Harry Potter and the Final Chapter
by lmb3
Summary: The Sword of Souls has cut a path of destruction through the centuries. Its goal is to create suffering and death. Merlin himself fell to its power. 1300 years later it may be Harry's only chance to stop Voldemort. Will the price be Harry's soul?
1. Past and Present

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Description

Legend tells of a weapon known as the Sword of Souls. The ebony blade has cut a path of destruction through the centuries. Passed from Dark Wizard to Dark Wizard by death, its only goal is to create the death, suffering, and blood it craves and to collect evil souls to add to its own power.

Merlin, the greatest wizard who ever lived fell to the ebony blade of the Sword of Souls. Thirteen hundred years later, The Sword of Souls may be Harry Potter's only chance to rid the world of Voldemort forever. But will the price of Voldemort's destruction be Harry's soul?

In 1945, Albus Dumbledore defeated Gellert Grindelwald, transferring the allegiance of the Elder Wand to Dumbledore…but what other weapon of immense power called Grindelwald it's master? Upon Grindelwald's defeat, his home, Castle Grindelwald, which stands in the Black Forest of Germany, became magically sealed, and no magic has ever been able to open it. Did Grindelwald possess a weapon of untold power, far greater than the Elder Wand? Did the Sword of Souls call Grindelwald it's master? What other secrets lay within the sealed within the castle, and how can it be unsealed?

In Harry Potter and the Final Chapter, the lives of Harry, Albus, the rest of The Twelve, and their friends will be turned upside down, as a final confrontation with the Dark Lord approaches. It has been almost five years since Albus nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort has not been seen or heard from since…but that is about to change. Even as Harry Potter and his son prepare to celebrate the birthday they share, unbeknownst to them, Voldemort is about to walk the earth again.

As Voldemort and Harry both seemingly race to find the weapon that each believes to be their key to final victory, can Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Sirius guide their family through another year at Hogwarts? Voldemort is not the only challenge they face.

As the first Triwizard Tournament to be held at Hogwarts since 1994 approaches, old friends will return, and new friends will be made. Young love will be tested, and new loves found. Before the year is over, Harry will travel to Castle Grindelwald and Nurmengard Prison. He will travel to Stonehenge, the most ancient and magical site in Britain, and he will seek out the tomb of the Founders themselves.

The Twelve and their friends will face dragons, magical swords, enchanted daggers, love, hate, ghosts, ancient books, funerals, proposals, weddings, exams, graduation, unicorns, nightmares, the press, and so much more, and perhaps the biggest questions of all…who will not survive?

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter, is (my version) of the conclusion to the story of Harry Potter.

Author's Note

This is a sequel to "Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve".

I have updated this story. I have corrected some typos and grammar errors. (Yes, I fixed all the question marks.) I have rewritten some lines here and there and added a little bit in a few places. None of the essential elements of the story have been changed. I fixed a few canonical issues, though some items that came out following my beginning this story have still been ignored. I've also added two very important authors' notes concerning the relationships in this story.

This is my second novel length Harry Potter Fanfiction. This story is around 644,000 words and one hundred and seven chapters, plus two epilogues and an alternate ending epilogue.

I have previously written a One-Shot, "Chapter 37, Picking up the Pieces," which is my take on the unwritten 37th Chapter of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". I would recommend reading that before reading this, as there are a number of references to that story. I also wrote a novel length Fanfiction called Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve. You really need to read that before reading this one.

I had intended that all three stories fit into established canon including Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, as well as other items J.K. Rowling has stated are true in interviews, but not included in the Epilogue to DH. However, knew canon has been revealed since I began this that contradicts my story.

This story is meant as the ninth Harry Potter story, picking up where the Legend of the Twelve left off. I set out to tell a story of an ending to Harry's story, and this one does just that.

As you probably noticed, this story is rated "Mature," and includes "Scenes of a Sexual Nature" among the warnings. I don't feel that it's "graphic", but it is there.

I have had a few comments on this story that all of the relationships fall into the category of "Love at First Sight". Some do, certainly, but I don't feel that most do. I don't want to give things away, so I'm going to put a note at the end of the story with my comments on this issue. It is item #7.

Chapter 1 – Past and Present

Harry James Potter is known by many titles throughout the Wizarding world. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World, as well as whatever other glory filled titles the Daily Prophet has come up with to sell newspapers. The only titles that matter to Harry Potter however, are the ones the people he love know him by, husband, father, godfather, uncle, and friend. No other title had, did, or ever would matter, except possibly grandfather some day, but he was much too young for that.

Harry sat on the polished stone bench in the garden of his home in Godric's Hollow. The garden was filled with beautiful flowers, several large trees that gave wonderful shade in the hot summer months, and a large ornate fountain that filled the air with the sound of splashing water. Harry loved to sit here on summer days with Ginny at his side. When the children weren't around they loved to kiss each other and hold each other on this bench.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, two days before the birthday he shared with his son, Harry's forty-third, Albus's seventeenth. Harry was working on what he always did for a few hours on Saturday afternoon. He was trying to find out more about the 'The Prophecy of The Twelve.'

Harry would only spend a few hours a week, usually Saturday or Sunday afternoon, on the prophecy. Sometimes that would entail reading books about Merlin. Other times, he would review copies of documents from Wizarding libraries or museums that could pertain to the prophecy. Many times he would just reread the prophecy and his notes looking for something he hadn't seen before. In the five years since Voldemort's return, Harry had found nothing but vague references to the prophecy.

Harry had contacted Susan Bones to see if anything else had been discovered in the castle in Romania that she had been working at. He didn't tell her about the thirteen-year-old box, as her memory had been Obliviated. He told her a story about being interested in Romanian castles. Susan told him all about the dig, but there was nothing else of consequence found in the excavation. Susan Bones was now the Curator of the Wizarding Museum of Britain, and Harry had been in contact with her recently regarding their vast collection of Merlin artifacts. Since Harry had found out no more about The Twelve than he knew the day the ancient book had come into his hands. He had expanded his search to include researching Merlin's life in the hopes of finding something, but he had thus far come up empty.

Though his efforts had proved futile, Harry had kept the promise he had made to himself five years earlier. He didn't let Voldemort's return rule his life. Of course, since Voldemort had not been seen in five years, that wasn't as difficult as it could have been.

It had taken a long time, but Harry finally came to terms with his children's role in what was to come. As much as he felt responsible, he knew he had no control over what was coming. He would certainly try to protect them all from of what was to come, but he knew that would not be possible, at least not completely. Harry vowed to do whatever he could to help them through it, and to stop Voldemort once and for all.

One thing had really helped Harry put what had happened to Albus in the Chamber of Secrets behind him. Three years after Albus nearly died there, the Ministry of Magic approved the destruction of the Chamber of Secrets. The statues were destroyed, and the entire chamber was filled with stone and debris. The pipe allowing access to the chamber was also destroyed. No one would ever enter the chamber again. Harry thought it was long overdue, and it helped put the terrible things that had happened there behind him.

After the events of his first year as a teacher, Harry had met with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt. He told Kingsley everything that had happened, except for Susan Bones' involvement, as he didn't want to involve her. Kingsley immediately had given Harry status as Special Investigator attached to the Office of the Minister of Magic and put the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on notice to watch for evidence of Death Eater activity. Kingsley effectively made Harry the most powerful law enforcement officer in the Wizarding world in Britain, much to the dismay of Head Auror Williams, who was now, once again, Harry's subordinate. Harry had received reports of all Dark Magic encountered by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement ever since. Over the years, he had personally investigated a few incidents that were reported to him, but nothing ever surfaced that was connected to Voldemort.

Each morning for the past five years, Harry woke up and checked the next page in the book to see if any new words had appeared. None had in the five years since they received it. Only Albus, of the younger six members of The Twelve knew of the book. Harry felt Albus had to know, but Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Sirius all agreed with Harry, there was no need to worry the others about it yet. They agreed they would tell them when the time was right, which would hopefully not be for many years.

As for Harry's life that didn't involve Voldemort, the last five years had been wonderful. Harry never thought he would enjoy teaching as much as he had. It was rewarding to pass on the information he had learned to the next generation of witches and wizards. Being back at Hogwarts was wonderful as well. His home was wherever his family was, but as they were all at Hogwarts, it was just that much better. The castle was a special place for all of them.

Sirius had been Harry's assistant since his second year teaching, and had really taken to teaching as well. Sirius said he was going to get a place of his own after that first year at Hogwarts, but Harry and Ginny insisted he stay with them. Sirius refused to take back the inheritance he had left Harry. The money Sirius had received from the Ministry for his false imprisonment was more than he would ever need.

Ginny had also enjoyed teaching flying and coaching quidditch. Harry loved how happy she was after practice or a match. She had forgotten how much fun it was to be on a broom nearly every day. The years she spent as Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet had meant little time for flying. She had really taken to being Deputy Headmistress as well.

Ron was still Auror on Station at Hogwarts, seeing to security, except when occasionally called away for a brief assignment. He loved it. Harry would tease Ron, that if the Chudley Cannons could just win a championship, Ron would have everything he ever wanted. Ron was still his old self. If there were one thing Harry could always count on, it was that Ron would never change. He was still as good-natured and fun to be around as ever.

Hermione, Harry now knew, was born to be the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She had made a lot of changes at Hogwarts. It was now 2023, and many of Hogwarts practices hadn't changed in hundreds of years. She had updated a lot of the old practices, much to the approval of the students. First and foremost, she had discontinued to the mandatory wearing of hats that had been tradition for hundreds of years. Robes were still required of course.

Professor McGonagall had passed the previous year. Before she died, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Sirius had gone to visit her. Professor McGonagall told Hermione what good hands the school was in now, and how proud Albus Dumbledore would be of how Hermione ran the school. Harry was quite sure this was true.

Neville was still teaching Herbology, and was as much a part of the family as ever. Harry knew he always would be family, for as long as he lived, and would be by their side when something happened. His loyalty was without question. Harry just wished Neville had a little more personal happiness though. He had never married, and Harry knew, he was often very lonely, something Ginny had made it her personal mission to remedy, but this far without success.

The last five years saw the New Marauders become even closer than they were that first year. They were all as close as brothers and sisters. They continued their extra training in defense and combat, and as of the end of last year, as a unit of seven, could have taken an army alone. In some ways, it still bothered Harry that his children, niece, nephew, and their friends had had to learn to fight, but he knew it was necessary. Harry also knew how things were about to change this year. The New Marauders were splitting up.

Heading into Albus, Carly, and Rose's seventh year, a lot of changes were in store for the New Marauders. Jason Wood had received an offer to play for his father's quidditch team, Puddlemere United, as soon as he graduated. In his first game just last night, he had silenced the critics who had said he only got the position because his father was the coach of the team. He helped the team annihilate the Chudley Cannons, much to Ron's dismay. James and Danny would be entering the Auror program in the fall. This would leave the New Marauders with only five members.

James had done very well in school, and had become nearly obsessed with his defense training. He was as good a fighter as anyone Harry ever knew, and he would be an outstanding Auror. Harry was sure he would be Head Auror some day. James had changed a lot from the start of his second year at Hogwarts. Everything that happened to Albus had made James become much more serious. He had become a fine young man, and Harry was very proud of him. Harry thought James seemed lonely sometimes though. He had been quite the charmer when he first went to Hogwarts, but since the end of his second year, he hadn't dated very much. He spent most of his time on training, though there was a girl he had hung out with quite a bit. She had graduated a year ahead of James. As far as Harry knew, they had never dated. Harry was never really sure why that was.

Rose was as smart as ever, and still Albus's best friend. She had become Carly's best friend as well. The three of them were inseparable. They reminded Harry so much of himself, Ron, and Hermione. Rose's grades were the equal of her mother's much to Hermione's delight.

Rose and Danny's relationship had grown over the years, and they were now very much in love. Everyone thought that Danny was just waiting for Rose to graduate before he proposed. Ron was less than pleased. Ron had a great deal of difficulty, seeing Rose as anything but his little girl, which had become a topic of many arguments between them. Rose would occasionally seek refuge with the Potters when she argued with her father during the summer months these last two years. It was far easier for her to avoid her father at school.

Lily, Harry's little princess had grown up so much. She was now fifteen years old, and heading into her fifth year in the fall. She had already decided she was going to be a Healer, and had read every book on healing she could find. Lily could already do many healing spells that should have been far beyond her abilities. She seemed to have a gift for it.

Hugo was still very much the prankster he had been, but was also very interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was likely to follow in his father's footsteps and become an Auror some day, unless the allure of the joke shop got him, as he could always work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lily and Hugo were best friends, which worked out well, as Lily could heal his injuries when he had been practicing his dueling, or when a prank backfired. The latter rarely happened. Hugo had become very shy when it came to girls, and started to remind Harry a lot of Ron. Hugo always attended the school dances, but always alone.

Then there was Albus. Albus in fact had the ability to do advanced wandless magic, as they had suspected. He had been practicing it for years, and when he did pull out his wand, it was only because others were around, and he didn't want to make it known that he could do wandless magic as easily as he could. The fact that there was no spell he couldn't do wandlessly would have been a cause for concern to some. Not even Albus Dumbledore was able to do wandless magic on that level, and that was bound to scare some people.

Albus wasn't sure what he wanted to do after school. He had thought of possibly teaching, but he was still undecided. He knew he didn't want to be an Auror. Albus knew someday Voldemort would return, and he wanted to make sure that it was the last time he would have to deal with a Dark Wizard. That not withstanding, Albus had helped Harry a great deal with his research into Merlin, and often accompanied him on trips to museums or to meet with historians and to examine ancient documents and books looking for clues. Albus was not one to shirk his responsibilities. Harry just wished he could have grown up before having to deal with them. It seemed having to grow up fast was something he had passed on to James and Albus, along with his messy black hair.

Carly, wanted to be a writer after she was finished with school. She wasn't sure what she wanted to write yet, but she knew that was what she wanted to do. Although in their defense training, she could defend herself as well as anybody, she didn't enjoy the training the way the others did. She was much quieter and reserved.

Harry had to smile thinking about how Carly had really become part of the family. Harry loved her like she was his own daughter, and couldn't imagine life without her. He knew one day she would be his daughter-in-law.

Albus and Carly had been so very much in love for so long now, it was almost like they were already married. Those first three years, they were so close, always together, always holding hands and stealing kisses. Then came fourth year, and whenever you couldn't find them, everyone knew they were somewhere snogging. Unfortunately, Carly and Albus's relationship was why Harry was going over his notes in the garden and not in his study on this day.

Something had happened between Albus and Carly last week. They had hardly spoken since. They didn't seem angry, but it was like they couldn't look at each other. Harry didn't know what was wrong, but it had to be serious. In six years together, they had never had more than a minor argument that was quickly forgotten.

Ginny had decided that she was going to talk to Carly and try and find out what was wrong. Lily was in Diagon Alley with Rose, shopping, and James was with Danny and Jason celebrating the Puddlemere United victory over the Chudley Cannons, so this was the perfect day for Ginny to approach Carly.

Harry had decided he would make himself scarce while Ginny tried to find out what was wrong and see if she could get them to talk. Harry hoped that Albus and Carly would patch things up today, as the day after tomorrow was a big party for Albus's seventeenth birthday, and Harry knew how miserable they both had been this past week. He hadn't seen either of them smile in days. They would have little interest in a party. He hated to see them like this, but Harry thought that if anyone could help them through whatever was wrong, it was Ginny.

Ginny walked down the hall of her home toward her daughter's bedroom. She needed to know what happened between Carly and Albus, and thought she might have better luck finding out from Carly than from Albus. She knew how in love they were, and something had to be very wrong for them to be so distant with each other.

As she passed the living room, she saw Albus sitting on the couch, staring into the fireplace. It was not lit, as it was very warm. He was just staring at the empty fireplace.

"Hey, Al," said Ginny.

"Hey," said Albus softly, not looking towards his mother.

"I just baked some chocolate chip cookies," said Ginny with a smile. She knew how much Albus loved warm chocolate chip cookies.

"No thanks, Mum," said Albus flatly. "Maybe later."

Ginny sighed. She had never once seen Albus turn down chocolate chip cookies.

Ginny headed to Carly's room and knocked on the door. "Carly, can I come in?" asked Ginny through the door.

"Just a second," Carly called back. Ginny could hear the sniffles, and thought Carly had to be drying her tears. "Come in."

Ginny opened the door, and entered the room.

"Hi, Mum," said Carly, as she sat at her dressing table staring into the mirror at her own reflection. Her hand clutched the phoenix charm hanging from the chain around her neck. It was the first present Albus had ever given her. Ginny knew it still had Albus's blood on it from that terrible day in the Chamber of Secrets. It was Carly's most prized possession.

Ginny smiled inwardly. It had taken nearly two years for Carly to start calling them Mum and Dad. It was never anything they spoke about, it just happened one day, then more and more frequently. In every way that mattered, Carly was as much her daughter as Lily. It still made Ginny very happy that they had made her part of their family. Carly was such a kind, caring, loving girl. She deserved to have a family that loved her.

Ginny walked over and pulled a chair close to Carly and sat down. It was obvious Carly had been crying, her eyes were red, and weren't quite dry. Ginny put her hand over Carly's on the table and gave it a little squeeze.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Ginny. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I want to help."

Carly just stared into the mirror. She wanted so badly to talk to someone. Carly felt as if her heart had been turned to stone. She just wanted someone to tell her that everything would be all right.

"I can't," said Carly. "I really want to…but you are Al's mother. I can't talk to you about this, it's too weird."

"Carly, in every way that matters, you are as much my child as Albus is," said Ginny, giving her a smile. "Even if it is weird, I want you to tell me. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

Ginny was beginning to worry. If Carly thought it was 'weird' to talk to her about it, then she had a pretty good idea they were delving into something very personal. The thought that Carly could be pregnant crossed her mind, but she wasn't going to jump to any conclusions. Whatever it was, Ginny would do whatever she could to help.

After a few moments of silence, Carly finally spoke. "Mum, have you ever doubted that Dad loves you?" asked Carly barely above a whisper. "After you two started dating, I mean."

Ginny was somewhat taken aback. She knew Albus was completely, totally, and madly in love with Carly. Everyone could see it. He was completely devoted to her. Ginny had no idea what could prompt Carly to ask that question. Ginny thought the best thing to do was to answer Carly's question.

"Well, there was just one time," said Ginny slowly.

"What happened and how did you know he really loved you?" asked Carly. Her voice was flat, and she had another tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's a long story," said Ginny, gently wiping the tear from Carly's cheek. "You remember the story about how he defeated Voldemort, how Dad walked into the forest expecting to die?"

Carly nodded. It was a story she couldn't forget.

"Well, I thought since he hadn't said goodbye he didn't care anymore," said Ginny. "The next day, he said he couldn't have done what he had to do if he had tried to say goodbye, and he told me he loved me. I've never doubted how much he loves me since." Ginny paused. "Carly, tell me what happened. Whatever it is, it will be all right, I know it."

Carly sat a minute and decided she had to tell someone. "All right, I'll tell you," said Carly with a sigh. "Last week…the night you and Dad went out to dinner and Lily and James were out, Albus and I were on the couch snogging." Carly got a far away dreamy look on her face for just a moment. "I love it when he kisses me like that."

Ginny smiled inwardly, Albus had apparently inherited his father's gift for kissing.

"I wasn't even thinking," said Carly with a shrug. "I can't really think when he kisses me. I don't even know if I meant to say it…but I did." She stopped.

"What did you say?" asked Ginny.

"I said…'make love to me Al'," said Carly, another tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't even know if I really meant to say it. I love him so much, but maybe I was just caught up in the moment. I don't know."

For a moment, Ginny wasn't sure what to say. "Carly…I assume that you and Al have never…been together?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Carly. "We haven't." Carly chuckled mirthlessly. "I should have noticed before…Al has never even suggested it."

Ginny had to think about this for a minute before replying. Was she surprised by that answer? It wasn't anything she gave a lot of thought to. Having had older brothers who meddled in her life and over protective parents, Ginny vowed not to be that was. Of course, she wanted to protect her children from anything that would hurt them, but she wouldn't smother them. She made every effort to always be there to guide her children in all things, but she refused to pry into their personal lives.

Ginny had been young and very much in love once upon a time. She couldn't pretend that if Harry hadn't been gone sixth year that she would not have wanted to be closer to him. Albus and Carly were both intelligent mature young people. They were both capable of making the decision that was right for them.

Carly had grown into a beautiful young woman. Nearly every boy in their year was jealous of Albus. Albus had grown into a very handsome young man, nearly a head taller than Carly and with muscles well defined from quidditch, and a smile that made most all the other girls weak in the knees. They had grown up.

Ginny knew how often she would walk into the living room and find Albus and Carly in each other's arms on the couch. Often times they were snogging, but sometimes, they were just holding each other. Over last two years especially, Ginny could see a change in how Albus and Carly acted with each other. They didn't seem like love struck teenagers. They had when they were younger, but not anymore. If she didn't know they weren't. Ginny might mistake them for a married couple.

Ginny had to admit, if she had really thought about it, she would have assumed, after six years as a couple, they probably had been together. That was obviously not the case.

"All right," said Ginny with an understanding smile. "I see how you look at each other. You're in love, and you aren't children anymore. There isn't any shame in wanting to be closer to Al. I know when you're with the person you love you can get carried away. I'm sure Al understood when you changed your mind."

"You don't understand, Mum," said Carly softly, a note of exasperation in her voice. "It wasn't like that."

Ginny was more confused now than ever. "Carly, what exactly happen?" asked Ginny, trying to get to the root of the problem.

The tears began to fall freely from Carly's eyes. "He freaked out," said Carly with a sob. "He stopped kissing me, and remembered he had some homework to do. He was stuttering and practically ran out of the room like he was afraid to be near me. I didn't know what to think. Since then, I've tried to figure out the problem was, but I just don't know. Is he not attracted to me? Am I so unattractive he had to run away? Does…does he not love me?" With that, Carly broke down completely, and started sobbing uncontrollably on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny was stunned. She put her arms around Carly and rocked her gently, trying to calm her.

"Carly, did you try to talk to Al about it?" asked Ginny. She wanted to make some excuse for Albus. Maybe he wasn't ready to take that step, that was perfectly understandable, but to run away like that? She would not have thought Albus capable of doing something so insensitive. She was sure there had to be some explanation, but she couldn't fathom what it was.

"No," squeaked Carly said through her tears. "He hasn't looked me in the eye since then. He has stayed away from me."

"Carly, you need to talk to him," said Ginny. She pulled Carly off her shoulder to look her into her tear filled eyes. "You need to talk to Al. I'm sure there must be a reason. He's probably just to embarrassed to tell you that he isn't ready."

"I can't," said Carly. "I couldn't face it if he doesn't love me anymore."

"Carly, I know that is not the case," said Ginny. "Al loves you. Maybe he just isn't ready."

Carly kept crying, insisting she couldn't talk to Albus.

"All right, would you like me to talk to him?" asked Ginny reluctantly. Ginny wanted Carly to do it, but she was afraid to let her go on like this. It had already been a week and Carly was a mess.

"No," said Carly. "You can't tell him what I told you. Please, promise me you won't tell Al. Please promise me."

Ginny was reluctant to make that promise, but right then, she needed to do anything she could to calm Carly down. "All right, but please talk to him," said Ginny.

Ginny just sat there for a long while, holding Carly and letting her cry and trying to reassure her that everything would be all right.

Late that night, Ginny was lying in bed. Harry was just coming in from the bathroom. He slipped into bed and put his arms around her. "Are you all right, love?" asked Harry softly. "You've been distracted all afternoon."

"I had a talk with Carly today," said Ginny slowly. "It seems while they were snogging, she asked Al to make love to her."

"Well, frankly, that's not really that hard to imagine," said Harry. "They are so in love."

"When Carly asked him, Al freaked out," said Ginny with a sigh.

Harry was not sure if his hearing had gone on him. "Did you just say…" began Harry.

"Yes I did. Our son's girlfriend asked him to make love to her, and he ran away from her," said Ginny shaking her head. "Now she thinks he's not attracted to her, and he doesn't love her."

Harry was stunned on so many levels. Ginny finished telling him the entire story, and he was still stunned.

"She won't speak to him about it?" asked Harry still flabbergasted by what Ginny had told him.

"She's too upset," said Ginny with a sigh. "I promised not to say anything to Al, but you haven't made that promise."

"You want me to speak to him?" asked Harry. "Couldn't I fight a dragon instead?"

"You're funny," said Ginny in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so shocked," said Harry softly. "I have no idea what to say to him. I can understand if he didn't think he was ready of course. I mean…I certainly wasn't ready for our first time. He really ran away?"

"Apparently," said Ginny. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of the first time she and Harry had made love. "It wasn't that you weren't ready, Harry. You were more than ready, you just couldn't take a hint."

Harry just looked at her with an annoyed grin for a moment. "Fortunately, you lost patience with me," said Harry.

As much as Ginny would have liked to talk about that wonderful night, they still had to try to find out what was bothering Albus. "Whatever is bothering Al, unless one of us speaks to him, it isn't going to get any better," said Ginny. "Carly wouldn't even come out of her room for dinner tonight, and Albus is hardly eating. Whatever is wrong, he is upset about it too."

"All right. Tomorrow Al and I are going to see Susan at the museum," said Harry with a sigh. "She owled me that I have been granted permission to view several ancient texts believed to have belonged to Merlin. I'll talk to Albus tomorrow while we are out."

"Don't forget to mail that package to your Aunt," said Ginny. "You said you would send her the photo of all of us. That was a nice touch adding the words 'Digital Photo Frame' to the edge of the frame so she could display it."

"Thanks," said Harry with a smile. "I have my moments."

Harry nodded. He had no idea what to say to Albus. Harry certainly would understand if he was nervous or wasn't ready. Lord knows he wasn't ready all those years ago, but to run away, something else had to be wrong. There had to be more to this story.


	2. The Crux of the Problem

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 2 – The Crux of the Problem

Early the next morning, just after seven-thirty, Harry and Albus flooed to the Ministry. That morning, Harry didn't do something he had done every day for five years. He forgot to check the book to see if any new text had appeared. He had been awake most of the night trying to figure out what to say to Albus, and he forgot about the book completely in the morning.

Harry and Albus left the Ministry and walked toward the Wizarding Museum of London. On the way, Harry tried to bring up the subject of Carly though he still wasn't sure what to say.

"So, Al, I noticed you and Carly haven't been talking much lately," said Harry. "Is everything all right between you two?"

"Fine," said Albus. His tone was flat and emotionless.

"Anything you want to talk about?" asked Harry. "There is nothing you can't talk to me about."

"No," said Albus in the same tone.

Albus knew his father was trying to find out what was going on between him and Carly, but Albus didn't want to talk about it. Albus was so angry with himself for reacting the way he did, and he couldn't tell anyone what happened. He knew he had to get up the courage to talk to Carly, but he was sure she could never forgive him for running away from her like he did. He could never forgive himself for it.

Harry wasn't sure where to begin, so he thought he would wait until after the museum and try again. Harry knew he was really just stalling for time to think of what to say.

The Wizarding Museum of London was fairly nondescript to Muggle eyes, enchanted to look like an abandoned warehouse. To magical eyes, however, it was a beautiful cathedral like building, housing countless treasures of the Wizarding world.

As happened anywhere that Harry went, many people pointed and stopped to watch him as he passed. Harry and Albus made there way to the Curator's Office, and Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a female voice from the other side of the door.

Harry and Albus entered the office.

"Harry," said Susan with a smile, "I haven't seen you in years, how are you?" Susan stood from behind her desk and greeted Harry with a hug. "It's so great to see you Harry."

"You too, Susan," said Harry with a smile. "Susan, this is my son Al."

"Pleased to meet you," said Albus, sticking out his hand for her to shake it.

Susan shook Albus's hand. "My you look just like your father when he was in school. I can almost picture you teaching us at the D.A. meetings, Al."

"You were a member of Dumbledore's Army?" asked Albus. He was sure his father had mentioned it once, but he had forgotten.

"Yes, I was…I am," said Susan with a grin. "Once a member, always a member…Zacharias Smith being the possible exception. Your father taught me, and so many others, how to defend ourselves. We owe him a great deal…many of us owe him our lives."

"I wouldn't really go that far," said Harry embarrassedly. "I just showed you how to do the spells. You all had to learn them, you had the hard job."

"He is a really great teacher," said Albus with a smile.

"And he's far too modest," said Susan.

"Yeah, he is," said Albus with a grin.

"Well, I'm sure you're anxious to examine the books," said Susan changing the subject since Harry was starting to blush. "Let me get them, I'll be right back. Please have a seat at the table."

Susan left her office via a side door. Albus and Harry sat at a large polished wood conference table on one side of the office.

Albus examined the room. There were filing cabinets along one wall, with many papers in need of filing on top of them. The desk was simple, and covered with papers. It was obvious a lot of paperwork was done in here. The only decorative item in the office was a painting above the fireplace. It was not a portrait whose occupant could move, but an actual painting. It appeared to show a wizard with a flowing white beard being attacked by a cloaked figure with a sword. Albus thought it was odd, the sword looked like it was the centerpiece of the painting, as if the two wizards were less important. The sword itself was quite odd. It was painted as if it was made of black metal, and seemed to have some kind of gem set into the handle. The gem almost seemed to shine right out of the painting.

A few minutes later, Susan returned with the five books Harry was to examine. They were each magically sealed into a container, and she unsealed them and put them on the table. She sat down at her desk and started going through some papers.

"Let me know if you need anything," said Susan.

Harry and Albus examined the books for a few minutes. There did not appear to be anything to do with The Twelve in any of them, and no text that was not seen by anyone else.

"There doesn't appear to be anything we're looking for," said Harry after about twenty minutes with the books.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Susan. "I wish they could have been more help."

"I do appreciate your time, Susan," said Harry. "Thank you."

"No problem at all," said Susan with a smile. "I'm sorry it took a month to get the approval pushed through. If not for the Minister's letter, it could have taken four to six months. Please, as long as you are here, let me give you a tour of the Museum."

Harry turned to Albus. "What do you say to a tour, Al?" asked Harry.

"Sure, sounds like fun," said Albus.

What Albus didn't say was he would do anything not to return home to spend another day sitting alone on the couch without Carly in his arms. It was especially hard not being near her since Albus had been thinking about asking Carly to marry him. He had thought about getting a ring and proposing on his birthday, but he couldn't think of doing that now, not after what he had done. With these thoughts in his mind, home was that last place he wanted to go.

Susan gave Harry and Albus the grand tour of the museum. They had many fascinating exhibits, and as Curator, Susan, was able to show them a number of things no ordinary visitor ever saw. They finally got to the largest and last exhibit on the tour, the Merlin Room, the largest collection of Merlin artifacts in the world.

The room was enormous, and filled from wall to wall with displays of artifacts believed to belong to Merlin, as well as a timeline of his life. These items were all well documented, and Harry already knew the room contained nothing about The Twelve. He had visited here several times before Susan became Curator.

At the end of the room, Albus saw a painting. It seemed to be the same one that was in Susan's office, only much larger.

"Miss Bones, isn't that the painting in your office?" asked Albus.

"Yes, it is, and for the third time, call me Susan," said Susan with a laugh. Harry laughed as well.

"Yeah, sorry," said Albus with a grin. "Susan."

"The one in my office is a smaller copy of this original," said Susan. A wizard named Giacomo Pelligrini painted it about five hundred years ago. You've probably never heard of him, but you might know him by a different name. He was also known as Leonardo da Vinci."

"Leonardo da Vinci was a wizard?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Of course," said Susan. "It was as da Vinci, towards the end of his life, that he was known in the Muggle world."

"What is the painting called?" asked Albus.

"It is called, 'La Morte di Merlin'," said Susan. "That translates to, 'the death of Merlin'."

"Is this supposed to be an actual depiction of Merlin's death?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Susan. "I'm not surprised you've never heard the story, it's an old legend, that few put any stock in. It is a great story though, sometimes told to children. Why don't we all get a cup of tea and I'll tell you about it?"

When the three of them returned to Susan's office, they sat at the table. Susan had asked her assistant, a young woman named Miranda, to fetch them some tea.

"I have a question," said Albus. "How can da Vinci have painted the death of Merlin, he didn't live until hundreds of years after Merlin's time."

"Well, da Vinci claimed to have had a vision, that was so real, he felt he was actually transported back into the past where he witnessed Merlin's death and spoke to him before he died," said Susan. "It sounds unlikely, but that is what Leonardo da Vinci claimed."

Miranda brought in the tea, and they each filled a cup.

"What exactly is the legend?" asked Harry.

"Well the legend surrounds the sword in the painting," said Susan. "It was known as the Sword of Souls. The legend says the sword was forged thousands of years ago by a Dark Wizard. As you can see, the sword was unique. It was black as you can see in the painting, and had a large diamond on the hilt, which was supposed to be the source of the sword's power. The sword was supposed to be indestructible by anyone but it's master. The sword made its master incredibly powerful and immortal as long as he was not defeated. If the sword's master was defeated, the victor became the sword's master. The sword acted as a wand, allowing a wizard to focus his magic through it, but with a few differences. It was not governed by wandlore, and it was incapable of casting the Killing Curse."

"Why is that?" asked Albus curiously. "Wouldn't a Dark Wizard have wanted to be able to cast the Killing Curse?"

"One would think so," said Susan with a shrug. "According to the legend, the sword was created as a weapon to kill. The sword wants to cause death itself, not cast a spell to do it."

"You make it sound alive," said Harry.

"Well, according to legend the diamond on the hilt contained the souls of its masters who fell while wielding it as well as the evil souls slain by the sword," said Susan. "The sword's master could call fourth the souls from within the sword to do his bidding, with a spell inscribed on the hilt of the sword." Susan paused. "Let's see, what else was there. Oh, I almost forgot. The legend says Merlin put a curse on the sword before he died."

"What kind of curse was it?" asked Albus.

"The souls in the diamond on the sword were supposedly indestructible," said Susan. "Merlin bound the fate of the souls within the diamond to that of the sword. If the sword were to be destroyed, the souls would be destroyed along with it. They would be completely wiped from this life and the next."

"Is any of this real?" asked Harry. "Or is it just a legend, a story told to children, and nothing more than that."

"The existence of the painting, seems to indicate it could be true," said Susan. "However, if it were true, the sword would still exist wielded by a near immortal with power to rule the world. Unless someone destroyed it, but I find it unlikely that anyone would destroy a weapon of such power after obtaining it, even if they weren't evil, the allure of having such a weapon to fight for good would be overwhelming. I would say since no one is running around ruling the world with it, most likely it is just a legend."

"Probably," said Harry with a laugh. If that did exist, it certainly would be the type of thing Voldemort would use, Harry thought.

"There is however, one account of someone claiming to have the Sword of Souls in the last one hundred years," said Susan. "It was claimed to be in the possession of Gellert Grindelwald."

Harry and Albus looked at each other. Everyone knew the story of how Gellert Grindelwald was defeated by Albus Dumbledore nearly eighty years ago. What everyone didn't know was that Voldemort had killed Grindelwald while looking for the Elder Wand twenty-five years ago. That was a closely guarded secret of the British and German Ministries of Magic. Most believed that Grindelwald had died of natural causes.

"Of course, no one can confirm that," said Susan. "When Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, every effort was made to enter Castle Grindelwald in Germany, but no one has ever been able to enter the castle and find out what is inside. Many have tried, but even after Grindelwald's death, whatever spell is keeping people out still remains."

Harry and Albus thanked Susan. It was now two o'clock in the afternoon, and they had not had lunch, so they headed to the Leaky Cauldron to eat.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Albus sat in a booth in the back, out of the way. Harry couldn't help but think of the sword, something about it was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided it wasn't really important. No one knew where it was or even if it was real, and if Grindelwald really had it, there was apparently no way to get it from his castle.

Harry and Albus ate in silence. After they were done, Harry decided that he had to talk to Albus about Carly, and decided to be direct.

"Al, your mother had a talk with Carly. Carly is very upset," said Harry. He was careful not to sound accusing.

Albus closed his eyes and took a breath. "I don't blame her," said Albus. "I'd be upset if I were her too."

"Al…Carly told your Mum what happened," said Harry slowly.

Albus opened his eyes wide. "Did Mum tell you?" asked Albus. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes," said Harry with a now. "Would you like to talk about it, Al?"

Albus just sat a moment. The last person he wanted to talk to about this was his father. Albus knew he had broken the promise he made to his father years ago. Albus didn't really feel he had any choice though.

"All right. Do you remember the summer before fifth year, we went to stay at the Burrow for two weeks?" asked Albus.

"Yes, I do," said Harry. Harry wasn't sure where this was going.

"That first day we all went swimming," said Albus. "I had always thought Carly was beautiful, but that day she was wearing a Muggle bathing suit. It had about as much material as a handkerchief. That was the first time I really, really noticed…and well…"

"I think I understand," said Harry, trying to alleviate his discomfort at the conversation.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her," said Albus. "I thought about well…you get the idea."

Harry nodded. He had been a teenage boy once too.

"I also thought about…what could happen," said Albus slowly. "I know there is a potion, but it isn't one hundred percent effective."

"You were afraid Carly would get pregnant?" asked Harry. Albus was very responsible, but somehow this seemed odd to Harry.

Albus sighed. "Yes, but that wasn't all." said Albus. "I was afraid if we had a child…I couldn't protect a baby from Voldemort. He's still out there and he wants everyone we care about dead."

Harry just stared at Albus. He couldn't think of a single thing to say. Harry tried to open his mouth, but he couldn't speak. Harry would have given anything for his son to have never had to think about something like that.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Albus shaking his head sadly. "I know I said I wouldn't let Voldemort rule my life. I broke my promise, but I was so afraid he would take my child. I don't know why, but I was terrified. I decided I couldn't risk that happening." Albus paused and took a breath. "More than once Carly and I got pretty intense snogging, but I never let it go any farther than that. I can't count the number of cold showers I've taken in the last two years."

Harry still couldn't speak.

"The worst part is that I had thought about it so much lately," said Albus. "I had decided Voldemort be damned, I love Carly and I want to marry her and I want to have a family with her. I was going to get a ring and ask Carly to marry me tomorrow. I just freaked out that night. She asked me to make love to her and my brain shouted 'run you can't' and then I…freaked out. Now I'm sure she hates me. How could I have been so stupid?"

Harry finally found his voice. "First, Al, I'm not upset with you," said Harry. "I understand completely why you were afraid. You shouldn't have had to live with this. No one should have to live with what you have had hanging over your head." Harry paused. "None of that matters now. Carly thinks you aren't attracted to her, or that you don't love her anymore."

"What," said Albus in complete shock. No, she couldn't think that. How could she think that? Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. What had he done?

"You need to talk to her," said Harry.

"I will," said Albus. He was about to stand to leave, but stopped. Albus decided he was going do to what he had wanted to. He was going to ask her to marry him. "Dad, I need some money from my account at Gringotts."

Harry and Ginny had set up accounts for each of their children that would become theirs on their seventeenth birthdays. They could get money earlier, but only if Harry or Ginny approved it. Harry didn't have to ask what Albus wanted the money for.

"All right," said Harry. "Let's go."

A/N: After creating the name Sword of Souls, I did a google search and found a book with that title by Douglas S. Taylor. So, I had never heard of it before, but just to avoid copyright issues, I wanted to note the existence of that book.


	3. Matters of the Heart

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 3 – Matters of the Heart

After going to Gringotts, they went to the jewelry store in Diagon Alley. It was the same store at which Harry searched for a ring for Ginny so long ago, and then went back the next year to purchase an engagement ring. It was the same place Albus had bought Carly the phoenix charm that she never took off.

"Dad, would you mind waiting out here?" asked Albus. "I would really like to do this myself."

"Of course," said Harry with a smile. "Good luck."

Albus went into the store and started looking around.

"Can I help you?" asked the witch behind the counter. Albus realized it was the same witch who had been there the last time, when he bought Carly's charm. She was obviously getting older. She walked stooped over a bit and leaned heavily on the counter.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring," said Albus.

"That's wonderful," said the witch with a smile. "I always love selling engagement rings. Makes me feel good to see a young couple starting out. You are a little young though aren't you?"

"Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday," said Albus with a smile. "I've been in love with her since I was eleven. I figure we'll get married next summer after we are both done with school."

The witch smiled and showed Albus some rings. All were nice, but they didn't seem right. Then, Albus saw it. "Can I see that one?" asked Albus pointing to a ring in a box in the display case.

The witch pulled out the box and placed it on the counter. It was gold, with a diamond. It wasn't as big a diamond as some of the other rings, but this one had four small stones around the diamond. Two were sapphires that perfectly matched Carly's eyes, and the other two were emerald's that perfectly matched Albus's eyes. It was perfect.

"I'll take it," said Albus.

"Would you like it inscribed?" asked the witch.

Albus thought a moment. What could he inscribe on the ring. After a minute, it came to him and he told the witch what to inscribe.

The ring was the easy part. Now he had to apologize and see if Carly would forgive him for being the world's biggest git. Then he had to find a way to propose to her.

When Albus got home, he walked into the living room to find his Mum, sister, and brother. His Mum was reading a magazine, and Lily and James were playing Wizard's Chess.

"Is Carly in her room?" asked Albus.

Ginny just nodded to him. Albus headed for Carly's room. When he got to the door, he took a breath and knocked gently on the door.

There was no response. He knocked again, but got no response.

Albus slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Mum, I don't want any dinner," said Carly. She was sitting on the edge of her bed facing away from the door.

"Carly," said Albus as he entered the room and shut the door.

Albus could see her tense, but Carly didn't say anything or move.

Albus walked over to the other side of the bed and sat sown next to her. She had obviously been crying and Albus knew he had made her cry. It made him sick to his stomach. Albus didn't sit too close. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her, but he knew he had to explain first.

"Carly, I'm so sorry," said Albus. "I had no idea you thought it was about you. My running away had nothing to do with you." Albus hung his head as he spoke. He couldn't believe what he had done to her.

"What do you mean, Al?" asked Carly confusedly.

Albus looked up at her, to see she was looking at him now. Their eyes met, and he just said it all.

"I've loved you for so long. I've wanted to show you just how much I love you, but I've been afraid to," said Albus.

"Afraid of what?" asked Carly, still staring into his eyes. "Were you afraid to be with me?"

"No," said Albus, reaching out putting his palm against her cheek. "All I could think about was that if you got pregnant…what if Voldemort came back and I couldn't protect our child from him. I'm so sorry, Carly. I'm so sorry. When you said 'make love to me', every worry about what could happen flooded my mind and I just lost it. I never thought you would think I wasn't attracted to you or that I didn't love you. I love you so much and I always will. You are so beautiful. No other girl can even come close. You're my whole life."

Carly threw her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He had so missed holding her. It was only a week, but it felt like years.

Albus wasn't sure how long they just sat there holding each other, his face buried in her beautiful red hair. He drank in the scent of her vanilla perfume and the strawberry soap Carly used. At one point he thought the door creaked open, but it quickly closed if it did. Finally, they pulled apart.

"Can you ever forgive me?" asked Albus as a few tears were trickled from his eyes.

"I should ask you the same," said Carly forcing a weak smile onto her face. "I should have had more faith that you loved me. I guess…it just hurt…think that you didn't want me."

"Never ever think that," said Albus. "God, I've wanted you for a long time. You are the hottest witch in the entire world."

Carly smiled. "Thank you, Al," said Carly. She grinned. "You're not so bad yourself."

Albus smiled. "So, can we put this behind us?" asked Albus. "We have a whole month left of vacation, and I would like to enjoy it with you before we go back to school."

Carly smiled broadly at him and nodded. Albus leaned in and kissed her.

Late that night, just after midnight, Lily was sitting in her room, studying yet another book on healing spells. Since she was nine years old, all she had ever wanted to be was a Healer. A big part of the reason was all the time Albus spent in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing that year. All she wanted then was to heal him. Although Albus was fine, the desire to be a Healer had never faded.

After not being able to sleep, and reading for two hours, she finally closed her book and thought she would go have a midnight snack.

Lily was just about to walk through the living room to the kitchen, when she realized that she wasn't the only one still awake. She looked from the door and saw Carly and Albus snogging each other senseless on the couch, completely oblivious to her presence.

Under normal circumstances, Lily would be only too happy to go in and interrupt them, telling them to get a room as the Muggles say, or something of that nature, but she had seen how miserable they had been this past week, and she loved them both too much to spoil their reunion. Truth be told, she was a little jealous. Lily had never had a boyfriend. She had gone on a few dates, Halloween Dances and Hogsmeade weekends, but never more than one date with a boy. It would be nice to have a boyfriend who was as devoted to her as Albus was to Carly. It would have been nice to just have a second date. Lily had never even had a real kiss.

Lily just sighed, and took the long way around to the kitchen without disturbing the lovebirds. She found there was someone else awake. Her Mum was sipping tea in the kitchen.

"Mum, what are you doing up?" asked Lily. She grinned. "Are you chaperoning the two in the other room?"

"No," said Ginny with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure they don't need it."

Lily looked quizzically at her mother.

"Don't ask," said Ginny with a smile. "I was just having a snack. Can I interest you in some treacle tarts?"

Lily smiled. Treacle tarts were her favorite and she loved the individual treacle tarts her mother made best. "Sure," said Lily. She got a plate from the cupboard and sat down at the table across from her mother. She took a treacle tart from the plate on the table and started eating.

"So, are you enjoying the new books of healing spells you picked up?" asked Ginny, before she took another sip of tea.

"Yes," said Lily with a nod. "I can't wait to get back to school and try some out. If someone is unfortunate enough to get hurt of course." Lily tried to hide a grin, but couldn't.

Ginny laughed. "You just keep hanging out by the pitch, and you'll have plenty of minor injuries to heal," said Ginny. "Just make sure you don't try anything too difficult. I remember the time your father had all the bones in his arm removed by a badly cast spell to mend a broken bone."

"Don't worry," said Lily. As she ate some more treacle tart, she thought back to Albus and Carly and how she wished she had a boyfriend who cared so much.

Ginny thought she saw something in her daughters face. "Lily, are all right?" asked Ginny.

Lily shrugged. "Mum…why is it I can't find a boyfriend?" asked Lily in a pained tone. "I've been on some first dates, but never second ones. Am I really that awful that no one even wants a second date."

If not for the pained tone in Lily's voice, Ginny might have thought she was kidding. "Lily, you just haven't found the right boy yet," said Ginny sympathetically. "One day you will."

"How, Mum?" asked Lily. "I spend all my time reading healing books. It's not like I'm one of the really pretty girls."

Ginny stared at Lily with her mouth open. "Lily, how can you say that," said Ginny. "You are beautiful. Didn't you notice when we went to the beach just after school got out, I kept having to keep your Dad from hexing all the boys that kept staring at you."

"Really?" asked Lily. "They really were?"

"Yes, really," said Ginny with a smile.

Ginny stood up and drew her wand. She conjured a mirror on the table, and then took Lily's hand. She pulled Lily out of the chair and in front of the mirror. Ginny stood behind her looking at the mirror over Lily's shoulder.

"See, you're beautiful," said Ginny.

Lily looked at her reflection. Seeing their faces side by side in the mirror, it was very clear they were mother and daughter. They had the same cheekbones, the same nose, and the same long red hair. Lily thought it was like looking at her own future. Her mother was so beautiful. Maybe her mother was right. That still didn't explain why she couldn't seem to find a boyfriend. Her mother could read the expression on her face.

"There is a boy out there for you, sweetheart," said Ginny, before kissing Lily on the side of the head. "You'll find him eventually. You're only fifteen you have plenty of time. Just because Al and Rose found love early, doesn't mean you won't find it eventually. Everyone is different. Look at Hugo, he's never even had a date." Ginny put her arms around Lily and hugged her.

"Thanks, Mum," said Lily, as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm going to bed," said Ginny, as she vanished the mirror. She kissed Lily on the forehead. "Don't stay up too late, and don't bother the two of them in the other room. They are making up for lost time." Ginny left the kitchen to go to bed.

Lily sat there for a few more minutes. Maybe her mother was right she thought. Maybe there was someone out there for her. She just hoped she would find him soon. Lily was tired of always being so lonely.

The next morning, Harry woke up at the usual time. Ginny was already up, he knew she would be in the kitchen cooking him and Albus a special birthday breakfast. Harry got dressed and sat on the edge of his bed a minute before heading into the kitchen.

Harry suddenly remembered that he hadn't checked the book yesterday. He picked up 'The Prophecy of the Twelve' from his nightstand, and flipped to the page that had foretold the events of May second, 2018, then to the next page, and stopped breathing as soon as he did.

There on the page that had been blank for so long, were words. Harry cursed himself for not checking it the day before. Harry read the words on the page.

_The final chapter begins._

_The Dark Lord will seek out that which was taken from him long ago to be his resurrection._

_The Dark Lord's follower shall spill blood, not so innocent, signaling the beginning of the Dark Lord's quest._

Harry read the words several times. What had been taken from Voldemort long ago that could be his resurrection? Who was this follower and whose not so innocent blood would be spilled?

There was nothing he could do about it now, so Harry put the book back on his nightstand, and went to breakfast and to enjoy his birthday. Harry refused to dwell on it, but knew the time to tell James, Rose, Carly, Lily and Hugo everything had come. It was not exactly the birthday present he wanted.

In the kitchen, Harry was greeted with a chorus of 'happy birthday' and hugs from Ginny, Lily, and James. Albus and Carly were nowhere to be seen. There was also one person he hadn't expected in the kitchen.

"Sirius," said Harry happily, hugging his godfather. "I thought you were going to be gone another week."

"I finished up early," said Sirius. "I checked out all those Merlin artifacts in the French Museum, but there was nothing relating to what we are looking for. There didn't appear to be anything for you to put your eyes on either."

Harry knew exactly what that meant. There were no books worth checking for hidden words. "Well, I'm glad you're back," said Harry sitting down at the table to eat.

They all ate and talked. About twenty minutes later, Carly came in. "Happy birthday, Dad," Carly said, giving Harry a hug.

"Thanks, Carly," said Harry.

Carly sat in her chair and yawned before spooning some eggs onto her plate.

"Late night?" asked Lily with a smirk.

"Kind of," said Carly absently.

"Did Al ever manage to find your tonsils?" asked Lily, the smirk still on her face.

Under normal circumstances, this comment would have made Carly blush, but she was so happy having made up with Albus, that not only didn't she blush, but also she had a comeback ready. "No, but we'll just have to keep trying until he does," said Carly with a smile.

The entire room erupted in laughter. A moment later, a bleary eyed Albus came in. "What did I miss?" asked Albus with a yawn.

"Apparently Carly's tonsils," said James, earning him a slightly reproachful look from his mother, but there was another round of laughter from all but Albus who had no idea what James was talking about. After everyone wished Albus happy birthday, and hugs were exchanged, they all sat down to eat breakfast.

Shortly after breakfast the party began as the guests started to arrive. Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Danny, Molly, Arthur, Neville, and Jason all arrived and the party began. Those who did play played quidditch in the morning. They spent a lot of time just sitting around the living room and in the garden, just enjoying each other's company.

After lunch, they started to drift into groups, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly to the kitchen, Carly, Lily, and Rose to Lily's room, James, Jason, Danny, Albus, and Hugo to the back yard, and Harry, Ron, Neville, Sirius, and Arthur to the living room.

In Lily's room, Carly, Lily, and Rose were engaged in some 'girl talk'.

"So, what did happen between you too?" asked Rose curiously. "I saw Al…well, it must have been the day after whatever it was happened, and he was more miserable than I've ever known him to be."

"Well…we were snogging, and I sort of asked him to make love to me," said Carly. Rose raised her eyebrows, but Lily wore an expression that clearly said, 'it's about time'. "I didn't plan to ask him…it just came out."

"Well, what happened?" asked Rose before the impact of her question registered. "On second thought, I don't want to know the details."

"Me neither," said Lily with a grin.

"Oh stop," said Carly, swatting Lily playfully in the shoulder. "He just didn't think we were ready, and he's right. I just got carried away. He was blaming himself. I was blaming myself, that's all it was. We worked it out."

"I'll say," said Lily with a smirk. "I thought he was going to inhale you on the couch last night."

After the laughter subsided, Carly turned toward Rose. "How are things with you and Danny?" asked Carly.

"Wonderful," said Rose with a dreamy look on her face. "He is so wonderful. Carly, between you and I, we have the two most wonderful men in the world." A smile curled Rose's lips. "Danny has become a little bolder when we're alone. He likes to nibble on my neck and I just feel like…wow. He knows I want to wait until I'm married before…well you know. He's fine with that, but…God…when he nibbles my neck I just shudder."

Carly smiled, Al knew just the spot below her ear to make her shudder like that. "I know one day you two will be married," said Carly. "I just have a feeling."

Rose smiled. Marrying Danny was what she wanted more than anything else in the world. Then her smile saddened.

"In a month I'm going back to Hogwarts and he's going to Auror training," said Rose softly. "I'm going to miss him so much."

"Oh, Rose," said Carly, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry. I guess I just take it for granted that Al is always around since we are in the same year. I never really thought of you having to be apart from Danny."

"I'm sure he'll visit," said Lily. "I mean, after all, your Mum is Headmistress, I'm sure she'll bend the rules and let him drop by and visit."

"I know, I just hate to be away from him," said Rose. He sad faced turned stony. "Of course, my Dad is just thrilled Danny won't be around." Rose's tone was of complete disgust.

"He still doesn't like Danny?" asked Carly sympathetically.

"No he doesn't, but that's only half of it," said Rose through gritted teeth. "He would have a problem with anyone dating me. If he had his way, I wouldn't go on a date until I'm fifty."

"It can't be that bad," said Lily.

"It is," said Rose. "I started flooing home from Danny's parent's house, I couldn't even get a goodnight kiss at my house, let alone a good snog. I think my Dad cast a spell to let him know when we were coming home. Somehow he is always on the porch when Danny and I get home. One of these days he's going to have to realize I'm not a little girl anymore. He still thinks I'm eleven. He hasn't noticed I'm an adult now."

"He'll come around, Rose," said Carly. "He just cares about you. Give him time, I'm sure it will all be all right."

"We'll see," said Rose dejectedly.

"At least you have someone. You two are both so lucky," said Lily. "I'll probably end up an old witch all alone with an owl and a half dozen cats."

"Someone is out there for you, Lily," said Rose. "You are beautiful, smart, and have a great personality."

"So my mother tells me," said Lily with a sigh.

"Well…what about…Tommy?" asked Carly as she tried to suppress a grin.

"Are you kidding?" asked Lily, almost angrily. "I wouldn't go out with that muscle bound git if he was the only boy in the world."

Rose and Carly looked at each other. "She noticed his muscles then," said Rose trying not to grin.

Carly nodded. "Yes, she did, didn't she? That's awfully interesting," said Carly, who was likewise trying not to grin.

"Not funny," said Lily in annoyance. "I do not fancy Tommy Morgan. All I do is argue with him. I got stuck with him as a partner in Potions class last year and we spent more time arguing than working on our potions."

"You just keep telling yourself that," said Carly with a smirk. Lily cast the first pillow to be followed by a full-fledged pillow fight.

In the living room, Harry, Ron, Neville, Sirius, and Arthur were enjoying a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

Harry was quietly drinking his firewhiskey. He was thinking about what the book said. He had tried not to, but it was impossible.

"You've been awfully quiet, Harry," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Neville. "Have some fun. It is your birthday."

"I'm trying, guys," said Harry. "It's just that, well…there was some new writing in the book this morning."

They were all silent. Harry and the others had told Arthur and Molly about the book. They knew they would find out when someone let something slip, and they thought it better to let them know.

Sirius finally broke the silence. "What did it say?" asked Sirius.

"It said, 'the final chapter begins," said Harry. "I presume that means that the beginning of whatever end there is to all this has begun."

"Sounds reasonable," said Ron.

"And…ominous," said Arthur.

"Then it said, 'the Dark Lord will seek out that which was taken from him long ago to be his resurrection'," said Harry.

"What was taken from him that he can use to resurrect himself?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know," said Harry. "The last line was the most puzzling. It said, 'the Dark Lord's follower shall spill blood, not so innocent, signaling the beginning of the quest'." Since we haven't heard so much as a peep out of Voldemort in the last five years, I assumed he didn't have any followers."

"Well, at least it says follower and not followers, one can't be that bad," said Neville.

"All he needed was Pettigrew to return fourth year," said Harry. "I think it's time we tell them. James, Carly, Rose, Lily, and Hugo need to know. We said we would tell them when it looked like there was something to tell them. It looks like now is the time." Harry paused, thinking of Albus and their conversation at the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe things would have been easier on Albus these past few years if they had all known.

"Tonight then?" asked Ron questioningly.

"Yes," said Harry. "I think we need to do this now, and everyone is already here."

"I'll make sure Molly and I leave early enough for you to talk to everyone," said Arthur. "Let's not worry her."

Ron nodded. He remembered how protective his mother was of him and Ginny when the Order of the Phoenix began to battle Voldemort the last time. She would go positively spare if she knew something was going to happen. Just knowing Voldemort would return and that they were in danger sent her into a six month long fit about children fighting wars.

Harry looked towards Ron and extended his empty glass towards him. "Pour me another mate, I think I'm going to need it," said Harry.

In the kitchen, Ginny was telling Molly and Hermione about Carly and Albus's problems. They had both heard from Rose that something had happened, but Rose didn't know what.

"Those two poor dears," said Molly shaking her head. "So in love, with such terrible things to think about. Arthur and I were married by the time we were their age. We never had to worry about things like that. Of course, they really shouldn't be thinking of sex until they are married, but then I'm not naive enough to think it doesn't happen."

"I'm just glad they worked it out," said Hermione with a smile. "I think we're all just waiting for their wedding date."

"They are definitely heading that way," said Ginny happily. "Al and Carly have been for a very long time."

"How is Lily doing these days?" asked Molly.

Ginny frowned. "All her friends have been dating, some have boyfriends, and she's never been on a second date," said Ginny. "She's only fifteen, but she seems so lonely. I kind of wish Lily would meet someone."

"Rose tells me all she does is argue with that boy, what was his name, Tommy Morgan," said Hermione. "Rose thinks he fancies Lily, and Lily fancies him too."

"Not another relationship like that," said Ginny with a smirk.

"Like what?" asked Hermione, though she was pretty sure she knew exactly what Ginny meant.

"I spent…how long watching you and my brother argue before you finally kissed him," said Ginny with a laugh. "Good thing you did too, or you might still be waiting."

The three of them all laughed.

"So," began Hermione once she had stopped laughing, "do you think Albus is going to enter the tournament."

"I doubt it," said Ginny, a shiver running down her spine at the thought. "He knows what happened to Harry when he was forced into the Triwizard Tournament. I doubt Al would enter. He doesn't look for excitement." Ginny paused. "I would be terrified if he did."

"I wish we didn't have to have it at all," said Hermione with a sigh. "Since the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament in 2013, this is the first time Hogwarts will host it. We don't have a lot of choice. I am a little happier with it being a team competition now. I think it's a lot safer this way. With a two person team, they can watch each other's back."

"Do you think Rose will enter?" asked Ginny.

"I doubt it. She loves a challenge, but I can't see her doing that," said Hermione. "That reminds me, you'll both be happy to know, I have it on good authority that Charlie will be around for a while this fall."

"Dragons for the tournament?" asked Ginny, nervously. She would be glad to see her brother, but was a little worried about having dragons around.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I tried to convince Percy that the competition is too dangerous, but ever since it was reinstated in 2013, no one has been killed, and they feel it is important to foster international magical cooperation. I tried to talk them out of the dragons, but it was no good. I think dragons are going to be a tournament tradition for a long time."

"When are you going to tell them the quidditch cup is canceled?" asked Ginny.

Hermione smiled. "I won that battle," said Hermione. "I told Cho and Percy I was not canceling quidditch. Our teachers would not sacrifice any normal parts of the academic year for the Tournament, including sports. I said the Ministry would have to provide enough staff for the tournament. They agreed."

"That's wonderful," said Ginny with a smile. "Albus would be crushed if he didn't get to try and win the cup one more time."

Ginny was very glad James had graduated last year. When he was twelve, Ginny would have said he would absolutely have entered the tournament. He was not quite as enamored with adventures like the tournament after what happened to Albus in the Chamber of Secrets, but it was something he might do. She wasn't really worried about Albus.

"How was the tournament last time?" asked Ginny. Hermione had spent most of the 2018-2019 school year in France for the tournament leaving Ginny in charge at Hogwarts.

"No one was hurt badly," said Hermione. She frowned. "All I could think about the whole time was how scared I was for Harry fourth year. It gave me nightmares."

"We all were sacred," said Ginny with a shiver at the terrible memory. Ginny had never let on to anyone just how scared she was back then. She knew a thing or two about nightmares too.

"It's still dangerous, but there have been a lot of changes since the tournament when we were in school," said Hermione. "I think things will be fine."

Hermione wished she felt as confident as she sounded.

Out in the garden, the boys were also deep in conversation.

"So, where is everyone else?" asked Jason. "I expected to see Fred, Teddy, Victoire, and Hagrid at least."

"Uncle George, Aunt Linda, and Fred are vacationing in Greece," said Albus. "Teddy and Victoire have been living in France for two years, and they couldn't get back. Uncle Percy is, well, Uncle Percy. He's busy at the Ministry. Uncle Charlie couldn't get away from Romania, and Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur are in Egypt for a few months, he is doing some curse breaking for Gringotts. Hagrid needed to stay at Hogwarts, apparently the giant squid has been ill lately, and it isn't pretty."

"James, you will tell me what Auror training is like right?" asked Hugo. "I think I am going to enter when I graduate if they will take me."

"Sure I'll tell you all about it," said James. "I'll be graduated before you start, so I'll have all the details for you."

"Three years," said Danny sadly. "Three very long years."

"Danny, I know you'll miss Rose, but she loves you, you don't need to worry," said James with a sympathetic smile. "She'll be waiting every time you visit her."

"I know," said Danny. "It's just, with what happened second year…he's still out there. I know she can take care of herself, but I worry about her."

"She's my best friend, I won't let anything happen to her, I promise," said Albus reassuringly. "Besides we haven't heard a word out of Voldemort since then. There is no reason to think he will return now. I'll keep an eye on Rose."

"That's if you can get any time between classes and snogging Carly," said James with a laugh.

They all laughed except Albus. He just smiled and put his hand on his pocket that contained a small box.

"So James, are you excited about Auror training?" asked Jason.

James had to admit he was not as excited as he might have been. He felt very much like Danny did. Ever since that day in the Chamber of Secrets, he was always close by to keep an eye on the New Marauders, and Albus especially. He was their leader, and he was worried about his brother, sisters, and cousins. He knew how powerful a wizard Albus was, James was always amazed at Albus's wandless magic, but it still worried him not being there for his family. He felt like he had to look out for them all.

"I guess," said James. "I'm going to miss Hogwarts. There is something about that castle, you know, something special. I just hate to leave it."

A while later, everyone gathered in the living room so Harry and Albus could open presents. Harry got, among other things, some books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a book called 'A History of Hogwarts Quidditch', which featured two chapters on his years as the Gryffindor Seeker.

Albus got some books and five large boxes of his favorite candy, lemon drops. He was a little surprised his parent's had not given him a pocket watch, as it was a tradition to give a wizard a pocket watch when he came of age, but he didn't think much of it. He didn't really need a pocket watch anyway.

Carly was sitting next to Albus on the small couch. When he got to her present, he could see she was excited for him to open it. He unwrapped the package and opened the box to find a gold pocket watch on a gold chain. Albus took it out of the box and turned it over. On the back of watch was an engraved heart with 'Albus & Carly' engraved inside it. He turned to Carly. "Thank you, Carly, I love it," Albus said, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Open it," whispered Carly with a smile.

Albus raised an eyebrow, but did as she said, and pressed the button to open the watch face. Instead of hands, it had little Golden Snitches that told the time. Albus smiled, thinking that's what she had wanted him to see. Then he realized what really was that she wanted him to see.

On the inside of the lid of the watch were two pictures. Albus knew these pictures well. He had larger versions of both that he kept on his nightstand. He never went to sleep without looking at them. On the left was the picture of him and Carly kissing at the Halloween Dance first year. The larger version she had given him for Christmas first year.

The one on the right was taken on Carly's seventeenth birthday in April. Albus had begged his parents and Aunt to let Albus take her to London after classes were over that day. He hadn't thought he had any chance of convincing them, but surprisingly, they didn't put up much of an argument.

Albus had borrowed a camera and taken Carly to a Muggle carnival. He had taken the picture at the top of the Ferris wheel. Carly was smiling and blowing a kiss at the camera when he took the picture.

Albus closed the watch and turned to look at her. "I'll always keep it with me, love," said Albus with a smile. Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

They had a big cake for Harry and Albus, and after they had their fill of cake and some other wonderful desserts Ginny and Molly had made, they all sat around the living room talking.

Albus looked around the room a moment at his family and friends. Uncle Ron was sitting on the couch between Albus's mother, and Aunt Hermione. His father was sitting on the arm of the chair next to his mother. Albus was sitting next to Carly on the small couch. Everyone else was scattered throughout the room.

Albus had considered a romantic setting to propose to Carly, but he decided that it was right to do it with the family around. Everyone was talking, so Albus just decided it was time to do it. Albus took a breath, stood up, and took a step forward. As he turned around he caught his father's eye.

Harry knew what Albus was about to do, and nodded encouragingly.

Albus was standing in front of Carly. "What is it, Al?" asked Carly, looking up at him curiously.

Albus knelt down on one knee in front of her. He could hear gasps behind him. It didn't take a genius to know what he was about to do, though at the moment, Albus wasn't sure how he was managing to do anything. His heart was pounding in is ear like a drum.

Carly sat forward on the edge of the couch, her eyes were wide. She was unable to speak as she realized what was about to happen.

Albus still wasn't sure what he was going to say. He pulled the small box out of his pocket slowly to give himself another moment to think. He reached out and took her left hand in his. Albus took a breath, and looked up, right into Carly's eyes. As soon as green met blue, emerald met sapphire, he knew exactly what to say.

"Carly, six years ago, I boarded a train, thinking it was taking me to Hogwarts for the first time," said Albus. "What I didn't know was that I boarded that train…so I could meet you. I'll never forget that night at the Halloween Dance when I told you I loved you…because you said you loved me too. I remember waking up in the Hospital Wing…"

"Which time, Al?" came Uncle Ron's voice from over Albus's shoulder. It was followed quickly by the distinct sound of two elbows hitting Uncle Ron in the ribs, and a groan.

Albus smiled. "As I was saying, I remember waking up in the Hospital Wing," said Albus. "You were asleep in the next cot over, holding my hand. I knew then, that we would always be together. I made a promise to you that year to always be there for you. I love you, Carly, with all my heart. I love you and I always will. Carly…will you marry me?"

Albus opened the box, containing the ring. He held it up in front of Carly so she could see the inscription, 'I love you and I always will'.

Carly had trouble getting her mouth to work to speak, and she was trembling. "Yes," Carly finally squeaked out with tears of joy in her eyes.

Carly's hand was shaking badly, but Albus managed to slip the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring, the diamond with the two emeralds and two sapphires around it.

They both stood at once, and Carly put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Albus put his arms around her and lifted her right up off the ground, holding her tight. Behind them, clapping and cheers could be heard, but as far as Albus was concerned, at that moment, there was the two of them and no one else in the whole world.


	4. The Beginning of the End

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 4 – The Beginning of the End

For nearly an hour, everyone wanted to see the ring, and the congratulations flew from every direction. It was a great time. Albus kept his arms around Carly the whole time, except for when he was getting a hug or having his hand shaken.

Albus had to smile. Carly couldn't stop tearing up every time she looked at him. Finally, Carly excused herself. After ten minutes, when Carly hadn't come back, Albus went to check on her. He found the door to her bedroom slightly ajar.

"Carly," said Albus as he pushed open the door.

"Oh, Al," said Carly, as she wiped tears from her cheeks. She glanced towards the clock on her wall. "Sorry, I didn't realize I had been gone so long."

Albus saw the photo album open on her lap, and new instantly what she was doing. Albus smiled understandingly and sat down beside Carly, putting his arms around her.

"They would have loved you…almost as much as I do," said Carly, blinking back a few more tears. She was looking at a picture of her parents. They were smiling and waving out of the picture.

"I'm sorry," said Albus sympathetically. "I should have realized this is what you were doing. He kissed her forehead. "I wish I had gotten to meet them too."

"And if you had, we might never have met," said Carly in a barely audible whisper.

Carly watched her parents smiling out of the frame. It was always in the back of her mind that all the happiness she had with Albus would never have happened if they had survived. It was a terribly painful reality for her.

Carly took a deep breath, and closed the photo album. "I know wherever they are they are very happy for us," said Carly. "I love you so much, Al. Come on, we should get back out there."

Molly and Arthur left around six o'clock, just after dinner. By eight o'clock, the dishes were cleared and everyone was again gathered in the living room. Albus and Harry both thought it had been their best birthday ever. Albus was engaged to Carly. He could never get a better birthday present than the women he loved saying 'yes'.

Harry was so happy for Albus and Carly. Harry thought of how much happiness he had had with Ginny over the years, and knew Albus would be just as happy with Carly. He could only hope that some day James and Lily would find that kind of happiness.

Unfortunately, thinking about the future, reminded Harry that they still had something they needed to do. Harry hated to do it, but they were all there, and it really couldn't wait. Harry looked to Ron, and Ron nodded, knowing it was time they did what they had to, and told everyone about the book. Harry stood up, but before he could say anything, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames, and a familiar face appeared.

"Harry," said Kingsley, "I need you immediately. Something has happened, and I need you to meet me."

Harry walked to the fireplace, and dispensed with any niceties. The tone of Kingsley's voice gave Harry an ominous feeling. "Where, Kingsley?" asked Harry.

"The graveyard in Little Hangleton," said Kingsley. "Hurry."

Everyone in the room could see Harry stiffen at those words. They all knew what had happened there. When they first told the children about what happened all those years ago, Harry had left out the horrible details of that night, but over the years, all of those details had been discussed. Everyone in the room knew how terrible Harry's first trip there had been.

Harry didn't need to hear any more from Kingsley. The graveyard in Little Hangleton was where he watched Cedric die and a nightmare return to life so long ago. "I'll be right there," said Harry. Kingsley nodded, and disappeared from the fireplace as the flames returned to there normal color.

"Ron, come with me," said Harry. Ron nodded and stood immediately. "Everyone, please stay here until we get back. Until we know what's happened…I don't think anyone should leave."

"What's going on?" asked James, the anxiety of hearing that this had to do with the graveyard in Little Hangleton was clearly evident in his voice.

Lily was sitting beside James, and she reached over and took her brother's hand as much for her own comfort as for his.

"When we get back, we will explain everything," said Harry, giving Ginny, Hermione, looks that told them exactly what he was referring to.

"I'm coming too," said Albus, pulling himself away from Carly.

Carly had clamped her arms around Albus when Kingsley's call came in. She was reluctant to let go of him.

"No, Al, stay here," said Harry.

"No, Dad," said Albus forcefully, but not disrespectfully. "I need to go. I don't know why…but I feel like I should."

Harry stared at him a moment, and then nodded. If the book was right, Albus could be destined for a meeting with Voldemort. Excluding him was probably not a good idea.

Albus turned back to Carly. Her face was filled with fear, and she seemed on the verge of tears. "I'm sure we won't be too long," said Albus softly. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What happening, Al?" asked Carly in a trembling voice.

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything when we get back," said Albus. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Harry, Ron, and Albus headed outside, leaving several very confused and a room full of anxious people behind them.

"Albus, you haven't taken your apparition test yet, you'll have to side-along apparate with me," said Harry.

Albus nodded. He had this feeling, like this was important, like something was beginning, something ominous. Albus took his father's hand, and with a "pop," the three of them disapparated.

Harry, Ron, and Albus apparated in front of the gates to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Harry just stood there for a moment, looking at the gates. He had only been here twice. The night Cedric had died was still fresh in his mind, twenty-eight years later. He would never, could never, forget that awful night.

The second time Harry had come here was just before he returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year. It had taken some debate in the ministry, but eventually it was decided that Voldemort's body should be buried with the Riddle family. Harry had come to make sure he was buried. He just felt he needed to see that he was truly dead. It seemed like kind of a waste now, since Voldemort had returned, buried or not.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Ron, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, Ron," said Harry absently. "I'm all right."

Harry led Ron and Albus into the graveyard, towards where a number of Aurors and Ministry officials were milling around. As they approached the group, Kingsley broke away and came towards them.

"Thank you for coming, Harry," said Kingsley. "I'm sorry, I know today is your birthday. I am sorry I couldn't make it to the party."

"That's all right, Kingsley, I understand," said Harry. "The Minister of Magic's work is never done. Now…what has happened?"

Kingsley took a deep breath, all the time looking right at Harry. "Someone has stolen his body and wand," said Kingsley slowly. "We think it happened yesterday morning."

One of the new lines of text in the book flashed through Harry's mind at Kingsley's statement. 'The Dark Lord will seek out that which was taken from him long ago to be his resurrection'. That had to be it. Voldemort had taken back his body, but why?

"Can I see the grave?" asked Harry.

"Of course, just give me a moment to clear everyone out so you can have some privacy to examine the area," said Kingsley.

Kingsley hurried off, and started to move people away from the grave that had once held the earthly remains of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry turned to Ron and Albus.

"What does this mean, Dad?" asked Albus anxiously. Albus wasn't sure why anyone would want Voldemort's body, but he knew it couldn't be for anything good.

"I don't know, Al," said Harry. "There was some more text in the book today. We were going to tell everyone everything tonight, but Kingsley's call interrupted us."

"Harry, Kingsley's coming," said Ron looking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to see Kingsley coming towards them. "Everyone is cleared out," said Kingsley. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks, Kingsley," said Harry as Kingsley passed him heading for a group of officials that were gathered a ways away.

Harry, Ron, and Albus walked toward the grave. The tombstone still stood where it had since Harry was last in the graveyard. The name, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', was still clearly readable. Someone had however, scraped off the date of death, as if to correct a mistake.

There really wasn't much to see. The ground had been dug up with a spell, leaving a rectangular hole in the ground with smooth sides, as if four great blades had cut straight down into the ground and pulled the earth straight up whole. The dirt and grass was dropped in a heap a little ways away.

The coffin still lay in the hole, the top was flipped open, and it was empty. Harry, Ron, and Albus looked around. There was nothing else to see. No sign that anyone had been there other than the whole in the ground and the scratched out date on the headstone.

"What do you think, Dad?" asked Albus.

"I think someone stole Voldemort's body," said Harry flatly.

"I think he meant beyond the obvious," said Ron.

"Sorry," said Harry as he rubbed a hand across his scar. "I really don't know what to think."

"It's all right, Dad," said Albus. Albus realized the scar on his right hand was tingling slightly. "Can you feel that he was here too?"

"Yes," said Harry. "He was here. The part of him that was in us is long gone, but I think as long as he lives, he will always bare some small connection to us through our scars."

They stood there silently, each contemplating what it all meant. Suddenly, Albus and Harry each screamed in pain. Harry, clutching a hand to the scar on his forehead. Albus clutching his right wrist as the scar in his palm burned. Both fell to there knees.

Ron just looked on in shock. He didn't know what to do.

"I saw something," panted Albus as the pain subsided. "I was watching someone…kill a woman. She was being strangled, and I felt…"

"Satisfied," said Harry. "Voldemort was satisfied and quite pleased with himself. The woman was Pansy Parkinson. Scorpius Malfoy was killing his mother." Harry could still see it in his mind, Scorpius had his hands around her neck, and he appeared to be enjoying it as she gasped and choked out words begging her son not to do this, as his hands squeezed tighter and tighter. Harry had noticed one of his wasn't like the other hand. His left hand was silver, like Pettigrew's hand that Voldemort had given him.

Albus suddenly realized his father was right, it was Scorpius Malfoy he saw in the vision, older, but it was definitely Malfoy. Vision, was that even the right word for it, Albus wondered?

Kingsley had come to where they were near the headstone with two Aurors when he heard Harry and Albus scream.

"What is it?" asked Kingsley, his concern written all over his face.

Harry and Albus were still on the ground recovering from the vision.

"They had a, well, a vision, I guess, Kingsley," said Ron.

"That's a good a name for it as anything," said Harry. "We were seeing through Voldemort's eyes, like I used to."

Kingsley looked on grimly. "Is there anything I can do?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes," said Harry still kneeling on the ground trying to catch his breath. "I need an address for Pansy Parkinson. She might still be going by Pansy Malfoy." Harry paused. "And I need a date of birth for Scorpius Malfoy, her son."

Kingsley turned to one of the Aurors beside him. Without a word the Auror nodded and apparated away with a "pop."

"Shouldn't take too long," said Kingsley. "Pansy Parkinson works at the Ministry as a clerk in one of the offices. I don't recall which one."

"Let's give them a minute," said Ron to Kingsley. Kingsley nodded, and turned to head back to where the other Aurors and Ministry officials were gathered with Ron and the other Auror close behind.

Harry managed to get to his feet. It had been so many years. Harry had nearly forgotten how painful seeing through Voldemort's eyes could be. Harry knew if he was seeing through Voldemort's eyes, then he had been resurrected and was no longer the black mist that left Albus's body in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry extended a hand down to Albus.

Albus looked up at his father for a minute. "Was it always this bad?" asked Albus. "It was even worse than when he was inside my head in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yes, it's always this bad," said Harry. "Fortunately, it only seems he drops his guard and when he is extremely happy or extremely angry."

Albus took his father's hand. His father helped him to his feet. Albus was white as a sheet.

"I'll have Uncle Ron take you home," said Harry.

"No. I'm not going anywhere, except to get to the bottom of this," said Albus in a determined tone. "He has to be stopped. I promised you I would let you deal with him, but we have to find him first."

Harry nodded. He knew there was no point in arguing. When Albus made up his mind, arguing with him was useless.

"Dad," began Albus hesitantly, "while I was seeing Scorpius strange his mother, I felt…"

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "It wasn't what you felt, it was what Voldemort felt. Do not ever confuse the two."

Albus nodded. "All right," said Albus. "What I don't understand is how is this connection possible? I thought you and Voldemort shared a connection because a piece of his soul was inside you. I guess…he could have left something behind inside of me, but then how could he affecting you too?"

This was a very good question, but one that Harry thought he might have an answer to. He had often wondered about his connection to Voldemort. Harry always wondered if there was more to it than Professor Dumbledore thought.

"It's our scars themselves," said Harry. "I don't think Professor Dumbledore ever thought that my scar was in and of itself significant, it was just a mark left by the backfiring curse. The fact that you got the same scar when you came in contact with Voldemort suggests that there is more to it. Professor Dumbledore thought it was the piece of Voldemort's soul inside me that connected us. I'm not sure that was completely true. I think the scar itself was and is linking us. It won't do him any good since he can't stand to be in our minds. Our ability to love will keep him out. However, when he lets down his guard, we will see into his mind whether we want to or not. When Ron and Hermione were hunting for the Horcruxes with me, there came a time when I could manage the pain. I think that was only because I actually had his soul inside me, and it was actually allowing me to manage the connection, like I had somehow broken the will of that piece of soul to resist me. Without it, I don't think I can control the visions anymore than I just did."

"So that means we can expect more of these cheerful experiences," said Albus with a mirthless chuckle. "Can't you use Occlumency against him? I wish I'd learned it."

"I tried," said Harry, shaking his head. "It didn't help. I think that supports our scars being the connection."

"Is there any way to break it?" asked Albus. "I mean…this could make life difficult."

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I don't think the connection between us would ever be truly severed…until he or us are dead. Al, are you…all right?"

Albus was staring up into the starry sky. "Have I made a mistake, Dad?" asked Albus, as he looked toward his father. His eyes couldn't hide his fear. "Should I not have asked Carly to marry me?"

"No," said Harry forcefully. He put his hands on Albus's shoulders. "I nearly pushed your mother away to protect her once. Do not make that mistake, Al."

A moment later, Ron returned to them. "I have the address," said Ron. "It's not far from Grimmauld place, why don't we apparate there, then we can walk to Pansy's flat. I told Kingsley we would be leaving. He said to let him know if you needed anything and to keep him informed."

"Ron, what about Malfoy's birthday?" asked Harry.

"It was yesterday, July thirtieth," said Ron. "I assume that means something."

Harry nodded, he had a pretty good idea what that meant. "Let's go then," said Harry. Albus took his father's hand, and they all apparated away.

They didn't say much during the walk from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to Pansy's flat. Harry kept thinking about what all this could mean. Was Voldemort coming for them? Was an attack imminent? It couldn't be thought Harry. If it were Voldemort and Scorpius, they would need followers if they were to attack. If Voldemort had gathered an army there would be signs of it. He was pretty sure he knew why it was all happening now though.

Albus on the other hand had only one thought, Carly. He had to protect her. His father was right. Pushing her away would be a mistake, and it was one Albus was determined to not make. Pushing her away wouldn't make her safe, stopping Voldemort would, and that is what he had to do.

Albus couldn't get the image of Scorpius strangling his own mother out of his mid. Scorpius was a monster and Albus knew he was capable of anything. He could be very nearly as dangerous as Voldemort.

When they reached Pansy's flat, Harry and Ron drew their wands and approached the door cautiously. Albus didn't need a wand.

"Al," whispered Harry. "Stay here."

Albus was about to protest, but he nodded and waited in the hall.

Harry tried the doorknob. It wasn't locked and Harry pushed the door open and entered the flat with Ron right behind him.

In the hall, Albus heard Ron exclaim, "bloody hell!"

Albus couldn't wait. He entered the flat, prepared to wandlessly cast a spell if necessary. Albus saw something he would never forget. In the vision, Scorpius was strangling his mother. Albus thought the vivid image of her eyes bulging out as she gasped for breath, and the sadistic grin on Scorpius's face would stay with him forever, but now, Albus knew Scorpius hadn't stopped at strangling her. He had ripped her to pieces. It looked like a pack of wild animals had ripped her apart. There was blood everywhere, and body parts were strewn about as if a bomb had gone off inside her.

Albus ran into the hall, fell to his knees and got sick. Harry and Ron quickly followed him to the hall and knelt down beside him.

"Al," said Harry sympathetically. "Are you all right?"

"Fat lot of good I'll be fighting Voldemort getting sick like this at the sight of blood," said Albus bitterly. He couldn't believe he had gotten sick like a little child.

"I've thrown up at loads of crime scenes," said Ron. "Your Dad can tell you all about it. I used to have a very weak stomach. At crime scenes I sometimes looked like I had gotten a hold of a Puking Pasty."

Albus laughed, his anger at himself ebbing. "Thanks, Uncle Ron," said Albus appreciatively.

Harry conjured Albus a glass of water, and after Albus had a minute to calm down, Harry helped him to his feet.

"Ron, let Kingsley know what happened here," said Harry. "I think Al and I are going to go for a walk, and we'll meet you at home shortly."

"Sure Harry," said Ron, and with a "pop" he was gone.

Harry and Albus walked in silence down the street a little ways and found a small park. They sat on a bench, and for a few moments, said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Al," said Harry, breaking the silence. "I didn't want this life for you."

"It's not your fault, Dad," said Albus. "You didn't choose this." Albus paused. "We'll stop him. I won't let him hurt us anymore. I'm ready for him."

Harry looked at his son next to him on the bench. The young boy who was afraid of Thestrals and being sorted in Slytherin was gone. Harry saw the man his son had become, and it made him proud beyond words.

"It's going to be a difficult evening," said Harry. "James is going to be very upset that we never told him about the book."

"Yeah, he will," said Albus with a nod. "I just hope Carly isn't angry with me for not telling her."

"We wanted to protect them," said Harry with a smile. "You could have told her, but you didn't for the same reason. You can't help trying to protect the people you love. Carly may be upset…but look on the bright side…Carly doesn't have your Mum's temper."

Albus laughed. "This is true," said Albus. "Thanks, Dad."

"We better get home, Al," said Harry with a sigh. "This is not going to be pleasant. I've been dreading it for five years."

"They all know Voldemort didn't die," said Albus trying to reassure his father that everyone would take it well. "They knew he would return someday. They might be a little upset they didn't know the truth, but I'm sure it will be all right."

Harry nodded. He wished he were as certain as Albus was that everyone would take it all right. He thought Lily and Hugo would understand. Carly might be upset, but she couldn't stay mad at him or Albus. Rose was too logical and thoughtful to let it upset her. James on the other hand, he might take it very badly.


	5. Coming Clean

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 5 – Coming Clean

When Harry and Albus walked through the front door, everyone including Ron was already sitting in the living room. Everyone looked a little nervous.

Albus immediately went and sat next to Carly, put his arms round her, and gave her a kiss. He could feel her relax in his arms, her tension melting away. He was glad of it, but he hated that she was worried.

Harry retrieved the book from his bedroom and returned to the living room. He surveyed the group before him. Albus had his arms around Carly on the short couch. Danny had his arms around Rose in a large chair. Ron was holding Hermione's hand on the couch. Lily was sitting next to Ginny also on the couch. Hugo, Jason, and James were standing behind the couch. Neville and Sirius were each in a chair. Everyone was silent.

"All of you recall what happened five years ago on May second," said Harry. "I don't need to remind you. What you don't know is what happened earlier that year."

Harry explained how Hermione had received the box with the memory and list of names from Susan Bones, and how the story that Neville's Grandmother told him seemed to fit with it, and how they tried to find out more, but couldn't. Then he explained learning of the existence of the book, and finally receiving the book from Kingsley on May second, 2018.

"The reason we didn't tell all of you about this was that we really didn't know any more than what had already happened," said Harry. "I told Al because, he and I are the only ones who can read the book. No one else can see the text. We'll get to why that is later. In light of what happened today and tonight, we thought the time had come to tell you."

"What did happen?" asked James, a touch of anger in his voice.

"I'll get to that, but first I need to tell you what was in the book back then," said Harry. "The book starts with this passage to me."

_Heed my words Savior. This book will tell you what is to come, and also what has transpired, but only when the time is right. It can and will change. The future can be changed by sheer force of will. Destiny cannot be denied._

"What does that all mean?" asked Hugo curiously.

"Well, we think it means the book will foretell the future, as well as record the past, which it seems to do," said Harry. "Unfortunately, it seems we won't know the future until the time is right. The future can change, it's not written in stone, but destiny can't be changed. We already know the book can change, we saw it happen."

"What changed?" asked Carly. "Why did it change?"

Albus knew what was coming and held her a little tighter as she leaned back against him. He looked at his father. Harry got the message.

Albus turned Carly a little in his arms until she was facing him, a questioning look on her face. "Dad will give you all the details, but the book said I was going to die in the Chamber of Secrets," said Albus. After Fawkes saved me…those words had vanished."

Silence filled the room, as everyone looked toward Albus and Carly. Albus felt Carly shudder in his arms, a look of terror in her eyes. Albus pulled her back so her back was against him again, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "It's all right, love," whispered Albus soothingly into Carly's ear. Don't think about it, it didn't happen." Carly nodded, and put her hand on top of Albus's across her stomach.

A moment later, Harry continued. "This passage was signed by Merlin," said Harry. "We believe he wrote the book."

"Merlin himself?" asked Lily with wide eyes. "Then that's why you've done so much research on Merlin these last few years."

Harry nodded. "The book goes on to tell the story of my life," said Harry. "It's written as if it was a prophecy, but having lived the events, it matches the things from when I was in school exactly. It's the next page that is going to come as a bit of a shock. James, Rose, Carly, Lily, Hugo you are involved in this."

Harry looked toward Ginny who gave him a reassuring nod.

Harry began to read the words form the next page of the book.

_It will come to pass, that The Twelve shall gather._

_Twelve witches and wizards bound by friendship and blood._

_The fate of the world rests with them._

_Led by the Savior, they will do battle with worst evil ever known._

_If they fail, the world will forever be bathed in darkness, blood, and death._

_The Twelve_

_The First. He is the Savior. It falls to him to defeat the Dark Lord, eyes of emerald he has and the weight of the world on his shoulders._

_The Second. The Savior's mate, fiery in appearance and personality ever stands by the Savior's side as the source of his strength._

_The Third. The Savior's brother, courageous, passionate, and of good humor, he is ever ready to aid the Savior in his quest._

_The Fourth. The Savior's sister, she is the teacher her spirit as unbreakable as diamond her friendship as strong as steel. She is the Savior's conscience._

_The Fifth. The Savior's friend, the life giver, he possesses loyalty unquestioned, and bravery beyond measure, he will fight to the last for the Savior's cause._

_The Sixth. The Heir's brother his protector, a warrior born possessing courage and bravery beyond measure._

_The Seventh. The Heir of the Savior, heir of the power to vanquish evil, it will fall to him to defeat the Dark Lord if the Savior falls._

_The Eighth. The Heir's mate, the source of his power, her love is without question, her resolve, unyielding._

_The Ninth. The Sage, the Heir's friend, her wisdom is her strength, and her knowledge is her power, she shall be the Heir's conscience._

_The Tenth. The Healer. She is caring and loving with an unbreakable will her healing touch can save them all._

_The Eleventh. The Trickster, cunning and clever, and loyal to the end his good humor will provide balance._

_The Twelfth. The Counsel, returned from beyond the veil, his advice is invaluable to the success of the quest._

_These Twelve, warriors all, must face the Dark Lord if his evil is to be vanquished forever. If the Savior and the Heir fall, only a great act of evil can destroy the Dark Lord._

There was silence for several minutes.

"I'm The Sixth," said James. He wore and unreadable expression

"I'm The Eighth," said Carly in a whisper.

"I'm The Ninth," said Rose. As she said it, it was obvious to everyone that Danny tightened his arms around her.

"I'm the Tenth," said Lily. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm the Eleventh," said Hugo with a grin. "Merlin thought I'd be cunning and clever. Smart bloke, Merlin was."

Most of them laughed, albeit fleetingly.

After a few more minutes of silence, James spoke again. "This is why we trained," said James. "You knew the twelve of us would have to face Voldemort one day." James was looking right at his father, and Harry could tell he was very angry.

"Yes," said Harry. "We suspected it early that year, and once we had the book we knew."

"James, you…all of you have to understand," said Hermione trying to help calm James down. "If we had known anything for sure, we would have told you."

"We had hoped you would all be out of school before anything happened," said Ron with a sigh. "It hasn't worked out that way."

"What exactly did the book say would happen that day Albus almost…you know?" asked Carly. She finished the sentence with a shiver. The thought that Albus had nearly died was really starting to set in, and Carly felt as if her blood had turned to ice. Albus kissed her cheek. That helped a lot, it always did when she was upset about something.

Harry turned the page and read the words.

_As the ninth month dawns in the thirty-sixth year since the Dark Lord first fell, two souls shall meet. One bathed in loss, shall be cleansed, the other wrapped in fear shall be released, as they heal each other._

_On the anniversary of the Dark Lord's first fall, two hearts will beat as one, and the Dark Lord will mark the vessel of his return._

_On the anniversary of the Dark Lord's second fall, a baptism of blood will open the door for the Dark Lord's return._

_A noble sacrifice born of love, bathed in innocent blood will delay the Dark Lord's rise._

"Those first two parts are about us, Al," said Carly turning to look him in the eyes.

Albus nodded. "I didn't know any of that until after it was all over," said Albus. He smiled. "I guess we were just meant to be."

Carly nodded to him and turned back around settling against him again.

"When we first looked at it, the last line was a little longer," said Harry. "It said, 'as one of The Twelve falls.' Those words had disappeared after we came out of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Why are you telling us this now?" asked James. The anger was still evident in his voice, and he was leaning on the back of the couch, squeezing it so hard his knuckles were white.

Harry stared at James for a moment. James just stared back. His hardened expression was unflinching.

"Well for the first time in five years, yesterday, I didn't check to see if any new text had appeared in the book," said Harry. He grinned. "What can I say? I forgot."

"You're forgiven," said Ginny, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Just this once."

After a moment of muted laughter during which James expression never changed, Harry continued. "This morning, the next page had this text," said Harry. Harry turned the page and read.

_The final chapter begins._

_The Dark Lord will seek out that which was taken from him long ago to be his resurrection._

_The Dark Lord's follower shall spill blood, not so innocent, signaling the beginning of the Dark Lord's quest._

"Yesterday, Voldemort's body was stolen from his grave," said Harry. "That's why Kingsley called for me to meet him. While Ron, Albus and I were in the graveyard, Albus and I had a vision, a lot like the ones I used to get. We could see what Voldemort was seeing."

"I thought the piece of Voldemort's soul inside you was destroyed," said Ginny, alarm evident in her voice.

Carly couldn't take it anymore. She turned partially in Albus's arms and put her arms around him, and buried her face against his neck. He could feel her tears on his skin, and did his best to comfort her.

Harry explained his theory about his and Albus's scars to all of them.

"That would make sense, Harry," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I agree, there was never an adequate explanation for your scar."

"That settles it mate," said Ron with a smile. "You've got the Headmistress's seal of approval."

Hermione shook her head, but couldn't hide her grin.

"What was in the vision?" asked Rose, moving them back on track.

"We saw Scorpius Malfoy," said Harry. "Scorpius was murdering his mother. We confirmed that, she's dead." Harry left out the condition they found Pansy in. He didn't think Carly especially could handle that right now. "Yesterday was Scorpius Malfoy's seventeenth birthday. I believe that must have something to do with it, but I'm not sure what yet. In the vision, Scorpius appeared to have lost his left hand."

"That could have had to do with the injury that…he sustained the day he disappeared," said Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry. "That is one possibility. It's also possible he lost it the same way Peter Pettigrew did. So, I guess really, the most important thing is that Voldemort is back. Eventually, he will come."

After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke again. "That's really all we know," said Harry. "Jason, Danny, even though you aren't in the book, you were there at the beginning, and I thought you should know. Please don't discuss this with anyone outside of this room." Both nodded.

"This is a lot to digest," said Ginny. "I think we should all get some sleep and discuss this some more in the morning. Ron, Hermione, why don't you all stay here tonight, and we can all talk in the morning. Danny, Jason, you are welcome to stay."

Danny nodded. He had never been so scared in his life. The thought that Voldemort would eventually be coming to kill them all, to kill Rose, was almost more than he could handle.

"I can't stay," said Jason. "I have early practice tomorrow, I really need to get home." He paused. "Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time." Jason turned and headed towards the door, then stopped and turned around. "I had a contract with the New Marauders long before Puddlemere United. If you ever need anything…I'm just an owl away. Don't hesitate to call."

Jason walked over to where James stood against the wall, his arms crossed. He had finally decided to stop trying to strangle the couch. Jason clapped him on the shoulder and then left.

Sleeping arrangements were quickly made. Ron and Hermione would take the guest room. Rose would stay with Carly in her room. Hugo would stay with Albus, Danny would stay with James, and Neville would stay with Sirius. After some sleeping bags were conjured, and goodnights were said, everyone headed for there rooms, but all knew there would be very little sleeping that night.


	6. Conversations

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 6 – Conversations

That night a lot of different conversations were taking place at the same time in the Potter house. Most however, related to the very same subject. The return of Voldemort, and the revelation of 'The Prophecy of the Twelve' were worrying them all, but how they handled it and reacted to it was quite different.

Ginny sat in her room, brushing her hair as she did every night. It was one thing she preferred to do without magic. Her hair was never quite as well brushed when she used magic.

It had been quite a day. She had known this was coming for five yeas, but it didn't make it any easier. Her family was in danger. She had known that for six years, but now it seemed so much more real now that they all knew. She had seen a lot of shock in Rose, Lily, and Hugo's faces, and the fear in Carly's face was heartbreaking. However, it was the anger in her oldest son's face that concerned Ginny.

In the bathroom adjoining their bedroom, Harry leaned on the sink and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. More specifically, he stared at the scar on his forehead. He had forgotten how much it hurt when he saw through Voldemort's eyes. Harry had to admit, Albus reacted to it better than he had so long ago when he first started with the visions. Harry knew Albus much stronger than he ever was.

Harry emerged from the bathroom to see Ginny was already lying in bed, lying under the covers. She appeared to be lost in thought. Harry slid into bed beside her, and put his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry softly. "That was an awful lot tonight."

"It was," said Ginny. Ginny really didn't want to discuss Voldemort any more tonight. She smiled as another topic entered her mind. "So, what do you think about our son and daughter's engagement?"

Harry smiled. "Well, to tell the truth, I already knew," said Harry. "We went to get the ring in Diagon Alley yesterday. He told me he had been thinking about it for a while, but with everything recently, he wasn't sure she would say yes."

"They will be very happy," said Ginny. After a moment Ginny's smile disappeared. AS hard as she was trying not to think about everything else, she couldn't help but worry about James.

"What is it, love?" asked Harry. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right," said Ginny sliding her arms around her husband's neck. "I'm just worried about James. He seemed so angry tonight."

"I know," said Harry with a sigh. "I think he is angry with me, probably for telling Al and not telling him. I'll try and talk to him tomorrow."

"They will all have to fight, won't they?" asked Ginny, a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Yes," said Harry. "I will do whatever I can to prevent it, the future can be changed after all." Harry paused. "But, if destiny cannot be changed, I fear they will have to fight. You know we can't protect them from it."

"I know," said Ginny. "I'm just worried about them."

"Me too," said Harry. "Tomorrow, we have to make sure they know they have to live their lives, and when it happens, we will deal with it. I won't have them spend their time worrying about this…like I did all too often."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "I know. We waited five years for something. It could be five more before we get anything else. Just don't forget, you have to live your life as well."

"I know, Ginny," said Harry looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "They are far better prepared than we were, and they have all of us standing beside them. I'm scared for them, but they are strong, smart, and well trained. They'll be all right."

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny, deeply and passionately.

"Are you trying to make me forget what's going on?" asked Ginny with a breathless smile when he broke the kiss.

"Is it working?" asked Harry with a grin.

"As a matter of fact it was," said Ginny.

"Good," said Harry, as he leaned in and kissed her again.

Ron and Hermione were both sitting up in bed in the guest room. Neither had said anything since they had left the living room, but both knew what the other was thinking. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"Are you all right, love?" asked Ron, turning to her.

Hermione just stared straight ahead for a moment. "I don't know," whispered Hermione. "I knew this day was coming, but I wasn't really ready for it."

Ron put his arms around her and hugged her. Hermione rested her heard on his shoulder. "I know," said Ron sympathetically. "I'm afraid for them too. At least Rose and Hugo seemed to take it well."

Hermione chuckled. "They took it better than I did," said Hermione. "They take after you like that, they don't really let too many things bother them. They just roll with the punches. I'm just scared for them."

"Hey, Rose is the smartest witch at Hogwarts since her mother, and Hugo may be a practical joker, but you know he can handle whatever gets thrown at him," said Ron. "They'll be fine." Ron paused. "To be honest, I was more worried about Danny."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione quizzically.

"Did you see how he was holding Rose?" asked Ron, an edge of anger evident in his voice. "If I see his hands all over my daughter again, I'm going to kill him, and end up in Azkaban, but it will be worth it."

Hermione frowned. "Come on Ron," said Hermione exasperatedly. "He wasn't doing anything wrong. He just had his arms around her waist. In fact, did you see the look on his face? He was completely scared to death when Harry was reading from the book. He loves her."

"I'll give him something to be scared to death of," said Ron coldly.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, she'll always be your little girl," said Hermione. "You just have to accept, you'll have to share her with Danny."

"Share her with Danny," said Ron indignantly. "She's just a kid."

"She's seventeen years old, Ron," said Hermione with a sigh. "She is an adult whether you want to see it or not. You better stop treating Rose like she's eleven. If you don't she's likely to take off with him and not come back. It really upsets her when you treat her like a child."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "I know," said Ron with a sigh. "I just can't help it. She's my little girl."

"Ron, I know you don't want to see it, but you should be happy that she has found someone that she loves," said Hermione. "I couldn't ask for a better man for Rose. He'll always love her, and he'll never hurt her. If you'd give Danny a chance, you'd see that."

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione decided to change the subject. "Ron, I was thinking, we should probably increase security at the school," said Hermione. "Just in case."

"I was thinking the same," said Ron with a nod. "Maybe we can hire a couple of security guards to help keep an eye on things. I'll see if I can find someone tomorrow. I'm a little bit uncomfortable with having to host the tournament, but I suppose there is no way around that."

"Well, I'm sure Viktor will keep his students in line," said Hermione hiding a smile.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing Vickie again," said Ron sarcastically.

"Ron don't be jealous," said Hermione with a grin. "I'm a one wizard witch, and that wizard is you. Besides, there was never anything serious between Viktor and I."

"I know," said Ron softly. "I'm just nervous you'll realize you could have had better than me."

"There is that," said Hermione, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh.

"Thanks, love," said Ron. His next comment was quelled when she kissed him.

"What do you think, Sirius?" asked Neville as he rolled out his sleeping bag on top of the mattress he conjured on the floor of Sirius's bedroom.

"I think Harry handled that well, but I can tell he's worried," said Sirius as he lay down on his bed. "I'm worried about him, he would take it all upon himself if he could."

"Yeah, that's Harry," said Neville, as he lay down and zipped up his sleeping bag. "I guess we'll have to keep reminding him, we're all with him to the end."

"Did you see James reaction?" asked Sirius. "James was very upset."

"Yeah, that was hard to miss," said Neville sarcastically. "He was more than upset. I thought he was trying to strangle the couch for a minute. The others seemed to take it well though, except for Carly."

"Well, you can hardly blame her," said Sirius with a sigh. "After all she has been through, then Albus proposes and it gets marred by this. Poor thing." Sirius was quiet for a moment. "This is going to get ugly, Neville."

"I know, Sirius," said Neville. "I've known that for a long time, but whatever happens, we'll deal with it. My whole family is on Voldemort's hit list. He'll have to get through me to get to any of them. I'm in this to the end."

"Amen to that," said Sirius.

Sirius couldn't help but think about the question he still had never answered these last six years. Why had he returned from the dead? There had to be something more than just to be 'The Counsel', and give them all advice, though he certainly seemed to do that all the time.

He had often wondered why it hadn't been James or Lily who returned from death. Either would have done anything to spend time with Harry and they were so deserving of it. Sirius felt so unworthy of this gift, especially after what happened the night James and Lily died. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them, but Sirius felt what he had done was just as bad. He had never told a soul what happened that night, not even Remus. Sirius closed his eyes to sleep, knowing that another nightmare was soon to come. One thing he knew for sure, he deserved every one of them.

When James and Danny went to James' room, both were very quiet. Danny rolled out his sleeping bag on the floor and lay down.

"Are you all right, mate?" asked Danny from the floor. James was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at nothing.

"Fine," said James. "Why wouldn't I be? I just found out my parents have been lying to me for five years."

"James, you know they did it to protect you," said Danny reassuringly. "It wasn't like knowing would have made any difference."

James was quiet for a moment. James was so angry that his father hadn't told him. He could have helped them if he had known. The book said he was supposed to have been protecting Albus. He could have done that if he had known.

"It doesn't matter now," said James with a sigh. "Are you all right, Danny? With the grip you had on Rose, I was surprised she could breath."

Danny stared at the ceiling. "I'm scared to death, James," said Danny softly. "I love her more than anything. Someday I want to marry her. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her, and I can't stomach the thought of being away from her." The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

"Rose will be all right," said James. "Hell, you've seen her in training. I wouldn't want to mess with her she's downright lethal. Except of course if there is a thunderstorm."

"Don't mention her thunderstorm problem in front of her," said Danny grinning. "She is libel to knock you on your backside."

Danny had to smile. James was right, Rose was a fighter. But she was so much more. Rose was kind, gentle, caring, beautiful, and so smart. She was the sweetest girl he had ever met, but was so strong at the same time.

Danny knew James was right. Rose could more than take care of herself. Still, he was worried. How could he not worry about her having to face Voldemort? How could he go to London for Auror training while she was in danger?

"If you're that worried, you could always marry her," said James. It won't help you this year, but you can get a flat in London and then you won't have to be away from her. "Al is marrying Carly, so why not?"

"James, please don't be offended, but everyone knows your family is one of the wealthiest Wizarding families in Britain," said Danny with a sigh. None of you act like it, like some of the rich people do, but, well, I don't have money. I can't just get married, like Al can. I need to get through Auror training first and make enough money for a ring and so I can buy a house."

Danny knew that Rose was going to work at the Ministry, but he was old fashion. Danny thought he at least needed to be able to take care of her, even if he didn't have to, before he asked her to marry him.

James never thought of his family as wealthy, but the truth is, they were. He had a trust fund he received on his seventeenth birthday, and didn't need the income from being an Auror. It was just what he wanted to do.

"Sorry, Danny," said James. "I really don't think about money, you're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Danny with a chuckle. "Your family has always been good to me, and never judged me for not having money."

They were silent for a few minutes. James had been thinking about something from the moment his father read the passage calling him, 'the Heir's brother his protector'. How could he go to Auror training when Merlin himself had entrusted him with protecting Albus? James knew Albus didn't need protecting. James was loath to admit it, but with Albus's wandless magic, he couldn't take Albus in a fight if his life depended on it, though they were about evenly matched in hand to hand combat and with swords. Did any of that really matter though?

"Danny, I'm not starting Auror training in the fall," said James slowly, his mind made up.

Danny was not surprised to hear this. He had been having similar thoughts. He couldn't leave Rose with everything going on. "Then what are we going to do?" asked Danny.

James didn't even think twice when Danny said 'we'. "We should get a place in Hogsmeade and find jobs there," said James. "At least we'll be close to them."

"Agreed," said Danny. Auror training could wait until this was over. Unfortunately, that would also mean that asking Rose to marry him would have to wait as well. He would be there for Rose no matter what. He just hoped she would be all right with it.

In Carly's room, she and Rose were both sitting cross-legged on her bed talking. Rose had changed into her pajamas, but Carly was still dressed as she was going to meet Albus later. So far, they had avoided discussing the prophecy and were talking about Albus's proposal.

"I thought my heart stopped when he knelt down in front of me," said Carly with a dreamy look on her face.

"Al must have practiced that speech for hours," said Rose with a smile. "I'm so happy for both of you. Have you ever discussed wedding plans or the future or anything like that, I know you haven't had time to talk tonight?"

"No, we haven't," said Carly with a shrug. "That's why I wanted to meet him later, so we could talk about what we are going to do." Carly smiled. "I knew years ago someday he would ask me to marry him, and I've dreamt of it, but I wasn't expecting it tonight. I haven't really thought about what we do now. I'm just so happy."

Just then they heard a light knock on the door. "Come in," called Carly.

The door opened, and Lily poked her head in. "Hey," said Lily. "Would you mind if I stay with you two tonight. I really don't want to be alone."

"Of course," said Carly. The look on Lily's face was troubled.

Lily came in and closed the door behind her. She had a sleeping bag under her arm and was already wearing her pajamas. She dropped the sleeping bag on the floor before joining her cousin and sister on the bed.

"What's wrong, Lily?" asked Rose with concern.

Lily hung her head for a moment. When she looked up, it was clear she had been crying. "I was just sitting in my room thinking about what the book said," said Lily, as she wiped away a stray tear. "It said I was 'The Healer'."

"Well, it makes sense," said Carly. "That's what you want to be, right? What is it, Lily?"

"You're obviously upset," said Rose. "What's wrong?"

Lily took a deep breath. What she had sat in her room thinking about scared her terribly. She had suddenly realized she was crying.

"I know Healers lose patients," said Lily. "I know sometimes Healers have to make life and death decisions. Not every injury and illness can be cured." Her voice started to crack a little bit as she spoke. "What if I'm supposed to heal one of our family…and I can't? What if I have to make a decision that could cost someone I love their life?"

"Oh, Lily," said Rose, putting he arms around her while Carly took her hand.

"What if one of us is going to be hurt fighting Voldemort and I'm meant to save them and I can't," said Lily. Tears were now running freely down her cheeks.

"You can't think like that, Lily," said Carly sympathetically. "You already know more healing spells than any witch your age ever has. Whatever happens, you'll be able to do what you are supposed to do."

"I guess," said Lily, drying her eyes. "Here I've been worrying about not having a boyfriend, and I should have been spending that time learning more healing spells."

"Come on, Lily," said Rose. "You can't think that way. I'm scared too. I'm supposed to be 'The Sage'. I'm afraid I won't think of something I'm supposed to and someone will get hurt. Obsessing over it won't help you, it'll just make you miserable, and that won't help anyone, especially you."

Lily nodded. She knew Rose was right, but the thought that the people she loved could die because she couldn't heal them was hard to put out of her mind.

"I feel bad. You all seem to have it so hard," said Carly. "It seems I just have to love and support Al. I don't have any doubt I can do that." The thought of Albus reminded her she wanted to meet him at midnight, and it was now eleven forty-five.

"Don't feel bad," said Lily mustering a smile. "Just because I'm beating myself up with worry, doesn't mean you shouldn't be happy."

Carly nodded and smiled. "I'm meeting Al at midnight, I want to talk about some things with him," said Carly. "Lily, you take the bed, I'm not going to sleep much tonight anyway." Carly looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. "I'm a little too excited to sleep."

Lily smiled. "You're going to be a beautiful bride," said Lily.

"Thanks," said Carly. Carly got up from the bed and gave Lily a hug and a kiss on her forehead. She still looked miserable and Carly hated to see her sister upset.

Carly headed for the living room, and found it deserted. She sat down on the couch to wait for Albus. As she did, she started to daydream about the wedding and her future as Mrs. Carly Potter.

Albus sat at his desk in his room. He was still wearing his jeans and jumper. He had not gotten undressed because he knew he was going back out again to see Carly. It was eleven thirty, and Hugo was already asleep in his sleeping bag on the floor. Hugo had thought it was cool that he was part of the prophecy. Hugo thought it was an honor that Merlin himself had called him a 'trickster'. Albus knew Merlin had got that part right.

Hugo had been responsible for numerous pranks during his time at Hogwarts. He couldn't get away with much at home as everyone knew enough to be on the lookout. Hugo's most epic prank was during last year's Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch match. Hugo had cast a spell on the pitch so that when Slytherin scored a goal the pitch smelled like rotten eggs for five minutes. His mother had given him a month's detentions for it, though truth be told, Albus was pretty sure Aunt Hermione was nowhere near as upset as she acted. Uncle Ron was as proud as could be, at least when Aunt Hermione wasn't around.

The thought of quidditch made Albus smile. He was pretty sure he would be team captain this year and they would be trying to bring Gryffindor its seventh consecutive cup victory. With James, who had been team captain since Victoire graduated, Danny, and Jason gone, it left Albus as Seeker, Rose and Hugo as Chasers, and Tommy Morgan as Beater. He knew they had a Keeper as Joshua Green who would be a fourth year this year had been an alternate last year and was quite good. The team still needed a Chaser and a Beater though.

Albus had thought everyone, except James had taken the news that evening pretty well. He was worried about Carly of course. It was really the shock of finding out that he was apparently supposed to have died that got to her. Carly had asked him to meet her on the couch at midnight, she wanted to talk to him, but she didn't say about what.

Carly hadn't said much of anything about what his Dad had told them. Albus thought she might be upset with him for keeping it from her for the past five years. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on it though, and it was just about midnight. Albus quietly opened the door so as not to wake Hugo, and left his room.

As he approached the doorway to the living room, he heard someone talking. When he got to the door, he saw Carly on the couch talking to her self.

"Mrs. Albus Potter," Carly said to the empty room with a dreamy smile. "Carly Potter."

Albus smiled. Since she was trying out the name, at least she couldn't be too awfully mad at him. She went on saying the name she would have when they married over and over, and Albus just looked at her. She was so beautiful with her long red hair, her smile that could light up a room, and bright blue eyes, and she certainly wasn't eleven years old anymore. She was gorgeous. She still wore the necklace with the four charms on it. As Albus just looked at her, he had to smile. Carly really was going to be his wife and they would spend the rest of their lives together. When she said 'Carly Potter' again, Albus decided it was time for them to talk.

"I like it, I think we should keep it," said Albus with a smile, as he walked into the room, over to the couch, and sat down close beside her, putting his left arm around her shoulders.

Carly blushed a little. "I was just trying it out," Carly said with a smile.

"What do you think?" asked Albus.

"I think it's perfect," said Carly with a grin. Carly looked towards Albus's right hand. She lifted his hand from his lap and looked at his palm. She traced the lightning bolt scar with her finger. She did that a lot when they would sit together like this. "Did it hurt when you had the vision?"

Albus wasn't going to lie to her. "Yes," said Albus. "It hurt a lot."

Carly brought his hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the scar. "Does that makes it all better?" asked Carly with a laugh.

"Yes it does," said Albus with a smile. His smile vanished. "I wish everything could be fixed so easily."

Carly decided to change the subject. "Did you like your birthday presents?" asked Carly.

"Your present was my favorite birthday present ever," said Albus.

"I'm glad you like the watch," said Carly with a smile.

Albus looked into her eyes. "I love the watch, but that isn't the present I was talking about," said Albus. He lifted her left hand and looked at the ring. "You said yes."

Albus put both arms around her waist pulled her close almost onto his lap and she put her arms around his neck. Albus kissed her deeply, and then moved to kiss her favorite spot behind her ear for a minute. Carly let out a contented sigh, and he felt her shiver.

"Now, that you are relaxed, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Albus.

Carly settled back down beside him. "I wish you had told me about all this," said Carly softly. "If I had known, I might have understood what happened last week. I knew Voldemort was still out there, but I guess I didn't realize what that really meant."

"I know," said Albus with a sigh. "I just didn't want to worry you. We've been so happy since first year, I didn't want to ruin it."

Carly nodded. "It just explains so much," said Carly with a shrug.

Something suddenly occurred to Albus. "You don't think I proposed because of what the book said, do you?" asked Albus with concern in his voice.

"No, I don't, but I wouldn't care if you did," said Carly. She paused. "I love you, Al, and I've dreamt of being your wife for so long. I know you proposed because you love me, not because a book told you we should be together."

"Good," said Albus with a smile.

"It just explains what happened first year," said Carly. "I've always wondered why we both knew so quickly we were meant to be together. If Merlin saw it thirteen hundred years ago, I guess we were just meant to be."

"Is that all that you wanted to talk about?" asked Albus. He suspected that wasn't really it.

"No," said Carly with a sigh. "What are we supposed to do now, Al? Are we supposed to plan a wedding and get married?" She paused. "Are we supposed to have a family, not knowing what is going to happen?"

Albus thought that might have been what she wanted to talk to him about. "I think that's exactly what we are supposed to do," said Albus. "I think next summer, after we've graduated, we should get married. Maybe in August, and I won't try to plan it around defeating Voldemort. When he shows up we will deal with him."

"August sounds nice," said Carly, as she put her head on Albus's shoulder.

"And then, well, we've never really talked about having a family, have we?" asked Albus.

Carly smiled, but didn't move, she was too comfortable leaning against her fiancé to move. "You know, Al, I'm not ambitious like Rose," said Carly with a yawn. "She'll be Minister of Magic one day, I'm sure of it. I just want to write books and be a mother. That and being your wife is all I really want. I guess I'm a little like Grandma Weasley. By the way, have you given any more thought to what you want to do after school?"

"Other than be your husband and a father," said Albus with a chuckle. "Well, I think I might like to teach. I know I could be an Auror or work for the Ministry, but I really don't want that life."

"Teaching sounds nice," said Carly with another yawn. She snuggled closer to him.

"You sound tired, love," said Albus softly.

"Yeah, I am," said Carly with yet another yawn.

A moment later, Albus could tell she was fast asleep. He knew he should probably be uncomfortable sitting on the couch the way he was, but he was actually quite comfortable with Carly in his arms and he was not about to wake her. Albus kissed her on her forehead, and put a pillow behind his head, and a few moments later he drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Weight of the World

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 7 – The Weight of the World

The next morning, Ginny woke up early. She got dressed and headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. With thirteen people to cook for, it was going to take a while. When she walked into the living room, she saw Carly asleep in Albus's arms on the couch. Albus was slouched over to one side, and Carly was partially lying on top of him.

Ginny had to smile. They were such a cute couple, they were so right for each other, and not because some old book said they were. Carly had a look on her face of complete happiness, even while she slept.

The fire had gone out and it was chilly, so Ginny got a blanket and covered them up.

Ginny went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. A few minutes after she started, Hermione came in. "Good morning," said Hermione. "Can I help with breakfast?"

"No thanks, I've got it," said Ginny. She had spoons magically stirring bowls and pots. Breakfast was well in hand. Molly Wesley's daughter never needed help in the kitchen.

"I see that the newly engaged didn't call it a night when the rest of us did," said Hermione with a grin. "I can't say I blame them."

"No, they didn't," said Ginny with a smile. "I'm so happy for them. They are going to be so happy. What are you doing up so early?"

"Ron still snores," said Hermione and both of them laughed.

"Well, that's my brother," said Ginny. "Louder than the Hogwarts Express."

"Good morning," said Neville as he entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning," both Ginny and Hermione replied.

"Hermione, I'm going back to Hogwarts this afternoon, I have some plants that need tending too," said Neville. "I'll probably stay there through start of term."

"Neville, why don't you stay with us?" asked Ginny. "Have some fun this summer. You always spend most of the summer holiday at the castle all by yourself."

"No, with everything going on, you and Harry should spend time with James, Albus, Carly, and Lily," said Neville. "I have plenty to keep me busy, and you don't need me hanging around here."

"Come on, Neville," said Ginny. She walked up behind him put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You're family."

"And I appreciate that, Ginny, but I really have a lot to do," said Neville with a smile. "Thanks, thought." Neville could never tell any of them just how much he really did appreciate it, but he couldn't spend all his time with the Potters and Weasleys, and he did have work to do.

Ginny wasn't going to push. She knew Neville was lonely and hated to think of him all alone in that castle. Hagrid was there though, so at least he would have some company.

Neville had never had a serious relationship. Ginny thought he almost did with Hanna Abbott, but that didn't work out. Ginny wished he would find someone, but knew he was so shy, that it wasn't very likely.

"Neville, as long as you are there, some people from the Ministry will be there to make some preparations for the Triwizard Tournament, they may have some questions," said Hermione. "If you can't answer them, just let me know."

Neville nodded. "Not a problem," said Neville. "I'll take care of things."

"Good morning," said James from the doorway.

"Morning," said Danny, who came in right behind James.

"Good morning," said Ginny, Hermione, and Neville at the same time.

"Aren't you two up early?" asked Hermione. "I figured you would sleep in."

"Neither of us slept very well last night," said James. His voice left little question he was still upset about last night, and it had made sleeping difficult.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, they knew James was angry. Danny on the other hand looked worried and a little bit scared. They knew he was worried about Rose.

Though Ron didn't like Danny, Hermione did like him very much. She thought he was a wonderful boy and knew he was completely devoted to Rose. Hermione knew they would be very happy one day. She just needed to get Ron to come around about Danny.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ginny, looking right at James.

"No," said James flatly. "I don't."

Ginny decided to let it drop for now, and let Harry talk to him.

Danny sat down in a chair next to Hermione. Hermione put a hand over his on the table and leaned over and whispered to him. "Don't worry Danny, she will be all right," said Hermione. "Try not to think about it, it could be years, and you don't want to spend all that time being miserable."

Danny nodded. It didn't make him feel any better about Rose's safety. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Danny softly.

"So, Hermione, is everything all set for the start of school?" asked Ginny. Any discussion would be better than the funeral atmosphere that had settled over the room with James and Danny's arrival.

"Almost," said Hermione. "Ron and I were talking last night. I think we are going to hire some security help. With all that's going on it would be helpful to have a couple of other people to help Ron keep an eye on things."

James had a sudden thought go through his mind. He gave a sideways look towards Danny, who looked up at him at the same moment. James knew they were thinking the same thing.

The rest of the family slowly trickled into the kitchen, except for Albus and Carly who were still asleep on the couch. They gathered in the dining room for breakfast, as they couldn't all fit at the kitchen table.

In the living room, it was Albus who awoke first. He could smell breakfast, and although they weren't loud, could hear the family in the dining room.

Albus looked at Carly. She was still asleep. He had never had the opportunity to watch her sleep like this. For a few moments, he just watched her. She was as beautiful asleep as she was awake.

He leaned over and began to softly kiss her lips. After a moment, she started kissing him back. After several minutes of kissing, Carly opened her eyes and smiled. "What a wonderful way to wake up," said Carly. "You'll have to wake me like that again sometime."

"Hopefully many, many times," said Albus with a smile. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Best night's sleep I've ever had," said Carly with a smile. "How could I not? I had the word's best pillow."

Albus laughed. "Well, at least I'm good for something," said Albus. "We should probably go have some breakfast before they eat it all."

"Do I really have to move?" asked Carly with a laugh. "I really like it here."

They got up and headed for the dining room. "Good morning," they both said as they entered the dining room.

They were greeted by a chorus of 'good mornings', and sat down to breakfast. Everyone was at the table. There was a lot of discussion of the previous days events.

It was Hugo that finally asked the important question. "Uncle Harry, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Hugo. "Do we go back to school as if nothing happened next month, or are we supposed to do something to stop Voldemort?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "Should we be doing more training? We all know how to defend ourselves and to duel, but should we be doing anything else to prepare?"

Harry took a breath, and looked around at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione before answering. "The only thing to do is to go on living our lives," said Harry. "Eventually, something will happen, and we'll deal with it then. Don't obsess over it. We will continue training though."

There were nods all around the table, except notably from James. He was staring at his plate and he hadn't said a word to his father, or hardly anyone else all morning.

A little later in the morning, Ron was out in the garden. He sat on the bench in the garden and just enjoyed the warm sun for a few minutes. Yesterday had been such a stressful day that he was happy for a few peaceful minutes.

"Uncle Ron," said James as he walked into the garden, with Danny right behind him.

"Hey James," said Ron purposely ignoring Danny. "What are you up to?"

"We wanted to talk to you," said James as he and Danny came up in front of Ron. Ron stood to meet them.

"Sure, what's up," said Ron to James, still ignoring Danny.

"Aunt Hermione said you were hiring some security help for Hogwarts," said James.

Ron suddenly thought he knew where this was going. If he had thought about it a little bit, he would have seen it coming. "Yes, I think I'm going to hire two security guards," said Ron. "Why do you ask?"

"We want to apply," said James purposefully.

"Well…what about going to Auror training?" asked Ron. "You can't do both."

"We can go later, next year or the year after," said James. "It doesn't matter."

"It's best to start your training right away," said Ron. "You really shouldn't put it off."

"You didn't start right away," said James. "You worked for two years with Uncle George at the store after you graduated Hogwarts before you went to Auror training."

"True, but I needed your Dad to go learn everything so he could teach me first," said Ron with a laugh.

Danny chuckled while James face stayed determined.

"I also had my own Chocolate Frog Card for helping your Dad defeat Voldemort," said Ron seriously. "They would have taken me to Auror training no matter what. You can wait and start late, but they won't necessarily take you."

"Do you really think they would turn me down?" asked James, raising an eyebrow. "The name Potter does tend to open doors. I hate to use my name to open doors like that…but now and then…well…you do what you have to do."

Ron knew he was right. The son of Harry Potter was not going to be turned down for Auror training because he took a year or two off after school. Danny on the other hand didn't have the connections. Ron was considering whether or not he cared about that.

Ron almost asked them why they were doing this, but it would have been a stupid question so he didn't bother.

"Danny, you haven't said much," said Ron is his best, 'you're dating my daughter you better fear me' voice.

Danny opened his mouth for a moment, but said nothing. He decided to put all his cards on the table. He really thought he had nothing to lose.

"Mr. Weasley, I know you don't like me," said Danny looking Ron square in the eyes. "I'm really sorry about that, I really wish you did like me, but I can't do anything about that. It doesn't matter…I'm not going anywhere as long as Rose loves me. I don't deserve her, and she deserves better than me, but I hope to God she never realizes that. I love Rose more than anything in the world, and I want to be there if something happens. I know she doesn't need me to protect her, but I still want to be there. I'm scared for her."

That was awfully honest of Danny, thought Ron grudgingly. Worse than that, Ron was reminded of himself. Perhaps he and Danny weren't all that different.

Ron put that thought out of his mind and vowed to never to think that again. He reminded himself that this was the boy with his hands all over his daughter. Still, right at that moment, Ron was finding it awfully hard to dislike Danny. Ron thought maybe he should try being as honest with himself as Danny had been with him.

Ron knew he couldn't get two better security guards. The best he could hope for were either retired Aurors or members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. He was tempted to say no to Danny to keep him away from Rose, but as much as he hated to admit it, Hermione was right. He was going to have to accept Danny sooner or later.

"All right, since you both have passed the entrance tests and background checks for the Auror program, and since I personally know of your skills, I can justify hiring you both. There are two conditions. First, James, you need to tell your father."

"I'm an adult," said James angrily. "I don't need his permission." James was angry with his father already. He really didn't want to talk to him at all, let alone to ask for his permission to take a job.

"I'm not telling you to ask for his permission," said Ron calmingly. "You are quite right, you are an adult and you don't need his permission. But your father is my best friend. I'm not going to lie to him. He needs to know. I won't hire you unless he knows."

James thought a moment. He really didn't have any choice. "Fine," said James. "I'll tell him. I don't want to tell my Mum or anyone else, not until term begins."

"I have to inform Aunt Hermione, she is the Headmistress of the school," said Ron. "I know she will keep it confidential if that's what you want. Besides, your Mum is going to kick your tail from here to Surrey when she finds out. None of us want to be the one to tell her, I can guarantee you that."

James knew Ron was right. His mother was going to be livid, and Ginny Potter livid was a terrifying sight to behold. His mother would just have to live with that. Either that or she'd kill her brother for hiring him.

"What's the other condition?" asked James.

"I'll need a moment with Danny," said Ron. "Could you leave us alone, James?"

James nodded and headed back into the house.

"Have a seat, Danny," said Ron, trying to keep any loathing from his voice. To his own surprise he managed to.

Danny complied and Ron sat next to him. Danny wasn't afraid of his girlfriend's father, but he was somewhat intimidated by him.

Ron was trying to decide what he wanted to say. He knew very well, that in all probability, someday Danny would be his son in law.

"Danny, you do realize, there is no guarantee that you will be able to get back into the Auror training program," said Ron.

"I know," said Danny. "I just can't go off to training when Rose is in danger. If Auror training won't take me later, then I'll do something else. It's not as important as Rose."

Damn, thought Ron. That was just the answer he would have given in Danny's position. Ron really wasn't left with a lot of choice. Perhaps it really was time for him to be honest with himself.

"I'm sorry if I've given you the impression…that I don't like you," said Ron, forcing out the truth he never had admitted before. "You're a good man, Danny, I just don't like you dating my daughter, but then…that's my problem, not yours." Ron paused. "Really, I don't think there is anyone I'd like if they were dating Rose." Someday if you…have a daughter…you'll understand. I just wanted you to know that, but I will deny saying it if you tell anyone."

Danny chuckled. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley," said Danny. "I really appreciate it, and don't worry, I'll continue to cower in fear."

"Good man," said Ron with a grin.

"I hope someday I do know what it's like," said Danny with a smile, feeling more at ease with Ron than he ever had. "I'm sure someday Grandpa will remind me of this conversation when that day comes."

"Don't push you luck, kid," said Ron with a scowl.

"Sorry," said Danny.

Ron grinned. "I promise, when the time comes for you to reapply to the Auror program, I'll make sure they take you," said Ron. "I have a bit of pull with them you might say."

"Thank you," said Danny. "I really appreciate that. I know Rose would too…if she knew, which of course she won't."

"You're learning," said Ron with a grin.

Danny left Ron. Hermione was right. He was going to have to share Rose with Danny. Ron knew it was going to be very difficult to do so. He just couldn't let go of her being his little girl.

"Grandpa," muttered Ron. "God help me."

James went for a long flight on his broom that afternoon. He was so angry at not being told the truth these last five years. He could have helped them. If nothing else, he could have kept a closer watch on everyone, especially Albus. It was his job to protect him after all. They had already almost lost Albus once.

As James flew his anger waned and was replaced by disappointment. Was it that his father didn't trust him? James just needed to understand why they hadn't told him. Perhaps it shouldn't have mattered, but it did.

That night, Harry was sitting in the living room reading a book he had received for his birthday. He was alone. The Weasleys, Danny, and Neville had all gone home that afternoon. It had been a trying couple of days, but they had a month to rest, relax, and enjoy their summer before returning to school, and Harry was going to enjoy it as much as possible.

He did have the 'Prophecy of the Twelve' with him, and would check for new text every once in a while. Harry couldn't not keep it with him and check it, Mad-Eye Moody had taught him too well for that.

Harry was engrossed in the book and didn't notice when someone came into the living room, until they dropped down in the chair opposite where Harry was seated on the couch. Harry thought he could almost feel the temperature in the room drop about ten degrees.

Harry looked up to see James sitting in the chair. Harry had been looking for an opportunity to talk with James, but James had made himself scarce all day. James's jaw sat set, and the scowl he wore could have melted led.

Harry wasn't really sure how to approach this. He knew James was very upset, he had hardly said a word during dinner. James didn't give Harry a chance to say anything.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me about the prophecy?" asked James bluntly. There was no point in beating around the bush.

"James, we didn't tell anyone except Al," said Harry with a sigh. "It isn't like we were just keeping it from you."

"But why, Dad?" asked James. "I understand why you told Al. I do, and have no problem with that, but I still don't understand why you didn't tell me. Did you not trust me?"

"No, James, that's not it at all," said Harry. "We didn't want you to worry about this. It could have been years. It was years, before we knew anything more."

"But I could have helped, Dad," said James angrily. "The book says I'm supposed to be Al's protector. I would have made sure he was safe all this time. I had a responsibility and I didn't even know it. What if something had happened to Al?"

Harry took a breath. James had just illustrated the problem completely without even realizing it. "Albus is fine, and that is exactly why we didn't tell you," said Harry slowly.

"What does that mean?" asked James confusedly.

"James, you can't take everything in that book literally," said Harry. "We didn't tell Lily either, and she has wanted to become a Healer for years, right?"

"Yes," replied James slowly. "I still don't see the point.

"Well it happened just the way the book said it was supposed to, without us telling you all about the book," said Harry. "You say you could have made sure Al was safe all this time. I think you've done exactly that, and since before we had the book. You've always looked out for your brother, even though you used to get on each other's nerves and argue when you were younger. You didn't need a book to tell you to look out for him. You just did it."

James thought about what his father had said. He had always looked out for Albus before they went to Hogwarts. Was that really all the book meant? Was he really taking it too literally? That seemed difficult to swallow.

"Surely the book must mean more than that," said James, a note of apprehension in his voice. "I mean…it must."

"Maybe…but maybe it means exactly that," said Harry calmingly. "You can't take it too literally, James." Harry paused. "James, you are an awful lot like me. I was afraid you would find out what was in the book, and put the weight of the world on your shoulders. I just didn't want that for you. I know what that is like."

James had to admit, his father was right. He would have taken it upon himself to protect everyone he loved. That is what he was doing now. Is some ways, he had been doing that for a long time. Maybe his father was right not to tell him. Now that he knew though, he was going to do his job. He would protect Albus, whatever it took.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said James softly. "I didn't think of it like that."

"Its all right, James," said Harry sympathetically. "I don't blame you for being upset with me. This is going to be hard for all of us."

James took a breath. "There is something else, Dad," said James. "I'm not going to Auror training in the fall."

Harry was shocked. Being an Auror was all James had wanted to do since he was small. "Why, James?" asked Harry. He knew it was a stupid question as soon as it was out of his mouth. "Don't answer that. I already know."

"Uncle Ron is going to give Danny and I jobs as security guards at Hogwarts," said James. "He said the one condition was that I tell you."

"James, you don't have to do this," said Harry. "You should go to Auror training. If something happens, we will contact you."

"So I can do what?" asked James incredulously. "Identify the bodies."

Both were silent for a moment. The enormity of the statement was sinking in for both of them, and it hung in the air like thick smoke.

"Dad, I'm not twelve years old anymore," said James. "I know damn well what all of us facing Voldemort means. It means we may not all make it. When it's over, I don't want to look back on what I could have done while we bury someone. I couldn't…I couldn't live with that."

Harry just stared at him a moment. He knew James was right. He knew it all too well. James had just said what they were all thinking, and no one wanted to face. Harry couldn't argue he would do the same thing in James position. He would not turn away when the people he loved were in danger either. It wasn't in him to do it, just like it wasn't in James.

"All right, it's your choice, James," said Harry. "I can't make you go, and I won't interfere if Uncle Ron is going to hire you. I just hope you know what you are doing and have thought this through." Harry paused. "I assume Danny isn't going to Auror training either."

James nodded. "I'm going to go to bed," said James. "Please don't tell anyone we're not going to training. Mum's going to have a fit, and I would rather put that off as long as possible."

Harry nodded. James was absolutely right. Ginny was going to have a fit. That might even be putting it mildly.

James got up and left the room. Harry just sat there. It was exactly what he didn't want to happen. James was putting his life on hold because of Voldemort. It was James life though, and Harry knew he couldn't interfere.

More than anything though, he knew James was right. James had said the one thing Harry had tried not to think about, but always knew was true. They might not all make it.

Harry tried to read some more, but he couldn't concentrate. He tossed the book on the coffee table and just sat there. It was going to be a very long year at Hogwarts. Not only with the prophecy, but Harry was uneasy about the Triwizard Tournament. He knew he shouldn't be. He knew that Albus, Carly, and Rose wouldn't enter, and Lily and Hugo were too young. Something about it just gave him a bad feeling.


	8. Into a Brick Wall

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 8 – Into A Brick Wall

The month of August went by far too fast for the Potters and Weasleys. They spent a week together at the Burrow with Arthur and Molly, and a lot of time at their homes, just having fun. It was a great month of vacation, something Harry was grateful for, as the future was so uncertain. The book had not revealed anything else, and Harry and Albus had no further visions, so they went about their lives.

Albus, Carly, and Rose all took their apparition tests. All passed without splinching themselves.

When September first arrived, the secret that James and Danny were not going to Auror training had been kept. Only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew. Harry was sure Ginny was going to be angry when she found out he hadn't told her, but James asked him not to tell anyone, and Harry had respected his son's wishes.

Harry was slightly annoyed that James wasn't going to tell her until they got to King's Cross and he boarded the train. That would leave him all alone to deal with Ginny's temper. Of course, he had dealt with it many times and had become quite good at defusing her. Let her rant for a while, always agreeing with whatever she said no matter how ridiculous, and then say something sweet and funny. It worked every time.

Harry was very proud that Albus had been selected as Head Boy as well as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and Carly and Lily were Prefects. Albus had been a Prefect for two years already, but this was Carly and Lily's first year. Rose was Head Girl, to no one's surprise. Harry knew Albus was looking forward to trying to win the Quidditch Cup for the seventh consecutive year, something that had never been done before.

As they had done for the previous five years, Harry and Ginny took Albus, Carly, Lily, Rose, and Hugo to King's Cross. Ron and Hermione were at school seeing to last minute preparations, and Harry and Ginny would apparate to Hogsmeade after the train departed. James and Danny were with them under the guise of seeing the New Marauders off, but Harry knew they had sent their belongings on to Hogwarts already, and were to travel on the train. Everyone would know they were coming back to school soon enough. Then the dung would really hit the fan.

The bright red Hogwarts Express sat on the tracks waiting to depart for another year at Hogwarts, white smoke drifting lazily out of the smoke stack. Harry couldn't help but smile. He always felt his life really started the first time he boarded this train. Except for that wonderful day he spent with Hagrid on his eleventh birthday, there was little before that worth remembering.

The group of nine stood together on the platform. Trunks had already been loaded on the train. Rose was waiting for a goodbye kiss from Danny, but he was standing a ways away from her. She didn't know what was wrong. He had been acting strangely for the last week. She had assumed he was just upset they would be apart, but she expected him to be holding her right now, and it seemed like he couldn't look at her. She really wanted him to hold her and give her a kiss. She had a fight with her father because she and Danny hadn't come home until two o'clock that morning and Rose was still upset about that. She had spent most of the night in her room crying.

"We'll see you tonight," said Ginny, giving Lily a hug. "Have a good trip."

"We will," said Albus. "James, when do the two of you start Auror training?"

James took a breath. There was no more waiting. "We aren't going to Auror training," said James in such an off hand manner, he could have been discussing the weather. The kneazle was out of the bag, and it didn't take long for his mother to go into full-blown pissed off witch mode.

"What," exclaimed Ginny. "What happened?" Everyone else, except Harry, was too stunned to speak. Harry just didn't have anything to say.

James looked at Danny and nodded. Each produced a shiny gold badge with the Hogwarts logo and the word 'SECURITY' beneath it. "We are working at Hogwarts as security guards this year, Mum," said James. "Don't be mad at Dad, Uncle Ron, or Aunt Hermione, we asked them not to say anything, we thought it would be easier if you didn't know ahead of time."

"Why, Danny?" asked Rose in shock.

Danny walked towards her, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "I couldn't go off to Auror training with everything going on," said Danny. "I couldn't do it. I would do nothing but worry about you. I want to be there to protect you."

Rose stared at him for a long moment, and then turned away and boarded the train without a single word.

"Damn," said Danny under his breath. He knew this was going to be bad. She was mad, and Rose had the famous Weasley temper.

"James, you need to go to Auror training," said Ginny sternly. It wasn't meant as a suggestion, it was very clearly an order.

"No, Mum, I don't," said James taking a breath before he continued. "I need to go to Hogwarts with my family."

Ginny was fuming. How could James do this? All he ever wanted to do was be an Auror, and how could Harry not have told her about this. Ginny rounded on Harry like an angry dragon. "You knew about this," snarled Ginny through gritted teeth.

Harry started to open his mouth, not really sure what to say, but was cut off by James. Frankly he wasn't terribly upset about that.

"It's not his fault, Mum. I asked him not to say anything," said James, just as the whistle sounded indicating the train was ready to depart.

"You be quiet," hissed Ginny, her eyes flashed with anger. "I'll deal with you later."

Albus, Carly, Lily, Hugo, and Danny knew that this was there cue to board the train, and they did so without another word, leaving James, Harry, and an irate Ginny on the platform.

"Harry, how could you let him do this?" demanded Ginny. "How many times have we said we can't let Voldemort rules our lives?"

Again, Harry started to open his mouth, but was cut off by James. Again, this didn't upset Harry in the least.

"He didn't let me do anything," said James indignantly. "I'm an adult, and I made my decision. Neither of you have any say in the matter." With that James turned and boarded the train. Another blow of the whistle, and the train started to roll out of the station.

Ginny just stared at the train for a minute. Harry walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, hoping to calm her down, but she pulled away and stormed off down the platform and through the barrier to the Muggle part of King's Cross. Harry followed her.

"Ginny, where are you going?" asked Harry as they emerged on the other side of the barrier.

"Do not speak. Follow me," ordered Ginny in a tone that made Harry feel like a Dementor had just flown in.

Harry knew Ginny too well to argue. He followed as she led him to an empty waiting room in the station. When they got inside, Ginny whipped out her wand, cast a silencing and locking charm on the door and rounded on Harry again.

"Why didn't you stop him?" demanded Ginny.

Harry started to open his mouth, but she didn't wait for him to answer. He was starting to get used to that. It was better to let Ginny get it out of her system anyway. It was not possible to win a direct argument with her.

"All we've ever talked about is living our lives," said Ginny angrily, as she began to pace back and fourth in front of him. "We said we would not let Voldemort rule our lives or our children's lives. What is the first thing James does, he gives up what he has wanted to do all his life because of Voldemort."

Harry again tried to speak, but Ginny wasn't done yelling and pacing yet.

"We shouldn't have told them," said Ginny waving her arms in the air, now close to hysterical. "We should have just kept the book to ourselves, and dealt with it." She paused. "Are you going to say anything Harry, or are you going to stand there?"

Harry dropped onto the bench and just looked up at his wife who had finally stopped pacing. Her brown eyes were on fire, and she was breathing heavily in her anger. "You're beautiful when you're hysterical, did you know that?" asked Harry in an offhand tone.

For a moment, Ginny's temper was about to flare, but then it subsided, completely diffused by Harry's comments. She knew Harry was right she was being hysterical. She also knew James was right. James was an adult and could make his own decisions. The anger left her eyes, and she calmed down. After a minute, she dropped onto the bench next to Harry, and leaned over, putting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ginny softly. "You're right."

Harry put his arms around her. "No, you're right to be upset," said Harry kissing her forehead. "I am just as upset he isn't going to Auror training, but you didn't hear what he said to me when he told me. I just couldn't argue with him after what he said."

Ginny sat up and looked at Harry. "What did he say?" asked Ginny curiously.

Harry took a deep breath. "I told him we would contact him if anything happens," said Harry. Harry paused. "And he said, 'so I can do what, identify the bodies'. I just couldn't argue with him."

Tears filled Ginny's eyes and she threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," Ginny whispered through her tears.

"It's all right," said Harry as he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I know, you only want what's best for him, but I think this is best. He needs to be there."

"I know," whispered Ginny.

A few minutes later, Ginny had finally calmed down. "We really should get going," said Harry. "I think we ought to grab butter beer at the Hog's Head before we head up to the school. We can say hello to Aberforth and relax a little.

Ginny nodded. She took out her wand and canceled the locking and silencing charms. They both stood and apparated to Hogsmeade.

--

The Hogwarts Express rumbled down the tracks toward another school year. Albus, Rose, Carly, and Lily did their duties as Head Boy, Head Girl, and Prefects. James and Danny did a security check of the train. When Danny was done with his security check, he returned to the compartment where he knew Albus, Rose, Carly, Lily, and Hugo would be. He found James outside of the compartment.

"Everything all set, James?" asked Danny.

"With security, yes," said James apprehensively. "I thought I would tell you, Rose is in the next compartment. She wanted to be alone."

Danny sighed. "No sense putting it off," said Danny.

"Good luck," said James. "Just don't forget, she has a mean right hook." James tried to laugh as he said it, but it was the truth, and Rose had inherited her Grandmother's Weasley temper. With that, James went into the compartment to sit with Albus, Carly, Lily, and Hugo.

Danny took a breath and walked to the next compartment. He quickly opened the door, turned and closed it again. "Rose…" he started to say as he turned around, but he didn't get anything else out. As he was turning, a fist connected with the left side of his head, sending him to the floor, with the side of his head throbbing. It took him a second to get his bearings. Danny's left eye was already starting to swell shut. He had never been hit so hard in his life. He'd once taken a bludger to the side of the head and it hadn't seemed as hard as the punch he just received.

Rose was standing over him with a scowl on her face. She turned away and sat down by the window. Rose stared out at the countryside as it passed, though she wasn't really looking at anything.

Danny managed to get to his feet and fall onto the bench across from her. He was a little dizzy from the fall.

"You're angry," said Danny softly.

"Figured that out all by yourself?" snarled Rose. "You're a regular Albus Dumbledore, you are."

Danny didn't think he had ever seen her mad enough to hit anyone like that, let alone him. "Look Rose, I can do my Auror training later," said Danny.

Rose turned to him with fire in her eyes. "You think this is about Auror training?" asked Rose with such a rush of anger, the window beside her cracked. "This has nothing to do with Auror training."

"All right," said Danny, trying to be calm. "Then what is it about?" Danny was afraid he already knew the answer.

"My father treats me like I'm a little girl," said Rose. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. I thought you were different, Danny."

"Rose, I know you can take care of yourself," said Danny. His next sentence was quickly shouted down.

"That's funny," yelled Rose. "You seem to think I need your protection."

"Rose, it's not like that," said Danny desperately.

"I can take care of myself, Danny Finnigan," said Rose. "I'm not a helpless little girl. I could take every student in that school in a fight or in a classroom. I neither need nor want your protection. You don't need to worry about me. I want nothing more to do with you."

He couldn't have heard her right. It wasn't possible. She was mad, but surely she hadn't meant it that way it sounded. "Rose," said Danny softly. "Rose, you don't mean…"

"Yes," said Rose. "We're through, Danny. Get out of here. I don't want to talk to you ever again. I hate you."

Danny was on the verge of tears. His breath was caught in his throat. He felt like he was suffocating. Rose was everything to him, how could she be breaking up with him?

"Rose, please," said Danny. His voice was strangled. "I love you Rose. I want us to get married someday."

"Well I want someone to notice that I can take care of myself," growled Rose. "I guess none of us get what we want."

Danny's heart shattered into a million pieces. A knife in his chest could not have hurt more. It wasn't just the words, but the hatred in her voice. "Rose, please," said Danny desperately. The tears now started to fall from his eyes.

"Get out," bellowed Rose. "Get the hell away from me and stay away."

Danny stood up. He wanted to die. He wanted the earth to split open and swallow him. This was his fault. How did he let this happen? He slowly walked to the door and pushed it open. He looked back at her for a moment. She was staring out the window again. Danny opened his mouth to say something, though he didn't know what.

"Go," Rose commanded. Her voice was cold and full of anger.

"Fine, Rose," said Danny, barely above a whisper. "If that's what you want…fine, it's over."

With that Danny slid the compartment door shut. The tears were still falling from his eyes. His swollen left eye stung and throbbed. He felt like he had run full speed into a brick wall. How could this have happened? He should have known she would react badly to his wanting to protect her. What could he ever do to fix it? She hated him and there was nothing he could do. It was over. Just like that, he had lost everything.

--

Hugo and Lily were sitting on one bench in their compartment talking about their classes for this year, and Lily was telling Hugo about her Prefect duties. Hugo wanted no part of being a Prefect, and he was quite amused with the extra work it meant for her. Across the compartment, on the other bench, Albus sat against the window, his arm around Carly. They were just enjoying the ride. James entered the compartment and sat down next to Carly.

"James, I can't believe you aren't going to Auror training," said Albus, still in disbelief.

"I just couldn't go with everything going on," said James. "Besides, someone has to look after all of you."

"Sure, James," said Albus with a laugh.

"Is Danny in the other compartment with Rose?" asked Carly. Hugo and Lily stopped talking to listen to James' answer.

"Yes," said James. "I hope they can patch things up."

"How mad was, Mum?" asked Lily.

"She was pretty mad," said James with a sigh. "I feel bad for Dad, she must be letting him have it and it isn't his fault."

At that moment, they heard a crack and a thump from the next compartment. They all looked around at each other.

"You don't think she hit him do you?" asked Albus.

"It's certainly possible," said Hugo. "You don't know how upset she's been with Dad lately. They've hardly spoken in a week except to yell at each other. Every time Danny brings her home Dad's waiting on the porch. He keeps asking where they are going or where they have been. He treats her like she's a first year or something. She didn't say a word to him this morning. They had another argument last night. I was asleep and it woke me up. I swear the house shook."

All of a sudden, they could hear Rose. She was yelling. They couldn't hear the words, they were too muffled by the walls and rumble of the train, but they knew she was really laying into Danny.

"Wow," said Albus. "I've never heard her that upset."

"I have," said Hugo. "Usually it's after Dad has prevented her from getting her goodnight kiss from Danny."

A few moments later, the door of the compartment opened and Danny came in. They stared at him in shock. His left eye was swollen nearly shut. Tears were on his cheeks and his good eye was red. He looked like he had gone ten rounds with a Mountain Troll.

"She broke up with me," said Danny in a strangled whisper.

"No, she must just be upset," said Carly. "She wouldn't break up with you, Danny. Rose loves you more than anything."

"No," said Danny as a few more tears trickled down his cheeks. "Rose says she hates me…and it's over."

Danny dropped into the seat opposite James, next to Lily. Lily put her arm around his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Danny, she doesn't mean it," said Lily reassuringly. "Rose really loves you."

"No she doesn't," said Danny blinking back more tears. "You didn't hear her. She doesn't love me anymore…she hates me. I've ruined everything."

"I'm going to go talk to her," said Albus. Albus got up and quickly left the compartment.

"Danny, she's just upset," said James. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"No," said Danny. "I don't think so. It's over."

Lily sighed. "At least let me heal your eye," said Lily.

"No," said Danny. "Leave it." In some small way, maybe the pain in his eye would dull the pain in his heart.

--

Rose sat staring out the window of the compartment. She heard the door click as Danny closed it. She was so upset she could have put her fist through the glass, which already had a crack in it. She hadn't done accidental magic like that since before she was a first year.

How could Danny do this to her? He gave up his chosen career like it was nothing. There was no guarantee he could get back in the program. Her father certainly wouldn't help him. He hated Danny. Rose only got angrier thinking how happy her father would be when he found out.

Rose knew Danny was waiting until he had money for a ring to propose. She didn't care, he could have given her a handful of dust and said 'marry me' and she would have said yes in a second. Now he had given up being an Auror. What else would he do? She knew he would never ask her to marry him until he could support them, even though she fully intended to work at the Ministry.

She heard the latch on the door click. "Get out, Danny," said Rose in a dangerous growl, without turning to the door. "I don't want to see you."

"Rose," said Albus. "It's me."

Rose didn't say anything. Albus shut the door behind him and sat next to her. "Are you all right?" asked Albus softly.

"Just fine," said Rose in an emotionless tone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't need to be your best friend to know that's a crock," said Albus dryly. "You just broke up with Danny. You're not fine at all."

Albus's presence was calming. His was always the voice of reason in her head when her temper got the better of her.

Rose's mind started to wrap itself around reality. She had broken up with Danny. She had told him that she hated him. The realization of what she had done and said started to sink in as she stared out the window at the darkening countryside. She had ended it. How could she have done that? She loved him more than anything, and she had thrown it all away. Now she had to live with it.

All the time she had sat alone in the compartment before Danny came to see her, all she could think about was how angry she was with her father and how Danny was behaving just like her father would. The thought was like a poison, turning her into an explosive. When Danny had come in, she had exploded.

The tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks. "It's for the best," said Rose in a strangled tone, as she fought the sobs that were trying to get out.

Rose hadn't turned towards him, but Albus didn't need to see her face to know she was crying. Albus put a hand on her shoulder, and gently turned her to face him. He saw the tears streaking down her face and the pain in her eyes.

"It's for the best," Rose whispered again.

Albus pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried into his chest sobbing.

All Rose wanted to do was to run to Danny and tell him how sorry she was, but she couldn't do that. Not after the horrible things she said to him. He could never forgive her for what she said not to mention that she had actually hit him. It really was over.

Albus just held her and let her cry. He hated to see any of his friends in pain, but Rose had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, and it cut out his heart to see her like this. He knew he couldn't help her with this. There was nothing he could say or do to make it better. He had seen the look on Danny's face. Whatever she had said to him, it had destroyed him. Albus wasn't sure Danny and Rose could ever put this behind them.

--

Danny said nothing for a long time. Lily and Hugo resumed their discussion of the coming year, though Lily held Danny's hand, which he appreciated. James and Carly chatted about nothing in particular. They all felt so bad for Danny, and knew Rose couldn't be in any better shape in the other room.

The compartment door opened. A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes walked in. Lily stiffened. She didn't want to deal with Tommy Morgan right now. He had been in her potions class last year and they did nothing but argue.

"Hi, Tommy," said James.

"James, Danny, what are you doing here?" said Tommy, surprised to see them.

"We are working security at Hogwarts this year," said James.

"Great," said Tommy. Tommy tuned toward Danny, seeing his eye. "What the heck happened to you? It looks like you went ten rounds with a Mountain Troll."

Danny didn't say anything. Carly answered. "He had a bit of a row with, Rose," said Carly.

"Oh," said Tommy. "Well, then I guess that would explain the eye. Do you guys mind if I stay for a while?"

"Not at all," said Hugo, motioning him to the seat next to Carly. Lily gave Hugo a look that could have turned Hugo to stone, but he just grinned back.

"Did you have a nice summer, Lily?" asked Tommy with a warm smile. His heart was racing. It did that every time he was near her. If only he could manage to tell her that.

"Fine, Morgan," said Lily. Lily suddenly realized he had called her by her first name. He always used to call her 'Potter'. She also wondered what was with the smile. It was a nice smile though, Lily thought. She mentally slapped herself. She didn't want to think that. She wanted nothing to do with Tommy Morgan.

"I hear you are a Prefect this year, Lily," said Tommy. "I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together, I'm also a Prefect."

"That's nice," said Lily absently.

"Where's Al?" asked Tommy.

"He's with Rose," said Carly. Carly nodded in Danny's direction and Tommy nodded back.

"So, any idea who is going to fill the open spots on the quidditch team?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know," said Hugo with a shrug. "We need a Keeper, a Chaser, and a Beater.

Tommy noticed the ring on Carly's finger. "Carly, am I imaging it, or are you wearing an engagement ring?" asked Tommy.

"Albus proposed," said Carly with a smile.

"Congratulations," said Tommy. "I think everyone was wondering when he would ask you. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," said Carly, looking at the ring and for about the millionth time, imagining being Mrs. Carly Potter.

"Well, I have got to get back to my compartment and change into my robes," said Tommy. Tommy got up and headed towards the door. "I'll see you all at the feast." Tommy looked at Lily and smiled again, then left.

"Well that was interesting," said Carly, trying to hold in a grin. "It looks like Tommy fancies someone." Carly was looking right at Lily.

"Oh please," said Lily coldly. "It doesn't mean anything at all. Just because he smiled at me doesn't mean he fancies me."

"He didn't smile at me like that," said Carly.

"Me either," said Hugo suppressing a laugh.


	9. The Tournamanet Announced

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 9 – The Tournament Announced

High atop one of the towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione sat behind her desk. In the two chairs in front of the desk sat Ginny and Ron. They were talking while they waited for the delegation from the Ministry of Magic who would be overseeing the Triwizard Tournament. Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley, Director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Cho Chang, Director of the Department of Magical Games and Sport, would be overseeing the tournament.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny," said Hermione shaking her head. "James is an adult, and asked us not to tell you. He and Danny were certainly the best men for the job."

"I know, Hermione," said Ginny with a sigh. "I'm not mad at the two of you. I just can't imagine what is going through his head." Ginny paused. "I knew we were all in danger, but when Harry told me what he said…"

Ron was sitting in a chair next to his sister. He put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry too," said Ron. "I probably shouldn't have hired them."

"It's not your fault," said Ginny. "He would have stayed close by another way, he still wouldn't have gone to Auror training." Ginny paused. "I just worry about him. Even without knowing about the prophecy, he changed so much from when he left for school when he was eleven. I thought for sure he would be married before he graduated, and he hardly dates at all now. It seems like all he does is defense training."

"He will be all right," said Hermione. "James is a good boy, and I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

Ginny decided to change the subject. "So, Hermione, are you looking forward to seeing Viktor again?" asked Ginny. As soon as she said it, she knew she had made a mistake.

"I'm sure I'm looking forward to that just as much as Harry is looking forward to seeing Cho," said Hermione with a grin.

"Touché," said Ginny with a laugh.

Ron just rolled his eyes. Just then, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all stood up from their chairs to meet the new arrivals. Out of the emerald flames stepped Kingsley, Percy, and Cho.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny," said Kingsley as he moved towards them. "It's great to see all of you. I hope everyone is well."

Hermione came around the desk to greet them. "Hello, Kingsley," said Hermione with a smile. "It's great to see you."

Kingsley hugged Hermione and Ginny, and shook Ron's hand.

"Percy," said Ron coolly, shaking his brother's hand. Though all his brothers had accepted Percy back into the family, and mostly forgiven him, Ron had not forgiven him in the least and only tolerated him when he had to. As far as Ron was concerned, Percy hadn't just walked out on the family, but had also turned his back on Harry, when Harry needed his support the most.

"Hello, Ronald," said Percy, just as coolly. Percy turned to Ginny and Hermione, greeting them both with hugs.

Cho just held back, Ginny noticed. Ginny decided to extend an olive branch to her husband's first girlfriend. Ginny never did like Cho.

"Hello, Cho," said Ginny with a smile, as she walked over to her, "It's been a long time." Ginny stuck out her hand and Cho shook it.

"It has been a long time," said Cho. "How is the family?"

"Very good," said Ginny. "Albus just got engaged."

"That's wonderful," said Cho with a smile. "Whose the lucky girl?"

"Carly Jones, the girl we adopted five years ago," said Ginny.

"I remember hearing about that," said Cho. "That was s wonderful thing you and Harry did. Back in school, I knew Harry would be a good father someday."

"Why didn't I hear about this engagement?" asked Percy from behind Ginny.

"Because you never come over when you are invited," said Ginny with a smirk as she turned around. "Albus proposed to Carly on his birthday."

"Oh, yes," said Percy. "I had tournament meetings all that week. I had meant to come. Perhaps next time."

Same old Percy, Ginny thought. Ginny might have felt like Ron did about Percy, but after Fred died, she couldn't stay mad at him anymore. "Sure, Percy," said Ginny. "You know you're always invited." She caught Ron rolling his eyes and scowled at him.

After all the pleasantries were exchanged, the six of them sat down at the conference table to discuss the tournament.

"Well, I believe we have most of the items already settled," said Hermione. "There is just the matter of this fourth task…and the Press."

"Yes," said Cho. "The committee planning the Triwizard Tournament wanted to add a fourth task. One of the three champions, or rather teams of champions, will be eliminated following the third task. The fourth task will directly pit the two remaining teams against each other. While the first three tasks will be judged, the winning team in the fourth task will be the Triwizard Champions."

"Well, as you all know, I am not thrilled to have the tournament at all, but if we must, then I guess that sounds fine," said Hermione evenly. "I know Charlie will be here this evening to see to the accommodations for the dragons and for the venue for the first task. I think that takes care of everything. The Goblet of Fire will be delivered on October twenty-ninth, and the champions selected on the thirty-first. Accommodations have been reserved in Hogsmeade for yourselves and the other tournament personnel. Also, the Hogwarts Express will make a special trip to bring the Durmstrang Institute and the Beauxbatons Academy delegations to Hogwarts from London, and quarters will be prepared for them within the castle. I have been in contact with both Deputy Headmaster Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute and Deputy Headmistress Gabrielle Dubois of Beauxbatons Academy. Everything seems to be in order for their students academically. Classrooms have been set aside for their use. I think we have nearly everything covered. There is just the question of the Press."

The word 'Press' gave Hermione a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yes," said Cho. "After much debate, your request to have the Press barred from Hogwarts for the tournament has been approved."

"Thank God," said Ginny with a sigh. She had been a little worried they were going to allow the press in again.

Hermione smiled. She had a lot of rather painful memories of fourth year, and the ones that didn't involve Harry being in danger or Ron being dense, involved Rita Skeeter being a poor excuse for a human being. "That's excellent," said Hermione.

"The Ministry will be providing press releases in regards to the tournament before and after all events," said Cho. "Known members of the media are banned from attending the tasks. It took us a while to work out how to do it, but since this is a school full of underage wizards, we are restricting those attending to the immediate family of students, any family of the Champions, and of course dignitaries whose entry will have to be approved. This doesn't mean that some members of the Press will not gain entry as immediate family of students, but they will be restricted to the same areas as everyone else, they will not have access to students."

"All of the Aurors at the gates will have strict instructions to make sure your three…friends…from the Daily Prophet aren't allowed in," said Kingsley.

"Lord be praised," said Ron sarcastically.

Kingsley grinned. "Marietta had a fit when I owled her," said Kingsley. "I'm sure Rita Skeeter and her son will be looking for all kinds of angles to attack me now. Of course, I don't care in the least. They do it all the time anyway."

Everyone laughed except Percy, who Ron had decided years ago was incapable of understanding humor.

"The one exception to barring the Press will be your visits to Hogsmeade," said Cho.

"I have informed Head Auror Williams that I want a significant number of Aurors and members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad in Hogsmeade to control the Press," said Kingsley.

"That would be wonderful," said Hermione. "Thank you both, I think keeping the Press out is the right decision. So, is that everything?"

"Not quite," said Cho. "There has been a lot of discussion about selection of the champions. Since a team of two will represent each school, there was discussion as to whether they should both be chosen by the Goblet of Fire, as they were the last two tournaments, or should a single champion be chosen and then select their teammate. A point was also made that a champion should be able to stand alone, and not have a partner if they so desire. The decision by the committee is that one champion will be selected by the Goblet of Fire, and they will have the option of standing alone, or selecting a partner at the Weighing of the Wands ceremony which will be a bigger event than in the past."

"Why would someone stand alone?" asked Ron. "That used to be the idea of it, but wasn't it changed specifically to make it safer for the champions?"

"That is true," said Percy. "No one expects anyone to choose to stand alone, but it was felt the option should be there."

"All right," said Hermione. "Before I forget, I do like the change in how the tasks will be announced, giving the champions twenty four hours notice of the first, third, and fourth task to prepare, it will give them a chance to prepare so no one is going into a task with no idea what to expect."

"That was the committees thinking as well," said Kingsley. "No one wants a repeat of the last Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts."

There was silence throughout the room.

"Cho, I'm…I'm sorry," said Kingsley. "I forgot…"

"It's all right, Kingsley," said Cho as she forced herself to smile. "It was…a very long time ago." The look in Cho's eyes told a much different story.

"Well, I believe that does it," said Percy. "I believe the students will be arriving shortly, so we should go so you can prepare for the feast."

"We'll look forward to seeing all of you again in October," said Hermione.

They all stood and headed for the fireplace, when something on one of the shelves caught Cho's eye. She moved towards the bookshelf looking at a book enclosed in a glass case.

"Is this a first edition of 'Hogwarts: A History'?" asked Cho with surprise in her voice.

"Yes," said Hermione with a proud smile. "Ron gave it to me for our first anniversary. It's one of my most prized possessions."

"Wow," said Cho. "They are quite rare. We have one in the Ministry Library, but I didn't know anyone else who had a first edition."

Kingsley threw some floo powder into the fire and said, "Ministry of Magic," and he and Percy stepped into the flames.

Cho move toward the fireplace, but did not follow them immediately. She turned to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"I know none of you are particularly happy to have the tournament here this year," said Cho. "If I had my choice, after what happened…well, you know…I would never have the tournament repeated. I was overruled." Cho paused. "Anyway, I am sure everything will go fine this year." Cho smiled, and stepped into the emerald flames.

"She never got over Cedric, did she?" asked Ginny sadly.

"I don't think so," said Hermione. "She's never been married. It's hard to get over losing someone like that."

"We had better get down to the Great Hall," said Ron. "The students will be arriving soon…and I'm starving."

In the Great Hall, Harry, Neville, and Sirius were sitting at the teacher's table. They didn't really have anything to do before the feast but wait for it to begin.

Harry looked out over the room. He rarely ever saw it empty like this. It looked so different than it did when it was full of students. Harry couldn't imagine how many meals he had eaten in here over his years as a student and a teacher. Of course, it wasn't a meal that was his most vivid memory of this room.

Neville and Sirius sat to Harry's right, and were chatting about the tournament. It would very soon be the number one topic of conversation in the school.

"Sirius, who do you think is going to enter from Hogwarts?" asked Neville.

"Well, there are a couple of Ravenclaw seventh years who do very well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dexter Mulligan and Horace Bookworth," said Sirius. "They both seem the type to enter something like this. It's hard to say, a lot of them may put their names in, but the Goblet of Fire is only going to select a worthy candidate, it doesn't pick at random. Anyone you think might enter?"

"No," said Neville with a shrug. "I teach Herbology, it's not like I get to see a lot of bravery and daring." Neville and Sirius both laughed.

"You've been awfully quiet Harry, what do you think?" asked Sirius.

"I think as long as Al, Carly, and Rose aren't entering, I really don't care," said Harry. "I'm not happy about the whole thing. After what happened…"

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Sorry, Harry," said Sirius.

"That's all right," said Harry taking a deep calming breath. "It was a long time ago, I've come to terms with all that." Harry wasn't sure if he was trying to convince them or himself.

The door to the Great Hall opened, and in walked Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.

"Hey guys," called Harry. "How was the meeting?"

"Nothing unexpected," said Hermione.

"They are not allowing any Press this time," said Ron with a smile. That miserable insect and her offspring aren't getting in."

"Thank God," said Harry emphatically.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Ginny with a laugh.

The door to the Great Hall opened, and a familiar voice called, "is this a private party, or is anybody welcome."

"Charlie," exclaimed Ginny excitedly. She turned and ran to meet her brother who was walking toward them. Ginny threw her arms around her brother and hugged him as the others also came down to meet him.

"It's so good to see you, Charlie," said Ginny with a big smile. "You really should come home more often. We all miss you."

"You sound just like, Mum," said Charlie with a laugh.

"Hey, Charlie," said Ron, giving him a hug after Ginny finally let go. "How was the trip from Romania?"

"Not bad," said Charlie. "I'm glad I didn't have to come with the dragons this time. I just have to worry about where we are housing them and the venue for the first task."

After everyone else greeted Charlie, Ron excused himself to go meet with Danny and James when the Hogwarts Express arrived. It was a lovely night, juts a bit of a chill in the air, and Ron enjoyed the walk. Ron arrived at Hogsmeade station, just in time to see the train pull to a stop. James and Danny were among the first to depart the train. As they walked towards them, Ron could tell something was wrong.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Ron when he saw Danny's swollen eye. "Did you get hit by the train?

"I walked into a door," said Danny absently.

Ron was about to say something, when Rose walked by. She had a scowl of her face and her eyes were red. She walked right by them like none of them were there.

"Did this door by any chance have bushy brown hair, a chimera's temper, and take your not going to Auror training baldy?" asked Ron.

"That sounds about right," said Danny sadly. "However, you missed the part where she broke up with me."

Ron stared at him open mouthed for a moment. "I'm sure she was just upset, Danny," said Ron. Ron couldn't imagine Rose would break up with Danny. Even stranger Ron couldn't imagine why it bothered him as much as it did.

"You weren't there," said Danny. "She hates me. She doesn't want anything to do with me. It's all over."

Ron couldn't believe it. He was stunned. "I'm sure she'll come around," said Ron. "Why don't you go to the Hospital Wing and get that looked at."

"No, we have work to do. I'll take the far end of the platform," said Danny. "Is that all right with you James?"

James nodded and Danny turned and hurried toward the other end of the train. His shoulders were slumped.

"What the hell happened?" asked Ron as he turned to James.

"I don't know the details, but I've never seen anyone look like he did when he came back from talking to Rose, and I'm not talking about the eye," said James. "Devastated is the only word I can come up with. He looked like…well…he had lost the love of his life."

"Well, I'm sure she'll come around," said Ron. "She has a nasty temper, but she'll calm down and they'll patch things up." Ron just couldn't believe Rose would really break up with Danny. "I'm going to head back to the castle. When everyone is up to the castle, tell Danny to go to the Hospital Wing to have his eye looked at. Tell him it's an order."

"I will," said James. "He's just being stubborn. He wouldn't let Lily heal his eye either."

As Ron walked back towards the castle, he realized he hadn't even asked James and Danny if there were any problems on the train. He was so shocked at what happened between Rose and Danny it slipped his mind.

Ron would never have thought that Rose and Danny breaking up would bother him, but it really did. Last year, he would have been thrilled, but he knew Rose had to be as heartbroken as Danny was, and he didn't want to see either one of them like that. Ron also had a sick feeling thinking back to the argument he had with Rose when she and Danny didn't come home until two o'clock that morning, and he hoped that didn't play into it. Unfortunately, Ron was pretty sure it did.

In the Great Hall, the New Marauders gathered at the Gryffindor table. Rose had said nothing to anyone, and was seated beside Albus. Carly was on his other side, and many of their fellow Gryffindors had already noticed the ring on her finger, and were offering their congratulations.

Rose felt guilty, but with her breaking up with Danny that was something beyond guilt. She really didn't want to hear how happy everyone was for Albus and Carly. She also noticed that Tommy Morgan had sat next to Lily across the table. It all just made her feel worse. Hugo passed two second years a couple of Ton Tongue Toffees, and even that didn't help Rose's mood.

She could see up at the teacher's table, her Dad whispering something in her mother's ear. When her mother looked alarmed, and then right at Rose, she knew word of her break up had reached her mother. She was sure to be getting a visit from her mother tonight. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about it with her or anyone else.

Rose watched as Ginny led the first years in and to the front of the Great Hall. Were we ever that small, Rose wondered? Rose remembered the night she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was sorted and went to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Danny. Danny smiled at her and congratulated her. That used to be a great memory.

Rose watched as Ginny placed the Sorting Hat on the first year's head. "Henry Rollins," said Ginny.

Several moments later the Sorting hat called, "Slytherin!" The poor boy was obviously not happy. He smiled weakly and headed off to the cheers of the Slytherin table.

The sorting continued as everyone cheered for the students sorted into their houses. Rose just couldn't bring herself to care enough to cheer for them.

Rose saw James enter the Great Hall and go to a seat at the teacher's table. There was an empty seat next to him, obviously for Danny, but Danny was nowhere to be found. The guilt Rose felt as she thought of Danny made her sick to her stomach, and she was glad he wasn't there.

The Sorting Hat put five boys and five girls in Gryffindor. When the ceremony was over, her mother stood and she watched as she gave her speech.

"Welcome," said Hermione with a smile. "I'm sure you are all as excited as I am to be back for another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome all of our first years. I'm sure you're all very exited. I have a few brief announcements before we begin the feast. First, and foremost, Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament this year."

Murmurs could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Most students, including the New Marauders had forgot that this year was the tournament year.

"Oh, no," said Albus softly. "I forgot about the tournament."

"What is it, Al?" asked Carly.

"In the past they canceled the Quidditch Cup when Hogwarts hosts the Triwizard Tournament," said Albus. "No quidditch."

"This will mean, that delegations from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy will be staying with us beginning at the end of October," said Hermione. "For those of you who might not be familiar with the Triwizard Tournament, it was started more than seven hundred years ago as a way of bringing together the three largest magic schools in Europe. When the tournament was reinstated in 2013, a number of changes were made to the rules. A champion will be selected from each school. Each champion will then designate a partner if they so choose, or they can choose to stand alone. All champions must have reached the age of seventeen by October thirty-first. There are no exceptions. Selection will occur that night, so the Halloween Dance is canceled, however, the Yule Ball, which is a traditional part of the tournament, will be held this year. The three teams will compete in three magical tasks during this year. When the three tasks are complete, the two top teams will compete against each other for the Triwizard Cup." Hermione paused and took a breath. She didn't want to say the rest, but she had to. "Eternal glory to the victors, along with one thousand galleons each."

"Who needs eternal glory," said Albus with a frown. "I just need quidditch."

"You have me," said Carly, hiding a smile.

"I suppose I can make do," said Albus with a grin, leaning over and kissing his fiancé. "I was just really looking forward to one more year of quidditch."

Rose wanted to get up and leave. Their happiness was driving her mad. It only made her feel worse that she felt that way.

"A few other announcements," said Hermione. "We have no staffing changes this year, but we do have two additional staff members. James Potter and Danny Finnigan will be working security with Auror on Station Weasley." There was a cheer from the Gryffindor table. "Let's see. Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. In the past, the Quidditch Cup has been canceled for the tournament, however, I have informed the Ministry they will need to provide all the staff for the tournament, as I will not cancel the quidditch season."

Thunderous applause erupted throughout the room, but especially at the Gryffindor table. Rose heard Albus give a sigh of relief, and Tommy and Hugo gave a cheer across the table. Rose honestly didn't care about quidditch at that moment.

Her mother proclaimed the feast to begin. Rose sat a minute, then got up to leave. She didn't want to eat anything.

"Where are you going, Rose?" asked Lily.

"To bed," said Rose. "I'm…not feeling very well." Without another word Rose walked down the length of the table and exited the Great Hall.

She started toward Gryffindor Tower, but didn't get very far. Rose was not terribly surprised.

"Rose," called Hermione hurrying down the hall.

Rose stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't want to do this now. She really didn't want to do this ever.

"Rose," said Hermione when she had caught up to her daughter and come around in front of her. "What happened? Your father said you and Danny broke up."

"We did," said Rose without a trace of emotion in her voice.

"Why, Rose?" asked Hermione. "What happened? Please tell me."

"It's no one's business but ours," said Rose flatly. Rose pushed past her mother and continued to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione just watched her go. She could see the terrible pain in her daughter's eyes and it broke her heart. Ron had not given her any details, and she needed to know what happened so she could try and help. Rose could be so stubborn, Hermione knew if someone didn't do something, she and Danny might never get back together, and she knew how in love they were. No matter what had happened, Hermione knew nothing could have changed that. So Hermione did the only thing she could, and headed to the Hospital Wing to see Danny.


	10. Broken Hearts

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 10 – Broken Hearts

Hermione walked down the hallway toward the Hospital Wing. She knew how in love Danny and Rose were, and knew they were both hurting. She couldn't help but think of how angry she had been at Ron fourth year when he didn't ask her to the Yule Ball, and then for how he acted at the Ball because she had gone with Viktor. Of course that wasn't the only time she was mad at him. Sixth year, was even worse with Ron dating Lavender Brown. Hermione might not have forgiven him when she did if he hadn't been poisoned. She didn't like to think about that. Hermione had to smile though, after everything that happened between them, things turned out wonderfully. She just hoped they would turn out that way for Rose and Danny.

When Hermione pushed open the door to the Hospital Wing, Madam Jennings was tending to Danny. Ron had said Rose hit him, but not how bad it was. As Hermione walked closer, she could see his eye was nearly swollen shut. Rose had apparently inherited her mother's right hook, Hermione thought.

"You know, Mr. Finnigan, I thought when you graduated I wouldn't be healing you anymore," said Madam Jennings. She handed him a potion. "Drink this."

Hermione watched as Danny drank the potion, and his face screwed up. "I couldn't stay away," said Danny. "I missed the tasty potions." Danny wasn't laughing as he said it.

Madam Jennings harrumphed, then turned and noticed Hermione standing there. "Headmistress," said Madam Jennings. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Hermione with a smile. "I just wanted to check on your first patient of the year."

"Oh, well, it seems our new Security Officer here…walked into a door," said Madam Jennings. The sarcasm was dripping from her words. "He's all right though, no permanent damage. The potion will heal it by morning. He can go. I've recommended not upsetting his…um…door…again."

Hermione nodded to Madam Jennings who turned and went to her office. "Walked into a door indeed," muttered Madam Jennings as she went.

Hermione just stood there a minute looking at Danny. Danny was looking at the floor with his one good eye.

Danny wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He already had his heart broken. Danny really didn't want to have to explain it to his former girlfriend's mother, though he had always liked her, and she had always been very nice to him.

"Headmistress Weasley, I'm sorry…um…I missed the feast," said Danny lamely. He couldn't look up at her. Rose had her mother's eyes, and he couldn't look at them right now.

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione. She sat down on the cot opposite Danny and continued to stare for a minute. "A door, huh," she said with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Yeah," said Danny, still looking at the floor. "A door with a good right hook…and pretty brown eyes." A tear trickled from Danny's good eye. He continued to stare at the floor and wiped the back of his hand on his cheek.

Hermione got up from where she sat and went to sit next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Danny, I know how much she loves you, and I know how much you love her," said Hermione comfortingly. "Tell me what happened."

Danny knew there was no way around it. He told her everything. He did his best not to cry, but the tears leaked out of his good eye and stung his bad eye, which was beginning to heal.

"Rose said she hates me," said Danny fighting back tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't imagine my life without her."

Hermione knew it wasn't Danny, Rose had been mad at, not really anyway. "Danny, she doesn't hate you," said Hermione. "She loves you. Your wanting to protect her just pushed the wrong button and set her off. She's been like a dragon ready to strike lately because she and Ron have been fighting so much. I know she will come around."

"I hope so," said Danny. "It just hurt me so much, and I'm not talking about my eye. I still love her though. She could never say anything to change that."

Hermione hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Why don't you give it a couple of days?" asked Hermione. "Let her cool down. I just saw her, and I'll bet anything she's crying herself to sleep right now."

Danny stood up and started walking towards the door. He couldn't talk about Rose anymore. "She won't be the only one," muttered Danny under his breath, but it was just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Since September first was a Friday, they had two days before classes began. Saturday morning, Albus woke up and looked around his empty dorm. With James, Jason, and Danny graduated, and five new Gryffindor first year boys in another dorm, Albus was left all alone. After six years with three roommates it was strange to wake up without his friends.

Albus showered and dressed, and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. The first thing he had to do was talk to Rose. He had never seen her so devastated, as she was last night. Carly and Lily were going to try to talk to her, but Albus knew Rose better than anyone. She loved 'girl talk' with Carly and Lily, but when something was really bothering her, especially something that was hurting her like this was, she would only talk to him. That changed a little after Rose and Danny had been together for a few years of course. She started talking to Danny when things bothered her, but Rose would always seek out Albus if what was bothering her was about Danny or if it was about her father giving Danny a hard time.

When Albus entered the Common Room, Lily and Carly were sitting on the couch talking. There were a few other people around, but most had gone down to breakfast already, as it was already nine o'clock. Being Saturday, a lot of people were sleeping in too.

"So are you going to admit you fancy Tommy?" asked Carly with a smile. "It's obvious to everyone else."

"For the last time I don't," said Lily in exasperation. "He's arrogant and egotistical. You should have heard him all last year in Potions class. He acted like he knew everything there was to know about making potions."

"Are you sure he wasn't just trying to impress you?" asked Carly. "Maybe he was just too shy to ask you out?"

"Please," said Lily rolling her eyes.

"Good morning," said Albus walking up behind the couch. He leaned down over the couch and kissed Carly.

"Good morning," said Carly with a smile.

"Has Rose come down yet?" asked Albus. "I wanted to talk to her about what happened yesterday. I want to make sure she is all right."

"No," said Carly with a sigh. "She wouldn't get out of bed. I don't think she's all right at all. I thought I heard her crying during the night, but when I asked if she was all right, she said she was fine and then I saw a flash of light. I'm sure she cast a silencing charm. I didn't want to push, but I'm worried about her."

"We tried to talk to her before we went to bed," said Lily sadly. "She wouldn't talk about it. She kept telling us to leave her alone."

That's exactly what Albus was afraid of. "I'm going to go talk to her," said Albus.

"You can't go into the girl's dorm," said Lily.

"Head Boy remember," said Albus with a grin. "I can go anywhere."

"I'll remember that," said Carly with a smirk, causing Lily to roll her eyes.

Albus headed up the stairs and knocked on the door of the seventh year girls' dorm. He got no response, so he knocked again. After another moment with no response, he turned the doorknob and opened it a crack. "Rose," called Albus.

"Leave me alone, Al," Rose said flatly. "I don't want to see anybody."

Albus pushed the door open and entered the room, but didn't see Rose. One of the beds still had the curtains drawn. Albus walked over to it, assuming it had to be Rose. He had never actually been in the girl's dorms before.

"Rose, I'm going to open the curtain," said Albus.

"Leave me alone, Al," said Rose for the second time. "Go away…please." Rose's voice cracked just a little.

Albus pulled back the curtain and tied it up.

Rose was still in her pajamas, sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and lack of sleep. She was a complete mess.

"Oh, Rose," said Albus with a sigh. "You should have woken me up." He hated to see her so upset. He sat down on the edge of her bed and gathered Rose into a hug.

"Leave me alone, Al," Rose said for the third time, but even as she did, she buried her face in his chest, holding on to his jumper for dear life.

Albus just held his best friend for a few minutes as she cried. "Now, tell me what happened," said Albus after she had calmed down a little. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"You're wrong," said Rose. "I ruined everything. I was so mad after he said he wanted to be here to protect me…and it wasn't even him I was mad at."

"Your Dad?" asked Albus. He already knew the answer.

"Yeah," said Rose, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Night before last, Danny and I went out to dinner. We went to the park in Ottery St. Catchpole. I was so upset we were going to be apart this year. I just wanted him to hold me, and we sat on a bench and he did. It was such a nice night, we lost track of the time. We didn't get home until two o'clock in the morning."

"Then your Dad gave you a hard time?" asked Albus.

"Yes," said Rose. "He tells me I'm too young to be out all night. I am so sick of him treating me like a little girl."

"He loves you, Rose," said Albus. "He just wants to protect you."

"I know," said Rose with a hint of anger in her voice. "It's just time he realizes, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"All right," said Albus. "So what exactly happened with Danny?"

"Well, I was furious after he said he wanted to be here to protect me," said Rose. "I was mad at him, but it was my father I was really angry with. I sat in that compartment with my blood boiling. It was just a matter of time before I lost it. So of course, I acted like the little girl my father thinks I am and threw a tantrum."

"And a punch," added Albus.

"I don't know how I could have done that," said Rose, tears falling from her eyes again. "He came into the compartment, and I just lost it and decked him. It was a sucker punch. He didn't even see it coming. How could I do that?"

Albus knew there was more. It wasn't the punch that made Danny cry, a punch he could have taken. "What else, Rose?" asked Albus. "Danny knows you have a temper, and I'm sure he would have forgiven you on the spot for hitting him. There had to be something else."

"I told him we were through," said Rose in a shaky voice. "I told him I hated him." Rose began to cry harder. "Then he said he wanted us to get married some day and I told him I wanted someone to notice I can take care of myself and that none of us are getting what we want. How could I say that, Al? What have I done? I've ruined everything."

Albus just held her. He wasn't sure what to say. This explained how devastated Danny was. "You have to talk to him, Rose," said Albus.

"I can't," said Rose. "Not after what I said to him. I don't deserve forgiveness. I was so horrible to him, it was unforgivable."

"Give it a few days Rose," said Albus. "I know he still loves you. Nothing you could have said would ever change that."

She didn't say anything she just continued to cry. Albus held her for a while. He wasn't sure what else to say to her.

In the Great Hall, James had just finished breakfast. He and Danny had done their morning security sweeps. James came to breakfast, but Danny went back to bed. He really hadn't slept last night. James was about to go and see if Albus wanted to get in some sword practice. They hadn't done much sword practice during the summer.

Before he could stand up, he heard someone walk up behind him.

"James, I would like to talk to you," said Ginny.

"Sure, Professor Potter," said James flatly. He was still annoyed with her reaction on the platform, and he was unhappy she had taken it out on his father.

James turned around and his mother had that unmistakable look on her face that screamed 'don't push me'.

"I'm sorry, Mum," said James with a sigh.

"Come with me," said Ginny.

James followed his mother into the chamber through the door behind the teacher's table. James was behind her, so he couldn't see her face.

Ginny wasn't mad at him. She had been, but now she just wanted to make sure he was really all right with his decision to put off Auror training. Once they were in the chamber and the door had closed behind them, Ginny turned and hugged James tightly.

"Are you all right, Mum?" asked James, hugging his mother back.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine," said Ginny with a smile. "I just needed a hug. Are you sure about putting off Auror training?"

James had thought that was what she wanted to speak to him about. "Yes, I am, Mum," said James without hesitation. He broke away from her and walked towards the fireplace, leaning one hand against the mantle, and looking into the flames. "I have to be here."

Ginny walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be able to live with it if anything happened to any of you while I wasn't here to try and stop it," said James.

"I know," said Ginny with a sigh. "You are just like your father."

James chuckled. "So I've been told," said James.

"Come on," said Ginny with a smile. "Let's go for a walk. We don't get to spend any time together anymore. Or are you too old to go for a walk with your Mum?"

James turned and smiled at her. "Never," said James. "I would like that."

Albus finally got Rose calmed down a little, though she still refused to talk to Danny or leave her dorm. Albus hoped maybe Danny would try and talk to her, Rose was too stubborn to make the first move, but with her in her dorm, that was not very likely. After getting Winky to bring them breakfast, Albus left her to meet up with Carly.

Albus and Carly had wanted to tell Hagrid about their engagement, but had not had a chance. He was too busy at Hogsmeade Station herding the first years into the boats. Albus always wondered what that was like, since he never came over on the boats.

Albus walked to the Entrance Hall and found Carly waiting for him.

"Hi, Al," said Carly with a smile as he approached.

Albus walked up to Carly and put his arms around her and kissed her. "Please do me a favor?" asked Albus.

"What favor?" asked Carly.

"If you ever say or do something you regret, promise you'll remember I will always forgive you, no matter what it is," said Albus.

Carly knew immediately he was talking about Rose and Danny's fight on the train. "How bad is it?" asked Carly.

"Pretty bad," said Albus. "I don't know what to do. I think we just need to leave them be for a while and hope that with some time Rose can forgive herself for what she said. Danny would forgive her in a second, but she's sure he wouldn't. I guess we just wait and see."

Albus and Carly walked to Hagrid's house. Along the way, Albus told Carly all about what Rose said happened between Rose and Danny.

"That's awful," said Carly. "I know how upset Rose has been with her father lately. I never thought she would take it out on Danny."

"She didn't mean to," said Albus. "You know Rose, her temper has almost as quick a trigger as Lily's. That's really saying something."

It was a warm sunny day, so they enjoyed their walk, changing the subject to something less depressing than Danny and Rose's problems.

"So, who do you think will enter the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Carly.

"I don't know, I just know I want no part of it," said Albus. "Not after what happened to Dad when he was in school."

"Not that I want you to, I don't, but you know you would beat anyone," said Carly. "You're the best, Al."

Albus laughed. "Maybe I would win," said Albus. "I know I could win it and you know I could win it. That is more than enough for me. I don't need to prove it."

"Good," said Carly with a smile. "I would be so scared if you were competing. I know it's very dangerous."

When they got to Hagrid's house, they knocked on the door. They had so many great memories of visiting with Hagrid over the years. A moment later the door opened.

"Al, Carly, it's great to see you," said Hagrid with a smile. "Come on in."

"Hi, Hagrid," Carly and Albus said at the same time as they came in. They soon found there was someone else visiting Hagrid.

"Uncle Charlie, how are you?" asked Albus. "Mum said you' be here, but I didn't know you had arrived."

"I'm great, Al," said Charlie with a smile. "I love Romania, but it's nice to get home for a bit. I hear congratulations are in order for you two."

"Congratulations," said Hagrid turning to Carly and Albus. "For what?"

Albus put his arm around Carly, and gave her a smile. "We're engaged," said Carly holding up her left hand with the ring Albus had given her.

"Wonderful," bellowed Hagrid. "Congratulations, I always knew you two would get married, right from first year."

"Thank you," said Albus with a smile

"Would you care for some tea?" asked Hagrid.

Carly and Albus decided to stay for tea. They chatted with Charlie and Hagrid for a while. The subject of the Triwizard Tournament came up. It didn't take long for Albus to realize why Charlie was at Hogwarts.

"Uncle Charlie, will there be dragons in the Triwizard tournament?" asked Albus.

"Well, I shouldn't say…but yes," said Charlie. "It's not going to be a secret for too much longer. When they get here around the middle of October, it will be pretty hard not to know they are around. They are awfully noisy."

"So, have you two made any wedding plans yet?" asked Hagrid.

"No," said Carly. "Not really. Just that we plan to have the wedding in August, but we haven't thought about much else."

"Well, then you have lots to do," said Charlie. "I'm sure my sister is already deep into the planning. Have you picked a best man and a maid of honor?"

"Well, I hadn't thought about it, but I'll ask James to be my best man," said Albus. He turned to Carly.

Carly hadn't thought about whom her made of honor would be. There were only two options, but should she pick Rose or Lily. She was so close to both of them, and she didn't want to hurt either of them.

"I don't know yet," said Carly. "I really haven't thought about anything yet. I guess I've been too happy to really think about it yet."

A little while later, Carly and Albus decided they should head up to the castle. They said their goodbyes and left Hagrid and Charlie to talk about dragons.

Carly was very quiet as they walked back towards the castle. Albus knew that something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong love?" asked Albus. "You are very quiet."

Carly stopped walking and turned to Albus. "I hadn't thought about who my maid of honor would be," said Carly. "Do I choose Rose, or Lily?"

"Oh," said Albus. "Sorry love, I'm afraid I can't answer that. I'm actually glad I don't have to. That's a tough one."

"Thanks," said Carly with a sigh. "You are a lot of help."

"I'm sorry," said Albus, leaning in and kissing her softly. "I don't know how I could choose between my sister and my best friend. You're as close to them as I am. I really don't know what to tell you, I wish I did."

"I know," said Carly. "Well, at least I don't have to make a decision right now. Do you really think your Mum is already planning?"

"You have met Mum, haven't you," joked Albus. "I am pretty sure Uncle Charlie was right. She has probably started planning it in her mind, if not on paper."


	11. The Secret Squad

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 11 – The Secret Squad

Sunday night came and that meant family dinner in the Room of Requirement for the Potters and Weasleys. Rose had said she wasn't coming, but her mother told her attendance was mandatory in her Headmistress voice, so Rose reluctantly dragged herself out of her dorm to dinner.

It was like most family dinners from the previous six years, except there were a couple of people missing. Jason and Danny had almost always attended family dinners after the New Marauders started to get close. They were family. Jason was of course, now playing for Puddlemere United. Danny on the other hand had decided not to come tonight.

Rose had hardly eaten or said a word to anyone all evening, for that matter, she hardly spoke to anyone since they got to Hogwarts. Hermione hated to see Rose in such pain and decided that since she had some time to calm down, she would talk to her later that night.

After dinner, the men left the table to sit by the fire, while the women stayed at the table to discuss wedding plans.

"Do we need to make these decisions now?" asked Carly. "The wedding won't be for nearly a year." It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about wedding plans, but she had no idea who to pick to be maid of honor, and she was sure that would come up.

"You can never start too early," said Ginny with a smile. "I remember planning my wedding with my Mum. I promise I won't get as carried away as she did. I can still hear her, 'it's my only daughter's wedding, and I want it to be absolutely perfect'. I was sure she was going to drive your Dad completely mental."

"Yeah," said Lily, "I've heard all of Uncle Ron's stories. If he had not kept Dad calm, he would have run."

"Possibly," said Ginny with a laugh. "I want your wedding to be perfect Carly, but as long as it makes you happy it will be."

Carly could see Ginny was trying to hold back her enthusiasm, but her mother had come prepared with a list of items that needed to be discussed. The 'where' was easy, Carly wanted the wedding at home in the back yard and the garden, and they would put up a big tent for the reception. They decided the guest list could wait. Carly wanted friends and family, but that would still be a rather long list. When the discussion turned to dresses, that's where things got difficult.

"Carly, we should probably go shopping for a dress in the spring," said Ginny. "Have you given any thought to the colors for the bridesmaid and maid of honor's dresses."

"A little," said Carly. "I think I would like green dresses for the bridesmaids. Then Al can wear black dress robes with green trim."

"To match his eyes," said Ginny with a smile. Carly nodded.

It would be very much like her own wedding Ginny thought. That was also done in green and was held outdoors at the Burrow.

"Carly, who is going to be your maid of honor?" asked Hermione. It hadn't occurred to her that this could be a sticky question.

"Well, I don't…um…I don't know," said Carly, unsure of what to say.

"Carly," said Lily as she realized what the problem was. "You should pick Rose as your maid of honor. She's older, and I'll be very happy to be a bridesmaid."

"Really," said Carly, her relief clearly evident in her tone. "I've been so worried what to do since it occurred to me yesterday. I didn't want either of you to feel bad."

"Lily should be your maid of honor," said Rose as she stood up. "I won't be any fun anyway. Goodnight, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." With that Rose left the Room of Requirement, closing the door behind her.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Ginny, but Rose was already gone. "I didn't even think when I brought up the wedding plans that it might bother Rose."

"It's all right, Ginny," said Hermione. "It gives me a good excuse to talk to her." Hermione got up and left to find Rose.

By the fire, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Neville, James, Albus, and Hugo were all chatting. Albus and James were talking about some extra training time on Saturdays for hand-to-hand combat and with swords. When Albus saw Rose leave and Hermione follow, he sighed.

"I don't know what to do about Rose," said Albus with a shrug. "She is so stubborn, I don't think she'll ever talk to Danny."

"I talked with Danny, and I don't see him talking to her either," said James shaking his head. "He still loves her, but she really hurt him with what she said. Heartbroken doesn't begin to describe it. Danny really thinks she hates him."

"Have you ever seen two people who were so right for each other as Danny and Rose?" asked Albus. "They are perfect together."

"Besides you and Carly?" asked James with a laugh. "No."

Albus had to smile, and then remembered something. "James, speaking of Carly and I, I was wondering, would you be my best man?" asked Albus.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," said James with a grin. "I would be honored little brother."

While James and Albus's conversations continued, Sirius was telling Hugo the story of a prank he had pulled when he was in school and it was giving Hugo an idea.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were having a far more serious conversation.

"Anything new in the book?" asked Neville.

"Not yet," said Harry with a sigh. "I keep checking, but I haven't found anything new."

"It seems really random," said Ron. "I mean, Voldemort must have been doing something all these years. I'm sure he was training Malfoy until he came of age and could help resurrect him. Yet, the book didn't bother tell you any of that."

"The book is a mystery," said Neville. "We can't expect it to make sense."

"It didn't give us enough warning to stop Malfoy from resurrecting Voldemort, or to stop him from killing Pansy," said Harry. "I hate to say it, but you could almost say those things were meant to happen, otherwise the book would have given us more notice."

Ron decided they needed a cheerier subject. "So, when are the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts?" asked Ron. "I hope they can win the cup again, seven straight years has never been done before. I would love to see Rose and Albus as the first two seven time Quidditch Cup winners."

"Tuesday," said Harry. "Unfortunately, the Headmistress scheduled a faculty meeting for that time, so none of us are going to be able to go to tryouts."

"Lovely," said Ron with a sigh. "Oh well."

Rose walked down the hallway towards Gryffindor Tower. A week ago, she would have loved to be Carly's maid of honor, in fact, after Albus proposed, it was the first thing she had thought of.

Rose could imagine herself in a beautiful dress, dancing the night away in Danny's arms, stealing kisses whenever her father wasn't looking, and thinking about the wedding they would have one day.

Now, Rose thought it would be all she could do just to attend the wedding. As she walked, she heard footsteps behind her, and she knew it was her mother.

"Rose," said Hermione, as she caught up with her daughter. "Can we talk?"

Rose stopped and turned to face her mother. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Rose, her tone was flat and emotionless.

"I want to talk about what happened between you and Danny," said Hermione. "He is absolutely devastated."

"There is nothing to talk about, Mum," said Rose. "I was mad at Dad and I took it out on Danny. I can never ask him to forgive me for what I said. I certainly can't forgive myself for it. I just have to learn to live with it."

"Please, Rose," pleaded Hermione. "Please talk to him. He still loves you. I know he does. I spoke to him, he's crushed, but he still loves you."

Rose just shook her head, and looked at the floor.

Hermione moved towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Please, Rose," said Hermione softly. "Don't throw it away because you made a mistake."

"It's not that simple, Mum," said Rose softly, as she returned her mother's embrace. "I shouldn't be forgiven after what I said."

Rose pulled away from her mother and headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione just stood there and watched her go. As she did, her thoughts turned to Ron, who had caused this whole mess with his over protectiveness. Hermione had tried not to interfere in Rose and Ron's arguments. She really thought with some time, they would work it out, and getting into the middle of it wasn't going to help. She really didn't think Ron's over protectiveness would do anything more than annoy Rose. She now realized she was wrong.

Unfortunately for Ron, Rose wasn't the only Weasley with a temper.

Late that night, Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch in their quarters. Ginny was reading a quidditch magazine, and Harry was reading a book he received for his birthday.

Ginny yawned. "I'm going to bed, are you coming?" asked Ginny.

Harry marked his page, and closed the book. "Yes, I just want to check the book before I go to sleep," said Harry. Harry reached for 'The Prophecy of the Twelve', but before he could pick it up, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Ginny, as she got up and walked towards the door. "I wonder who it could be at this hour?"

Ginny opened the door to find Ron standing there holding a pillow and blanket.

"Hermione and I had a fight," said Ron dejectedly. "I was banished from our quarters and told if I tried to come back without permission she would turn me into a hamster and feed me to Crookshanks. Could I use your couch?"

"Sure," said Ginny trying to suppress a laugh. "It's not like it's the first time."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Ron. "Just rub salt in an open wound."

"Look on the bright side, mate," said Harry with a grin. "Crookshanks is more than thirty years old. That's old, even for a Kneazle. You could probably outrun him."

"Thanks, Harry," said Ron. "Some best friend you are." Ron dropped down on the couch beside Harry.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Well, first she yelled at me," said Ron. "Then I told her she was absolutely right and that it was my fault entirely, and I was completely and totally wrong. Then she threw me out."

Ginny, who had sat back down, and Harry looked at each other then both turned to Ron. "What did you admit was all your fault?" asked Ginny.

"Danny and Rose breaking up," said Ron shaking his head. "If I hadn't thrown a fit when she got home the other night, well morning really, she wouldn't have blown up at Danny. Hermione is right. It was all my fault, and I can't do anything to fix it."

Harry and Ginny both nodded. "Give it a night Ron," said Harry. I'm sure she'll forgive you tomorrow."

"I don't know Harry," said Ron. "Hermione said, among other things, I might have ruined Rose and Danny's lives. I mean…we've all seen Hermione angry, but…well…I thought she was going to really turn me into a hamster for a moment."

"Hermione's just upset," said Ginny. "I'm sure everything will be fine, just give it a few days, just give Rose and Danny some time to patch things up and I'm sure Hermione will forgive you then, too."

Ron just sighed and looked at the floor.

Harry picked up the book from the table and flipped it open. "Bloody hell," said Harry shaking his head.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"There is something new in the book," said Harry, and then Harry read the new text on the page that started with 'the final chapter begins'.

_The Dark Lord seeks that which is of no use to him. Only the blood of The Savior can reveal its secrets._

They were all silent for a moment. "What do you think it means?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Harry with a shrug. "Obviously Voldemort is looking for something, and he thinks he can use it but he can't. Only…my blood…will reveal its secrets."

"We better figure it out," said Ron.

Ginny leaned against Harry. "Any ideas?" asked Ginny.

"No…I think we need to sleep on it and we can discuss it some more in the morning," said Harry. "It won't do us any good to lose sleep over it."

The next afternoon, when classes were over, eleven members of The Twelve were gathered in the Room of Requirement discussing the new passage in the book. Hermione was in her office. She had discussed the passage with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Sirius that morning. She claimed she had work to do, but Harry and Ginny both knew she was just avoiding Ron.

"What could he be looking for?" asked James as he paced in front of the fire. Albus was standing at one end of the fireplace staring into the flames. The others were on the couches and chairs. They had yet to come up with anything helpful.

"A weapon," suggested Sirius.

"Possibly," said Harry. "But what weapon?"

"Look," said Ginny. "We've been at this for an hour. We aren't getting anywhere, why don't we go have dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," said Hugo.

"Me too," said Lily.

Ron, Neville, Rose, and Carly nodded their agreement.

James and Albus stayed where they were and made no move to leave. Everyone else got up except Harry and headed for the door. Sirius was about to get up, but Harry gave him a look, which Sirius knew meant 'please stay'.

"Coming, Al?" asked Carly.

"No," said Albus shaking his head. "I'm not hungry."

Ginny looked to Harry who nodded towards the door. A moment later, Harry and Sirius were left sitting on one couch, and Albus and James were standing by the fire.

"Something on your mind boys?" asked Harry. It was a stupid question, but Harry wasn't sure what else to say.

James dropped into the couch opposite them. "Why don't we go after him," said James. "I say we find him and make sure he can't hurt anyone ever again."

"Where would we look for him?" asked Sirius logically.

"I don't know, but doing something beats doing nothing," said James.

"James, I know you want to do something," said Harry. "Believe me, I've had five years to want to do something. It will drive you crazy if you let it."

"So I'm supposed to just wait and see what happens?" asked James.

"Yes," said Albus, still looking into the fire. "There is nothing to be gained by running around the countryside looking for Malfoy and Voldemort."

"I can't just sit here," said James bluntly.

"Yes, you can," said Albus. "Really, what choice do we have? Do you want to run off, then not be here if he attacks?"

James was quiet. He knew they were right. Running off looking for them would cause more harm than good.

"Look, I understand what you're going through," said Harry. "There is nothing to be gained by being rash. I've made that mistake before." For a moment that comment just hung in the air.

Just then, the door opened, and Hermione came into the room.

"Harry, Kingsley just flooed, he needs you at the Ministry immediately," said Hermione. "He didn't say why."

Harry and Sirius stood up. "Albus, James, you wanted to do something, why don't you come with me," said Harry. "Sirius, Hermione, let the other's know where we've gone."

Harry, James, and Albus flooed to the Ministry and made there way to the office of the Minister of Magic. Harry had given up believing in coincidences a long time ago. Kingsley summoning him within a day of new text appearing in the book was not a coincidence.

"Do you think Voldemort has attacked?" asked James as they walked down the hallway toward Kingsley's office.

"I have no idea, James," said Harry. "You know as much as I do." Harry did have a bad feeling that something had happened.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Albus.

When they arrived at Kingsley's office, his assistant waved them immediately into the office. Harry opened the door and led them into Kingsley's office.

"Harry," said Kingsley as he stood from his desk, and came around it to meet them. He extended his hand and Harry shook it. "How are you boys?"

"Fine," said both Albus and James.

"What is it, Kingsley?" asked Harry. "Has something happened?"

"Let's sit down and talk," said Kingsley in a tone that made it clear that something was very wrong.

The four of them went over to a conference table in Kingsley's office and sat down. Kingsley's office was nice, but not ostentatious as Harry was sure it had been under Fudge. There was a desk with three chairs in front of it, and a conference table with chairs on both sides. A couple of paintings adorned the walls. There was a portrait above the fireplace. It was empty, but Harry knew it was another one of Professor Dumbledore's portraits. He had been asleep in his portrait in Hermione's office when they left.

"Last night, four wizards were found murdered," said Kingsley.

"Who were they?" asked James.

Kingsley seemed to ponder the answer. "Albus, James, I need your word that what you are about to learn of does not leave this room," said Kingsley.

Both James and Albus nodded.

"Harry, what do you know about the Secret Squad?" asked Kingsley.

Harry's eyes went wide. "I thought they were a myth," said Harry. "Are you telling me the Secret Squad is real?"

Kingsley nodded.

"What is the Secret Squad?" asked Albus.

"The Secret Squad is supposed to be a team of four wizards, all highly trained as Aurors or Hit Wizards," said Harry. "They report directly to the Minister of Magic, and most importantly, they don't exist."

"What do you mean they don't exist?" asked James.

"When a new team member joins the Secret Squad, they join for life, giving up who they were," said Kingsley. "They are erased from all records of the Wizarding world, and their existence removed from the memory of anyone who knew them. They simply do not exist. They take on jobs that…well…no one will ever know about." Kingsley paused. "All four members of the Secret Squad are dead."

"How did it happen?" asked Harry in shock. Although he never really knew if they existed or not, the stories said they were the best of the best.

"I had contacted them last night by owl about a routine briefing on missions they were undertaking," said Kingsley. "When I got no response this morning, I went to investigate." Kingsley paused. "I found them all dead, tortured."

"Was it Voldemort?" asked Albus.

"I don't know for sure," said Kingsley. "Last night, there was a break in at the British Library. We got wind of it from the Muggle Prime Minister. The break in was magical. We cleaned up the mess, but when I found out what was taken, I put two and two together."

"What was taken?" asked Harry. Harry had a sneaking suspicion he knew where this was going.

"A collection of ancient books that once contained a certain book that is now in your possession," said Kingsley. "I used the Secret Squad to retrieve it six years ago. There was no other way to get it out of the British Library."

"Dad, how could Voldemort know about the book?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Harry. "And I have an even better question. How did Voldemort find the Secret Squad?"

"I'm afraid I can answer both questions," said Kingsley. "Even though we knew how Pansy Parkinson died, we have been investigating her death, including her activities just prior to her death. We believe she broke into my personal records storage undetected, but we have no idea when. That is the only place there would be any record of the Secret Squad's activities. I never mentioned what the book was in question, but I did note your name in the file. I'm sorry Harry."

"So then Pansy must have been looking in the records for information when she found Dad's name," said Albus.

"And then Scorpius killed her to cover their tracks," said James.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I had assumed Malfoy was waiting until he was of age to resurrect Voldemort and then kill his mother. What if Pansy was working with them this whole time? She could have helped them resurrect Voldemort, and then with Scorpius of age and able to do magic without being detected, they didn't need her anymore. Scorpius had a lot of reason to hate his mother. In that vision, he was not killing her because he needed to or was ordered to. He was enjoying it. Voldemort wouldn't bother cover his tracks."

"Right," said James. "If he did want to cover his tracks, he would have reburied the empty coffin and no one would have known his body had been dug up at all."

"Exactly," said Harry.

"So, when he went after the book and they couldn't find it, then he went after the Secret Squad," said Albus.

"Who told him nothing, I assure you," said Kingsley. "They would never have told him anything, they would have died first."

"So Voldemort doesn't know what is in the book, just that I wanted it," said Harry.

"It would seem so," said Kingsley.

Something occurred to Harry. "Kingsley, is Pansy's flat still intact, or has everything been removed?" asked Harry.

"It was searched, but beyond a number of books on the Dark Arts, Head Auror Williams reports nothing out of the ordinary," said Kingsley. "It has been left as it was found, except the blood and…body parts were removed.

"Thank you, Kingsley," said Harry. "We better get back to Hogwarts, I want to go check out the flat myself in a day or two. Could you send me a copy of Pansy's employment history, and everything else you have on her?"

"Of course," said Kingsley. "I'll have it owled to you in the morning."

As Harry, Albus, and James walked down the hallway, James asked the same question that was on Albus's mind.

"Dad, what does this mean?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Harry. "The new passage in the book seems to say Voldemort was looking for the book. We know that only Al and I can read it, so even if he had the book it would be of no use to him. It makes sense. I just don't see why the book would bother tell us this. It just doesn't seem to help us any."

Why the book would tell them something that seemed so pointless, Harry could not imagine. If Voldemort couldn't use the book, and he didn't know where it was, or exactly what is was, what was the point? There had to be some reason for that passage to appear in the book, but what was it? Harry knew that was a question he needed to answer.


	12. Forgiveness and Answers

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 12 – Forgiveness and Answers

Rose walked toward the pitch. It was Tuesday afternoon, and time for quidditch tryouts. She had not wanted to come to tryouts, but Albus told her the whole team had to be there while the Beaters, Keepers, and Chasers tried out. Truth be told, she didn't want to do anything at all. Not even quidditch. She was just too miserable.

Rose kept trying to talk herself into talking to Danny, but she couldn't do it. She had avoided seeing him since the train ride. She couldn't face him. Her heart ached to apologize and tell him how much she loved him with all her heart. Rose knew she had no right to think he would forgive her, and even less right to ask him to.

As Rose approached the pitch, Albus was already in his quidditch robes standing with Hugo and Tommy who were also ready for tryouts. "You're late Rose," said Albus as she walked by them toward the changing room.

"Stuff it, Potter," said Rose without even looking at him, as she continued toward the changing room. She immediately hated herself for treating Albus that way. Albus was the one person she could always count on. He didn't deserve that.

"If she doesn't talk to Danny soon, she's going to drive us all crazy," said Hugo exasperatedly. "She bit my head off this morning for making a joke. It was a good one too."

"Yeah," said Albus. "You should have seen her in class the last two days. She's not paying attention, not taking notes. She loves going to class, and now it's like she doesn't care. I don't know what to do with her."

"Well, maybe some quidditch will take her mind off it," said Tommy with a shrug.

"Maybe," said Albus. "I'm going to go try and calm her down before she scares away the potential players."

Albus went into the team room, knowing Rose always left her broom in the rack in there and would have to retrieve it before going to the pitch. He sat on a bench and waited for her. After a few minutes, she still hadn't come out of the girls' changing room, and she had been in there more than long enough to change.

Albus go up and knocked on the door.

"Go away," came Rose's voice. "I'll be out in a minute." Her voice was strained.

Albus took a breath and pushed open the door.

Rose was just standing in front of her open locker, staring at it. She hadn't changed into her quidditch robes.

"What is it, Rose?" asked Albus.

Rose was silent for a moment as she stared into her locker. "I forgot it was in here," said Rose barely above a whisper.

Albus walked over to where she was standing in front of her open locker, and saw the picture of Rose and Danny at the Halloween Dance fifth year on the inside of the door.

"Rose," began Albus, but Rose cut him off.

"I'm fine, Al," said Rose. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you before, you didn't deserve it. I seem to do that a lot lately. Please go, I need to change."

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Albus.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Rose unconvincingly.

Albus just nodded, but he didn't leave. He pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment.

"Thanks, Al," said Rose softly. She really had needed a hug. She just wished it had been Danny hugging her.

"Anytime," said Al. "No thanks necessary. Don't be too long, tryouts are going to take a while."

Rose just nodded and Albus headed out the door.

Danny walked along the outskirts of the castle grounds, doing a routine check for anything unusual. With the protection spells that guarded Hogwarts, the odds of his finding anything were slim, but that was the job he had taken. He really wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. All he could think about was Rose. He missed her so much.

As he walked, he came to a very familiar place, the quidditch pitch. How many days had he spent flying over the pitch practicing with Rose? He couldn't possibly have kept track of them all. Hours spent tossing the quaffle back and fourth, and racing around the pitch, then after practices sneaking off behind the stands to lie in the sun warmed grass and snog. He would give anything to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He knew that would never happen again.

As he got closer to the pitch, he could see Gryffindor was holding tryouts. Hugo, Albus, and Tommy were working out the Keeper candidates. Before Danny had realized it, he had altered his course away from his patrol, and was standing beside the pitch, mostly hidden by the stands, not far from the place he and Rose used to go after practice.

It was from there he saw Rose. She was hovering about twenty-five feet off the ground on the far side of the pitch. Her back was turned to the tryouts, and she was just staring off into the sky. It was the first time he had seen her since they broke up on the train. He had made sure he was never anywhere that they could run into each other. Just looking at her now, his heart began to ache at the thought that she hated him.

Danny heard a whistle from above, and saw the keeper candidates land. A few minutes later, a new group, armed with Beater's bats, was in the air and Albus began the Beater tryouts.

Danny was only slightly aware of all of this, as he was still staring at Rose. Even though her back was towards him, he could picture her face. Her pretty brown eyes he loved to gaze into. Her soft lips he loved to kiss. He could practically hear her sigh when he would he would run his fingers through her soft brown hair. He would give anything just to see her smile at him, and to hear her sigh like that again.

"You look like a love sick puppy," said a voice from behind him.

"Leave me alone, James," said Danny miserably. "I'll get back to my patrol in a minute."

"Forget your patrol," said James. "Why don't you go talk to her. You're both making yourselves miserable, and I know if you just talk about it, you can work it all out."

"She hates me," said Danny softly. "What would be the point?"

James rolled his eyes. Danny and Rose had to be the two most stubborn people he knew. "You know that's not true," said James.

"No I don't," said Danny, still staring at Rose. "I don't know that." That is when Danny saw the bludger heading straight at Rose. "Rose!"

It took Rose a few minutes to change into her quidditch robes. The picture in her locker had really gotten to her and after Albus had left her she had begun to cry. Rose had been so happy when it was taken, and now she knew she would never be happy again. She retrieved her broom from the team room and dried her tears before heading to the pitch.

Albus, Hugo, and Tommy had already begun tryouts for the Keepers. They had it well in hand, so Rose flew off toward the other end of the pitch, and just hovered in the air. She tried to think about anything but Danny, but everything reminded her of him.

Even just sitting on her broom in the air, reminded her of all the quidditch practices and games they had spent together on this pitch.

Rose heard a whistle, and knew that Keeper tryouts were over. She knew she should go help the others with Beater tryouts, but she just couldn't do it. She just sat, looking at nothing in particular.

All of a sudden, she heard someone scream her name. Just as she turned to see who it was, everything went dark.

Rose Weasley opened her eyes, but everything was fuzzy and dark. She had no idea where she was for a moment. Her head was throbbing and her shoulder ached painfully. She blinked a few times, and could now see she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, you're awake," said a voice. Rose turned her head a little to the right and saw Albus was sitting in a chair by her bed and she realized he was holding her hand. "You gave us quite a scare, Rose. I'm glad you're awake."

"What happened?" asked Rose groggily. "Is my Mum here?" Rose suddenly realized she sounded like a scared little girl asking for her mother and rolled her eyes.

Albus smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Your Mum and Dad went to get some sleep," said Albus. "You've been out more than twenty-four hours, it's nearly midnight, and they've been frantic. My Mum and Dad just took them to make sure they got some rest. Carly, James, Hugo, and Lily were dragged off to bed by Sirius and Neville a couple of hours ago."

"What the hell happened?" asked Rose.

"What do you remember?" asked Albus.

It was all sort of fuzzy to Rose. "I was sitting on my broom, not paying attention to practice," said Rose. "Then suddenly I heard someone scream my name, but before I could turn to see who it was, everything just stopped. Next thing I remember is waking up just now."

"You were hit in the head with a bludger," said Albus. "When you fell you landed hard on your shoulder. You were very lucky, Rose. If you hadn't started to turn just before it hit you…well…I'd rather not think about that."

A bludger would certainly explain the pain in her head, Rose thought. Someone had saved her life.

"Who tried to warn me?" asked Rose, wincing at the pain in her head and shoulder.

"Danny," said Albus.

"I didn't see him at the pitch," said Rose softly. Danny warned me, thought Rose. Well, of course he would warn her, he wouldn't want to see her get hurt. That didn't mean anything.

"I think he was hiding so you wouldn't see him," said Albus. "You don't remember anything after being hit?"

"No, nothing," said Rose. "What happened?"

Albus took a breath. "Danny was the first one to get to you," said Albus. "You were unconscious. He picked you up and ran with you to the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, well, he works here, that's his job," said Rose. She knew full well what Albus was trying to imply, that Danny still cared. Rose knew that was impossible. He couldn't care for someone who was as awful as she was.

"Rose, Danny ran, not walked, carrying you from the pitch all the way to the castle and up to the third floor," said Albus. "Have you ever tried to run while carrying another person? Trust me, it's not easy. When he got here, he nearly collapsed he was so out of breath from running all that way, Madam Jennings had to give him a Draught of Peace to calm him down, she was afraid he would pass out. Danny beat me here by more than a minute. He was carrying you and I couldn't keep up. He's been frantic Rose. Your Mum held him while he cried."

"He…really cried?" asked Rose. Could Danny really still care even after the terrible things she said? Could he still love her? No, Albus had to be exaggerating.

"Yes, he did," said Albus. "He was hysterical. Madam Jennings finally made him take a Sleeping Draught an hour ago so he could get some rest. I practically had to force it down his throat." Albus nodded towards the opposite side of her cot. Rose turned her head and saw Danny asleep in the next cot.

A tear escaped Rose's eye. Albus gently brushed it away.

"Rose, talk to him," said Albus. "We all hate seeing you both like this. We all care about both of you, and though neither of you seem to know it, we all know how much you still love each other."

Rose didn't say anything she just laid there. She couldn't respond to that.

"I'm going to go tell everyone you are awake," said Albus. Albus smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't scare me like that again." Albus left the Hospital Wing, leaving an eerie silence in the room.

Rose sat up in bed, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and the throbbing in her head. It was a little cold, but she was glad to realize she was wearing her warmest pajamas. Her mother must have changed her Rose thought. She put her legs over the side of the bed, expecting her feet to hit cold ground, but found that her slippers were on the floor beside her. Her mother thought of everything.

Rose sat on the edge of her bed looking at Danny sleeping in the next cot. The pain in her head and shoulder was nothing compared to the pain in her heart and soul. Unfortunately, those injuries couldn't be healed magically, or by any other means for that matter.

Rose closed her eyes for a second, then slipped her feet into her slippers and painfully stood. She walked over to Danny's cot. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep for a minute. She could tell, even with his eyes closed he had been crying. The tearstains were still on his cheeks.

Rose shivered. Even in her warmest pajamas, it was still very cold.

"I'll never forget my first night at Hogwarts," said Rose softly. "I was so upset that my Mum was Headmistress. You said all the right things, you gave me a hug, and you made me laugh. I already had a crush on you, but I didn't know then, that I would fall in love with you. I knew you were special though…I'm so sorry Danny." She couldn't look at him and say what she had to say so she turned away as the tears started to slide down her cheeks. "I didn't mean any of it. I was angry with my Dad, and I took it out on you. I was disappointed that you didn't go to Auror training, because I know you won't ask me to marry you until you can afford a ring. I'm so sorry Danny. I've never stopped loving you. I know you can never forgive me for what I said. I can't ask you to. You deserve someone who will treat you better than that." Rose looked back at Danny. She didn't notice fresh tears had slid out from under his closed eyelids while she spoke. She leaned down and softly kissed his lips. What she wasn't expecting was that he would kiss her back.

Danny started to kiss her, and for just an instant, she started to pull away, realizing he was awake, but only for an instant. Danny put his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him. They continued to kiss deeply and passionately, neither of them knew for how long, nor did they care. Finally, they broke apart, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Danny…how long were you awake?" asked Rose. Danny smiled, as Rose brushed away her tears ad then the tears from his cheeks.

"Al lied," said Danny. "I never took a Sleeping Draught, I couldn't sleep until I knew you were all right. Albus kept telling me that you didn't hate me." Danny looked away for a moment, then back. "I didn't believe him. He told me to pretend I was asleep when you woke up and maybe you would admit how you felt."

"I'll have to thank him, I didn't know he was so devious," said Rose trying to smile, but failing. "Can you ever forgive me Danny? I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean a word of it."

"I love you too much to ever let you go, Rose," said Danny with a smile. "No matter what you said or say, of course I would forgive you."

"I love you too, Danny," said Rose. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. She never wanted to move from that position again. She slid her hands under his shoulder and held onto him.

"One day, Rose, we will get married," whispered Danny. "I promise."

"You know, you might not get the chance if my Dad finds me lying on top of you like this," said Rose with a laugh.

Danny felt Rose shiver from the cold. He smiled and then pulled the blanket over them both and pulled it tightly around them.

"I'm pretty sure I'm safe," said Danny with a laugh. "I believe she said something about a hamster and feeding him to Crookshanks. Besides, I'm willing to risk it. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Rose thought that going to sleep at that moment in Danny's arms was the best idea she had ever heard.

The afternoon following Danny and Rose's reconciliation, Harry, Ron, and James flooed from Hermione's office to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and then walked to Pansy's flat. Albus had wanted to join them, but he had quidditch practice. Harry had found nothing helpful in Pansy's file, but brought it with him just in case.

Once inside, they could see the blood and body parts had been removed. Harry could still picture the gruesome site he saw the last time he was there.

"What are we supposed to be looking for, Dad?" asked James as he, Harry, and Ron started searching the flat. "Didn't Head Auror Williams already conduct a search?"

Harry and Ron just looked at each other for a second then back at James. Harry smiled. "There is something you need to remember about Head Auror Williams, especially since you will probably be working for him some day," said Harry. "He is a pea-brain."

"And that's an insult to pea-brains everywhere," added Ron.

James laughed. "I'll keep that in mind," said James.

The three of them continued to search the apartment, but found nothing out of the ordinary for a clerk working at the Ministry of Magic. They found Pansy's diary, but it didn't contain any information of importance, just a lot about how she hated that Draco was becoming a wimp and that she couldn't put up with Scorpius's behavior. They did note the last entry was made May second 2018 the same day Scorpius killed Draco. They knew that had to mean something, but what it was, they didn't know.

The three were standing in the living room trying to decide if they had missed anything. It was a very small flat. There were five doors in the living room. The front door of the flat, a door to the small kitchen, a door to the bedroom, one to the toilet, and one to a small closet.

"Ron, what's wrong with this flat?" asked Harry thoughtfully as he stared around the room.

"I'm not sure…but you're right…something is off," said Ron.

James had no idea what they were talking about.

"It's not big enough," said Harry.

"Well, it's a really small flat," said James confusedly.

"No," said Ron. "Your Dad's right. The building is bigger from the outside than it is on the inside. We are definitely missing something."

Harry put the file on Pansy he was holding down on the couch, and opened the closet door. They had already searched it thoroughly. It was an ordinary closet. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket. He pointed it into the closet and muttered an incantation. Suddenly the closet disappeared, revealing another room.

Harry turned to Ron. "Now that's what I call being good investigators," said Harry with a laugh. "No one can stop Potty and the Weasel."

"Excuse me," said James with a laugh.

Ron and Harry smiled. "I became an Auror two years after your Dad," said Ron. "He had enough pull to get us assigned as partners when I started. We solved more cases than any pair of Aurors ever had in their first year as partners. We were having dinner one night and your Mum said, 'No one can stop Potty and the Weasel'."

"It's something Draco Malfoy used to say to insult us when we were in school," said Harry. "We kind of liked it though when we were partners, and it kind of stuck. We haven't worked together on a case since I started teaching."

They turned their attention back to the room, and they discovered, as soon as they walked through the door, they could smell the unmistakable odor of decaying flesh.

Harry quickly cast a spell so they couldn't smell it. They could see the source in the corner. They walked over to the body lying on the floor. Even after so many years of decay, there was no mistaking the snakelike face of Lord Voldemort. One of his legs had been cut open and a bone removed. It was a gruesome scene.

"I guess he didn't need all of his old body," said Ron disgustedly.

"Apparently not," said Harry.

"Shouldn't he be less…well…whole," said James. "He has been buried for twenty-five years, shouldn't he be nothing but bones?"

Harry knew James didn't have a lot of experience with dead bodies. Harry had far too much.

"As you will learn in Auror training, bodies of anyone involved in any kind of Dark Magic are enchanted not to decay in the event they ever need to be dug up," said Harry. "There is some decay, of course, but he should last a good hundred years before he's only bones. Unfortunately, after they are dug up the enchantment disappears, hence the smell."

They turned their attention away from the body. There was a bed in the room, and a desk, as well as several bookcases filled with books and a large dresser. There were no decorations at all on the walls. The light in the room was provided by the sunlight through two windows. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room. The wooden floor beneath it was scorched from a fire. The floor must have been enchanted not to catch fire.

"Anyone want to bet we just found out where Scorpius Malfoy has been for the last five years?" asked Ron.

"I think you're right, Ron," said Harry. "James, check out the dresser, Ron, take the desk, I'll take the bookcases."

James searched the dresser. "Nothing here but clothes," said James. "The sizes suggest a teenage boy. Must be Malfoy."

"All these books are on the Dark Arts, and ancient weapons. Some are even fictional stories about ancient weapons. Not all of them are magical, there are some Muggle books too, including a bible," said Harry. Harry thought the books looked well used.

"I've got something," said Ron. James and Harry joined Ron at the desk.

Ron was holding a journal. The spine was very cracked. It was obviously well used.

"This journal contains notes on all kinds of weapons," said Ron. "It's in Pansy's handwriting, it's the same as her diary. Wands, swords, knives, spears, and any kind of weapon you can think of. They are all legendary weapons. Excalibur, the Blood Axe, the Death Stick, the Spear of Destiny, and dozens of others both Muggle and magical, I'm pretty sure many of them don't even actually exist…but you never know."

"He must be searching for a weapon," said Harry. "He knows he can't come after me with an ordinary wand."

"All these pages have dates when they were begun. The last one is three years ago. It looks like the next page has been torn out," said Ron.

"The books look worn, someone has obviously used them a lot," said Harry.

"So, what do you think it means?" asked James.

Harry thought a moment. Things were starting to fall into place.

"Bloody hell," said Ron.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"The last page of the journal," said Ron. "It has some kind of spell on it. I've never heard of it before. 'Bone of the father, unknowingly given…'"

"That's it," said Harry. "That's the spell Pettigrew used to resurrect Voldemort in the graveyard. How could he have used that spell again? Even if he substituted his own bone for his father's bone, which would make sense, he would have needed my blood. He could not have had my blood." Harry's eyes went wide as he remembered something. "Wait here."

Harry left the room, and returned a moment later carrying the file on Pansy. "Damn," said Harry. He had hoped he had remembered wrong, but at least it made sense.

"What is it?" asked James curiously.

"Pansy was part of the Ministry team that planned the destruction of the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry. "She was all over it."

James suddenly realized what had happened as well. "Al's blood was all over the floor," said James. "We never cleaned it up. She took Al's blood. Even dry, it must have been enough."

"All right," said Ron. "We know how he was resurrected, and that he is looking for a weapon, which the missing pages seem to indicate he found. But why kill Pansy?"

"Maybe he didn't need her anymore," said James. "Scorpius couldn't perform magic without being detected until he was seventeen. There is probably a spell around this room so he could practice, but once he turned seventeen, he didn't need Pansy anymore."

"But why wait until Scorpius turned seventeen to be resurrected?" asked Ron. "Couldn't Pansy have performed the ritual?"

"Maybe he didn't completely trust Pansy," said Harry. "In the vision Albus and I had, Scorpius had a silver hand like Pettigrew did. He must have cut if off as part of the ritual. Maybe, Voldemort didn't know if Scorpius could truly choose to be his servant until he came of age. He couldn't risk it not working. This explains everything."

"Well, almost everything," said James shaking his head. "We still don't know what weapon Voldemort is going after."

"You're right, James," said Harry. "We know more than we did, though." Harry turned toward the body of Voldemort. He pointed his wand at it. "Incendio!"

Voldemort's body burst into flames. Harry watched, as the fire consumed the flesh. After several minutes, all that was left was scorched bone on the now scorched wood floor. Harry pointed his wand again, "Destructo Totalus!" The bones disintegrated completely.

"He won't be using that body again," said Ron.

"At least now, we have some answers," said James. "We have some idea of what he is up to. I wish knew where he was."

"Yeah," said Harry as he took a deep breath. "Me too."


	13. The Prank

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 13 – The Prank

Life in the castle for the month following Harry, Ron, and James visit to Pansy's flat was fairly ordinary, though it did take three weeks for Hermione to finally forgive Ron, and let him come back to their quarters.

They had discussed what they discovered and concluded with the rest of The Twelve, as well as Danny who had resumed attending family dinners. All were in agreement. Voldemort was looking for a weapon he could use against Harry.

However, as Albus pointed out, he was unable to kill Harry with magic in the forest in 1998 because he had used Harry's blood to resurrect himself. If that were the case, then what could it mean that he had used Albus's blood this time? Was there a purpose behind that, or was that simply the only blood they had access to? Could Voldemort be looking for a weapon that would negate this problem? All were good questions, but there were few good answers.

Word of Rose and Danny's reconciliation spread quickly throughout the school. It was hard to miss, as Rose received a rose by owl at breakfast everyday for two weeks. Rose felt a little bad about it since the breakup was all her fault, and Danny was sending her roses. She finally convinced him he didn't have to do it any longer.

The New Marauders resumed their training. Albus and James made it a point to work on their sword fighting skills each Saturday, as long as it wouldn't interfere with quidditch practice. On a Saturday morning, in early October, James and Albus were having their usual workout alone in the Room of Requirement.

The sounds of their swords clanging filled the room as Albus and James dueled.

"Is that all you got, Al," teased James with a laugh as he sidestepped a jab by Albus.

"You do realize, that I could beat you with a little wandless magic without hardly thinking about it?" asked Albus, as he blocked James sword.

"Of course I know that," said James at he ducked Albus's sword. "You know as well as I do, that you don't cheat."

"Well, if you get any better, I might have to," said Albus blocking James blade. "You might not leave me any choice."

They continued to duel for a moment, then James caught Albus off balance, and Albus fell on his backside, his sword flying from his hand. James held his sword with the tip in front of Albus's face for a second, and then gave him a hand up.

"You got me again," said Albus. "Just don't get a big head. Pull out your wand and you don't stand a chance."

"Agreed," said James with a laugh.

Albus and James took seats on opposite couches for a much needed break. James conjured two bottles of water and they each took one.

After some water and a moment to catch their breath, Albus brought up a question that had been on his mind.

"James, have you ever wondered why Dad had us start practicing with the swords?" asked Albus. "It's not something wizards typically encounter."

"I have wondered that," said James with a nod. "I certainly think it's possible the weapon Voldemort is searching for could be a sword, but how would Dad have known that? There is nothing about that in the book. He can't use a wand against Voldemort, so I can see his need to possibly use a sword."

"He told me he wouldn't keep anything from me," said Albus shaking his head. "I don't know but there has to be a reason."

"Well, whatever it is, we're both damn good with a sword," said James with a grin.

Albus laughed. "Very true," said Albus. "You know, when Dad and I visited the Wizarding Museum of Britain the day before my birthday, Susan Bones told us a story about an ancient sword, the Sword of Souls."

"What was the story?" asked James.

"To be honest, I don't recall the details," said Albus. "Carly and I weren't really speaking so I had a lot on my mind. I didn't really commit it to memory."

"I can understand that," said James. "You had more important things to deal with. Do you remember any of it?"

"It was the typical ancient weapon with magical powers," said Albus. "Susan said there was little evidence it actually existed. It was really a story to tell children."

"Well, Voldemort is looking for something," said James with a sigh. "When he finds it, he will be coming."

"Yeah," said Albus absently.

Albus had been thinking a lot lately about the promise he made to his father. If Voldemort were looking for a weapon, the end would be coming, and when that happened, Albus knew he had a promise he would have to keep.

"James, I've never told anyone this, but the day I woke up in the Hospital Wing and Dad showed me the book, he made me make him a promise, a very important promise," said Albus.

"What kind of promise did you make?" asked James.

"You know how the book says that if something happens to Dad, I will have to face Voldemort?" asked Albus.

James leaned forward. "Yes," said James.

"He told me, I am not to face Voldemort, unless he…can't," said Albus.

"Unless he's dead you mean," said James slowly.

Albus nodded. He wasn't able to bring himself to say it.

"Well, we'll just have to make damn sure that doesn't happen," said James.

Albus just nodded and decided to change the subject. "How's Danny doing?" asked Albus. "With all your patrols, I don't see him much."

James laughed. "Danny is great," said James. "Ever since he and Rose got back together, he's the happiest person on earth."

"Rose too," said Albus with a smile. "I'm glad they got back together. You might have another best man's job to fill before too long."

"Could be," said James with a chuckle.

"Any idea who you are going to ask to the wedding?" asked Albus. Albus wanted to ask his brother about something, and that question seemed the best way to open the door.

"I'll probably go alone," said James absently. "As best man, I will have too much to do to entertain a date anyway."

"What happened to you, James?" asked Albus. "You used to be a real charmer. Hell, in primary school all the girls wanted to hang around with you. The first time you met Carly I wanted to hex you. Since that year…you've hardly dated at all."

James didn't answer immediately. He knew why, but really didn't want to say it. "It just seemed like other things were more important after what happened," said James evasively.

"I thought so," said Albus. "I'm sorry."

"Al, it's not your fault," said James. "You didn't ask for any of this. I just realized after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets that things like what Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione went through were not fun and exciting. I vowed to be ready for what was coming, and training was a better way to prepare than dating. Besides, I've never really met anyone I really liked anyway."

Albus knew James last statement was a complete lie. "And what about Lucy?" asked Albus.

"Things with Lucy couldn't work out," said James staring at the floor.

"Why couldn't it?" asked Albus. "She was beautiful, and she was really nice. I know she liked you, and the two of you hung out all of your fourth, fifth, and sixth years."

"She didn't have red hair," said James trying to avoid the real answer.

"Would it interest you to know the name Roux means red head in French?" asked Albus.

Lucy Roux had been a year ahead of James. She was very pretty with blond hair and pale green eyes and James heart stopped every time she smiled at him from his third year on. Before that, she had rarely ever spoke to James, though he never really understood why she didn't like him so much, or why it changed so much third year. She was the one girl that seemed to be immune to his charm, and she was the one girl he really fancied. They got to know each other some during James third year, and then hung out together constantly during his fourth, fifth and sixth years.

James couldn't really deny that he did like her, maybe more than liked her. He really wanted to ask her out fifth and sixth year, but he also knew she was planning to move to Paris after school. She talked about it all the time when they hung out. Her parents had moved to London from France when she was born because they wanted her to attend Hogwarts. She was hoping to work in the French Ministry of Magic after graduation.

James hadn't seen her since they got off the train at the end of her seventh year. She had hugged him and kissed his cheek on platform nine and three quarters. James was sure that the kiss lingered a little longer than it should have. But she had then smiled and walked away. He never expected to see her again. If he closed his eyes, he could still see her walking away, her long blond hair swinging, as she turned to look back and smile at him.

"No it wouldn't interest me to know that," said James. "It just couldn't have worked out between us." He decided to change the subject. "Let's go another round with the swords."

The look on James face told Albus that this was a painful subject. "I'm sorry James," said Albus, "I didn't realize you felt that strongly about her."

"It's all right, Al," said James softly. "We all have things we regret in life. Some…like this…you just can't help. I couldn't ask Lucy out. We were already spending a lot of time together as friends, and if I had let myself…"

"If you have let yourself what?" asked Albus.

James hesitated. He had never told anyone. "If I had let myself, I would have fallen in love with her," said James, pausing a moment and mentally cursing himself for continuing this conversation. "Who am I kidding? I was in love with her. She had my heart, and I never even kissed her…not once. She was going back to France. Her heart was set on it. I could never ask her to give that up, and I couldn't go. I had to stay here."

"I'm sorry, James," said Albus. "I knew you liked her, but I didn't realize how much. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Al," said James. "I let go of my feelings for Lucy a long time ago."

Albus saw the look on James face. "Are you trying to convince me…or yourself," said Albus.

"Just get your sword," said James flatly.

Albus's question hit far too close to home. James had picked up his quill to write Lucy a letter more times than he could count. It was easier to try and forget her, but it was something James had never managed to do.

A week later it was time for the first quidditch match of the year, pitting Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Albus had indeed selected Joshua Green as the Keeper, as he had assumed he would. After tryouts resumed following Rose's accident, Albus selected Amanda Bentley, fifth year as the new Beater, and Blake Smith, third year as the new Chaser. The team was looking good, and Albus was sure they had an excellent chance at the cup.

In the team room, Tommy and Hugo were trying to keep the three new team members calm. It was far from an easy task.

"Joshua, you'll do fine," said Hugo. "Don't worry about it."

"James was one of the best Keepers Gryffindor has had in the last fifty years," said Joshua. "That's a tough act to follow."

"How do you think I feel?" asked Blake. "I'm replacing Danny. The records he, Rose, and Hugo set are untouchable."

"Don't worry about it," said Hugo. "You've done great in practice."

"You're awfully quiet, Amanda," said Tommy. Tommy thought she looked slightly green.

"I'm trying not to vomit again," said Amanda, before she stood and quickly ran into the bathroom. She returned a minute later.

"Feel better?" asked Hugo trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yes," said Amanda. "I just hope I don't get sick on the pitch."

In the small room off the team room, Albus and Rose were just finishing talking strategy.

"So, how do you think it will go?" asked Albus.

"I think our seventh cup is in the bag," said Rose with a grin. "It would be cool to be the only two players in Hogwarts history to win the cup seven times."

"Well, if Joshua, Amanda, and Blake play as well as they have in practice, it should be ours," said Albus. "Do you think Hugo has something planned?"

"I'm sure he'll try to top last year," said Rose. "At least he warned us to cast a spell so we couldn't smell anything during the match last year."

"Yes, and a good thing too, or you might be minus a brother," said Albus with a grin.

"You would have had to stand in line," said Rose with a laugh. "We better get out there if you want to give them a pep talk. They looked very nervous."

Albus nodded, and they headed into the team room to find their teammates.

"All right Gryffindor," said Albus as Rose took a seat with the rest of the team. "We all know we have a chance to win our seventh consecutive cup this year. That's never been done before. We need to put that out of our minds and play one match at a time. Are you ready?"

"Yes, we're ready," was the enthusiastic reply from the team.

"That's what I like to hear," said Albus with a smile. "Now, I know for some of you this is your first match. Joshua, Amanda, Blake, you have done fantastic in practice. Don't worry. Amanda, if you need help look to Tommy. Blake…Rose and Hugo have been playing together for four seasons. They anticipate what each other are thinking. Stay alert and ready, but let them take the lead. Joshua, you'll be fine, you could have been Keeper last year, if James wasn't here. Now let's get out there and show Hufflepuff why we've won six straight cups."

In the stands around the pitch, Ron, Harry, and Sirius were waiting for the match to begin. Harry was very quiet, and had been since he took his seat.

"You haven't said much, Harry," said Sirius. "Is everything all right?"

"Besides a madman bent on killing me and everyone I love, and searching for a weapon to do it with, just fine," said Harry sarcastically.

"Easy, mate," said Ron sympathetically. "I know you're worried, we all are, but you can't do anything about it right now. Try and take it easy and enjoy the match."

"I know," said Harry. "I just don't understand why I have that book if it isn't going to tell me anything useful. It didn't give me warning so I could save Pansy, or the Secret Squad. I just don't get it, it doesn't make sense."

"I am sure that when the time is right, you will figure it all out," said Sirius. "You always do, Harry."

"I did it once, Sirius," said Harry shaking his head. "And if you'll recall, among my mistakes along the way was getting you killed."

Before Sirius could respond, the crowd began to cheer.

"Here they come," said Ron.

Harry saw the Gryffindor team emerge from the team room, and saw Albus and Rose, go to the edge of the pitch for good luck kisses from Carly and Danny, and so Carly could give Albus her necklace to wear for luck as she always did. This was new for Rose and Danny, they were used to sharing their good luck kiss on their brooms in the air.

"Does he really have to kiss her like that?" asked Ron pathetically.

"Come on, Ron, they're in love," said Harry. "Don't you remember the way you and Hermione were when you were young and in love? I can. You two spent seventh year locked at the lips."

"I guess, but do I have to see them do it?" said Ron with a sigh. "You're one to talk you know. Ginny told me you wanted to hex all the boys looking at Lily at the beach this summer."

"That's different," said Harry sternly. "They were ogling her. Danny loves Rose. That's a big difference."

Sirius laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron curiously.

"It's still hard for me to believe that the same two boys I knew so long ago are now fathers," said Sirius. He smiled. "And darn good ones, I might add."

"Thanks," said Ron and Harry at the same time.

By now, the team was in the air, and Ginny had released the quaffle. A few rows away, Carly and Lily were sitting together.

"Do you think they have a shot this year?" asked Lily. "Now that James, Danny, and Jason are gone, it might be tough."

"I think they do," said Lily. "Hugo and Rose are fantastic at Chaser, even without Danny, and Tommy might be a better Beater than Jason."

Carly smirked. "Is he now?" asked Carly. "I didn't realize you followed Tommy…I mean…quidditch so closely."

Lily turned red. "I don't," said Lily coolly.

"Come on, Lily," said Carly with a grin. "If you fancy Tommy, just talk to him. I see how he always tries to hang out with you, he obviously fancies you, but you hardly ever talk to him."

"I don't know," said Lily. Lily finally had to admit to herself that she really did fancy Tommy. "It was easier talking to him when I hated him."

"Why, Lily Potter, I never would have thought of you as shy," said Carly trying to suppress a laugh ad failing.

"Stuff it, Sis," said Lily with a scowl. Then her expression softened. "Do you think he really fancies me?"

"What's not to fancy," said Carly with a smile. "You're beautiful, smart, and fun to be around. You just need to find the right boy who appreciates you. Maybe it's Tommy, maybe it's not, but you have to give him a chance."

"Thanks," said Lily. Lily wasn't sure how she was going to talk to Tommy. She just got so tongue tied when he was around.

Over the pitch, Rose and Hugo were flying toward the Hufflepuff goal passing the quaffle back and forth. The score was still zero to zero. Finally, Hugo faked a shot to the left hoop, and passed to Rose, who scored on the right hoop.

As soon as the quaffle passed through the hoop, the grass covering the pitch changed color. It turned red and gold, with a giant Gryffindor seal in the center. It continued to do so each time Gryffindor scored, and the Gryffindor fans loved it.

In the teacher's box, Hermione covered her face with one hand, more to help cover her amusement than out of exasperation. She knew her son's handiwork when she saw it. Hermione wouldn't admit it, but it was a fine bit of magic and she was proud of Hugo's magical talents. At least there was no rotten egg smell, so a couple of detentions would suffice.

Gryffindor went on to win easily 370-40. They would not play their second game until January, so they had a nice long break.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, the party lasted late into the night. It was Gryffindor's nineteenth consecutive win to extend the record, and everyone was celebrating. They had a Wizard's Wireless on, and some of the Gryffindor's were dancing. Most of the songs were old Weird Sisters songs.

Albus and Carly were sitting on the couch, watching in amusement as Tommy was trying very hard to talk to Lily.

"Is she really that shy?" asked Albus. "She's never been shy before."

"I don't think she's fancied anyone like she fancies Tommy," said Carly with a grin. "We never really got to enjoy that awkward phase, did we?"

"Nope," said Albus with a smile. "Thank God, because I never would have gotten up the courage to speak to you…and I would never have been happy in my life.

Across the room, Tommy was standing next to Lily trying to strike up a conversation. "So, did you enjoy the match?" asked Tommy nervously.

"Yes," said Lily with a smile. "It was a great match. You all played really well." That sounded so lame, Lily thought.

"Thanks," said Tommy with a smile. All right, I have her talking, now for the next step, thought Tommy. "Lily, would you like to…dance?"

"Sure," said Lily with a little more excitement than she meant to. Her heart had leapt into her throat and she just managed to get the word out.

They walked to where some of the other Gryffindors were dancing. Just as she turned to face him, the song ended and a slow song started to play. Some of the Gryffindors stopped dancing, but some of the couples decided to dance. Lily was looking for an exit. She would never have agreed to dance to a slow song.

Tommy could see in her face that she was uncomfortable. "If you would rather not, its all right Lily," said Tommy trying to hide his disappointment.

"No, I would like to dance," said Lily. She had no idea what made her say that. She was handed an exit, and she had no idea why she didn't take it. She put her hands on Tommy shoulders, and he put his hands on her hips and they began to dance.

"So, you're the only one in your family who doesn't fly?" asked Tommy. That was so lame, thought Tommy.

"Yeah," said Lily with a laugh. "I never liked flying. The first time my Dad took me on a broom, I'm told I screamed bloody murder." In Lily's head, she was screaming bloody murder at herself. Why did I just tell him that?

"I remember flying class first year," said Tommy. "I think you got just high enough off the ground to pass."

"I think my Mum gave me a break too," said Lily with a smile.

"Flying isn't for everyone," said Tommy with a smile. "Maybe sometime you could go flying with me?" Please say yes, thought Tommy, over and over again.

"Sure," said Lily with a smile. "Sounds like fun. How about tomorrow." What am I doing, I've completely lost my mind, Lily thought.

"How about we go right after lunch?" asked Tommy. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at noon, and we can eat lunch and then go flying."

"Sounds great," said Lily with a smile. The smile was covering the terror she felt at the thought of being in the air. Aunt Hermione didn't like to fly, but she would if she had to. Lily was downright terrified of being off the ground.

"It's a date then," said Tommy with a smile.

All she could do was nod. The word 'date' hit her brain like an anvil. She had a date with Tommy Morgan, not to mention she was slow dancing with him and really, really enjoying it, having moved a little closer to him than she had been. She wasn't sure quite how she had got to this point, but she was very happy to be here. And then tomorrow, she had to go flying. Lily was in trouble and she knew it.

Late that night, after the party had ended, Carly and Rose were sitting on the couch in the Common Room talking about the wedding. They were the only two in the room, as everyone else had gone to bed.

"I agree, green is a great color," said Rose.

"You'll look great in green as my maid of honor," said Carly.

Rose and Carly had not discussed the wedding since the night at family dinner when Rose said Lily should be maid of honor. Rose hadn't thought about it since.

"You still want me to be maid of honor after I turned you down before?" asked Rose. She really did want to be her maid of honor.

"Of course," said Carly with a smile. "I know that was all about you and Danny."

Rose smiled. She was really excited to be maid of honor. "Thanks, Carly," said Rose. "I really can't wait."

"Hey, did you see Tommy and Lily dancing?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, I did," said Rose. "When I saw them about to dance, when the slow song started, I thought for sure she would take off."

"I wanted to," came a voice from behind them. It was Lily. She walked over and plopped down on the couch beside them.

"Why didn't you?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," said Lily with a sigh. "He even said it was all right if I didn't want to dance, and I did anyway. I was so nervous. I've never really slow danced before."

"Well, you certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself," said Carly. "Every time I looked up at you, you too seemed to have moved closer together."

"Yeah, well, I think I was enjoying it a little too much," said Lily with a sigh. "I don't know what possessed me, I agreed to go on a date with him."

"That's wonderful," said Carly. "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"No it's not wonderful," said Lily with a look of fear on her face.

"Why not, Lily?" asked Rose.

Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She still couldn't believe it. "I agreed to go flying with him," said Lily.

"Oh, my," said Carly just barely above a whisper. "I've heard the stories about your first flight."

"You just barely passed flying first year," said Rose. "It didn't hurt that your Mum was the instructor. Everyone knows how terrified you are of flying."

"Tell me something I don't know," said Lily exasperatedly. "I don't know what came over me. He made the suggestion and I just agreed without thinking about it. I must have been thinking of having him with his arm around me. I swear I thought my hips were on fire when we were dancing, I thought I was going to burst into flame. Is it getting warm in here?"

Carly laughed. "Well, well, well," said Carly. "It appears my little sister is growing up."

"I remember the first time Danny and I slow danced," said Rose with a smile. "It was third year at the Halloween Dance. We were so close together. It felt like the temperature in the room had gone up a hundred degrees. Don't worry about going flying, Tommy is a great flier, I'm sure he won't drop you." Rose was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Thanks, Rose," said Lily exasperated. "I really needed that,"

The next day, Lily met Tommy for lunch. They had a nice lunch and got to know each other, since most of the previous talking they did was arguing in Potions class, they really didn't know a lot about one another.

Lily was surprised to learn that Tommy's parents were both Healers at St. Mungo's and he wanted to be a Healer someday. Lily told Tommy all about how she wanted to be a healer, and how much she had already learned about healing spells.

After lunch, they walked down to the pitch and Tommy retrieved his broom. Lily had been so distracted all morning that she hadn't brought her cloak. She was wearing jeans and a fairly thin jumper, so she was cold. Tommy was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but he had brought his cloak.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Lily as Tommy walked up to her with his broom. "I mean, it isn't really considered safe for two people to ride a broom, is it."

"Not if they are racing or playing quidditch, but it's completely safe for a leisurely flight," said Tommy with a smile. "Lily, I don't want you to come flying if you don't want to."

"No, it's all right, Tommy," said Lily almost holding her breath in fear. "I really do want to go flying with you."

Tommy mounted his broom, and helped Lily onto it in front of him. She gripped onto the broomstick tight. "Relax," whispered Tommy. Tommy reached an arm around her waist and pulled her close, as Lily released her death grip on the broomstick. He whispered in her ear again. "I promise, I won't let you fall."

Lily shivered. Whether it was the cold, Tommy's warm breath on her ear, or the fact that with the back of her shoulders pressed against his chest, she could tell just how muscular Tommy was, she wasn't sure.

Tommy let go of her for a moment. She wasn't sure what he was doing. He said an enlargement charm, and a moment later, he had wrapped his cloak around both of them. It was suddenly very warm under the cloak.

"Is that better?" asked Tommy.

"Much," said Lily, as she tried unsuccessfully to relax against him. She was so scared that they were about to take off.

They rose into the air. Lily was holding her breath and had her eyes tightly closed. She had her hand on Tommy's arm that was around her waist, holding on for dear life.

After a moment, Tommy whispered in her ear again. "Relax, I'm not going to go too fast," said Tommy. "You can open your eyes, just don't look straight down."

Something about Tommy's voice in her ear compelled her to do has he suggested. Lily opened her eyes and did as he said. She looked straight ahead. After a few moments, she started to relax. They did a few laps around the pitch, never getting father off the ground than the top of the stands. After a little while, Lily took one hand off of Tommy's arm, and put it over Tommy's hand. When they finally landed, Lily opened Tommy's enlarged cloak and stepped right off the broom, grateful to be back on the ground. She was a little off balance and started to fall, but Tommy caught her in his arms as she fell across the broom. He smiled down at her, holding her in his arms. Lily couldn't breathe. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, and found she wanted him to more than anything.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I," said a voice.

"James, no," said Lily as she pulled herself out of Tommy's arms and up on to her feet. "We just went flying, I fell getting off the broom."

"I see," said James with a smirk.

"Thanks, Tommy, I had a great time," said Lily, suddenly more nervous than she had ever been.

"I did too," said Tommy with a smile. "Maybe we can do it again some time?"

"Sure," said Lily with a smile. She turned, and as Lily walked away at a brisk pace, passed James and shot him a look that would have curdled milk.

James turned back to Tommy, but didn't say anything.

"She lost her balance, and I just caught her," said Tommy nervously. "That's all."

James laughed. "You don't think I'm going to play the overprotective brother do you, Tommy?" asked James. "You're more likely to need protection from her than vice versa, she can be frightening when she's angry. She can make Rose look tame, and you saw what Rose did to Danny."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Tommy.

James started to turn away, but stopped. "Do be nice to her though," said James sternly.


	14. The Trials of Neville Longbottom

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 14 – The Trials of Neville Longbottom

Hermione hurried down the hallway towards the entrance hall. She was just going to make it in time to meet the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

The Ministry had decided to tone things down this year. That's why the delegations were arriving via the Hogwarts Express instead of by their own, more dramatic means. It also meant that quarters and classrooms had to be prepared inside the castle. Hermione was late because she had been seeing to some last minute details.

They were not going to have the students gather on the front steps as they had in previous years. The Hogwarts students were already gathered in the Great Hall. Kingsley, Percy, and Cho from the Ministry, as well as herself and Ginny and their families were going to greet the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations in the Entrance Hall.

In the Entrance Hall, Kingsley, Percy, and Cho were standing together talking. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were standing together and also talking. James, Albus, Carly, Lily, Rose, and Hugo were standing together talking as well, but most of their talking was complaining that they had to wear their dress robes for the evening. They wouldn't have minded if it was a dance or something, but this seemed silly to dress up for.

"I should go say hello," said Harry nodding toward where Cho was standing with Kingsley and Percy.

Ginny looked annoyed, but nodded. Ron grinned, but said nothing. He wasn't going to invite a retort from Ginny concerning Viktor's imminent arrival, which he was no more pleased about than Ginny was with Cho's presence.

Harry slowly walked over to where Kingsley, Percy, and Cho were talking quietly. "Hello everyone," said Harry.

"Hello, Harry," said Kingsley and Percy.

Cho had her back to Harry and turned around. "Harry, how are you," said Cho stepping forward. She seemed to hesitate, not quite sure how she should greet him. Harry made it easy, moving towards her and giving her a brief hug, which she returned.

"I'm good," said Harry. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"I'm all right," said Cho with a smile. "Work keeps me busy."

At that moment, Hermione entered the Entrance Hall, and took immediate charge of the situation. "Everyone, take your places, they will be here any minute," said Hermione.

Hermione, with Ron, Rose, and Hugo would greet the delegations first. Then Ginny, would greet them with Harry, James, Albus, Carly, and Lily. Then Kingsley, Percy, and Cho would greet them. Everyone moved into their places, just as the front doors opened.

In walked a familiar, though older figure from the last time Harry had seen him at Bill and Fleur's wedding. "Viktor," said Hermione warmly.

"Hermione," said Viktor with a broad smile. "It has been such a long time. You look absolutely wonderful."

"You too, Viktor," said Hermione.

Viktor gave Hermione a brief hug and kissed her on each cheek. Harry saw Ron stiffen as this was happening, and had to stifle a laugh at Ron's jealousy.

"How do you enjoy teaching, Viktor?" asked Hermione.

"Well, when my quidditch days were over, I couldn't think of anything better than teaching flying and coaching quidditch," said Viktor. "When the Deputy Headmaster position was offered to me, I could not turn it down."

"Viktor, you remember my husband Ron," said Hermione beginning the introductions.

"Of course, Ron, how nice to see you," said Viktor extending a hand.

"Viktor," said Ron, shaking his hand. Ron hid it well, but to those who knew him, it was quite obvious Ron was not happy to see Viktor Krum.

"These are our children," said Hermione, "Rose and Hugo."

"Such a beauty just like your mother," said Viktor with a smile, as he bowed to Rose and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you, sir," replied Rose, slightly embarrassed.

Viktor shook Hugo's hand and moved on towards Ginny as his students introduced themselves to Hermione and the Weasleys. Hugo noticed one of the Durmstrang students as moved down the line towards him. She was short, especially compared to Hugo who was quite tall. She was beautiful and had long black hair and hazel eyes. She looked to be about his age. Hugo's heart stopped when she looked at him and smiled warmly. Hugo made it a point to smile at her, but she just shook his hand when he introduced himself, and didn't introduce herself.

Hugo was sure he had never seen such a beautiful girl in his entire life. Even though he could only see her face as she was wearing dark red dress robes and a fur parka, his imagination seemed to have developed a mind of its own. He found himself imagining what she might look like in tight jeans and a jumper. Somehow he was sure she would look fantastic.

Hugo assumed she didn't speak English. If she did, maybe he might have even got up the courage to talk to her he thought. Of course, he knew he wouldn't have. He was hopeless with girls, and he was sure he always would be. He even felt slightly jealous of Lily who used to be in the same boat, but now seemed to be dating Tommy, though she denied they were 'dating'.

"Viktor, you probably don't remember me, Ginny Potter, Deputy Headmistress," said Ginny with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Oh course I do," said Viktor with a smile. "I remember you from your brother's wedding. It's nice to see you again." Viktor turned to Harry. "How have you been Harry? It's been far too long." Viktor grabbed Harry's hand with both of his.

"It's good to see you, Viktor," said Harry. "You're right, it has been a long time."

"These are our children," said Ginny, "James, Albus, and Lily, and Albus's fiancé Carly Jones."

Viktor turned toward them. "It was my greatest honor to compete against your father in the last Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts," said Viktor. "It was an honor to be bested by him. He was a true Triwizard Champion."

"Thank you, Viktor," said Harry, though Harry had never felt that was true. "I have a bottle of very good, very old firewhiskey. I was wondering if you would join my friends and I for a drink this evening?"

"I would be honored," said Viktor happily.

The greetings continued until the entire Durmstrang delegation had been greeted. They waited off to one side of the Entrance Hall for the delegation from Beauxbatons.

Beauxbatons had sent their Deputy Headmistress, Gabrielle Dubois, Professor of Herbology. They had also sent a representative from the French Ministry of Magic, who was a former Hogwarts student, Class of 2022. After Hermione greeted them both, she of course remembered the representative from the French Ministry from her time at Hogwarts.

The Beauxbatons delegation moved toward Ginny, but didn't get to the introductions immediately. "James," said the French Ministry representative moving towards him, a note of complete shock in her voice.

"Lucy…what are you doing here?" asked James, equally as shocked. It was all he got out as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace and all he could think about at that moment was how many times he would have loved to hug her when they were both students. The only other time they had hugged was the last time they saw each other. For a moment James thought his brain shut off.

"I am the Assistant to the Director of International Magical Cooperation in the French Ministry of Magic," said Lucy. "He asked me to attend in his stead as his wife is expecting a child. It's been so long James, I thought you graduated last year." Lucy's smile made it plain, she was very glad to see him too.

"I did, I'm working security for Hogwarts this year," said James as his brain kicked back in. "I decided to put off Auror training for a year."

"That's wonderful," said Lucy as she finally let go of James. "We must catch up. How about we go to the Three Broomsticks after the feast?"

"I would love to, but I have to do a security sweep right after the feast," said James, unsure of exactly what he was expecting when he made his next statement. "Let's say eight o'clock, I'll meet you here." For a moment, he just stared at her, not believing she was really here, and then he snapped out of his fog and introduced Lucy to his parents, and siblings, though they all remembered her.

"Deputy Headmistress Gabrielle Dubois," said the Beauxbatons Herbology teacher as she shook Ginny's hand.

"Ginny Potter, Deputy Headmistress," said Ginny. Ginny introduced Harry and the children.

After they had greeted the Beauxbatons delegation, and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons greeted each other, the Potters and Weasleys entered the Great Hall to take their places and introduce their guests.

In the Great Hall, Neville and Sirius sat next to each other at the teacher's table, waiting for the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations to join them.

"What's taking so long?" asked Sirius. "The natives are getting restless." The students were beginning to get a little bit loud. They had been waiting for nearly half an hour.

"You know how these formal things go, Sirius," said Neville absently. "Everyone has to greet everyone else. It takes time."

Sirius thought he detected something in Neville's voice. "Are you all right, Neville?" asked Sirius. "You sound down."

"I'm fine," said Neville unconvincingly.

That was not true at all. In fact, Neville was feeling pretty lousy. He would get this way once in a while. He would sort of look at his life and realize he would always be alone. He had the Potters and Weasleys who thought of him as much as family as they did each other, which he appreciated more than he could ever tell them. Still he had no blood relatives left, and wished he had someone special in his life.

His grandmother, the only parent he ever really knew had passed away ten years after he graduated from Hogwarts. That had been hard. She was a bit frightening, but she was all he had. He missed her. He even missed being afraid of her. His Great Aunt and Great Uncle had died around the same time she did.

Five years later his parents passed away, first his father, then three months later his mother. It was strange, since he never really knew them, but that didn't make it any easier to lose them. He still went to St. Mungo's once in a while, not to see anyone, just to go there. It was the only place he had ever known his parents. They had been there since he was just over a year old, having been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

When Neville went to visit his parents, his mother would always give him bubblegum wrappers. They were the only thing he ever received from his parents, and every time his grandmother would tell him to throw them away. He had never told a soul, but he still had a box under his bed that contained every bubblegum wrapper his mother had ever given him.

The one person who was nearly family to him was Lily. It was one of the happiest days of Neville's life when Harry and Ginny asked him to be Lily's godfather. He loved her like she was his own daughter. They had dinner together every Valentine's Day since she was old enough to know what Valentine's Day was. For the last six years, Valentines dinner had been for three, as Sirius always joined them. Lily seemed to have a soft spot in her heart for lonely people.

Even thinking of Lily had him down at the moment. He knew Lily had gone flying with Tommy Morgan a few times, and she seemed really happy about it. He was happy for her, but it reminded him, he didn't have anyone.

He had never really had a serious relationship. Neville wasn't particularly handsome, he wasn't a particularly powerful wizard, and he was a Herbologist, and spent most of his time potting plants in the Greenhouses. Not exactly a recipe for meeting women, let alone falling in love. He had a few girlfriends, and dated quite a bit right after he was in school. Word of his standing up to Voldemort spread, and it made him seem quite the hero. The relationships never lasted long though. Years after they were at Hogwarts, Neville thought he might have a future with Hanna Abbott, but that hadn't worked out. She went off to Auror training, and it just wasn't going to work out with him at Hogwarts.

It wasn't that he was unhappy. Neville was very happy teaching Herbology, and he loved the Potters and Weasleys. He just would have liked to have someone so he wasn't so lonely. Not terribly likely Neville thought, forty-three year old Herbology teachers aren't exactly in demand.

"Do you want to talk about it, Neville?" asked Sirius.

Sirius had become a good friend over the last six years. Neville didn't know Sirius at all before he died, but he had got to know him quiet well since he returned. He was always easy to talk to and ready to listen. Like Neville, Sirius was an adopted member of the Potter and Weasley families having no family of his own.

"No thanks, Sirius," said Neville. "I'm fine. Thanks."

A few minutes later, the doors of the Great Hall opened and the Potters and Weasleys came in and took their places. Harry sat down next to Neville.

"You guys will not believe who is here with the Beauxbatons delegation," said Harry. "I couldn't believe it.

"Who is it?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Do you remember that girl that James used to hang around with a lot his fourth, fifth and sixth years?" asked Harry. "She was a year ahead of him."

"Yeah, really pretty girl, long blond hair I think," said Sirius. "What was her name?"

"Lucy Roux," said Neville. "She was a very nice girl."

"Yeah," said Harry. "You should have seen her when she saw James. She threw her arms around his neck. He didn't act it, but I could see it in his face, he was very glad to see her."

"I always wondered why he never asked her out," said Sirius. "They seemed so close. If I hadn't known they weren't dating, I might have thought they were the way they were always together."

"Before I forget, I invited Viktor to have a drink tonight with Ron and I," said Harry. "Can I count you two in as well?"

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "How about you Neville?"

"Thanks, Harry, but I think I'll pass," said Neville.

Before Harry or Sirius could try and talk him into it, Hermione went to the front of the teacher's table, and the room quieted.

"As you know, tonight marks the arrival of our guests from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy," said Hermione. "First, I would like to introduce Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt, Director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Percy Weasley, and Director of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Cho Chang. They along with myself and the heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will serve as judges for the Triwizard Tournament."

Neville watched with little interest as Kingsley, Percy, and Cho made their way to the teacher's table and took their seats as the students applauded politely, though the reception certainly couldn't be called warm.

"Now, I would like to introduce Deputy Headmaster, Viktor Krum, and the students of Durmstrang Institute," said Hermione.

As Viktor Krum led his students towards the front of the Great Hall, there was a great deal of applause. Few hadn't heard of the great Bulgarian Seeker. The Durmstrang delegation was dressed in dark red robes, and most wore fur parkas. Neville was just as disinterested in the Durmstrang delegation as he was of the Ministry's representatives.

At the front of the Great Hall, Viktor took his seat at the teacher's table and his students found seats at the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables.

"Now, I would like to introduce from the French Ministry of Magic, Assistant to the Director of International Magical Cooperation and graduate of the Hogwarts Class of 2022, Lucy Roux, and Deputy Headmistress, Gabrielle Dubois, and the students of Beauxbatons Academy," said Hermione.

Neville was only half paying attention as the Beauxbatons delegation made their way into the hall, all dressed in robes of pale blue silk. That was until he saw her.

At the head of the Beauxbatons delegation were two women, one of whom he recognized as Lucy Roux. It was the other woman he was staring at though. She was not particularly tall, about Neville's height, as he wasn't terribly tall himself. She looked to be about his age, with short curly brown hair and a pretty smile. She wore thin glasses. What Neville really noticed was her eyes. She had brown eyes that looked warm and inviting, like pools of melted chocolate. Neville knew she didn't exactly fit into the classic mold of a beautiful woman, but never the less, the only word Neville could think of to describe her was beautiful.

Harry noticed Neville was staring and had his mouth hanging open slightly. "Are you all right, Neville?" asked Harry.

"What," said Neville, coming out of his fog. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seemed miles away for a minute," said Harry curiously.

"I'm fine," said Neville with a nod. The woman Neville was watching went and sat at the opposite end of the teacher's table, and Neville lost sight of her. For the rest of the night, Neville couldn't get her out of his mind. He wished he had been paying attention and got her name.

It really didn't matter though, Neville thought. It wasn't like he was going to talk to her or anything, so there really wasn't any point in knowing her name.

It was ten minutes before eight, and James walked down the hallway towards the Entrance Hall to meet Lucy. All through dinner, as well as while he did his security sweep she was all he could think about. He had never thought he would ever see her again. He really wasn't prepared to. He knew it shouldn't matter. It was a long time ago, and though he couldn't deny he was in love with Lucy, that was then and this as now. Still, knowing it and believing it weren't necessarily the same thing.

It had been three weeks since Albus had brought up Lucy to him. During the last three weeks, James had done all he could to put that conversation and Lucy out of his mind. James had never failed at many things, but at that he failed miserably.

Each time James closed his eyes, he could see her pretty face, her warm smile, her sparkling pale green eyes, her long blond hair, and her figure, dear God, her figure. Lucy had a tremendous body. Each movement, whether it was as simple as shifting her weight from one foot to the other while standing in the common room talking, to leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms as she always did, seemed to be trying to break down his will to resist her. If he hadn't known she wasn't, he would have thought she was part Veela.

James couldn't count the number of times he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her when they were in school together. When he saw her tonight and she hugged him, he didn't want to let go, ever.

James kept telling himself he had to keep his distance. She was going to go back to France at the end of the year, and nothing had changed for him. He couldn't go to France.

Of course, none of this mattered, James told himself. She was just looking to catch up with an old friend. Lucy never said anything to indicate that she felt anything more than friendship for him. Besides, Lucy had to be married or at least seeing someone. She was too perfect not to have found someone. She was just too perfect, period.

When he arrived at the Entrance Hall, Lucy was waiting for him. When James saw her he realized what a fool he had been. His feelings had never gone away, as much as he wanted them to. Somehow over time, even with the picture of her in his mind, he had nearly forgotten just how truly beautiful Lucy was. The image in his mind paled by comparison.

Lucy still had the same long blond hair she had in school that was just begging him to run his fingers through it. She still had the same pale green eyes that he could get lost in if he let himself. Her smile was like looking into the sun. She had been wearing a robe that matched the Beauxbatons school robes earlier. Now, she was dressed in tight Muggle jeans and a jumper, as he was, but her jumper, which said 'Gryffindor Quidditch' across it, was far too tight, and left little to the imagination. She always wore jumpers that were far too tight, ever since his fourth year.

James didn't, until this moment, realize just how in love with her he was. He had thought that he had been in love with her, but that it was over more than a year ago, and that he wouldn't feel the same way. It had to be true that absence makes the heart grow fonder. He was more in love now than he was then. His heart seemed to stop beating at the site of her. He was in trouble.

For a moment, James considered turning and going to bed after a prolonged cold shower. He couldn't let himself feel this way about her. He had responsibilities. He had to protect his family. He tried to turn around, but he couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot unable to look away form her. Then it was too late. Even as much as he knew this was a mistake, he couldn't walk away.

"There you are, James," said Lucy happily. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Are you ready to go?"

He returned her hug, savoring the feeling of having her in his arms, perhaps for a little longer than he meant to.

"Absolutely," said James with a smile as he pulled back. 'Let's go."

Lucy took his arm and held on as they walked. They talked all the way from the castle to the Three Broomsticks. He told her about his last year of school, and how he decided to delay Auror training to take the Security job at Hogwarts. He didn't tell her why he did this though. He also told her how all the New Marauders were doing. Lucy was never a member of the New Marauders, but she was quite friendly with all of them.

Then she told him all about what she had done in the last year. She had moved to Paris as she planned and gotten a job as a clerk in the Department of Magical Games and Sports office. She received several promotions since, and was now Assistant to the Director of the department.

It was like she had never left. Even after a year apart, James could talk to her as easily as he ever could. The sound of her voice was like music to him, and when she laughed his heart ached to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't have come.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Lucy found a small table in the back while James got two mugs of hot butterbeer and joined her.

James noticed there was no wedding ring on her finger. He told himself he shouldn't have noticed, but it was too late, and his mouth took over, shutting off his brain. "So, Lucy, are you dating anyone?" asked James. Damn, why did you ask her that when the answer doesn't matter, James screamed in his head?

"No," said Lucy with a sigh. "I just…can't seem to find the right guy."

Something about the way she said it was like a dagger in James' heart. He felt like he was responsible for that. "You will," said James softly.

"How about you, James?" asked Lucy.

"How about me, what?" asked James, still trying to comprehend how she wasn't seeing anyone.

"Are you seeing anyone?" asked Lucy with a laugh.

"Oh…no," said James. "I haven't been seeing anyone."

Lucy nodded, and they were quiet for a moment. "James, I have a confession to make," said Lucy with a sigh.

"What is it?" asked James.

"I lied. I wasn't surprised to see you earlier," said Lucy, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What do you mean?" asked James. Her admission made his heart begin to pound in his chest, though he wasn't sure why.

"The French Ministry, as part of the preparations for the tournament, received a list of all Hogwarts staff," said Lucy. "When I saw your name, I asked the Director if I could attend. He had planned to, but didn't want to leave his pregnant wife, so it worked out perfectly."

James digested this information for a moment. She had come because he was at Hogwarts? She had come to see him? His heart beat even louder than he thought possible.

"Why, Lucy?" asked James breathlessly. That was really all he could get out.

Lucy had been staring at her mug of butterbeer. She looked up and there eyes connected. "I needed to ask you something," said Lucy slowly. "I couldn't do it by owl…it had to be in person."

James could not have looked away from her if he had wanted to. Their eyes were locked on each other's, connected as if by some invisible force.

"What did you want to ask me?" asked James. His mind was racing as he continued to stare into his eyes, her beautiful eyes.

"I had to know why you never asked me out," said Lucy nervously. "I woke up every day for three years, hoping that it would be the day you would ask me. I've had lots of dates in the last year while I've been in France. All I keep asking myself is why they asked me out…and you didn't."

After several long moments, James finally got his mouth to work. "You were going to France after you graduated," said James in a breathless whisper. "I couldn't ask you not to, it was your dream, and I couldn't go with you to France. I…I cared too much a bout you to ask you not to go. I didn't want to hurt you."

Lucy was quiet for a moment. "I'm here now," said Lucy, a hopeful look in her eyes. The meaning of that statement and the longing in her voice was unmistakable.

A thought crossed James mind. "Can I ask you a question?" asked James.

"Sure," said Lucy softly.

"Were you trying to get my attention wearing those tight jumpers all the time?" asked James with a smile.

Lucy smiled. "Yes," said Lucy. "I was trying to make sure you'd notice."

"You didn't need to," said James.

He could resist no longer. James leaned across the table and kissed her as she kissed him back. He had waited three years for this kiss. For three years James had fought the desire to kiss her, every single day, telling himself it could never work out, denying himself the one thing he wanted most. For another year, even though she wasn't there, subconsciously he had still desired it, but he just wouldn't admit it to himself. Now that he was kissing her, he regretted every minute he hadn't.

They finally broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. James reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Now what do we do?" asked James shaking his head slightly. "At the end of the year you'll be going back to France and I can't go."

"I don't know," said Lucy. "But we do have until the end of the year to figure that out. I think we've wasted enough time, don't you?"

James wanted to fight it, but he had fought it for so long, he couldn't anymore. "Let's get out of here," said James. "This table is putting entirely too much distance between us, and I know a perfect place we can go to make up for lost time."

"What exactly did you want to make up for?" asked Lucy as if she didn't have an idea already.

"To make up for three years of missed snogging," said James with a sly smile.

"Lead the way," replied Lucy.

In the Room of Requirement, Sirius and Ron were standing by the fire talking, waiting for Harry, Viktor, and the firewhiskey. Ron would have settled for just the firewhiskey.

"Did you see that git? He practically had his hands all over Hermione," said Ron testily. "He does it again and there will be a problem."

"Come on, Ron," said Sirius trying no tot laugh. "The hug was brief, and the kisses on the cheeks are not uncommon between friends. Fourth year was a long, long time ago. You're just still upset you didn't ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. She loves you anyway, though heaven only knows why."

"Thanks, Sirius, that really helps," said Ron in exasperation. "You need to spend less time with my sister."

"You know me," said Sirius with a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm The Counsel remember. I'm always happy to help."

At ten o'clock, Harry and Viktor walked through the door of the Room of Requirement. Harry was carrying a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Hey, mate," said Ron to Harry. He turned toward Viktor. "Are all your students settled in, Viktor?" Ron was trying to be friendly, but he found it very difficult.

"Yes, thank you," said Viktor. "The accommodations are wonderful."

"Viktor, I don't think you have met my godfather, Sirius Black," said Harry. "Sirius, this is Viktor Krum, Deputy Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute."

"Nice to meet you, Viktor," said Sirius, extending his hand.

"Likewise," said Viktor shaking Sirius's hand. "I must admit, when word reached Durmstrang that Sirius Black had returned from the dead, no one believed it."

"I'm full of surprises," said Sirius with a laugh.

The four of them sat on the couches and sipped firewhiskey and talked for quite a while. Viktor told Harry about how after his quidditch career was over he received offers to coach professionally, but he was tired of all the intensity of professional quidditch. He opted to teach flying at Durmstrang and was very happy doing that.

"So, Harry, your son is to be married," said Viktor. "You must be very happy. Have they been together long?"

"I am very happy," said Harry. "They actually met first year, and it was love at first sight. She was an orphan, and we adopted her. It was only a matter of time before he proposed."

"That's wonderful," said Viktor with a smile.

Around midnight, Ron decided he was heading to bed. He said his goodnights and left. It was obvious he had not enjoyed the company.

"I think Ron is still upset about my taking Hermione to the Yule Ball," said Viktor with a chuckle. "I can't say I blame him."

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "He might be telling himself that, but I think he's still upset about what he didn't do back them. I think he still regrets not asking Hermione to the Yule Ball. They are married and happy, and it still bothers him."

"Viktor, I'm a little surprised an international quidditch player like yourself has never married," said Sirius.

Viktor chuckled. "You would think an international quidditch player would have no problem finding a wife," said Viktor. "Unfortunately all the women I've dated were all in love with the international quidditch player, and not Viktor Krum." Viktor paused and looked at the floor. "Only one woman ever saw me as me, and she was in love with another long before I met her. Not even an international quidditch player can compete with true love. I never stood a chance." Viktor looked up at Harry. "Harry, you and Ron are very lucky men. There are far more important things in life than being an international quidditch player."

"Thank you," said Harry. Harry knew exactly what Viktor meant.

The next morning, Harry got up early. He had not forgotten how Neville was at the feast, and he wanted to make sure he was all right. After finding a potion to deal with the mild hangover he had from the previous night's firewhiskey, Harry headed toward the Greenhouses.

Neville was always up early and in the Greenhouses taking care of some plant that needed his attention. As Harry walked toward the Greenhouses, he saw Hagrid, out for a morning walk of his own.

"Good morning, Hagrid," said Harry with a smile.

"Morning, Harry," said Hagrid. "You're up early."

"Yes," said Harry. "I'm on my way to see Neville."

Hagrid nodded. "You'll never guess who I saw this morning," said Hagrid.

"Who did you see?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, I was out taking a walk, not far from the Whomping Willow, and I heard its branches moving as usual," said Hagrid. "Then it stopped. I looked through the bushes, and you'll never guess who had just touched the knot to stop it from moving."

"Who was it?" asked Harry.

"It was James," said Hagrid. "He wasn't alone. I was about to move out of the bushes to say hello, but I saw he was helping that girl from the French Ministry out of the hole, and then, well, I wasn't going to interrupt them. They were snogging like there was no tomorrow."

Harry grinned. "They went out to catch up last night," said Harry. "I guess they must have caught each other."

Hagrid laughed. "I guess you're right," said Hagrid. "Well, I have to get going, I have lots to do. Have a good day."

"You too, Hagrid," said Harry.

As Harry continued toward the Greenhouses, he couldn't wait to tell Ginny about James. She would be so happy to know that, catching up had turned into a date. Ginny worried about James being alone so much.

Harry couldn't help but think of the times he and Ginny had snuck off to the Shrieking Shack to snog when they returned to school seventh year. What would they have ever done without his Invisibility Cloak, Harry wondered.

When Harry arrived at the Greenhouses, as he expected, Neville was already working. He looked kind of distracted.

"Morning Neville," said Harry.

"Good morning," said Neville. "What brings you to the Greenhouses Harry?

"I was just wondering if you were all right," said Harry. "You really seemed kind of down last night. Is anything wrong?"

"I'm fine Harry," said Neville with a frown. He knew Harry was just worried because he cared, but Neville really didn't want to talk about it. "You know how I get sometimes."

"Yeah, I do," said Harry.

Before Harry could say anything, there was a knock on the Greenhouse door. A moment later the door opened.

"Good morning, Professor Potter," said a soft voice with a mild French accent. Gabrielle Dubois walked into the Greenhouse.

"Please, Miss Dubois, call me Harry," said Harry to the Deputy Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy. She nodded.

"Please call me Gabrielle," she replied with a smile.

Harry realized that Neville had not been introduced to her. "Neville, this is Gabrielle Dubois, Deputy Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy," said Harry. "Gabrielle, this is Neville Longbottom, Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts, and one of my best friends."

"Then you are just the person I am looking for, Professor Longbottom," said Gabrielle with a broad smile.

Neville was speechless. She was even more beautiful close up. "Hello," said Neville. "W-What can I do for you? Please…call me N-Neville."

Harry suddenly realized whom Neville was staring at when the Beauxbatons delegation entered the Great Hall last night, and fought the urge to laugh at Neville's shyness.

"Well, my mimbulus mimbletonia seems to have outgrown its pot," said Gabrielle. "I was wondering if you might have a larger pot and some soil."

"You have a mimbulus mimbletonia?" asked Neville. She was perfect.

"Yes," said Gabrielle. "It keeps me company in the Greenhouses." She smiled and shrugged.

"You teach Herbology?" asked Neville. His heart was pounding in his chest so loud he thought for sure Harry could hear it.

"Yes," said Gabrielle. "Herbology has fascinated me since I first went to school, and I have been teaching it almost since I graduated."

Neville stood speechless for a moment, and then his brain began to function again. "I have plenty of poil and sots," said Neville. "Soil and pots I mean…sorry."

Gabrielle smiled. "Wonderful," said Gabrielle. "I'll be right back with my mimbulus mimbletonia. I left it in the sun."

Gabrielle left, and Harry was finally able to let the grin spread across his face that he had been suppressing. "Well, Neville," said Harry. "I think I better be going."

"No, Harry," said Neville almost pleading. "Please don't go. Stay and…I don't know, keep me from making an arse of myself." Neville looked frightened.

"Neville, just talk to her," said Harry. "It doesn't take a Legilimens to know you noticed her last night. Not to mention you two couldn't have more in common. Just talk about Herbology and get to know her. Offer to show her your mimbulus mimbletonia."

"But, Harry, what do I say to her?" asked Neville. "I've never been any good at talking to girls. Even when I've been on dates, I never did much talking."

"You talk to Ginny and Hermione all the time," said Harry, suppressing a laugh. "Surely that's practice enough?"

"Harry," said Neville, a touch of annoyance in his voice. "You know this is different. I don't know what to say to her."

"Just talk to her," said Harry with a supportive smile. "Trust me, you will be fine."

At that moment, before Neville could beg Harry to stay, Gabrielle returned carrying her mimbulus mimbletonia.

"I've got to be going," said Harry. "I'll see you both later." Harry left the Greenhouse. He now had two things to tell Ginny that would make her very happy.


	15. The All New Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 15 – The All-New Goblet of Fire

At two o'clock that afternoon, the entire school, as well as the Ministry, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons delegations were gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for the arrival of the Goblet of Fire. This was not the same Goblet of Fire used in the last Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. Before the tournament was reinstated in 2013, a new Goblet of Fire was constructed to be completely unconfoundable. No one wanted a repeat of the last Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts.

Ron, Danny, and James were on the platform at Hogsmeade Station, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive with the Goblet of Fire. James yawned.

"So, James, you were out awful late last night, or should I say awful early this morning," said Danny. "Actually, technically, since you didn't get back until seven o'clock this morning, I guess that would be considered all night." Danny had a devilish smile on his face. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," said James tentatively. "I thought you were still asleep when I came in. Lucy and I lost track of time." James was blushing slightly.

"Easy to do when you've spent all night snogging," said Ron with a grin.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," said Danny, not quite thinking of the ramifications of the comment.

Ron looked at Danny, but before Danny could try to back out of his comment the whistle from the Hogwarts Express blew and they turned to see the train.

"Saved by the bell," muttered Danny under his breath.

The train pulled to a stop in front of them.

"Why didn't they just send the goblet yesterday with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations?" asked James.

"They didn't want anyone to question the integrity of the Goblet of Fire," said Ron. "If it were on the train with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations, some one could claim they had the opportunity to tamper with it."

"I thought it was supposed to be unconfoundable," said James.

"Well, that's what they say," said Ron. "I mean, in reality, with the right spell you can do almost anything."

A man Ron was very familiar with stepped off the train. "Head Auror Williams," said Ron flatly. Ron thought escorting the Goblet of Fire was about the only thing Williams was qualified to do.

"Yes, Weasley," said Head Auror Williams. "Here is the Goblet of Fire." Two Aurors stepped off the train, each holding one handle of a wooden box. The box did not appear old, as the box of the original Goblet of Fire did. It was a simple polished wooden box with gold hinges on the back, a gold latch on the front and gold handles on the sides. The top of the box bore the seals of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons.

"Thank you," said Ron, as he nodded to James and Danny. James and Danny each took one side of the box from the Aurors, and the three of them headed for the castle.

--

In the Great Hall, Hermione was sitting at the teacher's table going through her speech in her head. She really could have done without the tournament this year. She didn't need more speeches. The threat of Voldemort was never far from her mind, and she was left little time for researching potential weapons he might be looking for.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Ron, James, and Danny walked toward the teacher's table. James and Danny were carrying the wooden box Hermione knew contained the Goblet of Fire. They placed the box on a stool in front of the teacher's table, and went to take their seats.

Hermione stood and walked around the teacher's table and over to the box.

"Welcome everyone," said Hermione. "The Goblet of Fire will select the champions for the Triwizard Tournament."

Hermione took her wand from her pocket, and tapped the top of the box three times, once each on the three seals of each school. The box opened, revealing the golden chalice encrusted with gems and embossed with the seals of all three schools. It was much different than the old Goblet of Fire, however, the blue flames did resemble the original Goblet of Fire. Hermione levitated the Goblet of Fire out of the box and the box closed. She set the goblet on top of the box.

"Anyone aged seventeen and over may submit their name to the Goblet of Fire," said Hermione. "All you must do is write your name and school on a piece of parchment and put it in the goblet. The Goblet of Fire will be placed in the Entrance Hall until Halloween night, just over two days from now. After the Halloween feast, the Goblet will select the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. An age line will be drawn around the goblet to ensure underage students are unable to enter. I must impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not a game. It should not be entered into lightly. Champions chosen to compete by the Goblet of Fire our obligated to do so. Putting your name in the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no backing out. Please be very sure before you enter. On November second, following dinner, we will have the Weighing of the Wands ceremony. At that ceremony, the selected champions will designate their partner for the competition, or choose to stand alone."

Hermione levitated the stool, box, and Goblet together, and walked out into the Entrance Hall. She set it down and drew the age line around it.

At the Gryffindor table, Albus, Carly, and Rose were discussing the tournament. They were all curious to know who would enter.

"You aren't going to enter, are you, Al?" asked Rose.

"As I've said before, no," said Albus with a laugh. "Trust me, the last thing I'm looking for is eternal glory."

"That's good," said Carly. "I think I would faint if you were in those tasks."

"Not to worry, love," said Albus. "Are you entering Rose?"

"No," said Rose. "I don't need that kind of stress. I can't think of a reason anyone would enter. I'm worried enough about N.E.W.T.s."

"Come on," said Carly. "You have nothing to worry about. You are the smartest witch in our year. No one else come close."

"I know," said Rose with a grin.

"Modest isn't she," said Albus with a laugh. "Come on, let's go see who is entering."

At the teacher's table, Harry and Ginny were chatting about the tournament, when Ginny noticed Neville leaving the Great Hall with Gabrielle Dubois.

"Harry, did you just see what I saw?" asked Ginny, a little excitement creeping into her tone.

"You'll have to be more specific love," said Harry with a chuckle.

"Neville was talking with Gabrielle Dubois," said Ginny. "They appeared to be having quite a friendly conversation and left together."

Harry smiled. "Yes, I meant to tell you," said Harry. "I think Neville has a bit of a crush on Gabrielle. I went to see him this morning, and she showed up looking for soil and a pot for her mimbulus mimbletonia. I think it was love at first sight, at least for Neville."

Ginny smiled. "It would be so great if they started dating," said Ginny. "He's such a good person, he deserves someone to love."

"He does," said Harry. "Just remember, they just met. Don't start planning the wedding yet. Oh, by the way, I heard something else this morning it might interest you to know."

"What did you hear?" asked Ginny.

"Our oldest son made it home kind of late last night," said Harry.

"That's not surprising," said Ginny. "He and Lucy haven't seen each other for more than a year, I'm sure they had a lot to talk about."

"Well, when I say late last night, I mean seven o'clock this morning," said Harry with a grin. "Hagrid saw them coming back from the Shrieking Shack. He said they were snogging like mad."

"Really," said Ginny with a huge grin. "I always had a feeling about them. I still don't know why he never asked her out. I just hope he doesn't get hurt. I'm sure she's going back to France when the tournament is over."

It was at this moment Harry noticed another couple leaving the hall together. "Are Lily and Tommy going flying again?" asked Harry. "They have been flying just about every afternoon for the last two weeks."

"Careful, Harry," said Ginny with a smirk. "She's a big girl. You are starting to sound like my brother."

"I'll shut up now," said Harry putting up his hands in defeat.

"Good idea," said Ginny with a laugh.

--

That night, the Potters and Weasleys gathered in the Room of Requirement for dinner as they did every Sunday night. As they ate their dinner two people were conspicuous by their absence.

"Where's James at?" asked Sirius. "And Neville, for that matter."

"Neville is having dinner in the Great Hall," said Harry. "He's discussing some Herbological issues with Gabrielle Dubois."

Everyone had seen Neville with Gabrielle that day. They were talking and laughing and seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"James told me he was going out to dinner with Lucy," said Ginny. "I told him he could miss family dinner just this once. It was funny he was practically begging me." She didn't notice as a smile crept across Harry's face.

"Where did they go?" asked Hermione.

"They apparated to London," said Harry. "James managed to get reservations at The Feather of the Phoenix."

"How did he manage that?" asked Hermione in shock. "That's the best Wizarding restaurant in all of Europe, not to mention one of the most romantic places in the world. It takes six months to get a reservation, longer for holidays."

"He did one better than a reservation," said Harry. "Chef Olivier is going to personally prepare them a seven course dinner."

"How did he manage that?" asked Ron in shock.

"Well, James isn't one to drop the Potter name, but in this case, he made an exception," said Harry with a laugh. "He really wanted it to be a special night."

"Well, I'm not surprised," said Albus absently.

"What do you know?" asked Ginny, knowing Albus knew something she didn't.

"Oh, nothing," said Albus. Albus didn't' really mean to say anything. He wasn't going to tell anyone about his conversation with James from a few weeks ago.

"What is it, Al?" asked Carly.

"Nothing," said Albus. "I just think James felt a lot more strongly about Lucy than he's ever let on to anyone, maybe even more than he's admitted to himself."

The Potters and Weasleys finished there dinner, and moved to sit by the fire and talk like they always did.

"So, who put their name in the Goblet of Fire?" asked Ron.

Albus, Carly, and Rose rattled off a list of names of students they had seen enter. They didn't know the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students who had entered, but nearly all of them who had come who were of age, entered. Only a few younger students made the trip.

"You didn't enter Al, did you?" asked Harry, just wanting to make sure.

"For the thousandth time, Dad, I didn't," said Albus. "I'm not interested in eternal glory."

Harry gave a visible sigh of relief. "How about you Rose?" asked Harry.

Rose was about to say that she had not entered, but before she could Ron spoke. "Are you kidding, Harry?" asked Ron with a laugh. "Rosie wouldn't want to do something crazy like that."

Rose's temper began to flare. Danny, who was seated next to her with his arms around her, held her a little tighter, hoping to calm her down. It didn't work, not even a little.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Rose, her eyes already on fire. Everyone except Ron had noticed Rose was angry.

"You wouldn't want to do something like that," said Ron absently. "It's far too dangerous, you might get hurt."

"You mean it's far too dangerous for your little girl, don't you," said Rose angrily. "I shouldn't be surprised, I should expect it by now."

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Rosie," said Ron. He really hadn't, but he hadn't really been thinking when he opened his mouth, a habit Hermione had said he had since the first day they met.

"The hell you didn't," bellowed Rose, pulling herself from Danny's grasp and getting to her feet. Rose was tired of this. Her father treated her like a little girl all the time, and she wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Rose," said Hermione. "He didn't mean it that way."

"Rosie…" began Ron, but he didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Don't call me Rosie, I'm not a little girl anymore," said Rose. "My name is Rose Molly Weasley, not 'Daddy's Little Girl'." She turned and headed for the door.

Danny jumped to his feet and hurried after her, but when she reached the door, she turned to Danny. "I would like to go for a walk alone," said Rose flatly.

Danny knew the tone. It was an order, not a request. The last time he heard it, he had just been on the receiving end of a right hook he would never forget. "All right," said Danny. He wasn't going to argue. Rose left and Danny went back and sat down. "Sorry, I know I should go after her, but I'm just not that brave."

"She'll be fine," said Hermione slowly. "She just needs some time to calm down. She'll be all right." Rose has such a quick temper.

"I'm sorry," said Ron with a frown. "I really didn't mean it like that."

"I know," said Hermione with a sigh. "It's just that you've treated her like a little girl so often, that she has become very sensitive to it, even if you didn't mean it like that."

Ginny decided to change the subject. "Anyone have any plans for Hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Ginny. "It's the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year." Ginny noticed a smile cross Lily's face when she said that. "What is it Lily?"

"Nothing," said Lily, trying to remove the smile from her face and failing.

"That's not true, Lily," said Hugo, with a devilish glint in his eyes. "Tommy asked Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend."

Lily turned to Hugo with a death stare. "I'm not telling you anything anymore, Hugo," said Lily. She took a breath and let it out. "Yes, Tommy asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"That sounds like fun," said Ginny, trying not to make a big deal about it, but she could tell Lily was thrilled about the date.

"Hogsmeade sounds like fun this weekend, we should all go," said Harry. It would be fun and he could keep an eye on Tommy and Lily, Harry thought.

"You have meetings about the tournament this weekend," said Hermione with smile. "Sorry to ruin the fun."

"Oh, right," said Harry. Ginny just grinned.

It really wasn't that Harry was specifically worried about Lily and Tommy going to Hogsmeade together, but she was his daughter, and he did worry about her. He would just have to live with it. He didn't want to be like Ron.

--

Around eleven o'clock, two people made there way down the hallway towards the guest accommodations set up for the visitors to Hogwarts.

Lucy held on tightly to James arm. "I had a wonderful time tonight," said Lucy with a smile. "I've never enjoyed a meal so much…and it was even better because it was with you."

"Me too," said James with a smile.

They reached the door of Lucy's room, and Lucy turned to him. "Would you like to come in for a drink, James?" asked Lucy, nervously biting her bottom lip.

James wasn't sure exactly where walking through that door would lead, though he had a pretty good idea. The night they spent snogging in the Shrieking Shack, could have become something more, and he could tell they both had wanted it to. James hadn't let it though. Nothing was going to change that Lucy was going home at the end of the year. He knew walking through that door now would be a mistake, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"I don't really think I should," said James.

Lucy nodded, the disappointment evident on her face, but he knew she understood.

He took her in his arms and stared into her eyes for a moment. He leaned down and kissed her. As he did, he didn't notice that someone had come around the corner at end of the hall. The kiss was passionate, and filled with meaning. They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Goodnight Lucy," said James breathlessly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," said Lucy with a smile. "You can count on it." Lucy entered her room and closed the door.

James just stood there a moment. After several seconds, he raised his arm and almost knocked on the door, but he didn't. When he turned to head to the small Common Room he shared with Danny, he saw his father walking towards him down the hall. James walked to meet him.

"Hi, Dad," said James. "How was family dinner?"

"Good," said Harry. "I would ask how your dinner was but I just saw that kiss. I think I can figure it out from there."

James blushed slightly. "Yeah," said James. "It was great."

"James, can we talk for a minute?" asked Harry.

"Sure, Dad," said James. "I'm just heading to my Common Room."

Harry and James walked down the hallway. "I never realized you felt that way about Lucy," said Harry. "Can I ask why you never asked her out?"

"Dad, I think you know," said James with a sigh. "She was going to Paris after graduation. She decided that when she was in fourth year. It didn't matter how I felt, I knew I couldn't go with her or ask her to give that up."

That was precisely what Harry was afraid of. "James, you can't let Voldemort rule your life," said Harry. "We've had this conversation before."

"I can't ignore him either," said James solemnly. "Dad, I thought about this a lot. Fifth year…I fell in love with her, but I knew it could never work. I'm not sure what we are doing now. She's going home at the end of the year." He paused. "She came back for me Dad. Lucy knew I was here, and came back to see me. I don't know what to do."

Harry had no idea James felt that strongly about Lucy. James never showed it at all. "Does she feel the same?" asked Harry.

"I haven't told her how I really feel," said James. "I think she knows though, and I think she feels the same. What am I going to do Dad? I would go buy a ring tomorrow if not for…" James stopped, but Harry knew what he was about to say.

"I don't know what to tell you, James," said Harry sympathetically. "You are in an impossible position. I guess the only thing to do is to listen to your heart. It will tell you what to do when the time is right."

"Thanks, Dad," said James. Unfortunately, that didn't help James any. His heart had been what had made this so difficult to begin with.

"Are you off to bed?" asked Harry.

"No," said James with a sigh. "I need a very cold shower."

--

Around midnight, the Gryffindor Common Room was deserted, except for Albus and Carly who were on the couch. It was a cold night, but the fire was blazing, and they were curled up under a blanket. They were snogging as they usually did when they were alone.

Albus didn't want to stop. It was warm with her under the blanket, and he did love to kiss her like this. There was one thing he couldn't get off his mind though. His best friend had not been seen since dinner, and he was worried about her.

"I really, really hate to leave you, love," whispered Albus, after several minutes of kissing below Carly's ear and feeling her shudder in his arms. He wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, it had been either minutes or hours, Albus was never sure when she was in his arms. "I better go look for Rose. She still hasn't come back, and I'm getting worried."

"You're probably right," said Carly with a sigh. "I'm sure she's fine, but she's stubborn enough to sit up somewhere all night, and we have classes tomorrow."

As if on cue, Rose climbed through the portrait hole and into the Common Room.

"Rose, I was just about to go looking for you," said Albus. "Are you all right? You've been gone for hours."

"I'm fine," said Rose absently. "One of these days I'm going to make my father realize I'm not a little girl anymore." Rose smiled. "I didn't mean to interrupt the two of you. Please, continue. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Carly and Albus at the same time. Rose walked to the stairs and headed up to her dorm.

"She's still upset," said Carly.

"Yes, but you know Rose, she'll be all right," said Albus. A grin spread across Albus's face. "Now, where were we?"

--

Monday morning, Neville went looking for Harry. He needed to talk to him about a problem. Harry had a first period Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and Neville arrived at Harry's classroom just as the class was ending.

"Don't forget, I want your essay's on identifying inferi by the end of the week, class dismissed," said Harry as he sat back down behind his desk to make some notes.

Neville walked up to Harry's desk. Harry was still writing, and hadn't noticed Neville. "Harry," said Neville.

"Hi, Neville," said Harry looking up. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Neville nervously.

"Sure, let's step into my office," said Harry. He was worried because Neville looked awfully nervous.

Harry and Neville went into Harry's office. And each sat in a chair.

"So, what's up, Neville?" asked Harry.

"I need your help Harry," said Neville anxiously.

Harry was slightly alarmed by the fearful tone in his voice.

"Sure Neville, what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I am desperate, Harry," said Neville. "I want to ask Gabrielle to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, and I have no idea how."

It took every iota of Harry's self control not to laugh. "Just ask her, Neville," said Harry. "I saw you together all day yesterday. I think she fancies you."

"We had a great time," said Neville with a smile. "We talked all day long. We talked about Herbology, and she told me about her family. I told her about mine, and she was so sweet, she listened as I told her all about my family. You know that is not an easy story to hear."

"Then what's the problem, Neville?" asked Harry. "It sounds like you two really hit it off. Is she married or seeing someone?"

"No, she isn't," said Neville with a sigh. "Harry, I haven't been on a date in ten years, and then it was with someone Ginny fixed me up with. It's not like I haven't asked girls out before, I have. I dated a lot in those years after school, but it's been so long, I don't know what to do."

Harry couldn't keep a straight face any longer. Harry laughed. "Neville, you obviously fancy her, just say, 'would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend'," said Harry.

"I don't get it, why does it sound so much less lame when you say it," said Neville putting his face in his hands.

Harry almost said jokingly, 'because I'm the famous Harry Potter', but Neville was clearly upset, so he wasn't going to tease him.

"Neville, just ask her," said Harry. "The worst she can say is no. If she does then you haven't lost anything."

"I guess you're right, Harry," said Neville. "She's just so perfect. I've never met anyone like her. Gabrielle has memorized One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore," said Neville. I've only managed to memorize about nine hundred."

"Then ask her," said Harry shaking his head and laughing. "Maybe you can ask her to help you memorize the last one hundred."


	16. The Stupidest Thing I've Ever Done

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 16 – The Stupidest Thing I've Ever Done

The castle was abuzz with talk of the Triwizard Tournament. Only the Potters, Weasleys, and a few other people really knew what happened to Harry when he was a Triwizard Champion all those years ago. This gave them a somewhat different perspective on the tournament.

While it was true, that the worst of what happened to Harry had more to do with Voldemort than with the tournament itself. The fact was Harry had faced a dragon, nearly drowned, and never wanted to find a way through a maze, even on paper, again. It was true, that efforts were made to make the competition safer, and there were few injuries during the last two tournaments, but it was still dangerous.

For Harry, it brought up thoughts of Cedric. It was such a waste. Cedric was struck down for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He died for nothing. Harry had let go of the guilt, but it was still a painful memory.

It didn't help that it was the forty-second anniversary of his parents' deaths. Halloween always depressed him. He had come to terms with their loss long ago, but he still missed them.

Just after lunch, Harry went for a walk down by the lake. He didn't have a class that period, and since most students did, no one was around the lake. At least he thought no one was around.

Harry skipped a few stones across the lake. He wasn't thinking about his parents and about Cedric. He heard a noise and looked around. It sounded like someone crying. He walked over towards a group of trees. Cho Chang was sitting against a tree crying.

"Cho, are you all right?" asked Harry concernedly.

"Harry," said Cho in surprise, as she got to her feet and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm fine. It's just…with the selection tonight…I keep thinking about…Cedric."

"I know," said Harry with a sigh.

"Harry," came a voice from behind him.

"Viktor," said Harry turning around to see Viktor Krum standing there.

"Miss Chang, are you all right?" asked Viktor.

"Yes, thank you," said Cho. "Please, call me Cho."

Viktor nodded. The three stood silent for a moment. Finally it was Viktor who spoke. "I think we are all here for the same reason," said Viktor. "With tonight's selection, I've thought about Cedric Digory a lot. I worry about the new champions, whoever they are."

"I do too," said Harry. "It's hard not to."

"I came down here to drink a toast to Cedric," said Viktor. Viktor raised a hand, which held a small bottle. "My grandfather was a Muggle. He owned a vineyard in Bulgaria. The wine from Krum Vineyard was known all over the country. He used these small bottles, as he could not afford equipment to use larger ones. Had he had the money to distribute it internationally, he would have been very rich, but alas that was not the case. Eventually, he had to close the winery. This is the last bottle of his wine left in the world that I am aware of. It is very old, and I am told among the best of the vintages he produced. I would be honored if you would share it with me."

"It would be an honor," said Harry as he walked over to Viktor.

Cho just nodded, as she continued to wipe tears from her cheeks, and followed Harry over to where Viktor stood. Viktor removed his wand from his pocket and transfigured some rocks into three glasses. The small bottle was barely enough to fill the three glasses, and Viktor gave one to Harry and one to Cho.

Viktor held up his glass, as did Harry and Cho. "To Cedric Digory, he was a great champion," said Viktor.

"And a great friend," added Cho. The three of them drank, Cho and Viktor downing half their glasses in one gulp.

"To the new champions," said Harry raising his glass. "Let God protect them." The three drank, Cho and Viktor draining their glasses.

"It is wonderful wine, Viktor, thank you," said Harry.

"Yes, thank you," said Cho. "I must be going. I have a meeting to attend."

"Let me escort you," said Viktor, offering Cho his arm with a smile.

Cho took his arm and returned his smile and they headed for the castle.

Harry turned and looked out at the lake. He raised his glass, which still held some wine. "To James and Lily Potter," said Harry as a single tear escaping his eye. He finished the wine and spent a while just standing there looking out over the lake.

The Great Hall was decorated for Halloween. In the enchanted sky, jack-o-lanterns lit with candles hung, suspended magically in the air. Bats were fluttering around in the sky.

Following the Halloween Feast that evening, the entire school, and all the invited guests, sat in rapt attention waiting for the Goblet of Fire to choose the Triwizard Champions. At the Gryffindor table Albus was watching intently, waiting for the selection to begin.

"You seem awfully interested for someone who didn't enter," said Carly. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "You would almost think you had entered."

"No," said Albus shaking his head. "I'm just curious who is going to be selected from Hogwarts. You don't know how many students and teachers have asked me if I entered. They seem to think that since I am a Potter I would definitely be selected."

"I'm sure whoever is selected, they will represent Hogwarts with honor," said Rose. "We'll find out soon enough."

"I tried ten different spells to get past that age line," said Hugo with a sigh. "There was no way through it. It was quite frustrating."

Rose laughed. "Would you like to know why?" asked Rose with a grin. "It's no accident that you had no luck getting through."

"What do you mean?" asked Hugo curiously.

"Mum put an extra protection on the age line so that you specifically couldn't get through it," said Rose. "Even if you managed to get through the age line, the extra protections were blocking you."

"Mum thinks of everything," muttered Hugo.

Just then, Hermione came walking into the Great Hall, levitating the Goblet of Fire with its brilliant blue flames to the front of the Great Hall. She set it down in front of the teacher's table.

"In a moment, the Goblet of Fire will begin to make its selections," said Hermione. "The chosen champions will come up when their name is called, and proceed through the door behind the teacher's table into the next chamber where they will receive their first instructions."

Hermione waved her wand, and all the candles except those in the jack-o-lanterns above went out, leaving an eerie half darkness throughout the room. The sky was starless and cloudy adding to the eeriness. Everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting for the Goblet of Fire to make its decisions.

Suddenly, the flames in the Goblet of Fire turned red, and sparks of every color flew from the flames for a moment. As they ceased, a column of red flames shot upward, throwing a piece of smoldering parchment into the air. Hermione snatched the paper from the air as it fell. She unfolded the parchment, as the flames in the Goblet of Fire turned back to blue.

"The Champion from Durmstrang is…Stefan Popov," said Hermione to thunderous cheers from the Durmstrang students. A tall muscular boy with short black hair and eyes so brown, they were nearly black stood from among the Durmstrang students. He wore a scowl on his face, even in victory. Albus noticed he had a scar on his left cheek running nearly from his chin to his eye. Viktor Krum patted new champion heavily on the back before Stefan walked to the front of the Great Hall, bowed briefly to Hermione and continued into the next chamber.

"He looks like a cheery fellow," said Albus. His friends all chuckled at his observation.

A moment later, the flames in the Goblet of Fire turned red again. Sparks of every color flew from the flames for a moment. When they ceased, a column of red flames shot upward with another piece of parchment. It landed in Hermione's waiting hand, as the flames returned to blue.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons is…Sophie Leroy," said Hermione to cheers from the Beauxbatons students. A very pretty girl, rather short, with short blond hair and brown eyes stood from among her fellow students. She smiled broadly, receiving a brief hug from Gabrielle Dubois, then walked to the front of the Great Hall, bowed briefly to Hermione and continued into the next chamber to join Stefan Popov.

"One to go," said Albus. "I can't wait to find out who it is."

It took a few moments, but the Goblet of Fire's flames again turned red, sparks flew from it, and a piece of parchment shot up on a tongue of fire.

Hermione grabbed the piece of parchment from the air and began to unfold it. "The Champion from Hogwarts is," but Hermione stopped as the read the paper, her mouth hanging open slightly. Even in the dim light, Albus could see all the color drain from her face. His Aunt looked white as a sheet, as if a vampire had drained every drop of blood from her body. Her lower lip trembled slightly. For just a moment, Albus thought she was going to faint.

As Hermione looked at the paper her heart leapt into her throat. It took her a moment to regain some semblance of composer, and she read the name on the parchment. "R-Rose Weasley," said Hermione just barely loud enough to be heard.

The Hogwarts students erupted in applause and shouts of congratulations, all except the four seated around Rose. Rose knew this could happen. After she yelled at her father at family dinner she had entered the tournament, hoping she would have a chance to prove to him she was not a little girl once and for all. She had gotten her wish.

"Rose," said Albus in a breathless whisper. Albus looked to Carly who stared at him with a blank expression of disbelief.

Rose stood without a word and walked towards her mother. Her mother just stared at her. She was still white as a sheet, and her mouth hung slightly open. She had never seen such terror in her mother's eyes. She nodded to her as she walked past.

Seeing the look in her mother's eyes, Rose suddenly felt selfish. She saw her Aunt, Uncle, Sirius, and Neville staring at her with stunned expressions on their faces, and she saw her father, he was as pale as her mother, maybe more so. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw tears in his eyes.

Rose walked into the chamber. She saw the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions standing by the fireplace chatting. She heard some of the portraits give a cheer as Rose entered, but Rose ignored them. Rose went right over to her two opponents.

"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley," said Rose numbly.

"My name is Sophie Leroy," said the girl from Beauxbatons in a French accent. "It's nice to meet you. Isn't your mother the Headmistress?" She extended her hand to Rose

"Yes, she is," said Rose as she shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"Stefan Popov, Durmstrang," said the boy extending his hand towards her. He spoke with a heavy Russian accent, but in spite of the scar, dark eyes, and lack of a smile, that gave him a menacing look, his voice was warm and friendly.

"Nice to meet you," said Rose, as she extended her hand to shake his. He took her hand, bent down and kissed the back of her hand. He straightened up and smiled at her.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened, and in came Kingsley, Percy, Cho, Hermione, Viktor, and Gabrielle.

"Congratulations, champions," said Kingsley with a smile. "I know you want to get back to your school mates and celebrate your selection, so I am going to turn the proceedings over to Miss Chang rather than make some long speech." He smiled. "I'm sure you all appreciate that."

Kingsley nodded to Cho, who stepped forward. Rose noticed, her mother had stopped just inside the door, and the color had not returned to her face. Her expression was blank, and it made Rose feel terrible to see her like that.

"Congratulations again, champions," said Cho with a smile. "Now, two nights from now, we will have the Weighing of the Wands ceremony. At that ceremony, you will designate your partners for the competition, or choose to stand alone. The first task will not take place until mid November. Twenty-four hours before the event we will meet with yourselves and your partners and inform you of the coming task. The specific rules for each task vary, so you will receive them at that time. You will be judged by, Mr. Shackelbolt, Mr. Weasley, myself, as well as your school heads."

"I will not be judging," said Hermione breaking herself out of the fog that had settled over her after calling Rose's name. Ginny had even had to dismiss the students in the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't even speak to do it herself. "It would not be appropriate for me to be a judge under the circumstances."

"I believe you will be completely impartial," said Viktor emphatically. "How do you feel about it Gabrielle?"

"I agree," said Gabrielle. "I have no objection to your judging."

"Thank you, but I would prefer not to judge," said Hermione. "I have the utmost confidence in the five of you to fairly judge the competition."

"Very well, that is your choice," said Cho. "Champions, that is all for now, except I should warn you, the Press has been barred from these events. However, if you leave the castle, be prepared to be hounded by reporters. Goodnight, and congratulations again."

"I will order Aurors to Hogsmeade this weekend," said Kingsley. "They will have orders to keep the Press from bothering any of you."

Everyone started to file out of the room, except Rose, Hermione, and Percy. Percy went over and took Rose's hand. "Congratulations, Rose," said Percy. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll make the family proud."

"Thank you, Uncle Percy," said Rose. Percy turned, and nodded to Hermione as he passed her, leaving Rose and Hermione alone.

Hermione walked towards Rose. "Look Mum," said Rose, preparing for an argument, but the argument didn't come. Hermione pulled Rose into a hug, so tight, Rose couldn't breathe. Hermione just held Rose for several moments. Rose hugged her mother back.

"I love you, Rose," whispered Hermione after a few long moments.

"I love you too, Mum," said Rose, as they broke apart. "It's all right."

Hermione took her daughter's face in her hands. "You entered after you argued with your father on Sunday, didn't you?" asked Hermione, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," said Rose with a sigh. "That wasn't why I did it, though. I intend to represent Hogwarts with distinction and honor, and win the Triwizard Tournament." That was not entirely true, and Rose was sure her mother knew it.

Hermione had so many competing thoughts running through her mind. She was terrified for Rose, but at the same time she was proud of her. Hermione could see the fear behind her daughter's eyes, but also heard the courage of a true Gryffindor in her convictions to compete.

"I know you will," said Hermione. "Please promise me you will be careful."

"I will," said Rose.

"Will Al be your partner?" asked Hermione.

"No, I plan to stand alone," said Rose softly. "I did this myself, I didn't tell anyone. I won't pull anyone else into this with me."

Hermione wanted to scream, but she knew it would do no good. She would leave this argument to Albus. She knew Albus would never stand for Rose facing this alone.

"I need to get back to my room," said Hermione. "Your aunt and uncle were taking your Dad there. He is…not taking it very well. Stay here a moment, the whole school is out there waiting, and a small number of them want to come in and see you."

Rose nodded. She knew who was waiting to come in. Hermione walked to the door and looked back for a moment, mustering a smile for her daughter. Rose noted the color still had not returned to her face. Hermione left and closed the door behind her.

Rose took a breath she knew what was coming. A moment later the door opened, and Albus, Carly, James, Danny, Lily, and Hugo all came in. They all had blank looks on their faces.

"Why, Rose?" asked Albus an expression of utter disbelief on his face.

Rose saw that Danny stayed to the back of the group with an unreadable expression on his face. He was quite pale, like her parents, and she thought he was shaking slightly.

"I wanted to be the Hogwarts Champion and represent the school," said Rose emphatically. "I can win this tournament, and I plan to."

"You mean we," said Albus pointedly. "I'm not letting you do this alone, Rose."

Carly swallowed. She felt terrible, but this was the first thought she had when Rose's name was called. She knew Albus was going to do this, and it scared her terribly.

"No," said Rose softly. "I chose this…and I will stand alone."

"Like hell you will," said Albus angrily.

"Carly, Lily, Hugo, why don't we get out of here, and leave them alone," said James.

They nodded their agreement, and each gave Rose a hug before they left. Just before James left he stopped. "I almost forgot," said James. James reached into a pocket of his robes, and pulled out a cloak. "Here, use this, it's my Dad's Invisibility Cloak. I went and got it when I realized the students would be staying out there ready to congratulate you, and I didn't think you would be up for that." James tossed the cloak to Rose who set it on a chair.

"Thanks, James," said Rose gratefully. "I appreciate it."

"James, why don't you all meet us in my dorm room in twenty minutes," said Albus.

James nodded, and left the room. When the door closed, only Rose, Albus, and Danny remained. The tension in the room hung in the air like fog.

"I am not letting you do this alone, Rose," said Albus forcefully.

"Well, it's not up to you, Al," said Rose. "This is my decision."

"Rose, you have been my best friend since I was old enough to know what a friend was," said Albus, the anger in his voice was gone, replaced by desperate concern. "You are like a sister to me. I will not let you face this alone. I can't do it."

"I am already putting my parents through hell," said Rose slowly, now having said it aloud for the first time. "I won't put your parents through it as well."

Albus stared at her a moment. "You have two days to come to your senses, Rose," said Albus sternly. "We'll be waiting for you in my dorm. Use the cloak, things are crazy out there." Albus turned and left without another word.

Rose knew his anger was only because he cared. She had to try and convince Albus that this was the right thing for her to do. First though, she had someone else she had to talk to.

Danny slowly walked to Rose, and stopped just in front of her. Rose was looking at the floor. She didn't want to see the fear she was sure was in Danny's eyes. Danny reached up and gently lifted her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Let's leave Rose," said Danny bluntly. "We can leave, change our names, and move far away. I don't want you to do this."

Rose knew he meant it. "Don't be silly, Danny," said Rose with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. The laugh quickly left her. The fear in his eyes and voice was clear.

"I'm not being silly, Rose," said Danny fearfully. "People have died during the tournament. I won't lose you Rose."

Rose took Danny's face in her hands. "I love you, Danny, and I promise you, I'll be fine," said Rose reassuringly. "I'm a…pretty good witch." Rose smiled as she finished.

"You are an incredibly powerful witch," said Danny. "No sane person would ever question your abilities and skills. This isn't about that. I love you Rose. I'm afraid for you."

"I love you too, Danny," said Rose softly. She slid her arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply for several moments.

Danny put his arms around her and held her as they kissed, not wanting to let go. He would have apparated far away at that moment if he could. He would have given up his family and friends, only Rose mattered.

"Will you please do something for me, Rose?" asked Danny in defeat.

"What is it?" asked Rose softly.

"Let Al be your partner," said Danny, nearly pleading. "I'll feel better if you can look out for each other. Besides, you will have a better chance to win together."

"No," said Rose shaking her head. "I need to do this myself, and I won't put Carly and Al's parents through it. I feel awful enough putting your and my parents through this."

Danny closed his eyes for a moment. He hoped when he opened them this would all be a bad dream. No such luck.

"All right," said Danny softly. He would do anything if she would reconsider. "Aren't you scared, Rose?"

"Yes. You know Danny, this might be the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life," said Rose with a chuckle.

"So far," said Danny with a smile. He was just barely holding it together, but he knew he had to be strong for Rose.

Rose laughed. "Thanks, Danny," said Rose with a smile. "You can always make me laugh when I need it most."

"Now, get the cloak, and let's get to Al's dorm," said Danny. "You don't want to face the mob out there. You are a celebrity now."

In Ron and Hermione's quarters, Ginny and Harry were trying with little success to calm a hysterical Ron. Stunning was fast becoming an option.

"What have I done?" asked Ron for the hundredth time. He was seated on a couch, and Ginny had her arms around her brother, trying to calm him down. He was shaking and as pale as a ghost.

"My daughter is going to have to face a dragon because I'm a dung brained prat," said Ron hoarsely. "A dragon! A bloody dragon!"

"She'll be fine Ron, she's strong and a powerful witch," said Harry, though inside he was as afraid as Ron was. Ron had witnessed what Harry faced in the tournament, but Harry had experienced it. Ron could never really understand what it was like.

"Oh my God," said Ron, his voice even more pained. "I just realized, Al will be her partner, won't he? I've done this to him too. I'm so sorry."

The same thing had already occurred to Harry and Ginny, and they were trying to remain calm and having more success than Ron, though not much more.

"I'm so sorry," said Ron again to Harry and Ginny, as he buried his face in his hands. They didn't notice the door open and Hermione come in.

"They will be fine," said Ginny with far more conviction than she felt.

"She says she is going to stand alone," said Hermione softly, as Harry turned towards her. "She will not select a partner."

"She can't be serious," said Harry in disbelief. "Knowing Rose's stubbornness it really wasn't so hard to believe she would do that."

"I didn't argue with her," said Hermione with a sigh. "We all know Al. He is going to fight her on that tooth and nail. I didn't think there was a point in my fighting her too."

Ron stood from the couch and walked to Hermione, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I am so sorry, Hermione," croaked Ron with tears in his eyes. "I never thought something like this could happen. I opened my mouth at dinner, and I wasn't thinking. This might be the stupidest thing I've ever done. I just should have kept my mouth shut. I am the world's biggest idiot."

"Yes," said Hermione softy, as she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You are the world's biggest idiot…but you're my idiot."

Harry nodded towards the door, and Ginny got up from the couch and followed him. They didn't speak until they were in their bedroom. Ginny put her arms around Harry and buried her face in his shirt. "Al's going to be Rose's partner isn't he?" asked Ginny already knowing the answer.

"Even if he has to Imperius Rose to do it," said Harry. "He would never let her go through this alone, not in a million years. He will find a way to convince her."

"I'm scared, Harry," said Ginny. "I've only ever been this scared that day in the Chamber of Secrets with Albus, and well, all the times you were in danger."

"I know," said Harry comfortingly. "But remember, it's just a tournament. She wasn't forced into it, and they have made efforts to make it safer. They are much better prepared than I was. They'll be all right, I'm sure of it."

Harry knew he had to be strong for Ginny. Inside he wanted to scream, but he had to hold it together for her. He could only imagine what was going through Carly's mind. He knew he could do nothing but watch and pray. He hoped that would be enough.

In Albus's dorm room, he sat on the edge of his bed with Carly next to him. She had her arms around him in a death grip. She knew very well what was going to happen. On another bed that had been James' for seven years, Lily sat cross-legged. James sat beside her with her arm around her. Hugo sat on the edge of another bed. They were waiting for Danny and Rose in silence.

There silent vigil continued for several more minutes, until the door finally creaked open. Danny came in alone, but when he closed the door, Rose swung off her uncle's Invisibility Cloak. She handed it to James.

"Thanks, James," said Rose. "Every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and I think a few Slytherins were waiting to congratulate me."

Albus was in no mood for small talk. "Rose, are you going to let me be your partner?" asked Albus flatly.

"No," said Rose, looking toward Danny who had taken a seat beside Hugo. "I have thought about it, and this was my decision, and I will represent Hogwarts. I am going to stand alone."

Albus was trying to remain calm, but it wasn't really anger he was feeling. He would have had a better chance of containing anger. What he was feeling was fear. He had only been this afraid for a person one other time. That was when Voldemort was going to kill Carly in the Chamber of Secrets. He was just as scared now as he was then.

As calmly as he could, Albus stood from the bed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Rose, I can't make you pick me as your partner," said Albus. "If I could make you, I would without any hesitation. I want you to think about something very carefully. How do you think everyone in this room will feel, how will your parents, my parents, Sirius, Neville, and all our other relatives feel if something happens to you in the tournament?"

The words hung in the air, so thick, none of them could breathe. Albus's implication was clear. Carly was sitting on the bed behind where Albus stood, and Albus could swear he could hear her heart beating from three feet away. Rose just stared blankly at him. He could see the fear in her eyes, yet the tone of her voice had betrayed none of it.

"This tournament is not a game, Rose," said Albus as tears were beginning to fill his eyes, he could not contain his fear any longer. "People die in this tournament, Rose. You know the story. The first task is a dragon, Rose. Ask yourself how everyone will feel if you die, Rose. How do you think I'll feel if you die and I might have been able to prevent it?" Albus now had tears running down his cheeks and he was breathing heavily. "You are my best friend, Rose. I love you. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you and I could have prevented it."

Albus couldn't breathe, and he couldn't stand there another minute. He walked right past her without another word and left the dorm. By the time he got to the hall he was running. He didn't stop until he was at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Albus looked out over the darkened Hogwarts grounds. His family was everything to him. He couldn't imagine losing any of them. He had been willing to die to protect them first year. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to Rose.

Albus knew how upset Carly had to be, how torn she must be. Carly was nearly as close to Rose as he was, but to help Rose, he would be putting himself in harm's way. Albus knew what that was going to do to Carly, but he didn't have a choice. Albus had never been so torn, yet he knew what the right thing to do was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked a voice from behind him.

"No, Sirius, I don't," said Albus as he tried to dry the tears from his cheeks. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I am 'The Counsel' after all, I know where those who need to talk are," said Sirius in an overly dramatic voice.

Albus turned around and looked at him for a moment. "In other words, you have my Dad's map," said Albus shaking his head.

Sirius took his hand from behind his back and held up the parchment Albus knew to be the Marauders' Map. "Guilty as charged," said Sirius with a laugh. "Though, honestly, it was my and your grandfather's map first." Sirius paused. "I thought you might want to talk."

"No, Sirius, unless you can talk some sense into Rose, there is nothing you can say to help me," said Albus bluntly. Albus turned away and leaned heavily on the windowsill.

Sirius walked up beside him and sat against the windowsill beside him. "No luck convincing her then?" asked Sirius.

"None," said Albus. "She's stubborn. She might be the most stubborn person I've met in my entire life."

"Seems to be a trait of the Potters and Weasleys," said Sirius with a laugh.

"No argument here," said Albus with a sigh. Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What am I going to do if she doesn't come to her senses? How can I stand by while she faces a dragon and who knows what else?"

"You mean like the rest of us are going to have to?" asked Sirius. "You aren't the only one who loves Rose, we all do."

"But I'm the only one who can help her," said Albus. "None of you can compete."

"All right," said Sirius with a nod. "I'll grant you that. Imagine how Danny feels."

"I already know how Danny feels, because Carly is going to feel the same way if I compete with Rose," said Albus. "That kills me, but it doesn't change anything, and I know Carly understands that, just like Danny does."

Sirius sighed. "You know it's easier to help your brother and father, they aren't quite so logical," said Sirius in exasperation.

"Yeah, well, sorry. I could be hysterical if it would make your job easier," said Albus with a mirthless laugh.

Sirius laughed. "All right," said Sirius. "Just think about one thing for me. I agree, most likely, the best thing is for Rose to select you as her partner. You are safer together than she is alone. But what do you think it would be like for her, if she does that…and something happens to you. She doesn't want you in danger, just like you don't want her in danger. Think about that one for a while." Sirius left Albus alone.

Albus stood there for a long time looking out over the darkened grounds of Hogwarts. The moon was barely visible, and provided little light. Albus had to admit, he had not thought about that possibility. What if they both competed and something happened to him? It would devastate Rose, knowing she had selected him to compete with her. Albus was a lot surer of what was best before he spoke to Sirius. In any event, it was out of his hands. All he could do was hope Rose made the right decision.


	17. Weighing All the Options

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 17 – Weighing All the Options

Neville walked slowly down the hallway toward the Great Hall for breakfast. He hadn't slept much the previous night. He was sure none of the Potters and Weasleys had either. Last night's selection of Rose, as a Triwizard Champion, was a shock to say the least. It wasn't that she couldn't handle it. Neville knew she would be a great champion Hogwarts would be proud of. They just never expected her to enter, and they were afraid for her.

Neville arrived at the Great Hall. It was early, and most people were still asleep. Only a few dozen students were sitting at their house tables eating breakfast, and doing homework. Neville took his seat at the teacher's table, and a moment later, breakfast appeared before him. As he spooned some eggs onto his plate, he heard someone walk up and pull out the chair next to him.

"Good morning, Neville," said a voice in a mild French accent. He could hear Gabrielle's smile in her voice.

Neville couldn't help but smile as he looked to his left to see Gabrielle sitting down beside him. "Good morning," said Neville cheerfully. Neville momentarily forgot about Rose's selection, as he looked at the woman seated next to him. They had spent so much time talking during the last three days, he felt like he had known her forever. He was very much smitten with the Beauxbatons Deputy Headmistress. He had never felt like this about anyone before.

"You must be very proud," said Gabrielle. "You have told me how close you are to the Weasleys. I'm sure Rose will be a great champion."

This brought Neville's momentary joy at seeing Gabrielle to a halt. "I think she will be, and I am very proud of her," said Neville. "I'm just worried about her. I have never forgotten the last tournament at Hogwarts. I wasn't sure Harry was going to survive it. Poor Cedric Digory didn't."

"I'm sorry," said Gabrielle sweetly. "But I am sure Rose will be all right. Do you know who she is choosing as her partner?"

Neville had bumped into Sirius last night. Sirius had filled him in on all he knew. "Well, as of now, Rose plans to stand alone," said Neville.

"Oh," said Gabrielle. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, but that's what she says," said Neville with a shrug. "Harry's son Al is trying to talk her into selecting him. They are best friends and he doesn't want her to stand alone." Neville just stared at his plate for a moment. He was really worried about both of them. Suddenly, Gabrielle leaned over and kissed his cheek. Neville turned to her and stared at her with a mildly shocked look on his face. She had just kissed him. It took a moment to sink in.

"You looked like you needed that," Gabrielle said with a warm smile.

For a moment he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks," said Neville with a grin on his face that he just couldn't hide. "I did."

They ate breakfast, chatting about some exotic plants they had each encountered. He loved just talking to Gabrielle, it didn't matter the subject. Finally, Neville summoned all of his Gryffindor courage to do what he had been trying to for the past two days.

"Gabrielle, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend," said Neville. "The third year and above students are allowed to go into Hogsmeade, and a lot of the teachers take the opportunity to go themselves. I was planning to go shopping and have lunch on Saturday. Would you like to join me?" Neville was very calm on the outside, but as he finished, his insides were quaking. He was sure she would say no. Why would anyone want to go out with him?

"Neville," said Gabrielle in a mock surprised tone. "Would you be asking me to go out on a date with you?"

Neville's courage suddenly evaporated faster than a snitch flied down the pitch. "Um…well…I mean…uh," stammered Neville stupidly.

Gabrielle laughed. "You are very, very cute when you get flustered," said Gabrielle with a smile. "I would love to, Neville. Why don't we meet here for breakfast at eight o'clock and then we can go." She was smiling from ear to ear.

"That sounds wonderful," said Neville with a smile. Neville didn't notice, but just then, Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall through the main doors. He might have noticed, but his heart was doing somersaults in his chest.

"I must go," said Gabrielle, "I have a meeting to attend." She stood up and leaned down and kissed Neville's cheek, lingering for just a moment.

Neville turned to her, "What was that one for?" asked Neville with a smile. "Did you think I needed another?"

"No, not at all," said Gabrielle. "That one was just because I wanted to." Gabrielle smiled, and then winked before she walked away.

Gabrielle passed Ginny and Hermione as they walked toward the teacher's table, exchanging 'good mornings'. Ginny and Hermione walked right up to the table in front of Neville.

Neville had been finishing his breakfast and hadn't noticed them, but did now as they stood in front of him. He looked up. "Good morning," said Neville.

They both stared at him for a moment. Both were smiling.

"Is there anything you would like to tell us?" asked Hermione.

Then Ginny chimed in. "By 'would like to tell us', Hermione means, spill it," said Ginny.

Ginny was sitting in her office going over some paperwork. She had just come from having breakfast and getting the news Neville was going on a date. She was so happy for him to have a date. She had no idea if it would lead anywhere of course, but just for him to go on a date was enough. If not for her worry about Rose and Albus, she would have been in a very good mood. A good nights sleep had given her a little more perspective on the competition, as it had for Harry and Hermione. It was dangerous, but Rose was a very powerful witch, and if Albus did compete, he was a very powerful wizard. They would be all right. Ron was still a mess though because he blamed himself for all of it, and it was hard to argue with that.

As Ginny continued her work, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Ginny.

The door opened, and Carly walked into the room closing the door behind her. "Hi, Mum," said Carly softly. Carly had her arms wrapped around herself as if she was cold, but it was quiet warm in the office with the fire going.

"Hi," said Ginny. She could tell by the look on Carly's face something was wrong. "What's wrong, Carly?"

"I'm a terrible, awful person," said Carly with a sniffle. "I'm truly rotten."

"Well, I know that isn't true," said Ginny sweetly. "Why don't we have a seat and you can tell me what's wrong." Ginny got up from her desk and sat down on the couch. Carly joined her, sitting right next to her as if she was afraid not to be near her. Ginny could see that Carly eyes were red from crying, and she was shaking. Ginny didn't wait for her to say anything. She conjured a blanket and wrapped it around her. Ginny pulled Carly into a hug and held her for a moment. "What is it?"

"I just…I don't want Al to be Rose's partner for the tournament," said Carly in a strangled whisper. "That's terrible of me. I love Rose like a sister, but I'm so afraid for Al." Carly began to cry, as Ginny was sure she had probably done all night.

"It's all right," Ginny cooed in her ear. "That doesn't make you a terrible person. It makes you human. I don't want Al to compete either, but I know if it is at all possible for him to convince Rose he will, and it's probably the best thing for both of them."

"I don't know how I can watch Al compete," sniffled Carly. "I can barely watch him play quidditch without holding my breath. I'm scared to death at the thought of him competing. How did you watch Dad compete?"

Ginny was hoping Carly wouldn't ask that question. Ginny had never talked to anyone, not even Harry about what that year was like for her. Even though she knew Harry just thought of her as Ron's little sister back then, she still had a crush on him as she had since before her first year even started. It wasn't until her fourth year, Harry's fifth that she really tried to move on, thinking he would never notice her. During the tournament, she was still very hopeful that one day Harry would see how she felt and would feel the same way about her.

Ginny thought back to those days. She was always so strong on the outside. Everyone thought she wasn't prone to crying like a lot of girls. She was just a lot better at hiding it. On the inside, she was never really as strong as she seemed.

That year Harry competed, was one of the most difficult of her life. It was even worse than first year with Riddle's diary. When she found out the first task was a dragon, she cried herself to sleep every night until the first task was complete. She was sure Harry would be eaten by the dragon or burned to nothing. Then when Harry was all right when the task was over, she cried herself to sleep for days afterward. They were tears of joy that he was all right.

As the second task approached she did the same, she was sure he would drown in the lake or be eaten by the giant squid, but again Harry was all right, and she cried tears of joy.

Then as the third task approached, she thought, how bad could a maze be? There was nothing more to worry about. She never told a soul that for months after Cedric's death, she would wake up having seen Harry and Cedric arrive via the cup portkey. But in her nightmares, it was always Harry who was dead. Ginny had suffered silently. There was no point in doing otherwise. Harry didn't have feelings for her and she didn't want to appear weak. She felt this was a story Carly needed to hear.

"Carly, I am going to tell you what that year was like for me," said Ginny. "But you have to promise it is just between us. I've never told anyone what that year was like for me…not even your Dad."

Carly nodded. Ginny told her the story. Her terror when Harry was named a champion, and how she felt as the tasks approached and as she watched them, and her nightmares after the last task.

"Carly, it was harder for me because your Dad didn't notice me then," said Ginny. "He didn't love me at least not like he loves me now. I didn't have him to put his arms around me and tell me everything would be all right. You have Al."

Carly slid a finger over her engagement ring tracing the edges. She did have Al. "But Mum, what about Rose," said Carly. "I feel so guilty not wanting Al to compete with her."

"I know," said Ginny. "I do too, but you can't feel bad because you don't want to see someone you love get hurt."

They sat for a while longer talking. Ginny tried to ease Carly's fears, but she knew, her fears would be there as long as Albus and Rose were in danger. Ginny shared them.

In the Headmistress's office, Hermione was meeting with Cho, Gabrielle, and Viktor about the Weighing of the Wands ceremony. Hermione was only half paying attention. The ceremony was largely a formality. The only item of importance was the selection of partners. Hermione was not looking forward to that.

"Well, that about does it," said Cho. "We seem to be all set for tomorrow night's ceremony."

Cho stood, and thanked the three of them and made her way out of the office. Hermione could have sworn Cho smiled at Viktor, and he smiled back before she left, but Hermione was only half paying attention.

"I must run," said Gabrielle. "I need to go into Hogsmeade."

"Oh," said Hermione curiously. "I thought I heard you were going this weekend."

"Yes," said Gabrielle with a smile, "Neville has invited me. However, I was not planning to go on a date while I was here. I didn't really bring anything to wear for a date."

Hermione nodded and Gabrielle said goodbye to Viktor and left.

"So, Hermione, we haven't had any time to talk," said Viktor. "How are things?"

"I love being Hogwarts Headmistress," said Hermione with a smile. "I never thought I would enjoy it this much, but I do."

"I know what you mean," said Viktor. Viktor could tell Hermione was distracted. "Are you worried about your daughter?"

"Terribly," said Hermione with a sigh. "I know she is a gifted witch, and she will be fine. I just wish she would reconsider and not stand alone."

"Stefan has already selected his twin brother as his partner," said Viktor. "I am sure Rose will make the right decision. Do not worry. She is smart and strong…just like her mother."

"Thank you, Viktor," said Hermione with a half smile. Something she had been meaning to ask him occurred to her. "Viktor, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course," said Viktor.

"Why have you never married?" asked Hermione.

Viktor was silent a moment. "I have never found the right woman," said Viktor.

"I have a hard time believing that," said Hermione raising an eyebrow. "After all, you are…"

"An international quidditch player…yes, I know," said Viktor with a laugh. "I thought I might have found her once, but unfortunately…she already loved another." A wink and another laugh told Hermione whom he meant. "I really need to be going. Believe it or not, I have to go to Hogsmeade. Gabrielle is not the only one to have a date this weekend and I need to pick up a couple of things myself." They both laughed, then Viktor stood, bowed to her, and then left the office.

Viktor has a date, Hermione thought. She remembered the smile she thought passed between Viktor and Cho. "Well, I'll be," said Hermione in surprise, out loud to her empty office. "I didn't see that coming."

Just before midnight that night, the night before the Weighing of the Wands ceremony, Rose was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was alone. She wished Danny was there, but he had to go home for the night to see his father about something. He didn't say what. He would be back tomorrow though, and Rose looked forward to his return.

As Rose stared into the fire, she weighed her options. She could stand alone, and face whatever was to come alone. Since she had brought this all on herself that was really the right thing to do. On the other hand, she could ask her best friend in the world to put himself in mortal danger for her. She did not want to admit it, but she was afraid. She would have had to be a fool not to be afraid, and if there was one thing Rose was not, it was a fool. She kept asking herself if she was more afraid of facing it alone, or of Albus getting hurt because she let him compete with her. That was no contest. She couldn't put Albus in danger.

What was it that really brought her to this point, Rose wondered? It wasn't just her father treating her like a little girl. Rose could pretend it was all she wanted, but that wasn't it, not all of it anyway. It was her need to prove to everyone she wasn't a little girl anymore. If everyone else saw her as a strong, brilliant witch, as was claimed, why was it then that she always felt they doubted her?

Did they really doubt her, or did she doubt herself, Rose wondered? She thought back to first year. The first thing she did at Hogwarts was think she couldn't live up to her mother's academic achievements, achievements she had since matched and surpassed.

As she sat, staring into the fire, she didn't realize anyone had come into the room, until someone dropped down into the seat next to her.

"Hi, Al," said Rose. She didn't even have to turn to know it was Albus.

"Hi, Rose," said Albus. "Look, Rose, I wanted to apologize."

"What do you have to apologize for?" asked Rose turning towards him.

Albus was staring into the fire. "I was out of line last night," said Albus softly. "What I said about your not thinking about the rest of us. I'm sorry. That wasn't fair."

"Don't be sorry, Al," said Rose. "You are right. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. It wasn't until I saw my mother's face when she read my name that I realized how selfish I was. I'm the one that should be sorry."

Albus put his arm around her shoulders. "I want you to know something, Rose," said Albus. "I want to be your partner for the tournament. I know you don't need me. You don't need anyone's help to do anything. I want to do it. I want to compete so we can win."

"Even if I believed that, Al…and I don't…I can't," said Rose shaking her head. "I can't put you in danger because of something I decided to do. I am sure the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions already had their partners selected before they put their names in the Goblet of Fire. I have no right to let you do this now." Rose paused. "I wish I could believe that you really thought I didn't need anyone's help to do this."

"Rose, you can do anything." said Albus emphatically. "I know it…we all know it."

"I wish I believed that you felt that way," said Rose. "I'm not sure anyone thinks I can."

Albus knew Rose never let on to anyone that she wasn't quite as confident in herself as everyone thought she was. "You know Rose, we are all worried about you, but we all know you can do this," said Albus.

"Well, I will be standing alone, so I guess we'll find out if I can do it or not," said Rose softly.

Albus sighed. "All right Rose," said Albus dejectedly. "If you truly want to do this yourself, then fine. I can't make you select a partner. But if you aren't picking me because you don't want me to get hurt, then you are being foolish. I'll be hurt far worse if anything happens to you than if I compete and get hurt myself. Please don't be selfish again."

Without another word, Albus got up from the couch and headed to bed.

Was Albus right, Rose wondered? Was she being just as selfish by not selecting a partner as she was by putting her name in the Goblet of Fire to begin with? Should she select Albus, and put him in danger too? She would feel so much better with Albus at her side in this. She couldn't deny that, no mater how hard she tried.

As Rose continued to ponder her options, she heard the portrait swing open. She didn't really care who was coming in and didn't look.

"Rose," said a familiar voice.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Rose softly. They were the first words she spoke to him since family dinner on Sunday, not that she had spoken to him much at all since the night before they returned to Hogwarts. She really wasn't interested in another argument.

"Could I speak to you?" asked Ron. "Please."

He sounded so dejected. "I guess so," said Rose absently. She was expecting an argument, and was braced for his usual attitude towards her. She didn't notice the pained look in his eyes, or that they were red from crying.

Ron went over and sat down on the couch next to Rose. He didn't sit too close to her, though all he wanted to do was hold his little girl in his arms. His little girl, Ron thought. That's what caused this mess to begin with. She wasn't his little girl anymore. He had to accept that.

"Rose, I have some things I need to say," said Ron softly. He had to remind himself not to call her Rosie as he had since the day she was born. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I never meant to push you into this." He paused. "I remember the day you were born…I was a complete wreck. Your uncle almost had to stun me to calm me down."

Rose chuckled. She couldn't help it. Her uncle had told the story many times.

"The first time I saw you, I vowed that I would always protect you and keep you safe," said Ron. "Ever since you were born, you were always my little girl." Ron smiled. "I remember all those times you were afraid of thunderstorms. You would sit on my lap by the fire in the living room and hold on to me for dear life. When the storm was over and you finally fell asleep, I would carry you to your room and tuck you in. I know you're still just as afraid of storms, but you don't need me to hold you anymore." Ron paused. "When it was getting close to your time to go to Hogwarts, I wasn't sure how I was going to let you go. When your mother was offered the Headmistress position I was so happy I wouldn't have to let you go. It would have been better if I had stayed in the regular Auror Department…but I didn't. If I had, maybe I wouldn't have been so blind to your growing up. Somewhere along the way, I should have realized you just didn't need my protection anymore. You don't need anyone's protection. Rose, you are a strong, brilliant witch who can do anything you put your mind to. I want you to know that I do know that." Ron paused. "You stopped being my little girl a long time ago, and I never really noticed then. I am very, very proud of you, Rose, and I'm so very sorry I pushed you into this."

Ron was still staring into the fire. He didn't notice the tears in Rose's eyes. Rose stood up from her seat, and sat in her father's lap and put her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her.

"Dad," said Rose.

"Yes," said Ron.

"If you want…it's all right for you to call me Rosie," said Rose with a smile.

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rosie," said Ron.

"I love you too, Dad," said Rose. "I want you to know. It wasn't just because of what you said at dinner that I entered the tournament. I want to prove to everyone I can do this. I'm not sure anyone really believes that."

"Just please be careful," said Ron softly. "Let Al be your partner."

"No, Dad," said Rose flatly. 'I am scared, but I can't put Al in danger to make it easier on myself. I can't do that."

Ron sighed. He promised himself that he wouldn't argue with her. "It's your decision, Rosie," said Ron. "Just make sure you've made the right one…and that you've made it for the right reasons."

Down by the lake, two people were walking in the moonlight hand in hand.

"Are you all right, James?" asked Lucy. "You seem very quiet tonight."

"I'm worried about Rose," said James softly. "And I'm worried about Al. I'm not sure whether it would be worse for him to compete with her or for her to compete alone."

Lucy stopped walking, and pulled him toward her. He was much taller, and when she put her arms around him, the top of her head was just under his chin. She laid her head against his chest.

"I know you're worried, but I'm sure they'll be fine," said Lucy.

James put his arms around her. It felt so good to hold her. Having her close was comforting. "I wish I was so sure," said James softly. "It's just…I can't protect him."

"I think it's sweet that you want to protect your little brother," said Lucy with a laugh. "I don't think he needs it though. The way I hear it, everyone thought he should have been the Hogwarts champion to begin with, but he didn't enter."

James knew he had to tell her. "Lucy, do you remember what happened at the beginning of May during Al's first year?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Lucy curiously. "He was in the hospital wing for weeks. No one ever knew why though. What happened, James?" She pulled back a little and looked up into his eyes.

James swallowed hard. "If I tell you something, do you swear, on my life, you will not repeat it to anyone?" asked James.

"Of course, James," said Lucy, tightening her arms around him a little bit. Something in his tone scared her. "You can tell me anything."

"Has the French Ministry of Magic received any alerts to watch for Dark Magic," said James. "Specifically, to look for Death Eaters who might be following Voldemort?"

Lucy looked at his in confusion. "Yes," said Lucy with a nod. "Everyone thought it was just precautionary. Everyone knows your father defeated him a long time ago."

"He did," said James. "Albus's first year…Voldemort came back from the dead."

James told her the whole story, the memory, the list, the Resurrection Stone, the book, everything that happened in the Chamber of Secrets, and everything that happened in the past few months. He had to tell her. He couldn't not with what else he had to say tonight.

"James, I had no idea," said Lucy with concern in her voice. She was holding him so tight now he could barely breathe. "Why are you telling me all this? I'm glad you did, it explains so much…but why now?"

James looked up into the stars for a moment and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly, and looked back down into her beautiful pale green eyes. "Because, Lucy…I've fallen in love with you," said James. "I fell in love with you a long time ago. I denied that to myself for so long. I don't know what I will do when you return home at the end of the school year, but I had to tell you how I feel. You needed to know everything first."

"James, do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?" asked Lucy. She had tears glistening in her eyes. "We'll figure something out. I love you too. Nothing else matters."

James leaned down and kissed her. James had so many reasons to see Voldemort stopped once and for all. Now he had one more.


	18. What She Knew She Had To Do

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 18 – What She Knew She Had To Do

After dinner on November second, the Great Hall was emptied so that it could be prepared for the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony. The room had been completely reconfigured. The long house tables were gone as was the teacher's table. Where the teacher's table normally sat, were three rows of chairs facing the hall. There were enough chairs for all of those who normally ate at the teacher's table including the officials from the Ministry, and teachers from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, as well as some other invited guests. In front of them were eleven chairs set in three groups of three and a group of two at the far right. Each group of chairs had a golden cloth barrier placed in front of them, noting that they were the most important seats in the hall. In place of the house tables were rows of seats for the students. The enchanted ceiling showed a starry night sky.

The teachers and students' seating was beginning to fill up, but there were enough seats for everyone. Albus, Carly, Lily, and Hugo were seated in the first row with Albus on the aisle, having been the first to line up in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Although Lily and Hugo had been chatting, Carly just held onto Albus's right arm with a vice-like grip.

No one was speaking to Albus, his face made it clear he didn't want to talk. Carly could feel how fast his heart was beating. She knew he was worried about what Rose was going to do. Carly knew there was no decision that would not worry her. She was in a no win situation, so she was calm, having already accepted either outcome. She was glad she had spoken with her Mum. It made her feel better about it though her fears still remained.

Although Albus was not speaking, he did place his left hand on top of hers on his arm. He was scared, and didn't know how he would react if Rose chose to stand alone.

In the teacher's section, James was sitting with Lucy on one side holding his hand and a very nervous Danny on the other.

"She'll be fine, Danny," said James reassuringly. "I know Rose will do the right thing and select Al as her partner. It would be foolish not to."

"I'm glad you are sure, James," said Danny slowly. "You do know Rose has been known to be a bit stubborn sometimes."

"I can't argue with that," said James with a sigh.

A few seats away, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Sirius were seated. Ginny had made Ron take a potion to keep him calm, though she was wishing she had brewed a stronger one. None of them were speaking, they were all too nervous.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Cho Chang walked into the hall. As she did, the students, many of who were talking, quieted. Cho walked to the front of the hall and turned to face the students and begin the ceremony.

"I would like to welcome everyone to the Triwizard Tournament, Weighing of the Wands Ceremony," said Cho. "I would like to begin the evening by introducing a very special guest who will conduct part of tonight's ceremony. It is my pleasure to introduce someone who needs no introduction, one of the greatest wand makers in the world, Mr. Augustus Ollivander."

Applause filled the Great Hall, as Mr. Ollivander made his way slowly down to where Cho stood. He was so much older than Harry remembered him from the last time he saw him when Albus had purchased his wand. Mr. Ollivander was walking slightly stooped over, and was leaning heavily on a cane.

When he reached Cho, he bowed to her slightly, as he was already in a perpetual bow and turned toward the assembled students in the hall. "I am honored to conduct tonight's Weighing of the Wands Ceremony," said Mr. Ollivander with a smile. He then took a seat on one of the two chairs together in front of the teachers' section.

"It is now my great pleasure to introduce from Durmstrang Institute, Deputy Headmaster Viktor Krum and Triwizard Champion Stefan Popov," said Cho.

The applause was polite from the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons' students, but very loud from the students from Durmstrang, as one would expect.

Viktor Krum and Stefan Popov, wearing their red dress robes, made there way to the front of the Great Hall. Both bowed slightly to Cho and took two of the seats in the left most group of three chairs. A decision to go with dress robes rather than school robes had been made as this was considered a formal event.

Cho waited a few moments for the applause to die down. "It is now my great pleasure, to introduce from Beauxbatons Academy, Deputy Headmistress Gabrielle Dubois and Triwizard Champion Sophie Leroy," said Cho.

As one would expect, polite applause was heard from the Durmstrang and Hogwarts students as Gabrielle and Sophie Leroy made their way to the front of the Great Hall wearing their powder blue dress robes. They bowed slightly to Cho and took two of the seats in the middle group of three chairs.

Outside in the hall, Hermione was standing with Rose, waiting to be introduced. They were dressed in red and gold dress robes, the colors of Gryffindor House. It had been a minor controversy, as some thought it was inappropriate for the Headmistress to wear the colors of Gryffindor House. However, the general consensus was that it was a sign of respect for the champion's house.

"Are you ready, Rose?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Rose nervously. Twice she had turned to look at the main doors and considered making a break for it, but she kept telling herself she couldn't do that, though at the moment she was having trouble coming up with a reason why.

Hermione smiled and pulled Rose into a hug, which Rose returned. Hermione wanted to ask her if she was going to select Albus as her partner, but she didn't.

"You'll do fine, Rose," said Hermione. "I am proud of you, and I love you."

"I love you too, Mum," said Rose, holding onto her mother tightly. "I suppose they would notice if I didn't go in there."

"I think so," said Hermione with a chuckle.

"I was afraid of that," said Rose with a sigh. Rose was as ready as she ever would be to go and do what she had decided to do. She was going to stand alone.

They could hear Cho inside the Great Hall. "It is now my great pleasure, to introduce from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmistress Hermione Weasley and Triwizard Champion Rose Weasley," said Cho.

The applause was deafening as Hermione and Rose entered the Great Hall, it was so thunderous, that the windows actually rattled in their frames. Rose couldn't hear any of it though. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heart, which threatened to burst from her chest at any moment. When they reached the front of the Great Hall they bowed to Cho, and took seats in the remaining group of three chairs.

Rose looked up to realize Albus was seated directly in front of her in the first row on the aisle. His jaw was set and his expression blank, except for his eyes. His piercing emerald eyes were pleading with her. They were begging her to select him as her partner. He stared, nearly unblinking at her. His stare pierced her soul.

No. She made her decision, and it was the only one she could make. She could not put Albus in danger. She would not do that to him. Instead she would tear his heart out by not selecting him. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"We will begin with the selection of the Triwizard Champion's partners," said Cho. "Mr. Popov, if you please."

Cho stood aside, and Stefan Popov walked to the front of the Great Hall. "I select as my partner for the Triwizard Tournament, my brother, Anton Popov," said Stefan loudly.

As expected, the Durmstrang students cheered, as Anton Popov made his way from his seat to the front of the Great Hall, greeting his brother with a brief hug, and then following him to the sit with Viktor. Rose hadn't noticed that Stefan Popov had an identical twin brother among the Durmstrang students. Anton Popov of course, had no scar, but seeing them together, it was obvious that they were twins.

"Miss Leroy, if you please," said Cho.

As Sophie Leroy walked to the front of the Great Hall, Hermione took Rose's hand, down below the golden cloth barrier so no one in front of them could see it. Rose held her mother's hand tightly, like she did when she was small and afraid of something. At that moment, Rose felt like she was about five years old, and was tempted to leave her seat and seek the comfort of her father's arms.

"I select as my partner for the Triwizard Tournament, Danielle Girard," said Sophie with a smile.

The Beauxbatons students cheered, while the rest of the students in the hall applauded politely. Danielle Girard was tall, thin, and very pretty with long black hair and blue eyes. She was much taller than Sophie Leroy. The two partners hugged briefly and took their seats next to Gabrielle.

Roses heart was pounding so hard she thought for sure she would pass out. She just barely heard Cho say, "Miss Weasley, if you please."

Danny was sitting on the edge of his seat. James had his hand on his shoulder trying to keep him calm, but Danny barely noticed.

Ginny had discretely cast a calming charm on Ron as he looked like he was about to pass out from the stress. The potion wasn't strong enough. Neville and Sirius cast each other a nervous look. Harry was just numb. Somehow, he knew exactly what was going to happen, as if it were already written.

Already written, wondered Harry. He had checked the book that morning, and there was nothing new. He made a mental note to check it again tonight. He didn't know why, but something made him think he would find something new.

Rose let go of her mother's hand reluctantly. As she walked toward the front of the Great Hall, everything seemed to go into slow motion. She was no longer looking at Albus, but she could feel his eyes boring into her. The room was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. All Rose could hear was the booming sound of her own heartbeat, like a thousand drums all being struck at the same instant, over and over and over again. She knew what she had to do. It was the right thing to do. Wasn't it? It seemed to take hours to walk the few steps to the front of the Great Hall. "I…" said Rose, but nothing more came out.

After several seconds that seemed like days, Cho said, "Miss Weasley?"

Rose turned to her and nodded, then looked back out over the crowd, then to Albus. She saw his expression hadn't changed, but the look in eyes had changed from pleading to fearful. She had never seen fear in anyone's eyes like that before. She had never felt that kind of fear from anyone. Then something occurred to Rose. Was it Albus's fear she was feeling, or was it her own?

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. She let it out slowly and did what she knew she had to do. "I…select as my partner for the Triwizard Tournament, Albus Potter," said Rose.

The applause was so loud, not only the windows, but also the very stone walls of the castle seemed to shake. Harry and Ginny, as well as Neville and Sirius were both relieved and worried at the same time. Ron in one thought thanked Merlin for his daughter's decision and cursed himself for pushing them into this. No matter what Rose said, Ron blamed himself for this.

Danny nearly leapt from his seat, but James's hand on his shoulder, held him in his seat. James wasn't surprised at all. Lily and Hugo shared that thought, they were sure she would take Albus as a partner. Carly just shut her eyes as she let go of Albus's arm.

Albus finally let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding for so long he felt light headed. He stood and walked the few steps to Rose. He was the only one who noticed the tear trickling from her eye.

"I'm so sorry," Rose whispered in his ear as he hugged her.

As they broke apart he said just one thing, though she couldn't hear him over the thunderous applause, she knew what he said.

"Thank you," said Albus.

They went to there seats. Albus could see the look on his Aunt's face. It was one of tremendous relief and immense gratitude.

It took a few more minutes for the applause to die down. As it did, Cho walked back to the front of the Great Hall.

"May I present the Triwizard Champions!" said Cho. All six champions stood, as the applause again caused the castle to shake.

After a moment, the applause subsided and the champions sat down.

"Now, Mr. Ollivander will conduct the Weighing of the Wands ceremony," said Cho. "Mr. Ollivander, if you please."

Cho went and took her seat beside Mr. Ollivander, as he stood and walked to the front of the Great Hall to begin the ceremony.

"Mr. Popov, please step forward and present your wand," said Mr. Ollivander in an official tone.

Stefan Popov stood, walked to Mr. Ollivander and held out his wand to him.

Mr. Ollivander took his wand and examined it. "Hornbeam, twelve inches long, very rigid, unicorn tail hair core," said Mr. Ollivander. He pointed the wand in the air and red sparks shot from it. "Very nice." Mr. Ollivander handed the wand back to him, and he returned to his seat.

"Mr. Popov, please step forward and present your wand," said Mr. Ollivander again.

Anton Popov stood, walked to Mr. Ollivander and held out his wand to him.

Mr. Ollivander took his wand and examined it. "Hawthorn, eleven and one quarter inches, quite springy, dragon heartstring core," said Mr. Ollivander. He pointed the wand in the air and red sparks shot from it. "Fine workmanship." Mr. Ollivander handed the wand back to him, and he returned to his seat.

"Miss Leroy, please step forward and present your wand," said Mr. Ollivander.

Sophie Leroy stood, walked to Mr. Ollivander and held out her wand to him.

Mr. Ollivander took her wand and examined it. "Chestnut, nine and one half inches, somewhat brittle, dragon heartstring core," said Mr. Ollivander. He pointed the wand in the air and red sparks shot from it. "Beautiful." Mr. Ollivander handed the wand back to her, and she returned to her seat.

Harry, as he watched the proceedings, thought the Weighing of the Wands ceremony was much more formal than it had been in his day, but then the selecting of partners was the important part of the evening and they didn't have that back then. Harry was glad of that. He could never have selected anyone. He knew how hard it had been for Rose to select Albus as a partner.

"Miss Girard, please step forward and present your wand," said Mr. Ollivander.

Danielle Girard stood, walked to Mr. Ollivander and held out her wand to him.

Mr. Ollivander took her wand and examined it. "Mahogany, ten and one quarter inches, pliable, Veela hair core," said Mr. Ollivander. He pointed the wand in the air and red sparks shot from it. "Very nice." Mr. Ollivander handed the wand back to her, and she returned to her seat.

Rose knew it was her turn. She really didn't want to go through this now. She just wanted to talk to Albus. She knew she didn't have a choice though.

"Miss Weasley, please step forward and present your wand," said Mr. Ollivander.

Rose stood, walked to Mr. Ollivander and held out her wand to him.

"This one looks familiar," said Mr. Ollivander with a smile as she took the wand. "Rosewood, ten inches, slightly springy, dragon heartstring core."

This was something of a family joke, Rose with the rosewood wand. It was slightly annoying to Rose, but the wand chooses the wizard or witch, not the other way around, and joke or not, she loved her wand.

Mr. Ollivander pointed the wand in the air and red sparks shot from it. "Very nice," said Mr. Ollivander. He handed the wand back to her, and she returned to her seat.

"Mr. Potter, please step forward and present your wand," said Mr. Ollivander.

Albus stood, walked to Mr. Ollivander and held out his wand to him.

"Ah, the very last wand I ever made," said Mr. Ollivander with a smile and a bit of longing in his voice as he took the wand from Albus. "Holly, eleven inches, supple, phoenix tail feather core. Much like your father's."

Truth be told, the wand was exactly like Harry's. Though the tail feather was not from Fawkes, it was otherwise identical to Harry's beloved wand. Though Albus rarely used it anymore, except when people were around, he was never without it.

Mr. Ollivander pointed the wand in the air and red sparks shot from it. "I almost hate to give it back to you," said Mr. Ollivander with a smile. He handed the wand back to him, and Albus returned to his seat.

Mr. Ollivander returned to his seat, as Cho rose and moved to the front of the Great Hall to conclude the ceremony.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," said Cho, as polite applause echoed throughout the room. "That concludes the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony. Thank you all for coming."

In Hermione and Ron's quarters, they sat on the couch with Ginny while Harry sat in a chair. They had been mostly quiet, all lost in thought.

"Did you talk to Rose last night, Ron?" asked Hermione. "I wanted to wait up for you and ask you last night, but I was so tired, I fell asleep."

Ron smiled, thinking about his talk with Rose. "Yes," said Ron. "I think Rose and I are all right. Now if I can just survive the tournament, I'll be all set. Harry, Ginny…"

Ginny cut him off. "If you apologize one more time, I am going to hex you so badly you'll never be the same," said Ginny. She was not angry she was just annoyed.

"They'll both be fine," said Harry emphatically. "There is something that we need to talk about though."

"What is it?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Cheating is a traditional part of the tournament," said Harry with a sly smile. "I intend to give them as much help as I can."

"I'm with you," said Ron.

"We'll do all that we can to help," said Harry. "There is something else I need to tell you. I'm not sure how you will take it. I'm not sure how I am taking it."

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"I checked the book right after the ceremony," said Harry. "I just had this feeling there would be something new. It said, 'as the eleventh month dawns, The Heir and his friend shall embark on the trials they must endure'."

Harry's words were met with silence for a moment. "That doesn't sound too bad," said Ron, trying to stay calm.

"No, it doesn't," said Harry. He had to admit, it could have been much worse. "I do plan to have the book with me and open during the tasks."

"Good idea," said Hermione with a nod.

"You ought to charm it to look like a text book or something," said Ginny.

"I already did," said Harry with a smile.

For some reason Harry couldn't fathom, the new words in the book didn't bother him. It almost seemed to make sense that the book would record the events of the tournament. It had recorded his tournament from so many years ago. Still, Harry was going to redouble his efforts to figure out what Voldemort was up to.

For the first time in days, Danny's heart was not locked in a vice. He knew it was due in part to the fact that the person he loved most in the world would not face the Triwizard Tournament alone. However, the fact that she was in his arms and he was snogging her senseless probably had a lot to do with it as well.

Danny and Rose were curled up on one of the couches in the Room of Requirement. The Weighing of the Wands ceremony ended just an hour earlier, and Danny practically dragged Rose from the Great Hall to the Room of Requirement.

As he broke another searing kiss, Rose looked into his eyes. She smiled. "If I had known you would react like this, I would have become a Triwizard Champion a long time ago," said Rose with a breathless laugh.

"It's not everyone who gets to snog a Triwizard Champion," said Danny with a smile. "Certainly not one as drop dead gorgeous as you are." Danny leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Oh, stop," said Rose. Rose never thought of herself as gorgeous or beautiful. She knew she wasn't bad looking, but wasn't like Carly who drew every boys attention when she walked into a room. She was pretty enough for Danny and that was all that mattered to her.

"You always sell yourself short, Rose," said Danny. "And it's not only because you don't seem to think you are beautiful, which by the way is complete and utter nonsense. You are the brightest witch in this school. You could take anyone in a fight. You said that to me once, but I'm not sure you believed it. You need to believe in yourself. I believe in you."

At the mention of what she said to him on the train, a wave of guilt swept over her. "If you believe in me, if everyone believes in me, then why did everyone want Albus to be my partner?" asked Rose, softly. "Why didn't anyone think I could do it alone." She paused and then spoke, more to herself than Danny. "And why did I give in?"

"Rose, you don't have to stand alone to prove you aren't a little girl anymore," said Danny before he went back to kissing her neck.

"I wish I believed that," said Rose, as she sighed from Danny's last series of kisses against her skin.

"Maybe having the courage to admit you need help is the true sign that you aren't a little girl anymore," breathed Danny against her neck.

"My boyfriend, the philosopher," said Rose with laugh. Danny didn't laugh, but he did stop kissing her neck and he pulled back from her.

Danny stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "Rose, at the risk of upsetting you, and I more than anyone know how dangerous that is…the only one who truly thinks of you as a little girl…is you," said Danny.

For just a second, her temper began to flare, but it stopped. Was Danny right? Was her near paranoia at being treated like a little girl by her father and everyone else really because that was how she saw herself?

She took his face in her hands, and kissed him. It was a soul-searing kiss the likes off which they had never shared before.

"Wow," said Danny when they broke apart, a dumbstruck expression on his face. "I'll need to come up with more pearls of wisdom if I'll get kisses like that for them."

Rose laughed and hugged him tight. "As much as I hate to, I have to go," whispered Rose. "I have to talk to Albus, and it can't wait until morning."

Danny kissed her goodbye, and she left him there. He also had someone he needed to speak to. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done.

It was nearly ten o'clock, and Albus and Carly were sitting next to each other at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room working on homework.

"I can't do any more of this tonight," said Carly. She couldn't stop thinking about the tournament. "I don't know how you can be so calm, Al."

Albus put his arms around her and held her close. "Simple," said Albus before he gave her a soft kiss. "I've been through far worse than anything the tournament can throw at me."

Carly knew exactly what he meant, but it didn't make her feel any better. She was afraid for both of them. She traced the edges of her engagement ring with one finger.

"Promise me nothing bad will happen to you, Al," said Carly. "Promise me we will get married in August and have lots and lots of children, and we will be happy until we are old and gray, and then be together forever." Her voice had an edge of pleading to it.

Albus smiled. He knew how frightened she was of losing him. What happened in the Chamber of Secrets had always been with her. It was a constant worry that someday he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to always be there for her. Some people might call her needy, but having lost her parents, and then nearly losing him her fear was very understandable.

"I promise you, we will get married in August," whispered Albus in her ear, before kissing just below it. "I promise you, we will have as many children as you want. A whole school full if it makes you happy." Carly giggled a bit at that and smiled, as he kissed below her ear again. "And I promise you, we will be happy until we are old and gray, and then be together forever." Albus kissed below her ear again, and she shuddered.

"I'm going to hold you to that," said Carly with a half smile. "As much as I'm tempted to let you keep kissing me all night, I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day and I'm really tired."

"I would expect so, I can't imagine how much energy you used holding onto my arm at the ceremony…I think you cut off my circulation," said Albus with a laugh. "I'm going to keep working on this. I want to wait up for Rose. I need to talk to her."

They shared a goodnight kiss, and Carly packed up her books and went up to her dorm. Albus continued to work on his homework for a little while. He turned when he heard the portrait swing open, and he saw Rose climb into the Common Room. She came right over to him.

"Al, can we talk?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Albus. "I wanted to talk to you too."

Rose looked around. There were still a few people in the Common Room, most with their noses in their books, or chatting quietly in small groups. "Could we go somewhere more private?" asked Rose.

"Sure, let's go up to my dorm," said Albus. Albus packed up his books and led her up the stairs to his dorm room.

Once inside, Albus dropped his bag of books by the foot of his bed and sat down. Rose sat on the bed opposite him, facing him.

"I'm so sorry, Al," said Rose shaking her head. "I never meant to involve you in this."

"Rose…" began Albus, but she cut him off.

"No, Al," said Rose. "Let me finish. I was all set to stand alone. It was what I planned to do all along so I could prove I could do this. I started to say it…but I couldn't get the words out. Then I saw the fear in your eyes. I had never seen or felt such fear. Then I realized, while I saw the fear in your eyes, it was my own I was feeling. I couldn't do it. I gave in to my fear and now you are trapped with me in this. Danny would tell you I did the courageous thing to ask for help. I didn't do it out of courage, I did it out of fear." Rose put her head in her hands and began to cry.

Albus got up from his bed and sat next to her on the other bed, putting his arms around her. "Danny is right," said Albus softly. "It took courage to stand up there in front of the whole school and select a partner, to admit that you couldn't do it by yourself. Everyone was expecting you to select a partner, but that didn't matter. You had taken it upon yourself to stand alone to prove something. Admitting you couldn't was the most courageous thing I've ever heard of."

"Right," said Rose with a chuckle. "This from the person who stuck a dagger in his chest to save his family, and I'm supposed to be courageous."

"That's funny," said Albus with a smile. "I always felt I took the cowards way out."

Albus had only ever admitted that to one person before. It was two years ago. He was at the Burrow, everyone else was outside, but he was in the kitchen with Grandpa Weasley. Somehow, what happened in the chamber came up while they were talking about Albus's parents. He told his grandfather that he had always felt that somehow he should have been able to fight Voldemort without trying to sacrifice himself. Albus had felt he took the coward's way out. His grandfather had set him straight.

"Have you hit your head recently?" asked Rose. "You can't be serious? I saw you stick that dagger in your chest. Once the horror wore off and you were all right, I was, and am, sure it was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do."

"I'm very serious, Rose," said Albus with a nod. "I've only told that to one other person. I told Grandpa once. He told me, that a true hero does not see his own actions as heroic or extraordinary or courageous. Sometimes a hero even feels what they did was wrong, that they should have done it better. If you feel like a hero, you probably aren't one, he said. What you did tonight was truly heroic, Rose. At least I think it was. According to Grandpa that's all that matters."

Rose was quiet for a moment as she thought about what Albus said. "I thought I was supposed to be 'The Sage'?" asked Rose with a laugh as she dried her tears.

"That's all right," said Albus. "You can come up with the next deep thought, this one is giving me a headache."

After a few minutes of laughter, Rose was the first to speak. "Thank you, Al," said Rose. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"What are best friends for, if not to make you laugh," said Albus.

"Now, I hate to get serious on you, but just how are we going to deal with a dragon?" asked Rose. I don't know about you, but I haven't faced one lately."

"That will depend a lot on what we have to do," said Albus. "From what I have heard, stealing a dragon's Golden Egg has been the traditional first task. We really won't be able to do much but study up on dragons until we know for sure."


	19. First Kisses

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 19 – First Kisses

The weekend following the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony was a Hogsmeade weekend. On Saturday morning, James and Lucy, Albus, and Carly, and Rose and Danny, all met up just outside the castle. They were planning to spend the day in Hogsmeade doing some shopping, and then going to lunch at the three broomsticks.

They walked, the couples arm in arm, towards Hogsmeade chatting.

"Have you given any thought to how you will tackle the dragon?" asked James. "They are not exactly easy beasts to handle."

"No," said Albus. "We really haven't."

"We have been researching dragons, but until we know the specific rules of the task, we are kind of stuck," said Rose.

"Yeah," said Albus. "Depending on the type of dragon, it changes the strategy. For that matter, we don't want to plan to attack on a broom, then find out the task takes place underground."

All laughed except for Danny and Carly. "I'm sorry love," said Albus sweetly, giving Carly a kiss on the cheek.

"It's all right," said Carly with a weak smile. "I suppose it's better to laugh than cry."

Rose gave Danny a smile, which he returned half-heartedly. "Let's not think about that today," said Rose.

"I'm all for that," said Danny.

As they walked into Hogsmeade, they suddenly realized they had forgotten something, the Press. It was like a crowd of reporters and photographers were just waiting for them, which was not far from the truth. They crowded around the three couples, as flash bulbs were going off.

James and Danny immediately went into full security guard mode and stepped in front of the others. They demanded the reporters keep their distance. Lucy, as an official of the French Ministry flashed her credentials and did the same. The reporters and photographers ignored them for the most part.

Rose stood dumbstruck. She had never expected this. Carly threw her arms around Albus and buried her face in his neck. She really couldn't deal with all this and she was shaking in Albus's arms. Albus just stared at the mass of Press before him in disbelief.

One of the reporters pushed past James and went up to Rose, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her a few steps away.

"Peter Skeeter, Daily Prophet," said the man. He had dirty blond hair, a heavy jaw, and wore thick glasses in front of amber eyes. He was quiet short. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

Before Rose could tell him to get lost, Danny grabbed him by the back of his jumper, and forcibly pulled him away to where the other reporters were.

"If you, or any of you, put your hands on her again, the only question you'll have to ask is how to find a Healer," snarled Danny, his anger dripping from his voice.

"Come now," said Peter Skeeter drawing himself up to his full, yet unimpressive height. "Haven't you ever heard of freedom of the Press?" He stopped addressing Danny, and addressed another of the group. "Miss Jones, how do you feel about your fiancé placing himself in mortal peril."

Albus's disbelief faded, left behind was just one thing, rage. Both Danny and James knew they had to restrain Albus, but before they could hardly think to do so, Albus pulled away from Carly and moved her towards Rose who pulled her into a hug, as she was now crying freely. Albus walked right to Peter Skeeter, put one hand around his throat and lifted him as high in the air as he could. Peter Skeeter struggled, but Albus was far too strong for him.

In a voice, wandlessly magnified to a booming tone that could be heard for miles, Albus roared, "YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO HER AGAIN!"

Albus let go, and Peter Skeeter fell to the ground in a heap, scattering the other reporters and photographers around him. Just at that moment, he could hear yelling. A group of about forty Aurors began to apparate into the area.

"Are they bothering you, Al," said a voice Albus recognized.

"Auror Abbott," said Albus as he took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Yes they are. They are upsetting Carly."

Auror Hanna Abbott was an Auror Albus knew very well. She was a friend of his parents from school and a one-time member of Dumbledore's Army. She had visited with his parent's many times and was always very friendly.

Hanna motioned to some of the other Aurors with her, and they began to remove the reporters from the area to shouts of 'freedom of the press' that were ignored.

"Sorry, Al," said Hanna. "The Minister ordered Aurors to Hogsmeade to control the press, unfortunately, that pea-brain Head Auror Williams didn't think it was necessary. As soon as the Minister found out, he, as the Muggles say, ripped him a new one."

"Thanks, Hanna," said Albus. Albus went back to where Rose still had Carly in a hug and took Carly in his arms.

"Carly, I'm so sorry about that," said Hanna. She paused as Carly calmed down a bit. "I have not seen you since I heard the news. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," said Carly mustering a half smile, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Can I see the ring?" asked Hanna with a smile. Carly held out her hand. "It's beautiful, and it looks great on you."

"Thank you," said Carly, her smile a little warmer as thoughts of her engagement drove some of her fear away for the moment.

"I need to get going," said Hanna. "It was nice to see you all, I just wish it was under better circumstances. The press will not bother you again today, I will see to it."

After some goodbyes, Hanna left the six of them alone.

"Al, I'm sorry, I hate to ruin the day, but could we head back to the castle?" asked Carly miserably. "I'm really not in the mood to be out anymore."

"Of course, love," said Albus sweetly. "James, can you pick up some things for us at Honeydukes?" That was really the only place we had to go.

"Of course," said James. "What do you want?"

"Get me three of boxes of lemon drops," said Albus.

"You and your lemon drops," said James with a laugh. "You know, Dad said they were Dumbledore's favorites. Must be something to do with people named Albus."

"Must be," said Albus with a laugh. They had been his favorite candy since he was little. "Also, get a dozen chocolate frogs for Carly." Carly was resting her head on his shoulder, and looked up at him with sad eyes, she was still upset. "Make that two dozen."

"No," said Carly. "As much as chocolate frogs make me feel better, I don't want to be fat for my wedding."

Albus raised an eyebrow at her. Carly smiled at him, then laughed.

"That's the smile I like to see," said Albus to Carly and gave her a quick kiss. He hated to see her upset. "Two dozen," said Albus to James. "Thanks, and we'll see you later."

Albus and Carly headed back toward the castle.

"She was awfully upset," said Rose. "I don't know how she's going to make it through all this. I can't believe I've done this."

"Hey, everyone will be fine, we'll all make it," said Danny pulling Rose into a hug. He couldn't help but think about what Skeeter had said to Carly about 'mortal peril'. Carly wasn't the only one who was scared.

"Let's go," said James. "We should go to Honeydukes, then get to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me," said Lucy with a smile.

Danny pulled out his pocket watch. It was gold and extremely old. His parents had given it to him for his seventeenth birthday. It had belonged to his grandfather.

"It's almost ten o'clock," said Danny. "We should get going."

Rose nodded, and they all headed for Honeydukes.

Neville and Gabrielle had met in the Great Hall for breakfast as they planned. They talked all through breakfast. Neville could have sat and watched her talk for hours. Neville was beginning to wonder if he could get through a day without seeing her.

After breakfast, they walked arm in arm into Hogsmeade. Neville didn't ever remember being so happy in his life. They did some shopping, and found themselves in Honeydukes, surveying the racks and displays of tempting sweets.

"I so love sugar quills," said Gabrielle, as she picked up a box of them.

"I'm partial to Licorice Wands myself," said Neville, picking up a package of his favorites. He also picked up a box of chocolate cauldrons. They headed to the counter.

"I've got them," said Neville, taking the sugar quills from Gabrielle as she reached into her purse for money.

"You know just the way to my heart," said Gabrielle with a smile, and she gave Neville a kiss on the cheek.

That was four, Neville thought. She had kissed him twice earlier this week, and once that morning. This made four. Each time was etched in his mind. Neville had not quite got up the courage to kiss her yet, but he was working on it. Maybe today he could get up the courage to give her a kiss on the cheek. An actual kiss on the lips, well, he thought he might keel over if he tried, so he decided that would have to wait for a while.

Neville paid for the sweets. Mr. Flume gave him a wink, when Gabrielle turned away for a moment. Neville came here often, and knew Ambrosius Flume and his wife fairly well. His wife was always asking Neville when he was going to find a nice girl and settle down.

As Neville and Gabrielle walked towards the door, it opened, and James, Lucy, Rose, and Danny came in.

"Hello," said Neville and Gabrielle at the same time.

"Hello," said the four teenagers.

Neville noticed two of their usual group, were missing. "Where's Al and Carly?" asked Neville.

"Reporters and photographers," said Rose. "They ambushed us. Carly was pretty upset, so she and Al went back to the castle. I swear if that Peter Skeeter gets in my face again, I'm going to feed him to the giant squid."

"I can't believe that hippogriff's backside Rita Skeeter reproduced," said Neville angrily. "That woman is walking filth."

None of them had ever heard Neville say anything like that in their lives. He saw the looks of shock on their faces. Gabrielle looked at him questioningly.

"There aren't too many people I despise like I do Rita Skeeter," said Neville. "Fourth year, when Harry was in the tournament, she wrote awful things about him, and wrote even worse things about Hermione."

"My Mum has a small locked chest under her bed," said Rose with a nod. "Dad says she keeps a copy of each thing Skeeter wrote about her in it. She keeps it so she never forgets there are always truly vile people in the world."

"How did you manage to get rid of the reporters?" asked Neville.

"Kingsley sent Aurors to keep them at bay," said James. "They were late because of Head Auror Williams. Hanna arrived just in time to drive them off though."

Hanna Abbott, thought Neville. The one and only relationship he ever regretted ending. He had dated Hanna after they had been out of school for a while. He really liked her, but she had decided to become an Auror, and with him at Hogwarts, it would never have worked out. Just his luck, he would probably run into her.

Neville and Gabrielle left Honeydukes and walked down the street, not going anywhere in particular, just enjoying the day.

"Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?" asked Neville.

"I heard of another place," said Gabrielle. "Ginny was telling me about it, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

Neville made a mental note to send Ginny a poison ivy scarf. Only couples went there, and while Neville really wanted to think that maybe, he and Gabrielle could consider themselves a couple someday, he wasn't sure he was ready to go to such a romantic place. After all, he hadn't yet had the courage to kiss her yet. Also, the décor at Madam Puddifoot's really nauseated him.

"Sure," said Neville with a smile. "Anything you want."

They walked towards High Street towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. As they walked, they bumped into a couple more familiar faces.

"Hi, Lily, Tommy" said Neville. "How are you two this morning?"

Lily and Tommy were walking down the street hand in hand.

"Great Neville," said Lily.

"Yes, great, Professor Longbottom," said Tommy.

"Where are you two off to?" asked Neville.

"Just for a walk," said Lily. "I think we're going to head out towards the Shrieking Shack."

"Have a good time," said Neville. "Just remember, Tommy, you be a perfect gentleman. You are with my goddaughter." Neville winked, letting them both know he was kidding.

Neville and Gabrielle continued down the street toward Madam Puddifoot's. When they arrived, they went inside and got a table. They ordered tea and sandwiches and talked as they ate. The frilly, tacky décor that Neville found quite nauseating didn't bother him so much after a while. Not much was going to bother him while he was with Gabrielle.

After they ate and paid the bill, they got up to leave. As they were leaving, they bumped into Cho Chang, and Viktor Krum. They exchanged pleasantries, and Neville and Gabrielle continued out into the street.

"I'll have to remember to tell Hermione and Ginny about that," said Neville. "I wouldn't have expected to see those two together."

They continued walking. They had been walking arm in arm, but were now holding hands. As they walked, they bumped into the one person Neville didn't really want to see, when his date with Gabrielle was going so well.

"Neville," exclaimed Hanna when she saw him. She hurried over and gave him a hug, which he half returned.

"Hi, Hanna," said Neville uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen her in quite a while. "Hanna, this is Gabrielle Dubois, Deputy Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Gabrielle, shaking Hanna's hand.

It was not lost on Hanna that Neville and Gabrielle were holding hands. "Well, I won't keep you, I have Auror duties anyway," said Hanna. "Have a nice date…err…day."

Neville turned bright red. "Thanks, Hanna," said Neville.

Neville and Gabrielle continued to walk, now back towards the castle.

They were alone, along the road leading from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts. "Neville, can I ask you something?" asked Gabrielle softly.

"Sure," said Neville.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Gabrielle.

Neville stopped walking, as his brain came to a crashing halt. He turned and looked into her eyes. "I thought I might be once," said Neville. "It wasn't going to work out, so we both moved on. It was a mutual decision." Why did she ask him that he wondered?

"Was it Hanna?" asked Gabrielle, staring back at him.

"How did you know?" asked Neville in confusion.

Gabrielle smiled. "I could tell," said Gabrielle, "I think the expression is, you were the one that got away. I could see it in her eyes."

"I don't know about that," said Neville with a laugh. "But yes, Hanna and I dated. I really fancied her, but we were too different and it was never going to work out. It was a very, very long time ago and I'm well over her."

They were still looking into each other's eyes. Neville looked into the pools of melted chocolate that were so warm and inviting. He didn't think. He just acted.

Neville leaned in and kissed Gabrielle's lips. He had only meant it to be a brief kiss, he wasn't brave enough yet for more, but she put her arms around his neck, and didn't let go. Neville had never kissed anyone, nor been kissed like this before.

Neville put his arms around her as they continued to kiss. The kiss was passionate, a full-fledged snog that Neville didn't want to ever end. When they broke apart, Neville looked into her eyes.

"Do you believe two people could be destined to meet?" asked Gabrielle with a bright smile.

Neville had known Albus and Carly long enough to know it. "Yes," said Neville. "I think they can. Why?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Gabrielle softly.

"Yes, I do," said Neville. He had experienced it the first time he had laid eyes on her. He knew that now.

"Me too," said Gabrielle. "Me too."

They continued to walk to the castle, in silence, holding hands.

What they didn't know is that they were being watched. It wasn't intentional, but as they were walking up the road toward the castle, Harry and Ginny were walking towards Hogsmeade. They had a little time between meetings, and wanted to do some shopping. When they saw Neville and Gabrielle coming towards them holding hands, Ginny pulled Harry behind a tree and put her hand over his mouth.

Ginny watched Neville and Gabrielle kiss with excitement, and waited until they were out of site to let go of Harry's mouth.

"A simple, 'be quiet', would have sufficed," said Harry after Neville and Gabrielle had gone. "I feel like a peeping goblin."

"Come on, Harry," said Ginny with a smile. "I didn't want to disturb them. They looked like they were enjoying their walk. I just had a felling something was going to happen. I think maybe, it was their first kiss."

Harry smiled thinking back to a first kiss between two teenagers after a quidditch match, so many years ago. That was the moment he had found happiness.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" asked Harry softly, pulling her close to him.

"Of course, " said Ginny with a laugh. "So does the entire Gryffindor House from that year. You didn't know what you were doing."

"Thank you, love," said Harry with an annoyed grin. "You do recall it was only the third time I had ever kissed a girl, right? I wasn't exactly in practice. I did get better, you know."

"Did you?" asked Ginny with a smirk.

"Well," said Harry with a grin, "I'll have to remind you."

Lily and Tommy walked down the path that led to the Shrieking Shack. They were holding hands. She had finally admitted to herself that not only did she really fancy Tommy, but also she felt a little stronger than that about him. He was so nice to her, and so kind, not at all like he had been in class last year. He wasn't hard on the eyes either. Truthfully, he was downright hot.

Lily had wondered why exactly it was that he argued with her so much in Potions class the previous year. He never argued with her now. She decided that it didn't matter.

One thing still had Lily a little perplexed. Tommy still hadn't kissed her yet. Not even a peck on the cheek, and they had been dating for nearly three weeks. She had actually given him every opportunity short of throwing herself at him. When they came back from an evening walk one night, she had him walk her right up to the stairs to her dorm. She stepped close to him and thanked him for the lovely evening, all the time looking into his eyes. All he had done is smile, say he enjoyed it too, and walked away.

Lily had thought he was going to kiss her that first time they went flying, when she fell and he caught her. Then James had to show up and end any chance of that. Lily, having never been on a second date before, had never actually been kissed by a boy, not really anyway. A few pecks on the cheek didn't really count. It wasn't that she wanted to start snogging at the drop of a hat like Albus and Carly or James and Lucy, though when she looked into Tommy's eyes, the idea was quite appealing. It would have just been nice to know that at least he fancied her too. The handholding was giving her hope though.

Lily didn't know it, but the same thing had been on Tommy's mind. He had so wanted to kiss her that first day they went flying before James showed up. He probably would have if they weren't interrupted only because he wasn't thinking, he was just going to do it. For some reason, since then, he couldn't quite get up the nerve to do it. Even when she had practically asked him to with her eyes, he didn't have the courage as other people were around.

Tommy had fancied Lily for a long, long time, much longer than Lily knew. Unfortunately, all he seemed able to do was argue with her last year. At least he had got beyond that Tommy thought. He had to admit, he found her father somewhat intimidating. The thought that he was dating the great Harry Potter's daughter was a little bit hard to imagine. Professor Potter had always been nice to him, even since they had been dating, but he just made Tommy so nervous, even though Tommy knew it was pretty silly of him to be nervous.

When they arrived at the Shrieking Shack, they just looked at it for a moment.

"Do you think it's really haunted?" asked Tommy.

"No," said Lily with a smile. "I know for a fact that it is not."

"How do you know?" asked Tommy curiously.

"Do you remember Teddy Lupin?" asked Lily. "He was Assistant Gamekeeper for a few years, then he married my cousin Victoire."

"Oh, sure," said Tommy. "Teddy was a good guy."

"Well, his father, Sirius, and my grandfather were the original Marauders," said Lily.

"I know," said Tommy. "I've heard all of Sirius's stories, everyone has."

"Well, what Sirius leaves out of the stories, is that Teddy's father was a werewolf," said Lily. "Don't tell Sirius I said anything, he doesn't like to talk about that."

"No problem," said Tommy.

"The Shrieking Shack is where Teddy's father used to go when the moon was full so he wouldn't hurt anyone," said Lily. "That was before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered."

"Wow," said Tommy. "I had no idea. How did they get inside? I thought no one could get into the Shrieking Shack?"

"Well, there is a hole beneath the base of the Whomping Willow, and it leads to a tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack," said Lily.

"Oh," said Tommy. "Must be a nice place to go to be alone." Why did I say that, Tommy screamed in his head.

"Must be," said Lily. I wouldn't mind finding out, thought Lily.

They stood there for a while. It was a little chilly, and Lily faked a shiver. Tommy put one arm around her, bringing a small smile to her face.

Tommy wasn't sure what to do. He really wanted to kiss her, but every time he thought about it he got nervous. He decided to try a new approach.

"Hey, Lily, said Tommy. "What is it with your brothers? All I ever see is Albus snogging Carly and James snogging Lucy." Suddenly he wasn't sure how that question was supposed to help, but he decided to run with it.

Lily laughed. "Well, I have heard, though I really would have preferred not to know, that the Potter men are rather adept snoggers," said Lily with a laugh. "It apparently runs in the family from what I've been told."

"Does that extend to the Potter women as well?" asked Tommy. I didn't just say that did I, screamed Tommy in his head. How lame.

It took Lily a few second to formulate a response. She didn't want to say the wrong thing as she thought Tommy was fishing for an opportunity. "Well, I don't know…why don't you find out?" asked Lily turning to him.

Tommy didn't need any more of an opening than that. Tommy leaned in and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. After a moment, they broke apart.

"Well," said Lily, trying not to sound like her dream had just come true, even thought they had, and it was wonderful.

Tommy looked into her eyes for a moment. "Hard to say," said Tommy with a grin spreading across his face. "I think I'll have to do some more research."

Lily smiled. "You know…I think we can arrange that," said Lily. She knew she would never forget her first kiss, and she was sure it wouldn't be her last kiss with Tommy.

That evening, as the sun was setting, Rose and Danny stood on the bank of the lake, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful clear night, and the sunset was beautiful. The brilliant red, orange and yellow reflected off the water. Danny was standing behind Rose with his arms around her and she was leaning against him.

"This is so beautiful," said Rose with a smile.

"Yeah you are," said Danny.

She smiled. "Well, I won't argue with you," said Rose.

"That's a first," said Danny.

She gave him a playful little jab in the ribs with her elbow, but she had a smile on her face. She loved how he made her laugh. It was one of the things she loved most about Danny.

Danny took a breath. He had been looking for the opportunity to do something for three days. He let go of Rose, and took half a step back.

She turned around to see why he let go. "What is it, Danny?" asked Rose.

He cupped her cheek in his outstretched hand and just looked at her for a moment, his beautiful Rose. He took a breath, then kneeled down on one knee.

Rose's eyes went wide, and she gasped. Her mind went blank. It was so obvious what was about to happen, but she was unable to form the thought of what it was.

"Rose," said Danny, reaching out and taking her left hand. "For a long time now, I knew I would do this one day. With all that happened lately, I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to make sure you had extra incentive to come through the tournament safely." He paused. That was the easy part. He reached into his pocket and removed a small box. He opened the box, revealing a gold ring. Sitting on top of the ring was a small diamond. Around the setting of the diamond, etched into the gold were roses. "Rose, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you. Rose Molly Weasley, would you do me the great honor of marrying me."

"Yes," said Rose as tears of joy welled in her eyes. She almost screamed it she was so happy.

Danny slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. She practically leapt into his arms and kissed him. After several minutes, they broke the kiss, and she settled her head against his chest, never wanting to be farther away than she was from him right now.

"I know the ring isn't much," said Danny.

"No, Danny," said Rose softly. "It's absolutely perfect. There is not a ring anywhere I would love more. I love it."

Danny smiled. "I love you, Rose," said Danny.

"I love you so much, Danny," said Rose softly, as the tears began to leak from her eyes. "I've never been so happy in my entire life." She paused, as she remembered something. "If I hadn't seen you with it this morning, I would think you sold your grandfather's watch to buy it. Does this have anything to do with why you went to see your father?"

"Yes," said Danny. "He was thrilled beyond words to lend me the money for the ring. He's so happy for us."

"I'm sorry," said Rose with a sigh. "I know you didn't want to do that."

"It's all right, Rose," said Danny with a smile. "You are far more important to me than my pride. Besides, borrowing money from my Dad wasn't really the hard part. I knew he would be happy to do it"

"What was?" asked Rose absently as she snuggled against his chest.

"Asking your Dad for permission," said Danny slowly.

"You did what?" asked Rose in disbelief, pulling back to look at him.

"I know its old fashioned," said Danny. "I just felt it was the right thing to do."

"Did he actually say yes?" asked Rose. "I can't believe it if he did."

"He said yes," said Danny with a smile. "He gave me a hug and said he would be proud to have me marry his daughter."

Rose stared at him in disbelief.

"It helped that your Mum was there, and if he said no, she would have fed him to a Blast-Ended Skrewt," said Danny with a laugh.

Rose laughed. "That sounds about right," said Rose, settling back against him. She held on tight. She didn't want this moment to end.

"Actually, he was quite sincere," said Danny. "I think he is really happy for us. There was something about a threat if I ever hurt you, but I never would so it's not a problem. Besides, I would be more afraid of you than of him anyway."

Rose just smiled as she held onto him, standing by the lake. She would never let him go and she would never forget their first kiss as an engaged couple.


	20. Beyond This Place, There Be Dragons!

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 20 – Beyond This Place, There Be Dragons!

For two weeks, things at Hogwarts were pretty good for the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends. Everyone was thrilled at the news of Danny and Rose's engagement, and they were happier than anyone had ever seen them. Neville and Gabrielle spent every spare moment together. Lily and Tommy continued their 'research', but somehow, Tommy could never reach a conclusion, forcing them to continue their 'research'. Lily had never enjoyed research so much before.

The school at large however, was counting the days until their Champions 'The Dream Team of Potter and Weasley', as the student body had dubbed them, would represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament. There were badges and posters all over the castle. The school was completely behind them, and at every turn, they were showing their support.

Harry thought this was a great thing for Albus and Rose. The majority of the school thought he had cheated to enter the tournament so long ago, but this time, even many Slytherins were openly supporting 'The Dream Team of Potter and Weasley'. Harry thought that had to at least make them feel a little better about everything. Harry was mistaken.

For two weeks, the Hogwarts Champions, and their fiancés gave little thought to the tournament. Albus and Carly and Rose and Danny spent as much time together as they could. They never discussed the tournament. Only when Albus and Rose would discuss dragon strategies, would they discuss it, and even then, never when Carly was around.

As the first task drew closer, Rose and Albus started to get nervous, and Carly and Danny became horribly afraid that something would happen to the people they loved. Around ten o'clock in the evening on November twenty-fourth less than thirty-six hours before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, two couples sat before the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Carly, who had cried herself to sleep for nearly a week, had finally fallen asleep in Albus's arms on the couch. It was obvious she wasn't sleeping much, and Albus already planned to have a Sleeping Draught ready the next day for her, for the night before the tournament.

Danny had Rose in his arms, but neither was asleep. He was holding her tight, so tight he could feel the beat of her heart against his chest, and he was feeling every last beat as if his life depended on it. He too could not sleep, but he was taking a different approach than Carly. He had taken to going to the Room of Requirement at night, and enchanting a magical opponent to practice dueling. He had battled enemies with every imaginable weapon from wands to swords, to medieval weapons that defied description.

More than once in the last week, James woke up and checked Danny's room to find he hadn't been to bed. Each time, James had found him in the Room of Requirement, having nearly passed out from complete exhaustion and over exertion, having pushed himself well beyond reason to take his mind off of the coming task. James had managed to get him to the Hospital Wing and cleaned up on those mornings without Rose knowing about it. James knew she would beat herself up for it, and she had enough to worry about.

As they sat before the fire, not talking, just enjoying the comfort provided by the people they loved the most, the portrait hole opened. None of them paid it any mind.

Harry and Ron, having just come through the portrait hole, looked upon the four people by the fire. They didn't want to disturb them, they looked so peaceful and happy, but Harry and Ron knew they had to do this.

"Al, Rose," said Harry softly. "I hate to disturb you, but you need to come with us. It is very important."

Rose didn't want to. She wanted to stay in Danny's arms and never move again, but she knew if her father and uncle were there, it had to be important. Rose pulled away from Danny.

As soon as she did, Danny's heart ached to feel her heartbeat, but he nodded to her and tried to smile, but failed. She got up to join her father and uncle. Even with the roaring fire, Danny suddenly felt cold.

Albus gently slid Carly off his lap and onto the couch. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead before joining Harry and Ron.

"Let's go," said Harry, and Ron, Albus, and Rose followed him through the portrait hole.

Danny just sat on the couch, looking into the fire. A few moments after Harry, Ron, Albus, and Rose had left, Carly began to talk in her sleep.

"Al…can't be…no…Al…no…please…no," said Carly in her sleep.

"Carly, wake up," said Danny, as he moved beside her and shook her gently.

Carly awoke with a start. She was shaking. "Where's, Al," asked Carly shakily.

"He and Rose went with your Dad and her Dad," said Danny. "I think you were having a bad dream."

Rose continued to shake. It was far worse than any nightmare she had ever had before. Strangely, she knew what she had seen in that nightmare was impossible. She was even becoming hysterical in her sleep.

"Don't tell, Al," said Carly, still shaking. "I don't want him to know."

"All right," said Danny softly. He put his arms around her. "I won't tell him. I haven't told Rose about mine either. Try and get some sleep. I'm going to wait here until Rose gets back anyway."

"Thanks, Danny," said Carly appreciatively. She pulled the blanket more tightly around her, and then laid her head on his shoulder, and soon fell asleep again.

"Where are we going?" asked Albus as he, Rose, his father and his uncle descended the stairs.

"You may not be aware of this," said Harry with a laugh. "But cheating is considered a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament."

"We're going to try and get you an edge," said Ron.

"Or at least level the field," said Rose. "I'll bet the other champions are doing the same thing we're doing."

"Quite likely," said Harry. "Fortunately, we have someone on the inside."

When they reached the Entrance Hall, Harry stopped and pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of the pocket of his robe. "Here you too, put this over yourselves," said Harry.

Albus and Rose did as they were instructed, and followed their fathers out the doors of the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest. They walked for a while, until they approached a clearing. Albus and Rose could see torchlight illuminating the area. As they got closer, they started hearing blood curdling roars and the sounds of wizards casting spells. When they reached the edge of the clearing, they could see them.

"My God," said Albus. He had never seen a dragon in person. Rose had a vice-like grip on his arm. Before them were three dragons. Two appeared to be asleep, but the third was very much awake and fighting the dragon keepers spells. It looked quite unhappy.

"Harry, Ron, how are you," said someone moving towards them. As he got closer, Albus and Rose could see it was Uncle Charlie.

"Hi, Charlie," said Harry. The three shook hands.

"Thanks for letting us have a look, Charlie," said Ron.

"Not a problem. Well here they are," said Charlie. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Harry just stared at them for a moment. "I've been far too close to two dragons in my life," said Harry. "I could have done without seeing another." Not only had Harry had to deal with the Hungarian Horntail in the Triwizard Tournament, but also he, Ron, and Hermione had flown out of Gringotts on a nearly blind dragon while searching for the Horcruxes. Neither were particularly happy memories for any of them.

"One was enough for me," said Ron slowly.

"Well, you said you had some questions about dragons," said Charlie. "What can I tell you? If anyone can't hear me, feel free to get a little closer." Charlie gave a wink. He knew Albus and Rose were somewhere close by under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and Charlie was going to help his niece and nephew anyway he could.

"What kinds of dragons do we have here?" asked Harry.

"Well, this one on the right is a Chinese Fireball," said Charlie.

Harry knew Krum had faced a Fireball in the tournament years ago.

Albus and Rose looked at the dragon on the right. It was asleep. It was about thirty feet long, covered in scarlet scales with gold spikes around its face.

"In the center here, we have a Antipodean Opaleye," said Charlie.

Albus and Rose could see how different the Antipodean Opaleye was from the Chinese Fireball. It had scales that were a pearly white color, and it seemed to glow in the darkness. It was about the same size as the Fireball.

"Now, here, we have the wild card," said Charlie. "If I had my way, we wouldn't have brought this one at all, but they wanted one dragon who was significantly different than the other two to make the random dragon selection mean something. Do you recognize the breed, Harry?"

"Hungarian Horntail," said Harry softly. He would never forget that breed.

Albus and Rose could see this dragon was easily fifty feet long and breathing fire in an attempt to get away from the Dragon Keepers who were casting spells trying to calm it. It had black scales with bronze horns that looked almost gold in the torchlight. It had a horned tail and it looked very, very unhappy.

"Yes," said Charlie. "I wish it were that simple though. "It's not an ordinary Hungarian Horntail. It has a mutation."

"What do you mean a mutation?" asked Ron.

"One in about one hundred dragons is born with a mutation," said Charlie. "There are a number of different mutations. What we call the Withered Wings Mutation makes a dragon incapable of flight, having deformed wings. There are a number of others, but only one actually makes the dragon stronger by making it less susceptible to certain spells. This particular Hungarian Horntail has the Iron Eyes Mutation."

"What the hell does that mean exactly," Rose blurted out, before clamping a hand securely over her own mouth.

"My, your voice has changed, Ron," said Charlie with a smirk. Ron cleared his throat dramatically. "The Iron Eyes Mutation gives the dragon a second eyelid. It is completely clear, so it stays over it's eyes constantly, and protects its eyes from any injury. The Conjunctivitis Curse is one of the most effective against dragons, but it won't cause a dent in a dragon with the Iron Eyes Mutation. It also filters out any attempt to charm the dragon into a trance. It makes them really hard to handle. This one also happens to be particularly bad tempered and downright nasty."

"Any suggestions with how to deal with these things in the competition?" asked Ron. Ron noticed Harry's gaze was still fixed on the Horntail.

"With the Opaleye and the Fireball, I would go with the Conjunctivitis Curse or try to charm it into a trance," said Charlie. "Either should give you enough time to get the Golden Egg."

"And what about the Horntail?" asked Harry.

"Well, you can try to distract it and get in and get out quickly," said Charlie.

"Other than that?" asked Ron.

"Don't draw the Horntail," said Charlie.

At nine o'clock the next morning, after a sleepless night for both, Albus and Rose walked into classroom eleven where they were to meet and receive their instructions. After learning what they did from Uncle Charlie the previous night they went back to the common room. Albus carried Carly up and put her in her bed, while Rose and Danny said goodnight.

Rose went to Albus's dorm room and they talked for a good two hours before Rose finally went to her dorm to go to sleep. They had decided, whatever the competition would entail, they had to plan for the Horntail, and have the Conjunctivitis Curse as their backup, as neither was particularly good at trances.

When Albus and Rose entered the classroom, the normal classroom desks had been removed. There was a table, shaped like a half circle. On the flat side were six chairs, spaced so that it was obviously meant for the three teams of two in the competition. There were six more chairs spaced equally evenly on the rounded side of the table for the judges.

Albus and Rose were not the first to arrive. Sophie Leroy and Danielle Girard, the Beauxbatons Champions were already there, standing to one side of the room talking quietly. Rose had met Sophie Leroy after the Goblet of Fire selected them, but she had not met Danielle Girard, and Albus had not met either of them.

"Hello, Sophie," said Rose. "This is Albus Potter, my cousin."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," said Sophie.

"Please call me, Al," said Albus shaking her hand.

"This is my partner for the tournament, Danielle Girard," said Sophie.

"Nice to meet you," said Danielle.

When introductions were concluded, they stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, not sure what to say to their opposition. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened. In walked Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, and the Durmstrang Champions, Stefan Popov, and Anton Popov.

"Good morning," said Cho. "As soon as the other judges arrive, we will begin."

The Durmstrang Champions came over to where Albus and Rose stood with the champions from Beauxbatons and introduced themselves. Albus was surprised. They did not look particularly friendly, but seemed very personable.

The door to the classroom opened again and Percy, Kingsley, Hermione, and Gabrielle entered. After greeting the champions, they all took their seats.

"For the first task, scoring will be as follows," said Cho. "Each judge, and I remind you, at her request, Headmistress Weasley will not be judging, will award zero to ten points based on your performance, the total of your five scores will be your score for the first task. Are there any questions?"

There were none. Albus and Rose glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. They just wanted to know what they had to do.

"All right, let's go over the first task," said Cho. "Tomorrow at nine o'clock, you will all report to the tent that is being set up adjacent to the quidditch pitch. This tent is divided into five areas, a medical area, a common area, and an area for each team to prepare for your task. The order you will attempt the task will be the order in which the Goblet of Fire chose you. Each team will have to capture a Golden Egg being protected by a dragon. The egg contains your instructions for the next task without which, you cannot complete the next task. The dragon will be chained down with an unbreakable chain in the center of the pitch, so it cannot take off, but will have some slack to fly a short distance into the air. The pitch is being converted to a suitable environment, with large rocks and stone walls to provide you cover. You are allowed your wands, but cannot bring anything else. Once you have captured your egg, the Dragon Keepers will move in and restrain the dragon. Are there any questions?"

"Is anyone allowed in the tents with us?" asked Rose. She was thinking about Danny and Carly. They would want to wait with them.

"Yes," said Cho. "You are allowed one person each to stay with you while you wait for your turn. Are there any other questions?"

None were forthcoming, so after a moment, Cho spoke again. "Good luck to all of you," said Cho. "We will see you at nine o'clock tomorrow morning in the common area of the tent. Anyone you bring with you should remain in your area of the tent until just before your turn. Durmstrang's task shall begin at ten o'clock sharp. There will be thirty minutes between each or your turns so the Dragon Keepers can move the dragons into place."

Albus and Rose headed directly to the Room of Requirement. They were planning to spend the day there strategizing. Danny and Carly were going to stay away so they could plan. Albus and Rose both knew this was not going to be easy.

Sunday morning came, and Albus, Rose, Carly, and Danny slowly walked toward the tent. Albus and Rose were dressed in their competition robes. They were in Gryffindor colors and each had their name on the back. Carly and Danny were wearing Muggle clothes. It was a little before nine o'clock. None of them were speaking. Everyone was too nervous. Rose and Albus thought they had come up with a good plan. They were confident, albeit afraid. They had a long talk after their planning about just how scared they were. They both felt better after they talked.

The tent was fairly large. They entered through a small opening into the common area. No one else was there. On one side of the common area was an opening. It led through a short covered walkway to the pitch. Above the opening were the words, 'Beyond This Place, There Be Dragons'.

"That's charming," said Albus. "As if they had to put up a sign."

"Yeah," said Danny. "It's not like we thought that was the bathroom." They all laughed, albeit half-heartedly.

Another opening led deeper into the tent like a hallway. On the right side were three smaller areas, and on the left was the medical area. The medical area was fairly large, which made Carly even more nervous than she already was. It was as if they were expecting injuries.

Once in their waiting area, Carly and Danny sat down. Enough chairs were provided for four people in each waiting area. Carly had taken a mild calming potion, but it was doing little to help her. Danny's expression was just blank.

"We'll be right back," said Albus.

"We won't be long," added Rose.

Albus and Rose headed to the common area.

"Are you ready for this, Rose?" asked Albus. He wasn't sure he was.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Rose slowly.

They entered the common area just before nine o'clock. The other champions were already there, but the judges had not arrived yet. The six champions stood there for a moment, before Stefan Popov spoke first.

"I just want to wish all of you good luck. May the best team win," said Stefan. He seemed genuine, thought Albus. The others all echoed his sentiments, and they waited for the task to begin.

The judges came in, and Rose could see the look of worry on her mother's face. Hermione was afraid. She knew that Rose and Albus were strong and smart, and would be all right. The thought of her baby girl and a dragon though, was almost too much.

"Welcome Champions," said Cho. She carried a small cloth bag. "Mr. Popov, please reach into this bag, and pull out one of the dragons inside."

Stefan stepped forward and put his hand in the bag. He pulled out his hand, and held it open, revealing a small dragon moving around in the palm of his hand. It was scarlet.

"The Chinese Fireball," said Cho.

"Miss Leroy," said Cho. Sophie stepped forward and stuck her hand in the bag, pulling it out carrying a white dragon that was glowing slightly.

"The Antipodean Opaleye," said Cho.

"Miss Weasley," said Cho, holding the bag out to Rose. It was unnecessary, but Rose stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out the miniature Hungarian Horntail.

"The Hungarian Horntail," said Cho. "Good luck to all of you. Please return to your own areas of the tent. At ten o'clock, the competition will begin with Durmstrang.

Everyone except Hermione, Rose and Albus left the common area. Rose went to her mother who pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful, Rose," whispered Hermione. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mum," said Rose, holding her mother tight.

Rose and Hermione broke apart. Hermione walked over to Albus. "Your Mum is not allowed in here, she asked me to give you this, and she pulled him into a hug. "Good luck, Al," said Hermione. Then she whispered in his ear, "I hate to ask you, but please look after my baby."

They broke apart and Albus smiled and nodded to her. He and Rose headed for their area of the tent.

"Well, luck doesn't seem to be with us," said Albus. "Somehow, I expected that we would draw the Hungarian Horntail."

"Yeah," said Rose. She had expected it as well. In fact, she had been sure of it, and she had no idea why.

They returned to their area of the tent where Carly and Danny were waiting for them. Their plan was set, so they were just going to spend a while with the people they loved while they waited for their turn to begin.

Outside, the entire Potter and Weasley family was assembled. Not only those at Hogwarts, but all the extended family was in attendance as well. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy, George, Linda, Fred and his girlfriend Eileen, Percy's wife Penelope and their son Ignatius, Arthur, and Molly were all there. Teddy and Victoire had traveled from France, and Bill and Fleur had returned from Egypt just in time to attend the first task. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Sirius, Neville, James, Lily, and Hugo all sat nervously. Lucy and Tommy sat next to James and Lily holding their hands. No one was talking. They were all far too nervous.

Harry had 'The Prophecy of the Twelve' open on his lap, now enchanted to look to anyone else like a potions textbook. Nothing new had appeared. Harry was sure something would appear, he just didn't know if he wanted to see what it would say.

"Is the potion working?" asked Harry.

"I think so," said Ginny. "How do you feel Ron?"

"Look at the pretty dragon," said Ron with a dopey smile. He was completely oblivious to what was going on around him. "Can I have a dragon, Mommy?"

Ginny turned to Harry. "At least he stopped shaking," said Ginny. "Maybe for the next task I'll make the potion a little less potent."

"Look at the pretty clouds," said Ron absently. "That one looks like a bunny rabbit." Ron pointed into the sky at a cloud that had no resemblance whatsoever to a bunny rabbit.

"That might be a good idea," said Harry. "I think if the dragon came up to Ron right now, he would try to hug it." Harry would have laughed, but he didn't find anything funny just then.

Harry looked out at the pitch. The stands were full on both sides of the pitch. The Chinese Fireball was chained down in the center of the pitch next to its eggs, one of which was the Golden Egg. The grass of the pitch was gone, replaced by rough stone ground. Arranged randomly, were large boulders and short stone walls all over the pitch to provide cover for the champions. With the length of the chain, the dragon would just barely be able to reach the farthest barrier just inside the entrance from the champions' tent.

"Here come the judges," said Ginny nervously. "Its time."

Harry put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "It's going to fine," said Harry trying to calm her fears which he felt.

Ginny nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Cho, Kingsley, Percy, Hermione, Viktor, and Gabrielle all walked to the judges' table. Even though she would not score the task, Hermione would stay with the judges, as she would participate if any discussion were necessary amongst the judges.

It was just ten o'clock. A cannon sounded, and the two Durmstrang Champions came out of the tent. Cheers went up from the Durmstrang students in the crowd. The Chinese Fireball was sitting in front of the pile of eggs, and immediately roared at them. They ducked behind the nearest barrier just in time as the dragon sent a shaft of flame toward them. "Accio, my broom," said both of the Durmstrang Champions at once.

Harry could see what they were trying to do immediately when they mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground. They were trying very much the same thing he did in the Triwizard Tournament. They were flying around the dragon, trying to get him to take off. The dragon however, was not cooperating. It shot fire at the two broom riders, while they used Protego charms to block it. Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes, the uncooperative dragon spread it's wings and flew into the air, still tethered to the ground by the chain. Stefan Popov started to fire stunning spells at the dragon, which did nothing but annoy it, but seemed to keep its attention. Meanwhile, with the dragon's attention diverted, Anton Popov tried to swoop in and capture the Golden Egg. However, the dragon saw Anton, and turned away from Stefan. Anton managed to grab the egg, but the dragon landed heavily trying to stop him and damaged some of it's own eggs in the process. Anton flew to meet his brother, and they landed by the judges' table. Each judge held up a card, Cho seven, Kingsley eight, Percy eight, Viktor seven, and Gabrielle, eight. The judges conferred momentarily, including Hermione.

"Your score for the first task is thirty-eight points," said Cho. "Your scores would have been higher, but it took far too long to retrieve the egg and the dragon damaged several of its eggs, which is a mandatory deduction."

"Thank you," said Stefan and Anton with disappointed looks on their faces, though Krum seemed to give them a look that said 'well done'. Stefan and Anton went and sat down in the stands to watch the other champions compete.

Harry watched as the Chinese Fireball was calmed down and removed from the pitch by the dragon keepers. Harry looked back to the book in his lap, but there was still nothing new.

The dragon keepers brought the Antipodean Opaleye in and chained it in place. A few minutes later, Sophie Leroy, and Danielle Girard emerged from the tent. Cheers were heard from the Beauxbatons students. The Opaleye did not appear to care that they were there, and just sat beside its pile of eggs looking rather bored.

Sophie Leroy pointed her wand at the dragon, and cast the Conjunctivitis Curse. The dragon began to writhe in pain. Danielle, as Sophie continued to curse the dragon, ran to the eggs. Before she could pick up the Golden Egg, the dragon thrashed towards her knocking her to the ground, and causing Sophie to break her concentration for an instant. Sophie instinctively moved toward her fallen comrade, but the dragon chose this moment to roar, and then shoot flame at Sophie. She managed to duck behind a stone wall, as the flames passed. She was just slightly too slow and the back of her robe was burned. Danielle was not badly hurt, just bruised. She managed to get the egg while the dragon was occupied with Sophie and then Danielle got away.

As Danielle made her way to the judges' table and the dragon keepers calmed the Opaleye, Sophie was taken to the medical area of the tent. Her burns were not severe according to the Healer who tended to her. Each judge held up a card, Cho nine, Kingsley eight, Percy nine, Viktor eight, and Gabrielle, seven. The judges conferred momentarily, including Hermione.

"Your score for the first task is forty-one points," said Cho. "Due to Miss Leroy's injury, there is a mandatory deduction." Danielle smiled a little. She thought they would do better. She headed into the tent to check on Sophie's condition.

Harry just looked on. He knew what was coming next. He closed his eyes for a moment and under his breath he said, "I wish you were here Professor."

In the tent, Carly sat on Albus's lap, clinging to him in one chair, while Danny and Rose each sat in a chair holding hands. They knew it would be time soon. Suddenly, they heard a commotion in the hallway of the tent.

The four of them rushed to the hallway to see Sophie Leroy being carried on a stretcher. They could smell burned flesh.

"She'll be fine," said one of the Healers, seeing the four of them. "It really isn't that bad. Some burn-healing paste and she'll be as good as new."

The four of them watched as Sophie was taken into the medical area. They returned to their seats, knowing they had less than half an hour.

After a few long minutes, Albus broke the silence. "You two should go take yours seats now," said Albus. He knew saying goodbye was going to be hard, and he and Rose needed time to prepare themselves mentally for what they had to do.

Danny and Rose both stood, and Danny pulled Rose into a hug. "Be careful," Danny whispered in her ear.

"I will," said Rose. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Rose," said Danny.

Danny leaned down and kissed her, then kissed her neck for a few moments, causing her to shudder. She really loved it when he did that.

"There's more of that for you later," whispered Danny.

Rose smiled. "I'll look forward to it, love," said Rose. "Try not to worry."

Carly had not moved from Albus's lap. She didn't want to let go him.

"Do I really have to go?" asked Carly.

"Yes love," said Albus. "I'm sorry."

Carly slowly got up. Albus did as well and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't forget, you made me a promise," said Carly as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Have I ever broken one yet," asked Albus with a smile as he brushed her tears away.

"No," said Carly mustering a weak smile. "You haven't."

"And I never will," said Albus. Albus wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

"Will you do something for me, Al?" asked Carly. He nodded. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she had worn since her eleventh birthday. "Wear this."

"Of course," said Albus. She fastened the necklace around his neck.

Albus kissed Carly, and Carly joined Danny by the door. "Good luck," said Danny, and he and Carly left to take their seats. As they left Carly thought back to the nightmare she had two nights earlier and again last night. It was a terrible nightmare, and even worse to think of it right now. She did not know where such an awful thing had come from. For a moment, she considered running back to Albus, but she knew she couldn't. She pushed it out of her mind.

Albus and Rose each sat back down. Albus was thinking of the book. His father had told them that it talked about them, saying that their trial had begun. He knew his father would be checking it during the task.

Rose had something she needed to say. "Al, before we do this, I have to say something," said Rose, but Albus cut her off before he could continue.

"Rose, I swear, if you say you're sorry one more time, or if you dare say anything remotely like 'goodbye', the dragon will be the least of your problems," said Albus in a tone half way between stern and mocking.

Rose laughed. "All right, Al," said Rose. "No more apologies."

Albus really couldn't listen to her apologize again, and if she said 'goodbye', as if one of them wouldn't make it, he was sure he would cry. He just couldn't do that right now.

Twenty minutes later, a ministry official came and told them it was time. They walked to the common area, and under the sign that said 'Beyond This Place, There Be Dragons'. They were still standing inside the walkway. Rose stopped walking.

"What is it?" asked Albus.

Rose hugged him tightly for a moment. "Thank you for being my best friend, Al," said Rose. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Albus smiled. ""That cuts both ways, Rose," said Albus. "Now, let's go teach this bloody dragon whose boss."

Albus and Rose walked out onto the pitch, and there was a deafening cheer, louder than any quidditch match they had ever been to at Hogwarts. It was as loud as the World Cup they had been to a few years ago.

For a moment, Albus caught a glimpse of his family up in the stands. Carly was sitting next to his father. Before he had a chance to think anymore, he heard it. The dragon roared and shot a stream of fire at them. Rose and Albus each dove a different direction, Albus behind a short stone wall, and Rose behind a large boulder. Each immediately began to execute their plan.

"Accio my rucksack," said Rose, swishing her wand in the air.

"Accio Dad's Firebolt," said Albus. Albus was careful to use his wand as he did so, even though it was unnecessary.

The dragon roared again, and reigned fire down where he knew they were hiding. The boulder and stone wall protected them. A moment later, Rose caught her rucksack as it sailed toward her. She opened it and removed her Uncle's Invisibility Cloak. She threw the cloak over her and cautiously moved down the pitch. The dragon was still spitting fire towards where Albus was, but had stayed rooted to the spot next to the eggs. She got as close as she dared, and then waited for Albus to do his part.

After Albus saw Rose put on the Invisibility Cloak, he knew it was his turn. He waited a moment, and as soon as his father's Firebolt was in his hand, he jumped on it and flew into the air. The Hungarian Horntail continued to send streams of fire at him, but between Protego shields and his adept flying skill, he was avoiding the flames completely. After two minutes, the dragon still hadn't left the ground, Albus decided to do something to entice it off the ground. He pointed his wand at the dragon, "Stupefy," said Albus. It worked, and the Horntail flew into the air to the length of its chain. It was a very unhappy dragon.

Rose, seeing the Horntail in the air ran toward the eggs. She grabbed the Golden Egg, pulled it under the Invisibility Cloak and ran back towards the tent entrance. The next several minutes would be the longest of Albus's life.

The Dragon pulled hard on the chain. The chain pulled out of the ground, and snapped up violently, hitting the Horntail in the head, causing it to come crashing to the ground. As the dragon thrashed, it whipped its tail around. Rose never saw it coming.

Those who witnessed it would later say it wasn't the sound of the dragon's tail hitting Rose, or her soul piercing scream as she flew through the air, but the sickening crunch that was heard when she hit one of the boulders that told them she was dead. Rose slid off the rock into a heap, the Invisibility Cloak sliding off of her as she fell. She still had the Golden Egg clutched in her arms. She did not move at all.

Albus watched the scene in horror. Rose wasn't moving. The Horntail turned towards her and was about to pounce. Albus sent stunning spell after stunning spell at the dragon finally getting its attention, before it went after Rose. Suddenly Albus realized the Horntail wasn't tied down any longer. Albus turned his broom and shot away.

A few moments later, the Horntail was right behind him. The dragon was as fast as his father's Firebolt. Albus could feel its roars and the beat of its wings behind him. Albus bobbed and weaved as he flew out over the Forbidden Forest. He was just barely staying ahead of the dragon, and would have been caught already if not for the incredible speed and maneuverability of his father's Firebolt.

Suddenly Albus felt a talon slash open his back. He knew he was cut open and the pain was excruciating, but he had to ignore it. He continued to fly, just barely staying on his broom. He couldn't think what to do. It was all he could do to stay ahead of the dragon.

Albus needed a weapon. He turned back towards the castle with the Horntail right behind him. As he approached the castle, he summoned the only weapon he could think of. "Accio Sword of Gryffindor," yelled Albus pointing his hand at the castle.

Albus was approaching the castle fast, and saw the window shatter as the sword flew through it. Using every bit of seekers prowess he possessed he grabbed the sword out of the air and continued over the castle, with the Horntail right behind him.

Now that Albus had the sword, he had to figure out a way to use it. Unfortunately, the Horntail didn't give him a chance.

Albus turned towards the lake, and flew low over the water, hoping the Horntail wouldn't try to fly too low over the water, and he could get some distance between them. Albus was wrong.

Out over the lake, the Horntail got a talon on him again. The force threw Albus from the Firebolt, and he flew through the air, landing in shallow water hard, on the far side of the lake. The Horntail landed behind him creating a huge splash, and it raised its massive head high into the air.

Albus looked up, barely able to move, knowing he had broken at least one leg if not both, and a number of ribs. All he could think was that he had to raise the sword, which he thought was still in his hand, but he couldn't be sure, he was very disoriented, and unable to look away from the dragon's head above him.

The dragon looked down on him, and Albus knew what was about to happen. The dragon roared, and opened its huge mouth, bearing its massive razor sharp fangs. It brought its head toward Albus. Its fangs were heading right for him. Only two thoughts went through Albus's mind as the jaws of death itself moved ever closer to him. Before his world went black he thought, 'Please let Rose be all right' and 'Carly, I'm so sorry.'


	21. A Little Firewhiskey Goes A Long Way

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 21 – A Little Firewhiskey Goes A Long Way

Albus was flying. It was warm, and he could feel the sun on his face, and the wind in his hair. It was calming. He always loved to fly. The strange thing was, Albus always flew on a broom, but he didn't seem to have one.

Was he flying himself, he wondered? He knew levitating charms, but actually flying? Nothing seemed to be holding him up. What was keeping him off the ground? It was then, for the first time he looked down. There was no ground.

Albus realized all around him was endless sky. Or was it sky? It seemed like sky a moment ago, but now he wasn't sure. What appeared to be blue sky with puffy white clouds, now seemed to fade together. He seemed to be floating in a white mist. It was all very confusing.

Suddenly, the sensation of flight left him. He was lying on something. It felt like grass. He realized his eyes were closed, and he opened them. Everything was fuzzy. He sat up, as things started to come into focus a little, but he still couldn't tell where he was. He was wearing jeans, and his favorite jumper. It was the one Carly gave him last year for his birthday. The thought of Carly made him smile.

As he turned his head, he realized he was wearing something around his neck. He reached up and felt a necklace. Carly's necklace. Why was he wearing Carly's necklace he wondered? He tried to remember anything before the sensation of flight, but he couldn't seem to.

Albus sat another moment, as things came into better focus. He realized he was at Hogwarts. He was near Hagrid's house, sitting in the grass.

Albus pulled himself to his feet. He felt tired, and he ached all over, his head throbbed, and he was nauseous. He had never had such a headache in his life. The throbbing was like a heard of hippogriffs stampeding through his head.

Albus's left hand felt strange, like it didn't belong to him or something. He flexed it and it seemed to move all right. Must just be his imagination, Albus thought. Something else was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He just didn't feel like himself.

Albus looked around. Something was definitely wrong. Nothing felt right at all. Then Albus realized Hagrid's house was gone. Albus took a few steps towards where Hagrid's house should have been. He tripped on something, and went sprawling to the ground. He slowly picked himself up, the fall doing nothing for his aches and pains, or his headache. He looked down to find six empty firewhiskey bottles. He had tripped over one of them.

Albus looked back to Hagrid's house, not completely comprehending any of what he was seeing. All that was left of Hagrid's house was the foundation, and that was overgrown with weeds. How could this be?

Then Albus started to look around. His head was getting a little bit clearer. The grounds were a mess. It looked like no one had maintained them in years. Albus decided to head to the castle and find out what was going on. When he reached the main doors, he got a shock like he had never had in his entire life.

The doors appeared to have been blasted off their hinges. It didn't look recent, it must have happened years ago, but that was impossible. Albus suddenly felt panicked. He ran into the castle. He looked in the Great Hall. It looked like a battle had taken place a long time ago. He checked Gryffindor Tower, his parents' quarters. It was all destroyed and deserted. Something terrible had happened here, and it hadn't happened recently.

Albus ran back outside of the castle, fell to his knees, and got sick. What was going on? What had happened here? He tried to think of the last thing he remembered before he woke up, but he couldn't remember anything.

"I told you we would find him here," came a voice from above him. Albus looked up.

"Sirius? Neville? What…what the hell happened to you? Sirius…what happened to your eye?" asked Albus in disbelief.

Sirius and Neville stood before him, but in a state in which he had never seen them before. They looked like their clothes, not to mention themselves, had not been washed in months. They were so thin Albus thought they would fall down where they stood. Sirius wore an eye patch over his left eye. He wore a sword in a sheath on his back. A dagger was sheathed in his belt. Neville carried a sword on his back as well, and a hatchet hung from his belt. It was only now, Albus realized, how much older they both looked, years older, many years older.

"You know, Al, a little firewhiskey goes along way," said Sirius. "Did you have to drink the whole case at once?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Albus confusedly. "I've never even tried Firewhiskey."

"You don't expect me to believe you don't remember drinking that whole case of firewhiskey, do you?" asked Sirius. "The bottles are over there on the ground." Sirius looked at Albus. "Al, don't you remember that I lost my eye in the battle at the Ministry. That was nearly fourteen years ago, and you were right beside me the whole time. You and Neville apparated me out after I was hit."

Albus was still kneeling on the ground. He tried to get up, but fell on his backside. What was going on? Fourteen years? Albus was sure he had gone completely mad.

"I wasn't in a battle fourteen years ago," said Albus, nearly pleading with them to make sense. "I was three years old…and you were dead."

"He must have drunk a lot more than one case," said Neville shaking his head. Neville walked over to him and pulled him to his feet, he held on to Albus to steady him. "How old do you think you are, Al?"

"I turned seventeen this past summer," said Albus, confusion dripping from his voice. "What is going on?"

Neville looked at Sirius. "He's drunk himself back to before it happened," said Neville. The look on Neville's face turned to one of longing. "I wish I could do that."

Sirius walked up to Albus. "Al, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Sirius.

Albus thought. Then, slowly, it came to him. "The Triwizard Tournament," said Albus. "Rose and I were in the tournament. We were trying to steal the Golden Egg from the Hungarian Horntail."

Sirius and Neville looked at each other for a moment. "We better show him," said Sirius softly. "There's no point putting it off."

"Do we have to?" asked Neville with a pained expression. "Maybe he's better off like this. I know I would be better off…if I didn't know."

"You know he'll remember eventually, Neville," said Sirius shaking his head sadly. "Not even firewhiskey can make it go away for good. Best to get it over with."

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on," screamed Albus as he ripped himself from Neville's grasp. "Where is everyone? Carly. I want to see Carly right now!"

"Easy, Al," said Sirius, a look of terrible sadness on his face. "Come on, we have to show you something. Then we'll explain."

Sirius started to walk and Albus followed him. Neville was following behind him. Albus felt like they didn't want to give him a chance to run. What was going on? He was so confused. Albus just wanted to see Carly. Whatever was going on, it would be all right as long as she was with him.

They were walking, Albus realized, toward the pitch. As they came around the castle, what he saw made him gasp. Neville grabbed his shoulder from behind, but they didn't stop walking.

The pitch was gone. Just a field of overgrown grass remained. No stands, no locker rooms. In the center of the field was some kind of statue. As they got closer to the statue, Albus could see it was a large bronze statue of a phoenix with its wings outstretched. When they got close, he could see there was a plaque covered in dirt on the base of the statue. Sirius drew his wand and cleaned the dirt from the plaque.

"Read it, Al," said Neville softly.

Albus read the plaque.

_For all of those who died, November 26, 2023, they shall live on in our hearts forever. We shall never forget them._

"That was the day of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament," said Albus absently.

"That was fifteen years ago today, Al" said Sirius softly.

Albus looked from Sirius to Neville and back. He really didn't comprehend what they were telling him. He thought about the state of the grounds. Could it have been fifteen years? That wouldn't explain the state of the school.

Albus looked down at the ground and realized the jumper he was wearing was faded, dirty, and tattered on the edges. Carly had given it to him last year, but it looked years old. How could this be true? This had to be some kind of dream. No, some kind of nightmare.

"That's impossible," said Albus shaking his head. "This can't be. My Dad will know what's going on. Where is he?"

"No, Al," said Neville with his bottom lip trembling. "It's true. Believe me, I've wished it weren't every day for the last fifteen years."

"When Rose was struck by the dragon, you tried to draw it away," said Sirius. "It did follow you, and it caught you in the shallow part of the lake. You killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor. How you survived it's jaws clamping down on you, losing just your left hand, I still don't know. It was a miracle."

"My hand," said Albus in disbelief. Albus looked at his hand. Could it be this was true and that is why it didn't feel right?

"It's not real, Al," said Neville shaking his head. "It's magical. It works just like your real hand though. You've always said it doesn't feel quite right."

Albus just stared at them mouth open.

"Al, there is more," said Sirius with a sigh. "Before the Horntail followed you, it flew into the air, and we gathered around Rose on the pitch, to see if there was anything we could do." Sirius paused, a tear escaping his eye and his voice becoming more strained with each word he spoke. "The Horntail landed again before it followed you. It happened so fast. It was barely a moment and it was all over. Read the names, Al."

Albus suddenly felt as if his blood had turned to ice water. He turned and looked at the plaque and read the list of names upon it.

_Gabrielle Dubois_

_Eileen Edmonds_

_Danny Finnigan_

_Victoire Lupin_

_Teddy Lupin_

_Tommy Morgan_

_Ginevra Potter_

_Harry Potter_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Lucy Roux_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Fleur Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Hermione Weasley_

_Hugo Weasley_

_Ignatius Weasley_

_Linda Weasley_

_Molly Weasley_

_Penelope Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

_Ron Weasley_

_Rose Weasley_

Albus stood in shock. It couldn't be. Everyone he loved, his whole family, was dead. They had been dead for fifteen years.

"Neville and I just made it out," said Sirius. "Kingsley, Cho, and Krum just made it as well. I still don't know how we made it."

Neville was looking at the statue. "I still carry the ring," said Neville in a haunted, dead tone. "I was going to ask Gabrielle to marry me."

Albus's heart was pounding. His parents, James, Lily, Rose, Hugo, all his aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents, were all dead. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Nightmare didn't begin to describe this. Then Albus realized as he stood there staring at the names, that there was one name missing.

"What happened to Carly?" asked Albus, in a near panic. Sirius and Neville were both quiet. "What happened to Carly," Albus bellowed as he grabbed a hold of Sirius's shirt and shook him. "Tell me! Tell me where she is! I have to see her!"

Neville grabbed Albus by the shoulders and held him. "We grabbed her and pulled her away just in time," said Sirius, but his voice betrayed something, but Albus wasn't sure what it was.

"She's alive," said Albus. "Take me to her! I have to see her now. Please take me to her." All Albus could think of was holding her in his arms and kissing her.

"We…we can't, Al," said Sirius with tears in his eyes. "You were in the hospital for months. We tried to help her through it. We stayed with her night and day. She was sure you were never going to wake up. Everyone else was dead. It was too much for her. She…"

"What happened to her?" screamed Albus. "Tell me! Tell me what happened!"

"She jumped off the roof of St. Mungo's," said Sirius, as tears slid freely down his face. "I'm so sorry, Al. We tried to stop her, but we were too late."

The pain in Sirius's voice was evident, but Albus couldn't hear it. She was gone. Carly was dead. For a moment, his mind raced, then he felt himself start to fall, then nothing.

Albus opened his eyes and sat bolt up right. "Where am I!" yelled Albus. "Carly! Carly! Where are you?"

"Easy," said Sirius, grabbing him by the shoulders and laying him back down. "You're home, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

For a moment, Albus was going to say this wasn't his home. Then he remembered waking up at Hogwarts and talking to Sirius and Neville. Everyone he loved was dead. Carly was dead. The nightmare was real.

"Do you remember anything from the last fifteen years?" asked Neville who was seated on the other side of the bed from Sirius. He wore an expression of deepest sympathy.

"No," said Albus in a breathless whisper. "Nothing. Please, tell me what's happened. Sirius, you mentioned a battle at the Ministry. Even if…they all died…surely the school wouldn't have been closed."

"Maybe we should wait until you are stronger," said Neville.

"No, " said Albus. "Please tell me." Albus needed to know what else had happened. He couldn't stand not knowing.

"All right," said Sirius slowly. "Seven months after the first task of the tournament, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts with Death Eaters. He killed almost everyone, students, teachers, and poor Hagrid. Hagrid didn't even fight back. He was devastated by what happened and spent seven months drunk out of his mind." Sirius shook his head as if to try and clear the memory from his mind. "We, the three of us, managed to flee to the Ministry for help, but when we got there, we found Death Eaters ransacking the place. We tried to fight our way to the Minister's office to get Kingsley, but he was already dead. While we tried to escape, I was hit with a spell. That's how I lost my eye. You and Neville got me back here. That was the day the war started."

"War?" asked Albus. "We went to war with Voldemort?"

"Yes," said Sirius, "I'm afraid so. For nearly a year, we all fought. We kept losing ground and people as Voldemort gained more and more followers. Then…" Sirius stopped and looked away.

"What happened?" asked Albus. What else could there possibly be?

"Al…you quit," said Neville. There was an edge to Neville's voice, but at the same time, understanding.

"I…quit?" asked Albus in confusion. "What do you mean I…quit?"

"You came to me one day, and said you weren't fighting Voldemort anymore," said Sirius. "You could not do it any longer. You had nothing left to fight for and you didn't care anymore. Then you gave me this." Sirius reached for the handle of the sword sheathed on his back. He pulled it out. It was only now Albus realized it was the Sword of Gryffindor. He hadn't noticed the jeweled handle. "You have lived here alone since then. The fighting is mostly up north. London belongs to him, and he doesn't concern himself with anyone who isn't fighting against him."

"We've visited you every year on the anniversary," said Neville with a sigh. "When we got here this morning, and you weren't here, we went looking for you. We found six empty bottles of firewhiskey here, enough to knock out a hippogriff. We thought you might have gone to Hogwarts. That's where we found you and the rest of the case, empty. With all the firewhiskey you've drunk over the years, you've built up a bit of immunity. Twelve bottles should have killed you."

"Let me up," said Albus. "He pushed Sirius aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was about to get up but stopped. Sitting on the nightstand, were the two pictures he always kept by his bed. The picture Carly had given him that first Christmas of them kissing at the Halloween Dance, and the picture of Carly at the top of the Ferris wheel on her seventeenth birthday.

He took them in his hands. All he wanted was to hold her, to talk to her, run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. He just wanted to kiss her one last time. But he couldn't. She had been dead for fifteen years. They had all been dead for fifteen years.

Albus placed the pictures back on the nightstand. He forced himself to stand, every bone in his body ached, and he still had a pounding headache. He still didn't remember any of the last fifteen years, but he was thankful for that. He limped to the dresser and looked in the mirror. There was no denying it. He looked much older than thirty-two. He had a beard and a scar on his left cheek. He hadn't even realized that before.

For a moment, he just stared at his own reflection. "How could I have done that," said Albus absently. "How could I quit fighting, when that bastard was still out there hurting people?"

Sirius put a hand on Albus's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Al," said Sirius reassuringly. "It was hell for you. When you woke up we had to tell you everyone was gone. You tried three times to kill yourself in the first few months. I was amazed you lasted as long as you did in the war. It was terrible, constantly losing ground, losing people who we had fought beside. We are only barely holding out now. We don't blame you for walking away."

"Is Voldemort still out there?" asked Albus, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," said Neville. "We are still fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters, but he has complete control over Britain and most of Europe. He is so strong now. I don't know that we can ever stop him. All we can do is hope for a miracle."

How could this have happened? Almost everyone he ever cared about was gone, and he had quit. That bastard was still out there hurting people, and he walked away. What kind of a person was he? He had nearly died to save his family once, but when the rest of the world was in danger, he walked away? What kind of person does that? Albus pulled back his left fist and punched his reflection, shattering the mirror. He couldn't stomach looking at himself for another second. He was disgusted with himself. He never thought he could be such a coward.

Albus went back and sat on the bed for a minute, and looked at his left hand. It barely hurt, and didn't bleed. It wasn't real. Nothing was real to him anymore.

Albus knew he had to do something. "Sirius, can I have the Sword of Gryffindor back?" asked Albus softly.

Neville swallowed hard. "You won't hurt yourself, will you?" asked Neville concernedly.

"No," said Albus shaking his head. "There isn't anything left that can hurt me more than I have already been hurt."

Sirius and Neville looked at each other a moment. "It's yours," said Sirius. "I've been keeping it warm for you." Sirius handed him the sword.

Albus picked up the pictures off his nightstand. He slowly removed them from their frames. He looked at them for a moment, watching Carly blow him a kiss atop a Ferris wheel a lifetime ago. He slipped them in the pocket of his jeans.

Albus lay the Sword of Gryffindor on his bed and hugged each of them in turn. They were the last of his family. Sirius and Neville each hugged him back.

"I'm going to stop Voldemort," said Albus as he picked up the Sword of Gryffindor. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "His headquarters was built on the remains of the Ministry."

"Then let's go," said Albus.

"Al, if you want revenge," began Neville, but Albus cut him off.

"You think I want revenge, Neville?" asked Albus leaping up from the bed. "Revenge won't bring them back. It won't bring Carly back to me. Revenge will get me nothing! I HAVE NOTHING!" Tears now fell freely from Albus's eyes. "If it was about revenge, I never could have stopped. I never could have quit. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to make sure he can never harm another living soul."

"Al, you can't just go after him," said Neville. "We need a plan, and more help. He has thousands of Death Eaters. We're with you to the end, but we have to be smart about this."

"No, Neville," said Albus emphatically. "I'm going now. I'm going to make damn sure he never hurts anyone again, ever."

Albus turned and pushed past them. He heard them behind him, telling him to wait, but he paid them no heed. He descended the stairs and walked out the front door and into the street in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He began to walk toward the Ministry. He didn't think he was strong enough to apparate without splinching himself.

Suddenly the ground shook and he fell, landing hard on his shoulder. He turned over, realizing that something huge was standing over him, blocking out the sun. Then he realized what had knocked him from his feet. Standing over him was the Hungarian Horntail. It roared, and brought its open mouth towards him. Albus screamed.


	22. The Healer and The Henchman

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 22 – The Healer and The Henchman

Harry kept his eyes closed until the crowd began to cheer and he opened his eyes to see Albus and Rose emerging from the tent. He saw the Horntail shoot flames at them, and looked down for a moment, with his eyes closed again, not wanting to see. It was just a few moments later he opened his eyes. It was then that he saw the words in the book that had not been there before.

_The Trials Commence._

_The Heir shall face a great beast, and only if he is found worthy, will he rise like the phoenix from the ashes for the second time, but a price he will pay._

_Only The Healer can save The Sage._

Harry barely had a minute to think about what it said, when he heard the loud "crack" as the chain that held the dragon came free from the ground. He watched the Horntail crash to the ground. It was barely seconds later that Rose's soul piercing scream filled his ears followed by a sickening crunch as she crashed into a boulder and slid into a heap. He saw the Horntail turn towards Rose and Albus fire stunners at it. Harry saw the massive beast rise into the air, chasing after Albus.

People in the stands were screaming. It was bedlam as people tried to run from the stands afraid the dragon would return. Only the members of the Weasley and Potter families and their friends rushed onto the pitch. Harry in his mind was screaming at himself, 'help Albus, help Albus', but somehow he couldn't. As he and his family around him ran to where Rose had fallen, they stopped frozen in their tracks. Hermione was already their, cradling her daughter in her arms. There was no question, Rose was dead.

"No," screamed Hermione, an agonizing scream Harry would never forget. "Please no! This can't be happening!"

Ron dropped down beside her, the potion having worn off, crying uncontrollably over his fallen little girl.

Harry never saw anything like it before. Rose's legs were at odd angles, obviously both broken, as were her arms. Rose's neck was clearly broken, and the side of her head was one big bruise. Her eyes were open, and vacant of life. Her once brown hair was now caked in blood. Harry had seen a lot of terrible things in his life, but this was one of the worst.

Harry stood there in shock, and looked around him. Carly had fainted at the sight of Rose's body, caught by James who was setting her on the ground as Lucy helped him. Danny knelt down, on the other side of Rose, opposite Hermione and Ron. As he took the hand of the woman he loved and held it to his face, a look as if a Dementor had ripped his very soul from his body was etched onto Danny's face. The other judges, Healers, and some of the Dragon Keepers stood around them as well, in complete shock.

The sounds of screaming and crying were all around, and Harry felt as though he would die where he stood. Then he remembered the words of the book. 'Only The Healer can save The Sage.' As the words filled his mind, he looked and saw as Lily pull herself out of Tommy's arms. Her eyes were vacant as if she was in a trance. She stepped forward from the group and fell to her knees next to Hermione at Rose's head. She placed her hands on Rose's head and a moment later there was a brilliant flash of light knocking them all to the ground.

A moment later, Harry picked himself up off the ground. A Healer had crawled to Rose, and was holding a wand over her. Hermione, Ron, Danny, and Lily, had been blasted back by the flash. Harry could not believe what he was seeing. Rose's broken limbs now appeared to be straight. Her head no longer sat at an odd angle from her body, and the bruising on her face was gone, leaving her as beautiful as she ever was. Only the blood in her hair indicated anything had happened to her.

"She's alive, but just barely," said the Healer in shock. "We have to get her to St. Mungo's fast, I'm not sure she will make it to get there. I'm not sure why she's breathing now."

"Her too," said another Healer, who Harry now saw holding a wand over Lily. "She's just as weak, barely breathing."

Harry's head was spinning. Out of reflex he grabbed Ginny before she could run to Lily. "Let the healers do their work," said Harry breathlessly as he released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Ginny looked up at him with fearful eyes, tears streaming down her face. She nodded. She knew he was right. As he looked into her eyes, at the same moment, they both had the same thought. 'What happened to Albus?'

Harry Potter paced back and fourth in front of the fireplace in the chamber behind the Great Hall. All the portraits in the room were empty. When he entered and the portraits had all asked at once what happened he screamed at them. None of them had returned since.

Harry could barely wrap his mind around what had happened to his family just three hours ago. His world had come crashing down around him. All he wanted to do was be with Ginny, James, and Carly right now, but he couldn't. There was something he had to do first. Harry had to know who had done this to his family.

Harry had reasoned that someone had to have tampered with the unbreakable chain that held the dragons. It was the only explanation. How they had made sure Albus and Rose would get the Horntail, he didn't know. Only the Dragon Keepers had access to the chains and pitch. It had to be one of them. He would start there.

The door opened, and in walked Kingsley. His face was grim and his jaw was set.

"Harry, you don't have to do this now," said Kingsley. "I can have an Auror do it. You should be with your family."

"Yes I do have to do this," snapped Harry. Harry took a breath. "I'm sorry, Kingsley. I have to know why this happened, and I am not leaving it in anyone else's hands, especially not that moron Williams. He's done enough. Do you have any more information on what happened?"

"Yes, Harry," said Kingsley walking over towards him. "First, I am so very sorry. Cho, Viktor, and Gabrielle feel awful as well. Percy is beside himself. We have already delayed the second task until spring. It was originally to take place in December."

"You mean it won't be canceled?" asked Harry in astonishment. "How can you not cancel it, three people are…" Harry stopped.

"I'm sorry, it can't be canceled," said Kingsley with a sigh. His voice indicated how badly he felt. "If I could, I would cancel it."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He had expected this. Nothing would cancel the Triwizard Tournament. "I know," said Harry. "Binding magical contract garbage and all that crap. If not for that, my children wouldn't be…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence. Harry composed himself. "I'm sorry, Kingsley."

"Quite all right," said Kingsley with an understanding smile. "You are more than entitled to be upset." After a silent moment, Kingsley returned to the issue at hand. "I had ordered Williams to provide a large contingent of Aurors, Hit Wizards, and members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad to be at the task in case anything happened, but he had less than ten Aurors standing by. If we had more Aurors, we could have done something when the dragon got loose. As it was, those who were here had all they could do to control the crowd. Fortunately, a number of Order of the Phoenix members were attending the task. I have relieved Williams of duty permanently, and named Hanna Abbott, Head Auror in his place."

"Good," said Harry with a nod. "She is an excellent choice. She will do a wonderful job. Has she found anything?"

"Yes," said Kingsley. "The chain was sabotaged, enchanted to break when enough force was applied. The Horntail was much stronger than the other two dragons, and was able to break the chain. You were right. This was not an accident."

The thought that he had been right didn't give Harry any comfort. He had almost hoped it was an accident.

"Charlie has gone over the list of Dragon Keepers with Hanna," said Kingsley. "Six Dragon Keepers made the trip with each dragon. Another six, including Charlie came to set up the pitch and holding areas ahead of the others. Eliminating Charlie leaves twenty-three suspects. Three of them and Charlie have shared a flat for nearly fifteen years. They are best friends and Charlie knows they can't be involved."

"And what about the rest of them?" asked Harry.

"Well, eliminating them brings the number of suspects down to twenty," said Kingsley. "Twelve others are senior Dragon Keepers, having worked for years at the Dragon Reservation with Charlie. It doesn't seem possible it could be any of them. Dragon Keepers are a fairly close knit group and Charlie doesn't feel they could have done it."

"So that leaves eight," said Harry.

"Yes," said Kingsley. "Charlie doesn't know any of them well enough to eliminate them. All have worked on the Dragon Reservation for less than a year."

"What are their names?" asked Harry, as he stared into the flames.

"Let's see," said Kingsley, removing a small piece of parchment from his pocket and unfolding it. "They are Leon Burr from Germany, Jonas Olsen from Norway, Sara and Emma Andersen from Denmark, Marek Nowak from Poland, Jeffrey Andrews from Britain, Joshua Taylor from Britain, and Amy Quinn from Ireland."

"Do we know anything about them?" asked Harry.

"Hanna has been over their records," said Kingsley. "We have complete histories on everyone working on the tournament. All had thorough background checks. We can't find anything that even suggest any of them would do this."

Harry knew one of them was responsible for this. He intended to find out which one it was, and why they had done it.

"Now that we have a list of suspects, how do you want to handle this?" asked Kingsley. "I can have them interrogated."

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "Have them brought to the Great Hall. I will interrogate them myself."

"Harry…" began Kingsley, but he didn't get another word out.

"No, Kingsley," said Harry emphatically. "I'm going to find out which one of them it was that did this. I have a plan. Please send Hanna in to see me. I need her to do a few things."

Kingsley nodded and left Harry alone.

Harry continued to stare into the flames. He would do whatever he had to do to uncover the truth. If his plans didn't work, he knew there was always the Cruciatus Curse. Unforgivable or not, he would have answers.

Harry entered the Great Hall. The eight Dragon Keepers were seated in a semi circle of chairs. Harry walked up in front of them. He looked at each of them in turn with a gaze that would have made a dragon cower in fear. There were five men and three women. All looked a little afraid. They should have been a lot afraid.

Harry had worked over the years to become an accomplished Occlumens and Legilimens. He only used Legilimency in extreme situations, and this was such an occasion. "Legilimens," said Harry. Harry suddenly realized someone was shielding all of the Dragon Keepers' thoughts from him. He could force his way into their minds, but that could have caused them injury, and he knew he had seven innocent people in front of him. He would have to figure out who was responsible before breaking into their mind. Fortunately, he already had a plan B ready. He closed his eyes for a moment to prepare himself, and then put plan B into effect.

"Occlumens are you?" asked Harry, in a tone of complete and total loathing. "No matter. One of you murdered my son and my niece, and my daughters are both still unconscious. I'm going to find out which one of you sabotaged that chain, even if I have to Crucio every one of you into insanity to do it. You'll beg me to kill you before I'm done with you."

Before Harry could speak again, the door to the Great Hall opened. "Harry," said Hanna hurrying to him. "You must get to St. Mungo's…it's Lily." Her expression was grave.

Harry looked daggers at the Dragon Keepers for a moment with an angry snarl on his face. "You will stay here until I return," said Harry through gritted teeth." Harry followed Hanna out of the Great Hall. A moment later the doors to the Great Hall closed.

"He'll kill us all," said Amy Quinn in a thick Irish brogue with panic in her voice. She was terrified beyond words.

"He's bluffing," said Joshua Taylor in a disbelieving voice. "He wouldn't follow through. He just wants to scare us."

"That's Harry Potter," said Emma Andersen loudly. "He defeated Voldemort. You don't think he would kill us all to avenge his children? We're all as good as dead."

"Which one of you was it?" asked Jonas Olsen accusingly. "I won't die for what one of you did. No way."

"Us?" asked Marek Nowak indignantly. "How do we know it wasn't you?" There was anger in his voice.

"How do we know it wasn't you?" asked Sara Andersen absently. "We're all going to Azkaban if he can't decide which one of us did it. Please, whichever one of you it was, admit it and spare the rest of us."

"It wasn't me," said Marek Nowak, the anger still in his voice. "How dare you accuse me Sara. Who do you think you are?"

"We must stay calm," said Leon Schmidt, though the last thing he was, was calm. "Getting upset will accomplish nothing."

"You want us to be calm?" asked Jeffrey Andrews with a laugh. "Right, let's be calm and wait while he decides what to do with us."

They continued to argue. For nearly an hour they bickered and accused each other, coming close to blows several times. They all denied being involved. All but one accused at least one other of the group.

Finally, Harry had seen enough. He swung his Invisibility Cloak off. The others realized he was there and almost immediately all were silent. They were all holding their breath, not knowing what was going to happen to them.

Harry walked to one of the group, grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him forcibly from the Great Hall as the others looked on in shock. The Dragon Keeper in Harry's grasp was too shocked to even protest.

Harry forced the Dragon Keeper down the hall with Hanna, and Kingsley close behind. The Dragon Keeper tripped several times, and Harry forced him up, nearly carrying him like a rag doll. They finally arrived at their destination. Hogwarts no longer had a Caretaker, as the Auror on Station had absorbed most of his duties after Argus Filch's retirement. His old office had been empty ever since them. Harry pushed the Dragon Keeper into the unused room. He had literally used the man to open the door, whacking him against it, and a trickle of blood was escaping the corner of his mouth as the impact with the door had split his lip. Harry threw the man to the ground hard.

"Why did you do it?" asked Harry, an edge to his voice Kingsley and Hanna had never heard from him before.

"I didn't do it," protested Jeffrey Andrews. "I swear it wasn't me. Please, you must believe me, I didn't do it!"

Harry kicked the man in the stomach as he lay on the floor, now doubled over in pain. "You're lying," said Harry. "Your fellow Dragon Keepers all accused another. You didn't, because you knew they weren't guilty. I've interrogated far better liars than you."

"No, I swear it wasn't me," said Jeffrey Andrews. "I swear it wasn't! I think it was Marek Nowak. He's the type to do something like this!"

Harry reached down and lifted the man to his feet by his throat. He smashed him hard into the stone wall. Andrew groaned in pain. "Legilimens," said Harry staring daggers into Andrews' eyes and pointing his wand at him.

Harry was inside Jeffrey Andrews mind. He saw him sabotaging the chain. He also saw him charming the miniature dragons used by the Champions to select their dragons so that only Rose could grab the Horntail. Harry pushed further into his mind, revealing more. Jeffrey Andrews was a Death Eater. He saw a meeting, where Scorpius Malfoy and Voldemort were addressing a crowd of cheering Death Eaters.

Harry pulled out of Andrews' mind. Andrews was unconscious, twitching slightly. Harry let go of him, and he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Harry reached down and took Andrews by the left arm. He pulled back his sleeve, and saw the symbol he hadn't seen in years.

"The Dark Mark," said Hanna.

Harry had forgotten that Hanna and Kingsley were even there. Harry let go of Andrews' arm. "Voldemort is raising an army of Death Eaters again," said Harry.

"I'll have Andrews taken to Azkaban," said Kingsley.

"Please do that," said Harry with a nod. "Put all Aurors, Hit Wizards, and Magical Law Enforcement personal on alert and alert the Ministries of Magic all over Europe." Harry paused for a moment. "Is there no way this tournament can be canceled?"

"No, Harry," said Kingsley shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

Harry already had known the answer, but he had to ask. "All right, I'm going to St. Mungo's," said Harry.

Harry had too many thoughts rushing through his mind as he ascended the steps to Hermione's office to floo to St. Mungo's. This tournament was going to continue to be a target, no matter who was competing, and Voldemort was obviously preparing for something. Had he found the weapon he was seeking, Harry wondered? Was he just preparing for when he would find it? Harry didn't know, but he knew he would have to find out. For now, though, his family needed him.

It was now five hours since Harry's world came crashing down. They had to enchant the waiting room at St. Mungo's to be larger as there were far too many people in the room. The entire Potter and Weasley families, as well as Danny, Lucy, Tommy, Gabrielle, Cho, and Viktor were gathered there. Cho, Viktor, and Gabrielle were officially there to represent the tournament. However, the tournament was the farthest thing from their minds. Just outside the room, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione waited for news, unable to do anything but hold each other and hope.

The Healers who were there had brought Rose and Lily immediately to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. There was not yet any explanation for Rose being alive and her injuries apparently healed, nor for what had happened to Lily. Rose and Lily had made it to St. Mungo's alive, and the Healers were still working on them.

It had taken nearly two hours for the Aurors and Order members to extricate Albus from the jaws of the Hungarian Horntail on the shallow side of the lake. Albus had driven the Sword of Gryffindor right into the Horntail's brain, the basilisk venom infused in the sword helping to kill it instantly. The Dragons jaws had closed around Albus though, and even in death, the jaws of a dragon are not easily parted, even by magic.

They expected they were recovering Albus's body as they tried to get to him, but somehow found him alive, though only just. His injuries were so severe, the Healers who brought him to St. Mungo's thought there was little point. Harry had tried to speak to some of the Aurors who brought Albus in, but they would not discuss his condition or injuries. Something in the way they acted caused Harry to worry even further. Even someone without medical training could tell how grave his condition was. Harry tried to hope for the best.

Harry's ruse with the Dragon Keepers had exposed the guilty party, Jeffrey Andrews. By letting them think that Rose and Albus were dead, they really believed Harry would do anything he had to, to expose the guilty party. Watching them argue over who was guilty had let Harry figure out which one of them had done it. There was a reason he was the best interrogator the Aurors ever had. It gave Harry no comfort to know Andrews was on his way to Azkaban.

To add to Harry's thoughts, not only were Albus, Rose, and Lily in grave condition, but also Voldemort was raising an army again. That problem would have to wait.

It was as they stood there in the hallway, that Harry remembered the book. He was holding it in his hand. He had been holding it since he had returned to the hospital.

"The book," said Harry softly.

Ginny looked up at him, as she had her arms around him and was leaning on him. Ron and Hermione turned to him. They were holding each other as well.

"Just before the Horntail broke free, there were new words in the book," said Harry. He opened the book and read the words.

_The Trials Commence._

_The Heir shall face a great beast, and only if he is found worthy, will he rise like the phoenix from the ashes for the second time, but a price he will pay._

_Only the Healer can save The Sage._

"'If he is found worthy'," said Ginny questioningly. "'A price he will pay'."

"'Only The Healer can save The Sage'," said Ron.

"My God," said Hermione softly as she put a hand over her mouth. "Lily…did save Rose's life." Hermione paused and closed her eyes. She had known it, but it was so hard to imagine. "Please, let Lily be all right. She has to be all right." Hermione began to cry softly.

Ron put her arms around his wife and held her tight. "They will all be all right," said Ron, but even as he said it, he wasn't sure he believed it.

As they stood there, Danny came out of the waiting area. He had the same look as if his soul had been ripped away that he had on the pitch hours earlier. "Has there been any word?" asked Danny in a whisper.

"No," Hermione said as she tried to dry her tears. "Rose will be all right Danny. She's strong. She's a fighter."

Danny nodded, but his face told a different story. He was afraid Hermione was wrong. He turned back into the waiting area.

"That poor boy," said Ginny. "James had to nearly carry him here from Hogwarts. He was nearly hysterical."

At that moment, a Healer came down the hallway towards them, stopping when she reached the four of them. She was tall, with short dark hair and wore glasses. She looked exhausted, but could not possibly be as tired as the four people standing in front of her. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I have some news on your children," said the Healer. "Do you want to talk separately, in private?"

"We are all family," said Ron. Ginny, and Harry nodded as the four of them moved a little closer together. "We can talk together."

The Healer nodded. "Rose is alive," said the Healer. "I can't tell you why or how. She should have died instantly. The Healers who witnessed what happened were sure every bone in her body was broken, and when they saw her right afterwards, they said she was dead. No one could have survived those injuries. I can't explain how or what Lily did, but Rose's injuries are completely healed. Lily literally…brought her back from the dead. Efforts to revive Rose have failed. She is extremely weak. All we can do is hope she wakes up on her own."

"At least she's alive," said Ginny, who turned to Harry and put her arms around him. Ron and Hermione were locked in an embrace, both were crying softly.

"What about our son and daughters?" asked Harry. Harry knew Ginny was too afraid to ask the question.

"Carly is fine, she just fainted," said the Healer. "When we revived her we had to give her a Sleeping Draught. The poor girl was completely hysterical, screaming, 'he promised, he promised'." The Healer paused. "She will be fine physically. I can't speak to her mental state."

"And what about Lily?" asked a voice from the doorway into the waiting area. They looked over. It was Tommy. He had been standing there since The Healer arrived. He was coming out to ask if there was any news. "Sorry," said Tommy, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right Tommy," said Ginny. The Healer looked to Ginny, who nodded.

"I can't tell you what happened to Lily," said the Healer. "The Healers on scene said she appeared to heal Rose somehow. I can't tell you if that somehow happened or not, but Rose being alive seems to suggest that is what happened. Lily is very weak, but otherwise seems uninjured. Unfortunately we cannot revive her either. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"I'll tell Danny about Rose," said Tommy quietly. The look on his face said he didn't feel much better with this news. He went back into the waiting area.

"And what about Albus?" asked Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but think about the last thing she said to Albus. If he had not acted, the dragon would surely have ripped Rose apart. He had made it possible for Lily to save her.

"He is the biggest mystery of all," said the Healer. "The dragon's fangs pierced his chest and back. It should have killed him instantly. Somehow it missed any vital organs, and I can't explain that at all. He should have bled to death, but he didn't. He broke nearly every bone in his body. Potions have taken care of the broken bones, and severe bruising, but he will be awfully sore for quite a while. We have repaired the wounds to his chest and back. There was…one other injury." The Healer seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What is it?" asked Harry. Harry couldn't imagine what could be worse. The thought made him shudder.

"Albus's left hand was crushed," said the Healer. "It had already become infected in the two hours it took to get to him. There was nothing we could do. Some injuries and damage…we just can't repair. We had to amputate his left hand. We can provide him an enchanted hand when he is stronger and wakes up. It will be as good as his old one and even look like his own hand. It will take him time to get used to it. He is still unconscious. We don't even want to attempt to revive him until he has some time to heal."

Ginny looked up at Harry with tear filled eyes. "He's alive," said Harry forcing a reassuring smile onto his face. She nodded and leaned her head against his chest.

"Can we see them?" asked Hermione.

"Not yet," said the Healer. "Perhaps in the morning. We have quite a few complex healing spells around Albus, Rose, and Lily. It's best not to disturb them. I wouldn't try waking Carly up for a while either. I think it's best she gets some rest."

They thanked the Healer and she left.

"I'll tell everyone," said Ron, kissing Hermione on the cheek, and then disappearing into the waiting area.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione softly.

"Sorry for what?" asked Harry. "This wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except that bastard, Voldemort."

"When I was in the tent with them," said Hermione, her voice strained. "I asked Albus to look after Rose. He saved her from that dragon." Hermione put her face in her hands.

"No Hermione," said Ginny. Ginny threw her arms around Hermione. "He would have done it anyway. It's who he is, he would never let someone he loves get hurt if he could help them no matter what it cost him."

A moment later they broke apart, and Hermione nodded.

"Come on," said Harry. "Let's go sit down. We aren't doing ourselves any good out here." Harry knew they had a very long road ahead of them.


	23. Tea Parties and Fairy Tales

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 23 – Tea Parties and Fairy Tales

The vigil at St. Mungo's for Lily, Rose, and Albus continued for two days. Carly was revived the next day, and Ginny and Harry held her as she cried for hours. She finally did calm down, but she had hardly said a word to anyone. Her expression was as vacant as Danny's.

Most of the family eventually had returned home, or to the Burrow to await word of Lily, Rose, and Albus's conditions. Sirius, Neville, and James returned to Hogwarts, as did Lucy, Gabrielle, and Viktor. Cho too, returned home.

Someone had to run Hogwarts, and Hermione and Ginny weren't returning to the school anytime soon. Hermione made Neville Acting Headmaster, and Sirius Acting Deputy Headmaster. Sirius was sure that Minerva McGonagall was turning over in her grave at the thought.

It was Wednesday, November twenty-ninth, three days after the first task. Sirius had gotten up early and headed down to see Hagrid. Sirius had something on his mind. Who was to counsel The Counsel Sirius wondered? Who better than Hagrid?

Sirius knocked on the door to Hagrid's house, and a moment later the door opened. When Hagrid saw Sirius, his heart stopped.

"Has…has something happened?" asked Hagrid. He was afraid something had happened to Albus, Lily or Rose.

"No," said Sirius shaking his head. "There is no news, good or bad. I was just wondering if you had a few minutes to talk."

"Of course," said Hagrid relieved that nothing had happened. "Come on in, I was just about to have some breakfast. Would you like something to eat?"

"Just some tea, Hagrid, thanks," said Sirius. Sirius went inside and took a seat at the table he had sat at so many times before.

Hagrid got him a cup, poured him some tea, and sat down. "So, Sirius," said Hagrid. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "I'm worried about Harry," said Sirius. "I'm really getting worried about him."

"I am too," said Hagrid. "Merlin forbid anything happens to any of them, Harry is likely to blame himself."

"I know," said Sirius with a nod. "It's more than that though."

"What do you mean?" asked Hagrid curiously.

"Kingsley and Hanna told me what Harry did when he interrogated the Dragon Keepers," said Sirius shaking his head. "He let them think they were alone and waited for one of them to give themselves away."

"It worked, didn't it?" asked Hagrid. "Seems like a good idea to me."

"Yes, but it was awfully reckless," said Sirius shaking his head. "Andrews could have easily killed the others." Sirius swallowed hard. "I don't think Harry even cared."

"Harry would have stopped him," said Hagrid. "He would never have let anyone get hurt, not Harry, he's too good a person for that."

"Would he have?" asked Sirius. "I'm not so sure. He is almost obsessed with that damn book. In some ways it was easier for him last time. He didn't have the children to worry about and had less information. There's more Hagrid."

"What else is there?" asked Hagrid as he took a gulp of his tea.

"He practically beat a confession out of Andrews," said Sirius. "He used Legilimency to get the information, but he beat him up pretty good too. Hanna and Kingsley said they had never seen Harry like that. I think the pressure of dealing with Voldemort all these years has gotten to him. I really can't say I blame him if it has. He's had so much pain in his life."

"Harry's strong," said Hagrid. "I'm sure he'll be all right. He survived losing his parents and everything else."

"Yeah, he did survive that," said Sirius softly. Sirius couldn't help but think about how much of Harry's pain he had caused.

In the Great Hall, James, who was now temporarily in charge of security, was sitting at the teacher's table having breakfast. He hadn't slept in days. He had nightmares when he would try to sleep. He kept seeing things that scared him more than anything else had in his entire life. He didn't want to close his eyes.

James knew he had let Albus down. He should have done something. When that chain snapped, he should have done something to stop the Horntail. He at least should have gone after them. Instead, he ran, as if compelled, to where his cousin had fallen. He witnessed Lily seem to literally raise Rose from the dead, only to fall unconscious.

James remembered when they were little, how many tea parties he and Albus sat through with Lily. They would have preferred to do nearly anything else, but they could never say no to her. She was so sweet and loved to spend time with her big brothers. She would sit the three of them at the little table she had in her bedroom, and place some of her stuffed animals in other chairs, and they would have imaginary tea and sandwiches. James and Albus always thought it was so stupid, but they humored her anyway. James would give anything to sit with them both and have an imaginary tea party right now. Nothing would have made him happier.

"Good morning," said a voice from behind him, snapping him out of his memories. Quite frankly, he didn't want to think about his memories anymore, and was glad for the distraction.

"Good morning, Lucy," said James absently. She sat in the chair beside him.

"You look awful, James," said Lucy,

"Thanks," said James absently. "I feel awful, so at least I'm consistent."

Lucy ignored his attempt at humor. "Have you slept at all?" asked Lucy as she put her palm against his cheek. He covered her hand with his.

"No," said James. "I see the same thing every time I try to sleep."

"What do you see?" asked Lucy sympathetically.

"I have nightmares," said James. "I see headstones bearing the names of all the people I love." He turned to her. "Including yours."

"Oh, James," said Lucy placing her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. "Come on, you need some sleep."

"I know," said James. "But I just can't sleep. I even tried a Sleeping Draught and it didn't help me any at all."

James and Lucy left the Great Hall and walked to James quarters. They went and sat on the couch in the Common Room he shared with Danny. Danny was still at the hospital. James didn't expect he would be back anytime soon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Lucy.

"What is there to talk about?" asked James. "I'm supposed to be my brother's protector, and I damn near let him get eaten by a dragon. Not to mention, nobody knows if my sister or cousin are ever going to wake up.

"You are far too hard on yourself," said Lucy with a sigh. "You can't take responsibility for all of it. You're just one man."

"So I've been told," said James with a sigh.

"That's not all that's on your mind, is it?" asked Lucy. She could tell there was more he was holding back.

"How is it that you know me so well?" asked James with a grin. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, and for the briefest of moments, he didn't think of anyone but her. He pulled back a moment later and reality returned.

"Wow…you are a great kisser, have I told you that?" asked Lucy breathlessly. She always marveled at how it made her feel when he kissed her.

"You have mentioned it on several occasions, it runs in the family," said James with a little laugh. He put his arms around her. She was right, that wasn't all that was bothering him. "My Dad says Voldemort is forming an army. He'll be coming and we'll have to face him. I never thought of facing Voldemort without Al until now."

"Then we'll stop Voldemort," said Lucy emphatically. "And I know Al will be right there with us when we do."

"We," said James questioningly.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Lucy with a smile. "I'm never going anywhere. I'm not much of a fighter, but you can teach me. It might take a while, but I'm, sure you can get me into fighting shape. Come on now, you need to get some sleep."

The thought of Lucy facing Voldemort with them did nothing to improve the way he was feeling. That scared him as much as anything else did. He couldn't lose her.

James nodded, and he got up and he headed for his room. He was so sleep deprived he didn't even realize she was right behind him until after he dropped down on the bed. She lay down with him and put her arms around him and lay with her head on his chest.

"I thought you said sleep," said James with a smirk.

"Yes, I did," said Lucy, with a giggle. "And I meant it, you're completely exhausted. I was hoping that maybe…I would be able to keep the nightmares away."

James put his arms around her and pulled her close. A few minutes later, he finally fell asleep, feeling the steady beat of her heart.

Neville Longbottom was not at all comfortable as Acting Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was much more suited to teaching, than administration. He just wanted to spend time with his plants, though lately, he was finding that one thing or rather one person in his life had become far more important than any plant ever could be. He had hardly been anywhere near the Greenhouses in days, but he had missed seeing Gabrielle far more than seeing his plants.

He had spent so much time thinking about her lately. He had always wondered after his relationship with Hanna had ended, if he had been in love with her. Having never been in love before, he didn't know what it was like. He knew now, that he was never really in love with Hanna, but he was completely and totally in love with Gabrielle. He couldn't imagine his life without her. What he didn't know is what to do about it.

Neville had bought a ring, and had it in his pocket for several weeks. He hadn't told anyone about the ring. He knew they hadn't known each other that long, and even when he bought the ring, he told himself he was going to wait a while. With all that happened lately though, he was wondering if he should wait or not. Neville was now thinking that life was too short not to act on your feelings. He knew waiting wouldn't make any difference. He was completely in love with Gabrielle and wanted to marry her.

There was one problem he couldn't get around. He couldn't leave the Potters and Weasleys, not with Voldemort still out there. Could he ask Gabrielle to leave France, to leave her family, and Beauxbatons behind? That was a lot to give up, especially just for him. He wasn't sure he even had the right to ask her to do that.

In Hermione's office, Neville was meeting with Cho, Viktor, and Gabrielle. He had hardly had any time to spend with Gabrielle in the past few days. He had been looking for a chance to talk to her, but was finding it difficult to find the right time. The right place was easy since there was only one right place for this conversation.

"Well, that about does it," said Cho. "The second task will be in February, the third in April, and the fourth in June. Miss Leroy has made a complete recovery. If Albus and Rose are unable to compete, the competition will continue with just two teams of Champions." Cho closed her eyes and shook her head. She hadn't quite meant to say it so coldly.

"I wish we could cancel the whole thing," said Viktor.

"Me too," said Cho slowly. "But we can't."

Cho and Viktor excused themselves and left them, but Gabrielle remained. Both she and Neville stood up.

"I have hardly had a moment to see you, Neville," said Gabrielle as she walked around the desk and put her arms around him. "I miss you."

Neville stood and put his arms around her and kissed her deeply, savoring the feeling of having her in his arms. Neville thought that kissing Gabrielle was the most wonderful feeling in the world. "I missed you too," said Neville.

"And I missed your kissing me like that," said Gabrielle with a smile.

"Me too," said Neville with a grin.

"Any word from the Hospital?" asked Gabrielle.

"No," said Neville with a sigh. "No news is better than bad news."

"I suppose," said Gabrielle. Gabrielle could read his thoughts. She cupped his cheek in her hand and looked into his eyes. "Lily will be fine. They will all be fine."

Neville managed a weak smile. "I really hope you're right…Gabrielle, can we take a walk?" asked Neville.

"Sure, I have some time," said Gabrielle with a smile. "I would love to."

Neville and Gabrielle left the office and walked down to the Greenhouses, talking about nothing of consequence along the way. Both were just enjoying being together.

When they arrived at the Greenhouses, Neville got two chairs and placed them in his favorite part of the Greenhouses. It was where his favorite plants were kept. There were also quite a few flowers in this part of the Greenhouse, making it very romantic. At least it was to a pair of Herbologists in love. They sat down, and Neville decided the time had come.

"Gabrielle, have you ever thought of leaving Beauxbatons?" asked Neville. "Have you ever thought of leaving France?"

"I love France and Beauxbatons very much," said Gabrielle. "My whole family is all around Paris. I do love it there. I've never thought of leaving, but…then I've never had a reason to leave." She looked into his eyes. "Why do you ask, Neville?"

For a moment, Neville just stared into her eyes, the warm chocolate pools he could stare into forever. He was so in love with her, he thought his heart would burst. Neville never thought he could feel this way. He summoned all his Gryffindor courage. "Would…would I be enough of a reason?" asked Neville, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I guess that depends on what you mean," said Gabrielle softly.

Neville could see it in her eyes, and knew they were both thinking the same thing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. Gabrielle gasped as she saw the ring, and then looked back into his eyes.

"Neville," said Gabrielle breathlessly.

"I love you Gabrielle," said Neville as he took her left hand in his. "Recent events reminded me how precious life is, how it could end in an instant with no warning. Life is too short to put things off, especially when you know what you want. I always wondered why I never could make a relationship last. Now I know…it was because I was waiting for you. Gabrielle, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Neville," said Gabrielle with tears in her eyes. "I will marry you. Neville, you are more than enough reason for me to leave France and Beauxbatons. I'll go anywhere, as long as I am going with you."

Neville, with tears in his eyes, slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. He had never been so happy in his entire life. Now, he just needed for the rest of his family to be all right, and his life would be perfect.

The sun was setting over London. If not for the state of mind of the single person standing on the roof of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, he might have thought it was a beautiful sight.

As it was, the only beauty he could see was the picture in his mind of the fifteen-year-old girl laying several floors below him in a hospital bed. The girl he was honored to call his girlfriend. The girl he…well he wasn't really sure how he felt about her. He had thought about that a lot lately. They hadn't been dating all that long, but he had to admit to himself, he had fancied her for a very, very long time before he ever got up the courage to ask her out.

During third year, he started to notice Lily. She was so beautiful and so very nice, but he never could talk to her. He spent the first few weeks of third year trying to talk to her, but he never could. He didn't know why, he was never really shy around girls before and she was very, very nice. He had many opportunities to talk to her, but never got out more than a hello.

He made the Gryffindor House quidditch team third year, and since six of the eight New Marauders were on the team, he started spending some time with them, but he still couldn't seem to talk to Lily.

Last year, luck landed him with her, as his partner in Potions class. Somehow whenever he tried to talk to her while they were doing their assignments, they ended up arguing. He didn't mean to argue with her. He desperately wanted to ask her out. It just seemed to happen. As the year went on though, he looked forward to Potions class more and more. As bizarre as it was, he would prefer to argue with her than not talk to her at all. Those arguments became important to him, because it was really the only time he got to talk to her.

He spent a great deal of time over the summer thinking about her. Truth be told, he thought of little else. She was so beautiful with her long red hair and her brown eyes, and that smile that could light up a room. Even when she argued with him, she was never really nasty, even though her temper was legendary. Tommy told himself no matter what happened he would ask Lily out during the coming year.

He had finally got up the courage to do that after Gryffindor won their first quidditch match of the year. It took a few weeks, but he finally got up the courage to kiss her when they went to the Shrieking Shack. They had snogged quite a bit since then. He loved to kiss her, and she certainly seemed to enjoy it just as much. She was really becoming very, very important to him. How important, was the question he just couldn't answer.

The last time he saw her was the day of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. He was holding her as they saw Rose lying dead in her parents' arms. She broke free of his grasp and had miraculously saved her cousin's life. Since that day, Tommy hadn't left the hospital, but he hadn't seen her either. He just couldn't see her like she was now.

Lily's parents had told him he could sit with them in her room. Only one person was allowed in Albus's room and Carly was camped out in there, so they were spending their time in Lily's room. Tommy just couldn't bring himself to go in. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her.

Tommy hadn't cried since he was little. It wasn't a macho thing, he just didn't. Every time he thought of going in to see her, not knowing if she would be all right or not, he got this feeling behind his eyes, and an ache in his chest. He couldn't go into the room.

Now he stood on the roof of St. Mungo's looking at this beautiful sunset, and wanted nothing more than to have her next to him so he could put his arms around her and kiss her. He tried to figure out what it all meant.

As he stood there, he heard the door that led onto the roof creak open and turned around. "Hi, Hugo," said Tommy before turning back to the sunset. "Any changes?"

"No," said Hugo as he walked to the railing along the edge of the roof Tommy was leaning against. "No changes at all. What are you doing up here all alone?"

"I needed some air," said Tommy. "It's awfully stuffy in the waiting area."

"Yeah," said Hugo. "Me too." Hugo paused. "Have you been in to see Lily?"

"No," said Tommy. "I just…can't go in there."

"It took me a couple of days myself," said Hugo sadly. "I finally made it in to see her though. My sister too."

"How does Lily look?" asked Tommy.

"Good, like she's sleeping, just like Rose," said Hugo. "I heard my Mum and Dad talking about Al. He's in really bad shape." Hugo paused. "You should go see Lily, she would want you to come see her."

Tommy stared down the side of the building for a moment, then looked back up. "I can't Hugo," said Tommy softly. "Hugo, I think I'm…I don't know. Maybe…I love her."

"No kidding," said Hugo with a laugh. "I think you're the last to know."

Tommy looked at Hugo in confusion. "What are you talking about?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, she's my best friend," said Hugo. "I can see it in her face, when you enter the room. She's happier than she was before you walked in. Her eyes light up when she looks at you. You two remind me a lot of Albus and Carly. If you two aren't in love, no one is."

"Really?" asked Tommy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hugo, I wanted to ask her out for so long, I know I felt something, but how could she fall in love with me so quickly."

"Come on, Tommy," said Hugo. "She has had her eyes on you for two years. She wouldn't admit she was really happy you were her Potions partner last year. That is until you started arguing with her all the time."

"Does she really feel that way?" asked Tommy, more asking himself than Hugo.

"Tommy, when was the last time you two were in the same room and you weren't holding hands?" asked Hugo."

Tommy thought. He didn't know. Was he really in love, he wondered? Was that what seemed to dance in his mind just outside of his comprehension?

Hugo saw the quizzical look on his face. "Go see her," said Hugo. "Consider yourself lucky. I've never even had a date."

"I keep seeing you talking to that girl from Durmstrang," said Tommy, momentarily pushing his own feelings from his mind.

"Yeah…well…I've tried to talk to her," said Hugo with a sigh. "She obviously doesn't speak English. I'm just wasting my time anyway. I'm no good with girls. She just smiles and hurries away from me."

"Keep at it," said Tommy encouragingly. "I did."

Hugo chuckled. "I'm just wasting my time," said Hugo with a sigh. "She's absolutely drop dead gorgeous, she can have any boy she wants…I just tell jokes."

"She definitely has a pretty face," said Tommy a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "I don't think I've ever seen her without robes on though. Something you want to tell me?"

"Nope," said Hugo shaking his head dejectedly. "I'm using my imagination. God, I'm so pathetic."

A short while later, Tommy walked down the hallway towards Lily's room. He knew Hugo was right, no matter how hard it was for him, he had to go in and see her. He stopped at the door, realizing suddenly that his heart was pounding like it never had before. He took a breath and was about to walk into the room, when Ginny came out.

"Hi, Tommy," said Ginny with a weak smile. "Do you want to come in and see her?" She knew how much he did, but he had not been able to bring himself to do it.

"Yes, Professor Potter," said Tommy softly.

"Her Dad went to get something to eat," said Ginny. "I was going to send my Mum an owl, but I can come in with you if you like."

"No, that's all right," said Tommy. "I would…I would really like a minute alone with Lily if that's all right."

"Of course," said Ginny with a smile. She could see the pain in his face, and she gave him a brief hug before heading off to send the owl.

Tommy walked into the room slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. There she was. Lily was in the bed, propped up against some pillows. She looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping. On the stand by her bed was a large vase full of flowers, lilies. He knew they were her favorites.

Tommy walked slowly over to the far side of her bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his, gently running his thumb back and fourth over the back of her hand.

Even asleep she was just as beautiful as she was awake. Her fiery red hair had obviously been well cared for by her mother. His heartbeat slowed, the nervousness seemed to have gone. A tear escaped each eye and he blinked to keep others at bay.

All he wanted in the world was for her to wake up. He would give anything for her to wake up. He would give up quidditch and flying forever just to talk to her again. He knew now, he did love her, and it broke his heart to know he might never get the chance to tell her. If she would just wake up he promised himself he would tell her how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same way.

As he just watched her sleep, she reminded him of a Muggle fairytale his mother used to tell him when he was little. He couldn't remember what she called it, but it was about a beautiful princess trapped in a deep sleep by an evil witches curse. She was awoken by a kiss from a prince. Tommy always imagined himself as the prince when his mother told him the story. Tommy smiled. He knew that Lily's father always called her his little princess, though never when anyone else was around. He had slipped once though when Tommy was there.

As if compelled by something he didn't understand, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips, lingering for a moment. Her lips were as soft and warm as ever, but she didn't kiss him back. He pulled back, and she was still asleep. He hadn't really expected anything else. Perhaps he had hoped, but after all, it was only a fairytale.

"Please wake up, Lily," said Tommy softly. He lifted her hand and held her palm against his cheek. The tears fell freely from his eyes, and he had to close them as he began to sob softly.

"I've never seen you cry before," said a voice.

He was sure he was hearing things, but his eyes snapped open to see the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. Lily was awake and smiling at him.

He let go of her hand, took her face in his hands, and looked into her eyes. "Lily," said Tommy in disbelief. "You're awake."

"Yes," said Lily confusedly. She had never seen Tommy so upset. "I was having a dream. I was in a meadow picking flowers. It was wonderfully peaceful and I felt great. I still do as a matter of fact. Suddenly you appeared in front of me. You took me in your arms and you kissed me. Then you vanished. I heard you say, 'please wake up'. Then I heard you crying and I woke up. What happened, where am I?"

Tommy didn't answer. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Lily didn't know what was going on, but put her arms around him.

"Thank God you're all right, Lily," said Tommy, now crying again. "I thought…I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm all right, Tommy," said Lily. She hugged him back. Lily could feel him shaking and had no idea what had happened to upset him so much. She was now vaguely aware she was at St. Mungo's. Why was she in the hospital?

Tommy was going to do what he told himself he would. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes again. "I'm going to let your parents explain what has happened, they should be back any minute," said Tommy. "I do have to tell you something though."

"Yes," said Lily.

"Lily, I've wanted to ask you out for two years," said Tommy. "I never could. I'm so glad I finally got up the courage. Lily…I love you. I wasn't sure if I did, until I came in here just now, but I know it now. I love you more than anything."

Lily felt the tears build up in her eyes and begin to fall. "I love you too, Tommy," said Lily. He pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It was unlike any kiss they ever shared before. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes for a moment, it was at that moment that they heard a crash. The pulled apart and turned to see Harry and Ginny. Harry had been carrying a tray of food, but when they walked in and saw Lily was awake, he had dropped it.

"Lily," said Ginny as she ran to the bed and threw her arms around her daughter. Tommy got up from the bed and stood next to it as Ginny and then Harry hugged Lily.

"We were so worried," said Ginny.

"Did you just wake up?" asked Harry.

Tommy suddenly felt like he should go. He felt like he was intruding on something. He started to move towards the door.

"Where are you going, Tommy?" asked Lily.

"I thought you might like to be alone," said Tommy.

"Please stay," said Lily with a smile.

Tommy looked toward Harry and Ginny who both nodded. Tommy smiled, moved a chair beside Lily's bed and held her hand.

"Mum, what happened?" asked Lily. "Why am I at St. Mungo's?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Ginny.

Lily told them about the dream and Tommy kissing her. Tommy was slightly uncomfortable at this point, but Harry didn't seem bothered, and Ginny turned to him and smiled.

"The last thing I remember before that was the first task of the tournament," said Lily. Suddenly Lily's expression changed to one of horror. "Rose was dead. I moved toward her and placed my hands on her head. I don't know why. Then I don't remember anything until the dream."

"Lily, we don't know how, but somehow, you saved Rose," said Harry. "She is still unconscious, but somehow it seems like you brought her back from the dead."

"Thank God," said Lily. Then she remembered something, and her heart was filled with fear. "Did Albus get away from the dragon?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a moment. They knew they had to tell her about Albus. Neither of them wanted to, but they knew they couldn't keep it from her.

Tommy took a deep breath. He knew Lily was going to be very upset. He held her hand a little bit tighter.

"Lily," said Harry softly, a tear escaping his eye. "Albus didn't get away from the Horntail."

Two days after Lily woke up, Rose and Albus were still unconscious. The Healers still could not revive Rose, and they were not ready to try reviving Albus. Ginny sat alone in a vacant room that had been set up for the Potters and Weasleys to use to sleep. She was tired, but was only able to sleep for a few hours at a time. Lily had been released from the hospital, having completely recovered. She, Tommy, and Hugo had returned to Hogwarts. Lily and Hugo didn't want to go, but Ginny and Hermione had convinced them and promised to send owls twice a day.

Lily had taken the news of Albus's condition badly. She was very close to her brothers. She wanted to try to heal him like she did for Rose, but Ginny and Harry forbid it. They didn't know what had happened when she healed Rose, and it had left her nearly dead. They forbid her from trying to heal anyone else.

Ginny was nibbling on a sandwich. She could tell she had lost a little weight with as little as she had eaten in the last five days since the first task of the tournament. It was now December first. She was beginning to wonder if Rose and Albus would be all right by Christmas, but she quickly pushed the thought away. That was more than three weeks away. It surely couldn't be that long she told herself. It just couldn't be.

As Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, her thoughts turned to another member of her family. Carly had not spoken since the day after the task. They were still only allowing one person at a time in Albus's room. Carly gave Harry and Ginny both time with Albus, but it was clear, every minute she was away from him was agony for her. Harry and Ginny both understood, and only stayed with him for a little while, then let her go back in with him.

Carly had been through so much in her life, loosing her parents when she was barely ten years old, then nearly losing Albus twice first year after having fallen in love with him. Now this. No one deserved to go through so much pain, least of all that sweet girl.

"Mum," came a voice from the doorway, interrupting Ginny's thoughts.

"Carly," said Ginny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Carly shaking her head. Her expression was one of complete and utter hopelessness. "Dad's in with Albus. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course sweetheart," said Ginny, patting the side of the bed beside her. Carly sat next to Ginny and Ginny put her arm around her. Carly leaned against her and put her head on Ginny's shoulder. "What is it, Carly?"

"Why do these things keep happening to us, to Al?" asked Carly softly. "Are we not supposed to be happy? I mean, is it too much to ask that we are able to be happy without the constant threat of death hanging over us? It seems like we'll never be safe and happy."

Ginny had often wondered that herself. She had come to an answer a long time ago. "Carly, those of us who have fallen in love with Potter men seem to have a hard time of it," said Ginny. "Your Dad and Al have important things they have to do, destinies to fulfill. It's not easy for us to watch what happens to them and be powerless to help them, but it's the price we pay for loving them. We need to enjoy every minute with them…as if it could be the last."

"It's not easy is it?" asked Carly.

Ginny smiled sadly. "No it isn't," said Ginny softly. "It's not easy at all. But I wouldn't trade your Dad for anyone. I know you feel the same way about Al. Al will be all right, don't worry."

"I know he will be," said Carly softly. "He made me a promise, and he has never broken a promise he's made to me." Carly reached her hand up, then realized she wasn't wearing her necklace. She left it on Albus. She had done that many times, as she was so used to wearing it.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Carly?" asked Ginny. "You've hardly slept in four days, you are exhausted."

"I'll just sit here a minute, Mum," said Carly with a yawn.

Carly still had her head on Ginny's shoulder. A few moments later, Ginny could tell she was asleep. She gently laid Carly down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She tried to fix Carly's long red hair as best she could without waking her. It was a bit of a mess. Ginny kissed her forehead and headed out to check on Rose.

Ginny walked down the hallway to Rose's room. Inside, she found exactly what she had for the last five days. Ron and Hermione were sitting in chairs on one side of the bed. They were holding one of Rose's hands between theirs. On the far side of the bed, Danny held Rose's other hand. He had fallen asleep in the chair. He had leaned forward as he fell asleep, and actually had his head resting on Rose's stomach. Exhaustion had overtaken him again and Ginny knew Ron and Hermione didn't want to risk waking him to move him. He hadn't closed his eyes for more than a couple of hours in the past four days.

"Any change?" asked Ginny softly, not wanting to wake Danny.

"No," said Hermione. "Any change with Al?"

"No," said Ginny shaking her head. "Carly is sleeping, she couldn't stay awake any longer."

Ron had been sitting there, looking at his beautiful little girl for more hours than could count. She looked so peaceful he thought. He would give anything if she would only wake up. He blamed himself for all of this.

If Ron had the slightest doubt about Danny's devotion to Rose, it was long gone. Since they were allowed in here, except for few minutes once in a while, he hadn't left. He held her hand, and talked to her. He barely ate, and even when sleep had finally overwhelmed him, he still held her hand. Ron could not ask for a better husband for his little girl.

Ron needed something to take his mind off of Rose, even if it was no more pleasant. "How's Harry?" asked Ron. He knew very well, the answer was 'not good.'

"Same," said Ginny. "He still opens that book at least every five minutes. I'm worried about him. Sirius is worried too. Hanna stopped by to see how they were, and she told me what happened when he interrogated the Dragon Keepers, and then afterwards."

"She told us too," said Hermione shaking her head. "That's not like Harry."

"I'm a lousy best friend…I need to talk to him," said Ron with a sigh.

"Hey," said Ginny, putting her arms around her brother's neck from behind and hugging him. "You have enough to worry about. Harry couldn't ask for better friends."

"Ron's right," said Hermione, a phrase she rarely ever uttered. "We should go talk to Harry."

Hermione's guilt over Albus had not waned. She knew Albus didn't save Rose because she asked him to take care of her. He did it, because he had to. It's who Albus had always been. He would never, not try to help someone in danger. It still didn't make it easier. "Do you know where Harry is?" asked Hermione.

Harry stood where he had spent a lot of time the last five nights. He was on the roof of St. Mungo's, looking out over London. It was late. The stars were bright. He remembered little from Astronomy class, but there was one constellation he could always find with ease when it was visible in the sky. It was like he was drawn to it, the constellation Phoenix. Unfortunately, this was not the phoenix he really wanted to see.

It was very cold, being the first of December, but Harry didn't feel it. He was only wearing jeans and a jumper, but the biting cold could not penetrate his mind, and he had been numb for days, so his body felt nothing either.

There were only two things Harry could think about. Albus had to be all right. He had to be. The book as much as said he did…unless. Could it be that he hasn't been judged worthy? Could it be that Albus was even now fighting to prove his worth even as he lay in the bed unconscious? "Professor, if you can hear me…I'll trade myself for him," said Harry to the empty roof and sky above. "I'll do it right now, just please arrange it, I'm sure you can. It doesn't matter what happens to me, just let him be all right." The tears Harry had been holding in check for days fell freely from his eyes.

"I don't think it works that way, Harry," said a voice from behind him.

Harry started to turn, but realized he could barely move. He hadn't noticed until Ron's voice snapped him back to reality, that he was shaking, it was far colder than he had realized or felt.

"My God, Harry," said Hermione admonishingly. "You're freezing. Do you want to end up in a bed downstairs too?"

"If it will…save Al…then yes," said Harry through chattering teeth.

"Let's get him inside," said Hermione. She grabbed one arm while Ron grabbed the other. Harry was too cold to protest.

They dragged Harry inside and down the stairs. They found an empty room, and pulled Harry into it, laying him down on the bed. He was still shaking. Hermione took her wand from her pocket and cast several warming charms over Harry, and then covered him with several blankets. It took a few minutes, but Harry eventually stopped shaking.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Hermione in her best Headmistress tone.

"If it would save Al, I'll line up right now," said Harry absently. "To answer your question, no, I wasn't trying."

"Come on, Harry, they will both be fine," said Ron. His tone told a different story.

"And you know that how, Ron?" asked Harry. "Did your years of Healer training tell you they would be all right? Have you seen the future? Maybe you could channel Trelawney and find out what is going to happen."

Ron and Hermione were quiet for a moment. They really didn't know what to say him. They understood his pain.

"I'm sorry," said Harry with a sigh as he covered his face with his hands. He didn't mean to take it out on them. "All I can think about is Al and Rose…and…"

"And what?" asked Hermione softly sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his hand. She knew what he was going to say.

Harry just stared at the ceiling for a moment. "And Voldemort," said Harry. "One way or another, I'm going to destroy that bloody bastard. I don't know how, but I intend to find a way to make sure he can never come back. I'm going to make sure he can never hurt anyone again."

"Harry," began Ron, but he didn't get another word out.

In an eerily calm voice, Harry spoke. "I'm going to find something that will destroy him," said Harry. "Even if it has to be the darkest magic ever devised. The Killing Curse isn't good enough obviously, so I will try something else. He will not hurt anyone I love again."

Hermione and Ron just stared at him for a moment. Harry wasn't raving. He wasn't yelling. What he had said had no more passion or anger than one might see from someone ordering breakfast. It was a little frightening that he was so calm.

"Harry, I know you are scared, but it's all right," said Hermione. "Al will be all right."

"No one will be all right, as long as Voldemort exists," said Harry. "The book says I am to destroy him…and so help me God, I will."

Ron thought for a moment about Harry's words. He had thought the same. "He's right," said Ron. Hermione looked up at him in disbelief, but the calm determined look on Ron's face told Hermione he meant it. "You know he's right, Hermione. How many people that we know, that we cared about, have died because of that bastard? Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Cedric, Mad-Eye, Dobby, Colin, and how many more? Harry's right, one way or another he has to be destroyed." Ron turned to Harry. "I'm with you Harry, no matter what it takes, no matter what happens to us, we will find a way to destroy him once and for all. I'm with you to the end, mate."

Harry just nodded, grim determination on his face.

Hermione thought a moment. Were they right she wondered? She knew they were. "Fine," said Hermione with a nod. "Someone has to make sure you two don't do anything stupid along the way. We all started this together when we were eleven years old…and the three of us are going to finish it. What are we going to do?"


	24. A Ghost From the Past

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 24 – A Ghost From the Past

Where am I, thought Rose? She couldn't see or feel anything, not even her own body. It was like she was surrounded by darkness, somehow disembodied. For some reason, it wasn't that disconcerting. She felt at ease, and strangely calm.

The last thing she remembered was picking up the Golden Egg and pulling it under the Invisibility Cloak. She turned to head for the judges table, sure they had scored well, and were about to win the task, when something hit her from behind. She had a vague sensation of flying, but that was the last thing she remembered. But where was she now?

She didn't know how long she pondered that question. Minutes, days, weeks, months, or even years. Slowly, things began to change.

She realized she could feel her own body, and she could move. It was just a little at first, but more as time passed. She realized she was lying down on something. It was a hard surface. She was lying on her back. She realized she had her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and tried to look around her. She seemed to be surrounded by darkness, but it began to brighten almost immediately. She was in some kind of room. It was strangely familiar as if she had been there before. It was all out of focus, but she knew the room.

As she lay there, Rose realized that she was not wearing any clothes. She was completely naked, but strangely it really didn't bother her at all. Rose felt completely at ease. It was like nothing was abnormal at all.

She sat up, and the room began to come into focus around her. She had been right, she did know this room. It was the Ancient Runes classroom she had spent so many classes in. It was one of her favorite subjects.

Suddenly, realizing she was in a Hogwarts classroom, being naked began to make her somewhat uncomfortable. She wished she were not naked for the first time. Before the thought had even completely formed in her mind, robes appeared on the floor in front of her. She had thought it and suddenly they were there.

Rose stood up. She picked up the robes and put them on. They were warm and soft, and seemed to have been made to fit her. As she stood there, she realized, she had never felt so good in her entire life. She felt wonderful.

She continued to look around the room. It was definitely the Ancient Runes classroom. The desks were arranged as they always were and the walls were exactly the same as they always had been. Somehow though, it was different. It was too quiet.

The Ancient Runes classroom was not far from the owlery, and the owls normally made quite a racket during class. Rose also realized the light pouring in the windows was not the normal sunlight, but somehow a more brilliant light. It was bright white, and brighter than any light she had ever seen. At the same time it did not bother her eyes. She couldn't see anything outside the window but the brilliant white light. If the Hogwarts grounds were there, she could not see them. They had to be there, didn't they, Rose wondered?

As she stood pondering all this, none of which made any sense, she felt very lonely. She wished someone was there she could talk to. This all felt so strange to her.

Rose felt, rather than heard the door of the classroom slowly open. She turned away from the windows to see a man with red hair standing in the doorway, wearing a lurid green dragon hide jacket. She knew him immediately. At least she thought she did.

"Uncle George," said Rose quizzically. Why was her uncle here she wondered? Even stranger, why did he appear so much younger than he was?

"Close, but no cigar as the Muggles say," said the man who was apparently not her uncle with a grin. "I'm much too handsome to be mistaken for George, not to mention I have both my ears. I'll try not to be too offended." He smiled warmly at her. "Come now, I knew your mother, she was the smartest witch I ever met, and I know you are her equal. You know who I am, just use that brain of yours that your father is always bragging to everyone about."

She thought for a moment. There was only one person he could be, but that was impossible, wasn't it? He had died twenty-five years ago.

"Your Mum would be very disappointed if you didn't figure it out," he said with a smirk. "Come on, it's not that hard."

"Uncle Fred," said Rose quizzically. "But you're…"

"Dead," said Fred with a smile. "Worm food, pushing up daisies, living impaired, permanently horizontal, six feet under, and my personal favorite, taking the big dirt nap. I just love Muggle terms for being dead. I never used to pay much attention to Muggles, but I've found my Dad was right, they are awfully interesting."

She just stared at him for a moment, mouth open. Then a thought occurred to Rose that hadn't before, and her blood ran cold.

"Am I dead?" asked Rose in barely a whisper. She couldn't be. It would destroy her parents. For a moment in her mind, she could see them crying over her grave. Then even worse, she couldn't even image what it would do to poor Danny. He would never recover. At the thought that she would never see Danny again a tear escaped her eye.

Fred walked to her and put his arms around her. She held onto him, afraid that the answer was 'yes'. She was dead, and she would never have Danny hold her in his arms again and run his fingers through her hair. She would never get to walk down the aisle with him. She would never get to make love to him on their wedding night. She would never have him hold her hand as she gave birth to their children. She would never be a mother. She would never have the career she wanted. She would never see the people she loved again.

"Don't cry," said Fred soothingly and he kissed her forehead. "You're not dead." He smiled. "You have far too many important things to do to be dead. The world needs you, Rose…more than you can possibly imagine."

She sighed with relief. "I thought…" began Rose, but Fred cut her off.

"Don't worry, you will be back with Danny before you know it," said Fred. A devilish smile crossed his lips. "I'm just sorry I won't be there to pass out Ton Tongue Toffees and Canary Creams at the wedding."

Rose laughed and dried her tears. She went and sat in the same chair at the same desk she had for so many classes.

"If I'm not dead, then what am I doing here?" asked Rose. "I assume this isn't really the Ancient Runes classroom at Hogwarts?"

"Hey, I just came to keep you company," said Fred with a laugh. "I don't have all the answers, but you're right, this isn't really Hogwarts. I'm not going to tell you what happened, you'll find out soon enough. Besides, you won't remember any of this anyway."

Rose thought about what Fred said. As she did, she yawned. She realized she was awfully tired. As the thought entered her mind, a bed appeared at the front of the classroom.

"I think it's time you take a nap," said Fred.

Rose nodded, a nap sounded like wonderful idea. She stood and Fred took her hand and led her to the bed. She lay down. Fred spread a blanket over her. She felt warm, the bed was awfully comfortable, and it would be so wonderful to sleep in. Her eyelids felt very heavy. Fred sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Comfortable?" asked Fred.

"Yes," said Rose with a yawn. "Very."

Fred looked away for a minute. Rose saw a sad look on his face. "Rose, could I ask you do to me a favor?" asked Fred.

"If I can, sure," said Rose with another yawn. "I would be happy to."

"Would you give someone a message for me?" asked Fred.

"Sure, but I thought you said I wouldn't remember this," said Rose.

"Well, maybe you will remember this one thing," said Fred. He leaned down and whispered the message and whom it was for in her ear. Then he kissed her forehead. "Now, you go to sleep. You need to get some rest."

She nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Fred," said Rose with a yawn. "I'm really glad I wasn't all alone here. Thank you."

"Anytime," said Fred with a smile. "Perhaps we'll see each other again sometime. You never know what the future will bring."

A moment later, Rose's eyes closed, and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Danny Finnigan walked slowly down the hallway of St. Mungo's. He carried a bouquet of two-dozen red roses. Roses were Rose's favorites.

Danny was thinking about the same thing he had been thinking about for the last nine long days. Would Rose come back to him, or would he spend the rest of his life in that room, holding her hand, and praying for a miracle? He would never leave her side, no matter what happened. No matter how long it took, he would wait for her. Rose was his entire world, his beautiful Rose. His life meant nothing without her.

After the first five days, he had been convinced by Hermione that running himself into the ground wasn't going to help her. As he had done on each of the last four days, he had left her for a couple of hours. He showered, changed his clothes, and had something to eat, not that he had much of an appetite. He didn't sleep. What little sleep he did get was in the chair by her bed when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Each time he returned to her, he brought another two-dozen red roses to put by her bedside. Hermione had told him, she charmed them so they would stay fresh, but it was the only thing he could do. It wasn't much. It really wasn't anything, it certainly wasn't going to make her wake up, but it was better than nothing. At least he knew when she woke up she would have her favorite flowers by her bed to brighten that depressing room.

Danny had cried for the first two days, but he had since run out of tears. His eyes were red from lack of sleep. Even after cleaning himself up, he still looked a mess.

As he walked down the hall, he saw a familiar face. James was standing outside of Albus's room. They had finally started allowing more than one person into Albus's room, and he knew James had come for a visit.

James looked up to see Danny walking toward him. "Dear God, Danny, you look like hell," said James. He hadn't seen him in a few days and he even looked worse now than he did then.

"I feel like hell," said Danny absently. "I feel like I'm in hell." He would have made a joke, but his sense of humor had evaporated days ago. Danny wasn't sure he would ever laugh again.

"I just saw Rose," said James. "She looks good. I know your staying with her is helping her. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"That makes one of us, James," said Danny hollowly. "I think I'm going to spend the rest of my life sitting by her bed waiting for her to wake up. I will if I have to. I don't have any reason to leave here without her."

"You can't think like that, Danny," said James. He could see the despair in his best friend's eyes. He didn't know what else to say to him.

"I have no faith left, James," said Danny. "If I could trade my life for hers, hell, if I could trade my life for five minutes with her, I would. Nothing else matters anymore. Nothing will ever matter if I lose her."

James gave his best friend a hug, then leaned back against the wall. He didn't know what to say, so he tried to changed the subject, albeit, not by much.

"Jason was by a few minutes ago," said James. "He has a game and he couldn't stay, but he said he's thinking about everyone."

"How's Al?" asked Danny absently. He only half heard what James said about Jason, he was barely awake.

"Same," said James. "They still don't think he's strong enough to try reviving him yet. He's still very weak."

"I need to go," said Danny. "I've been away from Rose too long already."

"Keep your chin up, Danny," said James. "She'll be all right."

Danny just nodded and continued down the hall to Rose's room.

He took a breath at the door. He always did, to steel himself for going back in. It was so hard to see her like she was. He walked into the room, and found as he almost always did, Ron and Hermione sitting by her bed holding Rose's hand.

"Hi, Danny," said Hermione, standing to meet him with a brief hug. "I'll put those in a vase." She took the roses from Danny, removed her wand from her pocket, and conjured a vase. She put the two dozen roses in the vase, charmed them to stay fresh, and put them with the other six dozen already on the table next to Rose's bed.

"I think we're going to start running out of room pretty soon, Danny," said Hermione with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know," said Danny, with no trace of humor. "No more roses."

Hermione hugged him again. The look of complete hopelessness on Danny's face was heartbreaking. Hermione knew he loved Rose more than anything and was completely devoted to her. Hermione was going to be proud to call him her son in law someday. Danny would make Rose very happy. She just needed to wake up.

"We're going to go get something to eat, Danny," said Hermione giving him a little smile. "Would you like us to bring you anything?"

"No thanks," said Danny shaking his head. He went around to the far side of Rose's bed and sat down in a chair, taking her hand.

Ron stood and kissed Rose's forehead. He looked at Danny. "Take care of her, we won't be long," said Ron.

Hermione kissed Rose's forehead as well and gave Danny a smile, and both of them left. They always made it a point to give Danny some time alone with Rose.

Danny looked down at Rose. She was propped up in the bed against a pile of pillows. She was as beautiful as ever, his beautiful Rose. He ran a hand through her bushy brown hair. He had to smile. She always complained how terrible her hair was, but Danny loved her hair. He loved to run his fingers through it when he held her. Her mother had been brushing it every day. Danny leaned down and kissed her lips lovingly, feeling how warm and soft they were, and wanting more than anything for her to kiss him back. She didn't. He settled into his chair beside her bed and held her hand to his cheek. The warmth of her hand was soothing, if only a little bit.

When they were alone he would talk to her, but he had run out of things to talk to her about. All he had left was what was in his heart.

"Please come back to me, Rose," said Danny. "I can't live without you. I won't live without you. You have to wake up."

Danny's eyes were heavy. He had so little sleep lately. His eyes began to close and he started to fall towards her, catching himself several times. Finally, he was out cold and fast asleep, his head resting on her lap.

Danny wasn't sure how long he slept. He began to dream that Rose was in his arms, and she was running her hands through his hair. He always loved it when she did that. It was such a wonderful dream, and he never wanted it to end.

Something woke Danny, and he opened his eyes. He knew instantly he had fallen asleep again. He was looking towards the foot of the bed. He was about to pull himself up and sit back in the chair, when he realized, he still felt her soft hands sliding through his hair.

For a moment, Danny was almost afraid to move, assuming he was imaging it. He didn't want to lose the moment, the feeling of her hands in his hair. He slowly moved his hand up to his hair, and suddenly a hand closed around his. He quickly sat up and turned towards her. Rose was awake, and smiling at him, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling.

"Hey sleepy head," said Rose with a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You looked like you needed a nap."

"Rose," said Danny, in a strained voice tears falling from his eyes.

"What's wrong, Danny?" asked Rose a look of concern crossing her face. "What's happened, Danny? Where are we?"

Rose didn't get an answer. Danny moved from the chair to the edge of the bed, and threw his arms around her. He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair, tears still streaming from his eyes.

Rose put her arms around him and held him tight. She had no idea what was happening. She had awoken up to find him asleep with his head in her lap. She had no idea where she was or why, but he was there, and that's all that really mattered to her. She had run her fingers through his hair, she could not resist, but she hadn't meant to wake him. He was obviously very, very tired to have fallen asleep like that.

"I thought I had lost you, Rose," croaked Danny between sobs.

"Danny, I'm fine, I'm all right," Rose whispered soothingly as she rubbed his back. She had never once seen him this upset.

They sat just like that, Danny holding on to her as if his life depended on it, and Rose, trying to reassure him that she was all right. Finally Danny calmed down. He pulled back to look into her beautiful eyes for a moment, then he kissed her, deeply, desperately, as if he had been waiting or his whole life for this kiss. He never wanted to let go of her.

When they broke the kiss, Danny just stared into her eyes smiling at her. She stared back smiling for a moment. It was now that she realized he looked absolutely awful, and her smile faded to a look of concern.

"You're pale, have you been eating?" asked Rose. "You look like you've lost weight. Danny, you look like you haven't slept in a week. Please tell me what's going on."

"More like nine days, Rose," said Danny softly. He didn't know how to tell her what had happened. "Rose, I saw you. You were dead."

Rose stared at him in disbelief. "Dead," said Rose. "What do you mean I was dead? I'm fine. I feel great. Danny, please tell me what happened?"

Before Danny could answer, they heard someone exclaim from the doorway, "Rosie!" It was Ron. Hermione was standing beside him, a look of shock and relief on both of their faces. Behind them were Arthur and Molly who had come to visit.

Danny let go of Rose, and moved off the bed and into the chair.

"Dad," began Rose, but before she could say anything else, Ron threw her arms around her.

"I thought we lost you, Rosie," said Ron. He pulled back, and moved aside, as Hermione threw her arms around Rose. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Are you all right, baby?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm fine, I feel great," said Rose. Arthur and Molly also hugged her.

"Are you sure you're all right, Rosie?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Dad," said Rose. "Please, someone tell me what's going on. The last thing I remember I had retrieved the Golden Egg, then something hit me hard. That's the last thing I remember." Even as she said it, there was something else. "Wait, there was one more thing. Grandma, I think…I have a message for you."

"A message," said Molly quizzically. How could she have a message for her, Molly wondered? "What message and from who?"

"I don't know how," said Rose. "Uncle Fred wanted me to tell you…he's all right and he loves you. You shouldn't worry about him."

For a moment, Molly stood there in shock. She wondered how for just a moment. How didn't matter. Molly put her arms around Rose and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Rose," whispered Molly. She had always worried about him. Even though he was gone, he was still, her son.

Hermione didn't know what to make of that, but decided it was less important than telling Rose what had happened.

"Rose, what you felt was the dragon's tail hit you," said Hermione. "The chain broke, and hit the dragon in the head, causing him to crash to the ground. As he thrashed he hit you with his tail. Rose, I don't know how to tell you this…but you were dead. You were dead in my arms. You were gone."

"But I'm fine, I feel great," said Rose in disbelief. How could she have been dead? "This is impossible."

"Lily healed you," said Ron. "We don't know how. You both ended up unconscious and very, very weak."

"Is Lily all right?" asked Rose suddenly scared that something had happened to her cousin. "Please tell me she's all right."

"She's fine," said Danny reassuringly. "She woke up four days ago, and she's just fine. She's gone back to Hogwarts."

Rose could not overstate her relief. "I don't know what I would do if anything had happened to her because she saved me," said Rose with a sigh of relief.

The room became very quiet. All she could hear was the beat of her heart. She realized, no one had mentioned Albus. If all of that had happened, what had happened to Albus? Albus would be here unless… She could not complete the thought as a sudden terror welled in her chest. She had to know what had happened.

"Where is…where is Albus?" asked Rose, as the terror welling within her became visible in her eyes. "Where is he?"

Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed and took Rose's hands in her own. "Rose, I don't know how to tell you all this, so I'm just going to tell you," said Hermione. "The dragon was coming after you, and Albus got its attention with some stunners. It flew after him. He managed to summon the Sword of Gryffindor, but the dragon caught him and knocked him off his broom into the shallow side of the lake. Albus managed to kill the dragon, but ended up trapped in its jaws. Somehow, he is alive, but…he is in bad shape Rose. Really, really bad shape."

Rose began to cry. Albus had saved her. Albus never should have been there. She should never have selected him as a partner.

"It should have been me, not Al," said Rose, her voice strained. "This is all my fault."

Hermione pulled Rose into a hug. She needed to make Rose understand it was not her fault, but before could say anything a voice came from behind her.

"It's not your fault, Rose…it's mine," said Harry softly. "One of Voldemort's Death Eaters did this. It's because of me."

Before anyone could protest, Harry clutched his forehead and screamed in pain. He fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

Ron fell to his knees and tried to hold Harry so he wouldn't hurt himself. As suddenly as it started, Harry stopped.

"Susan…Voldemort…is killing…Susan," panted Harry as he still clutched his hand to his scar. "She's dead."

At that moment, before anyone could even comprehend what was happening, they heard commotion in the hall, and saw several Healers running by the door in the direction of Albus's room. Harry knew what was happening.

A moment later, James came running into the room a look of horror on his face. He saw his father on the floor, but it didn't register with him. "Albus had some kind of seizure," said James. "They think they're losing him."


	25. The Master of the Sword of Souls

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 25 – The Master of the Sword of Souls

"Help me up," said Harry. Ron helped Harry to his feet, and held onto him for a moment while he regained his balance.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Ron.

"No…not really," said Harry.

In the vision, he had seen Voldemort killing Susan Bones. Voldemort cut her open from her hip to her shoulder with a knife. It was one of the most gruesome violent things Harry had ever seen. Susan's assistant must have heard Susan scream, and walked in as Voldemort was apparating away. Then the vision ended. Harry knew it was over. There was nothing he could do for Susan. He had to worry about Albus.

Harry started to head for the door, when Ginny came around the corner. She was dragging a nearly catatonic Carly with her. The look on Ginny's face was one of horror.

"The Healers say to stay here," said Ginny with tears in her eyes. "They said Al's heart stopped. They are trying to resuscitate him."

No one spoke. Danny sat on the edge of Rose's bed and held her as she cried into his shoulder. James took Carly from Ginny's grasp and maneuvered her into a chair, where he held her as she cried. Ron and Hermione, Arthur and Molly, and Harry and Ginny each held each other. The only one who spoke was Harry.

"I had a vision," said Harry as he tried to stay calm. "Albus must have had it too. That must be what did it. It was too much for him in his present condition."

"What was the vision of, Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked at her for a moment. Then he nodded. He knew doing something was better than standing there doing nothing. "Voldemort was killing Susan Bones," said Harry.

"My God, Susan," said Ginny. "We must tell someone."

"Her assistant found her as Voldemort left," said Harry slowly. "I'm sure the Ministry already knows about it."

"Is there any hope?" asked Hermione gravely.

Harry shook his head. "She's gone," said Harry. "She never had a chance."

Harry didn't know what to do. His son lay, possibly dying, a few rooms away. He needed to go find out why Voldemort killed Susan, even if it was too late to help her, he owed her that much. Voldemort would not have gone to see her without a reason. Voldemort was enraged. Whatever he wanted from her, he didn't get it.

Before he could ponder this further, a Healer came into the room, the same one who had spoken with them that first day they came to St. Mungo's.

"Albus is all right," said the Healer reassuringly. "We aren't sure what happened. Whatever it was stopped his heart momentarily, but we were able to resuscitate him. We don't know what caused it though, he is otherwise stable."

"I know," said Harry. "Albus and I both get…for lack of a better term…visions. It was shocking and painful. That must be what did it. I collapsed in here just as it must have happened."

"Do you get them often?" asked the Healer.

"This is the first one since the end of July," said Harry.

"Well, he is still very weak, but he is stable, as long as he doesn't have any more of them, he should be all right for now," said the Healer. "You can go back in and see him in a little while." It was then that she noticed Rose sitting up in bed holding Danny. "Miss Weasley, I see you are awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," said Rose, through her tears. "Can I…can I see Albus?"

"Why don't we clear everyone out, and I'll examine you," said the Healer. "If everything is in order, we will discharge you and you can see your cousin. I'll be back in just a few minutes." The Healer left them.

"Since Al's all right, I have to go find out why Voldemort attacked Susan," said Harry. Ginny looked up at him. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to. She nodded.

"I'll go with you," said Ron.

"Me too," said James. Ginny went over and held Carly so James could go.

"All right, let's go," said Harry.

As he headed for the door, he stopped. He turned to look at Ginny and Carly. Carly was crying. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing he could say that would help. He turned, and continued out the door.

When Harry, Ron, and James flooed from St. Mungo's to the Ministry of Magic, they knew immediately that word of the attack had spread. The Ministry was in lockdown. Aurors were everywhere, and a siren was going off.

Two Aurors ran up to them about to ask what they were dong there, but when they saw whom it was, they stopped. "Sir, Head Auror Abbott just dispatched us to get you," said the Auror.

"Is this about what happened at the Wizarding Museum of Britain?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said the Auror. "We were told to fetch you at St. Mungo's and bring you right to the museum. Head Auror Abbot and the Minister are already there."

"Let's go then," said Harry.

The two Aurors escorted Harry, Ron, and James out of the Ministry. They walked to the Museum. They would have flooed, but the Ministry had shut down floo access to the Museum until they had control of the situation.

When they turned a corner, toward the Museum, Harry, Ron, and James stopped dead in their tracks. They all stared at the glowing green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The Dark Mark hung above the Museum.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. They had not seen the Dark Mark in so long. They could have gone a lot longer without seeing it. The two Aurors stopped walking when they realized those they escorted had stopped.

"You didn't know about the Dark Mark?" asked the second Auror who had not yet spoken. "We assumed you had heard about it."

"No," said Harry. "We knew what happened inside. Let's go."

Harry and Ron started to move, when they realized, James was still staring at the Dark Mark with a blank expression.

"Are you all right, James?" asked Harry.

"I've never seen it before," said James. "I've heard about it, of course, but it's not quite the same as seeing it."

"I remember the first time I saw it," said Ron. "It was at the Quidditch World Cup the summer before fourth year. It really made an impression."

"Yeah," said Harry. "James, are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, Dad," said James shaking himself out of his fog. "I just wasn't really prepared you know. You're right Uncle Ron. It does really make an impression."

Harry, Ron, and James, led by the two Aurors, arrived a short time later at Susan Bones' office. In the outer office where Susan's assistant's desk was Hanna was sitting in a chair talking to Susan's assistant Miranda.

Hanna stood and came over to them immediately, dismissing the Aurors with a nod. They could tell from the look on her face this was not good.

"Kingsley just left to try and get some control on the Daily Prophet, but he's afraid, news of the Dark Mark will be all over the papers tomorrow," said Hanna. "Everyone will be talking about Voldemort returning by tomorrow. I'm surprised they found you so quickly."

"We already knew," said Ron.

"I got a little advanced warning," said Harry, absently rubbing his scar.

"A vision?" asked Hanna curiously.

"Yes," said Harry. "It…nearly killed Albus."

"I'm sorry Harry," said Hanna shaking her head. "Ron, how's Rose doing?"

"She just woke up," said Ron smiling in spite of how bad he still felt about Albus's condition. "She seems fine."

"That's wonderful news," said Hanna. "Harry, you need to speak to Miranda, Susan's assistant, immediately. She says she has a message for Harry. I can only assume she means you, she hasn't said anything else."

"What exactly happened to her?" asked Harry. Harry could see she was in bad shape even from where they were across the room.

"As near as we can figure, she walked in just as Voldemort apparated away," said Hanna. "Susan was still alive we think. We think she told Miranda to tell you something before she died."

Harry nodded and they all walked over to where the young woman sat. She had a blanket around her, and a blank, vacant expression. Even with the blanket around her she was shaking slightly. Her clothing was covered with blood, but Harry was pretty sure it wasn't hers.

"Miranda," said Harry softly, kneeling down in front of her. "Do you remember me? I came to see Susan this past summer. My name is Harry Potter."

She looked at him for a moment. Harry wasn't sure if she understood what he was saying. Finally she began to speak. The words came slowly as if she was having trouble remembering them.

"Harry," said Miranda, as much statement as a question.

"Yes, Miranda," said Harry.

"Susan…was still alive…when I found her," said Miranda. "There was so much…blood…he sliced her open."

"I know, Miranda," said Harry. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I know how hard this is, but I need to know, did Susan say anything?"

Miranda nodded.

"What did she say, Miranda?" asked Harry softly. He didn't want to push, she was obviously in shock, but he had to know.

"She said, I had to tell Harry…he's looking…for the sword…but she didn't…tell him anything," said Miranda slowly."

"Did she say anything else?" asked Harry.

"She couldn't," said Miranda, a look of terror in her face. "She couldn't say anything else…she was dead…in my arms." Miranda began to cry. Harry put his arms around her and gave her a reassuring hug, then got back to his feet.

"Hanna, she can't tell us anything more," said Harry. "Get her to St. Mungo's."

Hanna nodded and motioned for two Aurors standing in the corner. They escorted Miranda from the room.

"Did he do anything else while he was here?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Hanna. "He was seen apparating into the Merlin Room. He removed the painting, La Morte di Merlin from the wall. He ripped the frame to pieces, then apparated away."

"Is that when he came after Susan?" asked James.

"It seems that way," said Hanna with a nod. "Miranda seems to have been in here, when Voldemort apparated into the office."

"She must have gone into the office when she heard Susan scream," said Harry.

"Did he take anything?" asked James.

"The Assistant Curator, Reginald Blackman is in the office checking the files. Two drawers were ransacked," said Hanna. "He's trying to figure out what was taken."

"Let's go talk to him, Ron," said Harry. "James, wait here."

"I can handle it, Dad," said James emphatically.

Harry hesitated a moment. He knew James never saw anything like what was in this room. If he were going to be an Auror, he would have to sooner or later.

"All right, James," said Harry.

Harry pushed open the door and entered the office with Ron and James right behind him. He knew what he was going to see and still wasn't prepared. The pool of blood on the floor was enormous, all around Susan's body. In the center was Susan. She had been slashed from hip to shoulder with a blade in Harry's vision. He had seen gruesome scenes before, but this was different. He knew Susan. She was a friend.

Harry looked at James. He looked a little green, but was handling it. Harry was very proud of that. He knew James would make a great Auror one day.

Harry, Ron, and James walked to the side of the room where the filing cabinets were. Two Aurors were with the Assistant Curator, aiding him in checking the files. He was a short, balding wizard with a blond handlebar mustache, and he was going through some drawers of paperwork.

"Mr. Blackman," said Harry. "My name is Harry Potter."

"I know who you are," said Reginald Blackman absently. "Everyone knows you. Please call me Reggie, everyone does." He seemed flustered, but that was to be expected under the circumstances. "Did you know Susan?"

"Yes," said Harry. "She was a friend."

"She was my friend as well, Mr. Potter," said Reggie as he took a deep breath.

"Reggie, please call me Harry," said Harry. "Were you able to determine if Voldemort took anything?"

"Yes, it seems he took two files," said Reggie with a sigh. "I have copies in my office, let's go there and I'll get them for you."

The four of them left the office, and met Hanna and Kingsley in the outer office.

"Hello, Harry," said Kingsley. "I can't stop this from reaching the press. They also know the accident at the Triwizard Tournament wasn't an accident. We managed to keep the reporters away when they thought it was an accident, but I'm afraid, they will start showing up at St. Mungo's.

"I've already dispatched Aurors to handle them," said Hanna.

"Thank you, Hanna," said Harry appreciatively. "Kingsley, I'll let you know what I find."

"If you need anything, let me know," said Kingsley.

Down the hall from Susan's office was the Assistant Curator's Office. In the office, which was much like Susan's, only without the painting above the fireplace, Reggie retrieved the files from a filing cabinet and handed them to Harry.

"I'll be in the outer office if you need anything," said Reggie. "Please, take as long as you need. I can have copies of the files made if you need them."

After Reggie left the office, Harry, Ron, and James sat at the conference table and Harry looked at the two files.

"This first file is on the painting, 'La Morte di Merlin', 'the death of Merlin'," said Harry. "That's the one Voldemort destroyed. There isn't really anything here that Susan didn't tell Albus and I this summer, just the previous owners. It has been in the Museum's collection since 1985. In 1985, the Museum purchased it from a private collector, Gerard Romano, a wizard who lived in Venice, Italy so it could be added to the permanent Merlin Exhibit. He claimed a distant cousin from Britain had given his family the painting around 1612. It doesn't have a first name, but the cousin was a member of the…Peverell family."

"Your family owned it, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry was descended from the Peverell family. That is how the Invisibility Cloak, once owned by Ignotus Peverell came to be in his father's possession.

"Apparently so," said Harry. "According to this, a member of the Peverell family was given it as a gift by Leonardo da Vinci shortly after he painted it in 1510. Leonard da Vinci had been a friend of the Peverell family."

"Was the painting thoroughly examined?" asked James.

"According to this, a small secret compartment was found in the frame, but it was empty," said Harry. "Voldemort must have been looking for something in the compartment in the frame. I can't think of why else he would have destroyed the painting."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this. Could it just be a coincidence that his family had owned the painting? What could have been in the secret compartment? It was small, so it could not have contained the Sword of Souls. Since it was empty Harry knew at least for now, that it was a dead end and Voldemort didn't have whatever he was looking for.

"The other file is on Gellert Grindelwald," said Harry. Harry scanned through the file on Grindelwald. There was nothing here that Harry didn't know about Grindelwald already. Voldemort had to be interested in Grindelwald because he claimed to have the Sword of Souls. Fortunately, nothing in the file seemed to help in that regard.

"There was a black sword in the painting in Susan's office," said James. "Is that the sword Susan was talking about?"

"Yes," said Harry. "When Albus and I came here this summer, Susan told us the story of the Sword of Souls. That has to be it."

"What does that have to do with Grindelwald?" asked Ron.

Harry looked around the office hoping he would find what he needed. He did. He removed his wand from his pocket and summoned the pensieve that was sitting on a table next to Reggie's desk, and placed it on the table in front of them. Harry placed his wand to his temple and removed a shiny strand of silver, neither liquid nor gas, and dropped it into the pensieve. He touched it with his wand and Susan Bones appeared out of the pensive. The memory of Susan telling Harry and Albus about the Sword of Souls played, and they listened.

"Is it real?" asked James his eyes wide.

"It must be," said Ron.

"I didn't think Susan thought so," said Harry. "Voldemort thinks it is though. I'm beginning to think so too."

"Could Gellert Grindelwald have really had it?" asked James.

"Possibly," said Harry. "I think we need more information. James, please ask Reggie to come in here for a minute."

James nodded and went to get Reggie while Harry returned the memory to his head. James returned with him a moment later and they both sat down.

"Reggie, I need to know who the foremost expert in Britain is on Gellert Grindelwald," said Harry. "I need information on him."

"That's easy," said Reggie. "Dr. Dieter Braun."

"Doctor," said Ron quizzically. "He's a Muggle Healer?"

"No," said Reggie. "He is very much a wizard. He has obtained multiple doctorates at Muggle universities. He's the most knowledgeable historian, Muggle or wizard, in all of Europe. He's definitely the man you want."

"He is an expert on Grindelwald?" asked Harry.

"He should be," said Reggie. "His entire family was murdered by Grindelwald in 1943. If there is anything Dr. Braun doesn't know about Grindelwald, I would be shocked. He's ninety years old, but he looks good for a man of his age."

"How can we contact him?" asked Harry.

"Well, he is fairly hard to see," said Reggie. "He might see 'Harry Potter', but I would go alone. You might be turned away if you all go. He lives in the Scottish Highlands, in a castle overlooking Loch Ness. Floo to the Whispering Wand. It's a small wizard pub, restaurant, and rooming house not far from his castle. Ask for Nelson at the bar. Nelson will point you to the castle. He's an old friend of mine. Tell him I sent you."

Harry thanked Reggie and filled Kingsley and Hanna in on his plan to seek out Dr. Dieter Braun. Outside the Museum, Harry, Ron, and James stood together.

"All right, I'm going to go see Dr. Braun," said Harry. "You two should both get back to the hospital. I don't want Ginny and Hermione to worry."

"No," both Ron and James said at the same time.

"You heard Reggie," said Harry. "He may not see me if I don't go alone. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I could wait at the pub, Dad," said James.

Harry thought a moment. There was no harm in that he supposed.

"I do want to get back and see Rose," said Ron, the conflict on his face was clearly evident. He wanted to go, but…

"Go, Ron, we'll be fine," said Harry. "You may have to help control the press now that they know the incident at the tournament was not an accident. Tell Ginny, I don't expect to be gone too long, but we might not be back until morning. Tell her not to worry."

Harry and James returned to the Ministry and flooed to the Whispering Wand in Scotland. It wasn't that far from Hogwarts. Harry and James looked around for a moment. It was a nice, clean place, with shiny wood floors. There were only a couple of people at tables in the pub, and one bartender drying glasses with a rag. He was short and burly with short blond hair, in his mid forties. Harry and James walked over to the bar.

"Good afternoon," said the bartender. "He just looked at Harry for a moment. "I'll be, Harry Potter right here in my own place. It's an honor Mr. Potter." The bartender extended his hand.

Harry then James shook the bartender's hand. "Thank you, please call me Harry. This is my son James," said Harry.

"Pleased to meet both of you, what can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Nothing, thanks," said Harry. "Reggie told me to ask for Nelson."

"And found me you have," said Nelson with a smile. "Nelson Wallace at your service. Why did old Reggie point you in my direction."

"I need to find Dr. Dieter Braun," said Harry.

"It is easy enough to find his castle, but getting him to see you is another matter," said Nelson. "Out the door, turn right, and look for the castle, it's a ways down the road. Knock on the door, and if he answers, you'll have to talk him into seeing you. If he won't see you, you can hang around here. Every few days he comes down from the castle for a drink and a bit of conversation with me, but he rarely talks to anyone else. He likes his privacy."

"Thank you, Nelson," said Harry. He turned to James. "Why don't you stay here and wait for me. If I'm not back by supper time rent a room."

"When do I start to worry, and come after you, Dad?" asked James seriously.

"If I'm not back by morning, send word to Uncle Ron," said Harry. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

James nodded reluctantly, and Harry left him at the bar, turned right out the front door, and headed down the road. The road was right on the water, and on his left, Loch Ness stretched out before him. It was beautiful, but awfully cold. Maybe he could bring Ginny here for their anniversary, Harry thought? He knew she would love this place.

After a twenty-minute walk, he could see the castle on the side of a hill on his right. It wasn't anywhere near as large as Hogwarts, but it was still a castle, and was impressive looking. Harry walked up to the door of the castle. It was a rather large wooden door. Harry grabbed the knocker and clanged it several times. He waited and a few moments later, the door creaked open several inches. Harry couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"What do you want?" asked a voice, none too pleasantly. "I have no appointments today."

"No, I have no appointment," said Harry.

"Then leave me alone," said the voice. The door began to close.

"Wait," said Harry. "My name is Harry Potter, I need to see Dr. Dieter Braun. It is very important I speak with him."

The door creaked open, and Harry could now see the man. He was of average height and build, with short dark hair and bright amber eyes. He was stooped over and leaning on a cane. Harry assumed he had to be a servant.

"My name is Dr. Dieter Braun," said the man Harry had thought was a servant. "Please come in, and tell your son to remove the cloak, he isn't fooling anyone. I have more than enough spells surrounding this place to see through anything."

It took Harry just a couple of seconds to figure out what Dr. Braun meant. "Take off the cloak, James," said Harry in an exasperated tone as he turned around.

James swung the Invisibility Cloak off. He had a guilty look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to wait in the pub for me?" asked Harry. He knew he should have known James wouldn't wait at the pub.

"Well, I thought it was more of a suggestion really," said James with half smile. James stuffed the Invisibility Cloak into his robes.

"Come on," said Harry shaking his head with a laugh. Harry and James went inside, and Dr. Braun closed the door. Harry knew he would have done the same thing that James had.

Harry stuck out his hand, but Dr. Braun didn't shake it. "Dr. Braun, this is my son James," said Harry. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Come, let's sit and you can tell me what was so important that you had to disturb me," said Dr. Braun in an annoyed tone. He turned and walked down a hallway. James gave Harry a questioning look, but Harry just shrugged, and they both followed Dr. Braun down the hall.

They emerged into a room. It was not well lit, but not dark either. The room was decorated with all manner of armor, weapons, paintings, and statues. It looked much like a museum. Dr. Braun motioned them to three chairs in front of the fireplace. Harry and James moved towards the chairs, but James stopped for a moment when he noticed a picture sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. He moved towards it.

"Dr. Braun, is that you and…" James stopped. "I thought she was just a myth."

"Not at all," said Dr. Braun, with a bit of a smile, the first hint of cordiality he had shown. "The Ministry has been trying to keep her under wraps for years, they even have the magical community believing she is a myth. I would offer to introduce you, but she tends to spend these months at the southern end of the Loch. She comes up this way in the spring. She's quite friendly, you just need to know how to entice her out of the loch."

"How is that?" asked James, still disbelieving what he saw in the picture.

"She loves Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, though I don't know why," said Dr. Braun with a laugh. "I once got a hold of a skunk spray flavored one, and haven't eaten them since. She absolutely loves them though, just bring a big box down by the shore, and she'll pop right out for a chat if she's around. Kelpies are terribly misunderstood. Muggles can't actually see her, except when she wants to show off."

"She can talk?" asked James in disbelief.

Harry gave James a look that said, now's not the time, and James and Harry took their seats, as did Dr. Braun.

"I'm sorry if I have been rude," said Dr. Braun taking a deep breath. "It's just that I really don't like having guests here. However, I couldn't very well refuse an audience with the Harry Potter now could I? Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice," said Harry. "Thank you."

Dr. Braun waved his hand, and a tea service appeared on the small table between Harry and James chairs and the one in which Dr. Braun sat. He waved his hand again, and the tea poured itself.

"Now," said Dr. Braun, taking a sip of his tea. "What can I do for you?"

"I need some information, and I'm told you are the foremost expert on Gellert Grindelwald," said Harry getting right to the point.

Dr. Braun's face darkened. "Yes," said Dr. Braun. "I have spent my life studying the butcher who murdered my family."

"I'm really sorry," said Harry. "That must have been awful."

Dr. Braun was silent for a moment. "If anyone can understand, I am sure you can Mr. Potter," said Dr. Braun. "I am of course quite familiar with your story."

Harry nodded.

"Now, what do you need to know about Grindelwald?" asked Dr. Braun.

"I need to know if he had the Sword of Souls?" asked Harry getting right to the point.

Dr. Braun froze, and his teacup fell from his hand and shattered on the floor. "Why do you ask?" asked Dr. Braun, just above a whisper.

Harry knew a look of intense fear when he saw one. "I don't know if word has reached this area yet, but with today's events, it will soon," said Harry. "Voldemort has returned and I think he's looking for the Sword of Souls. I know Grindelwald claimed to have it. Do you know if that's true?"

"What do you know of the Sword of Souls?" asked Dr. Braun slowly. There was a note of suspicion in his voice. Harry could understand that.

Harry told him all he learned from Susan Bones about the Sword of Souls and about what had happened at the museum earlier in the day.

Dr. Braun looked at Harry as if he was trying to decide if he was telling the truth. After a few long moments, he finally replied. "Gellert Grindelwald did have the Sword of Souls," said Dr. Braun. "Of that I am completely certain."

"How can you know for sure?" asked James curiously.

"Because he killed my father for it," said Dr. Braun.

Harry stared at Dr. Braun in surprise. "How is that possible?" asked Harry.

Dr. Braun took a breath and sighed. "They story of the Sword of Souls you know is true," said Dr. Braun. "When I was born, my father was already well over three hundred years old. He had killed the swords' previous owner long ago. My father used it to amass quite a fortune, but he did not seek power, though he always felt the sword called him to do just that. He did occasionally fall to the sword's allure. When he publicly opposed Gellert Grindelwald, Grindelwald came to kill him or take him to Nurmengard. Either was an acceptable outcome for that butcher." Dr. Braun paused. "It was 1943, and I was ten years old. Grindelwald came to our home. He first fought my father. I know now, he carried the Elder Wand, and that was how he killed my father so easily."

"How do you know that?" asked Harry. The secret of the Elder Wand was one Harry kept closely guarded. Only his friends and family knew.

"I have friends within the German Ministry of Magic," said Braun. "They knew exactly what Voldemort was looking for when he killed Grindelwald in 1998."

"Is the Elder Wand more powerful than the Sword of Souls?" asked James. "I don't know why Voldemort would want the sword if it wasn't more powerful."

"The Sword of Souls is far more powerful than the Elder Wand," said Dr. Braun with a nod. "My father lost his battle with Grindelwald because he never truly embraced the power of the Sword of Souls. The sword is many times more powerful than the Elder Wand."

Harry nodded and Braun continued.

"Grindelwald killed my father and took the sword," said Dr. Braun. His expression was pained. "He then killed my entire family…my mother, my two brothers, my three sisters, all of my grandparents and my three uncles. He slaughtered them like they were cattle. I hid in a cupboard under the stairway, and he didn't find me."

Avoiding a monster in a cupboard under a stairway. That was an interesting bit of irony, Harry thought. "That's awful," said Harry. "I'm sorry."

"It was…a long time ago," said Dr. Braun softly. "But thank you."

"Do you know where the sword is now?" asked James.

"Grindelwald was so enamored with the Deathly Hallows, that he kept the sword as a trophy, nothing more," said Dr. Braun. "He never realized what he had. I assume it is in Castle Grindelwald, but I never found a way to enter it, neither has anyone else. I tried many times."

"Why did you try to find it?" asked Harry.

Dr. Braun sighed. "I felt I had a right to the Sword of Souls as it belonged to my father," said Dr. Braun. "In reality, the Sword of Souls would never have recognized me as its master. Only through killing the sword's master can its ownership be passed. I believe only one person can wield the sword…and I'm talking to him."

"Me?" asked Harry in disbelief. "How could I be the master of the Sword of Souls?" Even as Harry asked the question, he thought he knew the answer.

"It's very simple," said Dr. Braun. "The Sword of Souls is not governed by wandlore, so the passing of the sword did not take the same path as the Elder Wand. Gellert Grindelwald killed my father, and Voldemort killed Grindelwald."

"And I killed Voldemort," said Harry. It all made perfect sense.

"Yes, it is interesting both the Elder Wand and Sword of Souls found their way to make you their master, even if they did take very different paths," said Dr. Braun. He frowned. "Mr. Potter, please listen carefully to what I say. The power of the sword is a tremendous temptation, even to the noblest, most well intentioned person. You have the power to destroy it. The Sword of Souls must be destroyed. I don't really know what I was going to do if I found the sword. I likely could not even have held it. I'm very glad I didn't find it."

"Do you think I would be able to enter Castle Grindelwald?" asked Harry.

"I truly doubt it," said Dr. Braun. "The sword was not important to Grindelwald. Your being its master would mean nothing to him. I don't know how to get in, but your being connected to the sword wouldn't have anything to do with it. I doubt your being master of the Elder Wand would help. Albus Dumbledore could not enter Castle Grindelwald either, and he had the Elder Wand when he tried. I can't think of anything that has not been tried. Everything was always a dead end."

They talked for a little longer, trying to find anything else that might help them, but Dr. Braun had no more useful information for them. Harry thanked Dr. Braun, and he and James left. They walked back towards the Whispering Wand.

"What do you think, Dad?" asked James.

"I don't know, James," said Harry with a shrug. "Since I don't know how to get the sword, I don't know if this helps us any. At least Voldemort can't use it, or if it is in Castle Grindelwald, he can't get to it either. It's getting late. Let's get some dinner at the Whispering Wand, and get a room for the night. I'm hungry and I'm beat. We can get back to St. Mungo's first thing in the morning."

Harry was having another thought about the Sword of Souls, but he didn't want to share it with James just yet. If he could get the Sword of Souls and kill Voldemort with it, he could trap his evil soul in the sword, then destroy the sword and destroy Voldemort once and for all. He knew Dr. Braun thought he should destroy it if he got it, but Harry was sure he was meant to use it to kill Voldemort. The problem was how to get the sword. Braun didn't have the answer, so he would have to look elsewhere, but he wasn't sure just where to start.

For now, though, he had to think about Albus. As long as Voldemort couldn't get the Sword of Souls either, they were safe.


	26. I Don’t Want To Live Without Him

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 26 – I Don't Want To Live Without Him

"Do you think one of us should go get her?" asked James. "You know…before she hurts him?"

As James stood outside of Albus's room in St. Mungo's, he was referring to his mother. Ginny had just found Peter Skeeter trying to talk to Carly in Albus's room. Ginny was in the process of removing him from the building. Peter Skeeter was finding out why her Weasley temper was legendary.

"No," said Harry. "She won't hurt him…not badly anyway, and we are in a hospital after all." Harry was trying not to laugh, though he was tempted to let himself laugh. It might be a long time before he laughed again. "Besides…I think right now, she can use the distraction."

"You miserable piece of filth," yelled Ginny. She had Peter Skeeter, and was levitating him down the hall by his ankle. She was 'accidentally' bouncing him off of the walls, ceiling, and floor, as they went down the hallway towards the stairway. Ginny was not happy.

"Please put me down," begged Skeeter, nearly in tears.

"Oh, I'll put you down all right," growled Ginny. Ginny winced a little in mock sympathy. "Oh, that had to hurt." Ginny had just accidentally whacked his head on the landing as they descended the stairs. She still had him upside down.

"Please," begged Skeeter. "I'll never do it again."

"That goes without saying," said Ginny. "Next time I will throw you off the roof."

Ginny arrived moments later with the helpless reporter at the front desk of St. Mungo's. "This one seems to have got by you," bellowed Ginny to the Aurors standing guard. She removed the spell and Skeeter crashed to the ground in a heap. "See that it doesn't happen again."

Ginny rounded on Skeeter who was cowering on the floor. "And as for you, you obnoxious, worthless, lowlife pile of dung, if you come near any member of my family again it will be the last thing you ever do," growled Ginny. "And just so you don't forget." Ginny pointed her wand at him and said a spell, the one she was famous for when she was in school. Suddenly giant bat-bogies were flying around Skeeter's face attacking him. He jumped to his feet and ran for the exit screaming. Ginny smiled as he ran. "That will teach you to mess with the master of the Bat-Bogey Hex!"

Ginny stormed up the stairs. She had walked into Albus's room with Lily to find Peter Skeeter badgering Carly with questions. Carly was crying hysterically. Before Ginny could move, Lily had beaten her to the punch, literally. She hit Skeeter in the gut with a punch that the strongest Muggle boxer would have envied, and doubled him over, and then she kicked him, very, very hard, in a rather sensitive area actually lifting him off the ground. Then Ginny took over. It was an awfully satisfying experience, though one she hoped not to have to repeat. She was fairly certain Peter Skeeter would not be back to bother them.

Unfortunately, Ginny knew that when she arrived back at Albus's room, she would be returning to reality. Her little boy was terribly weak, and getting weaker by the hour, weaker by the minute. The Healers said they didn't expect Albus would last much longer, and there was nothing more they could do for him.

Everyone had come to see Albus today, anticipating that the end was near. No one said it out loud, but everyone knew they had come to say goodbye.

Hermione and Ron had said they would stay, but Ginny told them they needed to go be with the family at the Burrow where the rest of the Weasleys and their friends had gathered to wait. Kingsley had some people from the Ministry overseeing things at Hogwarts, as Hagrid, Sirius, and Neville were all at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were going to make Lily go to the Burrow as well. Lily had three times tried to heal Albus, and Ginny and Harry had decided they would not risk letting her stay. They didn't trust her to be there when the end came. James was going to take her to the Burrow and stay with her. They were about to say goodbye to Albus, when they went in and found Skeeter.

Soon, Ginny, Harry, Carly, and Rose would be left to wait for the end that they had all, save Carly, begun to accept was coming. They had fought it, but they had little fight left in them. Albus was going to die, and there was nothing Ginny could do or say that was going to change that. She was going to lose her little boy.

Ginny tried to think of the last five years as a wonderful gift. Albus should have died in the Chamber of Secrets his first year. The miracle of his survival had given them Albus for five more wonderful years. Perhaps he was living on borrowed time since then. Perhaps that debt had finally come due.

Ginny knew it would be no easier for everyone else than it was for her. James blamed himself. The book had called James, Albus's protector. Now James felt he should have saved him. Lily thought she had the power to save him, but Harry and Ginny couldn't let her risk it, healing Rose had nearly killed Lily. All Rose could do was blame herself for taking Albus as a partner in the competition, even though it was Albus who had begged her to. Harry blamed himself, because he blamed himself for everything. He didn't need a specific reason. Ginny was the only one who really placed the blame where it belonged. She knew this was Voldemort's fault. That didn't help her much. It didn't change what was going to happen.

The person, who really worried Ginny, was Carly. As much as Carly had cried these last two weeks, as Albus got weaker and weaker, Carly became more convinced he would never break his promise to her. According to Carly, Albus couldn't die because they were going to be married in August, and have a family, and grow old together. Carly was in complete and total denial. Ginny was afraid Carly would never recover from this. This was going to destroy Carly. In some ways, Ginny knew that trying to help Carly deal with losing Albus would be even worse than losing Albus. Carly was strong, she had to be to get through what happened to her parents, but where Albus was concerned, her strength had limits. The book said Carly was the source of Albus's power, but Ginny new, that Albus was the source of Carly's strength.

As Ginny walked down the hall, she could see Harry and James nearly carrying Lily out of Albus's room. She didn't have to ask why. Ginny hurried down the corridor towards them.

"No, Lily," said Harry. "We can't let you try to heal him. We won't risk it. I'm sorry, but we just can't let you."

"But I know I can save him," cried Lily through her sobs. "I can save him, Dad, please. I saved Rose. I know I can save Al."

"Lily," said Ginny as she arrived next to them and put he arms around her little girl, hugging her tight. "I know you want to save Albus, but we won't risk your getting hurt. Ginny pulled back and looked Lily in the eyes. "And you know Al wouldn't want you to risk hurting yourself, right? He would be very angry if anything happened to you. He loves you too much for that."

Lily nodded, the tears still sliding down her face. "But, Mum, I don't want him to die," said Lily, breaking into sobs again.

Ginny pulled her into a hug again. "None of us do, Lily," said Ginny as she blinked back her own tears. "But some things just can't be prevented." She held Lily for a moment longer. There really was little else she could say. "James, you two should go."

Ginny let go of Lily, and hugged James. "I'm sorry, Mum," said James.

"No more of that," said Ginny. "It's not your fault. It's none of our faults." As she said that, she could feel Harry cringe, but Ginny didn't say anything.

James slowly shook his head disbelievingly, put his arm around Lily, and led her away. Ginny put her arms around Harry, tears in her eyes and hugged him tight.

"Are you ready to go back in?" asked Harry softly, putting his arms around her. Harry didn't know what to do. Albus was going to die. He had to accept that and be strong for his family. He had been keeping his tears at bay all day, but he was quickly reaching his limit.

Compounding Harry's feelings, he had received a message two days earlier that his Uncle Vernon had passed away. He certainly felt no great loss, but wanted to go to the service for Aunt Petunia. She had visited over the past few summers, and Harry had gradually forgiven her for his childhood. He couldn't go though, not with Albus's current condition.

"Yes," said Ginny. "I'm a ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go," said Harry softly.

Harry and Ginny walked into Albus's room. Carly was seated where she always was, on Albus's right, clutching his hand in both of hers, tears sliding down her cheeks. They just kept falling silently, as she clutched his hand, falling from her chin, and splashing onto she bed.

Harry had never seen anyone shed so many tears in his life, and Harry had seen and shed far too many long before Albus ever encountered the Horntail. Rose sat next to Carly, rubbing Carly's back, trying to soothe her, her own tears sliding down her cheeks. The guilt she felt etched on her face.

Ginny and Harry sat on Albus's other side. Ginny placed her hand on his arm. There was no hand to hold. A bandage was wrapped around his wrist, where his hand should have been.

They sat in silence, no one was sure for how long. They just listened to Albus breathing. His breathing seemed to get shallower with each breath. It wouldn't be long now.

The deafening silence was suddenly broken by Carly. "He really…he really isn't going to wake up, is he?" asked Carly.

At those words, Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. If Carly accepted the inevitable, Ginny hoped it would be easier, but Carly's words cut into Ginny's heart like a spear. It was as if Carly was begging someone to tell her she was wrong, pleading for someone to reaffirm the faith that until now had never wavered. As much as Ginny wanted to, she couldn't lie to Carly.

"No sweetheart, he isn't going to wake up," said Ginny sadly.

"We'll all get through this," said Harry, trying to convince himself as much as anyone else in the room. He truly didn't know that he could.

"No, I won't," said Carly. Her voice was calm, Ginny thought, much too calm.

"We're all here for you, Carly," said Rose softly. Rose was still fighting her guilt. It almost made it worse that no one else blamed her. Rose knew she had to be strong for Carly.

"I don't want to live without him," said Carly, as matter-of-factly as if she had mentioned the color of the paint on the walls. "We may not get to marry, or have a family, or grow old together, but we can have forever together." The look in her eyes was what scared Ginny the most.

Ginny and Harry just looked at each other. They did not know what to say. The meaning of her words was clear. Before they could speak, as if he too realized the magnitude of what Carly was thinking, Albus's breaths became strained.

They knew it was time. Any minute Albus would be gone, and they would be left with a hole in their lives, they could never possibly fill.

In years to come, none of them would ever speak of what happened next. The shock of it etched it in their minds permanently. No one needed to speak of it though, the knowledge that it happened, and that they had witnessed it, was all that was important.

Albus gasped sharply, and they all thought that was to be his last. That however, was not the case. Albus's eyes sprung open suddenly, and he screamed, a blood curdling scream that only the most horrible thing imaginable could produce, as if his very soul were being sucked out in that scream. Albus thrashed in the bed so violently, it tipped over towards Rose and Carly, throwing them back out of their chairs.

Harry and Ginny quickly moved around the over turned bed. Albus was thrashing violently on the floor, his eyes open, staring wildly around at them, as if their very presence was scaring him more.

"You're all dead! I didn't save you! I let you all die! I let you all die!" Albus screamed at them in terror.

"Albus, it's all right," said Ginny, as she and Harry knelt down on each side of Albus to try and calm him, but when they grabbed him he only thrashed more violently and screamed louder.

"Fifteen years ago you all died! You can't be here! I let you all die," yelled Albus, a look of utter terror still on his face. He was completely out of his mind with fear and grief.

Carly and Rose finally picked themselves up from the floor and looked on in disbelief. After a moment, Carly did the only thing she could think of. Ignoring the fact that Albus was very likely to injure her as he thrashed around, she leapt on top of him, trying desperately to pin his much larger and stronger body to the floor. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, seeing more fear than she had ever seen there before.

"Al, it's me," said Carly. "Please stop, it's all right. We're here."

"No," screamed Albus. "You died! You died! You died!"

Rose ran from the room to get a Healer, though with Albus's screaming, she was sure she would run into them coming to them already. Finally, Carly did the only thing she could think of to try and calm him. She kissed him.

At first, he fought her, trying to push her away, but she held her arms around him, like a vice and kissed him like she never had before. After a few moments, Albus began to relax. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back desperately as if his life depended on it.

In his mind, Albus suddenly realized he had to be dead too, he was afraid that at any moment, she would be gone. Dead or alive, real or imagined, Carly was in his arms, and he cared about nothing else, but not wasting one second with her.

Several Healers rushed in with Rose seconds later, and they just stopped, looking with disbelief at the scene. Harry and Ginny were kneeling down on either side of Albus who had Carly on top of him, and they were snogging like none of them had ever imagined anyone could.

"Maybe…we'll give you all a few minutes," said one of the Healers slowly. "He appears to be…feeling much better." The Healers left with looks of astonishment on their faces, leaving Harry, Ginny, and Rose, still stunned at what had transpired.

Finally, after what had to be the longest continuous snog the world had ever seen, Carly pulled back from Albus and they looked into each other's eyes. The terror in Albus's eyes was gone, replaced by all the love he felt for her, and his confusion at not knowing what was going on.

"Are we dead?" asked Albus, his voice strained.

"No," said Carly smiling at him. "You have been in the hospital for two weeks, since the Horntail broke free at the tournament."

"Two weeks," said Albus. Could it have been a dream sending him fifteen years into an unspeakable future, into a nightmare straight from the depths of hell?

"Albus, let's get you up off the floor," said Harry, his mind racing.

Albus looked around and saw his parents and Rose. Carly slowly moved off of him, though he didn't want to let go of her. Albus tried to get up, but he realized he was in pain all over, and weaker than he had ever felt before. He looked at his left arm, at the bandage where his hand should have been. "It wasn't all a dream," said Albus absently.

Rose and Carly flipped the overturned bed over, and put the mattress, sheets, and pillows back where they belonged. Harry and Ginny lifted Albus to his feet. He was too weak to stand, but they maneuvered him into bed.

Ginny, Harry, and Rose each took turns hugging Albus. They all hugged him so tight, it made the pain he felt, worse, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Albus couldn't believe they were here, that they were alive.

"Someone tell me everything, please," said Albus. "I need to know everything that's happened since the task started."

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Harry.

"The Horntail chased me," said Albus. "He finally caught me, and I ended up in the shallow water. I remember thinking I had to raise the sword. I remember thinking please let Rose be all right." Albus turned to Carly. "And I remember thinking, Carly, I'm sorry." Albus paused. "Then I had the most awful dream I could ever imagine. The worst nightmare I could ever have. I woke up to find it was fifteen years from now. I had lost my hand, but had killed the Horntail, but before I did, it had killed all of you on the pitch." Albus decided at that moment, he would never reveal the rest of the details of the dream, if it were a dream. It had felt far too real to be just a dream. Whatever it was, it wasn't real, and that was all that mattered.

"That must have been awful, Al," said Ginny, trying to fix his hair, which was even more unruly than usual.

"It was," said Albus. "It was." He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep, calming breath. "Now, what really happened?"

"You did kill the Horntail," said Harry. "And as is obvious, you did lose your hand. The Healers couldn't save it. Just before it all happened, there was new text in the book. It said, 'The Trials Commence. The Heir shall face a great beast, and only if he is found worthy, will he rise like the phoenix from the ashes for the second time, but a price he will pay. Only The Healer can save The Sage'."

Albus thought for a moment. The dream, it must have been a test. He could only assume he had passed it, but he didn't really understand how. This was the second time he had seemingly risen from the dead, and his hand was obviously the price he had paid. The last part left Albus perplexed.

Harry could see the confusion on Albus's face, and continued. "We gathered on the pitch after the dragon followed you," said Harry taking a deep breath. "Rose was dead."

Albus looked towards Rose, but he could say nothing for a moment. Then he finally spoke. "You appear to be feeling better," said Albus swallowing hard. "You're obviously not dead."

"Lily healed her," said Harry. "Rose was healed but unconscious and Lily fell unconscious as well. Lily woke up three days later, Rose nearly a week after that. They are both fine."

"Come here, Rose," said Albus. He couldn't even wrap his mind around it. Rose had died and been healed, brought back from the dead by his sister.

Rose smiled and moved closer. Albus put his arms around Rose and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I should have protected you," said Albus.

"You do know, I decked the last person who said something like that to me," said Rose with a laugh as she hugged him back. "Under the circumstances however, I think I can give you a pass just this once."

Albus and Rose broke apart, and Harry continued. "We found out one of the Dragon Keepers was a Death Eater," said Harry. "He sabotaged the chain."

It seemed to all make sense, Albus thought. "I'm sorry I scared you all," said Albus shaking his head. "I seem to have a talent for that. Where is everyone else?"

"We thought…the end was near," said Ginny, a tear escaping her eye. Harry put his arms around her. "We didn't think you would last the night. Everyone came today and said goodbye, and we were…waiting."

"I'm so sorry I put you all through that," said Albus closing his eyes for a moment. He felt so guilty, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

"It doesn't matter, Al," said Carly with a smile. "As long as we have you back, that's all that matters." She leaned down and kissed him, not desperately like before, but lovingly, tenderly. He had kept his promise to her. Carly knew he always would.

Albus shifted slightly in bed, and realized he was incredibly sore, not to mention hungry. "Can we get one of the Healers in here with a potion?" asked Albus wincing in pain. "I hurt all over. I'm starving too."

"Sure," said Ginny with a smile. "They didn't want to give you too many potions for the pain while you were unconscious. I'm sure they'll have you feeling better in no time now. I'll go get them, and I'm sure we can get you something to eat as well."

Ginny left them to find a Healer. "Dad, I have a question that I almost hate to ask you?" asked Albus drawing a deep breath.

"What is it, Al?" asked Harry.

"I know it isn't important, not compared to all of us being all right," said Albus, "But…did your Firebolt…survive?"

Harry, Rose, and Carly all laughed. It was the first real laugh any of them had in the last two weeks. It felt great.

"When you fell off the Firebolt, the broom kept going a bit, it landed quite a ways from where you and the Horntail did," said Harry. "It's fine. I even polished it up for you."

"Thank you," said Albus with a sigh of relief. His Dad's Firebolt was his most prized possession, and he would have hated to lose it. Another thought occurred to Albus. "By the way, just out of curiosity, did we win the task?"

"The official decision of the judges was that we had completed the task before the Horntail escaped, and as that was sabotage, we should not be penalized for that," said Rose. "We scored forty-nine points, first place."

"Did Uncle Percy only give us nine points?" asked Albus with a laugh.

Harry and Rose laughed as well.

"Yes," said Rose with a smile. "He doesn't believe in perfection apparently."

"Did I miss the second task?" asked Albus. "I'm sure they haven't canceled the Triwizard Tournament, not even for this."

Carly shuddered at the thought of Albus competing again. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. Albus pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry," said Albus. "They can't be any worse than a dragon. Didn't I make you a promise? I kept it, didn't I?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, you did," said Carly.

"To answer your question," said Rose. "They postponed the second task until spring. I haven't even looked at the egg, we can work on it over the Christmas Holiday."

"That's good," said Albus. "Did I miss anything else?"

"Neville proposed to Gabrielle Dubois and she said yes," said Carly with a smile.

Albus had the strangest thought. In his nightmare, Neville told him he still had the ring he had bought Gabrielle, but until this moment, Albus never knew about a ring. How could it have been in his nightmare…unless it wasn't really a nightmare?

"That's great," said Albus. "I'm happy for him. I know what it means to be in love." Albus smiled at Carly, who smiled back.

The Healers and Ginny came in and Albus was given some potions, which immediately made him feel a lot better, though he was still weak. The Healers said they would give him a new hand the next day and that he was very lucky, years ago, they would have had to fit him with a prosthetic hand, but now they could give him one that would be just like having his hand back.

The Healers left them alone after that. Harry flooed the Burrow to let them know that Albus was all right, and they could come see him the next afternoon. After a big meal, Harry, Ginny, and Rose left for the Burrow to celebrate the wonderful news that Albus was all right.

Carly stayed with Albus. She was curled up on his right side on the bed with her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. He knew Carly hadn't slept hardly at all in two weeks, and he could tell she had fallen asleep. He just listened to the gentle sound of her breathing. She was there, and not going anywhere.

For a moment, he looked at the bandage where his hand should have been. It was a small price to pay for saving Rose. Rose was worth any limb. He knew the Healers would give him a replacement, and if it were like his dream, it would be completely functional, even if it didn't feel quite right. He knew how bad Rose felt about it, but Albus would never give it a second thought.

Harry had told Albus all about the vision, and Susan Bones' death. Albus couldn't believe that story Susan had told them months earlier was actually true. His Dad's trip to speak to Dr. Braun had proven that.

Albus had been tired almost from the moment he woke up. It had been hours since he woke up, his eyes finally began to close, and he drifted off to sleep.

Albus apparated in front of Voldemort. He punched Voldemort in the face and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Stay away from him," yelled Albus, as he drew the Sword of Gryffindor from the sheath on his back, and stood before Voldemort prepared to duel.

Suddenly Albus opened his eyes. It had been a dream. He was still in the bed at St. Mungo's, and Carly was sleeping soundly with her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to his left. His father sat beside him in a chair.

"I thought you went to the Burrow, Dad," said Albus groggily.

"I did," said Harry. "But I just couldn't sleep so I came back. Did I wake you?"

"No," said Albus. "I just had the strangest dream." Albus told his father about the dream he had. Albus could tell from the look on his father's face that it meant something.

As soon as Harry heard the details of the dream, he had a pretty good idea what it meant. Albus had a similar dream to the one Harry had five years ago. The dream Harry never told Albus about.

"Al, do you remember how I told you that Albus Dumbledore kept things from me, and how it upset me so much way back then?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes," said Albus.

Harry sighed. "I never knew what that decision was like for him and I never really forgave him for it," said Harry. "Not until the night I first showed you the book in the Hospital Wing. I promised you earlier that year that I would tell you everything. I'm sorry. I broke that promise that night. There was one thing I didn't tell you, I didn't think you needed to be burdened by it."

Albus considered his father's words. His first impulse was anger, but Albus could hear in his father's voice, and see in his face how hard it was for him to make that decision not to tell him. He had not done it lightly.

"All right," said Albus. "I understand. What didn't you tell me?"

"Before what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, I had a dream," said Harry slowly. "In the dream, I saw James fighting Voldemort. Voldemort killed him, and Lily killed Voldemort with the Killing Curse."

"She wouldn't," said Albus in astonishment. "Lily could never use an Unforgivable Curse. It's just not possible."

"After watching James die she could," said Harry with a sigh. "After what happened in the chamber, I had the dream again, but it had changed. I think I saw a similar dream to the one you just had. I saw you fighting Voldemort. He had the Sword of Souls, and you had the Sword of Gryffindor."

"What does it mean, Dad?" asked Albus.

"Al, the reason I didn't tell you is…that I think it means I won't be around to fight Voldemort at the end," said Harry slowly. Harry had thought this for so long, but this was the first time he ever said it out loud.

"No, Dad," said Albus shaking his head. "It can't mean that." A tear escaped Albus's eye. "Maybe it just means I'm supposed to be the one to stop him." Then Albus remembered the promise he made that same night. "That's why you made me promise to let you face him alone. I won't Dad. I won't let you face him alone."

"You have to, Al," said Harry. "The book says the future can be changed. I think I'm meant to change what we've seen. I think I'm meant to use the Sword of Souls to stop Voldemort once and for all. Then I can destroy the sword, and Voldemort will be gone forever. I will be fine, but you must let me face him alone."

Albus had to admit it all seemed to fit. It all made perfect sense. But did it make too much sense? "Are you really sure, Dad?" asked Albus. "Are you really sure that's the right thing to do?"

"I've thought about it," said Harry reassuringly. "Voldemort must be destroyed permanently, it's the only way. I've been fighting him for as long as I can remember. Don't forget, the book says destiny can not be denied."

"All right, Dad," said Albus with a sigh. "How do we get the sword?"

Harry laughed. "We don't," said Harry with a smile. "I will figure that out. I want you to get your life back to normal and enjoy your last year of school as much as possible. Spend time with Carly, it has been so hard for her, and it won't get any easier. You still have the Triwizard Tournament to deal with. You have all that to worry about. Please leave Voldemort and the Sword of Souls to me for now. Please."

Albus didn't want to say yes. He wanted to help his father find the sword. Albus knew his father was right though. All Albus really wanted was to spend time with Carly and all his friends and family, and be a student. The tournament was going to make that difficult enough as it was.

"All right," said Albus. "But I need you to make me a promise."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"No, fair is fair, make the promise, then I'll tell you what it is," said Albus.

"I suppose that's only fair," said Harry with a grin.

"When the end comes, I want to be there," said Albus. "I won't interfere, Voldemort is yours, but I want to be there when you face him."

Harry closed his eyes for a long moment. Albus didn't have to say what he was thinking, Harry knew. Albus wanted to be there so if anything happened to him, Albus would finish what he started.

"All right," said Harry. "I promise. I'm going to get going. Get some sleep, we'll be back in the afternoon, the Healers said we should stay away until they get your hand taken care of." Harry kissed his son's forehead and left.

Albus knew his Dad was right about all of it. It made sense to use the Sword of Souls against Voldemort. His Dad was also right that he had to get his life back to normal and concentrate on the tournament. He just couldn't help but wonder if this is how it was all meant to play itself out. He had little choice though. In any case, thoughts of what came next could wait until tomorrow. For now, he needed to sleep.


	27. Heroes and Awards

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 27 – Heroes and Awards

That first night was tough for Albus. He awoke with nightmares several times. They were not like he had while he was unconscious, and were not of his fighting Voldemort. Now he kept seeing the Horntail killing his family, and Rose, lying dead in her mother's arms. The worst of all, he could hear Carly's scream as he watched her leap from the roof of St. Mungo's. That was the worst part of all, the part that made him wake with tears in his eyes.

When he would wake up, he would just look at Carly to remind him it was all just a nightmare. He thought he could get used to her sleeping beside him like this.

That next morning after Albus woke up from his prolonged unconsciousness, he was fitted with his new hand. As he expected, it didn't quite feel right, but then it wasn't. It wasn't really his. It functioned perfectly, and he had full feeling in it. It was a marvel of modern magical medicine. Albus knew he would always just know it wasn't real, but it was really a small price to pay.

That afternoon, everyone came to see him, all his family and friends. Albus would never forget when poor Lily came in and grabbed onto him and cried for nearly an hour. Lily wasn't the only one crying that day. Even Uncle Percy shed a few tears, which Uncle George felt surely meant the world was to come to an end. Hagrid even came, and damaged several chairs in an attempt to stay for a visit, but Albus appreciated his coming anyway.

They cried, talked, and laughed well into the night. Albus was much stronger the second day, and it was decided if he felt all right, the next morning he would be discharged with instructions for his potions, of which there were quite a few, to be sent to Madam Jennings at Hogwarts. Even though Albus had no memory of the two weeks in the hospital, he had more than enough of the hospital and was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts, to going home.

Albus hoped maybe the nightmares would go away when he got back to Hogwarts. The last morning he woke up in the hospital, Sirius had come by for an early visit, and he and Carly, who refused to leave him alone in the hospital, were still asleep. Albus woke with a start having another nightmare. Sirius noticed something was wrong. Albus told him it was nothing, but he could tell, Sirius knew he was lying.

It was not generally known throughout Hogwarts just how grave Albus's condition had been, and only those close to him knew about his hand, and they were never going to say anything. That would remain a secret.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts the next day, Albus and Rose had no idea what was waiting for them. Hermione had canceled classes for the day, and the entire castle as well as a delegation from the Ministry of Magic had a celebration in the Great Hall to welcome back Hogwarts' Triwizard Champions. All of the Potters and Weasleys were there too.

The celebration in the Great Hall continued throughout the day. Late in the afternoon, something happened that no one, except Harry, had expected to occur. Kingsley Shackelbolt walked to the front of the Great Hall and the room quieted down. Harry knew what was coming. Kingsley had asked him about it, and Harry had agreed, even though he knew Albus would feel the same way he had all those years ago.

"I won't take up a lot of your time with a longwinded speech," said Kingsley, to a smattering of humor filled applause. "I do have some brief comments. I took over as Minister of Magic in a time when the Wizarding world was recovering from a terrible war. I was Minister of Magic for six months, before I had the opportunity to recognize the people who were most responsible for saving not only our world, but the Muggle world as well. There were a great many awards given out at that time. A number of those, who I had the great privilege of honoring, are in this room." Kingsley paused. "It was the single greatest honor in my tenure as Minister of Magic, to award the Order of Merlin First Class to Harry James Potter."

The applause in the Great Hall was thunderous. Harry, knowing he had little choice stood briefly and waved, then sat back down. He really didn't like to think about having received an award for what he did, but then, this wasn't about him now.

At the Gryffindor table, Albus looked at Rose, not understanding what was going on. Rose just shrugged and turned away to hide her smile. She had a pretty good idea what was coming. It was the only thing that made sense.

Albus knew how many awards members of his family had received for their courage and bravery in the battle against Voldemort. Neville had received The Order of Merlin Third Class, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had received The Order of Merlin Second Class. A number of other lesser awards were given to his Mum, his grandparents, Uncle Bill, Uncle George, Uncle Percy, and Uncle Fred posthumously. Albus didn't know how his father's award was relevant right now.

"The reason I mention this," began Kingsley as if in answer to Albus's thoughts, "is that today, I have the honor of awarding The Order of Merlin First Class to another Potter. Albus Severus Potter, on November twenty-sixth, 2023, did, without regard to his own safety, draw the escaped Hungarian Horntail away from the Hogwarts quidditch pitch and stands full of people. His actions saved countless lives, and further, his quick thinking allowed him to slay the beast before it could attack anyone else. They were truly the actions of a hero."

Thunderous applause erupted throughout the room, and Albus sat stunned. Rose and Carly nearly had to push him off the bench at the Gryffindor table. Albus walked towards Kingsley. Had he really just been awarded one of the highest honors a wizard could receive? Apparently, he had.

When Albus reached Kingsley, Kingsley shook his hand, and placed the shiny gold medallion hanging from a red silk ribbon, around his neck. He felt so undeserving of it. After all, what had he really done to deserve it? He was about to leave, when Kingsley grabbed his arm and whispered to him.

"You should say something," whispered Kingsley

The last thing Albus wanted was to give a speech, but he was trapped, and the room quieted, expecting something.

"Thank you Minister," said Albus. He thought a moment. He really didn't feel like a hero. "Thank you all for the great reception. I really don't feel I deserve this. I just did what had to be done. Rose and I will continue to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament to the best of our abilities. Thank you."

Albus didn't think he could have sounded lamer, but the ovation was thunderous. He returned to his seat and Carly, Rose, and Lily each gave him a hug. Albus looked at the golden medallion. He didn't deserve it, but he did know someone who did. He would have to make sure it made it's way into the proper hands.

Late that night, Albus and Carly were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Passionate snogging had given way to tender, loving kisses, and the occasional kiss below Carly's ear to make her shudder. Albus never wanted anything but to hold her in his arms and kiss her for the rest of his life.

"I'm so proud of you, Al," said Carly between kisses. "Can you imagine, my fiancé, Order of Merlin Winner, Triwizard Champion, hero, slayer of dragons, greatest kisser in the world? I am a very, very lucky girl."

Albus laughed. "Your fiancé is the only title of that group that I wanted," said Albus before kissing her again. "Well, I guess I can't fight the greatest kisser in the world one either. The others just kind of happened."

Carly looked into his eyes and thought she saw something that she had known was there, but never really saw, not like she did at this moment. It was desire. It was a burning desire for her. She felt the same for him. After everything they had gone through, she wanted to be closer to him, more than anything else.

"There you are, at it again," said a voice from behind them ending the moment.

"Hi, Lily," said Albus slightly annoyed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm on my way up," said Lily. "Goodnight."

Albus remembered something he wanted to do. "Hold on a second, Lily," said Albus.

Carly slid off of Albus's lap, and Albus got up. He was still wearing the Order of Merlin around his neck. Every time he tried to take it off all afternoon and evening, everyone had told him to put it back on, so he had acquiesced rather than argued.

"This belongs to you," said Albus as he walked to where Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs to her dorm. He removed the Order of Merlin from his neck, and put it over Lily's head and lowered it onto her shoulders.

"Al, what are you doing?" asked Lily confusedly. "I can't take this. It's yours."

"I got lucky out there," said Albus with a smile. "That Horntail could just as easily have…killed you all, and me too. I may have saved a lot of lives that day by being lucky, but nothing I did could have saved Rose. This belongs to you. You are my hero…and I won't take no for an answer."

Lily just looked up at her brother for a moment. "I don't know what to say, Al," said Lily slowly. "Thank you."

"That's more than enough," said Albus with a smile. He pulled his little sister into a hug, which she returned, and he kissed her forehead. "Now, off to bed, you have classes tomorrow. Carly and I have the rest of the week off."

Lily smiled at him and headed up to bed. He walked back to behind the couch. He had something else that didn't belong to him. He reached his hands behind his neck and unclasped Carly's necklace. He put it around her neck and clasped it, then leaned down and kissed her. "That's better, its back where it belongs. I'm going to bed," said Albus. "I'm kind of tired, it's been a long day."

"Goodnight, love," said Carly with a smile. "I'm going to sit here for a while."

Albus kissed her again, and headed up to his dorm.

Carly sat on the couch for a bit. She had something that was on her mind since the day after Albus woke up. She had the dream again, and it scared her terribly even though it still didn't make a lot of sense. She had made a decision about part of it. The other part was much more difficult.

Albus was tired. He wasn't exhausted, but when he looked into Carly's eyes, he just didn't trust himself. After everything that had happened, he really wanted to be closer to her than he had ever been before. She was so beautiful, he wasn't sure he could have resisted suggesting they come up to his room, but he loved her far too much to suggest something she might not be ready for. In spite of what happened this summer, he wasn't sure she wanted that now. Truthfully he wasn't sure he was ready for that either.

When he entered his dorm he looked around. He had not been here in more than two weeks. It felt really good to be home. James and Danny had offered to stay with him for a few nights if he didn't want to be alone. He had kept having the nightmares. Albus kept seeing the Horntail killing everyone he loved and Carly leaping off the roof of St. Mungo's. He really didn't want to sleep. He had told them he would be fine. He was in between wanting some time alone, and not wanting to be let alone. He had chosen alone.

Albus got undressed, slipped on his pajamas, and slid into bed. It was cold in the castle, but the bed was nice and warm and comforting. He didn't know how the house elves did it, but the sheets always felt soft, like they were brand new.

Albus looked at his left hand for a moment and flexed it. This was going to take some getting used to. The Healers had said it was approximately as strong as his old hand, maybe just a bit stronger, not enough that he would notice. The big difference was that it wouldn't bleed or be cut. He flexed his left hand. Good enough he thought, and well worth it.

Albus had something to do the next day that was not going to be easy. He knew he had to do it though, no matter how hard it would be. No reason to dwell on it tonight, he thought. There was plenty of time to face it tomorrow.

As Albus lay in his nice warm bed, between the comfortable sheets, he didn't fall right to sleep. Truly he didn't want to. He knew the nightmares would be there when he closed his eyes. He was very relaxed though, and he didn't notice when the door of his dorm room opened and closed. He didn't hear the soft footsteps approach his bed. He didn't hear the soft "thump" as Carly dropped the robe she wore over her nightgown to the floor.

Albus did notice when she slid under the covers and on top of him, he would have had to be dead not to notice that. For a moment, he was sure that he had stopped breathing completely.

Carly slid her arms under his shoulders. Albus slid his hands up her back over the soft fabric of her nightgown. He could feel, even through the thin material, how smooth Carly's skin was. He tangled his hands in her soft hair. For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes, both knowing what the other was thinking. After a moment, it was Carly who spoke.

"I know the last time I said this, it caused a bit of trouble, but…" said Carly, but Albus stopped her with a gentle kiss.

Albus pulled her close and whispered softly in her ear "Are you sure, Carly?" asked Albus. "I don't want you to regret this."

"I'm more sure than I have been about anything else in my entire life," whispered Carly softly. "Make love to me, Al."

Albus smiled, and whispered back. "I'm not going anywhere," whispered Albus. "I never will."

The next morning Albus opened his eyes. The sun was coming in the window. It had to be around eight o'clock in the morning. He had not had any nightmares, and was not at all tired. That was somewhat strange, since he really didn't get all that much sleep.

Carly was asleep half on top of him, her head resting on the pillow right next to his. Albus could feel her breath on his neck, and the warmth of her body. She moved a little.

"Are you awake?" asked Albus softly turning his head kissing her lips gently.

"Yes," said Carly with a smile. "But I don't want to get up yet." She snuggled closer to him. "Can't we stay in bed a while longer?"

Carly shivered a little. It was awfully cold being December. Albus pulled the sheets up around her shoulders, and pulled them tight around them both.

"As long as you want, love," said Albus with a smile and another kiss. Carly smiled and snuggled a little closer to him again.

Albus started to fall back to sleep, but he was interrupted rather abruptly.

The door of his dorm room opened. "Are you going to sleep all day, Al?" asked Rose as she walked into the room. "We were waiting for you to go to breakfast, I think Carly already went down to…" Rose abruptly stopped, as she realized Albus was not alone.

Carly, half way between mortified and wanting to laugh just buried her face in the pillow to stifle her embarrassment and her laughter.

"Rose…I don't think Carly went down to breakfast," said Albus matter-of-factly trying to hide a grin. The look of complete shock and embarrassment on Rose's face was priceless. She was also now the same color as the flower she was named for.

"I'm sorry," stammered Rose, who was very happy it was cold that morning. The nightgown, robe, and pajamas scattered on the floor was already more than she wanted to see. "I guess…I'll tell everyone you're…um…I'll um…I'll think of something." Rose turned and left pulling the door shut behind her as fast as she could.

Albus and Carly burst out laughing.

"You don't think she'll tell anyone do you?" asked Carly, still laughing.

"No," said Albus. "She won't tell a soul, but knowing our sister, when she sees the look on Rose's face she'll figure it out, and shortly after that everyone will know. Are you going to be all right with that, love?"

"To be honest, I don't care who knows," said Carly with a smile. "I spent the night with the man I love and am going to marry." Carly's smile saddened. "I thought you were going to die three days ago. I think I'm entitled to be closer to you if I want, don't you?"

"You don't hear me complaining do you," said Albus with a playful smirk. "If I took one more cold shower I was going to go crazy. Besides, it's not the 1990's anymore. Let's just hope no one tells Grandma Weasley. We might never hear the end of it."

Carly didn't laugh. She was still too busy thinking about how they had almost lost Albus. A tear escaped her eye.

"Hey," said Albus softly, wiping away the tear. "I'm fine now. I know you were scared, but I'm really fine now."

"I know, Al," said Carly. "I just…I couldn't have gone on without you."

Albus pulled her up on top him, and kissed her deeply.

"I know it was hard, but I'm here now," said Albus with a smile. "Don't think about losing me anymore, all right, promise me."

"All right," said Carly with a smile. "I promise."

Albus pulled her close and kissed her again. "Shall we go to breakfast?" asked Albus when they broke the kiss.

"How about we give Rose a chance to change back to a normal color first?" asked Carly with a smile. "We can always meet them for lunch."

Rose descended the steps from Albus's dorm, swearing to herself, not to mention at herself, that she would never open a door without knocking for the rest of her life. She knew her face must have been the color of Carly's hair.

When she entered the common room, Lily, Tommy, and Hugo were waiting for her.

"Where's, Al?" asked Hugo. He noticed Rose was beet red and heading right for the portrait hole, not stopping at all.

"They're not hungry…I mean…he's not hungry," stammered Rose, cursing herself again under her breath. "He'll see us later. We better go. Danny's waiting for me." Rose hadn't missed a step heading straight to the portrait hole and through without another word.

Lily burst out laughing, she was nearly doubled over she laughed so hard.

Tommy and Hugo just looked at each other, then at Lily, like she had two heads. "What is it, Lily?" asked Hugo.

"What's so funny?" asked Tommy.

"Come on you two," said Lily, as she tried to stop laughing. There was a note of exasperation at their cluelessness in her voice. "Let's get to breakfast and I'll explain it to you on the way."

In the Great Hall, Rose finally returned to her normal color as she ate breakfast with Danny, James, and Lucy. After the third time Danny had asked her what was wrong, she had whispered something in his ear, and he turned the same color she had.

On the way to breakfast, Lily explained to Tommy and Hugo why Rose was so flustered. Neither said much after that. As Lily, Tommy, and Hugo were about to enter the Great Hall, Neville and Gabrielle came into the Entrance Hall.

"Lily," said Neville. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Neville," said Lily walking over to them. "Good morning Headmistress Dubois."

"Please call me Gabrielle," said Gabrielle in her mild French accent with a smile.

Lily smiled in response.

"We wanted to talk to you if you have a minute," said Neville.

"Sure," said Lily. "What can I do or you?"

"Well, we have begun to plan the wedding," said Gabrielle. "We are going to get married in April. I have one sister, but she will be busy with my mother at the wedding. We are the only girls in my family, all my cousins are boys, and I have no real girl friends. I know how close you are to Neville. Lily, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

"I would be honored," said Lily, hugging Gabrielle, and then hugging Neville. "Neville, who will be your best man?"

"That's my next job," said Neville. "You'll find out. You should get to breakfast."

Lily nodded, hugged him again, and headed into the Great Hall.

"One down," said Gabrielle with a laugh.

"Here he comes now," said Neville.

Harry and Ginny were walking down the hallway towards them. "Good morning," said Harry with a smile.

"Harry, I'm glad I ran into you," said Neville.

"What's up, Neville?" asked Harry.

"I was wondering…would you be my best man?" asked Neville.

Harry smiled. "I would be happy to," said Harry, giving Neville a hug.

"Gabrielle, who will be your made of honor?" asked Ginny.

"I asked Lily, and she said she will," said Gabrielle.

Ginny squealed. "That's wonderful," said Ginny. "Let me know if you need any help with the wedding."

"Actually, I could use a hand," said Gabrielle with a smile.

"That's great," said Ginny.

Ginny and Gabrielle went into the Great Hall to have breakfast and discuss the wedding plans.

"Does Gabrielle know what she just got herself into?" asked Harry. "Ginny tried not to get too carried away with Carly's wedding plans. I'm not sure she can do it again.

"No," said Neville with a laugh. "I don't think she does."

Just before lunchtime, in the Great Hall, Albus and Carly were sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for class to end and their friends to join them for lunch. Rose and Danny were the first ones to arrive. As they sat down, both turned red.

"Relax guys," said Carly with a laugh.

"Sorry," said Rose. "I promise I'll knock next time."

"I'm sure you will," said Albus with a laugh. "Don't worry about it."

James, Lucy, Hugo, Lily, and Tommy all joined them shortly. They talked and laughed, and ate lunch. It was good to have the New Marauders together again. Much of the conversation was about the Yule Ball. All of them were going, though Lily noticed Hugo was awfully quiet on the subject.

"Are you all right, Hugo?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine," said Hugo. "I'm going alone to another dance. I don't mind it. I just have trouble getting all excited about it."

"Come on Hugo," said Lily. "Just ask someone. A lot of the girls would jump at the chance to go out with you."

"Come on, Lily," said Hugo. "You know I'm not any good unless I'm making a joke or pulling a prank. There is only so much of that I can do before I start annoying a date. I'll go alone. I'll be fine. Maybe you can dance with me once so I'll only seem half as pathetic."

"You know that's not true right," said Lily. "You don't always have to make a joke or pull a prank. You are smart and interesting, and I'll bet you could even find a girl who thinks you're halfway charming if you really look hard enough. You're only annoying because you prefer the jokes and pranks."

"Thanks Lily, I'll keep that in mind," said Hugo with a laugh.

"What about that girl I keep seeing you try to talk to?" asked Lily. "The girl from Durmstrang."

"Oh, well, I've given up on her," said Hugo with a chuckle. "She obviously speaks no English and has no interest in me whatsoever."

"It looks like someone has a crush," said Lily with a grin.

"I don't even know her name," said Hugo shaking his head. "I don't know why I bother think about her. I don't know her at all. She's beautiful, but there are a lot of beautiful girls at Hogwarts. There is something about her, I just can't put my finger on it."

Conversations about the Yule Ball and other more mundane topics continued among the New Marauders and their friends. They were all just happy to be back together.

"Carly," said Albus, "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you later in the Common Room." Albus kissed her and stood up.

"All right," said Carly with a smile. She knew where he was going and understood that he didn't want her to go. She really wished he wouldn't go alone though.

"I'm up for a walk, I'll join you," said James. He gave Lucy a kiss and stood.

"Me too," said Danny. Danny kissed Rose and stood up as well.

The three of them walked out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall and down the steps of the castle heading towards Albus's destination.

"So, who asked you to keep an eye on me?" asked Albus, knowing their accompanying him was not just to go for a walk.

James and Danny looked at each other. There was no point in protesting.

"Dad didn't want you to go alone," said James. "He knew you would go."

"No reason to be alone, Al," said Danny. "We'll keep you company."

"All right, guys," said Albus. "If you insist on babysitting me."

James decided to change the subject. "Did you sleep well?" asked James with a smirk.

"I knew you would all know as soon as Lily figured it out," said Albus with a chuckle. "It's not really a big deal. We are engaged after all."

"You used to be more fun to tease, do you know that?" asked James, having not even got a mild rise out of his brother.

"Well, rising from the dead does seem to alter your perspective a little bit," said Albus.

"Sorry," said James.

After that, they walked in silence. Albus had been thinking about this for two days. He had to see the quidditch pitch. He still had quidditch to play there, and he knew seeing it was going to be hard. He thought he should get it over with. That was going to be hard, but the second part was going to be worse.

As they approached the pitch, Albus could see it had been restored to its normal state after the first task. The stone surface, stone walls, and boulders were gone, replaced by the neatly trimmed grass that the pitch usually had.

Albus could almost picture the statue from his dream, bearing the names of the dead. Albus pushed it from his mind. He had to. If he thought on it too much, Albus knew it would consume him. It was just so horrible.

Albus walked to the exact spot on the pitch where he knew Rose had fallen. Even without the stone to mark the location, he knew exactly where it was. Albus just knelt down at the spot where his best friend had died.

James and Danny just stood silently for a moment, and then Danny knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how it feels, Al," said Danny. "She's fine now, but she was on this spot dead. I see her lying in her mother's arms in my dreams…in my nightmares."

"Danny," said Albus. "You don't understand, there was more, I…" Albus stopped. He didn't want to discuss the dream. "Thanks, Danny."

James and Danny just looked at Albus, perplexed. They knew something was bothering him other than the obvious, but they let it go.

James and Danny followed as Albus walked toward the lake. When they reached the shore and he could see the other side, they saw Albus shudder.

"You don't have to do this, Al," said James.

"Yeah, Al," said Danny. "It will be gone in a week."

It would have been so easy to heed their advice, Albus thought. Just walk away, and in a week, he would never have to face the beast that took his hand and nearly killed him.

"No," said Albus. "I need to face it now. If I don't now, I never will."

They walked around the lake, the closer they got the more sick Albus felt, but he willed himself not to throw up. There, on the far bank of the lake was the body of the Horntail. Even though it had been weeks, the body had only been moved to the shore from the water. There were strict guidelines on what had to be done with dead dragons, as their body parts were so valuable. It took more than two weeks to prepare the body of a full-grown dragon to harvest all it's valuable parts.

As they approached, Danny and James noticed that Sirius was talking to Charlie not far from where the dragon lay.

Sirius and Charlie noticed the trio approach the dragon, stopped talking, and went to join them. Albus stopped just fifteen feet from the dragon's massive head.

Albus just stared at the beast. It was very dead. Some parts had already been harvested, but it was still largely intact. Albus knew he had to see it with his own eyes if he were to ever get any measure of closure. He could still see its jaws crushing down upon him. Now, in death, it looked almost pitiful. Albus knew the dragon wasn't evil. It was a dragon, pure and simple.

"Are you all right, Al?" asked Sirius.

"I think so," said Albus. "I just needed to…"

"We know," said Sirius.

After a few minutes Albus turned his back on the dragon. It took a lot of courage just to do that. He had to concentrate, or he knew he would turn around to make sure it was dead.

"I think I'm going to head back to the castle," said Albus.

"Al, before you go, I have something for you," said Charlie. "It's all right if you don't want it, I'll understand completely."

"What is it?" asked Albus curiously.

"There is a tradition among Dragon Keepers," said Charlie. "When one of us is forced to kill a dragon, we harvest the bone in the dragon's neck just below the skull. It's called the dagger bone, because, as you might imagine, its shaped like a dagger."

Charlie reached into a pocket of his robe, and pulled out a piece of folded cloth. He unfolded it. Inside was a dagger in a dragon hide sheath. The dagger appeared to be made of bone.

"The dagger bone, is one of the strongest substances on earth," said Charlie. "It is as unbreakable as diamond, and is as sharp as any blade ever forged. We wrap the handle with dragon hide and make a dragon hide sheath for it. We keep the dagger as a memento, in honor of the dragon. I wasn't sure you would want it. I'll get rid of it if you don't. Don't feel bad."

Albus took the dagger and looked at it for a moment. He removed it from the sheath. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Albus could tell just how sharp it was just by looking at it. The blade was about six inches long. Two protrusions formed the hilt, and the lower portion was rounded forming the handle. The dragon bone was bright white, in stark contrast to the black dragon hide tightly wrapped around the handle, forming the grip. The sheath was intricately made, and had Albus's initials, 'ASP' branded into the dragon hide, and below that a symbol Albus had never seen before was also branded into it. It was a circle with a crossed sword and wand in front of a flame.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie," said Albus. "It's amazing, it must have taken a long time to make. It's beautiful."

"It didn't take too long," said Charlie with a smile. "I've had to take down a few of them myself, so I've had some practice."

"What is this symbol?" asked Albus.

"I'm not surprised you haven't seen that before," said Charlie. "That is the symbol of the Dragon Slayer. In ancient times, before dragons were regulated and controlled, good warrior wizards who battled evil wore this symbol. They often were charged with slaying dragons that threatened people, hence the name, Dragon Slayer. It meant much more than that though. Those who wore that symbol were the most noble and righteous protectors of the innocent, revered by their allies, and feared by their enemies. It was the symbol of a true hero." Charlie paused a moment. "I don't know anyone, except maybe your Dad who deserves to wear that symbol more than you do."

"Thanks," was all Albus could say. He really didn't think of himself as a hero.

James and Danny stayed to talk to Charlie, while Sirius walked back around the lake toward the castle with Albus. Albus was still looking at the dagger as he walked.

"I saw Lily this morning," said Sirius. "She told me all about how you gave her your Order of Merlin. That was a wonderful gesture."

"It was really nothing, Sirius," said Albus. "I just got lucky with the Horntail. Nothing I deserved an award for."

"Well, I thought it was an amazing thing to do," said Sirius.

"Thanks," said Albus. "I think this dagger is a more fitting memento for me than the award was."

"So, Al, how are you really?" asked Sirius.

"I'm fine, Sirius," said Albus as he wrapped the sheathed dagger up in the cloth and placed it in a pocket of his robe. "The hand is working great, and I slept great last night." Sirius didn't see the smile cross his face as he thought of Carly. "I have quite a lot of schoolwork to catch up on in the next few days, but once I do, things should be back to normal. Then Rose and I can begin to prepare for the tournament in the spring. We still have to figure out the Golden Egg."

"You're just like your, Dad," said Sirius with a chuckle. "You know damn well that's not what I meant. I know you had a nightmare the other morning, and I suspect you still are having them."

"I had no nightmare's last night," said Albus. That was honestly the truth.

"Yes, well, the way I hear it, you were…occupied last night," said Sirius.

Albus stopped and turned to Sirius in disbelief. Did everybody know already? Albus agreed with Carly, he didn't care. He was just a little shocked that word traveled so fast.

"It's a small castle," said Sirius with a laugh. "Word travels fast. Believe me when I tell you, your nightmares will return. Distractions, whether it be a night of passion, or…thoughts of revenge can only keep the nightmares away for so long."

Albus got the distinct feeling only part of that was about him. "Sirius, what do you mean by, 'thoughts of revenge'?" asked Albus.

"Why don't we have a seat, Al," said Sirius.

Sirius and Albus sat down by a tree. Sirius was very quiet for a moment.

"After your grandparents were murdered and I was imprisoned, I spent twelve years in Azkaban," said Sirius slowly. "During those first few years, all I thought about was killing the rat. I was completely consumed by it. It was my reason for living. As time went on, my obsession with killing Pettigrew continued, but I began to have nightmares." Sirius was quiet for a moment. "I've never told anyone, but I had nightmares until the day I died. I still do sometimes, but not quite as often. I should have been there that night to help your grandparents. It's haunted me every day since. Albus, the pain never goes away. I don't know why specifically you are having nightmares now, but if you don't deal with them…they will rule your life."

Albus had told himself he would never reveal all the details of him dream. He hadn't had any nightmares last night, but he knew Sirius was right. They would come back. He really had to tell someone. He didn't want to, but he knew he needed to.

"When I was in the hospital, before I woke up, I had some kind of nightmare or something," said Albus. "Did my Dad tell you?"

"He mentioned some terrible dream of a future," said Sirius. "But he didn't give me any details. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"All right," said Albus. "In the dream, it was fifteen years in the future. The Horntail had killed our entire family, everyone except you, Neville, and Carly."

"My God," said Sirius, a look of horror on his face. "That's horrible, Al. I can't image what that was like."

"It gets worse," said Albus taking a deep breath. "Carly survived. You and Neville pulled her away from the dragon just in time. She survived the Horntail, but not losing everyone. You and Neville tried to help her, but…"

"What happened?" asked Sirius almost afraid of what Albus was going to say.

"She killed herself, Sirius," said Albus barley above a whisper. "While I was recovering, with everyone else dead, she couldn't take it. She jumped off the roof of St. Mungo's."

"My God, Al," said Sirius shaking his head. "No wonder you are having nightmares."

"I keep seeing it, except for last night," said Albus. "You might be right, the nightmares may return. But I know they aren't real, I know everyone is all right. As long as I know Carly is safe, I don't think I'll have them anymore."

"Knowing and forgetting are two different things," said Sirius. "Have you told Carly?"

"No, I haven't told anyone else, and I don't plan to," said Albus emphatically. "My Mum told me Carly was a wreck when I was in the hospital. Just before I woke up, my Mum thought…Carly would hurt herself after I died. I won't burden Carly with this. She has been through far too much already. Please keep this between us."

"Of course," said Sirius with a nod. "Just promise me, if you need to talk about it, you will come to me. I'm always ready to listen."

"I will," said Albus. Albus paused a moment. "Sirius, why haven't you dealt with your own nightmares?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "It's simple, Al," said Sirius slowly. "I deserve my nightmares."


	28. If I Could do it All Over Again

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 28 – If I Could do it All Over Again

Albus, Rose, and all the Potters and Weasleys were very happy to start to get life back to normal. While in bed the second night after they returned to school, Albus and Carly had decided she was going to move into his dorm. It was already the worst kept secret in the castle, and honestly, they didn't want to sleep alone anymore. They also didn't care what anyone else thought.

The Friday after they returned, Albus and Carly as well as Rose and Danny were invited to dinner by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Champions to celebrate Albus and Rose's recoveries. Stefan and Anton Popov cooked several traditional Russian dishes as Russia was their home country, and Sophie and Danielle prepared some French cuisine. They had a lovely dinner and got to know their fellow Triwizard Champions. The tournament was supposed to be about international magical cooperation and making friends, and they were definitely doing that. They all wanted to win, but it was about more than that, and they all knew it.

Albus, Carly, Rose, and Danny were all surprised to find that Stefan and Anton were escorting Sophie and Danielle to the Yule Ball, a first according to Rose. Rose had been reading up on the history of the competition, and knew everything there was to know about the Triwizard Tournament.

Albus was surprised, though he should not have been, to find that Voldemort had also impacted Stefan and Anton's family. Their great uncle was the famous wand maker Gregorovitch. Voldemort had murdered him while searching for the Elder Wand. Sophie and Danielle had friends who had lost relatives in the war as well. Voldemort's evil had touched lives everywhere.

Against Carly' wishes, as she was worried he wasn't strong enough yet, Albus held quidditch practice on Saturday. It was quite cold and the ground was covered with snow, but Albus hadn't been on a broom in weeks, and as the weather got worse, there would be little time to practice. February would bring both the second task and their match versus Ravenclaw. A few warming charms were enough for them to get in a good long practice.

On Sunday night, the family gathered for family dinner, the first one since the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Family dinner had grown, as Lucy, Tommy, and Gabrielle were all now on the permanently invited list. Everyone was happy to have the whole family together again.

After dinner, they sat by the fire and talked. As the night went on, everyone went to bed, accept Harry and Ron. They were seated opposite each other on two of the couches.

"You do realize, you are barking mad Ron, don't you?" asked Harry. "You're a complete and total nutter who has gone round the bend."

"I know, I shouldn't be so nervous about it," said Ron with a sigh as if he hadn't noticed exactly what Harry had just said. "It's not like I haven't done it a million times, just not for this. It's like I have this mental block or something. I couldn't do it twenty-nine years ago, and I don't know if I can do it now. If I could do it all over again…"

Harry laughed. "Wow, I can't believe we're having this conversation," said Harry. "We are talking about your wife, who loves you more than anything in the world, though as your sister likes to say, who knows why she does."

"I know, Harry," said Ron. "It's just…well…sometimes, I don't know why, and I don't want to mess it up."

"You don't know why what?" asked Harry, disbelief in his voice because he knew what the response was going to be.

"I don't know why she loves me," said Ron dejectedly. "She could have done so much better than me. Why did she want me?"

Harry picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Ron. It hit him square in the face. He hadn't seen it coming.

"What was that for?" asked Ron angrily.

"That was because you've replaced Percy as the world's biggest git," said Harry emphatically. "It took you six years to get over your fear that she liked me more than you, and if she hadn't kissed you first, you might still be pining over her. Wow Ron, I have to say it again. I can't believe we are having this conversation. Come on, what are you afraid of, that Krum might have beat you to it." If Ron responded the way Harry thought he would, he just might pull his wand out and hex him.

"The thought had occurred," said Ron miserably.

"That's it, Ron," said Harry throwing his hands in the air. "I can't believe we are having this conversation. Now, Ronald Weasley, you get off your backside, and go talk to your wife. If you don't, I'm going to kick your rear end all the way to your quarters and tell your wife what an incredibly giant prat you are."

"She knows, Harry," said Ron, in exasperation with his own complete stupidity. "Believe me, she already knows."

Harry rolled his eyes, and left without another word.

Ron knew Harry was right. He was being stupid. Hermione loved him. Ron knew that. And he didn't really doubt that in the least, except when he thought of things from back in school. He did so many stupid things when he was in school, and they were all in the name of his feelings for Hermione that he couldn't admit.

He had dated Lavender Brown in response to a non-existent relationship between Hermione and Viktor Krum. That nearly split them up forever. If he hadn't nearly died when he drank that poisoned mead, he and Hermione might never have reconciled. He had so many opportunities to tell her how he felt back then and he didn't.

He would never forget the moment when Hermione kissed him in the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron wasn't even thinking. He just knew how terrible Dobby dying had been, and knew they couldn't let the house elves die for their war, and when he said it, Hermione snogged him. Harry was right. If Hermione hadn't kissed him then, he might never have got up the courage to tell her how he felt.

Ron left the Room of Requirement, and headed for his quarters. As he walked down the corridor he saw two people locked in an embrace outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The hallway was deserted, as it was getting late. He could tell who it was instantly. It was Rose and Danny, lips locked together for a goodnight snog. He fought down his impulse to act the father. They were engaged and in love, they had every right to do that. He quietly turned to the stairway without being seen to head for his quarters.

Seeing Rose and Danny together made him remember how he and Hermione could have been that way sooner than they were if he hadn't been such an enormous git. They were very much together for their seventh year, but he already had such strong feelings for her by fourth year. It took three years before she kissed him and he could tell her how he felt.

That night they spent in his dorm room after Voldemort fell, Ron told Hermione how he had felt all those years, and he said everything he had kept bottled up for so long. Though they denied it the next morning, they made love that night, and he knew they would always be together.

He knew he had feelings for her back in second year. When he found out she had been petrified, he knew he felt something more for her than just friendship. They had now been married for twenty-two years. Why was it, that thinking about school made him doubt just how much Hermione loved him? It was so silly, he knew that, but he couldn't put the thought out of his mind.

Ron got back to his quarters and went into the bedroom. He could hear Hermione in the shower. Ron got ready for bed and sat on the bed. He was going to just have to ask her. Just do it, don't think about it, he thought. This shouldn't be this hard.

Ron looked down at the floor. There was a galleon on the floor. Ron leaned forward and picked it up. After looking at it for a moment, Ron smiled. It was Hermione's Dumbledore's Army galleon. She still carried it with her all the time. No one else from Dumbledore's Army still had the coin. Ron knew exactly why Hermione still carried it.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hermione came in, wearing her bathrobe. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, honey," said Hermione. She walked over to the bed and leaned down and kissed him.

"You dropped your galleon," said Ron holding out the coin to her.

Hermione sighed. "Thanks," said Hermione, taking the coin.

"Are you ever going to let it go?" asked Ron.

"No," said Hermione softly. "Some things are easier to live with than let go of."

"It wasn't your fault," said Ron.

"Let's not talk about it," said Hermione shaking her head. "Instead…why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me, Hermione?" asked Ron, in exasperation. "Nothing is wrong."

Hermione smiled at him. "I've had a long time to decipher your moods, the look on your face tells me everything," said Hermione with a laugh. She decided to drop it. She walked around the bed, changed for bed, and slid under the covers, leaving her galleon on her nightstand. "Are you coming to bed, Ron?"

Ron slid under the covers, and rolled over close to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Now I know something is wrong," said Hermione when he broke the kiss.

"How do you know?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"When you have that look on your face and you kiss me like that I know something is bothering," said Hermione. "Out with it, we won't get any sleep until you tell me."

"All right," said Ron in defeat. He hesitated for a moment. "Harry already told me I was barking mad. Do you love me?"

"Harry is right, you are barking mad," said Hermione with a laugh. "Of course I love you, now what makes you ask such a silly question."

Well, he just had to do it. "For the last week, I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you to go to the Yule Ball with me," said Ron with a sigh. "I know how stupid it is. We've been married for twenty-two years. It's just that I did so many stupid things when we were in school. I had so many opportunities to tell you how I felt and I didn't. I think this is the one I regret the most. If I had just asked you to the Yule Ball like I so desperately wanted to, we might have avoided all that stuff sixth year. I caused it all."

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione sweetly. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him. "We were both stupid. I could have told you how I felt too. I love you, Ron, and even though it was hard at the beginning, it all worked out in the end." Hermione smiled at him. "So, are you going to make me wait another twenty-nine years?"

Ron smiled. "Hermione, would you do me the great honor of being my date for the Yule Ball?" asked Ron.

"I would love to," said Hermione. "But Viktor already asked me."

For a moment, Ron stared at her as if he had been struck in the head with a bludger, then Hermione began to laugh.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron, as he too began to laugh. "You're really funny you know that. I've been tearing my heart out all week over this and you make jokes?"

"I'm sorry Ron, but after waiting twenty-nine years for that invitation, I think I'm entitled to have a little fun," said Hermione with a smile. "I would love to go with you to the Yule Ball." She pulled him close and kissed him again.

When they broke the kiss, Ron gazed into her eyes. "You know I really don't deserve you," said Ron shaking his head slightly.

"I know," said Hermione with a laugh. She gazed into his eyes. "But then I don't really deserve you either."


	29. Like It Was Yesterday

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 29 – Like It Was Yesterday

"Are they ever going to be ready?" asked Hugo. "I'm not even waiting for a date, I'm waiting for all of your dates."

Hugo was waiting with Tommy, Danny, and Albus. They were waiting for Lily, Rose, and Carly. James was meeting Lucy at her room, and was going to meet them at the ball. Tommy, Danny, and Hugo were wearing black dress robes, but Albus was wearing his emerald green ones that matched his eyes. They were Carly's favorites.

It was December twenty-first, the ball was being held earlier than usual this year. The next day the Hogwarts Express would be departing to take those going home for the holiday back to London. They were the only ones left in the common room, as everyone else fourth year and up was already waiting to go into the ball in the Entrance Hall, and Hermione had a less formal event for the younger students happening in the Room of Requirement.

"You know girls," said Tommy with a shrug. "They take forever to get ready."

"I don't know what you are complaining about, Tommy," said Albus with a laugh. "Danny and I have been waiting for Rose and Carly to get ready for dances for six years. We have twenty more minutes before we even think about it."

"Yeah, Tommy," said Danny. "But, at the risk of annoying your date's brother, they always look great, and it's well worth the wait."

As if on cue, Lily descended the stairs. She had her long red hair done up in a fancy bun on the back of her head, and she was wearing a green dress. It came down to just above her knees. It was fairly low cut. Lily usually dressed in jeans and a jumper under her school robes, none of which showed off her figure, which was enough to make any fifteen-year-old boy do a double take.

Tommy had never seen Lily in a dress like this before. Stunning was the only word he could think of. Of course he couldn't even get that one word out of his mouth, he had completely lost the ability to speak.

Tommy just stared at her for a moment, mouth open. Albus watched for a moment in amusement.

"You look like you've been hit with a bludger, Tommy," said Albus trying not to laugh. "Put your eyes back in your head, pick your chin up of the floor, and don't forget to compliment my sister…and don't forget she's my sister. I did slay a dragon." Albus was trying to do this with a straight face. Neither James nor Albus ever worried about Lily like that, as she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but Albus couldn't resist.

"What was that?" asked Tommy as he returned to reality, still somewhat stunned. "Sorry, yeah, Lily, you look…wow."

"Wow is good," said Lily with a smile. "And Al's kidding, by the way, if I thought he wasn't, I would deck him."

"Shall we…um…go then," stuttered Tommy, still staring at Lily. "Or should we wait for…um…you know…them."

"Rose and Carly," said Hugo with a laugh. "You might remember them."

"Yeah, them," said Tommy with laugh.

"They may be a while," said Lily. "Why don't we go?"

Tommy managed to stop staring at Lily long enough to kiss her on the cheek and hold out his arm to her. She took his arm and they left, with Hugo who didn't want to wait anymore.

Danny and Albus looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

"He's never seen her in a dress like that before has he?" asked Danny.

"I don't think so," said Albus with a laugh. "Lily has grown up a lot, but she usually hides it. She doesn't wear some of the really tight stuff a lot of the girls do. She's really very modest about her looks."

Danny smiled to himself. "Do you remember the first time you saw Carly like Tommy just saw Lily?" asked Danny. He was thinking of the first time he saw Rose in a rather sexy dress fourth year.

"Like it was yesterday," said Albus, thinking back to the summer day before fifth year when he saw Carly in a Muggle bathing suit for the first time.

"We are really lucky men, Al," said Danny with a smile. "We are each engaged to smart beautiful women who for some reason that I certainly can't fathom love us when they could have any man they wanted."

"You are absolutely right, Danny," said Albus with a laugh. "And I can't fathom it either. We have the two most wonderful women in the world between us. We are both very lucky."

They heard the last two people left in the girls' dorm descending the stairs. Though Albus and Danny didn't know it, they both had the same thought when they saw them. Their fiancés looked more beautiful each time they saw them.

Rose had her brown hair done up in an elegant knot on the top of her heard. She was wearing a light blue, strapless, floor length gown. It was very elegant.

Carly's dress was red. It was backless and sleeveless, and made of smooth silk. She never failed to take Albus's breath away when she dressed like this. Carly had left her hair down, because that's the way Albus liked it. Albus knew, when she walked into the Great Hall, every eye in the room would be on her, but her eyes would only be on him.

Albus and Danny walked over to their fiancés and greeted them with kisses.

"You look incredible, Rose," said Danny.

"Thanks. Danny," said Rose with a smile.

"Carly you look…wow," said Albus with a smile. "I mean…wow."

"Thanks," said Carly with a smile. She would never admit it, but she loved the fact that Albus could look at her and lose the ability to speak.

The four of them made their way to the Entrance Hall. There they met Stefan Popov and Sophie Leroy, and Anton Popov and Danielle Girard. The four couples would make there way into the Great Hall to open the Yule Ball with the first dance of the evening. Ron was also there, waiting for Hermione.

Ron and Hermione were to enter first, and then Hermione was going to announce the champions. The host school sponsored the Yule Ball, so unlike the Weighing of the Wands ceremony where Cho was in charge, as Headmistress of Hogwarts, Hermione was in charge of making the formal announcement of the Champions tonight. It was the one part of the Triwizard Tournament Hermione was looking forward to.

"Hi, guys," said Ron. "Carly, Rose, you both look beautiful." There was a time when his daughter wearing a strapless, sleeveless dress bothered Ron, but she was an adult now. "Rose, you haven't seen your Mum have you?"

"No, Dad," said Rose. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's not standing you up…probably not anyway." She was trying to hide a smile.

Before Ron could respond with a joke, Hermione walked into the Entrance Hall. She was wearing a dress as opposed to robes, which she usually wore for formal occasions. He immediately recognized the color and material. It was made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material. The exact same material as the robes she wore to the Yule Ball twenty-nine years ago. She had her hair done up the same way she did that night. Ron walked over to her.

"Wow," said Ron. "You look amazing. Really amazing, even better than you did at the last Hogwarts Yule Ball."

"Thanks, love," said Hermione with a smile. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Ron was wearing black dress robes. He gave Hermione a kiss. "I do look good, don't I?" asked Ron with a grin. "Shall we go in then?" Ron offered her his arm.

"Absolutely," said Hermione with a smile. "I've waited twenty-nine years for this. I don't want to miss a moment of it. Lead on."

Hermione smiled at Rose and Carly as she walked by them into the Great Hall. The champions lined up, Stefan and Sophie first, Anton and Danielle second, Danny and Rose third, and Albus and Carly at the rear.

The Great Hall had been reconfigured for the Yule Ball. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear night sky. The long house tables had been removed, and small round tables had been placed around the outside of the room, leaving a large dance floor. Where the teachers' table normally stood, a band was set up. On the large drum was a brightly painted unicorn, the emblem of the band, the Unicorn's Horn. The Unicorn's Horn was of course, a wizard band, but they played every kind of music there was, Wizarding and Muggle. They would be starting off the evening with classical selections, and later would play a selection the students would find much more enjoyable.

Ron and Hermione walked to the center of the dance floor, where Ron left her to stand at the edge of the dance floor with Harry and Ginny.

"It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball," said Hermione with a smile. She paused for a moment as applause was heard throughout the room. When it died down, she continued. "Please welcome the Triwizard Champions. From Durmstrang Institute, Stefan Popov, and from Beauxbatons Academy, Sophie Leroy." She paused again for the applause as Stefan in his black dress robes, and Sophie in a yellow dress entered the Great Hall and took their places on the dance floor. "From Durmstrang Institute, Anton Popov, and from Beauxbatons Academy, Danielle Girard." Anton was wearing black dress robes, just like Stefan's. Danielle wore light purple dress robes. They too took their place on the dance floor. "From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Rose Weasley, escorted by her fiancé, Danny Finnigan." Deafening applause filled the room as Rose and Danny entered the hall and took their place on the dance floor. Hermione could not hide her pride. As scared as she was for Rose being in the tournament, she could never be more proud of her daughter. "From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Potter, escorting his fiancé, Carly Jones." Deafening applause filled the room again as Albus and Carly came in.

Carly received a number of whistles, but Albus was used to that. He didn't let it bother him, he wasn't the jealous type, and after all, she didn't pay them any mind. He knew a few flattering whistles at Carly were nothing to think twice about. Albus and Carly took their place on the dance floor. Hermione walked over to where Ron was standing. A moment later the music began to play and the four couples began to dance.

After a few minutes, other couples began to join them, and the Yule Ball was in full swing. Against the wall on one side of the Great Hall, Hugo leaned against the wall by himself. He was standing in front of a fountain topped with an ice sculpture of a reindeer. The water was coming out of its antlers, and fell gently into the pool below, causing barely a splash. The lights in the Great Hall seemed to dance in the water, reflecting beautifully, almost romantically. Unfortunately, a romantic setting was of little use to Hugo.

It truly didn't bother Hugo, but it would have been nice to have a date to just one dance, Hugo thought. The only 'dates' he had ever had was when he escorted his aunt to the Halloween Dance when he was nine and ten years old. He was looking at the floor in front of him, having lost interest in the fountain. He wasn't really paying attention to anything, when he heard someone lean against the wall beside him and sigh.

"You really don't recognize me do you?" asked a girl's voice.

Hugo looked to his right to see a sight that stopped his heart. The drop dead gorgeous girl with long black hair and hazel eyes that he had been trying to talk to for months was leaning against the wall beside him.

She had always been wearing robes when Hugo had seen her before. She had such a pretty face, and beautiful eyes, and his imagination seemed to enjoy teasing him with how good she might look in something more flattering than robes. His imagination hadn't come close to doing her justice.

She was wearing a white dress with lacy gold trim. Her long black hair was, hanging down her back. It seemed to shine in the light from the fountain, making her look even more beautiful, if that were even possible. The dress wasn't very low cut, but it seemed to fit her perfectly, and showed off all her curves, which could have put the hottest muggle actress to shame. She was much shorter than he was, but that was not surprising since Hugo took after his father, and was tall for his age. The dress she wore was fairly short, and was showing off her legs. Hugo had never known legs could be so beautiful.

"Well, you act as though you've never seen a pretty girl before," she said, snapping Hugo out of his all too obvious examination of her body. Hugo was sure he turned the color of his hair, but she smiled that warm smile, not seeming to mind.

He was a little surprised she did not have any accent since she was from Durmstrang. She sounded like she had been raised in Britain.

"I'm…sorry," said Hugo not sure whether he was apologizing for not knowing her or for ogling her. "Do I know you?" In the back of his mind he was thinking, 'I would really, really like to know you.'

She smiled warmly again. "Do you remember school before Hogwarts?" asked the mysterious girl. She continued not waiting for an answer. "When you were eight years old, you sat behind this really annoying girl who was constantly complaining about your jokes and pranks. Honestly, she was pretty full of herself, best student in class, etc. You used to give her a hard time about it. She kind of deserved it, because she was awfully nasty to you, though the jokes about her glasses and how short she was were a bit mean. Her Mum used to tell her you gave her a hard time because you had a crush on her and that was just how boys were. She never believed that. She moved away to Germany after that year, and ended up going to Durmstrang Institute and, due to her excellent academic record, was allowed to accompany the older students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard Tournament. Stop me when you figure this out Weasley, I know you weren't the smartest in our class, but that really should be enough to figure it out."

Hugo was staring at her mouth open. He now knew exactly who she was, but he couldn't get his mouth to work properly. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized her, but then, she looked much, much different now. That was actually the biggest understatement the world had ever seen.

"Colleen," said Hugo almost in a whisper. "Colleen Manning. Wow. I'm so sorry…I didn't even recognize you. You look…incredible…amazing…wow."

"Why, thank you," said Colleen with a laugh. "I grew up a lot in seven years."

"If you knew who I was, why didn't you say anything until now?" asked Hugo. "You've been here two months."

"Why don't I answer that a little later," said Colleen with a smile. "Are you going to ask me to dance, or are we going to stand here holding up the wall all night?"

It took Hugo a moment to wrap his mind around this. Of course, he remembered the little girl he used to argue with in primary school. Thinking back on it, he knew he had been downright awful to her. He would have understood if he'd hexed him when she first saw him.

Hugo and Colleen went out onto the dance floor, and they started to dance. As they danced Colleen told Hugo all about her life the past seven years, and he told her all about his, leaving out a few details from first year of course. After several fast dances, a slow dance came on. Colleen seemed happy to have a slow dance with Hugo. Hugo had never slow danced before, but he seemed to do all right, as she was smiling the whole time.

After the slow dance, they got some butterbeers and they sat down at one of the tables.

"So, Colleen, are you going to tell me why you waited so long to tell me who you are?" asked Hugo. He really wanted to know.

"Well, will you tell me something first?" asked Colleen with a smile.

He knew as long as she smiled, he could never say no. "All right," said Hugo. "What do you want to know?"

"Was my Mum right?" asked Colleen. "Did you have a crush on me?"

A bomb went off in Hugo's head. "Well…I don't know," said Hugo, not really sure what to say. "I never really thought about it." Hugo smiled. "I thought I just enjoyed winding you up, and got a kick out of how angry you got. It certainly never bothered me when you were mean to me. Maybe your Mum is right, for an eight year old that's a crush. So why did you wait so long to say hello?"

"I don't know," said Colleen with a sigh. "I just couldn't seem to get up the courage in that first month. I don't know why, maybe I felt bad because I was so nasty to you when we were in school together. Then I finally got up the nerve, and then well with your sister and cousins were in the hospital, and it didn't seem like the right time."

"Well, I'm, glad you said hello," said Hugo with a grin. "Lily promised me a dance so I wouldn't stand by myself all night, but I much prefer dancing with you."

While Hugo and Colleen were talking, on the other side of the room, Albus, Danny, Rose, and Carly were standing together talking, when their conversation was interrupted.

"Rose, Albus, how are you," said Cho, as she walked up to where the four were standing.

"Hello, Miss Chang," both Albus and Rose replied.

"I would like to introduce you to some of our guests," said Cho. "This is Alec and Bogdan Yotov. Their father, Danail Yotov is the Minister of Magic of Bulgaria. As you know, though the location of Durmstrang is a closely guarded secret, the Bulgarian Ministry was given the task long ago of officially overseeing the school. Alec and Bogdan have come to represent their father. Their father had important affairs of state to attend to, and had planned to arrive in time for the ball, but since he will not be able to attend at all this year, he sent Alec and Bogdan to represent him."

Cho introduced Albus, Carly, Rose, and Danny.

"It's nice to meet both of you," said Albus, extending a hand to Alec.

"Yes, I am honored to meet you," said Alec. "Your heroism in slaying the Horntail has made the papers even in Bulgaria."

"I was lucky," said Albus with a chuckle. "But thank you."

Albus extended his hand to Bogdan. Bogdan hesitated before shaking Al's hand. "Nice to meet you," said Bogdan coolly.

Albus thought he was rather less friendly than Alec, not that he was looking for any praise, but it would seem a warmer greeting would be forthcoming from an official representative of the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. Albus thought there was something off about Bogdan Yotov, but he just wasn't sure what it was.

Alec spoke with a heavy accent. He was tall and burly, with short dark hair, and brown eyes. Albus was pretty sure Alec was four or five years older than he was. He wore dark red dress robes. He seemed friendly enough, but that was in sharp contrast to Bogdan. Bogdan had short blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall like Alec, but far thinner. The family resemblance was obvious. Bogdan had an air of unpleasantness about him. He seemed to be about their age, but Albus assumed he had to be at least a year older or he would still be in school. Albus didn't know what it was, but there was something about Bogdan Yotov that bothered him.

With introductions concluded, they all chatted for a few minutes. The band began to play a different song, and Carly took Albus's hand.

"I love this song, Al, can we dance?" asked Carly with a smile.

Albus was about to say yes, but Cho stopped him. "We need all the champions in the Entrance Hall for a few minutes for some pictures," said Cho. "Carly, Danny, I'll get your fiancés back as soon as possible."

"Sorry, Carly," said Albus. "But I would love to dance when I get back." Albus gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Miss Jones, would you give me the honor of this dance?" asked Bogdan Yotov.

Albus was a little surprised Alec seemed friendlier. He might have expected it from him, but not Bogdan.

"Sure, I would love to," said Carly with a friendly smile. "But only if you call me Carly. See you in a bit, Al." Carly took Bogdan's arm and they headed out onto the dance floor.

As Albus and Rose followed Cho away, Albus looked over his shoulder at Carly and Bogdan on the dance floor.

"I think someone's jealous," said Rose with a smirk.

"Come on, Rose," said Albus. "You know I'm not. There's just something bothering me about Bogdan Yotov."

Albus and Rose went to the Entrance hall for pictures. About fifteen minutes later, they returned to the ball. Albus saw Bogdan and Carly still dancing. They were talking and seemed to be having a nice time. Albus stopped by the edge of the dance floor and watched them for a moment as Rose went to find Danny. Albus couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about Bogdan Yotov.

"Lose your date, Al?" asked Harry with a laugh coming up beside him.

"Dad, have you met Alec and Bogdan Yotov?" asked Albus, still watching Carly dancing with Bogdan Yotov.

"Yes," said Harry with a nod. "For just a minute, why?"

"Something bothers me about Bogdan Yotov," said Albus. "I don't know what it is."

Harry looked out at the dance floor and saw Carly dancing with Bogdan Yotov. "I didn't think you were the jealous type," said Harry with laugh.

"Come on, Dad, it's not that," said Albus. "I don't know what it is. Can you have Kingsley check him out? Check both of them out?"

"Sure, Al," said Harry. He was sensing Albus thought this was something serious. "I can do that. What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know," said Albus with a sigh. "He seems unpleasant, but that describes two thirds of Slytherin House. I'm probably just being paranoid."

"Al, I think you've earned the right to be a little bit paranoid under the circumstances," said Harry "I'll talk to Kingsley about him right now. Everyone here from outside the school had to roll up their sleeve and prove they didn't wear the Dark Mark. He's not a Death Eater, but we'll see what we can find out about him."

"Thanks, Dad," said Albus.

Harry headed off to find Kingsley. A moment later the dance ended, and Carly spotted Albus. She and Bogdan headed towards him.

"Did you have a nice dance?" asked Albus, hiding his suspicions.

"Yes," said Carly. "Thank you again Bogdan."

"It was my pleasure, Carly," said Bogdan. "Mr. Potter." Bogdan nodded to him, then turned and walked away.

Albus watched him go suspiciously. Regardless of what they found out from Kingsley, Albus was going to keep an eye on him.

"What is it, Al?" asked Carly. "You aren't jealous are you?" She was trying to stifle a laugh and starting to fail.

"No…why does everyone think that?" asked Albus as he put his arms around her. "He may get to dance with you, but I'm the only one who gets to do this." Albus leaned in and kissed her.

Across the dance floor, Hermione and Ron were dancing. They had waited twenty-nine years to dance at the Yule Ball, and were having an awful lot of fun.

"Is it all you hoped it would be?" asked Ron with a smile.

"Well worth waiting twenty-nine years for," said Hermione with a smile.

They continued to dance, but Hermione noticed Ron seemed distracted by something.

"Is something wrong, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I am trying not to let it bother me," said Ron with a sigh. "Kingsley told Harry and I this afternoon that there has been an upsurge of suspicious incidents all over Europe."

"Death Eaters?" asked Hermione.

"Looks like it," said Ron. Ron smiled. "But the Death Eaters don't matter tonight. You're all that matters to me in the whole world tonight."

"My, my, you have gotten good at knowing just what to say," said Hermione with a smile. "How exactly did that happen?"

"Simple," said Ron with a smile. "I'm just that charming."

Just then the song ended as Hermione laughed.

"Why don't we get something to eat at the buffet," said Hermione still laughing. "I'm starving."

"I thought that was supposed to be my line?" asked Ron with a laugh.

Ron and Hermione got something to eat and went to look for a table. They found an empty table and went to sit down.

Hermione looked around a moment, and looked toward the door. "Well, isn't that interesting," said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Ron though he seemed more interested in his food at that moment.

"It seems our son has made a new friend," said Hermione with a grin. "A very pretty friend."

That got Ron's attention. "Really, where?" asked Ron in surprise.

"They just headed out of the Great Hall," said Hermione.

"Well, it's about time," said Ron. "He's never even had a date."

"You should talk," said Hermione incredulously.

"Yeah," said Ron. "You do have a point. I however had already found the right girl, I just couldn't tell her." Ron smiled.

"I can't argue with that," said Hermione. "You have to admit, Hugo has it kind of tough. He has the same sense of humor as the twins did at his age, and your lack of self confidence."

"Hey," said Ron. "I don't…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"All right, he has my lack of self confidence," said Ron with a shrug. "Poor kid."

It started to get late, and Hugo and Colleen decided to go for a walk down by the lake. They were quite tired from dancing, but were having too much fun to call it a night. They retrieved their cloaks and changed their shoes for a walk in the snow. It was very cold outside the castle. They had talked and danced all night long. They had never been friends before, but Hugo found it very easy to talk to Colleen, and he had enjoyed their conversation. Hugo did remember, there was one question she hadn't answered.

"So Colleen, why is it that you moved to Germany seven years ago?" asked Hugo. "You didn't say earlier."

Colleen frowned. "Oh, well, my Dad was an archeologist," said Colleen, with a profound sadness in her voice that had not been there before. "He had an opportunity to work on the excavation of several ancient castles and ruins in Germany. My Mum and I are actually moving back to Britain this summer. That's why I wanted to make the trip. I'll be attending Hogwarts next year, in fact, my Mum is moving us in the spring, so at the end of the year I won't be returning to Durmstrang at all."

It was obvious from what she said, that something had happened to Colleen's father. Hugo didn't think he could not ask her about it. He stopped walking. "He was an archeologist?" asked Hugo turning toward her.

She stopped walking as well. "He died this past August," said Colleen softly. "My Mum and I were out for the day, and he went to the market, and returned home to find someone had broken into the house. They were still there. They…"

The look on her face told Hugo what had happened. He pulled Colleen into a hug. "I'm so sorry," said Hugo.

Colleen hugged him back. "It's been really hard…we were very close," said Colleen as she blinked back tears. "The saddest part is, they didn't even take anything. They just trashed the place…and killed him."

"That must have been terrible," said Hugo. Hugo wasn't sure what to say, he was way out of his element. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Yeah, actually I would," said Colleen.

They continued to walk down by the lake they were standing just in front of a rocky area of the shore. Colleen told Hugo all about her father, and how much she missed him. She hadn't been able to talk to her mother about her father because her mother burst into tears whenever she tried to talk to her about him.

"It's been really hard at Durmstrang this year," said Colleen. "It's always been hard, I've never really had any good friends there. I never really fit in at Durmstrang."

"Well, you have a friend here," said Hugo with a smile.

"It's really nice…to have a friend here to talk to," said Colleen softly.

When they arrived at the lake, Colleen looked out over it for a minute. Hugo stole a glance at Colleen while she looked out over the lake. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, Hugo thought. He thought about asking her out on a date right then and there, but assumed she had a boyfriend. Even if she didn't, it wasn't right to ask her out right now after she just told him about her father's death. It was a friend she needed, and Hugo was going to be that.

It didn't really matter anyway, Hugo thought. He had never been on a date, so he wasn't sure what to say to ask her anyway. She would never go out with him though, she was so beautiful, and smart, and funny and she could have any boy she wanted. He was now actually staring at her while she looked out over the lake. Just looking at her blocked Hugo's thoughts out. All he could think about was how beautiful she was.

"This is really a beautiful place," said Colleen.

"Not as beautiful as you are," said Hugo softly.

The words came out of his mouth without thinking and he turned away from her and looked out over the lake. That sounded like such a line, and after what she just told him about her father, how could he have said that. What a lousy thing to do.

"Wow," said Colleen. "You are quite the charmer, aren't you?" Her voice was even, betraying nothing of what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry," said Hugo looking out over the water. "I shouldn't have said that, not now after you just told me about your father. Not that I didn't mean it, I did. I mean…you're gorgeous…I'm just…going to shut up now. I've embarrassed myself enough for one night."

Hugo closed his eyes. He had practically been babbling. This couldn't get any worse. He wanted to be her friend, and he gave her a line like that.

Hugo assumed she would be leaving now after his insensitive, unforgivable, thoughtlessness. It was terribly insensitive thing to say something like that, right after she told him about her father, not to mention how lame it sounded. She needed a friend, not a date.

She would be gone in a moment, Hugo hoped, and then he could do something constructive like drown himself in the lake. Humor couldn't get him out of this, and that was really all he was good at. He kept his eyes closed. He couldn't face her.

Suddenly, Hugo was shocked to find her warm, soft lips on his. He didn't open his eyes. He felt her arms around his neck and put his arms around her, pulling her close, and kissed her back. Hugo hoped he was doing it right. He was only barely aware of the fact that she had been standing on the rocks in front of him. She would have had to climb up him to kiss him otherwise. He was now holding her up, her feet dangling several inches off the ground.

After several moments she pulled back a little, but kept her arms around his neck, as Hugo continued to hold her against him in the air. Hugo opened his eyes as he was trying to catch his breath, to find her smiling at him. Hugo was speechless.

"Everyone I know has walked on egg shells around me since it happened," said Colleen. "No one would listen to me talk about it, about how I felt. No one would just talk to me like I was a regular person. My boyfriend even broke up with me because he didn't know how to act around me. What I really needed was someone to talk to and not treat me like I was made of glass. You don't know what it means that you listened and cared how I felt."

"Oh, well, I'm a great listener," said Hugo. "Anytime you want to talk. You don't even have to kiss me afterwards…unless you really want to, then by all means feel free." Hugo smiled.

Colleen laughed. "I'll keep that in mind," said Colleen. "You know it's been months since anyone could make me laugh." She just held onto him for a minute. "It's getting late, would you walk me back to my room?"

"Of course," said Hugo. He just stood there a moment looking into her eyes, still holding her against him off the ground.

"You know, you'll have to put me down so we can walk," said Colleen with a grin.

"Yes, I was just trying to figure a way around that," said Hugo. "No such luck I'm afraid, we would look awfully funny if I carried you like this, though I can think of worse things." Colleen laughed again. Hugo liked the sound of her laugh. It was a beautiful sound.

He set her down and offered her his arm as they walked back toward the castle.


	30. The Necklace

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 30 – The Necklace

The day after the Yule Ball, the Hogwarts Express left with the students not staying for the Christmas Holidays. Included on the list of those not staying for the holiday were Rose and Danny who were going to spend Christmas with his parents in Kenmare, Ireland, James and Lucy who were going to spend Christmas with her parents in London, and Neville and Gabrielle who were going to spend Christmas with her family in France, something Neville was extremely nervous about. All of them except Neville and Gabrielle were planning to return to Hogwarts by New Years Eve.

Just after noon on Friday, the day after the Yule Ball, Hugo walked into the Great Hall for lunch. He was also looking for Colleen. She hadn't been at breakfast, and he was starting to worry. She was all he could think about all night and all morning. When he brought her back to her room, he summoned all his Gryffindor courage and kissed her goodnight. Colleen seemed really happy about it.

Hugo looked around, but she wasn't in the Great Hall. Hugo saw several of the girls from Durmstrang eating lunch at the Ravenclaw table.

Hugo walked over to where they sat eating. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew where Colleen Manning is?" asked Hugo. "I haven't been able to find her all morning. My name is Hugo Weasley."

"I'm afraid she is in her room crying again," said one of the girls in a thick accent. The tone of her voice indicated she clearly felt bad about this. It was not lost in her accent.

"What do you mean, crying again?" asked Hugo though he had a pretty good idea it was because of her father.

"She lies in bed crying all the time since her father was killed," said another girl. "We've tried to talk to her, but it is a very personal thing losing someone close to you. She is two years behind us so we don't know her well. I know she really hasn't any friends even in her own year."

"It's not that anyone is mean to her," said a third girl. "Many of the students don't speak English, and even those of us who do rarely do at school. It's really hard to know what to say to her even when we do try and talk to her."

"I understand," said Hugo. "I think I'll go talk to her."

"I saw you two at that dance last night," said the first girl who had spoken. "Colleen seemed really happy when you escorted her back to our Common Room last night. I think maybe Colleen would enjoy a visit."

Hugo thanked them. He was about to head for her room, but realized she probably didn't have breakfast or lunch, so he made some roast beef sandwiches, wrapped them up in a napkin, grabbed a couple of glasses of pumpkin juice and headed for the Durmstrang quarters.

He was about to knock on the door of the Durmstrang Common Room, but before he could, the door opened.

A rather unpleasant looking man stepped through the door. "Goodbye, Bogdan," said Viktor Krum from behind the man.

"Goodbye, Viktor," Bogdan said, and walked away down the hallway.

Viktor noticed Hugo standing there. "Hugo, to what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Viktor with a smile.

"Hello, Headmaster Krum," said Hugo. "Good afternoon. I was wondering if I could see Colleen Manning."

Viktor's smile disappeared. "If you can get her to come out of her room, you are welcome to see her," said Viktor.

He turned and Hugo followed him into the Common Room. It was not a large room, but it was comfortable, and had been decorated in red for Durmstrang.

"I hear that she cries a lot, sir," said Hugo.

"I'm afraid so," said Viktor. "She has never been comfortable at Durmstrang. We hate to lose her, she is a marvelous student, but I think she will be much happier coming to Hogwarts next year. Several of the teachers have tried to talk to her, but she just doesn't seem comfortable. I think it is the language barrier. None of us speak English as our first language. She is in her room. She is alone, as she is the only fifth year girl who made the trip." Viktor looked at Hugo for a moment, and then smiled. "Normally, boys are not allowed in the girls' rooms, but I think I can make an exception." Viktor waved his wand at the door, muttering a spell. Viktor gave Hugo another smile, and left the Common Room.

Hugo walked up to the door and knocked, but got no response. He knocked again and still got no response. He took a chance and tried the door. It wasn't locked. He pushed the door open a crack. "Colleen," said Hugo softly. "Can I come in?"

"Hugo? One second," said Colleen. He could hear her sniffling like she had been crying, and Hugo assumed she was trying to dry her eyes. "All right, come in."

Hugo pushed the door open. It was a simple dorm room, not much different than the boys' dorms in Gryffindor Tower, except it was smaller, had only one bed, and one small window high up on the wall. Colleen was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. Hugo put the sandwiches and pumpkin juice down on the nightstand. "Can I sit down?" asked Hugo. Colleen was still staring at the floor sniffling, but nodded.

Hugo sat down close to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you all right?" asked Hugo. "You seemed happy when I brought you back here last night. Was my goodnight kiss that bad? I haven't had much practice. None really."

Colleen laughed through her sniffles. Then looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," said Colleen. Her eyes were red and she obviously hadn't slept much.

"What for?" asked Hugo.

"For making me laugh," said Colleen with a smile, finally stopping the sniffling. "And for the record, it was a great kiss. The girls at Hogwarts don't know what they're missing."

"I've been telling them that for years, but they don't seem to believe me," said Hugo shaking his head, and trying to hide a smile.

Colleen laughed again. It really was a beautiful sound. Hugo knew he had to make sure she laughed more often.

"Did you bring us lunch?" asked Colleen, as she looked toward the nightstand.

"Yes, I thought you might be hungry," said Hugo. "I hope you like roast beef."

"I love roast beef," said Colleen. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They sat and ate their roast beef sandwiches and drank their pumpkin juice. When they were done eating, Colleen just leaned on Hugo a little bit and put her head on his shoulder.

"Now, as much as I am prone to continuing the jokes all day, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" asked Hugo. "I've heard that you cry alone all the time. I assume it's because of your father."

"Yes," said Colleen. "I do okay when I'm around people, like at the ball last night, but when I'm alone it's really hard. I keep thinking about him and I dream about him when I sleep. I don't sleep very much."

Hugo knew he would be much better off continuing the jokes, but as much as they might make her feel better for a moment, they weren't going to help with the problem.

"Would you like to tell me about your dreams?" asked Hugo.

"I would like to, but would you mind if we went somewhere else?" asked Colleen. "This room is awfully cold and depressing. Could we go somewhere a little cheerier?"

"I know just the place," said Hugo. They stood and he took her by the hand and they departed for their destination, talking along the way.

"What is your family doing for Christmas?" asked Colleen.

"My sister went to her fiancé's parents' house, so my, Mum, Dad, and I are going to the Burrow," said Hugo. "That's my grandparent's house."

"Sounds like fun," said Colleen, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Are you going home to see your mother?" asked Hugo.

"No," said Colleen. "All of us from Durmstrang are staying in the castle."

"Here we are," said Hugo, as they arrived at their destination.

Colleen looked at him in confusion. They were staring at a blank wall in a hallway. "Where are we?" asked Colleen.

"Do you trust me?" asked Hugo.

"I think I do," said Colleen with a smile.

"Here's what I want you to do," said Hugo. "I want you to think of the perfect place for us to talk. Somewhere that makes you feel safe and happy. It can be a real or imagined place. Make it an indoor place. I don't think this will work for an outdoor place, though I've never tried that. Anyway, concentrate on the place you need, and then walk by this spot on the wall three times."

For a moment, Colleen looked at him like he had grown another head. "That's all I have to do?" asked Colleen.

"Yes, that's it," said Hugo.

"All right," said Colleen. Colleen thought for a moment. She smiled when she realized, there was only one place she could think of that was like Hugo described. She concentrated on that place, and then walked back and fourth three times. She looked at the wall in mild shock, as a door had appeared out of nowhere.

"Excellent," said Hugo. He pushed open the door. "After you."

Colleen hesitated for a second then walked through the door and gasped. She could not believe what she was seeing.

Hugo came in and closed the door behind them. Hugo smiled. He had a pretty good idea where they were.

"Hugo," exclaimed Colleen, turning and throwing her arms around him. "We can't be here. How is this possible?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement," said Hugo. "It's something of a Hogwarts legend. It becomes whatever you require. My family has family dinner here every Sunday night. We do defense training here too. It can be almost anything you require. So, where are we?"

Colleen let go of him and tuned around to look back at the room. "This was my bedroom when I was a little girl," said Colleen with a smile. "Before we moved to Germany, we lived not far from you in Ottery St. Catchpole. I loved this room. It was the hardest thing to leave behind when we moved to Germany."

Hugo looked around the room. The walls were light pink with white trim, with a dark red carpet. There was a big four poster with white lace curtains covered with a pink and white comforter. A small table was set up with a child's tea set, with several chairs of stuffed animals around it. There was a white and pink dressing table with a mirror. On one wall was a painting of a meadow full of flowers. The sun was pouring in the windows, but you couldn't see anything outside them but sunlight. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire. Above the fireplace on the mantle were some pictures. Colleen walked over and took down one of them.

"I still have this one in my trunk," said Colleen.

Hugo walked over beside her and looked at the picture. It was Colleen, she must have been about five years old, and her father was holding her while she sat on a toy broom.

"Do you fly?" asked Hugo.

"No, not really," said Colleen. "I mean, I like to, but I've had a few falls, I'm afraid I'm not very good on a broom."

"Maybe we can go flying when the weather gets warmer," said Hugo.

"I would like that," said Colleen as she put the picture back on the mantle. She went over and jumped onto the bed, lying down for a moment, and then pulling herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the pillows. "Come on." She patted the bed beside her.

Hugo hesitated for a moment, and then sat down nervously. He swung his legs up on the bed and slowly pulled himself over beside her. He was just a little bit uncomfortable lying in bed with her.

"Relax, Hugo," said Colleen with a grin at his shyness. "I'm not planning to have my way with you just yet."

For a moment, Hugo's face turned the color of his hair. Then Colleen started to laugh.

"I thought I was supposed to do the jokes," said Hugo with a laugh. Hugo relaxed after that. "Now, do you want to tell me about your dreams."

Colleen's smile faded, and she held onto Hugo's arm and put her head on his shoulder. "All right," said Colleen. "There are a bunch of them. I dream of when he used to take me to the park when I was little. I dream about Christmases we all spent together, and my birthday parties. I dream of when we went to the beach."

"They sound like great memories," said Hugo.

"They are but…" Colleen closed her eyes, and Hugo saw a tear slide down each cheek.

"What is it?" asked Hugo.

"There is another dream," said Colleen sadly. "Actually it's a nightmare. I dream of when I found his body."

"Oh, Colleen," said Hugo. She hadn't told him she found his body "I had no idea. That must have been terrible."

"I went in the house and found him when my mother and I got home that day," said Colleen. "There was blood all over the living room. He had been cut nearly in two. I remember I screamed when I walked into the living room. I keep seeing it when I sleep." Colleen began to cry and sob.

Hugo pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and whispered in her ear that it was all right. She cried for quite a while before she calmed down. When she finally did, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"No one has let me talk about that since it happened," said Colleen. "I've needed to have someone listen for so long."

"What are friends for?" asked Hugo with a smile. He leaned close and kissed her softly.

They broke apart and just sat there on the bed a while. Hugo looked at her and something occurred to him.

"Weren't you wearing a necklace?" asked Hugo. "While I was hugging you, I thought you were wearing a chain."

"Oh," said Colleen. "Let me show you." She pulled out her wand, pointed it at her neck, and muttered a spell. A gold chain appeared around her neck.

"Why do you hide it?" asked Hugo.

She pulled the chain out of her jumper, and let it hang down so he could see it. There was a small gold charm on the end of a fairly long gold chain. It appeared to be one half of a triangle, split jaggedly down the middle, a half circle and part of a vertical line was etched on it. Hugo looked closely.

"Isn't that half of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows?" asked Hugo. He was sure it was. "Why do you wear that?"

"Well, when my parents and I first moved to Germany, my mother used to help out some of the local elderly witches and wizards," said Colleen. "There was this one nice old witch who lived next door to us. I used to play chess with her. Her name was Anna. She was bed ridden, and other than playing chess, she couldn't do much of anything. I used to go play chess with her almost every day after school. One day she gave me this necklace. That night she passed away." Colleen stared at the bed I front of her a moment. "My Dad said I couldn't wear it. He told me it was the symbol, half of it anyway, of the Deathly Hallows, but was also the symbol of Gellert Grindelwald. I begged him to let me wear it, so my Dad said I could only wear it if we put an invisibility charm on it, since it might offend people. I've worn it invisible ever since."

"I can imagine it would have been difficult to wear it visible at Durmstrang," said Hugo. "Grindelwald is pretty unpopular there."

"You're right, he is very unpopular," said Colleen. "I don't care that it was his symbol, I just wear it to remember Anna."

"No reason you shouldn't," said Hugo.

Colleen yawned.

"Are you tired?" asked Hugo.

"Yes," said Colleen. "I don't get much sleep anymore."

"Here, lie down, I'll stay with you," said Hugo.

She lay down with Hugo's arm around her. "Are you going to keep my nightmare away?" asked Colleen with a smile.

"I'm too funny, nightmares can't compete with me," said Hugo with a grin.

Colleen laughed and smiled at him. "Thanks, Hugo," said Colleen.

"Anytime," said Hugo.

Colleen soon fell asleep.

As Hugo lay there with his arm around her, he tried to figure out how he had got to this point. He would never imagine that not only would he have danced with someone at the Yule Ball all night, but that she would kiss him. Colleen was so very sweet and friendly. He wanted to spend more time with her. More than anything else, he wanted to take her pain away.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch in their quarters. They had just returned from dinner. Hermione was going over some paperwork, and Ron was reading a quidditch magazine.

"Are you all packed, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Mostly, love," said Ron. "I have a few more presents to pack."

"Well, don't leave it until the last minute," said Hermione. "I want to get to the Burrow by noon tomorrow."

"No worries," said Ron. "I'll get the last few things packed tonight as soon as I finish reading this, and we'll be all set."

They heard a knock on the door, and Ron got up to answer the door.

"Hey, Hugo," said Ron as his son as he came in.

"Hi, Dad, hi, Mum," said Hugo.

"Hi, honey," said Hermione. "Are you all packed for the holiday?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that," said Hugo. He went over and sat next to his mother. She put her arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. She could tell something was bothering him.

"Would you be terribly upset if I stayed here for the holiday?" asked Hugo.

"Why do you want to stay?" asked Ron.

"Grandma is looking forward to seeing you," said Hermione. "Why don't you want to go to the Burrow?"

"It's not that I don't want to go," said Hugo with a sigh. "I met someone and I don't want to leave them alone for the holiday."

Hermione smiled. "This friend wouldn't happen to be very pretty and have long black hair would she?" asked Hermione with a grin.

Hugo blushed. "Yes," said Hugo. "Do you remember when I was eight years old and argued constantly with that girl in my class?"

"Vaguely," said Hermione. Truly she did remember, she thought it was cute that Hugo had a crush back then.

"Well, that's her," said Hugo. "She goes to Durmstrang, though she is moving back to Britain this spring, and coming to Hogwarts next year."

"Wow," said Ron. "Are you two dating?"

Hugo rolled his eyes, and Hermione stared daggers at her husband.

"What did I say?" asked Ron. "I was just wondering."

"I would like to," said Hugo. "I guess we sort of are." Hugo's mind momentarily wandered. "I guess we are or she wouldn't have kissed me."

"She kissed you?" asked Hermione with a mixture of shock and excitement. Knowing he had never been on a date, she was pretty sure it was his first kiss.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Can I have a time turner to go back and make sure I don't say that," said Hugo with a sigh.

"Sorry," said Hermione she looked daggers at Ron again who was about to congratulate Hugo, but didn't when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Look, it's not because I fancy her that I want to stay for here for Christmas," said Hugo. "Colleen's father was murdered this past summer. She found his body, and she spends most of her time crying. She doesn't really have any friends, and the holiday is going to be tough for her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Hermione sympathetically. "That poor girl. If you want to stay, it's all right. You can spend Christmas with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, they would be happy to have you spend Christmas with them. Grandma will understand."

"Thanks, Mum," said Hugo with a smile. He gave his mother a hug and headed towards the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hugo," said Ron and Hermione at the same time as he left.

"That's an awful story," said Ron.

"Well, he's a good boy, he would never leave a friend in need," said Hermione. "How upset do you think your Mum will be?"

"Well, if she's too upset, we'll just tell her Al and Carly moved into the same room, and she'll forget all about being upset with us," said Ron with a smile.

"You're awful," said Hermione with a laugh.


	31. God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 31 – God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs

Christmas at Hogwarts was always wonderful. The snow outside the castle was deep. As usual, the members of the Potter and Weasley families and their friends who were staying at Hogwarts were enjoying a snowball fight on the morning of Christmas Eve. The sides had been drawn, boys against the girls. At the moment, the boys were winning.

"They have us outnumbered," panted Lily as she tried to catch her breath. She was crouched down behind a large snowdrift with Carly, Colleen, and Ginny. A snowball splattered on the top of the snowdrift above them sending bits of snow and ice down on them.

Carly and Colleen nodded their agreement. "Sirius does put us at a considerable disadvantage," said Carly.

"If he turns into a dog to avoid a hit one more time," said Ginny, annoyance dripping from her voice. "I swear I'm going to hit him with the Fleas Jinx."

"Come on out girls," called Hugo with a laugh.

"You've lost, now come out and take your medicine," called Albus.

The girls could hear Tommy, Harry, and Sirius having a good laugh at their predicament.

"All right," said Ginny. "When all else fails."

"We cheat," finished Lily with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Colleen with a grin.

Ginny reached into a pocket of her parka and pulled out Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She had thought they might need something to even the odds.

"I need a volunteer to come with me under the cloak, and another volunteer to draw their fire," said Ginny.

"I'll draw their fire," said Lily.

"I'll come with you," said Colleen.

Colleen and Ginny gathered up some ammunition. And pulled the cloak over themselves. They carefully stayed in the tracks that had already been made in the snow so they wouldn't give themselves away.

Lily dashed out from behind the snowdrift and ran for another a short distance away, taking a few hits in the process, but diving behind the other snowdrift and out of the line of fire.

"Come on," said Tommy with a laugh. "You can't win. Give it up."

"Oh can't we," the boys heard from behind where they stood.

They barely had a moment to turn, realizing they had been duped. Ginny and Colleen having circled around behind them under the Invisibility Cloak peppered them from behind with snowballs, while Carly and Lily attacked from the front. The boys never stood a chance.

Hugo and Tommy each took one in the face and hit the ground. Sirius tried to run, but was hit several times, slipping and falling in the snow. Albus got off a couple of shots, but he was hit from all sides at once and also went down.

Harry, suddenly alone, dropped the snowball from his hand. Harry knew when he was beaten. "I surrender," said Harry in a defeated tone raising his hands in the air.

"Take no prisoners," yelled Ginny as she ran towards him, snowball in hand.

Harry turned towards his wife as she tackled him, smashing the snowball all over his face. She fell on top of him in the snow.

"Do you yield?" asked Ginny with a smirk, now lying on top of Harry.

Harry spit some snowball out of his mouth. "To you always," said Harry with a grin. He put his arms around her, pulled her toward him, and kissed her.

"Mum, we just had breakfast," called Lily feigning disgust.

"Then go inside," said Ginny with a laugh. "I need to get my victory snog."

That evening, they had a feast in the Great Hall. The entire Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations were there, as well as a number of students who had decided to stay for the holidays. Tommy's parents were traveling abroad which is why he told everyone he was staying. In reality, his parents had planned to have him meet them, but Tommy had a very special Christmas present, and he wanted to be there to give it to Lily in person.

After the feast, the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends went to Harry and Ginny's quarters and sat in their living room. They had decorated it with a brightly lit tree, and garland all around the room. They talked and laughed and sung Christmas carols.

All the couples were sitting close together. Hugo had an arm around Colleen. He had noticed as the day went on that she seemed to enjoy herself less and less. By now, the rest of the family knew what had happened to Colleen's father, so no one commented on her somber mood. It was completely understandable. It didn't help that she had not received one owl from her mother since she started school. Colleen figured her mother was busy preparing for the move, but she would still have just liked to receive one letter.

After one final chorus of 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs', everyone decided it was time for bed. They were all tired from the morning's snowball fight.

"Thank you for letting me share the day with you," said Colleen to everyone. "I had a wonderful time." She meant it sincerely, but everyone could tell she was quite down.

"You're welcome anytime," said Ginny, giving her a brief hug. "And we'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Absolutely," said Colleen. "Hugo, will you walk me back to my room?"

"Yes," said Hugo. "But only so you can pick up your things, you won't be staying in your room tonight."

Colleen looked at him in confusion.

"I'm all alone in my dorm, all my roommates have gone home and we have an extra bed anyway," said Lily with a smile. "You can stay with me tonight. There's no reason you should stay all alone on Christmas Eve."

"Thank you," said Colleen with a smile. "I would really like that."

A while later, after Hugo walked Colleen to her room to get her pajamas, and then to Gryffindor Tower, Colleen and Lily went up to her dorm. They changed into their pajamas and were seated cross-legged on Lily's bed talking.

"So, you and Hugo seem to be enjoying each other's company," said Lily with a smirk.

Colleen smiled. "He's so easy to talk to," said Colleen. "He's a great listener, and so considerate of my feelings."

Lily looked at here quizzically. "Are we talking about the same Hugo Weasley?" asked Lily. "My cousin, the walking joke shop?"

Colleen laughed. "Yes, that Hugo Weasley," said Colleen. "He listens and makes me laugh. He's not too hard on the eyes either."

"Please," said Lily with a laugh. "He's my best friend. I've been telling him for years he should ask someone out, but he's always been far too shy. A lot of the girls would have jumped at a chance to go on a date with him."

"Well, I'm just as glad he didn't," said Colleen. She paused. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I don't really have any friends at school, and it's nice to have another girl to talk to. I spend so much time all by myself, it's depressing."

"I hate to be alone in here too," said Lily. "You know what, since you're supposed to be starting at Hogwarts next year anyway, maybe you can stay here for the rest of the year. There is a one in four chance you would be in Gryffindor House anyway, and you're in my year. Maybe my Mum can arrange it so you can stay here for the rest of the year."

"I would really love that," said Colleen happily. "Do you think she can?"

"I'm sure of it," said Lily with a smile. "I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

On Christmas morning, everyone woke up early and went to Harry and Ginny's living room. They sat on the couches by the tree and the fire, and they started opening presents. After most of the presents were opened, they found out, there were a number of very special presents that were being saved for the end.

"Open this one next, Al," said Carly. Carly handed Al a small package.

"You got me that new broomstick servicing kit love," said Albus. "You didn't need to get me anything else."

"Actually, there is something in there for each of us," said Carly.

Albus unwrapped the package and looked at Carly quizzically.

"You got me a chocolate frog?" asked Albus in confusion.

"Open it," said Carly with a laugh. "The frog is for me."

Albus opened the chocolate frog and gave the frog to Carly, who quickly took a bite. It was then Albus realized what this was all about.

"I have my own chocolate frog card," said Albus in disbelief as he looked down at his own picture on the card in the package.

"It's a special edition," said Carly. "I thought you would like to have one. Apparently, slaying a dragon makes you worthy of being commemorated."

"I'm almost afraid to turn it over," said Albus. "I'm sure they embellished whatever they said about me on the back. Thanks love." Albus leaned over and kissed Carly on the cheek.

"Lily, open mine next," said Tommy. "There are two of them."

"All right," said Lily with a smile, taking the two packages from Tommy. One was very small, the other was larger and obviously a book.

Lily unwrapped the larger package first. It was a Muggle book. She had never heard of it before. "'Sleeping Beauty'?" asked Lily quizzically.

"It's a Muggle fairytale," said Tommy with a smile. "It's the story about a beautiful princess who falls into a deep sleep, and is awakened by a kiss from Prince Charming."

No further explanation of the book was necessary. They all knew what that meant. Carly, Ginny, and Colleen all "awed". Lily was just speechless, and looked like she might cry.

"Tommy, you set the bar awfully high for everyone else," said Sirius with a laugh.

"Open the other one," said Tommy putting his arm around Lily.

Lily unwrapped the other package and opened the small box. It was a heart shaped gold locket on a gold chain.

"Tommy, it's beautiful," said Lily.

"Open it," said Tommy. "Read the inscription."

Lily opened the locket. It had a picture of Tommy and Lily dancing at the Yule Ball inside. Lily saw the inscription on the inside of the cover. She read it and looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him and he hugged her back.

After a moment, she pulled back and tried to dry her eyes. "Thank you so much Tommy," said Lily. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Tommy, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny had to smile as she watched them. "What does it say?" asked Ginny.

Lily smiled. "It says, 'to my Sleeping Beauty, from your Prince Charming. I'll always be there when you need a kiss'," said Lily.

"I suddenly feel ill," said Hugo, and they all burst into laughter, all except Lily who looked daggers at her best friend.

"Here, Colleen," said Hugo. Hugo handed her a package.

"Hugo, I didn't get you anything, I didn't get to do any shopping," said Colleen.

"That's all right," said Hugo. "It's really nothing, but I thought maybe you would like it."

Colleen smiled at him and unwrapped the package and opened the box. Inside was a framed picture of Hugo. In the picture he was smiling and waving.

"Thank you, Hugo," said Colleen. "I'll keep it on my nightstand."

"That's what I was thinking," said Hugo. "I thought if you needed to talk and I wasn't around, at least you could talk to the picture."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," said Colleen with tears in her eyes. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess that's the last of them," said Albus. "Shall we get dressed and go have breakfast in the Great Hall?"

"There's one more, Al," said Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry quizzically, she didn't know about any other present.

Harry got up, and went into the bedroom. He returned a moment later carrying a very large package. It was long and narrow, and was wrapped in red and gold paper, the colors of Gryffindor House. Harry handed it to Albus, and sat back down next to Ginny.

"It's from me, Al," said Harry. "I trust you'll let me borrow it if I need it."

Albus looked at his father quizzically for a moment, and then unwrapped the package. He started to lift the lid, but when he saw what was inside, he closed it before anyone else saw.

"I can't take this, Dad," said Albus shaking his head. "Professor Dumbledore left this to you."

"And I'm giving it to you, Al," said Harry.

"What is it, Al?" asked Carly curiously.

Between the shape of the box and knowing Harry was left it by Professor Dumbledore, Ginny knew exactly what it was.

Albus slowly removed the lid of the box, and picked up the Sword of Gryffindor. Albus knew what this sword meant to his father. His father had used it to save his mother's life when he was just twelve years old.

"Thank you, Dad," said Albus. "I would say, hopefully I'll never have to use it, but we both know better than that."

Everyone left to get dressed. In their bedroom, Harry and Ginny were getting dressed. Harry had finished dressing and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, what did Al mean?" asked Ginny. "'Hopefully I'll never have to use it, but we both know better than that'."

Harry sighed. There was no point in denying it. "Remember the dreams I had, Ginny?" asked Harry. "The one when James was fighting Voldemort with the Sword of Gryffindor. Then I had one where it was Albus fighting Voldemort?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "Why?"

"The day Albus woke up at St. Mungo's, I went back to the hospital after we got to the Burrow when I couldn't sleep," said Harry. "Albus told me he had a very similar dream, where he was fighting Voldemort with the Sword of Gryffindor. I told him about my dreams."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. "Do you think Albus will have to face him?" asked Ginny.

"I hope not," said Harry. "I intend to find a way to get the Sword of Souls, and use it to destroy Voldemort permanently. I made Al promise he would leave Voldemort to me, as long as…I am able."

Ginny sat down next to Harry and he put his arms around her. She wanted to argue, but how could she? Either her husband or her son was going to face Voldemort. She loved them both so much, she couldn't imagine losing either of them.

"Promise me you'll be careful," said Ginny.

"I will," said Harry. "But you know I have to stop him, no matter what. I can't let him plague our family, or the rest of the world any longer."

"I know," said Ginny with a sigh. "You wouldn't be the man I love if you would stand by and let bad things happen."

Harry leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I love you," said Harry.

Ginny ran her finger over the heart shaped emerald ring on her right hand. She hated thinking about what could happen.

Harry smiled. "Don't ever forget, my heart is yours forever," said Harry.

Ginny smiled. "I think of that every time I look at this ring," said Ginny. She looked up at him, the worry for him clearly evident in her face.

"Don't worry," said Harry.

Just then, they heard a tapping noise on the window. They both turned and Harry saw an owl tapping on the glass. Harry got up and opened the window. The bird flew in and landed on the bed. Harry untied the letter from its leg and the owl flew away, out the window.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"It's for me," said Harry as he read his name on the envelope. Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I believe I may have some information for you in regards to what we discussed on your last visit. Please come to see me as soon as possible._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Dr. Dieter Braun_

"Ginny, it's from Dr. Braun, the historian I visited after Susan was murdered," said Harry. "He has information for me, I have to go."

"All right," said Ginny with a sigh. "Please don't go alone. Take Sirius with you."

Harry was going to protest, but he knew it would make her feel better if he didn't go alone. "All right, love," said Harry. He kissed Ginny and headed off to find Sirius.

Harry and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace in the Whispering Wand. It was deserted, being Christmas Day, but they were open. Nelson was at the bar, drying glasses, as he was the last time Harry had been there.

"Harry," said Nelson cheerfully. "Happy Christmas. What brings you here on the holiday? I hardly get any customers on Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," said Harry. "I'm afraid I'm not here as a customer, I've come to see Dr. Braun again. Nelson, this is my godfather Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Nelson Wallace."

"Well, well, Sirius Black," said Nelson, as he shook Sirius's hand. "It is a real pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," said Sirius.

"Can you stay for a drink before you go?" asked Nelson. "It's on the house."

"No, I'm afraid we can't," said Harry. "We have important business with Dr. Braun, and unfortunately, it can't wait."

"Well, if I can get you anything later, I'll be here," said Nelson with a smile.

Harry nodded and began to move toward the door, but stopped and turned back to Nelson as an idea crossed his mind. "Actually Nelson, there is something you can do for me," said Harry.

Harry and Sirius walked along the road toward the castle.

"That was a great idea you had," said Sirius. "She'll absolutely love it. You best not forget the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

"I won't," said Harry with a laugh. "I have been thinking about it since I was last here. I figured there was no time like the present."

When they arrived at the door of the castle, Harry clanged the knocker and they waited. A few moments later the door opened.

"Welcome, Harry," said Dr. Braun. "It's nice to see you again. Thank you for coming. Please come in."

Harry and Sirius entered the castle, and Dr. Braun closed the door.

Harry introduced Sirius to Dr. Braun, and they went down the hallway to the same room that resembled a museum Harry had been in before. On the table was a small stack of parchment, but the room was otherwise the same as it had been on his last visit.

"Please sit down," said Dr. Braun.

Harry and Sirius sat down. "Thank you for contacting me Dr. Braun, I appreciate it," said Harry. "What information have you found?"

"Through my friendship with the Minister of Magic of Bulgaria Danail Yotov, I recently received several reports taken by Aurors shortly after the defeat of Gellert Grindelwald by Albus Dumbledore in 1945," said Dr. Braun. "They included details of interviews with people who were known acquaintances of Grindelwald. I found one that might interest you."

Dr. Braun took the top sheet off of the stack of parchment. "This is in German," said Dr. Braun. "It details an interview between an Auror by the name of Emmett Schultz and a German jewelry maker, a wizard, by the name of Franz Schmidt. Schmidt claimed to have created a piece of jewelry for Grindelwald. Both Schultz and Schmidt died a number of years ago, so we have only the report to go on."

"What kind of jewelry was it?" asked Sirius.

"A necklace," said Dr. Braun. "A gold chain with a gold charm in the shape of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Grindelwald's instructions were clear. It was not to be enchanted in any way, as he was planning to enchant it himself. Schmidt said he got the impression that this was a wedding present for Grindelwald's fiancé."

"I thought Grindelwald never married," said Harry in surprise. Harry had been reading all he could about Grindelwald, and it was clearly stated that he had never married.

"Well, the rumor that he married has been around for many years," said Dr. Braun. "It was believed he kept it secret so his wife would be safe from his enemies."

Harry thought about this a moment. "All right," said Harry. "But what does this have to do with me being able to get into Castle Grindelwald?"

'Maybe nothing," said Dr. Braun. "But maybe everything. A woman by the name of Anna Mueller was an acquaintance of Grindelwald. Anna Mueller died six years ago. Many believe she was his wife, but she would never admit to it. There are so many rumors about Grindelwald. It is very hard to separate fact from fiction."

"What makes me wonder if that necklace is important is that Anna Mueller's grave was robbed this past August," said Dr. Braun. "Until I came upon the existence of the necklace, it didn't seem significant. It could be that the necklace was enchanted by Grindelwald to allow her entrance to the castle. It's just a theory, but it makes sense."

"Do you think it was Death Eaters looking for the necklace who robbed Anna Mueller's grave?" asked Harry.

"It is possible," said Dr. Braun. "Unfortunately, if the necklace is a way into Castle Grindelwald, I don't have any idea where it could be. The Death Eaters could even have it if it was buried with Anna Mueller. Of course, all of this is conjecture, but I thought it might help you."

Harry thought about what Dr. Braun was saying. If nothing else, this gave him another name to research. He had no luck finding anyone who was still alive and knew Gellert Grindelwald. Since Harry was last in Scotland to see Dr. Braun, he had asked Kingsley and Hanna to try and find anyone living who knew Gellert Grindelwald personally, but they had no luck so far. Dr. Braun had given them something even if it were not much.

"Thank you, Dr. Braun," said Harry. "Please extend my thanks to Mr. Yotov. I had the pleasure of meeting his sons recently."

"Sons as in more than one?" asked Dr. Braun, a look of surprise on his face. "I don't see how that is possible."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. Suddenly Harry had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I met Alec and Bogdan Yotov several nights ago."

"Alec, yes," said Dr. Braun. "You could not possibly have met Bogdan Yotov. It is a strictly guarded secret, but Bogdan Yotov is seriously ill. That is why his father has not been seen in public lately. He told me he was to travel to Hogwarts for the tournament, but with Bogdan's illness, he sent Alec in his place."

"Then who is at Hogwarts claiming to be Bogdan Yotov?" asked Sirius.


	32. The Imposter

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 32 – The Imposter

Ginny arrived at the Great Hall to find Albus, Carly, Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen all having breakfast. They looked so happy. She enjoyed seeing her family happy like this. She loved her family so much, and loved that it kept growing. She really wasn't sure if Hugo just had a crush on Colleen. They had only just got together. Ginny was a pretty good judge of people though. She thought just maybe there was something there, something real. It might be a long time before he realized it, but she was pretty sure he would one day.

"I hope you saved some breakfast for me," said Ginny as she took a seat with them at the Gryffindor table. She grabbed a plate and some pancakes and syrup.

"Where are Dad and Sirius?" asked Albus.

"Your Dad got a message," said Ginny. "He and Sirius had to go out for a bit, they should be back later today." Ginny could tell from the look on Albus's face, he would have gone if he had known. "They're fine, Al. They went to see that German historian he visited a few of weeks ago, Dr. Braun."

They ate and talked having a great time. Lily and Colleen talked about healing spells. Colleen, like Lily had wanted to be a Healer someday. She wasn't sure though. She also shared her father's love of archeology and still hadn't really decided what she wanted to do.

Albus and Carly were quietly talking about how great it would be to have Christmas with their own children in a few years. Before she knew it, she would be a grandmother, Ginny thought. She was far too young for that, but it would make her very, very happy anyway.

Tommy and Hugo were talking about the Hogwarts quidditch season. Due to big wins by Slytherin over Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Gryffindor was going to have to win their next match big if they wanted to win their seventh consecutive House Cup. They had been in this position before though. Slytherin had always seemed to come up just short.

Lily remembered she wanted to ask her mother something. "Mum, since Colleen is going to start at Hogwarts next fall anyway, would it be all right if she moved into Gryffindor Tower for the rest of the year, at least until she is sorted next fall?" asked Lily.

"I think that would be fine as long as Headmaster Krum agrees," said Ginny. "Is that what you want to do Colleen?"

"I would love to move into the tower," said Colleen with a hopeful smile. "It's not that I don't like my fellow Durmstrang students, but I really don't have any friends among them. It would be great to have a friend to talk to."

"Then I can tell her all the embarrassing things Hugo's ever done," said Lily with an evil grin. "It will be so much fun!"

"Oh, great," said Hugo as he covered his face with his hands.

They all laughed. "That's all right, Hugo," said Colleen with a grin, "I promise only to laugh at the really funny ones."

"Thanks, Colleen," said Hugo with an exasperated smile. "I appreciate that."

After they ate, Albus and Carly decided to go for a walk. Ginny and Colleen decided they would go to the Durmstrang Common Room and see if Viktor would allow her to stay in Gryffindor Tower. Hugo, Lily, and Tommy headed back to Ginny and Harry's quarters to wait for Ginny and Colleen.

Ginny and Colleen had a nice talk along the way.

"So, how are you feeling today?" asked Ginny. "You seemed a little down yesterday. I know it must be really hard."

"Yes," said Colleen with a nod. "It's so nice to have Hugo to talk to. Lily and I talked last night too. They are both great listeners. It really helps."

"I'm glad," said Ginny. "You know, if you ever want someone else to talk to, you can always come to me."

"Thank you," said Colleen appreciatively. "I really appreciate that. I always used to miss my Mum and Dad when I was at school, but it was all right. Since the start of school this year I've missed her terribly. I really wish she would write to me. I know she's busy preparing for the move, but still."

"You've been through a lot," said Ginny comfortingly. "It's only natural. I'm sure she must be very busy not to write to you."

Lily and Tommy were sitting on the couch in Harry and Ginny's living room. Hugo was looking out the window at the snow, which was gently falling.

Lily and Tommy were taking a few moments for a brief snog before her mother got back.

"You know, I can hear you," said Hugo, still looking out the window. "I am actually here, in the room you know."

"Yes, we know," said Lily. "You can snog Colleen anytime you like, it won't bother us in the least." She went back to kissing Tommy. After a few moments, they stopped, and they just sat there holding each other.

"Did you really like your gifts?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," said Lily with a smile. "They are the best presents I've ever received." Lily put her hand on the locket. She leaned in to kiss Tommy again, when the door burst open and Harry and Sirius ran into the room.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry emphatically. It looked to all in the room like something was very, very wrong.

"Al and Carly went for a walk, and Mum and Colleen went to see Headmaster Krum," said Lily. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Everyone stay here," said Harry. Harry ran into the bedroom.

"Bogdan Yotov is an imposter," said Sirius seriously.

Before they could even digest this, Harry came out of the bedroom with the Marauders Map in hand. He scanned the map. "Oh my God," said Harry. "He's in the Durmstrang quarters."

Harry was fast, but not as fast as Hugo, who was out the door ahead of him at a full run with Harry, Sirius, Lily, and Tommy right behind him. He was running so fast that he was starting to pull away from them.

All Hugo could think of was that Colleen and his aunt had gone there. They might be in danger. Colleen might be in danger. The thought made his blood run cold.

Hugo was the first one to the door, but the door to the Durmstrang quarters was locked. Hugo already had drawn his wand as he ran. "Reducto," yelled Hugo, and a burst from his wand blew the door to splinters.

Hugo ran into the room and to his horror, saw Bogdan Yotov, his right fist around Colleen's throat. He had her lifted off the ground and was shaking her like a rag doll.

"Where is the necklace you little bitch," bellowed Yotov, but in his haste, his hand was squeezing her throat so tight, she couldn't reply.

Yotov moved to point his wand at Hugo, but he was too slow. Hugo already had his wand pointed at Bogdan Yotov. "Diffindo," yelled Hugo.

The severing charm hit Bogdan Yotov right above his right elbow, severing his arm instantly. Bogdan Yotov fell back screaming in pain and dropping his wand, crashing to the floor in a heap. Colleen also fell to the floor, the impact with the floor dislodging her from Bogdan Yotov's severed arm.

Colleen gasped for breath as Hugo lifted her up, she felt so small and frail in his arms. Hugo carried her into her bedroom, closing and locking the door. He was afraid Yotov might come in after them. Hugo gently laid Colleen down on the bed, tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked Hugo, in a near panic.

She nodded. Hugo leaned over her and hugged her tight for a moment. When he let go of her, he could see that Colleen was breathing easier now. She tried to talk but grabbed her throat. "Hurts," she squeaked out. Tears were still streaking down her cheeks.

"Let me make sure it's safe, and I'll get you to the Hospital Wing," said Hugo.

Colleen grabbed his wrist. "No," Colleen squeaked out, the pain evident on her face. "Can't go. Get Lily."

Hugo wasn't sure why she couldn't go to the Hospital Wing, but if she wanted Lily, then he would get Lily. Lily was excellent with healing spells and could at least help her somewhat if she couldn't completely heal Colleen. Hugo kissed her lightly and headed back into the Durmstrang Common Room, wand at the ready.

Harry was about fifteen seconds behind Hugo. He had no idea Hugo could run so fast. By the time he ran through the open doorway leaping over the pieces of splintered door, Hugo had already severed Bogdan Yotov's arm. Harry saw Viktor Krum and Ginny on the floor, both were unmoving, and a terrible thought went through his mind. Could Ginny be dead? He saw Bogdan Yotov was just grabbing his wand, and Harry could see his other arm lying a few feet away. There was blood spreading all over the floor coming from where his arm should have been.

"Expelliarmus," yelled Harry, pointing his wand at Bogdan Yotov. The wand flew from his hand. "Petrificus Totalus."

Bogdan Yotov went stiff as the Body-Bind Curse hit him. Just then, Lily and Tommy came running through the door.

"Lily, see if Mum and Headmaster Krum are all right," said Harry. Lily went to them with Tommy at her side.

In Harry's mind, he was praying that Ginny was all right. Nothing would matter if he lost Ginny, nothing.

Sirius came panting through the doorway just then. "I'm getting too old for this," said Sirius trying to catch his breath.

Lily stopped the bleeding from the cut on the back of her mother's head. "Rennervate," said Lily, pointing her wand at her mother.

"Lily," said Ginny groggily as she came to from the reviving spell. "Tell me what happened? Is Colleen all right?"

"I think you were hit from behind, Mum," said Lily. "I stopped the bleeding, but you will need to see Madam Jennings to heal it completely. You'll need a potion." Lily pointed her wand at Viktor and stopped the bleeding from the cut on his forehead. "I don't dare wake him, it looks like he was hit very, very hard. I don't know where Colleen is."

On the other side of the room, Harry and Sirius were lifting Bogdan Yotov onto the couch. "Lily, can you stop this bleeding," said Harry. The Body-Bind Curse already lessened the bleeding, but Harry needed to release him, to talk to him.

Lily came over and pointed her wand at Bogdan Yotov's arm. "Dad, this is going to hurt him," said Lily.

"Go ahead, I can take it," said Harry sarcastically. At the moment, Harry was more than happy to have pain inflicted on the imposter. He had obviously hit Ginny from behind, and it was all Harry could do not to strangle him. He waved his wand and released Yotov from the Body-Bind Curse. He screamed in pain.

"Hold still," said Lily. She muttered the spell and the bleeding stopped, but Bogdan Yotov screamed even louder.

"Good…I'm glad it hurt a lot," said Lily with anger in her voice as she left him and went to her mother's side.

Tommy was helping Ginny up, just as Hugo came running out of Colleen's room. "Colleen's hurt, Lily come quickly, please," said Hugo. He was on the verge of tears.

Ginny, Lily, and Hugo ran into Colleen's room. Tommy levitated Krum. "I'll get him to the Hospital Wing," said Tommy to Harry and Sirius. Harry nodded.

"Watch him, Sirius," said Harry. "I'm going to check on Colleen."

Harry went into Colleen's room. Colleen was still crying hysterically. Ginny was holding her as Lily tried to heal her throat. Hugo stood by a look of utmost concern on his face.

"Is that better?" asked Lily.

"Yes," said Colleen through her tears.

"We'll get you to the Hospital Wing," said Hugo. "It's all right, don't cry."

"That's not why I'm crying," said Colleen, her voice was strained and raw. "He wanted my necklace! He said he killed my mother! I need to know if it's true!"

The words hit Hugo like an anvil. In an instant, Hugo went from despair to rage. It broke his heart into pieces to hear the anguish in her voice and to think she had lost her mother too. Then the rage hit him. Hugo ran from the room, knocking Harry out of the way and almost to the floor. He stopped right in front of the man on the couch. The Polyjuice had worn off. The man in front of him no longer resembled Bogdan Yotov, he was older, but Hugo didn't care.

"Is it true?" demanded Hugo loudly. "Did you kill her mother?"

"I gutted the bitch like a fish," said the man on the couch, the satisfaction was dripping from his voice. "She wouldn't tell me where the necklace was. After I tortured her for an hour, it was obvious that was the truth, so I killed her. The Dark Lord commanded it!"

Hugo pointed his wand at the man on the couch. Hugo's rage had turned murderous. "Avada Keda-," but Hugo didn't get any more of the Killing Curse out of his mouth.

"Expelliarmus," called Harry from the door, his wand pointed at Hugo's wand.

Hugo's wand flew into the air. Sirius grabbed Hugo with both arms, and held him.

"Colleen needs you," said Sirius. After a moment, Hugo pulled away and ran into Colleen's room, closing the door behind him.

Ginny was now kneeling in front of Colleen who was sitting on the bed next to Lily. She was still crying with her face in her hands.

Hugo went over to her. He hadn't realized the extent of Colleen's injuries before now, everything was happening so fast. The left side off her neck, from her chin to her shoulder was all bruised. Hugo had only seen bruising that bad on Rose on the pitch the day of the first task. If he had been a moment later, she might have died. The bruises were terrible, even with Lily's healing spells, but Hugo knew that was not why she was crying.

"Colleen," said Hugo, his voice cracking. "He says he did. We will check though, he could just be lying."

Colleen just cried harder, and Hugo sat down beside her and pulled her into an embrace. He held her while she cried. Hugo wanted to do something, anything, to help her, but he could do nothing more than hold her.

Ginny heard a scream of pain from the other room. Lily looked at her.

Ginny knew what was happening. She drew her wand and pointed it at the door. "Silencio," said Ginny. They didn't need to hear what was happening in the other room.

In the Durmstrang Common Room, Harry, wand at the ready, walked over to the man on the couch. "Gregory Goyle, I had hoped I would never see you again," growled Harry. Gregory Goyle was one of Draco Malfoy's henchmen when he was in school. His father had been a Death Eater. His son had followed in his footsteps.

"Why if it isn't the great Harry Potter," sneered Goyle. "Where's the Weasel?" Goyle snickered. "The Dark Lord said if I could to give you a message, Harry. He's going to kill them all. He said he might start with your bitch just for fun."

Harry knew, Goyle was just taunting him, but it didn't matter. The rage within Harry was boiling, but he knew if he was going to get answers, he had to try and stay calm. "What are you doing here, Goyle?" asked Harry. "What do you want with the girl?"

"I will tell you nothing, Potter," spat Goyle, with a laugh.

Harry put his right hand on Goyle's throat pushing him back into the couch. "Legilimens," said Harry. It didn't work. Goyle was employing Occlumency, shielding his thoughts. They were strong shields. He had obviously been practicing Occlumency for a long time.

Harry knew at that moment, he would have to cross a line if he wanted answers. Harry did so, with both feet.

"Look into my eyes, Goyle," said Harry, his voice calm and cold. "If you don't tell me what you are doing here, by the time I am done with you, you will be begging for me to let Voldemort torture you to death."

For a moment, Harry could see a hint of fear in Goyle's eyes. "You haven't got the guts, Potter," said Goyle with a smirk.

Harry took his left hand, and squeezed hard on the stump that was Goyle's right arm. Goyle screamed in agony. For a moment, Harry continued to squeeze, then Harry let go.

"Now, why are you here, and what did you want with the girl?" asked Harry calmly.

Harry's voice was just as calm and cold as before. Sirius was slightly unnerved. He had never seen Harry do anything like this before. It was a little scary.

"Is that the worst you can do?" asked Goyle, laughing through the pain.

"No," said Harry coldly. Harry pointed his wand at Goyle's stump. "Relashio," said Harry, and a jet of hot sparks burst from his wand, hitting Goyle's stump. Goyle screamed again. This time he didn't stop screaming as the sparks had set his stump on fire. Sirius started to move forward, but Harry raised a hand to stop him as Goyle continued to scream. Harry pointed his wand again. "Aguamenti," said Harry. A jet of water flew from his wand, leaving smoldering embers on Goyle's stump, which was now burned, and blistering.

Goyle screamed several more times, before he was reduced to whimpers.

"Now," said Harry, his voice still calm and cold. "Voldemort would Crucio you to death. I won't. I'll keep this up as long as it takes. It won't kill you, but before we are done, you will beg me to kill you. I am not playing games."

Goyle's air of superiority vanished, leaving a quivering mass in its place.

"He…wants the necklace," panted Goyle. "He thinks it will get him into Castle Grindelwald. He told me to get it no matter what it took."

"What makes you think the girl has it?" asked Harry coldly.

"Her mother used to help out the old woman who Voldemort thinks had the necklace," said Goyle still panting. "She would do chores for her around the house. She was the only one who ever saw the old woman." Goyle was still panting hard. "I killed her father looking for it. I couldn't get close while the Aurors investigated, but I got to her mother after the girl left for school. The little bitch must have the necklace."

Harry had heard enough and it only served to increase his rage. Harry grabbed Goyle by the collar and yanked him off of the couch.

"Where are you taking him, Harry?" asked Sirius, a note of panic in his voice. Sirius had never seen Harry like this before and he was worried about what he might do.

"For a little flight," growled Harry angrily.

Like a shot, Harry dragged Goyle out the door. Sirius tried to grab him, but only succeeded in grabbing the Marauders' Map from his hip pocket. Sirius dropped the map, but before Sirius could follow, Harry pointed his wand at him. "Impedimenta," said Harry.

Sirius stopped, frozen in place by the Impediment Curse. "Harry, whatever you are going to do, please don't," said Sirius. "Think about it please."

Harry heard Sirius, but he wasn't listening to him. He pulled Goyle down the hall, still whimpering in pain.

Several minutes after Harry left, Ginny opened the door and found Sirius frozen. "Sirius, what happened?" asked Ginny.

"You've got to go after Harry," said Sirius desperately. "I've never seen him like this. Use the map, it's on the floor."

Ginny saw the Marauders' Map on the floor. She picked it up and searched the castle for Harry. She saw where he was and knew where he was going, and there would be only one reason to go there now.

"Oh, no," said Ginny breathlessly. "Sirius, when the spell wears off, take Colleen to the Hospital Wing, and contact Kingsley to find out if it's true that her mother is dead. Tell Kingsley we need to know immediately. I'll go after Harry."

Harry dragged Goyle higher up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Harry wasn't thinking. All he could feel was rage. Goyle had turned Colleen into an orphan. Another orphan created by Voldemort. Goyle could have killed Ginny. Harry could think of nothing else but Ginny lying on the floor, and him not knowing if she was dead or alive.

When they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, Harry dragged Goyle to a window and opened it, then dragged him back to the middle of the room. Harry grabbed him with one hand on his collar, and the other with a fist full of the back of his robes.

"Can you fly, Goyle?" asked Harry, in a tone that was as cold as ice.

Goyle's eyes widened in terror, he knew what Harry was going to do and could do nothing to stop him. Harry ran toward the window pushing Goyle along, and flung him head first through the window.

Goyle flew into the air and began to fall. He fell faster and faster toward the ground, a horrified scream escaping his lips as he fell towards his death.

For a moment, Harry watched him fall, his rage leading him to wonder how much longer he would have to wait to see Goyle land. Then he remembered the last person who had fallen from the Astronomy Tower, whose last moment in this life was spent in the very spot that Harry now stood. What have I done?

"Arresto Momentum," said Harry with his wand pointed at the falling Goyle. Goyle hit the ground with a dull thud, having slowed down considerably. Harry could hear the loud moan escape his lips. He was very much alive, if somewhat badly bruised. Harry saw Albus and Carly running towards him. They must have seen him falling.

Harry pointed his wand at his throat to magnify his voice. "Al, take him to the Hospital Wing," called Harry. "He's a prisoner, keep him under guard."

Albus stared up at him a moment, then nodded and began to levitate Goyle away.

Harry turned around to see Ginny standing there, staring at him. He had never seen such a look of shock on her face.

"You always intended to do that," said Ginny. "You were just making him think you were going to let him die then save him, right?"

For the first time since he saw Ginny lying on the floor of the Durmstrang Common Room, Harry thought about what was happening. He thought about what he was doing, about what he had just done. Did he ever intend to save Goyle? Or, did he intend to let him die? Harry was afraid he knew the answer.

"You always intended to do that," said Ginny for the second time. "You were just making him think you were going to let him die then save him, right?" Ginny was almost pleading with Harry to say yes. He could see it in her eyes.

"I…don't know," said Harry pitifully. Suddenly it all hit him. What had he just done? What had he become? Harry leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Ginny moved to him and knelt beside him. He looked up at her, and then away, he couldn't look at her. He couldn't after what he had done. "Are you all right Ginny?"

She took his face in his hands and made him look into her eyes. "Yes Harry," said Ginny. "I'll need a potion or two, but I'm fine. Are you all right?"

"I didn't," said Harry, his voice cracking.

"You didn't what?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't intend to save him," said Harry, as he realized the awful truth. He was going to kill him. "I'm no better than Voldemort."

Ginny could see the look of horror at what he had almost done on his face. She sat beside him and put her arms around him. "That is not true," said Ginny.

"What have I become?" asked Harry, more of himself than her.

"You are a good person, the best one I know," said Ginny. "The best there has ever been, and with all the evil that has forced itself into your life, you snapped a little. You forgot for a moment you were one of the good guys."

"How can I live with that?" asked Harry hollowly.

"We all make mistakes Harry," said Ginny. "You almost had to bury your son a few weeks ago. You have been under incredible stress over Voldemort and that damn book. With all of that, you still did the right thing. The only thing that matters is that in the end, you did the right thing, even if you didn't plan to."

Harry thought about what Ginny had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was only important that he did do the right thing. Maybe. Harry put his arms around her and held her.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," said Harry.

"It's all right Harry," said Ginny tenderly. "It's all right."

Harry knew this could not continue forever. He had to get the Sword of Souls so he could stop Voldemort. He had to end this. If it continued, it would tear him and the people he loved apart. Once he had the sword he knew it would all be all right.


	33. The Awful Truth

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 33 – The Awful Truth

Hermione was sitting at her desk going over the notes from the mess that was Christmas Day at Hogwarts. It was just one o'clock in the afternoon, but it had already been a very long day. She had just gotten the news confirming the worst. She didn't want to have to tell anyone, but she knew she would have to.

"I can't go anywhere can I," said Hermione trying to lighten the mood. She was sitting in her office with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Hermione and Ron had rushed back from the Burrow as soon as they heard what happened.

"You know us," said Harry absently. "Always making trouble." Ginny rubbed Harry's back soothingly. He was still very upset.

"All right, let's get down to business," said Hermione. "Ron, I need to make a report to the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. How are Alec Yotov and Viktor?"

"They will be fine, they should be awake anytime," said Ron. "Goyle had Alec Yotov under the Imperius Curse since just after he left Bulgaria. Viktor was hit very hard by Goyle, but he will make a full recovery."

"All right," said Hermione. "Ginny, how is Colleen?"

"Madam Jennings's potions finished the healing that Lily couldn't," said Ginny, with a note of pride in her daughter in her voice. "She was going to try to get her to take a Sleeping Draught when I left them. Hugo, Lily, and Tommy are with her. Harry is going to wait until tomorrow to talk to her about the necklace. We don't know where it is, she wasn't wearing it and it's not in her room or Lily's dorm where she stayed last night, if she has it at all."

Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for Hugo. The first time he ever finds a girl he likes, and she is an emotional train wreck, Hermione thought. She knew it was terrible of her to think that, but she couldn't help it. Even though he never would admit it, she knew Hugo was lonely never having a date for dances or Hogsmeade weekends. Hermione knew it wouldn't be easy for Hugo to deal with everything Colleen was going though. She also knew Hugo would stand by Colleen, and she was very proud of him for that.

"I hate to tell you this, but just before you got here, Kingsley flooed," said Hermione with a sigh. "He was about to floo you Harry with the information that Bogdan Yotov had to be an imposter when Sirius flooed him to tell him what had happened. He's sorry he didn't get the information sooner, but Bogdan Yotov's illness is not public knowledge. Also, I hate to tell you, but Colleen's mother is dead. They think she has been dead since September. She was not working as she was preparing to move back to Britain, and they are fairly well off. She had no friends, so no one noticed she was missing. I've contacted Colleen's only living relative, an aunt. You won't believe who her aunt is."

As if on cue, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames. A very familiar blond, with long hair and protuberant silvery grey eyes, stepped out of the flames. All of them stood, and moved toward the fireplace, to greet the new arrival.

"Luna," said Ginny is disbelief.

"Hi, it's been so long since I've seen you," said Luna Lovegood with a smile.

"It was at your last wedding two years ago, right?" asked Ron. "How is…sorry, what is your husband's name?"

"Which one, I've had three?" asked Luna with a laugh. "That would be my third husband and hopefully last. Harold was his name, but we divorced last year. He couldn't handle my work schedule."

None off them could believe Luna Lovegood was here. Luna was not at all the same person she was in school. After school she began to search the world for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and other ultimately fictional magical creatures that she had believed in. However, along the way she did discover quite a few new species of real magical creatures and had become quite well known for it in the Wizarding world. She married Rolf Scamander, the grandson of Newt Scamander. Unfortunately, the marriage didn't last. Luna's eccentricities were too much for him, and they divorced just two years later.

Two year's after her first divorce, her father's death brought Luna down to reality, even going so far as to convince her to give up the search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, which she finally admitted did not exist. She did not wear the bizarre clothing and jewelry she used to anymore, with the exception on her radish earrings, which she always wore. She went to work running the Quibbler full time after her father's death, and became a workaholic, and spent most of her time running the Quibbler as well as being the lead writer for the magazine. The Quibbler was now a huge operation employing dozens of reporters and printing staff. It was published in ten languages, and while it did publish its share of bizarre stories, it did contain mostly real news and articles, and was nearly as popular as the Daily Prophet.

Luna had married twice since then, but both marriages had failed due to her obsessive work habits. The Potters and Weasleys stayed in contact with Luna over the years, but didn't see her very often. Only Hermione knew why she was there.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione. "We didn't know."

"That's all right," said Luna. "I'm over it. I have the Quibbler, and it takes up all of my time. Who needs a husband?"

Luna hugged each of them.

"I wish this reunion was under better circumstances," said Luna sadly. "How is Colleen? Is she all right?"

"Wait," said Ginny as she realized why Luna was here. "You are Colleen's Aunt?"

"Second cousin, or something like that," said Luna. "I was always Auntie Luna when Colleen was little."

"I was just about to tell you that," said Hermione. "Ellen Manning was Luna's cousin. Luna is Colleen's only family."

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "We didn't know."

"That's all right," said Luna shaking her head. "I haven't seen Eric, Ellen, or Colleen in years, not since they moved to Germany. Until today I didn't even know Eric was murdered this summer. I have no experience being a parent, but Colleen is family, so I guess I'm going to learn. Incidentally, I feel awful having to ask, but how old is she?"

"She's fifteen," said Ginny. "Come on, I'll take you to see her."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Luna appreciatively. "I hope she has some friends with her."

"Yes," said Ginny with a smile. "She does."

Ginny and Luna headed for the Hospital Wing, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat back down. For a moment, Ron and Harry were speechless.

"Wow," said Ron after a few minutes. "I like Luna and everything, but thinking of her as a parent…that poor girl's going to be all screwed up."

"Come on, Ron," admonished Hermione. "She's doing the right thing in a tough situation, cut her a break."

"I'm sorry," said Ron. "She isn't as…odd as she used to be is she?"

"No," said Hermione. "She isn't." Hermione then realized, Harry had hardly said a word. "Harry, are you all right?"

"No," said Harry absently. "I'm not all right."

Hermione got up from her chair behind the desk, came around the desk and sat next to Harry. She put an arm around his shoulders. "It's all right Harry," said Hermione. "We obliterated Goyle's memory. He thinks he fell trying to escape. As far as Kingsley is concerned the rather extreme way you got the information from Goyle was justified under the circumstances."

"Hermione," said Harry in exasperation. "Do you really think I'm worried about going to Azkaban? I could murder someone in broad daylight in front of fifty people, and no one would say a word against me. I'm The Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, the great Harry bloody Potter, blah, blah, blah. Or have you forgotten?"

"Come on, Hermione," said Ron. "Even I know what's bothering him."

Hermione stood up and sat on the edge of her desk facing them, and looked back and fourth between them. "All right, then I'm the dense one today," said Hermione. "What is it?"

Harry got up and went to the window. He looked out over the Hogwarts grounds. "The awful truth is, I'm no better than Voldemort," said Harry, his voice quivering slightly. "I was willing to do whatever I had to do to get what I wanted, and then I wanted Goyle to pay for what he did. I was judge, jury, and executioner."

"Wait a minute," said Ron confusedly. "I just thought you were upset that Ginny got hurt."

"I guess you both get to be dense today," said Harry shaking his head. "I almost murdered Goyle in cold blood. How could I do that?"

Hermione went over to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, what you want is to protect the people you love," said Hermione sympathetically. "Do you think Ron would have done any different if he had come in that room and found me unconscious on the floor?"

"Hold on a minute, Hermione," said Ron. "I wouldn't have done what Harry did. I would have let him splat."

Harry laughed in spite of how lousy he felt. "You know, I do know you are right," said Harry. "Things have been so hard lately. I made a terrible mistake, but I did the right thing in the end. I know all that, and eventually, I might even forgive myself for what I did."

"Then what is it?" asked Hermione.

Harry turned around and looked at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He was asleep. "Why is he always asleep when I come in here?" asked Harry. "I haven't hardly ever spoken to the portrait after that night after Voldemort fell."

Hermione smiled. "He knows you don't like to talk to him," said Hermione. "He takes a nap whenever you come in here. If you want to talk to him you can wake him up."

"No," said Harry. "What I need is the real thing. I didn't let down a portrait. I let down Professor Dumbledore. That's…that's what I can't forgive myself for."

"Harry, you know Professor Dumbledore would be the first one to tell you that you are being too hard on yourself," said Hermione.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, and Ron came over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry put his arms around Hermione. "Thanks, guys," said Harry. "What would I do without the two off you?"

"You would be brooding and depressed," said Hermione with a smile. "With us around you're just brooding."

Harry smiled. "There is that," said Harry. "The really hard part is I have to talk to Al. He knows Goyle didn't fall trying to escape. I need to tell James too. I have to look them in the eye and tell him what I did."

Harry and Sirius had not told anyone about Hugo nearly using the Killing Curse. Sirius said he would talk to Hugo as soon as he could get him away from Colleen for a few minutes, as Harry had enough to deal with.

Harry felt like he was betraying Ron and Hermione not telling them, but he understood Hugo's rage at seeing someone he cared for in so much pain. He would let Sirius handle it. Sirius was good at that sort of thing. Harry knew that from personal experience.

Ginny and Luna walked down the hallway towards the Hospital Wing.

"How is Colleen handling it?" asked Luna.

"She was having a hard time apparently since the start of the school year with her father's death," said Ginny. "She's never been very close to anyone at Durmstrang. Years ago, before her family moved to Germany, she went to school with Hugo. They weren't really friends. It seems Hugo might have had a bit of a crush on her. She finally got up the nerve at the Yule Ball to tell Hugo who she was. I guess Hugo listened while she talked about losing her father. No one had done that. They seem to be quite close." Ginny had to smile.

Luna smiled. "A budding romance?" asked Luna with a grin.

"I can see it in Hugo's eyes, he's feeling something," said Ginny with a smile. "I don't think he has any idea yet, and with Colleen's current state of mind, I doubt he'll figure it out for a long while, though I've been wrong before. I've had some experience with love at first sight."

When they arrived outside the Hospital Wing, the sight on the bench in the hallway brought a smile to Ginny's face.

Earlier, after things had calmed down, it all hit Lily really hard. Lily realized that her mother could have easily been killed. She held on to Ginny for nearly an hour crying on her mother's shoulder. Lily was tough, but she was also very sensitive when it came to the wellbeing of the people she loved.

Ginny had left Tommy, Lily, and Hugo with Colleen when she left to meet with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Now, Tommy was sitting on the bench in the hallway, and Lily was lying on the bench with her head on his lap. She had fallen asleep and Tommy was lovingly stroking her hair.

When Tommy looked up to see Ginny, he nervously stopped stroking Lily's hair, but a smile from Ginny told him it was all right. She was glad Lily had found someone who loved her so much, and that she was so happy.

"Madam Jennings asked us to wait outside for a while so Colleen could get some rest," said Tommy quietly, not wanting to wake Lily. "I suggested Lily go get some sleep, but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be around when Colleen woke up."

Ginny nodded. She would introduce Luna later. Ginny opened the door of the Hospital Wing and she and Luna went inside. They saw Colleen curled up on the cot with Hugo. His arms were around her, and she was partially on top of him, with her head resting on his chest. She was much shorter than Hugo, and the way she was curled up made her seem even smaller. Hugo's eyes were open, but he was staring off into space. Viktor and Alec were in cots on the far side of the room.

Madam Jennings came right over to them. "I'm sorry, Professor Potter," said Madam Jennings. "She refused the Sleeping Draught unless he would hold her while she slept. I don't think it's terribly appropriate, but under the circumstances I thought it more important that she sleep for a while, the poor thing."

"That's all right," said Ginny with a nod. "If that makes her feel better, then we shouldn't deny her. My nephew is a perfect gentleman, I wouldn't worry about it."

Madam Jennings nodded. "She should wake shortly," said Madam Jennings. "I only gave her a mild Sleeping Draught."

"Madam Jennings, this is Luna Lovegood, Colleen's Aunt," said Ginny. "Luna, this is Madam Jennings, Hogwarts Nurse."

"It's nice to meet you," said Madam Jennings. "Once Colleen awakens, you can take her back to her quarters, or home, I'm not sure what your plans are."

"I haven't given it much thought," said Luna, "I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

Madam Jennings went into her office, and Ginny and Luna went over and pulled two chairs up beside the cot. Hugo noticed their arrival, and looked towards them. Ginny could now see his eyes were red and he had tearstains on his cheeks.

"Are you all right, Hugo?" asked Ginny. She never expected him to be this upset.

"Aunt Ginny," said Hugo softly, "I don't know what to do. Colleen kept crying and crying. All I could do was hold her and she still cried. I don't know what to do to make her feel better. I just want to take her pain away." It was tearing out Hugo's heart to see Colleen in so much pain.

Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile. She brushed the tears from his cheeks and kissed him on his forehead. "Hugo, right now you are doing the best thing you can do," said Ginny. "You are being there for Colleen when she needs you. She's going to need you a lot. It's going to be very hard for her. Can you be there for her?"

"I'm not going anywhere," said Hugo, trying to muster a smile, but failing. "Have you heard from Kingsley? Is Colleen's Mum…?"

"Yes, Hugo, she's gone," said Ginny sadly. "She's been dead since September, they think right after Colleen left for school."

Hugo closed his eyes for a minute and shook his head slightly. Then he opened his eyes. "I hoped he was lying," said Hugo softly.

"We all did," said Ginny sympathetically. "Hugo this is Luna Lovegood. Do you remember her, she's a friend of mine and your parents from school."

Hugo thought for a moment. "Yes, I remember," said Hugo. He hadn't seen her in a very long time. "Did the Nargels ever give you back your hair clips?"

"Yes," said Luna with a laugh. The last time she had seen Hugo he was five, and she had misplaced her hair clips. She blamed the Nargels as she always did. "I understand you and Colleen have become quite close."

Hugo considered a response for just a second. "It's hard to get much closer than we are right now," said Hugo. Humor was preferable to reality right then. Reality was not Hugo's friend right now. Humor, he was good at.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. He had Fred and George's sense of humor.

"I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend today," said Hugo absently. Hugo felt bad even thinking about that with what Colleen was going through. "I can't do that now, not when she is going through so much. Maybe someday." Of course, Hugo knew, that would never happen. He would soon be in no position to have a girlfriend.

Before Ginny or Luna could tell him to just wait a few days and ask her, Colleen began to stir. She opened her eyes, and slowly lifted her head. "Aunt Luna," said Colleen, more a question than a statement.

"Hi, Colleen," said Luna softly. "I wasn't sure you would remember me, I haven't seen you since you moved to Germany."

Colleen was groggy and it took her a minute to realize where she was. "What am I doing in the Hospital Wing?" asked Colleen groggily. She looked up at Hugo, suddenly everything rushing back to her, and he could see the pain in her face. "My…my Mum's gone…isn't she?"

Hugo nodded. "I'm sorry," said Hugo, kissing her forehead and tightening his arms around her. "They think she was killed just after you left for school."

Colleen was quiet for a moment, a look of complete emptiness in her eyes. "I'm all alone," said Colleen.

"No," said Hugo, a little more forcefully than he meant to. He looked into her eyes. "You are not alone. You will never be alone."

Colleen looked up at him with a look of profound appreciation. That is what she needed to hear more than anything else.

Luna smiled. "Colleen, could we talk for a while?" asked Luna.

"Sure, Aunt Luna," said Colleen as she sat up.

"I'll go so you can talk," said Hugo. "I'll come back soon, all right?" He knew that was probably not going to happen.

Colleen nodded. Hugo sat up and gave Colleen a soft kiss and a smile, before standing to leave with Ginny.

When Ginny and Hugo reached the hallway, Lily was awake, and Tommy had his arms around her. Albus was also there. Hugo went and sat down beside Albus.

"How's Colleen?" asked Lily.

"She's all right," said Ginny. "It's going to be very hard for her for a while."

"Maybe for more than a while," said Albus absently.

It just occurred to Ginny that Carly wasn't there. "Where's Carly?" asked Ginny.

"She's asleep," said Albus. "I think all this brought up some painful memories. She was quiet upset, I got her to take a nap."

Just then, Sirius turned down the hallway.

"I'm going to check on Carly," said Ginny.

"She's in…" but Albus stopped.

"I know where she is," said Ginny with a disapproving look.

Ginny knew very well, as did most of the castle that Albus and Carly were living in the same room. Secrets at Hogwarts were rarely kept for very long. Hermione had told Ginny that there was a provision in the school by-laws from hundreds of years ago that allowed married students to live in the same room. Long ago it wasn't unusual for students to marry while still in school, and the by-law was still in effect. It did not however make any specific reference to couples that were engaged but not yet married. Hermione deemed it a gray area, and told Ginny and Harry to deal with it as they saw fit. Harry had decided to stay out of it.

Ginny couldn't say she approved, but they were both adults and engaged, and considering everything they had been through, who was she or anyone else to interfere. Plus, she would never admit it, but if she could have gotten away with living with Harry seventh year she would have jumped at the opportunity. Ginny was many things, but a hypocrite was not one of them.

"Can we see Colleen?" asked Lily.

"She's talking to her Aunt now," said Ginny. "Do you remember Luna Lovegood?"

"Sure," said Lily. "Is Luna Colleen's Aunt?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "When they are done, Colleen will probably leave the Hospital Wing. Why don't you all go back to my and Dad's quarters and stay there for a while."

Lily nodded, and Ginny headed for Gryffindor Tower to check on Carly. Ginny gave Sirius a smile as they passed each other.

"Hey, guys," said Sirius as he arrived outside the Hospital Wing.

A variety of greetings came from Lily, Tommy, and Albus. Hugo was quiet.

"Hugo, I was wondering if we could have a chat?" asked Sirius. "I promise, I'll have you back here before you know it. I know you won't want to be away from Colleen too long."

"We'll stay with her," said Tommy.

"Thanks," said Hugo. Hugo expected either Sirius, Harry, or his parents would be coming to talk to him about what he had nearly done, so he wasn't going to protest. If his parents didn't know now, they would at the trial, Hugo thought. "Sure Sirius," said Hugo. Hugo got up and slowly followed Sirius down the hall.

A moment later, Harry came down the hallway. He was still upset about what he had done, and not exactly sure how to talk to Albus about it.

"Hey, Al," said Harry. "Could you come for a walk with me? I want to talk to you."

Albus very nearly said no. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around what his father had obviously done. He didn't for one second buy the story that Goyle fell while trying to escape. He wasn't sure if he was angry or not. He was really just confused.

"All right," said Albus softly.

Albus and Harry left leaving Lily and Tommy alone. Tommy could tell Lily was still upset by the look on her face.

"Are you all right?" asked Tommy softly.

She looked up at him. "My Mum could have died today," said Lily sadly. "No, Tommy. I'm not all right at all."

Tommy already had his arms around her, but he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "I know you're scared," said Tommy sympathetically. "She's fine."

"Tommy, I told you all about the book and what happened to Albus the first year I was here," said Lily. "You know it's coming. Who knows if we are all going to survive?"

"I know, love," said Tommy. "But when it comes, I'll be right there at your side. I'm not ever going anywhere."

Lily smiled at him. "Thank you," said Lily. Lily knew he never would.

A/N: I know some people will be upset with what I did with Luna. I tried but I just couldn't write her the way she should be written. I think I justified her change in personality, though.


	34. Letting People Down

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 34 – Letting People Down

In the Hospital Wing, Luna and Colleen sat on the cot. For a few minutes after Ginny and Hugo left, they didn't really know what to say. Finally, Luna broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Colleen," said Luna sadly. "I should have been there for you and your Mum this summer. I didn't know about your Dad until today…but that isn't an excuse. If I wasn't so engrossed in running the Quibbler all the time, maybe I would have sent an owl once in a while."

"It's not all your fault, Aunt Luna," said Colleen. "My Mum never wrote you either. She could have told you about my Dad, but she didn't. Mum always kept to herself a lot, but completely since Dad died. She kept so much to herself, no one noticed she was dead for four months."

Luna could see tears forming in Colleen's eyes again and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," whispered Luna. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you, and I know the Potters and Weasleys well enough to know, that when you have one of them as a friend, you have them all."

They broke apart and sat silently for a minute. Luna decided she needed to lighten the conversation a little bit. "So, Colleen, you and Hugo seem to be awfully close," said Luna with a smile.

Colleen blushed. "Well, I knew him years ago, but we kind of didn't get along," said Colleen. "It's only been a few days. He's so sweet and he makes me laugh. He's a great listener." Colleen's smile vanished. "I just realized we've never even gone on a date."

"Oh," said Luna, "I assumed he was your boyfriend."

"I don't know," said Colleen. "Hugo has never called me his girlfriend. I was kind of hoping to be though."

"You know, he seems to be really sensitive to everything you are going through," said Luna. "He might be reluctant to ask you for a while. I think you should bring it up."

"I can't do that," said Colleen, shocked that her aunt would even suggest such a thing. "It took me two months to get up the nerve to tell him who I was, and I was only able to do that because I went by myself to the Yule Ball and felt completely pathetic." Colleen paused. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, I am your guardian now, so in the summer you will live with me," said Luna. "As far as school goes, Professor Potter already said you could move into Gryffindor Tower for the remained of the year and be sorted in the fall. However, with Headmaster Krum's approval, Professor Potter said you could be sorted now, and officially become a Hogwarts student. It is possible though that you could end up in another house. That won't matter to the Potters and Weasleys though. I was in Ravenclaw while they were all in Gryffindor, but we were all friends."

Colleen thought for a moment. It would be so nice to officially start at Hogwarts. She was a little nervous about being in another house, but if Aunt Luna said it wouldn't matter to the Potters and Weasleys what house she was in, then she would have to take the chance.

"I would like to start Hogwarts," said Colleen. "If that's all right?"

Luna smiled. "Of course it is," said Luna. "We thought you might. Professor Potter said that tomorrow after breakfast, we would have a special sorting ceremony in the Headmistress's office. Normally they do it in the Great Hall, but she thought you might not want to stand up in front of the whole school right now."

"I appreciate it," said Colleen.

There was something else Ginny had discussed with her on there way to the Hospital Wing, but Luna wasn't sure how Colleen would react.

"There is something else," said Luna. "I know we really don't know each other at all, and that's not your fault. I would really like to get to know you. Professor Potter said I could stay at Hogwarts until the end of the school year. That would give us some time to get to know each other. Would you like me to stay?"

"I would like that," said Colleen. "What about the Quibbler?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Luna. "I have plenty of employees, and I can write my articles from here. Besides, you're far more important."

Colleen hugged her aunt. Even though she didn't know her well, she could tell how much she cared.

Ginny climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room. She had to smile as she thought of all the great memories she had of being in this room when she was a student. The room was nearly deserted being the Christmas Holiday. A few students were playing Exploding Snap in the corner, and a few others were talking on the couch.

Ginny headed up the stairs to Albus's dorm room. She knocked on the door but got no response. The door was locked. She knew Carly was alone, so she drew her wand. "Alohomora," said Ginny. The lock disengaged, and Ginny slowly opened the door. She could hear Carly sobbing softly.

"Carly," said Ginny. When she didn't respond Ginny went over and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Carly into a hug and gently rocked her back and fourth. "Al said you were asleep."

"I let him think I was sleeping," said Carly as she took a breath to try and calm down. "He's got enough on his mind without my crying for people who have been dead for years."

"For a moment, let's ignore the fact that you know very well that there is nothing more important to Al than you," said Ginny. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm all right," said Carly softly as she took another deep breath. "It's just when I heard Colleen's mother was dead. I felt just like I did when I lost my parents."

Ginny had a feeling there was more. Carly hadn't looked her in the eye once since she entered the room. "That wasn't all of it, was it?" asked Ginny.

Carly pulled back and sat propped up in the bed, looking in front of her at the blanket.

"Tell me what's wrong," said Ginny sympathetically.

Carly took another breath and let it out slowly, having finally calmed down. "Every time I hear a Death Eater has attacked someone, or killed someone…I'm afraid for Al," said Carly slowly. "I almost lost him once this year, and I am so afraid I'm still going to. I know Dad didn't give him the Sword of Gryffindor for any other reason than to face Voldemort."

"I thought that might be it," said Ginny. "We've had similar conversations before."

"I know," said Carly. "It just really got to me today. I feel like I'm letting him down by crying about it. I know he needs me to be strong. I'm just not that strong."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Ginny.

The door creaked open slowly. "Carly," said Rose as she came into the room.

"Rose?" said Ginny questioningly. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," said Rose. "I flooed Mum at the Burrow to say Happy Christmas and Grandma told me what happened. We came right back. I was actually happy to get away. James and Lucy are on the way, they should be here any time."

Rose came around the other side of the bed and sat down. "What's wrong, Carly?" asked Rose concerned about how upset Carly looked. "I can go if I'm interupting."

"No Rose, that's all right," said Carly shaking her head. Carly had stopped crying and was much calmer. "I'm just having a bit of a melt down worrying about Al. When I heard about Colleen's mother…I flipped out a bit."

"Do you mean Colleen, Hugo's friend?" asked Rose. "I didn't hear about that, I just heard that Bogdan Yotov was an imposter."

Ginny and Carly told Rose all about Colleen's mother and what had happened that day.

"That's terrible," said Rose. "I'm glad all of you are all right. I'm going to go find Hugo, he must be a mess."

Rose left leaving Ginny and Carly alone.

Carly had something on her mind since two days before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. The dream she had that night and several more times was beginning to weigh heavily on her and she didn't know what to do.

"Can I ask you something, Mum?" asked Carly after Rose had left.

"Of course," said Ginny with a smile.

"How did you know you were ready to be a mother?" asked Carly.

Carly always had a way of asking Ginny the question she least expected. Before she answered there was an obvious question she had to ask.

"Carly, are you pregnant?" asked Ginny.

Carly looked her right in the eyes. "No, Mum, I'm not," said Carly.

"All right," said Ginny with a nod. "It's a hard question to answer. I don't think anyone is ever ready. I always knew I wanted children. Even when I was a little girl, I always knew I wanted a family of my own." Ginny smiled. "I learned from the best, so I thought I could do it, but honestly, when I found out I was pregnant with James, I was happy, but I was also scared. Why do you ask?"

"Mum, what would you say if I said I was ready right now?" asked Carly. "What if I said I wanted to get pregnant now?"

For a moment, Ginny was a bit speechless. It was certainly not unheard of for unmarried couples to have children, though it was far more common in the Muggle world. There were Wizarding couples that just didn't believe in marriage. Hogwarts had a few pregnant teenagers over the years, though not many. Potions are not 100%, but they are much better than Muggle birth control options. No one could be naive enough to believe there weren't students in the school who were having sex. Somehow though, none of that seemed relevant. There was something more behind this question.

"I guess…I would want to know why?" asked Ginny, as she reached out and took Carly's hand.

"I love Al," said Carly, smiling for the first time since Ginny had come in. "I want to be his wife, and I want to be a mother. I want those things so badly that it hurts. Those are the only two things that matter to me." She paused. "I'm afraid that something is going to happen to Al, and I'll never get either of them." Carly's voice was even and calm. Her expression was blank.

Ginny had no idea what to say. Carly had obviously thought about it. Ginny knew Carly would be a wonderful mother, and had no doubt that sometime next year she was going to be a Grandmother. Would a few months really make any difference? Before she even thought of what to say, Carly spoke again.

"I've really thought about this, Mum," said Carly giving Ginny's hand a squeeze. "I know I'm not terribly strong when it comes to Al being in danger. I'm not strong like Rose and Lily who I know could survive anything. When I thought Al was going to die…I had nothing left. I wanted to die. He's a part of me. I'm not whole without him."

"Carly, I hate to even think about this, but if something happened to Al, you might meet someone else someday," said Ginny.

"No, I won't," said Carly calmly. "We are meant to be together. I don't know why, I just know we are. I really have thought about this, Mum. This isn't just my thinking that if I have a child then I'll have something of Al if something happens to him. I feel like I'm supposed to get pregnant. Like there is a reason I should."

"Have you talked to Al about this?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Carly shaking her head. "I know Al. If I say I want to get pregnant now, he'll ask the same questions you have, smile, and say yes. I need to decide if it's the right thing to do first."

"What makes you think you are meant to be pregnant?" asked Ginny.

Carly closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. "I had a dream," said Carly. "It was two nights before the first task. I've had it a few times since then. I was putting on my wedding dress and I was very pregnant. You, Grandma Weasley, Aunt Hermione, Lily, and Rose were all helping me get dressed, but you were all…sad. You weren't crying, but you weren't feeling as happy as I would expect on my wedding day." Carly paused. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I was getting ready to go see Al on our wedding day. I think I was going to the graveyard." Tears began to fall from Carly's eyes, but her voice remained calm and even, and her expression never changed. "That's why I fainted when I saw Rose dead on the pitch. I thought Al was next, and I thought that the dream was going to come true. I think my dream was the future, and Albus was dead, and all of you were getting me dressed to go to the graveyard."

Carly's calm tone of voice and blank expression finally dissolved and Ginny pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried.

"Carly, I wish you had told me," said Ginny softly. "That's why you moved in with Al, isn't it? You thought if you didn't, you would never get the chance to be with him."

"In part, but it wasn't just about sex" said Carly through her tears. "It was so much more than that. I needed to be as close to him as any two people could ever be. I needed for us to belong to each other completely. I pray I'm wrong, and we will have a beautiful wedding in August, but right now, in every way that matters, as far as I am concerned, he is my husband and I am his wife."

Ginny could tell how much pain this was causing Carly. Ginny knew enough about the things that had happened to all of them over the years not to dismiss the dream completely, and it was obvious Carly had carefully considered all of this.

"It could have just be a bad dream, Carly," said Ginny trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Carly.

"It was far too real, Mum," said Carly. "But maybe it is. I just don't think I'm willing to take that chance."

Ginny thought about it. Did it truly matter if Carly was pregnant for her wedding? Ginny certainly wasn't one to care what other people thought. She knew Carly would be a wonderful mother. Ginny also knew her Mum would throw a fit, but it wouldn't be the first time, and she would get over it. Ginny pulled Carly up and looked into her eyes.

"If you think it's the right thing to do, then you should talk to Al," said Ginny with a smile. "Just leave Grandma to me."

Carly chuckled through her sobs. "Thanks, Mum," said Carly. "I don't know what I would ever have done without you in my life."

Ginny smiled. "Scoot over," said Ginny. Carly slid over a bit and Ginny lay down next to her with her arm around her. "Get some sleep. I'll stay with you."

Carly just nodded and closed her eyes. Ginny knew a few minutes later Carly was asleep. 'Grandma', thought Ginny with a smile. Ginny thought she could get used to that. The thought that Albus might not survive all this was almost too much for her to bear. But she knew that Carly might be wrong. Ginny also knew the book said that the future could be changed, and she knew that if anyone's will was strong enough to change it, it was Albus Severus Potter's.

Sirius and Hugo entered the Room of Requirement. Sirius had already set it up for their usual family dinner room.

The whole way to the Room of Requirement, Hugo had decided he would face his fate like a man. No blubbering, no begging. He would pay for what he had done. He knew it was going to kill his mother, and that was the part that would be hardest.

Sirius and Hugo each sat on an opposite couch so they were facing each other. There were two ice-cold butterbeers on the table.

Sirius opened his, and Hugo did the same, and they each took a drink.

"Probably should have brought firewhiskey, I'll never get any," said Hugo as he stared at the bottle in his hand. "Not where I'm going."

Sirius looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" asked Sirius curiously. "Where are you going?"

"To Azkaban," said Hugo as casually as if he were describing the weather. "After the trial of course."

"Hugo, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" asked Sirius confusedly.

"I used an Unforgivable Curse," said Hugo shaking his head. "That's a one way trip to Azkaban."

Sirius just stared at Hugo for a moment thinking he had lost his mind.

"Isn't that why you wanted to talk to me?" asked Hugo in a very calm voice. "Aren't the Aurors coming to arrest me?"

"Hugo, you aren't going to Azkaban," said Sirius in disbelief.

"Why not, Sirius?" asked Hugo absently. "Isn't that what I deserve? I mean…I used an Unforgivable Curse. I…I was going to murder him."

Sirius got up, moved around the table, and sat next to Hugo, putting and arm around his shoulders. It all finally made sense.

"Hugo, you are not going to Azkaban, nor do you deserve to go to Azkaban," said Sirius emphatically. "I wanted to talk to you to make sure you were all right. You almost did a terrible thing, but Uncle Harry and I understand why you did it."

"You mean…you and Uncle Harry aren't going to turn me in?" asked Hugo astonishingly. "I just assumed you would. I mean…I used an Unforgivable Curse."

"Hugo, we both love you, we're family," said Sirius. "We would never turn you in for almost doing something. We wouldn't have turned you in even if you had done it. We aren't even going to tell your parents. We just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Hugo thought about it. Since he first took Colleen in his arms in the Hospital Wing and she went to sleep, and he thought about what had happened, he had just assumed his life was over. It was much more than that though.

"But, don't I deserve it?" asked Hugo his voice becoming strained as tears began to form in his eyes. "I almost murdered him. I wanted…to kill him. I should be put away. Shouldn't I?"

Hugo covered his face with his hands. He was not given to crying very much, but he certainly was crying now.

Sirius let him cry for a few minutes, conjuring a handkerchief for him. After he calmed down, Sirius ended the silence.

"Hugo, you almost did a terrible thing," said Sirius softly. "Sometimes we make mistakes. You made a mistake. You didn't do it because you are a bad person. You aren't evil. You did it because someone you care for was in terrible pain. It wasn't right, but it wasn't done out of malice or hate. You need to be more careful not to let your emotions get the better of you, but don't you dare think it makes you a bad person. You are like your parents. You're a good person. I know you would never do something like that if you had stopped to think about it."

Hugo thought about what Sirius said. "So what am I supposed to do now, Sirius?" asked Hugo with a sigh.

"Well, first you thank God that Uncle Harry was there to stop you," said Sirius. "It was happening so fast, I didn't even have time to raise my wand. You also remember not to let it happen again, and if you ever want to talk about it, you come see me."

"You know, Sirius, you really have this whole 'The Counsel' thing down really well," said Hugo with a smile.

Sirius laughed. "Now I know you'll be all right," said Sirius. "Promise me though, if you need to talk, you'll come to me."

"I promise," said Hugo.

Just then the door to the Room of Requirement opened. "Hugo, there you are," said Rose. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'll be going," said Sirius. He got up and walked by Rose with a smile and then on through the doorway.

Rose came over and set next to Hugo. "Are you all right?" asked Rose concernedly. "I just heard what happened."

"I think so," said Hugo. He wasn't going to tell her what had happened. "Colleen's going to have a tough time of it though."

"Yeah, well, we will all be there for her," said Rose reassuringly. "Any friend of yours is a friend of all of ours."

"It's just that I don't know how to help her," said Hugo with a sigh. "Aunt Ginny told me to just be there for her. I feel like that's not enough."

"Sometimes that's all you can do, Hugo," said Rose sympathetically.

Hugo put his arm around Rose. "Thanks, Rose," said Hugo. "I appreciate that. Since you're supposed to be the smart one, I guess I need to listen to you."

Rose laughed. "One thing is for sure," said Rose. "Colleen couldn't have picked a better person to make her laugh."

Harry and Albus retrieved their parkas, as it was very cold outside. They walked into the Entrance Hall, just as the door opened. They saw James and Lucy coming through the door.

"Hey, Dad, Al," said James. Worry was clearly audible in his voice. "Is everyone all right? We came home as soon as we heard what happened."

"Everyone is fine, James," said Harry reassuringly. "Hi Lucy, sorry we interrupted your Christmas with your family."

"Not at all, Professor Potter," said Lucy. Lucy smiled. "My Mum was beginning to drive me a little crazy."

James suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "Where are you two off to?" asked James, changing the subject.

"We are going for a walk," said Harry. "Why don't you come along?"

James looked at his father for a moment. He could tell from the look on his face something was wrong, and it was something serious.

"Lucy, I'll see you in bit," said James, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"All right," said Lucy with a smile.

It was cold, and the ground was covered with snow, but it was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining, and reflecting beautifully off the snow. On the walk down to the lake, James told them why Lucy's mother was driving her crazy. Lucy's mother kept checking her hand for a ring. The suggestion was obvious.

Albus filled James in on everything that happened, except Goyle's flight from the tower. Albus didn't know about his father torturing Goyle. They walked through the snow and stopped near the lake. It was right where Albus assumed they were going. Harry had stopped in front of the tomb of Albus Dumbledore.

"You're sure everyone is all right?" asked James. His father was so quiet that James felt something had to be wrong. "Mum is all right."

"Yes, she's fine, everyone's fine" said Harry evenly. "The reason I wanted you two to come down here is I need to tell you the rest." Harry paused. "I'm afraid I've let you both down. And I've let him down too. They didn't need to ask to whom he was referring as they stood before the tomb.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" asked James curiously. "I have never been disappointed in you, and I never could be."

Harry turned around to face his sons. "I'm sorry," said Harry. "I need…I need to tell you what I've done."

Harry told them the story, the torturing of Goyle and the throwing him from the Astronomy Tower, and how he didn't plan to save him, but thought of Professor Dumbledore, and then saved Goyle. In some ways, just telling them made it worse.

For a moment, they were all silent. Albus stood stone faced. He saw Goyle fall from the Astronomy Tower. The rest didn't come as much of a surprise given that. James was completely shocked beyond words.

"I'm supposed to be better than that," said Harry shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Your Mum says the stress of everything got to me. She says that I'm a good person who made a mistake. I don't know anymore. She might be right. What I do know is I let you down, and I had to tell you both what I did. I'm so ashamed of myself." A tear escape Harry's eye. "I let Professor Dumbledore down too, and I wish I could tell him how sorry I am. Maybe someday I'll get the chance to tell him."

Harry turned around and looked back at the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. A moment later, he felt a hand on each shoulder.

"You made a mistake, Dad," said James. "It happens. Mum's right, what's important is in the end you did the right thing."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Albus. He regretted being upset with his father earlier. "You're not perfect, Dad. I'm certainly not perfect. I don't think anyone is."

Even as Harry heard Albus's words, he knew he had heard the same words before. Harry had spoken those same words on this very spot twenty-five years ago. Harry remembered them as if it was yesterday, and He spoke them again, more to himself than to Albus and James.

"'You weren't perfect. I'm certainly not perfect. I don't think anyone is. We all make mistakes, and can only hope we have the chance to rectify them. Some can't be rectified. I think maybe it's how you live with those mistakes that matters most,'

James and Albus looked at each other quizzically. Harry turned around to face them. "I said that twenty-five years ago," said Harry. "I was right here, talking to Professor Dumbledore about his mistakes. I had almost forgotten what I said."

"Sounds like good advice to me," said James.

"From a very wise man," added Albus.

Harry looked from James to Albus and back to James. There was not a trace of disappointment in their faces. They knew he was human, and he made mistakes, and they were all right with that.

Harry pulled Albus and James into a hug. "Thank you," said Harry. After a few moments, they broke apart. "Why don't you two head back up to the castle? I'm going to stay here for a bit."

"Don't stay too long," said James. "It's awfully cold out here."

Albus and James headed back up to the castle, leaving Harry alone.

"Quite a pair of sons I have, Professor," said Harry with a prideful grin. His grin disappeared. "Someday I will get to tell you just how sorry I am for letting you down too."


	35. Sorting Things Out

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 35 – Sorting Things Out

It was December twenty sixth, and after having breakfast, Colleen walked down the hallway toward the entrance to the Headmistresses Office. Hugo walked beside her, his arm around her. His arms around her were the only things that really made her feel like everything would be all right.

Colleen wanted desperately to be his girlfriend, but she was afraid to ask him. She didn't want to mess up what they had. He kissed her so often though, it certainly seemed like she already was his girlfriend. Hugo was a great kisser, and it was the only happiness she really had in her life anymore. She couldn't afford to mess that up by looking for something more.

"Are you all right?" asked Hugo as they approached the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmistress's Office.

"Yes," said Colleen with a sigh. "As all right as I can be I guess." She smiled. "I want you to know, I could only sleep last night while I was holding your picture."

Hugo smiled. "I'm glad I could help," said Hugo. "If you ever really need to talk to me in the middle of the night, if the picture isn't enough, come get me. Anytime, I'm a light sleeper."

Colleen stopped and turned to him. She stood on her tiptoes and took his face in her hands. Colleen pulled him down toward her and kissed him.

"Hugo, I don't know what I would do without you," said Colleen. She looked into his eyes when she broke the kiss.

Hugo looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. He had told himself, he couldn't think of himself, but she was so wonderful, he couldn't resist. "We should go out sometime…on a date," said Hugo. Hugo took a breath. "Then everyone will know you're my girlfriend."

For just an instant, Hugo wondered if he had made a mistake, if he should have waited, or if he should have said it differently or if he had presumed too much. Hugo knew he hadn't as she leapt up and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"There's nothing I wanted more," Colleen whispered.

It took them a few minutes before they could tear themselves away from each other. They reached the top of the steps to the Headmistress's Office, and Hugo pushed the door open. Colleen was shocked at what she saw. She never expected this.

Colleen had expected that Lily and Tommy would be there, as well as Hugo and Lily's parents and her aunt. She didn't expect to find James, Lucy, Albus, Carly, Rose, Danny, and Sirius there as well. She was nearly overcome as Hugo led her towards where the group was gathered around a stool. Hermione and Ginny stood on either side of the stool.

Hermione smiled. "Now that everyone is here, we can proceed with the Special Sorting Ceremony," said Hermione. "Colleen, would you please have a seat."

Luna gave Colleen a hug. Colleen was nervous, but she also felt warmth she never thought she would ever feel again. She felt loved. She was touched by the realization that they had all come here for her, that Hugo was right she wasn't alone and she never would be.

Colleen went to sit on the stool. She saw them all there, smiling at her. Ginny went over to the shelf where the Sorting Hat sat.

"A Special Sorting Ceremony," said the Sorting Hat questioningly as Ginny picked it up. "Well, I guess I can do that."

Ginny carried the Sorting Hat back to the stool where Colleen sat. Before she could place it on her head, all the current members of Gryffindor House in the room, began to chant, "Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

Colleen wanted to cry. She had never had friends like this. Quietly, under her breath, she began to join them. "Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor."

Ginny placed the hat on Colleen's head, as they continued to chant.

"Seems like the fix is in as the Muggles say," said the Sorting Hat with a laugh. "Who am I to argue? Gryffindor!"

They all applauded, and Colleen looked to Hugo who was cheering the loudest.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Hermione, and she gave Colleen a hug, as did Ginny. They all congratulated her, and she tearfully thanked all of them. Everyone started to leave, until only Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Colleen, and Hugo remained.

"Colleen, I hate to do this, but can we talk a little about what happened yesterday?" asked Harry. "It is very important."

Colleen knew she was going to have to talk about it. It was the last thing she wanted to do. She nodded. She had her arm around Hugo's back, and held him tighter.

"Hugo can stay," said Harry, in complete understanding. "Your Aunt is going to stay too. We'll try to make this quick."

"We'll leave you alone to talk," said Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny headed towards the door.

"You know that wasn't completely by the book," said Ginny to Hermione, quietly, so no one else could hear them as they walked toward the door.

"I know," said Hermione with a nod. "But I thought it was best for her, she needs people she knows around her and that will be easier if she is in Gryffindor House. Besides, I only offered the Sorting Hat a trip to the tailor to get some of his stitching replaced if he made the 'right' decision. I didn't tell him what that decision was."

When Hermione and Ginny had gone, Harry motioned Hugo, Colleen, and Luna to a small table. Colleen and Hugo sat close together, and he put one arm around her, and held her hand in his other hand. Luna sat beside them. Ron and Harry sat on the other side of the table.

Harry and Ron couldn't help but notice how good Hugo and Colleen looked together. It was like they were made for each other. Ron was extremely proud of the way Hugo was standing by her through all of this.

"All right," said Harry. "Colleen, I want you to take your time. I know this is painful, and I am truly sorry we can't just forget about it."

"If you need to take a break, or would like something to drink or anything, just let us know," said Ron reassuringly.

"Thank you," said Colleen. "I'm fine, I would like to get this over with."

Harry nodded and looked to Luna to make sure she was all right with it, as she was Colleen's legal guardian. Luna nodded her approval.

"What do you remember before Hugo arrived at the Durmstrang Common Room yesterday?" asked Harry. "We know you and Professor Potter were going to talk to Headmaster Krum about your moving into Gryffindor Tower. Professor Potter does not remember what happened when you got there though."

"Yes," said Colleen. "When we got to the Durmstrang Common Room, the door was not locked. We went in and found a chair and table overturned, and Headmaster Krum unconscious. Professor Potter went to see if he was all right." Colleen paused and took a breath.

Harry had not noticed until he returned to the Durmstrang Common Room later, that there had clearly been a struggle. Viktor had told him later that Bogdan had come to see him several times on Ministry business, none of which seemed of the slightest importance.

Harry assumed Bogdan must have been looking for a chance to get Colleen alone. When Harry and Ron searched Bogdan's room, they found a number of empty containers that had once contained Polyjuice. Goyle must have been running out, and had no choice but to incapacitate Viktor and wait for Colleen.

"Suddenly the man…was just there," said Colleen. "I think he was hiding in one of the dorm rooms. He hit Professor Potter from behind. I think I screamed, but I'm not sure, it all happened so fast. He turned to me and told me he wanted my necklace."

"Were you wearing it?" asked Ron.

"No," said Colleen. "I had been so excited about not spending Christmas alone, and about maybe moving into Gryffindor Tower that I forgot it on the nightstand in Lily's dorm room."

Harry knew they had not found the necklace, but thought it best to come back to that later. "All right, what did you do when he demanded the necklace?" asked Harry.

"I knew it was in Lily's dorm," said Colleen. "I was afraid that he would go there and hurt someone. I couldn't let him do that. I told him I didn't have a necklace." A tear rolled down Colleen's cheek as she remembered what came next.

Hugo pulled her closer, placing her head against his chest. Hugo stroked her cheek soothingly. He wanted so badly to tell a joke and make her laugh, but he knew he had to just be there for her. It just didn't seem like enough.

Luna could not help but be proud of her niece. She had thought to save others before she thought of herself. She never knew she had such a brave niece.

"Do you want to take a break, Colleen?" asked Ron. "It's all right if you do." The look on her face was heartbreaking.

"No," said Colleen. "I'm all right. Let's keep going."

Ron nodded. "What did he do when you said you didn't have a necklace?" asked Ron.

"He took out his wand and used the Cruciatus Curse to torture me," said Colleen, a tear escaping each eye.

Hugo looked up and closed his eyes. She hadn't told him that. He couldn't imagine how horrible that was.

Ron looked at Harry, who was staring at Colleen. Ron knew Harry knew first hand of the horror of being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse.

Harry leaned across the table, and took one of Colleen's hands in his. "I'm sorry," said Harry. "I know how terrible that is. Try not to think about it, all right."

Colleen nodded and Harry let go of her hand and sat back in his chair.

"I don't know how long he tortured me," said Colleen. "I just screamed and screamed. He didn't even ask me again, he just listened to me scream." Colleen paused for a moment. "Finally he stopped. He told me he had killed my father and mother looking for the necklace, and he would kill me too if I didn't give it to him. I told him to go to hell."

"Good girl," said Hugo softly, and he kissed her on the top of the head.

Colleen smiled slightly at this, but her expression soon became blank again. "Then, he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air," said Colleen, her voice trembling slightly. "I know he started shaking me. I think he was still demanding the necklace, but I couldn't even talk he was holding my throat so tight. I felt like I was about to black out, and I was sure I was about to die. The next thing I remember, I was in Hugo's arms and he was putting me on my bed." She paused. "I would be dead if it wasn't for him."

Hugo held Colleen a little bit tighter.

"All right," said Harry. "What you did was very brave. If he had gone to Gryffindor Tower, who knows how many people he might have hurt or killed. You displayed the courage of a true Gryffindor. We're all very proud of you."

Colleen smiled, but was unable to speak at that moment. She was too overcome by everything. She just wanted this to be over.

"Colleen, we searched the dorm thoroughly, and didn't find the necklace," said Ron. "Do you know where it is?"

"I'm wearing it," said Colleen.

Harry and Ron had not seen her wearing a necklace. Before they could ask, she pulled herself away from Hugo, and drew her wand. She pointed it at her neck and said a spell. A necklace appeared around her neck.

"My Dad told me it was half of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, Grindelwald's symbol," said Colleen as she took the necklace off and handed it to Harry. "My father said I had to keep it invisible so it wouldn't offend anyone."

"Where did you get it?" asked Ron curiously.

"I got it from an old woman who lived next door to us when we first moved to Germany," said Colleen. "I used to play chess with her after school. One day she gave me that necklace. She passed away that night."

"What was her name?" asked Harry. He was sure what it would be, but he had to ask.

"I don't remember her last name, it was six years ago, I was only nine," said Colleen. "Her first name was Anna."

That was all Harry needed to hear. "Thank you Colleen," said Harry. "I know how hard this was. I'm going to need to keep the necklace. I think it will help stop the people responsible for your parents' deaths. I will try and give it back to you, but I can't promise that. I will try though."

"I understand," said Colleen. She didn't want to lose the necklace, but in the end, it wasn't as important as stopping the people who killed her parents. "Why did they want the necklace? Why would they kill my parents for it?"

"It may by the key to something Voldemort wants," said Harry.

Colleen nodded, and she, Hugo, and Luna got up and left the office.

"What do you think?" asked Ron. "Other than that you should have let Goyle splat. Using the Cruciatus Curse on a fifteen-year-old girl, just despicable."

Harry looked at the necklace. It was as described by the jeweler who claimed to have made it, but half of it was missing. "I think it's possible this necklace is the key to getting inside Castle Grindelwald and getting the Sword of Souls," said Harry. "Half the key anyway."

"So, do we go to Germany?" asked Ron.

"Not yet," said Harry. "I want to take this to Dr. Braun so he can look at it. It looks like half of it is missing, so I don't know that it will do us any good like this. I'm going to let Ginny know I'm going and head out to see him."

"Not without me you're not," said Ron emphatically. "Do you know how badly Voldemort wants that necklace?"

Harry couldn't argue with that. "I suppose you're right, Ron," said Harry nodding. "Let's go let everyone know we're going."

Harry sat a minute. He was sure this necklace was the key, or at least half of it. He didn't want to go all the way to Germany until he had at least some proof. Harry also knew Ron was right. He shouldn't go alone, not while carrying the necklace.

Harry was very much bothered by the fact that the half the charm was missing. If there was another part out there, Voldemort would be looking for it, and someone else might be in grave danger.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Ron concernedly

Harry realized he had been staring at the table. "Yeah, I'm sorry," said Harry. "I'm fine, I'm just really tired."

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Ron. "Maybe you should get some sleep first? We could go see him tomorrow."

"No, let's go," said Harry shaking his head. "We can't put it off."

--

Albus walked toward the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. He had just finished having lunch. Carly said she wasn't hungry and had gone up to their room. He was on his way to check on her.

He knew something was bothering Carly. She had seemed distracted since she took her nap yesterday. Albus knew she had been upset when she heard about Colleen's mother, but Albus thought there was something more. He had asked her what was wrong, she had said it was nothing, but Albus didn't believe her.

Albus crawled through the portrait hole. He found Colleen and Hugo sitting by the fire. He was holding her. She was sniffling softly, and had obviously been crying. Albus decided not to disturb them, even to say hello.

Albus walked up to his dorm and opened the door. Carly was lying in bed facing away from the door. Albus wasn't sure if she was asleep, but she didn't react as if she had heard him come in. Albus quietly closed the door, and tiptoed to the bed. He lay down next to her, propped up on one elbow, and whispered in her ear. "Are you asleep, love?" asked Albus.

She rolled towards him onto her back. Her eyes were red from crying.

"What's wrong, Carly?" asked Albus with concern in his voice as he tenderly brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"We need to talk," said Carly.

The tone of her voice worried him. Albus knew something was wrong "Of course, tell me what's wrong," said Albus softly.

Twice she opened her mouth to speak, but she had no idea where to begin and she looked away. Albus gently turned her head back towards him, and leaned down and kissed her deeply.

When they broke apart, she looked up at him and smiled. "How is it, you always know when the one thing I need to make me feel better is for you to kiss me?" asked Carly with a smile.

"It's a gift," said Albus with a grin. He moved closer to her, snuggling up against her. "Now tell me what's wrong, and if at all possible, I'll kiss your troubles away."

Carly giggled, but then her somber disposition returned. "I need to tell you something," said Carly.

"All right," said Albus. "Tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

Carly took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Two days before the first task, I had a dream," said Carly. "I've had it a few times since then."

"What kind of dream was it?" asked Albus, unsure of what she could have dreamt that could have her this upset.

"The most awful dream I have ever imagined," said Carly fighting back tears. "I dreamt of putting on my wedding dress."

"Well, that sound nice," said Albus, unsure of why she was so bothered by this.

Carly shook her head. "Mum, Aunt Hermione, Lily, and Rose were helping me get dressed," said Carly. "They were all sad. Al, I think I was getting dressed to go see you…in the graveyard."

"Oh, Carly," said Albus softly. "Why didn't you tell me? That must have been terrible." Albus gently caressed her cheek with his hand comfortingly.

"I tried to push it out of my mind," said Carly. "I thought it was nerves…but then when the dragon escaped and I saw Rose dead, I thought you were next."

"I'm fine, Carly," said Albus softly leaning down and kissing her softly. "You don't need to think about that anymore. I'm right here, and I'm fine."

Carly reached up cupped his cheek in her hand and looked into his eyes. "Don't I?" asked Carly, tears forming in her eyes again. "You still have three tasks to go, and even though they are supposed to be less dangerous, they are still dangerous. Then there is Voldemort."

Albus frowned. He could argue about the Triwizard Tournament with her, but he could not argue Voldemort.

"I made you a promise," said Albus emphatically.

"Yes, you did," said Carly forcing herself to smile. "But you know very well, keeping it may not be within your control. While you were in the hospital, day after day I told myself you couldn't die because you made me a promise. Even though you didn't die, I know very well that you could have."

Albus put his arms around her and hugged her. He knew she was right, he couldn't be sure he could keep his promise. Albus had no idea what to say.

Carly whispered in his ear. "There is more," said Carly softly.

Albus pulled back from her, and stroked her cheek lovingly with his fingers as he looked down at her. "Tell me the rest," said Albus softly.

"In the dream…I was pregnant," said Carly. "Not a little pregnant either, I was as big as a house. I had to be at least seven months pregnant, maybe eight. Since I'm not pregnant now, I couldn't have been more than eight months pregnant."

"It was just a dream," said Albus softly. "You aren't pregnant now, right?"

"No," said Carly shaking her head. "I'm not."

"Carly, I wouldn't worry about a dream," said Albus comfortingly.

"I don't think it was just a dream, Al," said Carly with a sigh. "I don't know why, but I think it was the future. Don't you think its possible to dream about the future? I mean, I know it doesn't happen everyday, but…isn't it possible?"

Albus thought back to his own dream that showed him facing Voldemort. His father had a similar one, and that could not have been a coincidence. Even if he thought it might be just a dream that Carly had, it obviously was more than that to her.

"So, what do you think it means?" asked Albus.

"What if the dream was trying to tell me that I should be pregnant?" asked Carly.

"Are you saying…you want to get pregnant now?" asked Albus. He wasn't shocked, but he was certainly surprised.

Carly paused and took a breath, and then nodded. "Al, I want to stop taking the potion," said Carly. "I want to be a mother. I want to get pregnant now. I feel like I'm supposed to, like it's important that I do."

For a moment Albus said nothing. He wasn't sure what to say. They had planned to have a baby as soon as possible after they got married.

"Have you told this to anyone else?" asked Albus.

"I told Mum," said Carly. "She said if I thought it was the right thing to do I should talk to you about it. Mum said she would deal with Grandma Weasley."

Albus smiled. "I guess that would be the hard part…are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" asked Albus.

"All I want is to be your wife and a mother," said Carly. "I don't care what anyone thinks. We are a part of each other, Al, and a ceremony isn't going to make that any more concrete than it is right now. I think I'm supposed to get pregnant now, not later, and I want to."

Albus had to admit he really wanted to be a father. He and Carly both wanted a big family. Why not start now, thought Albus. He certainly didn't care what anyone else thought.

Another thing occurred to Albus. The memory of the nightmare in which his entire family had been killed by the dragon came to Albus's mind. Carly had killed herself when she lost everyone. Albus couldn't help but think that if anything did happen to him, she could never do something like that if she had a child to care for.

Albus smiled at her. "Then you will," said Albus. "No more potion. When it happens, it happens." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, and then pulled back. "And I will be the happiest man in the world. I love you, Carly."

"I love you too, Al," said Carly, and she pulled him back down for another kiss.


	36. The Traitor

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 36 – The Traitor

Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace into the Whispering Wand. Harry was even more tired than he realized, but he ignored it. He had too much to do.

"Hello, Harry," said Nelson cheerfully. He was behind the bar drying glasses as he had been the previous two times Harry had been there.

"Hello, Nelson," said Harry in a friendly tone.

"I wasn't sure what happened to you when you didn't floo out of here yesterday," said Nelson. "I thought you might have stayed at the castle last night."

"No, Nelson," said Harry shaking his head. "We had to get back in a hurry, so we apparated. Nelson, I would like you to meet my best mate, Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Nelson Wallace, proprietor of the Whispering Wand."

"Oh, right," said Ron. "He's the one setting up that little surprise for you. Good to meet you, Nelson." Ron walked over to the bar and shook Nelson's hand.

"Don't go away," said Nelson after shaking Ron's hand, "If I tell my wife that Ron Weasley was here at the Whispering Wand, and I didn't make sure she got to meet you, she will have my head. She's your biggest fan."

Harry smiled at the amusing turn of events. Ron, unlike Harry, didn't really mind the fame that had come with the defeat of Voldemort. Ron was always happy to meet a fan. In reality, it didn't happen that often.

Nelson walked out from behind the bar to a stairway in the back of the pub. "Moira, darling, come on down quick," called Nelson up the stairs. "And bring that scrapbook you are always looking at. There is someone here you'll want to meet."

Nelson walked back to where Harry and Ron were standing. "My wife is a Muggle, but I have educated her all about the Wizarding world," said Nelson. "She was always fascinated by you Mr. Weasley. She has a whole scrapbook of newspaper clippings about you. She even has both your chocolate frog cards. Took her a long time to get the special edition one."

Ron grinned from ear to ear. "It's Ron, please," said Ron basking in the glow of his fame.

A moment later a very pretty woman, about Nelson's age came down the stairs carrying a large scrapbook.

"Oh, my," she exclaimed. "You're…you're Ronald Weasley!"

"Yes I am," said Ron, still grinning from ear to ear. "Please cal me Ron. Moira is it. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Moira came over and Ron extended a hand. It shook a little, she was obviously nervous to meet him. She went to shake Ron's hand, but he took her hand bowed and kissed it.

Harry rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh.

"Moira, this is Harry Potter," said Nelson.

Moira didn't even hear him, nor care in the least. She was too busy gushing over Ron like a schoolgirl with a crush.

It took about twenty minutes for Ron to give an autograph and let Nelson take several pictures of Ron with Moira. Moira wanted them to stay for lunch, but Harry told her they had important business to attend to. Once they finally got outside the Whispering Wand and were walking towards the castle, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"You and your adoring public," said Harry as he continued to laugh.

"Oh come on," said Ron giving Harry a little shove. "I couldn't ignore a fan."

"Oh, of course you couldn't," said Harry. "That makes what, four of them? I'm sorry, five including your Mum."

Ron gave him an annoyed look, but was fighting a laugh of his own.

Harry just continued to laugh. "You are something Ron, you know that," said Harry. "I should have let you defeat Voldemort, then you could go to all those speaking engagements and events that I turn down."

"Lay off," said Ron with a laugh. "No, I'm just as glad I didn't have to do it."

Ron watched as Harry rubbed his eyes several times after he stopped laughing. "Harry, I'm a little worried about you," said Ron in a concerned tone.

"Why are you worried about me?" asked Harry.

"You've been through a lot in the last month," said Ron. "It's taking a toll on you, mate. You can't see it, but the rest of us can. You seem so tired, and all you seem to want to do is find that damn sword. I know it's important, believe me, I do, but you need to take it easy."

"I can't do that, Ron," said Harry shaking his head. He yawned. "Voldemort has killed too many innocent people for me to rest while he keeps on killing."

Ron didn't bother to argue with him. There was no point in arguing with him. They continued on up to the castle, and Harry clanged the knocker. A moment later the door opened.

"Harry," said Dr. Braun opening the door all the way.

"Hello, Dr. Braun," said Harry.

"Was everything all right at Hogwarts?" asked Dr. Braun concernedly. "You left so quickly yesterday, I was worried."

"Fortunately, we arrived just in time," said Harry. "Everyone is fine, and the imposter is in custody. Dr. Braun, this is…"

"Ronald Weasley," said Dr. Braun. "Of course, I know Mr. Weasley."

Ronald shook Dr. Braun's hand. "I've already given one autograph today, would you like one too?" asked Ron with a smile.

"Thank you," said Dr. Braun, a look of amusement on his face. "No."

Harry wanted to laugh at Ron's crestfallen look. "I've found something Dr. Braun, I need to show it to you," said Harry. "Inside."

"Come right in," said Dr. Braun with a nod.

Dr. Braun led Harry and Ron to the same room they had talked in twice before and they all sat down in front of the fire.

"Now, Harry, what have you found?" asked Dr. Braun.

Harry reached into his pocket and removed the gold necklace and pendant.

"My God, you do work fast, Harry," said Dr. Braun. "How did you find it?"

"It was in the possession of a student from Durmstrang who is staying at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament," said Harry. "She says she got it from a woman named Anna who died six years ago. The imposter claiming to be Bogdan Yotov was trying to get it. He nearly killed her."

"That's awful," said Dr. Braun. "I do hope she's all right. May I see the necklace?"

Harry nodded and handed it to Dr. Braun. Dr. Braun turned the necklace over in his hand. It was about one and one half inches high and three quarters of an inch wide. It was about a half inch thick, and slightly raised on the front was half of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. A hole seemed to be drilled through it from the side for the chain. There were also some grooves on the angled side and bottom edges, as if it were keyed to be set into a frame in a certain way. The jagged side where it seemed to have been cut in half had no grooves.

"Would you please come down to the dungeon with me?" asked Dr. Braun. "We need to locate one of my old notebooks. I'm afraid it's buried in my files."

"Of course," said Harry, as he took the necklace from Dr. Braun and put it in his pocket. "Whatever we can do to help."

Harry and Ron followed Dr. Braun into the hallway and to a winding staircase. Several lit torches were sitting in holders on the wall at the top of the stairs. Dr. Braun took one. Harry and Ron did the same, and they followed Dr. Braun down the winding steps into the dungeon.

"I thought Hogwarts' dungeon was depressing," said Ron as they emerged from the stairs into a long stone passageway.

"Yes," said Dr. Braun. "I use it for storage, so I've never bothered to make it pretty."

They walked along the passageway. It was smooth stone, with no doorways. Its sole purpose was to lead to the dungeon.

"What are we trying to find, Dr. Braun?" asked Harry.

"Years ago, I spent a lot of time in Germany at Castle Grindelwald," said Dr. Braun. "It was long ago, but I vaguely recall something that reminds me of this pendant from one of my trips. I can't quite put my finger on it."

The three of them emerged into a cavernous chamber. It was filled with row upon row of shelves covered with boxes.

"I'm afraid my filing leaves much to be desired," said Dr. Braun. "We are looking for two boxes, they would be labeled 'Germany, October, 1978'. I spent that month researching Castle Grindelwald in Germany, and I know that is when I saw it. I am afraid they could be anywhere in here."

"Can't we Accio them?" asked Ron. "There must be a thousand boxes in here."

Dr. Braun smiled. "Almost two thousand. I am afraid all my files are enchanted to be resistant to summoning charms," said Dr. Braun. "I have occasionally taken my files to conferences with other historians, and I prefer people not summon them out from under me. I am a bit paranoid I'm afraid. That's why I rarely leave my castle."

Harry laughed. "Nice try Ron," said Harry as he stifled a yawn. "I'll start on this side."

It took them nearly an hour to find the first box. Ron found it and carried it back to the doorway, then returned to search for the other box.

As Harry looked through the boxes, a box caught his attention. It was labeled 'Italy, June, 1984'. Underneath the location and date was written 'The Twelve'.

Harry slid the box off the shelf and opened the lid. Inside were a small notebook and a small scroll in a glass tube. The box was otherwise empty.

"Have you found the other box, Harry?" asked Dr. Braun as he walked slowly down the aisle towards him. "I do hope so, it's awfully cold down here."

"No, Dr. Braun, I'm afraid not," said Harry shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I noticed this box though, and I thought I would take a look."

"No reason to apologize, I have quite a bit of interesting stuff in here," said Dr. Braun with a laugh. "What is it you found?"

"This box is labeled 'Italy, June, 1984'," said Harry. "It also says 'The Twelve', which is what caught my eye."

"Oh, that," said Dr. Braun with a laugh. "A wild goose chase, as the Muggles say, I'm afraid. One of the many oddities I have run across in my research, which looked mysterious but turned out to be nothing substantive. You're welcome to take a look at it if you like. In fact, you can take it if you like, you can just owl it back to me when you are done with it."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I think I will do that."

Harry removed the notebook and the glass tube from the box. He slipped them into a pocket of his robes.

"I got it," called Ron from the other side of the room.

Harry replaced the now empty box on the shelf, and he and Dr. Braun joined Harry at the chamber entrance. Harry and Ron each doused their torches, and each carrying a box, followed Dr. Braun down the passageway and up the stairs.

Just as Dr. Braun emerged at the top of the stairs, with Harry and Ron a little ways behind him carrying the boxes, they heard a voice yell, "Avada Kedavra."

Dr. Braun was hit with a green flash and fell to the ground at the top of the stairs. Harry and Ron froze for an instant, and then retreated down the stairs. They put down the boxes at the bottom of the stairs and drew their wands.

There Auror training took over. Dr. Braun was dead, they could do nothing for him, and so they would wait until they could find an advantage. The light coming down the stairs was minimal, and Harry and Ron could barely see each other.

"You idiot," a voice bellowed on the floor above them. "The Dark Lord wanted him alive!" Harry thought the voice was slightly familiar. "I knew he should have let me come alone. He'll torture you for this. I swear I'll kill you if you do one more stupid thing!"

"I'm sorry, I got nervous," said a voice that both Harry and Ron knew very well.

Ron moved to pass Harry, but Harry held up a hand and shook his head. They needed to be smart, though Harry had to admit, charging up there and knocking that traitor's head off would have been a good plan too.

"For some reason, the Dark Lord thinks that your knowledge of the Ministry is going to be valuable to us," said the first voice. "I have my doubts, but I will not question the Dark Lord. He wants all of Dr. Braun's files. I will check the upper floors, you check the dungeon."

Harry and Ron picked up the two boxes. Harry lit his wand and they retreated into the passageway towards the chamber. There was no cover in the passageway, and they would be too easily visible when he came down the stairs.

Once in the chamber, they put the boxes down and each flattened themselves against the walls on either side of the opening to the passage. They could see the glow from a lit wand get brighter on the floor in front of the opening of the passage. As the lit wand moved by them, Harry and Ron each cast a spell at the same time, keeping there voices down so not to alert his accomplice.

"Silencio," said Harry.

"Expelliarmus," said Ron.

The intruder's wand flew from his hand, and his scream was nullified by the silencing charm. Harry punched the intruder hard in the jaw, sending him crashing to the floor. He had wanted to do that to him for a very long time.

Ron and Harry lit their wands and dragged him to a corner of the room, and cast another charm on the chamber to make sure they wouldn't be heard.

"Williams, you bastard," hissed Harry.

"I knew you were a worthless pile of dung as an Auror, but a traitor," snarled Ron. "I would never have thought you would stoop so low."

"Ron, Harry," stammered former Head Auror Williams. "F-Fancy meeting you here. How have you been?"

Harry just shook his head and fought the urge to hit him again. "In league with Voldemort are you?" asked Harry, more of a statement than a question. "He must be really hard up for followers to recruit the likes of you."

"Well, what was I to do?" asked Williams, with as much bravado as he could muster. "Shackelbolt had me fired."

"Because you deserved it you stupid git," said Ron. "You were a disgrace to every Auror and a complete waste of magic."

"I'm going to ask you some questions Williams," said Harry sternly. "If you give me anything but a straight answer, I'll beat you senseless." Harry didn't wait for him to respond. "Who is it that came with you?"

"M-Malfoy," stammered Williams.

"What did Voldemort want with Dr. Braun and his records?" asked Harry.

"The Dark Lord knew he would never get another operative inside Hogwarts to get the necklace if it is there," said Williams. "He wanted Braun to help him get into Castle Grindelwald, so he sent us to get him and his files."

"Where is Voldemort?" asked Harry. "Tell me where Voldemort is right now. Don't make this any harder on yourself than it already will be."

"I don't know," said Williams. "I swear I have no idea where The Dark Lord is. I'm not part of his inner circle."

"It didn't sound like that," said Ron. "We heard what Malfoy said to you after you murdered Dr. Braun."

"I can't tell you where he is," said Williams. "He'll torture me with the Cruciatus Curse. The Dark Lord will kill me."

"And what do you think I'll do?" snarled Harry. He pointed his wand at Williams' head. "Tell me what I want to know.

"Kill me then, it will be more merciful than what the Dark Lord will do," said Williams. "Just get it over with."

"Petrificus Totalus," said Harry in exasperation, and Williams was instantly frozen where he sat on the stone floor.

"What do you want to do, Harry?" asked Ron. "Under normal circumstances I would never suggest an Unforgivable Curse, but in the case of this worthless git, I might be persuaded to use it."

"We could beat him senseless," said Harry. "But, unfortunately, that won't do anything but make me feel better."

"Me first," said Ron with a laugh. "Shall we go upstairs and try to surprise Malfoy?"

Harry didn't get to answer. A moment later they heard Malfoy coming down the passageway calling for Williams.

"Where are you, you stupid dung-brained git," called Malfoy as he walked into the chamber with his lit wand held over his head. Harry and Ron turned around.

"Potter," snarled Malfoy angrily as he pointed his wand at the two of them. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry and Ron dove to the sides, and the Killing Curse hit Williams, killing him instantly. Malfoy, seeing he was outnumbered, ran out of the chamber, down the passageway. Harry and Ron pursued him, but as they reached the top of the stairs, they saw Malfoy apparate away.

"Damn it," screamed Harry. He turned and punched the stone wall beside him, then grabbed his fist with his other hand. "God that hurt!"

"You punched a stone wall, Harry," said Ron emphatically. "What did you expect?"

Harry turned to Ron, ready to yell at him, but stopped. Ron was right. He got what he deserved. Harry looked at his hand. It was already beginning to swell. Harry knew he had to have broken several bones at least.

"Yeah, right. I'm going to see if I can find some ice in the kitchen," said Harry. "Floo Kingsley and Hanna. Tell them what happened. Tell them to send a team of Aurors here immediately to secure the castle."

Harry left to find the kitchen. It didn't take long to locate some ice. He wrapped the ice and his hand in a cloth and took a seat in the kitchen.

They had saved Dr. Braun's files, but that was small conciliation. Another innocent person was dead. Dr. Braun had survived one monster eighty years ago, only to die because of another. It was all so pointless. Williams might have been a stupid git and a traitor, but he didn't really deserve to die like that.

As Harry sat, he actually fell asleep, but woke up a minute later. He had a pounding headache. After Harry rested for a few minutes he got up and went back to the stairway to the dungeon. He found that Ron had been hard at work. Ron had levitated Williams' body up to the main level, and had brought the two boxes of files up as well.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron. "I spoke to Kingsley, Aurors should arrive any minute. They'll take charge of the situation."

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry softly. Harry was exhausted. His head was throbbing, not to mention his hand. He felt awful.

"When they arrive, shall we head back to Hogwarts with the files?" asked Ron. "Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry ignored the last question. "I think we can go over them at Hogwarts," said Harry. "We can head back as soon as the Aurors arrive.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ron as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You look like hell. You need some sleep."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I'm just tired of never gaining any ground," said Harry. "All we seem to do is fight and not get anywhere. It would be nice to have just one victory. I'll sleep after Voldemort is gone."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Harry," said Ron sympathetically. "Weren't you the one who said we can't let him rule our lives?"

"That was before Al almost died," said Harry emphatically. "I need to get the Sword of Souls. I need to stop him once and for all."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Well, it won't do you any good if you get the sword and are too tired to use it, now will it?"

Harry ignored the comment. On one level he knew Ron was right, but what choice did he really have? He had to do whatever he could to stop Voldemort.

Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace in Hermione's office. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the office talking.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Ginny concernedly.

Neither Harry nor Ron noticed Ginny was drying her eyes. When she saw Harry's hand wrapped in a towel. She went right over to him.

"What happened to you?" asked Ginny shaking her head. "What did you do to your hand? You look exhausted. It's nearly midnight, we thought you would be back hours ago."

"Things got complicated, but I'm fine," said Harry exhaustedly. He leaned down and kissed her and summoned a week smile. "And I'm better now."

Ron dropped the two boxes he was carrying on the floor next to Hermione's desk.

"What's all that?" asked Hermione.

"Files from, Dr. Braun," said Ron. "He's dead."

"What happened?" asked Hermione. "Are you all right?"

Ron and Harry told them the story.

"Did you really have to punch a wall," asked Ginny with concern and annoyance in her voice. "That really isn't going to help."

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," said Harry mustering a smile. "I've got to start going through all that stuff." The very idea was exhausting to Harry, but he had to do it.

"Not now you don't," said Ginny in that tone she got when she would not have any arguments. "You're an absolute mess, you need to take care of your hand and sleep."

Ron just wore a look of disbelief as he looked at Harry. Ever since Malfoy apparated out of Dr. Braun's castle, Harry looked like he had his soul sucked out by a Dementor. He couldn't imagine he was considering working on the files now.

"No, I have to go through the files,' said Harry with a yawn. "Voldemort must be stopped." Even Harry could barely summon any conviction as he said it.

"Maybe he's right, Ginny," said Hermione. "Harry needs to do this. Is this everything you have to go through?"

Ginny looked at Hermione in shock that she was agreeing with Harry.

"No," said Harry. "I have these too." Harry took the scroll, notebook, and necklace out of his pocket and set them on the boxes.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the boxes. She cast a spell, and then just stood there looking rather pleased with herself.

"What was that?" asked Harry curiously.

"Just a little spell I have developed," said Hermione. "You will not be able to touch that stuff for one month."

A smile crossed Ginny's face.

"No," said Harry in shock. "Release it now! I have to find out how to get the Sword of Souls! I can't wait a month!"

"No," said Hermione in her best Headmistress voice. "You are exhausted, and stressed, and in short you are a complete and total wreck. In the last month, you watched your son nearly get eaten by a dragon, your daughter fall unconscious while healing your dead niece, and you sat by your sons bedside, and were prepared for him to die. I won't even go into everything yesterday and today. You broke your hand punching a wall for heavens' sake, Harry. You need some down time Harry. You need to rest and think about anything other than Voldemort. You are the only one who doesn't see it. Just be happy I left you that damn book you look in all the time. As Headmistress of this school, I am ordering you to relax for the next month. Ron and Sirius will take your classes. Now, before you say anything, ask yourself if you really want to argue with me." Hermione had an almost dangerous look in her eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe all the stress of Albus being in the hospital and everything in the last few days had got to him. He had nearly killed a man not long ago.

Harry walked over to Hermione. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "All right," said Harry. "You win. I'm officially on vacation." Harry paused a moment. "Though I do reserve the right to help Albus and Rose with the Golden Egg. They are running out of time."

"That's acceptable," said Hermione with a smile.

"Let's go get your hand taken care of," said Ginny as she took Harry's other hand. Ginny led Harry out of the office.

"That was a brilliant idea," said Ron with a smile. "He's really been through hell lately. I hate to see him like that."

"Thank you," said Hermione with a smile. "Hopefully this will help him. I just can't watch him be like that."

Ron put his arms around Hermione and smiled. "Did you have to give me his classes?" asked Ron trying to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up and kiss me," said Hermione with a grin.

"Anything you say," said Ron.

Harry walked slowly towards his quarters. Ginny had an arm around him. He knew Hermione was right. He was a wreck. His hand still ached a little, but at least the bones he broke were repaired. Madam Jennings had given him a potion for the headache, which thankfully was much better. He was so tired. Harry could only remember being this tired after Voldemort fell.

They went right into the bedroom, and Harry sat down on the bed. He had barely the strength to kick off his shoes, and then just sat there, shoulders slumped.

"You really look awful, Harry," said Ginny softly. She hated seeing him so miserable.

"Thank you," said Harry absently. "I can always count on you to make me feel better." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"That's all right," said Ginny softly. "Let me help you get ready for bed." Ginny helped him get undressed and told him to lie down on his stomach for a massage.

Harry was too tired to argue, and honestly, a massage sounded good. He did as he was instructed. Ginny put on her nightgown and straddled his back and started to give him a massage.

"That feels good," said Harry into the pillow as she worked his upper back and shoulders. All the physical training Harry went through to become an Auror would often leave him with aching muscles. Ginny had become quite good at giving him massages over the years. She enjoyed being able to make him feel better.

"I'm really worried about you, Harry," said Ginny softly. The worry dripped from her voice. "You're pushing yourself too hard."

"I'll be all right, Ginny," said Harry. He hated that he worried her. It made him feel sick. After a few more moments, Ginny stopped messaging him. "Ginny?"

Harry turned over. Ginny was crying softly. He pulled her down to him and held her. "I'm sorry Ginny," said Harry. "I hate to worry you. But I have a job to do. I have to stop him. I have to make the world safe for everyone I love." Harry pulled her up and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Please don't cry. You are far too beautiful to cry."

"I hate to cry, Harry," said Ginny. "Carly tells me how scared she is she will lose Al, and I tell her it will be all right, but I know exactly how she feels. I love you, Harry, but it is so hard to know how much danger you are in."

"Oh, Ginny," said Harry. He hated that he worried her. "I'm so sorry." He pulled her back into an embrace, laying her head on his chest.

"Harry, I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you," said Ginny. "It was so hard for me to watch what you went through in school. I was so scared when you were in the Triwizard Tournament. I cried myself to sleep before and after the first two tasks. I had nightmares for months after the third task. I love you because of who you are, not in spite of it. I know what might happen. I'm not naive. The book says it. You could fall. Any of us, or all of us could. All I want is to enjoy every minute we can of whatever time we have left."

Harry had tears in his eyes. He rolled over, so he was on top of her, and looked down at her. He gazed into the beautiful eyes of the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. She was his whole world.

"I'm so sorry," said Harry. "I want to enjoy every minute too. I seem to keep forgetting to do that, don't I?"

"Sometimes," said Ginny with a weak smile. Ginny put her arms around his neck. "Harry, people are going to die, you can't save them all. Destroying yourself in the process of trying to save them isn't going to help."

Harry knew how right she was. "Well," said Harry, "I'm lucky to have you to remind me." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. It was about time he started making up for lost time.


	37. How to Unscramble an Egg

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 37 – How to Unscramble an Egg

For three weeks following the death of Dr. Braun, Harry focused on relaxing. He knew how right they all had been. Since the first task, he had been going nonstop, and it had taken a toll on him. He and Ginny had spent as much time together as they could, and he tried to put Voldemort out of his mind. Of course, that was never completely possible. Harry was feeling much better, and fortunately had thus far avoided the stomach bug that had half the castle sick.

Harry's free time had allowed for Lily to undertake something she had been nagging her parents about almost since she woke up in the hospital. Lily had wanted to test her ability to heal. Harry and Ginny discussed it with Madam Jennings, and Harry and Lily had been spending a little time every day or two in the infirmary so Lily could try to heal minor injuries for people they knew they could trust not to talk about it. Lily had no success until the day Hugo burned his hand in Potions class. It wasn't serious, but when she placed her hands on his arm and concentrated on healing him, a moment later there was a brilliant flash, knocking them all to the ground. Hugo's hand was completely healed, and he was fine. Lily did not lose consciousness, but she was very, very tired and weak for nearly a full day. The conclusion was that Lily could only heal members of 'The Twelve'. The drain on her seemed to be connected with how great the injury was that she was trying to heal, though Lily argued that she would get stronger with more practice. Lily agreed after much discussion, that she would not try to heal anyone unless her parents approved. They were afraid that it would be too much, and they didn't want to chance her harming herself.

Harry had continued to monitor the book, which told him nothing. He also read the reports from the Aurors who were going through all of Dr. Braun's files. They had found nothing of interest so far, and Harry assumed that if there was anything that was going to help them, it was in the two boxes, still magically sealed in Hermione's office.

There was one other item that Harry could not get out of his mind. Harry had expected to have a vision. After Voldemort learned of Goyle's capture, and after he learned of Malfoy and Williams' failure, he must have been incensed at the failures. He and Albus had not had a vision. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that. He was happy not to have the visions of course, but Harry felt there had to be a reason he hadn't.

Although always in the back of his mind, he didn't let it bother him too much. He was on holiday, and the only worry he had was helping Rose and Albus solve the egg. Unfortunately, that was proving far more difficult than they had imagined.

It was late in the evening on January sixteenth. On this particular night, Harry, Neville, and Danny were sitting in the Room of Requirement with Rose and Albus working on the Golden Egg again. They were having no more luck than they had any other time they had worked on it. Unlike Harry's Golden Egg from the tournament, this egg was completely solid, with no hinges and no apparent means of opening it at all.

"Let's go over this again," said Rose in exasperation.

"All right," said Albus picking up a piece of parchment from the table in front of the couch on which he sat next to his father. The Golden Egg sat on the table. Rose and Danny sat on the opposite couch, and Neville sat in a chair. "Here Dad, you read it, I can't stare at it any more."

"Let's see," said Harry taking the parchment from Albus. "We've tried, opening charms, revealing charms, summoning charms to summon the contents, you've tried cutting charms as well as blades, including the Dragon Bone Dagger. What else. You tried blasting it with Reducto and burning it. You've tried smashing it open, and you put it under water. The acid didn't work either. We tried boiling it in water, oil, and few potions Aunt Hermione came up with. Is there anything else we've missed?"

"Yes," said Rose. "I threw it out the window of Gryffindor Tower yesterday. All it did was make a small crater in the ground when it landed. Screaming at it doesn't work either, I've tested that extensively."

Light laughter filled the room for a moment, but the look on Rose's face said she did not appreciate it at all.

"Is there anything in the Greenhouse that might help, Neville?" asked Danny. "Some kind of egg eating plant maybe?"

"I tried every plant that could in any way have cut, corroded, or bitten though it," said Neville shaking his head. "It was a long shot, but worth a try. Nothing worked. It seems like we must be missing something really obvious."

"If all else fails, maybe we can Engorgio a chicken and have it sit on it," said Danny with a laugh. "Maybe it will hatch."

They all laughed for a moment, and then stopped. Danny's joke seemed to linger in the air for a moment.

"Maybe we should try to hatch it," said Rose jokingly, her frustration was mounting with each passing minute. "Maybe we could have Hugo tell it some jokes. We haven't tried that yet."

"Maybe we really should try to hatch it," said Albus. "We've tried everything else."

"Come on, whose going to make a complete idiot out of themselves and try to hatch the egg," said Rose jokingly.

Slowly, every eye in the room turned towards Rose. Rose slowly became aware of this fact. "Not a chance," said Rose vehemently, shaking her head as she did.

"Come on, Rose," said Albus trying to hide a grin. "We've tried just about everything else. What have we possibly got to lose?"

"My self respect," said Rose indignantly. "Why me, and I swear if anyone says it's because I'm a girl, they are going to get hexed."

By this time, Danny was nearly in pain he was fighting the urge to laugh so hard. This might be the funniest thing he'd heard in his entire life.

"Someone has to do it, Rose," said Albus trying to stifle a laugh.

"Uncle Harry, Neville," pleaded Rose. "Would you tell Al he's gone completely barking mad? He can't be serious."

Harry and Neville looked at each other. Both wore the same amused grin. "It's worth a try," said Harry. "Nothing else has worked."

Rose looked around at them exasperated.

"Rose, we are out of ideas," said Albus as seriously as he could. "We can't afford not to try it."

Rose's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine," said Rose, in a tone of complete dejection. "I don't believe I'm actually saying this, but…I'll try and hatch the Golden Egg."

The five of them took pillows and cushions from the couches and arranged them into a sort of nest on the floor. They placed the Golden Egg in the center of the makeshift nest. Rose just stared at it for a minute in complete disbelief.

"I feel so stupid doing this," said Rose as she moved toward the 'nest'. "If this ever gets out my Ministry career will be ruined before it starts."

Rose sat down on the nest cross-legged. Albus couldn't help but grin at how ridiculous she looked in her jeans and jumper, sitting there on the egg in a pile of pillows

Danny was nearly in a fit trying not to laugh. "I'll be back," said Danny, just barely getting the words out. He was nearly in tears from holding in his laughter.

"Where are you going?" asked Rose, her annoyance growing.

"I need to get some air," said Danny. Just before the door clicked shut they could hear him roaring with laughter in the hallway.

"I will never forgive you for this, Al," said Rose, her face in a scowl. "If he comes back with a camera I swear I'm going to end up in Azkaban."

Harry and Neville were also trying not to laugh, but with far more success than Danny had. They sort of felt bad for Rose.

"I swear to God if any of you mention this to anyone, there will be nowhere you can hide from me," growled Rose. "I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth!"

"Look at it this way, Rose," said Harry, stifling a laugh. "You want to be a mother someday, right? It's good practice."

"I don't plan to hatch my children, Uncle Harry," growled Rose, her annoyance beginning to turn to anger.

Neville looked down at his watch. "Sorry," said Neville. "As much fun as this has been, I need to meet Gabrielle."

Neville left, leaving Harry and Albus, with Rose sitting on the egg.

"How much longer am I supposed to do this?" said Rose exasperatedly. "It's already been a half hour and I feel so stupid I-." Rose abruptly stopped talking as they heard a cracking sound. Rose had a look of shock on her face.

"What is it, Rose?" asked Albus curiously.

"Al," said Rose, her shock extending to her tone. "I think I hatched the egg."

Rose stood up. The three of them looked down at the egg, nestled in the pillows. It had split open from tip to bottom into two haves.

Harry reached down and picked up the egg. "Albus, Rose, congratulations," said Harry with a grin. "It's a scroll."

After several minutes of laughter by Harry and Albus, and a few minutes of Rose looking shocked, they returned to their seats by the fire.

Harry handed the scroll to Rose. "I think as the proud Mummy, you should do the honors," said Harry stifling another laugh.

Rose shook her head in exasperation. "All right," said Rose. She unrolled the parchment and started to read it. "What the hell is this?"

"What does it say, Rose?" asked Albus quizzically.

Rose read the single sentence that appeared on the parchment.

_The first history of where you are is the key._

They were all silent for a few moments.

"What the hell does mean?" asked Albus. His frustration was beginning match Rose's. That made no sense at all.

"Does it say anything else?" asked Harry.

"It has rows of numbers, arranged in groups of three," said Rose. "They don't mean anything to me, I've never seen anything like it."

Rose handed the parchment to Albus. Both he and Harry looked at it. "I have no idea, Rose," said Albus.

Harry took the parchment from Albus. It was somehow familiar to Harry. "You know what this might be," said Harry. "It might be some kind of code."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose. "Like some kind of message to decipher?"

"I think so," said Harry. "I saw many codes used by wizards in my Auror days. They are usually used to hide messages. I've never seen one like this before though."

"Well, that explains what happened yesterday," said Albus.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"I think our competition is on the right track," said Albus. "I was chatting with Stefan and Anton Popov after lunch yesterday. Headmaster Krum interrupted us. He had someone Stefan and Anton needed to meet with. I overheard the introduction as I left. It was an Auror from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic, a specialist in cryptology. They must have figured out the egg, and called him in to help them decipher it."

"I wonder which one of them had to hatch it?" asked Rose absently.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Albus. "Do we try to figure out how to unscramble an egg?"

"I think that's it exactly, and I have an idea," said Harry. "I will arrange a meeting with the cryptography expert in the Auror Department at the Ministry. She's an old friend…sort of, she'll help us out…I think."

"All right," said Albus. He looked at his watch. "I should get going. Carly has that bug that's been going around, and hasn't been able to keep anything down for days. I want to go check on her, she feels just awful."

Albus left the Room of Requirement, leaving Rose and Harry alone.

"I should be getting to bed," said Harry, standing to leave. He noticed Rose had a slightly pained look on her face. "Is something wrong, Rose?"

"No, Uncle Harry," said Rose, "I'm fine." Her face did not match that statement in the least. Harry was concerned.

Harry went over and sat down next to her. "Rose, I am the most skilled person in the world at keeping things that are bothering me bottled up," said Harry. "If something is bothering you, you should tell someone."

Rose sighed. He was right. She did need to talk to someone. "It's been on my mind since I got back from Danny's parent's house," said Rose. "I don't think his mother likes me."

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry.

"Well, I've met her before, we've had dinner a number of times, and I've flooed home from there after our dates when my father's been being difficult," said Rose. "She always seemed pleasant. This was the first time I saw Danny's parents since he proposed to me. His mother is very old fashioned. She seems to think that since I'm going to marry him, I should not be going to work at the Ministry like I plan to."

"Oh," said Harry. Harry had met Seamus's wife Deirdre, of course. He had been a groomsman at their wedding. Rose was right, she was very, very old fashioned. She could see her thinking Rose should not work at all if she's married. "That's a really tough one Rose. I'm not sure what to say. I wish I could help."

"She knew I was planning to work at the Ministry," said Rose. "It never seemed to bother her before Danny proposed. At dinner the first night we were there over Christmas, she actually said to me, 'so I guess you won't be working at the Ministry now since you'll be home taking care of the children'. She said it off hand, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I really do want to have children, but not right away. I think she expects me to pop out a baby nine months after our wedding day like Danny's cousins' wife did."

"Have you talked to Danny about it?" asked Harry.

"Danny and I talked about having children before, and we both agreed to wait until he was done with Auror training and I had a few years to get my career started," said Rose. "He sat there when she said it and acted like he hadn't even heard it. He hasn't brought it up since. He's very close to his mother, but I would have liked it if he had at least defended our decision. I told her we were not planning to have children right away. She was quiet from then until we left. I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"Why haven't you talked to Danny?" asked Harry.

"I've been trying to ignore it," said Rose. "I was only thinking about it now after you said sitting on the egg was good practice."

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I had no idea it was a sore subject."

"It's not your fault," said Rose. "I know I need to talk to Danny. I just don't know what to do if she really doesn't like me. I feel like he has to choose between us, and I love him more than anything, but how I can ask him to pick me over his mother? I don't know." She paused and sighed. "Thanks for listening Uncle Harry."

"Anytime, Rose," said Harry kissing her forehead. As Harry headed for the door, it opened and Danny came in. "Goodnight, Danny." Harry gave Rose a look that said 'talk to him'.

Danny nodded to Harry as he left.

"You came back," said Rose as Danny sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, love," said Danny with a smile. "It was just so funny. You didn't see yourself sitting on the egg."

Rose was annoyed for a moment, but then, she let it go. "I guess it must have been pretty funny," said Rose with a chuckle.

"Trust me," said Danny with a smile. "It was." Danny put an arm around her, leaned over and began to kiss her.

Rose knew her uncle was right. She had to talk to Danny about his mother. "Danny," said Rose between kisses. "We need to talk about what happened at your parent's house with your mother. I think it's important."

"It was fine, Rose," said Danny, as he moved from her lips to kiss her neck. "It wasn't a big deal, and besides, I don't want to talk about that while I have my beautiful fiancé all alone."

For a moment Rose closed her eyes. Rose contemplated dropping it, as she did love it when he kissed and her neck like he was doing now, but she knew she couldn't put it off.

Rose pulled away from Danny, while grabbing onto his jumper and pulling him along with her. Before Danny knew what was happening, Rose was lying down on the couch and he was lying on top of her leaning on his elbows, with his hands under Rose's upper back. She had knocked the wind out of him in the process. Rose was shorter and much lighter than Danny, but she was far stronger than she looked. Danny didn't even have time to comprehend what had just happened, when Rose clamped her legs around his waist like a vice. He was trapped against her.

It took Danny a moment for his mind to catch up. "Rose…I wasn't suggesting…" Danny panted out still in shock.

"I know you weren't…neither am I," said Rose with a grin. "I needed a way to get your attention, and I thought this might do it. Do I have your complete and undivided attention?" Rose's voice was calm and even.

His face was inches from hers, and he was completely lying on top of her. "Yes, Rose," said Danny, "You have my complete, total, and undivided attention."

He tried to get up, but Rose held him with her legs and put her arms around his neck. "There," said Rose with a blank expression. "Comfy?"

"Yes, very," said Danny. "Maybe more comfortable than I have ever been in my entire life. I'm possibly…far too comfy. I could get used to this. You do realize if anyone walks in here it doesn't look like we're just talking right? No one would ever believe that. I'm not sure I believe it. If it happens to be your Dad, engaged or not, I'm a dead man."

Rose pulled Danny's wand from his pocket as she couldn't reach her own, and pointed it at the door, saying the locking charm. "Does that make you feel better?" asked Rose with a smile.

"Yes much," said Danny. He gave her a light, but lingering kiss, which she returned. "Now my love, about my Mum, look, I'm really sorry about how she acted. I already had an argument with her the night I went to see my Dad to borrow the money for your ring. I didn't want to get into it again with her, and I thought you handled her quite well."

Rose was a little confused. "You talked about my having a job when you went home that night?" asked Rose.

Danny took a breath. "Rose, that wasn't really her problem, or I should say it was only part of her problem," said Danny. "My Mum has never liked the idea of us being together. My Dad loves you, just for the record, but my Mum has certain ideas of the type of girl I should be with."

"What do you mean, the type of girl?" asked Rose, her confusion growing.

"If my Mum had her way, I would find a girl a lot like my cousin's wife," said Danny. "You've met Cara. Giggles a lot, popped a baby out nine months after she married Ethan, and one each for the next five years. Cries if you look at her funny. Smart as a brick wall, and as deep as a tea spoon. All looks and no brains."

"Your mother has really…never liked me?" asked Rose questioningly. "I mean…I always thought she did."

"She's a good liar," said Danny shaking his head. "She never thought we would last. Not a week goes by when I'm home that she doesn't mention some girl from the neighborhood who's in town that I should go say hello to."

"I'm…so sorry," said Rose softly. "I just didn't realize." The look in Rose's eyes was one of complete devastation. She really thought Mrs. Finnigan liked her. Rose really had no idea what she should do now.

"Hey," said Danny looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "It's me who is going to marry you, not my Mum. I told her the night I went home in no uncertain terms that I didn't give a damn what she thought, I was going to marry the woman I love, and if she didn't like it, she didn't have to come to the wedding. I love you too much to care what my mother thinks. That's why I didn't argue when she started with you that night. You handled her very well I thought, and I already made my feelings quite clear to her. She has no say in the matter. I love you, Rose, and we are going to get married, and someday, when the time is right, we will have a family. Until that time, all I need is you." Danny smiled. "My perfect, beautiful, Rose."

Rose looked into his eyes and knew he meant every word. She pulled him down and kissed him. After a moment, he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Danny," said Rose. "I was upset with you, but it wasn't your fault."

"That's all right," said Danny with a smile. "I probably should have told you, but I didn't want it to worry you." He smiled down at her. "So, was that all you wanted to talk about? Are we done?"

"Yes," said Rose with a smile.

Danny tried to move, but she still held him. He looked at her questioningly.

"You are right," said Rose with a smile. "This is awfully comfy. If you want to continue kissing my neck for a while, I would have absolutely no objections."

Danny smiled and gave Rose a soft kiss. "I would never want to disappoint you, love. Your wish is my command," said Danny.

--

Albus crawled through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room. There were quite a few students in the common room. Hugo and Colleen were playing Exploding Snap on the floor by the fire, so he decided to go over and say hello.

"Hey, guys," said Albus.

"Hi, Al," said Hugo. "If you want to play the winner, we're just about done. She's beating me again. I've lost track of how many games I've lost."

Colleen smiled. "Yeah, he just can't seem to beat me," said Colleen.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass," said Albus. "I want to go check on Carly, she has that bug that's been going around."

"Your Mum and Lily went up to see her," said Hugo.

"They've been up there quite a while," said Colleen.

"I better go check on her," said Albus. "Goodnight."

Albus headed up the stairs to his dorm. A thought crossed his mind. Lily had studied so many books on healing spells, he wondered if she had come across the spell to test for pregnancy. Could Carly be pregnant already?

When they had made the decision to try and get pregnant, he was all for it if that's what Carly wanted. It took a few days for it to really sink in though, and when it did, Albus really started to get excited about it.

Albus had thought Carly was pregnant last week when she started getting sick, but Madam Jennings had said she had the bug that was going around. She hadn't had a test though, since Madam Jennings was sure it was the bug, and Carly didn't want to ask her for the test.

Albus was so excited, he took the remaining stairs two at a time, and had to stop and take a breath at his door to calm down. He pushed open the door, and Carly was sitting up in bed, with Ginny and Lily sitting on each side of her.

"Hi," said Albus as he closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Hi, Al," said Carly with a smile.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Albus. "I heard Mum and Lily were here and I was worried." That was only partly true, but he wasn't going to tell her what he was thinking. He knew Carly was anxious enough to get pregnant. He didn't know it was written all over his face.

"Sorry, Al," said Ginny. "It was negative."

"I am feeling a lot better though Al," said Carly with a half smile. She was obviously disappointed as well.

"I'll do the spell anytime," said Lily with a big smile. Lily got up and gave Albus a hug. "I won't say anything to anyone. I can't wait, I'm so excited to be an aunt."

Albus hugged her back. "You'll be a wonderful aunt, and I can't wait either," said Albus, giving Lily a kiss on her forehead. His voice betrayed his disappointment.

"It'll happen, Al," said Ginny with a sympathetic smile. "It's only been a few weeks."

"I know, Mum," said Albus.

"Come on, Lily," said Ginny. "We should go."

Albus hugged his mother before she left. When Ginny and Lily were gone, Albus sat down on the bed next to Carly.

"I'm sorry," said Carly with a frown. "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Nonsense," said Albus shaking his head. "You could never disappoint me." He leaned down and gave her a deep, loving kiss, then sat back up. "I just got excited when I realized why Mum and Lily might be up here. It'll happen. We just have to give it time."

"I know, Al," said Carly with a sigh. She looked into his emerald eyes and smiled. "I just can't wait to have Baby Albus growing inside me."

Albus smiled. "Not even pregnant, and you're sure it will be a boy?" asked Albus. "I didn't know you were a seer."

Carly laughed. "I am no seer, but I am sure," said Carly with a dreamy smile. "I don't know how, but I know we will have a beautiful little boy. He's going to be just like his Daddy. He'll have wonderfully messy raven black hair, and those amazing emerald eyes I love so much." She reached a hand up and touched Albus's cheek. He put his hand over hers.

"Well you seem to have it all planned out," said Albus.

Carly's first thought was, 'except I don't know if his Daddy will be alive to get to know him', but she was trying not to think of that possibility, so she changed the subject. "Any luck with the egg?" asked Carly.

Albus told her all about Rose hatching the egg. After five minutes of nonstop laughter, Carly finally caught her breath. "You do know if we tell Hugo about this he won't rest until he's slipped her a Canary Cream," said Carly.

"I'm not going to tell," said Albus with a laugh. "I'm not brave enough." He paused. "Now, enough about the egg. Why don't we get to bed, it's late?"

Carly was still dressed, so she got out of bed to get changed. She walked to the window and looked up at the sky for a moment. "Al, look," said Carly.

Albus came up behind her and put his arms around her. "What is it love?" asked Albus as he looked into the night sky.

It was a mostly overcast night, but through an opening in the clouds above, they could see just one bright star.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," said Carly.

"Is that a poem?" asked Albus as he pulled her closer to him.

"A nursery rhyme," said Carly with a sad smile at the memory. "When I was little and I couldn't sleep my Mum would tell me to look out the window at the first star in the sky, say the rhyme, and wish I could go to sleep. It always worked…I always fell asleep."

"What did you wish for?" asked Albus, before placing soft kisses below her ear. He knew full well what she wished for.

"I can't tell you, if I do it won't come true," said Carly with a smile as she reached a hand up into his hair. She let him kiss below her ear for a moment, shuddering as he did. She loved it when he did that. She turned around, and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him close, and kissed him deeply.

When they broke the kiss, Albus smiled at her and stared for a moment into her beautiful blue eyes, "Come on," said Albus. "Let's see what we can do about making your wish come true."

--

A/N: I did not write "Star Light, Star Bright". (I probably didn't need to tell you that.)


	38. The Secret of the Scroll

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 38 – The Secret of the Scroll

Harry sent an owl to the cryptology expert in the Auror Department. She responded that she would be happy to meet them on Saturday afternoon at one o'clock at the Ministry. Harry had almost hoped she would refuse.

After what happened the last time Harry saw her, he didn't relish the idea of seeing her again. This was their best chance to learn the secret of the scroll, so Harry was resigned to doing what he had to do. Still, Harry was not looking forward to it. She had a crush on Harry in school, and it had led to a particularly nasty event sixth year. He really could have gone a lot longer without seeing her.

Albus was reluctant to go, as Carly was still sick. She was feeling better the day they opened the egg, but it was short lived. Carly hadn't been able to shake the bug that was going around school and Albus was worried about her. She insisted he go. Lily and Colleen were going to spend the day with Carly, so Albus felt a little better about leaving her. He knew she was in capable hands.

Though Carly was still feeling ill, she seemed much less stressed about getting pregnant. Carly said that the wish she made on the star gave her confidence it would happen. Albus didn't know that wishing on a star would make any difference, but as long as Carly was happy, that was the only thing that really mattered to him.

Harry, Albus, and Rose flooed to the Ministry on Saturday morning, and went on a walk around London. They didn't get to go into London very often during the school year, so since they were going to the Ministry anyway, they decided to make a day out of it. Danny had also caught the bug, so it was just Harry, Albus and Rose.

After some shopping, Harry treated them to lunch at a nice restaurant. After lunch, they headed back to the Ministry to meet with the cryptology expert.

"So, Dad, who is this friend, you haven't mentioned her name?" asked Albus as they walked into the Ministry.

"Oh," said Harry with a sigh. He knew that Rose might be very unhappy about who they were meeting. "I'm afraid you have both heard of her. Rose, promise you won't get upset, I know you've heard the story."

"What story, Uncle Harry?" asked Rose as they walked through the door of the Auror Department. Rose had no idea what he could be talking about.

Before Harry could answer, a woman with large dark eyes, long black hair, and a prominent chin came towards them. "Harry," she exclaimed. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

"Hello, Romilda," said Harry, trying not to sound repulsed at having to see her again.

Rose and Albus both knew who this was immediately. Romilda Vane had been two years behind Harry in school. Her attempt to trick Harry into taking a love potion backfired, when Ron ate the Chocolate Cauldrons that were laced with the then out of date potion. Subsequently, after Professor Slughorn cured Ron of the potion, Ron took a drink of mead. The mead had been poisoned and meant for Professor Dumbledore. If not for Harry's quick thinking, saving him with a bezoar, Ron would surely have died. The story had been told many times in the Potter and Weasley houses.

It always really bothered Rose. It wasn't only because her father had nearly died, though that was a big part of it, but it incensed her that anyone would do something as reprehensible as to use a potion to make someone love her. Whenever the story was told Rose would comment on how horrible a person had to be to have done something like that.

Harry reached out to shake Romilda's hand, but Romilda threw her arms around him and hugged him, pulling her self right up against him. Albus and Rose could both see how uncomfortable it made Harry. Rose, as Harry thought she might, wanted to tell Romilda off for something she did more than twenty-five years ago, but Rose knew they needed her help so she stayed silent.

When Harry finally disentangled Romilda from himself, he introduced Albus and Rose.

"Romilda, I would like to introduce my son Albus, and Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose," said Harry. "Al, Rose, this is Romilda Vane, Cryptology Expert in the Auror Department."

"It's so nice to meet you both," said Romilda with a smile, shaking Rose's hand. When she turned to Albus, she stopped. "You look just like your father when he was in school. If I had my way, I would have been your mother. Ginny stole your father from me though."

Rose wanted to say, 'you never had him to begin with', but she didn't.

"Hello," said Albus uncomfortably. He had to admit, that was the strangest greeting he had ever received in his entire life. He had just met this woman, but he made a mental note to thank his mother for marrying his father. "It's nice to meet you. We really appreciate the help."

"No problem at all," said Romilda. "Let's step into my office and we can talk."

They went into Romilda Vane's office. It was uncluttered. There was a desk, several filing cabinets and bookcases full of books. A small table with chairs around it was on one side of the room. There were a couple of small paintings on the walls, but other than that, not much else. The office was really quite ordinary. When Romilda closed the door, that's when they saw it.

On the inside of the door, so it was easily visible from the desk was a life size poster of Harry. It said at the top, 'The Boy Who Lived', and at the bottom it had the date, that Harry defeated Voldemort twenty-five years ago.

Harry had nearly forgot that this poster had been available through the Daily Prophet without his approval. He had thought all of them had been destroyed. Harry decided to just ignore it. There was no point in making an issue of it. He felt slightly nauseous looking at it though.

"Please, have a seat," said Romilda with a smile. Harry, Albus, and Rose sat down around the table. Romilda went to her desk and returned with a tea service. The cups were already poured and she passed them out.

Harry picked his up, then thought better of it and put it back down. Albus and Rose had not picked their cups up at all.

Harry was sure Romilda looked slightly crestfallen when he didn't drink his tea. Harry decided to ignore it.

"Well, it's been so long, Harry, nearly ten years I believe." said Romilda. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Romilda," said Harry, searching for a polite way to get to the point. "I really like teaching. Thanks for seeing us, we do really need some help with this."

"I'm happy to see you anytime, Harry," said Romilda with a smile that was much too friendly.

Harry so wanted to run from the office and never look back.

"So, what can I help you with?" asked Romilda, much to Harry's relief.

"We would like to know what you can tell us about this," said Rose, removing the scroll from her pocket and handing it to Romilda.

Romilda unrolled the scroll and read the line at the top. She then scanned down the numbers. Romilda laid the parchment out flat. She drew her wand and passed it over the parchment, muttering several spells.

"If it's a Wizarding code of any kind, it's not charmed in any way," said Romilda. "Its just numbers written on paper as it appears to be, nothing more. There are a number of non-magical codes used by wizards, but this doesn't look familiar. Let me check it against something."

Romilda went to the bookcase and removed a large book. She returned to the table and sat back in her seat. She flipped through several pages in the book.

"I'm afraid I don't know what this is," said Romilda shaking her head. "It is not a magical code, and it is not a non-magical code used by wizards. It could be a Muggle code, but unfortunately, I have never had any training in Muggle cryptology."

"Thank you anyway, Romilda," said Harry. "We appreciate your time."

Harry was about to stand, but Romilda stopped him. "Don't go away so quickly," said Romilda with a smile. "I may have a way to help you. Let me go make a phone call, I'll be right back, just give me a few minutes."

Romilda got up and left the office. Albus and Rose looked at each other for a moment, and then they both looked at Harry.

"What did she mean?" asked Albus curiously. "A phone call? Like the Muggles make instead of flooing?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, I suspect I know exactly who Romilda is calling," said Harry.

"Who would she be calling?" asked Rose.

"As I'm sure you know, the Minister of Magic, when necessary contacts the Prime Minister," said Harry. "He does so to keep him apprised of anything going on in the Wizarding world that might be affecting the Muggle world. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror Department also maintains a similar relationship with the Commissioner at Scotland Yard. We have a telephone in the office for contacting him. It is easier than flooing to him all the time, as he is a very busy man, and we frequently need to communicate with him. I think Romilda is probably trying to get us an appointment with Scotland Yard's Cryptology Department."

"Would they use a Muggle code for the tournament?" asked Albus.

"It makes sense," said Rose with a nod. "The Triwizard Tournament is a magical competition, but it is intended to test our daring and bravery, our reasoning powers, our courage in the face of danger, and of course, our magical ability. What could be a better way of testing out reasoning powers than by us trying to solve something from outside our world."

"That's why she's the smartest witch at Hogwarts," said Albus with a smile. "She thinks of everything."

"Thank you," said Rose with a satisfied grin.

Just then Romilda returned to the office. "I have wonderful news," said Romilda with a smile. "I have got you an appointment today with the Chief Cryptologist at Scotland Yard."

"That's wonderful," said Harry.

"You can floo to Scotland Yard immediately," said Romilda. "If I can be of any further help, please come see me. In fact, stop by anytime just to…chat." She was looking directly at Harry as she said it.

The last thing Harry wanted to do was see Romilda Vane ever again. "I look forward to it," said Harry politely.

"Thank you very much Miss Vane," said Albus, shaking her hand as they all stood up. "We really appreciate this.

Rose picked up the scroll and put it in her pocket. She also shook Romilda's hand. Rose and Albus headed out of the office, but Romilda grabbed Harry's arm just before he left the office. Albus and Rose were just outside the office and could hear Harry and Romilda's conversation.

Romilda leapt into Harry's arms and planted her lips on his. She had a grip like a vice around Harry's neck, and had wrapped her legs around his waste. He managed to push her off, and she just barely managed not to fall on her backside.

"Romilda." said Harry sternly. "I told you never to do that again the last time you did it. I couldn't have been clearer."

"I just wanted to give you a taste of what you have been missing," said Romilda with a look of longing on her face. "Anytime you get tired of the redhead, I'm ready, willing…and very able. That taste doesn't even begin to show you what you are missing. Oh, Harry, I've waited for you for so long. Please, just spend one night with me. That is all I ask. You' won't regret it…I promise."

This was the fourth time she had jumped on him like that. The last time, Harry swore, if he had the misfortune of meeting her again, he would be much quicker and stun her.

Three different times she had done that while Harry was in the Auror Department. The last time he told her he would report her for harassment if she did it again. That was a long time ago, nearly ten years. That's why Harry wasn't sure she would see them now. He should have known she was still obsessed with him.

"You're right, Romilda," said Harry. "I don't know what I'm missing, but I know exactly what I have, and believe me, you aren't worth it, not even in the slightest." Harry turned and headed out of the office.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind," called Romilda as Harry motioned Rose and Albus to follow him into the hallway outside the Auror Department. When the door closed, Albus was still speechless, but Rose was not.

"What is wrong with her, Uncle Harry?" asked Rose, shocked by Romilda Vane's behavior. "I've never seen anyone do something like that to anyone."

"That one's gone round the bend," said Harry angrily as they headed down the hall.

Albus finally found his voice. "Several times I think, Dad," said Albus shaking his head. "Completely barking mad if you ask me."

"Al, don't mention it to your Mum," said Harry as he calmed down. "Last time that wacko jumped on me like that, I had to take your mother on vacation abroad for two weeks so she could calm down. I thought she was going to kill her."

"I appreciate how much you must not have wanted to come here, Dad," said Albus appreciatively.

"Yes," said Rose. "That woman belongs in a cage."

"With a pack of wild dogs," said Albus with a laugh.

"Now, Al," said Harry in a mocking tone. "That's really, really, mean. Sirius wouldn't appreciate your being so cruel to dogs."

--

Harry, Albus, and Rose stepped out of the fireplace in the office of the Commissioner at Scotland Yard. No one was in the office. It was deserted.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Rose. "Do we wait here, or should we go look for someone?"

"Just wait a moment," said Harry. "Someone will be here to fetch us any minute. It's standard procedure when the Commissioner is not here."

"I've never seen an office like this," said Albus as he looked around the room.

The office was very large, bigger the Headmistress's office at Hogwarts. There was a long polished wood conference table with chairs all around it, and a large ornate wooden desk with a marble top. There was a lush blue rug, and the ceiling was high, with high windows around two sides of the room. A number of paintings and awards were hung around the room.

Just then, a door, which from the large ornate design, was obviously the main door of the office opened. A short man wearing a Muggle police uniform came in. He was rather heavy set, with short dark hair, and a handlebar mustache. He wore a friendly smile

"Hello," said the man cheerfully. "Would you happen to be Harry Potter, Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley?"

"Yes we would," said Harry.

The man walked up to Harry and stuck out his hand. "My name is Austin Powders," said the man, "I'll be escorting you to your meeting with the Chief Cryptologist."

"What did you say your name was?" asked Harry slowly. He wasn't sure he had heard him right.

"Powders with a 'D'," said Austin with a laugh. "I know what you're thinking, I get that all the time. Everyone in Britain has seen those movies, but as you can see I bear no resemblance." He patted his rather large belly as he laughed. "Please call me Austin."

"Thank you, Austin," said Harry. "This is my son, Albus, and my niece Rose Weasley."

Austin shook both their hands.

"Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Chief Cryptologist," said Austin.

Austin led them out a different door than he had entered through, and then down a long deserted corridor.

"The Commissioner is sorry he could not meet you in person, he was called away," said Austin. "I am in charge of liaisons with your people when he is not available. He may return before you depart, but probably not. He has a very busy and somewhat unpredictable schedule, even more so these days. His daughter is to be married."

"Thank you," said Rose. "We really appreciate this."

"It's nothing at all," said Austin with a smile. "We are happy to help in any way we can. Your Auror Department has helped us out of a number of sticky situations over the years."

"Yes," said Harry. "I was Head Auror some years ago, and I remember several incidents which we helped out on."

"Oh," said Austin. "I wasn't told you were an official of the Ministry of Magic. I would have prepared an official welcome for you."

"Well, technically I am," said Harry. "I am Special Investigator attached to the Office of the Minister of Magic. However, that is more to give me status on one particular case than anything else. I teach now full time." Harry grinned. "I'm just as glad to avoid 'official welcomes'."

"I don't blame you," said Austin with a laugh. "They get quite stuffy. Just out of curiosity, are you here on official business?"

"No, we're here because of a…school project," said Rose. She didn't think they should mention the Triwizard Tournament. That would have taken an awful lot of explaining. Rose certainly didn't want to explain hatching the Golden Egg. Not to anyone, ever, as long as she lived.

They reached a staircase and descended a number of flights of stairs. The lack of windows made it clear they were below street level. They finally stopped descending and traveled down another long deserted corridor.

"Here we are," said Austin. They had stopped in front of a simple door, with the words, 'Chief Cryptologist' written on the glass in gold paint. Austin turned to them. "The Chief Cryptologist knows nothing of your world. The Commissioner has already instructed him to aid you in any way he can, and that it is to be, off the books, as they say. If anything…compromising is discussed, he said you could take care of that."

Harry understood and nodded.

Austin pushed open the door, and Harry, Albus, and Rose followed him into the office. The office was small, and filled with full bookshelves and filing cabinets. A small desk was covered with papers and files. It looked like nothing had been filed in years. There was a door on one wall that was closed. It appeared to be a closet. The only chair in the room was behind the desk. In the chair sat a man, he looked to be in his mid to late seventies. He was balding, and what hair he had left was short and gray. He wore a brown jumper and black pants. He stood when they entered.

"Hello, Cecil," said Austin.

"Austin," said Cecil, in a raspy voice. "How nice to see you. Don't get to see you too much down here."

"Nice to see you, Cecil," said Austin. "These are the people the Commissioner called you about earlier. I'll be outside when you are finished."

"Thank you, Austin," said Cecil.

Austin nodded to Harry, left the office, and closed the door behind him.

"Dr. Cecil Ravensdale at your service," said Cecil. He extended his hand to each of them in turn.

"Harry Potter," said Harry. "This is my son, Albus, and my niece Rose Weasley. They are working on a school project in history class, and have something they can't identify. It might be some kind of code."

"I'll be more than happy to have a look at it," said Cecil. "Why don't we step into the other room and we can all have a seat."

Cecil opened the door that had appeared to be a closet. Once inside, they realized it was in fact a closet. There was a small table with four chairs around it, and boxes of paperwork stacked against the walls. A single light hung over the table, barely lighting the room. This was obviously never meant to be more than a storage closet.

Harry, Albus, and Rose were somewhat surprised that this was what the office of the Chief Cryptologist was like. They had expected something a little bit less shabby.

Cecil motioned them to the table, and they all sat. "I'm sure you're all wondering why the Chief Cryptologist of Scotland Yard is stuck in a hole in the basement like this," said Cecil. "We actually call it the dungeon."

"The thought had occurred," said Harry with a chuckle. Truthfully, Harry was beginning to wonder if Romilda was playing a trick on them, as this seemed so out of place.

"My position of Chief Cryptologist means very little I'm afraid," said Cecil with a shrug. "They have a bunch of people upstairs with these fancy computers who do most of the real Cryptology work these days. They keep me around for the rare occasions when someone uses something old enough that computers don't help them. The Commissioner thought I would be of more use to you than them, but if that is not the case, I will send you up to one of the others."

"I think you are our best bet," said Albus. "Though, if we knew what we were dealing with we wouldn't be here, so we'll let you tell us."

Rose removed the scroll from her pocket. "Here it is, I hope you can tell us what it means," said Rose. "It's very important for our grade."

"I'll do my best young lady," said Cecil with a smile as he took the scroll.

Cecil studied the paper for a moment. "My, I haven't seen one of these in years," said Cecil. "This is an Arnold Cipher."

"What is an Arnold Cipher?" asked Albus curiously.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. It's been around for about 250 years," said Cecil. "It's a book cipher. A book cipher is a code that people can use to communicate in secret. They must each have the same copy of a book or other text. It is important it be the correct edition of the book, or an identical copy of the text. If they are not absolutely identical, the message may not be deciphered correctly.

"Can you tell us how it works?" asked Rose.

"Of course, it's not terribly complex," said Cecil. "Each of these sets of three numbers refers to a page number, line number on that page, and the number of the word in the line. Simply look them all up, write them down, and you have your message."

"Sounds simple enough," said Albus. "How do we know what book it refers to?"

"That is what makes the cipher so simple, yet so powerful," said Cecil with a smile. "The only way to know is for the person who wrote it to tell you. In your case, this line of text at the top seems to be a clue to what book was used, but I have no idea what that means."

"But you do think it's a book?" asked Rose.

"It could be anything with pages and text," said Cecil. "It could be a magazine or a pamphlet. A book is most often used though. If you don't know what the book is, it's impossible to decipher."

They thanked Cecil for his time, and met Austin in the hallway. They walked back down the corridor, up the stairs, and down the corridor to the Commissioner's Office.

Austin pushed open the door and entered. "I'm sorry Commissioner," said Austin. "I didn't think you would be back."

When they all walked into the office they could see a tall, authoritative looking man, in a black suit sitting behind the desk. Another person sat in a chair in front of the desk. He was quite large around the middle, with a large round face and short blond hair. Harry recognized him immediately. Both men stood as they entered.

"Quite all right," said the Commissioner cheerfully. "I was just meeting with my son in law to be."

"Commissioner," this is Harry Potter, his son Albus, and niece Rose Weasley," said Austin. "This is Commissioner Mitchell Southway of Scotland Yard."

"It's nice to meet you, Commissioner," said Harry.

"Pleased to meet you," said the Commissioner coming over and shaking each of there hands. "This is my daughter's finance…"

"Dudley Dursley," said Harry with a grin. "I haven't seen you in a year or so."

"Oh, you know each other?" asked the Commissioner raising his eyebrows.

Harry could see the look of shock on Dudley's face at seeing him. As much as Dudley and Harry had made peace with each other over the years, he knew Dudley still held a lot of misconceptions about the Wizarding world. Harry was about to introduce himself as an old friend, when Dudley took matter out of his hands.

"Harry is…my cousin," said Dudley, obviously pushing his discomfort aside. "He's on the guest list we were just going over, and will hopefully be at the wedding."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes us family," said the Commissioner with a smile. "Perhaps one day we'll have a witch or wizard in the family. I've never had anything but pleasant dealings with your people over the years. Well, there was this one chap, Williams I think his name was. But then, there is one in every crowd, I guess."

"Yes, Williams could…can be…difficult," said Harry. The Commissioner didn't even know the half of it, Harry thought.

"Harry and I grew up together," said Dudley.

"Yes, I was orphaned when I was a baby," said Harry. "Dudley's parents were kind enough to take me in."

"How have you been, Harry?" asked Dudley. "Mum told me that Albus was ill for a while, but I see he's better."

"We're all fine now, Dudley," said Harry. "I saw your Mum this past summer. She was so happy about your engagement."

The phone on the desk rang and the Commissioner answered it. "Hello," said the Commissioner into the phone. "Can't they deal with that, I have guests? All right, we'll be right there." The Commissioner hung up the phone. "Austin, I'm afraid they need us in the conference room."

The Commissioner returned to Harry and shook his hand again. "So sorry to rush off," said the Commissioner. "Apparently no one can make the simplest decision around here without us. I'm sure you brought some of that powder you use."

"Yes," said Harry. "Thank you for your help, Commissioner."

Harry shook Austin's hand and he and the Commissioner left the office.

"Thank you, Dudley," said Harry still a little surprised that Dudley had admitted they were related. "You didn't have to tell him we were cousins."

"No, I wanted to," said Dudley with a nod. "You're family, so that's that. He just has to accept that. Doesn't seem to bother him any, he's really open-minded. Besides, I told Elizabeth that my aunt was a witch and my cousin was a wizard. She had a friend who was a witch, so she knew all about your world. It didn't bother her any either." Dudley smiled. "I was relived when she understood."

Albus and Rose suddenly realized who this was. They both knew Aunt Petunia. She came to visit each summer since they started school. Rose had been in Godric's Hollow with them this summer when Aunt Petunia visited. Harry occasionally mentioned his cousin Dudley. He would see him every once in a while, but he never came to the house.

"It sounds like Elizabeth is a really great person," said Harry with a smile. "So, when is the wedding going to be?"

"September," said Dudley with a smile. "Mum will send you the invitation by owl from Mrs. Figg's house. We're still finishing plans."

Harry remembered something. "Dudley, I'm so sorry about Uncle Vernon," said Harry sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral."

"Mum and I understood why you didn't come," said Dudley shaking his head. "I'm just glad that Albus is all right."

Harry realized he hadn't introduced Albus and Rose yet. "Albus, Rose, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley."

Albus and Rose each shook Dudley's hand.

"We need to be going," said Harry shaking Dudley's hand. "I'll see you later, Dudley. I'll look forward to the wedding."

They flooed back to the Ministry, and then back to Hogwarts. They had missed dinner, so they proceeded to the Room of Requirement after letting their significant others know they were back. Harry arranged for Winky to bring them dinner.

By the time Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement, dinner was already on the table and waiting. He sat down, and a moment later, Albus and Rose came in.

"Dinner's ready," said Harry. "How are Carly and Danny doing?"

"Danny is asleep," said Rose. "James said he was still feeling awful all day."

"Carly is much better," said Albus. "She ate lunch and dinner today, and kept it down. I saw a few people in the common room that had been sick, so I think everyone is starting to get over it. I'm glad I haven't gotten sick."

They sat and ate dinner, and then they headed for the couches to work on the cipher. Just as they stood, the door opened and Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hi, Mum, Dad," said Rose.

"Hi, Rosie," said Ron, giving Rose a hug. "Hi Harry, Al. Any luck today?"

"Some," said Harry.

The five of them went and sat on the couches, it was just ten o'clock. They explained the cipher to Ron and Hermione and started to discuss the line of text that they knew had to be a clue to the book. When that got them nowhere, Hermione suggested they head for the library. She reasoned that it had to be a book they had available to them, so the Library was really the best place to start.

The library was deserted. They started looking through the endless racks of books for any title, which in relation to the clue, might seem to fit. They were not having any luck.

"This could be anything," called Albus from the aisle he was searching. The whole thing was beginning to frustrate him.

"I found one called the history of keys," called Harry. "I doubt that's it though."

"'The first history of where you are is the key'," said Rose over and over again, as she searched the shelves of books.

"We're never going to find it," said Ron loudly. "We don't even know the book is here, we're just guessing."

"Shhh," scolded Hermione.

"Hermione, we're the only ones here," said Ron in exasperation.

"You two never change," said Harry with a laugh.

They continued for nearly two hours, it was nearly midnight. Rose and Hermione were walking down the same aisle, checking opposite sides of the aisle.

"We've been at this forever," said Ron. "Where has this gotten us? Where are we now?"

Rose and Hermione stopped looking at the shelves and looked at each other.

"Where are we," said Rose absently considering her father's words.

"A history of where we are," said Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before, it couldn't be more obvious.

Each smiled. They didn't have to say it, they both knew. "We've got it," yelled Hermione and Rose at the same time. They headed back toward the center of the library and met up with Albus, Harry, and Ron.

"What is it?" asked Albus.

"It was so simple, we should have thought of it before," said Rose with a grin.

"Ron, you got it," said Hermione. "You asked the right question."

"I did," said Ron confusedly. "What did I ask?"

"You asked, 'where are we'," said Rose.

"'The first history of where you are is the key'," said Hermione. "We are at Hogwarts. What book has the history of Hogwarts?"

"'Hogwarts: A History', said Albus with a grin, slapping his forehead dramatically. "We should have guessed that earlier."

"Right," said Harry. "How didn't you think of that Hermione?"

"I don't know," said Hermione with a chuckle. "Maybe I need the next vacation. I've only read it several hundred times."

"What does it mean by 'first history'?" asked Ron.

"Dr. Ravensdale said the edition would make a difference," said Rose. "It must mean we need a first edition."

All eyes turned toward Hermione. "Wait," said Hermione nervously. "Maybe it doesn't mean that." Hermione suddenly wished she had come up with a different book. "No, don't even ask."

"Mum," said Rose with some exasperation. "You can't be serious."

"Am I missing something?" asked Albus in confusion.

"My Mum's first edition of 'Hogwarts: A History', is her most prized possession," said Rose a little bit annoyed. "Dad gave it to her on their first wedding anniversary. She keeps it magically sealed in a protective glass case that prevents light, dust, moisture, or anything else from doing any damage to it, even though it is already enchanted so it will never degrade to begin with."

"That can wear off, Rose," said Hermione a look of worry that she didn't have a way out of this on her face. "Spells don't always last forever. It's nearly five hundred years old after all."

"You mean you don't read it?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Oh she reads it," said Rose sarcastically. "She puts on gloves and a mask and casts a spell around it to protect it. She won't let anyone in the room with her when she has it out of the glass case."

Harry was going to burst out laughing if he stayed any longer. He knew Hermione was a fanatic about books, but this was too much.

"Well, I think my work is done and I am on vacation, so I'm going to bed," said Harry. "Good luck prying any book let alone that one, away from her. When you find the message, I'll be happy to help you with it."

"Thanks, Harry," said Hermione, clearly annoyed. "I appreciate the support."

Harry just grinned as he left the library.

"Come on, Mum, we'll be careful with it," said Rose.

"I promise, we'll even wear masks and gloves," said Albus jokingly.

"Oh, all right," said Hermione in defeat. "Tomorrow morning in my office after breakfast. That will give me enough time to filter the air in the office and cast some charms to protect the book from light and dust"

"She's barking mad," muttered Ron under his breath. Unfortunately, Hermione heard him.

"And you're sleeping on the couch," said Hermione angrily. She headed out of the library with Ron close behind her trying to apologize.

Albus and Rose just looked at each other then laughed.


	39. Love Hurts

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 39 – Love Hurts

Albus opened his eyes the next morning. He could tell it was still fairly early, around seven o'clock he thought. Carly was not in bed. It was Sunday, and he knew if she was feeling better, she probably got up early. Albus sat up, and saw Carly, already dressed sitting on another bed in the room reading a magazine, absently running her finger over the phoenix charm that dangled from her necklace. Albus loved how she did that. Even six years after he gave it to her for Christmas, it was still one of her favorite things.

"You're looking much better," said Albus. He grinned. "Not that you could ever possibly really look bad."

"Good morning," said Carly with a smile as she put down the magazine. "I feel so much better, I think I'm finally over the bug." She came over and sat beside him on the bed for a kiss, which he happily provided. Albus started to pull back, but Carly wouldn't let him, and continued to kiss him for another minute before she pulled back.

"Well, you're in a good mood," said Albus breathlessly.

Carly smiled at him. "I feel great," said Carly. "I don't know why, but I feel wonderful."

"Well, I'm glad, I hate seeing you sick and unhappy," said Albus with a smile. "So what are you going to do today, love?"

"Well, I thought I would give you and Rose a hand with the egg," said Carly. "Everyone else has tried to help, but I've been sick. I would like to be helpful."

Albus smiled. Just having her near him helped. "Sounds good love," said Albus. "Let me get a shower and I'll meet you in the common room."

Carly descended the steps towards the Common Room. She really felt great. Better than she had in more than a week that she had been sick. Better than she had since before Albus entered the tournament in fact.

Carly walked into the common room to find it nearly deserted. Most everyone was still sleeping. She was surprised to find one person in the room she hadn't expected. James was sitting on the couch. Carly dropped down beside him.

"Good morning," said Carly cheerfully.

For a moment, it didn't seem James noticed she was there.

"James," said Carly concernedly. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm, oh, hi, Carly…good morning," said James absently.

"Is something wrong, you seem distracted?" asked Carly. "You don't usually come in here all by yourself."

"No," said James sadly. "I was just looking for someone to have breakfast with who doesn't hate me. My usual breakfast partner doesn't make that list anymore."

Carly knew James was referring to Lucy. "Did you and Lucy have a fight?" asked Carly taking her big brother's hand. "Tell me what happened." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Did Albus tell you what happened when Lucy and I were at her parents' house for Christmas?" asked James.

"No…he didn't," said Carly her curiously.

James sighed. "Her mother kept looking at Lucy's hand for a ring," said James. "Her mother thought she was being cute. Lucy thought it was funny, though it began to drive her crazy. Her Dad, who Lucy was worried wouldn't like me, thinks I'm great and even asked me if I was going to propose. This morning, I went to get her for breakfast and she said she wanted us to go spend a weekend with them when Danny is feeling better and can take my security sweeps. I told her I didn't want to. When she asked why, I told her I wasn't comfortable with the pressure her parents were putting on me to propose. She got mad, we argued, it turned into a huge shouting match. I'm pretty sure she hates me." James paused. "It's probably for the best." The tone of James voice made it clear that was the last thing he really thought.

Carly wasn't quite sure what to say. "Does this mean you don't want to marry Lucy?" asked Carly. "The way you two are together, it seemed really serious between you."

James sighed. "Carly, I have been completely and madly in love with her since the day I stepped off the train for my fifth year," said James. "We were quite friendly third year, and we hung out a lot fourth year. I thought about her so much that summer. When I stepped off the train at the beginning of fifth year and when I saw her…I don't now how to explain it. I just knew I was hopelessly in love. I love her even more today than I did then."

"All right," said Carly quizzically. "Then what am I missing?"

"Voldemort," said James.

"Then don't invite him to the wedding," said Carly with a grin.

"Oh you're funny," said James without the hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry," said Carly apologetically. She was now realizing just how bad he was feeling. This wasn't just about an argument with his girlfriend. "Look, I understand you're worried. I am too, but Al and I are engaged, and so are Danny and Rose. So are Neville and Gabrielle, so what does it matter that Voldemort is out there."

"Because," said James. "None of them are Albus's protector are they?"

"Oh, James," said Carly softly. Now she understood. "You can't take that all on yourself. How many times has everyone told you that?"

"I've tried not to, but its no use, the book says if…something happens to Dad, Al must face Voldemort," said James. "I will die before I'll let anything happen to Al. I am the one entrusted to protect him. If I fail, we all may be doomed. The world may be doomed." Before Carly could even think of something to say, he continued. "Mum and Dad tell me to live my life and I've tried, but how can I really do that? How can I propose to Lucy and put her in danger? You and Al are different. You are both part of this. Danny proposed to Rose, knowing full well what he was getting himself into. How can I ask Lucy to become part of this? I told her about it, but I can't ask her to marry into it. I could widow her at any time, or something could happen to her. It's the same reason I spent all that time keeping her at arm's length when the only thing I wanted was to tell her how much I loved her. As long as that bastard is out there, I can't ignore it. I've tried."

"James, you can't do this to yourself," said Carly, putting her arms around him. "No one knows better than me what we all stand to lose. You have to be happy James, for whatever time you have. Please, tell her how you feel."

"I never should have gone out with her that first night she arrived," said James, as if he hadn't heard a word Carly had said. "The first moment she came up to me and hugged me, deep down I knew where it would lead."

Carly had known James long enough that she knew exactly why he had not been able to say no to going out with her that night. "Then why did you, James?" asked Carly still with her arms around him. "Why didn't you say no."

"Honestly, I wanted to tell her how I felt about her as much as she wanted to hear it, because I love her, and because…I have been so lonely," said James closing his eyes. "I've spent so much time alone, and I didn't want to be alone anymore. That was so selfish of me. I should have been thinking about Lucy's safety, not my own loneliness." James now had tears leaking out from under his closed eyelids.

James opened his eyes and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He flipped open the top and stared at the diamond ring inside. Carly gasped when she saw it.

"I bought it a few days after Al woke up," said James softly. "I told myself I had to. Life was too short to wait. I couldn't get up the nerve to ask her. Every time I tried all I could think about was her getting hurt because of me. Then with everything that happened here over Christmas, I just knew I couldn't go through with it. It's too dangerous for her."

James stood and placed the box with the diamond ring in Carly's hand.

"Take it," said James. "It'll look good on you."

"James, you have to give this to Lucy," said Carly emphatically. "It means something, you can't just give it away."

"It's just a ring," said James sadly. "It only means something if you do something with it that matters." He paused as he tried to dry his tears. "I can't do anything with it that matters."

Before Carly could open her mouth, James turned and left the Common Room through the portrait hole. Carly closed the ring box and sighed. She knew it was pointless for her to go after him. He was too upset and needed to calm down.

"Hey love," said Albus as he emerged from the stairs. "Did I hear you talking to someone?"

For a moment, Carly was going to tell him, but she knew Albus had enough to do today with the scroll from the Golden Egg. She slipped the box with the ring into her pocket.

"James was here, but he just left," said Carly, being careful not to give away what had just happened. "Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving."

Hopefully Sirius would be at breakfast, Carly thought. He would know what to do about James.

Sirius and Neville sat next to each other at the teacher's table in the Great Hall having breakfast. Sirius noticed that Neville was being very, very quiet. In fact, Neville had been very quiet since he and Gabrielle returned from France two weeks ago. Sirius knew he hadn't really talked to anyone about the trip.

"Neville, how was Paris?" asked Sirius.

"Very French," replied Neville, absently.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Sirius with a chuckle.

Neville sighed. "Paris was fine," said Neville. "Gabrielle's mother was not. I thought Gran could be difficult. This woman could give lessons on how to drive away a future son in law."

"She couldn't be that bad," said Sirius with a laugh. "You've seen my mother's portrait at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

Neville looked at him. "Do you remember Dolores Umbridge?" asked Neville. "I'm sure you've heard all the stories."

"Yes, I have heard them," said Sirius. "Obnoxious, awful, toad of a woman. She's one of the few people Harry and Hermione truly hate in this world."

"My future mother in law, would chew her up and spit her out," said Neville with a sigh. "Umbridge wouldn't last ten seconds with Adora Dubois."

"What did she do?" asked Sirius curiously. He was sure Neville had to be exaggerating.

"She was nice to me at first, but constantly jabbering in French so I had no idea what she was saying," said Neville. "I got the impression from Gabrielle's reaction it was negative about me, though Gabrielle wouldn't tell me. I think Gabrielle was trying to spare my feelings."

"Well, a lot of mother in laws can be like that," said Sirius. "That's one reason I never married. That and twelve years in Azkaban and…well, other things."

"It got worse," said Neville in an animated tone. "She was civil to me, and saying God knows what behind my back up until the moment we told her Gabrielle was going to leave France and move to Britain. After that it was like we were in the middle of a war zone. Gabrielle, her mother, and her sister and brothers were all screaming and hollering in French. It was quite disconcerting. They were all screaming at once, I couldn't even tell who was on whose side, though I think it was everyone versus Gabrielle's mother. I know it was all about how I was taking away her little girl and how she needed Gabrielle. She lives with her other daughter who takes care of her, and Gabrielle lives at Beauxbatons, so it's not like she's leaving her all by herself and she's never been gone before. You wouldn't believe her other daughter and her husband. Gabrielle's sister ran around hysterically trying to meet her mothers every whim as if civilization would fall if she didn't. That poor bastard Gabrielle's sister married practically lives in a bottle of firewhiskey. I don't think he was sober for one minute we were there. He lives in a state of perpetual inebriation, and I can't imagine how he could live otherwise. I think it might have been all that has kept him from killing that woman all these years. She's lived with them more than twenty years, and I'll bet he's been drunk every moment of it, just to stay sane. Hell, if the Sorting Hat had been there, it probably would have given me the Sword of Gryffindor so I could put him out of his misery. I've seen people who had their souls sucked out by Dementors who looked happier. One of Gabrielle's brothers told me her mother went to stay with them for a month after they were married, and she never left. That was twenty-three years ago. Gabrielle's poor father ran away when she was a little girl. I can see why."

Sirius stared at Neville, astonished by what he had said. Neville was almost ranting. Sirius had never seen him like that.

"Sorry," said Neville when he realized he was ranting like a madman.

"It's all right," said Sirius. "I've never seen you this upset about anything." Sirius decided to shift the subject a little bit. "Does Gabrielle talk to her father?"

"Yes," said Neville as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "She hasn't seen him in several years, but they exchange owls quite frequently. He's going to come to the wedding and give her away. I can't wait to see the reunion between her parents."

Sirius was trying desperately not to laugh. "At least her mother is not moving to Britain," said Sirius. "That could be…interesting."

"Yes, there is that," said Neville emphatically. "Otherwise I would get an unlisted floo. She's leaving right after the wedding thank God."

Sirius could hear the distress in Neville's voice. "Let me ask you this," said Sirius. "Is Gabrielle worth what you went through in France?"

"Every single minute of it," said Neville without hesitation.

"I thought so," said Sirius with a laugh. "What about the rest of the family."

Neville thought for a moment. "Well, her brothers and their families are very nice," said Neville. "Lots of kids, and they were all a lot of fun, when they weren't hiding from there screaming Grandmother." Neville paused and his animated tone became unreadable. "Gabrielle and I talked about having children."

"Talked, as in decided to, or not to, or haven't decided?" asked Sirius, realizing Neville's statement was somewhat ambiguous, and his lack of enthusiasm spoke volumes.

"As in Gabrielle has always wanted children," said Neville.

Sirius decided to ask the obvious question. "And you don't?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know how," said Neville.

Sirius turned and looked at Neville for a moment. "You…don't…know…how?" asked Sirius slowly, amazement dripping from his tone.

"No, Sirius," said Neville in exasperation shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't know how to be a father. How am I supposed to know how to raise a child?"

Sirius chuckled. "Neville, no one knows," said Sirius. "You have to figure it out. Think about how…" Sirius stopped.

"Yes," said Neville. "I believe you were about to say, think about how your father raised you. Wonderful advice, but my father was in St. Mungo's Long Term Residents' Ward since before I was two years old. I didn't have a father to learn anything from. I don't know what it's like to have a father, how am I supposed to know how to be one?"

"I'm sorry Neville, I wasn't thinking," said Sirius with a sigh.

Neville sighed. "Sirius, it's all right," said Neville. "I just don't know what to do."

"What did you tell Gabrielle?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, of course," said Neville. "I love her, and if she wants children, then we're going to have children. I'll have years upon years to screw them up. I'll probably turn one of them into the next Dark Lord or something."

Sirius put his hand on Neville's shoulder. "I know you will do fine Neville," said Sirius with a smile. "I am guessing you didn't tell Gabrielle about your worries." Neville shook his head slowly. "I suggest you tell her."

"I would almost rather go visit her mother," said Neville absently.

Just then, the main doors to the Great Hall opened, and Carly and Albus came in. Albus went towards his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, but Carly headed right for the teacher's table and Sirius and Neville.

"Good morning," said Sirius with a smile as Carly approached. Then he noticed the serious look on Carly's face. "What's wrong?"

"I need talk to you about James," said Carly.

"Can I help?" asked Neville.

"Maybe," said Carly. "Let's go somewhere more private."

The three of them went into the chamber off the back of the Great Hall.

"What happened?" asked Sirius.

Carly told Sirius and Neville everything that James had said and about his argument with Lucy. She gave them the ring as well.

"That boy is too much like Harry," said Sirius shaking his head. "I'll talk to him. Don't worry, Carly, he'll be all right."

"I'll come with you," said Neville.

"Thanks," said Carly giving them each a hug, before leaving the chamber.

"Where do we look for him?" asked Neville.

"First, we get the Marauders' Map," said Sirius. "But I'm betting if he is as upset as Carly said, he's probably left the grounds. We'll probably have to try Hogsmeade."

Sirius walked down the street towards his destination. He and Neville had been looking for James for hours. It was now nearly four o'clock in the afternoon, but at least now he knew where James was. If the stories from those who had seen James today were any indication, he was in much worse shape than Carly thought. Sirius had finally sent Neville to get help.

After James wasn't on the Marauders' Map, Sirius and Neville had come into Hogsmeade. They started with some of the shops, but when they reached the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta told them James was there for two hours, and she finally had to cut him off, as he was completely drunk. He had about a whole bottle of firewhiskey. She said after James got so drunk so quickly, she thought he might have already had a few before he got there, but was hiding it well.

Sirius and Neville tried The Loopy Dragon Wine and Spirits Shop. Mr. Eddington, the proprietor, told Sirius that James had bought a bottle of firewhiskey that morning. Sirius and Neville were starting to get worried, and were considering telling Harry. As luck would have it, James wasn't done drinking. Sirius got an owl telling him right where James was.

Sirius walked through the door of the Hog's Head. It was still as dirty as ever. "Hello Aberforth," said Sirius. "Thanks for owling me."

"No problem Sirius," said Aberforth. Even at nearly 150 years old, Aberforth still tended bar at the Hog's Head. "I've never known James to be a big drinker when he's been in before. He came in a little drunk. When he bought his third bottle, I knew something was very wrong."

Sirius looked around. He didn't see James anywhere, conscious or not. "Where is he now?" asked Sirius with a sigh.

"Out back," said Aberforth with a chuckle. "He's paying for his indulgence."

Sirius went out the front door and walked around the back of the Hog's Head. Before he saw James, he heard him retching. When he came around the corner, he could see James. He was facing away, lying over a barrel that was lying on its side. He was definitely throwing up. Sirius just watched for a minute as James spit a few times trying to clear his mouth, then turned over and slid down to the ground leaning against the barrel.

"Hi, Sirius," said James with a grin. "Can I…hiccup…interest you…hiccup…in a drink?"

Throwing up hadn't made him any more sober. "Wow, aren't you a mess," said Sirius shaking his head. "Have you had enough to drink yet?"

"Nope," said James with a laugh. "I'm still…hiccup…conscious."

Sirius shook his head again. Of all the Potters, James was by far the most stubborn, and that was really saying something.

"You know, your Dad pushed your Mum away once trying to protect her," said Sirius. "It was almost the biggest mistake of his entire life. You sure you want to make the same mistake he did?"

"I don't want…hiccup…to talk about it," said James, a note of annoyance in his voice. "You know I've heard…hiccup…it all before. Come on, help me…hiccup…up, and let's…hiccup…go have a drink."

"You've had enough," said Sirius sternly. Sirius drew his wand and pointed it at James. "Aguamenti." A jet of water came from Sirius's wand hitting James right in the face. James coughed and protested, but Sirius kept it on him for several minutes. Finally, some of James sputtering started to make sense, and Sirius stopped the water.

"What the hell was that for," coughed James. His words were a little clearer, but he was still pretty drunk. "I'm trying to forget my problems, I don't want to sober up. Not ever."

"You'll be a lot of good like this," said Sirius admonishingly. "I know you're always thinking the fate of the entire world rests on you, and right now, it isn't in very good hands. What is it you are trying to hide from anyway?" Sirius already knew the answer.

James looked at the ground in front of him. "This is killing me Sirius," said James with a pained look. "I can't take it anymore."

"What is it you can't take?" asked Sirius.

"Lucy," hollered James. James closed his eyes for a moment, and Sirius could see his tears start to fall from his eyes even through the water that was still dripping from his face. "I love her so much it hurts. It hurts so much, and I don't want to feel it."

"Love hurts sometimes, James," said Sirius understandingly. "That's life."

"Wonderful," growled James, wincing at the throbbing in his head. "Thanks for the advice. I already knew that, that's why I was drinking in the first place."

"Why don't you just tell her?" asked Sirius.

"Tell her what," yelled James. "Tell her that I love her more than anything. Tell her that I carried a ring around for a month wanting to ask her to marry me, but I couldn't do it. Every time I thought about it I felt so selfish that I wanted to throw up. I can't put her in danger Sirius. I'm likely to widow her, if I even make it to the alter. I can't do that. The only way I can protect her is to stay away from her. It doesn't matter how much I love her." James tears overwhelmed him.

Sirius took the box with the ring from his pocket and tossed it in James' lap. "I think this is yours," said Sirius slowly.

"And what am I supposed to do with it, Sirius?" asked James tearfully. "I've tried so hard to live, but I can't ignore what's going to happen."

"James," said a voice from the corner of the building.

James didn't need to look up from where he was on the ground. He knew it was Lucy. "How long have you been here?" asked James softly.

"Neville and I got here right about when Sirius was done trying to sober you up," said Lucy calmly.

"Why don't we get going, Neville?" asked Sirius. "I think he's in good hands now."

Neville nodded.

"Thanks," said Lucy to Sirius as she passed him on her way to James "Wow, you are a mess, James."

James still hadn't looked up. "Please go away Lucy," said James pitifully. "Please."

Lucy pointed her wand at James who now had one hand on his head and one on his stomach, as the affects of all the firewhiskey was beginning to set in. "Wingardium Leviosa," said Lucy. James rose into the air, and Lucy set him on the barrel. "Here, drink this," said Lucy handing him a rather large bottle full of potion.

"What is it?" asked James groggily.

"It'll clear your head, and get rid of the pain I'm sure you have in your gut and your head," said Lucy. "It won't make you feel perfect, but it will make you feel well enough so we can talk."

James stared at the bottle for a moment. That's when he heard her sniffle and he looked up. She had tears on her cheeks and in her beautiful pale green eyes. James looked away. He made her cry. James just wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. All he wanted to do was hold her and run his hands through her soft blond hair. He doubted that would ever happen again.

James downed the potion in one gulp. "God that's awful," said James disgustedly.

"Well, that's what happens when you drink five bottles of firewhiskey, you need a very strong potion. Come on James," said Lucy. "I rented a room at the Three Broomsticks so we can talk."

James walked, head down, shoulders slumped, beside her. He had never been more ashamed of himself in his entire life. Now that his head was clear and he realized what a stupid thing he had done, he felt even worse than he did before. James had only intended to have a few drinks, but he didn't make it to the Three Broomsticks. He stopped and bought a bottle of firewhiskey and found a quiet place in the woods. He hadn't intended to drink it all. James only vaguely remembered being at the Three Broomsticks, but remembered another bottle. He had no memory of being at the Hog's Head until he was throwing up.

When they arrived at the room Lucy had rented at the Three Broomsticks, James sat down in the middle of the couch, head hung. He couldn't look at her. Lucy stood in front of him.

"Before you say anything, not only did I hear everything you said to Sirius, but when Neville and I were leaving the castle, we ran into Carly and Albus," said Lucy softly. "Carly told me everything you told her this morning. Don't be upset with her, she was really worried about you, and she was afraid you wouldn't tell me."

"I'm not upset with her," said James softly. "The only person I'm upset with is myself. I was stupid in so many ways I can't even count them all."

"Well, we agree on something," said Lucy with a touch of anger in her voice. "You could have killed yourself drinking that much." For a moment, Lucy just stood there, and then she sat down on the couch next to James. Her voice softened. "Is that for me?"

James only now realized he had the box with the ring still in his hand. He had, ever since Sirius had thrown it in his lap.

"It was supposed to be," said James. "Buying it was the most selfish thing I've ever done."

"Why do you say that?" asked Lucy in an even tone.

James took a breath, and finally looked up at her. "I don't have an excuse," said James slowly. "I knew what was going to happen if we went out that night you arrived. Ever since I fell in love with you, I have been lonely because we weren't together. I finally got used to it. At least I thought I had. Then you came back. I thought the night I told you I loved you was the most selfish thing I had ever done. Then I bought the ring. How could I ask you to marry me, knowing what my life is like? How can I pull you into that?

"Don't you think that should be my choice?" asked Lucy softly, staring into his eyes.

James wanted to look away, but he couldn't look away from her. "That day when Rose and Albus were in the hospital, and you stayed with me while I slept, you said you weren't going anywhere," said James slowly. "I got so afraid something would happen to you. You're right, it should be your decision, but I was being selfish. I didn't want to…die and leave you alone. I didn't want to be responsible for your getting hurt. I'm sorry. You deserve so much better than me."

For a moment, Lucy was silent. She stood up, James assumed to leave, and he looked back down at the floor in front of him. He knew he had destroyed it all. His chance at happiness was gone. He still had his duty, and that would have to be enough.

A moment later, Lucy hadn't left. She moved around in front of him, James could see her jeans as she stood in front of him. He couldn't look up at her and see the disappointment he knew was on her face as she just stared down.

Lucy kneeled down on the couch straddling James lap, sitting down on his lap, and he looked up at her in shock. Lucy took James face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Ask me," said Lucy, her voice calm, and her intention clear.

James knew what she meant. In that moment, his fear of her getting hurt became far less than his fear of not having her with him. He flipped open the top of the box with his heart pounding, practically out of his chest.

"Lucy, will you marry me?" asked James.

"Yes," said Lucy with a smile. James slipped the ring on her finger, and pulled her up against him and kissed her.

When they broke apart James looked into her eyes, still holding her against him. "How long did you rent the room for, Lucy?" asked James.

Lucy smiled at him, and then leaned close and whispered in his ear. "All night."

James opened his eyes. He knew it was morning. James was surprised he felt as good as he did since he expected to have the king of all hangovers, coupled with complete exhaustion. Although they had been in bed since around six o'clock the previous night, they had gotten very little sleep. Apparently Lucy's potion had spared him the hangover, and his complete and total happiness was overpowering the fatigue. He knew he really didn't deserve to feel as good as he did, but he wasn't complaining.

Lucy was sitting up in bed next to him with a sheet draped around her front and under her arms. She hadn't noticed he was awake. As he looked up at her, her expression was one James could only describe as regret. He closed his eyes and steeled himself against it. He knew that expression could not be good. James suddenly had a knot in his stomach. Perhaps a little levity would ease them into whatever was bothering her, thought James.

"You really don't need to cover yourself, I saw everything there was to see last night," said James, when he finally had the courage to face whatever she was thinking.

Lucy turned to him and her expression changed from regret to a smile of complete and utter happiness. James stomach relaxed. "Morning love," said Lucy. "Did you like what you saw?"

"You are absolutely and completely perfect," said James with a smirk. "More perfect than even in my wildest dreams."

"So you had wild dreams about me?" asked Lucy with a grin.

"You have no idea," said James with a laugh. "You inspired more cold showers than I can count." He knew something was bothering her. James reached up and caressed her cheek. "Are you all right?" James was still slightly nervous about her earlier expression.

Lucy's smile vanished. "I was just thinking about a day from when we were in school," said Lucy looking away. "A day I should have done something and I didn't."

"What day do you mean?" asked James.

Lucy sighed. "Yesterday, Carly told me what you told her about the day you fell in love with me," said Lucy softly. "I couldn't help about think of the day I fell in love with you. I should have said something then."

"Tell me about it," said James with a smile. "I would really like to know."

Lucy lay back down beside him and rolled onto her side so she was facing him. James put his arms around her. "It was my fourth year," said Lucy.

"Your fourth year," said James in surprise. "You knew then? I was only thirteen and you were fourteen." That was two full years before James realized what he felt for Lucy. He never even suspected she liked him at all, let alone that long ago.

"Yes," said Lucy looking into his eyes. "I noticed you were different than you had been the two years before. The first time I spoke to you that year was just before the sorting ceremony in the Great Hall. We ended up seated next to each other. I asked how your summer was just to be polite. The old cocky James Potter was gone. You were very nice. It was only then that I noticed what was behind that cockiness."

"Cocky was I?" asked James, with an amused grin. "Yeah, you're right…I was."

"Yes, and a bit of a blowhard," said Lucy with a smirk. "But not that day. We had a nice chat about our summers, and I realized you had changed. I now know that the change was due to what happened to Al the year before. Anyway, the day I fell in love with you was three days later. It was a really hot day. September was unusually hot that year. You and the Marauders were having a pick up quidditch match after class, and I was out for a walk by the pitch. It was so hot that you were playing shirtless. Even at thirteen, your muscles were starting to show from all those hours of quidditch practice. God you were gorgeous." She smiled. "Are gorgeous."

"You fell in love with my body," said James with a chuckle. "It's all yours now. Do with it what you please."

She hit him playfully in the shoulder. "I'll remember that," said Lucy with a grin. "That was only part of it though. Do you remember what happened that day?"

James thought about it, but he couldn't remember anything specific. "No," said James. Then it came to him. "Wait…that was the day Lily broke her arm."

"That's right," said Lucy with a smile. "You should thank her, that was what made me fall in love with you." James looked at her quizzically. "Lily was only ten. She and Hugo were watching all of you play and talking with Hugo, and not really paying attention. She got hit with a bludger and it broke her arm. She cried and screamed so much, but I think she was more scared than in pain. You landed your broom and went right over to her. You cradled her in your arms and rocked her slowly. You told her it would be all right. It only took a minute or so and you got her to stop crying. You gently wiped her tears away. Then you lifted her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing. You were so gentle and kind. My heart just melted. I was hopelessly hooked on James Potter. I should have told you how I felt right then and there."

"We both should have told each other how we felt a lot of times," said James sadly. "Come here." He pulled her on top of him. He put his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

After they kissed for several minutes, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I did almost tell you once," said Lucy.

"When was that?" asked James.

"My last Christmas at Hogwarts," said Lucy, the look of regret from earlier was on her face again. "I stayed at the castle that year."

"I remember, I stayed that year even though my parents went to the Burrow with Al, Carly, and Lily," said James. "I stayed because Jason and Danny were staying. I invited you to spend Christmas Eve and Day with my aunt, uncle, and cousins."

"Yes," said Lucy with a smile. "We went for a walk on Christmas Eve. I had planned to maneuver you under some mistletoe. I had been planning it since I heard you were going to stay at school over the break. I thought of little else for weeks. I knew if you kissed me, you would know how I felt, but I lost my nerve. I was sure after that I had lost my chance for a future with you."

"You have it now," said James with a smile. "You are my future."

She leaned down and kissed him again.

"You know, we've never really talked about what we are going to do, have we?" asked James after they came up for air

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"Well, we've never talked about the future," said James. "Do you want to have children? Where will we live? What about your job in the French Ministry? When do you want to get married? Things like that."

Lucy smiled down at him. "Well, my answers are, yes, as long as we are together it doesn't matter, I don't care about that, and December," said Lucy.

"Well, that was easy," said James with a chuckle. It turned into a mischievous grin. "Now, I know we should probably get back to the castle, and tell everyone the news. My Mum's going to be out of her mind, after she yells at me for an hour for my getting drunk yesterday." He stopped and looked into her eyes for a moment. "That can wait a bit though. I am not even close to being ready for us to get out of this bed."

They began to kiss again, but they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Then James heard a familiar voice shouting through the door.

"James Sirius Potter! You will open this door right now! I don't care how much of a hangover you have!"

Lucy buried her face in James chest. "Your Mum isn't going to go away is she?" asked Lucy with a laugh. "This is so embarrassing."

"No," said James a note of worry in his voice. "Not when she's this angry. Don't be embarrassed. You might be the only thing that will save my life when she comes in here."

"Alohomora," yelled Ginny from the other side of the door. As the latch released James pulled the covers tightly around Lucy, leaving only her head visible resting on his chest.

The door burst open, and Ginny took five angry steps into the room towards the bed, intending to yell at James. Then she saw the head of long blond hair sticking out from under the covers, facing her on James chest smiling in embarrassment. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hi, Mum," said James with a matter-of-fact smile as if everything was completely normal. "Lucy already pointed out how stupid I was yesterday."

"Hello, Professor Potter," said Lucy with an embarrassed smile. "I already read him the riot act, I made sure he knows how stupid it was to drink all that firewhiskey."

"If this is reading him the riot act, the riot act has changed a lot since I was in school," said Ginny finally finding her voice.

"I have some news, Mum," said James ignoring the awkward situation. Under the covers, he took Lucy's left hand, and pulled it up but not quite out from under the covers.

"Oh," said Ginny questioningly.

Ginny was still trying to decide whether or not to leave or yell at him. He certainly couldn't run away if she yelled at him right now. The clothes strewn about the room left no question he wasn't going anywhere, and she was leaning toward yelling at him. She had nearly forgotten when she saw them in bed that there was another reason she had come.

"I did something I should have done a long time ago," said James with a smile. "I asked Lucy to be my wife." He pulled Lucy's left hand with the diamond ring out from under the covers. "And though I will never understand why…she said yes."

Ginny squealed in delight, her anger a distant memory. "James, Lucy, I'm so happy for you," said Ginny. Then she remembered the other reason she had come. "James, you need to get dressed and up to Aunt Hermione's office immediately. Your Dad needs you. You both need to go to Germany immediately."


	40. The Key

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 40 – The Key

After Carly spoke with Sirius and they had breakfast, Albus and Carly met up with Rose in Danny's room. Rose had brought Danny breakfast, but he was still feeling sick, and didn't eat anything. Albus, Carly, and Rose headed for Hermione's office.

"What do you think it will say?" asked Rose.

"Who knows," said Albus. "We know it will be instructions for the next task, but not knowing what the task is, it could be anything."

"I just hope this one won't be too dangerous," said Carly, her worry evident in her voice.

Albus kissed her cheek and put his arm around her as they walked. "I'll be fine," said Albus. "We'll both be fine."

"Don't worry, Carly," said Rose with a grin. "I'll look after him."

When they arrived at Hermione's Office, she was standing outside waiting for them.

"Good morning," said Hermione.

"Hi, Mum," said Rose. "What are you doing out here."

"The room is all prepared," said Hermione seriously. "Here, put these on." Hermione waved her wand and in front of Rose and Albus appeared a pair of Muggle rubber gloves, and a Muggle doctors' mask. They stared at them in disbelief.

"You're kidding, Aunt Hermione," said Albus in disbelief.

"No, I'm not," said Hermione sternly. "Put them on."

Rose and Albus did as they were instructed. The four of them went into the office. The windows were covered, not allowing in any sunlight. Hermione and Carly waited by the door as Rose and Albus went to the table. The book was lying on the table. The glass box Hermione normally kept it in was sitting a few inches from the book.

"I really wasn't serious about the masks and gloves," said Albus through the mask he wore as he sat down.

"When it comes to this book, all my Mum's logic and reason goes out the window," said Rose, a touch of annoyance in her voice, but the annoyance left her quickly. "It means an awful lot to her, I think it means more than her engagement or wedding rings. It's because Dad bought her a book, and this one in particular."

"I guess I can see that," said Albus with a grin. "It is five hundred years old after all. It's not exactly easy to find."

Rose pulled out the scroll and laid it out on the table next to a blank piece of parchment. "All right," said Rose. "Page eighteen, line twenty-one, word seven."

Albus opened the book to page eighteen, counted down to line twenty-one, and then over to word seven. "'Congratulations'," said Albus.

"Sounds like we've got it right," said Rose with a grin under her mask.

Rose and Albus continued to look up words. It took a while, but when they finally finished. Albus put the book back in its protective glass case, and Hermione and Carly came over and sat with them at the table as they removed the gloves and masks. Hermione swished her wand in the air and the window coverings disappeared. Rose was busy marking the sentence breaks, since all they had was a long string of words. When she had finished, Rose read the words the book cipher had yielded.

_Congratulations on solving the Golden Egg._

_Consider this your only instructions for the second task._

_Meet at the Quidditch Pitch on appropriate day at two o'clock in the afternoon._

_For the task, you must bring the items with you listed below._

_You will need one of item one and two of item two._

_Without these items it will not be possible to complete the task._

_You must solve these riddles to identify the two items._

_Item One_

_I have a needle but will not prick you._

_I claim to have news for you but I have none._

_I will point you in the right direction._

_Item Two_

_I am not a mine, but I have a shaft._

_I have a head, but am not a body._

_I have no beginning, but I have an end._

"Great, riddles," said Albus in exasperation. "Just what we needed, but at least the second one is really easy."

"Right," said Rose. "Three parts of a broom, 'shaft', 'head', and 'end'. We are apparently going to be flying. Any idea on the other one?"

"A phonograph has a needle that won't prick you," said Albus. He shook his head. "I don't know what else would."

"What has a needle but won't prick you," said Rose absently.

"I know what it is," said Carly with a grin.

"Me too," said Hermione with a smile. "What do you say Carly, should we help them, or should we let them stew for a while?"

"I suppose we should," said Carly. In the back of Carly's mind she was thinking, 'if I don't tell them, maybe they'll have to quit'."

"Well don't keep us in suspense, love," said Albus leaning over and giving Carly a kiss on her cheek.

"What can point you in the right direction has a needle, and says 'news'?" asked Carly, her grin still etched on her face.

"Of course," said Rose, "A compass!"

"North, east, west, south…news, very good," said Albus with a laugh. "There's one in my new broomstick servicing kit."

"Well done all of you," said Hermione. "I'm really proud of you, all of you."

"You know what this means, Al?" asked Carly.

"What, love?" asked Albus.

"We have the whole rest of the day to not think about the Triwizard Tournament," said Carly with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," said Albus.

"Not so fast," said Rose. "Al, where would we be going that we would need a compass to find our way back?"

"I don't know," said Albus shaking his head. "I guess we'll find out on the fourth."

"I was afraid of that," said Rose with a sigh. She was hoping for a little more from the egg than they had got.

Just then, the door opened, and Harry and Ginny came in. "Hi," said Harry. "Have you had any luck with the cipher?"

"Between the four of us we've solved it all," said Albus.

They showed Harry and Ginny the message.

"Well, you two are two of the best flyers in the school," said Ginny. "I think you definitely have an edge on the competition."

The six of them chatted for a bit. Harry was happy. He knew that Rose and Albus were probably safer on their brooms than most people were on the ground. He had seen the Durmstrang Champions on their brooms during the first task. Neither seemed anywhere near as comfortable in the air as Albus and Rose.

Suddenly, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames, and Kingsley stepped out.

They all stood to greet the Minister, but Kingsley spoke directly to Harry. "There is a situation," said Kingsley. "Death Eaters tried to penetrate Castle Grindelwald in Germany. The German Auror Department has driven them off. They are setting up a perimeter, and are prepared to keep them at bay as long as possible, but they are looking for help. I was wondering if you might have any ideas. They don't know where they've gone."

"Damn," said Harry grimly. "I was afraid of that. They didn't get in did they?"

"No," said Kingsley. "It's still sealed as it has been since Grindelwald's capture. I thought you would want to know though."

"Thank you, Kingsley," said Harry. Harry knew Kingsley was standing just a few feet from the still sealed files. Harry had told Kingsley he was working on a way into Castle Grindelwald. "I'm still working on a way in, but I haven't got anything yet. Please keep me informed and if I come up with anything, I will let you know."

Kingsley nodded. "Hello," said Kingsley to the rest of them. "Sorry but I must run." With that, Kingsley threw some floo powder in the fire, said "Ministry of Magic," and stepped into the emerald flames.

Harry suddenly felt bad. He should never have been on vacation from his responsibilities. "Hermione, I know it's supposed to be a few more days, but I think my vacation is over," said Harry. "It was fun while it lasted."

"I know," said Hermione with a nod. She waved her hand at the boxes and they began to glow for a moment, then she levitated them to the table.

"Al, can you go find Uncle Ron and Sirius and ask them to come up here please?" asked Harry. "I want them to help me go though all this."

"Sirius is sort of busy," said Carly, not wanting to answer the obvious question.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ginny quizzically.

Carly sighed. "James and Lucy had a fight," said Carly flatly. "I saw James this morning and he was miserable. I asked Sirius and Neville to try and talk to him."

"All right," said Harry. "Just find Uncle Ron then. I think Sirius has enough to worry about at the moment"

Albus, Carly, and Rose went and found Ron. He arrived a few minutes later. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat around the table and began to pour through the contents of the two boxes. Harry put aside the scroll and notebook from the box labeled 'The Twelve'. Harry thought he would go back to that another time.

The boxes contained dozens of notebooks filled with information, as well as files of photographs. There were interviews with people who had previously tried to enter the castle, detailing all the failed attempts. It included interviews with people who knew or claimed to know Grindelwald. There were observations that Dr. Braun and his team had made while at the castle. There was no end to information about Castle Grindelwald. Unfortunately, none of it seemed helpful.

To make mattes worse, they didn't know exactly what they were looking for and in what notebook they would find it. Dr. Braun had died before he told them.

They all began to read through the books, discussing anything they found that appeared relevant. One particular notebook caught Harry's attention. It had one word, 'rumors', written on the cover. Harry began to read through this book. He found detailed accounts from people who believed Grindelwald had been married. There were at least two-dozen different names of possible wives listed. Most of the evidence for each was coming from a single source or person. Many of them had nearly no supporting evidence. Only Anna Mueller was suggested by a large number of people with varying evidence. At least twenty different people for varying reasons believed Anna Mueller was the wife of Gellert Grindelwald.

On the last page of the 'rumors' notebook, Harry found something written in almost as an afterthought. Dr. Braun interviewed a ninety-three year old retired midwife named Helga Bauer. She claimed she was taken to a small cabin in the mountains on August twenty-fourth, 1935 to deliver a child. The midwife claimed to have been taken there by Gellert Grindelwald, and she told a very interesting story. She did not know who the woman was. She was never allowed to see her face. All she knew of the baby was that it was a girl. As soon as the birth was complete, and mother and child were resting comfortably, Grindelwald took her home and gave her a pile of gold. He also cast a memory charm on her so she could not remember what she had done. Helga Bauer claimed that Grindelwald had been very hasty in casting the charm so he could get back to the baby, and the spell was not completely effective. After his capture in 1945, the memory charm began to wear off and she remembered what had happened that night. Dr. Braun noted that she did not seem in complete command of her faculties, and he was dismissing her claims as the fantasy of a woman who was not well. Since Dr. Braun never mentioned this rumor to Harry, he assumed it was the only evidence Dr. Braun had ever found that Grindelwald had a child.

There were a number of notebooks detailing every inch of the outside wall that surrounded the castle grounds. It was ten feet high, and made of what seemed like ordinary brick. There was no apparent opening. It was just a continuous unbroken wall in a perfect circle around the castle grounds. It looked like any ordinary unremarkable brick wall, but it was most definitely not ordinary. Any attempt to breach the walls magically failed. It was like the spells were absorbed into the wall. Muggle means of blasting it were tried also to no avail.

Attempts to climb or fly over the wall were also in vain. It seemed there was a completely transparent magical dome covering the castle. Dr. Braun's measurements, flying along the barrier over the castle on a broom indicated it was a perfect half sphere. Attempts to dig under the wall showed it extended below the surface as well, and was a completely perfect sphere.

There were pictures of the entire wall, but showed nothing more than blank brick wall, and pictures of the large castle, nearly two hundred yards from the wall.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon discussing the files.

"We've got nothing," said Ron dejectedly.

"If Dr. Braun thought something was here, then there must be something," said Ginny. "We must have missed it or not found it yet."

Harry was looking through the photographs. Picture after picture of wall, then one picture, very much unlike the rest caught his eye.

"I think I found it," said Harry.

Harry was staring at a photo of Dr. Braun and the team that had been with him while he was at the castle. There were five of them in the photograph. One was a tall man standing on one end of the group. The picture moved like any wizard photo. The tall man at the end of the group turned sideways at one point and leaned a hand against the wall.

"That's got to be it!" exclaimed Harry.

"I think I found the notebook," said Hermione. "If that's a picture of the team, then you're right!" She read from Dr. Braun's notes.

_October 31, 1978_

_A strange thing happened today while we were taking a photo to remember our expedition. George Reynolds leaned against the wall for a moment, and next to his hand, a small triangular opening appeared, one half inch deep, and one and one half inches tall and wide. Inside the opening, Grindelwald's symbol, that of the Deathly Hallows, is slightly recessed into the brick. We didn't have a lot of time to examine it. But whenever anyone touched the brick it appeared. This was in the middle of the section of wall across the road leading up to the castle. This must be the entry point._

"Why didn't he tell me about that?" asked Harry.

"I think this explains why," said Hermione and she continued to read.

_Notation added January 15, 1979_

_A colleague from the Wizarding Institute of German History, Carl Vogel has extensively examined the triangular opening we discovered. He has found no others on the wall. Spells of any kind have no effect in the area, just as they had no effect anywhere else on the wall. Our theory is it is either meant to mark the entrance, as it sits above the road, or it might be what the Muggles would call a doorbell, alerting someone in the castle to someone's presence. Since no one has been in or out of the castle in thirty-four years, it is possible that is it exactly. The only other possibility is that it is some kind of keyhole, but it is unlikely with Gellert Grindelwald's level of power he would bother with a key. It is Carl Vogel's opinion, and I concur, that it is not a significant find._

"That's it," said Harry. He picked the pendant up off the table. "This must be the key to Castle Grindelwald. Dr. Braun must have vaguely remembered this, it was a long time ago, and he had dismissed it."

"Then where is the rest of it?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Harry shaking his head. "I think I need to go to Germany and try it. Worst it can be is a wasted trip. I keep thinking about that report about Grindelwald having a daughter. If I made my wife a key like this, and she had a child, I might split the key in two so that they could each have a piece of it."

"Sounds reasonable," said Ginny.

"I think I should see if I can find this Helga Bauer, or maybe a relative who might know anything," said Harry. "Helga Bauer would be nearly 150 years old. She could still be alive. It's not impossible. Sirius can take my classes while I'm gone."

"When do we leave?" asked Ron.

"Ron, you need to stay here," said Harry. "With the second task in two weeks, you need to keep an eye on things."

"You can't go alone, Harry," said Hermione.

"I second that," said Ginny. Her tone left no room for disagreement.

"All right," said Harry with a grin at his wife. "I'll take James."

"Take James where?" asked Sirius as he entered the room

"Germany," said Harry. Harry explained everything to Sirius.

"If you are taking James, you better wait until tomorrow," said Sirius with a frown.

"Why, is he all right?" asked Ginny concernedly.

"He's likely to have a bit of a headache," said Sirius. "Drinking five bottles of firewhiskey will do that to a person."

"FIVE BOTTLES OF FIREWHISKEY," bellowed Ginny loudly. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENNED! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"

Harry put his arms around her to calm her. "Relax Ginny," said Harry holding her tightly. "Sirius, what happened?"

"He had a fight with Lucy…a bad one," said Sirius. "He decided to go for a drink and it turned into five bottles."

"Is he all right?" asked Harry. Harry could feel Ginny was fuming as he held her.

"He's fine," said Sirius. "We had a…chat, and then Lucy took over. She brought James a potion, but I don't think he'll be in great shape today. They went to talk at the Three Broomsticks. I think she's going to have him sleep it off there."

"Of all the irresponsible…" began Ginny, but Harry stopped her with a kiss.

"If James drank like that, he must have been really upset," said Harry. "I know he doesn't drink very much or very often. Ginny, leave him for tonight. You can go yell at him in the morning and tell him to meet me so we can leave. Kingsley will need until tomorrow to contact the German Ministry anyway. Let him sleep it off."

"Fine," said Ginny. She was not at all happy about waiting. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind right now.

"Will you be back for the second task?" asked Hermione.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," said Harry. "We'll probably only be a few days."

--

Late that night, just before midnight, Albus was in his room alone. Carly was having a shower. Albus was sitting on the edge of his bed polishing his father's Firebolt, but he really wasn't thinking about maintaining the finish on the broom.

All he had been able to think about all evening was his father going to Germany. A large number of Death Eaters were in the area. Even though the German Aurors had cleared the area, they suspected Voldemort had a large number of followers in the area. Albus had argued with his father, he wanted to go with him, but his father had refused. Albus was doing what he always did when he was upset. He polished his father's Firebolt.

The door opened, and Carly came in wearing her bathrobe. Albus didn't notice as he was concentrating on polishing. Carly went over and sat down next to him.

"Hi, love," said Albus absently. "I didn't even notice you came in."

"What are you doing?" asked Carly, knowing full well what he was doing.

"Just polishing Dad's Firebolt," said Albus.

She laughed. "You've had it six years, and you still call it 'Dad's Firebolt'," said Carly with a smile. "Isn't it about time it's yours?"

Albus stopped polishing for a second. "No," said Albus, absently. "This broom may be in my possession now, but it will always be his. Same goes for the Sword of Gryffindor." There was just a touch of anger in his voice.

Carly smiled. "Are you still upset with Dad?" asked Carly.

"Yes," said Albus. "I am." He continued to polish the broom.

"You already missed quite a few classes this year, and you have to take your N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year," said Carly, as she put an arm around him.

"Yeah," said Albus with a sigh. "I know."

Carly hated to see Albus like this. "How can I help?" asked Carly.

"Get my Dad to let me go with him," said Albus bluntly.

He continued to polish the broom for a few minutes. Albus knew he shouldn't go. He had classes and his father and James were more than capable of going to an empty castle surrounded by Aurors and trying to find a 150-year-old woman. Finally he stopped and put the broom down.

"I'm sorry," said Albus with a sigh. "You're right."

"I always am," said Carly with a grin.

"Annoyingly so," said Albus with a laugh. Albus put the broom down beside him, and lay back on the bed pulling Carly on top of him. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

She looked down at him. "Will a kiss make you feel better?" asked Carly with a grin.

"It's a very, very good start," said Albus with a smile.

Carly leaned down. Her red hair hung down, and tickled Albus's face. He really liked that. When she was just about to kiss him there was a knock at the door.

"Wonderful timing," said Carly with an annoyed smile. She slid off of Albus and sat on the bed, straightening her robe.

Albus got up and opened the door. He was somehow not surprised to see who it was.

"Dad," said Albus when he saw his father standing there. "Come in."

"Thanks, Al," said Harry, and he came in. "Hi, Carly."

"Hi, Dad," said Carly with a smile. "Would you two like me to leave you alone?"

"No," said Harry. "That's all right. I just need a minute." He turned to Albus. "Al, I was wondering if I could borrow the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Of course, Dad," said Albus coolly. Albus opened his trunk and removed a wooden box. He removed the cover. Inside in a recessed sword shaped area lined with red velvet was the sword of Gryffindor. Albus removed the sword, and found the sheath in his trunk. He put the sword in the sheath and handed it to his father.

Harry took the Sword of Gryffindor and held it for a second. "Look, Al," began Harry, but Albus cut him off.

"It's all right, Dad," said Albus taking a breath, and exhaling his anger. "You're right, I need to stay and go to class. I'm sorry, I just…I don't know."

Harry nodded. "It's all right, Al," said Harry.

"How long are you going to be?" asked Albus.

"We'll be back for the tournament," said Harry. "Don't worry, we wouldn't miss it."

"Good luck in Germany," said Albus. "Please be careful."

"We will," said Harry. Harry and Albus shared a hug, then Harry went and gave Carly a kiss on her forehead and left.

Albus went back and sat next to Carly. "Don't worry, he will be fine," said Carly softly, as she put her arms around him. "They will both be fine."

"I know," said Albus softly. "It's just that the longer this goes on, the closer we get to wherever this all ends…and the more I get worried about Dad."

"We're all worried about the people we love," said Carly resting her head on Albus's shoulder.

"I know," said Albus softly. He knew there was no point in dwelling on it further, especially when his incredibly beautiful fiancé was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. "So, where were we? I believe you owe me a kiss."


	41. The Castle on the Hill

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 41 – The Castle on the Hill

Harry and James stepped out of the fireplace into what appeared to be the living room of a large country home. It was very warm and inviting. There was frost on the windows, which was not surprising, as they had expected it to be very cold in Germany in January.

There were two couches and several chairs by the fire. In the corner was a stairway. On one side of the room was a door that obviously led outside. Another door lead to another room.

Harry and James had packed to stay for at least a few days. Each carried a rucksack on his shoulder. Harry wore the Sword of Gryffindor, but he had enchanted it to be invisible. Harry knew it was almost silly to bring the sword, but all he could think of was that if Voldemort decided to show himself, he couldn't use his wand against him.

Before Harry and James had time to think about what to do, a man walked toward them from the door to the other room. A much older woman followed along behind him.

"I'm not looking forward to this," said Harry under his breath. It was just loud enough for James to hear his father. James knew how much his father didn't like the man they were meeting.

"Hello," said Harry as the man approached. Harry was trying to keep the disdain from his voice. "It's been a long time."

"It has Harry," said the man shaking his hand. "This must be your son. I'm Cormac McLaggen, British Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic of Germany, it's nice to meet you."

Cormac McLaggen was a large man with rather wiry hair. Harry was not at all happy to have to deal with him. As ambassador to Germany however, he was to be Harry and James escort while in Germany. Harry had never forgotten being knocked out by McLaggen in a quidditch match sixth year. Harry also knew that it was only because his Uncle Tiberius knew the right people that Cormac got this prestigious position.

"Hello sir, nice to meet you," said James, as he shook Cormac's hand. "James Potter."

"Did your Dad tell you he and I went to school together," said Cormac.

"Yes, he mentioned it," said James disinterestedly.

"So, Cormac," said Harry, changing the subject, not wanting McLaggen to start being himself. "Where exactly are we?"

"Near Castle Grindelwald in a remote part of the Black Forest," said Cormac. "We are in Grindelwald Village. It's a small village, and the closest place to Castle Grindelwald. This home is owned by the German Ministry and is used by scholars and researchers who come to study the castle. This is Elvira Wolf. She maintains the home for the Ministry."

"It is such an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter," said Elvira shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you," said Harry. "This is my son James."

Elvira shook James' hand. Elvira had short gray hair, and walked slightly stooped over. She appeared to be around one hundred years old. She had a heavy German accent, but spoke very good English. She smiled warmly and seemed very friendly.

"I've prepared rooms upstairs for both of you," said Elvira with a smile. "Rooms one and two, you can take your pick. They aren't much different. Only Mr. McLaggen is staying here right now, his room is at the other end of the hall."

"Why don't you both get settled," said Cormac. "Elvira is preparing a lovely meal, and while we eat lunch, I will brief you on the situation at Castle Grindelwald."

Harry and James went upstairs. Harry took room one and James took room two. Each room was simple, a bed, dresser, desk, and chair, and one window. The only decorations in the room were a painting in each, a meadow in James room, and a forest in Harry's. The bedrooms were nowhere near as inviting as the downstairs. Harry and James had already decided to leave their things in their rucksacks and keep them with them when they went out. If they had to leave in a hurry, they wanted to have everything with them. Harry had brought his Invisibility Cloak, as well as the broken Resurrection Stone. Harry had kept the stone ever since it broke, and he thought that having both of the Deathly Hallows he possessed with him made sense since Gellert Grindelwald valued them so highly. He thought they might be useful. After checking out his room, James joined Harry in his room.

"What do you think, Dad?" asked James as he shut the door. Harry was looking out the window, which was mostly covered in frost. All that was visible was the next house over.

"I think I could have gone a lot longer without seeing McLaggen again," said Harry with a sigh. "He was not my favorite person."

"Yeah, I know," said James with a chuckle. "I've heard all the stories. He does seem all right though, at least at the moment."

Harry turned to James and smiled. "Mum told me the news while you were packing," said Harry with a smile. "Congratulations James, I'm really happy for you." Harry went over and hugged James, then both sat down on the bed.

"Thanks, Dad," said James. "I've never been happier."

"Did you really drink five bottles of firewhiskey?" asked Harry raising his eyebrows.

James sighed. "I remember the first two, and have vague recollections of the next one," said James "I take Aberforth's word for it that there were two more. It was stupid, I know. I was just so upset. Everything I wanted in life was right in front of me, and I was letting her go."

"I know," said Harry understandingly. "I broke up with your Mum after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. I thank God every day she really understood why I was doing it, and that I really didn't want to break up with her. I'm sorry to take you away from your fiancé."

"That's all right," said James with a sigh. "Though I must admit, I can't wait to get home. I miss her already. I should have told her so long ago how I felt."

Harry put his arm around James' shoulders. "You know James, it's not easy having responsibilities," said Harry. "Especially when they are thrown upon you like ours are."

"I know Dad," said James. "I'm just glad I came to my senses."

Harry and James headed downstairs, through the living room and into the next room, which they found out was a dining room. It had a very large table, and could have easily accommodated everyone if the house was full. Cormac was already seated at the table. Just as they came in, Elvira entered from the kitchen, levitating some plates of food.

"I hope your rooms are all right," said Elvira as she put lunch on the table. "I know they are not terribly homey."

"They are fine, Miss Wolf," said James. "We have a lot to do, so I don't expect we'll be here a lot anyway."

"Elvira, please," she replied with a smile.

They all sat down and began to eat lunch. Elvira had prepared sausages and vegetable stew, and Harry and James thought it was quite good.

"Now, Harry, as you know, a group of Death Eaters tried to enter the castle," said Cormac. "They had no more success than anyone else has. Aurors were called in, and drove them off, but unfortunately, none of the Death Eaters were captured. As of now, they have not returned, but the Aurors are keeping around the clock surveillance around the castle perimeter."

"Do you have any idea where they have gone?" asked Harry.

"No," said Cormac. "We think they are operating in Germany, possibly even with people inside the Ministry, but we don't know anything for sure."

"When can we go to the castle?" asked Harry.

"Right after lunch," said Cormac. "It's a fifteen minute walk from here."

"Can't we apparate?" asked James.

"I'm afraid not," said Cormac shaking his head. "Anti apparation charms have been cast over the whole area to keep the Death Eaters from apparating in. They did not want to allow any apparation to be on the safe side."

"Makes sense," said Harry with a nod.

"Mr. McLaggen, what about our request to view the cell where Gellert Grindelwald lived since 1945 and his possessions?" asked James.

When Harry had told James why they were going to Germany, James had suggested they ask for permission to see Grindelwald's cell and possessions. Harry thought it was a great idea. Although the German Ministry had stated nothing of interest was found in Grindelwald's cell, and everything had been examined, Harry thought James was right. There could easily be something the German Ministry wasn't looking for in his cell that could be significant.

"That is still under discussion," said McLaggen. "After Grindelwald's death, the cell was examined, but nothing was removed. No one is allowed in or out anymore. I suspect you will be allowed in, but we won't have an answer for a day or two at least. I assume you will want that long at the castle anyway."

"Yes," said Harry. "Were you able to find Helga Bauer?"

"I'm afraid she passed away ten years ago," said Cormac. "However, she has one living relative, a granddaughter living in a Muggle area of Heidelberg. We have contacted her, and she said she would be happy to meet with you."

As they ate, Cormac, whom Harry had noted had seemed far less annoying than in his youth, began to show his true colors. Harry was not surprised in the least.

"So, James, has your father told you about our time on the Gryffindor quidditch team together?" asked Cormac.

"I thought you only played one game," said James.

"Well, that's true," said Cormac. "I would have made the team the year before, but I was unable to try out, I was recovering from winning a bet. Ate a whole pound of doxy eggs."

"Oh, well, I can see how proud you must have been of that accomplishment," said James in an offhand tone.

Harry bit his lip. He wanted to laugh so badly. Cormac McLaggen was such a blowhard that to watch James use his knowledge of his parents' stories to tear him down a notch was more satisfying than Harry could have ever imagined. Harry knew that he should stop James, but he was enjoying this far too much.

"Yes, well…it's not easy to eat doxy eggs let alone a whole pound of them," said Cormac with a somewhat crestfallen look. "Anyway, that was one heck of a match we played. Unfortunately your Dad got knocked out part way through the match."

"Was that when you hit him with the Beater's bat?" asked James as he ate a bit of sausage and looked at Cormac for an answer.

Cormac opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"I never could understand how you did that," said James disinterestedly. "Why anyone would need a Beater's bat while playing Keeper, I'll never understand."

Cormac returned to his lunch, saying nothing more. Elvira broke the silence.

"So James, a handsome young man like you must have a girlfriend I would imagine," said Elvira just trying to make conversation.

James smiled. "Fiancé actually," said James. "I asked her to marry me last night."

"Congratulations," said Elvira with a smile. "This calls for a drink."

"No thanks," said James shaking his head. "I don't drink anymore."

"So, Elvira, do you live here alone?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid so," said Elvira. "I never married. The Ministry pays me well to maintain this house, though I must admit, it does get lonely sometimes. I often go months at a time without guests. It's nice to have people here."

They continued to have a nice conversation over lunch.

After lunch, Harry and James put on the parkas they brought with them. They followed Cormac out into the snowy streets of Grindelwald Village.

As they walked, both Harry and James noticed how similar it was to Hogsmeade. Shops lined the main streets. It was clearly a Wizarding village, as there was not a hint of anything Muggle.

As they walked, they came upon a wine shop. Harry noticed something familiar in the window. "Cormac, James, wait here a minute," said Harry.

Harry went inside the shop. The shopkeeper was taking bottles out of a box and putting them on a shelf not far from the door. "May I help you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, you can," said Harry. "That bottle of wine in the store window. Is that from Krum Vineyards by any chance?"

"Yes," said the shopkeeper. "You must know your wine. It's far from being well known, especially in Germany."

"I know a member of the Krum family," said Harry. "He told me he thought all of the wine from his family's vineyard was gone, that he had the last bottle."

"I'm not surprised," said the shopkeeper. "It was never available outside of Bulgaria. I brought back three cases many years ago when I was on a trip. No one has ever purchased even one bottle. I put that one out hoping someone would notice."

"You have three full cases then?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said the shopkeeper.

"I'll take all three cases," said Harry. "Can you have them sent to Viktor Krum at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Of course," said the shopkeeper. "Would you like a note included?"

Harry thought a moment, and then knew what the note should say. "Yes," said Harry with a grin. "Please write, 'From one Champion to another.'"

Harry paid or the wine, and joined Cormac and James outside. As they continued to walk down the street, the cobblestone street gave way to a dirt road through the thick forest, though with the snow you could hardly tell. James had never seen anything quite like the Black Forest. He knew it was a popular spot for vacationers. James thought maybe he could take Lucy to one of the resort areas of the Black Forest for their honeymoon. He thought she would love that.

The forest began to thin, and the road made a sharp turn, and as they rounded the corner, both Harry and James stopped in their tracks. Cormac stopped when he realized Harry and James had stopped.

"I had the same reaction the first time I saw Castle Grindelwald," said Cormac. "The locals call it The Castle on the Hill."

"I can see why," said Harry as he stared at the castle.

Harry and James had both seen pictures of Castle Grindelwald, but the pictures did not do it justice. They had read that a mountaintop had been sheared off, and the plateau left behind is where the castle sat. The castle was made of black stone and was nearly as large as Hogwarts. The main Tower located in the center of the castle was taller than Gryffindor Tower. Four other shorter Towers were placed at each corner of the castle. The impenetrable wall spread out around the castle.

"That is incredible," said James.

"Yes," said Cormac. "The outside is incredible enough, but it's the inside that could be really incredible. The German Ministry wants to get in there. They can't even begin imaging what Grindelwald had in there. The Ministry has about given up though. People have been trying to get in for nearly eighty years with no success."

As they approached the castle wall, they could see Aurors stationed about every twenty feet. With the incredible length of the wall, it must have taken quite a few Aurors to surround it. A large gray tent was set up, presumably to provide shelter for the Aurors who were not on duty.

When they finally reached the wall Harry and James just looked at it for a moment. Two brooms were leaning against the wall

"Quite impressive," said Harry. "Harry looked up and touched the brick that looked like the one from the photograph. As soon as he did, the triangular indentation appeared just like in the photograph. It certainly appeared to be the right size to fit the pendant half he had.

"I'll be in the tent if you need anything," said Cormac. "There are the two brooms you requested. Let me know if you need anything else."

Cormac headed for the tent. "Shall we try the pendant, Dad?" asked James.

"No," said Harry. "Let's have a look from the air first. I don't want to rush things."

Harry and James mounted the brooms, and flew up above the castle. They got close enough to touch the magical barrier. It was very strange. It was completely invisible, yet it wasn't like an invisible wall. If they tried to move through it, they just couldn't, yet they could feel no surface pushing against them. It was quite an impressive bit of magic whatever it was.

As they flew above the castle, the first thing they noticed was there was no snow on the castle grounds. While outside the walls the ground was covered in snow, it looked like spring inside. They noticed that the grounds looked like they received constant attention. The grass was neatly trimmed and there were beds of flowers on either side of the main door of the castle and along the road that led to the main door. It must have all been magically enchanted since no one was there to tend the grounds. It was unusual for a spell like that to last this long. Grindelwald would have had to cast it at least seventy-nine years ago. While there are some exceptions, magical spells usually dissipate with time, and dissipate even faster upon the death of the caster. This was more than a little unusual.

"Hey, James," said Harry, pulling up beside him on his broom high above the grounds. "Do you notice anything strange?"

"Other than the fact that there is no snow in there, no." said James. Then it hit him. "Wait. Wouldn't water need to get in for the grass and flowers to grow?"

"Exactly," said Harry. Harry reached into his rucksack and removed a flask of water. Harry poured out some water. It passed through the barrier that would not let them through.

"So what does that tell us?" asked James.

"Maybe nothing," said Harry. "No one has ever seen a magical barrier like this, and it is sophisticated enough to know what it should and shouldn't allow through. The front opening of the wall sealed itself, and the barrier appeared upon Grindelwald's defeat by Professor Dumbledore. If Grindelwald just wanted to protect his castle and what was inside, in the event of his defeat, why go to the trouble to cast a spell complex enough to allow water through so the grass and flowers can grow, yet keep out the snow? There are plenty of spells to cast on lawns to keep their length controlled, and to keep flowers growing year after year without being tended, but they all still need water to grow."

"Nothing explains why all the spells lasted so long either," said James. "From what I read, all attempts to convince him to allow people into this castle after he was imprisoned failed. Many assumed that upon his death they would be able to get in, but that was not the case."

"Well, it's getting late," said Harry. "Why don't we find Cormac and head back to the house? I don't know about you, but I'm starving, and if lunch was any indication, we should be in for a wonderful meal.

After dinner, Cormac went to his room, and Elvira went to the kitchen. Harry and James asked to help clean up from dinner, but she wouldn't hear of it. Harry and James spent the evening going over what they knew.

"So we know that Grindelwald either intended to return if he defeated Dumbledore, or for someone else to, otherwise there would be no reason for water to pass through the barrier to keep the grass and flowers alive," said James.

"Right," said Harry. "That, and why the spells are still in place so long after his death are the two biggest questions aside from the obvious. How do we get in?"

"So after one day in Germany, we have no answers, and two new questions," said James in frustration. "A day well spent."

Harry laughed. "Get used to it James," said Harry. "This is the life of an Auror. One step forward, two steps back. That's how investigations go sometimes. It's not all glory." Harry paused. "You look exhausted, you should get some sleep."

"Good idea," said James. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah," said Harry with a smirk. "Mum told me."

James blushed a little. "Goodnight, Dad," said James.

"Goodnight," said Harry. James disappeared up the stairs leaving Harry alone.

Harry just sat for a few minutes staring at the fire. He wasn't sure the new questions they raised would help them at all. The next day they would try the pendant in the opening on the wall and see if that got them anywhere.

Harry was just about to get up and head to bed, when the fireplace erupted in emerald flames, and someone who Harry never would have expected stepped out.

"Luna," said Harry questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Harry," said Luna. She wiped at her eyes like she had been crying.

Harry got up and went over to her. She had definitely been crying. "What's wrong?" asked Harry giving her a comforting hug. "How did you get here? Are you all right? Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone one else if fine. Which one of the other questions would you like me to answer first?" asked Luna with a frown.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry, motioning her to sit on the couch. He sat down next to her. She was obviously very upset.

"I'm fine," said Luna. "But if I get my hands on anyone from the German Ministry of Magic, I'm going to hex them."

"What happened?" asked Harry confusedly.

Luna handed Harry a piece of parchment. "Those insensitive, unfeeling, uncaring, gits, sent that to Colleen," said Luna. "It would have been bad enough to send it to me as her guardian, but to send it to that poor girl after all she's been through is inexcusable."

Harry was about to read the letter, when Elvira came in. She had heard Luna's raised voice and was concerned.

"Is something wrong?" asked Elvira, as she came into the room.

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "Elvira, this is a friend of mine, Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Elvira Wolf."

"Oh my," said Elvira in surprise. "The…Luna Lovegood! Editor of the Quibbler! This is indeed an honor. I love to read the Quibbler. I was so happy when you started publishing it in German. I can read English, but I much prefer to read German." Elvira could see how upset Luna was. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," said Luna forcing herself to smile. "I just came to see if Harry could help me with some family problems with the German Ministry."

"Let me get you some tea," said Elvira.

"Thank you, that would be lovely," said Luna appreciatively.

Elvira left the room and Harry was able to turn his attention back to the parchment Luna had just given him.

_Dear Miss Manning,_

_The Ministry of Magic of Germany regrets to inform you that the request made by Luna Lovegood on your behalf cannot be completed at this time for a number of reasons. At the present time the remains of your parents, Ellen Manning and Eric Manning, are in the custody of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_We do not legally recognize Miss Lovegood as your guardian. Under German Wizarding Law anyone aged fifteen or older is legally considered an adult upon the death of their parents. You were officially residing in Germany at the time of their deaths. Any request, concerning the disposition of your parents' remains, must be made by you in person. Miss Lovegood has no legal standing to make any request in this matter._

_The next of kin must accompany human remains when they are being transported out of Germany. You will have to travel to Germany to collect your parent's remains. They can be released to no one else under these circumstances._

_At such time as you can appear at our offices in Berlin, your parents' remains will be released to you for transport back to Britain._

_Thank You,_

_Helmet Neumann,_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Germany_

Harry looked at Luna in disbelief. "This is absolutely ridiculous," said Harry.

"Well, it is apparently legal," said Luna with a frown. "At least most of it is. No one seems to know why she would have to appear in person." Luna paused and looked at the floor. "Colleen cried for hours when she read this. All she wanted to do was lay her parents to rest, and they send her this." She paused to take a breath. "Harry, I know you have a lot on your mind…"

"I will take care of this," said Harry reassuringly. "In the morning I'll get Cormac to contact the German Ministry. If that doesn't work, I'll get Kingsley involved. One way or another, I promise you, we will take care of this."

Just them, Elvira returned with a tray with the tea, and poured a cup for Luna. "Here you are dear," said Elvira with a smile.

"Thank you," said Luna, as she took the cup. She added some lemon and sipped it.

"You're welcome," said Elvira. "Will you be staying the night?"

"Yes," said Harry. "She will."

"That's all right," said Luna shaking her head. "I'll floo home."

"Luna, it's late," said Harry. "You never answered my question about how you got here. This floo is not normally accessible from Britain. Kingsley had to arrange it special."

"I flooed from the Ministry of Magic in London to the Ministry of Magic in Berlin using my press credentials, and used a public floo to get here," said Luna. "Ginny told me where you were. "I'll get home the same way."

"Nonsense," said Elvira. "I'm going to get a room ready. You look exhausted and have had a long trip." Elvira headed up the stairs.

Luna nodded. She was exhausted and wasn't going to argue. "I'm sorry to bother you with this, Harry," said Luna.

"Not at all," said Harry with a smile. "You are family, and Colleen has become family."

"That's nice of you to say, Harry, but I hardly see any of you any more," said Luna with a sigh. "After I lost my father, I stopped having family. Even my husbands weren't really family."

"Now, that's not true," said Harry sternly.

Luna smiled. "Well, true or not, thanks," said Luna.

Harry decided to drop it. He didn't want to argue with her. "Other than this ridiculous letter, how has Colleen been doing?" asked Harry.

Luna sighed. "Some good days, some bad," said Luna. Luna smiled. "I don't know what she would do without Hugo. His holding her is the only thing that can make her stop crying. He is completely devoted. He even stays with her in the Room of Requirement some nights when she can't sleep. She has found herself a good one."

"He's a good kid," said Harry with a smile.

"If even one of my husbands were that in love with me, I would still be married," said Luna with chuckle. Luna yawned. "It's amazing, but some people just find each other so easily." Luna sighed. "Then there are others like me and Neville. At least he finally found someone."

"You'll find someone someday, Luna," said Harry. "You just haven't found the right person yet. You should go get some sleep."

Luna nodded, "Thanks, Harry," said Luna with a smile. "I really appreciate this." Luna headed for the stairs and disappeared up the stairs a moment later.

Harry read through the note several more times. Aside from the callous cruelty of it, something about it didn't feel right to Harry, but he didn't know what it was. Harry yawned. It was late, so he decided to go to bed and worry about it in the morning.

The next morning, Harry awoke a little later than he had planned. He was more tired than he realized. After spending most of the previous day on a broom flying over the castle in the bitter winter cold, he was very happy to stay in the nice warm bed for an extra hour.

Unfortunately, duty called, as it always did. Harry already felt guilty enough for taking a vacation. He couldn't lie around when people were in danger. He never could.

Harry showered and dressed. He was about to head downstairs, when he heard a knocking on the window. Even through the frost, Harry could clearly see there was an owl outside the window. Harry pushed the window open. The owl extended his leg to Harry. He untied the letter, and the owl flew away.

Harry opened the letter to find a note from Kingsley.

_Dear Harry,_

_Some news came to my attention today that I thought you might find useful. There has been Death Eater activity in Albania recently. In the last two weeks there have been five mysterious disappearances. All the witches and wizards who have disappeared are Healers. In fact, they are some of the foremost Healers in the country._

_I'm not sure what it means, there is no conclusive proof linking these disappearances with each other, let alone with Death Eaters. Since Voldemort took refuge in Albania in the past, I thought you would want to know._

_I hope your research is going well._

_Kingsley Shackelbolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Why would the Death Eaters need Healers, Harry wondered? In the past, Voldemort hadn't bothered with Healers, except possibly for his most trusted Death Eaters, and even then, he really didn't care if they lived or died. This warranted further investigation, but would have to wait. Harry had other more pressing matters to attend to.

Harry headed downstairs, and found Cormac, James, and Luna sitting in the living room by the fire. They were discussing the situation with Colleen's parents' remains.

"Good morning everyone," said Harry with a smile.

"Good morning, Harry," said Cormac. "Luna was just telling us why she is here. Do you have the letter she received?"

"Yes, I do," said Harry. He removed the letter from his pocket and handed it to Cormac before sitting down.

Cormac read the note several times. "Well, legally it is correct, in all but one regard," said Cormac. "The next of kin can designate another person to pick up the remains. It almost sounds like someone is trying to lure Colleen to Germany."

"Why would anyone do that?" asked James.

"To get her necklace," said Harry. He knew he should have thought of that last night. It was so obvious. "Could someone in the German Ministry want the necklace?"

"Unfortunately, for some time, the German Ministry has believed they may have several Death Eaters working on the inside," said Cormac. "There have been rumors, but nothing that can be substantiated. I suspect this is their work." Cormac turned to Luna. "Luna, I will see Colleen's parents' remains are transported to London for burial by the end of the week. She has been through enough. I just wish we could find out who is responsible for this."

"Thank you, Cormac," said Luna. "I really appreciate it."

Luna decided not to stay for breakfast, as she wanted to get home and tell Colleen that it was all taken care of. Luna knew it would be a great relief to Colleen.

Harry, Cormac, and James continued to discuss the problems in the German Ministry while Elvira made breakfast.

"So, do you really think there are Death Eaters operating within the German Ministry?" asked James. "That's hard to believe."

"I do," said Cormac. "There are two people in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Assistant to the Deputy Director who are under suspicion. There just isn't any proof. I just wish we could find a way to flush them out."

"What if we had a way to do it?" asked Harry thoughtfully. "Do you have people you trust in a position to help us with this?"

"The Head of the Auror Department within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is a friend," said Cormac. "I know he has several Aurors working for him whom he trusts beyond question. He'll help us if it will get rid of the Death Eaters."

"I think I have a way to flush them out," said Harry. "It could be dangerous. I'll floo home after breakfast, I'll need to go back to Hogwarts first."

"What are you thinking?" asked James curiously.

"I think Colleen needs to go to Berlin to get her parents," said Harry.

Later that morning, Luna pushed open the door to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in Berlin. Colleen came in with Hugo. He had his arm around her. The three of them walked to a desk where a witch sat sorting some parchments for filing.

"Can I help you?" asked the witch.

"Yes," said Luna. "My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm here with my Niece, Colleen Manning. She has come to get her parents' remains, Eric and Ellen Manning."

Colleen wiped a tear from her cheek, and Hugo held her a little tighter.

"Just a minute," said the witch at the desk. She got up and retreated to an office in the back of the room. On the door, in gold lettering were the words 'Deputy Director of Magical Law Enforcement'. She returned a moment later. "I'm afraid the Deputy Director is in a meeting, but his assistant will be with you shortly."

They stood there for a moment. Suddenly, they heard a loud series of "cracks," and six Death Eaters, wands at the ready, apparated in around them, surrounding them. The witch at the desk screamed in shock as one of them backhanded her across the face sending her to the floor.

"Don't move," said one of the Death Eaters, as he pointed his wand at the group.

"What do you want?" demanded Luna.

"We want the bitch's necklace," said another one of the Death Eaters in a thick German accent. "You can give it to us, or we can take it off her corpse. It matters little to us."

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Three of the Death Eaters fell, stunned. The remaining Death Eaters were surprised. Luna and Hugo drew their wands, and disarmed two of them with Expelliarmus. Colleen took out the remaining Death Eater with a right hook to the jaw, which knocked him out cold.

Cormac swung Harry's Invisibility Cloak off. "Well done," said Cormac. "The plan went perfectly. Thanks for the help Luna," said Cormac.

"No problem," said Luna. "I was happy to help nail these bastards." Luna turned to Colleen "Nice punch 'Colleen'."

"Please don't tell anyone I Polyjuiced into a girl," said James in exasperation. "I'll never live it down. How long until the Polyjuice and the crying charm wear off anyway?"

"Not too long," said Harry with a chuckle. Harry of course had Polyjuiced into Hugo. Harry couldn't help but remember the night that Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, and Mundungus Fletcher all Polyjuiced into him. From that experience, he was quite sure Colleen would be very happy not to know James had become her either.

The door opened behind them, and they all turned, wands drawn. They quickly relaxed when they saw the Head of the Auror Department with a group of Aurors.

After breakfast that morning, Harry had gone back to Hogwarts to enlist Luna's help and get hair samples from Hugo and Colleen and some Polyjuice Potion. Harry was sure if they gave them what they wanted, the Death Eaters would show themselves.

After the Aurors took charge of the six Death Eater prisoners, two Aurors escorted Luna back to Hogwarts. When the Polyjuice had worn off of Harry and James, they were taken to a small meeting room for a brief meeting with the German Minister of Magic.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. Potter," said the German Minister of Magic. He was a short stubby man with short dark brown hair. "We really do appreciate your help."

"We were happy to help, Minister," said Harry. "We appreciate your hospitality."

"I'm glad we can be of help," said the Minister. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Harry was about to say no, but James spoke before he could.

"Minister, we had requested access to Gellert Grindelwald's cell at Nurmengard," said James. "Can you tell us if that has been approved?"

"Well, I'm afraid it was not approved by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said the Minister. "However, that was largely based on the recommendation of one of the Death Eaters now in custody. Given that, and your help in ridding us of our Death Eater infiltration, at your convenience, you are more than welcome to examine the contents of his cell. Please be careful not to disturb anything though."

"Of course Minister," said Harry. "We will leave it exactly as we find it. Thank you very much for your help."


	42. The Cell

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 42 – The Cell

Harry was glad to have at least accomplished something positive on the trip. The German Aurors had immediately interrogated the captured Death Eaters with Legilimency, quickly learning of the location of the camp of Death Eaters that had tried to get into Castle Grindelwald. They were quickly captured. They had apparently been tasked by Voldemort to gain entry into the Castle Grindelwald. They did not however, know what Voldemort wanted inside the castle, or where Voldemort was hiding.

Following lunch back at the house, Harry, James, and Cormac headed back to Castle Grindelwald to conclude their work there. It had begun to snow and had gotten even colder than it was the previous day. With the Death Eater threat neutralized, the Aurors had left Castle Grindelwald. Harry, James, and Cormac returned to the wall on the road that led up to the castle. All Harry and James really had left to do here was try the pendant in the opening and see if anything happened.

"Are you ready to try it, Dad?" asked James.

"In a minute," said Harry. He was closely examining the pendant, which he had removed from the chain. "I know there is a second half to this, but we'll give it a try anyway without it. Both of you stand back, I don't know what is going to happen."

James and Cormac took a few steps away. Both had wands at the ready just in case. Harry pushed the pendant into the opening. The raised Deathly Hallows symbol slid right inside the one on the inside of the opening. The grooves on the sides of the pendant fit perfectly. There could be no question it was meant to fit. The pendant was flush with the wall when Harry pushed it all the way in. The brick below it glowed gold for a moment, as Harry could feel the pendant get warm.

"What have we here," said Harry. As the glow faded, the front of the brick was gone. It was a hollow brick. It contained a vial with what appeared to be a memory in it.

"Is that a memory, Dad?" asked James.

"It looks like it is," said Harry. Harry took the vial. On the side of the vial was half the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, just like the pendant.

"What do we do now?" asked Cormac.

Harry removed the pendant from the slot. It slid out as easily as it slid in, but he realized, if the pendant were whole, he would have had nothing to grab onto to pull it back.

"Is there a pensieve at the house?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Cormac.

"Great," said Harry. "Let's get out of the snow, and see what this memory says."

When they reached the house, they took a few minutes to get warm in front of the fire. They decided to eat dinner first, and then they gathered by the fire again.

Cormac brought in an empty pensieve and placed it on the table. Harry uncorked the vial and poured the memory into the pensieve. He drew his wand and tapped the surface. The figure of Gellert Grindelwald rose from the pensive and began to speak.

"My dearest Anna. If you are viewing this memory, then Albus Dumbledore has defeated me, and I am dead. I have never before doubted my ability to win any duel. My powers are far superior to anyone's…except possibly for Albus. I am afraid that Albus may be my better, even though I possess the Elder Wand. As I told you in the past, if anything happens to me, combine the pendant I gave you and the pendant I gave our little angel. This will allow you to enter the Castle Grindelwald. As long as you stay inside the castle you will be safe. Leave only when necessary. When our little angel goes to school, she can never reveal that I am her father. Do not attempt to enter the main tower as you cannot enter it. There are things that are far too dangerous inside. I am so sorry that our life has never been what you would have hoped. One day, when the Wizarding world was united and had taken rule over the Muggle world for the greater good, I hoped we could live in happiness. The greater good must prevail. Goodbye my love."

Harry, James, and Cormac were silent for a moment.

"I guess that proves Grindelwald was married to Anna Mueller," said James.

"It would seem so," said Cormac.

"And that they had a child," said Harry. "'Little angel', must be his daughter. But who is she, and where is she?"

"So his daughter has the other half of the pendant?" asked James.

"That's the only explanation," said Harry. This all explained so much to Harry. Grindelwald would have wanted the grounds protected and kept maintained for his wife and daughter after his death. "Unfortunately, the new question is, why didn't they return to the castle?" Harry noticed Cormac had become very quiet.

"Could his enemies have found her?" asked James. "Grindelwald killed so many people, there must be no end of their family members who would have wanted revenge."

"I don't think so," said Harry. "Had his enemies gotten revenge, they would have wanted it known that they had avenged those Grindelwald murdered. They wouldn't have kept it secret. There would certainly have been more evidence than the claim of the midwife who delivered his daughter. Dr. Braun never found any other evidence of a child. Plus, had they killed his child, I doubt they would have let Anna Mueller live."

"So we have to find his daughter," said James with a nod.

"Yes," said Harry. "Unfortunately, we don't even have a name."

At this point, Cormac finally spoke up. "Harry, I would like you to Obliviate my memory of this," said Cormac.

"Why would you want him to do that?" asked James curiously.

Harry already knew the answer.

"Too many people want to get into Castle Grindelwald," said Cormac shaking his head. "I'm not sure exactly what you are after in there, but people feel the key to tremendous power is in that castle. People will stop at nothing to get it. I have a wife and two children, I do not want them endangered by my knowledge of this."

"I understand," said Harry. If there was one thing Harry understood all too well, it was the desire to protect one's family. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Cormac. "Obliviate."

Cormac's eyes glazed over for a moment. "Well, it's late," said Cormac. "I'm going to turn in. We can head to Nurmengard in the morning if that's all right?"

"That's fine," said Harry. "Thank you."

Cormac went up to bed, leaving Harry and James alone.

"Dad, what do you think Grindelwald meant, 'do not attempt to enter the main tower as you cannot enter it. There are things that are far too dangerous inside'?" asked James.

"I would assume the main tower is where he kept his secrets," said Harry thoughtfully. "He was a very powerful wizard. I'm sure Cormac is right. Whatever is in that castle more specifically the main tower is far too dangerous to end up in the wrong hands. We'll have to be careful at Nurmengard tomorrow. Whatever we find, we will need to keep to ourselves."

Even as they answered questions, the list of unanswered questions grew. Who is Grindelwald's daughter and where is she? Does she really have the other half of the pendant? How is it there is almost no evidence of her existence? Why didn't Anna Mueller and her daughter go to the safety of the impenetrable Castle Grindelwald upon Grindelwald's defeat? If they ever did manage to get inside the castle, how will they get into the tower if Anna and her daughter could not? The most disturbing question to Harry was, other than the Sword of Souls, what would they do with whatever they found inside? Whatever it was, it couldn't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands.

"Where is it?" asked James. He was under the impression they were to apparate to Nurmengard Prison. They were standing on a deserted narrow road in the middle of a thick dark forest. It was so thick, the treetops nearly covered the road, and it blocked out most of the little sunlight from the heavily overcast sky.

"We can't apparate too close," said Cormac. "We'll have to walk from here. It's a bit of a walk I'm afraid."

"Where exactly are we?" asked James.

"We are deep in the Bohemian Forest," said Harry. "Nurmengard Prison has been the only Wizarding prison in Germany since 1945. Gellert Grindelwald built Nurmengard Prison in 1930. He used it to imprison his enemies."

"Imprison is a nice word for it," said Cormac shaking his head. "I know people who lost relatives in Nurmengard. The few people who ever made it out of there alive said the lucky ones were the ones who Grindelwald killed outright. Ending up in Nurmengard was a far worse fate than death."

"Did they use Dementors like Azkaban used to?" asked James.

"No," said Harry with a frown. "Gellert Grindelwald was not a lot different than Voldemort. The only real difference is that Grindelwald deluded himself into believing that wizard supremacy was for the greater good of the world. Voldemort just thinks he's superior to everyone else and deserves to rule. Like Voldemort, he had followers. Some of the worst ones ran this prison. They used to torture Grindelwald's enemies until they either died, or swore their allegiance to him. More often than not they died horribly."

"Why didn't they tear it down?" asked James. "Why would such a terrible place not have been demolished long ago?"

"Well, when Professor Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, they needed a place to imprison him," said Harry. "Even defeated and without a wand, he was still a dangerous Dark Wizard. They initially brought him to Nurmengard temporarily while a permanent facility could be constructed. However, it was decided that it was too dangerous to move him, and it was a perfectly good prison."

"The only problem is that they never could remove the words 'For The Greater Good' from above the door," said Cormac. "They even tried to cover it, but it doesn't stay covered. They just had to leave it up."

"Was it like the portrait of Sirius's mother at Grimmauld Place?" asked James.

"Yes,' said Harry. "The Order is still trying to get rid of her. They haven't had any luck yet. They did manage to cast a silencing charm on her, so you can't hear her, but she's still on the wall screaming. Its kind of strange to see actually."

As they walked, they couldn't see much through the lush foliage of the forest. Finally, the forest began to thin and eventually they reached an open plain. About a mile ahead, they could see the ground started sloping upward. It was the base of a rather large rocky mountain. It looked ominous against the grey overcast sky.

Built partially onto the side of the mountain was a sight even more imposing than Castle Grindelwald. An immense stone building, built completely of jet-black stone, stood out against the grey rock of the mountain. Rising up above the building was the Tower of Nurmengard Prison. The single tower was taller than any of Hogwarts towers, and far more massive. At the top, it seemed to slope to one side, as if there was a single room at the top. Harry and James both knew that was Grindelwald's cell.

"My God," said James, a shiver, not caused by the cold air running down his back. "Grindelwald certainly had a thing for buildings that make you stop in your tracks."

"That he did," said Harry with a laugh. "I've never been to Azkaban, but I'm told Nurmengard is even more imposing."

They continued to walk the mile toward the main doors of Nurmengard Prison.

"Why isn't there a fence?" asked James. "Don't most prisons have fences?"

"They don't need one, haven't you noticed there are no windows except in the tower?" asked Harry. The only way out is the main entrance, or the windows in the tower."

James had not noticed, but he realized his father was right. The only opening in the lower portion below the tower appeared to be the main entrance.

As they approached, James could see the words above the door. It was in German, but James knew that it said, 'For The Greater Good'. When they reached the main entrance, Cormac clanged the heavy knocker.

The door slowly creaked open. "State your purpose," said an unpleasant looking wizard. He looked as if he were expecting an attack.

"British Ambassador to the German Ministry of Magic, Cormac McLaggen escorting Harry Potter and James Potter," said Cormac. "They are here to view Grindelwald's cell. You should have been contacted by the Minister of Magic."

"Yes," said the man. "Please come in."

The man led them down a narrow corridor. It was very dark, with torches providing very little light. The hallway had a musty smell to it.

After making several turns down corridors, and passing many other doors, the wizard leading them opened a door, and they followed him into a room that was as unlike the hallway as was possible.

They were in what appeared to be a waiting area. A thick crimson carpet was on the floor, and the musty smell from the hallway was gone. There was a stairway in one corner leading up. Several comfortable couches were in the room, and the walls were decorated with paintings. An enchanted chandelier brightly lit the room. The walls were not stone, or at least were enchanted not to look like stone. They appeared to be wood. A witch sat at a desk, obviously the receptionist for an office through the door behind her desk.

The unpleasant looking wizard nodded to them, and left the way they had come.

Cormac led Harry and James toward the desk.

"Good morning," said the witch. "Would you be Mr. McLaggen?"

"Yes," said Cormac. "I have escorted Harry and James Potter. They are here to examine Grindelwald's cell."

"Yes, of course," said the witch. "I am afraid Mr. Frank, the Director of Nurmengard Prison is away, but he has authorized me to allow you access per the Minister's instructions."

The witch stood, picked up a small stack of parchment, and walked around her desk. "My name is Elsa Mayer," she said extending her hand to the three of them in turn.

"Harry Potter," said Harry. "This is my son James."

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. Potter," said Elsa. "Follow me, I'll take you right to Grindelwald's cell."

"I'll be staying here," said Cormac. "I am not allowed in."

Harry nodded, and then he and James followed Elsa back into the hallway. After walking for a bit, they entered a large circular chamber. They realized it was the base of the tower.

"Do we have to take stairs all the way up?" asked James.

"No," said Elsa. "We have a magical lift. It's similar to a Muggle lift, but without the cables and machinery."

"Just like at our Ministry," said James.

Harry nodded.

Elsa led them over to a large door. It slid aside, and they stepped into the lift. Elsa drew a wand and waved it, and they felt the lift start to rise. Harry and James watched as an enchanted number on the wall above the door they entered through ticked off the numbers. It finally stopped when they reached twenty-one.

Elsa waved her wand and the door opened. She led Harry and James out of the lift into a room that was not much bigger than the lift. A large wooden door was in front of them. Elsa turned to Harry and James.

"Grindelwald's cell is through that door," said Elsa. "It is the only cell on this floor. I'll be here, when you are finished. Here is a summary of Grindelwald's journals. If you wish to see the journals themselves, they are on the table in the cell." She handed Harry the parchment she had brought with her.

"Thank you," said Harry, taking the parchment. Elsa waved her wand, unlocking the cell, then conjured a chair and sat down to wait.

Harry and James walked into Grindelwald's cell. They closed the door behind them. The room was well lit with an enchanted light above them. Harry knew that had not been there when Grindelwald was alive. The room had only a few candles when he saw it through Voldemort's eyes. For a moment, they just took in the room.

It was about half the size of a Gryffindor Tower dorm room. There was a table with one chair along one wall. A pile of journals sat upon it that had obviously been written in. Another stack appeared to be new. A stack of unused parchment sat on the table also, along with a box of quills. There were two bookcases filled with books. There was a cot, and a nightstand with a small clock on it. The floor, walls, and ceiling were grey stone. The bed sheets were threadbare. There was a dresser, with some clothes neatly folded on top. A door led to a small bathroom with a shower. There was nothing else in the room at all.

"Grindelwald really spent fifty-three years alone in this room," said James. "I would be barking mad inside a week. I would have done anything to get out."

"Grindelwald lied to Voldemort to try to stop him from finding the Elder Wand, and he died for that lie," said Harry. "Dumbledore seemed to think it was because he felt remorse towards the end. I'm not so sure. I think dying was his way out after fifty-three years in here. He knew what might happen when he lied to Voldemort. James, take the bookcase and the dresser, I'm going to look at the journals and the summary."

As James did as his father asked, Harry sat in the chair at the table and read the summary of the journals. There were far too many journals for him to read through.

According to the summary, the journals were almost entirely focused on Grindelwald's beliefs. He wrote that the Wizarding world needed to rule the Muggle world for the greater good, the same rhetoric he had always espoused before his imprisonment. There was nothing regarding his castle in the journals, nor about any people, with two exceptions. There was a notation for September first, 1946, and August twenty-fourth, 1952, that the summary noted seemed to refer to a person, but the passages were vague, and they did not know who was being referred to.

Harry looked through the stack of journals. He found one with '1946' written on the cover, and another with '1952'. Harry opened the '1946' journal, and was happy to find that Grindelwald had written in English. Harry turned to the entry for September first. Much of Grindelwald's writings seemed to be ravings of his beliefs. Even a year after his defeat, he was still incensed that he had been imprisoned. Grindelwald seemed to think Dumbledore's defeat would have meant his death. The entry for September first included, 'I should not be in a cell today, I should be seeing her off to school or I should be dead. Dumbledore saw to it I would be neither.'

Harry read the passage to James. "What do you think?" asked Harry.

"I think it's more than I've found," said James. "Lot's of old books, but none have notes written in them or anything. Most of these we have at Hogwarts library. There isn't anything really unusual or helpful at all."

"Check the book case itself for secret compartments, then try the dresser," said Harry. "Maybe you will have more luck."

While James continued to search, Harry picked up the '1952' journal, and turned to the entry for August twenty-fourth. 'Today she's all grown up, and I'm still sitting in this cell. Dumbledore should have killed me. One day I will get out of here, I will get the Elder Wand back, and I will do to Dumbledore what he should have done to me.'

"Nothing," said James. He had checked every inch of the bookcase and dresser, as well as the walls. All that was left was the bed.

"Listen to this," said Harry. "'Today she's all grown up, and I'm still in this cell. Dumbledore should have killed me when he visited me today. One day I will get out of here, I will get the Elder Wand back, and I will do to Dumbledore what he should have done to me'."

"Did Dumbledore visit Grindelwald?" asked James.

"Possibly," said Harry. "There doesn't appear to be anything else in these journals except ranting. I wonder if he is referring to his daughter in these two entries."

"Possibly," said James. "But, if he cared, you would think he would write a little bit more about her than two entries in fifty-three years."

That's when Harry realized something he hadn't noticed before.

"The journal summaries only go up to February 1983," said Harry thoughtfully. He looked through the stack of journals. "There are only journals to 1983. He must have stopped writing?" Harry found the last date Grindelwald wrote an entry in the journal was February twenty-second, 1983.

"That seems odd to just stop after thirty-eight years of writing," said James.

"Yes, it is," said Harry. "There was nothing in the dresser or book cases? I would almost think he had another notebook somewhere."

"Nothing I can find," said James with a sigh. "Let's check the bed."

Harry and James removed the mattress and sheets from the bed. They checked everything. Finally, they pulled the bed out from the wall. They were just about to push it back against the wall, when Harry noticed something.

"I think we found something," said Harry. Harry walked around bed and knelt down.

James watched over the bed. "What is it, Dad?" asked James.

Harry was looking at a small mark drawn on the wall about six inches off the ground. He recognized it immediately.

"I'm not sure, James," said Harry. "It's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, but I don't know what it's doing here on the wall." Harry, for lack of anything better to try, pushed his finger on the small mark. The stone wall just above the mark glowed gold for a moment, then vanished revealing a hidden storage space.

It was small. There was a rather thick notebook inside, as well as a stack of folded pieces of parchment. Harry reached in and took out the notebook and the parchment. When he removed his finger from the small mark, the wall reappeared.

"What is it?" asked James.

"Let's find out," said Harry. Harry opened up the notebook and read from the first page.

_September 1, 1946_

_Today Elena will leave for her first year at Durmstrang. No one there will ever know she is my daughter. I only wish I were there to see her off and tell her how much I love her. With her gone to school, Anna will be left all alone. I understand alone. I've had only one visitor since I've been here. The last week of July, Dumbledore came. I asked him if he could arrange for Anna and Elena to visit, but he said it was too dangerous for them. He's right of course. I told him not to return._

"Elena," said Harry. "Now we have a name."

"And Dumbledore definitely visited Grindelwald more than once," said James.

Harry continued to read through the notebook. He found many references to how much Gellert Grindelwald loved and missed his wife and daughter. Dumbledore had apparently visited him numerous times over the years. There was nothing to help identify his daughter beyond her name though. This was much more personal than the rhetoric in the other journals. It was also updated less frequently, only about once a month. Finally, after nearly two hours, Harry found something.

_February 23, 1983_

_Today I am one hundred years old. I had a dream last night. I dreamt of the night my little angel Elena was born. That night, I was sure I was going to make the world a better place for her. I was sure all that I had done in the previous years was for her. I was so wrong._

_All I have done with my life is cause pain and death in a quest for power. Albus was right. I never understood, but I do now. I deserve to rot in this cell for the rest of my miserable life, and so I will_

_What have I done in the last thirty-eight years in this cell? I have deluded myself into believing that one day I would get out of here. I have continued to write all these years in hopes that someday my writings would herald my return. I know now, I'm never getting out. I know now how wrong I was. I deserve to be in here, to never see Anna or Elena again. That is my true punishment._

"So Dumbledore was right," said James. "Grindelwald did feel remorse for what he had done toward the end."

"Apparently so," said Harry with a nod. "He realized he had lost the only things that really mattered." Harry could understand how he must have felt. Harry knew that nothing could harm him like losing any of his family. It took Grindelwald thirty-eight years in this cell to realize that. Maybe if Grindelwald had realized that sooner, history would have been a lot different.

Harry put down the notebook, and picked up the first piece of folded parchment. "This is a birthday letter from Grindelwald to his daughter Elena on her eleventh birthday, August twenty-fourth, 1946," said Harry.

"That means the midwife was telling the truth," said James. "Helga Bauer did deliver Grindelwald's daughter. The entry in the '1952' journal would have been her seventeenth birthday. That's what upset him enough to mention it in the journal."

"It would seem so," said Harry. Harry picked up the next piece of parchment. It too was a birthday card to Elena. Each piece of parchment was a birthday card for his daughter. Every one dated August twenty-fourth from 1946 to 1997, every single one of her birthdays Grindelwald spent in this cell writing a letter to his daughter.

Harry placed his finger on the Deathly Hallows symbol opening the hiding place. Harry was about to place the notebook and letters back, but he stopped. He placed the notebook and pile of birthday letters on the bed, pointed his wand at it. "Reducio," said Harry. The notebook and letters shrunk to about one tenth their regular size. Harry slipped the now tiny notebook and pile of parchment into his pocket.

James looked questioningly at his father.

"If we track her down, I think she deserves to have these," said Harry sadly. "It's not much…but she should know how much her father loved her."

James nodded. He could always tell when his father was thinking about his parents. James knew if his father had someone give him something like that from his parents, it would mean the world to him. James knew that his father wanted to do that for Elena Grindelwald.

"So, what do we do now?" asked James.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving," said Harry with a smile. "We've been here all day with no lunch. I think we should head back to the house, and then go see Helga Bauer's granddaughter tomorrow. Then we ought to head home. We know we are looking for a girl named Elena, born August twenty-fourth, 1935. At least that's something."

"Nothing like looking for a needle in a hay stack," said James with a chuckle.

The next morning, Harry and James thanked Elvira for her hospitality, and Cormac, Harry, and James flooed to an Auror office in Heidelberg. They took Muggle transportation, a bus, to the area where Helen Bauer, Helga Bauer's granddaughter, lived.

"Well, Harry, it's been fun, but I'm afraid my work is done," said Cormac. "Return to the Auror office, and you can floo home from there. I must get back to my office and catch up on four days worth of work. This is the place." They were in front of a Muggle home in Heidelberg. "This is where Helen Bauer lives."

"Thank you, Cormac," said Harry, shaking his hand. "We appreciate all the help."

Cormac shook James hand, turned and headed down the street.

"Shall we?" asked Harry. James nodded, and he followed Harry up to the door of the home. Harry knocked on the door and a moment later, it opened.

"Hello," said a young woman in her twenties.

"Hello," said Harry. "Are you Helen Bauer?"

"Yes," said Helen. She had a mild look of shock on her face, which Harry assumed was because she recognized him. It was a look Harry had seen so many times before.

"My name is Harry Potter, this is my son James," said Harry. "I believe Cormac McLaggen contacted you concerning your grandmother?"

"Oh, yes," said Helen. She still wore a look of mild shock. "They didn't tell me that Harry Potter would be coming. Please, come in Mr. Potter, it is an honor to have you in my home."

"Harry, please," said Harry with a smile. He and James went inside. Helen led them into the living room.

"Please have a seat," said Helen. "Can I get you some tea?"

"No thanks," said Harry. "We really need to get back."

The three of them sat down. "So, what can I tell you about my Grandmother?" asked Helen. "She has been dead for ten years."

"Well, as I am sure Mr. McLaggen told you, we are interested in the story your grandmother told Dr. Dieter Braun in 1978," said Harry.

"Yes," said Helen. "The Grindelwald baby delivery story. What would you like to know?"

"Well, I have some notes that Dr. Dieter Braun took during an interview with your grandmother many years ago. He didn't seem to believe that her story was true. I do. I was just wondering if you could tell us any details that she might not have disclosed to Dr. Braun."

Helga smiled. "I think I have just what you need," said Helga. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Helen got up and left the room, going up the stairs to the second floor. James looked at Harry, who just shrugged. He wasn't sure what to think. A few moments later, Helen returned, carrying a pensieve. It already had a memory floating in it.

"My grandmother gave me this memory before she died," said Helen. "She felt it was important, as it was the only proof of her story about delivering Grindelwald's daughter. She was sure someday someone would need it."

"Why didn't she show it to Dr. Braun?" asked James curiously.

"Well, as you know she wasn't well," said Helga. "Her memory had been failing and she got confused easily. She might have shown Dr. Braun the memory, but he didn't seem to believe her story, so she didn't. I would suggest you enter it rather than view it. Grindelwald was standing in the corner most of the time, so you can't really see him if you just view it from the outside.

"All right," said Harry. "Ready James?"

James nodded, and each of them touched the silvery surface of the pensieve. They fell, their feet landing on a hard floor. It took a moment to get their bearings. They looked around and realized they were in some kind of cabin. They heard a woman scream, and they turned around. Before them was a woman on a couch in front of the fire. Her face was covered with a towel. Another woman, obviously the midwife, Helga Bauer, seemed to be urging her to push in German.

The woman giving birth let out another scream, as the midwife seemed to be telling her to relax for a moment. Harry and James looked around.

"Look," said James pointing to a corner of the small room.

A man was standing in the corner. He had shoulder length blond hair, and looked very nervous. He obviously was worried for the woman giving birth.

"That's Grindelwald," said Harry. "So that's Anna Mueller giving birth, and Helga Bauer delivering the baby."

A moment later the midwife urged the pregnant woman to push again, and she screamed again. Harry looked at James, and saw that he looked slightly green.

"The great Grindelwald's a wimp," said Harry with a chuckle. "I held your mother's hand through this three times. She damn near broke it with you, James. I still have a little scar from where her nails cut into me."

"Sorry about that, Dad," said James with a laugh. He still looked slightly green, Harry thought. "Remind me to apologize to Mum too."

"Someday you'll be holding Lucy's hand through this," said Harry with a grin. Harry laughed inwardly at the look on James face when Anna Mueller screamed again. A moment later, the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

Harry and James moved closer to where Helga was cleaning up the baby.

"Is that a birth mark on her shoulder?" asked James. He was looking at a reddish mark on the girl's left shoulder.

"I think so," said Harry. "It looks like a dove."

Helga finished wrapping the baby in a blanket, and walked over to Grindelwald and handed him the baby. Grindelwald smiled down at the baby in his arms. Helga went back and finished cleaning up Anna. When she was done, Grindelwald said something to her in German, and she nodded, and walked to the door, standing there with her back to them.

Anna pulled the towel off her face. She said something to Grindelwald in German and smiled. Grindelwald came over and gently laid the baby in her arms. Grindelwald was smiling broadly. He leaned down and kissed Anna lovingly. Grindelwald also placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head.

"Mein kleiner engel Elena," said Grindelwald with a proud smile.

James and Harry had seen enough and pulled out of the memory.

"Does that help?" asked Helen.

"Yes, thank you," said Harry appreciatively. Harry thought he knew what Grindelwald said at the end, but he wanted to make sure. "Can you translate something for me?"

"Certainly, is it from the memory?" asked Helen.

"Yes," said Harry. "Grindelwald said, 'Mein kleiner engel Elena'. What does that mean?"

"That means, 'my little angel Elena'," said Helga. "Does that help?"

"Yes," said James. "That helps a lot."

"Thank you for your time, Helga," said Harry. "We appreciate it."

Once outside on the sidewalk, Harry and James stopped for a moment.

"So, we are looking for a girl named Elena, born August twenty-fourth, 1935 who has a dove shaped birth mark on her left shoulder," said James with a sigh. "Does that about sum it up?"

"I think so," said Harry with a laugh. "It's not much, but I'm sure Kingsley can help us. At least it's more than we had when we came here. Come on, let's get home, I've gone four days without kissing your Mum, and that's far too long."


	43. Life and Death

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 43 – Life and Death

After returning from Germany, Harry and James filled everyone else in on what they learned about Grindelwald's daughter. Harry contacted Kingsley and Hanna who began to search for any trace of Elena through their contacts in the German Ministry. They had to keep it unofficial, as they didn't want anyone to find out who they were looking for.

Things had been quiet at Hogwarts while Harry and James were away. Albus and Rose, as well as Carly and Danny were starting to get nervous about the second task, which was now less than a week away. Everyone was trying to stay positive. 'It can't be worse than the first task', was what everyone tried to keep in mind. Somehow, this gave everyone little comfort.

True to his word, Cormac had Colleen's parent's bodies brought to England the day after Harry and James returned from Germany. He also had all their belongings from there home sent as well. Luna decided they could wait a while before going through any of that. A funeral was scheduled for Tuesday morning, January thirtieth. All of the Potters and Weasley's and their friends were going to attend for Colleen. After six years in Germany, there were few other people who would be attending the funeral, and they wanted to be there for her. She was family now. For the Potters and Weasleys that really meant something.

Hugo crawled through the portrait hole into the hallway. He was wearing his robe over his pajamas. It was very cold in the castle in January, and it made him shiver. It was just after two o'clock in the morning, and the last thing he wanted to do was get out of his nice warm bed, but there was one thing far more important to him than sleep or warmth, or nearly anything else for that matter, and that was Colleen.

Hugo had been fast asleep when Lily had woken him. Colleen had gone to bed when Lily had, but when Lily woke up just now, Colleen was gone. Lily was worried, but Hugo told her he would find her and they probably wouldn't be back tonight. Hugo knew exactly where Colleen had gone. It wasn't the first night Colleen disappeared from her room, or the first time Hugo had gone to find her in the middle of the night.

Hugo walked slowly down the corridor. He really wasn't sure what to say to Colleen anymore. He had tried everything, and nothing seemed to make it better. Even when he made her laugh, the affect was only temporary.

Colleen's parents' funeral was the next day, and she had been crying even more than usual the last few days. Hugo wanted more than anything to take her pain away, to make her forget what had happened to her parents. He knew nothing would do that.

Hugo loved her so much it made it painful to see her suffer. Hugo wouldn't have said he believed in love at first sight before he met Colleen. For whatever reason, they had met at the right time, and as crazy as it was, he had fallen in love with her. Of course, Hugo hadn't been able to tell Colleen that yet.

Every time Hugo was going to tell her how he felt, all he could think about was how fragile she was emotionally. Her entire world had been shattered in a few short months. It didn't feel right to add 'I love you' with all that that includes along with it. Not now.

Hugo had gone over this in his mind so many times. Would it help or hurt to tell her how he felt? Would he be doing it for her or for himself? That night at the Yule Ball, he didn't intend to say anything like he had. He thought it was so wrong, but that had turned out wonderfully. What he needed was a seer to tell him what would happen either way.

He wasn't even sure if Colleen felt the same way. They had only been together for a month, but somehow, it felt so right.

As Hugo expected, the Room of Requirement door was visible on the wall in the hallway. He slowly pushed it open, and as he expected, found himself in Colleen's childhood bedroom.

There was a fire going in the fireplace. Colleen was lying on the bed in her pajamas. She was crying softly into the pillow. Each sob was like a knife in Hugo's heart. Hugo walked over to the bed. He knew he would be staying with her as he had so many nights she ended up here. Colleen would never get any sleep if he didn't stay.

Hugo took off his robe and lay down beside her. Her long black hair was covering her face. He gently pushed it back behind her ear. He noticed she was clutching his picture to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Hugo," said Colleen through her tears. "There is no reason for both of us not to sleep. You deserve better than sleepless nights because of me."

"Who wants to sleep?" asked Hugo with a grin. "I like a good stroll at two o'clock in the morning. It's the perfect way to start my day."

Colleen laughed through her tears. Hugo took the picture and placed it on the nightstand. Then he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. Whispering lovingly in her ear that everything would be all right. A few minutes later, Colleen finally stopped crying.

"I really am sorry, Hugo," said Colleen with a sniffle. "It just seems like I can do nothing but cry lately. Everything hurts so much."

"Don't apologize," said Hugo softly as he pulled her back and looked into her eyes. He gently stroked her long black hair. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

Hugo smiled at her, and gently wiped her tears away. He gently kissed her, just so she would remember how much he cared and that she was not alone. As he started to pull away, she continued to kiss him. He tried to pull back again, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go.

Colleen had never kissed him like this. It was a deep, passionate, desperate kiss. Hugo, who had never even kissed a girl until Colleen kissed him during the Yule Ball, was shocked. Suddenly, Colleen stopped kissing his lips, and began to kiss his neck. She had never done that before, and Hugo's brain was suddenly not able to function at the sensation of her lips on his skin.

Before Hugo knew what was happening, she was straddling him, and Colleen had unbuttoned his pajama shirt and pulled it off of him. Colleen was kissing down his neck and then she was kissing his chest. Each kiss was like a bomb going off in his mind, preventing any rational thought. She was running her hands across his chest and stomach. Her touch was like fire on his skin.

Somewhere in the back of Hugo's mind he was vaguely aware of what was happening, and where this was leading, but between her touch and her kisses, his mind had turned to jelly.

Before he knew what was happening, she had unbuttoned and removed her pajama top. She was wearing an extremely thin t-shirt underneath. It was so thin it was very nearly transparent and left nothing to Hugo's imagination. Hugo tried to speak as his eyes widened as he looked at her. He wasn't sure what he intended to say, but before he could say it, her lips were on his again. She was kissing him as if her life depended on it.

She pulled back, and grabbed a hold of the waist band of his pajamas. It was this that suddenly snapped Hugo's mind back into reality.

He grabbed her hand. "No, Colleen, stop," Hugo managed to squeak out as he tried to catch his breath. "We can't do this."

"Why not, Hugo?" asked Colleen, nearly pleading with him. "I want you. I need you. I really want this right now. Please, Hugo."

The desperate plea in her tone only strengthened his resolve that he couldn't let this happen. "No Colleen, we can't," said Hugo.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" asked Colleen desperately. She was on the verge of tears. "Aren't I attractive? Don't you like me?"

"It's not that," said Hugo searching for the right thing to say. "Believe me, it's not that at all."

"Fine," said Colleen, her voice now angry. "If you don't care enough about me, then just leave me alone." She started to pull away.

"Wait," said Hugo. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, pinning her arms at her sides. Colleen tried to fight him, but he was much stronger and held her tight. "Look at me Colleen. Look at me!"

Finally she looked into his eyes, though she continued to struggle feebly against his hold on her. Hugo wasn't sure where what to say came from, but he knew what the right thing to say was. "Colleen, I…I love you too much to let this happen," said Hugo.

"You love…me," said Colleen slowly, as if she hadn't really understood his words.

Hugo cut her off before she could say anything else. He had to finish saying what he had to say. Colleen finally stopped struggling, and in her exhaustion, she collapsed against him.

"We're too young for this," said Hugo. "Believe me I've thought about it. I'm a teenage boy, I've thought about it a lot, and God you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. Please, don't think I don't want to. My hormones are screaming at me, telling me how completely stupid I am. They may never forgive me for this." Hugo paused and took a breath as she chuckled at his joke. He was still looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Even if we weren't too young, you're not doing this because you want to be with me, not really, not like this. You're doing this so you can escape your pain, and maybe for a little while you would. But when it's over, the pain will still be there. Nothing will have changed, except you'll regret this terribly for the rest of your life. I love you too much to let you do that. I don't want us to be something you regret." Hugo had no idea where in his joke filled brain he had come up with that. Maybe it had come from his heart, Hugo thought.

"You really do love me?" asked Colleen. Her voice was so soft and innocent, she sounded like a little girl who was scared she was going to be yelled at. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Yes, I do," said Hugo with a smile. "More than I ever thought possible, more than anything else in the world. I love you, Colleen."

For a moment she was quiet, as if she was rolling everything around in her mind.

"I hoped…that maybe you did," said Colleen, a note of fear in her voice. "I was afraid I might be imagining it. I thought, that maybe you were just taking pity on me because of my parents. It didn't matter why you were there at first. Then when I thought you might really love me, I was even more afraid that maybe you did love me."

"Colleen…" began Hugo in confusion. He wasn't sure what she meant. Colleen cut him off before he could say anything else, as she started to struggle again.

"No Hugo," said Colleen shaking her head as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I can't let you love me. I can't allow you to love me too." She feebly struggled to pull away, but he held her tightly. "I can't let you love me, I'll lose you too. I can't let that happen."

Now Hugo understood. Colleen's parents, the people who loved her the most, were gone. Colleen thought she would lose him too, if he really did love her.

"No," said Hugo. "I love you, Colleen, and I won't let anyone take me away from you. I won't let it happen."

She stopped struggling and looked into his eyes again. "Hugo…I…I love you too," said Colleen. She pulled her arms free of his grasp, and threw them around his neck and held on for dear life, as she started to cry again. Hugo held her tight, gently stroking her hair. Hugo never wanted to let her go.

"It's all right," whispered Hugo in her ear. "Everything will be all right."

"I'm sorry," said Colleen. "I'm so sorry. You are right. I was just trying to escape the pain, but I can't escape it. I'm so sorry, Hugo, I never should have…"

"Don't be sorry," said Hugo, cutting her off. "We just can't, not now. It's not the right time for either of us, but don't be sorry about it. It's all right." Hugo paused. "Besides, I really was rather enjoying it."

Colleen laughed, and her tears stopped. "Thank you, Hugo," said Colleen.

Hugo was becoming all too aware of something as he held her up against him, and he had to do something about it or he might lose his resolve.

"Colleen, can you do something for me?" asked Hugo. "It's really very important."

"Anything," said Colleen. "I'll do anything for you."

"Would you mind putting your pajama shirt back on," said Hugo with a laugh. "You are driving me absolutely crazy."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," said Colleen. She let go of him, blushing as she pulled back on her pajama top and buttoned it up. Hugo did the same. "I am really sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," said Hugo. "Now I have an idea what I can look forward to." He smiled devilishly. "And, if you really want to, you can kiss my neck like that anytime you want, and maybe I'll return the favor." He paused as she laughed. "Someday we'll pick up where we let off, when the time is right for both of us."

Colleen smiled at him again. Her love was radiating from her beautiful hazel eyes. Colleen kissed him softly, lovingly, and then she pulled back.

"Hugo, if you don't want to, I understand, but I really don't want to be alone tonight," said Colleen. "Would you please stay with me?"

Hugo smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere," said Hugo. "Anytime you need me with you so you can sleep, you just let me know. The Room of Requirement is always here, and we can come here, and I'll hold you while you sleep, all right?"

Colleen nodded, and Hugo lay down. She curled up beside him, snuggling close to him. His presence was soothing to her, like nothing else was. Colleen put her head on his shoulder, as he put his arm around her.

Colleen fell asleep almost immediately. Hugo did not. He lay there listening to the even rhythm of her breathing. He went over the events of the last few minutes in his mind. Hugo looked at her lying beside him, and he knew he had made the right choice.

Hugo really wasn't sure how this all had happened, but he was in love with her, and she was in love with him. He really understood for the first time the look Lily got on her face, and in her eyes when she looked at Tommy. Love, was not just about loving someone else. It was about being loved by them in return.

Hugo knew he had to help Colleen through her pain, no matter how hard it was to watch her suffer. He knew the funeral was going to be hard the next day, very hard, but he would be there for her every minute. He would never let her be alone with her pain again.

At ten o'clock the next morning, Hermione and Ron were in Hermione's office dressed in their black robes for the funeral. Hermione was sitting in her chair, and Ron was next to her sitting on the edge of her desk facing her. The office door was open, as they were waiting for everyone else who would be attending Colleen's parents' funeral.

"This is going to be hard," said Hermione sadly.

"I know," said Ron. He leaned down and hugged her. "At least she has Hugo."

"Yeah," said Hermione with a small smile. "Our little boy is in love isn't he?"

"Yes he is," said Ron. "I think they are both pretty lucky."

"Hello," said Luna as she walked into the office wearing her black dress robes. Hermione and Ron moved around the desk to meet her.

Luna hugged both of them, which neither was expecting.

"Do you know what an amazing son you have?" asked Luna with a smile. Before either of them could respond, she told them the story Colleen had told her earlier about what had happened early that morning in the Room of Requirement. "Do you know how few boys would have done the right thing?"

"Hugo's special," said Hermione with a smile. "He has a big heart, and could never do anything to hurt anyone, let alone someone he loves."

"I'm not sure I would have had the strength to resist Hermione if she had thrown herself at me when we were fifteen," said Ron with a grin. It earned him a punch in the shoulder from Hermione, but a smile as well.

Slowly everyone else began to arrive. Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Neville, and Gabrielle arrived, followed by James and Lucy. Rose and Danny and Lily and Tommy arrived soon after.

A few minutes later, Albus and Carly came in. Carly was leaning slightly on Albus.

"Are you all right, Carly?" asked Ginny.

Carly just looked up and frowned.

"That bug is back," said Albus shaking his head. "She's been sick since last night."

Ginny, turned to Lily, giving her a look that asked the obvious question, but Lily shook her head. Lily had been using the pregnancy test spell on Carly every few days, but it was always negative.

Carly knew it was unlikely she could be pregnant anyway. It was just about two weeks from when she was the sickest she was with this bug. In the last three weeks, she had been so sick most of the time that she went right to sleep most nights. Carly wasn't sure how she would ever get pregnant when she hardly ever could feel up to trying. That wasn't Carly's only problem either. With the funeral, she was thinking about her parents, and that didn't make her feel any better.

Now they were only waiting for Hugo and Colleen. It was just about ten thirty, and they needed to leave soon. A moment later, Colleen and Hugo appeared in the doorway. Unlike everyone else what was wearing black robes, Colleen wore a black dress. Hugo had one arm around her, and held her hand is his other hand. Harry couldn't help but think of Fred's funeral. That was just the way he held Ginny as they walked to the graveyard that day.

"Are you ready, Colleen?" asked Luna softly.

Colleen looked up at Hugo or a moment. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm ready," said Colleen. "Before we go, I want to thank you all. It means so much to me that you are coming today."

Hermione walked over to Colleen and hugged her. "As far as we're concerned, you're family," said Hermione.

They all flooed to the Ministry of Magic. They went directly to Kingsley's office. Harry had arranged with Kingsley, to have Ministry cars to take them to the graveyard and back. He didn't want them to floo into the main atrium, as the seventeen of them would be easily recognized. Harry especially could go nowhere without being recognized. If the press got wind of it, their all being there dressed in black, it would lead them to find out about the funeral. All this was going to be hard enough for Colleen without the press becoming involved.

Near Kingsley's office, an elevator took them to the garage in which the Ministry cars were kept. They all piled into the five cars, and quickly departed for the graveyard. As soon as they were outdoors, driving through the streets of London, they could see it was grey and overcast, and had been raining, though it had stopped, at least for now. It was warm for January, and London hadn't received a lot of snow this year anyway. There were little piles of snow here and there, but it was mostly just wet from the rain. Hugo knew there was no such thing as a good day for a funeral, but he couldn't imagine a worse one than this.

Colleen's mother was Muggle-born. Her Muggle grandparents were buried in a Muggle graveyard, and that is where her parents were being laid to rest. They pulled up beside the graveyard. As soon as they got out of the cars, they could feel how cold it was. While it was warmer than usual for January in London, it certainly was not warm.

They all walked through the graveyard. Hugo had one arm around Colleen, and held her hand in his other hand. He could feel her shaking, and it had nothing to do with the cold. He kissed her forehead as they walked, and she smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

They arrived at Colleen's family's plot. The two caskets were a reddish brown color with silver handles. They looked dull in the grayish light coming through the cloud-covered sky. Flowers were spread all around the two caskets. The brightly colored flowers were in sharp contrast to the caskets, and the mood of those assembled. Colleen held two roses in her hand.

There were a few other people at the funeral. Several of Luna's employees from the Quibbler were there. A few of their old neighbors from before they moved to Germany were there. All came up to Colleen to tell her how sorry they were for her loss.

Colleen was touched that Hugo's grandparents had come to the funeral. Arthur and Molly Weasley as well as Roger and Jean Granger all attended the funeral. Colleen still found it hard to believe how she had become a part of this family. In the midst of her terrible loss, Colleen knew she was very lucky as well.

This was not a wizard funeral. Colleen's grandparents were Episcopalians. Her mother was quite religious, and a Minister was presiding over the funeral. He was the same Minister who Colleen remembered from church when she was a little girl. Colleen used to go to church with her mother every Sunday.

The Minister read several passages from the Bible and talked about Eric and Ellen Manning, and how much they loved each other and Colleen. Colleen cried softly during the service. Hugo's arm around her was the only thing giving her the strength not to run away and hide from the reality of her life. Colleen tried to listen, but she also tried to distract herself. She watched as a squirrel watched the proceedings, as if it knew what was happening.

After the service was concluded, the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends headed for the Ministry cars, and the others in attendance left. Eventually, only Luna and Hugo, standing on each side of Colleen, remained beside the caskets. The caretakers of the graveyard left the area to give them some privacy.

The three of them just stood there for a minute. Finally Hugo broke the silence. "Would you like to be alone, Colleen?" asked Hugo. "I can go wait in the car."

"No," said Colleen shaking her head. "Please stay, both of you." Colleen took a step closer to the caskets. Immediately she regretted not having Hugo's arm around her. "Mum, Dad, I really don't know what to say. I love you both so much." She paused and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I want you to know, Aunt Luna has been wonderful. She can never replace you Mum, but I can talk to her like I used to talk to you."

Colleen took a breath. "Mum, Dad, I want to introduce you to someone," said Colleen. She half turned back toward Hugo and extended her hand towards him. Hugo understood. He stepped forward and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Mum, Dad, this is Hugo Weasley. I love him…and he loves me. I'm going to be all right Mum. I have Aunt Luna, and Hugo, and Hugo's entire family. They all care about me."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manning," said Hugo. "You don't have to worry about Colleen. We'll all take good care of her. I promise."

Colleen squeezed Hugo's hand. She had one more thing she had to say. "I'm sorry," said Colleen. "Mum, Dad, I know it was my fault. They were after my necklace."

Behind her Luna put a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Colleen hadn't said a word about blaming herself, though both Hugo and Luna thought they should have known. Beside Colleen, Hugo closed his eyes for a moment. Hugo knew then that this was going to be even harder than he had imagined it would be.

"I love you both," said Colleen, her tears falling harder now. Colleen let go of Hugo's hand, and kissed each rose, before placing one on top of each casket. "Goodbye."

As the three of them walked back towards the Ministry cars, Hugo couldn't help it. He stopped and turned Colleen towards him.

Hugo took her face in his hands. "Colleen, it isn't your fault," said Hugo looking into her eyes. "You can't blame yourself."

"Hugo, it's all right," said Colleen reaching up and putting her hands on his. "It was my fault, and I have to live with that. But it's all right. I'll be all right."

Hugo didn't know what else to say. He looked to Luna, but she just shrugged and shook her head sadly. She didn't know what to say either.

Hugo leaned down and gave her a soft kiss and then hugged Colleen. "Come on," said Hugo. "Let's go home."

Hugo wasn't sure what to think, and certainly didn't know what to do. Colleen blamed herself for what happened, yet she seemed all right with it, as if she had accepted it and moved on. Hugo just kept telling himself to be there for her. He really couldn't do anything else, but love her.

It was around nine o'clock. Albus ascended the stairs to his dorm room. It had been a very long somber day after the funeral. No one said much. He had sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with everyone for most of the afternoon and evening. Carly had gone up to bed early, she had felt sick, as well as depressed about the funeral. The day reminded Carly so much of her parent's funerals. It had really gotten to her.

Albus pushed the door of there room open. Carly was lying on the bed, and she appeared to be asleep. She was still dressed. For a moment, Albus considered letting her sleep, but he knew how much Carly hated sleeping in her clothes.

Albus lay down beside her and propped himself up on one elbow. For just a moment he looked at her. It always amazed him that this beautiful woman with a heart of gold really loved him. Carly could have had any man she wanted, and she only wanted him. It was such an overwhelming feeling to know that.

Albus leaned down and kissed her softly, lingering just a moment, until she began to respond. Carly's eyes fluttered open as he pulled back. "Don't, kiss me Al, I'm still sick," said Carly with a smile. "I don't want you to get sick too."

"The kiss was worth it," said Albus with a smile. "Sorry to wake you, but I knew you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes."

"I can always count on you to take care of me," said Carly with a smile.

"That you can," said Albus. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Lily came in. She stopped as she walked through the door. "Um, sorry guys," said Lily. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," Albus said with a laugh as he got up. "What's up?"

"Well, it's been a few days, I thought I would cast the spell," said Lily. Neither of them had to ask which spell.

"Sure, Lily, I'm sure I'm not though," said Carly with a sigh. "It takes two weeks before the spell works, right?"

"Yes, about that," said Lily as she walked over to the bed. "It can't hurt to check." Carly was still lying down.

"Two weeks ago I was sicker than I am now," said Carly shaking her head. "I wasn't up to…well…you know."

"That's an awful lot more than I really need to know," said Lily, prompting laughter from Albus.

Lily sat down on the edge of the bed next to Carly and drew her wand. She waved it over Carly's stomach, and said a spell. As had happened the previous times, a dull glow appeared around Carly's stomach. Suddenly, the glow turned from dull to a brilliant gold.

"Oh my God," said Lily in shock.

Albus had been on the other side of the room looking for his broomstick servicing kit. He turned when he heard Lily. "What is it?" asked Albus concernedly.

Carly was speechless, as she stared at the gold glow around her stomach. Did this really mean what she thought it did?

"Congratulations, Mommy," said Lily with a broad smile. "You're pregnant!"

"Lily, are you sure?" asked Albus with more excitement in his voice than Carly and Lily had ever heard.

"Yes," said Lily happily. "I'm so happy for you guys." Lily put her wand away, and the glow disappeared. Carly threw her arms around Lily and hugged her.

"Thank you, Lily," said Carly. "It's the best news I've ever got, and I'm happy you were the one to give it to me."

Albus walked over to the bed. He was in shock. Albus knew it was going to happen. He wanted it to happen more than anything, but he wasn't really prepared for it.

"You're really pregnant?" asked Albus, still in shock.

"Yes," said Carly with tears of joy in her eyes. "According to my Healer I am." Carly smiled at Lily.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Lily with a smile. "Please tell everyone right away, I will hold out as long as I can, but I'm lousy with secrets."

Lily gave Albus a hug and left them alone. Albus sat down on the edge of the bed, and just stared at Carly. Carly was smiling ear to ear as the tears leaked from her eyes, and somehow, Albus thought she was even more beautiful than ever.

"You're going to be a Mommy," said Albus dreamily.

"You're going to be a Daddy," said Carly with a smile.

Albus lay down beside Carly. He pulled her into an embrace. "I love you so much, Carly," said Albus softly.

"I love you too, Al," said Carly snuggling close to him.

Albus pulled back and kissed her. Then he slid down the bed and slid her shirt up exposing her flat stomach. He put his arms around her and lay his head against her stomach.

"Before you know it I'm going to be fat," said Carly with a laugh.

"And I know you will look even more beautiful than you do now," said Albus. "You're still sure it's going to be a boy?"

"I have no doubt," said Carly.

They just lay there like that for a few minutes. Carly ran her fingers through Albus's hair. Carly had never been so happy in her life.

"I would be happy to lie here like this all night," said Carly with a smile. "If we want to be the ones to tell Mum and Dad, we should go now. Lily won't last long."

"I know," said Albus, getting up and helping Carly to her feet. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "I wonder when it happened?" asked Albus, whispering in her ear.

Carly pulled back. "Let's see today is the thirtieth," said Carly thoughtfully. "You need to be pregnant for about two weeks before the test will be positive." Carly gasped.

"What is it?" asked Albus.

"Al, two weeks ago was when I was sick," said Carly. "The only night I felt better was the night…"

"The night you wished on the star," said Albus with a smile.

"Yes," said Carly. She couldn't believe that was the night, but it had to be. Carly let go of Albus and walked to the window. It was a clear starry night. The stars were bright in the sky. Carly just stared into the sky.

Albus walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "Are you all right love?" asked Albus giving her a kiss on her neck.

"Yeah, Al," said Carly with a smile. "I'm fine." Carly couldn't help but think about all the times her mother told her to wish on a star, and that her wishes always came true.

"Thanks, Mum," Carly whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Come on, Al, we better spread the word before Lily cracks under the strain."

Albus knocked on the door of his parent's quarters. Carly stood beside him, holding his hand tightly. A moment later his father opened the door.

"Hi, guys," said Harry. "Come on in."

Ginny was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. Harry went back and sat next to her on the couch. Albus and Carly stood in front of them. Suddenly they both realized they really didn't know exactly what to say. They knew Ginny was expecting it, but Harry wasn't. This might come as a big shock to him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry concernedly.

"That depends, Dad," said Albus with a smile. "How do you feel about being called Grandpa?"

"I'm much too young for that," laughed Harry completely missing the point.

Ginny gasped. "Really?" asked Ginny jumping up from the couch excitedly.

"Yes, Mum," said Carly with a smile. "Really. My Healer just confirmed it!"

Ginny pulled both of them into a hug. "I'm so happy for you," said Ginny.

Harry was still sitting on the couch. He still didn't get it. "Al," said Harry with a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Dad," said Albus with a laugh. "Carly's going to have a baby."

"A baby," said Harry. Harry was stunned. Finally, after a moment, he got up and pulled Carly and then Albus into a hug. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you."

Albus read the confusion on Harry's face. "Carly and I decided to stop using the potion," said Albus. They told Harry about Carly's dream, and how they decided the time was right.

"Carly, Al, I agree with your Mum," said Harry. "If this is what you think is right for you, then I think it's wonderful. I won't be there when Mum tells Grandma though, I'm not that brave."

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. He was going to be a grandfather. When Albus and Carly left, to find the rest of the family and tell them, Harry dropped down onto the couch. He was still stunned. A moment later, Ginny sat down in his lap and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Are you surprised?" asked Ginny with a smile when she pulled back.

"I'm shocked," said Harry. "You and Lily knew about this?"

"Yes," said Ginny with a nod. "At first, I was a little unsure when Carly told me she wanted to get pregnant now, but after we talked, I know it was the right thing for them. They will be absolutely wonderful parents."

"Yes, they will, they learned from the best," said Harry with a laugh. There was something Harry had not gotten around to telling anyone. "This afternoon, there was new writing in the book. I know what it means now."

"What did it say?" asked Ginny.

"It said, 'the twelve will rejoice as the key to the Heir's power is unlocked'," said Harry.

"What do you think it means?" asked Ginny.

"I think it means, that Albus's true power lies in the love of his family," said Harry.

"It's nice that the book says something happy for a change," said Ginny with a smile. "Are you going to tell them?"

"I will," said Harry still smiling.

"You are really happy, aren't you, Harry?" asked Ginny with a smile. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"More than you can possibly imagine," said Harry as he put his arms around her. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, then trailed kisses down her neck as she sighed. He pulled back and smiled devilishly. "You know, you're the most hottest Grandma I've ever seen."

Ginny laughed. "Am I now?" asked Ginny suggestively. "Well, then, I guess that means you are one very lucky Grandpa."

"I know it love," said Harry. "I know it."

Harry could hardly believe he was going to be a grandfather. He was so happy for Albus and Carly. He thought back to the day Ginny told him she was pregnant with James, and then Albus, and then Lily. Harry already had so much to fight for, now he had even more.


	44. The Calm Before

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 44 – The Calm Before

The wonderful news of Carly's pregnancy was quickly spread to the rest of the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends. Everyone was thrilled at the news, albeit a little bit shocked. Albus and Carly decided to keep it a secret except from their family and friends. They were a little worried that if the press got a hold of the story that Harry Potter's, engaged son and adopted daughter were expecting a child, the press would turn it into a scandal. None of them would have cared, they all held most of the press in complete contempt, but they really didn't need reporters hounding them. The Triwizard Tournament was big enough news.

The day after they found out Carly was pregnant. Albus and Carly went to see Madam Jennings so she could make sure everything was all right. Albus was amused at her initial shock at their irresponsibility, followed by her near speechlessness when, they told her it was planned.

After Madam Jennings shock wore off and her speech returned, she examined Carly and told them everything seemed fine. She gave Carly some potions to take, and said she should make an appointment in a couple of weeks to be checked out more thoroughly at St. Mungo's.

The last Saturday in January, Gryffindor played Ravenclaw, easily defeating them for the team's twentieth consecutive victory. Only the final match of the season versus Slytherin stood between them and their seventh consecutive cup win.

All the news in the castle wasn't good. The contempt they all had for the press only grew. The day after Colleen's parents' funeral, The Daily Prophet had a front-page story on the funeral. Worse yet, it didn't even mention Colleen or her parents. The story was all about Harry Potter and family attending a funeral, and how the funeral was linked to the Death Eater activity throughout Europe and the rumored return of Voldemort.

Harry felt awful about it, though it wasn't his fault. Colleen cried, but she didn't really know why it upset her so much. She didn't care about an article in the Daily Prophet. Peter Skeeter wrote the article. Ginny vowed he would not leave their next encounter in possession of all of his body parts.

On the morning of the second task, a loud rumble of thunder and a bright flash through the window woke Danny, who had been sleeping soundly. The rumble had rattled the windows. Danny looked at the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning.

Danny dressed as quickly as he could. He knew he had to hurry. He grabbed a large blanket, and headed out into the Common Room, and then into the hallway. The loud thunder was even penetrating the interior hallways of the castle, and echoed loudly off the walls. It only took him a couple of minutes, as he was jogging, to reach the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. He gave the password and the portrait swung open.

Danny climbed through the portrait hole, just as Rose stumbled down the steps from her dorm. She was in her pajamas. They were white, and Rose was nearly the same color. As Danny went to her, he could see the tears on her cheeks and the look of terror in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. She shuddered, and held on tighter, as another loud bang sounded.

"It's all right, Rose," whispered Danny as he put his arms around her. "I'm here." He rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

Rose was too scared to respond. Ever since Rose was a little girl she was terribly afraid of thunderstorms. She knew it was irrational, and it drove her crazy that she would be so horribly scared of something like a thunderstorms. Rose knew exactly what caused the loud bangs and bright flashes, there was no reason they should scare her like this. She usually did all right when storms hit during the day, but when they woke her at night, she couldn't handle the overwhelming fear.

Rose used to feel so stupid when a storm hit in the middle of the night. Truthfully, she still did. When she was little, before she came to school, she used to run into her parents' bedroom. She would wake her father and he would hold her until the storm was over, sitting on the living room couch in front of the fire.

When Rose came to school, the first time there was a storm, she went down to the common room. It was deserted. She sat alone on the couch crying with her knees pulled up to her chin. She was too embarrassed to run to her parents' room. She was a first year student at Hogwarts. She knew she shouldn't still be scared of a thunderstorm at eleven years old.

Rose never did know why, but Albus happened to come down to the Common Room not long after the storm started, and he held her for hours while the storm rattled the windows just like it did tonight. Rose didn't know what she would have done without Albus.

Fifth year, purely by accident, Danny found out how scared she was of thunderstorms. He had come down to the Common Room late one night during a storm to find Rose, shaking like a leaf in Albus's arms. Ever since then, when a thunderstorm started at night, Danny had met Rose in the Common Room. Danny had somehow trained himself to wake when the thunder started.

"Come on, Rose," said Danny softly. "Let's sit down."

Rose let out a squeak as another loud bang sounded. She was rooted to the spot. She couldn't even move. "I can't," sobbed Rose.

Danny lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch. He sat down, with her in his lap. She was shaking, more from fear than cold, but he tightly wrapped the blanket he had brought around them. He put his arms around her and held her. Her eyes were shut tight so she couldn't see the lightning, but with each boom of thunder, she shook like a leaf in a strong wind, and let out a terrified sob. Danny hated seeing her like this.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," said Rose at last. "I'm really sorry."

"It's all right, Rose," whispered Danny. "You can't help that you're scared." She cringed as another loud crack of thunder shook the windows.

"I feel so stupid," whimpered Rose. "I'm terrified of a stupid thunderstorm. You have to lose sleep over this. How ridiculous is that?"

Danny lifted her head and brushed his thumb lovingly on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes.

"It's not ridiculous, Rose," said Danny. "You can't help that it scares you, and I don't mind losing sleep at all. Not when it's to hold you and make you feel better." He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Rose was a little more awake now. She still shuddered when thunder rattled the windows, but not as badly as before, now that she was more awake. The worst part was waking from a sound sleep to the thunder and the flashes of lightning.

"Thanks, Danny," said Rose appreciatively. "I'll be all right now. I'll just do some homework to take my mind off the storm."

Danny smiled at her. "I'm not going to leave you now," said Danny.

Rose looked at him lovingly. What had she ever done to deserve him?

"I don't know what I would do without you," said Rose.

"Yes you do," said Danny with a chuckle. "Al would be holding you instead of me." Danny smiled devilishly. "But Al wouldn't do this." He pulled her even closer than she already was and kissed her deeply. After a few moments, he stopped kissing her lips and moved to her neck. "And he can't make you feel like this," Danny whispered into her ear. The thunder still echoed off the walls, but Rose had stopped shuddering from thunder and lightning. Now, Rose was shuddering from the way Danny's lips felt on her neck. "Is that better?"

"Yes," said Rose breathlessly. "That really does help a awful lot. I love you, Danny."

"I love you too," whispered Danny, as he continued kissing her neck.

He continued to kiss her neck, and for a few moments she was blissfully ignorant of the storm outside. Danny always made all her fear go away. But there was something Rose wanted to ask him about. With the second task that afternoon, she might be running out of time.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" asked Rose in a whisper, as she decided it was her turn to give Danny's neck some attention.

"Of course," said Danny. "Especially when you are doing that to my neck, you can ask me absolutely anything."

"Do you think we made the wrong decision?" asked Rose as she nibbled on Danny's ear.

"What decision, love?" asked Danny.

Rose sighed. "To wait to have children until after your Auror training and I've started my career?" asked Rose.

Danny eyes opened wide. He pulled Rose back and looked into her eyes. "Is this about Carly and Al?" asked Danny.

"In part," said Rose slowly. "They are both so happy Danny. Maybe we should do the same thing. Maybe we shouldn't wait until we're married to be together. Maybe we should have children right now."

Danny looked into her eyes. "Why, Rose?" asked Danny. "Tell me why you're thinking about this now."

"I just…I nearly died, Danny," said Rose softly. "I could die this afternoon." Rose looked away. "I've tried to put that all behind me, but the closer we got to the second task, I can't stop thinking about things. What if we never get to have children? What if we never get to be together? What if we never get to do all the things we wanted to do?"

Danny lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and pulled back. He could see how afraid she was, not of dying, but of losing out on all the things they wanted in their lives.

"When you were in St. Mungo's I thought about a lot of things," said Danny taking a deep breath. "I thought about all the things we wouldn't get to do if you didn't wake up. We wouldn't get to have our wedding. I wouldn't get to make love to you on our wedding night. We wouldn't get to have children. We wouldn't get to grow old together. Hundreds and hundreds of things we wouldn't get to do, that would have been so wonderful, went through my mind."

"I've thought of them all since I woke up in St. Mungo's," said Rose. "I'm afraid we're never going to get to do so many things, Danny. I…I don't know what to do."

"That isn't all I thought about Rose," said Danny tightening his arms around her as he spoke. "I also thought of all the things we did get to do together. I remembered the first time I held you, that first night you were at Hogwarts. I remembered every single time I've ever held you, every kiss we've ever shared, every time you've looked at me and smiled." Danny smiled. "I remembered every thunderstorm I've held you through. I treasure every single second of every one of those memories, and ten thousand others, Rose." Danny paused and took a deep breath. "Rose, it would be more painful than I could ever imagine if we didn't get to do all the things we haven't done, but we don't have any control over any of that. We can't try to live our entire lifetime as fast as possible because of what might happen. All we can do is live our lives, and make our memories, when we decide the time is right. And if, heaven forbid, something happens to either one of us, we'll have all the memories we have, and they'll have to be enough."

Rose had tears in her eyes. Somewhere during Danny's speech the storm had stopped, but she didn't notice at all. Danny was so right. Danny was so perfect.

"I don't deserve you, Danny Finnigan," said Rose.

"Yes you do," said Danny with a smile. "You are the only one who does deserve me, and you're the only one who is going to have me."

Rose never understood how Danny could always say the right thing. If she needed to laugh, Danny made her laugh. If she needed sympathy, Danny was sympathetic. If she needed a kiss, Danny would kiss her. The memories of all the times they spent together would get her through the tournament, so they could have so many more memories.

Albus opened his eyes. It was just before seven o'clock in the morning. There had been a storm during the night, but now it was just raining softly. Albus knew he would be on his broom for the second task. He didn't really mind flying in the rain as Rose did. Albus just hoped it wouldn't start to storm again. He knew how scared Rose was of storms.

Carly was still asleep, her arm draped over him, her head on his chest as it was so many mornings. Albus had begun to think she couldn't sleep without his heart beating in her ear. The warmth of having her with him was the greatest feeling in the world Albus had decided.

As Albus had done every morning since he found out that Carly was pregnant, he gently caressed the soft skin of her stomach. It was his way of saying good morning to Baby Albus. Carly was still convinced the baby was a boy. Albus placed a soft kiss on Carly's lips, and she began to stir.

"Sorry to wake you love," said Albus. "You know we have an important breakfast appointment to keep."

"I know, Al," said Carly with a yawn. "I'm just not looking forward to it…or anything else today. We don't have to get up quite yet though." The worry in her tone was obvious. Carly slid on top of him and looked down at him.

Albus could see the look in her eyes, the mixture of fear and sorrow because he would be in danger again. He pulled her down to him, and kissed her. Softly at first, but she quickly deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his hair, as he tangled his fingers in her long red hair.

It was only at their most intimate moments, that Carly could forget her fear and worry. When they were lost in passion, the rest of the world was gone, and nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them and their love for each other.

As there passion subsided, Carly collapsed on top of Albus and he put his arms around her.

"Al, could I interest you in staying in bed all day?" asked Carly breathlessly. "We really don't have to get up at all. I can promise staying will be far more enjoyable than anything else today."

Albus smiled. "As much as I would love to, we have an appointment to keep this morning, and I think they'll miss me if I don't show up this afternoon," said Albus.

"I'm not sure which of the two scare me more," said Carly with a sigh. "Couldn't we just let Mum do it?"

"Come on, love," said Albus. "We decided, we couldn't really let Mum tell Grandma by herself. We'll have a nice breakfast and tell her the news. It won't be that bad."

"Al," said Carly with a touch of fear in her voice. "I'm afraid she's going to hate me. She'll think I'm an awful person for wanting this now. It would have been bad enough if it was an accident. I just…I just love her so much. I couldn't have her hate me. I couldn't live with that."

Albus pulled Carly up and looked her in the eyes. "Carly," said Albus in disbelief. "She isn't going to hate you." He fought not to laugh at her insecurity. "She could never hate you, she loves you. You're her granddaughter."

"Am I?" asked Carly. "Or am I just the awful girl who corrupted her grandson." The look of devastation on her face was heartbreaking.

"Carly, at the risk of upsetting you, I think that's the hormones talking," said Albus sympathetically. "I know you can't really believe that. She loves you as much as she loves all of us, and she will still love you after she finds out."

"Maybe," said Carly absently, looking away.

Albus turned her gaze back to him. "I'm going to make you a bet," said Albus. "I'll bet you, she will be upset at both of us at first, and then she will give us both a big hug and tell us how happy she is for us, what wonderful parents we will be, and how excited she is to be a great grandmother."

"All right, well, what do I get if you're wrong?" asked Carly, she really didn't believe him. She was sure Grandma Weasley was going to hate her.

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed for a month…after the morning sickness has passed," said Albus with a chuckle.

"All right," said Carly with a smile. "And what do you get if you're right? I mean, it's not fair that I'm the only one who gets anything for winning the bet."

"I just want you, love," said Albus with a smile as he caressed Carly's cheek. "I don't need anything else."

Carly put her head on his chest and he pulled her close. "Doesn't seem terribly fair, does it?" asked Carly.

"What's not fair is that somehow I got the most wonderful woman in the world all to myself," said Albus. "You just ended up with me."

Carly laughed. "I think I was the lucky one," said Carly. "Come on, we better get ready or we'll be late."

Carly and Albus showered, dressed, and headed down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Carly threw up twice, but she wasn't sure if it was the morning sickness, or telling Grandma Weasley that was making her sick.

It was eight thirty, and they were supposed to meet their parents and grandparents for breakfast in the Room of Requirement at nine o'clock. They saw Danny sitting on the couch, and went over to him. He and Rose were still wrapped in the blanket. Rose was asleep in Danny's his arms.

"Rough night?" asked Albus.

"Not too bad," said Danny with a shrug. "Fortunately I woke up when the storm started."

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Carly. "She's got a long day ahead."

"Since about six o'clock," said Danny. "She was awake for about two hours during the storm. Colleen and Lily just headed down to breakfast. They said all of Rose's roommates are awake. When they come downstairs in a few minutes, I'm going to put Rose to bed. I'll make sure she sleeps for a few hours. I don't want her to be tired for the task today. Are you two off to breakfast and to tell your grandmother the wonderful news?"

"Yes," said Carly, her unease evident in her voice.

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Danny. "Grandma Weasley is…old fashion, but I know after she gets over her initial anger, she will be very, very happy."

"I'm sure she will too, you take care of my partner," said Albus. "I don't want her to fall asleep on her broom today." Albus leaned down and gave Rose a kiss on her forehead, and he and Carly headed for the Room of Requirement.

In the room of requirement, Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur were sitting at the table chatting.

"So, George thinks Fred is going to propose to Eileen," said Molly happily.

"Wow," said Ginny. "Another wedding to go to. That makes five. You can never have enough weddings."

"I am so happy for Neville," said Arthur with a smile. "He really deserves some happiness. He's such a nice boy, and after what happened to his parents, I really think he deserves it."

"Oh, I didn't tell you the other news," said Molly smiling ear to ear. "Victoire told Fleur that she and Teddy are thinking about starting a family in a year or so. In a couple of years, I might be a great grandmother. Can you imagine?"

"Even sooner," muttered Harry under his breath. Only Ginny could hear him, and she kicked him under the table. Arthur seemed to have noticed the exchange, but he didn't say anything.

"That's wonderful," said Ginny.

A moment late Winky appeared with breakfast. Just after Winky left, the door opened and in walked Albus and Carly.

"Good morning," said Albus and Carly at the same time.

Molly got up and went over to them. "Oh my angels, how are you?" asked Molly.

"Fine, Grandma," said Albus as she hugged him.

"Carly, are you all right?" asked Molly as she turned to her.

"I'm not feeling terribly well," said Carly as Molly hugged her. "I've been sick…with that bug that was going around." At least it wasn't a complete lie, Carly thought.

Carly gave Arthur a hug, and they all sat down for breakfast. Carly didn't eat much. She knew she would probably throw it up anyway for one reason or another.

They had a nice breakfast, and talked about all sorts of things other than what they were there for. Carly was glad they hadn't jumped right into it.

"Do you know what the task is?" asked Arthur. "I hope the rain won't interfere to much with the task today."

"Only that it involves flying and a compass," said Albus. "Rose says there was a task done a long time ago, where the champions were dropped one hundred miles away and the first one to get back was the winner of the task."

"Like some kind of race?" asked Molly.

"Yes," said Albus. "It could be anything though. We'll find out this afternoon."

As other topics were exhausted, Ginny gave Albus and Carly a look that told them it was time. Albus had told Carly he would tell her, but Carly was adamant, she would do it. It was her idea to get pregnant now, and she was the one who suggested it. Carly took a breath, and Albus took her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. He turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Grandma, Grandpa, there's something we have to tell you," said Carly. She took another breath to steady herself.

"What is it dear?" asked Molly as she took a sip of her tea.

Harry noticed the look on Arthur's face. He had a slight smile on his face. He was a very smart man, and Harry was sure, the look on Carly's face had already told him what she was about to say. His smile began to widen. Then he shifted his chair slightly away from Molly's. He was a very, very smart man, Harry thought.

After a moment that seemed to Harry, Ginny, and Albus to last several decades, Carly finally said the words she had been dreading. "I'm pregnant," said Carly. She wanted to soften it somehow, but all she could do was blurt it out.

Molly began to choke on her tea. "What did you say?" Molly squeaked out. She knew she couldn't possibly have heard right.

"I'm pregnant, Grandma," said Carly trying to muster a smile and failing. "You're going to be a great grandmother. I'm going to have a baby."

"That is usually the result of pregnancy," said Molly with her eyes on fire, and not even a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The only temper on Earth that could rival Ginny's, Lily's, and Rose's was about to erupt in full force. Arthur slid his chair farther away, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. When Molly got angry, it was not a good idea to get between her and the person she was angry with.

Molly was about to speak, or possibly yell, but Albus, doing either the single bravest thing, or the most suicidal thing, Harry had ever seen, cut off an irate Molly Weasley.

"Grandma," said Albus, keeping his voice even. "I have a dorm room all to myself. After I almost died in December, Carly moved in with me. We couldn't bear to be apart. We made that decision, because it was right for us."

"All right," snapped Molly straining to contain her fury. "Though I don't approve, I guess I can understand that." She looked pointedly at Ginny, knowing full well Ginny had to have known and did not intervene. Molly knew that was whom Ginny was she would never have intervened. "Couldn't you have at least been responsible enough to use a potion?"

"For a while we did," said Carly, finally mustering the strength to speak again. They had decided not to tell her about the dream. "I decided I wanted to get pregnant. I wanted to be a mother, and I didn't want to wait. I've been…I've been so afraid that I would lose Al. I almost did lose him. I just didn't want to wait. I'm sorry."

Molly's eyes were still flashing with anger. She got up and walked over to the fireplace, and stared into the flames.

The five of them at the table all stood up. Arthur went over and hugged Carly. "Congratulations," said Arthur quietly. "I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to be a great grandfather. Don't worry about Molly. It'll be all right, you'll see." After Arthur congratulated Albus, he moved on to talk to Harry and Ginny and hugged them both.

Albus stood with his arm around Carly. They were both watching as Molly stared into the fire. Finally Carly turned to Albus and he put his arms around her. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"She hates me," said Carly softly, burying her face in his chest. "I knew she would hate me. I just knew it."

"No, I don't hate you dear," said Molly. "I could never, ever hate you. You are my granddaughter. I love you." Her anger gone, and her voice was that of the sweet, loving woman they had always known. That is when she wasn't angry.

Molly had moved away from the fireplace and was standing right behind Carly. Carly slowly let go of Albus and turned around. "I'm so sorry grandma," said Carly. "I didn't want to disappoint you. I just…"

"Shhh," cooed Molly, as she pulled Carly into a hug. "I don't approve…but I do understand. I love you, and I'm so very happy for you. You're going to be wonderful mother. You're so kind and loving, your child will be very, very lucky to have you as his or her mother."

Molly kissed her forehead and then pulled Albus into a hug. "You will be a wonderful father, Al," said Molly. "Just like your Dad is."

She let go of Albus and went over to Harry and Ginny. "Well, Grandpa, Grandma," said Molly with a smile. "I know how excited I was when I found out George and Linda were pregnant with Fred. You two must be just as excited."

"We are," said Ginny with a smile as she hugged her mother.

"It's so exciting," said Harry as he hugged Molly. "I just can't wait."

"Here it comes," whispered Albus in Carly's ear. Carly couldn't help but smile.

"I'm so excited to be a great grandmother," said Molly happily.

Carly turned to Albus. "Are you sure you're not a seer?" asked Carly with a smile. "That was a pretty good prediction you made."

"You never know," said Albus with a grin. He gave Carly a soft kiss. "I guess that means I get you, love."

She leaned close and whispered in his ear. "I've never been so happy to lose a bet in my life," said Carly.

At one thirty, Albus and Rose, both dressed in their competition robes, met Carly and Danny in the Common Room. They had spent most of their morning trying to prepare themselves. It was made very difficult since they didn't know exactly what they were preparing for, but they tried to calm themselves, and clear their minds. That task proved impossible for them. All they could think about was their fiancés.

They had a few minutes before they had to go to the pitch. The Common Room, in fact all of Gryffindor Tower was empty, as everyone else was already down at the pitch waiting for the arrival of the 'The Dream Team of Potter and Weasley', and for the task to begin.

Danny got up from the couch, and walked to where Rose stood, pulling her into a hug, and giving her a searing kiss that went on and on.

Albus walked over to the couch where Carly sat, staring into the fire. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, as if she didn't want to get too comfortable. Albus knelt down in front of her.

"Are you all right?" asked Albus, looking up at her.

"I'm fine, Al," said Carly. "I'm fine." Her voice and her eyes betrayed her.

Albus reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand and she closed her eyes and smiled at his touch. "You're a really lousy liar, love," said Albus.

Carly laughed. It was only now that Albus realized, she had both her hands resting protectively on her stomach. Albus smiled. He gently moved her hands, and slid her jumper and shirt up exposing her flat stomach. Albus reached his arms around her waist and hugged her as he softly kissed her stomach. She laughed as he did, and she ran her fingers through his messy raven black hair. She loved to do that. Carly wished that Albus would just stay like that, and forget about the task, but she knew that was not going to happen.

"Don't worry, Baby Al," said Albus as he pulled back slightly. "Daddy will be all right. Do me a favor while I'm gone. Keep reminding your Mum that I made her a promise, and I've never broken one yet." Albus let go and straightened up, intending to say something equally sweet to Carly, but before he could, her lips were on his, and she held his face in her hands as she snogged him completely and totally breathless.

After several moments Carly pulled back. "There's more of that for you when the task is over," said Carly breathlessly. "I just wanted to make sure you knew exactly what was waiting for you after the task."

"I could never forget, love," said Albus with a smile. He gave her a soft kiss, and then stood up, pulling her to her feet, and into a hug. "I'll be fine," whispered Albus. "I promise."

They turned to find Danny and Rose still locked at the lips.

"I really hate to disturb them," said Albus with a grin and a laugh. "If I don't, we're going to be late."

"Amazing lung capacity," said Carly with a laugh.

Finally Rose and Danny broke apart, both needed several deep breaths, as they hadn't been up for air in far too long. Neither said anything.

The four of them walked to the pitch in silence. Albus and Rose each carried their brooms, and Albus carried the compass in his pocket. As they approached, they could see the usual stands full of people. The sky was gray and overcast, and there was light rain falling.

In the center of the pitch something large was covered in a blue tarp. In front of the tarp covered object was a long wooden table. Behind the table were six chairs, in which Cho, Kingsley, Percy, Viktor, Gabrielle, and Hermione sat. As Albus, Rose, Carly, and Danny got closer, it looked like there were three large rocks on the table. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Champions, brooms in hand, stood in front of the table. It was just a few minutes before two o'clock, when the quartet arrived at the edge of the pitch.

"I'll see you later," said Danny to Rose, as he gave her a soft kiss. "Be safe."

"I will," said Rose. She hugged him. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Rose," said Danny.

"You will be careful, Al," said Carly. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I need you…we both need you."

"Don't worry," said Albus with a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine."

Carly unclasped her necklace and put it around Albus's neck. Albus kissed her, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I love you," said Carly.

"I love you too," said Albus.

Carly and Danny headed up into the stands.

"Are you ready, Rose?" asked Albus, turning toward the pitch.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Rose with a nervous laugh.

"Come here," said Albus.

Albus hugged Rose and she hugged him back. Rose could never express how much confidence she had just knowing he was with her.

"Now, let's go win this task," said Albus as they broke apart.

They both began to walk onto the pitch. The rain, which was still falling lightly, made the ground muddy. As they did, the roar of the pro Hogwarts crowd became deafening.

When they arrived at the table, Cho stood. She waited a moment for the crowd to quiet down, and then spoke. Her voice was being magically amplified for the crowd.

"Welcome, Champions," said Cho. "As you all have your brooms, I take it you solved your Golden Eggs. On the table before you are three stones. Each stone is a portkey. In a moment, each team, starting with the top point getter from the first round will select a stone. At the appropriate time, you will touch your stone and be transported three hundred miles from here. Each portkey will go to a different location. The locations have been randomly selected and enchanted into the portkies by the Goblet of Fire."

Cho waved her wand in the air and the tarp covering the large shape behind her vanished. Below the tarp was a large golden metal ball, sitting on a tall pedestal. It seemed to glow slightly in the sunless sky.

"This Golden Sphere has similar properties to a Golden Snitch," said Cho. "It will remember the exact order of people who touch it, so if the race is too close to call, it can tell us who the winner is. The first team to return will receive twenty points to be added to their point total from the first task. The second team to return will receive ten points to be added to their point total from the first task. The third team to arrive will receive no points. The judges will only be involved if there is any kind of controversy to be ruled on. To protect against the use of apparation, or portkies, in a moment, I will cast a spell on all of you preventing the use of these spells for the duration of this task."

Cho walked around the table and drew her wand. She started casting the appropriate spells on each of the six champions.

"Sounds simple enough," whispered Rose.

"Piece of cake," said Albus. "I just hope it isn't one of Hagrid's rock cakes."

"You're funny," said Rose dryly.

Cho finished casting the spells, and went back behind the table. "Hogwarts leads with forty-nine points, they will select first," said Cho.

As the crowd roared, Rose and Albus looked at each other, then stepped up to the rock on the right most of the table. It sat right in front of Hermione. After the Beauxbatons Champions selected their stone and Durmstrang Champions went to the last stone, Rose and Albus, looked at Hermione who had been nervously staring at the rock. Hermione looked up at them. "Good luck," she mouthed. "I love you. Be careful."

"Good luck champions," said Cho. "You may begin."

Carly's nausea continued as she walked up into the stands with Danny. Danny could tell something was wrong.

"Are you all right?" asked Danny.

"If I don't get sick again, I'll be fine," said Carly. "My stomach is all over the place. I had no idea I would feel this sick."

"Morning sickness, or are you worried about Al and Rose?" asked Danny. He was feeling the latter himself.

"A little of both, I think," said Carly.

They arrived in the stands where the entire Potter and Weasley families and their friends sat anxiously waiting for the task to begin. Like the first task, the entire Weasley family was there. Danny sat between Ron and James, and Carly sat between Harry and Ginny.

"How is she?" asked Ron. Ginny had given him a calming potion that was a little milder than the one from the first task.

"I think she's all right," said Danny. "She's better than I am."

James put his arm around Danny's shoulders. "She'll be all right, mate," said James sympathetically.

"Yeah," said Danny softly. "Like she was last time."

When Carly sat down, she began to shake from the cold. Ginny had brought blankets, and put one around Carly. It was awfully cold, and that was without the light rain that was falling. A spell had been cast over the pitch to keep the rain off of them. Harry put his arm around Carly and she leaned against him.

"Are you all right, Carly?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Dad," said Carly. "I'm all right." Harry could tell, even with the blanket around her she had moved her hand over her stomach.

"Don't worry," said Harry. "He'll be fine." He kissed Carly's forehead.

Harry kept thinking back to the first task, and to the horrible days that followed. He prayed that this would go smoothly, that they would be back in a few hours safe and sound. Certainly, this was far less dangerous than the first task, but that gave Harry little comfort.

Harry could hear Danny telling Ron and James about Rose being awakened by the thunderstorm that morning. Danny didn't think she would ever get over her fear of thunderstorms. It was just too much a part of her.

Rose's fear of thunderstorms was something of a family secret. They all knew, but no one ever mentioned it. Rose was very sensitive about it. Harry remembered the night Albus and Rose's third year, that there was a massive thunderstorm in the middle of the night. Harry had gone to the Gryffindor Common Room to make sure everything was all right. He found Albus, with Rose in his arms as she cried. She was holding onto Albus for dear life, and she was shaking like a leaf. Harry was pretty sure Rose never even realized that he had covered them with a blanket. Harry couldn't help but think how much at that moment, Albus and Rose reminded him of Hermione and himself. Hermione was always there with a hug for him when he needed it back in school.

They watched as Albus and Rose stepped up to the table in front of one of the rocks. Harry looked down at the book in his lap. There had been nothing new. Then, right before his eyes, another line of text appeared.

_The fate of the Heir rests with the Sage. If she cannot overcome her greatest fear, both shall perish and rest in a watery grave._

Harry looked up, all the air suddenly gone from his lungs. He had to do something, but what could he do? It was the single most helpless moment of his entire life. More helpless than watching Snape kill Dumbledore. More helpless than watching Cedric die. Perhaps even more helpless than watching Albus plunge the dagger into his chest in the Chamber of Secrets.

"You may begin," said Cho. A moment later all the champions put their hands on their rocks, and they were all transported away by the portkies.

Harry closed his eyes tightly. "Please come back to us," whispered Harry, so softly that not even Carly could hear him. "Please come back to us, we love you both. We all need you. Al…your child needs you."

Harry couldn't control it, a tear slid from his eye. He wiped it away quickly before Ginny saw. He would have to suffer with this knowledge alone. Telling anyone else would do nothing but spread the terror in his heart to everyone else. Now all he could do was wait.


	45. The Storm

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 45 – The Storm

The first ten seconds after Albus and Rose hit the ground seemed to take hours to unfold, especially for Rose.

They landed hard on rocky ground, their brooms flying from their hands and landing a few feet away. They immediately scrambled to their feet to see where they were. It seemed like they were getting hit with sharp needles from every side. It wasn't needles, but sleet and hail, like they had never seen before. The wind whipped past them nearly knocking them off their feet. It was bone chillingly cold. They could hear a wave crash violently against a rocky shore, not twenty feet from them. It was afternoon, but the clouds were so thick and black, it looked like it was night. They could only see just far enough to see the sea churning violently. Then they heard it, thunder so loud it sounded like a Muggle bomb had gone off right above their heads, and a flash of lightning at nearly the same instant, so bright it looked for an instant like it was daylight.

Rose screamed, the most ear splitting terrified scream Albus had ever heard. She leapt towards him throwing her arms around him. Albus staggered back, falling hard on the rocks, Rose holding on to him for dear life. He put his arms around her and held her, as another blast and another flash tore through the skies, followed by Rose's scream.

"It's all right, Rose," said Albus. "I've got you, it's all right. It's going to be all right." For a few minutes, the thunder and lightning seemed to wane, but the sleet, hail, wind, and cold continued to pound them. "Please, Rose. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. What does Danny do to help you through this."

The absence of thunder and lightning for a moment let Rose regain a little bit of composure. "Well, Al," began Rose through gritted teeth, stealing herself against the next blast and flash, "you could kiss my neck a little bit and snog me senseless, but I don't think Danny or Carly would appreciate it very much." Another blast and flash made her growl as she tried to control her fear.

"Right," said Albus. "At least you have your sense of humor."

"Oh yeah, thank God for that," said Rose angrily. "Where the hell are we?"

Albus looked around, it was so dark that he could hardly see anything. He turned and looked away from the shore. Just then, there was another blast and a flash. In the glow of the lightning, he saw it. It was the single most imposing sight he had ever seen. He had seen pictures, but they were taken in daylight, not in the middle of a storm like this.

A tower made from grey stone, with only a few small windows stood about fifty yards away. Against the black clouds, it looked like a nightmare come to life. He knew for those who were sent here it was exactly that, a nightmare. As he sat there on the rocky ground, he knew why. He could feel it. Hope and happiness was being drained from him.

"Rose," said Albus slowly. "I don't quite no how to tell you this. I have some good news, some good news, and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" asked Rose, as another blast and flash made her grip Albus's robes tighter. "I could sure use some."

"Well, the good news is, I know exactly where we are," said Albus. "The other piece of good news is there are no Dementors here anymore, but it's definitely not an exaggeration when they say you can still feel them here."

Rose's eyes, that were screwed up in fear sprung open. She could feel it too. Hope and happiness were almost being sucked out of her. Rose pulled up and looked in the direction Albus was turned. Another blast and flash, and she too saw it.

"My God, Al," said Rose. "We're on Azkaban Island! The Island of Sorrow!"

"It certainly would appear so," said Albus sarcastically. "The bad news is, we are three hundred miles from Hogwarts, almost all of that over the North Sea, and just to add to the fun, we seem to be in the midst of the worst storm ever."

Rose suddenly thought she was in the middle of her worst nightmare. It was raining at Hogwarts, chances were that this thunderstorm stretched almost all the way to Hogwarts, they couldn't even see light on the horizon. All she wanted was to find shelter and hold onto Albus.

"What do we do, Al?" asked Rose, pulling herself back from him a bit. She was trying to control her fear with very little success.

Before Albus could answer, another blast and flash rung out, and Rose cringed and fell back against him. Albus couldn't let this continue. He could feel Rose's heart racing, beating almost out of her chest. The feelings of hopelessness he knew she felt were making it harder. Albus knew he could not let her suffer like this. Nothing was worth putting her through this.

"We get out of here, Rose," said Albus emphatically. "We can get someone at the prison to make us a portkey and we can get the hell out of here. When we get back to Hogwarts we'll just forfeit the task. It's not worth putting you though this Rose."

Rose thought about what Albus was saying, even as several more blasts and flashes went off above them. Maybe Albus was right. Maybe they should forfeit the task. But how could she do that? After everything they went through in the first task. They were in the Triwizard Tournament because of her. Albus had nearly died because of her. How could she cower in fear now? Albus had slain a dragon, could she live with herself if she couldn't face a thunderstorm?

"No, Al," said Rose. With all the strength she had, she pushed away from Albus and got to her feet. Even as another blast and flash went off above them, all she wanted to do was fall down and grab onto him again, but she stood fast.

"Are you sure, Rose?" asked Albus. He knew what this was doing to her. Albus hated to see her suffer like this.

Rose took a deep breath. "I can do it, Al," said Rose with much more confidence than she felt. "You're with me, I'm not alone. I know I can do this." Another blast and flash went off above them, and she bit her lip and closed her eyes, but stood fast.

Albus picked himself up and walked up to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to do this, Rose," said Albus. "It's not worth it."

"Yes it is, Al," said Rose with conviction. "I have to do this."

Albus could see her resolve. Rose was one of the strongest people he knew, except where thunderstorms were concerned. She was about to face the thing that scared her most. Albus was never more proud of his best friend than he was right then.

"All right," said Albus. "Grab your broom."

Rose retrieved her broom as Albus retrieved his father's Firebolt. "How are we supposed to fly in this, Al?" asked Rose.

"You take the lead," said Albus. "Since my broom's faster I'll be able to stay right beside you. Hogwarts is south by southwest from Azkaban. Here's the compass. You navigate."

"All right," said Rose as she took the compass and clipped it on her broom. "Ouch!"

"What is it?" asked Albus concernedly.

"I just got a damned hailstone in my face," said Rose rubbing her cheek. "It damn near took my eye out."

"Hold on," said Albus. Albus reached down and picked up two rocks. He pointed his hand at them and said a spell. The rocks transfigured into goggles. Albus handed a pair to Rose. They put the goggles on and mounted their brooms.

"Are you ready, Rose?" asked Albus.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Rose as another blast and flash went off above them. "Let's go before I change my mind."

They rose into the air. Rose looked at the compass and pointed her broom south by southwest. Albus followed along right beside her. Rose would flinch, and slightly alter course every time the thunder roared and lightning flashed, but she quickly corrected her course every time.

While Albus's broom had a top speed of one hundred and fifty miles per hour in short bursts, it had a sustained top speed of about one hundred and thirty miles per hour. Rose's broom topped out at a sustained speed of about one hundred and ten miles per hour. Rose was pretty sure they were moving at around that speed, though with nothing but churning sea beneath them, and black clouds illuminated only by the flashes of lightning above them, she really wasn't sure.

As they flew, the cold really started to bite into the exposed skin of their faces and hands. The wind whipped Rose's bushy brown hair around her face. She had put it in a ponytail like she did for quidditch practice and matches, but the whipping wind had undone it, and it was flapping wildly in the wind. The ice they were being pelted with started to stick to their robes. It didn't take long for the moisture to start to soak into their robes, making it even colder.

For about twenty minutes they flew. Two things were giving Rose the strength to continue, in spite of the fear that coursed through her at every blast of thunder and flash of lightning. Every few minutes, Albus, who was flying just a foot and a half away from her, would reach out and give her arm a reassuring squeeze. She was thankful Albus was such a skilled flyer. He would stay right with her no matter what, and his reminding her he was there meant more than he could know.

The other thing giving Rose strength was that at the end of this flight, Danny would be waiting, and he would hold her until this was all just a terrible memory. Rose just wanted to wrap Danny's arms around her like a blanket. Danny could kiss this horror away.

Rose thought back to her conversation with Danny early that morning. She thought of every wonderful memory she had of Danny. Those memories and Albus's reassuring squeezes of her arm were all that were keeping her going now. She hoped they would be enough.

About thirty-five minutes after they left Azkaban Island, the brightest flash yet went off, almost on top of them. A split second later, Albus crashed into her. She felt her broomstick split in two under the force of the impact. The next thing she knew she was falling toward the water. They had been riding high above the waves, and it felt like she hit a brick wall when she hit the water. She took in a lung full of water, but managed to cough it up.

Rose was trying to tread water, but she couldn't get her right leg to move. She knew it was broken, and the pain was terrible. She had an awful pain in her right shoulder as well. She was sure she had dislocated it when Albus crashed into her. With one arm and one leg, she knew she couldn't stay afloat long, let alone fly a broom or find Albus. She knew some emergency first aid, including ways to relocate a dislocated shoulder. She reached up to her right arm with her left arm, and wrenched her right arm and shoulder, snapping it back in place. A scream issued from her mouth, the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her scream was drowned out by the crashing waves that were tossing her around like a rag doll. Her right shoulder and arm hurt terribly, but at least she could move them a little bit now. Now, she had to find Albus and his broom.

Rose looked around her, able to see nothing but black water. She started shouting his name, "Al! Al! Where are you?" called Rose as she tried not to panic. When she got no response, she suddenly feared the worst, and her insides turned into a knot. No matter what, she had to find him. She couldn't leave him alone out here.

Rose painfully reached into her right pocket where she kept her wand. "Accio Albus," said Rose, pointing her wand out toward the water. Nothing.

Again and again, Rose tried the spell to no avail. For the summoning charm to work Rose had to at least have an idea where Albus was. Or maybe…he was dead. "Accio Albus's body," said Rose. The words came out with such pain she thought she would die right there, and part of her wanted to. Over and over, she tried the spell both ways. It might have been minutes or it might have been hours. Rose had no idea. Finally, there was a splash, and Albus was floating next to her, his face was beneath the surface.

She grabbed him, and pulled his face out of the water. "Al, are you all right?" asked Rose. "Please wake up! Please don't leave me! Please Al!"

Rose's plea went unanswered. Rose pointed her wand at his chest and said the spell to remove the water from a drowning person's lungs. Water flew from his mouth, but she still couldn't wake him up. Rose tried the reviving spell, but that too did no good. She tried to see if he was breathing, but they were being whipped around in the waves, and she couldn't tell.

Rose looked at Albus. "Lumos," said Rose, igniting the tip of her wand to give her some light. His robes were all burned, and so was his skin in places. The right side of his face was all burned as well. Albus had to have been struck by lightning. Rose clutched onto him as she treaded water keeping them both afloat in the violently churning sea. Rose had been so intent on finding Albus that she hadn't realized the water was ice cold. She had never been so cold in her life.

Rose knew if she didn't find her Uncle's Firebolt, they were both dead, if Albus wasn't dead already. She pushed the thought from her mind. She didn't even know if the Firebolt would be intact, but she had to try. "Accio Firebolt," said Rose. Over and over she tried to find it. For all she knew it could be miles away in splinters.

For a moment, Rose tried to swim, pulling Albus along with her, her injured right arm wrapped around Albus. She wasn't sure where she intended to go. Suddenly, as Rose's hand hit the water she felt it. She grabbed the broomstick. It was her uncle's Firebolt. She was being tossed around by the waves so much, she wasn't sure how she was going to mount the broom, to say nothing of getting Albus on the broom with her.

Rose slipped her wand back into her pocket, though her shoulder screamed in protest as she did. She pulled the broom underwater and mounted it. She pulled Albus onto her back, and got them both sitting on the broom with her in front. She tried to rise, and to her relief the broom rose out of the water. She hovered a few feet above the water. She was holding onto Albus's arms. She pulled his arms around her waist, and ripped some cloth from her robes. She tightly tied his wrists together in front of her so he couldn't fall off. She would need both hands to fly the broom in this weather, especially with the condition of her right arm.

Rose had never felt so cold in her life. She knew she had to use a drying charm. A warming charm would help for only a minute or so. Warming charms weren't very strong, and high winds dissipated them. At least the drying charm would dry their clothes. The ice, which continued to pelt them, was starting to freeze to their clothes again.

Rose went to reach for her wand, but her right arm wouldn't move. Between the injury, and the cold, she couldn't move it at all. Each effort to move it sent a jolt of pain through her and she thought she would pass out. There was no way she could reach her wand like this. She would have to do without the drying charm.

Rose still didn't know if Albus was alive or dead, and the thought was almost too much to take. She was so cold she couldn't even tell if his heart was beating, with him right up against her back. Then it happened. She felt a warm breath on her neck. Albus's head was resting on the back of her shoulder, and she could feel his breath. The breaths seemed shallow and labored, but at least she knew that Albus was alive.

Rose knew she had to get Albus back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. If she tried to turn and go to Azkaban, he would either need to go back by portkey or apparation. In his current condition, either apparation or traveling by portkey would be dangerous. No, she had to get him back to Hogwarts. It was up to her to save him.

"Oh, no," Rose said aloud. The compass had been attached to her broom she realized. It was gone. There were no stars to guide her. The clouds were still so thick there was no sun. Rose didn't know what to do. She couldn't even head for Azkaban. She was just as likely to go in the wrong direction trying to get back as trying to get to Hogwarts.

The only light was when the lightning flashed, a few moments before the thunder sounded most of the time. Then it hit her. The lightning could guide her. The storm had seemed to be centered over Azkaban, they thought it was right on top of them on the island. The thunder and lightning were happening at nearly the same instant on the island. If she could only tell in which direction the center of the storm was, if she traveled away, she should be going in the right direction.

Rose watched the flashes and listened to the thunder. She could tell some of them were closer than others. After about twenty flashes, she knew the majority of them had come from far off to her right. That had to be the center of the storm where Azkaban Island was. She turned to her left, and flew as fast as she could.

Rose figured they had to have been about sixty miles from Azkaban when Albus was hit. That left about two hundred and forty miles to go. Rose was frozen. She was completely numb. Rose began to think that they would never make it, not that far, already nearly frozen, on one broom. There was no way this broom could travel as fast with two people on it.

Suddenly Rose realized she could no longer feel Albus's breaths on her neck. She wanted to believe the force of the wind had shifted his position, and he was still breathing, she just couldn't feel it. Or maybe the cold had her so numb she couldn't feel his breath. She wanted so desperately to believe it, but she couldn't deny the terrible truth that gripped her heat.

Albus was dead. Rose knew she had gotten her best friend killed. First by dragging him into the tournament, then by insisting that they try this when she knew she was too terrified to go on. If she hadn't tried to face her fear, they would be back at Hogwarts sipping warm butterbeer in the arms of the people they love. Instead, she was had gotten him killed, and now the only thing she could do was to bring his body home so his parents and fiancé could bury him. Then there would be a grave. A place Rose could spend the rest of her life crying over. She had nothing to look forward to but that. Even worse, she knew because of her, Albus's son would grow up without a father. Albus would have been such a wonderful father.

Tears started to fall from here eyes, but the goggles left them nowhere to go. She willed herself to stop crying. She had to try. Rose knew there was only two ways this day would end. She would bring Albus home. Or she would die trying.

Rose whispered into the darkness, "Carly…Danny…Al, I'm so sorry."

The stands at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch were full. The task had begun nearly three hours ago, and no one had left. They were all still waiting as none of the champions had yet returned. Some of the people sitting in the stands were beginning to worry.

Three hundred miles was an awful long way to fly on a broom. Harry knew that. Plus, they probably had to stop several times to rest. Riding a broom could be very tiring, especially at high speeds. It was perfectly logical that they hadn't yet returned, there was no reason to worry. Harry kept telling himself these things. Unfortunately it wasn't helping.

Carly had fallen asleep leaning against Harry. She was so scared she couldn't speak. Harry thought that Carly falling asleep was at least sparing her from the conscious worry, but he was sure she wasn't having pleasant dreams.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ginny. "Don't tell me nothing, I can see it written all over your face. Is there something in the book?"

Harry looked away. He had been trying to hide it, but he could never hide anything from Ginny. "Yes," said Harry softly. "Since just as the task began."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Ginny. Even as the words came out, she knew it was a pointless question. "What did it say?"

Harry looked down at Carly. She was still sleep. "Are you really sure you want to know?" asked Harry slowly.

"Yes," said Ginny with fear in her eyes.

"'The fate of the Heir rests with the Sage. If she cannot overcome her greatest fear, both shall perish and rest in a watery grave'," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Now you see why I didn't tell you?"

"He'll be back," said Carly calmly. "They will both be back, and they will be just fine. I know they will. I know it."

"I'm sorry, Carly," said Harry with a sigh. "I thought you were asleep."

"He promised me he would be fine," said Carly. "He promised both of us. He's never broken a promise." It almost sounded like she was waiting for someone to agree with her.

"Look," cried a voice from somewhere in the stands.

They all started searching the skies, finally locating the distant shapes. Two brooms were flying toward the pitch. They were still too far away to see who it was.

Ginny put her arms around Carly. Ginny, Carly, and Harry, huddled together were all praying that was Albus and Rose. As the two brooms approached, they heard a heavily accented voice in the stands call out. "It's Stefan and Anton! Durmstrang wins the second task!"

Stefan and Anton flew in low over the pitch, slowing down to bask in the cheers of the Durmstrang students in the crowd. Each held a fist above their head in triumph. They flew up to the Golden Sphere and each touched it.

"Congratulations," said Cho as she got to her feet. "Stefan and Anton Popov of Durmstrang Institute win the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Twenty points to Durmstrang!"

Two chairs were quickly conjured near the judges' table and Stefan and Anton landed and dismounted their brooms. They each stood for a moment arms raised in triumph as the Durmstrang students in the crowd continued to cheer. The judges all got up from there seats and shook their hands. Stefan and Anton each sat down, and a Healer came to make sure they were all right. Aside from being very cold, they were fine. A house elf brought them some mugs of warm butterbeer and some blankets. They toasted each other on their victory.

As Hermione walked back to her chair, Viktor saw a look of worry on her face. He pulled his chair close to her. "Hermione, are you all right?" asked Viktor.

Hermione was biting her lip. She was very worried. "Viktor, please don't take this the wrong way," said Hermione slowly. "I saw Stefan and Anton on their brooms in the first task. They are nowhere near as skilled on a broom as Albus and Rose, and their brooms aren't as fast. I'm afraid something might have happened to Albus and Rose."

Viktor smiled. "I'm sure they are fine, but I agree completely," said Viktor. "It is a shock that Stefan and Anton won this task. I was sure Albus and Rose would win, but don't worry. Perhaps they just hit some bad weather. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, and a tear escaped her eye. She hoped Viktor was wrong about bad weather.

Just then, a cry went up in the stands. "Look!"

They searched the sky. Viktor saw it first, among the judges, and pointed it out to Hermione. Hermione saw a single broom, still too far away to see who it was. A shiver went down her spine. As the broom approached, it began to slow, and weave slightly, as if the rider was starting to lose consciousness and control of the broom.

Then, to Hermione's horror, she realized, it was Rose, and Albus was on the broom with her. Even at a distance, she could see the state they were in was bad. They were nearly to the pitch, when the broom slowed, still weaving above the pitch. They flew out over the pitch, past the Golden Sphere, and suddenly, without warning, Rose and Albus tumbled sideways off the broom.

Viktor was the first to draw his wand. "Arresto Momentum," said Viktor. The spell hit Rose and Albus while they were just a few feet off the ground. It slowed them a little bit, but they still hit the ground hard.

Six Healers were at their sides within seconds. They unbound Albus's wrists and lay them both flat on the pitch. As the judges, Stefan and Anton ran towards them, they heard a hoarse, week voice. "Help Al…please…help…Al," croaked Rose. They saw Rose try to lift her head, and then fall motionless. Albus hadn't moved.

Hermione knew Rose was alive. The judges stopped short and watched them as the Healers worked. The entire Potter and Weasley family had headed down onto the pitch. Viktor and Hermione caught Ron as he tried to rush past.

"Let me go," Ron cried as he tried to get to Rose. "Please let me go."

Hermione took his face in her hands. "She's alive, Ron," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "We have to let the Healers help her. Please, let them do their jobs." Ron stopped struggling and pulled Hermione into a hug.

As they approached, Harry kept a firm grip on Carly who was trying to get away and run to Albus. "Al," cried Carly. "He's got to be all right. Al! Al!"

Ginny and Tommy held onto Lily. She was trying to go to them to heal them. Albus and Rose had told Ginny and Harry that under no circumstances was she to be allowed to heal them. They wouldn't risk her again.

"Let me go, I can help," cried Lily desperately. Ginny and Tommy had to fight to hold Lily. She was much stronger than she looked.

Inside Ginny the struggle between holding Lily and letting her go to them was enough to tear her apart. She focused on this being Albus and Rose's wishes, and honoring them.

It took four people to hold Danny back. James, Bill, George, and Teddy all fought to hold him back. They knew Danny was strong, but it was like trying to hold back a stampeding herd of hippogriffs. It was taking all of them.

Finally, one of the Healers came over to where the judges, Potters, and Weasleys were gathered to tell them how Albus and Rose were doing.

"They are both alive," said the healer. His proclamation was met with sighs of relief as breaths no one realized they were holding were let out. Danny collapsed in a heap sobbing.

"How badly are they hurt?" asked Ginny almost in fear of the answer.

"I think they will be all right," said the Healer. "They were soaked and nearly frozen, they must have ended up in the water somewhere. Rose has a broken leg, and badly dislocated arm that she seems to have relocated herself, and several broken ribs in addition to bruises, hypothermia, and exhaustion. It's the deep hypothermia that has me worried."

"What about Al…is he all right?" asked Carly with tears in her eyes.

"He looks to be about the same, with a few more broken bones," said the Healer. "It looks like he was struck by lightning though. He has some serious burns to one arm, his back, and one side of his face. We're not going to take them to St. Mungo's. We'll treat them both here in the Hospital Wing. Especially for the hypothermia and Albus's burns, it is better to start the healing spells as soon as possible."

"Will you be able to heal the burns?" asked Ginny. "Will he be…?" Ginny couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of Albus being scarred was too much.

The Healer took a breath. "With Burns like that, we can heal the wounds, but I'm afraid he will be badly scarred," said the Healer. "Burn-healing paste can only do so much."

At this point Carly collapsed into Harry's arms. Harry sat down on the ground holding her. The Healer went right over to Carly and held his wand over her saying a spell.

"She's all right, she just fainted," said the Healer.

Harry reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down towards him.

"He's her fiancé, and she's pregnant," whispered Harry, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Please make sure the baby is all right."

The Healer looked at Harry for a second, then nodded reassuringly. He called for another Healer to help him with Carly.

The Healers completed the drying and warming charms, and levitated Albus, Rose, and Carly up to the Hospital Wing, with the entire Potter and Weasley families close behind. They didn't even notice that during the commotion, Sophie and Danielle had arrived. No one cared that since they never touched the Golden Sphere that Albus and Rose had technically finished last. It was the furthest thing from anyone's minds.


	46. Throwing in the Towel

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 46 – Throwing in the Towel

Where am I, thought Rose? She couldn't see or feel anything, not even her own body. It was like she was surrounded by darkness, somehow disembodied. For some reason, it wasn't that disconcerting. She felt at ease, and strangely calm. For some reason, this feeling seemed strangely familiar, but she couldn't understand why.

The last thing she remembered was trying to get to Hogwarts. She remembered she was trying to save Albus. The second task, that's where she was, she was trying to get back to Hogwarts from Azkaban Island.

The memories came flooding back, and she remembered, Albus was already dead. Where was she now? If there was any justice, she was dead too. At least then she might be able to find Albus and apologize, not that any apology would make up for his never knowing his son.

Rose didn't know how long she pondered that question. Minutes, days, weeks, months, or even years. Slowly, things began to change. Somewhere in her mind she thought she had been through this before. Maybe it was in a dream, thought Rose, or perhaps something else.

She realized she could feel her own body, and she could move. It was just a little at first, but more as time passed. She realized she was lying down on something. It was a hard surface. She was lying on her back. She realized she had her eyes closed.

Rose opened her eyes and tried to look around her. She seemed to be surrounded by darkness, but it began to brighten almost immediately. She was in some kind of room. It was strangely familiar as if she had been there before. It was all out of focus, but she knew the room.

As she lay there, she realized that she was not wearing any clothes. She was completely naked, but strangely it didn't bother her at all. She felt completely at ease, as if nothing was abnormal at all accept of course, that Albus was dead. That thought would not leave her mind for even an instant. She had as good as killed him.

She sat up, and the room began to come into focus around her. She had been right, she did know this room. It was the Ancient Runes Classroom she had spent so many classes in. It was one of her favorite subjects. Suddenly, realizing she was in a Hogwarts classroom, being naked began to make her somewhat uncomfortable. She wished she were not naked for the first time. Before the thought had even completely formed in her mind, robes appeared on the floor in front of her. She had thought it and suddenly they were there.

She stood up. Rose was about to pick up the robes, and the thought that wouldn't leave her forced its way to the front of her mind again. Albus was dead. She had gotten him killed. She had killed her best friend. Suddenly she didn't feel she deserved the robes, which looked warm and soft, and seemed to have been made to fit her. Rose knew she didn't deserve anything at all. The robes vanished before her eyes.

She continued to look around the room, trying to figure out why this looked so familiar. It was definitely the Ancient Runes classroom, but it was more than that. It was too quiet. She should have been hearing the owls from the owlery. That too didn't seem strange for some reason.

Rose tried to look out the window, but all she could see was light pouring in. It wasn't normal sunlight, but somehow a more brilliant light. It was bright white, and brighter than any light she had ever seen. No, that was wrong. She had seen it before. She had been here before, but when and why seemed to stay just outside her grasp.

As she stood pondering all this, none of which made any sense, she felt lonely. She wished someone was there she could talk to, but even as she did, she knew she didn't deserve anyone. She had gotten Albus killed. She deserved nothing.

Rose felt, rather than heard the door of the classroom slowly open. She turned away from the windows to see a man with red hair standing in the doorway, wearing a lurid green dragon hide jacket. His back was to her.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, and you really ought to put on some clothes," said the man. "A joke escapes me at the moment, but I'm sure there are more than a few that are appropriate for this occasion."

Suddenly Rose remembered the last time she was in this room. She remembered everything. The robes reappeared on the floor, and she walked over to them, picked them up, and pulled them on. "All right, Uncle Fred, I'm dressed," said Rose.

Fred turned and smiled. "So, you do remember," said Fred. "I wasn't sure you would, but then a smart girl with a brain like yours is likely to break all kinds of rules."

"I do remember everything," said Rose. "But the only thing that matters is I got Albus killed, his son will grow up without a father, and he will never know his son." Rose sat down at a desk and leaned on her arms and began to cry. Somehow, saying it out loud made it more real, more final, and even more terrible.

Fred pulled a chair up right beside her and put his arms around her, she put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Albus is not dead," said Fred reassuringly.

Rose gasped and pulled back. "Are you sure?" asked Rose. "I mean, are you absolutely certain he's alive?"

"Yes," said Fred with a smile. "He's going to be just fine."

Rose put her face in her hands and rested her elbows on the desk. "Why, Uncle Fred?" asked Rose. "Why do these things happen to us? Why can't we just be happy?"

Fred put his arm around her. "I'm not supposed to tell you," said Fred. "Even if I did, you're not supposed to remember when you wake up."

"You mean I'm not dead?" asked Rose almost in shock. She hadn't even considered that. If Albus was dead, what happened to her didn't matter, but it did now.

"No, you aren't," said Fred with a reassuring smile. "Now, back to your previous question, let's see, how can I put this." He was quiet for a few moments thinking. "Let me ask you this, Rose. What happened as a result of the first task?"

"Other than our almost dying?" asked Rose with a sigh.

"You were never going to die," said Fred. "The universe has a plan for all of you. Some of you have greater parts in it than others, but you all have a part to play. How about a different question, what do you think makes a person who they are?"

Rose sat up in her chair. She was not in the mood for riddles. At the same time though, Rose knew deep down, in his own way, Fred was trying to help her.

"Well, I think a lot of things go into making a person who they are," said Rose thoughtfully. "How a person is raised, how much they are loved, what they are taught, the Muggles think genetics can have a lot to do with it."

"Is there any book you haven't read?" asked Fred with a chuckle.

"No, not really," said Rose with a smirk.

"Anything else?" asked Fred.

"Well, your experiences, the things you go through shape who you are too," said Rose. Her eyes widened. "Do you mean that all these things have happened to shape who we become, to prepare us for what is ahead of us?"

"Very good, Rose," said Fred clapping mockingly. "Now, back to my original question. What happened as a result of the first task? Think carefully."

Rose thought a moment. There were so many things. Perhaps the question really was, which ones would have lasting effects?

"Let's see," said Rose. "Tommy finally realized he was in love with Lily and he told her." Fred nodded. "Lily found out she could heal us." Fred nodded again. "Albus lost a hand."

"Sorry," said Fred with a grin. "That wasn't one of the right answers."

"How can that not shape who Al is?" asked Rose in disbelief. "He lost a part of his body, I can't imagine how anyone wouldn't be effected by that."

"How many times has he mentioned his hand since he got out of the hospital?" asked Fred. "How many times have you found him miserably staring at it feeling sorry for himself?"

Rose thought about it. "You know, the only time we talked about it was when I asked him how it was one day," said Rose. "He seems to have put it completely out of his mind."

"Al losing his hand was the result of it getting crushed between two of the dragon's teeth," said Fred. "It just wasn't salvageable. All that time it took to get Al out of the Dragon's mouth is why he lost his hand. Trust me, it has nothing to do with anything. It was just something that happened. Not everything is part of the universe's plan. Had Al not been such a strong person, it might have negatively effected him, but it didn't. What else happened?"

"All right," said Rose as she tried to think of what else happened. "Let's see. Carly and Albus moved in together and she got pregnant." Fred nodded. "Neville and James both decided to propose after what happened to Albus…though James required a little coaxing. Is that all?"

"That is about it for the big ones," said Fred. "I know you don't know this, and don't mention it to Al, but while he was in the hospital, that nightmare he had was a lot worse than he let on. That too was very important. It was important to who Al is. There were some little things, but you never really know if they will matter or not until they do."

"All right," said Rose with a sigh. "I get it, everything happens for a reason. I don't know what Tommy telling Lily he loves her, or Neville and James proposing could possibly have to do with it, but I get it. Can you tell me why this happened to us? Why did we nearly freeze to death and drown in the North Sea? I'm having a hard time finding anything good coming from that."

"I'm sorry, Rose," said Fred with a smile. "If I had all the answers, I would be Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be caught dead in that jacket," said Rose, shaking her head, "Apparently you would."

Fred laughed. "Well, I'll say this," said Fred with a grin. "You may have your mother's brain, but you have George and my sense of humor."

Rose laughed. "Thanks, Uncle Fred," said Rose. "Can't you tell me anything about why this happened? I just need to understand something, anything about it."

"Well, do you remember, I told you that you had far too many important things to do to be dead the last time you were here?" asked Fred.

"Yes," said Rose. Rose had wondered what exactly that meant. "Was it that I saved Al? I can't imagine anything more important than that."

"In part," said Fred. "Saving Al was very important, but it was not the only important thing. Can't you figure out what one of the other two is?"

Rose sat there thinking about it. What other thing could have happened. She couldn't think of anything obvious.

"Let me give you a hint," said Fred. Fred snapped his fingers dramatically. A moment later, there was a loud clap of thunder. Rose didn't even notice.

"Is snapping your fingers supposed to help me guess?" asked Rose confusedly. It was only then she realized it. "The thunder didn't even make me flinch. I'm not afraid anymore." She pondered this a moment. "How can my not being afraid of thunderstorms be important?" Fred just looked at her with a look on his face that told her she already knew that. Then it hit her. "It's not that I'm not afraid of thunderstorms, it's that I faced my fear."

"Very good," said Fred with a smile. "You're always felt your fear of thunderstorms made you weak. You're not weak, and now you know it. You're strong, and you can do anything, no matter how hard it is, and now you know it."

"What is the third thing?" asked Rose.

"That I'm afraid I can't tell you," said Fred. "Just remember, no matter how bad you think something is, remember everything happens for a reason. Sometimes the reasons aren't obvious, but they are there, and you will understand them eventually."

"All right," said Rose with a yawn. Suddenly she was very tired. She knew that meant it was time to leave.

"Sounds like it's about time you get back," said Fred. "Rose, why don't you put your head down for a nap?"

"Good idea," yawned Rose. "Thank you, Uncle Fred. Will I remember everything this time? I would really like to know why it all happened when I wake up."

"Well, I shouldn't let you, but then I've never been much for following the rules," said Fred. "I think you know enough not to talk about it."

"Thank you," said Rose with a smile.

"You're welcome," said Fred. He took a deep breath. "Please try not to be too hard on yourself when you wake up. Everything happens for a reason."

Rose wasn't sure exactly what that last comment was supposed to mean, but she was too tired to think about it. Fred kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. She rested her head on her arms on the desk. Fred rubbed her back soothingly, and a moment later, Rose fell asleep.

--

Less than an hour after Rose and Albus returned Carly opened her eyes. She realized instantly she was in a cot in the hospital wing. She remembered everything. Harry and Ginny were holding her hands, and Lily sat next to Ginny.

Carly sat up slowly. Harry let go of her hand to help her. Carly just sat there. She didn't speak. Carly placed a hand on her stomach and looked towards Ginny.

Ginny knew the question before she asked it. "The baby is fine," said Ginny. "You just fainted. You are both fine."

Carly nodded, and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She wanted to stay calm. "How are they?" asked Carly. For some reason she couldn't begin to comprehend, she wasn't afraid of the answer.

"Well, they think Rose will be fine," said Harry. "She's not awake yet, but they expect her to wake soon. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Danny, and Hugo are with her. As soon as she wakes up, they'll let us know."

"And Al?" asked Carly softly.

"They think he'll be just fine too," said Ginny mustering a weak smile. "James and Lucy are sitting with him."

"How bad are the burns?" asked Carly. It didn't matter to her what he looked like. No matter how bad the scars were, he was the still the man she loved. She was just worried how Albus would take it when he woke up. Albus wasn't vain, but at the same time, she knew it was going to be terribly hard for him when he woke up.

"He's going to be all scarred?" said Lily, as she started to cry. "Mum and Dad won't let me heal him. It want to heal him, I know I can."

"Come here," said Carly. She pulled Lily onto the bed with her and held her, rocking her slowly. "Now you listen to me, little sister. No matter what Albus looks like, he's still the same person we love. He doesn't want you to risk yourself for him. I don't want you to risk yourself for him. You have to accept that."

"But…" squeaked Lily between sobs, but Carly cut her off.

"No buts, do you remember the story about Uncle Bill?" asked Carly, not waiting for a response. "He was terribly scarred when he fought Fenrir Greyback. Did anyone love him any less? Did Aunt Fleur decide not to marry him? No." Carly chuckled remembering the story that was so often told. "Aunt Fleur said, she was 'good-looking enough for both of them'." Carly smiled. "None of us will love Al any less, and we'll all be there to help him through it."

Ginny and Harry never had a single doubt that Carly would be a wonderful mother. Right now she was displaying exactly why as she comforted Lily.

"It'll be all right, Lily," said Ginny.

Carly kissed Lily on the forehead. "Can I see Al?" asked Carly turning toward Harry.

"Sure," said Harry.

Carly got up. It was only now that Carly realized there were curtains separating the beds. The four of them walked around a curtain, and saw Rose was lying covered in a blanket in the next cot. Her Hermione, Ron, Hugo, and Danny were sitting by her cot. When they saw Carly, they all smiled. Hermione got up and came over to see Carly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione as she hugged her.

"I'm all right," said Carly. "The baby's all right. How's Rose?"

"They say she'll be fine when she wakes up," said Hermione. Her face darkened. "Physically at least."

"Aunt Hermione, will you do something for me?" asked Carly slowly. "It's really very important to me."

"Of course," said Hermione.

"Please don't tell Rose about Al's burns," said Carly. A tear slid down Carly's cheek. "I know Rose, she is going to blame herself. I want to make sure she knows how much it means that she brought Al back before she finds out. She needs to know that. And I need to tell her how much her saving him means to me."

Hermione smiled. "Of course," said Hermione giving Carly another hug. "We'll come get you when she's awake."

Hermione returned to Rose's side, and Carly, Harry, Ginny, and Lily continued to the next curtained off area. Albus was lying in the cot, still unconscious. James was in a chair on the right side of his bed with a hand over his face. Lucy sat next to him. The right side of Albus's face was bandaged. He was not wearing a shirt, as his right arm was bandaged from his wrist to his shoulder. He had bandages wrapped around his torso covering the burns on his back.

Carly took a deep breath, then went and sat on the opposite side of the bed from where James and Lucy sat. She took Albus's hand. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "I'm here, Al," whispered Carly. She sat back in the chair, and began her silent vigil.

It was now she noticed James was crying. Lucy had her arm around him. James stood up, and moved to leave. "I'm going to get some air," said James. His voice was strained.

Harry grabbed his arm. "It's all right, James," said Harry. "He'll be just fine. Don't worry."

"I know that," said James softly. "I also know, I can't protect him. I am a complete failure at the only task I had to do that ever really mattered." James shrugged out of his father's grasp and headed towards the door.

A moment later, Lucy followed him.

Harry, Ginny, and Lily sat down beside Al's bed to wait for him to awaken. They would let Lucy deal with James. None of them knew what to say to him anyway. James never admitted defeat like that, even though in some ways, admitting he couldn't protect Albus was the best thing for him to do. He still had to forgive himself for it.

James went into the hallway outside the Hospital Wing. Everyone was there. "No change," said James to the assembled family and friends.

Without another word or looking at anyone, James headed down the hallway. Sirius was about to get up, when Lucy came out of the Hospital Wing.

"James is really upset…I'll talk to him Sirius," said Lucy with a smile. Sirius smiled and nodded. He knew James was in good hands.

Lucy followed James. She had a pretty good idea where he was going. She followed at a distance. If there was one thing she knew about James, it was that he reacted badly when the people he loved were hurt, and the responsibility he felt for Albus made it even worse when Albus was the one who was hurt. James was churning with anger, and fear. Lucy knew he had to let it out.

James entered the Room of Requirement. He took a sword form the weapon rack. He was in the usual room they used for training. He began doing his practice exercises. For twenty minutes he swung the sword. He cut through magical target after magical target. He was sweating profusely and panting, his heart beating nearly out of his chest. He wasn't being careful with the sword. He had actually nicked himself with the blade several times, cutting his clothing, and drawing small trickles of blood. Finally he nicked his leg, not badly, but enough that it hurt. James threw the sword on the ground and screamed as he fell to his knees with both hands over his face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Lucy had entered the room just after James, and was standing by the door watching as he drove himself to try and take his mind off his worry, anger, and fear. When he finally fell to his knees, she went to him and kneeled down in front of him. She pulled up his face and looked into his eyes. They were ablaze with anger, but she could see the worry, fear, and hopelessness behind them. Lucy pulled him down on top of her and pulled his lips to hers. For a moment, he tried to pull away, but she held onto him and kissed him fiercely.

After a few moments, he started to respond, kissing her back even more fiercely, desperately. It wasn't long before their clothes were discarded. Eventually, James collapsed on top of Lucy for a moment, and then rolled over, pulling her over on top of him. He held onto her tightly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," said James softly.

"The best you can," said Lucy. "That's all anyone can do." Lucy knew exactly what he was referring to. He didn't even have to say it.

"But I can't protect him," said James absently. "I'm supposed to protect him…and I can't." James was blinking back tears.

"No…you can't protect Al," said Lucy as she looked into his eyes. "Not alone you can't, and no one can protect him from everything, and there are some things no one can protect him from. You're just making yourself crazy, trying to satisfy what some stupid book told you that you were supposed to do. You need to let it go James. For your own sake, you need to let it go."

"I know," said James as he tightened his arms around her. "It's just so hard. This blasted tournament is probably going to get him killed, and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Lucy kissed him softly. They just lay there snogging. Finally after a few minutes, James stopped kissing her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I shouldn't have let you do this," whispered James softly.

"Do what?" asked Lucy quizzically.

"I want to make love to you because I love you, not because I'm upset," said James. "You mean more to me than that."

Lucy smiled. "James, you were angry and afraid," said Lucy. "I knew when I kissed you that you needed to forget, even if just for a few moments." A sly grin spread across her face. "I did rather enjoy it. Don't be sorry." She kissed him tenderly. "Any time you need to forget your problems, you can always count on me." Lucy smiled. "Plus, I think it was far more enjoyable than impaling yourself on a sword, which you probably would have done if you had continued much longer."

James laughed. "I can't argue with that," said James. "I love you, Lucy."

James knew he had to let go of being Albus's protector. Lucy was right. Everyone was right. He had been fighting it since the summer, but he couldn't be Albus's protector. He could only be his brother. James just had to hope that being his brother would be enough.


	47. The Emancipation of Lily Potter

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 47 – The Emancipation of Lily Potter

In the hospital wing, the vigil around Albus and Rose continued into the night. It was just about ten o'clock when Rose opened her eyes. She was sore head to toe, and her right leg and right arm throbbed painfully.

"Hey," said Danny, cupping her cheek in his hand and giving her a soft kiss. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Warm…really warm," said Rose with a weak smile. "I wasn't sure I would ever be warm again."

"Hi, Rosie," said Ron with a smile.

"Hi, Dad," replied Rose with a half smile. "Sorry to worry you all. Is Al…"

"Al's fine," said Hermione, respecting Carly's wishes. "You are too. You should be stronger in the morning, and the Healers will give you some potions for the pain."

Rose was still groggy, but she thought she saw Harry carrying Lily by the opening of the curtain. She wasn't completely aware of it though. "What time is it?" asked Rose.

"Ten o'clock," said Hugo.

"Did we win?" asked Rose, not really caring, but thinking she should ask.

"No," said Hermione. "Stefan and Anton arrived just before you. You never touched the sphere when you arrived. While you were on the ground, Sophie and Danielle arrived and touched the sphere. There was discussion among the judges. The purpose of the sphere was for a close finish. The fact is you clearly finished second. The other judges voted four to one to award a tie for second place. You and Al still lead fifty-nine points to Durmstrang's fifty-eight."

"Did Uncle Percy vote against us?" asked Rose. "On second thought, don't bother to answer, I know the answer already, and I really don't care."

They all laughed. "Rose, we're going to leave you alone for a while," said Hermione giving Danny a meaningful look. "We'll let everyone know you are all right. In a little while if you're feeling up to it, Danny can get Carly. She wants to see you."

"All right," said Rose. She was a little more awake now, and except for the soreness, she felt a little better. Knowing Albus was all right also helped how she felt tremendously.

Hermione, Ron, and Hugo, left quietly to give Rose and Danny some time alone, which she desperately wanted. Rose thought her mother must have been going to see Albus, since she didn't go with her father and brother.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Danny with a warm smile. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Rose, somewhat painfully slid over to one side of the cot, away from Danny and she smiled. "Please kiss me," said Rose. "And don't stop."

Danny lay down beside her, propped up on his elbow. He stroked her cheek with his hand, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "Your wish is my command, love," said Danny with a smile. He leaned down and began to kiss her. It was gentle, tender, and loving, as much as Rose might have liked more passion she just wasn't in any condition for it. Just the feel of Danny's lips on hers was enough to push the nightmarish day out of her mind, and she happily kissed him back, allowing the world around them to drain away.

Rose lost all track of time as Danny kissed her. He kept kissing him for she didn't know how long. Finally, she managed to get her left arm around his neck. She pulled him down and hugged him to her as he snaked his arms around her.

"Are you all right, Rose?" asked Danny. "Are you really all right?"

"I'm fine now," said Rose with a smile. "Thank you."

They held each other like that for a moment, and then Danny sat up. "Carly wants to talk to you," said Danny. "Is it all right if I get her?"

"That's fine, Danny," said Rose with a smile.

Danny went around the curtain to get Carly. Rose pulled her self up into a sitting position. She ached all over, but Albus was all right, and that really was all that mattered to her. She remembered her conversation with Uncle Fred. Everything happens for a reason.

Carly came in, and Rose saw Danny head for the hallway.

"Hi Rose, how do you feel?" asked Carly with a smile as she sat down on the edge of the bed and took Rose's hand.

"I'm sore, but I'm all right?" asked Rose. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight," said Carly.

"Midnight," said Rose in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" asked Carly curiously.

Rose grinned. "Danny kissed me for two solid hours," said Rose. "I told him to kiss me and not to stop. I lost track of time. I guess I have him well trained." Both girls laughed quietly.

"You've got him wrapped around your finger," said Carly with a giggle. "It's so wonderful to be in love."

"Yeah," said Rose with a laugh. "Speaking of the two greatest guys in the whole world. How is yours doing?"

Carly smiled. "Rose, I just wanted to thank you for saving Al," said Carly, completely ignoring Rose's question

"Don't thank me," said Rose, shaking her head. "It was all my fault."

"I know that's not true," said Carly. "No one knows what happened out there, but I know you saved Al's life. You brought him back to me." Carly put her hand on her stomach. "You brought him back to us."

Rose had to tell her what happened. Rose needed to tell Carly what went on, that it really was her fault. Rose told her the whole story. How scared she was, how they could have quit, but she insisted they go on. How Albus was struck by lightning, and she didn't know if he was alive or dead. How she thought she was just bringing his body back. By the time she was done, she was in tears. Carly pulled her into a hug. Rose held onto her even though it hurt to move.

"It's not your fault, Rose," said Carly. "It's not."

"Well, Al is all right, so it really doesn't matter," said Rose. Carly stiffened, and held onto Rose tighter. Rose suddenly got scared. "He is really all right? Are you not telling me something?"

"In every way that matters, he's fine," said Carly.

Rose pulled away from Carly. "What does that mean?" asked Rose. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Carly smiled bravely. "There is some scarring from the burns," said Carly. "They took the bandages off a couple of hours ago. The spells and potions healed him as much as possible. He will be fine, but it might be hard for him for a while."

Rose swung her legs out of bed away from Carly, her muscles groaning in protest, but she ignored the pain.

"No, Rose, don't," said Carly, but Rose was not listening, she was on her feet, shakily walking toward the foot of the bed, and out past the edge of the curtain. Carly followed her. She knew trying to stop Rose was no use.

It felt to Rose, like it took hours to walk the few steps to Albus's cot. Her leg and shoulder throbbed with each step. When she came around the corner, she saw a scene that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life. On one side of the bed sat Hermione, holding Ginny. Albus lay in the cot. The entire right side of his face was scarred with burns. His entire right arm was scarred with burns. He was still unconscious.

Hermione and Ginny got right up and went to Rose. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and Ginny took her face in her hands.

"He's fine," said Ginny. "The scars don't matter. It's still Al."

"It should be me," said Rose through her sobs. "It should be me."

"No, Rose, it's all right," said a voice.

Ginny turned, as Carly walked to Albus's bedside. Rose broke free of Hermione and Ginny and went to the other side of Albus's bed. She fell painfully to her knees beside the bed.

"Al," said Carly with a smile. "You are all right, love. You just need some rest and potions and you will be just fine."

Albus smiled weakly at Carly. "You're a lousy liar, love," said Albus. "I know I was struck by lightning. I heard you talking about scars. How bad is it."

"It doesn't matter now," said Carly trying to smile bravely. Her eyes gave it away.

Albus sighed. "All right, we'll do this the hard way," said Albus. He raised his left hand and said a spell. A reflective field appeared above him. He looked at his reflection. His face and arm were burned. The burned area felt strange. His back felt the same way as his face and arm. He assumed his back was burned to. He willed himself not to wince at his own reflection.

"Sorry, love," said Albus shaking his head. "I hate to tell you this, but it looks like I'm going to spoil the wedding photos."

Carly chuckled half-heartedly. She could see it in his eyes. He was putting on a brave face, but he was devastated at what he saw.

Carly leaned over and kissed him softly, but he reached his hand up and held her lips to his a little longer, savoring her kiss. Finally he let her pull back. "I missed you," said Carly. "We missed you." She smiled. "As long as you're in them, the wedding photos will look fine."

Albus took a breath, and canceled the mirror spell. He couldn't look at his reflection any longer. It was all he could do to keep his composure.

"Hi, Mum, Aunt Hermione," said Albus softly. "Where's Dad?"

"He had to take Lily up to Gryffindor Tower," said Ginny. "When they took the bandages off, she wanted to heal you."

"You tell her I said, she isn't coming anywhere near me if she's going to do that," said Albus, a touch of anger in his voice. "It's not worth her putting herself in danger. I'm…fine."

Albus turned toward Rose. The look on her face was heartbreaking. He had never seen it, but it was the look James had described in Danny's eyes when Rose was in the hospital, as if her soul was gone. It pained him to see her so upset.

"Could I have a moment alone with Rose?" asked Albus.

"Of course," said Carly with a smile. She kissed him again. Both Hermione and Ginny kissed his forehead, and the three of them left, leaving Albus and Rose alone.

Rose tried to open her mouth, but her jaw just hung limp. She couldn't say anything. She wanted to crawl in a hole and have them cover her with dirt.

Albus, straining against the wishes of his sore muscles, pulled Rose up on the bed and hugged her to him. She put her arms around his neck as she began to cry.

"Tell me what happened," whispered Albus.

Through her tears, she told him about the lightning strike. She told him about finally finding him and his broom, and about not knowing if he was dead or alive. She told him all of it.

"Well," said Albus. "You saved my life. It looks like I owe you one."

"You already saved my life once this year, remember," said Rose. "I would say we're even, but we can never be even, not after…"

"The scars don't matter, Rose," said Albus cutting her off. In truth, he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't put his pain on her. It wasn't her fault. He would have plenty of time to cry later. "You saved my life. You made sure my son wouldn't grow up without a father. There is nothing more important you could ever do for me. My face means nothing compared to that."

It took a while for Rose to stop crying. Finally she did and Hermione and Ginny helped her back to bed. Rose couldn't say anything.

Carly stayed with Albus, sleeping with him in the cot, on his left side, as the scars were still tender on his right arm. After Carly had fallen asleep, Albus used the mirror spell and looked at his reflection again. He studied the red, purple, and black deformed flesh that had once been his face. The Healers said in time it would get a little better, it would lose some of the discoloration. Somehow a little better didn't seem enough to matter.

Albus had seen Muggle movies about hopelessly disfigured people who were misunderstood and persecuted. Now, he was the one who was hopelessly disfigured. He was the one who would scare children as he passed by. He was the one who would cause people to gasp at his approach. Why did this have to happen to him? He kept telling himself how lucky he was to be alive, but all he could think of was what life was going to like from now on. At least he had his family, and he knew they would love him no matter what he looked like, even if he did look like some kind of hideous monster. He had to hold on to that.

Albus knew he had to be strong for Carly and for his son. He had to be strong for poor Rose. Rose had saved his life. This wasn't her fault. Yet he could hear her on the other side of the curtain crying as Danny held her. There was nothing else he could say to her.

Albus canceled the mirror spell, and put out the light. There was no point in looking any more, or ever again for that matter. It would never change. Rose wasn't the only one who would be crying herself to sleep.

--

In the fifth year girls' dorm, Lily sat on her bed with the curtains drawn. She was upset for so many reasons, that she could hardly remember them all.

Her parent's refused to understand that she was meant to heal people. It was more than something she could do. It was what she was meant to do. Shouldn't she be the one to decide if she should try to heal someone or not? Why did they think it was their place to tell her that she couldn't? This wasn't a normal problem of a teenager rebelling and not wanting to listen to her parents. This was her destiny. Why was hers' so much less important than everyone else's?

Lily couldn't imagine how terrible Albus felt. Lily knew she was his only hope. Albus wouldn't let her heal him and it made her angry. Who the hell was he to make that decision for her? She loved Albus so much. He was her brother and she hated to see him in pain. Shouldn't she be able to do this for him if she wanted to? Lily could give him a gift no one else could? She wanted to, more than anything.

When Albus was in the Hospital Wing his first year, all Lily wanted to do was heal him. Lily was always so close to her brothers. Now that she had the power to heal Albus, the power she would have given anything for when she was nine years old, how could she not use it?

It wasn't just about Albus either. What if she was meant to practice her healing? What if she would get better at it? What if she wouldn't feel so weak after doing it with practice? What if she didn't practice and the time came when she was unable to save someone because she hadn't practiced? What if with practice she could heal people who weren't The Twelve? What if someday it was Colleen, or Danny, or Gabrielle, or Lucy, or…Tommy?

Lily couldn't stand the thoughts racing in her mind anymore. She made a decision. Lily Potter would no longer be forced to ignore her destiny. Her parents were going to have to understand she wasn't a little girl anymore.

Lily got out of bed and got dressed. She quietly moved toward the door. It was two o'clock in the morning. Just before Lily opened the door, she heard a voice behind her.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go alone, do you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Go back to sleep, Colleen," said Lily quietly.

"Not a chance," said Colleen. She got out of bed and quickly dressed. "I know what you are up to, and I'm going with you."

"No, Colleen," said Lily. "I need to do this."

"And I'll watch your back," said Colleen putting her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Your family has been there for me at the worst time in my life. You're…you're the best friend I've ever had. Al needs your help, and I'm going to see he gets it. We're in this together."

Colleen gave Lily a hug, which she returned. It really did make her feel better not to be going alone.

"All right," said Lily. "Stay close."

Lily and Colleen crept down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Fortunately, it was completely deserted.

"Let's go," said Lily as they started to cross the room.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to keep an eye on you did you?" asked a voice in the dark room. "Give me some credit."

Lily cursed herself under her breath. She should have known. "Take off the cloak, Dad," said Lily. Her voice clearly showed her anger and annoyance.

Harry swung his Invisibility Cloak off. "Come on Lily," said Harry with a sigh. "We aren't letting you do this."

Lily walked up to her father, striding towards him purposefully without a hint of indecision. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore," said Lily bluntly. "I have a power, and I have a responsibility to use it."

Harry took a breath. "And when you're seventeen, I can't stop you," said Harry. "Then you'll only have Al, who will never let you do it, to argue with."

"Why is my destiny so damn unimportant," roared Lily. "That damn book says you have to face that monster, and you're going to do it. The book says I'm 'The Healer'. It's what I'm meant to do. Why do I have to ignore it?"

"Because you are too young to make that decision," said Harry trying to calm her. He went to put his hands on her shoulders, but she pushed him away.

"Who was it that faced Voldemort when he was eleven years old?" asked Lily. "Who killed a Basilisk when they were twelve? Who saved Sirius from Dementors at thirteen? Who competed in the Triwizard Tournament at fourteen and fought off Voldemort? You were younger than I am when they did every one of those things."

"And if my parents weren't murdered when I was a year old, they would never have let me do any of those things," screamed Harry, louder than he had ever screamed at any of his children in his life. Harry rarely yelled at any of his children, even when they sometimes had deserved it. At that moment he snapped. Harry immediately felt sick.

Before Lily could respond, she heard Colleen's voice, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell hit Harry, freezing him, and he fell to the floor.

Lily looked at Colleen, for a moment in shock. Then she nodded. Lily was never going to win the argument.

"Let's go," said Lily. Lily decided she would tell everyone that she had put Colleen under the Imperius Curse and that she made Colleen curse her father. She didn't want Colleen being expelled for helping her.

Lily and Colleen made there way to the Hospital Wing. They went in as quietly as possible. They crept in. When they got to Rose's cot, they realized she was awake. Danny was holding her and she was crying.

"How can I live with what I did to him, Danny?" asked Rose as she continued to cry.

"It's not your fault," said Danny. "You have to stop crying and get some sleep. You've been crying for hours. Can I get you a Sleeping Draught?"

"I may never stop crying, Danny," said Rose. "Every time I look at Al, I'll know what I did to him. I don't deserve to do anything but cry. I don't want a Sleeping Draught. That won't help me."

"Everything happens for a reason, Rose," said Danny softly. He didn't know what else to do for her. It was tearing him apart to see her like this.

Danny's words hit Rose like a ton of bricks. Could that have been what Fred was trying to tell her? Was there some reason Albus was burned and scarred? What possible reason could there be for that? It felt like the universe was playing a cruel, terrible joke.

"You won't have to, Rose," said Lily, revealing her presence.

Rose and Danny looked up and saw Lily and Colleen standing there. Rose knew instantly what Lily was saying.

"No, Lily," said Rose. "He doesn't want that." Even as she said it, Rose wanted so much to let Lily do it.

"You can't stop me," said Lily determinately.

Lily walked purposefully around the curtain to Albus's cot. Colleen, Rose, and Danny were right behind her. She walked up to the right side of the bed, Albus's burned side.

"He doesn't want this," said Danny quietly.

"Let her do it," said Rose having lost what little conviction she had to make Lily honor Albus's wishes. The site of Albus's burned face was more than she could bear. "It is the most selfish thing I've ever wanted, but let her do it." Rose closed her eyes, and Danny put his arms around her.

Lily looked at Albus. There were tearstains on his cheeks. He had obviously cried himself to sleep. Lily placed one hand on Albus's arm and the other on the side of his face. Just like when she healed Hugo's small burn, she concentrated on healing the burns.

There was a bright flash, and Lily, Colleen, Danny, and Rose were all thrown to the ground. Albus and Carly both awoke instantly.

"What is it?" asked Albus as he opened his eyes.

Carly looked up at him and the gasped. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. "Al, your face…it's all healed," said Carly as she reached up and brushed her fingertips over the smooth skin on his face where the burns had been.

Albus pulled himself up in the bed so he was sitting. All his aches and pains were gone. He saw Danny, Rose, and Colleen getting to their feet. Lily was to his right sitting on the floor looking up at him, biting her bottom lip.

Albus cast the mirror spell. He looked at his reflection. His face and arm were healed. Albus could feel that his back was healed as well. He canceled the spell and turned back to Lily. She was standing up now.

"Are you all right?" asked Albus softly.

"I'm a little more tired than I was, but other than that I'm fine," said Lily softly. "I'm sorry, Al, but this is what I'm meant to do. The first time it hit me hard, the second time wasn't so bad. This time I feel almost fine. I know you didn't want me to, but I had to, Al. I love you. I couldn't let you suffer like that for no reason."

Albus was alternating between anger that she had done what he told her she wasn't to do, and happiness that she had done it. What was done was done.

"Come here," said Albus. Lily walked to him, and he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Lily. Thank you."

As Albus held his sister, they heard the door of the hospital wing open and close. A moment later, Harry was standing with them.

"Are you all right, Lily?" asked Harry concernedly. He could see that Albus was healed and didn't have to ask what happened. He was so happy, and yet so upset at the same time.

Lily pulled away from Albus. "I'm fine Dad," said Lily. "Look, Dad…" Lily was about to say it wasn't Colleen's fault.

Colleen for her part had already come to terms with the fact that she would be expelled. She had attacked a teacher. There really was no other outcome, but it was worth it. She owed them all so much. It was a small price to pay.

"I don't know how you two slipped past me," said Harry shaking his head. "I think everyone needs to get some sleep, including me."

Danny and Rose, and Albus and Carly went to sleep. Harry, Colleen, and Lily went out into the hallway. To Lily and Colleen's surprise, Harry sat down on the bench instead of heading for Gryffindor Tower.

"Over here you two, in front of me," said Harry flatly. The two girls walked over in front of him. Harry took a few moments to compose his thoughts. He weighed his anger at both of them, against the fact that Albus was healed.

"Colleen, what happened in the Common Room this evening is between us," said Harry. "By the rules, you should be expelled. As far as I am concerned, it never happened." Colleen opened her mouth to speak, but Harry just shook his head. He wasn't finished. "A long time ago, Hugo's parents and I attacked a teacher. I did it for myself, but they did it for me. They did it because they cared about me. We probably should have all been expelled, but we weren't." Harry smiled sadly as he remembered the night he found out who really betrayed his parents. "Thank you, Colleen. I know you did it because you care about Lily." Harry smiled. "I've never been so happy to have been cursed in my life." Harry pulled Colleen into a hug.

"Thank you," said Colleen after she let go of Harry. "I really am sorry."

Harry smiled. "Colleen, could you head up to Gryffindor Tower?" asked Harry. "I would like to talk to Lily alone for a few minutes."

A few moments later, Colleen disappeared down the corridor. Harry just stared at Lily for a moment. "Come here," said Harry.

Lily walked over to him, and Harry pulled her into a hug and she sat in his lap and hugged her father. After a few moments, he pulled her back and looked in her eyes.

"Are you really sure you're all right, princess?" asked Harry.

Lily smiled. She always did when he called her princess. "I'm fine Dad," said Lily softly. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry Colleen cursed you. Thank you for not expelling her. I would have felt awful. I was going to tell you I had her under the Imperious Curse."

Harry smiled. "You don't have it in you to use an Unforgivable Curse," said Harry. "You could never do that."

"Maybe not," said Lily with a smile.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Lily," said Harry. "I had some time while I was waiting for the curse to wear off to think about what we both said." Harry paused. "You were right and I was wrong. Even if my parents had not been murdered, I would have still done those things if they had needed doing. They would not have wanted me to, but I would have. A long time ago, Neville told me he knew I would have done all the things I did even if I didn't have to be the one to do them. I wasn't sure I believed him then, but he was right."

"I know you would have, Dad," said Lily. "You're the best person I know, and you could never let a bad thing happen if you could prevent it."

"You're right, Lily," said Harry. "Just like Neville was right back then. I wouldn't have stood by while those things happened. You and your brothers are just like me. You want to do the right thing and help people because it's right, not because you have to, and the people you care about are more important to you than your own safety."

"I'm glad you understand, Dad," said Lily with a smile. "I just had to help Al. It's my destiny, and I can't just ignore it."

Lily hugged Harry tightly. "You aren't a little girl anymore," said Harry. "I guess it's just hard not to think of you as my little princess anymore. Don't worry. I'll deal with your mother. At least I'll try to."

Lily laughed. "I'll always be your little princess, Dad," said Lily. "I just have to follow my destiny at the same time."

"I guess I can live with that," said Harry with a smile. "Thank you for healing Albus." After a few more moments, he let her go.

"Off to bed with you," said Harry.

Lily headed down the hallway. Harry just sat there for a few minutes. Two tasks down and two more tasks to go. Harry wasn't sure he was going to make it.

In his years of school, no year had been this hard, Harry thought. The reason was obvious. It was easier to be in danger, than watch his family being in danger. Somehow Harry didn't think it would get better anytime soon.


	48. Will You Be My Valentine?

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 48 – Will You Be My Valentine?

It took a few days, but things in the castle gradually returned to normal. Things remained rather cool for several days between Lily and Ginny, as Ginny was quite upset that Lily had healed Albus. Even Ginny couldn't deny how happy she was that Albus was healed. It only took a few days for mother and daughter to put the past behind them.

Harry continued to get reports of Death Eater activity. Two more Healers disappeared in Albania, and three from neighboring Greece. Harry was really beginning to wonder what was going on. There had to be some reason they needed Healers. The bodies of the earliest Healers kidnapped had begun to show up. The men were tortured, and the women…Harry didn't want to think about it.

Just ten days after the second task was Valentine's Day. Spring had come early, and the weather was wonderful. For the last several years, Hermione had declared no classes on Valentine's Day, and had allowed a special day in Hogsmeade. Valentine's Day fell on a Wednesday, so it was a nice day off in the middle of the week. All the couples among the Potters and Weasleys had plans.

Albus and Carly had decided not to go into Hogsmeade. In fact, they decided to do nothing fancy at all. They were going to spend the entire day together in their room, and had Winky bring them their meals. All they wanted was to be together.

Danny had a surprise for Rose. He had asked for and was given permission to take Rose to London for the day. They were going to the Wizarding Museum of Britain, and then to the London Zoo, two of Rose's favorite places. Danny had asked Harry if he could help him get reservations for The Feather of the Phoenix. Even for Harry that was not easy. Most Valentine's Day reservations at The Feather of the Phoenix were booked years in advance. However, Harry managed to get not only reservations, but also a private room and a special dinner prepared by Chef Olivier. Danny was keeping where they were going for dinner secret until they arrived.

Lily and Tommy had a much simpler day in mind. They took a picnic lunch, and flew on Tommy's broom. They went to the forest beyond Hogsmeade, technically out of bounds for students, but many would go for walks in the woods, it wasn't strictly enforced. They found a clearing, ate lunch, and planned to spend the rest of the afternoon snogging. What more could they ask for? Lily did have dinner plans with someone else who was very special to her.

Neville and Gabrielle's Valentine's Day was more of a weekend in the middle of the week. They had left Hogwarts Tuesday morning, not to return until Thursday night. Neville didn't tell anyone where he and Gabrielle were going, but everyone assumed it would be someplace romantic. They were wrong however. Neville had managed to receive permission to view the collection of rare magical plants, fungi, and carnivorous plants at the Herbology Research Center of Tokyo. For two Herbologists it was a dream come true.

In only ten days since James finally accepted he could not be Albus's protector without making himself crazy, Lucy noticed a huge change in him. It was a wonderful change. Since they had started dating when she came to Hogwarts, James was always affectionate and attentive, but the worry never left his eyes. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders now. James seemed happier than he had ever been, and all he wanted to do was hold Lucy in his arms, which suited Lucy just fine. Of course, he was still worried, but not thinking of himself, as the person solely responsible for Albus's safety seemed to give him a freedom he hadn't had in many years.

James and Lucy invited her parents to come to Hogwarts on Valentine's Day, to meet Harry and Ginny, and so they could start planning the wedding. Harry and Ginny didn't have other plans. They were staying at the castle so that Ron and Hermione could get away for the day.

Ron and Hermione took turns planning Valentine's Day. This was Hermione's turn to plan. She had arranged for them to spend the morning together at a nice hotel in Chudley, and then in the afternoon, Hermione had arranged for one of the greatest days of Ron's life. Hermione and Ron attended the Chudley Cannons' practice in the afternoon, and then had VIP seats for the game that night against Puddlemere United. She had even arranged for Donald Morrow, General Manager of the Chudley Cannons to present Ron with a broomstick signed by the entire team. When Hermione told Ron, he nearly cried. It was the greatest Valentine's Day ever as far as Ron was concerned. What she didn't tell him was that just before the game was to begin, Oliver and Jason Wood would fly up to their seats with an extra broom, and take Ron out over the pitch, to throw out the ceremonial first quaffle. Hermione knew Ron would cry then.

Hugo and Colleen were taking advantage of the day to go to Hogsmeade. Colleen had never been to Hogsmeade. They woke up early, and had breakfast together in the Great Hall. As they walked toward Hogsmeade, Hugo could tell from Colleen's silence that something was wrong.

"What is it, love?" asked Hugo. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Colleen softly. "I'm fine."

Hugo stopped walking and turned to her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, pulling her against him, holding them eye-to-eye.

"Now," said Hugo, with their faces only inches apart. "First, if you're only fine on Valentine's Day, then I'm not a very good boyfriend. Second, we agreed you would tell me when something was bothering you. I can fix the first problem easy enough I think."

He kissed her deeply, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. A few moments later they broke the kiss breathlessly.

"Better?" asked Hugo.

"Much," said Colleen with a smile. Hugo continued to hold her waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. Colleen sighed. "All right, I'll tell you. On Valentine's Day my Dad would take my Mum and I out shopping and then to lunch. We would spend the afternoon in the park. I never spent Valentine's Day without them until I went to school. I don't know why I should be thinking of that now. I've been at school for the last four Valentine's Days. I don't know why today would be different than any of those."

"Yes you do," said Hugo softly, looking into he eyes. He gave her a soft kiss, and then hugged her for a moment. "You miss them. If you would rather go back to the castle, we can. I mean, if this will remind you too much of those days, I don't want you to be sad all day."

Colleen pulled back and smiled. "I can't be sad when I'm with you, not really," said Colleen. "Come on, let's enjoy the day."

Hugo kissed her again, and set her down. "Come on," said Hugo with a smile, let's go and have some fun."

They walked into Hogsmeade, and went to Honeydukes first. Hugo bought a big bag of chocolates and other sweets. Hugo and Colleen both had a sweet tooth.

They went to Gladrags. Gladrags was now carrying a selection of Muggle clothes, as so many students at Hogwarts liked Muggle clothes.

Colleen tried on some new clothes. She needed some spring clothes, as most of her wardrobe was for winter, since Durmstrang was cold almost all the time. She picked out a few things. She was amazed that Hugo was waiting patiently for her.

"I like that one," said Hugo with a grin. Colleen was trying on a particularly short skirt and low cut top. "It looks wonderful on you."

"But won't you be jealous of the other boys staring at me in this?" asked Colleen teasingly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Maybe a little," said Hugo with a grin. "I can handle it though. Besides, don't you think I deserve something for standing here so patiently?"

"I guess you're right," said Colleen with a laugh. "This one's a keeper."

Hugo enjoyed seeing her happy like this. She was enjoying trying on clothes. Colleen had far too little happiness. If such a simple thing was going to make her happy, he could be patient.

After Gladrags, they went to Scrivenshaft's so Hugo could pick up some new quills, and then they headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. On the way they bumped into someone.

"Hi, Sirius," said Hugo. Sirius was walking down the street towards them.

"Hi, Hugo, Colleen," said Sirius.

"Where are you off to today?" asked Hugo.

"I just wanted to pick up a present for someone special," said Sirius. "I have a…dinner date this evening."

"Your usual Valentine's Day dinner date?" asked Hugo with a grin.

"Of course," said Sirius with a smile. "Have a good day you two, oh and watch your back, I thought I saw that worthless git, Peter Skeeter, skulking around." Sirius continued down the street.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Hugo and Colleen ordered lunch and found a small table in the back. After they ate, they sipped warm butterbeer.

"Have you had fun?" asked Hugo, reaching across the table to take Colleen's hand.

"More than I thought I ever would again," said Colleen, as she interlaced their fingers.

"I think now is a good time for me to give you your present," said Hugo. He removed a box from his pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything," sad Colleen as she took the box. She opened it, then looked up at Hugo.

"I hope you like it," said Hugo. "I don't know anything about jewelry. I just thought you should have something to replace your necklace. I thought you might like this."

Colleen removed the delicate gold chain from the box. Dangling from it was a teardrop shaped amethyst pendant.

"Hugo, it's beautiful," said Colleen with a smile. "Purple is my favorite color. Thank you." Colleen put the necklace on.

"It looks beautiful on you," said Hugo with a smile.

"Come on," said Colleen with a glint in her eye. "Let's go somewhere with fewer people around so I can thank you properly." She didn't have to tell Hugo twice.

They walked a ways outside of Hogsmeade, and found a deserted clearing off of the road. They were technically out of bounds, but as long as they were back to the castle on time, no one would notice.

Hugo put down the bags they had from shopping and turned to Colleen. "So, you wanted to thank me," said Hugo with a grin.

Colleen walked close up to him. "Yes," said Colleen, "I do." She pushed him, causing him to fall on his back in the soft grass, and then Colleen leapt on top of him.

Hugo looked up at her, not sure what had just happened. Colleen smiled down at him. "I didn't think it was fair you always have to hold me up when I kiss you because I'm so short," said Colleen with a laugh. "I want you to have all your energy for snogging."

"I like the way you think," said Hugo with a grin.

He pulled her down towards him, and they began to kiss. They continued for a while, coming up for air only briefly when they had to. After about twenty minutes, the peacefulness around them was shattered by a scream.

"That was Lily," exclaimed Hugo. He rolled Colleen off of him, and got up to his feet, then helped Colleen up.

"Which way did it come from?" asked Colleen.

"Get back here," screamed another familiar voice.

"That was Tommy," said Hugo.

Just then, someone ran out of the woods. Hugo knew who it was as soon as he saw him. He was carrying a camera. He wasn't looking where he was running, and was coming right towards Hugo. Hugo assumed he was looking back for Tommy and Lily who must have been chasing him. Hugo stuck out an arm in front of the man, and he ran into Hugo's arm, falling down hard, landing in a heap and dropping the camera.

"Peter Skeeter, you pile of filth," growled Hugo. Although Peter Skeeter was years older than Hugo, he was much shorter, just a little taller than Colleen. When he ran into Hugo, he never stood a chance. Hugo reached down and picked up the camera.

"Hey, that's mine," squeaked Peter Skeeter.

Lily and Tommy came running out of the trees at that moment. Hugo looked up when he saw them. Hugo noticed Tommy's shirt was partially unbuttoned. Peter Skeeter had his opportunity when he saw Hugo was distracted. He leapt to his feet and grabbed the camera from Hugo, before Hugo knew what was happening.

Colleen pointed her wand, "Stupefy," said Colleen. "Petrificus Totalus…Incarcerous…Crucio." Colleen's spells missed. Peter Skeeter had a little distance between them, he stopped and apparated away.

"Damn it," yelled Lily.

"What happened?" asked Hugo. Colleen had used an Unforgivable Curse, but he would deal with that later.

Tommy put his arms around Lily, who began to cry. "He took a picture of us snogging," said Tommy as he rubbed Lily's back soothingly.

"So what?" asked Hugo. He really didn't know why that was cause for Lily to get upset. Two snogging teenagers weren't exactly unusual.

Colleen had a sudden thought. "Were you…just snogging?" asked Colleen, not wanting to upset Lily anymore than she already was.

"Yes," said Lily through her tears. "We were just snogging."

Hugo saw Tommy take a breath and then started buttoning up his shirt.

"In all fairness, Lily," began Tommy, a look of guilt on his face, "even though we weren't going to…do…anything, well…"

"Well what?" asked Lily in exasperation.

"Well, I'm not sure the camera would have caught the truth of the situation," said Tommy with a sigh. "It may have looked like something it wasn't."

"Why would Peter Skeeter care?" asked Colleen.

Lily gasped. "I know," said Lily, her voice dripping with terror. "When Al was in St. Mungo's. Mum and I caught him in Al's room bothering Carly. I sort of punched him in the gut and then kicked him…in a painful spot."

Hugo, Colleen, and Tommy's eyes went wide. She had never mentioned this.

"Do you think he's going to print the picture in the Daily Prophet to get back at me?" asked Lily, her tears starting again, harder than before. Tommy put his arms around her again.

"I think your Mum did a number on him that day too," said Hugo. "Even Peter Skeeter wouldn't be going after you, but he might use the picture to embarrass your Mum."

Lily cried still harder. "It'll be all right Lily," said Tommy.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" asked Colleen.

Lily nodded, and Tommy let go of her and he and Hugo picked up the packages on the ground, and headed for the path back into Hogsmeade. When they were gone, Colleen pulled Lily into a hug and held her for a moment.

"Lily," asked Colleen, trying not to push. "It's not that I don't believe you, but is that really all that was in the picture?"

Lily pulled back. "I swear, we weren't going to do anything more," said Lily. "Tommy and I talked about that one night when we started to get a little carried away while we were snogging. We're too young. I was on top of him in the grass snogging him, and I started kissing his neck. I opened his shirt a few buttons and I was kissing his chest. Tommy had his hands on my hips."

"Hips?" asked Colleen, not sure she really believed what Lily was saying.

"All right, he had them on my butt," said Lily in exasperation. "That picture must look like we were going to… I'm so embarrassed."

"It'll be all right," said Colleen reassuringly. "You're going to have to tell your Mum and Dad though. They can try to stop him from using the picture."

"I know," said Lily as she began to cry again.

Lily wanted to crawl in a hole. All she wanted was some private time with her boyfriend, whom she loved, and it might have turned into front-page news. Her parents were going to be so upset with her. After she finally got them to realize she wasn't a little girl anymore, and now this. All she could hope for was maybe the picture was out of focus.

What was worse, poor Tommy was caught up in all this. He didn't do anything to deserve it. It made her feel awful that he had to suffer because she had a destiny. It wasn't fair to him.

--

Tommy walked down the hallway toward his doom. What other outcome could there be? He knew that logically, he and Lily weren't doing anything wrong. They weren't doing anything most of the other fifth years in the school didn't do. Many of them weren't even completely in love either. Tommy wanted to marry Lily some day. This meant something. There was no logical reason why anyone should give them a hard time about being out in the woods snogging. Maybe he had let his hands wander a bit. That really wasn't so bad, right?

After all the arguments, Tommy was still sure he was walking toward his doom. Tommy knew he was as good as dead. No one would even find his body.

He was about to tell Lily's father, who had defeated Voldemort about what happened in the forest with his daughter. He was already really intimidated by Lily's father, though he had been nothing but nice to Tommy. Her father had never said anything to suggest he had any problem with his dating Lily, but still, he found him very intimidating.

The worst part of all of it was Lily had been in her room crying all afternoon. Tommy loved her so much, seeing her upset broke his heart.

Tommy arrived at the door, behind which he knew his doom awaited. He took a breath and knocked on the door. He had to do this to spare Lily. She was already upset enough.

Ginny opened the door. "Hi, Tommy," said Ginny with a smile.

"H-hello P-Professor Potter," said Tommy nervously. He was hoping maybe Lily's father wouldn't be here. "Could I talk to you for a minute."

Ginny didn't need to be a Legilimens to know something was wrong. "Come on in, Tommy," said Ginny.

Tommy walked into Harry and Ginny's quarters. As soon as he did, he saw Harry, sitting on the couch, polishing the Sword of Gryffindor. Tommy knew he was a dead man.

Ginny sat down on the couch next to Harry. "Hi Tommy," said Harry, as he ran the rag up and down the silver blade.

"Hi," said Tommy hoping his death would at least be quick.

"What's wrong, Tommy," asked Ginny. "And before you say nothing, it's written all over your face. Whatever it is you can tell us."

Harry stopped polishing the blade. "Is Lily all right?" asked Harry concernedly.

"Lily's fine," said Tommy. "Well, maybe not fine, but she's all right. Oh damn." Tommy decided there was no way to say it but just come out with it. "Something happened today, in the forest near Hogsmeade. Peter Skeeter took a picture of Lily and I."

Both Harry and Ginny knew there was more to this story. They knew Tommy wouldn't be this upset about a photo.

Tommy took a breath. "We had a picnic," said Tommy. "Afterwards, we lay down in the grass and…started snogging. That is all we were doing, I swear. Lily and I have talked about…sex…and we're too young." Tommy wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. "I'm afraid the photo may look like a lot more than it was."

Harry and Ginny had no doubt, Tommy was telling the truth about what they weren't doing. He was far too honest to be lying to them. "Why do you think the photo might look like more?" asked Ginny calmly.

"Well," began Tommy, eyeing the sword Harry still held, "Lily was straddling me, my shirt was open, she was kissing my chest, and I had my hands…on her butt." Tommy closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for the deathblow.

"I'm going to kill him," growled Harry through gritted teeth. "I swear I'm going to kill him. Peter Skeeter is a dead man."

At that Tommy let out the breath he was holding and opened his eyes. As Tommy opened his eyes, Ginny was putting her arms around him and hugging him.

"Thank you for telling us, Tommy," said Ginny. "Lily is lucky, most boys wouldn't have had the courage to do that."

"I'm really sorry," said Tommy softly.

"It's all right," said Ginny. "Is Lily all right?"

"She's been in her room crying," said Tommy. "Colleen is with her. Lily was too upset, so I said I would tell you."

"I'll go check on her," said Ginny.

Ginny left Tommy and Harry alone. Harry was still sitting on the couch, seething. How dare Peter Skeeter do that? Harry almost forgot Tommy was there.

Please have a seat, Tommy," said Harry.

Tommy nervously took a seat on the couch.

"I'm really sorry, sir," said Tommy. "This was my fault. It was my idea to go on the picnic. I just wanted to spend some time with her. I love her so much."

"It's all right, Tommy," said Harry with a sigh. How Harry was having this conversation he didn't know. That wasn't true, he did know. It was Peter Skeeter's fault, and he was going to pay for it. "I'm not going to say I like the idea of you having your hands all over my daughter like that, but she isn't a little girl anymore. You two seem to have made a…very responsible decision, and I know how much you love each other. It wasn't your fault." Harry stood up. "If anything, it is my fault. I seem to attract these people, and they hurt the people who are close to me."

"Thank you, sir," said Tommy. "I'm still really sorry."

"If you'll excuse me, Tommy," began Harry, "I have to go kill Peter Skeeter."

Harry put the Sword of Gryffindor back in its sheath. He hadn't given it back to Albus since he returned from, Germany, as he expected he might need it again. He almost took it with him, but he didn't want to get Peter Skeeter's blood on the sword. Skeeter wasn't worth that. Harry took a few minutes to calm down a little bit, but it didn't help much.

Harry marched down the hallway. He was seething. Harry wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do to Peter Skeeter, but it was going to be extremely unpleasant for the little worm. Locking him in a small room with a dozen Blast-Ended Skrewts seemed like a good idea.

As Harry walked, he came upon Sirius and James, standing in the hallway talking. He was quite sure they would share his outrage.

"Hey, Harry," said Sirius. Then he noticed the murderous look on his face. "What's wrong Harry? Has something happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just going to kill Peter Skeeter," said Harry, "or at least maim him. I haven't decided which yet."

"What happened?" asked James as they fell into step behind Harry, as he was not stopping for anything. Harry recounted the story Tommy told them as they walked.

"I'll hold him," said Sirius.

--

Ginny rushed up to Gryffindor Tower. Hugo was sitting in the Common Room, when he saw Ginny he knew where she was going.

Ginny went right up the stairs to Lily's dorm and knocked on the door. "Come in," came Colleen's voice.

Ginny opened the door and found Colleen and Lily sitting on Lily's bed. Lily was crying. Colleen had her arms around Lily. Ginny went right over, sat next to Lily, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mum," said Lily tearfully. "I don't know how I let this happen."

"This wasn't your fault," said Ginny reassuringly. "You should be able to spend time with your boyfriend without worrying about having your picture taken. They used to do that to your father and I when we were in our last year of school and even after we graduated."

"But what if he prints that picture in the Daily Prophet?" asked Lily nearly in a panic. "Hugo thinks he's going to try and embarrass you for what you did to him at the hospital."

"Hugo might be right," said Ginny. "I don't even care about that. Look Lily, I need to go find your father. By now, your Dad might be contemplating something drastic…and I don't want to miss it when he gets his hands on Peter Skeeter."

Something else occurred to Lily "Dad didn't hurt Tommy did he?" asked Lily slowly.

"No," said Ginny with a laugh. "You weren't doing anything wrong. Your Dad, as you know, has recently realized you aren't a little girl anymore. I think we all have. I'm sure Tommy is on his way up to see you. I'll be back after your father and I deal with Peter Skeeter."

--

Harry, Sirius, and James reached Hermione's office a few minutes after meeting up in the hall. Sirius and James had managed to calm Harry down a little bit. They had every intention of making sure Peter Skeeter regretted what he did, but at the same time, they didn't want Harry to go too far. The door to the office was open, and they entered the office, and were shocked at who was there.

To Harry, loyalty to ones friends was one of the most important things to have. Sitting in front of Hermione's desk was a person who embodied the very opposite of loyalty to one's friends. After she turned in Dumbledore's Army fifth year, she should have had 'SNEAK' permanently tattooed on her face.

"Marietta Edgecombe," said Harry disdainfully. "Fancy meeting you here, I'm on my way to have a word with one of your reporters. By word, I mean I'm going to beat the snot out of him."

"No need, Harry," said Marietta as she stood up. Her contempt for him was clear in her voice. "The photo will not see print."

Harry, who was half way to the floo with Sirius and James, stopped in his tracks, and looked at her quizzically.

"I am all for stories that embarrass the lot of you," said Marietta in a holier than thou tone. "I still haven't forgotten what you all did to me."

"What we did to you," said Harry with a laugh. "That's a laugh you…" a smile crossed Harry's lips. "Sneak."

As far as Marietta was concerned the use of that word ended any chance of this being a civil conversation.

"As Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet, any story that is news gets printed," said Marietta as if it were written in stone. "If it embarrasses any of you in the process, then that's even better as far as I am concerned. However, your daughter hasn't done anything to deserve being embarrassed for having done nothing wrong. There is nothing more than two snogging teenagers in that photo, as much as Skeeter would like to spin it otherwise and make it be about what lousy parents you are. There isn't enough there to do that…unfortunately. As much as I would enjoy embarrassing you and your wife, your daughter doesn't deserve it. I've destroyed the photo. Goodbye." With that, Marietta charged by Harry like an angry bull, threw floo powder in the fire and left.

"Thank God," said Ginny, who had come into the office just after Harry, James, and Sirius. "It won't be printed, that's all that matters."

Harry was still seething, but he tried to calm down. He still wanted to go make Peter Skeeter pay for what he did. "Is Lily all right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she's upset, but she'll be all right," said Ginny. "If Skeeter makes the mistake of showing his face in front of me again, I'm going to kill him."

"There is a line for that," said Harry. "I should still go teach him a lesson for what he's done. He's just going to do it again."

"I know, Harry," said Ginny. She would have liked to do that herself, but that was only going to give him an excuse to write a story about it. "It won't do any good. The picture is destroyed, let's leave it be for now."

Sirius and James left, and after speaking with Hermione for a few minutes, Harry and Ginny left the office. Ginny stopped in the hallway and turned to Harry.

"I'm proud of how you handled that," said Ginny as she put her arms around Harry.

"Handled what?" asked Harry. "I didn't do anything."

"Tommy and Lily," said Ginny with a laugh. "I mean, when Rose was fifteen, if that had happened, Ron would have skewered Danny with the sword."

Harry laughed. "Well, it is hard for me not to think of her as my little princess," said Harry with a sigh. "But, she is fifteen, in two years she will be an adult. I can't very well get upset that she's snogging her boyfriend."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you for not going after Peter Skeeter, it wouldn't have helped," said Ginny. "I know you wanted to…so did I."

Harry knew Ginny was right, as much as he wanted to throttle Peter Skeeter, he would just be giving him another story to print. He knew one of these days Peter Skeeter would go too far, and he just hoped it wouldn't be any worse than upsetting Lily.

--

At eleven thirty that night, after she thought everyone was asleep, Lily crept down to the Gryffindor Common Room to sit for a while by the fire. She had cried all afternoon and evening, and refused to come down earlier to see Tommy.

Lily was embarrassed and angry. Worst of all, she was sure Tommy would want to break up with her. She knew Tommy loved her, but maybe this was going to be too much for him to take. This whole mess was because of whom she was, because of whom her parents were. She was Harry Potter's daughter, and certain things, like having your privacy invaded, went along with that. It was so unfair to Tommy. It wasn't until today that Lily realized that, and realized just how bad that could be.

Lily just wanted to sit alone by the fire for a while. She was in her most comfortable pajamas. Lily needed all the comfort she could get. There were so many things on Lily's mind. She kept thinking of how Tommy had volunteered to tell her parents about the photo. She should not have let him do that. Lily knew Tommy was trying to spare her further embarrassment, but it just wasn't right for her to let him do that. She couldn't imagine how hard that was for him to have done that, not to mention how embarrassing it must have been. She knew that Tommy was very nervous around her father, even though he had no reason to be. Tommy really was the perfect boyfriend. Lily knew she didn't deserve him.

When Lily reached the Common Room, she found she was not alone.

"What are you still doing up, Tommy?" asked Lily softly. She wasn't sure she could face him after all that had happened. She stared at the floor in front of her.

Tommy got up from the couch and went over to her. "I couldn't go to sleep without seeing you," said Tommy. "I was hoping you would come down at some point. Are you all right?"

Lily so wanted him to hold her, but he didn't. He didn't even take her hand, or touch her face, or kiss her. She knew he must be angry with her, and she really couldn't blame him. She couldn't look up at him.

"I'm fine," said Lily softly.

"I'm so sorry this happened," said Tommy. He felt awful about this. If he hadn't let his hands wonder, perhaps it wouldn't have happened.

"It wasn't your fault, Tommy," said Lily. "We…you didn't do anything wrong."

Tommy looked at her quizzically for a moment wishing she would look up at him. "Come on," said Tommy. "Let's sit down for a while and talk."

The two of them went and sat on the couch. Lily had come here to be alone, but even more now than when she first saw Tommy was here, she really wanted Tommy to hold her. He didn't even sit close to her like he usually did. Lily was sure he didn't want to.

"What do you think you did wrong today?" asked Tommy. "It's obvious you are blaming yourself, and I want to know why."

"That miserable git wasn't out there to photograph you, Tommy," said Lily staring into the fire and willing herself not to start crying again. "He was there to get a photo to embarrass my parents."

"How is that your fault?" asked Tommy. "It wouldn't have been so bad if I had just kept my hands to myself."

Lily laughed. "Tommy, your hands were only there, because I wanted them there," said Lily. "Before we were interrupted, I was rather enjoying myself." She smiled for just a moment. "This was my fault, Tommy. I understand…if you want to break up with me." Lily was fighting back tears now.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He reached over and gently turned her head towards him and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "What would ever give you that idea?" asked Tommy with a smile. "Breaking up is the furthest thing from my mind."

"This was all because of me," said Lily as she looked into his eyes. "Then I let you go tell my parents. I should have done that myself. It wasn't your responsibility. Hugo told me what you said about my father having the sword out when you got there. You must have been scared to death."

Tommy pulled her into his lap. He gently brushed her tears away. "I love you, Lily Potter, and I hope we'll be together forever… some stupid reporter will never change that," said Tommy. "And your Dad was really nice about the whole thing, though I must admit I was scared senseless when I saw he had the sword. I think your Dad was as embarrassed as I was at having the whole conversation. He knows I would never do anything to hurt you."

Tommy's words made Lily's heart swell with joy. "Are you sure, Tommy?" asked Lily. "We'll probably always have to put up with things like this."

Tommy brought her gaze back to his and stared into her eyes. "More sure than I have ever been about anything," said Tommy. "Don't forget, I'll always be there when you need a kiss." He leaned in and kissed her.

When he broke the kiss, Lily smiled. She got up and repositioned herself on Tommy's lap so she was straddling him. Tommy sucked in a breath and was unable to let it out. Tommy had much the same reaction in the woods earlier that day.

"I love you too, Tommy," said Lily with a smile. "Now, where were we today when we were so rudely interrupted."

Tommy slid his arms around her and pulled her close for another kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I wish you had enjoyed your Valentine's Day more," said Tommy.

"I spent the best parts of it with you," said Lily with a smile. "The rest doesn't matter." Suddenly Lily remembered something. She had forgotten with everything that happened today, she had missed her date for dinner. She kissed him quickly. "I have to go, Tommy. I'm sorry. I forgot about my dinner date, and if I don't hurry, Valentine's Day will be over."

--

At the top of the Astronomy Tower, a lone figure stood looking over the Hogwarts grounds. The moon was full, and it reflected off the lake. It was so peaceful like this at night. Sirius knew one day this peace would be shattered by Voldemort.

Sirius checked his watch. Only another ten minutes, and the second most depressing day of the year would be over. The first was of course, Halloween.

In his entire life, Sirius had never had a meaningful Valentine's Day. Sirius smiled. That wasn't completely true. For the last seven years, he had dinner on Valentine's Day with Lily and Neville, who also had nothing to do on Valentine's Day either these past six years. Lily insisted they both have dinner with her. Dinner with Lily was the only good part of Valentine's Day.

Her day had not gone as planned, and dinner had slipped her mind. It was understandable though after the day she had. She should have been having dinner with her boyfriend anyway, but she had insisted on having dinner with him. He just hoped she wouldn't be too upset with herself when she realized she forgot.

Sirius's life had not gone how he had expected it would. He would have thought that by now, he would have been married. He would have had children, and quite possibly grandchildren. After all, chronologically, he was sixty-three years old.

In his youth, Sirius was very much the ladies man. When he was young, he was good looking. He knew it, and acted accordingly. He was a bit full of himself and a troublemaker. It attracted the wrong kind of girls unfortunately. They were attracted to his 'bad boy' image. They never really got to know who Sirius Black really was. He never really had a serious relationship, even after school. James was the lucky one, then much later Remus. Sirius had never really been in love.

Then James and Lily were murdered, and he was sent to Azkaban. Any real chance he had to be happy died that day with his best friend and the woman he came to think of as a sister. He could never be happy after losing them. When he escaped Azkaban, after his obsession with killing Peter Pettigrew ended, the only thing that was important, the only thing that mattered, was stopping Voldemort and saving Harry. Then he died.

Twenty-one years later, he returned from the dead. The good looks of his youth, so mauled by twelve years in Azkaban, had returned to him. He was barely Harry's age having not aged for twenty-one years, though for some reason, he felt much older than he was, even if he didn't look it. Apparently, twelve years in Azkaban has a way of speeding up the aging process.

In the seven years since he returned, more than once he had met a witch at the Three Broomsticks who seemed interested in getting to know him. There was no reason he couldn't meet someone and fall in love. If he ever said that out loud, he would have been lying, and he knew it. There was every reason he couldn't, that's exactly why he hadn't.

Since the day he stumbled out of the veil in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius had always asked himself the same question. Why? Why had he returned? Certainly Remus could have been 'The Counsel' just as well as he could. In fact, he probably could have done it better. Dumbledore was the one Harry truly needed, wasn't he? James and Lily were the ones who deserved to come back, to get to know their son, and their grandchildren. What made Sirius Black so much more worthy, so much more special, that he deserved to return?

That was why he hadn't had a relationship in the last seven years. There was something he had to do, some reason he had returned. It was this question that prevented Sirius from getting to know any of those witches he met at the Three Broomsticks, but that wasn't the only reason.

There was another reason Sirius felt he couldn't have a relationship. Really he felt he didn't deserve one. Sirius had never told anyone, not even Remus or Harry what he was doing the night James and Lily died. If he had been there, maybe he could have saved them, or at least bought Lily time to escape with Harry. He should have been there, and he wasn't. He failed them when they needed him most, and he had no one to blame but himself.

As the years went by, this became harder and harder to live with. He still had nightmares about that night sometimes. Sirius spent so much time thinking about it lately, it was beginning to take its toll. Sirius in some ways hoped that maybe, by returning to life, and helping Harry and his family, he was being given a second chance to do what he failed to do in his first life. Nothing he had ever done for them seemed like enough.

Sirius knew that in some ways, what he was doing was no different than what James did when he refused to tell Lucy how he felt when they were in school. Sirius was denying himself the chance at happiness the same way, but then, James hadn't returned from the dead. James had a life to live, and every right to be happy while doing it.

Sirius had lived his life, and his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, had ended it in 1995 in the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. He was living on someone else's time now. If only he knew what he was supposed to do with it.

"I thought I might find you here," said a voice from behind Sirius.

Sirius chuckled as he turned around slowly. "I don't remember the last time I was stood up by such a beautiful girl," said Sirius.

"I'm sorry," said Lily with a frown. "I did forget with everything that happened today. I really was going to have dinner with you, but well, things went sort of bad today. I'm really am sorry, I feel terrible."

"Don't fell bad, I know you wanted to," said Sirius with a smile. "I heard all about it. I'm sorry that happened. No reason for you to feel bad at all. There really wasn't any reason for you to have had dinner with an old man today anyway. I'm sure Tommy wanted to have dinner with you."

Sirius never forgot the first time he met Lily, the day he returned from beyond the veil. He had mentioned James, and it brought a tear to his eye. Nine year old Lily had come over and said, 'I'll be your friend.'

"I wanted to, Sirius," said Lily. She came over and gave him a hug, which Sirius returned with a smile. "You shouldn't spend Valentine's Day all alone."

"It's quite all right," said Sirius. He looked at his watch. "And I didn't, you made it with two minutes to spare."

Lily laughed. "I know it's too late for us to have dinner, but I thought we could have desert," said Lily with a smile.

Lily had her school bag on her shoulder. She opened it and removed two butterbeers and a large chocolate heart. She cast a warming charm on the butterbeers, and split the chocolate heart in half down the middle.

"So, Sirius," said Lily with a look that told Sirius exactly what was coming. When are you going to go out and meet someone?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We've been over this, Lily," said Sirius shaking his head. "You are beginning to sound like your Mum."

"Yes, we have been over this, and my Mum is right," said Lily in an annoyed tone. "All that rubbish about your happiness not being important and that your life is not your own, blah, blah, blah. I can see how lonely you are. You have the right to be happy."

Sirius ate the last bite of his chocolate, and drank the last of his butterbeer. "Lily, I love you, and I appreciate your being concerned about me, but I really am fine," said Sirius.

"You know, Sirius, you are great at giving advice, but you are lousy at taking it," said Lily with a sigh. "Do you know that?"

"Yes I do," said Sirius with a laugh. "I have something for you, Lily."

"What is it?" asked Lily curiously. "You didn't get me a present did you? You didn't have to do that, Sirius."

"I wanted to," said Sirius with a smile. "It's in honor of our last Valentine's Day dinner together. Next year, you will be having dinner with that boy who is madly in love with you. I'll be just fine, and don't argue."

Lily frowned. "We'll see about that next year," said Lily.

Sirius reached into his pocket and removed a small box. He handed it to her. "Here, open it," said Sirius with a smile.

Lily opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet with a single charm hanging from it. It was a crossed bone and wand.

"This is the symbol for St. Mungo's," said Lily.

"Yes, it is now," said Sirius. "Long before St. Mungo's was built, it was the symbol of the Healers. Long ago, Healers used to wear this symbol so people would know that if they were sick or hurt, they could go to them for help."

"I'm not a real Healer, Sirius," said Lily with a laugh. "Not really, not yet."

Sirius laughed. "Lily, you brought Rose back from the dead,"' said Sirius. "You healed Albus's scars when the so-called 'real Healers' said it was impossible. You may not be a Healer yet by St. Mungo's standards, but you are by mine. I think you'll find quite a few other people in this castle who would agree with me."

Lily put the gold chain around her wrist and hooked the clasp. "It's beautiful, Sirius," said Lily. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Now, you should get to bed," said Sirius. "I know for a fact your first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I happen to know you have a test tomorrow."

Lily smiled. "Goodnight, Sirius," said Lily. She turned and left him. Sirius turned back to look out the window again.


	49. Things Remembered

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 49 – Things Remembered

By the last full week in February, Carly's morning sickness had stopped almost completely. Though due to an unfortunate incident at dinner one night, Carly discovered she could not stand the smell of steak and kidney pie. That would no longer be served at the Gryffindor table for the remainder of the year.

It had taken Harry quite a few days to stop fuming over the incident with Peter Skeeter. He always hated his fame, but more so when it hurt the people he loved. Though the thought made him slightly ill, Lily deserved to be able to spend time alone with her boyfriend without someone taking her picture. Harry knew they weren't doing anything he would not have been doing with Ginny if they were together, and his life weren't so crazy, when he was fifteen.

Harry never forgot the day of his wedding. Ginny was beautiful, Fawkes showed up before the ceremony started, he was nervous beyond words, and a team of fifty Aurors and Order members were keeping the press away from the Burrow. They had even had the wedding on a Wednesday afternoon to try and throw off the press, but that didn't work. A couple of reporters did slip past the Aurors and Order members, but Ron, George, Bill, and Charlie, deterred them. The reporters only suffered minor injuries.

It was late on a Friday night, early Saturday really, as it was now two o'clock in the morning when Harry looked at the clock again. Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed. Ginny had been asleep for a while. Harry had tried and tried to fall asleep, but he was not having any luck. He had far too much on his mind to sleep, but then that was nothing new.

The situation in Albania and Greece was getting worse. Healers had started hiring bodyguards as four more had disappeared, and more bodies were discovered, each body more gruesome than the last. What was worse he hadn't been able to find out anything about Elena Grindelwald. Without her, he could never get to the Sword of Souls. It was the only way to defeat Voldemort. Kingsley and Hanna had gone through every back channel they knew looking for her in Germany. They had to be careful. They didn't want anyone else to learn of her existence. They might have better luck through official channels, but then there would be a record of it.

"Harry," said Ginny.

"Sorry, Ginny," said Harry. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Ginny pulled herself up, and then over behind him, putting her arms and legs around him from behind. She placed a kiss on his bare back as he playfully tickled her feet, which were resting on his lap. He could feel her smile against his back as she giggled softly.

"Still thinking about finding Elena Grindelwald?" asked Ginny. Her warm breaths on his back made his skin tingle.

"I'm thinking about stopping Voldemort," said Harry. "Elena Grindelwald literally has the key to doing that. People are dying, Ginny."

"And you aren't responsible for them," said Ginny softly leaning her head on his back. Harry just hung his head.

"I know, Ginny," said Harry. "Really, I do, I'm just worried. I thought he was searching for the sword, like I was. It all made sense. But it's been so long since Al and I have had a vision. I don't miss them, but his continued inability to get the sword should be driving him mad by now. I just wish I knew what he was waiting for. I almost feel like he's trying to set something up."

"Come on, come to bed," said Ginny, pulling away from him.

Reluctantly, Harry lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Ginny knew he wasn't going to sleep, so she straddled him and looked down at him. Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"If you can't fall asleep, then I'll just have to tire you out," said Ginny with a devilish smile. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, then started to kiss his chest.

"Shall I do this until you fall asleep?" asked Ginny between kisses.

"If you keep that up I'll never fall asleep," said Harry with a contented grin. After a few minutes he grabbed her around the waist and rolled over on top of her. Harry looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm falling into old habits obsessing again."

"Yes, you are," said Ginny with a smile. "Remember, no more wasting time."

"Yes, love," said Harry, and he leaned down and kissed her again.

In Gryffindor Tower, Colleen woke up early. It was about seven o'clock on the last Saturday morning in February. Colleen wanted to get started on something before anyone else was up, or at least, before Hugo was up. She was hoping to spare him from her plans for the day. He deserved one Saturday that wasn't all about her problems.

Colleen, with Luna's help, was going to go through her parents' belongings that morning. They wanted to throw out what wasn't worth keeping, and save the things that were to be put in storage for Colleen when she had her own home some day. All the furniture from their house in Germany was being stored at Luna's house already.

Colleen wanted to find a few special things that she wanted to keep with her as well. Except for a few photos, she really didn't have anything of her parents. She wasn't much of a packrat. She tended to travel light, only taking what she needed to school. Now that her parents were gone, she was regretting not having some remembrances of them.

Colleen knew that if she told Hugo what she was doing, that he would come help her, and he would do it gladly, with a smile on his face, no matter how boring and depressing it was. She really didn't want to bother him with this. It was just something she had to do. Hugo spent so much time making her feel better, holding her when she cried, and just being there. Colleen felt like she did nothing for him. Colleen knew it was because he loved her, and she loved him, but she still felt she should be able to do something for him.

That wasn't the only reason she was hoping to be up and working before Hugo got up. Since the incident in the woods, Colleen had managed to avoid discussing her attempted use of the Cruciatus Curse against Peter Skeeter. She knew Hugo wanted to talk about it, but she just didn't. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever, but she could at least try.

As Colleen stepped out of the stairway into the Common Room, she knew sparing him from her depressing plans was going to be impossible.

"What are you doing up so early, Hugo?" asked Colleen with a sigh, as she walked over on front of the couch.

"There you are, I was waiting for you, love," said Hugo with a smile as Colleen sat in his lap and hugged him.

As much as Colleen didn't want him to spend his day helping her, she did really want to see him. "You could write a book about saying the perfect thing at the perfect time," said Colleen with a smile. "You are the most absolutely perfect boyfriend in the world. Do you know that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," said Hugo with a smile before he gave her a good morning kiss. "I thought we could have breakfast, then meet Luna and go through your parents' things."

Colleen smiled. "Fine," said Colleen. "I'm done arguing with you."

"That's good, because before we go to breakfast, I want to talk about what happened in the woods on Valentine's Day," said Hugo. "Every time I've tried, you change the subject by snogging me into forgetting about it. As much as I really do enjoy that, we do need to talk about what happened. Snogging won't make it go away."

"All right," said Colleen in defeat. "I know I should be sent to Azkaban for using that curse. Are you going to turn me in?"

"No," said Hugo with a chuckle. He looked into her eyes for a moment. He knew what he had to do. "Before I ask you why you did it, I'm going to tell you a story."

"All right," said Colleen with a smile. She snuggled down against him and put her head on his shoulder. "Tell me a story."

Hugo told her what happened in the Durmstrang Common Room while Lily was healing her in her room on Christmas Day. He told her how he almost used the Killing Curse and how he thought he was going to Azkaban. Hugo also told her about his talk with Sirius.

"You were going to kill him?" asked Colleen. She was shocked. "For me?"

"Yes," said Hugo with a sigh. "I was. It was wrong. I was so upset about what he had done, and how much it would hurt you that I snapped a little bit. Now, why did you try to use the Cruciatus Curse on Peter Skeeter? I know how upset you were about the story he printed after the funeral."

Colleen pulled back a little and looked away from Hugo. He gently turned her face back to him and looked into her eyes.

"Hugo, my parents died because of me, because I had Anna's necklace," said Colleen sadly. "Someday, I intend to avenge them. I thought I would start with him for what he did."

Hugo took a deep breath. "Colleen, revenge isn't the answer," said Hugo. He reached up and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "It won't bring them back."

"I know, Hugo," said Colleen as tears began to fall from her eyes. "What else can I do? I can't do anything else."

Hugo held her while she cried. When she stopped, he pulled her back and gently wiped her tears away. "We'll talk about this more," said Hugo. Colleen nodded. "Promise me, you won't do anything like you did in the forest again." Colleen nodded again. Hugo kissed her, and then smiled at her. "Come on, let's go to breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us."

Hugo and Colleen headed to the Great Hall. That early on a Saturday, the Great Hall was nearly deserted. Among the few people who were up, were Carly and a very sleepy Albus.

"Good morning," said Colleen and Hugo as they sat down across from Carly and Albus. Carly had a huge plate of food in front of her, and was eating heartily. Albus was eating as well, but he looked like he was still half asleep.

"You two are up awfully early," said Albus with a yawn.

"Looks like you are too," said Colleen with a laugh.

"I told him to stay in bed," said Carly with a grin. She continued in a whisper "A half hour ago, I got a sudden craving for eggs, pancakes, bacon, and pickles. Just because I'm eating for two at odd hours doesn't mean he has to get up too."

"Come on, love," said Albus with a grin and a yawn. "You have to do all the hard work, the least I can do is keep you company." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and mustered a weak smile.

"You really do look beat, Al," said Hugo.

"Well it was a late night," said Albus. "Carly had a craving for ice cream and chocolate frogs during the night."

"Didn't Winky bring them for her?" asked Hugo.

"Yes," said Albus. "I sat up with her while she ate. I wanted to keep her company."

Colleen noticed a dreamy smile on Hugo's face. "What is it, Hugo?" asked Colleen.

"Nothing," said Hugo. He couldn't tell her he was thinking how much he would like to be sitting up with her while she had cravings some day. He loved Colleen, but he wasn't quite at a point to start talking like that.

Hugo and Colleen started to eat their breakfast. "What are you two doing today?" asked Colleen of Albus and Carly.

Albus didn't reply. He had fallen asleep leaning on his elbow.

"After breakfast, he's going back to bed," said Carly with a laugh.

Hugo and Colleen continued eating breakfast, while Carly and Albus headed back upstairs so Albus could get some sleep.

"Hi," said Luna as she walked up to the table. "Colleen, I see your plan to spare Hugo from helping us today has failed."

"Yes," said Colleen with a laugh. "My perfect boyfriend will be helping us out today."

Hugo smiled. "Perfect, that's me," said Hugo with a laugh. "How much is there to go through anyway?"

"There are twelve large crates," said Luna. "A lot of that is clothing though. It shouldn't take that long to get through it all."

After they finished breakfast, they went to where the crates had been put. It was an office that once belonged to Argus Filch. The crates were larger than Hugo had expected, but he knew they would get through it.

Colleen was rather reluctant when it came time to open the first crate.

"Are you all right?" asked Hugo.

"Yes," said Colleen, though it wasn't really the truth. "Let's get this over with."

They started going through the first crate. It was mostly full of books from Colleen's father's library. Most of them were about archeology, but there were other books on a wide variety of topics. There was one book she was looking for, and she found it. Years ago, her father had written a book on archeology. He wrote it long before Colleen was born. She wanted to have it. This was one he had signed.

"What are we doing with the rest of the books?" asked Hugo.

"Give them away I guess," said Colleen sadly. "I hate to do that, but I don't have anywhere to put them."

"We can put them in storage with all the furniture," said Luna. "I have plenty of storage space in the attic."

"Yeah," said Hugo. "You told me you were interested in archeology. You might need them someday. Besides, someday you'll be able to put them in the library of…your home." He had almost said 'our' home. He wanted to. Hugo wasn't quite there yet.

"I guess so," said Colleen, trying to hide her smile. She could tell Hugo wanted to say 'our' home. He couldn't but she felt good knowing he wanted to.

They continued to go through the boxes. Colleen found a box of all her things from her room in the house in Germany. There were a few things that she kept out, but the rest was packed for storage. They went through box after box. It almost seemed to Hugo like Colleen was more upset after each crate than as she went through them. Luna noticed too. Finally after several hours, they got to the last crate.

"Colleen, is there something specific you are looking for?" asked Luna.

"Kind of," said Colleen with a frown. "I was hoping to find my mother's diary."

"Oh," said Hugo. He knew that a diary was a very personal thing. It wouldn't be replaceable if it were lost.

"When I was little, I used to go into my mother's room and look at her diary," said Colleen with a smile. "Of course I couldn't read it then. My mother used to tell me that it was all about me, and she would…leave it to me when she was gone. I didn't really understand that then. I was hoping to find it." Colleen's smile had vanished and she was fighting back tears now.

Hugo pulled Colleen into a hug. "I'm sure it's in the last box," said Hugo.

Colleen pulled herself together and pulled away from Hugo. "It really doesn't matter," said Colleen with a halfhearted laugh. "I wouldn't be able to read it. I'm not strong enough to read it. I would just cry."

"I'll hold you while you read it," said Hugo with a smile.

"Wow, he really is the perfect boyfriend isn't he," said Luna prompting laughter from all three of them. It lightened the mood considerably.

"Come on," said Colleen with a sigh. "One to go, and then we can all go do something else. Anything else would be more fun."

They opened the last crate. About half way through the crate, Colleen gasped.

"Here it is," said Colleen as she picked up the diary. Colleen looked it for a moment then sighed. "I wanted to read it so badly when I was little."

"And now you will," said Hugo putting his arms around her.

After they finished, the three of them ate lunch together. Colleen kept her mother's diary with her as they ate. When they were done with lunch, Hugo and Colleen headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

"How about we go to the Room of Requirement?" asked Colleen.

"Sure," said Hugo. "You can start reading the diary."

"I was thinking more like snogging," said Colleen with a sigh.

"As much as I would love to, if you put it off, it'll only be harder later," said Hugo sympathetically.

"I'm really tired of your being right all the time," said Colleen with a laugh. It was true. This was something she really had to do and Colleen knew it.

Colleen turned the Room of Requirement into the bedroom she slept in as a little girl, and curled up on the bed in Hugo's arms. Colleen took a breath and opened the diary.

Colleen found that her mother had started the diary when she found out she was pregnant, and had written about once a week. She didn't write a lot. Most of the entries took the form of short notes to Colleen. At first it was about how her pregnancy was progressing and how she felt. Then after Colleen was born it was about the things they did together as Colleen got older, and her thoughts about her daughter.

It was very hard for Colleen to read, she loved her mother so much. The diary was filled with her mother's love for her. Colleen knew her mother loved her, but it was different to read how her mother felt in her mother's own words and in her own handwriting.

Colleen cried a lot, but Hugo lovingly brushed away her tears and told her it was all right. Even through the tears, Colleen was very glad Hugo had not let her put it off. She really enjoyed reading the diary in spite of the tears.

They had started around one o'clock, just after they had lunch. Hugo didn't even tell her as they missed dinner completely. Before she knew it, it was nearly nine o'clock. That's when Colleen noticed what time it was.

"Hugo, you should have told me," said Colleen. "You must be starving. For that matter, I'm starving, too."

"You seemed to be enjoying it," said Hugo with a smile. "You haven't been crying so much the last few hours, so I wanted to let you keep going."

Colleen turned to him and smiled. "Let me just finish this entry, then let's see what we can find for dinner," said Colleen.

She turned back to the diary to finish reading the entry. Colleen turned the page to find the last few lines of the entry. She was about to close the diary, when she noticed something on the next page.

"Hugo, there is an entry here written in Runes," said Colleen. Colleen quickly flipped through the rest of the diary. She didn't see any other Runes.

"That's odd," said Hugo.

"What do you suppose it means?" asked Colleen curiously.

"I don't know," said Hugo. "I don't know how to read Runes. I do know someone who does though, and I'm sure she'll translate it for you."

Hugo and Colleen went to Gryffindor Tower. Rose wasn't in the Common Room and Colleen checked and she wasn't in her dorm room either.

They decided to see if Albus and Carly new where she was. They went up to their dorm room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Carly's voice.

Hugo opened the door. He wasn't expecting what he found. Ginny, Hermione, Rose, Lily, and Carly were all sitting around talking.

"There you are, Colleen," said Lily. "We were looking for you earlier. We decided to make it girls' night."

"Hugo and I were reading my mother's diary in the Room of Requirement," said Colleen. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"The night's still young," said Ginny with a smile. "We've got food if you're hungry."

"Mind if I grab something to eat, before I leave you girls alone?" asked Hugo with a grim. "We missed dinner."

Hugo made himself a big plate of food and headed for James and Danny's Common Room. Albus was with them, as he had been thrown out of his room for the evening, and Tommy was there as well.

Colleen sat down on one of the beds, next to Lily to join in girls' night.

"Are you sleeping all right Carly?" asked Lily with a smile.

"I am sleeping fine," said Carly. "Poor Al is exhausted. I get cravings during the night, and he sits up with me while I eat."

"You're lucky, Carly," said Hermione. "When I was pregnant with Rose and Hugo I had to get my own food during the night. A stampeding herd of Centaurs couldn't wake Ron in the middle of the night." They all laughed.

"Can I ask you something, Carly?" asked Colleen softly.

"Sure," said Carly.

"What's it like being pregnant?" asked Colleen. She was holding her mother's diary. They all seemed to connect the question.

"It's wonderful," said Carly with a smile. "I know later it will get harder. My back and feet don't hurt yet, and I'm going to get huge. But it will still be wonderful." Carly thought she understood the look on Colleen's face. "Is this about your Mum's diary?"

Colleen nodded. "My Mum wrote about how great it was when she was pregnant with me," said Colleen with a sad smile. "I was just curious if it was like that for everyone. I would like to be a mother some day."

"I'm sure you will be," said Hermione with a smile as she pictured herself holding her grandchild.

Just then, Colleen remembered why she and Hugo came up to the dorm in the first place. "Rose, you can translate Ancient Runes, right?" asked Colleen.

"Sure," said Rose.

"My Mum wrote one entry in her diary in ancient Runes," said Colleen. "Could you translate it for me?"

"Of course I can," said Rose. Colleen opened the book to the page with the Runes on it and handed it to Rose.

Rose looked at the page, and then began to translate the Runes.

_October 13, 2017_

_Anna Mueller died tonight. She knew the end was near when I went to see her today. She gave Colleen her necklace. That was very nice of her. She was such a nice woman. I'm going to miss her._

_Anna asked me to do something for her. She gave me a letter for her daughter Elena. Anna said she hasn't seen her daughter since she was ten years old. That was seventy-two years ago. I can't imagine not seeing Colleen for so long. Colleen is going to go away to school in two years, and it's going to be so hard to be away from her._

_Anna said not to let anyone know about Elena. She said she sent her away with Albus Dumbledore in 1945 because she was in terrible danger. She wouldn't tell me why she was in danger, but I could see in her eyes that she was not exaggerating. I guess I must believe her since I'm writing this in Runes to make it harder to read. I'll hide the letter in the back cover of my diary until I can locate her. It won't be easy. Anna said Elena went to live in Britain. I promised I would try, so I will._

"Oh my God," said Ginny. "That's Elena Grindelwald. Harry has been having Kingsley and Hanna search in Germany, but she's not there, she moved to Britain."

Rose handed the diary back to Colleen. Colleen turned over the book and opened the back cover. She found a slit in the paper on the inside of the leather cover. Colleen drew her wand and pointed it at the slit. "Accio letter," said Colleen. The letter slid out into her hand.

"Here," said Colleen, handing the letter to Ginny. "I think Professor Potter needs this."

Harry was in his bedroom sitting on his bed. He was going over everything he knew about Grindelwald, his castle, the Sword of Souls, Voldemort, and the Death Eaters current activities. He was trying to find something helpful. He wasn't having any luck. Staring at all his notes and reports wasn't going to make them make any more sense, nor would it help him get the Sword of Souls.

Kingsley and Hanna had no luck finding Elena Grindelwald. Every lead was a dead end. Harry needed a lucky break. Harry didn't know that the break he needed was about to walk into his quarters.

"Harry," called Ginny from the living room. "Come out here we've got something you need to see right away."

Harry went out into the living room, and found Ginny, Colleen, and Rose there.

"Hi, Ginny, girls" said Harry when he saw them. "What's up?"

"Colleen found something about Elena Grindelwald in her mother's diary," said Ginny. "I thought you would want to see it."

Rose read the passage from Colleen's mother's diary to Harry.

Harry stood in amazement for a moment. Professor Dumbledore took Elena Grindelwald to England. How was that possible? Harry thought back. Dumbledore didn't know Voldemort would return. Sirius had told him that when he came back from the dead. Dumbledore probably didn't know about the Sword of Souls either, at least not that it was real. If he helped to hide Elena Grindelwald, he would have had no idea she had the second half of the key to Castle Grindelwald.

"That explains why we haven't been able to find her in Germany," said Harry as he took it from Ginny. "Did you open the letter?"

"I tried, but it seems to be magically sealed," said Ginny. "Elena Grindelwald is probably the only one who can open it. The question is, how do we find her now?"

"I think I have an idea about that," said Harry. "Rose, Colleen, thank so much for your help, I really appreciate it."

"Do you need the diary?" asked Colleen biting her bottom lip nervously. He could tell she hoped the answer was no. "If you do, it's all right."

"No, I don't," said Harry with a smile. "Thank you, though."

Harry left them and headed for Hermione's office. Along the way he ran into Sirius.

"Hello, Harry," said Sirius. "Where are you off to?"

"Come with me," said Harry. "I'll explain on the way."

As they walked, Harry explained to Sirius about the letter in Colleen's mother's diary.

Harry pushed open the door to Hermione's office. No one was there. It was late and all the portraits were asleep. Harry and Sirius walked into the office. The candles and lamps lit as soon as they entered. Hermione had allowed all of the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends, unrestricted access to her office at any time, so they could get to the floo in emergencies. Hermione's office floo was the only one connected to the floo network.

All the former Headmasters and Headmistresses were asleep in there portraits except for two of them. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were chatting.

"I think you're wrong, Albus," said Professor Snape. "The Ballycastle Bats will win the championship this year if they can just beat Puddlemere United."

"Severus, I still say Pride of Portree will win it all," said Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Harry, Sirius. How are you?"

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "Professor Snape."

"Potter," said Professor Snape. "Black." Snape spat the words out like they were old chewing gum that had lost its flavor.

"Charmed as always, Severus," said Sirius his voice full of loathing.

"Professor Dumbledore, can you tell me where to find Elena Grindelwald?" asked Harry. "I know you brought her from Germany to Britain in 1945."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've never heard of Elena Grindelwald," said Professor Dumbledore.

"How is that possible?" asked Harry. "I've found a letter Anna Mueller wrote to her daughter before she died. Anna Mueller claimed you took Elena to Britain."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've never heard of Anna Mueller," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. "You're sure you've never heard of either of them?" asked Harry.

"Heard of who?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Harry and Sirius looked at each other, both puzzled at the question. "Professor, Harry just asked you about Elena Grindelwald and Anna Mueller," said Sirius slowly.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've never heard of Elena Grindelwald," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've never heard of Anna Mueller."

Harry and Sirius looked at each other again. This was very strange. Harry asked the obvious question. "You're sure you've never heard of either of them?" asked Harry.

"Heard of who?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Something is wrong, Sirius," said Harry softly.

"I've never seen a portrait do this," said Sirius confusedly.

"You two are mental giants aren't you," said Professor Snape disinterestedly. "Don't you to know anything about portraits?"

Sirius who detested Snape for more reasons than Harry could count took a step toward Professor Snape's portrait, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Professor Snape, I'm afraid I'm not that familiar with the finer points of portraits," said Harry. "I know the basics, but I am guessing there is more. Can you explain what's happening?"

"I suppose so, since you asked nicely," said Professor Snape a glint in his eye told Harry he was enjoying the fact that he had an opportunity to talk down to them. "Have a seat."

Harry and Sirius each sat in a chair. Harry could tell how much Sirius didn't like this, but he was holding his tongue.

"Now class," said Professor Snape in his most condescending tone. "Today we will learn about portraits." Harry could see Sirius tense, but Sirius didn't say anything. "Now, as you know, a witch or wizard upon their death can leave their memories and personalities in a portrait. The portrait is not their living self, but is their personality and memories only. When talking to a portrait, you are getting the approximate response you would likely get from the actual person based on there personality and memories."

"We know that," said Sirius angrily.

Harry put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Professor Snape, we do know all that," said Harry. "Can you tell us why Professor Dumbledore's portrait doesn't seem to remember that we asked him about Elena Grindelwald and Anna Mueller?"

"I was getting to that before Mr. Black so rudely interrupted me," said Professor Snape in an even more condescending tone than before. "A portrait will only have the memories a witch or wizard wants their portrait to have. They can also have it respond to certain questions in a certain way. It seems Professor Dumbledore wanted his portrait to not be able to say anything concerning those two people or to discuss them at all."

"That makes sense," said Harry with a nod. "If he helped to protect Elena Grindelwald, he wouldn't want to give away her location, nor would he want to give away Anna Mueller as Grindelwald's wife. Thank you Professor Snape." Harry bit the inside of his lip before he continued. "I really appreciate all of your help."

Snape eyed Harry for a moment. "You…are welcome," said Professor Snape. Harry and Sirius stood and turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to find someone," said Harry. "I am pretty sure she is in Britain. Do you have suggestions on how to find her?"

"What do you know about her, Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I know her name," said Harry. "I know her mother's name and her father's name. I know she was born in Germany in 1935. I know she came to Britain in 1945 and I know she has a birthmark in the shape of a dove on her left shoulder. I can't really use her name or her parent's names. She is in hiding, and using any of the names could tip someone off as to whom I am looking for. She wouldn't have entered the country through proper channels, so if the Ministry has a record of her, I am sure she used an alias. That's about it I'm afraid. I almost forgot. I have some letters and a journal that belonged to her parents, but there is nothing about her location in them. I'm hoping to give them to her."

"That is an awfully difficult problem," said Professor Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I can't really think of a magical way to find her, however I do have a suggestion. You could take out an advertisement in the Daily Prophet. Just say you are looking for a woman born in 1935 in Germany, who came to Britain in 1945 and has a very distinctive birthmark. Say you have an inheritance from her parents, and if you think you are this person to send you the specifics of the birthmark."

"And by not including the shape and location of the birthmark, you can use that to make sure she is who she says she is," said Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore, you're a genius," said Harry. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile.

Harry and Sirius left the office.

"What now, Harry?" asked Sirius as they walked down the hallway. "The only thing Marietta Edgecombe would run in the Daily Prophet for you is your obituary."

Harry grinned. "Now, Sirius, we put Professor Dumbledore's plan into effect with a little help from some of our friends," said Harry.


	50. Blood

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 50 – Blood

It had been a week since Colleen had found the letter hidden in her mother's diary. Harry had put Professor Dumbledore's plan to find Elena Grindelwald into effect the next day. He asked Neville if he could put his name down as the person to contact in the advertisement. If Harry had used his own name, it would have raised too many questions. Neville of course agreed.

Harry had asked Cho to ask Marietta Edgecombe to run the advertisement for Neville. Marietta and Cho were still very good friends, and Marietta didn't hate Neville quite as much as she did the rest of them. That wasn't saying much, but Marietta did it because Cho asked her to.

The advertisement had run in the Daily Prophet since two days after they found the letter. Neville had received a steady stream of owls from people claiming to be the person he was searching for. None of them came close to claiming to have a dove shaped birthmark on their left shoulder. There were an awful lot of dishonest people in the world.

It was Saturday morning, the first Saturday in March, and the Castle was nearly empty of Potters and Weasleys except for Harry. They and all there significant others had all gone to London, to Diagon Alley to get new dress robes and dresses for Neville's wedding, which was now just four short weeks away.

Harry was being torn in opposite directions by everything going on in his life lately.

On the positive side, he was looking forward to Neville's wedding, the first of a number of weddings in the next year for the Potters and Weasleys. Carly and Albus would be next in August, to be followed by James and Lucy in December. Rose and Danny had not set a date, but everyone thought it would be within a year of graduation.

Harry had already planned Neville's bachelor party, nothing too terribly wild, just a lot of firewhiskey, mead, and butterbeer. Harry rented out the Three Broomsticks for the whole night. Seamus Finnigan was coming for the bachelor party and wedding. It would be the first time Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus would be together since Dean Thomas's funeral nearly eight years earlier. Harry had invited Viktor since he was going to come to the wedding as well. Neville's father in law to be was also coming. It would be the first time he would meet Neville that afternoon before the party. The rest of Gabrielle's family was not arriving until the next day. Neville could certainly use a night of partying before seeing his, soon to be, mother in law again. A hangover might be just the thing to make it easier.

Carly was now six weeks pregnant, and she was happier than Harry had ever known her to be. Albus was finally getting some sleep as her nighttime cravings were diminishing. During the day they were increasing, but at least Albus was able to sleep. As tired as he was, Harry knew the lack of sleep never bothered Albus.

Harry was also looking forward to his and Ginny's twenty-fourth wedding anniversary. It was coming up fast. Their anniversary, April fifth, fell on a Friday this year. He was going to surprise Ginny with a long weekend at the Whispering Wand. Neither of them had ever been to Loch Ness, except for Harry's trips to see Dr. Braun. Harry was sure Ginny was going to love it. He was looking forward to it as well. They didn't get a lot of time to spend together alone. They were leaving Thursday night, and not coming back until Monday morning.

For all the positive things, the negative were never far from Harry's mind.

On the negative side, the reports of Death Eater activity were increasing. More Healers had disappeared from Albania, Greece, and other surrounding countries. Harry knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what.

The third task of the Triwizard Tournament was now six weeks away. This time Harry had been given a heads up as to what the task would entail. Harry had received a note from Kingsley. Apparently he had to inform the Muggle Prime Minister of several dangerous magical creatures being brought into the country. Kingsley claimed that as the Special Investigator attached to the Office of the Minister of Magic, he also needed to inform Harry. This was not true of course, but it gave Harry an idea of what might be coming. None of the animals were anywhere near as dangerous as a dragon, though some were very dangerous. It made Harry feel a little better about the third task, but the creatures were still dangerous. Nothing would put him completely at ease.

Harry sat in his living room going over his notes, the book, and Dr. Braun's files. Additionally, he had a complete summary of all of Dr. Braun's files from the dungeon in his castle. He was pouring over all of it, hoping there was something he had missed. He couldn't find anything though. Somehow everything had to fit together, and he was missing some piece of the puzzle. He had even had Kingsley send him everything the Ministry had on the Malfoy and Parkinson families. Unfortunately, the only thing of interest was that Pansy's grandmother was a seer. Harry wasn't sure that meant anything though.

As he scanned through the summary of Dr. Braun's files, he found mention of an empty box labeled, 'Italy, June, 1984' and 'The Twelve.' Harry had forgotten all about the notebook and scroll he took from Dr. Braun. He had put it away when he came back from Germany. He had far more important matters to attend to at the time.

Harry went into the bedroom and retrieved the notebook and scroll from his trunk. He got some pumpkin juice from the icebox, and returned to the couch.

Harry flipped through the notebook. Only the first page was written on, and Harry read it as he drank his pumpkin juice.

_June 15, 1984_

_I've come all the way to Italy for nothing, but at least I got to go to the beach for a few days. At least it isn't a total loss._

_Recently, word reached me that a painting had been put on the market, 'La Morte di Merlin'. Having seen pictures of the painting, I knew it showed the Sword of Souls. Of course I know the story da Vinci told, so I wanted to examine the painting._

_The Wizarding Museum of Britain is interested in purchasing the painting, so I offered my services to come to Italy and examine it. While examining it, I found a secret compartment in the frame containing a small scroll. The paintings owner Gerard Romano told me I could have the scroll if my report to the Museum would be favorable. He didn't even care what was on the scroll. As I fully intended to give a favorable report on the painting anyway, I agreed._

_The scroll seems to have been written by Leonard da Vinci, however, I agree with his assessment, he had probably gone mad when he wrote it. If I find any other evidence of his tale of time travel being true, I will investigate further, otherwise this is not worth my time. It doesn't really tell me anything I don't already know. The only really interesting thing was that it was written in Italian, but after looking at it a moment, the words changed to English. A nice bit of magic, but nothing more. Leonardo da Vinci must have heard the legend of the Sword of Souls from another source, since I know it truly exists. He does claim to have added a bit to the legend, but that could just be the ramblings of a man gone mad. I'm going to the beach now._

Harry looked at the scroll in the glass tube. Leonardo da Vinci wrote this? Harry had never assumed he was holding something that old, or of such historical significance. Harry removed the stopper from the end of the cylinder, and carefully pulled out the scroll. He unrolled it. It was written in Italian, but a moment later, it changed to English, and Harry read it.

_May 2, 1510_

_My name is Leonardo da Vinci, though in our world I am known as Giacomo Pelligrini. Last night, while I slept something happened to me, which I cannot explain. I am still not sure if I have gone completely mad._

_At first I thought it was a dream. I stood at the edge of an open field. I watched as two wizards dueled with swords. One of the combatants wore a cloak. The other had a flowing white beard. The wizard in the cloak wielded a sword like I had never seen before. The blade was black, and it appeared to have some kind of gem in the hilt. It reminded me of the legend of the Sword of Souls, but I thought that it was only a legend, and nothing more. The cloaked figure struck down his opponent and apparated away._

_I wasn't sure what was happening or where I was. I ran to the bearded figure that lay wounded on the ground. I was shocked to see it was Merlin himself. Merlin claimed he had summoned me back in time to witness this event, and to record it. I am going to paint what I witnessed, though I don't now if it was real_

_Merlin told me two things. He told me that he cursed the sword, so that the souls within it would be destroyed when the sword is destroyed, and that I needed to tell that story, to add to the legend of the Sword of Souls. He also said that only the savior of the twelve's blood would reveal the secrets of the book. I don't now what book or who the savior of the twelve is, or what that is supposed to mean. I fear I may have gone mad._

Harry reread the scroll several times. What could it mean that 'savior of the twelve's blood would reveal the secrets of the book'? Harry couldn't fathom how his blood could reveal anything. Then Harry remembered the text in the book. 'The Dark Lord seeks that which is of no use to him. Only the blood of The Savior can reveal its secrets.' Harry had assumed it meant that only he and Albus could read it, revealing its secrets. Could there be more that the book could tell him?

Harry went to the kitchen and retrieved a sharp knife. He returned to the couch. The 'Prophecy of The Twelve' sat on the table in front of him, closed. Harry pricked his finger with the knife, and let a few drops of blood fall on the cover. He wasn't really sure what he expected to happen.

Nothing happened.

For a few minutes, Harry just sat there, looking at the drops of blood on the leather cover of the ancient book. Harry had expected something to happen. It only made sense, but apparently he had been wrong. Harry went to wipe the blood off the book, but as his finger came in contact with his own blood, there was a blinding flash of light, and then nothing.

--

As soon as Harry opened his eyes he knew he was no longer at Hogwarts. For a moment he was unsure what had happened, but everything that he had learned from the scroll suddenly rushed back to him. Harry realized he was lying on grass and he could hear the clanging of metal on metal. Swords, it had to be.

Harry sat up. Not ten feet from him stood a very old man. He had seen paintings, drawings, and statues of him before. It was Leonardo da Vinci.

Harry looked around. He was sitting in the grass on the edge of an open field. He looked in the direction of the clanging sound and saw Merlin battling a cloaked figure. Harry stood up and walked toward da Vinci.

"Hello," said Harry, but da Vinci did not react to him at all. Harry passed his hand in front of da Vinci's eyes, but he still acted as if Harry wasn't there.

Suddenly da Vinci gasped. Harry looked toward Merlin and the cloaked figure. The black sword was sticking through Merlin's stomach, his own sword falling from his hands. The cloaked figure withdrew the sword, and Merlin fell to the ground. The cloaked figure apparated away.

Harry watched as da Vinci slowly made his way toward where Merlin had fallen. Harry followed, and stood next to him as da Vinci knelt down beside him.

Merlin waved his hand in the air just before da Vinci spoke. Harry was expecting to hear Italian, but he heard English, and assumed Merlin had cast a translation spell.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked da Vinci slowly. "Are you really Merlin?"

"Yes I am," said Merlin weakly. "The only thing you can do for me, my friend, is listen. I brought you here, as I need you to record my death."

"How am I to do that?" asked da Vinci.

"I'm sure you will find a way," said Merlin as he winced. "I also need you to listen while I tell you two very important things. I put a curse on the Sword of Souls. The souls within it will be completely destroyed when the sword is destroyed. Tell this story. Add it to the legend of the sword. The other thing you need to know is that only The Savior of The Twelve's blood will reveal the secrets of the book. Farewell."

Harry watched, as da Vinci vanished before his eyes. Harry wasn't quite sure what to think. Then, the last thing Harry expected to happen did. Merlin turned and looked right at him.

"Hello, Harry Potter," said Merlin wincing in pain again. "It is indeed an honor to meet you."

For a moment, Harry froze. He had assumed if da Vinci couldn't see him, that Merlin couldn't see him either. "You can see me?" asked Harry in shock as he knelt in front of him.

"Yes, of course I can," said Merlin smiling weakly. "I wouldn't have gone to such elaborate lengths to see that you found your way here if I wouldn't be able to see you."

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Harry slowly. He was shocked at everything that had happened, but he never expected he would speak to Merlin himself.

"I foresaw the coming of The Twelve many years ago," said Merlin. "I knew that a great force of good and a great force of evil would one day do battle with the very fate of the world hanging on the outcome. I had to try to help. You have obviously found the memory I left for you, and it has led you to the book. I am sure even now you search for the Sword of Souls."

"Then I am doing the right thing?" asked Harry. "I should find and use the sword to destroy Voldemort?"

"I can't tell you if it's right or wrong," said Merlin shaking his head slightly. "I wish I could, but that is something you must decide. Either decision carries consequences. The sword does have the power to destroy Voldemort, but it is a terrible weapon. It can consume you if you are not careful. It also may be that without using the sword you cannot defeat him. I only know, that only you or your son can destroy Voldemort. Of that I am absolutely certain."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know that," said Harry. "It's just all so confusing. I've had dreams that have changed, and I don't completely understand why."

"You have dreams because there are seers among your ancestors," said Merlin. He grinned. "Or will be depending how you look at it. You do not fully have the gift, but your dreams are a glimpse of your future."

"All right," said Harry. "But, if that's true, if the dreams really are the future, then why, in one of my dreams did my daughter use the Killing Curse to defeat Voldemort. That would mean that she could also destroy him."

Merlin smiled. "Did you see Voldemort die in your dream?" asked Merlin. "I already know the answer. If Voldemort destroys you and your son, nothing will ever destroy him. He will be immortal, undefeatable, and all-powerful. He will rule the world for eternity, all of humanity, wizard and Muggle alike will suffer."

"Nothing like a little pressure," muttered Harry. Harry knew Merlin was right. He had assumed in his first dream that Lily had killed Voldemort with the Killing Curse, but Harry hadn't actually seen it, he only saw her cast the curse.

"Then I know what I must do," said Harry with conviction. "I must use the sword to destroy him as I planned. It's the only way to defeat him."

Harry thought for a moment. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. It was now clear that he had to find the Sword of Souls and defeat Voldemort, but there was so much more he needed to know.

"So you created the book to help me decide what to do?" asked Harry.

Merlin smiled. "I did not create the book," said Merlin.

Harry's eyes went wide. "What do you mean you didn't create it?" asked Harry. Harry had always assumed Merlin had created the book.

"I had seen the coming of The Twelve, but the book simply appeared to me one day," said Merlin. "I know not where it came from, nor do I know who created it, but I suspect it is part of the universe's grand plan. I think it is meant to help you to reach your destiny. Between what the book told me, and my visions, I pieced together much of what was to come. I enchanted the book so your blood would bring you back to me here and now, and I added the message on the first page for you."

"But how could you read it?" asked Harry. "Al and I are the only ones who…" It was only now that Harry noticed Merlin's piercing emerald eyes. The implication was obvious. At that moment, Harry knew as he stared back at the same eyes he saw in the mirror every morning, he was a descendant of Merlin.

"It's not possible," said Harry breathlessly. "How can I be your descendant? Al and I both have my mother's eyes. I always assumed somehow that is why both of us could read the book…but she was Muggle born, how can she be your descendant."

"Anyone who is Muggle born has some witch or wizard somewhere in their ancestry," said Merlin as he winced. He had his hands over the wound in his stomach, but the blood was pouring through his fingers now.

For a moment, Harry was going to help him. He knew he couldn't though. If he was really in the past, he couldn't afford to alter history.

"Can you explain to me what Voldemort is up to?" asked Harry. "Can you tell me where to find him, or why he is kidnapping Healers? Can you tell me how to find Elena Grindelwald?"

"I'm sorry Harry," said Merlin sadly. "Some things I know, some I do not know, but I can't tell you things you are not meant to know yet."

"Then why bring me back in time?" asked Harry in exasperation. "I mean, I'm honored to have met you, and am even more honored to be related to you, but I don't think I really know more now than I knew before. Can't you tell me anything else?"

"Only this," said Merlin pointedly. "The ability to see the future is a powerful thing. I have seen many possible futures, and yet, I don't know what will happen. You must embrace your destiny, Harry. There is one thing you need to know. There are many seers in the world. Not all of them choose the side of light. Our time is nearly up. Harry, I would like to give you something. My daughter will be carrying on my…our family." Merlin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "I had a painting done of her not long ago. The artist did a chalk drawing as well and gave it to me. Here, take it. I know how important family is to you Harry. She is your family too, however distant."

As Harry took the parchment from Merlin, he stared at it a. He did not think it possible to have been more shocked than he already was, but as he looked at the drawing of Merlin's daughter, he knew he was wrong. As unbelievable as all of it was, this was the most unbelievable thing of all. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, and then nothing.

--

Harry opened his eyes. He had a throbbing headache, but immediately realized he was in a cot in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry," said Ginny. She was sitting on the edge of the cot holding his hand. "Are you all right?" Harry could see the worry on her face.

"What happened?" asked Harry. He winced as he spoke. His head was throbbing painfully as though it would split open.

Madam Jennings walked over before Ginny could respond. "Here, drink this," said Madam Jennings holding out a bottle of potion to Harry.

Harry pulled himself into a sitting position, took the potion and drank it. Immediately his head began to clear, and the throbbing stopped. "That's better, thanks," said Harry.

Madam Jennings nodded and headed away.

"Harry, we don't now what happened," said Ginny, as she put her palm against his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I found you in our living room. The couch had flipped over, and you had hit your head on the ground. We were hoping you could tell us what happened."

Harry clearly remembered everything he did that morning, up until he touched his blood on the book. He remembered the rest, but it was a little hazy. Could the rest have been a dream? It had to be. The only other possibility was that he really went back in time and found out he was a descendant of Merlin, and Harry had a hard time believing that. Just then, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Oh good, he's awake," said Ron. "Feeling all right, Harry?"

"I'm all right," said Harry noting how worried Hermione looked. "I had the strangest dream though. I'm not sure what really happened." Harry paused. "I wish I knew why I had that dream, it has to mean something."

"Do you remember what you were doing?" asked Hermione. She was much more relaxed now that she knew he was all right. "You seemed to have cut yourself and bled on the book. You also seemed to have been doing some drawing. It was a very good likeness by the way. I didn't know you could draw so well. I wish I still looked that young."

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically. "What are you talking about?" asked Harry, but even as he said it, he remembered something from his dream. Was it a dream?

"This was in your hand when we found you, Harry," said Ginny handing him a small piece of parchment.

Harry took the small piece of parchment and looked at it. It had a chalk drawing on it of a young girl. It looked just like Hermione did back when they were in school. It was Merlin's daughter. Harry knew he really had been to the past.

"It wasn't a dream," said Harry absently.

"What wasn't a dream?" asked Ron.

Harry told them the whole story. They were all shocked. Not only was Harry a descendant of Merlin, but apparently Hermione was as well. Hermione and Merlin's daughter could have been identical twins. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Well, I guess that makes us distant cousins," said Hermione with a smile. "I always thought of you as family, even before we were in laws, now I know why."

"I guess so," said Harry with a grin. "Come here, cousin." Harry gave Hermione a hug.

"So, what now, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well, if I ever doubted that I had to get the sword before, I certainly don't doubt it now," said Harry with conviction. "What Merlin said about other seers makes me think maybe Pansy made a prophecy, and that's what Voldemort is acting on. He's being too patient. Voldemort is waiting for something. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Not to change the subject, but, if Merlin didn't create the book, then who did?" asked Ron. "Books that tell the future don't just pop into existence, do they?"

"I wouldn't discount anything," said Harry with a chuckle. "Not with the way our lives are. Perhaps the universe itself created it to help tip the balance in our favor. Maybe we'll never know for sure. Maybe it doesn't even matter."

"I'm just glad that you're all right, Harry," said Ginny hugging him tightly.

Harry happily returned the hug. He could tell how worried she was. He hated that he worried her.

"Come on," said Hermione to Ron. "Let's leave these two alone."

"Who am I to refuse the great, great, great, great, etc, etc, granddaughter of Merlin," said Ron with a laugh.

Hermione hit Ron in the shoulder, but couldn't help laughing as she did. They left to let everyone else know Harry was all right.

Ginny lay down next to Harry on the cot, and he held her. "I was really worried, Harry," said Ginny as she tightened her arms around him.

"Sorry, love," said Harry. "I wasn't really expecting anything like that to happen when I put my blood on the book. I was hoping for something, but I thought it would be less dramatic. I should have known better."

"Well, I wasn't sure if your going after the Sword of Souls was a good idea," said Ginny resignedly. "After what you just told me, I guess I can't argue it's the right thing to do."

Harry knew he was doing the right thing. There was no question about it in his mind. As Merlin said, he had to embrace his destiny. He wished the experience had answered more questions, but knowing he was doing the right thing made him feel better about it.

Harry did however have a new worry. If he was right, what was it that Pansy had prophesized? That might be the key to stopping Voldemort.


	51. Feathers and Gems

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 51 – Feathers and Gems

On Sunday night, two weeks after Harry's trip to the past, the Potter's and Weasleys, their friends, and all their significant others, were having dinner in the Room of Requirement. The excitement for the upcoming wedding was increasing. All the girls were looking forward to getting all dressed up, and the boys were looking forward to the bachelor party. Harry suspected that Ron might have something a little wilder planned for the bachelor party than he had planned, but Harry wasn't going to argue. They all deserved a little fun.

In the absence of new information about Voldemort or Elena Grindelwald, Harry tried to focus on the bachelor party and wedding. The reports of healers disappearing had diminished to only about one per week, so at least that news was better. The bodies that were found were no less gruesomely murdered, though. Harry tried to put it out of his mind. There was nothing he could do to help them now. He had to find the Sword of Souls.

Hermione had done some research and found that there was no way to prove a relationship between either of them and Merlin. The records just didn't exist. This didn't bother Harry. He looked into Merlin's eyes and knew the truth. Hermione thought the whole thing was interesting, but nothing more.

A thought had begun to go through Harry's mind. He had never questioned why the twelve of them were members of The Twelve. He had just assumed it was because he was the one who Voldemort had marked as his equal, that made those around him were the twelve. Harry had begun to wonder if there could there be more to it? He and Hermione both being descended from Merlin didn't seem like a coincidence. Harry wasn't really sure what to make of it.

A few hours after dinner, most everyone had left, but Harry, Ginny, Albus, and Carly sat on the couches in front of the fire, talking.

"So, how are you feeling, Carly?" asked Harry.

"Absolutely wonderful, so far," said Carly with a smile. "My cravings are getting stranger and stranger every day."

"They can't be as strange as mine were," said Ginny with a laugh. "All I wanted to eat was peanut butter and pickle sandwiches and lemon drops when I was pregnant with Albus. Poor Winky thought I had lost my mind completely. I never have eaten lemon drops before or since."

"Well, I guess that at least explains my love of lemon drops," said Albus with a laugh.

"So, have you two given any thought to what you're going to do after school, other than get married, of course?" asked Harry.

"We have talked about it," said Albus. "I think I want to teach, but I'm not sure what subject. I guess I'll see what might be available for an intern's position at Hogwarts for next fall. If Aunt Hermione will hire me that is."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," said Ginny with a chuckle. "What about you, Carly? What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to write," said Carly. "I'm not sure what yet. I might start out with a novel. Maybe I can write 'The True Story of Harry Potter.' Then maybe those vultures that keep writing tell all books about, Dad, that tell nothing factual, will stop."

"Wonderful idea," said Harry. "I can't think of anyone better to write it. Too bad no one will want to buy such a boring book."

After a round of laughter Albus and Carly decided to head to bed. Harry was about to suggest the same, when Ginny made a different suggestion.

"How about we go for a flight over the lake?" asked Ginny with a smile. "It's a beautiful night, there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"We haven't done that in a long time have we," said Harry returning the smile. "It's kind of chilly, but I'm up for it if you are, love."

Harry could see Ginny had that look in her eye that said she wanted to do something romantic. They didn't get much time for romance anymore, and nothing was more romantic than a moonlit flight over the lake.

They headed for their quarters and changed into some warm clothes for nighttime flying, then they headed down to the pitch. Harry mounted his Firebolt IV that Ginny had given him for Christmas some years earlier. Ginny mounted the broom in front of him, and he pulled her close, giving her a brief kiss on the back of her neck.

"Ready, love?" asked Harry whispering in her ear.

"Ready," replied Ginny as she snuggled back against him.

Harry was about to kick off from the ground, when he heard a flapping of wings, and an owl he didn't recognize landed on his shoulder.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Harry. Harry untied the note from the owl's leg and unfolded it. The owl flew away.

"It's blank," said Harry. He had never received a blank note by owl before. Obviously, there was something more to this than it appeared.

Ginny got up off the broom. "Who would have sent you a blank piece of parchment?" asked Ginny curiously. Before Harry could answer, Ginny spoke again. "I guess our flight will have to wait." She sighed, already knowing the answer.

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, love," said Harry, taking her hand. "I've really got to figure out what this means. I promise you I'll make it up to you." Harry pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "I've got wonderful plans for our anniversary. We can definitely take a romantic moonlit flight where we are going. We'll just have to use the cloak."

"All right," said Ginny with a grin. "It's a good thing I love you so much."

Harry smiled. "I've always thought so," said Harry.

It was nearly one in the morning, and Harry was having no luck with the blank piece of parchment he had received. He had tried every revealing spell he could think of. Ginny was not upset about postponing their flight, she understood, but she had gone to bed, as she was tired and out of ideas. Harry had even woken up Hermione to borrow her Revealer, but that didn't help either.

Harry was about to go to bed, when he realized, he might have been asking himself the wrong question. He was trying to figure out what might be hidden on the paper. Maybe the paper itself was the key to figuring that out.

Harry retrieved a lit candle, and placed it on the table. He held the parchment up in front of it. The parchment had a watermark. It was one half the symbol for the Deathly Hallows. It was the half Harry didn't have.

Harry retrieved the necklace from his trunk. He placed the sheet of parchment on the table, and lined up the pendant with the watermark. Suddenly words appeared on the paper.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have seen the advertisement in the Daily Prophet. I know whom you, and not Neville Longbottom, seek. If you want to find them, meet me on Tuesday, March twelfth, at four o'clock in the afternoon, at the place where your story began. Come alone._

Harry read the note several times. Unfortunately, he knew exactly where the writer of the note wanted to meet.

"Any luck, love?" asked Ginny with a yawn coming out of the bedroom.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ginny, as she dropped down on the couch beside him. "I wasn't really asleep. I can't really sleep without you beside me. You didn't answer my question. Any luck?"

Harry smiled. "Yes," said Harry. "It looks like I have an appointment on Tuesday."

"You won't go alone, will you?" asked Ginny concernedly.

"The note says to go alone, don't worry, I'll be fine," said Harry reassuringly.

For a moment, Ginny was going to argue, but she knew him better than to bother. Besides, she had another idea.

"I'm going to hold you to that," said Ginny with a smile. "Now, come to bed."

"One moment," said Harry. Harry held the note to the open flame, and it burst into flames, and was gone almost immediately. "I'm also taking my Invisibility Cloak with me, so don't bother trying to follow."

"How did you know I was going to take the cloak and follow you?" asked Ginny exasperatedly. That is exactly what she was going to do.

Harry smiled. "It's simple love," said Harry as he got up and walked over and put his arms around her. "You didn't argue with me."

Shortly before four o'clock on the following Tuesday afternoon, Harry walked up in front of the house where, as the writer of the note had put it, his story had begun. Harry carried his rucksack on his shoulder. It contained Anna Mueller's letter, Gellert Grindelwald's letters, notebook, and memory, the book, and his Invisibility Cloak.

Harry had thought a lot about who had sent the note. Was it Elena Grindelwald? Was it someone else who knew of her? Was it a trap? Did someone else know about the necklace? Could it have even been Voldemort himself? Harry knew he probably shouldn't have come alone, but this was too important to risk scaring someone off who might have the information he needed.

The home Harry and Ginny had built when they were married, and they still called home in the summer months, was not far away from the spot on which he now stood. It was unusually quiet, as if the wind itself had stopped in recognition of his being there. He looked at his parents' home, which stood before him. It didn't look much different than the first time he came here with Hermione while they were searching for the Horcruxes, except for the lack of snow.

Harry used to walk by his parents' house quiet frequently. When James, Albus, and Lily were little, he would take them for walks, and would walk by the house. Harry could never understand why he would do that.

The house may have once been filled with happiness, but that seemed like ten lifetimes of misery ago. Harry would have given anything to remember that house before October thirty-first, 1981. The only vague memory he had from in that house was the night his parents died. The night the journey he was still on had begun.

He placed his hand upon the gate, and the sign magically rose out of the ground. He read the golden lettering on the well-weathered wood that he had read so many times before.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek. No matter how many times he came here, he always shed a tear for all he lost that night. Harry read some of the messages people had written over the years. Even after so long, people still came and wrote on the sign.

_Thank you Harry, you saved us all._

_God bless Harry Potter._

There were so many of them. Twenty-five years, since Voldemort fell, people had written notes of thanks. In all that time, Harry had looked at the sign and read the notes many times, but he had never once gone inside the house. Harry had thought about it many times, but he had never had the courage. Voldemort, he could face, the ghosts in this house, he never could. Now he really didn't have any choice.

Harry looked up, where the right side of the second floor was blown away. That was where it happened. That is where Voldemort killed his mother and tried to kill a defenseless child. That is where now Harry could see a person standing in a grey cloak. It was pulled up over their face.

Whoever it was just stood there. "I don't suppose we could meet out here," called Harry to the person standing in what had once been his bedroom. They didn't move and didn't respond.

Harry knew if this person meant him any harm, he would already be dead. Harry pushed open the gate, and pushed his way slowly through the overgrown grass and hedges. As much as he knew he had to do this, he really didn't want to. Harry felt that with each and every step he was treading on sacred ground, and he had no business being there.

When Harry reached the front door, he grabbed the doorknob, and took a breath before trying the door. The door was not locked, and Harry pushed it open. The groan of forty years of not being used was loud, shattering the silence. Harry walked inside, and closed the door behind him.

Harry looked for just a moment at the living room. It might have been several long moments. He knew he should get right to his meeting, but he couldn't help it.

There were photographs still on the walls and on the mantle, pictures of a baby with messy black hair and emerald eyes, and his parents who loved him more than anything else in the world. They still moved as they had for the last forty-two years. A few baby's toys sat on the couch, and on the floor in front of the fireplace, including a toy broom that he knew Sirius had given him for his first Christmas. They were his toys a lifetime ago.

Everything was covered with forty years of dust, but somehow, the pictures remained dust free. Enchanted by his mother, Harry thought. For a moment, he considered taking the photographs from the living room, but Harry had photos of his parents. These were theirs. These were where they belonged. Harry would not disturb them.

Harry looked at the couch where he knew his father's wand had sat the night he died. It was gone. Harry assumed it had been taken by whoever retrieved his parents' bodies. It only now occurred to Harry that he had no idea what had become of their wands. They were likely buried with them he thought. That was the usual custom, though wands were sometimes bequeathed in wills.

Harry turned away from the living room. He looked at the front stairway. There was no sign of a battle here. He walked down a hallway. He passed the kitchen, the library, his father's study, and the dining room.

At the end of the hallway was another room, rather large, with couches and a fireplace. Large windows looked out on the back yard. It must have been beautiful in this room at one time, on a summer day when the sun lit up the backyard. That too must have been beautiful before forty years of unchecked growth turned it into a virtual jungle.

The room had obviously been the sight of a battle. Even behind the cobwebs, the places spells had hit the walls, and broken several windows were still clearly visible. His father must have fought wandlessly. He could have never won that way. He was just trying to delay Voldemort. He had obviously put up a good fight.

One of the couches was overturned. Against one side of the room was a staircase going to the second floor. The railing was smashed, and a painting on the wall above the stairs was broken. Harry wasn't sure how, but he knew, this is where his father died. James Potter had proudly faced Voldemort in this very room trying to give his wife and son time to escape. He didn't grovel or beg. He stood toe to toe with Voldemort without his wand. The curse that killed him had obviously thrown him through the railing and into the painting beyond.

Harry took a breath, and headed up the stairs. He was careful not to disturb any of the debris. Harry paused for a moment on the stairs at the place his father had lay dead. James Potter had bought his wife enough time to get upstairs to Harry. If not for the time his father bought his mother, she could not have sacrificed herself. Had that not happened, Harry knew he too would have died that day.

So much had always been made of his mother's sacrifice. It had given Harry the protection of blood he had at the Dursley's until he turned seventeen. His father's sacrifice was rarely mentioned. It wasn't done intentionally, but it wasn't his father's sacrifice that protected him. Harry knew it was his father's sacrifice that made the rest possible.

"Thanks, Dad," whispered Harry with a lump in his throat, before he continued up the stairs, blinking back tears.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Harry saw several closed doors. He knew one was his parents' bedroom. He suspected the others were bedrooms as well. One would have belonged to him one day. The others, the brothers and sisters he would have had if things had been different.

The only door that interested Harry was the one that had been blasted off its hinges. Harry walked to the door, and stepped through into the room in which his mother had died. What was left of the room he slept in for the first fifteen months of his life was in far worse shape than the rest of the house. The roof and walls were blasted away by what happened that night. The weather had destroyed whatever used to be there, with the single exception of the weather worn crib. Harry knew his mother died in front of that crib to protect him. Next to the crib, stood the cloaked figure he had seen from the street.

"I'm here," said Harry his voice cracking.

As hard as he was trying, he couldn't hide the pain from his voice. He was just barely holding back tears. The course of his life had been decided in the room in which he now stood. At the worst moments, he had wished he too had died in this room.

Harry wanted more than anything to get away from the house, to get away from the memories, to get away from the pain.

"Where is the person I'm looking for?" asked Harry. His voice was a little bit steadier, but only a little bit.

For a moment, the cloaked figure just stood there. Harry couldn't see the person's face, or even tell if it was a man or a woman. All he could see was the gray cloak. They appeared to be slightly stooped over, probably with age.

The figure before him reached up and pulled back the hood of the cloak. "My name is Elena Grindelwald," said the elderly woman.

Harry stood for a moment in shock, his mouth hanging open. "You," Harry finally said. He knew her. Harry had seen her before. She was the witch who ran the jewelry store in Diagon Alley. She had suggested Harry give Ginny a promise ring. She had sold him their engagement and wedding rings. She had sold Albus the phoenix charm Carly wore, as well as her engagement ring. Harry knew Danny had bought Rose's engagement ring there too. He had met Elena Grindelwald a number of times, and he didn't even know it.

"I'm sorry I asked you to come here," said Elena sadly. "I can't imagine how painful this is for you, but I needed to be sure it was really you. Albus Dumbledore told me so much about you over the years. I knew only you would react as you did. Anyone else would have been completely indifferent to this place. Even if they were pretending, no one could fake the pain in your eyes. I really am truly sorry. Can we go somewhere else and talk?"

"Prove who you are first," said Harry flatly. Somehow he knew she was telling the truth, but needed to see the birthmark to be sure.

Elena nodded. She removed her cloak, and pulled the jumper she wore down over her left shoulder, revealing the dove shaped birthmark. "Is that sufficient?" asked Elena.

"Yes it is sufficient…thank you, Elena," said Harry slowly. "I'm sorry, but I just had to be sure it was really you."

"I understand," said Elena. "In our positions, we can't afford not to be cautious. It is difficult to have enemies."

Harry nodded and reached a hand toward her. Elena took his hand, and a moment later, they apparated away.

Harry and Elena went back to his house. Harry made tea, and they sat at the kitchen table. Harry just sat there for a moment.

"I have so many questions, Elena," said Harry. "I'm not really sure where to begin."

"Why don't you tell me why you were looking for me?" asked Elena with a smile.

Harry nodded. "I need to get into Castle Grindelwald," said Harry. "I think you have the second half of the key, a pendant in half of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows."

Elena was quiet for a moment. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Why do you need to get into the castle?" asked Elena softly.

"Your father possessed a weapon," said Harry. "I want to use it to destroy Voldemort, and make sure he can never return again."

Elena nodded. "I always suspected it was some kind of key," said Elena. She reached around the back of her neck, and lifted a gold chain from around her neck. The second half of the pendant hung from it.

She handed it to Harry. Harry had what he needed, but he felt he needed more. He needed answers.

"Elena, can you tell me how it is Professor Dumbledore came to bring you to Britain?" asked Harry. "How it is you came to own the jewelry shop? I don't know why, but somehow I feel that it is important."

"Of course," said Elena before taking a sip of her tea. "Until I was ten years old, I lived in a cabin in the mountains of Germany with my mother. My father would visit often, but I never understood who he was or the terrible things he had done. The only other person in my life was a young girl from the village near our house who used to help my mother with the chores." Elena smiled. "Elvira was like a big sister to me, and was my only friend."

"Elvira Wolf?" asked Harry. He wasn't sure why, but he was sure she would say yes.

"Why yes," said Elena raising her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"I met her not long ago," said Harry. "She lives in Grindelwald Village in Germany, not far from Castle Grindelwald."

Elena smiled. "Perhaps one day, she can come to Britain," said Elena. "I would so love to see her again." The loneliness in her eyes was almost painful to see. "Back to my story. When I was ten years old, my father came to see us as he often did. I so loved it when he would visit. While he was there, he took my mother's pendant and split it in half. He gave us each half of it, though he never explained why, at least not in front of me. When he left, my mother cried for hours. A few days later, a man came to see us."

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Yes," said Elena with a smile. "When he first looked at me, he looked like he had seen a ghost. He said I looked like…"

"His sister," said Harry. "Ariana." Harry hadn't realized it until just now, but in her youth, Harry was sure she had bore a striking resemblance to Ariana Dumbledore.

Elena nodded. "Albus told my mother it was no longer safe to stay in Germany," said Elena. "He hadn't wanted to, but he had to defeat my father, and he told us that he would be imprisoned for the rest of his life. My mother knew my father's enemies would come looking for us." Her expression saddened. "My mother told Albus, that my father had said to go to Castle Grindelwald if anything happened to him. My father told her, that we would be safe there for as long as we lived. My mother didn't want that life for me, imprisoned in the castle except when I went to school. Albus offered to take us to Britain, but my mother refused to come, and sent me with him alone."

"Why didn't she come with you?" asked Harry.

"She said it was safer for me," said Elena. "Some suspected she was the wife of Gellert Grindelwald. No one except for my parents, the midwife who delivered me, and Elvira knew of my existence. My mother said I was far safer away from her." A look of longing came over Elena's face. "Do you know if my mother is still alive?"

"I'm afraid she died six years ago," said Harry sadly. "I'm very sorry."

Elena nodded and continued with her story. "Albus brought me to Britain," said Elena. "He raised me, and saw that I went to Hogwarts. I had no friends in school, I was afraid to get close to anyone. It took a long time, but I came to love Albus like a father. After I graduated, he set me up with the jewelry shop. My mother had taught me how to make jewelry when I was seven years old. I kept to myself, making and selling jewelry. Albus visited me often, and helped me when the visions started."

"What visions?" asked Harry curiously.

"I wish I knew," said Elena with a sigh. "When I was twenty years old, I began having visions. I couldn't remember them, but they terrified me. For ten years I had them. One day, I bought a leather bound book with blank pages. I felt compelled to do so, I never understood why. I started to write in the book, but I didn't know what I was writing. When I would look at the book, nothing was in it. My grandmother was a seer, so I assumed, somehow I was seeing the future, and writing it, but the text was invisible and I had no memory of the words. One day, the book vanished."

Harry took a breath. He reached into his rucksack, and pulled out the thirteen hundred year old book, which he was now quite sure had been written by Elena Grindelwald. "Is this it?" asked Harry. "Is this the book you wrote in?"

"Yes," said Elena with a look of disbelief on her face. "It didn't have these words on the cover when I had it. How did you get it?"

"It's a long story," said Harry. "When it vanished it seems to have gone back in time thirteen hundred years, and appeared to Merlin himself. He left it for me to find, which I did six years ago."

"I don't want to know what's in it," said Elena shaking her head.

Harry nodded. "I understand,' said Harry. He smiled sadly. "There are days I wish I didn't know what was in it either. So Professor Dumbledore helped you get though the visions?"

Elena nodded. "I so enjoyed his visits," said Elena. "We used to talk for hours." She smiled. "On many of Albus's visits, he used to tell me about you. He was very proud of you, he loved you very much."

"I know," said Harry. He couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.

"He was a wonderful man," said Elena. "He cared about me like he was my father. I think he felt responsible for me, because he was the one who defeated my father. He was not of course. My father was a monster." Elena paused. "Albus did so much for me. He even helped me acquire gems for the jewelry I made. I'll never forget the emerald he brought me for the ring your father wanted me to make for your mother."

"You made my mother's emerald ring?" asked Harry in surprise. "Professor Dumbledore gave you the emerald?"

"Yes," said Elena. "Do you have it?"

"I gave it to Ginny as my promise ring," said Harry with a smile.

Elena smiled. "That was one of the best pieces I ever made," said Elena. "I've never before or since seen such a perfect heart shaped emerald."

Harry smiled. "Yes, it is," said Harry. Harry had to wonder if there was something special about that emerald. "Elena, did Professor Dumbledore know the emerald was for a ring my father was purchasing?"

"Yes," said Elena. "When I told him I needed an emerald for a ring for James Potter, he said he would get me a special one."

"Did he say what was special about it?" asked Harry.

"No," said Elena shaking her head. "I just assumed it was the quality of the emerald. I had never seen one like it before, or since. For all he did for me, in the entire time I knew Albus, he only asked me for one thing. I owed him so much more."

"What was it that he asked you to do?" asked Harry.

"The last time I saw him was shortly before his death," said Elena sadly. "He brought me three phoenix feathers from Fawkes. He asked me to give them to Mr. Ollivander in the spring of…"

"2016," said Harry.

"Yes," said Elena curiously. "How did you know that?"

"That was the year my oldest son purchased his wand," said Harry. Harry knew exactly where all three of those feathers were now. "I knew all my children had a phoenix tail feather in their wands, but I had no idea they were from Fawkes. Professor Dumbledore must have known the wands would pick my children." Harry knew the implications of that in regards to battling Voldemort, but he would worry about that later.

"That same day he gave me the feathers, he told me, no matter what, if I was ever in trouble, or needed anything, I could always go to Harry Potter for help," said Elena. "He said you were the best person he knew."

A single tear escaped Harry's eye, which Harry quickly wiped away. "Thank you, Elena," said Harry. "You can always come to me if you need something. Also, I have something for you." Harry reached into his rucksack. He retrieved Anna Muller's letter, Grindelwald's letters, journal, and memory. He placed them on the table.

"It wasn't completely untrue when I said I had an inheritance for you," said Harry. "This letter is for you from your mother. These letters are from your father. He wrote them to you on each and every birthday that he spent in Nurmengard. This is the journal he kept. Read all of it. This memory is something he left in the castle wall for you and your mother. Your father did awful things, but he did love you and in the end he knew what he had done was wrong. "

A tear escaped Elena's eye. "Thank you so much, Harry," said Elena. "I can never tell you what these mean to me. I don't even have a picture of my parents."

"I know how you feel, Elena," said Harry. Harry paused. "I will try to return the pendant to you, if possible. Hopefully I can give you both halves."

"Thank you," said Elena.

"If I do get in the castle is there anything else you would like?" asked Harry. "Everything in Castle Grindelwald belongs to you."

"No, Harry," said Elena with a laugh. "There is nothing I want form the castle. It all technically belongs to me now, I suppose. If you find anything you can use or you want, please by all means take it. It will just sit there forever otherwise."

Elena left, and Harry stayed for a little while before returning to Hogwarts. This answered so many questions, but it also brought up more. Was there something important about the emerald in Ginny's ring? Would James, Albus, and Lily be unable to use magic against Voldemort since their wands all contained a feather from Fawkes? The biggest question of all though, was what would he find when he entered Castle Grindelwald?

Late that night, after nearly two hours of arguing with Albus and James, the six elder members of The Twelve, sat on the couches in the Room of Requirement discussing what Harry had learned from Elena Grindelwald.

Ginny kept staring at her ring. She was wondering what it might have meant that Dumbledore had given Elena the emerald. It already meant so much, but could it mean even more than it already did?

"Do we go to Germany?" asked Hermione.

"I do," said Harry preparing for an argument.

"Like hell," said Ron emphatically. "I won't let you go alone, mate."

"You really shouldn't go alone, Harry," said Sirius.

"Look, I spent two hours arguing with James and Albus over why they couldn't come, don't make me argue with all of you as well," said Harry with a sigh.

"Do you remember that night in the hospital, Harry?" asked Hermione. "The night you, Ron, and I talked about stopping Voldemort."

Harry nodded. He would never forget a moment he spent at St. Mungo's.

"Nothing has changed," said Hermione. "When we were eleven years old, Ron and I set out with you to stop him. Thirty-two years later, nothing has changed. The three of us are leaving tomorrow morning for Germany." Hermione stood up, and Ron took the hint and joined her. They left the Room of Requirement a moment later.

"I guess the three of us are leaving for Germany in the morning," said Harry in exasperation. "I suppose they are right."

"I'm glad you aren't going alone," said Ginny. The tone of her voice was barely concealing her fear and worry. "Please be careful."

"We'll be fine, love," said Harry putting his arms around her.

Neville stood up. "I need to get to bed," said Neville. "Good luck, Harry. Be careful, and try and make it back for the wedding." Neville left, leaving Harry, Ginny, and Sirius alone.

"You sure you don't want one more, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"No, Sirius," said Harry. "We'll be fine, besides, someone needs to teach my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes while I'm gone."

"Well, I just wish I could do something to help you," said Sirius with a sigh.

"You are doing something to help me, Sirius," said Harry. "You can keep an eye on everyone here. I won't worry if I know you're keeping an eye on everything."

Sirius smiled sadly. "Well, at least it's something," said Sirius softly. "Goodnight."

Sirius left, and Harry turned to Ginny. "Is he all right?" asked Harry. "I'm really worried about him, he seems depressed. I think he's letting his hair grow."

"You know Sirius," said Ginny shaking her head. "He's lonely, and he won't even consider trying to remedy that. While you are gone, I'll talk to him. I know a couple of people I could fix him up with. Maybe a date would make him feel better."

Harry wasn't sure that was what Sirius needed, but he thought it better to let Ginny handle him right now. He had far too much to worry about at the moment. Harry pulled Ginny into his lap and kissed her.

"How about a moonlit flight, love?" asked Harry.

"I would love to," said Ginny with a smile.

Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was happy not to be going alone. He wasn't sure what he would find in Castle Grindelwald. Harry knew Hermione was right. The three of them had begun the journey together. Harry knew that when he finally found the Sword of Souls, they should be with him.

A/N: The wording on the sign is a direct quote from Deathly Hallows.


	52. Making Amends

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 52 – Making Amends

At ten o'clock the next morning, after having had breakfast with their families in the Great Hall, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, all met up in Hermione's office. They were eager to get to Germany and get back home. They knew Hogwarts was in excellent hands, but they didn't want to be away any longer than they had to be. They also wanted to make sure they were back in time for the wedding. It was just two weeks until the bachelor party, and the wedding was just three days later. It was important to all of them to be back in time.

"That's not what I think it is?" asked Ron as he looked questioningly at the beaded handbag Hermione was holding.

Hermione smiled. "Yes it is," said Hermione. "It is just like the one I carried around for all those months we were hunting the Horcruxes. I've got all my research on Grindelwald, some clothes, some books, food, and other essentials. Why don't you two give me your rucksacks, and I'll put them in here as well."

"Sounds good to me," said Ron, handing her his rucksack.

"I'll hold on to mine, Hermione," said Harry. "I've got the necklace and book in it, and I'll feel better with them close to me."

Hermione nodded, as she stuffed Ron's rucksack into the beaded bag.

This whole time, Ginny had been very quiet and Harry had noticed.

"Are you all right, love?" asked Harry as he slid his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He could feel her heart beating fast.

"I feel like I did before Bill and Fleur's wedding," said Ginny. "Like I know you're going away and not going to be back for a long time."

Harry leaned down and kissed her deeply, as she slid her arms around his neck. After several minutes, he pulled back.

"I promise, we'll only be a few days," said Harry. "I love you, Ginny." Harry smiled as he cupped her cheek in his hand, he hated it when she looked sad like she did right now. There was one thing that always made her smile, even when she felt like this. "Don't ever forget, my heart is yours forever." Ginny smiled.

"Oh please spare us, before I get sick" said a familiar voice from the wall. They looked at the disgusted look on Professor Snape's face. "I heard your father say that to your mother once. I guess sickening drivel runs in the family."

"Now, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore from his portrait. "Be nice."

"I'm going to my other portrait," said Snape and he turned and left.

"At least he left," said Hermione, trying to hide a grin. "You don't know how annoying he can be while I'm trying to get work done."

A thought occurred to Harry. He turned towards Professor Dumbledore's portrait. "Professor, do you remember this ring?" asked Harry. He held up Ginny's hand so Professor Dumbledore could see the ring.

The look on Professor Dumbledore's face saddened, but he maintained a smile. "That emerald had been in the Dumbledore family for more than one thousand years," said Professor Dumbledore. "It was passed from mother to son or to grandson, or great grandson, to be given to his wife. Sometimes it was put into a necklace, other times rings. For countless generations that continued until the ring fell to me. I broke with tradition when my mother died."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I gave it to Ariana," said Professor Dumbledore sadly. "I was far less sentimental in my youth. I took my mother's emerald ring and made it into a necklace for Ariana so she would have something to remember our mother. I didn't see the necessity to keep it until I fell in love and got married. The necklace was destroyed when Ariana was killed. I kept the emerald. It became clear to me that I would never marry, and knowing that Aberforth likely wouldn't marry either, I wasn't sure what to do with it." Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Then one day, a jewelry maker I was acquainted with told me that James Potter had asked her to make an emerald ring. I couldn't think of anyone I would rather have carry my family's emerald."

Harry and Ginny were both silent for a moment. The ring was indeed special, more special than Harry could have imagined.

"I am honored to wear it, Professor," said Ginny fighting back tears. "I promise, I'll pass it on some day."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry.

"No, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "Thank you. Good luck on your mission you three. Be careful."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded. Ron and Hermione each gave Ginny a hug, and then Ginny turned to Harry.

"Come home safe," said Ginny. She grinned. "You don't want me to get angry."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I would never risk that," said Harry. Harry kissed her. "Come on guys. We have to meet Hanna if we're going to get to Germany undetected."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, to find Hanna waiting for them. They had decided not to use official channels to enter Germany since far too many people wanted to enter Castle Grindelwald.

"Hey guys," said Hanna.

"Do you have a plan for getting us into Germany?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine, Harry…how are you?" asked Hanna sarcastically.

Harry laughed. "Sorry," said Harry. "I'm just a little anxious to get this over with. How are you Hanna?"

"Not too bad," said Hanna with a chuckle. "Ron, Hermione, keep an eye on him, he promised me a dance at the wedding if I set this up for you on such short notice."

"Don't worry," said Hermione with a grin. "We'll get the best man back in one piece. He promised me a dance too."

"I wasn't promised a dance," said Ron feigning injury, sending them all into fits of laughter.

"So, what is the plan?" asked Harry as they all calmed down.

"Well, we have connected Number Twelve Grimmauld Place by floo to the closest place we can get to Castle Grindelwald, a home in Basel, Switzerland," said Hanna. "From there, you can travel by portkey to Castle Grindelwald."

"Why can't we just take a portkey from here?" asked Ron.

"The Swiss and German Ministries do not tightly regulate portkeys," said Hermione. "Our Ministry does. We want as little record as possible of this trip."

"Oh course," said Ron. "Silly me."

Hanna nodded. "When you get to Switzerland, just create the portkey to Castle Grindelwald," said Hanna. "If anyone asks why you are going to Switzerland, you are going to visit…an old friend. Your friend doesn't know where you're going."

"What friend, Hanna?" asked Harry. Something in the way Hanna said it, gave Harry an extremely uneasy feeling.

"This was really the only way, Harry," said Hanna. "You will be flooing to the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"You have to be kidding me," said Ron shaking his head.

"Come on, Ron, Lucius Malfoy is the Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic of Switzerland," said Hermione.

"How is it he got that job, after nearly going to Azkaban for his being a Death Eater twice, anyway?" asked Harry.

This was not a new development. Lucius Malfoy had been named to this position twelve years ago. He had by all accounts left his dark past behind him, and spent a long time using his family's wealth to help the Wizarding world heal from the damage caused by Voldemort. Harry had stopped worrying about him a long time ago, but that didn't mean he liked Lucius Malfoy getting this position. Of course, that wasn't the only reason he didn't want to see him again. Putting all Lucius did behind him and forgetting it were too different things, but Harry had to admit Lucius did seem to have changed.

"Kingsley thought long and hard about it," said Hanna. "You were head Auror then Harry, you must remember. Lucius really has been very good at his job, and very loyal to the Ministry."

Harry did remember, but it was the one thing he purposely never discussed with Kingsley. "I'm sure," said Harry. "The last time I saw the Malfoys was at Draco's funeral." Harry paused, looking at the ground for a moment. "I truly felt bad for Lucius and Narcissa's loss, in spite of everything, but I really hoped never to see either one of them again."

"Don't worry, Harry," said Hermione. "We won't be there long."

"Well, you will be there a little while," said Hanna slowly. "There is currently a blizzard moving through the Black Forest region of Germany. It's bad, but it is subsiding. You'll have to stay at Malfoy Manor until tomorrow, but that will help with your cover."

"What does Lucius know about why we are there?" asked Harry resignedly.

"Lucius thinks you're going on a mission for the Ministry, but he doesn't know where or why," said Hanna.

"This sounds like fun," said Harry sarcastically.

Harry had never forgotten the day he had to tell Lucius and Narcissa that their son was dead. No one knew, at the time, where Pansy was, so Draco's parents needed to be informed of his death. Kingsley had offered to send an Auror, but Harry wouldn't allow that. Lucius and Narcissa were devastated. It was even worse when they found out Scorpius had murdered Draco and that Scorpius had disappeared. Harry had been surprised that Lucius didn't try to blame the school. He knew Lucius had spent a great deal of time and money searching for Scorpius. Harry just hoped that Lucius wouldn't ask about Scorpius. He didn't want to tell Lucius what he knew about Pansy's death.

Harry stepped out of the emerald flames into what he assumed was the living room of the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry was somewhat surprised by what he saw. It was a rather large room with a high ceiling. Quite obviously the living room of a mansion owned by someone who was very wealthy. However, it was not anything like the Malfoy's home in Wiltshire. The walls were bright and the room well lit. It was adorned with a number of works of art. Several beautiful landscapes were hung on the walls as well as some brightly colored tapestries. A white marble statue of a woman was in one corner of the room, and a brightly polished suit of armor stood in another. Several couches and chairs sat in front of the fireplace. It was a very comfortable looking room and held nothing to suggest that the owners had once been practicing the Dark Arts.

Harry turned, as Ron and Hermione came through the fireplace, and as he did, he saw something he was not prepared for. Above the fireplace was a massive painting, not a portrait, but a painting, of a young Draco Malfoy. He was younger than he had been when he came to teach at Hogwarts, probably in his late twenties. The painting was painted so he had that air of aristocracy about him that he had when he was in school, but not the entitlement, arrogance, and pomposity he had when he was in school. Harry looked below the painting at the mantle.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione. She looked at Ron, who just shrugged. They both knew Harry had that look on his face he got when he was thinking about his own past.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Harry unconvincingly, as he looked at several pictures on the mantle. One was of a young Scorpius Malfoy. Another showed Draco, and Pansy with an infant Scorpius. They looked so happy. Harry couldn't help but think how a similar picture of his own family still sat above the fireplace of his parents' home. Voldemort ended the happiness in that picture. Scorpius himself had ended the happiness in this one. It was all such a waste.

"Cissy, it appears our guests have arrived," came the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around, to see Lucius Malfoy entering the room, with Narcissa behind him. Lucius was so much older. Of course, they hadn't seen him since Draco's funeral six years earlier, but he looked a lot more than six years older. His long pale blond hair was now short and gray. This was the first time Harry had ever seen Lucius when he wasn't wearing black. He wore gray trousers and a brown jumper. Narcissa looked older as well. Her hair too was gray. The most striking thing Harry noticed about Narcissa was that the scowl she used to wear as if it were frozen on her face, had softened. She too wasn't wearing black either. She wore a dark blue dress.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," said Lucius.

"Thank you, Lucius," said Harry politely. "We're sorry to impose."

"Not at all," said Lucius shaking his head. "When Head Auror Abbott contacted me about your needing a place to depart from for a mission for the Ministry, we were happy to help."

"We appreciate it," said Hermione.

"It's nothing," said Lucius. "Head Auror Abbott said you would be departing tomorrow. We have made up two of the guest bedrooms. If there is anything you need please let us know. Our house elves have the day off."

"You give your house elves days off?" asked Hermione mildly shocked by what she had just heard.

"As you well know, in Britain, house elves have mandatory days off," said Lucius with a laugh. "The Swiss Ministry has adopted similar policies. We also pay our house elves. I know you were a strong proponent of house elf rights Hermione."

"That's putting it mildly," said Ron with a chuckle.

"Lunch will be ready shortly," said Narcissa. "Please feel free to use the swimming pool if you like, it is indoors and heated."

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione who nodded.

"Thank you," said Harry. "I think we will do that."

"If you'll come with me, while Cissy finishes preparing lunch, I'll show you to your rooms," said Lucius.

Cissy prepared a wonderful lunch for them. For some reason, Harry was surprised Narcissa could cook. Harry knew Dobby had done all the cooking in the Malfoy house for many, many years. After relaxing for an hour Harry, Ron, and Hermione went swimming. Harry had to admit, he hadn't had so much fun in a long time. It was like swimming during the summer at the Burrow, back before he had ever heard of the prophecy.

They had a wonderful dinner. After dinner, Ron and Hermione decided to turn in early. They were both tired, and they all knew they had to be up early the next day. Harry sat in the living room, going over his notes on Castle Grindelwald for a while, and then decided to turn in as well.

Harry lay in bed for several hours, unable to sleep. He felt like the next day was a day his whole life had been leading to. In some ways, Harry knew, once he found the sword, he could relax a little. He could wait for Voldemort to make his move, and he would be ready for him. At least, he hoped he could wait for him.

Of course, that wouldn't help those Healers the Death Eaters were kidnapping. The Albanian Ministry had reported that they felt they were close to discovering where the Death Eaters were hiding out, but had not yet pinpointed their exact location. If they could locate them, Harry had already told Kingsley he would go and try to help capture them.

Harry decided that sleeping was pointless. He decided he would go sit by the fire in the living room for a while.

When Harry entered the living room, Lucius was there. He was leaning with one hand on the mantle, looking up at the painting of Draco. As Harry entered, Lucius looked up.

"Hello, Harry," said Lucius. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No," said Harry. "I couldn't sleep, I was just going to sit by the fire for a while. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're not disturbing me Harry," said Lucius with a sad smile. "I spend far too much time staring at this painting. Would you like a drink?"

Having a drink with Lucius Malfoy was the last thing Harry wanted to do. Harry couldn't deny Lucius wasn't the same man he had been when Harry first knew him, but that didn't mean Harry wanted to have a drink with him. Lucius and Narcissa had been nothing but hospitable though, so Harry knew he really couldn't refuse.

"Sure," said Harry.

Lucius poured two glasses of firewhiskey and handed one to Harry. "This firewhiskey is nearly one hundred years old," said Lucius. "It's very good." They each took a seat on opposite couches. Harry took a sip from his glass.

"Wow," said Harry. "You weren't kidding. I've never had anything quite like it."

"Yes, while Cissy and I don't live quite as extravagantly as we used to, there are some things one just can't do without," said Lucius with a laugh. "Good firewhiskey is one of them."

Harry grinned and took another sip of firewhiskey.

"I was sorry to hear about your son, daughter, and niece," said Lucius. "I am glad they all recovered completely."

"Thank you," said Harry. "It was quite an ordeal, but in the end everyone was all right." That was an understatement, but Harry didn't really want to talk about it.

"I can't imagine what it would have been like to watch Draco compete in the tournament," said Lucius. He paused and then sighed. "That's not true. I would have told him to be a man, and to not embarrass his family. I would have never given a thought to what could have happened to him, because those who bear the name of Malfoy, wear it like a badge of honor that makes them superior to everyone else." Lucius looked up at the painting. "I was such a fool. Now all I can think about are all the mistakes I made in my life, and the horrible things I've done…and the horrible price I've paid…and how much worse I deserve."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't really disagree with Lucius, though with the pain in his voice and expression it was hard not to feel sympathy for him.

"It's not easy to live with mistakes, Lucius," said Harry as he thought back to his own mistakes. "We all make mistakes and have to live with them. Some are harder to live with than others, and some of the consequences are harsh." Harry paused. "I never told you at Draco's funeral, but when he came to teach at Hogwarts he wasn't the same person I knew when I was younger. The entitled, arrogant, pompous boy I knew from school didn't exist anymore. You should be very proud of Draco. He became a good man and a good father. I think in time…perhaps we might have even become friends."

Lucius was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Harry," said Lucius softly. "I really appreciate that, especially coming from you."

Lucius and Harry were both quiet for a few minutes, as they drank their firewhiskey.

"I won't insult you…by saying I'm sorry for all the things I did to you, and to your friends," said Lucius slowly. "I'm not looking for forgiveness, I don't deserve any. I just want you to know I greatly regret the person I was, and the things I did. If I could change it all I would."

Harry had no response. Lucius was right. An apology would be an insult, and no matter how much good he had done since, Harry did not think he could ever forgive him. Harry could tell though, that Lucius's regret was genuine and sincere.

"The past…is best left in the past," said Harry slowly. It was an ironic statement since Harry so often felt as if he were living in the past. He knew saying it and doing it were two different things.

Lucius nodded. "Harry, Kingsley told me you investigated Pansy's murder," said Lucius. "Do you have any idea who did it? Do you know why? Does her death have anything to do with the return of…him? I got the feeling there was something Kingsley wasn't telling me."

Harry took a breath, and said nothing. He didn't want to tell him. Lucius hadn't asked about Scorpius. He didn't know what his grandson had become.

"You do know, don't you?" asked Lucius. "Please tell me, Harry."

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Harry pointedly. "I'll tell you what I know about her death, but you may regret it when I tell you."

"Please…I need to know," said Lucius.

Looking into his gray eyes, Harry knew he already suspected the answer. Harry had no choice but to tell him.

"Scorpius murdered Pansy while Voldemort watched," said Harry. "For at least part of the last five years, Scorpius and Voldemort lived in a hidden room in Pansy's flat. She helped them get information from the Ministry. When Scorpius turned seventeen, he resurrected Voldemort, the same way Pettigrew did and then he killed his mother."

The look on Lucius's face told Harry he did suspect at least some of what he had just told him. Harry could tell, he probably did regret asking.

"We tried to keep in touch with Pansy after Draco's death," said Lucius shaking his head. "We were hopeful Scorpius would be found. Pansy never returned our owls and she wouldn't see us. I don't know why, but I'm not surprised Scorpius is in league with Voldemort. Anyone who could murder his own father…"

"I really am sorry, Lucius," said Harry sympathetically.

"Thank you, Harry," said Lucius. "I've been surprised Voldemort has not paid me a visit. I would have thought he might try to recruit me back to his cause. I'm prepared for that."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry curiously.

Lucius sat forward on the couch and reached behind him and under his jumper. Harry heard the distinct sound of a blade sliding out of a sheath. Lucius pulled out a silver dagger with emeralds on the hilt.

Harry recognized the dagger immediately. He had put it in with Draco's belongings when they packed up his quarters at Hogwarts. Harry had hoped to never see it again. All he could think of when he looked at it was Albus plunging it into his own chest in the Chamber of Secrets.

"I will kill Voldemort if I get the chance," said Lucius. "It's something I should have done a long time ago. In a small way, maybe it will make amends for what I've done." Lucius replaced the dagger. "Please don't tell Cissy about Scorpius. She still holds out hope that he will be found. I don't want her to know Scorpius turned into…me."

Harry finished his firewhiskey and headed to bed. He had to admit, Lucius Malfoy had suffered for what he had done. He had lost a son. Harry had almost lost Albus. He knew what that had to be like. For now though, he had to concentrate on the present. He had to find the Sword of Souls. He, Ron, and Hermione, had a long day ahead of them.

Ginny ascended the stairs to of the Astronomy Tower. She was worried about Sirius. He hadn't been at dinner, and no one had seen him since his last class. She checked the Marauder's Map, and found he was in the Astronomy Tower.

When he got to the top of the Astronomy Tower, Sirius was standing at the window, looking out over the grounds. It was very cold and she wished she had worn a cloak.

"Are you all right, Sirius?" asked Ginny. "No one has seen you for hours, and I was starting to get worried about you."

Sirius didn't turn around. "I'm sorry, Ginny," said Sirius softly. "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine, I just wanted to be alone for a while."

Sirius's voice and eyes betrayed his pain. Ginny walked over to him. She stood next to him for a moment. She could see he had been crying. Ginny pulled him into a hug and he put his arms around her.

"Now, Sirius, tell me what's wrong," said Ginny as she pulled back from him. "And don't say nothing. I can see it in your eyes."

"Do you really want to know what's wrong, Ginny?" asked Sirius sadly. "You can't fix it. No one can fix it. You knowing will not help. I don't want to share my pain with you unnecessarily."

"Sirius, I've known you for a long time," said Ginny sympathetically. "You are family, and I love you. Harry's worried about you. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I want to help you with it, whatever it is." Ginny paused. "Also, I was thinking, I would like to set you up on a date. I think some fun would do you some good."

Sirius laughed, but there was not a trace of humor in it. "No," said Sirius bluntly. "I'm not dating anyone. If you knew what was bothering me, you would understand why."

Ginny's patience had run out and her temper began to flare. "Damn it, Sirius," said Ginny angrily. "Do you know just how important you are to Harry, to all of us? He doesn't want to see you like this. None of us do. Now tell me what the hell your problem is right now or I'll draw my wand and make you tell me."

Sirius stared at her for a moment and then he smiled. "Well, since you asked so nicely," said Sirius with a laugh. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as his pained expression returned. "All right, I'll tell you. Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement and sit down. It's awfully cold up here and you look like you're freezing."

On the way to the Room of Requirement, Sirius stopped by his quarters to pick up a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. In the Room of Requirement, they sat down on the couch next to each other, and Sirius poured two glasses of firewhiskey. For a moment, Sirius was quiet. Ginny took some sips of her Firewhiskey. Meanwhile, Sirius downed the whole glass in one gulp and then poured himself another one.

"Now, what's wrong?" asked Ginny, as she took his hand in hers.

Sirius downed his second glass and poured a third. He squeezed her hand. "All right," said Sirius. "Just so you know, after I tell you, I fully intend to finish this bottle."

"We'll see," said Ginny with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Her smile vanished as she saw just how pained he looked.

"I've never told anyone what I was doing…the night James and Lily died," said Sirius before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I never even told Remus. I know James and Lily don't blame me. I don't remember much of anything from the world beyond, but they were there, and I know they didn't blame me. They should blame me. They should hate me. In some ways, I wish they did."

Sirius's voice dripped with pain and regret. Ginny never expected that he was upset about what happened more than forty-two years ago.

"You can't blame yourself, Sirius," said Ginny. "It was a long time ago. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have saved them."

"Let me finish," said Sirius slowly. "We'll see if you can say the same thing after I tell you the rest." Sirius took a deep breath. "I was going to see them that night. I was supposed to have arrived early that evening and have dinner with them. It was a special day. If I had been there on time, I would have been there before Voldemort arrived. I was late."

"Come on, Sirius," said Ginny. He gave her a look that said 'there is more', and she nodded and waited for him to continue.

"That afternoon, I stopped by a pub for a drink before I went to Godric's Hollow," said Sirius as his voice trembled slightly. "While I was at the bar, I met a rather enchanting young witch. We talked for a while, and she invited me up to her room. She was a knockout, absolutely gorgeous. I knew James and Lily were waiting for me, but I wasn't about to turn down a shag from a beautiful witch." Sirius took a deep breath. "When I arrived at James and Lily's house, I saw the gaping whole in the second floor where Harry's bedroom was." Tears began to fall from Sirius's eyes, and the pain in his voice was heartbreaking. "I heard a baby cry, then a moment later Hagrid was walking towards me with Harry in his arms. Hagrid didn't have to say anything. I knew what had happened, though I couldn't understand how Harry had survived. My first instinct was to take Harry into hiding, but Hagrid said he was to take Harry to Dumbledore and that Dumbledore had a plan to keep him safe. I trusted Albus. I gave Hagrid my motorcycle. I watched him flying away, and I knew Harry was safe with him. I knew what I was going to find in the house, but I had to go in. I wanted to walk away. I didn't want to see, but I couldn't walk away."

Ginny was about to tell him it was all right, that it wasn't his fault. Sirius didn't give her a chance, and Ginny put her arms around him as he continued, his voice becoming shakier as he went and his breathing becoming more erratic. It hurt her to know how much pain he was in. Sirius was such a good person. He didn't deserve this.

"I walked into the house," said Sirius, his voice beginning to crack. "The door was open. I walked down the hall, and into the back living room. I'll never forget the first moment I saw him. For a moment I was going to run to him, but I didn't. I knew it was too late…I knew I was too late. James was lying on the stairs, dead. His lifeless eyes were still open. The look on his face was like he was asking me where I had been, asking why I was late. I closed his eyes, and I held him. He was more than my best friend. He was my brother…the closest I had to family that actually cared about me. I don't know how long I sat there and cried with him in my arms. It might have been minutes, or it might have been hours. When I finally put him down, I went upstairs, and found Lily. She was lying beside Harry's crib. You can't imagine the look of terror on her face. She knew he was going to kill Harry. That's how she died, in terror." Sirius buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Oh, Sirius, it was not your fault," said Ginny emphatically. "If you were with them, you might have died too."

"That would have been better," said Sirius, his voice muffled by his hands. "The dead don't suffer the mistakes of the living. The dead don't have nightmares like I have had all these years. If I had just been there when I should have been, I could have saved them, or at the very least I could have helped James buy time for Lily and Harry to escape. Instead of saving my best friend's wife and son, I had a shag. That is why I do not date, Ginny. This is why I will not let you set me up on a date."

"Sirius you can't blame yourself," said Ginny. She was almost in tears herself "You deserve a chance at happiness too. You can't stay lonely because you blame yourself for something you did forty-two years ago, that you couldn't have prevented."

"I don't know what I was sent back to do, Ginny," said Sirius as he began to calm down. "Someday I hope to find out, so I can make amends for what I've done. Until then, I have a singular purpose, to do everything in my power to help all of you through what is to come. I'm just not important. My happiness doesn't matter…I don't matter."

"You're so wrong, Sirius," said Ginny holding him tighter. "You matter to all of us. You've been there for us through so much. We owe you so much. We love you."

Sirius put his arms around Ginny and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Ginny," said Sirius softly. "That means everything to me. You all mean everything to me." Sirius paused. "It doesn't change anything though. Please, let it be, Ginny, and don't tell anyone else, especially Harry."

"All right," said Ginny reluctantly. "But promise me you'll come to me if you need to talk. No more standing alone in the Astronomy Tower?"

"I promise," said Sirius with a smile. He knew even as he said it, he would break that promise. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would really like to be alone for a while."

Ginny's first instinct was to take the firewhiskey with her, but she knew pushing him wouldn't help.

"All right," said Ginny. She stood up, and leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Try not to drink it all. Goodnight."

Ginny left him, and Sirius downed his third glass. There was not enough firewhiskey in the world to take away his pain. He would have to settle for dulling it for a while.


	53. For the Greater Good

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 53 – For the Greater Good

"Ouch," said Hermione, as she hit the ground, landing hard on her shoulder.

"You all right, love," said Ron, as he got to his feet, helped her up, and then started messaging her shoulder.

"I'll live," said Hermione, as she closed her eyes for a minute, and let him message the pain away. After a few moments, she put her hand on his. "Thanks, it's all right now. Considering all the snow, I would have thought it might have been a softer landing. Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Harry, as he slowly got to his feet. "I hate traveling by portkey." Ever since Harry's first trip by portkey to the Quidditch World Cup in 1994, he hated traveling by portkey. He almost never managed to land on his feet.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had eaten breakfast with the Malfoys, and then made a portkey. Harry, having been the only one who had been to Castle Grindelwald made the portkey to take them to the road between Grindelwald Village, and the castle. The snow was nearly three feet deep, and no one was around.

They each drew their wands and used the drying charm to dry their clothes, and a warming charm to take the edge off the cold.

"Hanna wasn't kidding about a blizzard," said Ron. "Are we in the right place, Harry? How are we going to find it?"

"Yes," said Harry. "It's this way. Trust me, when we get beyond the trees, you'll see it. I'll go first and melt the snow in front of us. It's far too deep to walk in." The three of them set off for Castle Grindelwald with Harry in the lead, talking as they walked.

"I've seen pictures of Castle Grindelwald," said Hermione. "It's quite impressive. It's hard to believe he magically built the entire castle himself."

Harry laughed. "Trust me, until you see it in person, you have no idea what impressive is," said Harry. "I can't imagine how he built it."

"What's the plan when we get there, Harry?" asked Ron. "Shall we just go inside and see what happens?"

"I've been thinking about this," said Harry. "I'm a little worried, so I think I'm going to go in alone first."

"Like hell you are," said Hermione. She had that tone that screamed, 'stop being a heroic idiot and let us help you'.

"Could I finished please?" asked Harry in exasperation. "At least let me finish before you decide I'm going off half cocked."

"Give him a chance, Hermione," said Ron with a laugh. "Then if his plan is some foolish 'I won't put the two of you in danger' garbage, we'll both give him a hard time."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with the two of you," said Harry with a chuckle. "Now, back to my plan. I'm going to go in alone first. I want to make sure I can then get out before we all go in. I don't want us all getting trapped. Now, doesn't that make sense?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. "Almost," said Hermione with a grin. "It doesn't take two of us to go for help. I'm going in with you. Besides, maybe it is warmer in there, it is freezing out here."

Harry was about to argue, but he knew it was pointless. "Fine," said Harry with a sigh. "If you must, then come with me."

The forest began to thin, and the road made a sharp turn, and as they rounded the corner, both Ron and Hermione stopped in there tracks. "You weren't kidding, Harry," said Ron in shock. "That's absolutely incredible."

"It's going to take days to search that Castle," said Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I do want to check the rest of the castle first, but I suspect anything important will be in the main tower. Grindelwald's message said that Anna and Elena would not be able to gain entry into the main tower. Unless something unexpected happens, I think we can do the rest of the castle today, and then work on the main tower tomorrow."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made there way up to the wall surrounding the castle. They used their wands to clear the snow away from in front of the wall.

Harry opened his rucksack and retrieved the two necklaces. He removed the two chains and held one half of the symbol for the Deathly Hallows in each hand.

"I guess we should just do this," said Harry. Ron and Hermione both nodded.

Harry fit the two haves of the pendant together. It glowed gold for a moment, and felt warm in his hand. The glow lasted a few moments, and then disappeared, leaving the pendant intact.

"Well, give it a go," said Ron encouragingly.

Harry nodded. He touched the brick that revealed the keyhole. He slid the pendant into the keyhole. It fit perfectly. For a moment, nothing happened, and then suddenly, the section of wall in front of them vanished. Hovering in the air in front of them was the pendant. Harry reached up and took it.

"Let's go then," said Harry.

Hermione nodded, and the two of them walked through the opening. Once beyond the wall, they realized that it was like a warm spring day inside. They were standing on the road, and it led up to the main entrance of the castle.

"Well, we're in," said Harry.

"It would seem so," said Hermione.

They turned around, to see the wall had returned. They looked at each other for a moment nervously. Harry reached up and placed his hand on the brick that appeared to be in the same spot on the wall. An identical opening appeared.

"Lets try it," said Hermione.

Harry nodded, and slid the pendant into the opening. The wall before them vanished leaving the pendant hanging in the air in front of them like before. Harry reached up and took it.

"Get in here, Ron," said Harry.

"I hope it's warmer in here," said Ron as he stepped through the opening.

"It's much warmer in here," said Hermione with a laugh.

The three of them took a few moments to remove their parkas and heavy jumpers. It was much too warm to wear them. After stowing their heavy clothing in Hermione's beaded bag, they walked up toward the castle.

Just as it had appeared to Harry and James when they were hovering outside on brooms, the grass was perfectly manicured. There were flowerbeds on each side of the road as it approached the castle, and large beds of flowers stretched off in both directions starting next to the castle entrance. Above the doors was writing in German, which Harry recognized. It was the same writing above the main entrance to Nurmengard. 'For the greater good.' As they stood before the entrance, they realized they now needed a way into the castle.

"Touch the bricks on the side of the doors," said Harry. "Maybe there is another keyhole for the pendant."

Harry and Hermione started searching on either side of the door. Ron went to the door, and pulled on the handle. The door opened.

"That wasn't so hard was it," said Ron with a satisfied grin. "I don't think they need a lock when no one can get near the castle."

"Smart arse," said Hermione annoyed.

Harry laughed. "I'm glad one of us tried the obvious," said Harry.

Harry and Hermione followed Ron inside. They found themselves in a large Entrance Hall. It was a half circle, with the castle entrance on the flat side of the room. The floor was stone, and seven doors led off in different directions. The only decorations were six ancient suits of armor along the circular wall, one between each of the seven doors. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling giving off plenty of light.

"This place is so big, how are we ever going to find our way around?" asked Ron. "We could get lost and never find our way out."

"I think I have an answer for that," said Hermione. Hermione reached into her beaded bag. She pulled out a large roll of parchment, a large bottle of ink, and a bottle of purple potion. "Help me spread this out on the floor."

Harry and Ron helped Hermione spread out the large roll of parchment. Hermione poured the ink over the parchment, until there were black splotches of ink all over it.

Ron looked at Harry, but Harry just shrugged. Neither had any idea what Hermione was up to, and they just watched as she continued.

Hermione opened the bottle of purple potion, and poured that all over the parchment as well. She drew her wand and began to cast a spell Harry and Ron had never heard before. It was quite long and Hermione made very complex movements with her wand. When she was done, the parchment began to glow slightly. Suddenly, the purple potion seemed to be absorbed by the splotches of black ink. Then the ink began to move and swirl on the parchment. Finally the ink began to form pictures, and then the glow vanished.

"All done," said Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron curiously.

"That, Ron, was my very own mapping spell," said Hermione. "I can use that potion and spell to create a map of any structure, it even tells you what different rooms are used for based on the contents of the rooms, or at least it makes a good guess. Now we have a map we can follow."

"Brilliant," said Harry with a smile. "You'll have to teach me that spell when we get back to Hogwarts. It could be awfully useful."

"That's my wife," said Ron proudly. "The genius."

"Oh stop," said Hermione with a grin.

Hermione used her wand to cut the parchment into smaller pieces, each contained a piece of the map of the castle, and they examined the map carefully.

"All right, it looks like the castle has six floors above ground, plus the five towers," said Hermione. "There is a dungeon below us, but it appears full of boxes, it may be used for storage. It looks like the first floor contains a large hall of some kind, as well as the entrance to the main tower. I think this area next to the large hall must be the kitchen and storage area, as you would want them near the hall. The second and third floors appear to be servant and guest quarters as well as several small common areas and dining rooms. The fourth floor appears to be a massive library and possibly some type of museum. There seem to be quite a few statues. The fifth floor seems to be mostly common areas and a dining room. They appear to be quite lavish, and are probably meant for the owners of the castle. The sixth floor appears to contain the living quarters for the owners. The four smaller towers appear to be guard towers. This is strange."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"This notes the entrance to the main tower, but it can't see anything inside the main tower at all," said Hermione. "I've tested this spell on a number of buildings, even Hogwarts, and I've never gotten no reading from an area before except for the Room of Requirement."

"Well, that is where we think Grindelwald kept his secrets right?" asked Ron. "It would make sense that it would be protected."

"Ron's right," said Harry. "Let's start at the bottom and work our way up. We can check out the dungeon, then move to the kitchen and have something to eat. It's about lunchtime now. Then we can work on the floors above."

Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement, but just as they started to head towards one of the doors, Ron stopped.

"What's wrong, Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron was looking up at the chandelier. Something didn't look right. "Why aren't the candles moving?" asked Ron. His eyes widened as he realized why.

Harry and Hermione looked up. They hadn't noticed before, but Ron was partially right. The candles weren't moving because there were no candles.

"Light bulbs," said Harry confusedly.

"There is electricity here," said Hermione n surprise. "Look, you can see the wires running up the chain that holds up the chandelier."

"I know a lot of Wizarding homes have electricity," said Ron. "Both of our homes do, but I can't believe Gellert Grindelwald would put electricity into his castle, not with all his power. It just seems unnecessary."

"I have some better questions," said Harry. "Where is the electricity coming from? Why haven't the bulbs all burned out? No one has been here to change them in almost eighty years."

"There are no electric poles around the castle," said Hermione. "It must be produced inside the castle. Muggle means of producing electricity would give off smoke and require fuel so it must be being generated by magical means. The bulbs are probably enchanted as well."

"Buy why?" asked Ron. "It makes no sense."

"Actually, I think it makes perfect sense," said Harry. "Think about it. If the Muggle world were to be controlled by the Wizarding world, as Grindelwald believed, the Wizarding world would have to accept some things from the Muggle world and adapt to using them. Back then, they didn't have computers like the Muggle world has today for example, but if the Wizarding world were controlling the Muggle world now, our world would have to have computers or the Muggle World would have an advantage. There are many other examples. I think Grindelwald built this castle to be his headquarters to rule the world from, and he was prepared for what that would mean right from the beginning."

"I think you're right, Harry," said Hermione. "That does make perfect sense, and I think I have some proof."

Hermione opened her beaded bag and pulled out a notebook. "I know I took notes on this," said Hermione as she flipped through the notebook. "Here it is. According to those who witnessed it, in a speech Grindelwald gave his followers in 1939, he said that in order for the Wizarding world to rule the Muggle world for the greater good, the Wizarding world would have to embrace some of the 'magic' of the Muggle world. He said that 'if we allow the Muggle world to be the only ones to use such technologies as electricity, then that will always be an advantage the Muggle world would have over the Wizarding world. While magic is a much stronger advantage, only by embracing some of their ways, can we truly control the Muggle world'."

"Well, that explains the lights," said Ron.

"And I assume whatever is generating the electricity is in the main tower," said Harry. "Come on, let's stick with our original plan.

They followed the door that the map showed led to the stairs to the dungeon. All the halls were lit with electric lights.

When they got to the dungeon, it too was lit with light bulbs. The dungeon was being used as a vast storage area with shelves upon shelves of boxes and crates.

"What is all this stuff?" asked Ron.

Harry walked over to one of the shelves and looked at a large wooden crate on a shelf. He used his wand to clear away eighty years of dust.

"'Walther P-38'," said Harry reading the label on the box.

Hermione gasped. "Do you know what that is, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded and opened the box with his wand. He reached into the crate and removed a Walther P-38 handgun.

"Why did Grindelwald have a box of guns?" asked Ron curiously. "There isn't a Muggle gun that's been made that can bother a wizard."

"I think he had a lot more than a box," said Harry as he looked around at the other shelves. The shelf in front of them was filled with dozens of crates labeled Walther P-38, and the others had crates of other handguns, rifles, and machine guns. They searched through the shelves. They found ammunition, swords, knives, and larger weapons, including artillery. There were crates upon crates of grenades and other explosives. There was enough weaponry here to have started another World War. That apparently was exactly the point.

"Its an arsenal," said Ron. "But why would Grindelwald have a Muggle arsenal in the dungeon of his castle?"

"Think about it, Ron," said Hermione. "Grindelwald had followers, but not enough to have taken control of the Muggle world, even in Germany, let alone all of Europe and the rest of the world. He was going to recruit Muggles to follow him. They would have needed weapons. This arsenal was meant for them."

"It makes sense," said Harry thoughtfully. "Grindelwald would not have wanted to give his Muggle followers magical weapons. He would have wanted them to have weapons to use against other Muggles. What's scary is just how much is here. There are enough explosives in here to turn this entire castle into a crater half a mile deep. Let's head upstairs. It's not safe in here."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I'm hungry too."

"Nothing new about that," said Hermione with a laugh.

The three of them went back upstairs and to what the map said was likely the kitchen. It was the largest kitchen they had ever seen.

"Wow, this kitchen could have cooked for a thousand people at every meal," said Harry. "It's just enormous."

"Based on the size of the living quarters, it's very possible it was intended to do just that," said Hermione. "This place is huge."

The three of them sat at a table in the kitchen, and Hermione pulled three butterbeers and three bowls of stew from her bag. She heated the stew with her wand, while Harry cast a cooling charm on the butterbeers.

"Lunch is served," said Hermione.

"Too bad none of us knew the refrigeration charm when we were hunting Horcruxes," said Ron with a laugh. "We could have taken plenty of food with us, and we wouldn't have had to nearly starve all those months. I was never so hungry in my life."

As they ate, they discussed what they had found, and what they still had to do before they could leave Castle Grindelwald.

"That arsenal down there is dangerous," said Harry. "We haven't talked about what to do with this place when we're done here."

"The castle is practically sitting on giant bomb," said Ron shaking his head. "Maybe we just blow it up."

"Really, Ron," said Hermione.

"That's not a bad idea," said Harry. "We could leave and destroy the pendant, but there is no guarantee that someday someone won't find a way in. Blowing this place to kingdom come might be our best option. Besides, we don't know what is in the main tower. For all we know it's something far more dangerous than a Muggle arsenal in the dungeon."

"Cheery thought, mate," said Ron with a chuckle. "Thanks for that."

After they finished lunch Harry checked the book. He thought maybe it would have had something about their entering the castle, but there was nothing new.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, continued their search. On the first floor, other than the kitchens and storage area, they found the large hall was empty. It was large enough to have had more than two thousand people in it for an event.

The second floor contained modest living quarters, common areas, showers, and a small kitchen. It was obviously servants' quarters and living areas, but it was comfortable. Even a servant would have lived well here.

The third floor was somewhat different. It also contained living quarters, but they were like barracks. There were twenty cots to a room, and there were fifteen rooms. It was obviously meant to house troops, either Muggle or magical. There was a large common area, some offices, a small kitchen, and some storage areas.

The fourth floor contained two large rooms, as well as storage and offices. The first large room was a sort of museum. It had statues, paintings, and many works of art. It was strange, while there were many paintings, there only seemed to be one portrait, and whoever normally occupied it was not present. They assumed whoever it was had long since abandoned the portrait and moved to another, as no one was left in the castle for all this time.

As Harry stood before the empty portrait, he felt strange. He felt drawn to the portrait. Harry walked up to it and tried to take it off the wall, but it wouldn't budge. It must have been attached with a permanent sticking charm.

Next they went to the library.

"Merlin's beard," cried Hermione with a shocked look on her face.

"I think we have a problem, Harry," said Ron trying to stifle a smile. "We're never going to get her out of here."

"Look at this," said Hermione as she looked at one bookcase that had a sliding glass front to protect the books. All the others were open, but this bookcase was obviously special. "There are first editions here of some of the greatest books ever written in both the Muggle and wizard world. This library is a treasure."

"Hermione," said Harry, trying not to laugh. "Ron and I are going to continue to the upper floors." Harry smiled. "Elena told me to take anything I wanted, so if you want any of these books, feel free to take them. No point in leaving them here, at least you can put them to good use back at Hogwarts. Enjoy."

"Really, I can?" asked Hermione with the happiness of a child on Christmas morning. The look on her face was priceless.

"Really," said Harry with a laugh. "I'm sure many of them will make a great addition to the Hogwarts library.

Harry and Ron left Hermione shrinking books and putting them in her beaded bag. They hardly remembered the last time she was this excited about something.

"You don't think she'll take the whole library do you, Harry?" asked Ron. "There are an awful lot of books in there."

"I doubt it," said Harry with a laugh. "A lot of the shelves were books in the Hogwarts library. Some looked like older editions, but nothing remarkable. I have no doubt that bag will get very full before she's done."

The fifth floor had several large sitting rooms and several offices. They were elegantly decorated, and obviously meant for Grindelwald and his family.

The sixth floor contained living quarters. There were ten large bedrooms, plus one other bedroom twice the size of the others. It was obviously Grindelwald's room. He obviously intended to have a large family to need so many bedrooms.

In Grindelwald's bedroom, Harry found a picture of Gellert Grindelwald, Anna Mueller, and Elena Grindelwald. It must have been taken when Elena was around five years old from the look of the picture. Harry took it. He thought he would give it to Elena. None of the rooms, except Grindelwald's looked like they had ever even been used. In Grindelwald's room some of the furniture seemed to have been moved around a bit to suit his needs, while the other rooms were identical. Strangely, there did not appear to be any clothing in Grindelwald's bedroom. It seemed as if he had moved out.

Harry and Ron checked the four smaller towers. They were rather unremarkable. More than anything they seemed to have been built for defensive purposes. This led Harry to believe, that whatever the magical shield was that protected the castle, Grindelwald set it up after the castle was built. Otherwise there would have been no need for the towers at all.

Once they were satisfied that there was nothing on the upper floors of interest, Harry and Ron returned to the library.

"Hermione, what the hell is this?" asked Ron incredulously. Harry just laughed.

Hermione had two large crates she was filling with shrunken books. More than half the shelves in the massive library were bare.

"Well, even shrunk, I could only put so many books in my bag so I went down to the kitchen storage and emptied a couple of crates of tinned food, and I've been filling them as well," said Hermione. "I have almost everything that is worth taking, I just need those two stacks over there." Hermione pointed to two large stacks totaling about fifty books. "Would you two mind bringing them over here for me, please."

Ron started to protest, but Harry cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Come on, Ron," said Harry. "Let's help her shrink these down and close up the crates. We don't want to disappoint her now, do we?"

"Thanks, Harry," said Hermione appreciatively.

It was nearly seven o'clock now, so they went down to the kitchen. Hermione took a large container full of beef casserole and some butterbeers out of her bag. She heated the casserole and cooled off the butterbeers.

"Here you go," said Hermione handing them each a plate. "Dinner is served. It is Ron's Mum's recipe."

"This smells wonderful, Hermione," said Harry. "You made it?"

"Thank you, yes," said Hermione with a smile. "I don't get to cook hardly at all during the school year, I prepared some food the night before we left Hogwarts."

"She's as good a cook as my, Mum," said Ron with a smile. "Just don't tell my Mum I said that, some things just shouldn't be said aloud." They all laughed.

"Why didn't you just have the house elves prepare some food for us?" asked Harry. "Winky would have packed whatever we needed.

"I try not to ask them to do all the cooking," said Hermione with a grin.

"Silly question," said Harry with a laugh.

"Well, except for Hermione's books, it doesn't look like we found much of anything of interest today," said Ron.

"I really wasn't expecting anything," said Harry. "Tomorrow we'll try to enter the main tower, that's where we'll find the Sword of Souls, I'm sure of it."

"Are we going to stay here tonight?" asked Ron.

"I don't see why not," said Harry. "We can use a couple of the rooms on the servants' quarters level. The beds looked comfortable."

Ron grinned. "Actually, I was thinking Hermione and I would take one of the sixth floor bedrooms," said Ron.

"Why, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I'm guessing because of the hot tub in the shower room," said Harry with a grin.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well…it has been a long day," said Hermione. "Some hot water sounds very relaxing."

As they ate, Hermione noticed Harry had a smile on his face, and he seemed a million miles away. "What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I was just thinking," said Harry. "So many of the things the three of us went through in school were so horrible. They were easier because we went through them together though. I miss that part of it, you know?"

"Yeah, me too," said Hermione leaning over and giving Harry a hug. "We did have some good times…when Ron wasn't deserting us." Hermione tried to hide a grin.

"Hey," said Ron in surprise. "That only happened once and I've been apologizing for twenty-five years!"

They continued to reminisce as they ate. After they were finished, Ron and Hermione headed to the library to bring the two crates of books down to the Entrance Hall, and then went to the sixth floor.

Harry found a comfortable room on the servants' level. These rooms like most of the sixth floor bedrooms looked like they never had been used at all. There was only dust in the dungeon. Grindelwald must have cast anti dust charms in the castle. He had apparently thought of everything. Anyone living here could want for nothing, except possibly someone to talk to. Harry completely understood why Anna Mueller didn't want life in this castle for her daughter. It would get very lonely after a while.

Harry lay on the comfortable bed for a while. He was tired, but very anxious about trying to get into the tower the next day.

Suddenly, Harry thought he heard a noise. It sounded like someone calling his name. He hadn't really heard it though. It was almost like he felt it. Something was calling to him. Harry sat up and realized, that whatever it was that was calling to him, it was calling him to go to his rucksack.

Harry got up and sat at the table upon which his rucksack lay. He opened it, and looked inside. 'The Prophecy of the Twelve' was glowing. It had never done anything like that before. He had checked it after dinner, and there was nothing new. Harry assumed if it was calling to him, there had to be something important he needed to see now.

Harry pulled it out of his rucksack, and laid it on the table. He was about to open it, when the book sprung open, and the pages flipped until it showed the last page with writing on it. Harry read the new words that had appeared.

_The time has come for The Savior to choose his path._

_One path will bring about the end of the Dark Lord's evil._

_The other may doom the world to darkness for all eternity._

_Good and evil exist in a balance. That balance can be shifted only temporarily. Not even death can prevent good and evil coming back into balance._

Harry pondered the words. He was obviously about to make a choice. That choice had to be to take the Sword of Souls and either use it against Voldemort or destroy it. He was sure the right decision was to use it to destroy Voldemort. Harry couldn't use magic against him. Once Voldemort's soul was completely destroyed, Harry could finally live without the specter of Voldemort's evil hanging over him and the people he loved.

It was the line about good and evil that really puzzled Harry. What did the balance between good and evil have to do with his decision to use the Sword of Souls or to destroy it?

Harry thought back to the first prophecy that Professor Trelawney made so many years ago, 'neither can live while the other survives'. Voldemort had died, allowing Harry to live. But what did that mean when Voldemort returned? How did Voldemort's return from the dead affect the meaning of that prophecy? Did it affect it at all?

Trelawney's prophecy, which had been fulfilled so long ago, was no longer fulfilled. Again, one of them had to die, to be destroyed, for the prophecy to be fulfilled.

How did a balance between good and evil fit into that? If he was good and Voldemort was evil, then how could there be a balance if Voldemort were destroyed? Perhaps that was the point, Harry thought. Had Voldemort had to return to balance Harry's good? Did that mean, that they both had to die for Voldemort to be truly gone from the living world forever? How could the prophecy be fulfilled then? How could he live if he had to die? Then Harry realized, the first prophecy didn't actually say either of them would survive. That didn't seem to make sense either.

Harry rolled the question over in his mind. He wasn't afraid to die if it destroyed Voldemort. He certainly didn't want to. It would hurt everyone he loved so much if he died. Ginny especially would be devastated to lose him, and it would hurt him so much to leave her. Harry was prepared to die once before, and no matter how hard it would be for him to leave Ginny and everyone else behind, he would do so again if he had to. They were all that mattered to him. It was worth his life for his grandson to grow up in a world that was free from Voldemort.

But that one question seemed to unravel all the logic of it. It seemed a paradox. How could he live if he had to die? That question would need further thought.

Harry pondered the question for a while longer. Finally, his eyes started to become heavy. He returned to bed and soon fell asleep.


	54. The Ascent

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 54 – The Ascent

When Harry woke up the next morning, he took a shower, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen to meet Ron and Hermione. He was not planning to tell them what the book said. He felt it was very clear to him what he had to do.

The paradox of Trelawney's prophecy and the new words in the book were still on his mind, but they were his burden to bear. He would not let the people he loved suffer that knowledge of what the end might bring.

Harry had slept later than he had planned to. It was nearly nine o'clock. When he walked into the kitchen, he found Hermione and Ron locked in a passionate snog as they sat at the table. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I was going to say you should have woken me up earlier, but I see you are far too busy," said Harry with a smirk.

"Good morning, Harry," said Hermione blushing slightly as she pulled away from Ron.

"Did you two enjoy the hot tub?" asked Harry with a laugh.

"Immensely," said Ron with a devilish grin. Hermione hit him in the shoulder, but she couldn't hide her smile.

Hermione took a large bowl of scrambled eggs and sausages out of her bag, along with a large flask of pumpkin juice and three glasses.

"So, how are we supposed to get into the main tower?" asked Ron. They had walked by the door yesterday, but they hadn't stopped to look at it.

"I don't know," said Harry with a shrug. "We need to have a good look at the door and then try some spells. It may be difficult. From the look of this place, Grindelwald was far more powerful than anyone realized."

"It certainly paints Dumbledore defeating him in a new light," said Hermione. "We all knew Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards of our lifetime, but for him to have defeated Grindelwald with the level of power he seemed to have is quite impressive. Its no wonder Voldemort feared Dumbledore."

"Not to mention, if Dumbledore hadn't defeated him, from the looks of that arsenal, he was getting ready to take over the world," said Ron.

After they finished breakfast, they went to the hallway where the door to the main tower was located. The door was fairly ordinary, like all the others in the castle.

"Well, I should probably just try it," said Harry. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Hermione tried every unlocking spell she knew. Spell after spell she tried, and none of them did anything except irritate her.

Hermione pointed her wand at the door again. "Reducto," said Hermione, but when the spell hit the door it did nothing. "Bombarda Maxima." Again, nothing happened. "Damn. I'm running out of ideas."

"We already tried just opening it, and that's all I've got," said Ron with a laugh. "I guess expecting it to work a second time was too much."

Harry looked carefully at the door. Visually, there was nothing different about this door than any other in the castle. Harry began to check the wall around the door. Right next to the doorknob, a keyhole like the one in the outer wall appeared.

"I thought Grindelwald said Anna and Elena couldn't get into the tower," said Ron. "Why would he put a keyhole here if they couldn't enter?"

"I don't know," said Harry. Harry retrieved the pendant from his rucksack. He placed it in the keyhole. For a moment, nothing happened, and then golden letters began to appear on the door.

_Only the worthy shall pass._

As quickly as they were there, the words vanished, and the pendant popped out of the keyhole. Harry caught it.

"Apparently, we aren't worthy," said Ron with a laugh.

"Apparently not," said Harry with a sigh. Harry was getting a little bit frustrated. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he expected more than a cryptic message.

"Who would Grindelwald consider worthy?" asked Hermione.

Harry rolled Hermione's words over in her mind. Who would Grindelwald consider worthy? Then Harry realized what the answer was.

"I am such a stupid git," said Harry shaking his head. "It was so obvious, how could I not have figured this out." Harry reached into his rucksack, and removed a small drawstring bag. He opened it and dumped the contents into his hand. Two small halves of a black stone fell into his palm.

"That's the Resurrection Stone," said Ron. "What are you going to do with that? It's broken, what good is it."

"I want to try something," said Harry. Harry touched the stone to the door and tried the handle. The door opened

"That's what I thought," said Harry with a smile. "Grindelwald would only consider someone worthy, if they possessed one of the Deathly Hallows."

"Nicely done, mate," said Ron.

Harry walked through the door. As soon as he did, the door slammed shut behind him before Ron and Hermione could follow.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled from the other side of the door.

"Are you all right?" yelled Hermione.

"Fine," yelled Harry. "One minute."

Harry touched the Resurrection Stone to the door and was able to open it. He stepped back into the hallway, and the door slammed shut behind him.

"What the hell happened?" asked Ron.

"I think you have to actually have a Deathly Hallow to enter," said Harry. "Hold on, I have another idea. I really hadn't expected that to work."

"Why not, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry sighed. "A couple of years ago, I…tried to summon my parents, just to see if the stone still worked," said Harry softly. "It didn't work. I do however, have another Deathly Hallow that does have its power."

Harry put the Resurrection Stone back in the pouch and then put the pouch in his rucksack. He pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his rucksack.

"All right, let's get under the cloak," said Harry. The trio got under the cloak as they had done so many times before.

"Is this thing getting smaller?" asked Ron.

"No," said Hermione with a laugh. "We've gotten bigger."

"Here goes nothing," said Harry. He touched the cloak to the door, and then tried the handle. The door opened.

"Brilliant, Harry," said Hermione.

"I do have my moments," said Harry with a laugh. "Let's go."

As soon as they stepped through the door, it slammed shut behind them. They were in a very large brightly lit room. It was round like the tower, and as big around as the tower above the castle, the room was about three times the size of Hermione's office at Hogwarts. There was a spiral staircase in the center of the room. Next to the door they had just come through, on a large coat rack, several coats and cloaks were hung, all appropriate to the 1940's, when Grindelwald would have last been there. There were also several pairs of boots, several hats, scarves, and pairs of gloves. There were quite a few crates in the room.

"I think this must have been used for storage," said Harry. They went and looked at the crates. They found potion ingredients, food, fabric and thread for making clothing, and pots and pans among other things. "Grindelwald could have lived for years in here."

"Reports say that Grindelwald lived alone in the castle after he built it in 1920," said Hermione. "He spent a lot of time at Nurmengard when he wasn't at the castle, and also started to go to parts unknown in 1934."

"Probably to see Anna Mueller," said Harry. "I'll bet she lived with him here for a while, until she got pregnant. That's probably when he moved out of the master bedroom and into the main tower, and moved Anna to the cabin. It's probably not far from here. He would have wanted her close, but not in the castle, as it was always a possible target."

"Shall we head up stairs then?" asked Hermione.

"I guess we should," said Harry.

"Does anyone else feel cold?" asked Ron. "The rest of the castle is nice and warm, but it feels cold in here."

"You're right," said Harry.

"Why do you suppose it's so cold in here?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea," said Harry. "Come on, follow me."

"One minute, Harry," said Hermione. "I want to check the maps. Now that we are inside, we might have something." Hermione opened her beaded bag and pulled out the maps they had made when they arrived the day before. "As I suspected, we now have a map of the main tower. There appear to be five floors above us that match the same levels as the rest of the castle. The tower above that seems to be three floors with very high ceilings. They are massive. Then there is a small floor at the top of the tower. I'm not getting anything on the map to show what's in them. Being in here is giving us a general outline of the main tower, but no details."

"All right," said Harry. "Let's go then."

Harry led them cautiously up the spiral staircase. All three of them had their wands at the ready. When Harry emerged onto the second floor, he knew immediately this was Grindelwald's living quarters. There was a large bed in the room, and a couch in front of a fireplace. There was a kitchen area, and several shelves full of tinned food. A large wardrobe stood next to the bed. It was nowhere near as lavish as the sixth floor bedrooms, but it was comfortable.

"I think this proves that Grindelwald lived in here," said Harry, as he, Ron, and Hermione looked around the room.

There was nothing else of interest in the room, so they went up to the third floor. It was a potions lab. There were shelves upon shelves of potion ingredients.

Hermione started looking at the bottles on the shelves. "Wow," said Hermione. "Some of these are extremely rare."

"You're not going to pack it all up are you?" asked Ron in exasperation. "You already have the books, Hermione."

Harry just laughed.

"No," said Hermione with annoyance in her voice. "There are a few though that are extremely rare. Just give me a minute." Hermione put seven jars of ingredients into her beaded bag. "My word, the nundu fur and powdered chimaera fang are virtually impossible to find."

Ron sighed. "We should have brought help and just taken the whole castle," said Ron shaking his head slowly.

"Really, Ron," said Hermione shaking her head. "No point letting these things go to waste. Do you know how hard it is to find some of these ingredients?"

"Come on guys," said Harry. "We have a long way to go, let's not argue." Harry couldn't help but smile. As completely in love as Ron and Hermione were, they could always find something to argue about. He wouldn't have them any other way.

They ascended the spiral staircase again, and found something completely unexpected on the fourth floor.

"What is that?" asked Ron as he looked at something in front of a chair on one side of the room. "It looks like a Muggle television."

"It is, Ron," said Harry. "Its a very old television, from the 1940's." Harry looked on a table near the television. "That's an old radio."

"Look at this," said Hermione. She was looking at several shelves filled with Muggle newspapers. "I think Grindelwald was keeping apprised of the goings on in the Muggle world during World War II, and even before that."

"I wonder if he was looking for an opportunity," said Harry. "He was taking over the Wizarding world, but he had not yet begin to attack the Muggle world. I'll bet he was monitoring the Muggle world for an opportunity to make his move while they were at war."

They found quite a few bookshelves full of notebooks with information that Grindelwald had gathered from newspapers, television, and radio broadcasts. It was a virtual history of Muggle Germany and Europe from the 1920's through the 1940's.

They walked up the spiral staircase to the fifth floor. As Harry emerged first into the room, he knew he was about to get a very interesting reaction from one of his best friends.

"Merlin's beard," said Ron. "Gellert Grindelwald was a quidditch fan!"

"I think the proper term is fanatic," said Hermione dryly.

Grindelwald had more photographs and memorabilia of the German National Quidditch team and the Heidelberg Harriers, than they would have thought possible. He also had various items from quidditch teams all around Europe, Britain, and the rest of the world.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Ron as he started to look around the room. He was in awe. He had never seen a museum of quidditch like this in his life.

"We really don't have time for this Ron," scolded Hermione.

"Give him a minute, Hermione," said Harry with a laugh. "You got time in the library, the least we can do is give him a minute to look around here."

"You're awfully calm, Harry," said Hermione. "I would think you would be a little more anxious to find the sword."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "You know what?" asked Harry. "I don't know why, but the closer I get the more at ease I feel." Harry grinned. "Besides, I can't deny Ron a few minutes in here, can I? What kind of friend would I be?"

"Oh my God," exclaimed Ron. "It can't be! I just can't believe it!"

"What is it, Ron?" asked Harry amusedly.

Ron was standing at a marble pedestal that stood against the wall. On it sat a glass case containing a quaffle. There was a metal nameplate on the front.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Ron. His eyes were wide, and his voice just a whisper as if in reverence to what he was looking at. "This quaffle is autographed by the 1892 Chudley Cannons. That was the last time the Chudley Cannons won the championship. It looks like it was match used too. Wait, one of the players wrote a note on it." Ron gasped. "The final goal of the championship match was scored with this quaffle. That was the last great moment in Chudley Cannons history."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. Ron gently, as if he was afraid it would shatter at his touch, lifted the glass case and turned to Hermione.

"I'm not putting that in my bag," said Hermione sternly. She had a very serious look on her face. Harry knew what was coming, and just grinned in amusement.

"Why, Hermione?" asked Ron. The look on his face was almost one of fear, and the pleading tone of his voice was almost pitiful. "I can't leave this here. This is a…" Ron was fumbling for the right word, "…a treasure of the Chudley Cannons franchise. I will see that it is preserved for all time…in my office. I need to do this for Chudley Cannons fans everywhere." The scary thing was, Ron really believed what he was saying.

Harry started to laugh. "Let him have the quaffle, Hermione," said Harry. "I don't want to see him cry about it."

"Please, Hermione," said Ron. "Please, love." Ron looked at her with the saddest eyes Hermione had ever seen.

"Oh, all right," said Hermione as she finally let out the laugh she had been holding in. "How can I deny the man I love such a great treasure." She drew her wand to shrink the quaffle.

"No," squeaked Ron. "You can't shrink this. It could damage it."

After several minutes of begging, Ron finally convinced Hermione not to shrink the quaffle and to put it in her bag. Harry just watched in amusement.

When they finally got to the sixth floor, the lighthearted moments on the floor below disappeared quickly.

"This must have been his private library," said Harry. The wall all around the room was one long book case, floor to ceiling filled with books.

Hermione went and looked at the books. "Harry, I've never heard of most of these," said Hermione. She picked one of them up and started to flip through it. "These books are filled with Dark Magic. Hermione checked some more of the books. "I've never seen such horrible spells and potions. This room is literally filled with the worst evil Dark Magic in existence."

"Grindelwald was a Dark Wizard, after all," said Harry. "I was surprised there were no books on Dark Magic in the library. I guess we know where he kept them now."

"I would hate to think of Voldemort getting these books," said Ron. "He has enough Dark Magic at his command as it is."

"There are horrible things in here," said Hermione. "Everything in this room should be destroyed before we leave."

"Let's find what we came here for," said Harry. "Then we can decide what to do with all this stuff. Don't forget, we need to do something about what's in the dungeon as well."

The three of them again ascended the spiral staircase to the next floor. The map was right. The room above them was massive. It contained six tall metal pillars. They were connected at the top by cables, and more cables disappeared into the stone walls. They sounded like they were humming softly, and the room was warmer than the floors below. The pillars were giving off the heat.

"What are these things?" asked Ron.

"Do you hear that hum?" asked Harry. "I think we might just have found the source of the castle's electricity."

"Whatever they are, they are producing it magically," said Hermione. "There does not appear to be any smoke or fuel."

"I agree," said Harry.

Harry knew this magic would be very valuable to the Muggle world. Clean production of energy was always an issue for Muggles. Harry also knew, they couldn't allow this magic to fall into Muggle hands. It would be far too dangerous.

"Do you think there are more of these in the chambers above?" asked Ron. "The chambers above are just as big according to the map."

"There is only one way to find out," said Harry. "Let's go."

They climbed into the next two chambers. Each did indeed house another six identical pillars. They weren't sure how much, but they were producing an awful lot of electricity.

They stood at the spiral staircase that led to the very top floor of the tower. Harry looked up, but didn't move at all.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I almost don't want to go up there," said Harry. "I was feeling at ease before, but suddenly…I don't know. I thought we would have found the Sword of Souls by now. If it isn't up there, this has all been for nothing."

"Don't worry, mate," said Ron reassuringly. "Dr. Braun said Grindelwald had the Sword of Souls. He must have it. If it's not up there, we'll keep looking until we find it."

"Yeah, Harry," said Hermione. "We'll find it."

Harry hoped they were right. He still felt as though they would, that he had nearly reached his goal, but he was now getting nervous. What if he had been wrong? What if the Sword of Souls wasn't here? What would he do then?


	55. The Ghost in the Tower

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 55 – The Ghost in the Tower

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up the spiral staircase. Finally they emerged onto the top most floor of the tower. For a moment, they thought the room was empty. There were windows all around. It appeared to be a sitting room, but absent of furniture.

"Welcome," said a heavily German accented voice from behind them.

They all turned around, wands drawn. "Who are you?" asked Harry. He didn't recognize him immediately, but he knew what he was. "You're a ghost."

"Yes," said the ghost. He was seated in a chair that had not been there when they reached to top of the stairs. A small table sat in front of the chair. A book lay open on the table.

This explained why the tower was cold. Ghosts preferred it cold. It took Harry a moment, but he did recognize him. "You are Gellert Grindelwald, aren't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Grindelwald with a nod. "And you are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Weasley. I am honored to meet the three people who brought about the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Please, have a seat so we can talk."

Grindelwald waved his hand and a couch appeared on the opposite side of the small table from where he sat. He motioned them to sit. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. They all were thinking the same thing.

"How can you do magic if you are a ghost?" asked Hermione echoing Harry and Ron's thoughts. "Ghosts can't do magic, at least not that I have ever encountered."

"I'll make a deal with you," said Grindelwald with a smile. "If you answer a few of my questions, I'll answer all of yours. As you are intruders in my castle, I think that is only fair, don't you?"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. Harry wasn't sure what to do, but he nodded to them, and the three of them sat down on the couch.

"How did you get into my castle?" asked Grindelwald. "The castle would allow me to enter. There is only one other way in. How did you get into this tower? I would sense it if you carried the Elder Wand. Though I can sense that you, Harry, are the master of the Elder Wand."

Harry wasn't sure for a moment what he should tell Grindelwald, but he didn't think he had any choice, but to tell him the truth. "We used the pendant you split in half and gave to Anna and Elena to enter the castle," said Harry. "I am the master of the Elder Wand, but you are right, I don't have it. To enter the tower, I used another of the Deathly Hallows, the Invisibility Cloak."

The look on Grindelwald's face changed from calm and neutral to pained and desperate. "Are Anna and Elena all right?" asked Grindelwald. "Please tell me what has happened to them. I've missed them so much, for so long."

"I'm sorry, but Anna died six years ago," said Harry. "Elena is fine and living in Britain. I gave her the journal and letters you had hidden in your cell at Nurmengard. I thought she would like them. Elena seemed very happy to have them, and to know you loved her."

Grindelwald was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Harry," said Grindelwald softly. If ghosts could cry, it looked like he would at that moment. "You have done a wonderful thing for me. I can never tell you how much that means that she has them and knows just how much I love her. Now, why have you come to my castle?"

Harry decided not to beat around the bush. "I am the rightful master of the Sword of Souls," said Harry. "I need it to destroy Voldemort."

The ghost of Grindelwald considered Harry for a moment. "Then he has returned?" asked Grindelwald in a slightly surprised tone.

"Yes," said Harry. "Didn't you know that? The reports of his return are all over Europe for months, now."

"From the day of my death, I have been trapped within this tower," said Grindelwald. "I am unable to leave it or affect anything outside the castle. How long has it been since my death? I have lost all track of time I'm afraid."

"Twenty-six years," said Harry.

The look on Grindelwald's face was one of complete shock. "I had no idea it had been so long," said Grindelwald. He was quiet for a moment. "You believe the sword is that powerful, that it can destroy Voldemort? I never believed the stories."

"I know it is," said Harry confidently. "I know I can destroy Voldemort with it once and for all. I believe I am supposed to. I think it is the only way he will truly be destroyed."

Grindelwald smiled. "You remind me so much of Albus Dumbledore, Harry," said Grindelwald. "When I was in prison, Dumbledore visited me many, many times. He told me all about you. He said when he was gone that you would be a far greater wizard than he ever was or ever hoped to be. I can see he was correct."

"I don't know about that," said Harry with a laugh. "I'm nowhere near as powerful, or knowledgeable, or smart as Professor Dumbledore was."

"Power, knowledge, and intelligence are only part of greatness," said Grindelwald. "That was the mistake I made in my youth. One of many I made in my life. My power, knowledge, and intelligence were not enough to defeat Albus. He defeated me, but he could not defeat Voldemort. You did. I think only you really can defeat him. You have the power the Dark Lord knows not."

Harry often wondered if his capacity to love truly had defeated Voldemort. Love was supposed to be the most powerful magic of all, but it was not apparently strong enough to destroy Voldemort permanently.

"I was lucky," said Harry modestly. "Very lucky. Voldemort was master of the Sword of Souls before I defeated him. If he had realized that, we could have all been doomed. I believe he seeks the sword even now. Fortunately, he was unable to retrieve either half of the pendant."

"I am sure Voldemort is trying to get the sword," said Grindelwald. "Albus knew that if Voldemort was not stopped, one day he would get around to this castle. I think he suspected what I had here. There is something in this castle far more powerful than the Sword of Souls which I believe Voldemort may seek as well."

"What is more powerful than the Sword of Souls?" asked Hermione. "We know the Elder Wand is not as powerful."

Grindelwald smiled. "You of all people should know," said Grindelwald. "I thought books were your specialty." Grindelwald waved his hand and the book in front of him on the table closed and spun around until it was in front of Hermione. Grindelwald nodded to her.

Hermione picked up the book. And looked at the leather bound book. On the front of the book was a symbol drawn in gold of an apple with a wand across it. Hermione recognized the symbol immediately, and her eyes went wide.

"Dear God," said Hermione, the shock in her voice was clear. "This can't be. Is this really what it looks like?"

"It is," said Grindelwald. "I discovered it by accident not long after I stole the Elder Wand from Gregorovitch."

"Then this is how you became so powerful," said Hermione. "The Elder Wand gave you strength to destroy your enemies, but this gave you the power to build this castle, to create the shield that surrounds it, to do magic as a ghost. This is why all your spells survived your death. This book might be the most powerful magical object in all existence."

"Yes," said Grindelwald. "Without that book, I would never have risen to the level of power I did during my life."

"What is it?" asked Ron having had enough of listening to Hermione and Grindelwald go back and fourth as if he and Harry weren't there.

For his part, Harry was fine with letting them continue. He certainly had no idea what they were talking about, but Harry thought it sounded important.

"This is 'The Lost Spell Book of Morgan le Fey'," said Hermione breathlessly.

"King Arthur's half sister?" asked Harry. "She was Merlin's apprentice who became his greatest enemy, wasn't she?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "She is also sometimes referred to as Morgana. The book was thought to be only a legend, often referred to as 'The Book of Avalon'. It is said Morgana wrote down all of her magic in a book, bearing the symbol for Avalon, the island kingdom she ruled. All you are supposed to have to do is open it and think about what you need and if the book can tell you, it will turn to the page of it's own accord. I can't even imagine what spells and potions are described in this book. Many of them are likely darker magic than any of us have ever encountered or even imagined. I can't believe I'm holding it."

"There is more than just Dark Magic in that book," said Grindelwald. "Morgana enchanted the book so that upon her death, something of herself would reside in the book. Not her living self but her knowledge and intellect. She assumed she would give it to someone before she died, but it was stolen from her before she died. The book will actually help the owner to solve their magical problems using Morgana's own intellect. It is not evil however."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "How can a book containing the essence of Morgan Le Fey, one of the most powerful Dark Witches in history not be evil?"

"There is terrible Dark Magic in this book," said Grindelwald. "That is not all that the book contains however. There are a great many spells and potions that in the right hands could do a lot of good. As far as helping you solve your magical problems, if the problem you are trying to solve does not call for evil, then your solution will not be evil. There is more than magic in the book. Morgana also wrote several notes about her victories in that book, many of great historical significance, not the least of which was her final defeat of Merlin with the Sword of Souls."

"Morgan le Fey killed Merlin!" said Harry in shock. When Harry traveled back in time and spoke to Merlin before he died, he had never seen who wielded the Sword of Souls. "I know they were rivals, but I didn't know she killed Merlin. She would have eventually been defeated. That means her soul resides in the Sword of Souls then." Something occurred to Harry. "Doesn't that mean your soul should reside in the Sword of Souls?"

"No," said Grindelwald. "I was not wielding it when I was defeated."

"That's right," said Harry. The specifics of the Sword of Souls were very confusing, but Harry remembered now. The evil souls of those struck down by the sword, and the sword's masters who were defeated while wielding the sword would reside within it.

"If the legend of the sword is true, then yes Morgana's soul does reside within the Sword of Souls," said Grindelwald.

"Sounds like we don't want Voldemort getting a hold of that book or the sword," said Ron. "I don't want to think about what he would do with either, let alone both."

"Does this mean something in the book could destroy Voldemort?" asked Harry. "If it's that powerful, could I use the book instead of the sword?"

"I don't think so," said Grindelwald. "Before I faced Albus, I tried to get the book to give me a way to defeat him, and it gave me nothing. Defeating an enemy is not a magical problem."

"Then Voldemort can't use it to defeat Harry either," said Ron.

"No, but if Voldemort gets that book, I am sure he could find something terrible to do with it," said Grindelwald. "I assume you intend to destroy him by trapping his soul within the sword and then destroying the sword. If he has that book, I fear not even the Sword of Souls and Elder Wand together could truly defeat him. Heaven forbid he acquires the book and the sword. You must take the book and keep the book safe."

"I think it's much safer here," said Hermione. "Voldemort doesn't have any way to enter this castle, does he?"

"No," said Grindelwald. "I became a ghost upon my death, so I could return to the castle and protect the book. I had originally intended to leave behind a portrait of myself."

"Is that the empty one in the museum?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Grindelwald.

"What was the other reason you became a ghost?" asked Harry.

A look of sadness crept across Grindelwald's face. "I had hoped that maybe I could see Anna and Elena again," said Grindelwald. "Now Anna is gone, and Elena is right to stay in Britain. I still have enemies. It would not be safe for her in Germany, and I know she wouldn't want to live in this tower with a ghost. When you leave this castle, I am going to destroy it and hopefully join Anna in the world beyond the veil of death. No matter what I do, that book will survive. It is indestructible. That is why you must take it."

"How can you go to the world beyond?" asked Ron. "I thought once a wizard became a ghost, they were that way forever?"

"Not with the spells in Morgana's book," said Grindelwald. "I used a spell to ensure that I can move on when this castle is destroyed."

Harry thought about all Grindelwald said. There was really only one question left. "All right then, where is the Sword of Souls?" asked Harry.

"It is hidden in a vault behind the empty portrait in the museum," said Grindelwald. Grindelwald waved his hand in the air. "It will open for you. As soon as you have left the castle grounds, I am going to destroy the castle." Grindelwald stopped, but it appeared as if he had something else to say.

"What is it?" asked Harry. Grindelwald had that look of sadness on his face again, and he knew he was thinking about Elena.

"I know I have no right to ask anything of you, Harry," said Grindelwald. "After all the things I've done, I have no right to ask anything of anyone. Not far from here is the cabin that Anna and Elena lived in until my imprisonment. It is magically concealed, but I can tell you how to get there and how to enter it. There is something there I would really like Elena to have. Would you get it and take it to her for me?"

"Of course," said Harry. "I have a picture of you, Anna and Elena I took from your bedroom that I am going to give her anyway." Harry could hardly say no to Grindelwald's request. Elena had risked a lot exposing who she was to him, and if Grindelwald wanted her to have something, then it was the least Harry could do for her.

"In the bedroom, in the drawer of the nightstand is her mother's wedding ring," said Grindelwald. "She told me she would leave it there if anything happened to me, as she thought it might be recognized. It does bear my symbol. Travel northeast from the castle, about one mile into the forest. You will find a clearing with a stream running through it, though it is likely frozen this time of year. Merely say the password, and the cabin will reveal itself to you."

"What is the password?" asked Harry.

"'My little angel Elena'," said Grindelwald. "You should go now. Good luck Harry Potter. I wish you luck in your quest to rid the world of Voldemort."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended the spiral stairs and left the main tower. Harry could feel how close he was getting to the Sword of Souls as they walked. It was his destiny to find it, and the sword would allow him to destroy Voldemort once and for all. He could feel it.

They went to the fourth floor museum, to the empty portrait. Harry now knew why he had felt so drawn to the portrait.

Harry grabbed onto the frame and pulled it forward. It swung out on a hinge. Behind it was a small door. As Harry touched the door, he heard the lock disengage. The door of the vault opened. Sitting inside was the Sword of Souls. The diamond on the hilt of the sword glowed slightly, pulsating as if it were alive. Harry reached towards it.

"Wait, Harry," said Hermione her voice filled worry. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah," said Ron slowly. "Perhaps Grindelwald is wrong. Maybe you can use the book to defeat Voldemort instead of the sword."

Harry was sure. He was as sure as he had ever been about anything in his whole life. He knew he needed to convince them of it. He knew they both cared about him too much not to ask the question. Harry reached into his rucksack and removed the book.

"There was new text in the book last night," said Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron with annoyance in his voice.

"It doesn't change anything," said Harry. Harry opened the book. "'The time has come for The Savior to choose his path. One path will bring about the end of the Dark Lord's evil. The other may doom the world to darkness for all eternity'." Harry left out the last line about the balance between good and evil. He would tell no one that he suspected he might not survive destroying Voldemort. "I know that my using the Sword of Souls to destroy Voldemort is the right thing to do. If I don't, I don't think we'll ever be rid of him. I think he'll keep coming back, and eventually, he'll win."

"But, Harry, remember what you told me Dr. Braun said," said Hermione. "The sword calls to its master to seek power. Are you really sure you can handle its power. I'm just afraid it might lead you…"

"To evil," said Harry finishing Hermione's sentence. "I've thought about that." Harry smiled. "If I get out of line, I know plenty of people who will slap me upside my head."

"Then you are sure," said Hermione as much a question as a statement.

"Yes, I am," said Harry. "This is what I'm meant to do. This is my destiny." Harry hated the pained look on Hermione's face. Harry handed the book to Ron, and pulled Hermione into a hug. She hugged him back.

"I'm just afraid for you, Harry," said Hermione. "I guess I've always been afraid for you. I don't know what we would all do without you."

"He'll be fine, Hermione," said Ron softly. "I'm with you, mate…to the very end."

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead. "No matter what happens, I will destroy him," said Harry. "I have to."

Harry let go of Hermione and turned back toward the sword. He reached for it, and wrapped his hand around the hilt. He withdrew it from the vault.

Harry could feel the raw power of the Sword of Souls. It seemed to course through him. It made him feel powerful. It was like the sword was calling for him to use it. For a moment, he saw all the possibilities before him. The sword could make him all-powerful. The sword could make him invincible. The sword could make him immortal.

Hermione was right the sword was calling to him to seek power. He saw the spell etched on the handle that could call forth the souls that resided within the sword. They could make him invulnerable. That wasn't what Harry wanted though. The Sword of Souls would be denied the blood it craved.

"Harry," said Hermione snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you all right, Harry? Say something, Harry."

"I'm fine," said Harry with a smile. Harry reached into his rucksack and removed the sheath he had brought with him. Harry had not brought the Sword of Gryffindor on this trip. He wasn't sure why, he just felt he wouldn't need it. He knew he would find the Sword of Souls. He had brought the sheath to carry it in. "Give me the book Ron."

Ron handed Harry 'The Prophecy of the Twelve'. As soon as Harry's hand touched the book, it burst into flames.

"What the hell happened?" screamed Ron as he dropped the book to the carpet.

Hermione immediately drew her wand and cast an extinguishing spell. When that didn't work, she tried Aguamenti, but the book continued to burn, as if the water wasn't there.

Harry just watched as the book burnt on the carpet. Harry noticed the carpet wasn't burning beneath it. Finally, the flames stopped as suddenly as they began, leaving the charred remains smoldering.

"It's destroyed," said Hermione with a tone of disbelief.

For a moment, Harry just stared at the remains of the book. Did it mean he made the right decision, or did it mean he made the wrong one?

Harry knelt down. In the charred remains of the book was one small piece of one page. The edges were singed. Harry picked it up brushed the ash from it. He read the words upon it.

_The Savior's choice has been made and he knows what he must now do. His path has been chosen. He no longer needs guidance._

"Does that mean you chose the right path, or the wrong path?" asked Ron.

"I don't know what it means," said Harry with a shrug. "I wonder if the purpose of the book wasn't to help us prevent anything from happening, but to guide me on the way to making this decision. I know I made the right choice." Harry folded the small piece of parchment that was all that remained of the book, and slipped it into his pocket.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" asked Hermione with a note of fear in her voice.

Harry smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, I believe I've done the right thing," said Harry confidently. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," said Hermione with a smile.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Ron. "It's three o'clock, and we have a long walk to the cabin. We have a mile walk through the woods and snow ahead of us. We didn't have lunch, and I'm starving."

Harry strapped the sword to his back, and the three of them walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Harry and Ron each levitated one of the crates of books, and the three of them headed for the wall. They put on their parkas, and Harry removed the pendant from the rucksack, and touched the brick to reveal the keyhole. Harry placed the pendant into the keyhole and the wall disappeared, leaving the pendant floating in the air. He took it, and the three of them left the castle grounds.

"Come on," said Hermione. "Northeast is this way."

The three of them set off across the open field. Hermione cleared the deep snow with her wand, since Harry and Ron were levitating the crates of books. They would soon be in the forest. When they reached the tree line, Harry stopped.

"Hold on a minute," said Harry. He set down the crate he was levitating in the snow, and turned toward the castle.

"What is it?" asked Ron as he set down his crate.

"I assumed he would have destroyed the castle by now," said Harry. "I wonder, what Grindelwald is waiting for?"

"I'm sure he can't just wave his hand and destroy the whole castle," said Hermione. "I mean…it can't be that easy."

As if on cue, the castle exploded in a brilliant fiery blast of flame and smoke. The magical barrier surrounding the castle held in the explosion. They couldn't hear it, the barrier held in the sound, but they could see a dome of fire and smoke, and the secondary explosions that had to be coming from the arsenal in the basement set debris into the air against the barrier. None of them had seen anything like it before.

After nearly ten minutes, they stopped seeing debris fly into the air. Several moments later, the magical barrier seemed to dissipate, and a huge column of smoke rose into the air. The wall surrounding the castle crumbled. All that was left of the castle was a pile of burning debris. The fire was intense, even as far away as they were, they could feel the heat.

"People will be here soon," said Hermione. "That smoke will be visible for miles. We better cover our tracks." Hermione waved her wand, and the area of snow behind them that she had plowed with her wand filled back in, leaving no trace of their presence. "I'll keep doing that as we go."

--

It took about an hour from when they left the castle to reach the clearing. Though it was only a mile, the snow and trees made it slow going.

Harry and Ron set down their crates.

"My little angel Elena," said Harry.

Before them a cabin shimmered into existence. Hermione cleared the snow away from the door, and unlocked the door with her wand.

Inside they put down the crates, and Ron started a fire in the fireplace. It was a nice comfortable home. Harry thought Elena must have liked growing up here.

"I'm glad to be inside," said Ron as he warmed up by the fire.

"Me too," said Hermione as she knelt down next to him and tried to get warm.

Harry had to smile as Ron put his arm around Hermione to warm her up. Harry sat down on the couch and just looked at the fire. He held the sheathed Sword of Souls in his hands.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione as she got up from where she knelt by the fire and sat next to him on the couch. "You were awfully quiet on our walk from the castle."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," said Harry.

"About what, mate?" asked Ron as he too sat on the couch on Harry's other side.

"I was thinking about Grindelwald," said Harry. "I hope he's found some peace. Most would say he does not deserve it because of the things he did, but I think he truly regretted them, just like Lucius regrets what he did."

"I am sure Grindelwald found peace," said Hermione reassuringly. "Why are you thinking about that anyway Harry?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "In the end, he did the right thing, as Lucius has done. I would just like to think everyone gets that chance to have some peace. I've certainly mistakes in my life…maybe more than my share."

Hermione put her head on his shoulder. "You're being hard on yourself again, Harry," said Hermione. "Give yourself a break."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess," said Harry.

"Come on," said Ron. "Let's get dinner going, I'm starving."

"Surprise, surprise," said Hermione with a laugh. "Shall we stay here tonight?"

"I think so," said Harry. "I'm awfully tired. We can portkey back to Switzerland in the morning, and then floo back to Grimmauld Place. I'm really looking forward to getting home."

Ron and Hermione started to prepare dinner. Hermione had only brought prepared food for three meals, but did have the ingredients for a shepherd's pie. It was truly a marvel, Harry thought, Hermione could keep just about anything in that bag.

Harry sat for a few minutes by the fire, looking at the Sword of Souls. He had never seen metal so black. Even though it was black, it shined in the light of the fire. The diamond in the hilt glow eerily. Harry swung it around a couple of times, and was amazed at how perfectly balanced it felt. It was like he had been using it all his life, like it was made for him. He knew he should make time for practicing with the sword when they go back to Hogwarts.

Harry decided to go into the bedroom and get the ring Grindelwald wanted Elena to have. There were two bedrooms. Harry entered one of the bedrooms. It was obviously Grindelwald and Anna's bedroom. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and opened the drawer of the nightstand. It was empty. Harry tried the nightstand on the other side of the bed and found it was empty as well.

Harry tried the other bedroom, which was obviously Elena's. The nightstand in that room was empty as well.

"Did you find the ring?" asked Hermione as he entered the kitchen.

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "It's not here."

"Well, Anna might not have left it," said Ron. "Grindelwald did say that Anna said she would leave it, but that doesn't mean she did."

"True," said Harry. Harry felt bad that he could not fulfill Grindelwald's final request, but there was really nothing he could do.

"You tried," said Hermione. "You can't do any more than that Harry. Don't worry about it. Come sit, it's time to eat."

They sat and started to eat. As they ate, Harry noticed something outside the window.

"Guys, both of you keep eating like nothing's wrong," said Harry. "We're being watched, but I'll take care of it."

Hermione and Ron answered with their eyes, and kept eating and talking as they had been. Harry surreptitiously drew his wand. He was careful to keep it under the table. Ron was sitting between Harry and the window someone was looking through. With the frost on the window, Harry had no idea who it was.

Suddenly, Harry pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the person outside. "Petrificus Totalus," said Harry. The spell broke the glass, and they heard a muffled scream.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, wands at the ready, immediately ran outside to find out who it was who was watching them.

"Elvira," said Harry when he realized it was Elvira Wolf. He quickly canceled the curse.

"Oh, Harry," said Elvira as she took a deep breath. "It's you."

"I'm so sorry, Elvira," said Harry. "I couldn't tell who was out here. Come in and get warm, you are covered with snow. You must be freezing."

Harry helped Elvira inside. Ron repaired the window, while Hermione used a drying charm and a warming charm on Elvira.

"Thank you, dear," said Elvira in her heavy German accent. "I didn't mean to startle you. I couldn't tell through all the frost who was inside, so I was afraid to come in."

"No, it's all right," said Harry. "Elvira, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley. Ron, Hermione, this is Elvira Wolf, she maintains the house for the German Ministry that I stayed in on my last trip to Germany."

"It's nice to meet you," said Elvira. "I don't maintain the house for the Ministry anymore, I quit a few hours ago."

"Why, Elvira?" asked Harry in surprise. He had been under the impression that Elvira had been maintaining the home for an awfully long time.

"Well, whatever happened at Castle Grindelwald has brought half the Ministry to Grindelwald Village," said Elvira. "After two hours of their demanding everything of me, including my somehow adding rooms to the house, I told them to do it themselves. I packed my things and left."

"All you have is one suitcase?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Elvira with a smile. "I've lived a simple life, I've never had much need for a lot of possessions. What are you three doing here anyway? I didn't expect anyone would be here. I thought I was the only one left who knew of its existence."

"Well, its kind of a long story," said Harry. "Why don't you have some dinner with us and I'll explain everything."

They ate, and Harry explained to Elvira why they were there, leaving out details about the Sword of Souls and Morgana's book. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but he really didn't want anyone to know about them.

"The only thing is, it does not appear Anna Mueller left her wedding ring," said Harry. "I had wanted to bring it to her."

"That's because I have it," said Elvira.

"You took the ring?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Elvira with a nod. "I know I should not have, but I wanted something to remember Anna and Elena by. Before Anna left she told me I could stay in the cabin any time I wanted. I have come here occasionally over the years, just to get away from the house. I guess I will be staying here for a while since I have no job now."

A thought crossed Harry's mind. "Elvira, would you like to come back to Britain with us?" asked Harry. "I know Elena is very lonely, and would love to see you again."

"I have no family, and nothing here besides the contents of my suitcase," said Elvira. "I would love to come to Britain."

After dinner, they chatted by the fire for a while. Ron and Hermione took the large bedroom, and Elvira took the small one. Harry took the couch.

As Harry lay there, he realized something. He had felt different all afternoon. Harry wasn't sure what it was, but as he lay there, it suddenly hit him. He wasn't worrying about Voldemort. He had the weapon that could destroy him. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Harry wasn't used to that, but it was a feeling Harry liked.

The next morning, they would go back to Hogwarts. Harry was eager to get back and see everyone. He wanted them all to know the good news. Now that Harry had the Sword of Souls, he could really look forward to the wedding.


	56. My Mother In Law the Dementor

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 56 – My Mother In Law the Dementor

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's return to Hogwarts was met with an impromptu party in the Room of Requirement. They celebrated, not only their return, but also their finding the Sword of Souls, though Ron felt his dramatic unveiling of the 1892 Chudley Cannons quaffle was far more reason to celebrate.

They had decided not to tell the children about 'The Lost Spell Book of Morgan le Fey'. They did tell Ginny, Sirius, and Neville. They were just going to keep it safe, so Hermione locked it in a box on a shelf in her office, and enchanted it to be invisible. Only the six of them would be able to find and open the box.

Harry was a different person now that he had the sword. He wasn't worried about Voldemort anymore, at least not at the moment. He was still getting reports of Healers disappearing. If he only knew where Voldemort was hiding, Harry would leave immediately to stop him. Since he didn't know, he tried to return his life to some semblance of normalcy. He was looking forward to the wedding and then to his anniversary the following weekend.

Neville and Gabrielle seemed to be polar opposites as the wedding approached. Gabrielle had a smile on her face that would not disappear. She literally radiated happiness. Gabrielle was getting the wedding she dreamed of since she was a little girl. She couldn't ask for a better place to have it than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Gabrielle was getting more excited by the day, and she didn't even know about the surprise bridal shower Ginny and Hermione were planning for the same night as Harry planned the bachelor party.

Neville on the other hand was reacting quite differently. Neville was getting less and less sleep as the wedding approached. He looked slightly ill all the time, and in class he started to forget things he had memorized twenty years earlier. In short he was falling apart.

Ginny had noticed this started while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Germany. They were all starting to get worried about Neville, as they weren't sure if this was just pre-wedding jitters, or if something else was wrong. Harry, Ron, and Sirius had all tried to talk to Neville, but he insisted he was fine, in spite of the obvious evidence to the contrary.

Another couple in the castle was having some problems. Not with each other of course, but Carly's hormones were starting to get the better of her, and Albus was trying to do everything in his power to make her feel better. He was successful, but it was always short lived. It seemed that as soon as he got her feeling better, something else started to bother her.

Albus found her crying, sometimes for no reason at all, but he was being as supportive as possible. Sometimes she was just too upset and tired to go to class, and Rose was helping her get through her homework. She was barely two and a half months pregnant. There was still a long way to go.

Albus was getting out of the shower. It was Sunday, six days before Neville and Gabrielle's wedding. It was only an hour until family dinner. Albus dried himself off, put on his bathrobe, and headed back to his dorm room. When he opened the door, what he saw made him sigh. This was not the first time in the last several days that he had entered his room to find Carly doing what she was doing now. For just a moment, he let a smile creep across his face as he looked at her. He could never get over how beautiful Carly was.

Carly was standing in front of the full-length mirror, wearing just her bra and panties. She was running her hands over her stomach, which was still nearly completely flat, except for a barely perceptible bump. If not for the fact that Albus could see in her reflection that Carly had tears in her eyes, he would have said something sweet about how utterly gorgeous she was. Albus knew that was not exactly what she needed to hear right now, she needed more than a comment about how beautiful she was. She needed to know he meant it.

Albus walked up behind her, slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. He kissed her neck tenderly and felt her relax in his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" asked Albus. He was pretty sure he knew, but he had learned that pregnancy had made Carly moody, and more than a little bit unpredictable. Assuming anything was a very big mistake.

"I'm already fat, and soon I'll be as big as a cow," said Carly tearfully. She was quiet for a moment. "It's not that I'm unhappy, I'm so happy to be pregnant. I just, well…I used to be so beautiful. I wish I didn't look like some kind of giant creature Hagrid uses in Care of Magical Creatures class. I'm sorry I don't mean to be vain."

That was pretty much the response Albus was expecting. Albus willed himself not to laugh. It was absurd, but he knew it was the hormones.

"Carly, you are not fat, and you are beautiful," said Albus reassuringly. He took both her hands and slid them down over her stomach. "See, you have a little bump, nothing more, and as I've told you before, it only makes you look more beautiful. And there is nothing wrong with a little vanity. Besides it's just the hormones, it's nothing to worry about. Just remember, even if you can't see it, you are still as beautiful as ever, and even if you weren't, I would still love you just as much."

"And what about when I'm as big as a house and can't fit through a door," said Carly. Her voice was pained and serious, even though the exaggeration was clear.

Albus smiled at her reflection in her mirror. "Then you will be even more beautiful," said Albus. Albus turned her around and kissed her.

After Albus pulled back, she leaned against him, laying her head on his chest, and they held each other for a moment.

"Thanks, Al," said Carly. "I guess I just really needed to hear all that. I don't know why I get like this. I really am happier than I can even say. I just walked in front of mirror while I was getting dressed, and suddenly…"

"Don't worry about it," said Albus softly. "Your hormones levels are up. It's nothing to be upset about or to worry about."

Carly laughed. "Since when did you get to be such an expert on pregnant women?" asked Carly. "You seem to know everything."

"Come here and I'll show you," said Albus with a grin.

Carly sat down on the bed, and Albus opened his trunk. He took out a stack of five books, then another stack, and another stack.

"What are all of those?" asked Carly in surprise.

"They are every book on pregnancy that Mum and Aunt Hermione had, and a few I got from Madam Jennings and from the library," said Albus. "I've read them all cover to cover. I even read one of them twice."

"Which one was that?" asked Carly with a laugh.

"The one called, 'How to Treat a Pregnant Witch like a Queen, the Wizard's Guide to Surviving Pregnancy, Mood Swings, and Hormones'," said Albus with a grin.

Carly laughed. "So that is how you always manage to say the right thing," said Carly. "I thought it was just because you were the most perfect man in the world."

"Yes, my secret is out, I have had help to become the world's most perfect expectant father," said Albus with a laugh. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

"Well, our son will be a very lucky boy to have a father who cares enough to read all these books," said Carly. "You will be a wonderful father."

Albus laughed. "These are just the books on pregnancy," said Albus. "Dad and Uncle Ron are getting the fatherhood books together for me. I'm told I'll need another trunk." Carly laughed.

"That's what I like to hear," said Albus. "Now, come on, let's get dressed, or we will be late for dinner."

They got dressed and headed down to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they found Rose, Lily, and Colleen waiting for them.

"Hey, guys," said Rose. "All set to head for dinner?"

"Sure," said Carly. "Where are Danny, Tommy, and Hugo?"

"Danny has to do a security sweep before dinner," said Rose.

"Tommy and Hugo went down to see Hagrid before dinner," said Lily. "Something about enchanting doves for the wedding. Hagrid needs some help with them. They are going to meet us in the Room of Requirement."

The five of them left the Common Room, and headed down the hallway toward the Room of Requirement.

"Colleen, when is Luna getting back?" asked Rose.

"Sometime this week," said Colleen. "She hates to be away so long, but she need to hire two new managers at the Quibbler, so she will be gone a few more days."

As they approached the Room of Requirement, they saw Neville was standing outside the door, as if he was trying to decide whether or not he should go in.

"Hi, Neville," said Lily. Lily went over and gave him a hug. "Getting excited about the wedding? I know I am."

"Hi," said Neville absently. "Yeah, excited. Really excited."

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"Nothing," said Neville. "Do me a favor…tell Gabrielle I'm going to skip dinner, I…have a plant that needs some…water or something in the Greenhouse. I'll see her later." Neville headed off down the hall at a brisk pace, disappearing around a corner.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lily. "He's really starting to worry me. He's been acting that way for more than a week."

"I'm sure he's all right, Lily," said Carly. "Probably just pre-wedding jitters. Come on, let's go inside, I'm starving."

Inside the Room of Requirement, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Gabrielle were sitting on the couches waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Hello," said Harry, as Lily, Rose, Colleen, Carly, and Albus came in.

"Hi," said Lily. "Dad, something is wrong with Neville. He was out in the hall and said to tell Gabrielle that he has something to do in the Greenhouse and is going to skip dinner. He was acting really strangely."

Gabrielle sighed. "I know what is bothering him," said Gabrielle with a frown.

"Is it the wedding?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Gabrielle shaking her head. "I know he is nervous about that too, and he is nervous about meeting my father. What he is even more upset and nervous about is seeing my mother again. We actually had quite an argument about my mother."

"Is he mad at you?" asked Ginny concernedly.

"Oh, no," said Gabrielle with a smile. "We argued, when he found out my mother planned to stay for a whole month. Neville thought she was returning home right after the wedding. We made up though. He really wasn't upset with me." Gabrielle sighed. "I don't know what to do about my mother. I'm afraid the next thing is, that she will want to come live with us."

Sirius gasped, and every eye in the room turned to him.

"What is it, Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this," said Sirius nervously. "I don't think Neville told anyone else, but Neville told me things were somewhat…strained…when he went to France over Christmas."

"My mother is a miserable old bat who can suck happiness from a person like she was a Dementor," said Gabrielle bluntly. Everyone looked at Gabrielle mouths open. "I'm sorry, but it's true. She makes my sister and her poor husband's lives miserable. I love my mother, but she can be truly awful. I don't know what I'll do if she wants to come live with us."

"What did Neville say?" asked Harry.

"After we argued, he said he didn't think he could deal with her for a month," said Gabrielle. "He said it would be fine though, he would make it work because he loves me. I didn't tell him how it was she came to live with my sister."

"How did that happen?" asked Carly.

Gabrielle was quiet for a moment. "She went to stay with my sister and her husband when they were first married," said Gabrielle. "She was only supposed to stay for a month. That was twenty-three years ago. She's still with them."

"Does Neville know that?" asked Ron.

"I don't think so," said Gabrielle. "One of my brother's could have told him when we were in France though. He has been so distant since he found out she is staying for a month. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't want to leave."

"I'll talk to Neville," said Sirius. "Don't worry Gabrielle, I'm sure it will all be fine." Sirius wasn't as confident as he sounded. He knew very well that Neville knew all about how Gabrielle's mother came to live with her other daughter and her husband.

"Do you want some company, Sirius?" asked Harry.

"No thanks, Harry," said Sirius shaking his head. He sighed. "Talking to people about their problems seems to be the only thing I can do around here, so I may as well do it myself."

Sirius left and Harry looked at Ginny. "Did you ever find out what is bothering him?" asked Harry. Harry was really worried about Sirius.

"Yes," said Ginny biting her bottom lip and looking away from Harry. "I did, and he promised he would talk to me about it when he needed to. It's not my place to tell you."

"So you won't tell me then?" asked Harry. He could already tell what the answer was going to be. He could tell when Ginny was keeping something from him.

"No," said Ginny softly. "If you want to know you will have to talk to Sirius yourself. I would recommend you do that sometime."

Sirius pushed open the door to the Greenhouse.

"I know you are here, Neville," said Sirius. Sirius stood there for a minute.

"Please go away, Sirius," said Neville. "I would really like to be alone."

Sirius walked down to the end of the Greenhouse. He found Neville sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. Sirius sat down beside him.

"So, do you want to tell me, or should I guess?" asked Sirius.

"She's never going to leave, Sirius," said Neville nearly in tears. "Six months form now, I'm going to be like Gabrielle's brother in law, using firewhiskey so I can get through the day with that lunatic."

"Come on, Neville, you don't know that she will stay," said Sirius comfortingly.

"I can feel it, Sirius," said Neville. "I wish I could do something to prevent it, but I can't refuse. I can't put Gabrielle in that position. I love her too much to cause trouble between Gabrielle and her mother. Face it Sirius, for the rest of my life, it will be Gabrielle, my mother in law the Dementor, and me. Our children will spend their childhood cowering in fear of their insane grandmother."

Sirius decided to change the subject a little bit. Maybe getting Neville to focus on something other than his mother in law the Dementor would help.

"So, you never told me, did you talk to Gabrielle about your fears about not knowing how to be a father?" asked Sirius.

Neville finally smiled as he took his hands away from his face. "We had a long talk about it," said Neville. "She said she knew I would be a wonderful father, and that our children would be very lucky. She said we would make all our mistakes together. That was oddly reassuring."

"She's a smart one," said Sirius with a grin.

"Yeah," said Neville with a smile. "She is."

"Have you too decided where you are going on your honeymoon?" asked Sirius.

"This July we are going to spend three weeks in Brazil," said Neville. "The South American Herbological Conference is meeting then."

"Of course," said Sirius with a laugh. "And here I thought you were going for the beautiful beaches. Silly me."

"I'm just afraid I'll be taking my mother in law along with us," said Neville drifting back to the original subject of their conversation. "I can see that happening. I wonder what permits you need to take a Dementor into a foreign country."

If Neville's voice hadn't sounded so serious, Sirius would have thought he was making a joke.

"You know what, Neville, I think you are just going to have to make it so she doesn't want to live with you," said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville curiously.

"I think when she gets here, you need to get to know her," said Sirius. "Maybe you can find out something about her that you can use to make her not want to stay."

"You mean like if she doesn't like olives, have them at every meal?" asked Neville curiously. "I'm not sure that would work."

"Something like that," said Sirius with a laugh. "I think food would be kind of easy for her to avoid. There must be something that would make her not want to stay with the two of you. You just have to figure out what it is. When she arrives I'll hang around as much as possible, and maybe I can figure something out too. One way or another, we'll find a way to keep her away."

"Thanks, Sirius," said Neville appreciatively. "It is a good idea, but I'm not sure there is anything that can deter that woman. I just have to accept it. I'm doomed."

"Come on, Neville," said Sirius. "Everything will work out. Now, let's get on up to dinner. I'm starving."

After dinner, everyone sat around talking for a while. Gradually, everyone began to leave, until only Sirius, Albus, and Carly remained. Sirius and Albus were talking about the final match of the quidditch season. The final match was now just over six weeks away. It would be Albus's last match, and he had mixed feelings about it. He was really going to miss playing.

"So, do you think you can win your twenty-first consecutive match?" asked Sirius. "Slytherin will be out to get you. They are desperate for a win."

"I think so," said Albus confidently. "It's hard to believe I've caught twenty straight snitches. It seems completely impossible."

"You're the greatest seeker in the history of Hogwarts," said Sirius. "You can do things that are completely impossible."

"Well, I think that has more to do with my Dad's Firebolt than me," said Albus. "That broom gives me an edge."

"Your Dad didn't catch the snitch twenty straight times," said Sirius.

Something Albus had been thinking about for a while occurred to him. "Sirius, you bought my Dad his Firebolt," said Albus. "Is there anything special about it? I mean…no other first series Firebolt that I know of is still flying like it did when it was made. Heck, it's faster than my Dad's Firebolt IV. There is something special about that broom."

A smile crept across Sirius's face. It was a sad smile. "How much do you know about how broomsticks are made, Al?" asked Sirius.

"Well, quite a bit," said Albus. "Why?"

"Did you know that brooms can be made with cores like wands?" asked Sirius. "Most brooms flown by professional quidditch players and broom racers are made with cores."

"Yes, I did," said Albus. "They have to be ordered special, and are quite expensive. There is a lot of debate as to whether having a core is actually any benefit."

"Does Dad's Firebolt have a core?" asked Carly.

"It has dual cores," said Sirius softly. "The company that manufactures the Firebolt was, when I bought that broom, owned by a friend of the Black family. I sent him a request for a custom Firebolt, signing it only with the Black family crest. He didn't know it was for me, as I was a fugitive at the time. I asked that the broom be made with dual cores, which I sent to him."

"You sent him the cores?" asked Albus. "Where did you get them?"

Sirius knew he would have to answer this question as soon as Albus asked about the broom. "The night your grandparents died, your grandfather didn't have his wand when Voldemort arrived and your grandmother's was broken when he killed her," said Sirius slowly. "I took their wands that night. I wasn't sure why, but I put them in my Gringotts vault that night before I went after the rat. I had the unicorn tail hair from your grandfather's wand and the dragon heartstring from your grandmother's wand used to make the Firebolt. Haven't you ever wondered how it is, after your Dad dropped it that night he left the Dursleys, that Mrs. Figg happened to find it and get it to the Burrow?"

Albus had to admit, he probably should have wondered about that. His Dad was sure he lost it until he got back to the Burrow after Voldemort fell. That wasn't the biggest revelation, Albus thought.

"I never knew you were at the house…the night they died," said Albus. "Does Dad know that? It's never come up."

"No…your Dad doesn't know," said Sirius softly. "Please don't mention that to anyone, I really don't want to talk about it." Sirius shifted the subject. "That Firebolt will probably be one of the best brooms in the air for the next thousand years."

"Why didn't you ever tell my Dad, Sirius?" asked Albus curiously. "Why don't you want him to know?"

"He never asked," said Sirius. The pain in his voice was clearly evident. "I don't want to talk about that night, and if I told him, we would talk about it. If you will excuse me, I think I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

Sirius got up and left the Room of Requirement.

"I had no idea," said Albus shaking his head.

"It doesn't sound like he's ever told anyone," said Carly. "I will say it makes me feel better to know that."

"Why, love?" asked Albus.

"Well, I guess I feel like they are looking out for you," said Carly with a smile. "One more big match, then I don't have to hold my breath while you play anymore."

"Yeah," said Albus with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Al," said Carly softly. "I know how much you will miss playing, and I'm being silly to worry so much."

"That's all right," said Albus.

Albus was going to miss playing quidditch. He had one more match to go, and he was going to make sure to enjoy it, or at least try to. Someday he could tell his son all about wining his twenty-first consecutive quidditch match. He was really going to miss it though.


	57. The Blond in the Cake

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 57 – The Blond in the Cake

Harry, Sirius, and Ron watched as Neville paced back and fourth in Hermione's office. It was just about noon. Hermione, Ginny, and Gabrielle were chatting by Hermione's desk. They were waiting for Gabrielle's father to floo in. The rest of the family was gathered in the Room of Requirement, waiting to have lunch and welcome Mr. Dubois.

Gabrielle's father had left her family when Gabrielle was only three years old. He couldn't put up with her mother anymore. He hated to leave after twelve years of marriage, and five children, but his wife was no longer the woman he married, and he couldn't deal with her anymore. After meeting Gabrielle's mother, Neville understood why completely. If nothing else, they would have that in common. Somehow that gave Neville little comfort.

Gabrielle was the youngest in the family, and had maintained closer contact with her father than any of the rest of the family. Mr. Dubois was a zoologist, and he traveled, sometimes for years at a time doing research, so she hadn't seen him in three years.

Neville didn't know why he was so nervous about meeting him. Gabrielle said her father was a wonderful man, and that he was really happy she was getting married. Neville had no reason to be nervous. Neville wondered why his palms were sweating, his heart was beating like a herd of stampeding hippogriffs, he was breathing hard, and he felt like the giant squid was swimming around his stomach, if he had no reason to be nervous. Sweat was beginning to drip from his forehead. The last thing he was in condition for was to meet his father in law to be.

"Should we give him something?" asked Ron. "You know, to keep him calm? Maybe a potion would help."

"I don't know," said Harry trying not to laugh. He just could not imagine anyone being as nervous as Neville was at this moment. Harry never had to go through the agonizing 'meet the parents' since he was already practically a Weasley when he started dating Ginny. Harry had always been very grateful for that.

"Maybe he needs a drink," said Sirius with a chuckle.

Ginny walked towards where Harry, Ron, and Sirius were standing watching Neville pace back and forth.

"Neville, stop," commanded Ginny.

Neville stopped pacing, and turned to her, a look in his eyes like he wanted to run from the castle as fast as he could.

"Neville, relax," said Ginny softly. She took out her wand and waved it in the air, saying several spells. The sweat on Neville's forehead and palms evaporated, his heartbeat slowed, and his stomach settled. "Now, that's better.

Gabrielle and Hermione came over to where they were. Gabrielle smiled at him and put her arms around Neville's neck.

"It will be fine, Neville," said Gabrielle giving him a quick kiss. "I love you, and my father is going to love you because you make me happy. You need to relax."

"All right," said Neville. "I'm relaxed." Outwardly Neville seemed relaxed now, with the help of Ginny's spells, but those spells wouldn't last too long.

All of a sudden, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames, and out stepped a man. He was tall, in his early seventies. He had short dark hair, and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His eyes were brown, like Gabrielle's, and even through the beard, you could clearly see his broad smile.

"Gabby," said Mr. Dubois warmly.

"Papa," said Gabrielle cheerfully as she went to him and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Gabby, it's so wonderful to see you," said Mr. Dubois. "It's been far too long, but that's my fault. I shouldn't be away so much."

"It's all right, Papa," said Gabrielle. "I'm just glad you are here now. I have missed you so much. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Sirius Black, and…"

"This must be Neville Longbottom, the man who stole my little girl's heart," said Mr. Dubois in a stern tone, as his broad smile turned into an unreadable expression. He looked Neville up and down for a moment, sizing him up.

Neville suddenly felt like Ginny had never cast any spells. "H-hello, Mr. Dubois," said Neville. His voice cracked as he said it.

Ginny almost drew her wand and cast another calming charm on Neville, but she didn't want to do it when Mr. Dubois could see.

Mr. Dubois walked towards Neville. His expression never changed. He stood in front of him a moment, and then his smile returned. "Please, call me Mason," said Mr. Dubois as he stuck out his hand.

"Mason," said Neville as he stuck out his hand. He was a little less nervous now. "It's very nice to meet you."

Gabrielle came over to stand next to Neville.

"I was so glad to hear Gabrielle had fallen in love," said Mason. "Her happiness is all that matters to me."

Neville smiled. "Well, we have that in common, Mason," said Neville. He was rapidly feeling better about this.

They all went to the Room of Requirement and ate lunch. Mason regaled them with tales of his expeditions. As lunch went on, and they listened to his stories, Neville began to feel more and more relaxed. His father in law was a very nice person, not at all like his mother in law. Neville really felt an awful lot better.

After lunch, the students went back to class, and Danny, James, and Lucy left as well. Harry and Ginny both had classes, and Ron had some duties to attend to. That left Hermione, Sirius, Neville, Gabrielle and Mason sitting in front of the fire, talking.

"So, Sirius, I bet you didn't know I knew your father, Orion," said Mason.

"No, I didn't," said Sirius. "Were you two friends?"

"No," said Mason shaking his head. "Your parents and I had some mutual friends. I met your father at several parties. He did tend to associate with a…darker crowd than I did."

Sirius laughed. "That's putting it mildly," said Sirius.

"So, Neville," said Mason. "Is anything wild on tap for the bachelor party tonight? I do love a good bachelor party."

Neville blushed. "I don't know," said Neville. "Harry's planning it so I'm really expecting just music, dinner, firewhiskey, and hanging out. Of course, Ron will be there, and after the bachelor party he threw for Harry…"

"Wild was it?" asked Mason with a laugh.

"Wild doesn't even begin to describe it," muttered Hermione. She bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't have said that.

"Hang on," said Sirius. "I wasn't there, since I was unfortunately dead at the time, and Ron didn't tell me any details, but he did tell me that you and Ginny didn't know anything about it. He seemed happy about that."

"Well, let's just say, we had an…inside source," said Hermione. "Let's leave it at that. If I know Ron, he will have something planned for tonight."

"Wonderful," said Neville in a tone of dread.

"Don't worry, Neville," said Gabrielle. "Just have fun with your friends."

"You won't be having any more of that soon," said Sirius with a laugh.

Neville looked slightly green.

"Don't listen to him, Neville," said Gabrielle with a smile as she put her arm around him. "I'll let you out…once in a while."

At five o'clock, Ron, Neville, and Mason walked into the Three Broomsticks. The Wizard's Wireless was on, and playing an old Weird Sisters song. Harry was already there with James and Sirius setting up for the party. They had rented the whole place, and they had a bartender, but they had to deal with setting up for dinner themselves.

"Hey, Neville," said Harry. "We're just about done setting the table for dinner. The food is all set in the kitchen, as soon as everyone arrives, we'll be ready for dinner."

"Thanks, Harry," said Neville. "I appreciate all the work you did for this."

"It was nothing Neville," said Harry. "Besides, I've been looking forward to it for weeks. It should be a lot of fun."

"No entertainment?" asked Ron with a mischievous grin.

"No," said Harry, thinking he knew what was coming. "The Wizard's Wireless will be more than sufficient to give us some music to listen to."

"I assumed as much," said Ron, putting his arm around Neville's shoulders. "See, Neville, I couldn't let you end your bachelor days without a proper send off, so I've arranged some entertainment for the evening."

Harry grinned. He knew Ron was going to do something like this.

"What did you do, Ron?" asked Neville with a sigh. Under his breath he added, "Gabrielle's father is here."

"I hope he got strippers," said Mason with a laugh, having heard Neville's comment. "A bachelor party without strippers isn't really worth having, after all."

They all laughed. "No, not strippers," said Ron, with a grin. Something in the way he said it told Harry he was not being completely truthful. "I decided we needed some live entertainment. Remember the lead singer from the Unicorn's Horn? They played at the Yule Ball?"

"Yes," said Harry. The lead singer from the Unicorn's Horn was a gorgeous witch as Harry recalled. Many of the boys at the Yule Ball were ignoring there dates while they stared at her as she sang most of the evening.

"Her name is Ember Wood, she is Oliver Wood's cousin, she is going to sing and dance for us tonight," said Ron. "She doesn't strip or anything, but I thought we should have someone pretty to look at, and live music is always better."

Slowly, the other guests arrived. Adding to Harry, Neville, Ron, Sirius, Mason, and James, were Albus, Danny, Hugo, Tommy, Jason Wood, Teddy Lupin, Seamus, Hagrid, Viktor, Arthur, Charlie, George, Fred, and Bill. They all sat down for dinner, and had quite an enjoyable time joking around and telling stories.

"Do you remember the time Hermione used the Body-Bind Curse on Neville first year?" asked Ron with a laugh.

"How can we forget," said George. "It's how we won the House Cup. Neville was body bound for the cause." They all laughed.

"Neville, did you ever manage to find a cage that would hold that toad of yours?" asked Hagrid with a laugh.

"No, I didn't," said Neville with a laugh. "He finally got out, and disappeared. That toad was a regular Houdini."

The stories went on, as they talked about old times all through dinner. Harry had planned to hire a caterer, but Molly insisted she would make all the food. She had outdone herself. Molly had made chicken and ham pie, beef casserole, two different kinds of potatoes, vegetables, and for dessert she made treacle tart and strawberry ice cream.

At the end of dinner, Viktor revealed he had brought one of the cases of his grandfather's wine that Harry had sent him from Germany. They all drank a toast with the wine to Neville.

After dinner, the wine, firewhiskey, and mead flowed freely to all, except for Hugo and Tommy, who were restricted to butterbeer, Albus who wasn't much of a drinker, and James who was staying away from it for a while.

The party really got started when the lead singer of the Unicorn's Horn arrived. She brought some kind of magical music box, and turned it on and she sung, and danced while the box provided the music. It was an all around wonderful time.

As the evening went on, Harry found himself at the bar with Seamus, Ron, and Neville talking over old times.

"A toast," said Seamus, seriously. "To Dean Thomas, a good man who died far too young. We miss you Dean."

"To Dean," they all said and drank from their assorted drinks.

"I still miss, Dean," said Seamus sadly. "Bloody shame to die like that."

Harry remembered getting the terrible news of Dean's death. Dean Thomas had died in an accident eight years ago. Dean owned an antique bookshop in London. He sold Muggle books in front and Wizarding books in the back. One day when he was closing up shop, a car swerved onto the sidewalk and hit him. He didn't even have a chance to draw his wand. If he had he could have saved himself. The car had lost its brakes and was out of control. Dean had been killed on impact. The driver of the car managed to swerve back into the street, but he hit a truck, and was killed instantly.

"I still can't believe he's gone," said Neville shaking his head.

"How's Mary doing?" asked Ron.

"Well, it took a long time, but she is doing well now," said Seamus. "It's still hard for her sometimes. She tells me Sarah is doing well in school though." Seamus smiled. "Her mother says Defense Against the Dark Arts is her favorite subject. Must be the teacher."

Harry laughed. "I don't know about that, I think the teacher can get terribly boring sometimes," said Harry.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Seamus. "Mary gave me something for you, Harry." Seamus walked over to a chair, on which he had hung his rucksack. He pulled a book out of it.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Well, it wasn't until last year that Mary got up the courage to clean out the bookshop," said Seamus. "It was too painful for her to go there. Her family is very well off, so she didn't need the money. She found a book in Dean's inventory, and she thought you might like to have it." Seamus handed Harry the book. "She's not sure she is coming to the wedding. She went to so many with Dean, she's not sure she can come alone."

Harry took the book. It was bound in red leather, and fairly large. On the front was a drawing of a very familiar sword with a ruby encrusted handle. The title was in gold lettering. It looked to be very, very old.

"'A Hero's Tale, The Life and Legend of Godric Gryffindor', said Harry reading the title of the book. "I've never heard that anyone knew enough about Gryffindor's life to write a biography of him. What they did before Hogwarts is known only through legend and I thought nothing was known about the Hogwarts Founders, after they departed Hogwarts. Pictures and descriptions of the Founders don't even exist anymore."

"According to Mary, Dean's records indicated he got the book as part of a large collection of very old books," said Seamus. "Dean's notes said he had it dated, it is around eight hundred years old. The author is Julius Peverell, so he must be a distant relative of yours. Dean hadn't had it all that long when he died. He had written your name in his notes about the book."

"Wow," said Harry. "This must be worth an awful lot of money, are you sure she said to just give it to me?"

"Yes," said Seamus. "Like I said, she doesn't need the money. She knows you saved Dean's life back when he was captured and taken to Malfoy Manor while you were searching for the Horcruxes. She wanted you to have it. She thinks Dean would have wanted you to have it."

"I didn't save Dean's life," said Harry sadly. "Dobby saved Dean's life. He saved all of us." Harry was quiet for a moment. Harry still missed Dobby after all these years. "I'll have to send her an owl and thank her for this if she doesn't come to the wedding."

"So, Seamus," began Ron, trying to lighten the suddenly somber mood, "in not too long we'll be having another one of these for Danny."

"That we will, Ron," said Seamus with a smile. "I couldn't be happier. Rose is a wonderful girl, and I know they will be awfully happy together. You've come around a bit, I'm happy to hear. I know you weren't too happy about them dating for a while."

"It wasn't Danny that was the problem," said Ron with a sigh. "I was just being stupid git. Danny's a fine young man, and you're right, they will be very happy together. My problem is I didn't want to let go of my little girl."

"Someone talking about my fiancé?" asked Danny with a smile, as he James, and Albus walked up to the bar.

"We were just talking about how you'll be having one of these someday soon," said Seamus. "Oh, I almost forgot, James, Al, congratulations to the both of you. We'll be having weddings every month at this rate."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Albus. "Carly and I can't wait for August."

"James, have you and Lucy set a date yet?" asked Seamus.

"Yes," said James. "We will get married December twenty-eighth."

"Two more bachelor parties," said Sirius. "Sounds like fun."

"Well, not as much fun as Harry's bachelor party," said Seamus. "Some things just can not be matched."

"Hey, I've heard Harry's bachelor party mentioned more than once," said Sirius. "Since I had the misfortune of being dead at the time, can someone tell me about it. I get the feeling I missed a really great party."

Harry groaned. He could see a glint in Ron's eye that said he was going to tell the story. That was not only the single most embarrassing moment of his entire life, but even though it was really silly, he still felt guilty about it twenty-four years later.

"Al, James, I think you're needed on the other side of the room," said Harry. "Or maybe your Mum's calling from the castle."

"Not a chance, Dad," said James with a laugh. "I've been waiting years to hear this story, I'm not going to miss my opportunity."

"That goes for me too," added Albus with a grin. "Come on, Uncle Ron, tell the tale." Danny, James, and Albus sat down at the bar.

Harry leaned his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. This was going to be so embarrassing.

"Well, none of us were married at the time, and we liked a good party," said Ron. "I was with Aunt Hermione of course, but that didn't stop me from having a good time. All of us certainly drank a lot more in those days. Ginny and Harry were going to be the first to take the plunge. Since she was in love with him since she was ten years old, that wasn't really all that surprising to anyone. Anyway, I rented out a Muggle strip club in London."

"Oh my," said Sirius. "I've been to one or two of those Muggle clubs in my time. They are quite…intense."

"You have no idea, Sirius," said Neville with a laugh. "I felt dirty just walking in the door, and that's before I saw how little the girls were wearing."

"Where's Voldemort when you need him?" asked Harry absently.

"Anyway, we ate and then really started hitting the firewhiskey hard," said Ron. "Late in the evening this redhead came out to dance. She was wearing a mask, and a red string bikini."

"You forgot the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous," said Seamus. "She was a fifteen out of ten."

"After she finished dancing, I asked her if she would dance for Harry, and I told her I would pay her well," said Ron.

"You didn't," said James.

"I did," said Ron with a laugh. "She said she needed a minute to freshen up and she would be happy to dance for the groom."

Harry placed his head on the bar and tapped it lightly. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. Harry wanted to run and hide.

"Lighten up, Harry," said Sirius with a laugh. "It was just a dance. It couldn't have been that bad, right"

Harry lifted his head and looked at Sirius. "Ron's not done yet," said Harry with a frown. "There is more to the story."

"When she came back, I was going to pay her, but she said no," said Ron. "She said she had a confession to make. She knew exactly who Harry was since she had a cousin who was a witch, and she talked about the great Harry Potter all the time. She said she was honored, since hearts all over Britain were breaking because the most desired bachelor in all the Wizarding world, was no longer available."

"I didn't know Dad was such a heartbreaker," said Albus with a laugh.

"Trust me, Al, your Dad could have had any girl in Britain, in all of Europe for that matter," said Seamus. "They were lining up for dates. Most of them, wanted to be your mother. Some of them even stooped to love potions."

"Like that loon Romilda Vane?" asked Albus.

"Sort of, but few of them were quite that crazy," said Seamus with a laugh. "Romilda is a special case, a complete and total nutter. Anyway, none of that really mattered, because your Dad only had eyes for your Mum."

"Back to the story," said Ron. "She started dancing around him. Your Dad got more and more uncomfortable in that chair, than I had ever seen him before. This girl could really dance. Then she decided, simply dancing wasn't enough."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," said Albus.

"Do we really need to go into details?" begged Harry.

"Yes," said James with a laugh. "What did she do?"

Harry sighed, and prepared for the humiliation.

"She decided to give him a lap dance," said Ron. "Now, we had been to a few places like that here and there, and we had seen a few lap dances, but I've never seen such a lap dance in my life as she gave your Dad. She was all over him. I will never forget the look on your Dad's face. He was drunker than I have ever seen him, and he couldn't take his eyes off this girl. I've never seen such fear in anyone's eyes in my entire life."

"I think that's enough, Ron," said Harry. "Thanks for that trip down memory lane. Can we stop before you completely embarrass me in front of my sons."

"Come on, Dad," said James. "It sounds like a great party. Nothing wrong with a little lap dance, right?" James paused. "Or was there more than a lap dance?"

"When Ron said it was some lap dance, he wasn't kidding," said Neville. "At the end of the dance, she sat down on his lap, straddling him, and planted a kiss on him like I've never seen in my entire life. I thought she was trying to suffocate him. Your Dad's eyes were so wide, I thought they were going to pop out of his head."

They all roared with laughter, except for Harry.

"I'm glad you all think it was so funny," said Harry. "I was sure, at that moment, Ginny would walk in, and I would never live to say 'I do'. I know it's stupid, but I've felt guilty for twenty-four years. If Ginny ever found out she would kill me."

"Come on, Harry," said Ron with a laugh. "It wasn't that big a deal. Even if Ginny did know, she would know you were drunk, and that it wasn't your idea. Me, she might kill. You didn't kiss her, she kissed you and believe me, anyone who saw the look in your eyes knew you weren't enjoying it in the least."

"Easy for you to say, Ron," snapped Harry. "The next morning when I finally woke up at your flat, I wasn't sure what had happened, I had a hangover the size of Hogwarts. All I could remember clearly was that kiss, and I had no idea what else happened. Thank God you had a Pensieve Ron. I was afraid I had done something terrible."

They all roared with laughter again.

"Come on Harry, even drunk, you could never do anything to hurt Ginny," said Ron. "You would never have done anything like that."

"True," said Harry. "I just wish I knew that when I woke up that next morning. I was scared out of my mind."

The night went on, and around eleven o'clock, the party was still roaring. Ron had sent Hugo and Tommy back to the castle, as they were too young for the surprise he had planned for later. Really the surprise wasn't so bad, but Hermione would have killed Ron if he had let them stay.

The bartender went over to where Ron was standing and said something to him. Ron went out back with the bartender and came back a minute later.

Ron took a chair to the middle of an area where they cleared out for the Unicorn's Horn's lead singer to dance. "Neville, come here," called Ron.

For some reason, Neville got a queasy feeling, and it wasn't the firewhiskey catching up to him. Neville walked slowly over to Ron.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Neville tentatively.

"Have a seat, Neville," said Ron with a grin.

Neville sat down nervously.

"Gather around everyone," called Ron. It took a few minutes, but everyone gathered around, forming a big circle around Neville.

"In honor of Neville's impending loss of freedom," said Ron with a laugh, "I have a little farewell for his bachelorhood."

Ron quickly left the room.

"I'm very afraid," said Neville prompting laughter from around the circle, the stone serious look on his face making it even funnier.

"Take it like a man," said Sirius with a laugh.

A few moments later, Ron came back levitating the biggest cake any of them had ever seen. It was easily three and half feet tall and three feet wide. Harry had a sneaking suspicion it was not exactly what it appeared to be. The cake had 'Congratulations, Neville' written on the sides.

"Neville, we all wanted to congratulate you, so we got you a little something," said Ron. "I hope you enjoy it."

Right then, the top of the cake burst off, and a woman with long blond hair stood up from inside. As everyone cheered, Neville buried his face in his hands. He wasn't quite drunk enough for this. If he had known it was coming, he would have drunk far more than he had.

Music started to play, and the girl levitated out of the cake and began to dance around Neville. She was wearing a little more clothing than Harry would have expected. Harry got the oddest sense he knew her. She wore a mask, short shorts, and a tank top.

She danced around Neville for several minutes, and then just as the music ended she sat down in Neville's lap. Neville turned as red as Harry had ever seen anyone in his life. Then she took of her mask and Harry knew why she seemed familiar.

"Luna," cried Neville in shock.

"Hi, Neville," said Luna with a laugh. "I asked Ron about the party, and when he told me what he had planned, I thought this would be fun."

"I never would have guessed it was you," said Neville with a laugh.

The party continued for a while longer. Luna didn't stay long, she had to get back to the Quibbler and finish things up or she wouldn't get back in time for the wedding.

Finally, only Neville, Harry, Ron, and Seamus were left.

"It wasn't quite Harry's bachelor party," said Seamus, with a laugh. "But it was a great time."

"Here, here," said Neville raising his glass. "Having Luna come out of the cake was a nice touch."

"Did you guys see Charlie dancing with Ember?" asked Ron. "After she finished singing and dancing, she stayed around dancing with Charlie all night. They even left together."

"I did," said Harry. "It's been a while since he's had a date. Your Mum was telling me she keeps trying to set him up on dates when he's home, but he won't go. He says he is too busy with work to date anyone or be in a relationship."

"That might change," said Ron. "Charlie told me he has been thinking about moving back to Britain. He loves working with Dragons, but he is thinking about a career change."

"Your Mum would love having him back in Britain," said Harry.

"Yes, she would," said Ron.

"Well, we better get back to the castle," said Harry. "We're all going to be hung over in the morning. We probably should get some sleep."

"Why be hung over," said Ron. Ron took out four vials of potion from his pocket. "Come on, drink these down, and tomorrow morning won't be so bad."

Ron and Seamus headed up towards the castle, but Harry and Neville stayed a few minutes longer sitting at the bar.

"Thanks, Harry," said Neville appreciatively. "I really appreciate all this. I really had a great time tonight."

"Oh, it was nothing, Neville," said Harry. "Besides, Ron provided the really fun part. Luna coming out of the cake was unforgettable."

"Yeah, I don't think I can ever look at Luna without thinking of that dance again," said Neville with a laugh.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Harry could tell something was bothering Neville. Harry had a sneaking suspicion it was the same thing that bothered him leading up to his wedding so many years ago.

"What's wrong, Neville?" asked Harry. "Don't say nothing, I know you better than to believe that. It's written all over your face."

"I've just been thinking a lot lately…about the people who will not be attending the wedding," said Neville sadly

"Your parents?" asked Harry, but he already knew the answer was yes.

"Yeah," said Neville. "I mean it's not like I ever thought they would be at my wedding even when they were alive. I was too young to remember them before St. Mungo's. I just know they would be very happy, and I would have liked to see them there." Neville paused. "Sorry Harry, I would imagine you of all people know exactly how I feel."

"Yeah, I do," said Harry. "I thought a lot about my parents leading up to my wedding. Just remember, they will be there in spirit."

"Thanks, Harry," said Neville. He raised his glass. "To our parents."

It was around eleven o'clock, and the bridal shower for Gabrielle had just wrapped up. Gabrielle had just left to go to sleep. Her family was arriving from France the next morning, and it would be a really a long day, so she wanted to get some sleep.

Ginny, Hermione, Rose, and Carly were the only ones left in the Room of Requirement. They were sitting on the couches in front of the fire. Ginny, Hermione, and Rose were sipping wine, while Carly was having a pumpkin juice.

Carly took another sip of her pumpkin juice and frowned. "I've been craving a butterbeer for days," said Carly.

"You know, you can have one," said Rose. "Just take the potion first, and it's completely safe for the baby."

"I know," said Carly with a sigh. "It's all right, nine months without a butterbeer is a small price to pay." Carly smiled and put her hands on her stomach.

"We should all get together more often," said Rose with a smile. "Tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Well, I don't think this will be last bridal shower we'll be attending," said Ginny with a smile and a wink.

Rose and Carly both smiled.

"Carly, aren't you tired?" asked Hermione. "When I was ten weeks pregnant, I couldn't stay up past eight o'clock."

"I am," said Carly. "Al is meeting me here after the bachelor party."

"If he can walk straight," said Rose with a laugh.

"Any bachelor party Ron attends is bound to get a little out of hand," said Ginny. "He might not be back for hours."

"If you want some company, I'll walk back with you," said Rose.

"That's all right, I'll wait for Al," said Carly. "To be honest, I really can't sleep without Al anymore, I would rather just hang out until he gets back. Al will be here, I know he won't overdue it at the bachelor party."

Ginny smiled. "All three times I was pregnant, I couldn't sleep unless your Dad held me either," said Ginny.

"When I was pregnant I made Ron sleep on the couch," said Hermione. "I was used to his snoring, but added to my discomfort, I just couldn't listen to him." They all laughed.

"I can't wait to get married," said Rose with a smile. "I just hope Danny and I can get married sometime this year or next. I know Danny wants to start Auror training and make some money first, but I wish I could convince him we don't need to wait. I'm going to work, and all I really need is him."

"Danny is very old fashioned," said Hermione. "You know, when you win the Triwizard Tournament, you will have one thousand galleons. That's more than enough to get started."

Rose smiled. "First, we haven't won it yet," said Rose. "Second, if I know Danny, he won't want to take any of it. I'm still surprised he borrowed the money from his Dad for the ring. He says it wasn't a big deal, but I know how hard it was for him." Rose slid her finger across the diamond ring she wore on her finger."

"He did that because he loves you," said Hermione with a smile. "Don't worry, I know you will get married when the time is right."

"Any idea when you would like to be married?" asked Ginny.

"Well, if I had my choice, I would like the fall," said Rose. "Maybe October. I haven't really wanted to talk to Danny about it."

Just then the door opened.

"Hello, ladies," said Albus with a smile, as he came in. He leaned over the back of the couch and gave Carly a kiss.

"Hi, Al," said Carly. "How was the bachelor party?"

"Really good," said Albus with a grin. "It was a lot of fun."

"What is it?" asked Rose seeing the look on Al's face.

"Nothing," said Albus. "I just heard the story of my Dad's bachelor party. Sounded like a really interesting time."

Ginny got very quiet.

"You look awfully sober," said Rose with a laugh. "I expected you to stumble in here barely able to speak."

Albus laughed. "I had a glass of wine that Headmaster Krum brought to toast Neville, and one firewhiskey hours ago," said Albus. "Other than that, I just drank butterbeer with Tommy and Hugo. I couldn't have Carly carry me back to our room, now could I?" They all laughed.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Hermione.

Albus chuckled. "You won't believe what Uncle Ron did," said Albus. "He got Luna to jump out of a cake and dance for Neville."

After a complete description Luna's dancing, and quite a bit of laughter, Carly, Albus, and Rose left, leaving Ginny and Hermione alone. They were sitting on opposite couches. Hermione could tell something was bothering Ginny, she got up and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Ginny, trying to sound convincing. "I'm excited about the wedding, about all the other weddings we are going to have, about being a grandmother, and I know Harry has something planned for our anniversary. He always does. Things are wonderful."

"Then why do you not look like you are happy?" asked Hermione, putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"It's really nothing," said Ginny. "I'm just worried about Harry, but then that's really nothing new, is it?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm worried too," said Hermione. "Harry is sure he did the right thing by not destroying the sword. I hope he's right."

"I guess we'll find out," said Ginny with a sigh. Then she smiled. "I have complete and total faith in him."

Hermione knew that wasn't the only thing bothering Ginny. She had noticed how quiet Ginny got when Albus mentioned Harry's bachelor party "Ginny, I nearly let that little secret of yours slip," said Hermione.

"What secret, Hermione?" asked Ginny. She thought she knew exactly what secret, and the look in Hermione's eyes confirmed it. "No, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"No, but I almost did," said Hermione. "You really should tell Harry."

"I always meant to tell him, but it really never seemed important," said Ginny. "It wasn't until years later that I realized how bad he felt about it. He really had nothing to feel guilty about, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"One of these days, somehow, he's going to figure it out," said Hermione. "That Confundus Charm will wear off, and the others who were there won't realize, but Harry will. Trust me, he won't be upset. In fact, I think Harry would be happy to know it." Hermione smiled devilishly. "He might ask for a repeat performance though."

Ginny smiled at the memory "Quite possibly," said Ginny. "I guess I'll tell him, maybe over our anniversary. At least I'll have some time to make it up to him."


	58. The Dementor Deflated

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 58 – The Dementor Deflated

The next morning Neville woke up to his head pounding. After a moment, prying his eyes open, he realized it wasn't his head that was pounding, but someone pounding on the door to his quarters. Neville got up and threw on some clothes and stumbled to the door. He didn't feel terrible, the potion Ron had given him was helping tremendously, but he was still a bit shaky.

"I'm coming," bellowed Neville as he tripped over the coffee table in his living room and nearly fell flat on his face. He finally got to the door and pulled it open.

"Neville! Where the hell have you been?" yelled Ginny. "Gabrielle's brothers will be here any minute, you should have been up an hour ago!"

"Any minute," said Neville in shock. "What time is it, they aren't supposed to be here until nine o'clock."

"It's already quarter of nine, Neville," said Ginny in the admonishing tone that only Weasley women had.

"Oh damn," exclaimed Neville. "I must have forgot to set my alarm clock. Tell Gabrielle I'll be right there. How mad is she?"

"She isn't mad at all," said Ginny. "She told me it was all right, but I knew you would want to be there to meet them."

Neville gave a sigh of relief. Ginny was right, he wanted to be there. "Thanks, Ginny," said Neville. "What would I do without you to look after me?"

"I shudder to think about it," said Ginny with a laugh.

Neville smiled. "I appreciate it more than I can ever tell you," said Neville. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Ginny smiled. "Come on, get ready, and meet us in Hermione's office," said Ginny. "Gabrielle's brothers will be here any minute, and her sister, brother in law, and mother will be here in a little more than an hour."

"Great," said Neville coolly. "One hour until the Dementor is unleashed upon us. I just can't wait for her to arrive."

"Come on, Neville," said Ginny with a laugh. "She can't really be that bad. You and Gabrielle have to be exaggerating."

"Want to bet on it?" asked Neville flatly.

Neville got to Hermione's Office just a few minutes before Gabrielle's brothers were to arrive. Gabrielle really would have been all right with him sleeping in, but she was really happy he was there, less so for meeting her brothers than for her mother's arrival. She wasn't looking forward to that any more than Neville was.

"Good morning, love," said Neville with a smile as he pulled Gabrielle into an embrace and gave her a kiss.

Gabrielle smiled. "You know, you could have slept in," said Gabrielle. "It really would have been all right."

"No, I want to be here when your family arrives," said Neville. He was trying to smile, but failed miserably.

"Don't worry," said Gabrielle. "Just be nice to my mother, and ignore her when she starts speaking in French. Trust me when I say she won't be saying anything important."

"All right," said Neville with a sigh.

It was only now Neville realized who else was in the office. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lily, Seamus, and Mason were there. Neville and Gabrielle had wanted to introduce the whole wedding party. They could meet the rest of the family later. They were going to have dinner that night in the Room of Requirement.

Neville had been concerned that none of Gabrielle's family was going to be in the wedding. It would have been difficult to get her brothers fitted for matching dress robes and her sister in laws for matching dresses since they were in France. They would all have a full time job keeping Gabrielle's mother in check.

Gabrielle had one sister and three brothers. Her sister Camille was the oldest, then Mason Jr., Luc, and Armand. Gabrielle was the youngest. Mason, Jr. had been married for seventeen years, but her other brothers were only married in the last ten years. Mason Jr., and his wife Gwen had four children, two older boys sixteen and fourteen, and identical twin girls who were just four years old. Luc and his wife Ivy had two children, both girls, ages eight and six. Armand and his wife Wendy had two sets of twins, seven-year-old fraternal twin boys, and identical twin girls who were just a year old. Her three brothers and their families were arriving together. Camille, her husband Gustav, and their mother, Adora, would be arriving separately.

They were all flooing to the Ministry. Kingsley had arranged the floo for them, and then they would floo to Hermione's office. Camille, Gustav, and Adora would arrive later aboard the Hogwarts Express as Adora refused to floo, because she didn't like getting ash on her clothing. They had taken a Muggle ship from France to London.

The fireplace erupted in emerald flames, and Gabrielle's family began to step out one at a time. They all spent a little while talking, and then Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took Gabrielle's sister in laws, children, and luggage to their quarters, leaving Neville, Gabrielle, Mason, and Gabrielle's brothers alone.

"How have you been, Papa?" asked Mason Jr. Her brothers were not quite as warm toward their father as Gabrielle was, but they got along all right.

"Fine son," said Mason. "How is your mother?"

"Same as always," said Luc. "She's still making Camille and Gustav's life miserable."

"Gustav is still drunk most of the time," said Armand. "I can't say that I blame him, I would be too if I were living with her."

"Neville, before Mama shows up, there is something important we need to talk to you about," said Mason Jr.

"Oh," said Neville. Neville was slightly concerned at his tone.

"We think our mother plans to come to live with the two of you," said Luc.

Neville gasped, and Gabrielle grabbed his arm, afraid he might faint.

"May Merlin protect and defend you," said Mason as if he had just found out they were both terminally ill.

"There might be one way for you to save yourselves," said Armand in a tone of deadly seriousness. "We learned long ago how to keep Mama from visiting for long periods of time, and we are going to share the secret with you, but you didn't hear it from us."

Mason Jr., Luc, and Armand explained what Neville and Gabrielle needed to do. It was really awfully simple. Gabrielle wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it herself.

"But we have barely a half an hour," said Gabrielle in fright. "We can't get one that quickly? What are we going to do?"

"Actually, I think I have an idea," said Neville with a smile. "At least it will work for a while. We can always get one later."

Neville left to find the help he needed. He only had a few minutes to set this all up and meet Gabrielle and the rest of her family at Hogsmeade Station, before Gabrielle's mother arrived. If Gabrielle's brothers were right, they would be able to keep the Dementor away.

It took Neville a few minutes to find the one person in the castle that could help him, and explain his plan. With the plan in place, Neville, headed for Hogsmeade Station. For the first time in days he had a feeling that things would be all right. Neville heard the whistle blow just as he walked out of the gates of Hogwarts, and immediately apparated to the station, and made it to Gabrielle's side just before the train stopped. Now that he didn't think his future was to be a nightmare, he didn't want to chance upsetting the Dementor anymore than his very existence already did.

Before they even stepped off the train, Neville could hear Camille and Adora arguing in French. Neville didn't think it was possible for two people to talk so fast. It seemed like one long, unending sentence. As they stepped off the train, they kept going at it, now in English.

"That train was swaying all the way," said Adora in English. "I thought we would tip over, and those seats were terribly uncomfortable."

"Mama, stop complaining," said Camille. "You've been complaining about the train since we boarded it, and it wasn't until then that you stopped complaining about the boat."

Gabrielle and her brothers greeted their sister and mother, while Gustav came right over to Neville. He looked like he had already had a few drinks.

"Hi, Neville," said Gustav. He seemed slightly unsteady, and smelled slightly of cheap firewhiskey. "Is there a pub around here?"

"Yes, Gustav," said Neville. Neville told him how to get to the Hog's Head. Neville was pretty sure Madam Rosmerta wouldn't serve him, since he had obviously already had a few drinks. He knew Aberforth was a little less likely to cut him off.

Adora finished greeting her children. Mason had come up next to Neville.

"Here it comes, Neville," said Mason. "I'll take the brunt of it for you, I've had far more practice, and I don't let it get to me anymore…at least not as much as it used to."

"Thank you," said Neville. He was very grateful.

"Adora," said Mason, stepping forward before Adora could turn to Neville. "How have you been? You're looking wonderful."

"Fine, no thanks to you," spat Adora a scowl curling her lip. Her eyes were colder than Neville ever thought a person's eyes could be. "You have no right to even be here…"

Neville wasn't sure what came next, as she began a string of words in French that Neville thought had to be insults.

"Nice to see you haven't changed, Adora," said Mason with a smile. Neville could see behind the smile, Mason was trying to hold his temper.

After another string of words in French, Adora turned to Neville. "Hello, Neville," said Adora in a tone so cold that Neville got chills down his back.

"Hello, Mrs. Dubois," said Neville as he gave her the briefest hug on record. "It's so…nice to see you again."

"Yes," said Adora coldly.

They all headed up to the castle, to join the rest of Gabrielle's family in the Room of Requirement. Neville was very hopeful his worries would soon be over.

Neville opened the door, and everyone filed into the Room of Requirement, Neville entering last just after Adora. All the children were gathered around something in the corner.

"Woof," came a sound from where the children were gathered. "Woof. Woof."

"What was that?" asked Adora a look of panic on her face.

"Oh, that's just my dog," said Neville. "Come here, Trevor."

The children parted, and a huge black dog ran toward Neville and Adora. The Dog jumped up on Adora, almost knocking her down.

"Ahhh," screamed Adora. "Get this beast away from me!"

"It's all right, Mrs. Dubois," said Neville stifling a laugh. "He's very, very friendly. He doesn't bite at all."

"I'm terribly afraid of dogs," said Adora with her face contorted in anger. "Get him away from me! Shoo! Shoo! Get away!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Neville faking sincerity with the skill of a Shakespearean actor. "I had no idea you were afraid of dogs. Come on Trevor, go back and play with the children. Leave Mrs. Dubois alone."

"Woof," said Trevor. "Woof. Woof."

"I think he likes you, Mrs. Dubois," said Neville just barely containing a laugh. "Come on, Trevor, leave Mrs. Dubois alone." Neville led Trevor over to where the children were gathered, and he started playing with them again."

"How long have you had a dog?" asked Mrs. Dubois angrily, as she sat on the couch next to Gabrielle. Gabrielle was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Gabrielle never mentioned that you had a dog. Did you just get him?"

"Oh, no. I've had Trevor for years," said Neville with a smile. "He's a great dog. He keeps me company when I'm in the Greenhouse. I couldn't imagine life without him. He's more than a pet. Trevor is…a real friend. So, why are you so afraid of dogs?"

"I was bitten by a dog when I was little," said Adora. "I just cannot stand being around them ever since."

"Oh, well, that's too bad," said Neville. "I'm sure while you're here, I can try to train him not to jump up on you. It's going to be really tough though, when he likes someone, he just can't help but jump up on them whenever he sees them."

As if on cue, which of course it was, Trevor came over to the couch again and put his front paws on Adora's lap. He tried to lick her face, but she recoiled.

"Get away you mangy beast!" yelled Adora.

"Let me take him back to my quarters," said Neville. "He's just really excited that you're here. Come on Trevor."

Trevor followed Neville out into the hall. As Neville turned around from closing the door, Sirius was standing before him.

"How did I do?" asked Sirius with a laugh. "I was never really much of an actor. Do you think she bought it?"

Neville didn't answer. He hugged him first. "You saved my life, Sirius," said Neville sincerely. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing," said Sirius with a laugh. "The only thing is, you might really have to get a dog one of these days."

"I love dogs, Sirius," said Neville. "I'll get a dog at my earliest opportunity. I'll tell them Trevor passed away, and I got a new dog. Thank you again, Sirius. Gabrielle and I can never thank you enough. You have saved our lives."

"You really did that?" asked Harry.

It was late, and Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Sirius were the only ones left in the Room of Requirement.

"Yes, we did," said Neville. "Sirius, or rather Padfoot, was perfect. Mrs. Dubois has already cut her month long trip to four days. It's a win all around."

"It was an honor to help," said Sirius. "I don't change all that often, it was nice to stretch my legs for a change. All four of them."

"Wow," said Ron in disbelief. "I can't believe it worked."

"I wonder if it would work for Rose to keep Deirdre away," said Seamus. "She and Deirdre don't really get along I'm afraid."

"I heard," said Ron. "Danny told me how well Rose handled her though. At least Danny doesn't have to worry about Hermione and I."

"I don't know, Ron," said Harry with a laugh. "You really can be quite a pain when you want to be, you know."

Ron picked up a pillow and threw it at Harry.

"So, Neville, are you getting nervous?" asked Seamus.

"A little," said Neville. "Now that I know Gabrielle's mother won't be moving in with us, I do feel an awful lot better." Neville smiled. "Why should I be nervous at all? I'm marrying the girl of my dreams."

"We all did, Neville," said Harry with a smile. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Harry," said Neville. "So, do you have big plans for your anniversary?"

Harry grinned. "I'm taking Ginny to Loch Ness," said Harry. "We're staying at the Whispering Wand. It's a restaurant and pub, as well as a rooming house. The owner, Nelson Wallace is setting up the entire weekend for us. I think Ginny will love it."

"Well, have fun," said Neville. "You've certainly earned it."

"Hey, Ron, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," said Seamus.

"What is it?" asked Ron curiously.

"You can't say anything to anyone, but Danny has a plan to get some money to build a house so he and Rose can get married as soon as she wants to after graduation," said Seamus. "He's not sure it will work out."

"What's he doing?" asked Ron.

"He wouldn't tell me," said Seamus with a shrug. "He only said that it wasn't illegal."

"Well, I already told him, I was paying for the wedding," said Ron. "He argued with me a little bit, but I told him I wanted to do it. If he wanted, he could consider it a wedding present. I would offer to buy them a house too, but I know he would never accept it."

"He's proud," said Seamus. "You have no idea what it took when he asked me to lend him the money for the ring. I was thrilled to do it, and happy he asked me, but it was very hard for him." Seamus smiled. "It was one simple fact that made it happen. His love for Rose is stronger than his pride. I must admit I'm curious what he has up his sleeve. I thought maybe he was selling his grandfather's watch. He loves that watch almost as much as he loves Rose, but that wouldn't be nearly enough for a house. I know it's quite valuable, maybe four hundred galleons to a collector, possibly even more, but I don't know what else he might have in mind."


	59. Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Tongue

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 59 – Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Tongue

Saturday morning came. The school was almost empty, as it was Easter Weekend, and the majority of students had gone home for the holiday. Neville, Harry, Ron, and Seamus were gathered in Neville's quarters getting ready for the wedding. It was ten o'clock, and the wedding was to begin at three o'clock. Harry, Ron, and Seamus were already in their dress robes, but Neville was having some trouble breathing, and had not got dressed yet.

"Relax, Neville," said Harry as he cast the calming spell on Neville for the sixth time in the last half hour.

"What happened to your being only a little nervous?" asked Ron. "I thought you were doing all right, mate."

"That was two days ago," said Neville trying to control his breathing. "I've been listening to that crazy lunatic nutter of a woman scream at Gabrielle in French for two days, and I'm just sure when the part about objecting comes up today, she's going to say something. Is it bad luck for the groom to stun the bride's mother during the ceremony?"

"So what, Neville?" asked Seamus trying to hide a grin. "Gabrielle loves you and does not care what her mother thinks. I think that it is considered bad luck, for either the bride or groom to stun anyone during the ceremony. That's why I'm planning on stunning Deirdre for Rose when the time comes. I want to spare them both." Harry and Ron were barely holding back laughter.

"Yeah," said Neville with the faintest chuckle, as he started to calm down. The calming spell was starting to work again.

"Was I this nervous, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but you were not afraid of Hermione's mother, said Harry. "You were afraid Hermione would smarten up and not show up." All except Neville laughed.

"You don't think she will change her mind do you?" asked Neville as his panic started to return at full strength.

"This is going to be a long day," said Seamus.

In Harry and Ginny's quarters, Ginny, Hermione, Lily, and Gabrielle were getting ready. Gabrielle was far calmer than Neville. Ginny and Hermione were already dressed. Ginny was doing Lily's hair in the living room, while Hermione was doing Gabrielle's hair in the bedroom.

"You look beautiful, Lily," said Ginny, with a smile. "One of these days we'll be doing this, except instead of a blue dress, you'll be wearing a white one."

Lily smiled. "You think so, Mum?" asked Lily.

"I do think so," said Ginny with a smile. "I can almost see your Dad walking you down the aisle, and Hugo casting the calming charm on Tommy to keep him from passing out."

Lily laughed. "Well, none of that will be for a while," said Lily. "I do hope one day he asks me to marry him though. I really do love him."

"I know you do, and I'm sure he will," said Ginny with a smile.

"I can't wait for Al and Carly's wedding," said Lily. "Dad will be walking Carly down the aisle in a few months. Do you think Al will be nervous?"

"Strangely enough, I don't," said Ginny with a grin. "I can see Al being a rock, and having no fear whatsoever. After that Horntail, a wedding should be a piece of cake." Lily laughed.

"All done," said Ginny.

Lily stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror that was set up. She was wearing a dark blue dress. Her hair was done up in a knot. Lily almost couldn't believe she was looking at her own reflection. Ginny waked up behind her.

"You are so beautiful, Lily," said Ginny with a smile. "I remember when I first held you in my arms the day you were born. It's hard to imagine my little baby girl is all grown up now. I'm so proud of you, Lily."

"Thanks, Mum,' said Lily as she smiled at her own reflection. "I never thought I would be a maid of honor before Rose or Carly."

"Well, your godfather loves you very much, and it really means a lot to him and Gabrielle that you are their maid of honor," said Ginny with a smile.

"It means a lot to me too," said Lily.

"All done, Gabrielle," said Hermione as she finished Gabrielle's hair.

"Thank you so much, Hermione," said Gabrielle. "I really appreciate everything you and Ginny have done."

"It's nothing," said Hermione with a smile. "We're family, or at least we will be shortly. There is nothing more important than family."

Gabrielle got up and walked to the mirror.

"You really look beautiful, Gabrielle," said Hermione.

"Thank you…do you think Neville is nervous?" asked Gabrielle.

"I would bet on it," said Hermione with a laugh. "Are you nervous?"

"Very," said Gabrielle with a sigh. "I'm worried that my mother is going to make a scene. She has been known to do that. It would be just like her to try and ruin my wedding. She tried to do that to all of my brothers. I just know she is going to make a scene."

"Are you really that worried, Gabrielle?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Gabrielle with a sigh. "I really think she will try to do something to ruin the wedding."

A thought came to Hermione, and a devilish smile crossed her face. "Don't worry, Gabrielle," said Hermione. "I think I have a way to make sure that nothing like that happens."

After breakfast that morning, the Great Hall was beautifully decorated for the wedding. For the students that were staying in the castle over the break, and were not attending the wedding, lunch was being served outdoors by the house elves that day so the Great Hall could be decorated for the wedding that afternoon. Fortunately, it was a bright sunny day, and rather warm for early April.

Inside the Great Hall, a red carpet covered the floor and rows of chairs had been set up on each side of the aisle. White lace decorations had been put up on the walls, along with red and gold, the colors of Gryffindor House. The enchanted sky was a beautiful clear spring sky. Hagrid, with Tommy and Hugo's help, had enchanted a flock of doves to fly slowly around the room for the day. It was a beautiful place to have a wedding.

All the Potters, Weasleys and their friends were doing their part. Harry was trying to keep Neville calm in the chamber off the Great Hall. Ron and Seamus were greeting the guests. Albus, James, Tommy, Hugo, Danny, and Sirius were seating the guests. Carly, Colleen, Rose, and Lucy had just finished doing the decorations. Hagrid was making sure the doves did as they were supposed to. Gabrielle, Lily, Ginny, and Hermione were still in Harry and Ginny's quarters getting ready. Everything was going according to plan.

All the Weasley family was already there and seated, as was Gabrielle's family. Percy was the only Weasley not in attendance.

When they were done with the decorations, Carly, Rose, Lucy, and Colleen all sat down to wait for their respective boyfriends and fiancés to join them.

"Isn't this lovely?" asked Carly as she sat down with Colleen, Rose, and Lucy. "The Great Hall looks so beautiful."

"It is beautiful," said Rose. "I would love to have my wedding at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure you can," said Colleen with a laugh. "You do have connections."

"I know," said Rose. She frowned. "I just don't know when that's going to be."

Colleen smiled. "At least all of you have been asked," said Colleen. "I know Hugo and I are too young. I just wish we weren't."

"Be patient," said Lucy with a smile. "Your time will come. Besides, at least you too know how each other feels. It took James and I years to tell each other how we felt."

"Hello, ladies," said Albus as he took the aisle seat next to Carly, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, Al," said Carly. "Why aren't you helping to seat the guests?"

"Aunt Hermione has a little job for me…a secret mission if you will," said Albus with a grin. "She told me to sit down, and to make sure I was on the aisle. She didn't want me to risk not getting an aisle seat."

"What is it she wants you to do?" asked Rose curiously.

"Sorry, Rose," said Albus with a grin. "It's top secret."

At the back of the church, Ron and Seamus were greeting the guests, before Sirius and the boys were seating them. It seemed like all of Dumbledore's army had come out. The Patil twins and their husbands were both there. Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and their wives had already arrived. Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillian and their wives were in attendance. Oliver Wood and his wife were there as well, along with Jason. A number of the Hogwarts students who worked in the Greenhouse with Neville were there, as well as all of the Beauxbatons students. Of course, the Hogwarts ghosts were all attending and had showed themselves in. Peeves was there as well. Hermione had warned him that if he made so much as a noise, she would make it her mission in life to find a way to banish him from the castle, and he knew she would too. Grawp wanted to come, but his work trying to teach the other giants to be more civil was keeping him too busy. Some of the guests had not yet arrived.

"Hello, Aberforth," said Ron. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks," said Aberforth. "Normally, I wouldn't want to close down on a Saturday. However, Gustav, Gabrielle's brother in law, has been in the Hog's Head most of the last two days. He's drunk so much in the last two days that I could close for a week and still have made money."

Sirius showed Aberforth to his seat, as the next guest arrived.

"Deirdre," said Seamus, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Did you have a good trip?" She had flooed to the Three Broomsticks early that morning. She was not smiling.

"Fine," said Deirdre coldly. "Hello, Ronald."

"Hello, Deirdre," said Ron smiling purposefully as he knew it would annoy her. "It's just wonderful to see you."

Seamus knew by the tone of Ron's voice, he was about to make trouble. Seamus wasn't about to stop it. He dearly loved his wife, but she could be a real piece of work sometimes, especially where his friends were concerned.

"So, I hear you are giving my little girl a hard time," said Ron flatly.

"I am not," said Deirdre. "I just think it's not a woman's place to work once she is married. Now, if they want to put off marriage for a few years so she can have a career, and then quit to marry and have children, then that would be fine."

"Well, Deirdre, I guess you'll just have to get used to disappointment," said Ron with a smile. "I expect they'll be married sometime this year or early next."

Deirdre took on the look of someone who had a rotten fish under her nose. "Yes, well, Danny has made it clear he has chosen Rose over me, so there is nothing I can do," said Deirdre icily.

"Well, I've always said Danny has excellent taste," said Ron before moving toward someone coming in to the Entrance Hall.

Deirdre was about to speak in shock to Seamus at how she was being treated, but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Don't act all offended," said Seamus, trying not to laugh. "You've never made a secret that you don't like any of my friends. Don't be so surprised when they wind you up. Ron will be family when Danny and Rose are married, so you had better get used to him. I did tell you that you didn't have to come at all."

Deirdre looked like she had swallowed a rotten egg. "I don't dislike all your friends," said Deirdre. "Neville is very nice, which is why I came."

Just then Danny came up the aisle toward them. "Hello, Mum," said Danny, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, honey," said Deirdre smiling slightly for the first time since she arrived.

"Come on, Mum, let me show you to your seat," said Danny. "Now, you will be sitting with me and Rose. I am begging you. Don't start anything with her. I've argued with both of you, and let me tell you this. Even you are no match for her."

Deirdre looked at Danny in annoyance for a moment. "You are very lucky I love you so much," said Deirdre coolly.

"Well, I am your favorite after son after all," said Danny with a smile. "Being your only son helps quite a bit."

Back at the entrance to the Great Hall, Seamus was standing there, when Ron came up with six people in tow.

"Look what I found," said Ron with a smile. "I found half of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Ron had Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet and their husbands close behind.

After they chatted for a few minutes, Hugo, Tommy, and James escorted them to their seats.

Seamus had his back to the door, when he heard someone speak from behind him.

"Hello, Seamus," said a female voice. Seamus turned around.

"Hello, Mary," said Seamus giving Dean's widow a brief hug and a kiss of her cheek. "I'm really glad you came."

"Hi, Mary," said Ron.

"Hello, Ron," said Mary. "I wasn't going to come. I remember all the weddings Dean and I went to together. We had just started dating when Harry and Ginny got married. Then we went to both of your weddings, and so many others." She smiled. "I knew I had to come though, Dean would have wanted me to be here."

Seamus gave her a hug, as she looked like she needed it, and Ron did as well. Sirius seated Mary, and Seamus and Ron continued to meet the guests.

An elderly witch with graying hair and a patched hat came walking towards them. They almost didn't recognize her. She was so much older than the last time they had seen her.

"Madam Sprout," said Ron. "Neville will be so glad that you made it."

"I couldn't very well miss it," said Madam Sprout with a laugh. "He came to invite me personally when he visited France over Christmas. I've been living there for the last fifteen years. I couldn't disappoint the best Herbology student I ever had, now could I?"

"I would go get Neville, but he's awfully nervous," said Seamus. "I'm sure he'll see you later at the reception."

James escorted Madam Sprout to her seat. Ron had his back to the entrance, when he heard something that made him cringe.

"Hello Won-Won," said a familiar voice.

"Steady," Seamus whispered while trying not to laugh.

Ron turned around, dreading who he knew was there. "Hello, Lavender," said Ron. "How have you been, you look great?"

"Thanks, I've been great," said Lavender as she threw her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him tight. She let go after a moment.

"Max couldn't make it?" asked Seamus.

"No, he couldn't," said Lavender. "He's got three very ill patients at St. Mungo's, and he just couldn't leave them."

Hugo began to escort Lavender to her seat. "Bye, Won-Won," said Lavender with a grin. "I expect a dance at the reception." Then they continued down the aisle.

"Can we skip the reception?" asked Ron. "She insists on calling me Won-Won, I just hate it when she calls me that."

"Take it like a man, Won-Won," said Seamus with a laugh. "Once upon a time you really liked it when she called you that. I took her to the Yule Ball remember? She drove me crazy. I'm just glad she didn't come up with a nickname for me."

"Yeah," said Ron with a laugh. "She could have called you Shea-Shea or Fin-Fin."

"Hey guys," said a voice from behind them. Ron and Seamus turned around.

"Hi, Dennis," said Ron. "Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Not bad," said Dennis Creevey. "I just got promoted to senior photographer at the Daily Prophet. It's a lot of work, but I'm really enjoying it."

"No pictures here," said Ron with a laugh.

"No," said Dennis with a laugh. "You wouldn't believe it though, that hippogriff's backside Peter Skeeter offered me two hundred galleons for pictures of the wedding, three hundred if I could get something embarrassing on Ginny. I told him exactly where he could stuff it. I didn't even bring my camera. I feel naked without it though." They all laughed.

"No date tonight?" asked Seamus.

"No, said Dennis shaking his head. "I work all the time, I don't get much time to meet anyone. That sort of makes dating hard."

Tommy showed Dennis to his seat, just as some more guests arrived. It was Kingsley, his wife, Victor Krum, and Cho Chang.

"Hello, Kingsley," said Ron as he shook Kingsley's hand.

"Hello, Ron," said Kingsley cheerfully. "Nice to see you both. You remember my wife, Faiza."

"Of course, it's wonderful to see you again," said Ron.

"Nice to see you again, Cho, Viktor" said Seamus.

"Hello, Seamus," said Cho.

James and Sirius escorted the Shackelbolts, and Viktor and Cho to their seats.

"Who isn't here yet?" asked Seamus.

Ron went through the guest list in his head. "I think just Hanna," said Ron.

"Did I just hear my name, Ron?" asked Hanna as she walked up to them. "Sorry, I thought I would be fashionably late." They all laughed.

"You aren't late at all," said Ron. "Gabrielle, Ginny, and Lily haven't been seen yet. Hermione was here for a few minutes, but then she disappeared again. They'll probably be a few more minutes. You didn't bring a date?"

"I love being Head Auror, but it doesn't give me much time to meet anyone," said Hanna. "Who knows, they say weddings are a great place to meet someone."

Hugo came walking up the aisle towards them. "Hi, Hugo," said Hanna. "Are you to escort me to my seat?"

"That's my job," said Hugo with a laugh as he offered her his arm.

"Hugo, seat Hanna next to Dennis," said Ron. "Since neither of them have dates, they can sit with each other."

"Dennis Creevey?" asked Hanna. "I haven't seen Dennis in years. Lead on Hugo."

"Well Seamus, that's all the guests," said Ron. "We better join Harry and Neville and see if Neville is calm yet. We should be starting in about ten minutes."

"Neville, you have to relax," said Harry. "I've cast the calming charm so many times, it seems to have stopped working."

"That bloody loon is going to ruin everything," said Neville as he took big gulps of air to try and calm down. "I just know it."

Neville had been this way for nearly an hour, obsessing over what his soon to be mother in law would do to try to ruin the wedding. It wasn't completely in his mind either. Adora had apparently made a scene at each of her children's weddings, either making herself the center of attention, or trying to prevent the marriages she wasn't in favor of. That was all of them except Camille and Gustav. She had apparently known a sucker when she saw one.

That wasn't the only thing bothering Neville though.

There was a knock at the door, and a moment later, Ron and Seamus came in.

"It's time," said Ron. "We need you out there."

"It's time," said Neville. "It's time."

"Why don't you give us a minute," said Harry.

Ron and Seamus nodded and headed outside.

"All right, Neville," said Harry. "I know you are worried about Gabrielle's mother, but there has got to be something else bothering you."

"It's nothing, Harry," said Neville. "Just give me a minute." Neville took a breath and reached into his pocket. He pulled something out and looked at it. When Harry saw it, he knew what was bothering Neville.

"Oh, Neville," said Harry. "I'm sorry, I should have known."

Neville turned the bubblegum wrapper over in his hand. "I've never missed them as much as I do right now," said Neville. He paused and took a deep breath. "Harry, it really does mean a lot to me that you and Ginny are going to dance with Gabrielle's parents after Gabrielle and I have our first dance. Thank you."

Harry thought back to his own wedding. It was tradition for the bride's mother to dance with the groom's father and vice versa after bride and groom had their first dance. At Harry and Ginny's wedding, Arthur and Molly had just danced with each other. They had told Harry, it was much the same thing as far as they were concerned. Arthur and Molly really had been the closest Harry ever had to parents, and he was very lucky to have them.

Harry and Ginny were planning to do the same at Albus and Carly's wedding. That was going to be hard on Carly, just like this was on Neville.

Neville never had anyone who was like parents to him. He spent most of his childhood being afraid of his grandmother. He loved her, but she wasn't really a warm person. She probably would have scared Mason away before dancing.

"It's nothing," said Harry. "You're family, and we are honored to do it." Harry grinned. "Though I think I have it a lot tougher than Ginny does."

Neville smiled. "Feel free to stun the crazy old bat if you have to," said Neville. "I'm sure she will not be happy to dance."

Harry laughed. "I'll keep that in mind," said Harry with a smile. "Come on, Neville, let's go get you married."

Harry stood beside Neville at the front of the Great Hall. The wizard who was to perform the ceremony was standing there wearing purple dress robes. Ron and Seamus were standing to Harry's left. They were all looking toward the entrance of the Great Hall, where any moment, Ginny and Hermione would begin the procession.

Neville had calmed down quite a bit, and was now smiling, waiting for his bride. Suddenly, the music began to play. Harry heard Neville gasp, but he could see it was just out of surprise. Neville was all right.

Several moments after the music started, Hermione and Ginny appeared in the doorway, as everyone stood and looked back towards the door. They slowly began walking toward them. Harry couldn't help but stare at Ginny. She was as beautiful as the day he married her. You would never have guessed she had three children. She still had the same figure she had the first time he held her and kissed her after the quidditch match so many years ago.

Harry couldn't help but think back to their wedding. His first thought, as it was every time he ever thought about their wedding, was of Fawkes perched on a chair in the back row. After that, it was all about Ginny. Harry was sure he had stopped breathing when he saw her in her flowing white dress. Her beautiful red hair was cascading around her shoulders. It shone brightly against the white lacy material. Ginny had left her hair down that day, instead of doing it up. Harry liked it when she left her hair down.

As Ginny and Hermione reached the front of the Great Hall and took their places, Ginny smiled at Harry. It was an excited smile. Harry assumed that was because Neville was about to get married, and she was so happy. That was only part of it. Just a moment later, Harry realized the other reason for the smile.

Harry looked back toward the entrance to the Great Hall. Lily was slowly walking down the aisle. She had never looked more beautiful. Harry had accepted when she healed Albus's burns that she wasn't his little princess anymore, but still, when he looked at her she still saw his little princess. A tear escaped Harry's eye. He would always remember this moment, as the first time he looked at Lily, and really saw the beautiful young woman she had become. Harry was so proud of her.

Harry could swear he heard a gasp from the audience, and was sure it was Tommy. Harry knew he would be walking Lily down the aisle one day. It was something he really looked forward to. He would give away both his daughters, and he couldn't think of a greater honor in the world.

Lily smiled at him as she approached and then took her spot. A moment later, Gabrielle and Mason were standing in the entrance to the Great Hall.

Neville had barely been conscious of Ginny and Hermione coming down the isle. He smiled when he saw Lily, but was still too nervous to really notice.

As he looked toward the back of the Great Hall, still dazed, Neville gasped and his heart rate quickened. He felt like his heart would explode. Gabrielle and her father walked slowly towards them. Gabrielle was beautiful. Neville tried to control his breathing as best he could. It seemed to take hours for them to reach him.

Gabrielle smiled at Neville the whole time. She turned to her father and he kissed her cheek. Mason turned to Neville and shook his hand, nodding approvingly. Mason went and sat next to Adora, who wore a scowl that could have melted iron. Neville suddenly realized that he didn't care, not in the slightest. He took Gabrielle's hand.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls, Neville Longbottom and Gabrielle Dubois," said the wizard. Neville was only half hearing him. He never thought he would ever get married. He never thought he would meet anyone he would love as much as he did Gabrielle. Then the part he was dreading came, and Neville suddenly found himself unable to breathe again. If it was going to happen, it was going to happen now.

"If anyone here feels that these two should not be bonded, speak now, or forever hold your peace," said the wizard.

There were only three people who had met Adora who were not holding their breath. Gabrielle was fine, as she knew what Hermione had done. Hermione was of course fine for the same reason. Albus had wandlessly frozen Adora in her seat, so she was unable to move. She was struggling against the spell, as she fully intended to object, but it was useless.

After a moment of silence, Neville, and everyone else who was holding their breath, began to breathe again.

"Do you have the rings?" asked the wizard.

Harry and Lily each stepped forward and Neville and Gabrielle took the rings from them, and then turned to face each other.

"Neville, place the ring on Gabrielle's finger," said the wizard.

Neville took Gabrielle's left hand and slipped the ring on her finger and smiled. "Gabrielle, I never thought there was anyone out there for me, until the day I first saw you," said Neville. "A very good friend of mine always told me love at first sight could really happen, but I never believed it could ever happen to me. I love you more than anything." Just past Gabrielle, he could see Ginny dabbing at her eyes with a big smile on her face.

"Gabrielle, place the ring on Neville's finger," said the wizard.

Gabrielle, with a big smile on her face, took Neville's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger. "Neville, you make me so happy, I can't even put it into words," said Gabrielle. "That day you helped me with my mimbulus mimbletonia, I never could have imagined five months later would be the happiest day of my life. I love you Neville, and I always will."

Neville and Gabrielle turned back toward the wizard, and joined hands, again. This time, they intertwined their fingers.

"Do you Neville bond with Gabrielle as your wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the wizard.

"I do," said Neville with conviction.

"Do you Gabrielle bond with Neville as your husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the wizard.

"I do," said Gabrielle with a smile.

"Then, it is my great pleasure to declare you bonded for life," aid the wizard with a smile. He waved his wand over their heads, and a shower of silvery stars fell upon them, some spiraling around their intertwined fingers. After several moments, they disappeared.

"You may kiss the bride," said the wizard.

Neville and Gabrielle turned to each other. She slid her arms around Neville's neck, and he pulled her close and kissed her. The Great Hall erupted in cheers as everyone stood. As they broke apart Neville thought he could hear Adora jabbering in French, but the cheering was drowning her out. He really didn't care what she was saying anyway.

"May I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom," said the wizard as the deafening cheers continued.

Gabrielle took Neville's arm, and they headed down the aisle. Lily took Harry's arm, and they followed. Then Hermione and Ron, and Ginny and Seamus followed them out.


	60. The Dementor’s Final Revenge

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 60 – The Dementor's Final Revenge

With the ceremony over, Neville, Gabrielle, and the wedding party, thanked all the guests in the Entrance Hall. All the guests were heading up to the Room of Requirement for the reception. They all thought the wedding was beautiful, especially the doves flying overhead. Of course, Hugo had apparently forgot to charm them not to drop anything unexpected on the crowd, but a few Scourgify charms took care of that problem.

Once all the guests had gone, Neville, Gabrielle, and the wedding party, plus Mason and Adora went to the front steps outside the Main Entrance for pictures. The first pictures they took were ones including Mason and Adora. Adora smiled briefly as the pictures were taken, but her face immediately turned back to that iron melting scowl she wore throughout the ceremony. After Mason and Adora's picture had been taken, and they had gone, Neville finally got to ask the question he had been waiting to ask since the ceremony ended.

"All right, who was it?" asked Neville with a grin. "I know someone cast a spell on her during the ceremony. There can be no other explanation for her not objecting."

Gabrielle and Hermione both laughed. "You can thank Al," said Hermione. "It was my idea, but I got Al to do it wandlessly. She never knew what hit her."

"Thank you so much," said Neville with a laugh. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me."

"Don't thank them yet," said Gabrielle with a grin. "We still have to get through the reception, and my mother is notorious for not letting things go, even when she has lost. You still have to dance with her this evening."

"You know something," said Neville. "I don't think it matters. We are married, and there is nothing more she can do about it."

They were using the Room of Requirement for the Receptions, since the Great Hall was needed for dinner for the students. Neville beautifully imagined it as he had a particular talent for getting the Room of Requirement to provide exactly what they needed. It was all decorated in white, red, and gold lace. The emblem of Gryffindor House was on each wall. There was a very large dance floor, and a high ceiling with beautiful chandeliers giving off bright light. The band providing the music was the Unicorn's Horn, and they were set up at one end of the dance floor. Along another side of the dance floor was the head table. Round tables for all the guests were set up on the other two sides of the dance floor.

Ember, the lead singer of the Unicorn's Horn, was going to serve as Master of Ceremonies. Gabrielle, Ginny, and Hermione had spent hours planning every detail with Ember. Neville had said whatever they wanted to do was fine, and he left the planning to them.

All the guests were seated, and having hors d'oeuvres, and the band was playing some soft music. Ember stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello, my name is Ember Wood, and I am the lead singer of the Unicorn's Horn," said Ember. "I will be Master of Ceremonies for the evening. I would like to welcome you all here as we celebrate Neville and Gabrielle's marriage." A cheer went up throughout the room. The band began to play some music a little louder and faster as they were about to begin the Grand Procession. "Beginning the procession, brides maid Ginny Potter, escorted by groomsman Seamus Finnigan." Ginny and Seamus entered the room arm in arm to applause and went to their seats at the head table. "Next, we have brides maid Hermione Weasley escorted by her husband, groomsman Ronald Weasley." Again, applause filled the room and Hermione and Ron made their way arm in arm to the head table. "Next we have the maid of honor Lily Potter, escorted by her father, the best man, Harry Potter." Lily and Harry entered the hall to more applause as they made their way to their seats at the head table. "Now, it is my pleasure to introduce the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom!" Thunderous applause filled room as Neville and Gabrielle made their way to their seats. Everyone was standing, cheering, and applauding loudly.

Neville was in complete awe. It was only the second time he had ever heard anyone say that out loud, 'Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom'. He liked the sound of it. Neville had never been so happy in his entire life.

When they took their seats, the guests sat down. Glasses of champagne sat on the table for each guest, having already been poured by the waiters who had been hired for the event. Neville had intended to hire a caterer, but the Hogwarts house elves heard about that, and they insisted on doing the cooking for the wedding.

"And now, the best man will make the toast," said Ember.

Harry took a breath and stood up. He had been practicing this for weeks, and he was very nervous. Harry reached into the pocket of his robes, and removed a card with his speech written on it. He had read it so many times, he had it memorized, but he wanted to have it just in case something slipped his mind at the last minute.

"Welcome everyone," said Harry with a big smile. "I'm not sure where exactly to begin, so I guess, the beginning is the best place to start." Some light laughter could be heard throughout the room. "I first met Neville aboard the Hogwarts Express first year. He had lost his toad, and was looking for him. Of course, all of us who were in Gryffindor House with Neville know that Trevor getting lost was not at all unusual." Harry paused as all the Gryffindors laughed. "Neville and I were roommates in school. We were friends, but not really close for a long time." Harry paused. "Fourth year, I found out Neville and I had a lot more in common than I had known before. Fifth year, I found out that our friendship ran a lot deeper than I had ever realized. I was an only child, but over the years, I've acquired some brothers and sisters. I'm proud to count Neville among them. I haven't known Gabrielle all that long, but all I need to know is the look in Neville's eyes when he talks about her, or she walks into the room. They are very much in love and will be very happy together for many, many wonderful years. It's an honor to know them, and to count them both as family. To the happy couple."

Harry raised his glass, as did everyone else in the room. Then they drank to Neville and Gabrielle, and then everyone began to applaud. Neville stood up and hugged Harry. He had tears in his eyes and couldn't say anything. He didn't have to.

A moment later the applause subsided, and Neville and Harry let go of each other. Harry sat down, while Neville offered a hand to Gabrielle.

"And now, if Neville and Gabrielle would move to the dance floor they will have their first dance as husband and wife," said Ember.

Neville and Gabrielle walked out to the middle of the dance floor as the lights dimmed, and they began to dance. The band was playing the song they had selected. It was one of Gabrielle's favorites, 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'.

Harry couldn't help notice Charlie was staring at Ember the entire time as she sang.

When the song was over, Neville gave Gabrielle a passionate kiss, and the entire room whistled and cheered. Harry had never seen such a big smile on Neville or Gabrielle as they both had when they finally broke apart. They both returned to their seats. Harry knew what was coming next. He took a breath and stood, prepared for what was coming.

"Now, for the traditional parent's first dance," said Ember. "Harry and Ginny will be standing in for Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Just as Harry was about to walk away, he saw a tear slide down Neville's cheek. He put his hand on his shoulder for a moment, and then turned to go have his dance with the Dementor. Harry vowed that no matter how unpleasant she was he would just smile.

Harry and Adora, and Mason and Ginny went out onto the dance floor. They began to dance. Harry could not help but notice that Adora's scowl only vanished when a picture was being taken, as if she wanted no photographic record of how miserable she was being. Harry felt like he was dancing with an iceberg. When the dance was over, they all returned to their seats. Harry was glad it was over. He couldn't have taken much more.

Dinner was served. It was a lovely dinner of steak, roast potatoes, and mixed vegetables. After dinner, the music and dancing continued for hours. Twice Neville tried to dance with Adora as he was supposed to have a dance with her, but she said 'later' both times.

Harry and Ginny were dancing, talking about weddings past.

"Do you remember our first dance?" asked Ginny with a smile.

Harry sighed. "Yes," said Harry. "You know, I really am sorry about that. I was just so nervous, I can't believe I stepped on your foot."

Ginny laughed. "Do you have any idea how many times you have apologized for that in the last twenty-four years?"

"No," said Harry.

"I lost count after several hundred," said Ginny with a grin. "You stepped on my foot because you were nervous. It wasn't that big a deal."

"Things were just so…intense all that week," said Harry. "I was nervous and I didn't want to ruin our first dance. Then of course, that's exactly what I did."

Ginny smiled. She knew what he hadn't said is he was still feeling bad about the bachelor party that day too.

"Harry, you could not have possibly ruined it," said Ginny. "You were there with me, and that's all I needed for it to be absolutely perfect."

Harry smiled, then leaned down and kissed her.

Across the dance floor, Danny and Rose were dancing, and having a much less pleasant conversation about Danny's mother.

"I really need to do this, Danny," said Rose reassuringly. "I already had a long talk with your father, and he told me some things that will help. I promise, I won't make a scene."

"It's not that I don't believe that you think that, Rose," said Danny nervously. "You and my mother both tend to get very…emotional where I am concerned. I just don't want you to argue, and there really isn't any reason for it."

Rose smiled. "Someday, she will be my mother in law," said Rose. "For all our sakes, we need to clear the air before things get more unpleasant than they already are. Besides, I think I can make things all right between us."

Danny sighed in defeat. "All right," said Danny. "You go talk to my mother. I'm going to get a drink or three."

Rose chuckled and gave Danny a kiss. The song ended, and Rose went to find Deirdre. Deirdre and Seamus were sitting at a table alone talking, and sipping drinks. Rose took a deep breath and walked up to the table.

"Mrs. Finnigan, can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Rose.

Seamus, not being a fool, immediately stood up. "Why don't you have a seat, Rose," said Seamus. "I promised Mary a dance, I'm going to go find her." As Seamus walked by Rose, he gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Don't forget what I told you, and if it gets out of hand, just stun her as quick as you can."

Rose fought not to laugh as Seamus headed off to find Mary.

"Have a seat," said Deirdre coolly.

Rose sat down, taking a moment to compose her thoughts. "I thought we should try to clear the air," said Rose. "I always thought you liked me." Rose sighed. "I had no idea how you felt. I was rather hurt when I found out. I really did think you liked me."

"It is not that I do not like you, Rose," said Deirdre flatly. "I just don't think you are at all right for Danny."

"All right," said Rose, determined not to lose her temper. She was going to reason with her future mother in law, though Danny's father's stunning option was definitely a viable backup plan. "Why am I not right for Danny?"

Deirdre was quiet for a moment, her eyes fixed on Rose, sizing her up. Rose stared back at her unflinchingly. "I don't think it is proper for a married woman to work," said Deirdre.

"Well, you are entitled to your opinion, of course," said Rose. "Danny and I both don't see anything wrong with it though. Since we both agree, and we are the ones getting married, after all, I think that helps make us a very good match."

Deirdre was quiet for a moment. "Married women should have children, not careers," said Deirdre, in the same flat tone she had used before."

"Believe me, we will," said Rose. "You don't know how much I want to be a mother." Rose smiled. "I dream of the day when I can hold my child, your grandchild, in my arms. I just want a career too. It will be much easier to begin my career first."

"You should be happy with a family, you shouldn't need a career too," said Deirdre, a slight tinge of anger in her voice.

"Why, because you didn't get the career you wanted?" asked Rose. Rose had found the opening she was looking for, and had decided it was time to fire the first shot.

"What are you talking about?" asked Deirdre incredulously.

The look in Deirdre's eyes told Rose she knew exactly what she was talking about. "I know you played quidditch in school," said Rose. "You were one of Hufflepuff's greatest Keepers ever. After school, you went on to play one season for the Kenmare Kestrels. Then, you fell in love and when Mr. Finnigan asked you to marry him, you did, and you quit playing. He said he told you it was all right if you wanted to keep playing. He had no problem with that at all, but you insisted that the two of you start a family right away. Then it was nearly four years before Danny was born. You gave up your career for a family, and then it still took three years before you got pregnant. Seems like kind of a waste to have given up your career for nothing. I know that you loved playing."

Deirdre sat there staring at Rose with a stunned expression. Rose could tell from the look in her eyes, she had hit nail right on the head.

"Yes, I could have played until I got pregnant," said Deirdre softly. "In those three years, the Kestrels won two championships. We would have had lots of money, and we wouldn't have had to struggle to make ends meet all these years."

"You made a choice," said Rose. "It was yours to make. Maybe it didn't turn out the way you planned it, but it was your choice. I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted." Rose paused. "I think you want us to make the same decision you did, so you don't feel like you made the wrong choice." There it was. Rose had said it. She hadn't told Danny what she had planned to say. If she had, Danny would have tried to stop her.

Across the room at the bar, Danny was watching intently. James was standing next to him, trying to keep Danny calm.

"Relax, Danny," said James with a laugh. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"All the same, keep your wand ready, in case we have to break them up quickly," said Danny nervously. "It could get ugly fast."

James just laughed.

They watched as both Rose and Deirdre both stood up. Danny gasped and reached for his wand. He began to move forward, but James grabbed him.

"Easy, Danny," said James. "If it does get out of hand, Rose can defend herself and she won't hurt your Mum." James was trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," said Danny. "The two most important women in my life may be about to kill each other."

Then at that moment, the last thing Danny expected to happen did. Rose and Deirdre hugged each other tightly. Danny watched in shock.

"Wow, it's a total massacre…bodies everywhere," said James with a laugh. "Nothing to worry about. They have apparently signed a peace treaty. All is right with the world."

"If I didn't see it, I would never have believed it," said Danny in an awestruck tone of disbelief. "That decides it. Rose is the single smartest witch the world has ever known. Only a genius could have done whatever she did. It's a miracle."

James just continued to laugh.

Out on the dance floor, a song was ending, and Seamus and Mary were finished dancing. Harry walked up to them.

"Hello, Mary," said Harry. "I'm sorry I haven't been over to see you yet. I keep getting sidetracked every time I try."

"Oh, that's all right, Harry," said Mary with a smile. "I know you've had best man duties to attend to. Not to mention, I think every witch in the room has wanted a dance with you, but then that's nothing new for you."

Harry laughed. "It feels like I've danced with almost every witch here," said Harry. "I'm exhausted. I think I have energy for one more dance though."

Harry and Mary began to dance as Seamus headed off the dance floor.

"Thank you for the book, Mary," said Harry. "That was awfully nice of you. It looks like it could be a historically significant find."

"Oh, well, I think Dean would have wanted you to have it," said Mary. "If you want to donate it to the Ministry Library or something, that's fine."

"I think I'm going to get some copies made, and put one in the Hogwarts library, one in the Ministry Library, and give one to the Wizarding Museum of Britain," said Harry. "The book is too historically significant for me to keep to myself. I'll donate them in Dean's memory."

Mary smiled. It was a sad smile. "I think that would be really nice," said Mary. "I think Dean would like that."

On the other side of the dance floor, Ron and Hermione were dancing and talking, and having a wonderful time.

"Charlie seems to have taken a liking to Ember Wood," said Hermione. "Maybe he'll finally make your mother happy and get married."

Ron laughed. "Well, she and Charlie danced at the bachelor party, and then they left together," said Ron. "You never know."

"By the way, I heard about Luna jumping out of the cake," said Hermione. "I must admit that was a really nice touch."

"Thank you, love," said Ron with a grin. "Charlie and Ember aren't the only ones that seem to be taking a liking to each other. Have you noticed Hanna and Dennis have been dancing most of the evening?"

Hermione smiled. "No, I hadn't," said Hermione. Hermione's smile vanished. "Dennis was never really the same person after Colin died. He had been so outgoing and friendly. After Colin's death, he just kept to himself. After he graduated, he took that job as a photographer for the Daily Prophet, and has been a workaholic ever since."

Ron could see in her eyes what she was thinking. She got that look every time she looked at her Dumbledore's Army galleon.

"Come on, don't do that, Hermione," said Ron softly. "Do I really have to tell you it wasn't your fault again?"

Hermione just shook her head and tried to smile, but she didn't quite pull it off. Ron decided to let it go. He didn't want to dredge all that up now.

"Hanna was never quite the same after her mother was murdered," said Ron. "I think that's why she became an Auror. I would have never pegged her for wanting to become an Auror when she was in school. She tended bar at the Leaky Cauldron for years before she asked Harry if he could pull some strings and get her into the Auror program. I'm glad she did, she really does a wonderful job as Head Auror. I don't know what Kingsley would do without her."

"He would beg Harry to come back," said Hermione.

Ron laughed. "Probably right love," said Ron. "Not ever going to happen though. He enjoys teaching far too much."

"Did you see who else was dancing together," said Hermione. "Luna and Sirius."

"I think that's just a friendly dance Hermione," said Ron with a chuckle. "I mean, come on, Luna has no desire to be in a relationship again, after three divorces, and in spite of Ginny's best efforts, Sirius hasn't had a date since…well, since before he went to Azkaban. Not that I know why mind you. I've been at the Three Broomsticks with him, when some witches were very interested, but he apparently wasn't interested."

"You're probably right," said Hermione.

On another part of the dance floor, Neville was dancing with one of the people most responsible for his being where he was that day.

"I'm really glad you came, Madam Sprout," said Neville.

"If you don't call me Pomona, I'm going to stick you in a pot with a venomous tentacula," said Pomona faking anger.

"I'm sorry," said Neville with a laugh. "It's just really hard to get used to that. I never have managed to do that before."

"Well, you had ten years working for me at Hogwarts before I retired, and you never once called me Pomona in all that time, so I shouldn't be surprised," said Pomona with a laugh.

Neville smiled and they continued to dance.

"You know, I owe you an awful lot," said Neville.

"What do you owe me for, Neville?" asked Pomona.

"You were the best teacher I ever had," said Neville with a smile. "If it wasn't for you, I would never have become Hogwarts Herbology teacher. I probably would have ended up studying plants in some office at one of the major Herbology research facilities. I never would have been here to meet Gabrielle."

"Oh, Neville," said Pomona almost with tears in her eyes. "It's I who should thank you. I loved teaching Herbology. I never ever wanted to do anything else. It's not a subject where top students often go on to do great things. I get to say the best student I ever had is the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, and stood up to Voldemort himself, slaying his pet snake, destroying the final Horcrux. I'm very, very proud of you Neville."

"Thanks…Pomona," said Neville with a smile.

Across the room, Sirius sat alone at a table. Luna had seen him sitting alone and asked him to dance. He did, though he hadn't danced since he was in school. It was very nice of her, but he really did want to be alone.

Sirius held his sixth firewhiskey in his hand, half gone already. He barely felt as if he had two glasses. He had tried to dull the pain so many times, that he thought he had built up a tolerance for alcohol. Just his luck, he thought.

"I can't even get drunk to forget anymore," muttered Sirius to himself. Sirius rubbed his forehead, as he had a little bit of a headache. He ran his hand through his hair, which he had been wearing longer of late.

As he watched all the people happily dancing and talking, the only thing he could think about was the last wedding he had attended. Sirius and Harry had talked many times of the Marauders at Hogwarts, but Sirius hardly ever mentioned to him anything after Hogwarts. It all got so painful, so fast. The memories hurt too much.

Truthfully, Sirius was pretty sure, Harry hadn't really wanted to know a lot about those days. It made not telling Harry about the night his parents died much easier, though far from easy.

"Hey Sirius," said Harry sitting down beside him. "You shouldn't be sitting all alone."

"I prefer it this way, Harry," said Sirius softly.

"Come on, I saw you dancing with Luna earlier, anything going on between the two of you?" asked Harry jokingly.

"Nope," said Sirius with a mirthless laugh. "She just didn't want me to spend the whole evening sitting all by myself. I didn't have the heart to tell her I prefer it."

"How much have you had to drink?" asked Harry. "I've noticed you've been wearing your hair longer than usual. I know that usually means you're depressed."

"Damn," said Sirius with a sigh. "I'll have to watch out for that."

"Look, I know something has been bothering you for a long time, and you told Ginny what it is," said Harry.

"Harry, I can't talk to you about it," said Sirius. He turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, I just can't talk to you about this."

Harry could see the pain in his eyes. "All right," said Harry. He didn't want to push him. "I suppose, whatever it is, is why you are sitting here alone tonight?"

Sirius chuckled. "No, actually, that's something else all together," said Sirius. That was at least partially true.

"Can you tell me what that is at least?" asked Harry exasperatedly.

Sirius sighed. "I was thinking about that last wedding I attended," said Sirius. "I'm the only one who was there who is left alive." A tear trickled from Sirius's eye, but he quickly brushed it away. "Only one of them died of natural causes."

"My parent's wedding?" asked Harry. That was something Harry knew nothing about. He knew they were married in 1979, but not the date, and he knew nothing about the wedding itself. "We've never talked about that."

"No, we haven't," said Sirius softly. "This is too happy an occasion to discuss it, if you want to discuss it at all. I'm not sure I want to."

"Tell me, Sirius," said Harry. "I don't even know when their anniversary is."

Sirius nodded. He knew he couldn't talk Harry out of this. "Yes, you do know their anniversary," said Sirius. "You just know it for a different reason. They were married on Halloween night, 1979, exactly two years before they died. You were born exactly nine months later."

"I had no idea," said Harry. "Tell me about it, please. I would really like to know."

"All right," said Sirius resignedly. "The guest list was small. James and Lily of course, Remus and I. The rat was there too."

Harry saw Sirius's hand tighten around his glass. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius took a breath and continued. "Frank and Alice Longbottom were there," said Sirius. "They had gotten to know your parents, Remus, and I, quite well by that the time. They were Head Boy and Head Girl during our second year, so we all knew them, but until we joined the Order we didn't really get to know them well. They became very friendly with James and Lily. Mad-Eye was there too. Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were both there. That was it. Hagrid wanted to go, but we were holding the wedding in secret. Your parents weren't in specific danger yet, but any gathering of members of the Order was going to be a target. Everyone else was going to side-along apparate with Dumbledore, and at Hagrid's size, side-along apparating is tough. I still don't know where the wedding was held. By then your grandparents were all gone, so the only other people, would have been Petunia and Vernon. Lily asked them to come, but they refused. It upset her quite a bit. Anyway, Dumbledore performed the ceremony, and that was that. We were in a fairly bare room, no decorations. Dumbledore apparated in with food and drinks…mostly firewhiskey. Dumbledore enchanted some instruments to play. That was it. Your parents didn't mind how sparse it all was. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. I'll never forget how happy they were." Sirius grinned. "You were born nine months later. James and Lily didn't waste any time."

Harry smiled. "Did they even get a party for their anniversary the next year?" asked Harry. Harry hoped they got at least one good anniversary together. He knew how special each and every one of his and Ginny's anniversaries were to him.

"Yes, a small one," said Sirius with a smile that quickly faded. "It was just Remus, your parents, and I…and the rat."

"Then, they were in hiding the next year, so they couldn't have planned anything," said Harry with a nod. "Just as well, Voldemort might have killed all of you if you had been there that night."

Sirius stood up. He couldn't handle anymore. That was too close to it. "It's after ten o'clock. I think I'm going to turn in," said Sirius. "It's been a long day."

Before Harry could argue, Sirius had left. He wasn't sure exactly what he had said that upset Sirius so much.

The party had been going strong for hours, and the band was only playing until eleven, so time was running out for Neville to dance with his mother in law. She had said 'later' all night long. He decided he would give it one more try.

Neville walked over to where she was sitting. She was at a table with Gabrielle and Camille. "Mrs. Dubois, would you like to dance?" asked Neville politely, hiding his dislike for her.

Gabrielle looked at her mother, silently asking her to give Neville a chance.

"Fine," said Adora flatly. She stood and walked with Neville to the dance floor, and they began to dance.

"Have you had a good time?" asked Neville trying to be as polite as possible for Gabrielle's sake. Hiding the loathing in his voice was not easy, but he did accomplish it.

Adora was having none of it. "Was it your idea to curse me so I could not object?" asked Adora, an edge clearly audible in her voice.

Neville didn't respond for a second. It wasn't, but if he had thought of it, he would have done it. "Yes," said Neville flatly.

Adora stared at him with eyes colder than ice. "It was a nice trick, but I know you don't have a dog," said Adora.

"Yes I do, I have Trevor," said Neville. This made him slightly nervous. Could she have figured out the truth, Neville wondered?

"Trevor was your toad, and you wouldn't give another pet the same name," said Adora in a tone of complete contempt. "You think I don't know that Sirius Black is an Animagus? I am not stupid. It took me a little time to put it together. I have decided to stay for a month at least. Perhaps I will move here, yes, I think I will live with the two of you."

Neville had enough. He summoned his Gryffindor courage, and said what he had needed to say for months.

Neville smiled. "No, you won't, Adora," said Neville adding insult to the coming injury by using her first name. His voice was even and firm, and left no doubt that he meant every word. "I will not allow it, not now, and not ever. If you want of move to Britain, then get a place of your own. You will not live with us. I'm more than happy to get a dog. I'll make sure it's a really nasty one who doesn't like bitter old women."

The look of complete shock on her face was priceless. "How dare you speak to me like that," said Adora incredulously. "You are nothing but the common trash I knew you were from the first moment I met you. You aren't good enough for Gabrielle."

"You're right, I'm not, no one is," said Neville with a slight grin. "How dare you try to ruin your daughter's happiness? You aren't worthy of having such a wonderful daughter. You've turned one son in law into a complete drunk. You will not do that to me. If it wasn't for the fact that Gabrielle loves you, I would throw you out of Hogwarts right now."

"You'll pay for this," hissed Adora. "I promise you will regret this."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," said Neville with a laugh. "What can you possibly do to me? I faced down Voldemort. Compared to him, you're nothing."

Adora pulled away from him, and stormed off in the direction of Gabrielle and Camille, a murderous look on her face. As if sensing something was about to happen, Gabrielle's brothers and father went to where Gabrielle and Camille were sitting, to help them deal with whatever Adora's problem was. They had seen that look in her eyes before. Gustav stayed at the bar, drinking even faster when he saw the look in his mother in law's eyes.

Adora began screaming at Gabrielle, her sister, brothers, and ex husband in French, waving her hands so fast, that Neville thought she might begin to take off like one of those Muggle flying machines. The whole room tried not to stare, as no one in the room was unaware of what was going on. Sirius had left, but everyone else was still there to view the scene.

Neville just watched from where he stood, hoping he hadn't made a terrible mistake. He knew he hadn't when Gabrielle looked in his direction, and smiled at him. He could see the love in her eyes. She was not at all mad at him.

Adora kept screaming and yelling, throwing around her arms. Her ex husband and children stopped trying to reason with her and stood and sat there as she continued to scream like a lunatic. They were obviously hoping she would tire herself out. The chandelier above the room seemed to vibrate with every ear splitting scream. She began beating her fist upon the table, and it shook violently, knocking over glasses.

Suddenly, Adora stopped screaming, clenched her hands to her chest, and keeled over onto the floor, with a sickening crunch as she landed.

"I killed her," squeaked Neville absently, not paying attention to everyone else in the room. "I didn't think you could kill a Dementor." If not for the fact that Neville was slightly in shock, this comment might have been funny.

Neville was sitting on the couch in his living room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were standing around. Ginny was sitting next to Neville with her arms around him, though Neville didn't really notice she was there.

They were all waiting for word of Adora's condition, though they had little room for hope. Gabrielle and her family were in the Hospital Wing.

"You did not kill her," said Ginny soothingly. "She might be all right, and even if she isn't it's not your fault."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just looked at each other. They knew dead when they saw it. Madam Jennings face was pretty clear as she levitated Adora to the Hospital Wing. Adora was gone. They all felt bad for her family.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. Harry opened the door, to find Mason and Gustav standing there. Gustav was so drunk he could barely see straight. Harry invited them in, and they walked over toward the couch.

"Is there any news?" asked Ginny.

Neville looked up at Mason pleading for good news. None came.

"She's gone, Neville," said Mason softly. "Madam Jennings said she had a massive heart attack. She was dead before she hit the floor."

"Dear God, I really did kill her," said Neville a childlike innocence in his voice, and a look of disbelief in his eyes. "What have I done?"

"No you didn't," said Mason shaking his head. "She did it to herself. She's been throwing fits like that for years. She has had heart trouble in the past, and her healer has told her to take it easy, and she has ignored him. You must not blame yourself."

"How's Gabrielle?" asked Neville softly. "She must hate me."

Mason smiled. "Gabrielle was quite upset," said Mason. "Madam Jennings gave her a Sleeping Draught. Gabrielle said to tell you, she is not angry with you at all. She loves you more than anything, and is sorry her mother ruined the wedding. She said it is absolutely not your fault, and you are not to blame yourself."

"She didn't ruin anything," said Neville shaking his head. Neville chuckled, mirthlessly "Accept our wedding night, of course. I killed her. I guess that was the Dementor's final revenge. She ruined our wedding night."

Mason chuckled. "Trust me Neville, none of us blame you," said Mason. "In all these years, no one has ever stood up to her like you did. She had it coming. We are going to all head back to France tomorrow for the burial. I assume you will want to come?"

Neville just nodded. He knew he had to go for Gabrielle.

"Neville, could I say something?" asked Gustav. He was slurring his words a little bit and his eyes were unfocused.

"Sure," said Neville not sure what Gustav could want to say.

Gustav walked over in front of Neville. He dropped to his knees, threw his arms around Neville and began to cry.

"Thank you," said Gustav over and over again. "I swear I'm going to get sober now that I don't have to live with that mad woman."

It took several minutes to dislodge Gustav, then he and Mason left.

"Are you all right, Neville?" asked Ginny sympathetically.

"Sure, I'm fine," said Neville sarcastically. "I'm sure a lot of grooms have dreamt of having their new mother in laws drop dead on their wedding day."

"It could be worse," said Ron. "She could be coming to live with you."


	61. Those Emerald Eyes

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 61 – Those Emerald Eyes

Neville and the Dubois family left the next day for France. Gabrielle was indeed not the least bit upset with Neville. In fact, she appreciated his standing up to her mother. Neville still felt bad, but he would just have to deal with that.

It was Thursday, April fourth, just about six o'clock in the afternoon. Ginny was walking down the hallway heading for Hermione's office. She was to meet Harry there shortly so they could leave for their anniversary weekend. She had been looking forward to this. They didn't get anywhere near as much time alone together as she would like.

Ginny smiled to herself. In twenty-four years, Harry had never once failed to do something special for their anniversary. He rarely missed any important dates, birthdays, holidays, and the like. Only on a few rare occasions had he ever missed the children's birthdays, and that was always due to Auror duties. No matter what though, he never once missed their anniversary. Ginny even remembered one year when Harry was an Auror he turned a big case over to Ron so they could go away for their anniversary. Nothing was more important than their being together on April fifth.

It never ceased to amaze Ginny that he had come up with something new every year. Sometimes, they went away for a few days, like they were doing this year. Sometimes it was as simple as going out for a nice dinner and having an evening to themselves, and on a few occasions they went on a longer vacation. When she was in Harry's arms, the world was a perfect place filled with love, as long as they were together, that was what mattered.

She once tried to decide which of their anniversaries were her favorite, but it was like trying to pick a favorite child. She couldn't do it. Each one was special to her for different reasons. Of course, they were all special for one reason above all other, because she and Harry were together. That made anything special.

Harry had given her no hint of where they were going, he never did, and it was always a wonderful surprise. He just said to dress for a nice restaurant, and to pack for three days in a cool climate. Ginny was wearing a rather sexy low cut red dress. She left her hair long the way Harry liked it. Whatever he had in mind, she would look good for it.

Ginny got to Hermione's office and found the door open. She walked in to find Hermione sitting at the desk, and the suitcases she and Harry had packed that morning sitting by the fireplace with his Firebolt IV.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, he got an owl from Kingsley," said Hermione. "He didn't say what it was, but he said he had to go write a quick response, and he would be right back." Hermione smiled devilishly. "So, where are you two off to? From the look of that dress, I don't have to ask what you'll be doing."

"Oh, stop," said Ginny with a grin. "I don't know. Harry never tells me where we are going for our anniversary. He always wants it to be a surprise. For all I know, we are just going to hold up in a motel for three days."

"Harry's more original than that," said Hermione. She was trying to hide a secret, and fortunately, she was succeeding.

"I don't know," said Ginny, a devilish grin spreading across her face. "I think I can find ways to occupy us for three days in a motel room."

"I'm sure you can," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Hey, Ginny, sorry I'm late," said Harry as he came in. She turned to him and he stopped in his tracks. "Wow, you look amazing, Ginny." Even after twenty-four years of marriage, her beauty always managed to make him stop dead in his tracks.

"Thank you," said Ginny in a seductive tone. She got more serious for a moment. "Hermione told me you got an owl from Kingsley. Is everything all right?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Nothing I need to think about this weekend." Harry turned to Hermione. "Next Thursday is Dolores Umbridge's parole hearing."

"Has it been five years already?" asked Hermione, the previous light atmosphere sucked from the room at the mention of Dolores Umbridge.

"I'm afraid so," said Harry with a sigh. "I told Kingsley we would let him know if we are going next week. He doesn't need to know until Tuesday if I wish to speak at the hearing. I assumed you would want to go, you always have."

"Bloody right I do," said Hermione with a note of loathing in her voice. "I want to make damn sure that…woman…never sees the light of day again."

Though she appeared angry, Harry could tell beneath the anger was pain. Harry never did understand why Umbridge's parole hearings always upset Hermione so much. He wanted to make sure Umbridge paid for what she did, but it always seemed different for Hermione.

"That's what I thought," said Harry with a nod. He turned to Ginny. "Nothing to worry about now, this weekend is all about us."

"I like the sound of that," said Ginny, as she put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Why don't you two get going," said Hermione with a laugh. "I'm sure you have a room wherever you are going, and you look like you need it."

"An excellent idea," said Harry with a smile.

"So where are we going?" asked Ginny.

"I'm so sorry love," said Harry with a mischievous grin. "That will remain a secret for a little while longer."

Ginny gave a half smile. "All right, be mysterious," said Ginny. "At least I know that it is always worth the wait."

"Yes, that it is," said Harry with a grin. "Of course, the first place we are going for dinner, we've been to before, but then we will go on to our true destination." Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione, you know where to send our luggage?"

"Of course," said Hermione. "You told me three times."

"Wait," said Ginny in shock. "Hermione, you know where we are going and you didn't tell me? I thought we told each other everything?"

"Of course I knew," said Hermione with a grin. "I was sworn to secrecy. Someone has to send along your luggage, and I would never ruin one of Harry's surprises that he worked so hard to plan. You are going to love it though."

Before Ginny could respond, Harry cast a charm on her so she couldn't hear their destination. He threw some floo powder into the flames, and said their destination. Harry took her hand, and they stepped into the emerald flames.

Hermione watched the flames return to their normal color and sat back in her chair. She couldn't believe it had already been five years since Dolores Umbridge's last parole hearing.

She reached into her pocket and retrieved her Dumbledore's Army galleon. She turned it over and over in her hands.

"Harry and I will make sure she continues to pay for what she did," said Hermione softly as she looked at the coin. "If only I could pay for what I did."

--

After having dinner, Harry and Ginny flooed to their final destination for the evening. As they stepped out of the emerald flames, all Ginny knew for sure was that they were in some kind of pub, and it was deserted. It was late, approaching midnight. That wasn't really as important to her as something else though.

Ginny turned to Harry, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. After several moments they broke apart breathlessly.

"Harry, you know how much I love The Feather of the Phoenix," said Ginny breathlessly. "I don't know what else you have planned, but a special dinner prepared by Chef Olivier in the most romantic private room in the whole place was the perfect start."

Before Harry could respond, she pulled him down and kissed him again for several long moments. Finally, they needed to breathe and broke apart.

"Well," said Harry as he tried to catch his breath. "Maybe we'll have to do that more often. I'm sure we can find some nights to sneak away from Hogwarts."

"No objections here," said Ginny with a laugh. "So, where are we anyway?"

As if on cure, a voice from behind them answered the question.

"Welcome to the Whispering Wand," said a voice in a Scottish accent. They both turned to see the voice came from a short burly man with blond hair. "My name is Nelson Wallace, I am the proprietor of the Whispering Wand. Mrs. Potter, it is indeed a great honor to meet you, and to have you spending your anniversary here." Nelson bowed gracefully.

"Thank you," said Ginny with a smile. "Please, call me Ginny."

"Why thank you, Ginny," said Nelson as he straightened up.

"So, Nelson, Harry won't tell me where we are," said Ginny. "Would you tell me?"

Nelson looked toward Harry who nodded approvingly.

"Well, Ginny, the Whispering Wand is the best pub, restaurant, and rooming house on the banks of Loch Ness," said Nelson.

Ginny turned to Harry, with a big smile on her face. "Harry, I've always wanted to visit Loch Ness," said Ginny.

"Well, then that works out well, doesn't it?" asked Harry with a laugh.

"Now, Harry, everything is ready as we discussed," said Nelson. "In the morning, just ring the bell in your room, and I'll bring up breakfast, exactly as you asked for it. I've arranged the other things you asked for as well."

"What other things, Nelson?" asked Ginny curiously

"Sorry, Ginny," said Harry. "You'll just have to wait for those a bit. They are surprises, but I promise, you will love them."

Ginny pouted for a moment, but then she smiled. "Whatever you say, love," said Ginny. "I'm all yours."

"Just the way I like it," said Harry with a grin. "Nelson, we're going out for a bit, as I told you we would."

"Yes," said Nelson. "The window in your room can be unlocked from the outside by only you Harry. Your luggage that Headmistress Weasley delivered earlier is in your room. Have a wonderful evening, and if either of you need anything during your stay, please don't hesitate to ask me, or my wife, Moira. Your room is room seven, and it has been prepared exactly as you requested."

Harry and Ginny thanked Nelson, and headed upstairs. As soon as they were in the room and Ginny looked around, she turned and leapt into Harry's arms. They kissed passionately for a few moments, and then Harry pulled back, and looked into her eyes.

"Do you like the room, love?" asked Harry with a smile.

"It's perfect, Harry," said Ginny with a tear in her eye. She couldn't believe he had done this. "It's exactly like the room we spent our first night in when we were married."

When Harry and Ginny were married, they had spent their wedding night at a small bed and breakfast, before leaving for their honeymoon. Harry knew how special that night was for both of them, and it was one of their favorite memories.

After a few more kisses, Harry pulled back. "I want to make up for the moonlit flight we didn't get to take a few weeks back," said Harry. "There is a full moon tonight, what do you say to a flight over Loch Ness?"

Ginny practically melted in his arms. "I can't think of anything I would enjoy more," said Ginny with a smile. "Just give me a moment to change."

--

The next morning Ginny opened her eyes. She smiled immediately as she thought of the previous night. The flight over Loch Ness under Harry's Invisibility Cloak was wonderful. It was one of the most romantic nights she could remember. Of course, they weren't even off the broom when they returned from the flight when she began to undress Harry.

Ginny turned slightly and propped herself up on one elbow. Harry was still asleep beside her. She couldn't help but think how nearly every witch in Britain envied her. They all wanted the larger than life, legendary hero of the Wizarding world all to themselves. All Ginny wanted was Harry. That's probably the main reason why she had him.

For a few minutes, she just watched his chest gently rise and fall as he breathed. It wasn't the first time she had just watched him sleep, though she never would admit it if she were asked, she did do it quite often. As she did, she always thought about the past.

When she was just a little girl, her mother told her the story of The Boy Who Lived. It was a story every child in the Wizarding world knew well. Ginny always felt bad for the poor baby, Harry Potter. His parents murdered, leaving him all alone in the world. While so many thought it was a great exciting story, that a baby, just fifteen months old, had somehow defeated the worst Dark Wizard the world had ever known, and saved the world in the process, Ginny never thought it was exciting or heroic. Poor Harry Potter was left all alone, and that, Ginny thought, was the saddest thing she ever heard, or ever would hear. She could not imagine life without her family.

As she got a little older, she loved to read fairy tales of princes and princesses, of heroes rescuing the damsel in distress. Ginny was anything but a damsel in distress. With six older brothers she learned how to take care of herself when she was very young. She was forceful and strong like her mother, with a temper no one wanted to reckon with. She didn't need protecting or saving, nor did she want anyone to protect or save her, not really. But Ginny did love those fairy tales. She never admitted it to anyone, nor would she ever, but she used to love to daydream, with herself as the princess, and the great hero of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, as her knight in shining armor, sweeping her off her feet and marrying her. It was nothing more than the silly daydream of a young girl, far too young to understand what falling in love was really like, or what it really meant.

She would never forget that day she met Harry on platform nine and three quarters. None of them had any idea who he was at first. He couldn't find his way onto the platform. Ginny was only ten at the time, and that day, until that moment, all she could remember was how upset she was that she had to wait another year to go to Hogwarts. That changed very quickly.

Ginny didn't think about boys at all…except for her daydreams about being swept off her feet by her handsome prince, The Boy Who Lived. Then this boy came up to her mother and said 'excuse me'. He didn't know how to get on the platform. Ginny looked at him. He was short, much shorter than her brothers, and so skinny, it looked like he hardly ever ate, and little did she know that was the truth. He had messy black hair, round glasses, and bright, piercing, emerald eyes. She remembered thinking he was cute, and had a nice smile.

Later, Ginny stood on the platform with her mother as she was saying goodbye to her brothers, when Fred and George told them that the boy they helped to find the platform was none other than Harry Potter himself. Ginny couldn't believe it. That was really him, The Boy Who Lived, her handsome prince from her daydreams had been right in front of her, and she hadn't even known it.

Though he was cute and had a nice smile, 'handsome' might have been a bit a stretch when she first saw him. He was so short and skinny, but it was really him, and short and skinny suddenly seemed a lot more handsome than it had a few moments earlier.

Ginny cried as the train pulled away, not because she couldn't go to Hogwarts. That's why she had cried all day. Now she was crying because her mother wouldn't let her go see him on the train. She just wanted to say hello to him…well…and maybe she would have smiled at him and see if he would have smiled back at her.

It wasn't his smile she remembered most, though. What Ginny remembered most, what would be etched in her mind for the next eleven months, were those bright, piercing, emerald eyes. She had never seen such eyes in her life, nor did a pair of eyes ever stay with her like his did. For the next two weeks, she couldn't get those emerald eyes out of her mind.

She knew it didn't matter though. By the time she got to Hogwarts, he would have a girlfriend. How could he not? He was The Boy Who Lived, after all. Every girl would want to date him. Harry Potter would never even notice her.

With her brothers gone to school, life went on. Ginny was getting used to being the only Weasley child left at home. It was hard, not having Ron to play with anymore, but that was the way it was. She would never admit she missed having Ron around. In a year she would go to Hogwarts though, and she clung to that thought.

It was slow, but Ginny was getting used to the idea that some lucky girl was probably already dating her prince. She didn't know her, but whoever she was, Ginny hated her. It was a tough time, and really, she was very sad. She thought it would be the longest year of her life before she could get to Hogwarts and hex The Boy Who Lived's girlfriend.

Then, something happened that she would never forget. She was sitting at the kitchen table, two months after her brothers left for Hogwarts. As she sat eating breakfast, Errol flew in the window, and crashed on the table, as the owl usually did. He was carrying several letters from her brothers. Her mother took them and opened Ron's letter first. Her mother told them that Ron had become friends with Harry Potter. Her parents were both happy that Ron had made a friend. Her mother knew it must have been hard for Harry, having lost his parents so young. She was glad that Ron was his friend. She had written Ron back saying that he could invite Harry to come to the Burrow next summer if he wanted.

This got Ginny thinking. Even if he had a girlfriend, maybe she would get a chance to get to know him while he was at the Burrow when his girlfriend wasn't around. Maybe she could convince him that she liked him more than his girlfriend did? Maybe she could get him to dump this other girl. That could work. Maybe she still had a chance to be swept off her feet by her prince.

For nine months, those emerald eyes didn't leave her mind, and knowing she might still have a chance for her prince to want to be her boyfriend made it easy not to mind being the only Weasley child still at home. When she closed her eyes, she saw those emerald eyes, clear as day, shining brightly, as if saying hello to her like she was a long lost friend. Those were the eyes of her prince, of her knight in shining armor she had daydreamed about so many times, of the boy she wanted to fall in love with her and marry her. For so long, he was just a name, but now she had a picture in her mind, of a thin, short boy with messy black hair, round glasses, a nice smile, and the most completely amazing emerald eyes she had ever seen.

She talked about him all the time, and she didn't even realize it. When her brothers got back from school she asked them about him constantly. She wanted to know everything about Harry Potter. They accused her of having a crush on him, which she of course denied angrily. It was of course the complete and total truth.

Then there was the morning her brothers flew Harry to the Burrow for the first time. She had come down to the kitchen, still in her nightdress. When she looked, she saw those eyes that had been etched in her mind for the last year. Harry smiled at her. This was her chance to smile at him and say hello and start to get to know him. So what did she do? She let out a girlish squeal and ran back up stairs.

She was so flustered she had run all the way by her bedroom to the third floor and ducked into the bathroom. A little while later, she finally had the courage to open the door, only to see Harry and Ron heading upstairs. She shut it as fast as she could. She heard through the door Ron talking about it being weird for her to be this shy and her normally never shutting up. She knew he was right on both counts.

When they were gone, she had gone down to her room. When she got there, she cursed herself for being so stupid. She had made a fool out of herself in front of Harry Potter, not once, but twice. She had never been so terribly embarrassed in all her life. Worse yet, all the months of hoping she would get her chance to get him to dump his girlfriend had been for nothing. Ginny rarely cried, but her stupidity actually brought her to tears. She wanted to berate herself even more for being so completely stupid, but once she started crying she just couldn't stop.

Her mother came up to see her a little while later, and found her on her bed crying into her pillow. Her mother took her in her arms, and asked her what was wrong. Ginny told her she had made a fool out of herself in front of Harry Potter and now she couldn't get him to dump his girlfriend. Ginny knew now, that was when her mother knew all the talking about Harry Potter she had done in the last year, wasn't because he was the famous Harry Potter, but was because she had a crush on him.

Her mother calmed her down and told her she had not made a fool of herself, to just talk to Harry and get to know him. Her mother said she was pretty sure he didn't have a girlfriend. Her mother said he was a very nice young man, and she shouldn't be nervous at all to talk with him. That was much, much easier said that done, Ginny thought.

Ginny tried, but she just couldn't talk to Harry. Her power of speech disappeared as soon as he walked into the room as if she had been hit with a muting charm. She melted when he looked at her and smiled. All he said was 'hello'.

She had a crush on Harry and she couldn't talk to him. Once she got to Hogwarts, she really didn't have a lot of time to think about it though, not with everything that was going on that year.

Ginny had sent him that silly singing valentine, with her inept attempt at poetry, to try and tell him how she felt. 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord.' How could she have written something so dreadful? She definitely was not a poet.

It was two years after they were married on Valentine's Day when she finally told Harry she sent him the singing valentine. He thought it was sweet. She should have known he would think that. That very night, he recited a poem he wrote for her. 'Your lips I kiss and skin I touch, looking in your eyes, means so much. I run my fingers through your long red hair; to have such beauty isn't fair. Your pretty smile makes my heart beat; you truly make my life complete. You're perfect in each and every way; Ginny be my valentine today?' Compared to the poem she had written for him so long ago, it was a work worthy of a true poet.

Except for the singing valentine, first year really was all about the diary. She wouldn't think back to that, ever. It was too horrible, and she did horrible things, though she knew they weren't her fault. Ginny had even started to convince herself Harry was really the Heir of Slytherin, even though she knew it wasn't true. She still felt guilty for that.

Then came the terrible day that it happened. She woke up on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. She was so scared and she cried and cried. She thought she would be thrown out of school. It wasn't until later, that Harry told her all that happened in the Chamber of Secrets while she was unconscious.

She had asked him to tell her what had happened, she really wanted to know. She needed to know. It was the first real conversation they ever had. She found out he had nearly died to save her life. Harry Potter really was her knight in shining armor after all.

After that, talking to Harry was a little easier and she began to realize, he wasn't a night in shining armor, or a prince, or anything like that. He was just Harry, the sweet boy who she adored, but she could tell, he just thought of her as Ron's little sister. Ginny wanted so much to be more than that to him. She held out hope for a long time. During her third year, she started dating Michael Corner even thought she still held out hope that Harry would notice her. By the time her third year was over, after she was so scared for Harry during the tournament, she had decided it was hopeless. Harry would never think of her as anything more than Ron's little sister. The day she finally convinced herself of that, her heart shattered into a million pieces. All she could do was try to move on. That would be much harder than she ever imagined.

She dated Dean Thomas fifth year. He was nice enough, but neither Dean nor Michael was Harry. No one was Harry. Of course, Harry was falling for Cho Chang. Even though Ginny had moved on, or at least she was telling herself she had, Ginny was so jealous of Cho. Ginny hated being jealous and she hated Cho too. She didn't want to be one of those girls who pined for boys they couldn't have like that nutcase Romilda Vane. Ginny just couldn't help it. Harry was different. She knew it was more than a crush she had. Ginny knew she had strong feelings for Harry, though she couldn't put the word 'love' to them yet. Somehow she felt that maybe he had strong feelings for her too, but he just hadn't figured it out yet. Every date with Michael and then Dean just reminded her that neither of them, as nice as they were, was close to being Harry.

Then came the single moment that changed her life, more than any other. Harry had detention and could not play in the final quidditch match of the year versus Slytherin. The cup was on the line. Ginny had caught the Golden Snitch to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor House. Ginny was so happy that they had won the cup. She knew how awful Harry felt about having detention, and she wanted to win the cup for Harry. She saw Harry enter the Gryffindor Common Room, and she ran to him, to tell him she caught the Golden Snitch and that they had won.

Ginny hadn't planned to throw her arms around him, but she was so happy that they had won, and that Harry wouldn't have to blame himself, for their not winning the cup, she couldn't help herself. When he put his arms around her and kissed her, the rest of the world was gone, as if the entire room had melted away, leaving them alone in a world of bliss. Harry holding her and kissing her felt more right than anything else ever had in her life. The moment she had wanted for even longer than she knew what that moment would be was at hand. Harry was kissing her, and it was even more wonderful than she had ever imagined it could be in her wildest dreams.

Ginny knew that no kiss, with anyone, would or could ever match that one. She also knew she never wanted to kiss another boy like that for the rest of her life. There was only one boy who could make her happy. He was not, The Boy Who Lived, or The Chosen One, or the larger than life savior of the Wizarding world, the way so many others saw him. He was just Harry Potter, the boy she now knew she had fallen in love with, that she now knew she had loved since she was only ten years old.

Then, as quickly as her heart's desire was fulfilled, it was all taken away. She knew, even as Harry was breaking up with her it wasn't because he didn't care, or didn't want to be with her. Ginny would have gone with him, faced it all by his side, but she knew he would never let her, and making it more difficult wouldn't help. When he walked away from her after Dumbledore's funeral, she wanted to run after him, kiss him, and tell him she was going with him and would never leave his side. She knew she had to let him go, and her heart, which had shattered before, shattered again. She knew he didn't mean to break her heart, she knew it was the last thing he would ever want to do, but knowing that didn't make it any easier.

For the month after that, she tried not to think about Harry. It was so hard. Ginny knew, as she had for a long time, that she loved Harry. She had never said the words to him. She knew he really cared for her, but wasn't sure he felt as strongly as she did, not yet anyway. She knew from the pain in his eyes when he broke up with her, that he was as heartbroken as she was. She promised herself she wouldn't make it difficult when he came for his birthday and the wedding. She was sure he was hurting too.

Once Harry was at the Burrow, her resolve weakened. Every time she spoke to him or was near him, her heart ached to kiss him. On Harry's birthday, she couldn't take it anymore. Being polite, and trying not to look at Harry with all the love she felt, was tearing her apart. When she asked him to come into her room, she had planned to tell him how she felt, so when he was gone, he would know she was waiting for him, and would always wait for him. She wanted him to know that she loved him. When the moment came, she couldn't speak, she just kissed him, and she could feel in his kiss that she should never doubt that he still cared. At that moment, she really knew that he loved her too. Unfortunately, Ron had come in, and she had lost her nerve to tell Harry how she felt. Ginny kept her distance after that, and then, the wedding came. Then, in the blink of an eye, the boy…no…the man, she loved was gone.

The next ten months had been so difficult, being separated from Harry for so long, as he, Ron, and Hermione searched for the Horcruxes. She, Luna, and Neville, had tried to do what they could at Hogwarts, trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor that rightfully belonged to Harry and resisting the Carrows. It was all she could do, but she wanted to do so much more to help, she wanted to be at his side.

There were nights she sat in her bed and looked up, imaging that Harry had the Marauder's Map and could see that she was sitting there. Later he told her he had done just that many times.

Then came the horrible moment, perhaps the most terrible of her life came. When Ginny saw Harry lying dead in Hagrid's arms, at that moment, she just wanted to die. Ginny wanted the earth to open up and swallow her and the body of the only man she would ever love. She really had nothing else to live for. She knew she would never know love again. Of course she didn't know Harry was not dead.

Ginny smiled as she lay next to him, still watching his chest rise and fall.

It was during the celebration after Voldemort fell that Ginny began to wonder if Harry didn't really lover her anymore. She realized that he had never said goodbye before walking into the forest to die. She thought it meant he didn't love her anymore.

That next morning after Voldemort fell, was the day she knew they would be together forever. When she woke up, she realized she had fallen asleep beside him on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was upset with herself. Then they talked, and there was no question to her at that moment, that it was the two of them forever.

Ginny looked at the emerald ring on her finger. She loved every gift Harry had ever given her, but with the exception of their children, the heart shaped emerald ring, which had been in the Dumbledore family for generations, and which Harry's mother had worn, was the greatest gift he had ever given her. After all, he had given her his heart, and she knew that it was hers forever. What more could she ever want?

It was nine o'clock, and she knew Harry would want to get up. She gently ran her fingernails across his chest. A smile crossed her lips as another memory entered her mind.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Harry with a broad smile of his own, as he opened his piercing emerald eyes.

"I was just thinking about the rumor, from back when we were in school, that you had a hippogriff tattoo on your chest," said Ginny with a grin as she continued to run her fingernails across his chest.

"Oh," said Harry with a laugh. "When Romilda Vane asked you about it you told her it was really a Hungarian Horntail."

"Yes," said Ginny as she slid her palm across his chest. "I said that a Horntail was much more sexy." Ginny grinned. "You never really needed any help in that department, love."

"Wait a second," said Harry. "As I recall, you said it was 'much more macho'."

Ginny laughed. "Well, I was thinking 'sexy', but Ron was there, so I said 'macho'," said Ginny. "If I had said what I was thinking, he would probably have hexed you. Possibly he would have hexed me too." Ginny smiled. "There was really nothing Ron could have done to keep me from my knight in shining armor."

Harry pulled her up on top of him and pulled her down toward him. He kissed her deeply. After they broke apart, Harry yawned.

"Am I boring you?" asked Ginny in slight annoyance.

Harry laughed. "No, you wore me out last night, love," said Harry. "I'm not as young as I used to be you know."

"Oh please, we're not even close to old," said Ginny, indignantly. "We could still have more children if we wanted."

"Are you saying you want to have another baby?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was just pointing out that we are not old," said Ginny. "I mean Neville is your age, and he and Gabrielle will be starting a family soon." Ginny grinned. "I don't think I could handle being a mother again after being a grandmother."

"I can see that," said Harry with another yawn.

"I'm sorry I tired you out last night," said Ginny with a smirk.

"Oh, don't be sorry, please" said Harry with a laugh. "Believe me, I thoroughly enjoyed every second of last night more than you can imagine. By the way, happy anniversary."

They lay there for a few minutes, snogging and holding each other. They would be doing that a lot over the next three days. Neither could think of a better way to spend their anniversary.

Finally, Ginny pulled back a bit and smiled.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I was just thinking about something," said Ginny with a grin. "Do you remember the first time we made love?"

"Silly question, love," said Harry with a smile. "It's etched permanently into my mind. I'm not likely to forget it. I mean…after all…you did practically assault me."

Ginny laughed. "Well, you didn't leave me a lot of choice," said Ginny. "When we got back to Hogwarts for seventh year, we finally had only one of my brothers around, and he was too busy with Hermione to care what we were doing. For four months I dropped hints that I wanted to take our relationship to the next level, and you acted like you hadn't heard a word of it."

"Believe me, Ginny," said Harry with a grin. "I heard every single hint you dropped. By the time we got to the middle of December, the hints were getting far less subtle." Harry began mimicking them having a conversation. "'Hey, Harry, got any plans for tonight? No Ginny, I don't. Why do you ask? Well, Harry, I thought we could sneak out under your Invisibility Cloak tonight, go to the Room of Requirement, and have sex. What do you think?'"

Ginny roared with laughter. "I never said anything like that," said Ginny.

"Well, the message was loud and clear, believe me," said Harry with a laugh. "By a week into term, I knew exactly what you were suggesting, and believe me, you weren't the only one thinking it. I was thinking about it a lot."

"Well, when it finally hit me what the problem was I had to do something," said Ginny with a grin. "I still can't quite believe that the great Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, the defeater of Voldemort, was afraid to sleep with the woman who loved him more than life itself."

"Afraid isn't exactly the right word," said Harry with an annoyed smile. "I just wanted it to be perfect, a night we would both remember forever, and quite frankly, I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't want you to have anything less than perfect memories of the first time we made love. I should have known I was being silly."

"You always worry to much about everything, Harry," said Ginny. "I'm sure I've said it before, but in case you have forgotten, it was absolutely and completely perfect. It always is. I just still can't believe you were that worried about it?"

"What can I say, Ginny," said Harry with a laugh. "Fortunately, you took matters into your own hands. Quite a stroke of brilliance telling me you, Ron, and Hermione needed me to meet you all in the Room of Requirement to work on that Defense Against the Dark Arts project. When I walked in to find a candlelit bedroom, and the door closed and locked behind me, and you stepped out of the shadows wearing practically nothing, I almost dropped dead of a heart attack right on the spot. I'll never forget that moment."

"Well, I thought you would be less nervous if we didn't talk about it first," said Ginny.

"Oh, yes," said Harry. "I was less nervous, after I stopped stuttering for five minutes. I'm still not sure I had a coherent thought in that time."

"Well, one thing's for sure, it was perfect," said Ginny.

They snogged for a few more minutes, before Harry realized how late it was getting.

"We really need to get up, love," said Harry. "We need to have breakfast, and we have plans for today."

"Are you going to tell me what those are?" asked Ginny already knowing the answer.

"Sorry, no," said Harry with a smirk. "You'll just have to be surprised, but I promise, you will love them."

--

After having breakfast, Harry led Ginny down the road that ran along Loch Ness. After a few minutes, they came upon a pier where several boats were tied up. One of them was a small excursion boat, called 'The Song of the Phoenix'. It would normally carry about twenty people, but Harry had rented it out all to themselves for the day for a tour of Loch Ness. They spent a wonderful day on the boat. The captain pointed out all of the sites, and explained the history of the whole area. They had lunch on the boat. It was a really wonderful day, and yet another anniversary, Ginny would never forget.

That night, they had dinner at the Whispering Wand, and toasted their anniversary with a bottle of wine Viktor Krum had given Harry from his grandfather's vineyard, and they spent another night in each other's arms.

Saturday was much the same, though instead of a boat trip, a local tour guide gave them a tour of all the historic landmarks around Loch Ness. Late that afternoon, using a Confundus Charm to keep the Muggles away, and a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, they had tea and a very pleasant conversation with the Loch Ness Monster. Ginny was completely floored by that.

That evening though, Ginny realized her time to tell Harry the secret she had kept for so long was running out. When they got back to their room after dinner Harry went back downstairs to get a bottle of champagne. Ginny decided it was now or never.

When Harry returned with the champagne, he opened the door of their room, to find the lights dimmed. Harry smiled to himself, knowing Ginny had something in mind, so he decided whatever it was, he would play along.

Harry entered the room and closed the door. Ginny had put a chair in the middle of the room, so Harry assumed he was meant to sit down. The bathroom door was closed, and the chair was facing it, so he assumed Ginny was in there.

When the bathroom door opened, Ginny came out, wearing a red string bikini. Harry took a sharp breath when he saw her.

"So you like it?" asked Ginny.

"You bet I do," said Harry breathlessly. "You look amazing."

Harry went to get up, but she held up her hand, and he settled back in the chair, giving her a questioning look.

"I thought maybe I would dance for you," said Ginny seductively. "Would you like me to dance for you, Harry?"

"Silly question," said Harry with a smile.

Ginny began to dance around him seductively, and he just took in her beauty. Then she did something he didn't expect. She started to give him a lap dance.

As his heart beat faster, somewhere in the back of his mind, a question began to form, but he couldn't quite get his mind around it. All Harry could focus on was his beautiful wife and how much he loved her.

Finally, Ginny sat in his lap, straddling him, and kissed him passionately. As she pulled back, the question in the back of his mind finally came into focus.

"Why do I feel like we've done this before?" asked Harry in a mixture of shock and amusement. "Would you like to tell me why I think that? I'm going to go out on a limb, and say you know this is the second lap dance I've ever had. I think an explanation is in order."

Harry's voice was even, he did not sound upset, and Ginny wasn't really sure if she should be worried that he would be upset or not.

Harry really didn't know why or how, but that was the same lap dance he got at his bachelor party, and assumed Ginny had an explanation.

"Well, I have a confession to make, Harry," said Ginny taking a deep breath. "I know all about your bachelor party because…I was there."

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows waiting for the rest of the story.

"All right," said Ginny. "It was not that I didn't trust you. I trust you more than anyone, but I know my brother, and I was afraid he would do something like he did. Honestly, I couldn't handle the thought of any girl dancing for you like that."

"Ron didn't ask for a lap dance," said Harry questioningly.

"I know, I'm getting there," said Ginny with a sigh. "Anyway, I was there, under your Invisibility Cloak. I planned to use a Confundus charm to prevent Ron from getting any of the girls to dance for you. Unfortunately, I was trying to be so quiet, that I didn't cast the spell right, and it didn't work. When the girl went out back to freshen up for the dance, I stunned her and put her in a closet. Fortunately, my brother picked the one girl there, who could darn near pass as my double…though I was much prettier."

"You still are," said Harry with a grin.

Ginny grinned, but continued. "Anyway, I changed into a bikini, and I danced or you," said Ginny. "When I saw that look on your face, I knew exactly what you were thinking. You were afraid I would walk in and be mad. I just couldn't help myself. You had a beautiful girl dancing for you at your bachelor party, and you were thinking about me, and what I would think. I'm not sure what I was thinking, other than that you were the world's perfect man, and I just couldn't help it. I got a little carried away. Are you mad?"

"Am I…mad," said Harry as if he was rolling the question over in his mind. "I probably should be." He paused. "I just wish you had told me. I assume you know I felt guilty all these years. Do you know why?"

"No," said Ginny. "You really didn't have anything to feel guilty about."

Harry smiled. "Since the day I kissed you for the first time, I never desired any other girl with one single exception," said Harry. "That night, I looked at this girl as she was dancing or me, and she made me feel like I do when I look at you, and it really made me feel guilty. Of course, now I know why. I guess deep down I must have known it was you."

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ginny with a sigh. "I should have told you back then. Are you really mad?" He hadn't actually answered that question.

"Are you willing to make it up to me?" asked Harry suggestively.

"In any way I can," said Ginny with a smile.

"In that case," began Harry with a devilish smile, "keep dancing."


	62. Throw Away the Key

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 62 – Throw Away the Key

A/N: I have tried to stick to canon for this story, but I have strayed from canon slightly in the next two chapters. First, in the book of Order of the Phoenix, Harry and Lee Jordan are the only students we know of who are tortured with Umbridge's quill. In the movie, we see them all being tortured. I am assuming that they all were tortured, we just didn't hear about it in the book. It would make sense, since I find it hard to imagine that Umbridge let them off without being severely punished. Also, I have assumed that Umbridge would have made it worse for Harry by making them all write "I must not tell lies." Second, since Order of the Phoenix is told completely from Harry's point of view, we don't know what Hermione was thinking, therefore, what I have her talking about thinking back then "could" be true. Those first two items don't really stray far from canon. The third one however does. In the books, it is never stated that Dolores Umbridge is knowingly working for Voldemort during Order of the Phoenix or Deathly Hallows. However, it is quite obvious that her actions in both do benefit Voldemort. I'm not sure JKR has ever addressed this, but since we know that Dolores Umbridge was very close to Lucius Malfoy, and she later worked for the Death Eater controlled Ministry, I find it hard to believe that all along she wasn't working towards Voldemort's goals. In other words, I believe she was a Death Eater. Anyway, I know that's not quite canon, but there is enough evidence that it is possible in the books, and I do not believe anything is ever said to directly contradict her being a Death Eater.

--

Hermione sat in the living room of her and Ron's quarters. She sat on the couch, thinking of what she had to do the next day. Hermione was not looking forward to it at all.

It was April tenth, and the next day Hermione and Harry would go to the Ministry of Magic for the parole hearing of Dolores Umbridge. This always made Hermione remember things she wanted to forget, things she wished she couldn't remember at all. Plus she had far more important things on her mind. The third task of the Triwizard Tournament was just four days away, but Hermione had to be there for the parole hearing. It was something she just had to do.

Hermione was not going to speak at the parole hearing. Hermione, for all her smarts, and verbal and magical skills, she could not speak for the victims in this matter, though she was herself one. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Harry would be speaking, but she had to be there anyway. She had to see that Dolores Umbridge would remain where she belonged, for all the pain she caused so many people, and for the pain some of them still felt so many years later.

The monstrous things she did to Harry were beyond imagination. Dolores Umbridge sent Dementors to attack Harry at his Aunt and Uncle's home. She made him use magic outside of school to defend himself, and then tried to have him expelled from Hogwarts for it. She took quidditch away from him. The one thing Harry truly enjoyed back then was flying and playing quidditch. Dolores Umbridge took that away. It was one of the cruelest things Hermione had ever seen anyone do. It served no purpose but to hurt Harry, to make him suffer. Dolores Umbridge had done so many horrible things while at Hogwarts, and not just to Harry. It was a credit to all the students and staff that Hogwarts survived her time there.

Hermione looked at the back of her hand, at the faint scars. She could just barely make out the words, 'I must not tell lies'. Umbridge made every member of Dumbledore's army write that after they were caught. She made them write that phrase in particular so everyone would blame Harry. No one did of course.

Hermione had lost track of how many times she wrote it, but it was around one hundred. She never forgot the pain, as the magical quill cut into her flesh, and wrote the words in her own blood. It was nothing compared to the number of times Harry wrote it though. Poor Harry was made to write it so many more times than the rest of them, though he had never told anyone just how many times. Hermione thought that it had to be double what she and Ron did, maybe more for all the time he spent writing for her. She could hardly imagine it. While Hermione's scars were faint, and if you didn't know what it once said, you might not know at all, the worlds were still clearly readable on Harry's hand, and would be for as long as he lived. Those words, 'I must not tell lies' would be forever etched in all of their memories. Harry only talked about it at Umbridge's hearings. Otherwise, none of them spoke of it.

As Hermione sat there, thinking about what was coming the next day, Ron came in from the bedroom, where he had been polishing his broomstick.

"Are you all right, love?" asked Ron as he wiped broomstick polish off of his hands with a rag. "You seem awfully quiet tonight."

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow," said Hermione softly.

Ron came over and sat down close beside her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He loved those eyes, but at that moment, he could see the pain in them, and he just wanted to take her pain away. Ron knew the things Umbridge had done hurt Hermione deeply, mostly because they had hurt Harry and himself, but that wasn't all, and Ron knew it. Ron put his arms around Hermione, and kissed her deeply, and she responded. After a few moments they broke the kiss, but Hermione didn't let go.

"Feel better?" asked Ron with a smile.

"That always makes me feel better," said Hermione with a smile. Then she sighed. "It doesn't really change anything though."

"You don't have to go tomorrow," said Ron. "Harry will see that filthy toad stays in Azkaban for another five years."

"I hope so," said Hermione. "I can't think of anything worse than letting that…woman…walk free after all she has done. I do have to go. I owe it…to all of them."

Ron was quiet for a moment. He knew her mood for the last several days, wasn't only caused by Dolores Umbridge, at least not by her directly, yet the parole hearings always brought it to the surface, and made Hermione miserable.

"You still blame yourself don't you?" asked Ron, already knowing the answer, whether she admitted it or not.

There was a time, Hermione would have protested. She would have claimed she didn't blame herself anymore that it was a long time ago, and she had put it all behind her and moved on. Hermione didn't bother to do that anymore. It was pointless to deny it, and Ron could see right through her anyway. He knew her so well.

"Dumbledore's Army was my idea," said Hermione softly. "That…woman…tortured everyone because I came up with the idea." Hermione ran her finger over the scar on the back of her hand, and shook her head sadly. "They all have scars, because of what I wanted to do."

"You get like this every five years when that pile of dung comes up for parole," said Ron. "Every time we go through the same thing. How many people would have died in the final battle with Voldemort if Harry didn't teach them to defend themselves? Harry was a better Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher than Umbridge or Snape. Dumbledore's Army survived the final battle because you convinced Harry to teach us." Ron paused. "How many of those who fought, wouldn't have been there to fight? Without Dumbledore's Army, we might not have been able to defeat Voldemort's forces that day. We could have lost everything. I could have lost you." Ron knew there was more. This wasn't just about torture at the hands of Dolores Umbridge and he knew it.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. "What about Colin?" asked Hermione softly. "Fat lot of good his defense training did him. He was just sixteen years old when he died. If I hadn't had Harry teaching him to fight, he might have left when he was supposed to, instead of sneaking into the battle. I got him killed as surely as if I had killed him myself."

"You know damn well, nothing on earth could have kept Colin Creevey out of that battle," said Ron sternly, but not angrily. "He charged into battle for the same reason the rest of Dumbledore's Army did. For the same reason everyone did. We believed we could win…and we believed in Harry. If not for the training, Colin would have died much quicker than he did. He disabled three Death Eaters, and took two with him. He would have been dead before it started if not for Dumbledore's Army."

"How much of Colin's belief was because he joined Dumbledore's Army?" asked Hermione as another tear slid down her cheek. "I never even considered that anyone could get hurt. For all my supposed intelligence, I never once considered that someone could die because of what we did. I think more than anything else, I wanted to defy that…woman."

"You know, it amazes me," said Ron shaking his head. "For all the hot air we have both expended at Harry for blaming himself for everything over the years, it amazes me how you can do the same thing. The only one who blames you for Colin's death is you."

"Yeah, well, don't tell Harry," said Hermione. "I'll never hear the end of it." Hermione paused. "Harry blames himself for so much, none of which was in his control. He was thrust into it all, and did the best he could to get through it and do what had to be done. He had no choice. I had a choice. I pushed Harry into teaching us all how to fight. I was selfish, and poor Colin Creevey paid for my selfishness with his life."

"How were you being selfish?" asked Ron. In all the years they had been together, when she got upset when Dolores Umbridge came up for parole, and Hermione got like this, she had never once claimed selfishness before. "Hermione, you wanted us to all be able to defend ourselves. Where is the selfishness in that?"

"It wasn't all about defending ourselves from attacks," said Hermione. "It was a lot more than that for me."

"Then what was it about?" asked Ron.

"It was about Harry," said Hermione. "Ron, I never had any brothers or sisters. Harry means so much to me, and I saw how that bastard was hurting him, slowly destroying Harry. It was killing me to see that. I was afraid Voldemort would drive Harry completely mad. I didn't want us to just learn to fight to defend ourselves. I said that, because I knew Harry would never teach us otherwise. I wanted us to learn how to kill that bastard. I wanted Voldemort destroyed for what he had done to Harry. We didn't know about the prophecy or the Horcruxes. We didn't know that it had to be Harry. I don't know what I was thinking, but I wasn't thinking about anything but what I wanted." Hermione paused. "I tried to stop Harry from going to the Department of Mysteries because I thought it was a trap. Once Harry was set on going, I so hoped I could stop Voldemort that night, once and for all. I was such a fool. I never stood a chance against him. It was foolish of me to think a fifteen-year-old witch could defeat Voldemort. Two years later, Colin died for my arrogance. I knew it was my fault from the moment I found out Colin was dead. I hid it well that day, and the next day. I didn't want to let on what I was feeling. We had to be there for Harry. He needed us, and he was more important than I was. Then I…" Hermione closed her eyes.

"Fat lot of good you would have been to Harry if I hadn't stopped you,' said Ron a faint note of anger in his voice. He took a breath and the anger left him. "I don't even want to think of what might have happened…"

"He had all of you," said Hermione shaking her head. "He didn't need me too. Harry would have been just fine without me."

"And what about me?" asked Ron softly. "I needed you, Hermione…more than I could have ever told you. I still do, and I always will."

Several more tears slid down Hermione's cheeks, as she held on to Ron tighter.

"You've never told him what happened that night, have you?" asked Ron.

"What night, Ron?" asked Hermione as she looked away. She knew exactly what night he meant, but she was trying to avoid discussing it any more than they already had. It was a pointless effort, but she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Don't play stupid," said Ron, gently turning her head so she was facing him. "You are incapable of pulling off stupid, no matter how hard you try. Leave stupid to me, I do it so well, and have had years of practice."

Hermione laughed, and finally smiled, looking into Ron's eyes. She didn't know what she would ever do without him.

"Now, that's better," said Ron reaching up and gently brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I much prefer it when you smile." Ron paused. "You've never told him what happened that night at the Burrow. The first night we were all there after Voldemort fell. I've never told anyone, not even Ginny."

"I can't, Ron," said Hermione softly. "After all the lectures I've given Harry about not blaming himself, how can I tell him what happened that night? How can I tell him what I almost did? It would be like slapping him in the face."

"I guarantee you it wouldn't be," said Ron. "He more than anyone would understand what you were feeling. Harry could never be mad at either of us, not really. Harry would understand, I know he would."

"You might be right, Ron, but I can't," said Hermione. "I can't tell him why I really went up to see him that night. I can't tell him I was there to say goodbye." Hermione paused. "Tomorrow that…woman…will be going back to Azkaban where she belongs, and I'll be fine for another five years."

"You weren't fine at the wedding," said Ron.

"It was nothing," said Hermione. "Talking about Colin and Dennis just got to me. We don't talk about Colin, hardly ever, and we rarely see Dennis. In a few days, I'll be fine for another five years. This is my burden, and I have to live with what I did." Hermione paused. "I am fine. There is no reason to burden Harry with my problems."

Ron sighed. "You are just as stubborn as Harry, do you know that?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione with a grin. "Really Ron, I'm all right. I take complete responsibility for what I did, but if that…woman…were to go free I don't know what I would do. Once I know she will continue to pay for everything she did, I'll be back to my usual happy self."

"Promise?" asked Ron. "I miss my happy Hermione, the one with that twinkle in her beautiful brown eyes. Sad Hermione isn't any fun."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. "I promise," said Hermione as another tear slid down her cheek. "Does that make you happy?"

"I would be happier if you told Harry everything," said Ron. "I think then maybe we could be rid of sad Hermione forever."

"I can't Ron," said Hermione shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"All right then," said Ron with a sigh. He stood up and put an arm around her back and one under her legs, and lifted her into his arms.

"What's this all about?" asked Hermione with a grin, as she put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Well, I've tried many times to talk to you about this, and it never makes you feel any better," said Ron. "There is almost nothing I hate more than seeing you unhappy. I think I'll just have to take your mind off it."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Hermione seductively.

Ron smiled slyly. "Well, I thought I would snog you senseless, and then we can go from there," said Ron.

--

Harry and Hermione rode the lift in the Ministry of Magic down to level nine. Neither really wanted to be here. The doors opened, and they stepped out into the hallway, and began to walk down the hall, toward the black door, that they knew all too well.

Neither of them had said anything since they left Hogwarts. In fact, other than a 'good morning', and 'are you ready to go', they hadn't said anything. Hermione was beginning to worry, Harry wasn't usually this quiet though she had to admit she wasn't exactly talkative either.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's just very hard to be here," said Harry. "That night is still so fresh in my mind after all these years. I can still see Sirius falling through the veil. You would think that would be easier now that he returned." Harry sighed. "Really, now, the worst part was that all of you got hurt that night. I really thought I was going to lose you that night, Hermione. I thought I was going to lose all of you. If anything had happened to any of you…"

"It didn't, Harry," said Hermione taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "No need to think about it." Hermione smiled. "Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Harry chuckled. "Thank God," said Harry. "What would I do without my very own personal 'voice of reason' to keep me from doing anything stupid."

"I shudder to think," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," said Harry "I told Ron and Ginny we wouldn't be heading back to Hogwarts until tomorrow."

"Why not, Harry?" asked Hermione curiously. "This should only take a couple of hours. We should be done by one o'clock this afternoon."

"Well, I don't really get to spend much time with my best friend anymore," said Harry with a grin. "She's always hold up in her office going through mountains of paperwork. I really thought she needed a break."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "I could really use a break. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go to the London Zoo, and then have dinner," said Harry. "I contacted Kreacher and had him make up rooms for us at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. We can head back to Hogwarts in the morning. They can survive without us for one night. Maybe I can beat you at Wizard's Chess a few times. I still can't beat Ron."

"Sounds like fun," said Hermione with a smile. "When we go to the zoo, we must visit the reptile house and try to decide which reptile looks the most like Dolores Umbridge." They both laughed.

They got to the stairways down to Courtroom Ten. Harry stopped just a moment, as he looked at the door to the Department of Mysteries. Then Harry turned, and they both headed down the stairs to level ten.

When they reached level ten, they could see Arthur standing outside the door to Courtroom Ten, waiting for them.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione," said Arthur with a smile. "It's nice to see you."

"Hi, Dad," said Hermione giving him a hug. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, Dolores Umbridge filed a complaint," said Arthur. "She claimed that as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I could not be objective since six members of my family were directly victimized by some of the crimes she was convicted of."

"What rubbish," said Harry shaking his head.

"No, she has a point," said Arthur. "After what she did to all of you, I would like to see them lock her up and throw away the key, as the Muggles say."

"Who is serving as Chief Warlock?" asked Hermione.

"Kingsley," said Arthur. "If she thinks he will be more sympathetic to her, she is sorely mistaken. Come on you two, let's go sit down. The hearing is closed to the public. It will be starting in just a few minutes."

"I'm glad they closed it, I expected press to be all over," said Hermione.

"Well, unfortunately, two members of the press have been allowed in," said Arthur. "Fortunately, we don't have to worry about one of them."

They followed Arthur into Courtroom Ten. Harry felt a chill run up his spine. Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge had nearly had him expelled in this very room. Harry had to testify in many cases when he was an Auror. He always hated coming to this courtroom.

Harry had managed to avoid having to attend any of the trials of the Death Eaters after Voldemort fell. Except for the Malfoys, who were released, and Dolores Umbridge all the other Death Eaters received a life sentence in Azkaban. Most were still there to this day. Dolores Umbridge had just enough members of the Wizengamot believing she was forced to become a Death Eater to spare her a life sentence. They felt she was forced into many of the things she did. They were so very wrong.

As they entered the courtroom, they saw that the Wizengamot and Dolores Umbridge had not yet entered the courtroom. They did see two very familiar faces, one hurried toward him, the other following with a look of disdain for his companion on his face.

"Peter Skeeter, Daily Prophet," said the first one to arrive.

"Say one more word to me, and I'll be the next one on trial," said Harry through gritted teeth. "And it will be well worth it. I haven't forgotten what you tried to do to my daughter you pathetic little waste of magic. Get away from me, and stay away from my family."

"Leave him alone, Peter," growled Dennis Creevey from behind Peter Skeeter. "I told you if you gave Harry or Hermione a hard time today, I wouldn't take any pictures for you. They are my friends, and you will not harass them when I'm around."

Before Peter Skeeter could protest, Arthur had motioned two court officers over, and they and Arthur were escorting Peter Skeeter back to his seat.

"Sorry about that," said Dennis shaking his head. "Reporters like him give the press a bad name. How are you two doing?" Dennis stuck out a hand to Harry

"I'm all right," said Harry shaking Dennis's hand.

Dennis turned to Hermione and gave her a hug, which she returned. "I didn't get to see you at the wedding, Hermione," said Dennis.

"Yeah, sorry," said Hermione forcing herself to smile. "I meant to get over to see you, but there was so much going on, and then with the bride's mother dropping dead, and all, I didn't make it." This was of course, not true. Hermione had been avoiding him. She felt terrible about it.

"How's Neville?" asked Dennis. "I almost forgot about that. Not sure how I could, it was one of the more interesting events from all the weddings I've attended."

"He's fine," said Harry. "I got an owl from him yesterday. He and Gabrielle are going to stay with her family in France for a few weeks. Neville says things are much calmer there than they were the last time he visited. Neville said they were almost surprised that they didn't get there to find her haunting her daughter's home."

Dennis chuckled. For a moment, it seemed like he was searching for what to say. "I really didn't want to come to this today, but there was no one else available," said Dennis softly. Dennis paused. "It makes me think about school, and I really try not to do that anymore than I have to. I love the good memories, but the bad, well…"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Dennis was such a nice person, and a good friend, but when he was around, she could only think of Colin, and what she had done to him. Hermione didn't want to think about Colin, it hurt too much.

"Yeah, Dennis," said Harry. "I know what you mean. Hey Dennis, are you free for dinner this evening? Hermione and I are going to stay in London tonight and have dinner, why don't you join us? We can talk about the good times."

Hermione's blood ran cold, but she said the only thing she could. "Yeah Dennis, you should join us," said Hermione. Each word felt more painful than the last.

"I had dinner plans tonight, but Hanna had to cancel on me," said Dennis. "Turn about as fair play, I had to cancel on her last week."

"I didn't know you and Hanna were dating," said Harry.

"Just since the wedding," said Dennis with a smile. "I'm really beginning to…I don't know. I would like to spend more time with her, but it's hard, we both work so much."

"Maybe you shouldn't work so much," said Hermione.

"No," said Dennis. "Time off just gives me time to dwell on things, I would rather not dwell on. Anyway, yeah, I would love to go to dinner."

They made plans to meet at the new restaurant in Diagon Alley, The Hungry Hippogriff, at seven o'clock.

Harry, Hermione, and Dennis all went to their seats. Harry noticed Hermione seemed very tense all of a sudden.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine, Harry," said Hermione her voice shook slightly. "I'll be better when that…woman…is put away again where she belongs. Where she can't hurt anyone."

Harry wasn't sure that was what was really bothering Hermione. Before he could question her further, the Wizengamot filed in, and two court officers, brought in Dolores Umbridge.

The years in prison had not been kind to her. If anything, she looked more like a toad than ever. She looked far worse than she did five years ago. Then, she looked mostly like her old self. At least now the sickening smile was gone. Umbridge looked up to where Harry and Hermione were seated as the chains fastened her to the chair. The normal look of utter disdain and loathing they would have expected to be on Dolores Umbridge's face was gone. It was replaced by a look of fear and pleading. If she was looking for sympathy, Harry didn't think she would find it here. At least he hoped she wouldn't.

"I declare these proceedings open," said Kingsley. "Today, we will hear the petition for parole made by prisoner Dolores Jane Umbridge. We should review the history of this case. In 1999, Dolores Umbridge was convicted and sentenced to one hundred and fifty years in Azkaban Prison. As this was not a sentence of life without parole, every five years, she has the right to ask for a hearing on parole." Kingsley paused as he shuffled through his notes. "I will now read the charges that the petitioner was convicted of in 1999. The petitioner was convicted of fifty counts of torture of minors with an illegal object of Dark Magic, fifteen counts of torture with an illegal object of Dark Magic, two hundred counts of unlawful imprisonment of citizens on the basis of blood status, one hundred counts of conspiracy to commit murder, two hundred counts of conspiracy to commit torture, of being a Death Eater, and of the desecration of another human beings remains." Kingsley paused a moment, and looked at Umbridge as if she was nothing that a spot of dirt that should be cleaned and forgotten. "I will now ask that the Court Scribe read the written decision of the Wizengamot from 1999."

A wizard who was transcribing the proceedings stood, cleared his throat, and began to read from a sheet of parchment. "It is the opinion of the Wizengamot, on this, the seventeenth day of March, in the year 1999, that Dolores Jane Umbridge be found guilty of the charges against her. The vote was unanimous. During the 1995-1996 school year, while High Inquisitor and later Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the convicted, committed numerous and grotesque atrocities against the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both minors, and those who were of age. In violation of the laws of Britain, the petitioner tortured students with a Self Replicating Flesh Carving Quill. The Ministry of Magic banned the use of this instrument on students more than two hundred years ago in Britain. Possession of this object is in and of itself criminal, as it is considered an object of Dark Magic, as it was declared so nearly one hundred years ago. While being investigated for these crimes in 1998, the Death Eater controlled Ministry of Magic dropped the charges against her. Either at this point, or sometime earlier, the convicted became a Death Eater, as is evidenced by the Dark Mark tattooed on her left arm. Under the Death Eater controlled Ministry of Magic, she was placed in charge of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. The Muggle-Born Registration Commission, under her leadership, was responsible for countless Muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards being sent to Azkaban, or disappearing completely. Many were tortured or killed outright for no other reason, than that they could not prove their blood status. The convicted also desecrated the body of the former Auror, Hogwarts Professor, and member of the Order of the Phoenix, Mad-Eye Moody, after his heroic death in defense of others. Dolores Jane Umbridge will be incarcerated in Azkaban for the next one hundred and fifty years. This vote was not unanimous. The alternate sentence of life in prison was defeated by one vote. It is signed by all active members of the Wizengamot, as of the seventeenth day of March, in the year 1999."

"Thank you," said Kingsley. His gaze returned to Dolores Umbridge, contempt dripping from his gaze. "We have three witnesses scheduled, Warden of Azkaban Prison, Albert Grayson, the petitioner, Dolores Jane Umbridge, and speaking for her victims, Harry James Potter."

"I object," croaked Dolores Umbridge. Her voice was hoarse, and weak.

Kingsley groaned slightly. "On what grounds, Miss Umbridge?" asked Kingsley.

"Harry Potter holds a personal grudge against me," said Dolores Umbridge.

"Every decent witch and wizard in Britain holds a grudge against you, Miss Umbridge, said Kingsley flatly. "That comes from being a Death Eater and murderer, not to mention a torturer of children. We can't disqualify everyone. Your objection is overruled, Mr. Potter will testify for your victims."

Umbridge's shoulders slumped in defeat. Harry hated to admit it, but after all the horrible things she had done, seeing her in chains, with a look of defeat on her face was not at all unwelcome. She deserved everything she got and far more.

Albert Grayson, Warden of Azkaban Prison testified that Dolores Umbridge was a model prisoner. She did not cause trouble, and was known to council the other prisoners on reforming their evil ways. That was not all he had to say however.

"Mr. Grayson, what is your opinion on the petition for parole after twenty-five years of her one hundred and fifty year sentence?" asked Kingsley.

"I believe she is in a cell where she belongs, and she should stay there," said Mr. Grayson much to the surprise of everyone in the room. They assumed after his previous comments, he would be in favor of granting parole.

"Can you please explain?" asked Kingsley.

"What I said was all true," said Mr. Grayson. "She has been a model prisoner. She's not a troublemaker, and she counsels the other prisoners. She also makes darn sure everyone knows what she is doing. I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't do it because she wants to be helpful, or because she regrets what she's done. She does it so we will let her out. She wants her freedom, and she's willing to say anything to get it. In my opinion, no amount of reform can earn freedom for her. She should have received a life sentence. Dolores Umbridge is in a cage where she belongs, she should be left there where she can't hurt anyone."

Umbridge strained against the chains, but said nothing. Her face betrayed her rage. Harry thought that would not help her case.

The members of the Wizengamot had no questions for Mr. Grayson.

"We will now here from the petitioner," said Kingsley. "Miss Umbridge, do you have anything to say on your own behalf?"

"Yes," said Dolores Umbridge.

She seemed to have calmed down from her earlier objection, as her voice had returned to the same annoying tone she always used to use.

"If it pleases the court, I have had a great deal of time, these past twenty-five years, to think about the terrible things I've done, and the people I've hurt," said Dolores Umbridge. "My parents were ardent believers that blood status mattered more than anything else. I was brought up to believe in the superiority of purebloods. I did terrible, awful, unforgivable things in the pursuit of those goals. I know now how wrong I was and how terrible the things I did were. I throw myself on the mercy of this most honorable court."

"If this is true, then how was that goal furthered by the torture of children?" asked a witch sitting near Kingsley. Harry recognized her. She was Alicia Spinnet's aunt. Harry had met her at Alicia's wedding years ago. Alicia also had scars on her hand from Umbridge's quill.

"That was an awful mistake that I regret terribly," said Dolores Umbridge. "I felt that the things happening in that school were meant to undermine the Ministry of Magic. The lengths I went to crossed a line. I know that now."

"What were you trying to accomplish, by sending Dementors into a Muggle neighborhood to attack a fifteen year old boy, and then having him expelled from school for defending himself from your attack?" asked a wizard, a note of anger in his voice. Harry hadn't recognized him before, but he did now. It was Lee Jordan's father."

"I felt he was trying to undermine the Ministry," said Dolores Umbridge. "Spreading rumors that the Dark Lord returned when there was no evidence of it. He was dangerous."

"It seems he was only dangerous to Voldemort and those who refused to believe the truth," said Kingsley sharply. "It seems Voldemort was the one who had the most to gain by the Ministry ignoring his return. It would seem your attempt to discredit Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore benefited Voldemort more than anyone else. You are a Death Eater, it would seem it was Voldemort's work you were doing, not the Ministry's."

"I was forced to become a Death Eater," squeaked Dolores Umbridge almost in a panic. "I never wanted that. I had no choice. I would never follow Voldemort willingly."

"Strange you say that," said a wizard sitting near Kingsley who Harry did not recognize. "You have told us you believed in pureblood superiority, as did Voldemort. Funny that you would not have joined him when you had the same beliefs. Also, it was interesting that a moment ago you referred to Voldemort as 'the Dark Lord'. I thought only Death Eaters did that."

"Please," said Dolores Umbridge nearly sobbing, "I know I did awful things. I regret them terribly. I am so sorry. Please, don't make me go back to Azkaban."

"Why, it's what you deserve?" asked Alicia's Aunt.

"Now, Alice," said another wizard. "Look at her. She's pathetic, hasn't she suffered enough? I think it is clear she has paid for her crimes and learned the error of her ways." Murmurs went up from most of the other members of the Wizengamot. The majority seemed to agree with the last wizard who spoke. The odds seemed to be in Dolores Umbridge's favor. Only Kingsley, Alicia's Aunt, Lee Jordan's father, the wizard Harry didn't recognize, and three others who were students in their seventh year when Umbridge was at Hogwarts seemed to believed Dolores Umbridge should not be paroled. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"They wouldn't let her out, would they?" asked Hermione in a whisper. Her voice was almost desperate. She gripped Harry's arm tighter. "Harry, if they let her out I'll…"

"Most of the current members of the Wizengamot, weren't there then," whispered Harry. "A lot of them don't have relatives who were at Hogwarts then. They don't really know what she did, what she is capable of. When I get up there, they will. Hermione, I promise you, she isn't getting out."

Somehow, Hermione knew Harry would do it. He would find a way to make things all right. He always did.

The Wizengamot continued to discuss the matter among themselves. It certainly seemed clear that the majority felt Dolores Umbridge had reformed and deserved to be paroled. Harry was not about to let that happen.

"All right," said Kingsley. "We have one more witness to hear from. Harry Potter, please step forward."

Kingsley waved his wand, and a chair appeared several feet in front of where Dolores Umbridge sat. Harry put his right hand in his pocket, then rose from his seat, and made his way to the chair Kingsley had conjured, and sat down. Harry had practiced this speech in front of a mirror for days. He had practiced it to Ginny, who thought it was excellent. None of that mattered now. If the earlier discussion among the members of the Wizengamot were any indication, he would need to sway an awful lot of people to keep Dolores Umbridge behind bars. Harry decided he would have to improvise his speech a little bit. He would have to say some things, he had never said before, and be a bit dramatic to make his points. If it put Dolores Umbridge away for another five years, then it would be worth it. He just knew he would have to discuss it with Hermione later though. He was not looking forward to that.

"Please, Mr. Potter," said Kingsley. "I believe you have a statement for the court to consider on this matter."

"Thank you, Minister…I do," said Harry. Harry kept his voice even. He didn't want to betray his anger. "As I sit here today, I can't help but notice how few current members of the Wizengamot were at Hogwarts during the 1995-1996 school year. Three of you, I believe were seventh years then. The rest of you had already left Hogwarts. I know several of you did have relatives there. As I listened to your discussions I realized that hearing the charges and written decision of the Wizengamot don't tell the whole story. They don't tell you the depths of Dolores Umbridge's depraved actions. Permit me to fill in the blanks." Harry paused and took a breath.

"Dolores Umbridge was convicted of fifty counts of torture of a minor and another fifteen counts of torture of students who were of age," said Harry. "Those were only the students who were willing to come forward. Many students in the school that year had to do lines for her at some point. Most were for minor offences and had to do ten or so lines, and then they acquiesced to whatever it was she wanted to avoid being tortured again. Some of us though, weren't willing to sit idly by. No, the students who defied her most were among those sixty-five who came forward. You can tell them easy enough when you meet them, by the faint scars on the backs of their hands. My two best friends did more than one hundred lines each, there scars are a little clearer than most. They were among the most tortured by this woman. Much of that torture was for the crime…of believing in me." Harry fought back tears, but continued. "I myself did more lines than they did." Harry removed his right hand from his pocket and held it up, with the back of his hand facing the Wizengamot. He moved his hand from one side of the room to the other, so they could all see. "This is what you are left with when your write 'I must not tell lies', with a Self Replicating Flesh Carving Quill, one thousand, three hundred and sixty-seven times."

Harry stopped, as several members of the Wizengamot gasped. Through them, he heard Hermione gasp behind him. "I could have stopped it, if I had only told her that I had not seen Voldemort return to life the year before," said Harry. "That would have been the only lie I would have told, and for refusing to tell that lie, I wrote, 'I must not tell lies', with her quill, one thousand, three hundred and sixty-seven times. I've been tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, and let me tell you, the quill was nearly as bad. At least that curse ends quickly. I lost count of the number of hours I spent writing, 'I must not tell lies' in my own blood. The time began to run together after a while, but I remembered each and every time I wrote it." Harry paused for a moment, and very deliberately put his hand in his lap, so the scars were clearly visible.

Kingsley was about to ask Harry if he wanted a break. Harry could see in his face what he was about to do, and shook his head.

"Her crimes did not end when she finally was removed from Hogwarts," said Harry. "Two hundred counts of unlawful imprisonment of citizens on the basis of blood status, one hundred counts of conspiracy to commit murder, and two hundred counts of conspiracy to commit torture. Five hundred counts total. Five hundred counts that we know of. Whole families vanished during that year, never to be seen again. The things she did in the name of pureblood superiority are nearly beyond comprehension. The only word that comes close is genocide. Children disappeared, on her command, when their parents couldn't prove their own blood status, and they were carted off to Azkaban. I was here, at the Ministry of Magic, as she interrogated suspected Muggle-borns and half-bloods. I've never seen such fear as I did in the eyes of the people who were waiting to find out if they would be given to the Dementors or allowed to live. The horror she inflicted on all those innocent people, the lives she took, and the suffering she caused cannot be canceled out by her regret, even if she even truly regrets what she did. I truly doubt she regrets anything." Harry paused for a moment and took a breath.

"There is no question she was a Death Eater," said Harry. "While she was at Hogwarts, under the guise of being loyal to the Minister she was working for Voldemort. She can deny it all she wants, but everyone knows it was true. How else does a loyal employee of the Ministry of Magic get put in charge of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission under Voldemort's regime? She did nothing involuntarily. I saw the look in her eyes as she interrogated people. She enjoyed it, as only a Death Eater could." Harry paused again. He was almost done, and wanted nothing more than to be done already.

"Then there is the desecration of the body of Mad-Eye Moody," said Harry. "Those who knew Mad-Eye, know he was a little bit eccentric. He was more than his eccentricities. He was a wizard who risked his life for others more times than I can count. I know the things he taught me have saved my life many more times than I can remember. He died helping to protect me so that I could destroy Voldemort. We never found Mad-Eye's body. Imagine my surprise, when I went to Dolores Umbridge's office, and saw his magical eye hung on her office door like a trophy. She was using it to spy on the people who worked for her. I took the eye, and buried it. It was the least I could do for a great man. He deserved far better." Harry paused.

Hermione was looking on in shock. Harry had been forced to do one thousand three hundred sixty-seven lines. Harry had never told her that. Hermione suspected he had never told anyone. Hermione knew he had refused to deny Voldemort lived, but she never imagined he had done so many lines. Her own scars seemed to throb at the thought.

"That really is all I have to say," said Harry. "I've told you what her victims went through, at least a small part of it. Hundreds of innocent people never lived long enough to tell their stories. You owe it to them to see she continues to remain where she can't hurt anyone else."

Harry rose from the chair. As he turned around, he looked upon the hate filled eyes of Dolores Umbridge. Then he walked back to his seat next to Hermione and sat down. She slipped her hand into his right hand and covered the scarred back of his hand with her other hand.

The entire Wizengamot was quite for several minutes. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," said Kingsley in a slightly pained voice. "We will take a recess while we deliberate on this matter. Please clear the courtroom."

As Harry and Hermione exited the courtroom, Arthur came right up to them. "Come with me, there is a room where you can wait," said Arthur.

Hermione and Harry followed Arthur down the hallways to an empty office. Once inside, both Arthur and Hermione turned to Harry, but neither spoke.

Harry looked at the ground for a moment. "I had to make sure she would not go free," said Harry softly. "I've never told anyone, not even Ginny, how many lines I wrote with that quill. I never wanted…to talk about it."

Hermione put her arms around Harry and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"They shouldn't be long," said Arthur softly. "I'll come get you when the verdict is in." Arthur paused. "You got justice for a lot of people today, Harry, I know they won't let her out after what you said. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am proud of you, but I always have been." Arthur smiled and left them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Hermione, in a pained voice. "I never knew you went through all that."

"It's not important," said Harry flatly. "It never was important."

"It is important," said Hermione now nearly in tears. "It is important to me. I never knew you did so many lines, that she had put you through that much. Harry, why didn't you just tell her what she wanted to hear? It wouldn't have changed anything. No one would have thought badly of you for it. You were being tortured."

Harry took a breath. "I didn't quite tell them the whole truth," said Harry. Harry backed away from Hermione and turned around. He didn't want to tell her the rest, but he had no choice. "Telling her Voldemort hadn't really come back was only part of what she wanted to know."

"What was the rest?" asked Hermione. "Harry, tell me, please." Hermione was almost afraid of his answer.

Harry turned back to face her. "She wanted to know whose idea Dumbledore's Army really was," said Harry. "At first, she believed it was Dumbledore's. Then, after he left the school, she realized how foolish it would have been for him to have us write everyone's names down like that on a parchment with his own name on it. She didn't believe it was Dumbledore's idea. For some reason though, she initially wanted it to be me, but then she wouldn't believe it was my idea when I told her it was. Nothing was going to make me tell her the truth. I would never have told her Dumbledore's Army was your idea. Not for anything. I think she suspected it was you, and I think since you were Muggle-born, she wanted to make you pay for it."

Hermione wanted to run away and hide. Not only had Harry been tortured beyond anything she had imagined, but also it happened because he was protecting her.

Before Hermione could say anything, Arthur came in. "They have reached a decision," said Arthur. "Come on, let's get back into court."

Back in the courtroom, everyone took their seats, and the Wizengamot filed in. Dolores Umbridge was brought in and chained into the chair.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, it is the decision of this court that your parole request be denied," said Kingsley without a trace of remorse. "You will be returned to Azkaban Prison immediately to serve the remaining one hundred and twenty-five years of your sentence. You may reapply for parole in five years."

"No", screamed Dolores Umbridge, in a blood curdling tone. "You can't do this! I demand to be released immediately! How dare you sit in judgment on me! You are all Mudbloods and blood traitors! You will all die for your crimes against purebloods! The Dark Lord will have his revenge on you all!" Dolores Umbridge turned so violently in her chair, that it spun nearly a foot around, so she could just see where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "You will pay for this Potter! You hear me! You will pay! You and that filthy Mudblood bitch! You will all pay!"

Hermione sprang to her feet, drew her wand and pointed it at Dolores Umbridge. "Langlock," said Hermione.

Dolores Umbridge's ranting became muffled, as the curse hit her and glued her tongue to the roof of her mouth, ending most of her tirade. The muffle sounds she was now making was far less offensive than her voice. It also gave Hermione an incredibly satisfied feeling.

"Thank you, Headmistress Weasley," said Kingsley with a grin. "We appreciate the help. We can take it from here."

"Anytime," said Hermione as she sat back down next to Harry. They watched two court officers drag Dolores Umbridge out of the office kicking and screaming as much as she could with her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth.

"See, aren't you glad you learned Snape's spells now?" asked Harry with a laugh. "I knew they would come in handy someday."

"Yes," said Hermione. She might have laughed, but after what she learned earlier, Hermione wasn't sure she would ever laugh again.


	63. It Hurts so Much

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 63 – It Hurts so Much

Harry and Hermione had a fun afternoon at the zoo, deciding which people they knew most resembled the animals. They both decided that a big, fat, wart covered toad was a dead ringer for Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione had a really good time, in spite of having what she learned today, as well as her own secret, in the back of her mind. Where that morning she felt guilty about Colin's death, knowing what Harry went through to protect her made it all so much worse.

At seven o'clock, Harry and Hermione met Dennis in Diagon Alley at The Hungry Hippogriff. They had a delicious dinner, and then sat, drinking wine, and talking about old times, the good ones, but as so often happens, the good times lead to the bad. Hermione had been very quiet all evening.

"That was amazing, Harry," said Dennis with a laugh. "You probably didn't notice, but you could just about hear a pin drop in the Common Room when you kissed Ginny, at least until the whistles started. I've always wondered if you had planned to do that?"

"No," said Harry with a laugh. "I had wanted to do it for months. If I had thought about it, I would never have done it like that in front of everyone. I guess there is something to be said for acting and not thinking."

"Colin was so upset that he didn't have his camera at that moment," said Dennis. "He always had his camera, but at that moment, he had put it down." Dennis looked down at the table, as a sad smile crept across his face.

"Are you all right, Dennis?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Harry," said Dennis with a sigh. "I was just thinking about the last time I saw Colin, the day he died."

Hermione wanted to run. This was too much, but she had no escape. She was trapped. In a way, she felt she deserved to hear this.

"I'm sorry, Dennis," said Harry shaking his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione wanted to curse Harry. Why did he have to always be such a damned good person? Then Hermione felt worse for even thinking that. He would never ignore a friend who was in pain. Somehow Hermione knew it would be a long evening.

Dennis shrugged a little, and then nodded. "I remember it as clear as if it were yesterday," said Dennis softly. "We were heading toward safety, when Colin grabbed my arm and pulled me into a broom closet." Dennis paused. "He said he wasn't coming with me. He said he couldn't run away. He said that Harry didn't teach him how to defend himself so he could run away. You needed all the help you could get and he was going to do everything he could to help you." Dennis smiled. "Then he gave me his camera. He said to hold onto it for him. Up until then I wasn't really all that interested in photography. That was Colin's thing. Look at me now."

"I'm sorry, Dennis," said Harry.

"Don't be, Harry," said Dennis mustering a smile. "Colin died defending everything that mattered to him. He died for something important. I knew my brother well enough to know he didn't regret it in the least. He was proud to fight along side all of you."

Harry picked up his glass of wine and held it in the air. "To Colin," said Harry.

Harry pushed open the door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It opened to all members of the Order, and Harry and Hermione, along with Ron, Ginny, and Neville had become reserve members as soon as they graduated Hogwarts. James, Danny, and Jason had done the same. In all these years, they never had been called on by the Order. Things had been very quiet for the Order in recent years. Harry had often used Number Twelve Grimmauld Place when he needed a place to stay in London. He really didn't like being there, but since Sirius returned, it was much easier.

The house was so much different than it used to be. It was bright and cheery. The carpet, furniture, and wallpaper had all been replaced. Mrs. Black's picture was still on the wall. She wasn't moving at the moment, but at some point she would start screaming. Fortunately, she couldn't be heard anymore. Everyone was happy about that.

"Kreacher," called Harry.

With a "pop", the house elf stood before them. Regulus Black's locket was hanging proudly around the little elf's neck.

"Greetings, Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley," said Kreacher.

"Hello, Kreacher," said Harry. "Is anyone else here tonight?"

"No, you are the only ones staying here tonight," said Kreacher. "Your rooms are all ready. Can I get you something to eat, or some tea?"

"We just had a big dinner, but some tea would be lovely," said Harry. "We'll have it in the living room."

"None for me, thanks," said Hermione. "I'm going right to bed." Hermione began to move toward the stairs, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk," said Harry pointedly. "Tea for two please, Kreacher."

Harry led Hermione into the living room. She only protested slightly. They removed their cloaks, and Harry pointed to the couch. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down. Harry sat down beside her. Just then, Kreacher appeared with a "pop," placed the tray with their tea on it on the table, bowed, and with a "pop," was gone.

"All right, Hermione," said Harry. "For the last twenty years, every time we attend that hearing, for days before and for days afterwards, you are distant and depressed. You're almost as bad as I was in the days following Voldemort's fall. At no other time have I ever seen you this upset and unhappy. I've never seen you as quiet as you were tonight at dinner. Tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, I want to help you."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. She knew she had to tell him. There was no way around it. Three times she opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak. She couldn't tell him. She would just have to show him.

"Kreacher," said Hermione. A moment later, Kreacher appeared before her.

"Yes, Hermione Weasley," said Kreacher. "Can I get you something?"

"Is there a pensieve in the house?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Kreacher. "Would you like me to get it for you?"

"Please," said Hermione.

With a "pop," Kreacher was gone. Then a moment later, he was back with another "pop." Kreacher placed the empty pensieve on the table, and with a "pop," he was gone again.

"Hermione, what is this about?" asked Harry. He was really getting concerned. Hermione was more than his best friend. She was his sister. Harry hated to see her in pain, and he had never seen her like this before.

"No, Harry," said Hermione. "I can't tell you. I'll show you." Hermione drew her wand and placed it against the side of her head. She pulled it away, pulling a silvery memory with it. Hermione dropped the memory into the pensieve. She did this twice more. Then she nodded towards the pensieve. Harry nodded, and then touched the memory in the pensieve. As he did, Hermione began to cry.

Harry landed on his feet in a hallway. He knew immediately where he was. He was at the Burrow, just outside the room he usually slept in. Hermione was standing outside of his room. This had to be years ago, she was much younger. She held a small folded piece of parchment in her hands. She unfolded it and appeared to be reading it. Harry read it as well.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I can't tell you both how sorry I am, but when you read this, I will be gone. Do not come after me, there will be no me left to find._

_I can't live with what I've done. It's been only two days, but I feel like I've been dead inside for years. I've tried to go on, to look to going back to school next year, but I can't. I have only one solution, and I'm going to do what I must do. I am so sorry._

_Harry, when I came up to see you tonight, I was coming to say goodbye. You can't blame yourself for all the things that have happened. You never asked for any of this. You and Ginny are going to be very happy together, and she will make sure you don't blame yourself. I know she will._

_Goodbye Harry. Goodbye Ginny. You are the best friends a person could ever ask for. I never had friends when I was growing up, I was a little too bossy, and a bit of a know-it-all as you know. If that is not an understatement then I don't know what is. I always wished I had a brother or sister, someone to talk to and play with when I was little. You are more than my best friend Harry. You are the brother I never had. You don't know how happy it made me when you said I was your sister. Ginny, I don't know what I would have done without you these last few years. There were so many things I could never have talked to Harry or Ron about, and you were always there. Please, be happy. You both deserve it more than anyone else in the world._

_I tried to write Ron a note, but I couldn't. Please tell him, I love him more than anything in the world. Tell him I'm sorry for so many things, for leaving him, for keeping us apart all these years by being stubborn and stupid. Tell him, I know he will find someone some day that is far more worthy of him than I am._

_All My Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry's mind was swimming. He did not understand what he was reading, or when this memory was from. Hermione never left. He had never seen this note. This note made it sound like Hermione was going to…Harry couldn't even think it. Just as Harry finished reading the note, Hermione folded it up again. She wiped a tear from her cheek, opened the door to the room, and walked in. Harry followed her.

When Harry saw the moonlight pouring in the window, he knew what night this was. Harry saw himself, so many years younger lying in the bed with Ginny. This was the night before Fred, Tonks, and Remus's funerals. This was the night Ginny stayed with him. He would never forget it.

Hermione set the note down on the nightstand, and turned toward the bed. She looked down at the sleeping couple.

"Take care of each other," whispered Hermione as she wiped another tear form her cheek.

The memory ended, and the next one began.

Harry found himself standing in the kitchen at the Burrow. Hermione was wearing the same clothes she wore in the previous memory, and Harry thought it had to be the same night. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was just after three o'clock in the morning.

Hermione was at the stove, with a cauldron bubbling. She was brewing some kind of potion. Harry walked over next to her. The ingredients she was using were not for any potion that he was familiar with.

Could she be brewing a poison? Harry couldn't breathe. The thought was incomprehensible. The note she had left certainly sounded like a suicide note. He almost pulled out of the memory, just to make sure she was still sitting safely beside him, but he knew he had to see what else she wanted him to see. He knew it was important.

Hermione had a potion book open beside her. Harry was about to walk around her and look at the book, when he heard a creak coming from the stairs. Harry turned around. Hermione did not.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Ron. "I woke up and you were gone. Come back to bed." Ron grinned. "I think I woke up because I was lonely without you."

Somehow the obvious fact that Ron and Hermione were sleeping in the same bed didn't seem to be what was important here. Harry kept listening to them.

"Please go to bed, Ron," said Hermione softly without turning to look at him.

Ron seemed to look around for a moment in confusion. His eyes widened as he spotted something Harry hadn't seen sitting by the door.

"Hermione, why are your suitcases packed?" asked Ron with a look of surprise on his face. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Please, Ron," said Hermione as she closed her eyes still not turning towards him. The pain in her voice was growing. "Please go back to bed."

"No," said Ron emphatically. He walked over behind her and put his arms around her, giving her a tender kiss on her neck. Harry could see Hermione shudder at his touch, but then she seemed to cringe as if she couldn't bear having him hold her. "Please tell me what's going on."

Harry saw Ron lean slightly toward the open potion book. The look on Ron's face turned to complete shock.

"Hermione, have you completely lost your mind?" asked Ron loudly. "How can you even think Harry would want that? Harry is going to be all right. He just needs some time. I can't believe you would think he would want the Elixir of Everlasting Obliviation."

Shock did not accurately describe what Harry felt at that moment. He had heard of the Elixir of Everlasting Obliviation in Slughorn's class. Slughorn had mentioned it once. It was a potion that completely erased a person's memories. Unlike the Obliviate spell, which can remove specific memories when cast properly, this potion, if brewed correctly, erased every shred of a person's memory of who they were, and what their life was like before they took the potion. Friends, families, experiences, would all be gone. They would be left like a blank slate. They would retain basic skills, such as walking and talking. They certainly would remember nothing of the Wizarding world if they were not raised in it.

Harry had no idea what Hermione could have been thinking. Harry hadn't put the potion and the note together in his mind yet. Harry was about to have his shock magnified ten fold.

"It's not for Harry," said Hermione softly. "It's for me."

The look in Ron's eyes, changed from shock to complete bewilderment. Ron turned her to face him, and for a moment just stared at her. She did not look up at him. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Why, Hermione?" asked Ron in a pitiful tone of pain mixed with confusion. "Please tell me why you would do this?"

"Colin," said Hermione softly. "It was my idea to start Dumbledore's Army. Colin would never have been able to fight if it wasn't for that. I got him killed. It's been two days since I found out Colin was dead. I've tried to tell myself it wasn't really my fault. I've tried to tell myself it will get better. I can't take it anymore, I can't live with what I did." Hermione paused. "I'm going to find my parents and alter their memory so they know they have a daughter. Their daughter Rose is going to have an accident, and not have any memory of who she was."

"Hermione, you can't do this," said Ron. "I won't let you do this."

"Please don't try and stop me, Ron," said Hermione. "I just can't live with it. I never thought anyone would die. Fred died too, but he was of age. He was a member of the Order. He would have been there anyway. Colin was just a kid."

"What about all that stuff you said to me the other night?" asked Ron. "About how difficult this would be for Harry, and how we needed to help him. How he blamed himself for all these things that weren't his fault. How is what you are doing any different?"

"I asked Harry to teach us," said Hermione. "Dumbledore's Army was my idea. Harry never had a choice. I did, and Colin paid for my choice with his life."

Ron closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. "We can talk about this, Hermione," said Ron. "I will help you through it."

"I can't, Ron," said Hermione. "I have to forget."

Ron took several steps back from her and stared at her for a moment. "Hermione…when we made love the other night in my dorm, as far as I was concerned…that was forever," said Ron, as a tear trickled down his cheek. "Someday, I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you. I love you. I've loved you for so long and I could never admit it, not even to myself. No matter what it takes, I will help you through this."

"You deserve better than me, Ron," said Hermione, her voice beginning to crack. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. If you think about this, it makes perfect sense. I'll forget everything about what happened, and I'll live as a Muggle. You will find someone else, who will make you happy, I know you will."

"Do you know what I think?" asked Ron with a little anger in his voice. The anger quickly left, and he sounded as if he was begging her. "I think you're scared. The great Hermione Jean Granger, brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, has never been this scared in her entire life. For once, you don't have all the answers and you can't look it up in a book. You blame yourself for Colin's death, and I think you're scared that this feeling will never go away. You know something Hermione…you're probably right. Just like, no matter what, responsible or not, some part of Harry will always feel responsible for all that Voldemort has done. You will always blame yourself for Colin's death. I can't take that away. If I could, I would. I would do anything to take your pain away, but I can't. You don't have to suffer it alone, Hermione. I'm here, and I want to help you learn to live with it. Please let me help you, Hermione. Please don't do this."

The pained expression on Hermione's face tore Harry's heart in two.

"I can't Ron," said Hermione blinking back tears. "You deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone who doesn't loathe herself for what she's done. You deserve someone who is strong. I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am. I can't let you spend your whole life helping me live with this. There is nothing more to say." The tears began to fall from her eyes.

"So that's it then?" asked Ron as another tear trickled down his cheek. There was a little anger in his voice, but just a little. There was far more pain than anger. "Just like that, you're going to run away? Were you even going to say goodbye? Or was that what tonight was? Was it a goodbye shag to remember you by? I thought…I thought you loved me."

The tears that had slowly begun sliding down Hermione's cheeks were flowing freely now. The shattered look on Hermione's face, and the heartbroken look on Ron's were almost too much for Harry to bear. He could barely process it all.

"I do love you, Ron," squeaked Hermione. "I just…I'm so lost…it hurts so much…I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to live with this."

Hermione fell to her knees and began to sob into her hands. Without hesitation, Ron went to her, and knelt down, pulling her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest, each heart-wrenching sob, cut into Harry's soul like a knife.

How could he have never noticed the pain she had inside her? She was his best friend, his sister, how could he have never noticed that this is why Dolores Umbridge's parole hearings affected her so? It reminded her of starting Dumbledore's Army.

"I will help you through this, Hermione," said Ron as he held her tightly. "I promise, it will be all right. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I need you, Hermione, I always have, and I always will."

Harry watched, as they sat on the floor holding each other. After a few minutes, Hermione began to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," said Hermione. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

Ron shook his head. "You could never hurt me, Hermione," said Ron. Ron smiled. "I'm just thankful, that even in my sleep, I felt lonely without you there, otherwise I might not have woken up. I promise, Hermione, it will be all right. Come on, let's get rid of this potion, and go back to bed. We can talk if you want, I'm not tired."

"I would like that," said Hermione mustering a weak smile. "First I have to get the note I left for Harry and Ginny."

Ron stood up, and helped Hermione to her feet, pulling her into a hug for a moment.

"Why Rose?" asked Ron as he pulled away from her.

Hermione smiled. "I've always liked that name," said Hermione. "Even when I was a little girl, I used to have this day dream about being a mother. I always thought that maybe some day I might have a daughter, and I would name her Rose."

Ron smiled. "Well, maybe some day, we can make that dream come true," said Ron. Ron leaned close to her and kissed her.

Harry's mind was reeling. Now the note made sense. He didn't have any time to think about it. Suddenly the memory changed. They were no longer at the Burrow. They were in Hermione and Ron's quarters at Hogwarts. This had to be a very recent memory.

Harry watched, as Ron and Hermione talked about Colin, and how she blamed herself. There wasn't anything he didn't know here. Then he realized why he was seeing this.

"Yeah, well, don't tell Harry," said Hermione. "I'll never hear the end of it." Hermione paused. "Harry blames himself for so much, none of which was in his control. He was thrust into it all, and did the best he could to get through it and do what had to be done. He had no choice. I had a choice. I pushed Harry into teaching us all how to fight. I was selfish, and poor Colin Creevey paid for my selfishness with his life."

"How were you being selfish?" asked Ron. "Hermione, you wanted us to all be able to defend ourselves. Where is the selfishness in that?"

"It wasn't all about defending ourselves from attacks," said Hermione. "It was a lot more than that for me."

"Then what was it about?" asked Ron.

"It was about Harry," said Hermione. "Ron, I never had any brothers or sisters. Harry means so much to me, and I saw how that bastard was hurting him, slowly destroying Harry. It was killing me to see that. I was afraid Voldemort would drive Harry completely mad. I didn't want us to just learn to fight to defend ourselves. I said that, because I knew Harry would never teach us otherwise. I wanted us to learn how to kill that bastard. I wanted Voldemort destroyed for what he had done to Harry. We didn't know about the prophecy or the Horcruxes. We didn't know that it had to be Harry. I don't know what I was thinking, but I wasn't thinking about anything but what I wanted." Hermione paused. "I tried to stop Harry from going to the Department of Mysteries because I thought it was a trap. Once Harry was set on going, I so hoped I could stop Voldemort that night, once and for all. I was such a fool. I never stood a chance against him. It was foolish of me to think a fifteen-year-old witch could defeat Voldemort. Two years later, Colin died for my arrogance. I knew it was my fault from the moment I found out Colin was dead. I hid it well that day, and the next day. I didn't want to let on what I was feeling. We had to be there for Harry. He needed us, and he was more important than I was. Then I…" Hermione closed her eyes.

Harry watched as the memory continued. It ended as Ron carried Hermione out of the room.

For a moment, Harry just stood there. He wasn't sure what to say to Hermione. He was a little angry and hurt that she never told him, and that she even considered taking that potion. If she had left, it would have killed him. Hermione was so important to him.

Hermione had formed Dumbledore's Army to try and help him, and then blamed herself when Colin died. That's what really mattered. He knew she blamed herself for the torture of the members of Dumbledore's Army. It didn't take a Legilimens to know that. Harry knew it must have been tearing her apart that much of his torture had been to protect her. After a few minutes, Harry pulled out of the pensieve.

When Harry again found himself sitting on the couch, next to Hermione, she had her face in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Harry pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest and he rocked her gently, rubbing her back soothingly. He kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to say anything, not until she stopped crying. Gradually her sobs began to subside. After a few more minutes, Hermione was calmed down, but he still held her.

"Well, I just can't believe it," said Harry, shaking his head. "I really thought you and Ron just talked that night in Gryffindor Tower."

For a moment Hermione said nothing, then she pulled back and looked at Harry or a moment. Then they both began to laugh.

"That's what you got out of all that?" asked Hermione, her voice a mixture of disbelief and a little annoyance.

"No," said Harry with a grin. "I got a lot more than that, but I agree with Ron, I much prefer happy Hermione to sad Hermione."

Hermione put her head against his chest again. "I'm so sorry, Harry," said Hermione. "I never meant to hurt you."

"To quote a very wise friend of mine, 'you could never hurt me, Hermione'," said Harry. "You would have if you had taken that potion. I owe Ron so much, but I had no idea that he saved you from yourself that night. I'll have to thank him when I get back to Hogwarts, I don't know what I would do without you." Harry paused. "Well, maybe it hurts a little that you didn't tell me. I understand though. After all, if anyone knows about keeping everything bottled up, it's me. It hurts more that you suffered through so much pain."

"I just couldn't bring myself to tell you," said Hermione with a sigh. "Everyone thinks I'm so strong, but I'm not. I still carry my Dumbledore's Army galleon as a reminder of Colin."

"You are strong, Hermione," said Harry with a smile. "You're the strongest person I know. Pain and guilt can cause even the strongest person to lose their way. Just promise me if you need to talk about this you will, either to me, or Ron, or Ginny. We're all here for you."

"I will, thank you, Harry," said Hermione. "I was just so afraid you would hate me for what I was going to do."

Harry chuckled. "I could never hate you, Hermione," said Harry. "You are my sister, I love you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, and nothing you wouldn't do for me. That's why you started Dumbledore's Army, because you wanted to help me. Don't ever feel bad about that. Collin's death was not your fault."

"Well, I won't argue with you right now," said Hermione with a sigh. "Thank you so much, Harry. Thank you for understanding."

Harry smiled. "Now, come on," said Harry. "Let's play some Wizard's Chess, maybe I'll let you beat me."

"Ron's been teaching me," said Hermione with a smile that had nothing to do with chess. "You don't stand a chance."


	64. Third Time’s the Charm

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 64 – Third Time's the Charm

Albus opened his eyes. He turned his head to see Carly was still sleeping peacefully beside him. As he did every morning, he said good morning to Baby Albus by lightly stroking the soft skin of Carly's stomach. Carly's small bump was still small, but big enough now, that someone might notice, if they looked really hard.

Albus couldn't help but smile. Today was a big day for them. At least Albus thought it was. Carly didn't think it was anything too exciting. Today was Carly's second appointment with the Healer at St. Mungo's. Albus didn't know why a Healer's appointment excited him so. Maybe part of it, was that he would much rather think about that than the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. It was Friday, and the third task was only two days away. Whatever the reason, he was looking forward to today, and why, didn't really matter.

It was strange, Albus thought. He was so very worried about the first task, knowing it was a dragon didn't really help. Then when the second task came, and the egg gave them a heads up, he felt a little better about it. Not knowing anything, made this time seem worse than the first two in some ways. His father had told him that according to his information from Kingsley that there were animals involved in the third task, and none of them were anywhere near as dangerous as a dragon. Of course, depending what you have to do, even a less dangerous animal can hurt you. In a small way, Albus wished his father still had the book. It might have given them some inkling of what was to come. Though it never really told them anything in advance, it might have eventually. What was done was done, so Albus was choosing to focus on much happier things.

Carly was just at the end of her first trimester. In just the last few days, Albus had noticed that Carly's mood swings had stopped. She seemed less tired, and he realized that pregnant women really did seem to glow. The best part was how happy Carly was. Her happiness was more important to him than anything. Albus leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then, being careful not to wake her, got up, put on his robe, and went to sit on their couch.

They had decided that Winky was family, and that she should know about Carly's pregnancy. Winky had been fussing over Carly ever since. It could get a little bit annoying, but they knew it was because the house elf cared for them all so much. She had even made the other house elves help her to reconfigure their dorm room. The four extra beds were gone, and a fireplace had been added, with a large couch and some chairs. They now had their own common room in their dorm. This was quite wonderful for Carly, as she really couldn't go out of the dorm without wearing robes over her clothes. She didn't want to risk anyone figuring out she was pregnant. Carly missed lounging around on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. This way, she could lounge around in front of the fire, and only their friends ever came to the room, so they didn't have to worry.

Albus started the fire, which had gone out during the night, and settled onto the couch. He looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was a lot earlier than he thought. It was only six o'clock. He was wide-awake though. Carly was still sleeping soundly, so he showered and dressed. When he returned to the room, Carly was awake and sitting on the couch.

Albus walked up behind the couch quietly, and slid his arms around her. She leaned back and looked up into his eyes.

"Good morning, love," said Albus. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Good morning," said Carly with a smile when he broke the kiss. Albus came around the couch and sat down beside Carly, pulling her close. "All set for today, Al?"

"Yes," said Albus. "I can't wait."

"I don't know why you think it's going to be so exciting," said Carly with a laugh. "It's just a checkup, it's not a big deal."

Albus placed a hand on her stomach, which she covered with one of her own. "I don't know, Carly," said Albus. "I guess it's just that anything to do with the two most important people in my life is exciting to me."

Carly smiled at him. Albus always knew the perfect thing to say. "I'm going to shower and get dressed," said Carly. "Why don't you go down to the Common Room and see if anyone is up yet? I'll be down in a little bit, and we'll have an early breakfast. We will have time to get some homework done before our morning classes." Carly actually had an ulterior motive for suggesting he go down to the Common Room. There was likely someone there he needed to talk to.

"I doubt anyone is up at this hour," said Albus.

"Well, I happen to know a certain Weasley has been getting up early," said Carly. "It seems she hasn't been sleeping very well, according to Lily and Colleen."

Albus left Carly, and went down to the Gryffindor Common Room. As he thought he would, he found Rose, sitting alone on the couch. The fire had gone out, but she had not relit it.

Albus walked over to the couch. "Rose, why didn't you relight the fire?" asked Albus. "It's awfully cold in here."

Rose just shrugged. Albus lit the fire, then grabbed a blanket, and sat next to Rose, covering them both. "Now, I hear you have been having trouble sleeping."

"Good morning, Al," said Rose absently. "No, I'm fine."

"Worried about the third task?" asked Albus. He assumed if something was bothering her that had to be what it was.

"No, not really," said Rose with a sigh. "I'm really not worried to be honest. We should both have died on each of the first two tasks, and yet, here we sit, alive and leading the competition. I don't know why that all happened, but everything happens for a reason Al. I don't think we survived all that, for something to happen to us now."

"You've become awfully philosophical," said Albus with a grin.

"Maybe," said Rose with a smile. "Odds are one of these times, we can get through a task without winding up under a Healer's care. What is it the Muggles say? Third time's the charm."

"Yeah," said Albus. "You're probably right. "I've been a little worried. I wish I had a better idea of what we had to do."

"Well, tomorrow morning we'll find out," said Rose, absently.

"Why are you up so early then, if you aren't worried about the third task?" asked Albus concernedly. "You know, you have been awfully quiet since the wedding. I thought everything went all right with Danny's Mum."

"It did," said Rose. "It's not that. I don't know, Al. I have this feeling like something is going to happen. Not in the Triwizard Tournament, but something is going to happen. Something bad. I don't know. I've never felt like this before."

"Are you part seer?" asked Albus with a grin. "We are both descendants of Merlin after all. Maybe you are a seer."

"Great, that is just what I need right now," said Rose with a laugh. "Besides, considering how my Mum feels about Divination, I tend to doubt I could be a seer." Rose grinned. "It would be kind of nice though. Maybe I could see when Danny and I will get married."

"Is that what's bothering you?" asked Albus. "Look Rose, I know Danny, and until he can take care of you, he won't want to get married. I think you need to tell him that you don't care about that. I think he'll understand."

"You're right, Al," said Rose. "I don't care about any of that. We could live in a cave and I would be the happiest witch on earth. I know how hard it was for him to borrow the money for my ring from his father. I don't want to ask him to put aside how he feels. I love him too much to do that. I just hope it doesn't take too long."

Albus put his arm around Rose's shoulders. "I'm sure you will be married before you know it," said Albus.

Rose hoped he was right, but she didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject. "Hey, Carly's appointment is today, isn't it?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Albus with a smile. "We'll need your notes for this afternoon's classes."

"No problem at all," said Rose. "We should probably stop going to class at all. It's not like the three of us are getting much out of class these days. We are the best three students in our year, and know more than practically any student in the castle."

"Well, Carly and I have a really good study partner," said Albus.

"Thanks," said Rose with a laugh.

"I think I'll go see what's keeping, Carly," said Albus after a few minutes of just sitting quietly. "Rose, will you join us for breakfast?"

"Sure," said Rose. "I'm hungry, and Danny is meeting me shortly for breakfast in the Great Hall anyway."

Albus left Rose and headed upstairs. This ominous feeling in the pit of Rose's stomach wouldn't go away. It was hard enough to focus on the tournament, but this feeling was going to drive her mad. She kept trying to tell herself that everything would happen for a reason, and if something bad did happen, there would be a reason for it. Somehow, that didn't really help.

Ginny sat in the waiting room, outside the Healer's office in St. Mungo's. She was reading the quidditch section of the Daily Prophet. She remembered when she used to write these articles. She had really enjoyed writing for the Daily Prophet, but there was no question, she enjoyed teaching at Hogwarts far more. Of course, since Marietta Edgecombe had become Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet, Ginny knew she would have been fired anyway. Edgecombe still hated them all, and would never have allowed her to continue working there.

Finally, a rather plump old witch came out from behind the desk. "Ginny Potter," called the witch. "Healer Patil will see you now."

"Thank you," said Ginny, as she stood and walked toward the witch. The witch turned and led Ginny into the back of the office, into an examination room.

"The Healer will be with you in a few minutes," said the witch. "Please change into the gown on the examination table."

A moment later, the witch closed the door. Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Muffliato," said Ginny. "All right, you can come out now."

Albus and Carly threw off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Thanks, Mum," said Carly.

"No problem," said Ginny with a smile. "I'm just sorry I can't give you your privacy for this." She smiled. "I remember coming to St. Mungo's for appointments with Dad when I was pregnant."

Carly smiled. "Honestly, Mum, I'm glad you're here," said Carly. "I feel better having you here. You've been through all this before. This all makes me a little nervous."

"What, I don't make you feel better?" asked Albus in feigned shock.

Carly and Ginny both laughed.

"There is nothing to be nervous about," said Ginny reassuringly. "You are doing everything right." Ginny smiled. "You really are glowing."

Carly smiled. "Thanks, Mum," said Carly.

Carly changed into the gown, and sat down on the table. A few moments later the Healer came in to see them.

"Ginny, how are you," said Parvati. "How was your anniversary?"

"Wonderful," said Ginny. "Harry and I went to Loch Ness for a long weekend."

"That must have been wonderful," said Parvati. "And how are the proud parents to be doing? Carly, you do look wonderful."

"Thanks, I feel great, Healer Patil," said Carly.

"How many times must I tell you, call me Parvati," she replied. "Are you and Rose all set for the third task, Al?"

"Yes, I think so," said Albus. "We really appreciate your keeping this quiet. We know the press will have a field day if they find out Carly is pregnant."

"No problem," said Parvati.

Carly got on the table, and Parvati began the examination. Much of it was performed magically, but some of it was not. When he was not in the way, Albus held Carly's hand.

Parvati could see Carly was very nervous. In her years as a Healer, she had learned that small talk often took the patient's mind off things. She saw the nervous look on Albus's face and knew the perfect thing to take both of their minds off the examination.

"Hey, Ginny, have you ever told these two about the first baby I ever delivered?" asked Parvati. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

Ginny laughed. "You know, come to think of it, I know Al knows the story, but I don't think Carly does," said Ginny.

"What is it, Mum?" asked Carly.

"Well, Parvati delivered James, Albus, and Lily," said Ginny.

"I only assisted with James," said Parvati. "I was in my last year of training, about six months from officially being a Healer when I delivered Albus."

Suddenly Albus remembered the story he hadn't heard since he was little. "Do we really have to tell that?" asked Albus. "I mean, can't we talk about something else…anything else?"

"Trust me, Al," said Parvati with a laugh. "I tell it all the time, but I do leave out your identity. How can I not tell the story, you gave me nightmares for a month."

"Really?" asked Carly curiously. "What happened?"

"Let me start the story," said Ginny. "I was in my forty-second week of being pregnant. Albus just didn't want to be born."

"Forty-two weeks?" asked Carly. "Isn't that a little long?"

"Not really," said Parvati. "A lot of pregnancies can go to forty-two weeks. It's not really that unusual. It does get a little hard on the mother though. If Albus wasn't born in a couple of days, we were going to have to coax him along."

"That's putting it mildly," said Ginny with a laugh. "The only thing I wanted was to have Albus born. It was July, and hotter than I had ever known it to be. I felt miserable, all the cooling charms in the world weren't helping, and I had to stay home, because everywhere I went, the press wanted to take my picture. On July thirty-first, I was practically climbing the walls I was so bored. That night we were going to the Burrow for a birthday party for Dad. Aunt Hermione, and Parvati showed up to take me shopping. We went to a Muggle mall, where the Daily Prophet wouldn't usually look. Aunt Hermione and Parvati wanted to make sure, so they called Colin and he dropped a rumor I was out in public on the other side of London."

"Your Mum and I wanted to go to a store on one of the upper floors," said Parvati. "Hermione had to go to some other stores, and then she was going to meet us."

"What happened?" asked Carly.

"Well, your Mum was in no condition to walk up stairs," said Parvati. "I had put a charm on her so she could walk with very little discomfort, but we had to use the lift to get upstairs. The lift got stuck, and we were trapped."

"Oh, no," said Carly. "Couldn't you apparate out? No, wait…I almost forgot, no apparating after the fourth month."

"Right," said Parvati. "So, I was just about to apparate out for help. Of course, at that moment is when your Mum's water broke."

"Mum, you must have been so scared," said Carly a look of disbelief on her face. "That must have been just terrifying."

"No, it wasn't," said Ginny with a laugh. "I was fully confidant Parvati would take care of both me and Al."

"I on the other hand was scared to death," said Parvati with a laugh. "I had only assisted delivering babies, I had never delivered one all by myself. I was afraid I would make a mistake."

A look of fear spread over Carly's face.

"Relax, love," said Albus. "Since I'm standing here, this does have a happy ending, and I'm sure it won't happen to you."

Carly laughed. "Good point," said Carly. "Just make a mental note, no lifts until after the Baby Al is born."

"So, there we were, trapped in the lift," said Parvati. "I was terrified. Your Mum just wanted Al born, where he was born really wasn't important to her. I got your Mum settled on the ground, and conjured some pillows so she would be at least a little comfortable. I couldn't conjure a bed, I couldn't have explained it if they got the elevator fixed and opened the door. The telephone in the lift rang, and they said it would be an hour before they could get us out. I told them I was delivering a baby so they needed to hurry. They wanted to know if your Mum could wait to deliver until after they got the lift unstuck. I told them I was going to have to deliver the baby. I didn't leave any room for choice."

"How could you deliver a baby in a lift?" asked Carly.

"Well, delivering a baby in a magical hospital isn't really any different than doing it in a Muggle hospital," said Parvati. "Really the only thing we do differently here at St. Mungo's than any Muggle hospital in London is we have some spells to help with the pain, and some instruments to monitor the progress magically. We learn in school how to deliver babies without instruments. The majority of the time, the baby pretty much delivers themselves. We just need to tell the Mum how to breathe right, and help the baby out. I knew I could deliver the baby without tipping off the Muggles that we were magical. That wasn't the real problem."

"What was?" asked Carly. She had completely forgotten that Parvati was still examining her because she was so engrossed in the story.

"I had only assisted in deliveries, I had never delivered a baby by myself," said Parvati. "I was scared to death. So, I used the spells to give Ginny some relief from the pain. Your Mum wanted your Dad there, so I cast a spell to disable the security camera in the lift, and then I apparated to the Auror Office, grabbed your Dad and apparated back. They thought your Dad had been abducted. Anyway, I delivered Albus while your Dad held your Mum's hand. Everything went perfectly, your Mum did wonderfully. There was only one small problem." Parvati and Ginny both looked at Albus trying to stifle smiles.

"What happened?" asked Carly. She turned to Albus when they didn't reply. He looked slightly green. "Al, what happened?

Albus took a breath. "Apparently…I stunned her," said Albus.

"You what?" asked Carly in shock.

"It's not that uncommon really," said Parvati. "As they are born, babies will often let off some magic, as their surroundings change so drastically. It's not unusual. I just wasn't expecting to be stunned. Fortunately, it was very mild, or I might have dropped him."

Carly started laughing, as did Ginny and Parvati.

"I don't really think it's funny," said Albus with a sigh. "I really didn't mean it."

"Oh come on, Al," said Ginny. "At the time I didn't either, but later I did. It was a really interesting day. It took about a half hour to get the elevator open, by then you were born, Parvati had me all cleaned up, and your Dad was holding you, proud as he had ever been. Hermione was there instantly, and between the two of them, they Confunded the medics that had been called. When they got all of us into the ambulance, we altered their memories and had them take us to St. Mungo's."

"Well, that about does it," said Parvati. "You and the baby are fine, Carly. We have just one more thing to do."

Parvati walked to a cabinet, and pulled out a very strange looking device. It looked like a small projection screen mounted to a very small table. It also looked like it had a speaker of some kind built onto it.

"What's that?" asked Albus.

"This is going to allow us to have a look at your baby, and to hear the baby's heart beat," said Parvati with a smile.

Albus stared at her in amazement. "You can really do that?" asked Albus.

"Yes," said Parvati with a smile. "In fact, we can even make a print for you to take home. It's too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl though, maybe at your next appointment."

"I already know," said Carly with a smile. "It's a boy, Baby Al as we call him." She turned to look at Albus. "He's going to be perfect, just like his Daddy."

Albus smiled, and then leaned down and kissed her softly. Ginny and Parvati both smiled at the young couple. Parvati took the strange device and set it on the examination table over Carly's stomach. The screen was facing Carly. Albus and Ginny were on each side of her. Parvati drew her wand and waved it at the instrument on the table, muttering a spell.

The screen lit up as if it were a Muggle television. A black and white moving picture appeared. Albus and Carly stared at it. It took them just a second, having never seen anything like this before, to see the baby. He was so small and seemed to move just a little bit. A moment later, sound began to come from the speaker. It was very fast, but very strong. "Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump."

Albus and Carly both stared at the screen and listened to the sound, in awe. They had never seen anything like this before.

"Why don't I give you a minute alone," said Parvati.

"I'll go too," said Ginny. Ginny picked up Harry's Invisibility Cloak and swung it over herself. She followed Parvati out of the room, leaving two very stunned young parents to be, alone.

"That's really our baby, Carly," said Albus almost in a whisper, as he didn't want to miss a single heartbeat. "I can't believe it."

"I can't either, Al," said Carly. "I already love him so much."

"Me too, I love both of you so much," said Albus still amazed by what he saw. He turned to Carly, and gently turned her face towards him. "Do you realize how amazing this is? You have done something so amazing I can't even believe it. You're just amazing."

Carly smiled. "I've had help, in a lot of ways," said Carly with a laugh as she looked into his eyes. "I couldn't do this without you."

"Believe me, you're doing all the hard work," said Albus. "All I have to do is love you. I can't think of an easier job." Albus put his arms around her, and just held her for a moment as they continued to watch the screen and listen to the their son's heartbeat. They both knew they would never forget this moment for the rest of their lives.

Albus spent most of the evening tracking down all the Potters and Weasleys and their friends to show them the picture Parvati gave them. It even had the heartbeat, when you waved a wand over it, you could hear it.

Albus and Carly had never seen Harry so happy as when he saw it.

Just before ten o'clock Saturday morning, Albus and Rose arrived at classroom eleven. They found the same table and chairs that were there the day before the first task. They were the last ones to arrive. Sophie, Danielle, Stefan, and Anton were seated on one side of the table, and Kingsley, Percy, Cho, Viktor, Gabrielle, and Hermione were sitting on the other side. Albus and Rose quickly joined their competitors and the judges.

"Welcome," said Cho. "Tomorrow at ten o'clock you will gather on the quidditch pitch for the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. "There will be two separate tasks, which you will take on individually. The first task will involve capturing a beast in the Forbidden Forest. An enchanted crystal will follow you, and relay your efforts back to the pitch for the judges and spectators to see. The second task will involve mounting, and riding a beast on the quidditch pitch."

Rose and Albus turned and looked at each other. They were not expecting this at all. They assumed they would compete together.

"Prior to the competition, you will need to decide which one of you from each team will take part in which task," said Cho. "The beast you will capture or ride will then be selected at random from several different beasts."

"What kinds of beasts will we capture or ride?" asked Stefan Popov.

"You will not know that until you randomly select your beast," said Cho. "The scoring will be as follows. For the first tasks in the Forbidden Forest, you will have two hours to track down, subdue, and return your beast to the quidditch pitch. Each Judge will award zero to five points based on your performance. Additionally, the one of you who finishes the fastest will receive ten bonus points. If you harm your beast in any way, including stunning it, you can receive a maxim of three points from each judge, and cannot receive the bonus points based on finishing the fastest. As for the second task on the pitch, the same scoring will apply, except that the bonus points will be awarded to the person who rides their beast the longest. You have thirty minutes for the second task."

With the instructions given, Sophie, Danielle, Stefan, and Anton, as well as all the judges, except Hermione, left.

"So, what do you think?" asked Hermione.

"Dad showed me the list of animals being brought into the country," said Albus. "They are bringing in an abraxan and a granian."

"That's two breeds of winged horses," said Rose. "The aethonan is native to Britain. It wouldn't be a stretch to think we will each have a winged horse to ride. I would hate to get the abraxan though, they are massive."

"The only other animal being brought in is a cockatrice," said Albus. "If they are releasing that into the

Forbidden Forest, then that leaves two that must be native to Britain."

"Sounds like you two need to go spend some time with Hagrid," said Hermione.

"I was just thinking the same," said Rose.

"Well, I guess it's true that great minds think alike," said Albus with a laugh.

Rose punched him lightly in the shoulder and smiled.

Carly sat alone in her dorm. It was just after eight o'clock. She was curled up on the couch in front of the fire, reading one of her textbooks. She never minded doing homework, though she didn't enjoy it as much as Rose did, but Carly was restless. She was worried about Albus and Rose, though not as much as she had for the previous tasks. She was sure, that Albus and Rose could handle a few magical beasts. She just couldn't help but worry a little though.

They had been working all day with Hagrid. Carly knew they would be back soon. She really needed Albus to hold her and tell her everything would be all right as he had before the other tasks. Carly needed to hear him promise he would always be there for her, for both of them. Then she would be able to put her mind at ease.

She closed the book, and picked up the picture she got from Parvati from the table in front of her. She knew Albus was right. It was amazing. She really had this tiny life growing inside her. It seemed almost unbelievable, but she held the irrefutable evidence in her hand.

Carly had been thinking lately about how lucky she was. After her parents died, she thought she would never be happy again. Then she met Albus. Even at eleven years old she knew she was in love. Then his family adopted her. She still missed her parents and her grandmothers, but she had a new family and so many friends who loved her so much. Never once did she ever feel like an outsider among the Potters and Weasleys. She knew she was a very lucky girl.

Just then, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Carly.

The door opened, and Danny came in.

"Hi, Danny," said Carly with a smile. "Come on in."

Danny closed the door and walked over to the couch. She could tell by the look on his face, he felt pretty much the way she did. He was worried about the person he loved most.

"I was just looking for, Rose," said Danny a note of sadness in his voice. "I thought she would be done with Hagrid by now, but she's nowhere in the castle."

"I think they are still with Hagrid," said Carly. "Why don't you sit for a while? It's a little lonely up here all alone. I miss the Gryffindor Common Room, but I need to keep my robes over my clothes down there."

"Sure," said Danny. He sat down on the couch. "No one else around tonight?"

Carly smiled. "Hugo, Colleen, Tommy and Lily were here earlier keeping me company," said Carly. "I could tell by the looks they were giving each other, they really wanted to be somewhere snogging, so I told them I was tired and going to sleep. I like having company, but I can't be responsible for keeping them from snogging, now can I?"

Danny laughed. "Yeah, we can't have that," said Danny. "James and Lucy went to the Three Broomsticks."

"I'm so happy for them," said Carly. "James has been the best big brother a girl could ever have. He was lonely for so long, I'm glad he's happy now."

"Yeah, I'm happy for him too," said Danny.

Carly thought she detected a note of sadness in Danny's voice, but he continued before she could ask him in he was all right.

"How did your appointment go?" asked Danny. "It was today right?"

Carly smiled. "See for yourself," said Carly, as she handed him the picture. She drew her wand and waved it over the picture, and the heartbeat began to play.

"Oh, Carly," said Danny. "This is…"

"Amazing," said Carly with a grin. "That's what Albus said."

"Albus has a gift for understatement," said Danny.

"You and Rose will have a picture like this someday," said Carly with a smile.

"Yeah," said Danny. "I hope so." The sadness in his voice was unmistakable now as he handed the picture back to Carly.

"What's wrong, Danny?" asked Carly concernedly.

Danny was quiet for a moment. "Rose's Dad said he would pay for the wedding, and he wouldn't take no for an answer," said Danny softly. "But I just can't get married. Not until I can take care of her, and give her the things she deserves."

"You know all she needs is you," said Carly. "She would live with you in a cardboard box if she had to."

Danny didn't laugh. "It might come to that," said Danny. "I know she will be making money from a Ministry job, and I'll make a little money during Auror training. I just need to buy a house. Then we can get married." Danny paused. "Can I tell you something, Carly? You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Rose."

"Of course, Danny," said Carly. "You're family, you can tell me anything."

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Carly," said Danny. "I might have come up with a way to get the money for a house."

"That's wonderful," said Carly with a smile. The look on her face made her wonder if that was true. "Isn't it?"

"We'll have to wait and see," said Danny flatly.

"What do you mean?" asked Carly. She wasn't sure why he wasn't happier about this.

"Well, I met a Goblin at the Hog's Head," said Danny. "He was taking bets on the Triwizard Tournament."

"You placed a bet on the tournament?" asked Carly. She was a little bit surprised.

"I bet on Albus and Rose to win," said Danny.

"Danny, how can that give you enough to buy a house?" asked Carly.

"Well, it seems that since Albus and Rose have had two close calls in the first two tasks, no one will bet on them anymore," said Danny. "The Goblin started offering ridiculous odds. Finally I made a bet, twenty-five to one odds that Albus and Rose win the Tournament. I bet five hundred Galleons."

Carly stared at him in disbelief. She knew that the Potter family was extremely wealthy. Five hundred, for that matter, five thousand Galleons was nothing compared to what was in the Potter's vault at Gringotts. Danny's family was not wealthy. Danny had probably never even seen five hundred Galleons at the same time.

"Where did you get five hundred Galleons?" asked Carly.

"I sold my Grandfather's watch to cover the bet," said Danny. "Aberforth vouched for the Goblin, he has been taking bets at the Hog's Head for years, and Aberforth is holding all the money until the Tournament is over, and it's all good, no Leprechaun gold. This Goblin has taken bets like that before according to Aberforth, he apparently has money, and doesn't mind making the occasional foolish bet. If Albus and Rose win, I'll have thirteen thousand Galleons. That's enough for several houses, and I can try to buy back my watch if it hasn't been sold yet."

"And if they lose?" asked Carly.

"Then I'm out a watch," said Danny with a laugh. "It's a small price to pay for Rose. She's worth a thousand watches. It's not like I'm betting on a hippogriff race or something. I'm betting on Albus and Rose. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want either of them thinking they have to win for this reason. If they don't I'm never going to tell them."

"All right," said Carly. "Where did you sell the watch anyway?"

"A jewelry store in Diagon Alley," said Danny. "It was the same place I purchased Rose's engagement ring." Danny paused. "I almost feel like I'm cheating. I should have to earn this, but Rose means so much to me. I just want her to be happy. Nothing else matters to me. I love her too much not to give this a try."

Carly smiled. "Win or lose, you will be happy," said Carly. "I know it, and when you win, you will make Rose very happy."

"I hope so," said Danny.

Just then, the door opened, and in came Albus and Rose.

Danny got up, and went right to Rose, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. Albus headed for the couch.

"Well, hello to you, too," said Rose breathlessly as she and Danny broke apart.

"Come on," said Danny. "It's not too late yet. Why don't we go sit by the fire in the Room of Requirement?"

"I think that sounds wonderful," said Rose with a smile.

They all said goodnight, and Danny and Rose left. Albus snuggled close to Carly on the couch, putting his arms around her.

"How did things go with Hagrid?" asked Carly as she snuggled closer to Albus and put her head on his shoulder.

"Very good," said Albus. "We reviewed all dangerous magical creatures indigenous to Britain, and went over the ones the Ministry has brought in for the tournament. I think it will be fine." Albus paused. "Please don't worry. I hate to worry you. I promise, I'll be fine."

Carly smiled. That is exactly what she needed to hear. "I am worried," said Carly. "You haven't broken a promise to me yet though. You'll be all right."

Albus kissed her softly. He remembered how worried she was before the first two tasks. It really made him feel good that she wasn't as worried now. He hated to worry her.

"Well, then, I guess I'm all set," said Albus with a smile. He kissed her again. "How's Baby Al feeling tonight?"

"I think he's feeling great," said Carly.

"And how is his Mum feeling?" asked Albus with a smile.

"Lucky," said Carly with a smile as she looked into his piercing emerald eyes. "His Mum's feelling very, lucky."

Sunday morning, all the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends gathered in the Room of Requirement early for breakfast and to wish Albus and Rose luck in the third task. They had just finished breakfast, it was eight o'clock, and Albus, Carly, Rose, and Danny were heading up to Gryffindor Tower to get ready, and to spend some time alone before the task. Ron followed them out into the hallway.

"Danny, could I talk to you for a minute?" asked Ron.

"Sure," said Danny. "Why don't you all head to the Tower, I'll join you shortly."

Albus, Carly, and Rose headed down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower.

Ron led Danny into an empty classroom. He pulled two chairs close together, and motioned for Danny to sit. Ron sat in the other chair facing him.

Danny had no idea what this was about. He was a little nervous.

Ron took something out of his pocket and handed it to Danny. "You seem to have lost this," said Ron with an unreadable expression on his face.

Danny took his grandfather's watch from Ron, and closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say, or what to think.

"I know everything," said Ron evenly. "Aberforth was concerned, since that was an awful lot of money for you to bet. As luck would have it, Harry happens to know the owner of the jewelry store in Diagon Alley, and you mentioned Rose's name. She contacted him and he told me. She wasn't sure why you would part with something that was obviously very important to you. That is actually what I am wondering myself."

Danny wasn't quite sure what to do or say. Ron's expression was blank, and his voice betrayed nothing of what he was thinking."

"Look, Mr. Weasley," began Danny, but Ron cut him off.

"Ron," said Ron.

Danny looked at his quizzically for a moment, but understood what he meant. He wasn't quite sure why though.

"Look, Ron," said Danny tentatively. "All I want is to make Rose happy. You said you were going to pay for the wedding, but I need to be able to take care of her. I know we will have income from our jobs, though it won't be much at first. I just have to be able to buy a house. I couldn't think of any other way to get the money. I feel like I'm cheating, like I am not earning it, but how I feel is not as important as Rose's happiness. Nothing in the world is."

Ron stared at him for a moment. Ron hadn't been exactly sure what he wanted to say to Danny. Now, after what Danny had just said, he knew exactly what he needed to say. "I'm going to tell you a story Danny," said Ron.

Danny nodded. He was unsure where this was going, and it was giving him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Money makes people do strange things," said Ron. "When I was in school, my family didn't have a lot of money. Harry of course was one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain. The first couple of years, Harry often offered to pay for things. He would buy food from the trolley on the Hogwarts Express, or ice cream when we went to Diagon Alley. By the time third year came around though, I really began to resent it. It was my problem of course. Harry was just being a good friend, sharing what he had. He wasn't trying to show off or anything. He was still my best friend, but I resented him for having money. Of course at the time, I wanted to have money so I could buy myself things. I wanted to be rich and famous. It took a few years, but eventually I realized something. For all his money, Harry wasn't happy. Money just can't buy happiness, no matter how much you have. It took me a while to realize that. I know how hard it was for you to ask your father for the money for Rose's ring. I just want you to know, I do understand what it's like not to have money."

"I didn't realize…thanks, Ron," said Danny. It was going to take time to get used to calling him by his first name. "You know, the money I'm trying to win will buy a house. The happiness will come from Rose and I being together. It's just very important to me that I can have that for her. I know money can't buy us happiness."

Ron smiled. "I know you do, Danny," said Ron. "That's not why I told you that. See, I felt the same way back when I graduated Hogwarts. I wanted to buy a house so Hermione and I could get married. Hermione and Rose are a lot alike. Hermione didn't care where we lived either. I felt I had to take care of her just like you feel you have to take care of Rose. If I had asked Harry to lend me money for a house, he would have in an instant. In fact, he probably would have tried to give it to me. I wasn't about to do that. It didn't take me long to save up enough money for a house. George made me part owner of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." Ron grinned. "What's funny about that, is Harry gave his Triwizard Tournament winnings to Fred and George to start the business with. Anyway, that paid very well, much better than a Ministry job and Auror training paychecks put together. I still am a part owner." Ron paused and took a breath. "I might never have been if Fred hadn't died. I felt bad about that for a very long time. I felt like I had profited from my brother's death. Of course I eventually realized that was ridiculous. Fred would have been very happy for me. What I finally realized, is that you have to take the opportunities you are presented with to make the people you love happy. Sure, everyone would like to have everything be perfect, and sometimes, things work out perfectly. Often times, you have to make the best of what you have. Don't feel bad about it, Danny. Don't feel like you've cheated, just because you placed a bet instead of earned the money. I know what that watch means to you. You traded it for a chance at giving something to Rose that is important to you. You traded it for her happiness. They will win, and when they do, you two will get married. Do not feel bad about it, Danny, not ever. We do what we have to do for the people we love."

Danny was blinking back tears. He never knew how much he and Ron were alike. Maybe that was one of the reasons Rose had fallen in love with him. Maybe he reminded her of her father a little bit.

"Thanks, Ron," said Danny. "That really means a lot to me. When they win, I want to pay you back for this watch."

Ron held up his hand. "That is a gift," said Ron. "Consider it an apology for how lousy I was to you for so long."

Danny was going to protest, but he didn't. "Thanks, Ron," said Danny. "This means a lot…and I'm not just talking about the watch."

Ron smiled. "You better get up to the tower, you don't want to keep Rose waiting," said Ron. "She's probably starting to get nervous."

Danny stood, and was about to leave. He stopped. "Ron, do you think I'm wrong for feeling that I need to buy a house before we get married?" asked Danny. "I always thought it was important. It's why I placed the bet. I just don't know if it was the right thing to do anymore."

Ron knew the answer. Rose would live in a tent, and if he wanted Rose to be happy a house wouldn't matter. Ron also understood pride.

"That is a very hard question to answer," said Ron. "It was easy for me. I knew I would have the money soon enough from working at the joke shop. Hermione was all right with waiting a couple of years to be married, so it all worked out. Rose wants to get married sooner, rather than later." Ron smiled. "I guess what you really have to ask yourself is, who is the house really important to?"


	65. Unicorns, and Horses, and Dogs, Oh My!

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 65 – Unicorns, and Horses, and Dogs, Oh My!

Danny headed down the hallway towards the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, thinking about what Ron said. He knew Ron was right. He shouldn't feel like he was cheating. He knew the answer to Ron's last question too. Fortunately, Rose was a thousand times more important than his pride. Danny knew exactly what he had to do, what he should have done months ago.

Danny gave the password, and the portrait blocking the entrance to Gryffindor Tower swung open. Danny crawled through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew that everyone was already gathering on the pitch for the third task, and that the four of them would be the only ones in Gryffindor Tower.

"Who wants to call it?" asked Carly as she stood between Rose and Albus in the middle of the Common Room.

"Rose should call it," said Albus. "She was selected by the Goblet of Fire."

"Tails," said Rose.

Carly nodded, and tossed a Galleon into the air. The four of them watched the Galleon as it spun in the air. Danny had no idea what this was about, but for the others, the spinning Galleon seemed to take all the time in the world to fall to the floor. When it hit the carpet with a thud, it stopped dead.

"It's heads," said Carly.

"Damn," muttered Rose angrily.

"I'll take the first task in the Forbidden Forest," said Albus.

Rose frowned. "I should have called heads," said Rose.

"Come on, Rose," said Albus. "I've been in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid many more times helping him out with his creatures than you have. Whatever animal I have to find, I'll have a much better chance of capturing it. Besides, you know I've never ridden a horse, winged or otherwise in my life. You have."

Rose couldn't argue with the logic. When she was little, her father often took her to a neighbor's horse farm not far from their home. Their neighbor always let her ride one of his horses. She always went for a ride a few times every summer. The horses didn't have wings, but it was more experience than Albus had.

"Fine," said Rose with a sigh. "But I swear, if anything in the Forbidden Forest eats you I won't talk to you for a month."

They all laughed, though it was a little half hearted on Carly's part.

"Hey, Danny," said Albus. They hadn't even noticed he had come in. He was still standing by the portrait hole watching them.

"Danny, what did my Dad want?" asked Rose curiously

"Nothing," said Danny with a smile. "Just some security business. Nothing important." He was staring at Rose thinking about his conversation with Ron.

The look in Danny's eyes was not lost on Albus. "Come on, Carly," said Albus. "I have to change and I think these two would like to be alone for a few minutes."

"They aren't the only ones," said Carly with a smile, as she took Albus's hand. Albus and Carly headed upstairs to their dorm. Danny walked over to Rose.

"Are you all right, Danny?" asked Rose.

Danny smiled. "I'm great," said Danny. "Come on, let's sit down for a while."

Rose had already changed into her competition robes. They both went and sat on the couch, and Danny immediately put his arms around Rose and began to kiss her deeply. After several minutes, they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Now," said Rose as she looked into Danny's eyes, "what did my Dad really want to talk to you about? Don't say it was nothing. When you kiss me like that, something is up."

"Can't I snog my fiancé breathless?" asked Danny with a smile.

"Anytime you want," said Rose with a smirk. "In fact, I encourage it. But I can tell when something is up."

"Damn, I'm a lousy liar," said Danny with a grin. "I'll make a deal with you, Rose. After you and Albus are Triwizard Champions, I'll tell you. I promise, it's nothing bad. You know I would never lie to you, right."

Rose looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then smiled. "All right," said Rose. "I trust that you would tell me if something was wrong."

They had an hour before they had to head down to the pitch. After a few more minutes of snogging, Rose settled into Danny's arms. She really would have preferred to stay there, and not go to the pitch at all.

"Rose, let's get married in October," said Danny softly. "I've always liked the fall."

Rose pulled back and looked into his eyes, her own revealing her shock as well as her hope he was serious. "Do you mean it?" asked Rose in a whisper.

"Yes, I do," said Danny reaching up and brushing his fingers against her cheek. "I think we should get married in October. There is a two-week break in October for first year Aurors in training. After trying to break us for the first month, we get a breather. I think we should get married then."

"But, Danny…I thought you wanted to be able to buy a house first," said Rose. "I know that's important to you."

Danny looked deep into Rose's beautiful brown eyes. "Does it matter to you if we get a house first?" asked Danny softly, still staring into her eyes.

"No," said Rose as she stared back. "I thought it was important to you."

"I was," said Danny with a smile. "It was important to me, but what does it really matter? Is it my pride, or am I just being foolish? I'm not sure anymore. I do know you want to get married more than anything, and I for one don't want to deny you that. I love you Rose, and I want to be your husband. It doesn't really matter where we live."

Danny took Rose's hand in his and intertwined their figures. "So what do you say Miss Weasley?" asked Danny. "Shall we be married in October?"

Rose nodded. She had tears in her eyes. Rose threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, and he put his arms around her.

"October would be beautiful," whispered Rose.

"Then it's decided," said Danny placing a kiss just below her ear.

House or no house, they were going to be happy. Danny was quite sure he really didn't need a house. Everything that was really important, that he really needed, was in his arms.

When Albus, Carly, Rose, and Danny arrived at the pitch, they saw it had been reconfigured. It had a high fence all around it, and the stands had been raised to above them, so they were not obstructing anyone's view. At one end of the pitch, several booths had been set up above the fence. One was for the judges, where they all currently sat. Three smaller booths were set up to one side for the champions. A stairway led up to each booth, with a gate at the top. Beside the stairs to the judge's booth was a small table with what appeared to be a crystal on it. The grass was gone from the pitch, replaced by a dirt field. What looked like a huge television screen hung above the pitch, one side facing the stands on each side, and a smaller screen hung perpendicular to the larger screen in front of the judges and champions booths. There was a gate at the opposite end of the pitch from the judges and champions booths to bring in the beasts for the competition.

After good luck kisses from their fiancés just outside the pitch, Albus and Rose walked toward the judges' and champions' booths. Stefan and Anton were already seated in the middle of the three booths, and Sophie and Danielle were ascending the steps to their booth at the far right.

Albus put his hand up to his neck and slid his finger over the phoenix charm on Carly's necklace for luck.

"Danny and I are getting married in October," said Rose. She hadn't said anything when Albus and Carly had come down from their dorm. Rose thought they had to concentrate on the task. She just couldn't hold it in anymore though. She was ready to burst with excitement. Rose just had to tell someone the good news.

"That's wonderful, Rose," said Albus with a smile. "What made Danny decide to set a date? I know he wanted to wait until he could afford a house."

"I'm not sure," said Rose with a shrug. "I think it had something to do with whatever my Dad wanted to talk to him about this morning. I don't care though. All that matters is that we are going to get married in October. I can't wait."

"I know the feeling," said Albus with a smile as they reached the steps. They walked up the stairs, took their seats, and Cho stood and addressed the crowd.

"Welcome to the third task of the Triwizard Tournament," said Cho. "For this task, each of our six champions will undertake a task alone. One champion from each team will select a beast at random and they will have two hours to capture that beast in the Forbidden Forest, and bring them back to the pitch. The three beasts for the first task, are a cockatrice, that was released several days ago, a unicorn, many of which are known to live in the Forbidden Forest, and a hellhound, one of which has lived in the Forbidden Forest for many years."

"Fluffy," whispered Albus.

"Yeah," whispered Rose. "You couldn't get that lucky, you know exactly where he lives and how to subdue him."

"Who knows, maybe our luck will change," whispered Albus. "At some point, you would think something would go right."

"We will go in order from lowest to highest current score," said Cho. "Currently in third place, Beauxbatons Academy with fifty-one points, currently in second, Durmstrang Institute with fifty-eight points, and leading the competition, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry with fifty-nine points."

The cheers were thunderous. In the stands, all the Potters and Weasleys anxiously awaited the beginning of the competition.

"I hope Albus draws Fluffy," said Harry. "He might be hard to find if he is not in his cave, but he will be easy to bring back here."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I'm a little nervous for Rose. Those winged horses can be mean, especially the abraxan, but I think she'll do all right."

"Did you take your potion, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Why do you think I'm so calm?" asked Ron with a grin. Ron had been very nervous, but the potion was helping. He couldn't wait for the Triwizard Tournament to be over.

"I ask now that the champion from Beauxbatons who will compete in this event join me on the pitch," said Cho.

Sophie stood and descended the stairs to the pitch, as did Cho. She walked over to Cho. Cho held out a small cloth bag. Sophie reached into the bag and pulled out a miniature unicorn. It reared back on its hind legs in Sophie's hand.

"Sophie, you have two hours to bring back a full grown unicorn," said Cho. Cho waved her wand, and what looked like a crystal, rose from the table and began to follow Sophie as she jogged toward the Forbidden Forest. The picture the crystal was taking was appearing on the screens above the pitch. At the top of the screen, a clock counted down from two hours.

They watched as Sophie entered the Forbidden Forest. It took her only ten minutes to find unicorn tracks. She tracked the beast for nearly fifteen minutes, finally finding a lone unicorn standing in a field grazing.

Sophie cautiously approached the unicorn. Unicorns like girls better than boys, and it allowed her to approach. When she got within a few feet, she slowly drew her wand. She began to charm the unicorn into a trance. Within two minutes, the unicorn was completely under Sophie's control. Sophie headed back out of the Forbidden Forest with the unicorn walking behind her. It took only fifteen minutes to get back to the pitch with the unicorn, as the Beauxbatons students cheered. It had only taken her forty-five minutes to capture the unicorn, completely unharmed.

Each judge held up a card with Sophie's score, Cho five, Kingsley five, Percy four, Viktor five, and Gabrielle, five.

"Beauxbatons receives twenty-four points," said Cho. "That gives them a total of seventy-five points, and with an excellent time of forty-five minutes, they may pick up an additional ten points."

The Beauxbatons students cheered loudly.

After a moment, Cho continued. "I ask now that the champion from Durmstrang who will compete in this event join me on the pitch," said Cho.

Anton stood and descended the steps to the pitch, as Sophie returned to her box. Someone from the ministry took charge of the unicorn and moved it to a holding area behind the pitch.

Anton walked to Cho, and reached into the cloth bag. He pulled out a miniature cockatrice that gave a loud rooster-like roar.

"Anton, you have two hours to return with the cockatrice," said Cho. Cho waved her wand, and the crystal, rose from the table and began to follow Anton as he jogged toward the Forbidden Forest. The clock above the picture on the giant screens reset to two hours and began to count down.

Up in the stands, Colleen was sitting between Luna and Hugo. "What exactly is a cockatrice?" asked Colleen.

"Why don't you handle this one, Luna," said Hugo. "Magical creatures have never been my specialty. Just ask Hagrid."

Luna laughed. "All right," said Luna. "The cockatrice is a magical creature, resembling a rooster, but possessing the tail of a dragon. It is approximately the height of a large horse. There are quite a few myths associated with the cockatrice. Some say their eyes are similar to that of a basilisk, killing or petrifying those who look into them. This is a myth. The cockatrice can however breathe fire, and they are extremely powerful. They have razor sharp teeth and claws. In general, stunning a cockatrice is considered the best way to catch one."

They all continued to watch the screen as Anton tried to find the cockatrice. It took nearly an hour and a half for him to track it down. As soon as Anton found it, the cockatrice roared at him and shot fire at him. Anton hid behind a tree for a moment, and then tried to charm it into a trance. Unfortunately, the cockatrice was not cooperating. It continued to roar and breathe fire. Anton checked his watch. He had only twenty-five minutes to catch the cockatrice and get back to the pitch. Anton stunned the cockatrice, and began to levitate it back to the pitch. Anton made it back just before the two hours expired.

Each of the judges held up a card with Anton's score, Cho two, Kingsley two, Percy one, Viktor one, and Gabrielle, one.

Cho stood to address the crowd. "Durmstrang receives seven points," said Cho. "That gives them a total of sixty-five points."

The Durmstrang students cheered loudly, though Anton looked very upset and disappointed with himself. When he got up to their booth, his brother clapped him on the back. They were not out of the competition yet. Several wizards from the Ministry took charge of the cockatrice and moved it off the pitch.

After a moment, Cho continued again. "I ask now that the champion from Hogwarts who will compete in this event join me on the pitch," said Cho.

"Good luck, be careful, Al," said Rose.

"I will," said Albus. He stood and descended the steps to the pitch.

Albus walked to Cho, and reached into the cloth bag. He pulled out a miniature hellhound. It's three heads barked loudly.

"Albus, you have two hours to return with the hellhound," said Cho. Cho waved her wand, and the crystal, rose from the table and began to follow Albus as he jogged toward the Forbidden Forest. The clock above the picture on the giant screens reset to two hours and began to count down.

Albus knew exactly how to calm Fluffy. He also knew exactly where he lived, in a cave in the forest. It wasn't too far, but if Fluffy weren't home, finding him would be a problem.

As Albus quickly headed for the cave, he spotted the other thing he knew he needed on the forest floor. Albus stopped for just a moment to pick up a handful of leaves from an organum plant. Finally Albus reached the cave where Fluffy lived about twenty minutes later. Fluffy wasn't there.

There were tracks everywhere, Albus looked around for any tracks that looked fresher, but he couldn't tell one set from another. Albus checked his watch, to find that he had been gone nearly forty minutes. Any chance of the ten bonus points was gone. It would take him at least twenty minutes to get back to the pitch. Albus had an hour to find Fluffy, possibly less, if the hellhound had gone deeper into the forest.

As Albus continued to look around at the tracks, he noticed a set heading off, deeper into the forest. They didn't look any different than the other tracks, but he decided to follow them a little ways and see where they led. After a couple of minutes, he knew he was on the right track. He smelled something awful, and knew it had to be hellhound urine. He remembered from care of magical creatures class that hellhound urine was one of the worst smelling things known in the Wizarding world, but the smell dissipated quickly. Fluffy couldn't be far away.

Albus continued to follow the tracks. Finally, he came to a small pond. Two of Fluffy's three heads were having a drink, while the other was looking around. Albus hid behind a tree. He took the handful of organum plant leaves and cast a warming charm on them. He nearly did it wandlessly, almost forgetting the crystal that was relaying his progress back to the pitch.

The leaves began to play a soft melody. Albus knew he would have to thank Neville for that lesson on the organum plant. He would be in trouble if he didn't have music to put fluffy to sleep. Albus walked out from behind the tree and toward Fluffy. The hellhound's three heads all barked at him, but after a moment of hearing the music, Fluffy lay down, and looked at Albus for a moment. Each of his three heads yawned, and he fell asleep.

Albus levitated Fluffy and headed back toward the pitch, stopping occasionally to warm the leaves again. If the music stopped, he would be in real trouble. Fluffy was rather large, and maneuvering him between the trees was slow. Albus knew he was running out of time, and quickened his pace. He arrived at the pitch just as the clock ticked down to zero.

As several wizards took charge of fluffy, Albus looked to the judges' booth for his scores. He was sure he had done well, but he was pretty certain they would be out of first place.

Each judge held up a card with Albus's score, Cho four, Kingsley four, Percy three, Viktor four, and Gabrielle, four.

"Hogwarts receives nineteen points, while Beauxbatons will receive ten points for being the fastest to return," said Cho. "Beauxbatons leads with eighty-five points, Hogwarts is second with seventy-eight points, and Durmstrang is third with sixty-five points."

The Beauxbatons students cheered loudly.

"Sorry, Rose," said Albus as he took his seat beside her. "If Fluffy had been home, I might have had a chance at the bonus points.

"Don't worry about it, Al," said Rose. "You're all right, that's all that matters. Besides, we still have the second half of the task to go, and we are ahead of Durmstrang."

"Yeah," said Albus. "After everything though, I would hate to not even make it to the last task. I think we can win this thing."

Cho returned to the judges' box. She waved her wand, and the screens above the pitch vanished. Cho addressed the crowd again.

"For the remaining portion of the task, each of the three remaining champions will select at random, a breed of winged horse," said Cho. "They have been enchanted so they can not fly. Each champion will have to mount his or her horse, and stay on for as long as possible. I ask now that the champion from Beauxbatons who will compete in this event join me on the pitch."

Danielle descended the steps to the pitch, as did Cho. Cho held out the cloth bag, and Danielle reached in and pulled out a small gray winged horse.

"The granian," said Cho.

Cho returned to the judge's box, as several wizards led the large grey winged horse onto the pitch. When they let go, it just stood there, rather passively.

"You may begin," said Cho. A large clock appeared above the judges' table, counting down from thirty minutes.

Sophie walked up to the horse cautiously. It didn't seem to care. Then she walked around beside it, and tried to mount it. As soon as she touched the horse, it bolted, running from her at an incredible speed. After two more failed attempts to mount the horse, Danielle drew her wand and tried to charm it into a trance, but every time she pointed her wand at the horse, it bolted again. Finally, she kept her distance, and managed to charm the horse. It stood there, as she pulled herself up on top of it. Unfortunately, the horse came out of its trance. Sophie held on as long as she could, but after only a minute, the horse threw her off. She landed hard, but got right up. She was unharmed, but knew she had not done well at all.

Each judge held up a card. Each judge gave her only two points.

"Beauxbatons receives ten points," said Cho. "That gives them a total of ninety-five points. Durmstrang is up next."

Danielle returned to her seat. Sophie congratulated her. While they had not scored well, with Durmstrang trailing them by thirty points, they knew they were still in an excellent position to make it to the final task of the tournament.

Cho descended the stairs to the pitch. "I ask now that the champion from Durmstrang who will compete in this event join me on the pitch," said Cho.

Stefan descended the steps to the pitch. Cho held out the cloth bag, and Stefan reached in and pulled out a small chestnut colored winged horse.

"The aethonan," said Cho.

Cho returned to the judge's box, as several wizards led the large winged chestnut colored horse onto the pitch. When they let go, it spread its wings, and shook its head, ruffling it's black mane.

"You may begin," said Cho. A large clock appeared above the judges' table, counting down from thirty minutes.

Stefan immediately walked around behind the large winged horse, staying far enough away, that the horse didn't even seem to notice him. Albus and Rose both noticed immediately, that he hadn't drawn his wand yet.

Stefan was tall and muscular, but no one expected him to do what he did. Stefan ran toward the horse from behind, and leapt up onto it's back. He put his arms around his neck, and clasped his heals into the horse's side. The horse kicked and jumped. It spread its wings, but it could not shake Stefan off. Stefan had a grip like a vice on the horse, and he wasn't falling off anytime soon.

It was just two minutes into his thirty minutes that Stefan had mounted the horse. It continued to buck and kick for nearly ten minutes, before it stopped fighting. Stefan rode the winged horse around the pitch, his arm raised in triumph, to the thunderous cheers of the Durmstrang students. Finally, the clock ticked down to zero, and Stefan rode triumphantly to the judges' booth.

Each judge held up a card with Stefan's scores, Cho five, Kingsley five, Percy four, Viktor five, and Gabrielle, five.

"Durmstrang receives twenty-four points," said Cho. "That gives them a total of eighty-nine points, and with a nearly unbeatable time of twenty-eight minutes, they may pick up an additional ten points."

The Durmstrang students roared. There was little chance twenty-eight minutes could be matched by Rose.

Rose turned to Albus, a look of misery on her face. "I'm sorry, Al," said Rose. "I'm not sure I can do this. Abraxans are massive. I'll have to mount him magically, I can't possibly reach up high enough otherwise."

"It's tough, I'll grant you," said Albus. "I know you can do it, Rose. You aren't the smartest witch I've ever met for nothing. Just don't get hurt. It's not worth getting hurt over. Give it your best shot." Albus smiled. "You don't have anything left to prove to anyone."

Rose smiled back. "You're right, Al," said Rose. "I have nothing to prove to anyone, but I want to win this for Hogwarts. Seventeen points to tie for second place, eighteen to take second place, I'll do my best."

In the stands, Danny was sitting in the row in front of Ron. Ron leaned forward and tapped Danny on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" asked Ron. He knew how important this was to Danny. "This is going to be tough for her."

Danny turned a little to one side and looked up at Ron. "We are getting married in October," said Danny with a smile. "I hope they win, but it doesn't really matter."

Ron smiled, and clapped him on the shoulder.

Cho descended the stairs to the pitch. "I ask now that the champion from Hogwarts who will compete in this event join me on the pitch," said Cho.

Rose descended the steps to the pitch. Cho held out the cloth bag, and Rose reached in and pulled out a small horse with a gold coat and a white mane.

"The abraxan," said Cho.

Cho returned to the judges' box, as several wizards led the abraxan. It was easily five feet taller than the other two horses. It was a massive beast. It spread its wings, and shook its head. It looked at Rose and grunted loudly. Rose was pretty sure she wouldn't be intimidating it.

Cho returned to the judges' box, and the clock started to count down.

Rose looked at the enormous horse. It stood there looking at her, almost daring her to do something. Rose was strong, but she wasn't strong enough to try something like Stefan had, not to mention this horse was five feet taller than the aethonan. She doubted even Stefan could have jumped up on the horse.

Rose did what she did best. She tried to reason through what to do, based on her situation. Rose knew there was no chance of staying on the horse long enough to get the bonus points, so she decided not to rush. She assumed if she tried to mount the horse and failed, she would lose at least one point from each judge, possibly two. That would leave her only fifteen to twenty points, so they could be out before she even mounted the horse. Rose knew she had to mount the abraxan, and not fall off to even have a chance. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Rose saw that the abraxan, which had been staring at her, had lost interest in her. Rose slowly walked around behind the abraxan. She had a plan, but it was going to take perfect timing. Rose knew it was now or never.

Rose drew her wand and took a deep breath. She only had one chance at this. She ran toward the horse from behind. When Rose was about twenty feet away she leapt into the air. She simultaneously pointed her wand at herself.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Rose. She rose into the air. Rose's momentum carried her toward the abraxan. She was getting closer to the abraxan, and was about ten feet above it's massive back. She was right on target.

As she reached the horse, ten feet above it, she ended the spell. "Finite," said Rose, pointing her wand at herself. After canceling the spell, Rose began to fall. She thought for a moment, she was still right on target to land on the horse's back. Then the abraxan decided to move.

The massive winged animal started to turn to the left. Rose was falling too fast to cast another spell. She reached one arm over the horse's back, and her other arm over it's wing, just barely keeping herself from falling to the ground. The horse immediately squealed and kicked violently, spreading it's massive wings.

Rose wasn't even aware of the gasps from the crowd, or that James and her uncle had to hold Danny and her father in their seats.

Rose was barely holding on. She had dropped her wand, as she tried to get a hold of the horse. The horse began to run, kick, and beat it's wings. Rose tried to swing a leg up on the horse's back, but she nearly lost her grip. Suddenly the horse bucked so hard, Rose was thrown up over the horse's back. For a second, she thought she might come down on top of the horse, but ended up in the same position she was in on the horse's other side.

Rose did the only thing she could do. She grabbed a handful of the horse's mane and tried to pull herself up. The abraxan didn't appreciate this. It kicked, and again, Rose was thrown up into the air, but this time, she had a hold of it's mane, and managed to pull herself down on top of the horse's back. It was so large, she couldn't get her arms around its neck, and her legs weren't long enough to get a real grip on its sides. She held on as long as she could. It was only about five minutes, but it felt like hours. Finally, with one massive kick, Rose went flying from the horse's back, spinning in the air like an out of control top. She didn't even know which way was up.

Albus drew his wand before any of the judges could. "Arresto Momentum," said Albus. His spell hit Rose, and she hit the ground with a thud, but quickly scrambled to her feet, and staggered towards the judges' booth.

The crowd cheered thunderously, first just clapping and hollering, but eventually, they began to chant. "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" Rose hardly noticed. She was dizzy, and not quite steady on her feet. She felt slightly nauseous, and was trying not to get sick in front of the entire school. Rose never wanted to ride a horse again, winged or otherwise.

Albus headed out of his booth to meet her, summoning her wand from the ground. Rose looked like she was going to fall over.

"Are you all right, Rose?" asked Albus as he reached her, grabbing her arm to try and steady her. Hermione was standing in the judges' box looking on in concern.

"Fine," panted Rose as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm just a little dizzy. Did you cast the spell to break my fall?"

"Yes," said Albus.

"Thanks for that," said Rose, still panting and swaying slightly. "Did we make it? Please tell me we won, I can't imagine I just did that and we lost."

"I guess we're about to find out," said Albus. They both looked up at the judges. Rose gave her mother a smile to let her know she was all right.

As they had done five times already that day, each judge held up a card, Cho four, Kingsley four, Percy three, Viktor four, and Gabrielle, four.

"Beauxbatons wins the third task," announced Cho. "Overall, Beauxbatons finishes in third place with ninety-five points…"

Cho continued to announce Hogwarts in second place with ninety-six points and Durmstrang in first place with ninety-nine points, but no one could hear her. The crowd was roaring louder than anyone could imagine. The chant of "Potter and Weasley! Potter and Weasley! Potter and Weasley!" was drowning Cho out completely.

All six champions and the six judges shook hands. Sophie and Danielle wished Albus, Rose, Stefan, and Anton luck in the final task. Albus asked Stefan where he learned to ride a horse like that, and found out Stefan and Anton had grown up and now spent their summers on their parent's farm. They had a number of aethonans on their farm.

The Potters and Weasleys all gathered at one end of the pitch. Everyone congratulated Rose and Albus on making it to the fourth task.

"Finally, we get to have a celebration," said Hugo. "It's hard to do when you're both unconscious in the Hospital Wing."

"Very funny," said Rose with a smirk as she jabbed her brother in the ribs.

Carly threw her arms around Albus's neck. "I am so happy for you, Al," said Carly. "You did really great. All of Hogwarts is proud of you."

Albus smiled and looked into her eyes, "Sorry, love," said Albus. "I know it would have been easier on you if we lost, but…" Albus didn't get to finish his sentence. Carly kissed him deeply. After a moment, they broke apart.

"I'll be fine," said Carly. "You have all of Hogwarts counting on you." Albus just smiled, nodded, and then kissed her again.

After the congratulations were over, some of them headed towards the castle. A few of them had other plans though.

"Colleen and I are going to go see the unicorn," said Lily cheerfully. "Anyone else want to come with us?"

"I would love to," said Carly. "They are so beautiful."

Hermione and Ginny also decided to go along.

The five of them headed out behind the pitch. Some wizards were already levitating Fluffy back towards the forest, while the cockatrice had been given a potion to keep it unconscious. The unicorn was grazing in a fenced in area. It was a rather short fence, but the unicorn didn't seem in any hurry to leave. They all walked slowly up to the fence.

"They are so beautiful," said Colleen in awe of the animal before them. "I've never seen one before. I've only seen pictures in books."

"They don't have any unicorns at Durmstrang?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Colleen. "I wish we had."

As they stood there, the unicorn suddenly stopped grazing, and walked over to them. This seemed very strange to Colleen and Lily. They hadn't studied unicorns yet. They were due to before the year was over. Ginny, Hermione, and Carly knew why though.

The unicorn walked right up to Carly, hanging its head over the fence and gently rubbing the side of it's nose against Carly's stomach. Colleen and Lily stared in shock.

"When you study unicorn's, you'll find out, they like girls much better than boys, but they will come right up to a pregnant woman," said Ginny. "It's supposed to be good luck. It's not a commonly known fact. Some people even say it's not true, but I know it is. When I was pregnant with James, Dad and I were out for a walk one day, and we happened upon a unicorn. It came right to me. It wasn't even bothered by Dad being there."

Carly, Lily, and Colleen gently stroked the unicorn's beautiful mane, as it continued to rub the side of its nose on Carly's stomach. It was very gentle and very careful not to hurt her with its horn.

"I guess she doesn't mind that the baby is a boy," said Carly with a laugh.

"We should be careful, Carly," said Hermione as she looked around. "I don't see anyone around at the moment, but there are a lot of people on the grounds today, if they see this, they might figure out that you are pregnant.

Carly nodded, and stroked the unicorn's mane for just another few seconds. She was about to step away, when a squirrel suddenly ran through the fenced area, right by the unicorn's feet. The unicorn reared back onto its hind legs. Carly was frozen in fear. The unicorn came down, towards her with it's hooves.

"Watch out," cried Ginny as she pushed Carly out of the way.

The unicorn came down with its hooves on Ginny, hitting her in the head and neck. It jumped the fence, trampling her and ran toward the forest.

It all happened so fast. Lily, Colleen, and Hermione had fallen to the ground, trying to get away from the unicorn. Carly had managed to stay on her feet when Ginny had pushed her out of the way.

It took several seconds for the shock to wear off and for them to realize what had just happened. They looked on in horror as Ginny lay on he ground, blood pouring from her wounds, her lifeless eyes staring blankly into the sky.

A/N: The title for this chapter s a parity of a line from the Wizard of Oz. That's probably obvious. Also, the "organum plant," as you might have guessed is something I made up. "Organum" means "musical instrument," in Latin, if the online translator I used was correct.


	66. The Owl, the Witch, and the Wizard

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 66 – The Owl, the Witch, and the Wizard

What happened, wondered Ginny. She couldn't see or feel anything, not even her own body. It was like she was floating in total darkness, somehow disembodied. It was somewhat disconcerting, but strangely, she felt at ease and calm.

The last thing she remembered was the unicorn attacking Carly. Ginny had pushed Carly out of the way. What happened then? Had the unicorn struck her instead? Please let Carly be all right, thought Ginny. It was very hazy, but Ginny thought the unicorn had indeed, hit her instead of Carly with its hooves. Ginny had felt a sensation of falling, but that was the last thing she remembered. But where was she now?

Ginny didn't know how long she pondered that question. Minutes, days, weeks, months, or even years. Slowly, things began to change.

Ginny realized she could feel her own body, and she could move. It was just a little at first, but more as time passed. She realized she was lying down on something. It was a soft surface. Ginny realized it was a carpet. It was somewhat worn, but soft nonetheless. It was strangely familiar. Ginny was lying on her back. She realized she had her eyes closed.

Ginny opened her eyes and tried to look around her. She seemed to be surrounded by darkness, but it began to brighten almost immediately. She was in some kind of room. It was strangely familiar as if she had been there before. It was all out of focus, but she knew the room. The carpet. She did know where she was.

As she lay there, Ginny realized that she was not wearing any clothes. She was completely naked, but strangely it didn't bother her at all. She felt completely at ease, as if nothing was abnormal at all. Though she knew she had never been naked in this room before.

Ginny sat up, and the room began to come into focus around her. It was just as she had thought, the Gryffindor Common Room. Her mind was flooded with all the wonderful memories of this room. She spent so much time lying on this carpet in front off the fire seventh year, with Harry at her side. They would do homework, or snog, or just hold each other late at night after everyone else had gone to sleep.

She looked toward the couch. It was the same couch she and Harry had woken up on the day after Voldemort fell. Ginny thought back to sixth year, sitting in this room with Harry, when they first began dating. Of course, it was in this very room Harry had kissed her for the first time. That was the best memory of them all.

Suddenly, Ginny realized she really shouldn't be naked in the Common Room. She was somewhat uncomfortable now. Ginny wished she had something to put on. Before the thought had even completely formed in her mind, robes appeared on the floor in front of her. She had thought it and suddenly they were there.

Ginny looked around, still sitting on the floor with the pile of robes in front of her. She looked around, and saw light pouring in the windows. It was not normal sunlight, but somehow a more brilliant light. It was bright white, and brighter than any light she had ever seen. At the same time it did not bother her eyes.

Ginny stood up. She picked up the robes and put them on. They were warm and soft, and seemed to have been made to fit her.

As Ginny stood there, she remembered Carly and the unicorn. Ginny didn't want to think it, but she had to wonder, had she died? Could this be death? She certainly was not in any pain. Ginny felt quite good, wonderful in fact. This had to be what death was. This certainly wasn't the real Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny stared at the empty fireplace. Even in the summer this room was cold without a fire going, but this room was very comfortable. It was too quiet, even if no one else was around, there should have been some sound, at least owls flying around the tower, hooting. Ginny knew she had to have died. There was no other explanation.

If she was dead, as long as Carly was all right, then it was worth it, Ginny thought. She was just sorry she had not been able to say goodbye to Harry. She would have given anything for one more minute to tell him how much she loved him, and to feel his lips on hers one last time. Ginny sat down on the couch, and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Poor Harry," said Ginny out loud to the empty room. "I can't imagine what he is feeling."

Was this what death was, Ginny wondered? An empty room filled with good memories, and no one to share them with? Somehow she had hoped for more. Ginny felt lonely. She wished someone was there she could talk to.

Suddenly, Ginny heard a flapping of wings. She looked toward the window, from where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, out of the bright light, flew a very familiar snowy owl.

"Hedwig," exclaimed Ginny.

The familiar owl flew to her and landed on her arm. She stroked Hedwig's feathers, and Hedwig nipped at her fingers affectionately.

"Are you here to keep me company?" asked Ginny with a smile.

The owl hooted softly, as if in response.

"Harry would be glad to know you came to see me," said Ginny, as she brushed away another tear. "I know he has missed you all these years. I think he still feels bad that you were mad at him when you died."

The bird hooted, a little louder, and more forcefully than before.

"I told him you weren't," said Ginny with a grin. She continued to stroke Hedwig's feathers. "I don't suppose you can tell me what is supposed to happen now? Am I just supposed to sit here with you for eternity? I thought there had to be more to being dead than this."

"You aren't dead," came a soft female voice from behind her.

Ginny stood up and turned around. Strangely, the sudden voice had not startled her. Ginny saw two people standing before her. She knew exactly who they were, yet she had never met them. Not really anyway. Harry had introduced her to them that day in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. She had seen all of Harry's pictures of his parents, so many times. She never thought for a moment she would ever meet them, certainly not like this. It was very strange. They were less than half her age when they died, yet they looked like she would expect they would now, if they had lived.

"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter," said Ginny tentatively.

"You aren't dead, Ginny," said James with a smile. Ginny could clearly see where Harry got his smile.

"Really?" asked Ginny tentatively. "I thought for sure…"

"Not with my namesake around," said Lily with a laugh.

They walked over to Ginny. Hedwig jumped off of Ginny's arm and landed on the back of the couch, with a soft hoot.

Ginny got a terrible thought. "If I'm not dead, is Carly…?" asked Ginny.

"She's fine," said Lily reassuringly. She moved closer to Ginny and pulled her into a hug, which Ginny returned. "You'll be back with everyone soon."

After Ginny and Lily broke apart, Ginny hugged James.

"Why am I here?" asked Ginny. "Why are you both here? Why is Hedwig here?"

"I'll explain," said James with a smile. "You are here, because you saved Carly from that unicorn, and fortunately, Lily was there to bring you back. Quite a daughter you have."

Ginny smiled. "Yes, she is quite a girl," said Ginny unable to hide the pride from her voice.

"Someone needed to send a message to Harry," said James. "You are the best person to deliver it. We are here, because, well, I have a certain knack for not following the rules. We wanted to meet you, and tell you how happy we are that Harry found such a wonderful person who loves him so much. We couldn't ask for a better wife for our son, or a mother for our grandchildren."

"Thank you so much," said Ginny as a tear escaped her eye. "I can't even tell you how much that means to me."

"It is we who should thank you," said Lily. "One of the hard things about being dead is not being able to help the people you love." Lily looked at the ground sadly.

"And you just can't get a decent firewhiskey either," said James seriously.

Lily elbowed him in the ribs gently, but couldn't hide her smile.

"You saved my little boy," said Lily. "If he hadn't had you after Voldemort fell, I don't know what would have happened to him. It hurt us so much to see how much pain he was in. You really did save him, in every way possible."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you," said Ginny. "Harry is the most wonderful man in the world." She looked down at the heart shaped emerald ring on her finger. "Mrs. Potter, I always wished I had the chance to tell you that, ever since Harry gave me your ring."

"I'm glad he gave it to you," said Lily. "It looks good on you."

Ginny had a question, and she hoped maybe they could answer it. "Can I ask you something?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," said Lily.

"When all this is over, will Harry be all right?" asked Ginny, her voice cracking. "Ever since July, when Voldemort returned, I have had this awful feeling…like time is running out. I have tried to ignore it, and make Harry live every moment." Ginny began to cry softly. "I'm just so afraid that I'm going to lose him."

Lily pulled Ginny into a hug. "I'm sorry, we don't know," whispered Lily. "Unfortunately, death doesn't give us the power to see the future. Dumbledore can see more than most, and even he doesn't know. You must be strong for Harry. He needs your strength to do whatever he must do. Whatever happens, be there for him."

"I will," said Ginny with a smile, as she and Lily broke apart. "I could never not be there for him." Ginny remembered something James had said earlier. "You said something about a message for Harry."

James nodded towards Hedwig. Ginny hadn't noticed earlier that a small scroll was tied to his leg. Ginny untied it, and stroked Hedwig's feathers.

As soon as she took the parchment, she felt very tired, and she yawned. "Do you know what the message is about or who it is from?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said James. "If I did, I would tell you."

"I think it's time you are getting back," said Lily. "You should lie down."

Ginny was getting so sleepy, that she had no choice but to lie down on the couch. James and Lily knelt beside the couch, and each kissed her forehead.

"Will I remember this?" asked Ginny with another yawn.

"Not consciously," said James. James looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe just this. Please tell Sirius to stop being such a git. He needs to stop being so hard on himself. It wasn't his fault."

"I promise, I will," said Ginny with a smile. "I'm really glad I got to have met you both. I wish we could have had more time."

Before either could respond, Ginny fell asleep.

--

Ginny opened her eyes. She knew immediately she was in the hospital wing. She wasn't immediately sure why.

"Hey, you're awake," said a familiar voice to the left of her bed.

She turned her head. "Hi, Sirius," said Ginny as she pulled herself up in bed. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Second question first," said Sirius with a grin. "Harry and I sent everyone else to bed an hour ago. After Lily healed you, we knew you would be all right. It's almost midnight, you've been out for hours."

"Where is Harry?" asked Ginny.

Sirius nodded toward the other side of the bed. Ginny turned her head, to see a rather disheveled looking Harry head leaning to one side on his shoulder sleeping in a chair beside her.

"He wore himself out pacing he was so worried," said Sirius with a grin. "I finally got him to sit down. He fell asleep almost immediately."

Ginny felt so awful for having worried everyone, Harry in particular. "Does he feel this bad when he worries me?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Sirius. "He feels terrible about it. Don't worry about it. You are all right, and that's all that matters to him, to any of us. Now, to answer your first question, you were trampled by a unicorn, but Lily healed you."

"Are Lily and Carly all right?" asked Ginny as it all flooded back, she suddenly became scared. "Is the baby all right?"

"They are all fine," said Sirius giving her a hug, which she returned. "Lily was unconscious for a minute, but that was all, and Carly and the baby weren't hurt. That daughter of yours is getting quite good at healing. Last time she brought someone back from being dead, she was unconscious for days. She's amazing."

"I was dead?" asked Ginny with a note of disbelief in her voice.

"Well, we aren't sure," said Sirius. "Hermione, Lily, Carly, and Colleen, certainly thought you were. You're all right now though. I'm going to go let everyone know you are all right, I promised I would. They can see you tomorrow, you should rest." Sirius looked towards Harry. "I think you should wake him up. He'll sleep better knowing you are all right."

"Thank you, Sirius," said Ginny with a smile. "I don't know what we would do without you looking out for us."

"Yes you do…you would look out for each other," said Sirius with a smile. "You all do that already anyway." Sirius stood to leave.

"Sirius, wait," said Ginny. "I don't know why, but I seem to think I have a message for you. Was it a dream? I'm not sure."

"What is the message?" asked Sirius.

Ginny could hardly believe she was saying this. "James says to stop being a git. He says not be so hard on yourself," said Ginny. "He said it wasn't your fault."

Sirius almost asked why or how, but with all the things to happen over the years, he would accept it on its face and not ask.

Sirius blinked back several tears. "James was always far too easy on me," said Sirius with a sad smile. "Besides, James really isn't the one who suffered, is he?" Sirius looked to Harry for a fleeting moment, and headed out of the hospital wing, without another word.

Ginny sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked at Harry for a moment. She never realized worrying someone felt this bad. She promised herself, she was not going to worry about what she couldn't fix anymore. She was going to be there for him, in every way she could, and not worry about what was going to happen. She wasn't sure where her conviction was coming from. Ginny had been struggling not to worry all year. It didn't really matter though.

Ginny reached out and shook Harry slightly. He woke with a start and for a moment, stared into her eyes. She smiled back. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I was so worried," said Harry as he drew a ragged breath. He buried his face in her hair and savored the feeling of her arms around him. "I know Lily healed you, I knew you would be fine, but I was just so scared. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I think I would go insane."

"I'm all right," whispered Ginny. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right," said Harry. "It wasn't your fault. You're all right, and that's all that matters. Are you sure that you are all right?"

"If you don't crush me, I'll be fine," said Ginny with a laugh. Harry was holding her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Sorry, love," said Harry as he loosened his grip a bit, and pulled back to look in her beautiful brown eyes.

Ginny reached up and put her palm to his cheek, and kissed him deeply. "Come, on, I would like to sleep in our bed tonight," said Ginny. "These cots are so uncomfortable, I don't know how you and Albus have spent so many nights here."

"Anything you say, love," said Harry. Harry gently lifted Ginny into his arms as if she was made of glass.

Ginny laughed. "I can walk," said Ginny with a grin.

"That's all right," said Harry with a smile. "I would rather carry you."

Harry began to walk towards the door, when Ginny noticed something on the bed.

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

Harry gently set Ginny down on her feet, and picked up the object that was sitting on the bed. It was a small scroll.

"I think it's for you, Harry," said Ginny unsure of how she knew that. "It was given to me. I can't seem to recall who gave it to me, or where I was."

Harry looked at her quizzically, but she couldn't explain how she knew it was for him. Harry knew that part probably didn't matter. Harry unrolled the parchment, and read.

_We need to talk when the time is right. You will know when that time is._

_S.S._

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny. "Who is 'S.S.'?"

"I only know one person with those initials," said Harry.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she realized who it had to be. "Why would he want to talk to you?" asked Ginny. "Not to mention, how?"

"I can only assume it's his portrait I need to speak to," said Harry. "I guess I'll know when it's time to do that."

"Does everything in our lives have to be a puzzle?" asked Ginny exasperatedly. "Can't anything be straightforward and clear?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "But at least we have each other to help solve these puzzles. Whatever it means, I'm not going to worry about it tonight."

Ginny smiled at him. "Come on then, let's head to bed," said Ginny. "I'm, ready for you to carry me, love." Ginny dramatically leaned back a bit so he could pick her up easily.

Harry smiled. He rolled up the scroll and slipped it in his pocket, and then he again, gently scooped Ginny into his arms. "Whatever you say, love," said Harry. Ginny put her arms around his neck, as they headed for their quarters.

All Harry cared about at the moment was that Ginny was all right. In the back of his mind though, receiving a message from him of all people, felt ominous.

--

A/N: The chapter title is a parity of "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe."


	67. Next Time I’ll Cut Them Off!

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 67 – Next Time I'll Cut Them Off!

Lily Potter opened her eyes and pulled back the curtain, to see the sun pouring in the window of her dorm. She could tell it was warm outside. She knew she had slept later than she usually did on the weekends. She liked to get up early and make the most of her days with no classes. It was Sunday, and she had been up late doing homework every night for the past week. It was nine o'clock.

Lily showered and dressed, and headed down to the Common Room. She found it nearly deserted. A few second years were doing homework, but she was sure most everyone else was outside enjoying the lovely spring day, having breakfast in the Great Hall, or still sleeping. There was one other person there though, and she knew he was waiting for her.

"There you are…good morning, love," said Tommy as he got up from the couch and walked over to her.

Lily was about to say good morning, but Tommy pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply. It was several minutes before they broke apart.

"Good morning," said Lily breathlessly. "To what do I owe being snogged breathless first thing in the morning? Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"I just thought we could go for a walk by the lake," said Tommy with a smile. "It's a beautiful day, I don't want to waste it."

"That sounds wonderful," said Lily with a smile. It was exactly what she wanted to do. "Let's grab some breakfast first though, I'm starving."

"In the Great Hall?" asked Tommy, a slight edge of nervousness in his voice. Maybe he should have kissed her a little longer, Tommy thought.

"Where else would we eat breakfast?" asked Lily with a laugh. Suddenly Tommy seemed to be acting strangely. Lily had no idea why. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine, just fine," said Tommy forcing himself to smile. "Great idea, let's get some breakfast, I haven't eaten yet either."

Tommy and Lily headed for the Great Hall. Just as she got to the Entrance Hall, Tommy pulled Lily into a hug again, and kissed her deeply.

"I have a great idea," said Tommy when they broke apart. "Why don't I grab us some muffins and pumpkin juice and we can go eat by the lake?"

"That sounds wonderful," said Lily with a smile. "But, I would really like some pancakes today. I'll eat quickly."

Lily turned and headed towards the door. Tommy slumped his shoulders in defeat, and followed her. He had tried, but there was nothing more he could do.

When Lily walked into the Great Hall, she noticed it was only half full. She also noticed that every eye in the room was on her. James, Lucy, Rose, and Danny sat together at the Gryffindor table where they usually sat. Lily assumed Albus, and Carly were still sleeping. Sirius and Neville were sitting with them too. Hugo and Colleen were probably still asleep in the Room of Requirement, as Colleen had left in the middle of the night as she had every few nights lately when she couldn't sleep.

As soon as James and Rose saw Lily walking towards them with Tommy following her, they all stopped talking, and Lily saw James put something in his lap under the table.

It didn't take a genius to know something was up.

"What is going on?" demanded Lily. "First Tommy tried to keep me from coming in here, now everyone is staring at me."

"Nothing, Lily," said James with a forced smile. "It's really no big deal. When Mum and Aunt Hermione get back from the Ministry, and Dad and Uncle Ron wake up, I'm sure they will all take care of it. Nothing you need to worry about."

Something in James voice told her, he was very, very angry about something, and trying his best not to show it.

"Tell me what you just put in your lap," hissed Lily dangerously. She had the same tone her mother did when it was meant as an order, not a request.

"Oh, it's nothing," said James again forcing himself to smile. He was pretty sure his forced calm was getting him nowhere.

"Do I have to use my wand, or are you going to show me what you're hiding?" asked Lily as her eyes narrowed. The anger in her voice was clear.

"Stay calm, Lily," said Sirius trying to calm her. "It's not that big a deal."

"No reason to get upset," said Neville.

The anger flashing in Lily's eyes was intense. "Show me now," ordered Lily though gritted teeth. The scowl she wore was enough to turn the air cold.

"Show her, James," said Sirius with a sigh. "We can't hide it forever. Just stay calm Lily, it won't help to get upset." Somehow, Sirius knew he was wasting his breath.

James slowly put a copy of the daily prophet on the table. Lily picked it up and read the story on the front page.

Harry dropped down on the couch in the living room of his quarters. He hadn't slept very well. He never did when Ginny was away. She and Hermione had stayed the night in London, as they had several meetings at the Ministry yesterday and today.

In his sleepy haze, Harry just sat for a few minutes, trying to get up the energy to get dressed and start his day.

Harry finally, got up and headed back into the bedroom. He stopped for a moment, to look at the Sword of Souls, which sat on a desk in the bedroom.

"Now I just have to find him," said Harry absently to the empty room. Having the sword wasn't doing him any good until he could find Voldemort.

Harry showered and dressed, and returned to the living room. He was about to sit, when he heard a tapping on the window. Harry opened the window, and an owl, carrying the day's edition of the Daily Prophet flew in. Harry paid the owl, and took the newspaper before the owl flew away. Harry sat down on the couch, and read the headline on the front page.

_What is Lily Potter?_

_By Peter Skeeter_

Harry was sure he had never gone from calm to enraged so fast in his life. With that headline, there was no chance it was going to be good. He continued reading the article.

_Harry James Potter, the famed, Boy Who Lived, has long been recognized as a hero, for his defeat of Lord Voldemort. But was there more to the story? Is Harry really a hero, or do he and his wife Ginny have a terrible, dark secret? Through my exhaustive efforts, I have found that the Potters' daughter Lily has some rather astonishing abilities. This leads to the question, what is Lily Potter?_

Harry knew what ability Peter Skeeter was talking about and what was coming. He also knew how he found out about it. Harry tried to stay calm, and continued to read.

_One week ago, following the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, Ginny Potter was killed in a horrible accident. She was trampled to death by a unicorn. Miraculously, Lily brought Ginny back to life. Lily Potter placed her hands on her mother's lifeless corpse, there was a flash of light, and Ginny's wounds were gone, and her life restored._

_This is not the first instance of Lily Potter, performing a miraculous act like this. Sources inside St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, revealed to me, that Lily Potter's cousin, Rose Weasley, was killed at the conclusion of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Lily Potter raised her from the dead then too, leaving both of them unconscious for days._

_Again, after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, Albus Potter was left terribly scarred after being struck by lightening. While no eyewitness has been found to her healing Albus, the scars, miraculously vanished._

_What evil Dark Magic lurks within this fifteen-year-old girl? It has been widely reported that Lord Voldemort has returned. While Death Eater activity has been reported all over Europe, there has been no confirmed sightings of Lord Voldemort. Did he ever really die?_

_Could Lily Potter be Lord Voldemort, and using some kind of Dark Magic to reawaken the dead to keep his cover intact? Even worse, could the Potters know exactly what evil soul resides in their daughter, and be in league with it?_

_Whatever the case, some sort of terrible Dark Magic is at work here. Is anyone at Hogwarts safe anymore? Until someone can answer the question, what is Lily Potter, are any of us really safe? I highly doubt it._

Harry threw the paper across the room, and overturned the table in front of him in his rage. He stormed into the bedroom, and reached for the Sword of Souls. It almost seemed to be calling to him to cut out Peter Skeeter's heart.

Harry stopped. He pulled his hand back from the sword. Peter Skeeter needed to be taught a lesson, but not like that.

Harry bolted from his quarters, down the hallway to the stairs. He finally reached Hermione's office just as the fireplace erupted in emerald flames, and someone stepped out.

"Calm down, Harry," said Hanna. "Kingsley sent me to make sure you didn't do anything you would regret later."

"Trust me Hanna, when I beat that worthless pile of dung to a bloody pulp, I will never regret it for one single moment," said Harry through gritted teeth. "Did you read what that miserable bloody bastard wrote about my sweet little girl? She's never hurt anyone, she's the sweetest kindest person I know, and he just accused her of being Lord Voldemort. I am not going to just let it go. He has gone too far this time."

Before Hanna answered, they both noticed they were not alone. Tommy was lying on the floor stunned. They went to him.

Harry pointed his wand at Tommy. "Rennervate," said Harry.

Tommy opened his eyes. "Where is she?" asked Tommy as he scrambled to his feet. "Lily saw the article, and we couldn't stop her. We tried, but she Body-Bound everyone else who tried to stop her, but she missed me. I followed her here and then she stunned me."

"She must have gone after Peter Skeeter," said Harry. In a way, he hoped she would find him, her temper was nearly the equal of the mother and grandmother, and Peter Skeeter would be in an awful lot of trouble. Harry walked toward the fireplace, and grabbed some floo powder.

"Harry," said Hanna.

"You can either stay here, or come with me and try and make sure I don't kill him," said Harry. "Either way, I'm going."

Hanna nodded. She knew there was no point trying to stop Harry now.

"Offices of the Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley," said Harry as he threw the floo powder into the flames. He walked into the emerald flames with Hanna and Tommy right behind him.

"Where is Peter Skeeter," roared Lily as she pushed open the doors to the newsroom of the Daily Prophet. "Tell me where that miserable bastard is now!"

Every eye in the room was on Lily. A short, plump wizard walked towards her.

"Now, you calm down, young lady," said the wizard firmly, but kindly. "You are right though, he is a miserable bastard. You will find few people here who will disagree."

Lily looked at him. Her eyes were practically ready to burst into flame. "Skeeter thinks I'm Voldemort," said Lily loudly. "Do you really want to give me a hard time? You know, he could be right."

"Calm down, Lily," said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around, to see Dennis Creevey walking towards her.

"Dennis, I want to know where he is," said Lily. She was trying to stay calm. It wasn't Dennis's fault. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, I'm just going to hurt him…a lot."

"Lily, I can't let you do that," said Dennis. Truthfully, he would have been happy to let her, but he knew he couldn't do that. "I'm sure your Dad will be here any moment, and he will deal with Peter Skeeter."

"Someone tell me where that bastard is right now," screamed Lily turning away from Dennis.

A moment later, a door on the left side of the room opened.

"Keep it down, what's all the racket?" asked Peter Skeeter loudly as he walked into the room looking at some parchment he was holding. He didn't even look up.

Lily ran towards him, wand drawn and pointed at him, just as Harry, Hanna, and Tommy entered the room. They saw Dennis, who pointed in the direction of Peter Skeeter.

"Lily," yelled Harry but Lily didn't stop.

At Harry's yell, Peter Skeeter looked up, and barely a moment later, it happened.

Harry, Tommy, and Dennis, as well as the rest of the males in the room, all winced uncomfortably, as Lily kicked Peter Skeeter so hard, he rose three feet in the air, before crashing in a heap, whimpering and moaning in extreme pain.

"Remind me never to make her mad," whispered Tommy as he watched Peter Skeeter writhe in agony in front of Lily. He was actually in tears.

"Next time I'll cut them off," bellowed Lily at the cowering reporter. "I know the perfect spell to do it too!"

Lily calmly walked back to where Harry, Dennis, Hanna, and Tommy were standing, all watching in mild shock.

"Sorry I left school, Dad," said Lily in a matter of fact tone, as if nothing was terribly out of the ordinary. "I know I wasn't supposed to leave school without permission, but I had…some business that I just had to take care of."

"That's all right, Lily," said Harry. He was trying not to laugh, but he was finding it very hard. "Hanna, would you please take Lily back to Hogwarts. I think Tommy and I need to have a little chat with Peter Skeeter."

Hanna looked at Harry for a moment. The murderous rage was gone from his eyes. She knew Harry wouldn't do anything too drastic to him.

"Dad, if it's all right, I'm guessing Mum hasn't seen the paper yet," said Lily. Harry could see she was starting to fight back tears, as her anger subsided, and the hurt at what she had been accused of began to set in. "Could I go find her…she's probably still at the Leaky Cauldron." Lily looked at the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. She started to shake slightly. "Tommy, I'm…I'm sorry I stunned you. I wasn't thinking."

"That's all right," said Tommy softly.

Tommy pulled Lily into a hug and held her tightly. Lily held on to him tight, as she began to cry, and continued to shake. She had been running on anger since she read the article. It was sinking in just what he had said about her, and it really hurt. All she had done was help the people she loved, and she was being accused of being Lord Voldemort.

"Where is he," screamed a voice from behind them. "I swear I'm going to kill him and I'll gladly go to Azkaban for it!"

They all turned to see Ginny, with Hermione and Kingsley trying to hold her back unsuccessfully. Never had any of them seen her in such a rage. The look in her eyes could only be described as murderous.

"I'm all right Mum," said Lily wiping away a tear. "I took care of him."

It was only now, that Ginny, Hermione, and Kingsley noticed that Harry, Lily, and Tommy were there. Ginny went right over to Lily and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you all right?" asked Ginny as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"I'm fine," said Lily with a sniffle. "I took care of him. I don't think he'll have the…nerve…to pull something like that again."

Ginny looked, and saw Peter Skeeter was still moaning in pain, holding his crotch.

Ginny still wanted to kill him.

"WHERE IS HE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM," came a voice from the doorway. "INSULT MY GRANDDAUGHTER WILL HE!"

They all turned to see an irate Molly Weasley coming through the door with Arthur trying unsuccessfully to stop her.

"Please, Molly," begged Arthur. "Calm down. Look, everyone's here already."

Molly went right over to Lily and pulled her into a hug. "Are you all right?" asked Molly. "I can't believe what he said about you."

"I'm all right grandma," said Lily. "I took care of him."

Lily whispered something in her grandmother's ear. Molly's scowl turned into a grin.

"Well, I see you can take care of yourself," said Molly.

"Come on, Lily," said Ginny. "Why don't you, me, grandma, and Aunt Hermione go get a butterbeer at the leaky Cauldron? Will you join us Hanna?"

"All right," said Hanna. She gave Dennis a kiss on his cheek before she headed towards the door with Molly, Lily, and Hermione.

"I trust you will want to have a talk with him, Harry?" asked Ginny. It was less a question than a command, but one Harry didn't need. He nodded. Ginny turned and headed towards the door with the rest of the girls.

After the girls left, Kingsley and Arthur excused themselves. As Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, they didn't want to know about the conversation Harry was going to have with Peter Skeeter.

"Will you join us, Dennis?" asked Harry.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Harry," said Dennis with a grin.

Harry, Dennis, and Tommy, walked over to where Peter Skeeter was still moaning on the floor. He sounded like a wounded cow.

"Pick him up," said Harry.

Dennis and Tommy each grabbed an arm, and Harry opened the office door that said 'Peter Skeeter' in gold lettering.

Dennis and Tommy carried him by his arms into the office and put him in his chair behind the desk. He let out a strangled yelp when they dropped him in his chair, and he doubled over onto his desk, making more cow-like moaning noises, and still holding his crotch.

"Wow, she must have kicked you even harder than I thought," said Harry with a grin. "Quite a temper my little girl has. Good thing for you that she isn't Voldemort, or you would be very dead…or she would have cut them off. Of course, you know that she isn't Voldemort. Not even a git like you is that stupid."

"There is something off about her," said Skeeter, through his moans of pain. "You can't tell me she can reawaken the dead, without some kind of Dark Magic being involved. It's not normal, she is some kind of freak."

Harry took a breath, as his first impulse was to break his neck. "To quote a great wizard I knew," said Harry, "'no spell can reawaken the dead.' I'm going to make this simple Skeeter. I know, have known for years, that your mother is an unregistered Animagus. It's very simple. You will print a retraction. It will be the headline story for the next three days. You will tell people that Lily has no idea why she can heal members of her family, and only members of her family. You will include that it is not a spell of any kind, but just a natural ability, and she has no idea why she can do it. You will include that you are resigning, and permanently retiring from journalism, because of the pain you have caused people with your unfeeling, insensitive articles."

"What," squeaked Peter Skeeter, still wincing in pain. "You can't be serious! I won't do it, I won't! You can't make me!"

"I am very serious," said Harry. "If you don't, I will have your mother locked up in Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus…and you right along with her."

Skeeter's eyes went wide with complete disbelief. "But how did you…" said Peter Skeeter. "You can't…"

"You don't think I know you are an unregistered Animagus too?" asked Harry with a smirk. "I remembered there was a squirrel at the Manning's funeral, and the funeral made the paper. A squirrel startled the unicorn that nearly killed my wife. You are an unregistered Animagus. I should rip your heart out for what you did. You should feel lucky, I haven't." Harry leaned on the desk, putting his face only inches from Skeeter's, and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Keep in mind, I still can."

"What if I file an assault charge against her?" asked Skeeter angrily. "She attacked me! She'll pay for that!"

"With what witness, Peter?" asked Dennis with a laugh. "The only two people who work in this building who don't completely despise you are your mother and Edgecombe, and they were out when it happened. No one out there will testify to anything for you. They all think you are a loathsome little cockroach. I happen to wholeheartedly agree. In fact, if you do file any charges, I will say you attacked her. You won't find anyone to contradict that, and you damn well know it."

Skeeter opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. He knew Dennis was right. Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came Marietta Edgecombe and Rita Skeeter.

"What are you doing?" demanded Rita Skeeter. "Get away from my son! Get away from him right now!"

"We were just having a little chat," said Harry looking daggers at both Rita Skeeter and Marietta Edgecombe. "He'll fill you in on all the details."

"Don't you ever come back here again, Potter," yelled Marietta. "You will never step foot in this building again."

Harry just ignored her and turned to Peter Skeeter. "If I don't read what I told you tomorrow, I'm coming back, and when I do, you will regret it," said Harry. "Come on, Tommy, let's get back to Hogwarts, and leave these three to discuss tomorrow's headlines." Harry, Dennis, and Tommy headed out the door, ignoring the icy stares of Rita and Marietta.

Once they were outside the building, Harry turned to Dennis. "Thanks for the help, Dennis," said Harry. "I hope this isn't going to cause you any trouble?"

"No problem, Harry," said Dennis. "It will be fine. I am the best photographer in Britain. They could never afford to get rid of me. Besides, if they do, the Quibbler made me a standing offer for my services years ago."

Harry and Tommy headed back to Hogwarts. Harry was fairly certain that Peter Skeeter would comply with his demands. After all, the Skeeters knew darn well, Harry could follow through with his threat, and it wouldn't look very good for Edgecombe if it came out that she had two unregistered Animagi on her payroll. Knowingly employing an unregistered Animagus carried a stiff penalty in and of itself. She wouldn't risk it.

Still, Harry had other worries. What would happen now that Lily's secret was out? Harry really didn't want to think about it.

Lily sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. The fire was bright, but the room was otherwise dark. It was after midnight, but she didn't want to go to sleep. She, Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Hanna spent most of the day in Diagon Alley shopping. Hermione told Lily all about what Rita Skeeter did to her when Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament. It made Lily feel a little better to know she wasn't the only one to get attacked like that. Still, no one had ever accused Hermione of being Voldemort, or a Dark Witch.

What Peter Skeeter said really hurt her, but what was worse, Lily found herself asking the same question Peter Skeeter did. What am I, Lily wondered? Healing the injured, and raising the dead, wasn't exactly normal. Maybe something was wrong with her? Could she have some kind of evil inside her? Maybe the healing power was a side affect? Albus had Voldemort's soul inside him for nearly eight months, and never knew it. Could she have some evil within her too? Lily tried to push the thought away, but it was etched in her mind.

They had got back late, and got to family dinner, just after Tommy had left. Lily assumed Tommy was mad at her. She couldn't blame him. Neville, Sirius, Danny, Rose, James, and Lucy weren't upset that she had cursed them. They understood. Still, Lily felt awful about it. She felt far worse about stunning Tommy though.

Lily kept playing over the morning's events in her mind. After she read the article, she got up to leave, and they all tried to stop her. She had Body-Bound everyone but Tommy before any of them even drew their wands, to the shock of the rest of the students in the room. Tommy dodged the spell, and Lily took off towards Hermione's office to floo to the offices of the Daily Prophet. She ran as fast as she could. Tommy could barely keep up with her, which was surprising, but Lily knew she was running on adrenalin. When they finally reached the office, Tommy had grabbed her arm.

'I'll go with you', Tommy had said to her. Lily had yelled back, 'I don't need you to take care of me, I can take care of this myself.' Then she stunned him. How could she have done that? How could she have yelled at him like that when he was just trying to help?

First was the incident in the forest with the picture of them, and now this. Why in the world would Tommy want anything to do with her anymore? He had hugged her after it all happened, but Lily chalked that up to reflex. He had not had time to think about it. That was probably why he left dinner before they arrived. He hadn't been in the Common Room all evening.

"What are you still doing up?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Leave me alone, Al," said Lily as she brushed a tear from her cheek. "I really would like to be alone if you don't mind."

Albus walked over to the couch and sat beside her. "Now, do you really think I'm going to leave my favorite little sister to cry in the dark all by herself?" asked Albus with a smile. "I'm not about to leave you alone."

Albus put her arms around her and she put her head on Albus's shoulder. "Why do we have to be famous, Al?" asked Lily softly. "This is the second time something like this has happened. I'm sure Tommy must hate me."

"Tommy doesn't hate you," said Albus reassuringly. "Do you know why Tommy went to bed early and didn't wait for you at dinner?"

Lily just shook her head.

"He spent all afternoon practicing dueling with James, Danny, Hugo, and I in the Room of Requirement," said Albus. "He was so angry about what Peter Skeeter did to you he was dueling like mad, and was completely exhausted when we were done. He loves you Lily. Why don't you go wake him up and talk to him?"

"I can't face him," said Lily.

"Maybe you don't have a choice," said a voice from behind them.

"That would be my cue to leave," said Albus with a smile. He kissed Lily on her forehead, and headed up to his dorm.

Tommy dropped onto the couch next to Lily. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you at dinner," said Tommy with a sigh. "I was exhausted. Are you all right?"

"You really aren't mad at me?" asked Lily softly.

"No, not at all," said Tommy. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her. "I did learn one very, very important lesson today though."

"What's that?" asked Lily as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"If I ever make you mad, I'll stay out of kicking range," said Tommy.

Lily laughed. "You don't need to worry," said Lily. "I could never be that mad at you, Tommy. I could never hurt you."

"Good to know," said Tommy before he kissed her deeply.

After a few minutes of snogging, Lily pulled back. "What is it?" asked Tommy.

"Do you think Peter Skeeter could be right?" asked Lily biting her bottom lip nervously. "I know I'm not Voldemort, but could I really have something evil inside me?"

"You could never be evil," said Tommy with a smile. "You are the kindest, most loving, wonderful person I know. You have a gift. I don't know why you have it, but…well…everything happens for a reason."

"Did Rose tell you that?" asked Lily. "She told me the same thing."

Tommy nodded. "I mean, you saved Rose and your Mum's lives, and Al would be permanently scarred if it wasn't for you," said Tommy. "Maybe that's why you can heal. Maybe they have something important to do. I don't know, but I do know that there is nothing evil about you."

Lily looked deep into Tommy's eyes. "I really am being silly, aren't I?" asked Lily with a smile.

"Yes," said Tommy.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning," said Lily. "I didn't mean it. I was just so upset about the article."

"Don't give it a second thought, love," said Tommy. "It was forgotten hours ago." Tommy smiled. "Now, forget about Skeeter. He won't be bothering you, or any of us anytime soon." Tommy pulled her closer, and she settled against him.

Lily put her head on Tommy's shoulder. She knew she should get up to go to bed, but she was so tired, and felt safe in Tommy's arms.

"Why don't you close your eyes," said Tommy. "I'll stay right here with you tonight. I'm not going anywhere."

Lily was going to respond, but she was already drifting off to sleep. She yawned, and snuggled closer to him.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again," whispered Tommy. He knew she was already asleep. That didn't matter. He knew she didn't need to hear him. She already knew.


	68. Forgiveness

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 68 – Forgiveness

Peter Skeeter did as Harry told him, and the next day, the front-page story was his retraction, resignation, and retirement. A smaller version ran on the front page for the two following days. Harry hoped he had heard the last of Peter Skeeter. Somehow, Harry didn't think he had.

For a few days, owls started pouring in to Hogwarts, with requests from witches and wizards for Lily to heal relatives who were ill. Some came from as far as Japan and Australia. As word of the retraction spread, the owls stopped.

Lily felt terrible. Harry and Ginny told her she should just ignore the letters, but she refused. She sent short notes back to every one of them, with her apologies. It hurt Lily to tell people she couldn't help them. All she wanted to do was become a Healer, but she couldn't do anything for these people now.

During the days immediately following Skeeter's article, Harry had a lot on his mind. It concerned him that he had gone for the Sword of Souls after reading Peter Skeeter's article. Of course, he would never have killed him. Harry was no murderer.

Harry kept thinking back to what Dr. Braun said about his father, about how the Sword of Souls called to him to seek power. It was quite unnerving to Harry. He had only one use for the sword, to destroy Voldemort. Harry thought several times about using the spell inscribed on the hilt of the sword to call forth the sword's former masters, and have them find Voldemort. He knew he couldn't though. He could hardly imagine how much evil resided within those souls.

The other thing occupying Harry's mind was Sirius. Harry had known that Sirius had been depressed since before Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Germany. He knew he had been drinking a lot of firewhiskey. Sirius was always ready for class every morning, but after dinner, he would often disappear into his room for the evening. He was still letting his hair grow. Harry knew that was not a good sign. Harry had tried to talk to him, but Sirius always told him he was fine, and there was nothing wrong. Harry didn't believe him though. Sirius wasn't as good at hiding things as he thought he was.

This past week, it had gotten worse. Sirius had hardly talked to anyone since the third task nearly two weeks earlier. As soon as his classes were over, he went to his room, and didn't come out until morning. He was still doing his usual wonderful job of teaching, but other than that, he stayed away from everyone.

The coming Saturday was a Hogsmeade Weekend. Hanna had numerous Aurors stationed in Hogsmeade, and the press was being tightly contained. Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen got up early to finish some homework, and headed to Hogsmeade for a day of shopping and fun. Their first stop, as usual, was Honeydukes, and then they headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"You get a table, I'll get some drinks," said Hugo they walked into the Three Broomsticks.

Tommy, Lily, and Colleen headed for a table. Hugo set down four butterbeers and sat down a few minutes later.

"Is anyone else getting nervous about O.W.L.s?" asked Colleen. "I hadn't thought about having to take them when I transferred to Hogwarts."

"Not really," said Lily. "I know the material, I'll do well."

"Wish I could say the same," said Hugo with a laugh. "I've never been a big fan of tests, or classes for that matter." They all laughed.

"At Durmstrang things were structured so differently," said Colleen. "I'm not sure I had enough History of Magic, and I feel like I'm way behind now."

"If you want, I can get my Mum to help you with reviewing the material," said Hugo. "I'm sure she would be happy to help." Hugo laughed. "In fact, I suppose I could really use some review time myself. I just hope it doesn't kill my mother when I tell her I need help studying."

Another round of laughter broke out at the table.

"That would be great," said Colleen. "Do you think she will?"

"Absolutely," said Hugo. "She loves history. Mum knows more history than anyone I know, except maybe Rose. I would ask Rose, but between the fourth task, the final quidditch match of the year coming up, preparing for N.E.W.T.s, and planning her wedding, she is a bit stressed out these days. I don't want to pile something else on her. I know she will say yes if I ask her, no matter how busy she is."

Tommy looked at his watch. It was nearly half past twelve.

"Guys, I have to run for a bit," said Tommy. "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you off to?" asked Lily curiously.

"My Dad has some papers for me to sign," said Tommy. "Something to do with my grandfather's estate. He died last year and left me some money. I thought we had done all the paperwork, but apparently not. I'm meeting him at the Hog's Head."

Tommy kissed Lily, and headed out of the Three Broomsticks, towards the Hog's Head. As he left the Three Broomsticks, he ran into some familiar faces.

"Hey, guys," said Tommy, as he saw James, Lucy, Rose, and Danny heading for the Three Broomsticks. "Where are Al and Carly?"

"They aren't too eager to come back into Hogsmeade after what happened the first time they were here this year," said James. "Plus, they don't want to take any chance of…well…certain things getting out in the open."

"Right," said Tommy. He knew exactly what things James was referring to.

"Where are you going?" asked Rose.

"I'm meeting my Dad at the Hog's Head," said Tommy. "Maybe I'll see you back here in a bit. Hugo, Colleen, and Lily are here."

"Oh, Tommy, I almost forgot, I found that quidditch book you wanted to borrow," said Danny. "Come on by my quarters anytime for it."

"Cool, thanks, Danny," said Tommy. "I'll see you guys later." Tommy headed off down the street towards the Hog's Head.

Inside the Three Broomsticks, the now much larger group of current and former Gryffindors was having a great time.

"I can't wait for December," said Lucy with a smile. "I've been dreaming of my wedding since I was a little girl."

"I know what you mean," said Rose with a grin.

"Weddings in August, October, and December, we're going to all be exhausted by New Years," said Hugo.

"Three this year," said James, with a smirk. "Any more upcoming." James comment was aimed at Hugo.

Hugo turned the color of his hair. "Ah…well…um…is it warm in here all of a sudden?" stammered Hugo, to the laughter of all the girls at the table.

Colleen leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I think what Hugo is trying to say, is it is a little soon for thinking about things like that," said Colleen. Colleen smiled at Hugo. "We will have plenty of time for that later."

Colleen knew Hugo loved her, but they had never talked about where that logically would lead. They were only fifteen after all. Hugo had never even had a girlfriend before, so it wasn't fair for Colleen to push him for anything. She had to admit that just a hint that he wanted them to be together permanently would have made her very, very happy.

"What she said," said Hugo before downing the rest of his butterbeer, and wishing it was something stronger. "We're only fifteen, give me a break."

"I'm just winding you up," said James with a laugh. "Too bad Tommy's not here, I bet he would have turned red too."

Lily just grinned. She already knew it would be just a matter of time. In a few years they would be graduating, and she fully expected a proposal. He had already suggested that's what he wanted. Lily glanced towards the door and saw Tommy walking towards them.

"Take care of that paperwork?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," said Tommy sitting down beside her. "All taken care of."

Tommy seemed to be looking around nervously. "Is everything all right, love?" asked Lily in a concerned tone.

"Fine," said Tommy with a smile. He kissed her on the cheek.

Lily didn't buy his answer. Something was wrong, but she wasn't going to push him about it now. She would try later, when they were alone.

After they had lunch, and talked for a while, all the couples were going their separate ways. Outside the Three Broomsticks, Danny stopped Tommy for a moment.

"Don't forget to come by for that book," said Danny.

Tommy stared at him for a moment. Lily knew Danny had been looking for a quidditch book Tommy wanted to borrow.

"Oh, right, the book," said Tommy. "I will. Thanks." Tommy started to walk away but Lily stopped him.

"Aren't we going to the Shrieking Shack?" asked Lily. "Did you forget?"

"No, of course not," said Tommy. "I don't know where my mind is today." Tommy smiled at her warmly.

Lily and Tommy headed for the Shrieking Shack. Lily was certain something was wrong, but she had no idea what it was.

When they arrived at the Shrieking Shack, Tommy seemed to look around nervously.

"What's going on?" asked Lily.

"Nothing, really," said Tommy. "Just all that paperwork is a bit annoying."

Lily wasn't buying that, but she decided to drop it for now, and just enjoy the day. She was sure if anything were seriously wrong, that Tommy would tell her eventually.

Harry was sitting at the Teacher's Table in the Great Hall eating dinner. It was just after six o'clock. Sirius was again, nowhere to be found. Harry was really starting to get worried about him.

"Have you seen Sirius?" asked Harry turning toward Ginny, who was seated beside him.

"I saw him heading to his quarters after his last class," said Ginny with a sigh. "I'm worried about him too, Harry."

"Not enough to tell me what is wrong though," said Harry a slight tone on annoyance to his voice. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ginny. That's not fair of me."

"No, Harry," said Ginny with another sigh. "You're right. He is never going to tell you." Ginny hated breaking her promise to Sirius, but she couldn't let this go on any longer. "All right Harry. It's about the night your parent's died."

Harry wasn't sure if he was shocked or not. Sirius had seemed so depressed lately it had to be something really painful that was bothering him. Harry knew how much his parent's deaths had hurt Sirius. After all this time though, Harry thought Sirius must have put it behind him. Of course, Harry knew that thought was ridiculous, even as he had it. Harry knew from personal experience, you could never put those things behind you completely, not really.

"I suppose you won't tell me why," said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, he made me promise, I've already said more than I should have," said Ginny. "There is one more thing though. I can't explain it, but when I was unconscious after the unicorn attack, I think I had some kind of dream or something. When I woke up, before I woke you, I gave Sirius a message…from your father. I'm afraid it just made things worse."

Harry stared at Ginny in disbelief. "A message from my father…what was the message?" asked Harry, in a whisper.

"He said to tell Sirius to stop being such a git, that he was being too hard on himself, and that it wasn't his fault," said Ginny with a sigh. "You need to get Sirius to tell you about the night your parents died."

Harry could see how conflicted Ginny was. She had made Sirius a promise, and she was conflicted about breaking that promise.

"Thank you, Ginny," said Harry. Harry gave her a hug and a kiss, and stood and headed toward the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hi, Dad," called Lily as he passed the end of the Gryffindor table where she sat. Lily was sitting with Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen.

"Hi, Lily," said Harry with a smile. He stopped for a moment. "Did you all have a good time in Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes," came the unanimous response.

"Where are you off to, Dad?" asked Lily.

"I'm going to go see if I can find out why Sirius has been so down lately," said Harry.

"Tell him to stop moping," said Lily seriously. "Tell him that's an order from his Healer, and I won't take no for an answer."

Harry smiled and nodded. He left, leaving them alone to eat.

"Lily, I have some homework I need to finish," said Tommy. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I have a surprise for you later. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at eight o'clock." Tommy kissed her cheek, got up, and headed out of the Great Hall.

A surprise, wondered Lily. Maybe that's why Tommy was acting so strangely when they were in Hogsmeade. What could it be, Lily wondered? She didn't want to let her imagination run too wild, but it was hard not to think about what it might be.

Harry went to Sirius's quarters, but he wasn't there. Harry retrieved the Marauders Map, and found Sirius was in the Astronomy Tower. Harry thought he should have known to look for him there. It seemed to be everyone's favorite spot when they were depressed or upset.

Harry ascended the steps, to the Astronomy Tower. He found Sirius, sitting against the wall under the window. Sirius had an open bottle of firewhiskey in his hand, and an empty one by his side. Harry sat down beside him, but he didn't say anything.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," said Sirius softly. "I knew it was too good to be true that you would leave me alone."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, Sirius, I can't ignore it when the people I care about are in pain," said Harry. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"You shouldn't care about me, Harry," said Sirius shaking his head. "I don't deserve it. I'm…I'm not worth it."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

Sirius's voice was filled with pain and regret, and it wasn't the firewhiskey talking. "It means, of all the people who have ever wronged you, and there have been so many, I am right beside Voldemort at the top of the list," said Sirius. "Perhaps in some ways, what I've done is worse."

"I assume this is about the night my parents died," said Harry taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "You know what you just said is not true, don't you?"

Sirius closed his eyes and took a breath. "Did Ginny tell you?" asked Sirius. "Did Ginny tell you what I told her about that night?"

"Only that whatever was bothering you was about what happened that night," said Harry. "I had to drag that out of her. She is very worried about you, we all are. Lily said to tell you to stop moping. She said it's an order from your Healer and she won't take no for an answer."

Sirius smiled. "That daughter of yours is so much like your mother," said Sirius as his voice shook slightly. "She's so kind to me, and I don't deserve it…just like your mother always was."

Harry shook his head, but decided not to press that any further. "Sirius, Ginny also told me about the message from my father," said Harry. "I'm not sure exactly what this is all about, Sirius. I know it's hurting you terribly, and I love you too much not to try and help you. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a father. Please tell me what's bothering you."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. He always knew this day would come. As much as he didn't ever want to tell Harry about the night his parent's died, he knew one day he would have to. The day was at hand, and the time was now.

"All right," said Sirius. His voice was filled with pain and he spoke slowly, as if the very words were causing him pain. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I was supposed to have dinner with your parents that night…to celebrate their anniversary. I should have been there…before Voldemort arrived. I was late, and when I arrived…it was already over." Sirius paused. Harry could tell there was more. Sirius's voice got more strained with each passing moment. "That afternoon, I stopped at a pub for a drink…before I went to your parents house. I met a witch, and we talked for a while. She invited me up to her room. I knew James and Lily were waiting for me…but I wasn't about to turn down a shag. When I finally arrived at Godric's Hollow, I saw the gaping whole in the second floor where your bedroom was. I heard you cry and then saw Hagrid carrying you toward me. I wanted to take you into hiding, but Hagrid he was to take you to Dumbledore. I lent Hagrid my motorcycle. I watched Hagrid heading off into the sky with you. I knew exactly what I would find in the house, but I went in anyway. I couldn't walk away. If…"

Harry put his arms around his godfather, as Sirius's tears overwhelmed him. "If I had only been there," said Sirius through his tears, barely above a whisper.

"It wasn't your fault Sirius," said Harry. "You would have died too if you had been there that night. Stopping at that pub saved your life."

"No," exclaimed Sirius pushing away from Harry. "I might not have been able to save James, but between the two of us, we would have held off that bastard long enough for Lily to escape with you. She's dead because I needed to have a shag." Sirius buried his face in his hands. "It should have been me Harry! It should have been me! You lost everything, because of me!"

Harry put an arm around Sirius's shoulders. He was quiet for a moment. Harry knew exactly how Sirius felt. He felt so guilty for so many deaths for so long. In a way he still did, and always would, but he had come to terms with those feelings long ago.

"I'm not going to bother telling you it isn't your fault," said Harry. "I know how you feel. It was years before I let go of my guilt over Cedric's death. The firewhiskey isn't helping you. Cutting yourself off from all of us who love you isn't helping you."

"Nothing can help me, Harry," said Sirius softly.

"We're all here for you, Sirius," said Harry. "I don't blame you, Sirius. You could not have known what was going to happen that night, just like I could not have known, that having Cedric take the cup with me would get him killed." Harry paused. "I did not lose everything the night they died. I did not lose you."

"Thank you, Harry," said Sirius barely above a whisper.

"The only thing I don't understand, is why now?" asked Harry shaking his head. "You've never mentioned any of this before, and it's been so many years. Why is it that after all this time this is all getting to you now?"

"I don't know, Harry," said Sirius with a sigh. "I started having nightmares about that night while I was in Azkaban. I had them until the day I died. What kept me going those years between my escape and my death was you. I knew you needed me. I knew I had to be there for you."

"I still need you, Sirius," said Harry. "I need you as much now as I did then."

"I know, Harry," said Sirius. "It really makes me happy that I have been able to be here for you. I'm so glad I've got to know your children, and Ron and Hermione's children. The last seven years have been a wonderful gift. But I still don't know why I received it. It eats at me, more and more every day. Why me?"

"We have been over that, Sirius, it doesn't matter why," said Harry.

"It does to me, Harry," said Sirius emphatically. "I know you say you need me. Can you honestly tell me, that if given the choice, you wouldn't have brought back one of your parents instead?"

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wanted to say no. In some ways, Harry felt like he needed to say no. Sirius didn't give him the chance to say anything.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Sirius. "That's not fair of me."

Harry just nodded. He really couldn't say anything.

"Either of them deserved it so much more than I did," said Sirius. "They deserved to know you and Ginny, and to know your children." Sirius took a breath. "I feel like there must be a reason it was me. I just don't know what that is. I need to know, Harry. I need to understand."

"Well whatever it is, you aren't going to figure it out by sitting here on the floor getting drunk," said Harry. "Now, get up, it's after eight o'clock. We are going to go to your quarters, get some tea, and talk. You have had enough firewhiskey for tonight. You have probably had enough to last several lifetimes."

Sirius laughed, and nodded, and they both got to their feet.

"Thank you, Harry," said Sirius.

"No need to thank me," said Harry with a smile. "I do have one question though. Is there anything else you haven't told me about?"

"There is just one other thing," said Sirius with a grin. "I think we should probably have a talk about your Firebolt on the way to my quarters."

Hermione and Ginny were descending the stairs into the dungeons. They were on their way to a meeting with Professor Grant about some disciplinary issues in Slytherin House. This was not unusual, but none were too serious.

"I still hate it down here," said Ginny shivering in the cold dungeon.

"Well, it really isn't like we have a lot of fond memories of Potions classes, is it?" asked Hermione with a laugh. "Well, except maybe one."

"Which one is that?" asked Ginny.

"Harry learning what a bezoar is for," said Hermione softly.

"Very true," said Ginny with a smile. "Thank God for Potions class."

Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Do you hear something?" asked Hermione.

Ginny strained to listen. She heard it to. "Yes," said Ginny. "It sounds like…"

"Someone crying," finished Hermione.

They continued down the hall a little further, as the sound of sobbing grew slightly louder. It was coming from a broom closet.

Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny shrugged and nodded. Then slowly, cautiously, Hermione opened the door.

"No," screamed a terrified voice from inside. "I'll be quiet, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me anymore!"

"Henry, is that you?" asked Ginny. She knew it was. Henry Rollins was a first year in Slytherin. He was a very nice boy, who Ginny felt the Sorting Hat had misplaced in Slytherin. Ginny knew him well. She had given him extra flying lessons early in the year, when he couldn't get a handle on flying. He was cowering on the floor of the broom closet, with his hands over his head, and his face hidden. He was shaking he was so afraid.

"P-Professor P-Potter," squeaked the terrified first year.

"It's all right, Henry," said Ginny. "Come here."

Henry got up, walked out of the closet and threw his arms around Ginny's neck and started to sob loudly on her shoulder.

Ginny put her arms around him. "It's all right, Henry," cooed Ginny. "You're safe now. You're all right."

Ginny looked up at Hermione, who was as shocked as she was. After several moments, Henry started to calm down. He finally let go of Ginny. And they could see the state of him. Someone had beaten him up badly. One eye was swollen, almost shut. He had dried blood trailing from his nose, and a split lip. He was still shaking like a leaf.

"Headmistress, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it," said the frightened boy. "I didn't mean it, please don't expel me."

"It's all right, Henry," said Hermione reassuringly. "Just tell us what happened and who did this to you."

Henry took a breath, and tried to force himself to relax. "I was coming out of the common room," said Henry. "It was around six thirty. I was heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Suddenly, there was someone standing in front of me. He was wearing a cloak, so I couldn't see his face. He was tall, but not so tall as most of the teachers, I thought he was an older student. Before I could say anything he pointed his wand at me. I think it was the Imperius Curse. I didn't want to do it. He made me do it. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Henry," said Ginny reassuringly. "You aren't in any trouble, it wasn't your fault. Just tell us, we have to know what happened. What did he make you do?"

Henry nodded. "My housemates are going to be so mad at me," said Henry fearfully. "We aren't supposed to tell anyone about it. He made me bring him…'The Book of Slytherin'."

Ginny looked at Hermione who just shrugged. Neither had ever heard of 'The Book of Slytherin'. Ginny was sure that if Hermione did not know about something at Hogwarts, it was unlikely anyone else did either.

"What is 'The Book of Slytherin'?" asked Hermione.

"All Slytherin first years are told about it by the older students," said Henry. "I really never thought it existed. They said it was a book, hidden in a secret compartment in the bottom shelf of the bookcase in the Slytherin Common Room. They say the book is cursed, and anyone who touches it will die horribly. That's why no one has ever looked for it. He made me retrieve the book for him. It really was there. I couldn't believe it. It was bound in green leather, and had the Slytherin seal in silver on the cover, and his name, Salazar Slytherin, on the cover in silver letters as well. I brought it back to the hallway. I tried to fight giving it to him. I knew I shouldn't give it to him. When he tried to grab the book, I held onto it. That's when his cloak fell away and I saw him. Then he beat me. He heard someone coming, out of the Common Room, so he pushed me into the closet, and told me if I came out of the closet, he would kill me." Henry started to shake harder.

Just then, the Potions Classroom door opened, and Professor Grant came into the hallway, and came towards them

"Professor Potter, Headmistress Weasley, I was just coming to look for you," said Professor Grant. "I thought you might have forgotten our meeting. Is everything all right?"

"Professor Grant, one of your students has been attacked," said Hermione. "We are just finding out what happened." Hermione turned to Henry.

"Who was it who made you steal the book?" asked Hermione. "It's all right, we'll make sure he can't hurt you again."

Henry seemed to cower for a moment.

"I'm afraid he'll come back if I tell," said Henry as his tears began to fall again. "I'm afraid he'll kill me."

"It's all right, Henry," said Ginny soothingly. "You tell us who it was, and Professor Grant will take you to the Hospital Wing and stay with you while Headmistress Weasley and I will go take care of whoever did this to you."

Ginny looked toward Professor Grant who nodded, reassuringly. Ginny looked back to the frightened boy.

"All right,' said Henry. "It was…Tommy Morgan."


	69. The Book of Slytherin

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 69 – The Book of Slytherin

Up in Gryffindor Tower, a small party had spontaneously erupted in Albus and Carly's dorm room. It was the perfect end to the day. Most of them had spent the day in Hogsmeade. James, Lucy, Rose, Danny, Hugo, and Colleen were all there. Lily had left a few minutes earlier to meet Tommy. The girls were talking about how Carly's pregnancy was going and wedding plans, while the boys were talking about the upcoming quidditch match versus Slytherin and Puddlemere United's victory over the Chudley Cannons a few days earlier. They were talking, and laughing, and having a good time. Winky had brought them some cold butterbeers, and snacks.

"Come in," called Albus when he heard a knock at the door.

The door opened, and in walked Luna.

"Aunt Luna, you're back," said Colleen happily as she went and hugged her Aunt. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," said Luna. "Sorry I haven't been around much lately, things are pretty hectic at the Quibbler, but I should be able to stay for a few weeks."

"Wonderful," said Colleen. "Why don't you join us, we're just hanging out?"

"No thanks," said Luna with a laugh. "Too many old people like me ruin the fun. How about I see you for breakfast."

Before Colleen, could answer, Hermione and Ginny ran into the room looking around wildly. It was obvious something was wrong.

"Where's Tommy," demanded Ginny. She was trying to catch her breath, as was Hermione. They had obviously been running.

They all looked at her in shock.

"Lily was going to meet him somewhere," said Carly concernedly. "I don't know where, but they like to go to the Room of Requirement sometimes." She could tell from Ginny's expression, something was very wrong, and Carly was scared.

"Dear God," said Ginny breathlessly.

Ginny and Hermione turned and bolted from the room without another word. The rest of them quickly followed.

Ginny and Hermione knew everyone was right behind them, but couldn't stop to tell them to stay in their room. Tommy had attacked Henry and taken 'The Book of Slytherin'. They didn't know why, but they knew Lily was in danger.

Ginny and Hermione climbed out of the Common Room, into the hallway, with the rest of them right behind them, all asking what was happening. As they ran down the hallway, they came upon Harry, Sirius, Ron, Neville, and Gabrielle standing in the hallway talking. As soon as Harry saw the terrified look on Ginny's face, he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Harry as the group came to a stop in front of him.

"Have you seen Tommy or Lily?" asked Ginny breathlessly.

"Lily was by here a few minutes ago," said Harry. "She said she was meeting Tommy. What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Tommy attacked a student," said Hermione.

Harry immediately pulled out the Marauders Map, and opened it up. What he saw on the map made Harry's blood run cold, as the two names he was looking disappeared from the edge of the map through the passageway that connected the Room of Requirement to the Hog's Head.

Without a word, Harry turned and ran toward the entrance to the Room of Requirement, everyone else was right behind him.

Harry pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement and saw that the passageway to the Hog's Head was open. Harry immediately ran to it, and started to crawl through the passageway. Everyone else crawled after him. It took a while, but eventually, Harry emerged in the upstairs of the Hog's Head. In the corner he saw Tommy, tied to a chair, with a gag in his mouth. Harry went to him and pulled out the gag, as the others crawled out of the opening behind the portrait of Ariana behind him.

"He took her," cried Tommy as soon as the gag was removed from his mouth. "He apparated away with Lily!"

"I know, Tommy…what happened?" asked Harry as he removed the cursed ropes binding Tommy to the chair.

Everyone was now standing around them.

"Yesterday, I got an owl from my father," said Tommy. "He said he had some papers I needed to sign today when I was in Hogsmeade, and to meet him at the Hog's Head. When I got here, I found a sign on the door that said closed. The door was unlocked. I came in, and found Aberforth…dead, on the floor downstairs. Before I could even think of what to do, someone stunned me. I woke up a while later tied to this chair. A few minutes ago, the portrait swung open. A tall boy with blond hair pulled Lily through the opening. She was kicking and screaming. I tried to move, but I couldn't get free. They…they apparated away."

"My baby," exclaimed Ginny, as Harry put his arms around her, and she began to cry. "He has taken my baby!"

"Who took her?" demanded James.

"It was Scorpius Malfoy," said Harry trying to remain calm. He was just barely succeeding. "I saw him on the map."

"What do we do, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry's mind was reeling. Scorpius Malfoy had abducted his little princess. Harry already knew why. It had to be Peter Skeeter's story in the Daily Prophet about Lily's ability to heal. The Death Eaters had been abducting Healers. Harry knew he had to stay calm.

"Why didn't he kill me?" asked Tommy as he started to pace frantically around the room. Ginny let go of Harry and pulled him into a hug. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Scorpius must have used Polyjuice to become you, Tommy," said Harry. "That's why he didn't kill you, he thought he might need more of your hair." Harry turned to Hermione. "Who is this boy that he attacked and why?"

"Henry Rollins," said Hermione.

"I know, Henry," said Harry. "Why did Scorpius attack him?"

"He put Henry under the Imperius Curse and made him steal something called 'The Book of Slytherin'," squeaked Ginny through her tears. Tommy was more holding onto her now than the other way around. "He thought it was just a story they used to scare first years, but when he went to get it under the Imperius Curse, it was really there."

Suddenly, Harry knew exactly what he had to do.

Harry turned to all the children. "All of you, get back to the Room of Requirement, and wait for us there," said Harry. He turned to his closest friends. "I won't bother to ask if you're coming with us. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Sirius, let the other teachers know that we will be leaving the school. Put someone in charge." They all nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"What can we do?" asked Luna, who was standing next to Gabrielle.

"Luna, Gabrielle, if you can stay with Ginny and the children in the Room of Requirement, until I get back, I would appreciate it," said Harry.

"I will," said Luna. "But I am going after Lily with you too."

"What's going to happen to Lily?" asked Tommy barely above a whisper, as he let go of Ginny and moved toward Harry. "This is all my fault, I let myself get captured."

Sirius walked over to Tommy and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Tommy," said Sirius. "You couldn't have known."

Sirius looked up at Harry for a moment. Ginny had wrapped her arms around him.

Harry didn't have time to argue now. He would do that later. Harry looked toward James, who understood what he wanted him to do. James came over, and took Ginny from Harry, and held his mother as she continued to cry.

"I've got to go," said Harry. "I'll meet you all in the Room of Requirement as soon as I can. I won't be long.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"To Hermione's office to go see Kingsley," said Harry. "And then…I have to have little conversation with someone."

Harry disappeared back into the passageway, as the others began to follow. All, that is, except one of them.

James helped his mother into the passageway and turned back and saw that Lucy was standing in the corner looking out the window.

"Are you all right, Lucy?" asked James.

"I'm sorry, James," said Lucy. "I'm fine, really." She moved slowly toward the opening, the look in her eyes betrayed her.

"You're not fine," said James. "What is it?"

"I'm…fine," said Lucy.

Lucy kissed James softly, and hugged him tightly for a long moment. Lucy then entered the passageway, and James followed her. James could tell something was wrong, but that would have to wait for later.

As soon as Harry returned to the Room of Requirement, he immediately headed for Hermione's office to go see Kingsley. Harry's head was swimming with so many thoughts, that he thought his head would burst open.

Lily, his beautiful little princess, was with Scorpius and Voldemort, the two most evil people walking the earth. Harry knew they wanted her to heal, but heal whom? Surely, by now they saw the retraction and knew Lily could only heal family. Of course, they might have just assumed that was a cover up. Whatever the reason they took her, he had to get her back. Harry knew Lily was tough, but she was at their mercy, and Harry knew they had none of that.

Harry thought of all the reports of the bodies of kidnapped Healers being found dead. The men tortured and killed, and the women were… No, Harry couldn't think about that, or he knew he would lose his mind completely. Harry was just glad he had never told Ginny exactly what was in those awful reports.

Harry entered Hermione's office, and the candles and lamps lit themselves as soon as he entered. The portraits were all asleep, and most were snoring. Professor Dumbledore was not in his portrait he must have been in one of his other portraits.

Harry went right to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He threw it into the flames. "Shackelbolt residence, London," said Harry. Harry stepped into the flames.

A moment later, Harry was emerging from the fireplace in the living room of Kingsley's home. The room was dark an empty.

"Kingsley," called Harry. "Are you here, it's an emergency."

A moment later a house elf appeared.

"The Minister will be with you in a moment," said the house elf politely.

Harry nodded, and began to pace in front of the fireplace, which glowed eerily in the otherwise dark room. He just couldn't stay still. Several moments later, Kingsley came in. He looked somewhat disheveled. He had obviously dressed quickly.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Kingsley concernedly. Kingsley knew if Harry was showing up in the middle of the night unannounced, it had to be an emergency. He had the floo at Hogwarts connected to his home, just in case there was an emergency.

Just before Harry answered, Faiza appeared beside Kingsley.

"It's my daughter," said Harry. Somehow saying the words out loud made it more real than it had been before, and Harry had to fight not to let it all overwhelm him. "Lily has been kidnapped by Scorpius Malfoy."

"Dear God," said Kingsley. "What do you need?"

"Has there been any word on where in Albania the Death Eaters are?" asked Harry. "I assume that is where Scorpius took her. It's the only lead I've got."

"No," said Kingsley. "The Albanian Ministry thinks they are in the mountains on the Macedonian border, but they don't know exactly where."

"All right," said Harry. He was hoping for more information than that, but it would have to do. "I need to go speak to someone who might be able to help me figure out where they are. Can you find a way into Albania for us?"

"I can," said Kingsley. "Who exactly is 'us'?"

"Ron, Hermione, Neville, Sirius, and myself," said Harry. "Possibly a few others who won't take no for an answer. I don't have time to wait for permission from the Albanian Ministry, or to put together a plan. I have to go save Lily."

Kingsley started to open his mouth, but stopped, and nodded. He knew nothing would change Harry's mind, and if anyone could rescue Lily, it was her family.

"It may take a few hours, but I'll have a way in for you as soon as possible," said Kingsley. "As soon as it is arranged, someone will meet you at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with the details." Kingsley walked close to Harry and grabbed his shoulder. "Good luck, Harry. Our prayers are with you."

Harry nodded, and was about to throw some floo powder into the fireplace, when he remembered something.

"Kingsley…Aberforth Dumbledore is dead," said Harry. "Scorpius Malfoy killed him. Could you have someone retrieve his body from the Hog's Head, and make the arrangements for his burial?"

"Of course, Harry," said Kingsley. "I'll have him taken care of immediately."

As soon as Harry was standing in Hermione's office again, he knew it was time for some answers. The portraits were all asleep. Harry turned to one of the portraits on the wall.

"Professor Snape, please wake up, I need to speak to you, it's urgent," said Harry. "Please wake up Professor."

"What," said Snape as he opened his eyes in surprise. "What the hell is it Potter, I was asleep. Better still, I don't want to know, goodnight, and go away."

"Professor Snape, please, I need your help," said Harry almost pleading. "My daughter has been kidnapped by Scorpius Malfoy. My daughter…Lily." Harry knew that was somewhat underhanded. He knew how Snape felt about his mother and Harry felt bad using that against him, but he couldn't worry about Snape's feelings right now.

Snape looked down his long, hooked nose at Harry. "And just how am I supposed to help you, Potter?" asked Snape. "And why should I?"

"My mother wouldn't want anything to happen to her granddaughter," said Harry his voice trembling slightly. "I know you hate me, and believe it or not, I really do understand why. Please, help me save my daughter. If not for me…do it for my mother."

Snape seemed to consider his words, and the harshness in his eyes and face softened, almost imperceptibly, but they did soften. "All right," said Snape. "What can I do?"

"Thank you, Professor, I need to know everything you can tell me about, 'The Book of Slytherin'," said Harry.

Snape's eyes went wide, a look of shock on his face, like Harry had never seen before. "How do you know about that?" asked Snape, in a whisper.

"Scorpius Malfoy took it when he kidnapped Lily," said Harry. "I need to know why he and Voldemort would want the book."

Snape eyed Harry for a moment. "All right," said Snape slowly. "Since long before I was a student at Hogwarts, the older students in Slytherin House tell first years about 'The Book of Slytherin'. It was supposed to be the diary of Salazar Slytherin himself, brought back to Hogwarts after his death by one of his followers and hidden in a secret compartment on the bottom shelf of the book case in the Slytherin Common Room."

"His diary," said Harry in shock.

"Yes, Potter," said Snape. "First years are told it is cursed, and that anyone who touches it would die. That is just a story meant to scare them. To my knowledge, only one student has ever dared to look and see if it was really there…and touch it."

"It was you Professor, wasn't it?" asked Harry. Harry didn't need to hear the answer. The look on Snape's face answered the question.

Snape nodded. "Late one night my first year, I was alone in the Common Room," said Snape. "I spent a lot of time alone. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked for the book. I really thought it was just a myth, and I didn't expect to find it, but it was there. It was bound in green leather with the Slytherin logo and his name in…"

"Silver," said Harry with a sigh. "That's exactly how the student described it."

Snape nodded. "I read his diary," said Snape. "It was fascinating, and largely responsible for the direction my life took…both bad and good. Salazar Slytherin is not quite the man history portrays him to be. He was very much a practitioner of the Dark Arts, and he did seek power, but he was not an evil man as the legends say he was. He was nothing like the Dark Lord."

Harry found that awfully difficult to swallow. "Not to argue with you, Professor, but I don't think that the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets was a pet," said Harry.

"That is exactly what it was, you simpleton," snapped Snape with annoyance in his voice. "The basilisk was his pet, and he couldn't exactly take a creature that size with him when he left the school, now could he? Slytherin very much believed in wizard supremacy, and that only pureblood wizards should be taught magic, but he never believed in murdering Muggle-borns and half-bloods, he just felt they were to be disregarded and ignored as no better than Muggles. Slytherin's beliefs have been perverted over the centuries to make him seem like a terribly evil man, but he really wasn't, at least not as he is portrayed. He had a weakness for power and the Dark Arts, but he was not like Voldemort. Voldemort twisted Slytherin's beliefs to fit his own evil ends. The much-maligned Salazar Slytherin would be the first one to try to stop Voldemort. He would be your ally, I have no doubt of that."

Harry could see how this could happen. Legends and stories aren't always true. Often those who tell them, alter them to fit their own beliefs. Over time, the truth becomes diluted, or lost completely, leaving a story that barely resembles the original.

"All right, Professor," said Harry. "Was there anything in the book that could give a clue as to where Scorpius and Voldemort are hiding, or why they wanted the book?"

"I can think of only one reason Voldemort would want the book," said Snape, a sudden look of fear in his eyes. "I just don't know how he would know about it if he had never seen the book. Surely he would have taken the book when he was a student, if he had believed in its existence. I have never seen any mention of it anywhere else, in any form, except for Slytherin's diary."

"Mention of what?" asked Harry. He was trying to stay calm, but with each passing second, he was more worried about Lily, and less patient.

"Voldemort has to be after the Serpent's Fang," said Snape. "There can be no other reason he would want the book. There was nothing else in the diary that would aid him in any way."

"A sword?" asked Harry. Not another one, thought Harry, but somehow, he felt it was just that, another sword, and somehow, he knew it was important.

"Yes," said Snape. "Surely, even you can't think Gryffindor was the only wizard to carry a sword? The Serpent's Fang was Goblin made. The sword is described as silver, with an open mouthed snake forming the hilt with the blade sticking out from its throat. It had several large emeralds around the handle, and emeralds for the snake's eyes. It has similar magical properties to the Sword of Gryffindor, as most Goblin made armor of the day, did. It has one power the Sword of Gryffindor doesn't, or at least didn't, until it absorbed the basilisk venom. The wounds caused by the Serpent's Fang are magical and completely incurable. Death will follow any wound made by the Serpent's Fang. It is just a matter of time. It was so cursed, that the book said that not even phoenix tears could save a person wounded by the Serpent's Fang."

"Why would Voldemort want it?" asked Harry more of himself than of Snape.

"Two possible reasons spring to mind," said Snape. "Voldemort always believed he was entitled to things that belonged to the Founders, that's why he used them as his Horcruxes. Anything belonging to Slytherin, he has always believed to be his birthright."

"And the other reason?" asked Harry. He knew there had to be more to it than that it belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

"The Serpent's Fang is more than a fancy Sword," said Snape. "Slytherin claimed in his diary that it had the power to allow him to acquire…the Sword of Souls."

"How is that possible?" asked Harry. This was all starting to make sense.

"Slytherin claimed the wielder of the Serpent's Fang, cannot be harmed by any spell,' said Snape. "Slytherin was an accomplished swordsman, the equal of Godric Gryffindor. If spells from the Sword of Souls couldn't harm him, then it would be skill against skill. He felt he could defeat the master of the Sword of Souls and become its master."

"Did he ever succeed?" asked Harry.

"No one knows," said Snape. "The final entry in his diary said he was off to face the master of the Sword of Souls with the other Founders. They had put their differences aside, and banded together to try to end the Sword of Souls' reign of terror. I would presume they failed."

"He was going to betray the other Founders, wasn't he?" asked Harry.

Snape's face darkened. "That was the impression I got from the diary," said Snape. "As I said, he wasn't evil, but he did have a weakness for power. No one, to this day, knows what happened to any of the Founders, or the Serpent's Fang. For that matter, until you pulled it from the Sorting Hat in the Chamber of Secrets, no one knew what became of the Sword of Gryffindor."

It all made sense, but didn't help Harry with his real problem.

"All right," said Harry with a sigh. "That is why he wants the book. That doesn't help me find Lily though. I need a clue to where they might be hiding. Does the book say anything about where Slytherin went after he let Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin lived in a castle, on Mount Korab in Eastern Albania for many years after he left Hogwarts," said Snape. "It is a story known by all Slytherin students. I am quite sure the Dark Lord would have known of the existence of, and whereabouts of the Serpent's Lair, as it was called."

"Where is the castle?" asked Harry.

"It can only be found if you know it is there, and are looking for it," said Snape. "It is on the south facing slope of Mount Korab."

That had to be it, thought Harry. That had to be where they were hiding, and where they had taken Lily. Harry would worry about the Serpent's Fang later. Right now, Lily was all that mattered. He had to rescue her.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," said Harry. "I really appreciate your help."

Snape looked at Harry for a moment. "Good luck, Potter," said Snape.

Harry almost thought Snape sounded sincere. Harry was just about to leave when something else occurred to him.

"Professor Snape, did the diary say who it was who brought it to Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "Someone must have brought it here after Slytherin's death."

"Yes," said Professor Snape. "After Slytherin's last entry, there was a notation by his follower who returned it to Hogwarts following his death, though it didn't say how or when Slytherin died. It was Thornycroft Malfoy, one of Scorpius's ancestors."

"Malfoy," said Harry, in shock. "If Thornycroft Malfoy took the diary to Hogwarts after Slytherin's death, could he have known what became of the Serpent's Fang? Could he have passed that information down through his family?"

"He may have known, but if he did, I doubt he passed it down to his descendants," said Snape. "If Lucius had any knowledge of 'The Book of Slytherin' being real, he surely would have taken it when he was at school. For that matter, if he had known the whereabouts of the Serpent's Fang, he would have retrieved it for Voldemort long ago. Lucius, Narcissa, and Scorpius are the last Malfoys. They have many cousins, but none named Malfoy. There would be no one else to have told. It would have made sense for Thornycroft Malfoy to pass it down though, but to who, or how, I don't know."

In the Room of Requirement, Ron and Ginny were sitting in a chair in a corner. He was holding her, she was crying into his shoulder. Ginny was terrified. All she wanted was to hold Lily in her arms. She kept trying to stop crying. Ginny hated to cry and feel helpless. She just couldn't help it. She wanted her baby back.

Hermione, Luna, Neville, Gabrielle, and Sirius were talking together in the corner, while the children were on the couches in front of the fire.

"Promise me you'll all be careful," said Gabrielle. She was talking to all of them, but looking at Neville. "I'm sorry…I'm not much of a fighter."

Neville pulled her into a hug. "You can look after the children," said Neville with a smile. He kissed her softly.

Sirius looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "You all do realize, they are going to want to come with us," said Sirius. Sirius was trying to keep his voice soft enough so no one would overhear him. Unfortunately, it wasn't soft enough.

"Damn right we are coming," said James standing up from the couch. Albus, Rose, Danny, Hugo, and Tommy stood up with him. Then Carly stood as well.

"No, Carly," said Albus shaking his head. He placed his hand on her stomach and looked into her eyes. "You can't."

Carly wanted to argue. She wanted to help rescue Lily, but she knew Albus was right. She nodded, and sat back down on the couch. Colleen went and sat beside Carly. They were both scared for the people they loved.

Colleen had wanted to go, but Hugo talked her out of it already. She just didn't have the training the rest of them did. Colleen knew she would be more hindrance than help.

Lucy had been learning how to fight most of the year. With James teaching, she had become quite good, but there was another reason she couldn't go.

"James, can I talk to you for a minute," said Lucy as she stood from her seat on the couch.

James nodded, and followed Lucy into a corner of the Room of Requirement, so they could talk privately. He thought maybe this had something to do with why she seemed so upset when they were at the Hog's Head.

"You shouldn't come," said James. "You're getting very good at fighting, but this might be to much for you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know I can't go, James, but that's not why," said Lucy softly.

"What is it?" asked James. She had the same fearful look on her face she had at the Hog's Head. James had never seen her like this.

"When I was a little girl, I was kidnapped," said Lucy. "I was rescued by an Auror, and I wasn't hurt, but I can't stop thinking about it all of a sudden. It was terrifying, I was only five years old, I've never been so scared in my life."

James pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," said James. "I had no idea. Like I said, you should stay here." James kissed her softly.

"Bring her home, James," said Lucy. "I know how terrible it is to be taken away from the people you love."

They walked back to the couches, and Lucy sat beside Carly.

"Lucy is staying here," said James.

"So are the rest of you," said Ginny as she pulled herself from Ron's arms and walked over in front of them. "I will not allow any of you to put yourselves in danger like this."

"You can't stop us, Mum," said Albus. "What have we been training for all these years, if not to save Lily? We aren't little children anymore, Mum." Albus paused. "In a lot of ways, we haven't been for a very long time."

"I haven't been training with you for years," said Tommy. "But I know how to fight, and I've learned a lot this year. I'm not staying here while the girl I love is in danger."

"I think that about sums it all up," said Rose flatly. "We're all going. Lily needs all of us. I'm sorry, Aunt Ginny…but you can't stop us."

Ginny was about to protest, when Ron put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I think they are right," said Ron.

Ginny turned to him with murder in her eyes. How could he be suggesting that they come? She was sure Ron had gone round the bend.

"How old were we, Ginny?" asked Ron. "How old were we when we went to the Department of Mysteries? You were younger than they are. We weren't anywhere near the fighters then that they are now. We trained with Harry that year, but the New Marauders have been training for nearly six years." Ron looked up at Rose for a moment, then back to Ginny. "We can't protect them from this forever. Lily can't afford for us to try."

Ginny knew he was right. As much as she wanted to protect them all, she knew she couldn't. Ginny nodded, and hugged Ron again. A moment later, the door of the Room of Requirement opened, and Harry came in.

"All right, we need to get to Grimmauld Place and wait for Kingsley to find us a way into Albania," said Harry. "Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Neville, let's go." Harry watched as nobody moved. "Have I missed something?" Harry had a pretty good idea what he might have missed.

Luna walked over with the New Marauders and Tommy. "We're going too," said James. "Don't even try to argue. Mum already lost."

Harry looked to Ginny, who just nodded, sadly.

"I guess this decision has already been made then," said Harry. He didn't want the children to go. The reality was, they weren't really children anymore. In a lot of ways, they hadn't been children, since they went into the Chamber of Secrets six years earlier. "Everyone who is going, meet in the Headmistress's Office in thirty minutes. Albania is on the cold side this time of year. Wear dark cloaks."

Albus and Carly walked into their dorm. Before they were even through the door, Carly grabbed onto Albus as if her life depended on it.

"It's all right," whispered Albus as he gently stroked her long red hair. He led her to the couch, and they sat down. Albus held her tight.

Carly didn't cry. She forced herself not to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Al," said Carly with pain dripping from her voice. "I should be going with you. I could help. I can fight. If I hadn't…"

"Don't finish the sentence," said Albus softly, but firmly, with a shake of his head. "Lily has never been happier than when she got to tell you that you were pregnant. I swear we will get her back. I promise we will."

Albus kissed her deeply, and she put her arms around his neck. The kiss went on for several minutes. Neither really wanted to let go of each other, but both knew they had to. Finally, they broke apart, and just looked into each other's eyes.

Carly removed her necklace, and put it on Albus. Albus smiled.

"I feel like I wear this more than you do," said Albus with a laugh.

"I wish you didn't have to," said Carly the pain clearly visible in her eyes. "Please promise you'll come back. Promise me you will save Lily."

"I promise," said Albus. "You aren't staying up here alone, are you?"

"No," said Carly shaking her head. "After Gabrielle, Colleen, and Lucy say their goodbyes, they are going to come up here and we will stay together."

"I've got to get ready now," said Albus. "I don't have a lot of time."

"I know," said Carly. She was still fighting back tears.

Albus put a hand on her stomach, and Carly put her own over his.

"Take care of your Mum while I'm gone Baby Al," said Albus. "Daddy will be back soon with Aunt Lily…I promise."

Albus kissed Carly one more time, and then changed his clothes. He went to his trunk, and removed the Sword of Gryffindor and it's sheath, and strapped it onto his back. He also retrieved the Dragon Bone Dagger that Charlie had made for him. He looked at the sheath, at the symbol of the Dragon Slayer. Albus never felt like a hero, but if a hero was what Lily needed, then today, that is what he would be. That is what they all would be.

Albus clipped the sheath to his belt and pulled his cloak closed. It was time to go. He walked to the door.

"I love you, Carly," said Albus. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"We love you too, Al," said Carly trying unsuccessfully to hide the fear from her shaking voice. She didn't turn from her place on the couch facing away from him. Albus knew she didn't want him to see the tears he knew were streaming down her face.

A solitary figure, wearing a black cloak walked from the castle toward the lake. So many things were going through his mind. One was more important than any other. He had to save Lily. He had to save his friend.

Sirius was still amazed at how much Lily was like her grandmother. They were the two most kind, caring, loving people he had ever known. Lily didn't deserve this any more than her grandmother deserved to die.

Sirius pulled back the hood of his cloak as he stood before the tomb of Albus Dumbledore, as thoughts of Lily invaded his mind, of Valentine's Day dinners, and games of Wizard's Chess. It wasn't just Lily that was on his mind.

Sirius couldn't help but think of how he let James and Lily down so many years ago. He wasn't sure why. There was no reason this should make him think of that. This wasn't his fault. Unless was it something more. Was this the answer he had waited for all these years?

"I know how Harry feels, Albus," said Sirius. "You're the one who always had the answers. I wish I had some answers now. Perhaps I'll be joining you and you can explain things to me."

Sirius took a breath, and looked out over the lake for a moment. He watched the moonlight reflect beautifully off the calm lake. It was a beautiful spring night. It wasn't that cold. Under other circumstances, it would be quite pleasant.

"I'm so scared for Lily," said Sirius. "I'm scared for all of them. I don't know why, but suddenly, I feel like this is why I'm here. I feel like this is my second chance. I couldn't save Lily forty-three years ago. This is my second chance. I can save her granddaughter. I know we didn't always agree on things, but I wish you were here, Albus. I wish you were all here. James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, I could use all of your strength right now. I can't fail in this. I can't fail for Lily, for all of them…or for myself. This is my chance at redemption. I can atone for what I did so long ago."

Sirius stood quietly for a few minutes.

"I thought I might find you here," said a voice from behind him.

"Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to your wife?" asked Sirius.

"I said goodbye to Gabrielle," said Neville. "Imagine my surprise when I looked out the window, and saw someone heading down to the tomb. Somehow I knew it wasn't Harry. What's this about Sirius? Tell me. Why are you standing out here? Why have you been so miserable lately? Let me help you for a change."

"It's about having a purpose, Neville," said Sirius. "For seven years, I haven't had one. Now I think I know what my purpose is. I think I'm here to save her."

"We're all here to save her," said Neville. "Don't forget, Lily is my goddaughter. I'm scared to death for her. I can't even imagine what Harry and Ginny are going through."

"I know," said Sirius.

"You know, Sirius, this timing is really lousy, but I really came down here to ask a favor of you," said Neville.

"Anything, Neville," said Sirius. "You know that."

"This is kind of a big deal," said Neville.

Sirius turned to Neville.

"Gabrielle and I haven't told anyone yet," said Neville as a smile crept across his face. "She's pregnant with twins."

"Neville, that's wonderful," said Sirius with a smile. He walked to him and hugged him. Neville returned the hug. "I know you were worried, but I know you will make a wonderful father. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks, Sirius," said Neville, taking a breath. "What I wanted to ask is would you be their godfather? I know this is something you usually do after they are born, but with us rushing off today, I just wanted to…"

"Of course I will," said Sirius. "It would be an honor." Sirius wiped a tear from his cheek. The day James and Lily asked him to be Harry's godfather, rushed into his mind. Sirius had never been so happy as he was that day. "You parents would be very proud of you Neville."

"I know, Sirius," said Neville with a smile.

"Come on then," said Sirius. "We better get back. I need to go to my room for a couple of minutes, then I'll meet up with you."

As they walked toward the castle, thoughts continued to swirl in Sirius's head. He was so happy that Neville had asked him to be his children's godfather. He couldn't think of that now though. Sirius knew they had to save Lily. He had to save her, at any cost. Sirius had just one thing he knew he needed to do before he left, just in case.


	70. Fear and Strength

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 70 – Fear and Strength

Lily opened her eyes. As soon as she did so, she knew she was in an awful lot of trouble. Everything was a little foggy and it took a moment for her vision to clear. Her head was throbbing, and her wrists and ankles hurt badly.

Lily looked around. She was in a small, circular room. There was one door, and no windows. The walls were made of stone, and there was a very musty smell in the room. It was very dark, lit only by a single torch opposite where she was.

It was only then, Lily realized why her wrists and ankle's hurt. She was chained to the wall, a foot or so above the ground, her arms chained above her head, supporting her weight. Her ankles were bound tightly with rope. The ropes were so tight she thought they were cutting into her skin.

Lily suddenly realized just how cold it was. She was shaking from the cold. It was freezing. Lily wished she had been wearing a heavier jumper. Her jeans weren't doing much to keep the cold from her legs, and her feet were a little numb. Whether that was from the cold, or the ropes around her ankles, she wasn't sure.

Lily tried to figure out how she had got here, but everything was so hazy. After dinner she had gone to Albus and Carly's room. Everyone was there, and they were talking and having a great time. Then she left to meet Tommy.

When she got to the Room of Requirement, it was dark. She had walked in, and called Tommy's name. A moment later, still in the dark, he had come up behind her and put his arms around her. He turned her around and kissed her. She remembered thinking that something was off. His kiss seemed very tentative, almost cold, and not at all the tender, loving way that he usually kissed her. She thought maybe he was nervous for some reason. Lily's thoughts of why he had wanted to meet her had begun to run wild. The kiss went on for several minutes, though it never felt right.

The lights came up suddenly, and Tommy told her he had a surprise for her. He took her to a passageway, and had her go through first. Lily knew the passage led to the Hog's Head, and they shouldn't be going, but she trusted Tommy, so she went though the passageway with Tommy behind her.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to her, like an icy wave of water, crashing over her. That's when it happened, in the passageway between the Room of Requirement and the Hog's Head. That's when this nightmare began.

It wasn't Tommy at all. Lily knew it hadn't been Tommy since he returned from the Hog's Head that afternoon. She should have realized it sooner.

Lily had turned around in the passageway when she heard him start to groan as he changed back. It was Scorpius Malfoy. He had used Polyjuice Potion to become Tommy. Although she last saw him in school when she was only nine years old, she would have recognized him anywhere after what happened in the corridor that day, when he attacked Carly, and Albus stabbed him. She found the passageway wasn't wide enough for her to get past him back to Hogwarts, so she decided to try to get to the Hog's Head. She knew Aberforth would help her.

As she hung there on the wall, she remembered the rest. As she hurried to get away from Scorpius, in the back of her mind, the dreadful thought of what might have happened to Tommy had begun to make her heart beat even faster than it had already been beating. Lily knew she had to get away and find Tommy, and that was all she tried to think about, but the thought of what might have happened to him had threatened to overwhelm her as she moved down the passageway.

Lily hadn't made it out of the passageway. Scorpius had come up from behind her and grabbed her, hitting her once in the back of the head. She hadn't lost consciousness, but her head hurt, and it left her dizzy. She had tried to fight him, struggling against him and screaming, but she couldn't get away. Finally, Scorpius dragged her out of the passageway into the Hog's Head. She just caught site of Tommy tied to a chair, when they apparated away. She didn't know where they had gone, but as soon as they arrived there, Scorpius, or someone else, hit her from behind again. She had lost consciousness. The next thing she knew she was here, in this room. At least she knew Tommy was all right.

Lily shifted her position slightly, trying to ease the pain in her wrists, but it only made it worse. She looked down, and saw the tip of her wand sticking out of her pocket, but there was no way she could reach it.

She kept telling herself that any moment, the door would burst open, and her family would be there to rescue her. Of course, that was only if they even knew she was gone. It was quite possible they had no idea she was even gone. She didn't even know how long she had been unconscious.

The fear was bubbling inside her, threatening to overwhelm her. Lily knew that is just what Scorpius would love, to hear her beg for her life, and cry. She swore to herself, she wouldn't give in. Lily Potter would not beg for her life, not for anything. If she were to die, it would be with her head up, defiant to the end.

Just then, she heard a noise. It sounded like someone unlocking the door. It sent a wave of fear crashing through her.

"Steady, Potter," she whispered to herself. "Hold it together."

The door slowly creaked open, decades of rust creating a symphony of grinding metal, sending more waves of fear crashing through Lily.

When the door was fully open, Lily had to squint. The hallway was brightly lit. A lone figure stood in the doorway. He appeared to be wearing a dark cloak, covering his face, and with the bright light behind him, Lily could only see a silhouette.

The figure walked into the room, and closed the door. He waved his hand, and four more torches lit themselves on the walls. It was still dark, but bright enough to see.

The figure before her pulled back the hood of the cloak, revealing the face Lily knew was under it. Scorpius leered at her. His long greasy blond hair hung around his shoulders. Lily had never seen a person who could project arrogance and self-importance as he did. The cloak he wore was black and looked ancient. It was very out of place for someone who felt so entitled to wear something so ancient looking. It bore the seal of Salazar Slytherin.

"Well, well, I see you're awake, my dear," said Scorpius with an evil grin. "Sorry about the accommodations, but things are rather cramped. I did make sure you had a private room though. It was the least I could do." Scorpius chuckled.

"Let me go immediately," demanded Lily, summoning all her Gryffindor courage to keep her voice from cracking. "I demand you release me right now."

"Oh, well, if you demand, then I guess I'll have to let you go," said Scorpius sarcastically. He followed that with an evil laugh. "I don't think so, my dear. You see, I have a little job for you."

"I will do nothing for you," spat Lily.

"Of course you won't," said Scorpius. "I do so love the Imperius Curse. It has a way of getting things done."

Scorpius walked closer and closer to her, until he was nearly up against her. Lily's breath caught in her throat. She could feel his breath on her face. His breath was as foul as he was. Lily fought the urge to recoil in fear. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"No fear in you, is there?" asked Scorpius with an evil grin. "Don't worry, after you've served your purpose, you'll be staying as my…guest…for a while." He placed his hands on her hips. "I've always liked red heads, and I did so enjoy that kiss you gave me before you left."

Scorpius reached up, and ran a finger along Lily's jaw from her ear to her chin. His touch made her blood run cold, and her stomach churn. His hand was made of silver metal and was as cold as ice. The evil gleam in his eye told her exactly what he intended to do to her. The fear inside her grew, but she fought to hold it back.

"You are quite lovely, aren't you," said Scorpius softly. "So very beautiful." He leaned even closer, and lightly kissed her cheek.

Lily's cheek seemed to almost burn where he touched it. She tried to bring her knees up and give him something to think about, but Lily didn't realize that her ankles were not only tied together, but to the wall as well. All she succeeded in doing was to increase the pain in her wrists, and the ever-growing pain in her arms and shoulders.

"You don't think I would leave your feet untied after what you did to that idiot reporter do you?" asked Scorpius with a laugh. "I keep tabs on everything. You aren't dealing with someone who will make a stupid mistake."

Lily did the only thing she could. She spit in Scorpius's face. For a moment at least, it made her feel better, if only a little bit.

"Oh, you do have a lot of fight in you," said Scorpius with a smile. Scorpius reached around behind her back, grabbed a handful of her long red hair, and pulled hard forcing her chin up, and a small squeak of pain to escape her lips. He leaned close to her and whispered softly and slowly into her ear. "Don't worry, when I'm done with you, you won't have…any…fight…left. You will beg me to kill you."

Scorpius took several steps back, and grinned evilly. "I would suggest you don't do that again," said Scorpius calmly. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her spit from his face. He folded it up and put it back in his pocket. Scorpius smiled at her evilly. "Here is a little something so you don't forget."

Scorpius drew his wand and pointed it at her. Lily knew what was coming next, and tried to brace herself for it. As she quickly learned, there were some things it was impossible to prepare for, and the Cruciatus Curse was one of them.

"Crucio," yelled Scorpius. The curse hit Lily, and every fiber of her being suddenly exploded in searing pain. She felt as though she was being ripped apart from the inside out, as if she was going to split in two from the pain. An ear splitting scream, unconsciously ripped from her throat, echoing off the walls of the small room, as Scorpius laughed with delight. Lily had never imagined such pain and agony could really exist. At that moment she would have welcomed death to end it.

Lily's screams continued involuntarily, as her muscles began spasming, bouncing her against the stone wall, and causing her wrists to bleed and the blood to run down the sleeves of her white jumper, as the thrashing made the chains cut into her skin. The searing pain didn't ebb even for an instant.

Scorpius was drinking in each of her screams, as if it was some life giving elixir he needed to survive, relishing every second of her agony. He laughed as he did so.

Finally, Scorpius canceled the curse, leaving Lily, still convulsing uncontrollably against the stone wall for several minutes. As her senses began to return, and the convulsions stopped, she was sure at least one of her wrists was now broken, and one shoulder was dislocated. In comparison to the pain still racking her entire body from the curse, those injuries were beneath notice.

"Don't worry my dear," said Scorpius almost sweetly. "There is plenty more of that for you later. Plenty more."

Scorpius put his cloak back over his head, and waved his hand, extinguishing all the torches. He opened the door, and walked back into the light of the hallway.

"Oh, by the way," said Scorpius. "I'm sure at some point, your father will be leading a rescue mission to get you. He'll probably bring that family of yours, your mother, aunt, uncle, brothers, sister, and cousins. I'm going to make sure we keep your father alive long enough to hear you screaming my name, begging me to kill you. We'll kill the rest of them though. We'll keep your father around for a while. I am quite sure the Dark Lord will want to take care of your father personally as soon as he is up to it."

Scorpius left the room, laughing loudly, relishing in the terror he was inflicting on her. He slammed the door behind him. She heard him lock it. Lily was now in near complete darkness, as only a crack of light beneath the door was visible.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. She had never been so terrified and in so much pain in her life. She felt as if she would die, as the pain continued to rack her thin body. Her tears fell, as the sobs made her shake even more than the cold, and made her wrists hurt more. She could feel blood dripping down her arm from her cut wrists.

In Lily's mind, two separate thoughts were warring, threatening to tear her apart. She knew that was exactly what Scorpius wanted, but she couldn't help it.

On the one hand, she told herself that at any moment, her parents, Tommy, and Sirius, would burst through the door to rescue her, while the rest of her family fought off whomever else was there. They would come for her. She knew they would. They had to come. They had to. They all loved her too much to leave her here to be violated and to die, at the hands of Scorpius Malfoy. Lily knew she just had to have the strength to hold on and fight back her fear.

Another more frightening thought fought for dominance in Lily's mind. What if someone she loved was hurt trying to rescue her, or worse, died? What if Scorpius killed Tommy? What if Malfoy made good on his promise to kill them all? She couldn't live with that. Suddenly, the thought of being rescued wasn't a happy one. It was as frightening as where she found herself now. Lily didn't want them to risk themselves for her. She shuddered at the images flooding her mind, of the people she loved dying to try and save her. She didn't want that. Wanting to be rescued was selfish. Lily wanted her family safe. She could accept her fate, no matter how awful it was, if it just saved her family.

As the conflict within her grew, Lily realized, it didn't matter. They would come for her. Nothing would stop them from trying to save her. She also knew, this is exactly what Scorpius wanted to do, to drive any hope from her. It didn't matter.

"Please let them be safe," Lily whispered to the empty room, as her tears continued to fall freely. She had never really been one to pray, but she hoped someone somewhere was listening to her. "If someone must die…please let it be me." The pain got to be too much for her, and Lily passed out, still hanging from the chains in the darkened room.

--

In the living room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, they waited in silence. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Sirius, James, Albus, Rose, Danny, Hugo, and Tommy sat each with their own thoughts. Harry held Ginny in his arms in one of the large chairs. She had finally stopped crying, and was trying to get her mind set on what they had to do.

Danny had his arms around Rose. He was fighting the urge to ask her not to go. He knew he couldn't ask her, and that she wouldn't do it even if he did. She was as good a fighter as any of them, and he knew it. He just hated the thought of her being in danger. She had told him how she felt something bad was going to happen for days now. He couldn't help but think this was it.

Harry felt lost, just sitting here waiting, but he had no choice. He could tell, even though no one was speaking, that everyone was on edge. As he knew it would, it finally got to be too much for someone. He could have guessed who it would be.

"I just can't wait anymore," said James, standing from his spot on the couch. "We can try to apparate there."

"I agree," said Albus, as he stood as well.

A murmur of agreement went up from the younger people in the room.

"James, how many people in this room, beside Uncle Ron and myself have ever even attempted intercontinental apparation?" asked Harry. No one said anything. "Uncle Ron and I have done it once, and it was a lot shorter than the more than twelve hundred miles between here and Mount Korab in Albania. I know you hate sitting here, so do I, but splinching yourself trying to apparate there won't help Lily." Harry stood, and walked over to where his sons stood beside each other. He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I know you are scared, and the waiting is making it worse. It's been three hours since I spoke with Kingsley. If I don't hear from him in another hour, I will contact him. It's not an easy thing I've asked him to do."

At that moment, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames. A moment later, Hanna and Dennis stepped out.

"Harry, I have a plan for getting us into Albania," said Hanna.

"What do you mean, 'us', Hanna," said Harry. He knew exactly what she meant. He was conflicted enough over having so many of his own family going into harms way. Harry really didn't want to involve anyone else.

"As of an hour ago, I'm on vacation," said Hanna. "Kingsley thought I've been working too hard and have been under a lot of stress. He thought maybe a nice trip to Albania would be just the thing to relax me, and I happen to agree."

"Hanna and I were having dinner when we got the news of her…vacation," said Dennis. "I've always wanted to visit Albania. Besides, Harry, Dumbledore's Army sticks together."

Harry was about to protest, but he could tell there was no point. Truthfully, he was happy to have all the help he could get. Even with Hanna and Dennis there were only fifteen of them.

"All right," said Harry, reluctantly. "What's the plan?"

"We will floo to the Malfoy's in Basel, Switzerland, like you did when we went to Germany," said Hanna. The Malfoy's are away at the moment. It's too far to portkey from Basel all the way to Mount Korab in Albania, so we have arranged a floo from the Malfoy's to the home of an Albanian Ministry of Magic official. Kingsley knows him very well, and he is going to get us into the country, then we can portkey to where ever we need to go in Albania."

"Anything else we need to know?" asked Harry.

"Kingsley is trying to get permission for us to send in Aurors," said Hanna. "The Albanian Auror department is small to begin with, and is spread very thin due to all the disappearances and searching for the Death Eaters. Kingsley thinks he can get permission to send in Aurors, but he doesn't know how long it will take. Until he can, we are on our own. I need to floo him and tell him where we are going before we leave."

"Is that all?" asked Harry. He could tell from the look on her face that there was something else, and it wasn't good.

Hanna took her breath. "The Albanian Ministry doesn't know where they are, but based on what they have learned, they believe there may be as many as three hundred or more Death Eaters operating in Albania," said Hanna. "They feel that is a…conservative estimate."

"Three hundred," said Tommy absently.

"There it is everyone," said Harry resignedly. "We will be outnumbered at last twenty to one." Harry paused and took a breath. "Lily wouldn't want us to risk ourselves for her. That of course makes no difference. I don't have to tell you how dangerous this is. If any of you want to change your mind, now is the time. I certainly won't blame you, and neither will Lily."

Not one of them so much as flinched. In his heart, Harry was speechless. He marveled at the bravery of his sons, willing to risk anything for their sister, even when they stood to lose so much. Rose, Danny and Hugo, would never back away from helping the people they cared about. Tommy would do anything for the girl he loved. Harry knew Sirius would be at his side to the very end. Hanna and Dennis had always been good friends, but this was so much more than just friendship. Harry couldn't help but think how so many years ago, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had willingly followed him into the Department of Mysteries. All of them would follow him. They would follow him into the depths of hell itself to face the devil himself if Harry asked them to. Harry felt so much like he was doing exactly that.

Harry thought back to the ill-fated mission to the Department of Mysteries. This was different though. Lily was really in danger, and there was no question about that. Harry just hoped that this time, everyone would make it out alive.

--

It was less than an hour after leaving Grimmauld Place, that the rescue party of fifteen was dropped into the valley on the south side of Mount Korab.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Harry quietly, as he got to his feet.

He received a chorus of affirmatives as everyone else got to their feet. Everyone had wands drawn, and was looking around to make sure no one was around. They appeared to be safe for the moment. It was dark, but the moon was full, and casting a glow over everything.

They were in a field on the edge of a forest. Harry looked up at Mount Korab. He could see the castle on the gradual south slope about two miles from them, partially up the side of the mountain, but the land was still largely level. It was a large castle, but not as big as Hogwarts. It did however, have a fifty-foot wall all around it, and guard towers in the four corners. Based on the size of the wall, their had to be more than just a castle inside.

"Where is the castle?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"There," said Harry, pointing to where the castle was. All nodded as they could see it, now that they knew where to look.

Harry used an enhanced vision spell to get a closer look at the castle. Each Guard Tower had at least five Death Eaters keeping watch on the forest around the castle. The forest was thick until about fifty yards from the castle wall. That would give them excellent cover to get at least that close. From where they were, Harry could only see one huge main gate with a massive wooden door. He wasn't sure if that was the only way in.

"Gather around everyone," said Harry.

"What's the plan?" asked Albus.

"Sirius, I want Padfoot to take a look around the perimeter of the castle," said Harry. "Stay to the trees, and see if there is another entrance besides the main gate. We will meet you in the forest in front of the main gate."

Sirius nodded, turned, and with a leap, came down on the ground as Padfoot, and ran in the direction of the castle.

"Hermione, did you bring everything for the mapping spell?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione lifting the rucksack she held at her side.

"All right," said Harry. "I want the rest of you to stay together, and get to the forest in front of the castle. Be silent and don't be seen. Ron, you are in charge."

"What are you going to do?" asked Ron.

"Hermione and I are going to the main gate under my Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "We are going to try the mapping spell right at the castle gate, and see if we can uncover any secret passages into the castle. I'm hoping maybe we will catch a break. When we are done, we will meet you in the forest, and try to come up with a plan."

Everyone nodded. Harry gave Ginny a hug and told her everything was going to be all right. Hermione hugged Ron, and Ron whispered in her ear.

"I'm worried about Harry," whispered Ron. "He's almost too calm."

"I'll talk to him," whispered Hermione.

Hugo and Rose each hugged Hermione as well.

"Mum, be careful," whispered Rose. "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this, about all of this. I have for days."

Hermione and Harry headed off ahead of the others.

"Are you going to be all right, Harry?" asked Hermione as they moved quickly though the forest. "I can take the cloak and do the mapping spell myself, it really doesn't take two of us."

"No, Hermione," said Harry flatly. "If I thought I could have done it myself, I would have come alone, but I don't have time to learn the spell. I will not let you do something like this alone. I won't lose you, or anyone else."

Hermione grabbed his cloak and pulled him to a stop, and turned him to face her. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"We all love Lily, Harry," said Hermione sympathetically. She put a hand on his shoulder. "That's why we are all here, and we're willing to do whatever we have to do to save her. We're here for you too, Harry, you're not in this alone."

Harry stared at her for a moment. "I remember the last time we went on a rescue mission like this," said Harry slowly. The fear for Lily, and for the safety of all of them that he had been fighting all night was beginning to break through. "I don't want someone else to end up dead this time. I…couldn't live with that, not again."

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug for a moment. "We'll all be fine, Harry," said Hermione reassuringly. "You have the best trained army in the Wizarding world at your command."

Harry laughed, albeit halfheartedly. Hermione had no idea how true that was. All Harry had to do was say the spell on the Sword of Souls, and he would have an army at his command, an evil army, that would include the likes of Morgan le Fey. Harry knew he couldn't do it. He just hoped he could live with the consequences of that decision. Harry hoped they all could.

--

In the forest, fifty yards from the castle wall, twelve people were waiting for the return of Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. They were all very nervous, and gathered behind a clump of trees in the darkness. The tree cover was thick, allowing in almost no light at all. They sat, mostly in silence, each with their own thoughts. Each thought of Lily, but there were many other thoughts for some of them, some comforting, and some far less so. It was not hard to contemplate what could happen. They were on the precipice of death, one false move, and they knew it would claim them. It wasn't death that they feared, but what it meant for the people they loved.

Dennis couldn't help but think of Colin. He would have been the first one to volunteer to help Harry save Lily. Dennis would do no less. Dennis was glad that he had been having dinner with Hanna when Kingsley flooed. Of course, it had interrupted something very important, but not as important as Lily's life.

Dennis put his hand in his pocket, and felt the small box, containing the engagement ring he was going to give Hanna tonight. Dennis really didn't know if Hanna would say yes. Though they had known each other since school, they had only been dating a short time. He had to follow his heart though, he hadn't been able to tell her how he felt about her, but it felt right to ask her, so he was going to go with his gut feeling. He pushed his plans for the evening from his mind, along with a question that flashed like a beacon in his thoughts, would he ever get to ask her?

James was thinking of Lucy. This is why it was so hard to ask her to marry him. He knew from the moment he wanted to ask her to marry him, that as long as Voldemort was out there, he could widow her. He didn't want her to go through life having lost him. That possibility was always very real, but so much more so now. It didn't mater anymore. She loved him and he loved her. Married or not, his loss would be devastating to her.

James pushed the thoughts of Lucy from his mind. He had to concentrate on Lily. Lily was all that matted now. He willed himself not to think of Lucy.

Ron had his arms around Ginny, trying to comfort her. He could feel her tremble, and it wasn't from the cold. She was far too afraid for this. Ron thought Ginny should have stayed at Hogwarts. He knew she never would have stayed though.

Ron had been on many dangerous missions as an Auror. He had nearly been killed many times. If his life were to end this night, he would have no regrets, save one. He was always afraid of what would happen to the people he loved if he didn't come back from a mission. He couldn't help but think about that now. At least in the past, they were home and safe, and in time, they would be all right if he didn't return. If anything happened to him tonight, he knew they might not all be all right. They might not return either.

Luna and Hugo were standing beside each other, not knowing the same thoughts were going through each other's minds. Colleen had lost so much. They knew losing anyone else would destroy her, and they both knew how very close they could be to not coming back.

Luna had stood by Harry before, and would do so until the end of time. There was never a thought to not going with him. Although she hadn't seen the Potters, Weasleys, and Neville much in recent years, their friendship meant more to her than she could ever tell them.

Hugo, was being torn apart inside. He felt like he had to make a choice. He could have stayed at Hogwarts, and been there for the girl he loved and swore to always be there for, or he could try to save his best friend from a fate he didn't even want to imagine. She had always been there for him, to have a dance with him at all those dances he went to alone, to help him with his homework, and to lend him her notes when he fell asleep in class. He knew he had to be here, and he knew Colleen understood. Lily and Colleen had become very close. Hugo just couldn't help but feel like whatever he did, someone he loved was going to suffer. Truthfully, until this was over, they were both going to suffer.

Danny had his arms around Rose, trying not to think about what might happen. Suddenly he felt her tremble violently for a moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny softly.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Danny," Rose whispered back, a little bit of fear in her voice. "First, I felt like something bad was going to happen. Now, I can feel it…Lily is in pain. Scorpius is torturing her. I don't know why, but I can feel it. I can feel her pain. It's like ice running down my spine."

Danny held her tighter. "Try not to think about it," whispered Danny. "We're going to get her out of there, I promise."

"Danny, if anything happens…" Rose began to whisper in his ear, but Danny pulled back a little, and put his lips to hers. After a searing kiss, he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. Even in the dim light, he could see them as clear as day.

"We're all going to be fine," said Danny softly. "Lily will be fine. Tomorrow, we'll all be home, recounting our bravery in rescuing her."

The look in Rose's eyes changed. They became empty.

"What is it, Rose?" asked Danny.

Rose couldn't say the words, but she knew. Someone wasn't going to make it home. Someone was going to die, and she had no idea who it was or why she knew it. Rose was not sure which was worse.

"Nothing, Danny," whispered Rose. "I'm sure you're right. Everyone will be fine. I'm…sure everyone will be fine."

Somehow, Danny knew Rose didn't believe that.

Albus was leaning against a tree, looking up through the trees at the tiny bits of the moon visible through the leaves above them. Albus knew what it was like to have Voldemort in his head. He knew the true depths of evil he was capable of, and the thought of his little sister, the kindest and gentlest person he knew being at his mercy scared him, more than he could ever put into words.

Albus thought of Carly and his son. This was so much different than the Triwizard Tournament. Going into those tasks, he knew they were dangerous, but not like this. There were hundreds of people in the castle, who wanted only one thing. They want to kill him, and everyone he loves. They had to be stopped, as much for Carly and his son, as for Lily.

Albus wasn't sure if this were the day it would end. Would his father face Voldemort this day? Would…he have to face him? Albus was ready for that fight, in some ways he had been for a long time. He knew there was only one way that would come about. '…it will fall to him to defeat the Dark Lord if the Savior falls.' The words from the book, 'The Prophecy of the Twelve' echoed in his mind. There were many things Albus wasn't ready for, and losing his father was chief among them.

There was something else Albus had been thinking about ever since they set out on this mission. If this was the day, and if it would fall to him to face Voldemort, could he do it? He knew he could defeat Voldemort, but was he really prepared to take his life? For a long time, that had never really occurred to Albus. If he had to face Voldemort, it wouldn't be about stunning and binding spells. It wouldn't even be a magical battle. Albus knew his magic would be useless against Voldemort. Albus would have to kill Voldemort with the Sword of Gryffindor. It was almost irrelevant that he wasn't sure if he could do it. Albus had never taken a life. He hadn't even intentionally killed a bug. Could he really kill another person, even if it was Voldemort?

Albus knew this was war. He remembered all of Sirius's stories of the first war, and the second. Albus had once asked Sirius if he had ever had to kill anyone in the war. His answer was, 'in war, when you are fighting for your life and other people's lives, you sometimes have to do things that you would never do under other circumstances. In the end, you must remember, the enemy will have no compunction about killing you. It is our unwillingness to kill unless we must that sets us apart from them.' Albus had never forgotten those words. Deep down, Albus hoped he would never understand the look in Sirius's eyes when he said it.

Albus thought back to his first year. He was so scared when he came to school that he might be dangerous, that his episodes of out of control magic might hurt someone. He never wanted to hurt anyone, and now, before this was all over, he might have to take a life. It was hard to imagine how things had gotten to this point.

Hanna was sitting next to Dennis against a tree. A few of them had been having hushed conversations, but she and Dennis hadn't actually spoke since they arrived in Albania. Hanna had so much on her mind. She had participated in many operations while she had been an Auror that were very dangerous. This time was different, and she knew why. She became a different person when her mother died, and then she helped defend Hogwarts during the final battle with Voldemort. The girl, who needed a Calming Draught to get through her Herbology O.W.L., was long gone. What happened to her mother had changed her. Fighting against the Death Eaters had changed her even more. After tending bar at the leaky Cauldron for a number of years, she decided wanted to make a difference, and as an Auror she could do that. All that was before she started dating Dennis. Everything felt different now.

"Dennis," said Hanna quietly.

"Yes," said Dennis.

"I need to tell you something," said Hanna softly. "This really isn't the time or place, but things are so uncertain, and tonight didn't go exactly as I planned." Hanna stopped and took a deep breath. "I was planning to tell you I love you tonight. I know we haven't been dating long, I just know how I feel. I just wanted to tell you."

Dennis slid an arm around her waste, and pulled her close. "That's funny," said Dennis as a smile crossed his lips, "I was planning to ask you to marry me tonight. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah," whispered Hanna. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. She knew she wanted to say yes, but he hadn't actually asked the question yet.

"I guess there is no time like the present," said Dennis. He slipped the box with the ring from his pocket and opened it. He removed the ring, and took her left hand. "Hanna, will you marry me? I can promise, you can't get a more interesting place and situation for a proposal."

"You're right," said Hanna with a smile. "I never quite imagined it like this. I did sort of think it might involve moonlight though. Yes, Dennis, I'll marry you."

Dennis smiled. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and leaned over and kissed her deeply. He tried not to think about what could happen before they ever had a chance to set a date.

Tommy was sitting not far away from Hanna and Dennis. He couldn't hear what they said, but it was hard not to see the ring, and know what had just happened. It only made the aching pain in his chest worse. Tommy never felt so helpless and lost in his life.

Tommy thought the most scared he had ever been was when he was at St. Mungo's, and he didn't know if Lily would ever wake up. He never thought he could be more scared than he was then. Tommy had never been so wrong about anything in his entire life. The most evil being the world had ever known had the girl he loved. This is what fear really was.

Tommy would give anything to have her in his arms right now, and tell her how much he loved her. He knew that one day, he wanted to ask her to marry him. If they were a couple of years older, he already would have. All he could think now was, what if he never got the chance? What if he never got to see her smile, or hear her laugh, or kiss her again?

Neville was standing a little way away from the group, looking toward the castle. He had seen the parchment spread on the ground when Harry and Hermione had tried the mapping spell nearly half an hour ago. It then disappeared. Harry and Hermione should have been back by now, unless they decided to check out something they found on the map. Still, it worried Neville. Sirius wasn't back yet either, but he had to check the whole outside of the castle, that would take a while.

Neville couldn't help think of when he said goodbye to Gabrielle. She said she knew he had to go, but he felt so guilty leaving her. Neville was so terrified he wouldn't make it back to her, he could barely breathe. He had waited so long to be a father, would he ever get to know his children, or would history repeat itself? Would another generation of Longbottoms not get to know their father? At least if something happened to him, he knew Sirius would look after them. Neville knew the whole family would.


	71. The Universe Works in Mysterious Ways

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 71 – The Universe Works in Mysterious Ways

Lily wasn't sure how long she was unconscious. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was the sliver of light from under the door.

Lily was still in terrible pain. Her broken wrist and dislocated shoulder were throbbing, but at least the pain of the Cruciatus Curse had gone…at least until he returned to torture her again.

Lily tried to occupy her mind but it was very hard. Every time she thought of something happy, like Tommy holding her and snogging her senseless, watching Albus, Rose, and Hugo play quidditch, Valentine's Day dinners with Neville and Sirius, or Christmas with her whole family, she momentarily felt the happiness of the memories. Unfortunately, after a moment, the feeling was gone, and they only served to remind her, that she probably would never get to do any of those things again. She was sure she was going to die here, in this hell. Lily knew if it spared the lives of the people she loved, it would be worth it.

Lily tried to think of what it was Scorpius wanted her to do. What was it that she could do that others couldn't? The only thing that made sense was that he needed her ability to heal, but that wouldn't do Scorpius any good, she could only heal The Twelve. She would fail, and then Scorpius would kill her. She pushed the thought of what he would do before he killed her from her mind. He had a sick and twisted soul, and was the very embodiment of evil. There was nothing he wasn't capable of.

As she hung there, pondering her fate, she watched as the sliver of light under the door partially disappeared. Someone was standing on the other side. Lily heard them unlock the door, and the door slowly creaked open.

"Well, my dear, it's time," said Scorpius Malfoy, as if he was announcing she was about to go on stage and perform a school play. "I hope you've rested."

"Blow it out your arse you bloody bastard," said Lily defiantly.

"Oh, what language," said Scorpius feigning shock. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way? Please, do say the hard way, I do so much prefer that."

"You may as well kill me you miserable git," said Lily through gritted teeth. "I would rather die than do anything you want."

"A very tempting offer," said Scorpius with a laugh. "Plenty of time for that later though. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Lucky me."

Scorpius pointed his wand at her. Lily willed herself not to scream.

"Crucio," said Scorpius.

The spell once again, made her writhe in pain against the wall, her insides being ripped to pieces. This time though, she managed not to scream, though it was the hardest thing she had done in her life. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Scorpius didn't hold the spell on her for that long this time. After he released her, Scorpius went over to Lily, and pulled her wand from her pocket, throwing it on the floor against the opposite wall. Scorpius waved his wand, and the chains and ropes holding her vanished, and she crashed to the ground in a heap, her body still aching with the pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

For a moment, she could tell he was standing over her, grinning, enjoying the pain and terror he was inflicting upon her. Lily wanted to move, to try to fight back, but the pain was so bad, she just couldn't. One of her arms was completely useless, her shoulder dislocated and her wrist broken. Lily thought she might have a broken ankle from the fall too.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Lily that had never occurred to her before. Could she heal herself? She had never tried it before. If there was ever a time to try, it had to be now.

As Scorpius continued to enjoy his handiwork, Lily concentrated on trying to heal her injuries. Suddenly, she felt something. She could see the flash that always accompanied her healing. Scorpius staggered back at the unexpected flash of light.

Lily leapt to her feet and dove for her wand, but Scorpius was too quick, and he grabbed her by the hair and threw her back to the ground away from her wand.

"Well, well, well," said Scorpius with a grin. "Your abilities certainly weren't exaggerated in the Daily Prophet. Interesting possibilities. No matter how badly I hurt you, I can make you heal yourself. Yes, that has possibilities."

"Drop dead you filthy pile of dung," barked Lily as she scrambled to her feet. Scorpius was between her and her wand.

"As much as I would like for us to stay here and play some more, I'm afraid it's time for you to do your work," said Scorpius. "We'll play some more later, I promise, you'll have a wonderful time…or at least, I will." Scorpius pointed his wand at her. "Imperio!"

Lily suddenly lost all control of her body. She could not move at all.

"Follow me," said Scorpius, as he turned and opened the door.

Lily obeyed. She tried to resist, but it was pointless. She followed Scorpius into the brightly lit corridor. Two Death Eaters were standing outside the door.

"You can go, I have her," said Scorpius to the two Death Eaters.

They bowed and left. Scorpius led Lily down the hallway to a staircase. They went up several levels, before Lily saw any windows. They walked across a large room. It seemed to be a meeting room of some kind. Finally, after going through several other rooms and hallways, they exited the structure and entered a courtyard.

Lily could see it was night. It was dark, but the moon was full. She could see high walls around the entire castle. They had been in some kind of building inside the castle walls. They were now walking toward the castle itself. They walked up a staircase on the outside of the castle. Lily thought they had gone up three floors, before the stairs opened to a small balcony with a door that led into the castle. Inside, they ascended a spiral staircase.

Lily wasn't sure how long it was that they climbed. Eventually, they reached the top, and entered a room. It was obviously at the very top of the tower. The room was very large, and decorated with a thick green carpet. It was a very lavish bedroom. A pensieve sitting on a table glowed brightly with memories. Weapons decorated the walls, swords, daggers, and other pieces of armor, most encrusted with emeralds. Lily had never seen some of the weapons before. They looked like they were designed to inflict as much pain as possible upon their victims. Several bookcases, filled with a large number of books stood against one wall. Several large windows looked out, but Lily wasn't close enough to them to see the ground.

Two Death Eaters stood by a bed, covered in an emerald green quilt, bearing the seal of Salazar Slytherin. From where she stood by the door, she couldn't tell who was in the bed, but she had a good idea who it was.

"How is he?" asked Scorpius.

"He's gone," said one of the two Death Eaters. "Just a moment ago."

"Did we wait too, long?" asked the other Death Eater.

"No," said Scorpius calmly. "Dead or alive, this will work. I wanted to give that last potion time, but it hasn't helped."

Scorpius began to turn to Lily, but before he could, they heard what sounded like an explosion followed by yelling, and the unmistakable sounds of spells being exchanged.

"They're here," said Scorpius, anger dripping from his voice. "Both of you make sure no one enters this tower. If you have to die to do it, then so be it."

"As you command, Lord Malfoy," said both of the Death Eaters, before they left them, closing and locking the door behind them.

The sounds of the battle raging below seemed to get louder. Lily had never heard the blasts of so many spells hitting walls, and the ground, and…people.

"Come here," said Scorpius.

Lily, unable to resist, walked over to the side of the bed. It was now that she saw who had died in the bed, and whom she was meant to heal. Her blood ran cold, as fear, even worse than she had already experienced in this place began to grip her. She couldn't breathe. The very embodiment of evil lay on the bed, her worst nightmares, the world's worst nightmares, in human form.

Lily remembered the story her father told, about the night in the graveyard, when his own blood was used to return Voldemort to life. Lily knew her ability to heal, that had saved Rose and her Mum's lives, and healed Albus's scars were about to return a monster to life.

Was this how Albus felt in the Chamber of Secrets, Lily wondered? Was this what it felt like to know everyone you loved was going to die because of you? If she could have moved, she would have grabbed one of the weapons from the wall and made sure they couldn't use her like this. Her life was inconsequential compared to the people she loved, and the rest of the world. But she was under the Imperius Curse, and she couldn't move.

Then, a glimmer of hope entered her mind. In her fear, she had nearly forgotten, she can only heal The Twelve. She couldn't heal Voldemort. As quickly as that thought entered her mind, the embers of hope were extinguished, as if an icy river had flowed over them. She remembered what Scorpius had said. 'You aren't dealing with someone who will make a stupid mistake.'

Scorpius walked up behind her, and put his arms around her. She thought she would vomit as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Soon, the Dark Lord's ascension that began nearly six years ago will be complete," hissed Scorpius softly. "He will return, fully restored to life at long last, and the world will tremble before his power."

"I thought he already returned in July," said Lily trying to keep the panic and revulsion at his touch from her voice. As Scorpius's concentration waned, she had regained some control, but not enough to move.

"Due to a…slight miscalculation…the spell didn't quite succeed in bringing his body back as we planned," said Scorpius. "We thought using his own bone to restore him would make him stronger. Instead, as time went on he became weaker. He was dying. We couldn't find a Healer to help him. They all said there was nothing that could be done. Scorpius turned her around and looked at her, an evil grin spreading across. "But now, we have the miracle that is, Lily Potter. You will restore the Dark Lord to life, so he can take his rightful place as the ruler of the world. That is of course, after he takes care of a few pests." Scorpius laughed evilly.

"I can only heal my family," said Lily softly. "I can't help him."

Scorpius let go of her, and Lily finally let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He turned her back around, and went around to the other side of the bed. "Oh, but Lily, the Dark Lord is your family," said Scorpius the gleam in his eye, and the euphoria in his voice growing with each word. "Your brother's blood was used to restore him. The same blood that will shortly flow through his veins flows through Albus's as well. I think you'll find that in a few short minutes, Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard to ever live, will once again walk the earth. And then, the world will tremble, and everyone you love…will…die."

"No," screamed Lily. The terror that ran through her was more than she could bear. If she brought him back, he would kill everyone she loved, and it would be her fault.

Lily tried to run for the door, but barely moved half a step, as Scorpius had his wand and his full concentration on her again. She was powerless.

"Sorry, Lily, I'm afraid you haven't done your job just yet," said Scorpius. "Even if you had, you will be staying with me, you aren't going anywhere. Now, you will return Lord Voldemort to life, so he can fulfill his destiny."

Lily could do nothing. She wanted to die rather than heal him, and she knew what Scorpius was going to do with her afterwards. Lily complied unwillingly, as she couldn't fight the Imperius Curse. She walked to the bed, and placed her hands on Voldemort's head. His snake-like eyes were closed, the nearly white skin of his snake-like face nearly hanging from his skeleton. He was cold, colder than she ever thought a body, living or dead could be. A moment later, there was a flash, and suddenly Voldemort's body, dead only a moment ago, took a deep ragged breath.

"The Dark Lord lives again," screamed Scorpius raising his arms over his head in triumph. "I have done it!" He waited for a moment, but while Voldemort was breathing, he was still unconscious.

Scorpius shook him gently, but he didn't wake up. Scorpius pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Rennervate," said Scorpius, but nothing happened.

Scorpius turned to Lily. "Why won't he awaken," demanded Scorpius. "Tell me now!"

Scorpius's concentration had waned, but Lily was so weak from healing Voldemort, and herself earlier that she had crumpled to the ground in a heap. She couldn't move or get up, and she couldn't resist the effects of the curse.

"When I've brought people back before they have stayed unconscious for hours or days," said Lily through the tears that were falling from her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but the reality was hitting her. What had she done? Had she doomed everyone she cared about? Had she doomed the entire world? She should have found a way. She should have been able to stop them. This was all her fault, how could she have let this happen?

As Lily tried to figure out how she could have let this happen, the door to the room was blasted off its hinges.

--

The waiting was beginning to drive Ginny mad. It had been more than an hour since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left them. Ginny's thoughts were beginning to overwhelm her. Her beautiful baby girl, whose worst problem in the world just nine months ago was finding a boyfriend, was now at the mercy of two mad men, hell bent on killing them all. It was all she could do to stay conscious. She felt like she would faint at the thought of what might happen.

Ginny remembered the first time she held Lily. She had so hoped they would have a girl. While James and Albus were so very much like their father, Lily was like her…well, except for her fear of flying, but that had never bothered Ginny. Lily was such a sweet caring child. With the exception of Peter Skeeter, she had never hurt a soul in her life. Now her sweet little girl was in the worst danger Ginny could imagine.

"I'm back," said a voice from the darkness, and Hermione swing the cloak off of her. She was alone. There was no sign of Harry or Sirius.

"Where's Dad and Sirius?" asked Albus before anyone else could ask the same question.

"Look at this," said Hermione as she unfolded a large sheet of parchment and lay it on the ground. She ignited the tip of her wand for light. They all gathered around to look at it. Hermione began to point things out as she spoke.

"There is a secret tunnel that leads into the dungeons," said Hermione. "We found Sirius surveying the perimeter, and then we checked it out. Harry and Sirius are going inside the castle. Sirius is going to create a diversion, and Harry is going to open the door."

"Why can't we all get inside through the tunnel?" asked Ron.

"The tunnel was partially collapsed," said Hermione with a sigh. "I levitated some debris so Harry and Sirius could get through, but more caved in. It's sealed tight. We'll never be able to get in that way. As soon as we hear the diversion, we are to send Confundus Charms at any guards we can see in the front two towers, and make a break for the door. It will be open by the time we get to it. We think based on what the map is showing us, that Voldemort is likely in the tallest tower. We're guessing that's where Lily is as well. I just hope we're right."

"You're right, Mum," said Rose, absently as she looked toward the castle. "She's not there yet, but they are taking her to the tower right now. She's healed herself. She was in pain before, but the pain is gone."

They all stared at Rose for a moment. None of them, Rose included, had any idea how she knew, but none of them doubted her for an instant.

"She's not hurt then?" asked Ginny in a whisper. She could see the conflict in Rose's face. "Please tell me."

"Scorpius tortured her," said Rose a tear escaping her eye. "It was bad, but she healed herself. She's not hurt anymore."

Ginny nodded. She just tried to concentrate on the fact that Lily was all right now. But that animal Scorpius had tortured her baby girl.

"When we get inside, our job is simple," said Hermione. "Sirius and Harry are going after Lily. We need to stun as many Death Eaters as possible, and create as much chaos as possible to give Harry and Sirius time to get to her. He doesn't want us all rushing into the tower. If they need help, they'll send sparks out the window. It's a big room, but not that big. If we all rush in, someone will get hurt."

"How are we supposed to get out?" asked Ginny.

Hermione took a breath. "We're going to have to play that part by ear," said Hermione. "We can't apparate in or out. After Harry and Sirius rescue Lily, we'll have to fight our way out. That's really the only plan we have."

--

Harry and Sirius pushed aside some boards that were covering the entrance from the tunnel into the dungeon of the castle. The dungeon was dark, only a few torches lit the area.

"Come on, Sirius," whispered Harry. "Stay close."

"I'm right behind you," whispered Sirius.

They made there way out of the dungeon. It was deserted. They finally reached the first floor of the castle. It didn't look like the castle was being used much, except for the tower. There was a large barracks that once likely housed troops, and Harry thought the Death Eaters were probably staying there. The map showed many small circular cells underground beneath the barracks. There were a number of structures, appearing to be small houses within the castle walls, possibly once some kind of marketplace around the courtyard, there had been a village near the castle long ago. Sirius was going to blow one of the small houses up, while Harry blew open the main gate. Then, in the confusion, they were going to make a break for the tower, as everyone else came in and distracted the Death Eaters. It wasn't a great plan, but it was all they had.

They finally reached a door leading out of the castle into the courtyard. They pushed it open just enough to see what was happening. They looked around. From where they were, they could see several small groups of Death Eaters, obviously standing guard around the courtyard. They could see the steps that went part way up the side of the tower to a balcony, where a door led inside.

As they stood there, they saw a door on the large barracks open, and Scorpius Malfoy emerged into the courtyard. Harry's breath caught in his throat as they saw Lily walking behind him. From the look in her eyes, Harry was sure she was under the Imperius Curse.

Harry moved to open the door, but Sirius grabbed him.

"No, Harry," said Sirius. "If we go out there now, we'll be facing twenty Death Eaters alone, plus who knows how many are in the guard towers, not to mention the barracks. We'll be dead before we get twenty feet. We need to stick to the plan."

Harry's heart was pounding. There was his little princess, and he could do nothing but stand there and watch that sick bastard lead her away. It was dim, but it looked like sleeves of her jumper had blood on them.

Harry turned to Sirius. "I can't lose her Sirius," said Harry, his voice cracking. "I just can't. I wouldn't be able to live with it."

"You won't lose her," said Sirius reassuringly. "I promise you, we'll save her." Sirius paused. "I have an idea Harry. Most of the Death Eaters are in the barracks by the look of things. There were only two doors into the barracks on the map that I saw. I know a spell to seal the entrances to a building. It won't hold forever, especially if they are trying to break through, but it should give us twenty to thirty minutes. Once everyone else gets in here, the odds will be a lot better for us, though I wouldn't call them good. With a little bit of luck, we can get in and out before they break out of the barracks."

"All right," said Harry. "Where did you learn that spell?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "A great wizard once taught it to me," said Sirius as a tear escape his eye. "Stay here, when you hear me blow up one of those small buildings, take out the door, and then make a break for the tower."

Sirius turned to leave, but Harry grabbed his arm. "Good luck, Sirius," said Harry. "Please be careful. I want us all going safe."

Sirius and Harry hugged each other.

"I will be," said Sirius. "Just remember, if anything happens, Lily comes first." Sirius moved to the door.

Something occurred to Harry. "Hey, Sirius," said Harry. "Who was the wizard who taught you this spell to seal the building?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "That would be James Potter," said Sirius. "We used it to lock Snivellus in a broom shed once." Sirius shrugged. "Who knows, maybe this is why we did that, so I could know that spell for today. The universe works…in mysterious ways." Sirius smiled broadly, and winked. He changed into Padfoot, and moved out the door into the shadows.

Harry waited. It seemed like it was taking hours. He knew it was only a few minutes since Sirius left, and Lily was probably at the top of the tower already.

As Harry looked out the door, he saw Padfoot walk behind a wagon. There were a number of wagons, piles of crates, and other barriers to be used for cover. At least when the others came in, they wouldn't be completely exposed. He saw a flash from behind the wagon, but it wasn't terribly bright. None of the Death Eaters Harry could see seemed to have noticed.

Harry saw Sirius's feet as he crouched behind the wagon, and started moving away from the barracks. Harry knew it was nearly time to begin. He held his wand in his left hand, and he drew the Sword of Souls from the sheath on his back. He looked at the diamond that glowed slightly in the darkness. For a moment, he considered this was his best weapon, but…no. He would use it to blast the door, but then he would use his wand. The sword had a singular purpose. Suddenly, a bright flash and an explosion were heard as one of the small houses in the courtyard exploded in flames.

Harry opened the door and pointed the Sword of Souls at the main gate of the castle. "Bombarda Maxima," yelled Harry.

The spell shot from the Sword of Souls. It was like nothing Harry had ever seen. The heavy wooden door exploded into shards. Harry wanted to stay and cover the others as they entered, but he knew he had to go after Lily now.

Harry replaced the sword in its sheath, and ran out the door towards the tower. He saw Sirius struggling with a Death Eater who must have seen him blow up the house.

"Go, Harry," yelled Sirius.

Harry's first instinct was to help Sirius, but he knew Sirius was right. Harry reached the steps and ran up them as fast as he could, disappearing into the tower at the top of the balcony.

Sirius finally managed to stun the Death Eater, and changed to Padfoot, sprinting up the stairs after Harry.

The rest of the rescue party made it through the door without attracting much attention. The Death Eaters were looking for someone inside, as the first blast was inside and the door had exploded outward. Once inside the castle walls, they all spread out, and began dueling the Death Eaters. All of them, that is, except for one.

As Tommy sprinted through the door, he didn't look for Death Eaters or cover he just sprinted towards the tower steps where he saw Padfoot was disappearing into the door at the top of the steps.

"Tommy, wait," called Ron, but Tommy wasn't listening. He too, ascended the stairs, and disappeared into the tower. He couldn't wait. He had to get to Lily.

--

Harry began climbing the stairs as fast as he could, his wand in his hand. Suddenly, as he came around the spiral staircase, there was a green flash that just missed him.

"Stupefy," called Harry, as he pointed his wand at one of the two Death Eaters. The spell hit him, and he collapsed.

The other Death Eater lunged at Harry, grabbing him. As they struggled, Harry dropped his wand. It hit the stairs and bounced down several steps. The Death Eater was very strong, and Harry was on the lower step, with no leverage.

"After your little bitch restores the Dark Lord to life, he will kill you all," said the Death Eater as he struggled with Harry.

Voldemort was dead? Harry had suspected that something was wrong with him, which would explain the lack of visions. It would have also explained the need for Healers, and Lily's kidnapping. Harry never thought Voldemort could be dead. Harry knew Albus's blood flowed in Voldemort's veins, and it just might work. If he could just get to the tower and stop Scorpius from making Lily resurrect Voldemort, this could all be over, at least until he came back again.

Harry struggled, but he couldn't break free of the Death Eater's grasp. Suddenly Harry heard barking on the stairs below him.

"Get to Lily," cried Harry. "Go, Padfoot, go!"

Sirius heard him loud and clear, and sprinted up the stairs beside them. Sirius scratched at the Death Eater's leg as he ran by, sending him off balance, but he still had the upper hand on Harry. Harry took a fist to the jaw, and hit the wall hard.

"Lord Malfoy will reward me for dispatching the great Harry Potter," said the Death Eater raising his wand at Harry.

"Avada Keda-," said the Death Eater, but he didn't finish the spell.

"Stupefy," called a voice from a few stairs below. The spell hit the Death Eater, and he crumpled to the ground.

Tommy picked up Harry's wand and handed it to him. The two of them both headed up the stairs without a word.

--

Sirius reached the top of the stairs and changed to his human form. He drew his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Bombarda," yelled Sirius.

The spell hit the door, blasting it off its hinges. Sirius entered the room, to see Voldemort lying in the bed, Lily lying in a heap on the floor sobbing, and Scorpius standing on the far side of the bed.

"Get out of here, Lily," cried Sirius as he pointed his wand at Scorpius. "Stupefy."

Scorpius dodged the spell. They began to duel, each blocking spell after spell. Lily tried to crawl toward the door, but a spell hit above the door, and debris crashed down to the ground. Lily crawled to the far side of the room, as Sirius and Scorpius continued to duel fiercely.

"You'll never get away, Scorpius," yelled Sirius, as he blocked another spell, and sent one of his own back.

"Oh, I think I will," said Scorpius with an evil glint in his eye. "You are all dead, you just don't know it yet!"

Lily staggered to her feet, and since she didn't have her wand, she went to grab one of the swords on the wall to try and help Sirius. She was so weak she couldn't pull it from the fastening holding it to the wall. Lily pulled and pulled, but the weapon wouldn't come free. She turned and watched as Sirius dueled Scorpius, completely helpless to do anything.

Scorpius blocked a spell from Sirius, but instead of sending one back, he turned and pointed his wand at Lily. "Avada Kedavra," cried Scorpius just as Harry and Tommy ran through the door.

From Harry's perspective, everything went into slow motion.

Lily saw the green flash coming towards her. She was too weak to move. She knew this was the end. There would be no escape from the Killing Curse.

"No," cried Sirius, as he lunged, knocking her out of the way. She landed on the floor looking up to see the killing curse hit Sirius, square in the chest. He fell to the floor dead.

"Sirius," screamed Harry, the agonizing cry ripping from his throat as if it came from the very bottom his soul.

Harry turned to Scorpius as Tommy ran to Lily's side. Harry drew the Sword of Souls and lunged toward the bed. He felt the anger and hate surge within him as he moved closer to his target. Harry wanted blood, Voldemort and Scorpius's blood.

Seeing he was outnumbered as Sirius fell, Scorpius fired a Reducto blast at the pensieve on the table, shattering it and sending its memories in small pieces to the floor. He then lunged toward the bed, and grabbed onto Voldemort. He apparated them away, as the Sword of Souls sunk deep into the mattress, where a moment ago Voldemort had been.

Harry screamed as he realized he was too slow. He withdrew the Sword of Souls from the mattress, cursing himself for not being faster. Harry replaced the sword in its sheath. Nothing seemed quite real. As he turned, reality returned to hit him, like a knife to his heart, and a bludger to his head. It had happened again.

"Dear God…not again," whispered Harry to himself.

"Come on, Sirius," said Lily weakly. She was kneeling beside him, her hands on his chest. Her eyes were fixed on his lifeless eyes that stared into nothingness. Tommy had his arms around her. "He won't come back why won't he come back? I can heal him. I should be able to heal him." Lily was nearly panting out the words in her exhaustion. Her hands now clutched at Sirius's shirt and she was shaking him. She was completely out of breath. Tears were falling from her eyes. The shattered look on her face was more than Harry could stand.

Harry knelt down on the other side of Sirius's body. Harry put his hands on Lily's wrists and he gently stopped her from shaking Sirius's body.

"They made you heal Voldemort, didn't they, Lily?" asked Harry softly. She didn't have to answer. She looked up at her father with eyes nearly as lifeless as Sirius's eyes. "It's too soon, Lily. You can't bring someone else back so quickly, you are too weak." Harry wasn't sure how, but he knew there was even more to it than that.

"I can try later," said Lily, practically begging him her tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I'll bring him back later…and he'll be fine. He'll be all right…he has to be all right."

Harry shook his head, willing himself not to cry, willing himself to be strong for Lily. "No, Lily," said Harry softly. "There is no escape from the Killing Curse. Not even your power can bring him back. He's gone."

Harry knew it was true. Somehow he could feel in his soul, Sirius was not coming back. The Killing Curse would not be denied.

"NO, SIRIUS, NO," screamed Lily, as she dropped down on top of him, clutching his lifeless body and sobbing uncontrollably. Tommy tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't budge. "NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! NO, SIRIUS, NO! PLEASE NO! THIS IS MY FAULT! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! IT SHOULD BE ME! IT SHOULD BE ME!"

The pain in her voice cut into Harry's soul, as did the look of anguish in her eyes. Harry grabbed her by the arms, gently but firmly, and lifted her to look at him.

"You listen to me, Lily Potter," said Harry firmly. "None of this is your fault. You didn't ask to be kidnapped. This is…not…your…fault."

"But, Dad," whimpered Lily through her sobs. "I brought back Voldemort. He's back because of me. What have I done?"

Harry took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "They made you do it, Lily," said Harry trying to calm her. "You couldn't help it." Harry paused. "Voldemort will never truly be dead unless I can stop him. If you hadn't brought him back, someone or something else would have. You couldn't have prevented it."

Harry knew the look in her eyes. It was the same one he saw in the mirror when he blamed himself for the deaths of so many people he cared about. It was the same look he saw in the mirror after the last time Sirius had died.

"Tommy, look out the window, what's happening below?" asked Harry. Harry just realized it had gotten awfully quiet.

"It looks like we got reinforcements," said Tommy. "Aurors, from our Ministry by the looks of them, are everywhere. The Death Eaters are surrendering."

"Tommy, take Lily downstairs," said Harry. "I'll be down shortly."

Harry hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead. Lily was safe. Lily was all right…at least physically. That lifeless look in her eye wasn't going away.

When she let go of her father, Lily saw his bruised jaw. Lily reached up and put her hand on the bruise. She tried, but she couldn't heal it. "I guess I am too weak," said Lily stifling a sob. "I'll have to heal you later, Dad."

"Can you walk?" asked Tommy taking Lily's hand.

Lily nodded. Tommy helped her up, but as soon as she was standing she started to fall. Tommy grabbed her and scooped her into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and cried softly into his shoulder. Tommy carried her out of the room.

Harry tried to think of his Auror training. Scorpius had destroyed the pensieve before escaping. It had to be important. Harry could see that whatever memories weren't destroyed by the blast, were already starting to evaporate without a container to hold them. Harry found a glass vial in a cabinet, and started to gather the bits of memory.

When he had all he could salvage, Harry put a cork in the vial and slipped it into his pocket. He would have to see what these memories meant later. They had to be important. For now though, he had other matters to attend to.

Harry knelt once more beside the body of his godfather. The man, who had been more like a father to him than anyone else in his life. Sirius had given his life to save Lily, as he had to save Harry so many years ago.

"Why?" asked Harry quietly. "Why again?" It was like the Department of Mysteries all over again. It wasn't quiet real yet. Harry felt like he was in some kind of dream or…nightmare. He just wanted to wake up.

Harry looked at Sirius. His eyes were open, but there was no life in them. Harry gently closed his eyes. For a moment, Harry just sat there, numb to everything, trying to make sense of something that was completely senseless.

Harry noticed an envelope sticking out of the pocket of Sirius's jacket. Harry pulled it out and looked at it. It was obviously a letter. It was simply addressed, 'To Harry.'

Harry opened the envelope and slid the letter out. After reading the letter several times, he folded it up and slipped it into his pocket.

Harry stood and found some sheets in a cabinet. They were green and silver. Harry transfigured them to red and gold, and carefully wrapped Sirius's body in the colors befitting a true Gryffindor, a true hero.

Harry lifted Sirius's body in his arms, and headed down the stairs. He knew the pain and loss had only begun to set in.

--

"The Aurors arrived just in time," said Ron as he tried to catch his breath. He was just getting up behind a wagon with James and Neville as Aurors poured in through the main gate.

"Should we go help, Dad?" asked James.

"First let's make sure everyone's all right," said Ron. Ron wanted to run up there to help, but he knew he had to make sure everyone was all right first.

Neville, Ron, and James, quickly gathered there rescue party together. There were some minor injuries, but nothing serious. Rose had a deep gash on her arm and Hannah had twisted an ankle, but both would be all right. There were some scrapes and scratches, but it could have been a lot worse. They were however, three people short.

"I saw Tommy head into the tower," said Ron to the group.

"Has anyone seen Ginny or Al?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"We're here," called Ginny. She was emerging from a small structure that was probably some kind of shop. Albus trailed behind her, a blank look on his face.

"What happened to the you two?" asked James concernedly.

"Two Death Eaters dragged me in there, but Al rescued me," said Ginny. She turned as Albus was still standing a little behind her. She took his hand and held it, giving it a squeeze.

It was only now everyone noticed Albus's clothes were covered in blood.

Albus noticed the looks on their faces. "It's not mine, I'm fine," said Albus softly. "Is everyone else all right?"

No one was about to ask about the blood, but it was obvious Albus was not exactly all right. Uninjured, perhaps, but something had happened.

"Come on, we better get up to the tower," said Danny.

Ron was about to stop them. There had been no signal for help. Hermione shot him a look, which said what they all were thinking.

As they all turned toward the tower, they saw Tommy, descending the steps with Lily in his arms. They ran and met them at the bottom of the steps.

Tommy set Lily down on the ground. She was still sobbing. Ginny knelt next to her and puller her into a hug. Ginny held Lily, rocking her gently and stroking her red hair. "Thank God," sobbed Ginny. "Thank God. Are you all right?"

Lily just continued to cry. She nodded, to tell her mother she was all right and held onto her tightly. At least physically she was all right. Lily was not sure she would ever truly be all right again.

Relief spread throughout the group. Lily was alive. They knew she would have to deal with this ordeal, but at least she was alive.

"What happened, Tommy?" asked Neville.

"Where is my, Dad?" asked James.

"And Sirius," added Rose. In the pit of her stomach, Rose already knew the answer. A tear escaped her eye as she realized she had known it all along, she just couldn't understand it.

"Malfoy and Voldemort escaped," said Tommy softly. "Your Dad is fine." Tommy's voice was cracking, and the look in his eye told them all, something had gone terribly, horribly wrong.

"Sirius?" asked Albus. He was afraid he already knew the answer.

Tommy opened his mouth, but he couldn't say the words, as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Tommy just shook his head sadly.

They heard the door at the top of the stairs open. They saw Harry come out, and descend the steps. He was carrying something wrapped in a red and gold sheet. No one had to ask what it was. At that moment, they all knew, and all of them felt numb as the reality set in.

"Sirius," whispered Hermione, putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no. Not again."

"It can't be," whispered James, as a tear escaped his eye. "He can't be…"

Rose knew, this is what she felt was going to happen. She had known for weeks, but couldn't put it into words. Why hadn't she understood sooner? What good was her knowing now, when it was already too late to save Sirius?

They all looked on in horror as Harry descended the steps, a look of stone determination on his face. His bruised jaw was set, and his eyes appeared as cold as ice water, the brightness of his emerald eyes, dulled by grief. To those who knew Harry Potter, they could see the pain behind his eyes. He was trying to keep it in check.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Harry as he looked around at the group before him.

Harry got nods from all around. He barely registered Albus's bloody clothes.

"Come on then," said Harry almost in a whisper. "Let's get Sirius home where he belongs."


	72. Behind the Smile

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 72 – Behind the Smile

It was in the early morning hours of Monday, April twenty-ninth, that the body of Sirius Black was returned to what had been his home for the past six years. The Hogwarts house elves would prepare his body for burial. Winky would personally see to everything in that regard. The little elf was devastated when she heard the news.

Sirius would be buried on Thursday in Godric's Hollow, but on Wednesday there would be a memorial service in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Hermione immediately canceled classes for the week upon their return. The news of the death of Sirius rocked the school. Sirius was very well liked among the students of Hogwarts. In fact, he was the most popular teacher in the school. It was probably his disregard for the rules that did it. He refused to allow any student to call him 'Professor Black', even though Hogwarts school rules for one thousand years forbid calling teachers by their first name. He was just 'Sirius', the Assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who would often recount stories of his own use of the spells they learned to entertain the class. He always made learning fun.

Of course, to one group of students and staff at Hogwarts, he was far more than a well-liked teacher. Sirius was a member of the family, and his loss left a gaping hole in their lives that nothing could ever fill.

It was just before midnight, on Monday night. Albus sat on the couch in his dorm, staring into the fire. His many jumbled thoughts of what had happened, and what was still to come, were too much for him to sort out. He could not sleep.

Albus had lay down in bed with Carly to go to sleep, but once she was asleep, he had gotten up and moved to the couch. He didn't want to wake her with his restlessness. Carly was sixteen weeks pregnant, and she needed her sleep. Albus tried to think about Carly and Baby Albus to occupy his mind, instead of the painful thoughts. It wasn't at all hard to tell she had gained weight now. She was so very happy, or was at least she had been until the last couple of days. Carly had been so scared for Lily, and had cried for Sirius for hours, when they returned. They had all cried. A river of tears had been shed this day, and they were but the first of so many. Albus had shed his share for Sirius, but there were other reasons for him as well.

Albus tried to push the thoughts away, to banish them to a corner of his mind, and pretend they weren't there at all. He tried so hard to think of happy things, but it kept coming back to the same things. There would be an empty seat at the wedding. Baby Albus would never get to know one of the most important people in his parent's lives.

Then there were the other thoughts. Albus kept fighting them. He could see the same image over and over again when he closed his eyes. He kept telling himself that in a few days it would be all right. He would move past what happened when he rescued his mother from the Death Eaters. Albus was very good at lying to himself.

"Al," said Carly concernedly, as she sat up in bed. "Are you all right?"

Albus turned from the fire and looked at her. "I'm fine love," said Albus with a smile. "I just couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you. You should go back to sleep."

Carly patted the bed next to her. "Come on, Al," said Carly. "Even asleep, I know when you aren't here with me, and I miss you." Carly smiled. "As long as you're here with me, I will sleep just fine, I always do."

Albus smiled, though there was no good feeling in it. He didn't want to sleep, yet he didn't want to talk about why even more.

Albus got up and walked to the bed. He removed his robe and slid under the covers beside her, pulling her into his arms, and giving her a soft kiss.

"Are you sure you're all right, Al?" asked Carly. "If you want to talk about Sirius, I'm an excellent listener. I do know how you feel. I feel the same way." The truth was Carly would have liked to talk about Sirius too.

"I know you do," said Albus with a sad smile. Truthfully he did want to talk about Sirius, but not yet. It was still too soon. It had been less than twenty-four hours since Sirius had died. Albus wasn't ready to talk about it. He wasn't sure he ever would be. "Maybe in a day or two, maybe it will be easier after the service and the funeral. It's going to be a very rough week. You really should get some sleep. I don't want you to make yourself sick. You need your rest."

Carly laid her head on his chest. Albus pulled the covers tightly around them. In just a few moments, Carly was asleep. Albus tried to fight sleep, but he was exhausted. Carly's rhythmic breathing, and her warmth against him, began to push him into sleep.

A few hours after she made Albus come back to bed, Carly was awoken, by a bloodcurdling scream like she had never heard before. Albus was curled into a ball beside her, shaking and breathing erratically. He was having a nightmare. Albus screamed again, while still asleep, and it cut right through Carly's heart.

"Al, wake up, it's all right," said Carly as she tried to put her arms around him. "It's me, I'm here. It's just a nightmare. You're all right. Please wake up."

Albus eyes sprung open, and he drew a deep ragged breath as he tried to calm himself. The image and sound in his mind was still fresh. Albus pulled away from Carly, and tried to stand, but he was still shaking. He fell to the floor. He was still shaking as Carly got up and hurried to his side.

"What is it, Al?" asked Carly as she knelt beside him.

"Just a nightmare," said Albus shakily. "I'm f-fine…r-really, I'm f-fine."

"Al, that was not just a nightmare," said Carly taking his face in her hands. "I've had my share of nightmares. What was it about? Please tell me so I can help you."

"Nothing…I'm fine," said Albus. His breathing had evened out, and he stopped shaking. Albus pulled himself to his feet, and helped Carly up. "Go to bed, love. I'm going to get a Sleeping Draught." Albus kissed her softly, and put on his robe.

"Are you sure," said Carly concernedly. "We could talk about the nightmare if you want. I could come with you to get the Sleeping Draught."

"No, I'm fine," said Albus giving her a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Carly knew he was not fine, but decided not to push it. She knew he would talk about it when he was ready to, and not before.

Albus put on his robe, and made sure Carly got back in bed, and he tucked her in. "I won't be too long," said Albus. He kissed Carly, and headed for the Hospital Wing.

As Albus entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he could see he wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Rose was seated on the couch looking into the flames.

"Rose," said Albus as he walked to the couch. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Rose absently. "I would ask you the same thing, but I know you would just lie to me like I just lied to you, so I won't bother."

Albus sat down beside her. For a moment they were both quiet.

"I know what happened, Al," said Rose. "I know what happened when those two Death Eaters pulled your mother into that house and you rescued her. I would offer to talk with you about it, but I don't know what to say. I can't imagine how you feel."

"Yeah, I think the person I need to speak to is being prepared for burial," said Albus softly. "I'll be fine."

"He's not the only one who can help you with this," said Rose sympathetically. "You should talk to your Dad."

"No," said Albus flatly. "I won't bother him with this now. He's just lost Sirius for the second time. I can't imagine what it's doing to him. It must be tearing him apart inside. Besides, it doesn't matter, I don't want to talk about it." Albus paused. "Rose, what is happening to you? How do you know these things?"

"I don't know, Al," said Rose as she drew a deep breath. "After weeks of feeling something bad was going to happen, I don't feel anything now about what might be coming or happening. Everything happens for a reason, but I can't for the life of me understand why I knew about any of this. I couldn't help Sirius. I couldn't stop Lily being kidnapped and tortured. What good was my knowing?"

"Maybe that's not why it happened," said Albus as he took her hand. "I know you made my Mum feel a lot better when you told her Lily had healed herself. Maybe that helped. Who knows? Maybe if she hadn't known that she would have rushed into the tower with Tommy. There is no way of knowing what the purpose is. All you can do is your best, and have faith that you've done the right thing. You do what you can, and what you have to do. Asking why doesn't change anything."

"Great, I'm a seer, and you're a philosopher," said Rose with a sigh. "I'm not sure we need either." Rose paused. "Still, it sounds like good advice. Maybe you should take some yourself?"

"I never said it was easy," said Albus with a grin. Albus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and then stood up. "I'm going to the Hospital Wing to get a Sleeping Draught. Would you like me to bring you one?"

"No thanks," said Rose. "I'm all right."

"One good lie deserves another I guess," said Albus mustering a half smile.

"Something like that," said Rose with a sigh.

Albus kissed her forehead, and left her alone. He headed to the Hospital Wing. The halls were deserted so late at night. It wasn't that Albus didn't want Carly with him, but all day, he had been with Carly and the others. Somehow staying in groups seemed the thing to do when you lost someone you cared about. Albus really had wanted to be alone, so having a few minutes in the deserted hallways was not at all unwelcome.

When Albus walked through the door of the Hospital Wing, he really couldn't say he was surprised to find what he did.

On a cot were Tommy and Lily. Both were asleep, and Tommy had his arms wrapped around her. On another cot sat two people, both very much awake. Ginny and Hermione sat beside each other, Ginny resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey, Al," said Ginny softly. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Albus. "I thought I would get a Sleeping Draught."

"You just couldn't sleep, or you were having a nightmare?" asked Ginny.

Albus knew lying was pointless. When he was little he would have nightmares sometimes like any other child. When he would tell his mother he hadn't, when he got up in the middle of the night, she could always tell by the look in his eye when he was lying.

"Nightmare," said Albus with a sigh. "Nothing to worry about though, I just need a Sleeping Draught, and I'll be fine."

"Was it about, Sirius?" asked Hermione referring to the nightmare.

"Not exactly," said Albus, then he immediately wished he had just said yes.

Ginny stood and walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Are you sure you are all right, Al?" asked Ginny. "You know, we can talk about it."

"I don't think so, Mum," said Albus. "You…can't understand."

Albus kissed her forehead, and retrieved the Sleeping Draught from Madam Jennings. He was just about to leave, when Ginny stopped him.

"Please talk to Dad, Al," said Ginny. "He can help you through it."

"Dad has enough on his mind," said Albus shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it anyway." It suddenly occurred to Albus, he was surprised his father wasn't here. "Where is Dad anyway?"

"Your Dad, Uncle Ron, and Neville went up to the Astronomy Tower," said Hermione. "Something about a toast."

At the top of the Astronomy Tower, Harry, Ron, and Neville stood. Each held a glass of Firewhiskey in their hands. Harry hadn't really felt like coming up here, but a little firewhiskey really wasn't a bad idea under the circumstances.

"To Sirius," said Ron raising his glass. "We'll miss you, mate." Harry and Neville did the same, and they drank to Sirius.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Neville shaking his head.

"Me either," said Ron with a sigh. "After returning from the dead, I thought he would surely outlive us all."

Neville smiled sadly. "He really did enjoy teaching," said Neville. "It surprised him just how much he enjoyed it."

"Yeah," said Ron. Ron grinned. "What is it the muggles say? You can't teach an old dog, new tricks. For an old dog, Sirius sure did learn a new trick or two."

Neville looked out the window for a moment. This isn't the way he wanted to tell them, but he really wanted to. "Before we left for Albania, I asked him to be my children's godfather," said Neville with a sigh. "We haven't told anyone else, Gabrielle is pregnant with twins."

"That's wonderful Neville," said Ron, clapping Neville on the back. "Why haven't you said anything? I'm sure the girls will be thrilled."

"We've only known for a few days," said Neville. "I told Sirius before we left for Albania." Neville sighed. "I was so scared about being a father. Gabrielle and I had talked about having children when we were in France for Christmas. I talked to Sirius about it when I got back from France. He told me I would be a great father and that I should talk to Gabrielle about it if I was really worried. Talking to Sirius was like…"

"Talking to the father you never had," said Harry softly. Harry had been quiet this whole time, listening to their conversation as he stared out the window over the grounds. "I've felt that way a lot. Congratulations, Neville. Sirius is right, you will be a wonderful father, I'm really happy for both of you. This calls for another toast. To Neville and Gabrielle."

Neville smiled and the three of them drank again, emptying their glasses.

"I'm going to go to sleep," said Harry. "I'm really tired."

"Do you want to talk about it, Harry?" asked Ron sympathetically. "We're all here for you, mate, anytime."

"Thanks," said Harry appreciatively. "But I'm all right. I need to get up early tomorrow and work on what I'm going to say at the memorial Service on Wednesday. I'll probably be in my office most of the day. Would the two of you, please make sure everything is all right in Gryffindor House? I'm sure a lot of the students will be quite upset. The news traveled fast today, but tomorrow it will all start to sink in."

Ron and Neville both nodded. Harry knew he didn't really have to ask.

Harry descended the steps from the Astronomy Tower. He had read Sirius's letter so many times he had it memorized. Harry was going to try to sleep, but he knew he would fail. Harry decided to head to the Hospital Wing to get a Sleeping Draught. He knew he would never get any sleep otherwise, and there was no point trying without some help.

As Harry walked down the hall toward the Hospital Wing, he saw Albus walking towards him. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Al," said Harry. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Dad," said Albus. "I just couldn't sleep."

"I'm heading to get a Sleeping Draught myself," said Harry.

"Goodnight then," said Albus. "I'm sure Carly is sitting up, worried about me."

Albus headed to bed, and Harry continued on to the Hospital Wing, where he found Ginny had fallen asleep. Hermione was sitting in a chair between two cots. Ginny slept in one, while Tommy and Lily were asleep in the other. Hermione got up as soon as she saw Harry come through the door, and she went to him.

"How are you doing?" asked Hermione concernedly.

"You don't need to worry about me," said Harry softly. "I'm fine, Hermione."

"Still a lousy liar though," said Hermione as she gave him a hug, which Harry returned.

"I just…I can't believe he's gone," said Harry.

"I wish we had been able to say goodbye," said Hermione, a tear escaping her eye.

"Sirius left a letter," said Harry. He hadn't told anyone about it yet. "It was addressed to me, but it's really for all of us."

"What does it say?" asked Hermione. "Did he…know…that he was going to die?"

"He thought it might come to that," said Harry. "I'm sorry, but I'm really not ready to share the letter just yet. I will though, I promise."

"That's all right, Harry," said Hermione with a sympathetic smile. "We all know how hard this is for you. It's hardest on you, of all of us."

Harry looked toward Lily on the bed. "I don't know about that," said Harry. "He died for me once…believe me, as much as this hurts me…I know how much it is hurting Lily."

Tuesday afternoon, Tommy left the castle, and walked toward the lake. Lily had gone for a walk. She had asked to be by herself for a while. No one wanted to leave her alone, but she was insistent. She had been gone more than an hour, and Tommy was starting to worry.

Lily had been so unlike herself since they had returned from Albania. She had been distant, and quiet, and she hadn't smiled or laughed, not even once. Of course it was understandable after what happened. It just hurt Tommy so much to see her like this. All he wanted was to make her happy again. He wanted to take away her pain, and the memories of what happened to her and to Sirius. He wanted his Lily back.

Lily hadn't really talked about what had happened, she had just told her Mum the general facts. In some ways Tommy didn't want to know the details of what had happened. If it would make her feel better to tell him, he would listen for as long as it took, no matter how much it hurt him to hear the details. He would be there for her no matter what.

Tommy walked down by the lake, but Lily was nowhere to be found. He wasn't about to panic, but he did need to find her. He decided to see if she had been to see Hagrid.

Tommy walked to Hagrid's house, and found him sitting outside. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting there. He looked numb, like everyone else had since they returned.

"Hi, Tommy," said Hagrid. "Are you looking for Lily?"

"Yes," said Tommy. "How did you know?"

"I saw her out for a walk a little while ago," said Hagrid. "She was heading off in that direction, towards the edge of the forest. I think I know where she was off to."

Tommy also knew exactly where Lily had gone, and he knew Hagrid did as well.

"Thanks, Hagrid, I think you're right," said Tommy. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hagrid with a shrug. "Over the years…I guess I've got used to losing friends…I have lost so many."

"You knew Sirius a long time didn't you?" asked Tommy.

Hagrid nodded. "Since he was a first year," said Hagrid, mustering a week smile. "I knew all the original Marauders. They did like to break the rules now and then, but they were good lads. They are all gone now." Hagrid paused. "You better run along, Tommy. Lily needs you."

Tommy nodded. "I'll see you later, Hagrid," said Tommy.

Tommy headed off to where he knew Lily had gone. He wasn't prepared for what he saw when he got there.

As Tommy walked through the trees, he could hear them. The sound they made was haunting. As he came around a clump of trees, he saw the Thestrals for the first time. He had never seen anything like them before.

They were grazing, eating bits of grass. Lily was watching them, just standing alone.

It had never occurred to him that after seeing Sirius die, he would be able to see the Thestrals. He knew that sometimes it took a long time after seeing someone die before you could see the Thestrals. It all depended on whether or not you had completely accepted it. They both had apparently accepted it quickly.

Tommy knew he should have known where Lily was going all along, but hadn't put it all together in his mind until Hagrid told him where she had gone. He walked slowly up behind her. He didn't want to startle her, but she could already tell he was there.

"Hey, Tommy," said Lily without turning around, her voice still emotionless as it had been since they got back. She was just staring at the Thestrals. She had been for quite some time.

"Hey," said Tommy softly. He was unsure of what to do. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, but he wasn't sure he should. He wished someone would tell him what the right thing was to do to make her feel better.

"I knew you wouldn't let me be alone for too long," said Lily. She smiled just slightly, though Tommy couldn't tell from where he stood.

"I'm sorry," said Tommy. "I was worried. I can go if you want?"

"No," said Lily shaking her head. "Please stay."

Her voice was so flat and emotionless, so unlike Lily. That's how she had been since they returned from Albania. Tommy walked up behind her and slowly slid his arms around her. "Are you all right?" asked Tommy as he pulled her close to him. She relaxed against him. He kissed her neck. She didn't even sigh when he kissed her, like she always used to.

"I'm all right,' said Lily in a lifeless tone. "I just had to see them for myself. I've never been able to see them before. The Thestrals really are quite beautiful in their own way."

Tommy took a breath. He knew she needed to talk about it, even if it broke his heart to hear it. "Lily, I don't want to push," said Tommy. "You really need to talk about what happened."

"There really isn't much to talk about," said Lily in such an off hand manner that they could have been discussing the color of the sky. "Scorpius kidnapped me, tortured me, and made me bring Voldemort back to life. Then Sirius died to save me. There really isn't anything more to talk. Voldemort is alive and Sirius is dead…because of me." Lily paused. "I never knew how much pain the Cruciatus Curse caused. Death would have been preferable to what he put me through. As evil as Voldemort is, I think I would rather face him than Scorpius. He's…he's horrible."

"I'm sorry," said Tommy. A terrible thought had been in the back of Tommy's mind since they returned, and the way she talked about Malfoy forced into the front of him mind. "Lily…um…I'm really not sure how to ask this, or for that matter…even if I should. Did Malfoy…well, did he…um…did he…touch you?"

"No," said Lily, shaking her head slowly. "Not like you mean." She paused as Tommy gave a sigh of relief. "But he was going to. He was definitely going to." He felt Lily shudder. "If you, and Dad…and Sirius hadn't saved me. Scorpius was going to…I don't even want to think about it. He as much as said it. I'll never forget the look in his eye when he did. I have never been so scared and felt so helpless in all my life." She paused. "But that wasn't the worst of it."

"Tell me," whispered Tommy. He was almost afraid of what she was going to say.

Tears began to slide down Lily's cheeks. "He said he was going to kill all of you when you came to rescue me," said Lily. "I didn't want you to come. I just wanted to die so you would all be safe. He could have done anything as long as nothing happened to any of you. Tommy, I thought he was going to kill you. I was so scared."

Lily turned around and put her arms around Tommy and cried into his shoulder. Tommy wrapped his arms around her, and held on tight, as if holding her tight would drive the pain out of her, and let her heal.

Lily's pain ripped into Tommy's heart. No one, least of all Lily, deserved to go through what she had gone through. Tommy wanted to take her pain away. He wanted Lily back the way she was before this happened. Tommy just wanted to see her happy and smiling again. He was beginning to wonder if she would ever smile again. That thought was almost more than he could bear.

Wednesday morning came, and everyone was preparing to go to the memorial service in the Great Hall. All the Weasleys were coming, as well as most members of Dumbledore's Army and Harry, Ginny's Ron, and Hermione's friends from school.

Quite a few former students who had Sirius as a teacher were coming as well. Sirius was very, very popular among his students over the years. The Hogwarts ghosts and Peeves would of course be there along with many of the shopkeepers from Hogsmeade that Sirius knew. Kingsley and a number of people from the Ministry were there as well.

After the first night in the Hospital Wing, Lily had stayed the second night in Harry and Ginny's quarters. Harry had slept on the couch, and Ginny and Lily in the bedroom.

Harry had already gone down to see that everything was ready for the memorial service. Lily was getting dressed in the bedroom, and Ginny was sitting on the couch trying to figure out how she was going to get herself and her family through this day and the next. Harry had been distant. She noticed he had not shed a single tear. It worried her. Harry was a very emotional person. It was never good when he kept his emotions bottled up like that. It tended not to be pretty, when he finally let them out.

Poor James had relied on Sirius so much over the years. Sirius helped him get through nearly losing Albus years ago, and without Sirius's intervention, James never would have proposed to Lucy. In typical Potter fashion, he was blaming himself. He kept saying he should have gone into the tower when Tommy did. Ginny knew, eventually he would stop blaming himself. It was just going to take a while, possibly a very long while.

Albus had needed a Sleeping Draught both of the last two nights. Carly was worried, but Ginny had tried to calm her fears. Ginny and Carly had talked about Sirius. Carly needed to, and Albus wasn't talking. Ginny told her that Albus would deal with Sirius and everything else that was bothering him when he was ready to. It would just take time.

In reality, Ginny wasn't sure how Albus was going to deal with what happened during the battle. She knew he needed to speak to Harry, but Harry was in no condition to help Albus at the moment. She knew Harry needed a few days to deal with things for himself before he could begin to help Albus.

Then there was poor Lily. She had cried for hours after her rescue. It wasn't until they finally got back to Hogwarts that she had stopped crying. Since then, she had been anything but the happy, caring girl she had always been. It was as if a Dementor had sucked the soul out of her leaving an empty, lifeless shell behind.

Poor Tommy had not left Lily's side for more than a few minutes at a time. Even when Lily said she wanted to be alone yesterday, Tommy had gone after her, knowing being alone wouldn't really help her. He had carried her back from wherever she had gone. She was crying, neither would say about what, but Ginny thought she might have opened up about what had happened in Albania. She had only told Ginny the general facts of what happened. Ginny hoped that opening up had helped. It seemed to, if only a little, as she had slept well that night.

Tommy had slept in their quarters on the living room floor in a sleeping bag, not wanting to be too far away in case Lily needed him during the night. She had needed him to hold her on several occasions, as she just couldn't stop crying otherwise. Ginny could tell Lily's current state was taking its toll on Tommy too, though he never let on while she was around. Ginny could see the pain in his eyes though. It was heartbreaking to see him feeling so completely helpless, when all he wanted was to take away Lily's pain.

Ginny heard a knock at the door. She went and opened it, already knowing who was there. Tommy stood there in his dress robes.

"Come on in, Tommy," said Ginny. "Lily is still getting ready. Have a seat."

Tommy sat down on the couch, and Ginny sat beside him.

"Are you all right, Tommy?" asked Ginny. He was unusually quiet.

"I don't know," said Tommy softly. "I just wonder…will Lily ever be all right again? She hasn't laughed or even smiled since we rescued her. I know it hasn't been that long, but she just has so much pain inside her. It breaks my heart."

"I know, Tommy, but she'll be all right," said Ginny reassuringly. "We just need to stand by her and give her time."

Tommy chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, not ever," said Tommy. "I just wish I knew…"

"Knew what?" asked Ginny.

"If I am ever going to get back the Lily I fell in love with," said Tommy as a tear escaped his eye. "I'll never leave her no matter what, but I just want her to be happy again, to hear her laugh, and see her smile. I don't know what to do for her. Tell me what to do to make it better, and I'll do it. I'll do anything for her."

Ginny was about to say something when someone else spoke.

"Mum, can I talk to Tommy alone for a minute," said Lily softly. She was standing in the doorway to her parents' bedroom. Neither Ginny nor Tommy had heard her open the door.

"Sure," said Ginny. "I'll head down to the Great Hall. Don't be too long, the service will be starting shortly."

Ginny got up and left, leaving Lily and Tommy alone. Tommy stood and walked over to where Lily stood.

"I'm sorry, Lily," said Tommy with a sigh. "I really didn't mean to sound like I was complaining, it's just…"

Lily put a finger to his lips. For a moment, she just looked into his eyes. Then, she gave him what he craved most. She smiled, that beautiful smile Tommy loved so much. Tommy threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I know I've not been myself for the last couple of days," said Lily softly. "Losing Sirius, being tortured, and…having to bring back that monster is a lot to handle. I know it's been hard for you to see me like this."

"I just want you to be all right," whispered Tommy. "As long as that takes, I'll be here. It just hurts me to see you so unhappy and in so much pain. I love you, and I just want you to be happy."

"I will be, Tommy," said Lily softly. "As long as I have you, in time, I will be."

Tommy pulled back from Lily, and Tommy leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, pouring all her love into that kiss.

After several moments, they pulled back and she smiled again, but a moment later, her smile faltered. Tommy knew exactly why.

"We better get to the Great Hall," said Lily. "It will be starting soon."

The Great Hall had been reconfigured for the memorial service. The house tables were replaced by rows of chairs. The casket containing the body of Sirius Black, sat at the front of the hall, where the Teacher's Table usually sat. The room was decorated in red and gold in Sirius's honor, as a Gryffindor. The casket was metallic red with gold handles, matching the decor. On top of the casket, the Gryffindor crest, the crest of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the Potter family crest were all etched in gold into the red metal. Harry had insisted that the Potter family crest be included. He knew his father would have insisted on it if he was still alive, and he knew Sirius would appreciate it. He was family after all. Flowers surrounded the casket, most prominent among them, lilies. A podium stood off to one side, next to the casket.

The same wizard who presided over Neville's wedding would be conducting the service. Religion was an odd thing in the Wizarding world. There was no one religion in the Wizarding world, instead each family's religious beliefs were a blend of many religions, and practices varied. Harry's mother was quite religious, growing up a Muggle, as evidenced by the passage from the bible on his parent's headstone. Harry had never been very religious, but he selected several passages from the Bible for the presiding wizard to read. When that was concluded, Harry was going to give the eulogy. That was a task he knew he had to do himself.

The first two rows of seats had been reserved for family, and there was quite a bit of family. Harry, Ginny, James, Lucy, Albus, Carly, Lily, Tommy, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Danny, Hugo, Colleen, Neville, Gabrielle, Luna, Winky, and Kreacher all sat in the first row. Luna said she really shouldn't be in the family section, but Harry insisted. She was family, as far as they were concerned. Winky was very grateful, as she too was very fond of Sirius. Kreacher never liked Sirius, as he was considered an outcast from the Black family. Still, Sirius was a member of 'the most noble and ancient house of Black', so Kreacher felt it was his duty to attend in place of his master, Regulus. In the second row, Molly, Arthur, Roger, Jean, Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Victoire, Percy, Penelope, Ignatius, George, Linda, Fred, Eileen, and Hagrid sat.

Behind them, the hall began to fill. So many current and former students came. Kingsley and his wife came. Most of Dumbledore's Army came, including Hanna and Dennis. Most of the shopkeepers in Hogsmeade closed for the day and attended. Many members of the Order of the Phoenix were there. They all knew Sirius.

The Great Hall had never been so full, or so quiet. No, that wasn't true, Harry thought. He recalled the day Professor Dumbledore addressed the students following the death of Cedric Digory. It was this quiet then. As awful and empty as Harry felt that day, this was so much worse, in so many ways. Voldemort had tried to take Albus away from him six years ago. It had taken six years, but Voldemort had finally begun to make good on his promise to kill everyone he loved. Harry knew he would have to stop him…but not today. Today was for Sirius.

Harry had tried to write something to say, but it always felt fake and wrong. It didn't feel right to him. Parts of it seemed wonderful, and he wanted to use them, but others didn't really capture what he wanted to say about Sirius. Harry had decided to do it off the cuff, having memorized some of what he wanted to say. The rest he would come up with as he spoke. This wasn't helping Harry to feel any less nervous. He had been holding in all his pain, and he was afraid he would break down before he was done.

The wizard began the service. Harry was only half listening, still thinking of what he would say, and knowing how hard it was going to be. Then he heard the words he waited for, the words he had been dreading.

"Now, Sirius's godson, Harry Potter, would like to say a few words," said the wizard.

Harry took a deep breath. He was holding Ginny's hand, and he felt her give it a reassuring squeeze. Harry stood, and walked to the podium. He stood there for a moment. His family sat in the first row. All were trying to choke back tears and failing. He looked out at all the faces in the hall. So many people had come.

"Thank you all for coming," said Harry. "It would make Sirius feel good that so many people came here today, most particularly his students and formers students." Harry paused. Harry did the only thing he could. He spoke from his heart. "Not everyone here today knew Sirius Black. I'm sure nearly everyone in this room who did know Sirius, and spent even a little time with him, at one time or another heard him tell a story of his younger days, of his time as a student at Hogwarts with his friends, the original Marauders. They were then known as Prongs, Padfoot, and Mooney. What he didn't talk about was his life. I think it's only fitting now, that you understand whom Sirius Black really was, beyond the stories everyone knows."

"At sixteen years old, Sirius could no longer put up with his family's 'pure-blood mania', as he called it," said Harry. "He left and lived at my grandparents' home. He was always welcome there. My father James was his best friend. With James, and their other best friend Remus, and later my mother, for the first time, Sirius found a family in which he really belonged, and people who really and truly loved him. Why, you may ask, did he rarely speak of them, except of their adventures while in school? Well, he lost that family on Halloween night, 1981, but then everyone knows that story."

Harry stopped and took a steadying breath, and then continued. "Twelve years later, he escaped from his wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban, still haunted by that night," said Harry. "He spent the better part of the next three years in hiding, wanting nothing more than to be the family I had never had, and to stop Voldemort. Of course, the story of how he died in 1996 and returned from the dead in 2017 is out there, and many of you have heard it. The larger question, the one Sirius always asked, was why did he return? That is the question that gets to the root of who Sirius Black was."

"For me…why…really didn't matter," said Harry as his voice shook just slightly. He took a deep breath and continued. "I had back the man who was the closest thing I ever had to a father. It was through Sirius, that I was able to know my own parents."

Harry stopped for a moment, taking another steadying breath, and then continued. "For the last six years, Sirius found a new home here at Hogwarts," said Harry. "He never thought about being a teacher, but he quickly developed a love of teaching. So many of you here, were fortunate enough to know him as a teacher. He always made class interesting, and always wore that roguish smile as he told a story of how he once used the spells you learned. He loved watching quidditch matches, and make no mistake, though he always claimed to be unbiased, he was always rooting for Gryffindor House." Some soft laughter could be heard throughout the room. "That was of course one of the worst kept secrets in the castle."

"What you didn't know is what lay behind his smile," said Harry. "Those of us who considered Sirius to be family didn't even know for a long time, just what pain was hidden behind that smile. I found out only recently, and am truly thankful he told me before it was too late. Sirius was always haunted by the night my parents died, the night he lost the first real family he ever knew. It wasn't for his own loss, that it tortured him so, as much as it was for mine. He blamed himself for why I never knew my parents. He blamed himself for their deaths." Harry paused and took a deep breath. "Why he blamed himself is not important. Sirius was far, far too hard on himself. Only one person blamed Sirius for what happened that terrible night…and that was Sirius himself. Behind the smile, was a good man, a good friend, and to me, the father I never had, but there was also a lot of pain that ran deeper than most people can ever truly understand."

"What Sirius sought was redemption, for the mistakes he made," said Harry. "People are imperfect, and they make mistakes, and they should be judged, not by the mistakes they made, but by how they live their life with them. On that note and so many others, Sirius Black was a man to be admired, and a man you could be proud to call your friend."

"I can't tell you how much he has meant to my family," said Harry. "I look at my family now, sitting here, and I know they are hurting as much as I am. It meant so much to Sirius, that he had found another family, so many years after he lost his. He loved us all, as we loved him. Sirius however needed more than just our love."

"Sirius needed to atone for the mistakes he made," said Harry. "He felt he had received a great gift being sent back from beyond the veil of death, and he felt there was a purpose to it, a reason that it was him, and not someone else he would have thought so much more worthy and deserving. He thought he was sent back to redeem himself, and in the end, he died having found that redemption, and know, that not for a single moment, does he regret the way he died. I can say that with absolute certainty."

Harry looked at Lily, who was crying in the first row. She nodded, and then Harry continued.

"I think the Muggle author Charles Dickens summed up Sirius Black best," said Harry. "'It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known.' While we will all miss Sirius, there is something…he once told me. He said, 'the ones that love us never really leave us. We can always find them, in our hearts'. I know he'll always be in mine."

"I take comfort in the fact that he is with my parents and Remus now," said Harry. "Godspeed Sirius. You've touched so many lives, and you will never be forgotten. The original Marauders, Prongs, Padfoot, and Mooney, are together again…and forever. Thank you."

Harry walked away from the podium, but did not return to his seat. He went to the small chamber off the back of the Great Hall. The wizard got up, and thanked everyone for coming, and announced that a reception was being held in the Room of Requirement, and that the internment was being held privately for the family the next day. As soon as the service was concluded, Ginny got up from her seat and went to the chamber to check on Harry.

Ginny opened the door and closed it behind her. Harry was sitting against one wall, his face in his hands. His soft sobs echoing off the walls. Ginny sat down beside him and pulled him close to her as he cried.

"Let it out, Harry," whispered Ginny, as a few of her own tears fell from her eyes. She hated to see Harry like this, but Ginny knew eventually the dam would burst, and that it had to. She wasn't sure how he got through that speech. It was perfect. She was sure Sirius was watching, and thought it was perfect too.

"It's just not fair," said Harry through his sobs. "It's just not fair."

"I know, Harry," said Ginny, as she kissed his forehead. There was nothing else she could say, she just held him and let him cry.

A/N: Of course the Charles Dickens quote is from "A Tale of Two Cities". What Harry said Sirius once told him, 'the ones that love us never really leave us. We can always find them, in our hearts', is more or less, from the movie version of Prisoner of Azkaban. You may be wondering when Sirius said that to Harry…you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. :-)


	73. The Letter

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 73 – The Letter

Right after the memorial service, Winky and Kreacher went to Godric's Hollow, to prepare the house. No one had been living there since the beginning of the school year. Harry, Ginny, James, Lucy, Albus, Carly, Lily, Tommy, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Danny, Hugo, Colleen, Neville, Gabrielle, and Luna would be staying there for two days for the funeral, and Winky wanted to make sure everything was ready so they wouldn't have to think about anything. Kreacher went to help, feeling he owed it to his former master to be there for his brother's family.

Harry and Ginny never made it to the Room of Requirement for the reception. Most of the Potters and Weasleys didn't stay long either. They all needed to pack for a couple of very long days at home. All of them, and their extended family really did feel better about Sirius after hearing Harry's eulogy for him. Still, it couldn't quite take the pain away. They were all feeling the loss.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. They were to floo home at five o'clock. Albus was sitting in the stands looking at the empty quidditch pitch. It was a cold, and damp day, and no one else was around. The mood in the castle was very somber. Albus was glad to have some time alone. He knew Lily and Colleen were helping Carly to pack. Carly was packing for him as well. He kind of felt bad letting her do it, but he knew it was no strain to pack with a little magic, and the time alone was really what he needed.

In just ten days, they would play Slytherin, in the final quidditch match of his career. Albus knew he had to get them together for practice, but he really didn't feel like it. He really didn't feel like doing much of anything. He just wanted to be alone.

"I guess you wanted to be alone too, Al," said a voice from the end of the bench on which Albus sat. James was walking towards him.

"Hey, James," said Albus absently. "It's amazing how hard it is to be alone in a castle this size. How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right," said James as he sat down beside Albus. "I just keep thinking I should have done something differently. I stuck to the plan. I wanted to do what Tommy did. Maybe I should have."

"As Rose is very fond of saying lately, everything happens for a reason," said Albus shaking his head. "Tommy saved Dad's life on the stairs to the Tower. This might have been a double funeral if he hadn't." Albus closed his eyes for a moment. That thought was a lot to handle.

"Yeah," said James with a sigh. James had actually come out here to talk to Albus about something. There was no sense putting it off. "Al, before we left the castle in Albania, I went into the building you and Mum were in with those two Death Eaters." James reached into his robes, and removed a folded piece of cloth. "You forgot this. I cleaned it for you."

"Thanks," said Albus flatly, taking the folded cloth from James. He knew what was inside it, but he didn't want to see it. Albus put it into the pocket of his robes. He really didn't think he ever wanted to see what James had given him again.

"Look Al, if you want to talk about what happened…" began James, but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I wish to hell everyone would just leave me alone," said Albus in exasperation.

James could see the anger in his eyes. He had never seen Albus like this. "Look, Al, I know how you feel," said James.

"You do, do you," barked Albus. "When was the last time you…" Albus cut short his words. He couldn't say it. "Look, you know what happened, Rose felt what happened, Mum was there. You all know, that's fine. I…do…not…want…to…talk…about…it. Not now, not ever. I just need to be left alone for a while, and I'll be fine."

James took a breath. "You're right, Al," said James. "I don't have a clue what you are going through, but Dad does. You need to talk to him."

"You know something, James, Dad has enough on his mind without worrying about me, and like I said, I don't want to talk about it anyway," said Albus angrily. He wasn't really sure his father could understand anyway. Albus took a few breaths and calmed down. "Look, I'll be fine, I would just like to not talk about this at all, to anyone. Now, if you want to talk about Sirius, then fine, otherwise, I would really like to be alone."

"All right, Al," said James standing up to leave. "But if Sirius were here, he would tell you that you are being a git. We're just trying to help."

"I know you are," said Albus with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just don't want any help. I'll be fine, I just need some time to sort things out."

James nodded. He knew Albus was going to be anything but fine, but arguing with him wouldn't help. If only Sirius were still alive, he would know just how to get through to Albus.

Harry walked down toward the lake. The damp weather was keeping the students inside, and Harry was happy to be alone. In a couple of hours they were heading home for the funeral the next day. This brought up so many memories for Harry. Dumbledore's funeral, Fred's funeral, Remus and Tonks' funeral were all days Harry would rather not remember at all.

Harry cried in Ginny's arms in the chamber behind the Great Hall for nearly two full fours. Ginny said he should try to get some rest, she knew he had little sleep the last two nights, tossing and turning fitfully all night. Harry had no sleep the night Sirius died. Harry of course knew that was because he kept seeing the green flash hit Sirius as he pushed Lily out of the way. Even the Sleeping Draught wasn't enough.

Harry finally reached his destination. He stood before the tomb of Albus Dumbledore, as he had so many times.

"He's gone, but I guess you know that," said Harry. "I can't even protect my family. Voldemort said I never learned the people I cared about were doomed. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should never have tried to be happy. Maybe it would have been better if I had died that night in the forest."

"You know that's not true," said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned around. "Shouldn't you be packing, Lily," said Harry.

"Not when I need to be here," said Lily, trying to muster a smile.

Lily walked over to her father and put her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, as a few tears escaped her eyes. He put his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," said Harry. "I just feel so lost."

"I think you need to listen to what you said this morning," said Lily. "You were speaking, but I don't think you were listening. You were right. Sirius wouldn't regret how he died for an instant. He died to save me. As much as that hurts, I know he did it because he loved me. Sirius was right, the people that love us never really leave us."

"How did you get to be so wise?" asked Harry with a smile as a tear escaped his eye.

"From listening to you and Sirius," said Lily with a smile.

Harry had not talked with Lily about what happened in Albania. He had felt bad not having talked to her, but she had Tommy and Ginny, and with Sirius's death, Harry wasn't in a place where he could be of any help.

"Are you sure you're all right, Lily?" asked Harry, as he pulled her back from him and looked into her eyes. "Mum told me what you said happened. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Lily sighed. "I've had a couple of nightmares about…being tortured and, well, what he might have done to me…and about Sirius," said Lily taking a deep breath. "I'm all right though. Voldemort can't hurt me anymore, not now. Not when everyone I love is here to protect me. I've also thought about what you said in the tower, about how one way or another Voldemort would have come back anyway. I know you wouldn't have said it if you didn't think it was true, but does that mean we will never be rid of him? I know you said that you could stop him. I know you are going to use the Sword of Souls to destroy his soul. How can you be sure he won't come back though?"

Harry wasn't sure what to tell her. He still hadn't figured out how the original prophecy that said 'neither can live while the other survives', and the words from the book about good and evil being in balance could both be true. Harry felt the latter meant they both had to die, but that contradicted the first prophecy. Harry had finally begun to wonder if Merlin had cursed the Sword of Souls so that he wouldn't have to die, and that is why Merlin told him to embrace his destiny. In the end, Harry had many pieces to a puzzle, and didn't know what the picture was. He knew it included Voldemort's destruction. It couldn't end any other way. He was left with only one option. In his heart he knew, he had to continue on the path he had chosen when he took the Sword of Souls and decided not to destroy it. There was no point in focusing on what might happen to him, destroying Voldemort and saving the people he loved was all that mattered. It still left him without an answer for Lily though.

"Have I ever lied to you?" asked Harry.

"No, never," said Lily without hesitation.

"Then, you will just have to trust me," said Harry. "No matter what, I will destroy him. He won't hurt you or any of us again."

Lily put her arms around him again and nodded against his chest.

"Why don't you head up to the castle," said Harry. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Lily nodded, and headed for the castle, looking back once and smiling. It was a sad smile.

Once she was gone, Harry turned back to the tomb. "I wish you could explain all this to me," said Harry. "Lily asks me the question I can't answer. I just wish you were here to explain it all to me."

Harry turned and began to leave, but he stopped and turned back for a moment. Harry put his hand over his heart. "Maybe you are explaining it all to me," said Harry. "Maybe I just have to listen to what my heart is telling me. Maybe Sirius's last piece of advice was his best yet."

Winky and Kreacher had dinner ready for them when they arrived at Godric's Hollow. After eating everyone decided to head to bed. Albus was sitting on his bed in his room, wearing a t-shirt and boxers. It was just about ten o'clock. He and Carly would be sleeping in here tonight. Carly had gone to take a shower, and Albus really didn't have anything to do. He really didn't want to do anything.

Albus smiled as he looked around the room that now belonged to him and Carly. Winky had moved some of Carly's things in including her dressing table and her wardrobe. Some of the pictures that hung on her walls had been moved in too. Albus had to admit Winky did a good job combining everything that was important to both of them.

Albus still wasn't sleeping. Even the Sleeping Draught wasn't doing much at all. Carly was supposed to bring him his draught after her shower.

Albus stood up, and walked over to look at a picture on the wall. It was taken at Christmas third year. Someone had made some comment about dogs, and so Sirius naturally changed into Padfoot, to everyone's laughter. Albus watched the picture, as Sirius turned into Padfoot, then back into himself again.

Albus smiled. It was a good memory. He could use more of them, Albus thought.

He kept thinking about his conversation with James from early that afternoon. He knew James was just trying to help. Truthfully the more he thought about it, the more sure Albus was that he never wanted to speak of what happened in Albania again. Surely the nightmares couldn't go on forever? On the other hand, maybe he deserved them.

Albus thought back to the day after he returned to Hogwarts after his stay in St. Mungo's. 'Just promise me if you need to talk about it, you will come to me', Sirius had said.

"Sorry Sirius," said Albus to the picture. "I don't think even you could really help me with this one. No one can. And you were wrong by the way. You didn't deserve your nightmares."

"But you do?" asked a voice from behind him. He hadn't heard Carly come in.

"I didn't say that," said Albus, though truthfully that was going to be the next thing out of his mouth. "Did you bring my Sleeping Draught?"

"No," said Carly. Carly took off her robe, revealing a thin nightgown. As she walked towards him, Albus thought he knew what she had in mind to help him sleep. He was wrong.

She took his face in her hands, and pulled his lips to her, giving him a searing, passionate kiss. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "We need to talk, Al," said Carly softly.

"All right," said Albus with a sigh. They sat down on the edge of his bed. She sat right up against him, and he put his arms around her. "What do you want to talk about? I think Winky did a wonderful job on our room, don't you?"

"I'm going to ignore that," said Carly. "James told me what happened today at the pitch. Please talk to me about what's bothering you."

Albus sighed. "I'm really fine, Carly," said Albus. He was getting tired of everyone wanting to talk to him about how he was.

"Then why do you need a Sleeping Draught?" asked Carly. "We're all upset about Sirius, but I know you're not having nightmares about him. James wouldn't tell me what it was, but I know it isn't about Sirius."

"It's nothing, love," said Albus giving her a soft kiss. "Really I'm fine."

"Promise," said Carly.

"What do you mean?" asked Albus.

"Promise me that you are really and truly all right," said Carly. "You've never broken a promise to me, not once, and I know you never will. So, promise me you are really all right, and I'll get your Sleeping Draught and we can go to sleep, and not discuss it again."

Albus opened his mouth to promise, but no words came out, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, like something was sitting on his chest. He wanted to put Carly's fears to rest. He didn't want her to worry about him.

Albus looked away from Carly. He couldn't say it. He could lie to himself all he wanted, but deep down, he knew it would be a lie, a promise he would break even as he made it. Albus could not do that.

Carly turned his chin so he was facing her again. "I knew you wouldn't break a promise," said Carly as she looked into his eyes. "Can't we please talk about it? Whatever it is, I want to help you with it."

Albus could see the fear and worry in her eyes. He wanted to put her at ease, but he couldn't

"I will be all right, I just need some time," said Albus softly. "I'm sorry, I just can't talk about it. Please don't worry, I really will be fine."

Albus kissed her, gave her a hug, and then he stood up. He pulled on his pants, and threw on a shirt.

"Where are you going?" asked Carly with a sigh.

"Just for a walk," said Albus trying to muster a smile. "I just want to clear my head a little. Go to sleep, I won't be too long."

Albus went over and knelt down in front of Carly. He placed a kiss on the small bulge on her stomach, and she smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Baby Al, I'm, going for a walk," said Albus. "While I'm gone, tell your Mum, everything will be fine, all right? I know I can count on you."

Albus gave Carly a quick kiss and left.

Carly put her hands on her stomach, and looked down at the small bulge. "You don't believe him either," said Carly.

Albus walked down the hallway and out into the living room. He knew Luna was asleep on the couch, and was very quiet, so as not to wake her.

As Albus walked through the living room, Luna sat up on the couch.

"Where are you off to?" asked Luna.

"Oh, Luna, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you," said Albus.

"You didn't," said Luna with a smile. "I can't seem to fall asleep."

"Can I get you anything, another pillow or a blanket?" asked Albus.

Luna laughed. "Believe me, Winky has gotten me anything I could want," said Luna. "I just can't seem to sleep. Anyway, back to my original question, where are you off to?"

"Just for a walk," said Albus avoiding looking at her as he said it.

"Sirius," said Luna.

"No," said Albus, a touch of exasperation in his voice. "I'm coping all right with Sirius. I just wish I had gotten to say goodbye. I know we'll say goodbye tomorrow, but I would have liked to see him face to face."

Luna nodded. "I never really got to say goodbye to my Mum when she died either," said Luna. "One minute she was there, and the next she was gone, and my Dad and I were all alone. If it's not Sirius, then what's keeping you up?"

"Nothing I want to talk about," said Albus. He was trying to hide his continued annoyance with that question from his voice, but only mostly succeeded "It's just something I need to figure out on my own. No one seems to believe me when I say I'm going to be fine."

"Well, if you say so," said Luna. "In my experience, there is no problem that someone in this house right now can't help you with."

"Not this one," muttered Albus. "Thanks for the advice though."

Albus retrieved his cloak from the rack beside the door, and left the house.

Luna knew she wasn't getting any sleep, so she decided to go into the kitchen for a cup of tea. She found she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table having tea.

"You two couldn't sleep either?" asked Luna as she sat at the table.

"Ron's snoring is keeping me up again," said Hermione with a grin, sliding a teacup toward Luna. She picked up the teapot and poured a cup.

"Harry isn't sleeping much," said Ginny with a sigh. "He went out for a walk. I really won't be able to sleep until he gets back."

"Maybe he'll run into, Al," said Luna as she sipped her tea. "I just saw him, he went for a walk as well."

"With any luck, maybe they will run into each other," said Ginny. "I'm more worried about Al than Harry at the moment. Harry will be all right, but after what happened to Al…"

"What did happen?" asked Luna. "I asked him if he was going for a walk because of Sirius, and he said that wasn't it."

Ginny closed her eyes. "I can't say," said Ginny with a sigh. "Rose and James know, and Albus already blew up at James for trying to help him. It's best to leave him be for now. I'm hoping in a few days when Harry starts getting himself back together, he can talk to him."

"How's Colleen holding up?" asked Hermione. "I know she didn't know Sirius that long, but Hugo has been taking it awfully hard."

"Colleen is feeling very guilty," said Luna.

"Why does she feel guilty?" asked Ginny.

"She hates to see Hugo so upset, but at the same time, she is glad she can be there for him," said Luna. "He's been there for her all along when she has needed him. She just feels really bad it had to be like this. I told her, she didn't ask for this to happen, be there for Hugo, and it's all right for her to be glad she can be there for him."

"It's amazing," said Ginny with a small smile. "I remember sitting here alone having a midnight snack around the end of July. Hugo had never been on a date, and Lily came in and asked me if she was really that awful that no one wanted to go on a second date with her. Now they are both completely in love. What a difference a few months makes."

"It's funny how things happen," said Hermione with a smile. "A few years from now, we'll have a couple of more weddings I think."

"You mark my words," said Ginny with a smile. "Before this year is over, Tommy and Lily will be engaged."

"Before they are even done with sixth year?" asked Luna, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think so, Ginny?"

"Yes," said Ginny with a smile. "Probably not until the fall, but before December thirty-first is out, they will be engaged."

"Weddings everywhere," said Hermione with a laugh.

"So, Luna," said Ginny with an evil grin. "When are we going to get you dating again?"

"When Hagrid learns to tap dance," said Luna, to a raucous round of laughter.

Albus walked, he wasn't sure where he was going. The air was cold for April, and he was glad he had worn the cloak. Somehow the walk was meant to clear his mind, but his mind was no clearer now, than when he walked out of that building with his mother within the castle walls in Albania.

Without even realizing it, Albus found himself in the village square. He approached the war memorial, and watched as it changed, revealing the statue of his grandparents and father from when he was a baby. He had seen this statue many times. It wasn't until six years ago, that he truly understood why there was a statue of them. Albus didn't know why Sirius blamed himself for what happened that night, and it really didn't matter. Albus didn't need to know why Sirius thought he was responsible to know he wasn't.

Albus looked at the face of his grandfather, so much like his father's, James', and his own. "I guess Sirius is with you now," said Albus softly. "Grandma, I know you'll look after him." Albus smiled. "Grandpa, chew him out for blaming himself. Sirius really should have taken his own advice."

Albus was so confused about how he felt. He both wished he could have said goodbye to Sirius, and was in some ways glad he couldn't. Albus kept telling himself he didn't want to talk about what happened in Albania. Truthfully, he wanted to talk to Sirius about it, but since that was impossible, he would deal with it himself. Albus was sure no one else could understand.

It wasn't that Albus didn't want to talk to his father. He knew in a few days, his father would start moving past, or would at least start to accept, what happened, and he could talk to him then. Albus didn't think his father could help though, not with this. Albus knew Sirius well enough to know he could have helped him. Each time he played through what happened that night in his mind though, Albus became a little surer he didn't deserve to be helped.

Albus walked toward the graveyard behind the church. He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to go by his grandparent's grave. As he approached the headstone, he saw he was not alone.

"Dad," said Albus in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Harry as he stared down at his parent's headstone. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," said Albus.

"You know, after Voldemort fell, I said goodbye to my parents and Sirius right here," said Harry. "It was the first time I got to say goodbye to them."

"Did it help?" asked Albus.

"More than you can imagine," said Harry. "I just never thought I would be saying goodbye to him again. I wasn't really prepared for this."

"There are a lot of things in life we can't prepare for, Dad," said Albus. "We both know what's coming, and I would guess you are no more ready than I am. On the other hand, things tend to work themselves out. You just have to deal with them. I wasn't prepared to fall in love when I was eleven, but that seems to have worked out pretty well." Albus smiled.

Harry turned to Albus and smiled. "That it has, Al," said Harry. "I'm just sorry Baby Al won't get to meet Sirius."

"Yeah…me too," said Albus with a sigh. "What baby wouldn't want to have a big black dog to play with?"

Harry laughed. "Come on, Al," said Harry. "I'm going to head home. Why don't you walk home with me?"

"Sure, Dad," said Albus.

Father and son walked in silence out of the graveyard, and across the square, pausing briefly to look at the statue that appeared. Albus quickly realized they weren't taking the most direct route home. Albus was sure he knew why.

They stopped, where it all began on Halloween night, 1981, in front of the house in which James and Lily Potter died.

"In a lot of ways, Sirius died that night," said Harry softly. "The same night my story began. I don't think he was ever really whole again after that night. Sirius lost everything, then to be accused of their murders…I can't imagine what that was like."

"You're probably right," said Albus. "But at least, whole or not, we gave him a lot of happiness these last few years."

Harry smiled. "How did you get so wise?" asked Harry.

"From listening to you and Sirius," said Albus with a smile.

Harry laughed. "That's two of you with the same answer to that question today," said Harry. "I should go ask James and Carly and see if we can make it four for four." Harry smiled. "I think you're only half right though."

"I don't," said Albus with a smile. "Are you ready for tomorrow? Are you really ready to say goodbye to him?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "No," said Harry in a whisper as a tear escaped his eye. "Come on, we better get to bed, or we'll sleep through the funeral tomorrow."

The next morning, after breakfast, they assembled for the funeral. Harry had decided Sirius would be buried at their home in Godric's Hollow. Winky had seen to the garden being rearranged slightly, to create an area that was perfect. A large patch of grass under a large tree would be the final resting place of Sirius Black. Harry thought Sirius would like it there.

They had decided to keep where Sirius was being buried a secret. The rest of the Weasley family knew of course, but they weren't telling anyone. Harry himself would bury the casket when they concluded their goodbyes. Magic really did come in handy at times like this, Harry thought.

The headstone had been prepared exactly as Harry had requested. Winky had seen to it. The headstone, per Harry's instructions, read, _Sirius Black "Potter", April 1, 1960 - April 29, 2024._ Below that, Sirius's own words were carved. _The ones that love us never really leave us. We can always find them, in our hearts._ No one knew when Sirius had said those words to Harry, and no one had asked him. They wouldn't have long to wait for an answer.

Harry sat on his bed. He was wearing his dress robes. Harry knew everyone else was in the living room waiting for him, but he needed a few more minutes. In his hand he held a shard of glass from a mirror, broken so many years ago. Harry had kept it all these years. He used to take it out and look at it now and then, but he hadn't since before Sirius had returned.

Harry wasn't sure why he kept it. It reminded him of Sirius who had given him the mirror. It reminded him of Dobby. Harry had used this shard of mirror to call for help when they had been trapped in Malfoy Manor, and Dobby came…and then Dobby died. This shard of mirror held no good memories, yet Harry could never bring himself to get rid of it.

Harry carefully wrapped it in the piece of cloth he kept it in. He returned the mirror to the drawer of his dresser. Harry decided he would take it back to Hogwarts with him.

Harry left his bedroom, and emerged into the living room, to find everyone waiting, including Winky. The somber mood in the room was like a thick fog.

"Is everything ready, Winky?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied the little house elf with a sniffle. "Exactly as you requested."

"Let's go then," said Harry somberly.

Harry led everyone out to the garden where they gathered around the casket. It was a beautiful spring day, and the casket shone brightly in the sun. Flowers were piled all around the casket, again, lilies predominant among them.

"I've been trying to think about what I wanted to say today," said Harry. "I think I said it all yesterday at the service. I think it's appropriate now, that we hear from…Sirius."

Harry reached into his pocket, and pulled out the letter Sirius had left. He turned it over in his hands for a moment, before unfolding it, and then he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_As I write this, we will shortly leave for Albania, and if you are reading it, then I did not survive. I felt I had to write this, just in case I don't make it back. I just have this feeling, I won't be coming home, not alive anyway. I'm sure you'll see I make it back home where I belong._

_I feel like this is why I came back Harry, to help save Lily, to bring her home safe. I know you've said it doesn't matter why I returned, only that I did. I'm so sorry, but I can't accept that. I've had so much happiness with all of you these last seven years, but I've needed to know why. I really feel I returned to atone for what happened all those years ago. In my heart, I know, had I been there, James and I could have fought him off while Lily escaped with you. So many things would have been so different for you. So much of your suffering might have been prevented. I feel like my redemption is at hand. I think I'm getting my chance to do what I didn't do then, to save Lily Potter._

_I don't know how it will play out. If indeed these are to be my final hours, know, that as long as we bring Lily home safe and sound, I will have had no regrets. I know you will bring her home. This is a mission that cannot and will not fail._

_I am sure you will share this with everyone after you have some time. I know how hard this will be on you, and on everyone. As The Counsel of The Twelve, I feel it my duty to pass along a few final words of wisdom. I remember the first time I died, as I fell through the veil, there were so many things I wanted to say to Remus, Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley. I would have died much sooner if not for all of them, and I never got to thank them for everything they did for me. Most of all, Harry, I had so much I wanted to say to you._

_Harry, this is all so terribly unfair. Seven years, was far too short a time to make up for the years I spent locked away in Azkaban, and the years before I returned. I treasure every moment we spent together, Harry. If I had ever married and had a family of my own, if I had a son, I would hope he would have been just like you. You are a truly good person Harry, beyond doing good things. At the very core of your soul is an inner light and a goodness that is truly rare. When fairy tales talk of the noble warrior who selflessly gives of himself for others, who is willing to lay down his life for what's good, right, and just, it is you they are talking about. I know your parents are as proud of you as I am, and we all always will be._

_I know right now, you are trying to figure out how you can go on and do what must be done without me there. You don't really need me, Harry. Believe me when I say, you will find a way. Whatever it is you must do in the end, you will. I know it will not be easy for you, but you will find a way to do what must be done, as you always have._

_Ginny, I'm sure right now you are trying to hold everyone together. You are so strong. I know you can do it. You've always been so kind, and I appreciate that you always worried about my being lonely. As you know though, my loneliness was of my own choosing, my penance for my mistakes. Still, it made me feel good that you cared. Harry's road ahead is hard, but with your strength and love, he cannot possibly fail._

_Ron and Hermione, Harry couldn't have better friends. I have only encountered friendship such as the three of you share one other time. I consider myself lucky for having been part of a friendship like that. I have always appreciated the way you stand by each other and by Harry, no matter what. Harry needs you, now more than ever. I've been honored to count you among my family. Ron, I'm sure one day the Chudley Cannons will win. Keep the faith. Hermione, you run Hogwarts as well as Albus Dumbledore ever did. I don't think I could possibly pay you a higher compliment._

_Neville, I am so sorry, I was overjoyed when you told me that you and Gabrielle wanted me to be your children's godfather. It was then I realized I had to write this letter, just in case I did not return. You will be a wonderful father, Neville. I'm sorry I won't be there to offer advice when you need it, but you have plenty of people around you who will do that. Take care of him Gabrielle. Don't let Neville doubt himself._

_Luna, we don't know each other that well, but I know how it feels to think you don't belong in a family. Believe me when I tell you, you are so very wrong. I know Harry will have you here when he reads this to all of you. Trust me when I say, you've found the same family I have. Embrace it. It's well worth it, and they will never let you down._

_Rose, I know you have felt something bad coming for weeks now. I don't know what it means. I do know you shouldn't dwell on it. Just because you couldn't prevent Lily from being kidnapped, doesn't mean that at some point, you won't feel something and be able to prevent something bad from happening. I'm sorry I won't get to be there when you and Al win the Triwizard Tournament, but I will be watching. I would wish you luck, but you won't need any. You're smart, and a magnificent witch. Great things lay ahead for you._

_James, I know you well enough to know that you have concocted some ridiculous reason why this is your fault. It's not, and it's as simple as that. Don't go back to putting the world on your shoulders. There are plenty of shoulders around you to lighten the load. I'm glad you have found happiness with Lucy. I watched you deny yourself happiness for so long. Be happy, James, you deserve it._

_Hugo, don't ever change. I am sorry that I won't be there to help you plan one more prank for the quidditch match versus Slytherin. You don't need my help, you never really did, but I appreciated your acting like you needed me. I had fun setting up those pranks, and watching them. Pull off one for me._

_Carly, you came into this family, at the same time as I returned. Perhaps the most amazing thing about the Potters is their willingness to add to their families. We were both left without a family, and embraced by them. I had that honor twice. Sorry I won't be at the wedding, not in body anyway, but rest assured, I will be there in spirit._

_Al, of all the Potters, you are always the hardest to figure out. I once told you that I deserved my nightmares. Maybe that's true, and maybe that isn't. I've listened to your parents tell me I'm too hard on myself. I don't know anymore. Maybe that's a little bit true. My offer stands, if you ever need to talk to me, I will be listening. Don't forget though, you have plenty of people around you who will listen as well. I will be watching when you win your twenty-fist consecutive quidditch match. Make us all proud. I know you have considered becoming a teacher. I think you will make an excellent teacher. I happen to know, there will be an opening for an Assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year. I think it would suit you._

_Al and Carly, I'm so sorry I won't be there to meet Baby Al. I left a little something for him in my room. It's hard to miss. It's a large stuffed dog, black of course. You can tell him Padfoot is always watching over him._

_Danny, Lucy, Colleen, Tommy, and Gabrielle. It has been a privilege to get to know all of you. You will make the people you love very happy, as they will make you equally so. I'm sorry I won't be there for your weddings. I'm sure that Tommy and Hugo are both sweating right now. Love is the greatest magic, the greatest power, there is. It can and will, conquer all._

_Last, but not least, not by any stretch of the imagination, Lily. My friend. You can never possibly know what it meant to me that day I returned when you said you would be my friend. You are so kind, and have a heart of gold. You are so much like your grandmother. I know you will be all right. You are strong, and no one, not Malfoy, or Voldemort, or anyone else can break your spirit. Please, don't blame yourself, not for any of this. I would hate to think of you blaming yourself for what happened to me. I'm sure if you couldn't heal me, it was no fault of your own. Someday, you will be a great Healer, if I know you, you will be the greatest Healer in all of Europe._

_I know the end is coming. I don't know when, but eventually, you will all face Voldemort, Malfoy, and the Death Eaters. I'm sorry I won't be there, but I will be right beside you in spirit._

_A better family, I could not have had, but now it's time for me to say goodbye, and be with James, Lily, and Remus. I've missed them so much, but I know they've never been far away. The ones that love us never really leave us. We can always find them, in our hearts._

_All my love, always,_

_Sirius Black "Potter"_

"The one thing you can say about Sirius, is he really knew how to do his job as The Counsel well," said James. "He's got us all pegged."

"Yeah," said Lily wiping a tar away. "I'll miss him."

One by one, they placed a flower on the casket, until only Harry and Ginny remained.

Harry stood for a moment, his hand resting on the top of the casket. Then he took a step back, next to Ginny, and drew his wand. He muttered a spell, and the casket began to sink into the ground. Several moments later, the patch of grass was completely restored, and the flowers were neatly placed around the headstone.

Harry knelt down on one knee beside the headstone. Ginny stood right behind him. Harry placed his palm against the white marble stone.

"Goodbye, Padfoot," said Harry. Harry stood as a tear escaped each eye.

"Sirius was right you know," said Ginny putting an arm around him. She placed her other hand on Harry's heart. "He will always be right here."

"Yeah," said Harry with a smile. "I know he will. They all are."


	74. Return to the Department of Mysteries

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 74 – Return to the Department of Mysteries

Friday morning, everyone returned to Hogwarts, to move on with their lives, or at least to try to. The death of Sirius would always be with all of them, but they had to move on.

Albus called quidditch practice for Friday afternoon, though he didn't feel like practicing. He ran Sirius's letter though his mind over and over. It was like Sirius knew what was going to happen in Albania and was trying to tell him how to deal with it from beyond the grave. Was it that, or did Sirius really just know Albus even better than he thought he did?

At two o'clock, the Gryffindor Quidditch team met on the pitch and began practice. It was now five o'clock, and Albus had not managed to catch even one snitch yet. His frustration was mounting by the second.

"What's with, Al?" asked Tommy as he sat on his broom, hovering above the pitch. He was watching as Albus chased the snitch without getting anywhere near catching it.

"I have no idea," said Hugo who was hovering next to Tommy. "Usually he's caught a half dozen of them after this much practice."

Out over the pitch, Albus's frustration had grown into outright rage. It hadn't taken him this long to catch a snitch since he was eight years old. Nothing felt right. He was slow to react to the movements of the snitch, and the broom reacted just as slowly. It was as if he had forgotten how to fly. Finally, Albus had enough. He landed his broom by the side of the pitch, and the rest of the team headed for the ground as well. They could all tell Albus was upset.

"Tough day, Al, but you'll be all right next week," said Rose as she landed beside him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The rest of the team landed a moment later.

"Tough day, right," said Albus angrily, as he shrugged away from Rose's hand. "I looked like I had never been on a broom before."

Rose raised an eyebrow. She had really never seen him so upset after a bad practice. He had bad days before, though never quite like this.

"Sorry," said Albus as he saw the concerned look on Rose's face. He took a breath. "Look…you guys looked great today. Why don't we plan a practice for Monday, you guys should get the weekend off. I'll practice on my own, and see if I can get my head on straight."

"I'll keep you company," said Rose. "When are you going to practice tomorrow?"

"No, Rose," said Albus, forcing himself to be calm. "I would rather be alone."

Albus headed off toward the team room, leaving the rest of the team looking around at each other, without any idea what to do for their Team Captain.

"I don't know what to do," said Rose with a sigh. "I have never seen him like this."

"Do you know what his problem is?" asked Hugo. "Is it Sirius?"

"Yes, I know what it is," said Rose slowly. "It is not Sirius, I do know what it is, and I can't say. None of us can help him with this I'm afraid. Even if we could, I don't think he wants our help right now. I'm not sure it's a good idea to push him."

They stood there for a few minutes, they wanted to give Albus his space and let him change before they headed to the team room themselves.

They passed Albus as he came out of the room. He said nothing, walking briskly past them, as if he was in a hurry to be somewhere. The truth was, he was just in a hurry to get away from everyone. As Albus walked up the path, not paying attention to where he was going, he came around a corner and nearly ran into Lily.

"Hey, Al," said Lily with a smile. "Is practice over?"

"Yeah," said Albus. He started to continue for the castle, but Lily stopped him.

"Al, I just saw Carly," said Lily seriously. "She seems really upset, she seemed really tired too. She says you aren't eating or sleeping. Are you all right?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU ALL LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" screamed Albus. He screamed so loudly that Lily took a step back.

For a moment Lily just stared at him, a mixture of disbelief, concern, and a little hurt in her eyes. She wasn't sure she even recognized him.

"I don't think you ever yelled at me before, Al," said Lily softly.

Albus knew she was right, he never ever yelled at her, even when they were little. James, he would yell at once in a while, but not Lily. Never Lily.

Albus placed a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry," said Albus breathlessly. "I didn't…I didn't mean…to."

Lily smiled and walked towards him and put her arms around him. She leaned against his chest, looked up at him, and smiled. He was forgiven.

"It's all right, Al," said Lily softly. "I know you didn't mean it. I think it just goes to show you aren't all right though. Please let us help you. I hate to see you hurting."

"I'm fine," said Albus softly. "I'm just stressed…I had a bad practice. I'm sorry."

"Sure, Al," said Lily the tone in her voice screaming that she didn't believe him.

"I have to go," said Albus softly.

Albus wanted to hug her, he felt so bad about yelling at her. For some reason, he just couldn't. It was like it felt somehow wrong for him to receive any comfort from her. He knew why. He didn't deserve her kindness, or anyone's for that matter. Albus turned toward the castle, pulling away from her, and left, leaving Lily standing there alone.

"Is everything all right, Lily?" asked Tommy as he walked up beside her, and put an arm around her. "We thought we heard Albus yelling."

"No, Tommy, it's not all right," said Lily sadly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Al's not all right…not at all."

After eating dinner in the Great Hall, Carly headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Albus had not shown up for dinner. Carly was getting more and more concerned. Lily wouldn't tell her what happened after quidditch practice, but she heard Tommy and Hugo talking about hearing Albus yell at Lily. Albus hardly ever yelled at anyone. He certainly would not yell at Lily, especially with all she had been through recently. At least, he wouldn't normally.

Carly was getting more worried about Albus by the minute. He wasn't eating or sleeping, and he was so tired. She didn't sleep much herself. Carly just pretended to be asleep while he sat up on the couch all night, staring into the fire. In some ways this was so much worse than the Triwizard Tournament. At least then, she knew what the dangers were, and could see them. Carly didn't know what had Albus so upset, but whatever it was, nothing had ever put him in a state like this before. Carly was beginning to get really scared for him.

As Carly crawled through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room, the room was empty of students, as everyone was having dinner in the Great Hall. There was however one person there, rather unexpectedly. Ron was there. Carly hadn't noticed he wasn't at dinner. He was sitting on the couch, looking around, and as soon as he saw her, he got up and headed toward her. The look on his face told her something was wrong.

"Hi, Uncle Ron," said Carly. "Is everything all right?"

"Why don't you tell me?" asked Ron concernedly.

The tone of his voice scared her. He held out a small piece of parchment to her. She took it and read it slowly.

_Carly,_

_I didn't want to worry you. I'm going to be in the Room of Requirement most of the evening working on my sword skills. I won't be done until late._

_I'm sorry. I know I've been keeping you up at night. I'm going to spend a few nights in the Head Boy's room, since it's empty. You need your rest. I put a bell on the nightstand, just ring it during the night if you need anything, and I'll be right there._

_Love,_

_Al_

"Is everything all right with you two?" asked Ron. "I found this on the door of your dorm. I was looking for Al, I know quidditch practice was a little rough today, and I wanted to see if he wanted someone to practice with. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have read it, but with the way he has been lately, I was really concerned when I saw the note on the door."

"I don't know if everything is all right with us or with anything," said Carly a tear escaping her eye, and a look of fear spreading across her face.

"Let's sit down," said Ron. They walked to the couch and sat down. "Now, tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

"He says no one can help," said Carly as another tear fell. "I don't know what to do. He doesn't eat or sleep. Now he's stopped even coming to bed at all. Whatever happened in Albania is eating away at him. He still won't tell me what happened. Now he's pushing me away too." Carly put her face in her hands and started to sob.

Ron put his arm around her shoulders. "Listen to me," said Ron. "Whatever it is, he'll sort it out. He loves you more than anything. You just have to give him some time."

"I know," said Carly tearfully. "It's just, I feel so alone now. All I want is for him to hold me, and he doesn't even seem to want to do that anymore."

"You aren't alone," said Ron comfortingly. "Not with so many people around who love you. Come on. Let's go see your Mum and Dad. They will know what to do about Al."

"Thanks, Uncle Ron," said Carly mustering a smile through her tears. "Aunt Hermione was wrong, you don't just have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Ron laughed. "Well of course not, that was an awful long time ago," said Ron. "I was upgraded to the emotional range of a dinner plate years ago."

Ginny sat on the couch in her quarters. She had noticed Albus wasn't at dinner. She was pretty sure he wasn't eating and she could tell how tired he was. She expected he was using an Invigoration Charm to keep himself going. She recognized the fatigue in his eyes, she had seen it in Harry's so long ago when he was having nightmares and not sleeping. Albus was so much like Harry. Ginny had always known how to help Harry though. She wasn't sure what to do for Albus now. His problem was different.

As Ginny sat there, wondering how to help Albus, there was a knock on the door. Ginny opened the door, to find Ron, with an arm around a sobbing Carly.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny concernedly. As the two entered the room, Ginny pulled Carly into a hug. "It's all right. Tell me what's wrong?"

The three of them went and sat on the couch, and Ron handed Ginny the note Albus had left for Carly. Ginny read it, and a mixture of anger and worry immediately filled her.

"I don't know what to do, Mum," sobbed Carly. "He's pulling away from me. I love him so much, I just want to help him."

"I was hoping Harry would be here," said Ron. "Albus seems to have a very short fuse, and I thought Harry would be the best one to try and talk to him."

"Harry's not here," said Ginny with a sigh. "He flooed to London right after dinner. Hanna flooed to say Harry had an appointment with someone from the Department of Mysteries about trying to reconstruct the memory fragments he collected in Albania. He took them there tonight, and expected he wouldn't be back until morning."

"All right," said Ron. "I'll try to talk to Al."

"No," said Ginny shaking her head. "Why don't you stay with Carly, let me talk to him. I know what's wrong. I'll see if I can talk some sense into him."

"What is it?" asked Carly. "Please tell me what's wrong with him. I just want to know so I can help him."

Ginny thought a moment. Ginny knew, Carly wasn't overreacting, she could see it too, Albus was pulling away from her and Ginny knew why. She couldn't tell her though. That would make it so much worse for Albus. He would have to tell her when he was ready.

"I can't," said Ginny looking into Carly's eyes. "This is something that only Al can tell you. It will only make it worse for him if I tell you. I promise, Dad will straighten him out. I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind now though."

Ginny left them and headed toward the room of requirement, readying herself for an argument. She had been content to give him time, but seeing Carly so upset, with so much to deal with herself, being pregnant, Ginny decided the time for giving him time was over. Albus was going to have to deal with her and her temper.

In the Room of Requirement, Albus was trying to take his mind off things. He had mentally berated himself all evening for yelling at Lily. That's when he knew he had to move into the Head Boy's dorm. That way Carly could sleep, and he wouldn't run the risk of blowing up at her like he did at Lily. The thought of how he yelled at Lily was bad enough. The thought of yelling at Carly like that made him sick to his stomach. It was better this way. It was probably safer for Carly too.

Albus swung the Sword of Gryffindor, hitting his mark on another magical target perfectly. He had hit so many times, he was pretty sure he could do it in his sleep. That was if he could sleep.

Albus put down the sword, and wiped the sweat from his forehead and the back of his neck with a towel. Albus decided to practice some wandless spells for a while.

Albus pointed his hand in the air. "Expecto Patronum," said Albus. Nothing happened. Albus had been able to conjure a Patronus since second year, and had finally managed a corporeal Patronus fourth year. Albus's Patronus, much to everyone's shock, including Albus, was a Phoenix, just like Albus Dumbledore's. Having a phoenix for a Patronus was very rare.

Now all of a sudden, he couldn't do it at all. Albus tried again and again, focusing on the same thought he always did when casting a Patronus, the Halloween Dance first year when he kissed Carly and told her he loved her. After a few tries, he realized, he wasn't really focusing. As he thought of that wonderful night, other images were forcing their way into his consciousness.

"Damn it,' yelled Albus.

"Well, at least you aren't yelling at Lily this time," said a voice from behind him.

Albus hadn't even noticed the door open.

"Hi, Mum," said Albus tonelessly. "Something I can do for you? I'm really kind of busy right now. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"We need to talk, Al," said Ginny, the tone of her voice made it clear it was not a request. "We need to talk now."

"I'm busy now, Mum," said Albus ignoring his mother's tone. "Maybe tomorrow, or next week." Albus did not want to deal with this now.

"Not tomorrow and not next week," said Ginny angrily, through gritted teeth. "Right now Albus Severus Potter!"

Her using his middle name was never a good sign. At the moment, Albus didn't really care. "What do you want to talk about, Mum?" asked Albus turning toward her. He knew there was no avoiding it when she was this upset.

"I want to talk about why you're pulling away from Carly," yelled Ginny. "She's crying her eyes out right now!"

"I'm not pulling away," said Albus emphatically. "I just want to make sure she can sleep, since I'm not sleeping a lot."

"Not sleeping a lot, is that what you call it?" asked Ginny. "She says you won't even lie down and hold her. She feels like you're pulling away from her, and it hurts her a lot more than losing a little sleep ever could."

"You don't understand, Mum," said Albus loudly. He was just barely keeping his anger in check. He didn't want to yell at his mother.

"Try me, Al," said Ginny trying to calm herself a little bit. "Why don't you tell me why it is you are abandoning the mother of your child?"

"I AM NOT ABANDONING HER!" screamed Albus as loud as he had ever screamed before in his life. "YOU WERE THERE! YOU SAW WHAT I DID! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME, DAMN IT! IT'S NOT SAFE FOR HER TO BE AROUND ME! IT'S NOT SAFE FOR ANYONE TO BE AROUND ME!"

Ginny stood and stared at him, as he panted in anger, trying to catch his breath. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to say.

Albus had been thinking it in the back of his mind, but he kept pushing it away, trying not to accept what he knew to be the truth. Now he had said it. He couldn't deny it anymore. It was real, and he felt like his blood was turning to ice.

"Al, there is nothing wrong with you," said Ginny calmly.

"You were there, Mum," said Albus, his voice cracking. Ginny saw the devastated look in his eyes. "How can you say there is nothing wrong with me? I killed them, Mum. I slaughtered them like they were nothing. I murdered two people!" Albus put his hands over his face. "What kind of a monster am I?"

"You're not a monster," said Ginny forcefully. "You didn't murder anyone, you were saving my life. I would be dead if it wasn't for you. We would both be dead."

"I am a monster," said Albus absently, a look of complete and utter hopelessness and despair on his face. It broke Ginny's heart to see him like this.

"Please listen, Al," said Ginny taking a few steps toward him. "You aren't a monster." Ginny went to him and tried to put her arms around him, but he pulled away from her.

"Carly's not safe around me," said Albus softly, his eyes filled with tears. "No one is safe around me. I shouldn't be here anymore. I don't deserve to be here anymore. I've got to…I've got to get away from here."

Albus ran past Ginny, before she could even draw her wand to stop him. He ran from the room, and Ginny followed, but she couldn't keep up with him.

Albus ran down the hallway toward the entrance to Hermione's office. His mind was racing. He had been fighting it, but it was true, only a monster could have done what he had done, and he had to get away from everyone before he hurt anyone else.

As Albus ran into Hermione's office, he found she was there, sitting at he desk.

"What's wrong, Al?" asked Hermione. She could see the tears on his cheeks, and look in his eyes, and knew something was terribly wrong.

Albus didn't reply to her question, he went to the fireplace, and grabbed some floo power, throwing it into the fire.

Where was he going? Albus hadn't thought of where, he just knew he had to get away. He didn't want to be followed. Then Albus knew just where to go, and how to get there.

"The Hog's Head," said Albus, and he leapt into the emerald flames.

Hermione sat there stunned. A moment later, Ginny ran into the office.

"Where did he go?" asked Ginny with panic in her voice.

"He went to the Hog's Head," said Hermione confusedly. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

Ginny ran to the fireplace, and flooed to the Hog's Head. Hermione leapt into the flames behind her. They emerged into the Hog's Head, just in time to see Albus apparate away.

"Oh, no," cried Ginny.

"Ginny, what is it?" asked Hermione. She put her arms around her, as she looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Where has Al gone?"

"I don't know," said Ginny, a tear escaping her eye. "You better get back to school, I need to go find Harry."

Harry and Hanna stood in the lift as it descended to the ninth level of the Ministry of Magic.

"So, what was the final number captured in Albania?" asked Harry.

"Nearly four hundred Death Eaters," said Hanna. "Three hundred ninety eight to be exact. If Sirius hadn't sealed most of them in the barracks…I don't know how any of us would have made it out of there alive."

"Yeah…one more thing I owe Sirius," said Harry softly. Harry couldn't think of Sirius right now, so he changed the subject. "Thank you for setting this up, Hanna."

"No problem," said Hanna with a smile. "They are always so backed up in the Department of Mysteries, it might have taken months for you to get an appointment otherwise, if they would even give you an appointment."

"They still don't like me down there, do they?" asked Harry with a slightly amused grin. Even when he was Head Auror, he stayed clear of the Department of Mysteries.

"Not really," said Hanna with a laugh. "Apparently, the mess that you all made when you went there fifth year is considered the most infamous event in the department's history."

"Well, that's good to know," said Harry with a sigh. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't contact them directly."

"I would have to agree," said Hanna with a chuckle. "They don't know that you are coming, so be prepared for a less than warm reception."

"Can I count on them not to reveal anything we learn from the memories?" asked Harry. "I don't know what's here, but I need to keep it secret."

"The impression I got is that they will not have to look at them to repair them," said Hanna. "They did say not to expect any miracles. The best you can hope for is seeing the pieces you have in the proper order. Whatever is missing is gone, and they can't reconstruct it."

"That's what I assumed," said Harry with a nod. "I tried putting them in my pensieve, but all I get are images that are garbled beyond comprehension. I think if they were at least in order, they might make some sense."

The lift opened, and Harry and Hanna walked toward the black door at the end of the hallway that was the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. Half way down the hallway, Harry stopped.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hanna.

Harry wasn't all right at all. He had never liked even being this close to this door, even after Sirius had returned. Now that Sirius was gone again, it was even worse.

"I'm…I'm all right," said Harry softly.

"You know, you don't have to be here," said Hanna. "I can take them in and bring them back to you at Hogwarts."

It was a very tempting offer. "No, I have to do this," said Harry slowly. "Come on, let's get this over with."

As they approached the door, it opened, and a tall, older witch, wearing a black cloak stepped out. She had shoulder length greasy black hair and was very pale. She had a long hooked nose and a scowl on her face. For a moment, Harry thought he was seeing a ghost. If Severus Snape were reincarnated as a woman, this would be what he would look like. Harry was pretty sure his heart stopped beating at the sight of her.

"I wasn't expecting…you," said the witch icily, looking down her nose at Harry.

Her tone of complete loathing, which was so much like the man she resembled, was more than a little bit scary. Harry could do nothing but stare at her.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" demanded the witch as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes…of course, you're thinking how much I look like my cousin Severus. You knew him of course."

"Cousin," said Harry in shock. More like twin sister, Harry thought. "I didn't know Professor Snape had any family left."

"He doesn't," she replied coldly. "My name is Anastasia Prince. My parents no longer associated themselves with my Aunt Eileen after she married that Muggle, Snape. I went to Durmstrang, so we were not even in school together. I never even met him, but I have been told we looked a little bit alike. I haven't even bothered to look at a picture of him."

Look in a mirror, Harry thought. Anastasia even had that same way of looking at him, as if he were an ant and unworthy of notice, that Professor Snape had. After all Harry had seen, it took a lot to make him feel ill. This certainly was enough to do it.

"I was asked to escort you to your meeting with Director of Memory Research Foley," said Anastasia with a scowl.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Hanna. Harry too realized that they hadn't even knocked on the door.

"We in the Department of Mysteries have ways of knowing, Head Auror Abbott," snapped Anastasia, her disdain for Harry carrying over to Hanna. "If we told you what it was, it wouldn't be a mystery anymore, would it?"

"I suppose not…silly me," said Hanna trying not to laugh at how much she looked and acted like Professor Snape. She would have warned Harry if she had known that Anastasia would be meeting them. Hanna had met Anastasia Prince before, but she had never been quite this cold and unpleasant. She was usually quite pleasant.

"While inside the Department of Mysteries, you will follow me," said Anastasia sharply. "You will touch nothing unless given explicit instructions to touch something. You will speak to no one unless spoken to. If you have any questions, keep them to yourself, no one cares…least of all me."

Anastasia turned and headed through the door. Harry and Hanna looked at each other for a moment, and then followed her. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of Anastasia Prince.

They followed Anastasia through the entryway, and into the circular room beyond. She opened a door leading to a hallway, lined on one side with offices. They walked down the hallway, stopping at a door. The black lettering on the door read, _Grant Foley, Director of Memory Research_.

Anastasia pushed open the door, and Harry and Hanna followed her in. Inside the office, there was a large desk, behind which sat a short balding wizard. There were a number of filing cabinets in the office. There were also at least three-dozen pensieves on tables around the room, some filled with memories, and some empty. There were several tables with strange equipment Harry had never seen before sitting on them.

"Hello," said the balding wizard. He smiled broadly, and came around the desk to meet them. "Thanks for showing our guests in Anastasia. I finally finished my report."

"Not a problem, Grant," said Anastasia, her venomous personality momentarily gone, replaced by a friendly one. "If you need anything else, let me know. I'm always happy to assist." Anastasia gave Harry a look that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, then turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"She doesn't like me," said Harry stating the obvious.

"Perhaps it runs in the family," said Hanna.

"No actually that's not it," said Grant with a grin. "Hello, Hanna, I heard about your engagement, congratulations."

"Thank you, Grant," said Hanna. "This is…"

"Harry Potter," said Grant. "It is an honor to meet the man referred to within the Department of Mysteries as The Undesirable."

"Oh," said Harry. Maybe they liked him even less than he thought. "I guess my previous visit has not been forgotten."

Grant laughed. "In some of the offices, you will find a picture of you with a circle around it and a line through it," said Grant. "I'm Grant Foley, Director of Memory Research." He held his hand out, and Harry shook it.

"So, I guess Miss Prince has one of those pictures of me on her wall," said Harry. "Maybe more than one."

"Actually, I believe she has a picture of you with a dagger stuck in your chest," said Grant. "You see, Anastasia was promoted to Director of Prophecies, the position she had coveted for years, and while all of us were out at a pub celebrating her promotion, you and your friends were here, destroying everything she had just been put in charge of."

"Oh," said Harry. "She was in charge of cleaning that up?"

"Yes, and they are still cleaning it up," said Grant. "It's funny, Anastasia is a very charming friendly person, but mention you, and she becomes a block of ice. Anyway, enough about that, what can I do for you?"

Harry took the vial containing the fragments of memory he brought back from Albania, out of his pocket. He handed it to Grant.

"A pensieve containing an important memory was destroyed," said Harry. "Unfortunately, a lot of it had already evaporated before I was able to gather it up. I put them in a pensieve, but I get a jumble of images and sound that I can't even make out. Is there anything you can do with this? It is very important I find out what this memory contains."

"I'll do what I can," said Grant. "Memories fall under the Department of Mysteries because no one quite knows how they work. No one knows who invented the spell that makes it possible to use pensieves. It is a secret, lost to time. Through our research, we have discovered a little about how memories work. What I can do is reorder these fragments. It will leave gaps where the pieces are missing, but at least you'll be able to see what is here in the right order so it will make sense."

"How long will it take?" asked Harry.

"Shouldn't take too long," said Grant. "I should have them for you in the morning. I'll get the process started now, and if you come back in the morning, they'll be ready."

Grant escorted Harry and Hanna out of the Department of Mysteries. Harry was very happy to be out of there. As they walked toward the lift, it opened, and an interoffice memo flew into Hanna's hands. She opened it and read it.

"We have to get to Kingsley's office, Harry," said Hanna.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Ginny is in Kingsley's office," said Hanna. "She says Albus has run away."


	75. The Burden Hardest to Bear

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 75 – The Burden Hardest to Bear

Kingsley went into his office, carrying a glass of water. Ginny was sitting on one of the chairs, holding her arms around her. She was shaking. At least she had stopped crying though.

"I sent Hanna an interoffice memo," said Kingsley as he sat in the chair beside her. "Harry should be here in a few minutes. Here, have some water."

Ginny took the glass and took a sip. "Thanks, Kingsley," said Ginny softly.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do help find Al?" asked Kingsley. "I do have some connections." He smiled.

"Thanks, Kingsley," said Ginny appreciatively. "It's not just about finding him, Harry needs to talk to him, and I don't want to send the whole Department of Magical Law Enforcement after him. Though I will keep that option open if we don't find him soon."

Ginny set down the glass on the table beside her, and continued to wait nervously. Just a few minutes later her waiting was over.

The door opened, and Harry came in, going right to Ginny, who stood to meet him.

"What happened, Ginny?" asked Harry as he put her arms around her. Harry heard the door close behind him, and knew Kingsley and Hanna had left them alone.

"Oh, Harry, Sirius was right," said Ginny shakily. "I have been trying to hold things together. I'm doing a lousy job though, Al is falling apart."

"You are not doing a lousy job," said Harry. "Now, tell me what happened." Harry hugged her tighter to try and stop her from shaking.

"Have you noticed Al hasn't quite been himself lately?" asked Ginny.

"I know he has been upset about Sirius, but we all have been," said Harry. "Is that what you mean?"

"No," said Ginny shaking her head. "He is upset about Sirius, but there is more."

Ginny told Harry what happened in Albania, though she didn't give him all the details. She told him what had been happening with Albus since they returned from Albania, and maybe worst of all, she told him what happened just an hour ago in the Room of Requirement.

"How could I not have known?" asked Harry, more of himself than of Ginny. "I can't believe he thinks he's a monster. How could I have let this happen?"

"You can't blame yourself, Harry," said Ginny as she hugged him. "You've been dealing with losing Sirius, you can't expect to have noticed everything. Al has hidden it very well most of the time, but it's becoming too much for him. You have to find him."

"I will," said Harry. He kissed Ginny on the forehead. "I promise."

Harry led Ginny out of the office to where Hanna and Kingsley were waiting.

"Hanna, would you make sure Ginny gets back to Hogwarts all right?" asked Harry.

"I can get back to school by myself," said Ginny, clearly annoyed.

"No," said Harry firmly. "I know you, you'll try and find Albus. Hanna, tell Hermione not to let anyone else go after Albus, especially James."

"Of course, Harry," said Hanna with a nod.

"Can I do anything?" asked Kingsley.

"Just have the memories I left with Grant Foley sent to me at Hogwarts as soon as he is done with them," said Harry.

"Of course," said Kingsley.

"Where are you going to go looking for him, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I think I'll start where I would start looking for answers," said Harry.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the living room of their home in Godric's Hollow. The house was dark. If Albus was there, he wasn't inside the house. Harry walked out the back door to the garden, but Albus was not there. He had expected him to be at Sirius's grave.

Harry walked over to the grave of his godfather and knelt down on one knee. The marble shined brightly in the moonlight.

"How could I not have realized it, Sirius?" asked Harry. "Al was hurting so much, and I was so consume by my grief, I didn't even notice."

Harry knelt there a moment. "I know, you would tell me I am being too hard on myself," said Harry. "I'll have to take your word on that. You would tell me that after losing you, that it is only natural I might not notice things." Harry sighed. "I really wish you were here to tell me that now, it would help a lot."

"Albus thinks he's a monster," said Harry. "How did I not notice that?"

Harry continued to silently ponder the question of where Albus was, but he wasn't getting anywhere, and he was getting frustrated. "Where could he have gone?" asked Harry out loud, talking to himself in the hopes it would help him figure out where to look for Albus. "Come on, Sirius, help me with this one. Albus thinks he's a monster, and he's dangerous to people. If I thought I were a monster, and didn't want to hurt anyone, where would I go?"

Harry pondered that for a moment, and then he realized he knew just where Albus was. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"I should have realized it sooner," said Harry shaking his head.

Harry was about to apparate away, when he stopped. "Thanks, Sirius," said Harry. "Thank Remus for me too."

With that, Harry apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry hurried to his destination. It was after nine o'clock, so no one was around outside of the castle.

When Harry reached the Whomping Willow, he dove for and touched the knot before it could hit him, leaving the tree paralyzed. Harry entered the passageway at the base of the tree, sliding down the earthy slope. Harry moved quickly along the passageway, finally, emerging into the Shrieking Shack. Harry immediately went up the stairs, and entered the bedroom. As he expected, lying on the dusty four-poster bed, was Albus. He was asleep.

Harry walked up beside the bed. Albus looked pitiful. He was practically curled up in a fetal position. Harry could see he had obviously cried himself to sleep. It was very cold, and Albus was only wearing his workout clothes. Harry conjured a blanket and covered Albus with it.

Harry repaired and cleaned a broken armchair with his wand, and conjured a blanket for himself. Harry sat down, but not before casting several charms to make sure Albus wouldn't be able to leave without waking him up.

Harry was tired, but knew it would be difficult to fall asleep. He knew what he had to do the next day. Harry had only told the entire story to one other person, and he knew Albus would have to hear it. No, Albus didn't just need to hear it. Harry would take him to where it happened. It was going to be very difficult, but there wasn't anything Harry wouldn't do to help Albus through this.

Albus opened his eyes. He was momentarily disoriented, but the events of the night before quickly rushed back to him. He had finally had to admit to himself what he knew was true since they were in Albania. He was some kind of monster. Nothing else could explain what he had done. It wasn't safe for him to be around people.

Albus stretched out. He was stiff, having slept with his knees pulled up to his chest. Albus hadn't had a nightmare during the night. Apparently his life now being a waking nightmare was enough for him to suffer.

Why had this happened, Albus wondered? How had he become this? Albus wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't go back to school. He couldn't endanger the people he loved. Whatever it was that had turned him into a monster didn't matter. He couldn't risk hurting anyone he loved. Even if that meant being away from Carly and his son, they would be safe, and that was all that mattered.

Albus stomach growled loudly. He had barely eaten for days, and it was beginning to catch up to him. Albus decide be had better get some food.

It was as soon as he sat up, that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Dad," said Albus, when he saw his father sitting in the chair beside the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just thought I would stay a night in a dusty, cold shack for the fun of it," said Harry in an offhand, voice.

Albus sighed. "Sorry, stupid question," said Albus softly. "How did you find me?"

"Let's see, you told your Mum you were a monster and it wasn't safe for you to be around people," said Harry. "I figured you would go to the same place Remus did. I know you heard the stories enough times. It made sense."

"I should have known you would track me down here easily enough," said Albus shaking his head. "I thought if Mum thought I apparated away, you wouldn't look anywhere nearby."

"This is the second place I looked," said Harry. "I went and talked it out with Sirius first. I must say, I am curious to know how you did it though. Mum said you apparated away, and I know you can't apparate in here."

"Oh, it wasn't hard," said Albus. "I just apparated outside the Hog's Head. When Mum and Aunt Hermione returned to Hogwarts, I went back inside and used the passageway behind the portrait to get to the Room of Requirement. Then I just used some Confundus Charms to make sure no one saw me leave the castle, and made my way to the Whomping Willow." Albus paused. "So, what now? I…I can't go back. It's not safe."

"Well, I could tell you what a git you are being, and drag you back to Hogwarts, and let you mother have you," said Harry with a grin. "That, however, would be cruel considering how mad she is. I think she needs some time to calm down first, and besides, that wouldn't solve anything anyway, now would it?"

"Nothing is going to solve anything, Dad," said Albus with a sigh. "I assume Mum told you everything. I can't put everyone in danger."

"Come on, Al," said Harry. "We need to go to London, why don't we get some breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I guess," said Albus, not really interested in food anymore.

They both stood, and Harry pulled Albus into a hug. "You are not a monster, Al," said Harry softly. "I'm going to prove that to you today. I need to go tell your Mum, and your fiancé, that you are all right. Your Mum was a mess last night. I can't imagine what state Carly is in. Come on, I have my Invisibility Cloak, you can stay under it while I go grab us a change of clothes, we can get a room, shower and change at the Leakey Cauldron. Do you promise not to run off if I leave you?"

"Yeah," said Albus with a sigh. "That I can promise."

Harry and Albus sat at a table in the back of the Leaky Cauldron eating breakfast. They had already showered and changed. Albus was starving. He knew he would go back to not wanting to eat soon enough, but for the moment he ate.

"Full?" asked Harry, after Albus had finished his second plate of eggs and sausage.

"Yeah," said Albus. He closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. "Dad, look…I assume Mum told you…what happened. I don't…I don't even know what to say."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" asked Harry. "Mum didn't give me any of the details. I would really like to know."

"I can't, Dad," said Albus drawing a ragged breath. "I just can't. I'm sorry, but you can't understand what it was like…what I did. I'm sorry."

Harry knew how hard this was for Albus. Even not knowing the details of what happened, Harry knew it must have been terrible.

"All right," said Harry. "I guess I'll have to tell you a story first. Not here though. Let's get out of here."

Albus and Harry walked. Albus wasn't sure how far they had walked, or exactly where they were going, he was too busy trying to figure out what to do. He knew his father was trying to help, but he couldn't possibly understand. Albus couldn't even understand what he had done.

Finally, after quite a long walk, Harry stopped in front of a large Muggle warehouse. It looked like it had been abandoned for many, many years.

"Where are we, Dad?" asked Albus curiously.

"We are where the story I am going to tell you took place," said Harry. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We've never talked a lot about my days as an Auror. The last few years, I've talked to James a lot about my Auror days, since he wants to be an Auror. He doesn't know this story. Uncle Ron does, and Hanna, they were both here, though neither of them has ever spoken of it to me, not once since it happened. There is only one person I've ever talked to about it. Your Mum doesn't even know."

"Who is it you talked to?" asked Albus.

"We'll get to that later," said Harry. "First thing you need to know, Al, is that being an Auror isn't always pretty. I had a case fourteen years ago that was particularly difficult. There was a Dark Wizard who believed he could brew a potion that would make him immortal and all-powerful. He thought after drinking the potion, nothing would be able to stop him. He was a Voldemort wannabe. Truth is, he had gone round the bend. No one had ever heard of this potion he was trying to brew. Some thought it was an old legend. No one was ever able to figure out where he got the idea."

Harry used his wand to unlock the door of the warehouse, and they went inside. The warehouse was empty, with years of dust covering the floor.

"This Dark Wizard needed a specific ingredient for the potion," said Harry as he led Albus towards the far side of the warehouse, to the door of an office. "He needed blood…but not any blood. He needed the blood of a magical child."

"Dear God," said Albus in complete shock. "He killed…"

"Three children," said Harry taking another deep breath. "An eight-year-old girl, a seven-year-old boy, and a six-year-old girl were all found dead. Every time the potion didn't work…he tried again."

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Albus. "Not in the Wizarding world anyway."

"Well, Al, the Wizarding world isn't really that much different than the Muggle world," said Harry. "It's just smaller, so you don't notice the ugly side quite as much. I'm living proof that these things happen."

Albus could hardly imagine such a horrible thing could have happened, but he knew his father was right. If Voldemort had his way, there would have been three dead and not two on Halloween so long ago.

"Did you stop him, Dad?" asked Albus.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Yes, Al…we did," said Harry softly. "That's what I'm going to tell you about. Ron, Hanna, and I had tracked him for weeks. Hanna had just become and Auror, and was assigned to help us with the investigation. We finally found where he was hiding out. He was hiding out here, in the room on the other side of this door. He wasn't here when we arrived, but we did find that he was going to kidnap and kill another child. He had apparently decided the children's blood wasn't young enough for it to work. We arrived within moments of his kidnapping her, a five-year-old girl named Lucy. Naturally, we returned to his hideout. I came in this way, through the front, while Hanna and Ron went around the back to try and surprise him." Harry stopped, as he raised his wand to open the door.

"Are you all right, Dad?" asked Albus. It was a stupid question. The look in his father's eyes told him he wasn't.

"I was just thinking back, to the day this happened…when I thought I might be a monster," said Harry softly.

Harry opened the door, and they went inside. The room was empty, but he was more focused on his father's previous comment.

"I followed him in here," said Harry. "I assumed Ron and Hanna were coming in from the back door any second." Harry motioned towards a rear entrance to the building that led into the office. "We didn't know he had sealed it with a spell, something they couldn't easily break."

"What happened?" asked Albus. "What did you do?"

He was standing right there," said Harry pointing his wand to a spot a few feet away from him. "He had the little girl by the throat, and his wand pointed at her head. I tried to talk him into surrendering, but I knew he wouldn't. He was completely mad, there was no reasoning with him, he was going to kill her."

"What did you do?" asked Albus barely above a whisper.

"I wasn't sure what to do," said Harry shaking his head. "I had never really been faced with a situation quite like that before. There was this beautiful little innocent five-year-old girl, long blond hair wearing a white nightdress, an hour earlier, the worst problem she probably had was worrying about monsters under her bed. Now she was at the mercy of a real live monster. The fear in her eyes was heartbreaking. I had never seen anything like the fear in her eyes before. I knew, one false move by me, and she was as good as dead. I knew I couldn't let that happen. I went through my options in my mind even as I tried to talk him down. I could try a stunner, but he was ready for it, and if he blocked it enough, he could kill her in an instant. I could try disarming him, but he had such a tight hold of his wand, it probably wouldn't have worked. My only other option was a Reducto to his heart."

"That's fatal instantly," said Albus as understanding was beginning to dawn.

"Yes…it is," said Harry. "I was still trying to decide what to do, when Ron and Hanna broke the spell on the door. As they came in, he turned to them, and while he was distracted, I cast the spell that was on my mind at the moment."

"A Reducto to his heart," said Albus now fully understanding.

"Yes," said Harry. "He died instantly."

"And the little girl?" asked Albus.

"She was fine," said Harry. "She was so scared, she clung to me like her life depended on it all the way back to her home."

"That must have been awful for her," said Albus. "Do you think she was all right?"

Harry smiled. "I know she was all right," said Harry. "I happen to know she is getting married in December, to a…very handsome young man."

"Wait a minute," said Albus, putting two and two together. "Lucy? Lucy Roux? James' Lucy? I can't believe it."

"Yes," said Harry. "I never would have imagined the little girl I rescued would grow up to marry James."

"She's never said anything," said Albus. "I can't believe she's never said anything."

"She doesn't know it was me," said Harry shaking his head. "She was so scared, she didn't have any idea who rescued her. Her parents never told her who rescued her, and when she came to school, I asked her parents not to tell her that I rescued her. There was no reason to bring up those memories for her. I didn't tell James either." Harry took a deep breath. "That wasn't the last time I was forced to take a life, but it was the first. I thought I was a monster too."

"But, Dad, you didn't have a choice," said Albus. "He would have killed her. You couldn't let that…happen." Albus suddenly felt so stupid.

"You're right, I couldn't have," said Harry. "Just like you couldn't have let your mother die either. You had no more choice than I did."

Albus rolled his father's words over in his mind. "You said you told one person all these details," said Albus. "Who was it?"

"I told your grandmother," said Harry. "You see, Al, there is one minor detail, none of you know about the final battle against Voldemort, one thing that happened right at the end in the Great Hall, which we've never talked about. We never specifically told any of you how Bellatrix Lestrange died."

"The Death Eater who tortured Neville's parents," said Albus, in confusion. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"When I entered the Great Hall under my Invisibility Cloak to face Voldemort, I found him dueling Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall, and Kingsley," said Harry. Harry took a deep breath. He hated to think of that day, for this reason as much as any other. "I also found your Mum, Aunt Hermione, and Luna…dueling Bellatrix Lestrange."

"My God," said Albus. "I've read about Bellatrix Lestrange. She was the worst of all the Death Eaters. What did you do?"

"An Avada Kedavra, missed your Mum by an inch, and I went to help her, Aunt Hermione, and Luna," said Harry. "I knew I should be going after Voldemort, but I couldn't. Before I could go after Bellatrix Lestrange though, Grandma Weasley stepped in. Uncle Fred had died just the day before, and she was not going to let Bellatrix Lestrange hurt anyone else she loved. She dueled so fiercely…I had no idea she could duel like that. It was quite obvious only one of them was walking away from that duel alive. Your grandmother hit Bellatrix Lestrange with a Reducto to the heart, and it killed her instantly. After I killed the Dark Wizard to save Lucy, I felt like you do. I wasn't sure how I could have done it. I had never taken a life before. I mean…Voldemort was different. He killed himself more than anything…but I would have done it if I had to. After all the horrible things he did, all the people he killed, I could never have felt guilty about that. This Dark Wizard was completely and totally mad, probably not even in control of what he was doing, and I just killed him. I talked to your grandmother. She was the only person I knew well enough to talk to about this, who had killed someone. Do you know what she told me?"

Albus shrugged. He didn't know what his father was going to say, but he was already realizing just how stupid he had been.

"She said that to take a life to save another, was perhaps the most difficult moral dilemma that a person could be faced with," said Harry. "She said, some people, who have never had to fight for their lives, and other people's lives, think that everything the good guys do is good. The reality is the world is not black and white. Good people are faced with terrible choices, and sometimes, they have to take the terrible path, because they have no other choice. It doesn't make them bad or evil. Bearing the responsibility for taking a life whatever the reason is no small thing if you're a good person. Your grandmother called having to take someone's life, the burden hardest to bear. She said I should never forget that I am one of the good guys. If I weren't, taking a life wouldn't bother me. She also said if I ever doubted that I had done the right thing, all I had to do was think of what would have happened if I hadn't done it. Then I would know I did the right thing."

Albus understood exactly what his father was saying. He understood completely and he knew he had been stupid. Still, his father didn't know exactly what happened in Albania.

"Now, Al, I would really like you to tell me exactly what happened in Albania," said Harry putting his hand on Albus's shoulder. "Take your time."

Harry conjured two chairs and they sat down facing each other.

Albus thought for a moment. He knew he had been wrong, at least in part, his father could understand what it was like.

"All right," said Albus softly. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I saw the two Death Eaters grab Mum and pull her into that house. My heart stopped. I was sure she would be dead before I could even get to her. I ran inside and saw one of them was slamming her against the wall, beating her badly."

"She left that part out," said Harry. He had a knot in the pit of his stomach at the thought of what happened to Ginny.

"I can imagine she would have," said Albus softly. "She always puts herself second. Anyway…I couldn't cast a spell, I might have hit her, so I had planned to jump him from behind, but I forgot about the other Death Eater. He tackled me. We struggled. He was on top of me with his hands around my neck. I was pinned down. I couldn't even cast a spell wandlessly. I had my left hand on his, trying to pull it off my throat so I could breathe, and my right hand was pinned between us, and I couldn't pull it free. As I struggled, I felt the hilt of the Dragon Bone Dagger sheathed in my belt. I grabbed it."

Albus stopped, as his breathing began to get ragged.

"It's all right, Al," said Harry soothingly. He had never seen Albus so rattled. "Just take a breath, and tell me what happened next."

Albus nodded and continued, though it was getting more difficult for him by the second. "I pulled the dagger from the sheath," said Albus. "I meant to pull it out and cut his arm or something so he would let go. It didn't come free. I gave it hard yank, and the dagger came free, and angled upward. I…I cut him open from belt to chest. I didn't…I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get free to help Mum." Albus took several ragged breaths, as the look in his eyes became even more pained. "His blood poured over me, and I'll never forget seeing the life leave his eyes. It was one of the most terrible things I've ever seen. Then I heard Mum scream, she thought it was my blood. I rolled the Death Eater's body off of me. He had died instantly. I leapt to my feet. Mum was screaming again, but abruptly stopped. The Death Eater had his hands around her throat. He was killing her. I didn't think. He hadn't noticed I was up. I lunged towards him. I stabbed him with the dagger. He made a strangled sound and blood poured from his mouth. He turned towards me, and I saw the life leaving his eyes, and he fell dead. How could I do that? They were Death Eaters…but they were human beings too. I slaughtered them like cattle, like…like they were nothing at all." Albus began to sob, and put his face in his hands.

"No, Al," said Harry firmly. "You saved your Mum's life. She would be dead if it wasn't for you. You might be too. You reacted, and did what you had to do to survive and to save her."

"I know Dad, but if I could do something like that, what else could I do?" asked Albus through his tears. "I screamed at Lily yesterday, and all she wanted to do was make sure I was all right. The question had been in the back of my mind for days. Am I dangerous? Am I some kind of monster? After I screamed at Lily, I knew it wasn't safe for me to be around Carly."

"You know that's not true," said Harry as he pulled Albus into a hug. "What do you think Sirius would say to you if he were here?"

"He would say I'm being too hard on myself," said Albus softly as he held onto his father and tried to calm down. "He would say this is war, and we must do what we have to do to survive, and to save the people we love."

"Sounds like good advice to me," said Harry with a smile.

It took a few moments for Albus to completely calm down. It was hard to accept, but he knew, deep down, his father was right. He knew knowing and believing were two separate things. There was just one more thing he needed to know.

"Does it ever go away, Dad?" asked Albus. "The look in their eyes as they died. Is it ever possible to forget?" Albus already knew the answer.

"No," said Harry softly, shaking his head slowly. "But you learn to live with it. Every time you look at your Mum, alive and well, you'll know that you did the right thing. Every time you hold your son, knowing you can be there for him, you will know that you did the right thing. Don't ever doubt it Al, not for a second."

Albus nodded. He appreciated his father's words, but he knew it would take time for him to believe them. "Thanks, Dad," said Albus. "I have been a real git haven't I?"

"Yes," said Harry with a chuckle. "We're all guilty of that from time to time. Ask Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Back in school, I was very good at being a git."

Albus laughed. "I need to get home and see Carly," said Albus.

"Yes you do," said Harry. "And I need to see your Mum. I think she and I have to have a little talk about keeping things, like her nearly being murdered, from me."

Albus ascended the stairs to his dorm. He had just received a well deserved chewing out by his mother for running away like he did. "He knew he was going to be in for another well deserved round of yelling when he saw Carly. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but Albus didn't care in the last. After she was done yelling, he just wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry he was.

Albus stood before the door to his room. For a moment, he wasn't sure if he should knock. He knew Carly was here, his Mum had said she was in their room crying all morning. Would she even want to see him? He couldn't blame her if she didn't.

Albus slowly pushed open the door, and walked into the room. He had his answer as to how he would be received, just a moment later as he closed the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO US AGAIN," bellowed Carly as she jumped from the bed and quickly came towards him, stopping in front of him, her eyes flashing with anger and her cheeks glistening with drying tears. "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK SINCE LAST NIGHT!"

Before Albus could even beg for forgiveness, the anger disappeared from he eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. Albus held her tightly as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Albus whispered softly in her ear, his own tears threatening to fall. "I was afraid I might hurt you. I had already yelled at Lily."

"Leaving hurt me, Al," said Carly crying into his shoulder. "Don't ever leave like that again, promise me, never again."

Albus pulled her back from him. He brushed the tears from her cheeks, and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I promise, I will never do something stupid like that ever again," said Albus. "I guess this means, I lost my title of "World's Most Perfect Expectant Father."

Carly smiled at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "No," said Carly. "It just means you are human, like the rest of us."

"Do you really forgive me?" asked Albus softly. "I never meant to make it worse, I just didn't know what else to do."

"Of course I do," said Carly reassuringly. "I was so worried, Al, but now you're back, so everything is all right. There is one thing you have to do for me though."

"Anything for you," said Albus with a smile. "What can I do?" Albus was just hoping it wouldn't be what he was expecting.

Carly led Albus to the bed, and they both lay down. She had her arms around him so tight, Albus could barely breathe.

"You need to tell me what happened in Albania," said Carly. "I want to know, so I can help you deal with it. Don't leave any of it out, promise?"

Albus was afraid this is what she wanted. Albus kissed her.

"All right, love," said Albus with a sigh. "I'll tell you all of it. I promise."

It was Saturday evening, just after eight o'clock. With Albus back, Harry hoped that things could finally return to normal in the castle. Or at least he hoped they would be as normal as they could be without Sirius around. Ginny was with Hermione going over the next school year's budget, so Harry was alone.

Harry held the vial containing the memories that Grant Foley had worked on for him. They looked strange. The normal silvery strands were there, but there was also a lot of what looked like black liquid mixed within it. Harry assumed that was filler for the missing areas of the memory. He knew a lot of it had evaporated, he just hoped what was left was enough for him to find out what it was Malfoy was trying to hide.

Harry was tired, he hadn't slept much the night before, but he knew he shouldn't put it off. Harry summoned the pensieve, and opened the vial. Once he poured the contents into the pensive, he could see just how much was black, and how little he actually had compared to the full length of the memory itself. He wasn't sure just how that would translate when he watched the memory.

Harry was about to touch the surface, when there was a knock on the door. Harry went to the door, and opened it to find Ron and Neville standing there.

"Hey, guys," said Harry. "Come on in."

"Hey, Harry," said Ron as he came in followed by Neville. "We thought after the stress of the last few days, we would take you out for a drink, or just to talk for a while."

"Yeah, Harry, you should relax a bit," said Neville with a laugh.

"Probably true," said Harry with a grin. "I can't though, I have the memory fragments from Albania to look at. I don't want to wait, it might contain a clue to where Malfoy and Voldemort went."

"That's our Harry," said Neville turning to Ron. "Duty first."

"Can we help?" asked Ron.

Ron and Neville had actually come here at Ginny's request. Ginny had asked them if they could get Harry to relax a little after all the recent stress. Helping with what he was working on would at least keep him from working on it alone. If nothing else, having some company might help.

"Sure," said Harry.

The three of them sat down on the couch. Harry looked at each of them and they both nodded. Each of them touched the memory in the pensieve at the same time.

The three of them found themselves in a flat. Harry and Ron recognized it immediately.

"This is Pansy's flat," said Ron.

"Yes," said Harry as he looked around.

"Why does it look like parts are missing?" asked Neville curiously.

The memory seemed to have pieces missing, like someone had taken a photograph and cut pieces out of it, leaving black holes behind. Some of them seemed to move, getting larger and smaller as they did. There were also parts that seemed to flicker like a Muggle television getting bad reception, and occasionally, everything would vanish into blackness for a second or two.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Ron, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Steady, mate," said Harry with a laugh. He couldn't blame Ron. It was very disconcerting to have reality blink out completely from around you.

Suddenly from one of the areas they couldn't see, someone stood up, apparently from a chair. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius was several years younger than he was now, and wore a silver dagger in a sheath on his belt. They watched as Scorpius opened the closet, and revealed the hidden room. He walked inside, and Harry, Ron, and Neville followed.

As Scorpius began to speak, they realized, not only the picture of the memory, but the sound was damaged as well.

"…summoned me…," said Scorpius.

There was not an ounce of fear in his voice, at least not in what they could hear of it.

A black mist seemed to appear from nowhere hovering in front of Scorpius. Harry recognized it. It was the same mist that had left Albus's body in the Chamber of Secrets. It was Voldemort.

"Yes…" came Voldemort's voice from the mist. "…your mother returned…?"

"Not yet…" said Scorpius. "…should…soon."

"…her resolve…weakening," hissed Voldemort.

The sound gaps were getting longer, and the flickering worse.

"…served her purpose," said Scorpius. "…blood we need…the book."

"…dispose of her," said Voldemort. "…what must be done?"

"…course…" said Scorpius. "…pleasure to dispatch…yours to command."

"Excellent," said Voldemort. "…grandparents were as loyal as you…been defeated by Potter."

"…my Lord," said Scorpius.

A moment later, Pansy came into the room.

"Hello…" said Pansy, bowing to the mist hovering in front of Scorpius. "…Lord Malfoy." Pansy bowed to Scorpius.

Scorpius reached for the silver dagger on his belt. Before he withdrew it from it's sheath, Pansy began to speak. She looked like she was in a trance, and her voice was different. There was no doubt she was making a prophecy.

"…Dark Lord walks the earth…seek out that which he needs…vengeance…his enemy…seek…of Souls…allow him to vanquish…obstacle to his ascension…seek…Fang…Slytherin…rest the Sword of…from…enemy. …acquire…Avalon…knowledge…become all-powerful. Before the seventh month dies…eighteenth year since…Heir's birth, when the…shall he seek…his vengeance can be complete."

Scorpius released the hilt of the silver dagger. "Leave…" commanded Scorpius.

Pansy bowed, and left the room. Scorpius turned back to the black cloud.

"…she may yet be…use to us," said Scorpius. "…delay dispatching…"

"Yes…" said Voldemort. "…believe we shall."

An evil laugh, broken by the missing pieces of the memory, rang out. Harry had heard that laugh too many times before. His blood ran cold as the laugh issued from the black cloud.

Suddenly the memory ended, and Harry, Ron, and Neville found themselves sitting on the couch again, in stunned silence.

"Well, Harry, it's certainly been an interesting evening," said Neville breathlessly, as he realized he had been holding his breath for the last several minutes. "We'll have to do it again some time."

"Not bloody likely," said Ron, a look of shock on his face. "I thought I was going to be sick. Harry, what in the name of hell did that all mean?"

Harry sat there pondering the question. What did it all mean? He ran the words over and over in his mind, trying to logically fill in the missing portions as best he could. After a few moments, Harry thought he had a pretty good idea what most of it meant.

"It doesn't tell us a lot we didn't already know, but it does tell us something," said Harry. "We know he wanted the Sword of Souls. He wanted 'The Book of Slytherin' to find the Serpent's Fang, at least that would all seem to make sense."

"Why would he need two swords?" asked Neville.

"Snape told me that Salazar Slytherin thought the Serpent's Fang could allow him to win the Sword of Souls," said Harry. "That may be exactly what the memory refers to. Voldemort wants the Serpent's Fang to try and win the Sword of Souls from me. The really interesting thing is it sounded like he is looking for 'The Book of Avalon' also."

"You mean that book we brought back from Germany," said Ron. "What was it called…'The Lost Spell Book of Morgan le Fey?'"

"Yes," said Harry. "Grindelwald was concerned what Voldemort could do if he had both the Sword of Souls and the book. It looks like he was right to be concerned. Pansy was clearly a Seer. Who knows how many prophecies she may have made."

"What about that last part, Harry?" asked Neville. "It sounded like it was saying that he was waiting for something."

"I think you're right, Neville," said Harry thoughtfully. "'Before the seventh month dies' and 'eighteenth year since the Heir's birth', must mean whatever he is waiting for will happen before Albus turns eighteen. Unfortunately, what it is Voldemort is waiting for is missing." Harry thought a moment. "He may not even realize it's the end of this July. Voldemort wouldn't know that Albus is the Heir if he had never seen the 'Prophecy of the Twelve'."

"What do we do now?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to have Hermione look at this," said Harry. "She's the smart one, maybe I've missed something, but I doubt it. Then I guess we try to find the Serpent's Fang before Voldemort does. I'm not really sure where to start though."

"Should we contact Lucius?" asked Ron. "He and Narcissa are the only Malfoys left besides Scorpius, aren't they?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know," said Harry. "If he knew the story, he would have retrieved the book when he was in school."

Ron and Neville left Harry alone. He sat on the couch, and stared blankly at the swirling memory sitting in the pensieve. He now knew how Voldemort knew of the Serpent's Fang. What was Voldemort waiting for? How could they beat him to the Serpent's Fang? Why did he need 'The Lost Spell Book of Morgan le Fey'? Did he know that 'the Heir' referred to Albus? It seemed like every answer brought up three more questions. All Harry wanted was a few answers. Harry had to wonder if Molly was mistaken after all. Perhaps this was the burden hardest to bear.

A/N: I borrowed the chapter title and phrase, "the burden hardest to bear", from an episode of the original Transformers animated cartoon. I always like the phrase, and it seemed to fit.


	76. One Last Stand

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 76 – One Last Stand

Life around the castle began to slowly return to normal. Albus still had occasional nightmares about the two Death Eaters he had killed, but not every night, and when he did, Carly was always there for him to talk to. Albus still felt bad about leaving the way he did, but that was the past, and they were trying to move on.

Albus had been practicing on the pitch all week, and was back to his old self. He was ready to win one more quidditch match to put an end to his quidditch career. Albus knew how much he was going to miss it, and it took some of the joy out of it.

Harry showed the memories from Albania to Hermione, who agreed with him about what it meant. Hermione began to research the Serpent's Fang and the many rumored possible last resting places of the Founders, but could find no mention of the swords existence, and all rumored burial places for any of the Founders that she was aware of had been long since disproved. Really the only lead they had on the Serpent's Fang was the possibility that it was buried with Salazar Slytherin. Unfortunately that was of little help.

On a more positive note, reports of Death Eater activity had virtually disappeared. While Harry was certain Voldemort had more followers out there, as there had been attacks all over Europe in the past year, it seemed as though they were now keeping a lower profile. Harry wasn't sure if this was good or bad. On the one hand, people weren't getting hurt in attacks as they had been. On the other hand, Harry was afraid that Voldemort, Scorpius, and the Death Eaters were planning something. While the memory seemed to indicate Voldemort was waiting for something, Harry still had no idea what it was.

It was Friday night, the eve of the final quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied, 720-720, so Gryffindor had a distinct edge since they had the best Seeker in the history of Hogwarts on their side. This would be the team's finest hour, but Hugo was having trouble concentrating on the game.

Hugo was seated on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. He was getting ready to sneak down to the pitch and set up the prank for the match. Normally, he would be waiting for Sirius to join him, and they would go set it up together. Tonight he would be going solo. Hugo had no doubt the prank would go off just as he planned, but it was strange not to have his partner in crime along to help. It wasn't until now that Hugo realized how much he enjoyed having Sirius help him with these pranks.

"Are you ready to get started?" asked a voice from behind him.

Hugo jumped up off the couch with a gasp. "Lily," said Hugo questioningly. He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Who else would it be," said Lily as she swung her father's Invisibility Cloak off of her and smiled mischievously. "What did you think…that I would let you do this all by yourself? Sirius would have wanted me to help you." She smiled.

"You could have told me you were coming," said Hugo trying to catch his breath. "You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry," said Lily, trying to stifle a laugh. "I didn't mean to scare you. Is it all right if I help you with the prank?"

Hugo smiled. "Of course it is," said Hugo. "Truthfully, I'm happy to have some company, I wasn't looking forward to doing this alone. Why did you bring the cloak?"

"Rumor has it that a few Slytherins are planning to guard the pitch so you can't pull anything," said Lily. "I figured we could have a little fun with the Slytherins with the cloak and a spell I learned recently."

"What spell?" asked Hugo.

"Sirius and I had been working on the Patronus Charm," said Lily. "I finally managed a Corporeal Patronus. I finally got it right just a couple of days before…"

Hugo nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing better than I am," said Hugo. "All I can get is a mist. What is your Patronus anyway?"

"A tiger," said Lily with a grin.

"I think that suits you," said Hugo. "Can a Patronus be a clown? I'm guessing that's what mine will be."

Lily laughed. "I think your Patronus will be a Blast-Ended Skrewt," said Lily. "Come on, we better get going."

Lily and Hugo made their way to the pitch under the Invisibility Cloak. There were four Slytherin seventh years standing on the path to the pitch, just before the path split to lead to the stands and the team rooms. That was the best place to stop anyone heading for the pitch. They recognized two of them, as members of the Slytherin quidditch team, co-captains Xavier and Zachary Flint.

"Are you sure the Patronus will scare them off?" asked Hugo in a whisper. "I mean, they are seventh years, they should know a Patronus when they see it, and they will know it can't hurt them."

Lily grinned. "Well, as it happens, I know a way to make a Patronus change color," said Lily. "It will still glow, but it will be the correct colors of the animal instead of the silvery mist that a Patronus usually is. Sirius taught me the spell. My tiger should be orange and black and real enough to make them turn tail and run."

"Are you sure it is an orange tiger?" asked Hugo. "It could be a white tiger?"

"I guess we'll fine out," said Lily with a laugh. "I hadn't thought of that."

Lily pointed her wand toward where the four boys were standing talking. They didn't seem to care that they were out in the open after curfew.

"Expecto Patronum Verusium," said Lily. A silvery light burst from her wand, forming a very real looking animal that glowed in the darkness. The animal however, was not the tiger Lily had previously cast. Her Patronus was now a large black dog.

Lily pointed her wand toward the boys, and her Patronus ran toward them barking loudly.

"What is it?" asked Zachary in surprise.

"It's a dog," said Xavier a look of confusion on his face.

"That's not any dog," said another boy, a look of terror on his face. "That's Sirius Black. That's the ghost of Sirius Black!"

As Lily's Patronus chased them, the four boys scattered and began to run back toward the castle. After a few moments, the boys were out of sight, and Lily brought her Patronus back towards them. The glowing large black dog sat before her and looked up panting happily.

"That's…not a tiger," said Hugo slowly.

"Very good, Hugo, I hadn't noticed that," snapped Lily.

Hugo swung the cloak off of them and then put an arm around Lily. He could tell she was a little bit upset.

"Well, a person's Patronus can change, when they experience emotional upheaval, if I remember the class notes correctly," said Hugo. "I guess your Patronus is Padfoot now."

A moment later, the dog vanished, and Lily slid her wand into her pocket. "I guess he is always watching over me," said Lily with a sad smile.

Hugo pulled Lily into a hug. "Are you all right?" asked Hugo.

"Yeah," said Lily. "I'm fine. Come on Hugo, we need to get this done. We don't want to disappoint Sirius."

Hugo nodded. Something odd occurred to him. "Is it just me, or were those four Slytherins awfully gullible?" asked Hugo.

"Yeah," said Lily. "Now that I think about it, you would think four seventh years wouldn't have immediately assumed it was Sirius's ghost."

"It is highly possible that I may have had something to do with that," said a voice from some nearby bushes.

"Dad," said Hugo in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Ron stood up from behind the bushes, and came toward them.

"Well, I heard a rumor some of the Slytherins were going to be out here past curfew," said Ron. "Lily, your Dad told me you borrowed his Invisibility Cloak. I figured you were going to be helping Hugo with…something. As soon as I saw you cast the Patronus, I used a Confundus Charm to make them think it was the ghost of Sirius Black. I'm sure a rumor about Sirius's ghost will be all over the school by the morning."

"Great," said Hugo with a smile. "Dad…you aren't planning to stop me from pulling the prank?"

"What prank?" asked Ron with a wink and a grin. "Goodnight." Ron hurried up the path leaving Hugo and Lily to their work.

In the boys' changing room, Albus sat alone on the bench in front of his locker. He was contemplating the coming game. Albus was already dressed and ready to go, but he wasn't quite ready to face the team yet. They were expecting a pep talk and Albus wasn't feeling very peppy. He and Rose had already finalized their strategy, so all that was left was for him to inspire his team on to victory. He could have used a little inspiration himself.

As this last game had crept closer, Albus realized more and more how much he would miss playing. It didn't matter that everyone was calling him the 'greatest Seeker in the history of Hogwarts'. That didn't matter at all…well, maybe a little bit. He loved to play quidditch so much. He loved being on a broom, and yes, he loved the feeling of winning, especially when it was because he had caught the snitch. He really was going to miss all that.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened slightly.

"Hey, Al," called Ron. "Are you decent? I've got some people here who want to say hello, and some others who want to meet you."

"Sure," said Albus. "Come on in." Truthfully, Albus didn't want to meet anyone, but he didn't want to be rude either.

Ron came in, followed by Jason Wood and his father, and two men Albus didn't know.

"Hey, Jason," said Albus, as he stood to greet them. "Mr. Wood, it's nice to see you both."

"I've told you before, Al, call me Oliver," said Oliver. Albus nodded.

"Ready for the big game, Al?" asked Jason.

"Sure," said Albus with a smile he didn't feel. "I am always ready to play."

"Well, Al, we came here to see the match, and someone wanted to meet you," said Oliver. "We actually ran into another person who wanted to meet you too. This is Jeremy Mullen, General Manager of Puddlemere United, who happens to be my boss, and this is Donald Morrow, General Manager of the Chudley Cannons."

Albus shook the hands of both men.

"It's an honor to meet you," said Donald. "I expect we'll see a wonderful match today. Twenty straight matches won, that's quite something."

"Are you here scouting?" asked Albus.

"Always," replied Donald with a laugh. "As is my friend here, I would assume."

"Of course," said Jeremy. "We're always looking for top talent. We actually need two Chasers rather desperately for next season."

"Al, we'll leave you to get ready," said Ron. "Good luck today."

Ron, Oliver, Jeremy, and Donald left, but Jason stayed for a moment.

"Hey, Al, I never got to see you at the memorial service," said Jason sympathetically. "I was sorry to hear about Sirius. I always liked him. I loved his stories."

"Thanks, Jason," said Albus. "It's been kind of tough, but everyone is handling it. I just really want to win this one for him."

"I'm sure you will," said Jason. "Good luck."

Jason left, and Albus closed his locker. He had to go see the team. It was almost time for the match to start, his last match.

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Blake as he sat on the bench in the team room with the rest of the Gryffindor team. They had just watched as Ron, Jason, and three men had gone into the boys' changing room to see Albus.

"Yes, I think it was," said Tommy. "That's Jeremy Mullen, General Manager of Puddlemere United. I wonder if he is here scouting?"

"Well, I know they need two Chasers," said Amanda.

"Maybe they are after Rose," said Hugo with a smile.

Rose laughed. "If they are, then they are out of luck," said Rose. "I'm going to work for the Ministry. I love to play quidditch, but I don't want to make it my career."

"Who was the other guy?" asked Joshua. "I know Jason and his Dad."

Before anyone could answer, the door opened and Ron, Oliver, and the other two men came out, followed a moment later by Jason. Oliver, Jason, and one of the men left, while Ron led the other man over to Rose and Hugo, who were seated next to each other.

"Hey, Rosie, Hugo, I want you to meet someone," said Ron. "This is Donald Morrow, General Manager of the Chudley Cannons. Donald, this is my daughter and son, and the world's greatest Chasers, Rose, and Hugo."

"World's greatest Chaser Hugo Weasley, that's me," said Hugo with a dramatic bow. "I would never dispute my father's claims."

"Dad," said Rose in a voice somewhere between embarrassment and annoyance. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Morrow."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Donald, shaking Hugo and Rose's hands. "Rose, your father mentioned you were engaged to Danny Finnigan. I remember you two made quite a team for Gryffindor these last few years. I was wondering, have you ever thought about playing professionally?"

"Thank you, and no," said Rose. "I am really not interested in playing professionally, and even if I were, it wouldn't fit in my plans. My fiancé and I are going to be married this fall after he starts Auror training, and I will hopefully be working at the Ministry."

"Pity," said Donald with a frown. "We need a Chaser and a Seeker next year. I'm afraid this will be another rebuilding year for us. Of course, we've been rebuilding for more than one hundred and thirty years."

"The Cannons will get it together next year," said Ron with a serious expression on his face as if he were discussing something the world depended on for survival. "I have a feeling this will be the year the Cannons win it all."

"You've been saying that since I was born, Dad," said Rose with a smirk.

"Well, eventually they have to win one," said Ron. "I mean eventually they have to. You can't lose forever."

"You would think so," said Hugo sarcastically.

Donald turned to Ron. "I thought Danny Finnigan had already started Auror training this past fall," said Donald.

"He had planned to, but he has been working security at Hogwarts this year," said Ron.

"Interesting," said Donald thoughtfully.

The door to the boy's changing room opened, and Albus came out.

"We better get to our seats," said Ron. "Good luck team." Ron left with Donald a moment later so Albus could talk to his team before the match.

Albus walked out in front of the team. "Well, this is it," said Albus. "I really wish I had a motivational speech to give you about this game. This game will put Gryffindor into the record books as the only House to win seven consecutive cups. For Rose and I this is our last match, and a chance to go undefeated in our careers." Albus paused. "Having said all that, there is something more important to play for today."

"What's that, Al?" asked Rose with a smile. She already knew what Albus was going to say, and she agreed completely.

"A lot has happened lately," said Albus with a sigh. "We all knew Sirius. I know he'll be watching us, and rooting for us today. Let's win this one for Sirius Black."

"For Sirius," said Rose, followed by the same response from the rest of the team.

They all stood up. Albus could see the determination in their eyes. "All right then, let's go get them," said Albus. They all cheered, grabbed their brooms, and headed for the pitch.

Beside the pitch, four people stood. Carly, Danny, Lily, and Colleen were waiting for their significant others. They wanted to wish them luck in the match. The Slytherin team had just emerged onto the pitch and taken off. They were flying around to the delight of the Slytherins in the crowd.

The vast majority of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were rooting for Gryffindor. No one much liked the Slytherin team. They were so annoying with the smug way they won their matches, that no one wanted to root for them, even though Gryffindor had beaten them just as badly. Gryffindor at least was classy when they beat you.

Carly was always nervous before matches. She knew there was no reason to be, but she always worried about Albus. Carly figured it was because she had spent too much time sitting beside a hospital bed hoping Albus would be all right.

"They should be out any minute," said Danny with a smile.

"You don't think they forgot we want to wish them luck, do you?" asked Colleen.

"Not a chance," said Carly with a laugh. "Don't worry, Hugo wouldn't want to play without a good luck kiss."

Colleen blushed. "Well, we didn't before the last match, I felt a little funny having the whole school see us kissing," said Colleen biting her lower lip. "I mean, everyone is watching us, aren't they?"

"Pretty much," said Carly with a grin. "The whole school was watching when Albus kissed me at the Halloween Dance first year. Trust me, you won't even know anyone is watching."

"Don't be embarrassed," said Danny with a laugh. "For the last three years, Rose and I shared a good luck kiss in front of the whole school on our brooms just before the match started. Trust me that would have been far more embarrassing, if I cared about such things. Fortunately, I didn't."

"Yes, I didn't see you complaining about it," said Carly with a laugh.

"I certainly was not," said Danny with a grin.

"Personally, I don't care who sees Tommy kissing me," said Lily, in a voice of complete conviction, a grin crossing her lips.

"Why is that?" asked Colleen.

"I know almost every girl in the stands is jealous of me," said Lily with a grin. They all laughed.

"Did you hear that some of the Slytherin students are saying they saw Sirius's ghost at the pitch last night?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I heard that," said Carly. "I wonder what gave them that idea."

"You never know," said Lily. "Maybe he was looking out for the team."

Danny got the impression Lily knew something, but before he could ask, they saw the door of the team room open. They watched as the Gryffindor team, led by Albus carrying his father's Firebolt emerged, to thunderous applause from the stands. Amanda, Blake, and Joshua headed for the center of the pitch, while the remaining quartet headed to the side of the pitch.

"Are you ready for the game, Al?" asked Carly as he walked up to her and she put her arms around his neck.

"I think so," said Albus with a smile. "I remember the first snitch I caught over this pitch. Do you remember it, love?"

Carly laughed. "Of course I do," said Carly with a smile. "It was the first gift you ever gave me. I still have it." She could tell Albus didn't seem as excited as he usually was before a match. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm fine," said Albus with a shrug. "I just feel like something I've loved so much is coming to an end. I wish it didn't have to. I guess it's time for me to make one last stand on the pitch, and then I'll be turning the reigns over to someone else."

"All good things must come to an end, Al," said Carly with a sympathetic smile. She discretely took one of his hands that was resting on her hip, and moved it to her stomach. "And when some things end, then other good things can take their place."

Albus smiled, as he felt the growing bump on Carly's stomach. "You know, you are absolutely right, but then I shouldn't be surprised, you always are," said Albus. He leaned in and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

"Here, take this," said Carly when they broke apart. She removed her necklace, and fastened it around his neck. "For luck."

Albus could see the worry in here eyes. He knew there was no reason for it, it was just a quidditch match, but he knew how much Carly always worried about him.

"I promise, I'll be fine," said Albus with a smile. He could see in her eyes how his just saying that made her feel so much better.

Albus turned to his three teammates, who were all still engaged in rather intense kisses. Unfortunately, the time had come.

"I really hate to break this up, but I think they will want to start soon," said Albus with a laugh. "I don't think you can snog and fly at the same time."

Rose, Hugo, and Tommy tore themselves away from Danny, Colleen, and Lily, and followed Albus onto the pitch. Danny, Colleen, and Lily headed up to the stands.

Up in the top row of the stands, Harry was sitting between Ron and Neville. Harry was really glad for something fun to do. Everything had been so tense and unhappy the last several weeks that he thought this was just what they needed. All the Weasleys had come to see Albus and Rose's last match. George and Teddy were seated in front of Harry.

"So, what do you think Hugo has planned?" asked George. "Being Al and Rose's last match, I'm sure he will want it to be spectacular."

"Not to mention, he'll want to pull off a good one for Sirius," said Teddy.

"I don't know that he got to set up a prank," said Neville. "The rumor is some of the Slytherin seventh years were sneaking down to the pitch last night to make sure Hugo couldn't set anything up. I of course, did my due diligence as a Hogwarts Professor and came down to the pitch to make sure no one was here past curfew."

"What time were you here?" asked Harry curiously.

"About eleven o'clock," said Neville. "I didn't want to run into Hugo while he was preparing a prank, or I would have come later." They all laughed.

"I heard the rumor around Slytherin House is that they did come down, later than that, but were run off by the Ghost of Sirius Black," said Harry. "I'm not sure what to make of that. What do you think happened Ron?"

"Who knows," said Ron innocently. "They were probably spooked by an owl or something." Ron wanted to change the subject. "Harry, do you think Al has any interest in playing Quidditch professionally?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "He loves to play, even more than I did, if you can imagine that, but I don't know that he wants that life. I think he's pretty set on teaching, but I'm not sure he's ever thought about playing professionally. Why do you ask?"

"Do you see those two men in the first row," said Ron, pointing down to the first row in front of them. "One of them is sitting next to Oliver and Jason Wood, and the other one down at the other end of the bench?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Who are they?"

"The one sitting with Jason and Oliver is Jeremy Mullen, the General Manager of Puddlemere United," said Ron. "The other is Donald Morrow, General Manager of the Chudley Cannons. I think if Rose had said she was interested, he might have offered her a contract before the match. She said she wasn't interested though. I know they also need a Seeker. Wait a minute, is that who I think it is sitting next to Jeremy Mullen?"

Harry looked at the man sitting next to Jeremy. "Yeah, it is," said Harry. "Marcus Flint, I haven't seen the git in years."

"Well, that's suspicious," said Ron. "I wonder if the fix is in for the Flint brothers. Anyway, do you think if Albus got an offer, he would take it?"

"Possibly," said Harry. "Like I said, I don't know that he wants that life, or has even thought about it. Do you think the Cannons might be interested in him?"

"You never know, Morrow might just be here for the game, though he made a point of asking to meet Al and Rose," said Ron. "Jeremy Mullen also wanted to meet Al, but according to him they are in need of two Chasers, not a Seeker. The Cannons do need a Seeker though."

"Well, Mullen must be here to check out the Flint brothers," said Harry. "They have been on the Slytherin team since they were second years. They are very good, and make a great team. They must be a bit tired of losing to Gryffindor by now, maybe they'll do better in the pros."

"That's an understatement," said Ron proudly. "After six years of losing to Al and Rose, they want to win this match in the worst way. I think this is going to be quite a fight. You could be right about Mullen. He could be looking at the Flint brothers. Rose is much better than either of them, but I'm not surprised Puddlemere would want the twins if they have to fill two spots."

Out over the pitch, Albus had so many thoughts going through his mind. He always loved to play, and he loved to win, but this was different, there was a lot more at stake for both he and Rose. This was a chance to set a record no one could break. Albus hated to admit it, but he did enjoy the glory that came with being a quidditch star, just a little bit. He always kept it in perspective though. There were far more important and far better things in life than quidditch, as Carly had reminded him.

Ginny hovered between Rose and Zachary Flint. Ginny was preparing to release the quaffle, and trying to ignore Flint's attempts to rattle Rose.

"Well, Weasley, ready to lose?" asked Zachary Flint with an evil gleam in his eye. "I happen to know you will."

"Hasn't happened in the last twenty matches, why would it start now?" asked Rose confidently. "I didn't know you were a Seer."

"I'm not a Seer, I just know a bunch of losers when I see them," said Zachary. "Trust me, you won't be winning this one."

"I guess we'll see," said Rose, unshaken by his insult. She really didn't care what he had to say, he was just trying to get her off her game, and that wouldn't work.

Ginny released the quaffle and the match began. Rose grabbed the quaffle first, and she, Hugo, and Blake raced up the pitch. Rose easily avoided a bludger, and passed the quaffle to Blake when Xavier tried to cut her off. Hugo faked left and put the quaffle through the right hoop for the first goal of the game. It took only a moment for Hugo's handiwork to show itself.

As soon as the quaffle passed through the hoop, two things happened at the same time.

First, fireworks sprang up from the top of the Gryffindor and Slytherin goal posts, one, red, one gold, and one black from each end of the pitch. They all exploded together over the pitch, forming the Gryffindor crest, though it was altered from the normal Gryffindor crest. A large black dog had replaced the lion in honor of Sirius.

Second, large gold letters flashed across the grass. It said, _GRYFFINDOR SCORES!_ They were soon replaced by a different message, _SEVEN YEARS UNDEFEATED!_

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered loudly, as Zachary grabbed the quaffle and headed up the pitch toward Joshua with Xavier beside him. Neither was terribly happy with fireworks or the words running across the grass.

Rose made a bid to steal the quaffle, but she was nearly knocked off her broom by a bludger. Zachary faked a shot at the middle hoop, and then passed to Xavier who scored on the right side hoop. It was then they realized Hugo had really outdone himself.

Every Slytherin student in the stands suddenly grew black fur and their clothing changed colors, to red and gold. The fur lasted about thirty seconds, just long enough for them to begin to panic, and then it all fell out and their clothes returned to their normal colors, leaving them back to normal, sitting or standing in a pile of black fur.

"They really outdid themselves," said Ron with a laugh.

"They?" asked Harry. Suddenly he remembered that Lily had borrowed his Invisibility Cloak the previous night. He hadn't even thought about why.

"Did I say they?" asked Ron innocently.

"Why do I think you know a lot more than you are letting on?" asked Harry with a grin. "I think you have a secret."

"I swear, I know nothing about anything," said Ron innocently.

Harry laughed. "Well, I know a lot of people who would agree with you on that," said Harry. "Your sister chiefly among them."

"You're hysterical," said Ron, but he began to laugh, because it was awfully funny. "I really know nothing about it."

"Well, I think your son has corrupted my sweet, innocent little princess," said Harry sarcastically. Harry laughed. "Though I think it's quite possible that Peter Skeeter might disagree with my characterization of Lily."

"Actually, I think the black fur was her idea," said Ron.

Over the pitch, the game continued. The fireworks, messages in the grass, color changing robes, and growing and falling out fur was continuing as well.

Neither side was gaining much of an advantage. The score was now tied 80-80. Quidditch often seemed like a game played between two seekers, but since scores are cumulative, across multiple matches, often times, a Seeker's one hundred and fifty points was necessary to close a large gap in the overall standings. In this case however, going into the final match in a tie, unless one team took a substantial lead, the Seeker would decide it. It was one of the nuances of quidditch.

Albus knew all this as he waited above the pitch looking for the Golden Snitch. He knew it would be the last one he would catch on this pitch. Albus sat upon his broom, searching above and below for the snitch, as the score continued to rise. It had stayed close, but Gryffindor had finally taken an advantage, and now lead, 160-140. Then, as Albus continued to search, things began to go bad for Gryffindor in a hurry.

A bludger hit Blake, breaking his arm. He couldn't fly and handle the quaffle with one arm, so he had to land. Madam Jennings tried to get him to go to the Hospital Wing, but he refused to leave while the match was going on.

If not for the fact that Rose and Hugo were such good Chasers they would have been in real trouble. As it was, they managed to hold their own, but Slytherin did manage to close the gap, finally tying the score, 180-180.

Things got worse when Tommy went after a bludger and one of the Slytherin Beaters swung wildly at it, hitting Tommy in the side of the head with his bat. Ginny couldn't call a foul, as it certainly appeared to have been an accident, but the reaction of the crowd certainly suggested they felt differently. Tommy wasn't knocked out, but he was hurt.

As Tommy maneuvered his broom down toward where Blake was having his arm tended to by Madam Jennings, Lily ran down from the stands to make sure Tommy was all right.

Down two players, things began to get worse for Gryffindor. The score was now 220-200, with Slytherin in the lead.

Albus was desperate to find the snitch. He knew they couldn't hold off Slytherin down a Chaser and a Beater, not for long anyway. The snitch however, was nowhere to be seen.

Rose and Hugo managed to score two quick goals to tie the score 220-220. Zachary and Xavier headed down the pitch passing the quaffle back and fourth. One of the Slytherin Beater's was right behind them. Just as the three of them got near Joshua, the Slytherin Beater sent a bludger at the goal. Not only did they score the goal, but also the bludger hit Joshua in the side. He barely managed to land his broom, but he hit the ground hard, and was knocked unconscious.

Albus thought it was more than a little suspicious that two players were hit with bludgers and a third hit with a bat going after a bludger. Players do get hit with bludgers, but in twenty matches, Gryffindor had never lost more than one player during a match to an injury like that. Albus was sure something was going on. He knew the Slytherins wanted this win badly, but would they have cheated to do it? Even if they wanted to, how could they have?

Amanda moved in to play Keeper, though she had never done so before, after two goals were scored, that she wasn't even close to stopping, she went back to playing Beater, as she could at least be of some use there. It was all Hugo, Rose, and Amanda could do to slow down Zachary and Xavier, as they slowly built a lead.

The score was 270-230, when Albus finally caught sight of the snitch. It was hovering near the base of the Gryffindor goal. Albus dove immediately, but the snitch seemed to almost know he was coming, and started heading down the pitch. Albus adjusted his course to follow, diving fast. The Slytherin Seeker had seen it also, and flew toward the snitch as well.

The snitch managed to avoid both Seekers, and now they chased it side by side with Albus on the left, each with an arm outstretched. The Slytherin Seeker kept moving sideways, crashing into Albus, but Albus's superior flying skills, kept him on the broom and moving closer to the snitch. Suddenly, the snitch banked hard to the right toward the stands. Albus and the Slytherin seeker turned hard to the right, but the Slytherin's broom was not as quick to react as the Firebolt. He crashed hard into Albus, and almost fell off his broom in the process.

Albus felt himself falling, but managed to keep one hand on his broom, which started to descend slowly. It took a minute, but Albus hoisted himself back onto the broom, and took off after the Slytherin Seeker who had somehow managed to stay on his broom. Then suddenly, Albus realized, he had lost the snitch. Fortunately, the Slytherin Seeker had as well.

Both Seekers flew high over the pitch again to get a better look. Rose and Hugo had managed to score a few goals, but Slytherin had been on the attack. The score was now 340-260. Albus knew he had to find the snitch fast. He was looking for the snitch so intently, that he didn't see the bludger coming right at him. Rose however did.

"Lookout, Al," called Rose, as she shot towards him on her broom. She had just passed the quaffle to Hugo who was heading down the pitch trying to score.

Albus didn't hear Rose yell, but suddenly he saw her approach, and the bludger catch her right in the side.

Albus grabbed a hold of Rose, steadying her on her broom. "Are you all right?" asked Albus concernedly. He could see from the look on her face she was in pain.

"Not really," said Rose. "I think I broke some ribs. I've never seen so many bludger hits in a match, and all against one team. Do you think they've been tampered with?"

"Possibly," said Albus. "I was thinking the same thing. I wouldn't put it past the Flint brothers. Are you all right to continue? If you aren't, land it's not worth it."

They heard the clang that signaled a goal, and saw that Hugo had made the score 340-270. They were still in the game.

"No, I'll be all right," said Rose. "Just catch that damn snitch."

"Yes sir," said Albus sarcastically.

Rose gave him an annoyed look, then shot away on her broom to help Hugo.

Albus continued to look for the snitch. It wasn't the first time one had been particularly elusive, but normally Gryffindor wasn't trailing by seventy points.

Three more Slithering goals gave them a 370-270 lead. Albus was getting desperate. It was all Rose, Hugo and Amanda could do to keep the Slytherins from scoring at will. Albus could tell from how Rose was flying, she was in pain.

Albus knew something was very wrong. The snitch was never this elusive. Professional quidditch matches had been known to go on for many hours, or in rare cases even days, but Albus knew the snitches for Hogwarts were made to prevent games from going on so long. They had already been playing for nearly three hours. That was at least an hour longer than the longest match Albus ever played in.

As Albus continued to look for the snitch, he suddenly saw a bludger heading right towards him. He shot out of the way, and the bludger came back around at him again. This was not normal for a bludger. They didn't follow people like that unless they had been enchanted to do so.

Albus shot away from the bludger on his broom, and toward his mother. As he passed he called out to her. "I think the bludgers and snitch have been tampered with," yelled Albus.

Ginny heard him, and had to admit she had been having the same thought, but without any proof of tampering, she couldn't stop the match. She ducked as the bludger following Albus passed her, and fought the urge to draw her wand and blast it out of the sky.

Albus was weaving to avoid the bludger. Finally, he decided if the Slytherins had enchanted the bludgers, then he would use that against them. Albus was flying just above the grass, and angled upwards, right at the Slytherin Keeper. Albus was going as fast as he could, and the bludger was now just keeping up with him. He pulled up hard, just before he reached the Slytherin Keeper, who didn't even see Albus coming. The bludger hit the Slytherin Keeper in the side, and he had to land clutching his side. At least now, the odds were a little more even.

Albus flew above the pitch again, trying to find the snitch, as the score slowly rose. Gryffindor was still down three players, but with no Keepers in the game, both sides were scoring. The score was now 480-400. Rose, Hugo, and Amanda were keeping the score close enough, but Albus knew he still had to find the snitch.

Suddenly, Albus realized why he had been unable to find the snitch. He saw the faintest hint of gold, behind the base of the Slytherin goal, and then it was gone. The snitch was hiding there. Albus had seen it last time near the base of the Gryffindor goal. As soon as Albus took off towards it, he saw the Slytherin Seeker do the same. Albus thought it was odd that the Slytherin Seeker had seen it at exactly the same time. It occurred to Albus, he might have known where it was all the time.

Albus was faster, and reached it first, but as soon as Albus grabbed for it, it sped off toward the other end of the pitch, gaining altitude as it went. Albus was right behind it, and the Slytherin Seeker slammed his broom into him, trying to knock him off. Albus held tight, and slammed right back. The Slytherin Seeker was not as good on a broom as Albus. He fell from his broom.

For a split second, Albus was ready to go after the snitch, but he couldn't. He pulled up, drew his wand and pointed it at the Slytherin Seeker.

"Arresto Momentum," said Albus. The spell hit the Slytherin Seeker, and he landed with a thud, but was unhurt.

Albus took off after the snitch again. It had moved closer to the ground now. It was still heading for the other end of the pitch. Albus was flying at top speed, and inching closer to the snitch, but he was running out of room, as he got closer to the end of the pitch. Albus inched forward on his broom and lunged for the snitch. As Albus's fingers closed around it, he lost his balance and began to fall. He wasn't far from the ground, but he knew at the speed he was going, this was going to hurt.

Albus crashed into the ground, and rolled over several times before he slid to a stop.

Everyone in the stands was holding their breath, but none more so than Carly. She was sitting with James and Lucy. James put his arms around her.

"I'm sure he's fine," said James reassuringly.

"He is, I know it," said Carly nervously. "I just hate to see him get hurt." She really was sure he was all right. He had promised, after all.

"Look," said Lucy.

They watched as Albus slowly raised his hand, containing the golden snitch. The crowd erupted in thunderous applause, as they realized Gryffindor had won, 550-500.

Down on the pitch, Rose, and Hugo landed and went to Albus, as did Tommy, Lily, and Blake who had been watching from the edge of the pitch. Joshua had already been taken to the Hospital Wing since he was unconscious.

"Oh, damn, that hurts," moaned Albus, just as they reached him. Lily and Rose knelt down beside him. Albus was sure he had a broken arm, leg, and several ribs. He almost wished he had been knocked unconscious.

Lily was about to heal him, when Rose stopped her.

"You can't, not here," said Rose. "We know what happened last time you were seen."

"Does it really matter?" asked Lily in exasperation. "Everyone knows anyway. Al is obviously in a lot of pain."

Lily was about to continue to protest, but Albus stopped her. "Lily is right, Rose," said Albus as he winced in pain. "I feel like I've been trampled by a hippogriff, and I'm pretty sure I have some broken ribs. Lily, just heal me now. Then you can heal Rose too. No point in either of us suffering any longer than we have to. Besides, I for one would really like to avoid the Hospital Wing this time."

"All right, Al," said Lily with a triumphant smile.

"By the way," said Albus. "Did we win?"

"Yes, we did," said Hugo with a laugh.

"Good, I lost track of the goals being scored for a bit, I wasn't sure," said Albus with a smile.

Lily placed her hands on Albus's chest and concentrated on healing him. A moment later, there was a flash of light. It staggered everyone who was standing. Lily moved around to Rose, and healed her as well. When Albus stood up, the crowd went wild.

"We should probably take a victory lap," said Hugo.

"Not without me," said a voice. They turned to see Joshua coming toward them. Last they had seen Joshua, Madam Jennings had been taking him back to the Hospital Wing unconscious.

"Are you all right?" asked Tommy.

"I'm all right, but if we are going to take a victory lap, we better get to it," said Joshua looking over his shoulder. "Any second Madam Jennings is going to realize I left, and get through the locking charm I put on the Hospital Wing door."

The team mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground, while Lily went back up to her seat to watch the victory lap. It turned into a number of laps.

Rose and Albus were next to each other as they flew around the pitch to thunderous applause from three quarters of the crowd.

"Well, Al, how does it feel to have played your last game?" asked Rose.

"I'm going to miss it," said Albus. Albus smiled. "But, there are more important things in life than playing quidditch."

Albus sat in front of his locker. As this was his last game, he had his rucksack full of his quidditch robes. He removed the picture of Carly he had on the inside of the door, and placed it in his rucksack. Albus closed his now empty locker for the last time, and sat on the bench. Everyone else was already gone, either to the Hospital Wing, or to the Gryffindor Common Room for a huge party that was likely to last well into the next day, and possibly night. This is of course, why quidditch was played on Saturdays instead of Sundays.

Carly had said she would wait for him, but he had told her to go join the party. He wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Albus knew Carly was right, there were other things, far more important ahead, but Albus felt like he needed a few minutes to say goodbye to his quidditch career. In a way it was like losing a friend. Three times a year, he could always count on it to be there, but not anymore.

Before they had even gotten to the team room, Ginny had announced that she had examined the bludgers and found that they had been tampered with so that they would go after Gryffindor players. The snitch too had been tampered with so it would hide, rather than to fly around, as it was supposed to. The Slytherin team knew exactly where the snitch was, but they wanted to really embarrass Gryffindor. If they had been a little less greedy, they might have won. The entire Slytherin team was to receive one month's detention and the non-seventh year students were going to be suspended for the first game of the next year. If Ginny could have done something else to the seventh years she would have, but there was really nothing else to be done.

Hugo was given two weeks detention, but he wasn't at all upset about it. Albus was pretty sure Hugo could manage to get his detention reduced to one week if he told his mother how he had managed to make all the Slytherins grow fur, and their robes change color. Albus could tell that his aunt, though she tried to hide it, was rather impressed with that bit of magic.

Albus held the snitch he had caught to win the game in his hand. He remembered the first snitch he ever caught at tryouts back in first year. Albus had given that one to Carly. He had other plans for this one though.

Albus heard a knock on the door, and it opened a few inches.

"Can I come in, Al?" called Harry.

"Sure, Dad," said Albus. "Come on in."

Harry pushed open the door and took a seat next to Albus on the bench. "Hell of a match, Al," said Harry with a smile. "I don't know how you managed to do it against enchanted bludgers and an enchanted snitch. Slytherin should have won this easily."

"Well, I guess I got to go out with a bang," said Albus with a weak smile. "I really am going to miss this."

"I know," said Harry sympathetically. "I never got to play all seven of my years. Fourth year quidditch was canceled for the Triwizard Tournament, fifth year, I was banned from playing after the first match, and I didn't come for my seventh year. None of us who came back for our last year a year late got to play that year, it wouldn't have been fair."

"I really can't complain," said Albus with a sigh. "It has been a lot of fun."

"Before you hear it elsewhere, the Flint brothers were just offered contracts to play for Puddlemere United," said Harry.

Albus was more than a little shocked. "Even after they cheated?" asked Albus incredulously. "I can't believe Jason would be part of that."

"He isn't happy," said Harry. "Jeremy Mullen wants players who will do anything to win, and I know Oliver well enough to know that he is just as dedicated to winning. I'm a little surprised though, I know Oliver doesn't like their father, Marcus, at all."

Albus laughed. "Well, good luck to the lot of them," said Albus. "I've got far more important things to look forward to. I just feel bad for Jason."

"Come on, we better get up to the party," said Harry. "It's been moved to the Room of Requirement. Apparently, a lot of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs want to join in the celebration, and the Gryffindor Common Room isn't big enough."

They stood up, and Albus slung his rucksack over his shoulder and picked up his father's Firebolt. "Hey, Dad, before we go, I have something for you," said Albus. He held out the snitch to his father.

"You should keep that, Al," said Harry. "That's quite a special thing. You already gave me one a long time ago, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but that was a long time ago," said Albus with a smile. "Who would know we would win six more cups then? I wouldn't have caught so many snitches, and we wouldn't have won all those cups, without your Firebolt. I want you to have it."

Harry took the small golden ball from Albus. It's wings beat softly in his hand. "Thanks, Al," said Harry appreciatively. "It means a lot."

Harry and Albus walked up toward the castle. There were a lot of people around, as the match hadn't been over long and many of the spectators were hanging around, enjoying the afternoon. Albus spotted the Flint brothers, standing with their father, Oliver Wood, and Jeremy Mullen.

"Hey, Dad," said Albus. "Wait here for a moment, I have to go do something."

"What do you have to do, Al?" asked Harry suspiciously. Harry had a feeling Albus was up to something.

"Just watch," said Albus with a sly grin. Albus handed his father the Firebolt.

Albus headed over to where the Flints were. "Hello," said Albus, as he walked up to them. "Zachary, Xavier, I hear congratulations are in order." Albus held his hand out to shake their hands. "Tough luck about the match today. I guess maybe you should have enchanted the quaffle too. That's how it goes sometimes I guess." Albus wore a grin from ear to ear.

"Thanks," said Zachary, the loathing in his voice so thick it was hanging in the air like fog. He shook Albus's hand, but it was obvious he didn't want to.

Xavier also shook Albus's hand, a look of utter contempt on his face. He said nothing. Albus was sure if he had said anything, it would have been something not said in civilized conversation.

"Good luck with Puddlemere United," said Albus. "Mr. Flint, you must be…very proud." Albus of course smiled as he said everything.

Mr. Flint said nothing, just stared at Albus coldly.

"See you later, Oliver," said Albus. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Mullen."

Albus turned and headed back to where his father stood, trying to hide the grin on his face. Albus didn't turn back around to look at the Flints.

"Is smoke rising from their ears yet?" asked Albus with a smile.

"They are staring daggers at you, Al," said Harry. "That was beautifully done."

"Thank you," said Albus, his grin broadening. "I figured they deserve it after what they pulled today. Come on, let's get to that party."

Albus and Harry continued up toward the castle, leaving all thoughts of the Flints behind. As they approached the steps of the castle, they saw two people talking by the side of the stairs. It was Danny and Donald Morrow. They turned to Harry and Albus when they saw them.

"Albus," said Donald. "Could I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Sure," said Albus curiously, and he went over to Donald. Danny left them, and walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Is everything all right, Danny?" asked Harry. He noticed that Danny looked a little bit like he was in shock.

"I've been offered a spot on next year's Chudley Cannons roster," said Danny. "Starting Chaser. I can't believe it."

"Wow," said Harry, in surprise. "That's really great, Danny. Why now, you haven't played since last year?"

"Apparently, they were interested in me last year, but didn't have a spot on the roster for me," said Danny, a little bit of excitement creeping into his voice. "They had heard I had applied to Auror training. It wasn't until today, when Rose told them she wasn't interested and I was starting Auror training this fall, that they realized I wasn't in Auror training now."

"This is really wonderful, Danny," said Harry. "Have you told anyone yet? I assume you are going to take it."

"I just found out, I haven't told anyone," said Danny. "I really don't know what I am going to do. I haven't told anyone this, but ever since Albania, I just don't know that I want to spend my life catching Dark Wizards. I mean, I did, but I just don't know if I really want to now. It isn't how it sounds in the stories, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," said Harry. He knew exactly what Danny meant. "I told you and James that when I told you all those Auror stories. It's a hard life. I would have continued, but I'm really glad I became a teacher. It's a lot more rewarding than catching Dark Wizards all the time…well, most of the time. I think James is really suited to being an Auror, but it isn't for everybody. So, are you going to play for the Cannons?"

"I need to talk it over with Rose first," said Danny as a smile crept across his face. "But, yeah, I think I am. I told him I would let him know in a few days."

A moment later, Albus returned to them, a similar look of shock on his face to Danny's a few moments earlier.

"The Cannons want me to be their new Seeker," said Albus. "I don't believe it."

"That's great," said Danny with a grin. "I think I'm going to be their new Chaser." Danny noticed Albus didn't seem excited. "What's wrong Al?"

"I don't know if I can," said Albus with a sigh. "I mean…by the time next season is half over, I'm going to have certain responsibilities." He didn't want to say what in public, but they both knew what he was referring to. "I'm not sure I even want to."

"I thought you loved playing quidditch," said Danny.

"I do, but I never expected to get an offer," said Albus. "I mean, I never really thought about playing professionally."

"Well, it sounds like you have a lot to think about, Al," said Harry. "When do you have to make a decision?"

"They can't officially give me a contract until the Triwizard Tournament is over," said Albus. "They are worried I'll get hurt in the final task. They don't need to know until the first week in July, so I have some time to think about it." Something occurred to Albus. "Let's not tell Uncle Ron…it will kill him if I turn it down."

A/N: "Verusium," as you might have guessed is something I made up. "Verus" means "real" in Latin, if the online translator I used was correct. So it makes your Patronus look real. Sorry, it was the best I could come up with. :-)


	77. The Last Malfoy

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 77 – The Last Malfoy

The news of Danny being offered a contract with the Chudley Cannons spread through the school like wildfire. It seemed like no one outside of Slytherin House cared that the Flints had received contracts. For that matter, most of the Slytherins didn't care. A number of the Slytherin students expressed disappointment in their own team for cheating and had attended the Gryffindor victory celebration in the Room of Requirement.

Rose was ecstatic for so many reasons, not the least of which being that she had always worried about Danny being an Auror, it was after all, quite dangerous. She of course had never voiced this. Considering her own aversion to people worrying about her, she had always kept her feelings on that quiet. She was happy not to have to worry about that anymore.

Danny had of course already promised Ron season tickets, and Ron was telling everyone he knew, that his son in law to be was going to play for the Cannons. Ron was sure that the Cannons would finally win that elusive championship at long last.

Danny had been a little worried that James was going to be upset that he wasn't going to Auror training with him, but James was his best friend, and was very happy for Danny.

Harry and Danny had kept Albus's contract offer a secret. Albus wanted to think about it for a few days before he talked to Carly about it. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to do it or not. It really wasn't a decision he could make on his own. At least he didn't think it was.

It was Wednesday evening, just before ten o'clock, the quidditch match had been the previous weekend. Albus was lying on the couch in his dorm in front of the fire, with Carly curled up in his arms. After class they had spent most of the afternoon, and into the evening studying for N.E.W.T.s, and they decided they had earned a break. Albus had just got finished telling Carly about the offer from the Cannons. Now he was just waiting for Carly to tell him what she thought.

"You're awfully quiet," said Albus. He was a little worried she wasn't going to like the idea. Of course, he wasn't sure he did either. "What do you think?"

Carly lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. Her expression was unreadable, and Albus just wished she would say something as he stared back into her beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you want to do?" asked Carly softly.

Albus reached up and pushed a stray strand of red hair back behind her ear. "I don't know," said Albus with a sigh. "I was hoping you would help me decide. After all, it does affect both of us." Albus grinned. "All three of us."

Carly reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I don't know," said Carly seriously. "Girls are always hanging all over those professional quidditch players. They won't be able to resist a big strong handsome guy like you, with that messy black hair, those emerald eyes, and that wonderful smile." Carly finally let out the grin she had been holding in.

Albus laughed and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be serious?" asked Albus. He smiled. "They'll just have to live with rejection. There is only one woman in the whole world for me, and that's you. Trust me, no one else can compete."

Carly grinned. "Al, I can't tell you what to do," said Carly. "It's obviously an amazing opportunity. I know how much you love to play. I guess I'm wondering why you wouldn't take it. I mean, most people would be all over it in an instant."

"It's quite a commitment," said Albus with a sigh. "The season will be in full swing when you're due. I want to be there for you and Baby Al. I'll be away a lot if I'm playing. Honestly, I just don't like being away from you, from either of you." Albus kissed her softly.

Carly smiled. "Al, a lot of people have jobs that keep them away from their families," said Carly. "I've heard the stories how when Dad was an Auror, he was away a lot, but he was always around when you all needed him. It's not an impossible thing to do. Besides, you're always just an apparation away, it's not like you'll be fighting Dark Wizards. You will just be playing quidditch."

"I know how you worry when I play," said Albus giving her a look that told her not to bother argue. "I have managed to get hurt quite a few times. I'll be very happy if I never see the inside of a Hospital again. I don't want you to worry about me all the time."

"Come on, Al," said Carly with a sigh. "I do worry, and I can't help it. Ever since your first game when you got hurt badly, I always think of that. That's my problem. I've got to deal with that and let that go. That isn't a reason for you not to do it.

"Does that mean you think I should play for the Cannons?" asked Albus. He was hoping to get an actual opinion, which she hadn't given him yet.

"No, that means, you need to do what you want to do, what's right for you," said Carly. "This needs to be your decision, and I'll support it whatever it is. What will make you happy, Al?"

Albus sighed. This wasn't helping. "I feel like I'm being selfish if I make the decision based on what I want," said Albus. "I want to do what's right for us."

Carly smiled and shook her head. "Al, you are the most wonderful, loving, selfless person I know," said Carly. "You need to do what's right for you for a change. This is something you need to decide. I'll be happy with whatever you decide." Carly kissed him deeply for several moments, then pulled back and smiled.

Albus reached a hand down and placed it on Carly's stomach. "Baby Al, your Mum isn't making this easy for me," said Albus with a laugh. "I must admit it would be great to play. Even if I did it just for a year, then I could teach like I had planned. I guess I'll think about it. I have until the end of next month to decide, I don't need to decide now."

"Good," said Carly. "You think about it." Carly smiled suggestively. "In the meantime, why don't we go to bed?"

"Are you tired?" asked Albus, knowing the look in her eyes.

"Not exactly," said Carly with a playful grin.

Carly stood up, pulling Albus along with her. As soon as they stood, Albus pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. After they broke the kiss, Carly, led Albus toward the bed.

Suddenly, Albus screamed. Carly turned in time to see him hit the floor hard, writhing in pain, clutching his right wrist.

It was just after ten o'clock, and in the Headmistress's office, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had just finished having a meeting.

"So does that do it for next year's budget?" asked Harry sleepily. "It's not that I don't enjoy budget meetings, but…"

"Yes," said Hermione with a laugh. "You know, even I don't enjoy budget meetings. They are far too boring."

"Wonderful," said Ron. "I hate budgets. Too many damn numbers if you ask me. Nothing ever seems to add up right."

"You don't seem to have trouble with numbers when keeping score during quidditch," said Ginny with a laugh.

"Oh, lay off," said Ron with a chuckle. "I better practice counting for all those goals Danny will be scoring for the Cannons next year. I just can't wait. This is going to be wonderful. He'll take us to the championship, I know it."

They continued to talk and joke, like they used to do in their younger days, when they were at school. Harry really loved times like this. It was a nice break from the reality of life.

"Harry, did you finish dealing with Aberforth's estate?" asked Ginny.

Aberforth Dumbledore had no family. He had made Harry executor of his estate, and left everything to Hogwarts. Ariana Dumbledore's Portrait was now hanging in one of the hallways. They had attended the funeral a few days after Sirius's funeral.

"Yes, everything is all set," said Harry. "The only item I still have to deal with is a bet. Aberforth was holding money for a wager. I spoke to the Goblin who was one of the involved parties, and he was fine with my continuing to hold the money." Harry glanced at Ron. Harry knew all about Danny's bet, and was going to keep it quiet.

"What is Hogwarts supposed to do with a bar anyway?" asked Ron. "The school does own it now, right?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "I'm not sure what to do with it. We might want to sell it. Somehow I think Aberforth would have wanted us to use it for something though. I just don't know for what. Harry, Ginny, any ideas?"

Before Harry could answer, he got a searing pain in his scar. He clutched his forehead and fell to the floor.

In Basel, Switzerland, in the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Voldemort stood over the couple, as they sat on the couch, he was practically giddy with anticipation, it had been so long since he had inflicted suffering on anyone and after Lucius's numerous past failures, he was looking forward to watching him suffer.

Scorpius stood beside him wearing an ancient black cloak, pointing his wand at Lucius and Narcissa, an evil grin on his face. The fact that these were his grandparents meant no more to him than his mother had when he had killed her. He was actually looking forward to it.

"Well, Lucius, it appears you have done well," hissed Voldemort as he looked around at the living room. "I never pegged you for being a Ministry lapdog, but I guess it must pay well. Not too many jobs out there for a former Death Eater who has gone soft, are there?"

"He's just like my father," spat Scorpius, hatred dripping from every syllable. "He's a weak pathetic fool. Scum like him disgusts me."

"Scorpius, please," begged Narcissa. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to be this way. We love you."

"Shut up you worthless bitch," snarled Scorpius. He walked to the couch, and backhanded Narcissa across the face, drawing a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She looked shocked, but she shouldn't have been. "If you dare speak again without being spoken to, I'll cut your tongue out. When you are allowed to speak, you will address me as Lord Malfoy."

Voldemort laughed evilly. "All those years I wasted on pathetic fools like the two of you," said Voldemort grinning at Lucius and Narcissa. "Bellatrix was the only one of the whole lot of you worth anything. Scorpius here is worth twenty of Bellatrix. I just had to wait for the right Malfoy. You two should both be very proud."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Scorpius, bowing slightly toward his master.

"What do you want?" asked Lucius bravely. Lucius had no idea why Voldemort was here, since Voldemort seemed to have no interest in recruiting him.

"I want the location of the Serpent's Fang," hissed Voldemort. "I know Thornycroft Malfoy brought 'The Book of Slytherin' back to Hogwarts. He must have past down the knowledge of what became of the Serpent's Fang after Salazar Slytherins' death."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Lucius shaking his head. "Thornycroft Malfoy lived eight hundred years ago. I've never been told anything of this. As far as I know, 'The Book of Slytherin' is just a myth used to scare first years at Hogwarts."

Voldemort reached into his robes, and pulled out a green leather bound book. "Here is your myth," spat Voldemort. He threw the book on the floor in front of Lucius. "Thornycroft Malfoy must have passed down the information. He would not have let it die with him. He was a follower of Salazar Slytherin. He would not have wanted the Serpent's Fang lost. He would have known Slytherin's heirs would want the Serpent's Fang someday."

"If anyone in my family ever knew where this Serpent's Fang was, they never told me," said Lucius. "I can't help you. You'll just have to kill me."

"Let's not rush things," said Voldemort with an evil grin. "I assure you, there will be plenty of time for that later. Come here Lucius."

Lucius slowly stood and walked to where Voldemort stood. He already knew he was going to die. There was no question in his mind of that. The only thing he wondered was if he could possibly save his wife, and take his former master with him.

"I'm going to make this simple, Lucius," said Voldemort slowly as he put a hand on Lucius's shoulder. "You can tell me what I want to know, or you can watch Narcissa die."

"Crucio," said Scorpius. The spell burst fourth from his wand, hitting Narcissa, and she began to writhe in agony, sliding off the couch and onto the floor.

"Stop, please," begged Lucius. "I don't know. If I did, I would tell you. Please, don't hurt her anymore."

"I think you are lying," said Voldemort coldly, as he grabbed Lucius by the back of neck, forcing him to watch Narcissa suffer. "Scorpius will just keep torturing her until you decide to answer. I have no use for her, so it really isn't going to be a problem for me to kill her."

Lucius thought this would be his only chance. He reached under the back of his jumper, and as fast as he could, drew the emerald encrusted silver dagger, and went to stab Voldemort in the chest.

"Expelliarmus," yelled Scorpius, pointing his wand at Lucius. The dagger flew from his hand, landing on the floor a few feet away with a thud.

"Why, Lucius," said Voldemort with a smile, as he pushed him down onto the couch. "I may have underestimated you. I didn't think you had the gumption to try something like that." Voldemort turned to Scorpius. "Scorpius, please, continue with your work."

"My pleasure, my Lord," said Scorpius with a look of delight in his eyes. Scorpius continued to use the Cruciatus Curse on Narcissa. She writhed in pain on the floor. Lucius screamed and begged, but Voldemort pinned him magically to the couch, so he couldn't move and had to watch as his grandson slowly tortured her into madness.

After more than forty minutes of constant torture with the curse, Scorpius lifted the curse. Narcissa continued to twitch violently. The look in her eyes was one of complete and total emptiness.

Lucius continued to try to struggle, but he couldn't get free.

"Well, I guess I was wrong," said Voldemort with a sigh. "If you knew anything, you would have told me before poor Narcissa's mind was completely obliterated." Voldemort pointed his wand at Narcissa, and grinned. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green flash tore from Voldemort's wand, hitting Narcissa. Her violent twitching ceased instantly, as the life left her eyes.

"No," howled Lucius.

Scorpius picked up the dagger. He walked over to the couch, and grabbed Lucius by the throat pulling him to his feet.

"Not yet, Scorpius," said Voldemort.

Scorpius nodded and pushed Lucius back down onto the couch.

"I haven't forgotten how your loyalty to me waned so quickly when your son was in danger," hissed Voldemort. "Before you die, a gift…for all that you have done for me." Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucius. "Legilimens!"

Lucius screamed as his mind was filled with the image that, though he had never seen, had haunted his dreams for the last six years. He watched in horror as an eleven-year-old Scorpius plunged the emerald encrusted dagger into Draco's chest over, and over, and over again.

After what seemed to Lucius like hours, Voldemort finally stopped, leaving Lucius sobbing on the couch.

"Come now, Lucius," hissed Voldemort. "I thought you were stronger than that. Apparently, I was mistaken."

Voldemort nodded to Scorpius. Scorpius as he had earlier, grabbed Lucius by the throat and pulled him to his feet. Scorpius still held the dagger in his hand.

"I guess it's only fitting you die with the same dagger that killed your worthless son," said Scorpius, an evil grin of pleasure crossing his lips. He stuck the dagger into Lucius's chest, up to the hilt, and reveled as his grandfather's blood oozed over his hand.

A strangled gurgling noise escaped Lucius's mouth, as blood poured over his bottom lip. Scorpius pushed him, and he fell back onto the couch. He continued to gurgle, and Scorpius and Voldemort drank in his suffering.

Blood continued to pour from Lucius's mouth, as Voldemort leaned down so he was inches from his face. "I bet you wish you had never failed me now," said Voldemort with a laugh.

Voldemort grabbed the hilt of the dagger, and gave it a twist, just to inflict more pain on the dying man. Lucius never felt it, as life had left his body, before the sound of Voldemort's words had touched his ears.

As Voldemort pulled back, he withdrew the dagger from Lucius's lifeless body. Strangely, as he did, the hilt of the dagger seemed to break off from the blade.

"What is this?" asked Voldemort curiously. He looked at the broken hilt in his hand. It was not broken at all. There seemed to be a hidden compartment inside the dagger containing a small scroll. Voldemort pulled the scroll out of the hilt, and dropped the hilt to the floor. Voldemort was about to unroll the small scroll, when Scorpius stopped him.

"My Lord, I feel as though we are being watched," said Scorpius. "We aren't alone here." Scorpius looked around, but saw no one.

"Damn it," bellowed Voldemort. "Potter and his wretched brat are in my mind. I let my shields against him down. Here, take the scroll. Whatever is on it, I don't want him finding out about it. It will take me a moment to force them from my mind. You have done well Scorpius. You have earned the right to wear that cloak."

Voldemort began to concentrate, but then stopped, a grin spreading across his snakelike face. "I know you can hear me, Harry," said Voldemort gleefully. "You should have let me kill them all, Albus. They will suffer so much more now than they would have then. I am going to destroy you all." Voldemort began to laugh, and then slammed them out of his mind.

"Would someone nicely ask the hippogriff tap dancing on my head to stop," moaned Albus as he opened his eyes. He immediately knew he was in the Hospital Wing. It only took him a moment to remember what had happened.

"Lily," said Carly. "Can you see if you can help him?"

Carly was holding Al's hand. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. Albus could see the worry in her eyes. He hated seeing that.

"Of course," said Lily. She had been standing by the foot of Albus's cot. She came around the side of the cot and placed her hand on his head. There was a bright flash.

The pounding in Albus's head was suddenly gone. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. Carly was sitting beside him, and Lily still stood on the other side. Everyone seemed to be there. Albus was still in a bit of a fog. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew that was from what he had seen. Lily couldn't heal that.

"Thank heavens you are all right," said Ginny, as she came to the side of Albus's cot.

Albus suddenly realized his mother had come from the next cot over. He turned to look, and saw his father lying in the other bed.

"Dad," exclaimed Albus. "Is he all right?"

"Unconscious like you were," said Hermione. "Al, what happened? Your Dad clutched his scar, and then passed out. Was it a vision?"

Before Albus could answer, he heard a voice from the bed next to him.

"Yes, it was a vision," moaned Harry, as he sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked toward them blurry eyed. Harry had a hand on his forehead, rubbing his scar. "How long were we out?"

"Nearly two hours," said Neville.

As Ginny and some of the others checked on Harry, Rose and James each sat down on the edge of Albus's bed.

"Was it Voldemort?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Albus with a mirthless laugh. "Who else would it be?"

"Are you sure you are all right, Al?" asked Carly softly.

Albus smiled. "Yes, I'm fine," said Albus. He pulled Carly into a hug, and held her tight. She let out a breath she was holding. Albus gave her a kiss and she relaxed in his arms.

"What did you see, Al?" asked James.

Carly pulled away from Albus. Albus shook his head slowly. "It was just…look, I can't, I need a few minutes," said Albus.

"Of course," said Rose understandingly. Rose gave Albus a hug, and whispered in his ear. "Take your time, Al. Lord knows you deserve not to be hounded."

"Thanks," said Albus appreciatively.

"You must rest, Harry," said Ginny, trying to push him back down into bed. She was not succeeding, and she knew it was futile.

"Yeah, rest, mate," said Ron.

"No time," said Harry. "Voldemort just killed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He wanted to know the location of the Serpent's Fang. When Lucius didn't know, Voldemort killed both of them. Al, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Dad," said Albus. "I'm all right. I just need a few minutes."

Harry nodded.

Both sat for a couple of minutes, but then Albus decided he needed some answers. "Dad, what was that scroll Voldemort found in the hilt of the dagger?" asked Albus.

"I don't know, Al," said Harry shaking his head.

"What scroll?" asked Hermione.

"Everyone, why don't you give Al and I a minute," said Harry. "Why don't we meet up in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes, and we'll fill you all in. I want to talk to Al for a few minutes…make sure we both can understand what we saw."

Everyone left for the Room of Requirement, leaving Harry and Albus alone. It had taken a couple of minutes for Albus to convince Carly he was all right. They sat on opposite cots facing each other. For a few moments, both were quiet.

"Are you sure you are all right, Al?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Albus. "I could have gone my whole life without seeing that, though. I've never seen the Cruciatus Curse used for such a long period of time. That was…horrible."

"I know," said Harry with a sigh. "Let's not mention that part. That's how Neville's parents lost their minds."

Albus nodded. "What do you think was on the scroll?" asked Albus.

"It could have been anything," said Harry. "The dagger originally belonged to Lucius's great grandfather. His great grandfather was born hundreds of years after Thornycroft Malfoy would have died. There is no reason to believe the scroll has anything to do with Salazar Slytherin or the Serpent's Fang. It could have been a student's homework for all we know."

"You don't believe that any more than I do," said Albus. "Is it just me, or is it at suspicious that the dagger has been used several times without the hilt coming off, then suddenly, in the hands of Voldemort, it does?"

Harry hadn't thought of that. "You think it was revealed to him because he is the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"It would make sense," said Albus with a shrug. "Voldemort said it himself, Thornycroft Malfoy would not have wanted the information lost. He would have wanted Slytherin's heirs to be able to find the Serpent's Fang. The dagger knew Voldemort was the Heir of Slytherin, and revealed the scroll."

It was only conjecture, but somehow Harry was sure that was it exactly. "I think you're right, Al," said Harry. "It does make sense. Unfortunately, that leaves us right where we started. We need to find the Serpent's Fang. We should continue to research where the Founders might be buried, that's still our best lead. Aunt Hermione hasn't found anything yet though."

"At least we know what we are looking for," said Albus. "At least that's more to go on than a sword hardly anyone knows exists."

Albus sat there a minute, glad that Lily's healing power had removed the throbbing from his head, but he still couldn't say he felt well. What he had seen had made him sick. "Has it ever been this bad, Dad?" asked Albus. "We have been out nearly two hours."

"No," said Harry with a sigh. "Even Occlumency can't keep him out, he is just too powerful, but usually it's brief. The couple of visions we have had this year were like lightening, a hit and run. This time it went on and on."

"How was it Scorpius noticed before Voldemort did that we were there?" asked Albus. "I mean we were seeing everything through Voldemort's eyes, not Scorpius's."

"I'm not sure," said Harry thoughtfully. "The only thing I can think of is that Scorpius may have inherited his mother's abilities as a seer. It might make him more attuned to someone else's presence, or what other people are feeling. It's strange."

"What is?" asked Albus.

"Well, Mum said Rose could feel that Lily was being tortured when she was in the castle in Albania," said Harry. "Maybe she has some ability as a Seer."

"I guess it's possible," said Albus.

"You and Rose are very close," said Harry. "Please keep an eye on her. If she is beginning to show that she is a Seer, it could be important. As she has said, everything happens for a reason."

"I will, Dad," said Albus.

Albus felt like anytime his life took on some semblance of normalcy, it all came back to Voldemort. Just over two hours ago, he was talking about career choices and was about to make love to Carly, and here he was once again trying to interpret the actions of a madman hell bent on destroying everyone he cared about.

"This isn't fair," muttered Albus.

"You're right, Al," said Harry sympathetically. "None of you asked for any of this."

"And you did?" asked Albus bluntly.

Harry shook his head slowly. "No, I didn't," said Harry slowly. "But this was my burden it should never have been yours. I promise you, Al, I'm going to end this." Harry put his hand to his forehead. It was only now Albus realized his father was still in pain.

"Didn't you have Lily heal you?" asked Albus.

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "I told her to save her strength for you in case we had another vision. She wasn't too happy about it."

"Dad, why?" asked Albus in exasperation.

"It's fine, Al," said Harry. "Why don't you head up to the Room of Requirement while I get a potion from Madam Jennings. I also have to floo Kingsley about the Malfoys."

"All right," said Albus, standing slowly. He walked over to his father, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just make sure when you end this, you haven't let it tear you apart. And don't forget, you promised to let me be there. Don't you dare take him on without me there."

"Yes, sir," said Harry sarcastically. Albus didn't laugh.

Albus left Harry alone, and headed for the Room of Requirement.

Harry just sat for a few minutes. He knew Albus was right about what that scroll contained. Voldemort was a step closer to finding the Serpent's Fang. If Voldemort intended to use the sword to defeat him and gain control of the Sword of Souls, Harry couldn't let it happen. How to prevent it, was another matter entirely.

Harry pushed open the door of Kingsley's office in the Ministry of Magic. Harry was tired, as it was eight o'clock in the morning, and he had been up until nearly three o'clock that morning discussing the vision with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Hello, Harry," said Kingsley. Kingsley stood and came around the desk to meet him.

"Hello, Kingsley," said Harry as he shook Kingsley's hand. "I trust things were found as I expected they would be in Switzerland?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Kingsley with a sigh. "Hanna found the scene exactly as you described it. She said it was awful."

Harry sighed. There was always the chance the vision was a ruse by Voldemort. It wouldn't be the first time Voldemort forced Harry to experience a vision of something that wasn't real. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Did she bring back the dagger?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it's here, have a seat," said Kingsley.

Harry sat at the conference table, and Kingsley went to his desk, returning a moment later, with a piece of folded black cloth. He placed it on the table in front of Harry.

"He left this too," said Kingsley. Kingsley placed 'The Book of Slytherin' on the table, and then went around the table to sit across from Harry.

If Voldemort left 'The Book of Slytherin', then there couldn't be anything else important in it, Harry thought. Harry unfolded the black cloth, finding the blade and emerald encrusted hilt of the dagger. Both were still caked with Lucius's dried blood. He picked them up and looked at them for a moment. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the pieces of the dagger he held in his other hand.

"Scourgify," said Harry softly. The blood vanished from the dagger, leaving gleaming silver and sparkling emeralds behind.

Harry examined both pieces closely. There was no writing on either piece, or markings of any kind. Harry looked inside the hilt, where the scroll had been, but there too, was nothing.

"I don't see anything helpful here," said Harry. He had hoped to find something, though he really didn't know what.

"If you would like, we can take it down to the Department of Mysteries," said Kingsley. "Perhaps Anastasia Prince can give it a once over."

"I thought she was Director of Prophecies," said Harry. "How can she help us with this?"

"She is Director of Prophecies," said Kingsley. "She is also the foremost expert we have on enchanted objects. You said it opened when Voldemort was holding it, but had never done so before?"

"Yes," said Harry. "As far as I know it hadn't opened before. I believe it will only open to a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. It would be nice to know that for certain."

"We can head down right now," said Kingsley. "If I go with you, she will see you immediately. Just don't take the picture on her wall too personally."

"Yes, I heard about that," said Harry with a laugh. "She isn't my biggest fan."

"Before we go Harry, I wanted to ask you something," said Kingsley. "Do you have any idea why Voldemort and Scorpius killed Lucius and Narcissa? You said there was a scroll inside the hilt of the dagger, but not what you thought was on it."

"Voldemort is trying to find out where Salazar Slytherin is buried," said Harry. "He believes there is a weapon, a sword called the Serpent's Fang, buried with Slytherin. He believes with that sword, he can defeat me and take the Sword of Souls."

"Then he still wants the Sword of Souls?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, he does," said Harry. "It will be much better for all of us if I can find the Serpent's Fang before he does."

"Of that I have no doubt," said Kingsley with a sigh. "I have complete faith in you Harry. When the time comes, and we know it will, the entire Auror Department and the Order will be there for you. You have only to say the word."

"I appreciate that, Kingsley," said Harry.

"Is their anything else I can do?" asked Kingsley. "I feel like we are all sitting around, waiting for you and your family to do all the work."

"Does the Ministry know anything about where Salazar Slytherin was buried?" asked Harry. "I know all the rumors and theories that have been around for years, but I didn't know if there was something a little more concrete."

"Not to my knowledge," said Kingsley. "None of the Founders final resting places are known. It's a mystery lost to time I'm afraid."

Harry and Kingsley headed for the Department of Mysteries. Harry carried the two pieces of the dagger wrapped in the black cloth. When the lift opened onto level nine, Harry and Kingsley headed straight for the door. As they arrived, it opened, and out stepped Grant Foley, as if he knew they were on their way.

"Hello, Grant," said Kingsley with a laugh. "I still have no idea how you always know when someone is coming."

"Minister, Harry," said Grant with a smile. "We can't give away our secrets, now can we? What brings you down here?"

"Well, we need to see Anastasia," said Kingsley. "We have an object that may be enchanted, and we want her to take a look at it."

"Sure," said Grant. "I believe she is in her office. Harry, don't take her attitude personally. They call those of us who work in the Department of Mysteries, Unspeakables, but in Anastasia's case it should probably be Unforgivings. Come on, follow me."

Harry and Kingsley followed Grant to an office. The black lettering on the door read, _Anastasia Prince, Director of Prophecies_.

Grant knocked on the door, and Harry heard Anastasia, in the pleasant voice he had heard her use once on his last visit. "Come in," called Anastasia.

Grant opened the door, with Kingsley right behind him. Harry hung back a bit. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing her again.

"Hello, Grant," said Anastasia with a smile. "Minister, this is a surprise. What can I do for…" She stopped, and her voice turned venomous. "Potter. What are you doing here?" She spat the words out as if they were a bad taste in her mouth.

"Come now, Anastasia," said Kingsley. "We must let go of the past."

"That is easy for you to say, Minister," said Anastasia. "I still have people sifting through the remains of the prophecies he and his friends broke. The room is still a complete mess twenty-five years after his first visit. Do you have any idea how difficult, or should I say near impossible it has been to get the prophecies that can be recovered from the people who witnessed them?"

"We need your help, Anastasia," said Kingsley ignoring her venom. "It's very important."

Harry stepped forward and handed the folded cloth to Anastasia, which she took with a look of complete disdain on her face.

"We need to know if this has been enchanted in any way," said Harry. "We believe…" She didn't let Harry finish.

"Stop," spat Anastasia. "I will examine it and tell you what I find. What you think you know…is irrelevant…to me."

Anastasia unfolded the cloth and examined the two pieces of the dagger briefly. She removed a small rectangular object from her desk drawer. She held it and her wand over the pieces of the dagger and began to say some spells Harry had never heard before. She continued this for several minutes. As she did, Harry looked around the office. It was a nice office, cheerier than Harry would have expected. It did seem that only he brought out her nasty side. The only thing of interest was the large picture on the wall of him with a dagger stuck into his chest. Somehow Harry had imagined Grant had been kidding about that. When Kingsley mentioned it earlier, he had realized it was no joke. She really, really, didn't like him.

When Anastasia finished the spells, she took the rectangular object and turned to a device Harry had never seen before sitting on a table next to her desk. It vaguely resembled a Muggle computer with a screen, but had no wires or keyboard attached. Anastasia took the small rectangular object, and inserted it into a slot on the side of the device. She held her wand over the device and said a spell. A moment later, strange symbols, or it might have been a language, began to move across the screen. Harry really had no idea what she was doing. He wanted to ask, but he could practically hear her response. 'We in the Department of Mysteries have ways of doing things. If we told you what they were, they wouldn't be a mystery anymore, now would they?' Harry decided what she was doing wasn't really that important, as long as he got an answer.

"It appears this dagger was enchanted to only open for members of one bloodline," said Anastasia. "I have no way of knowing what bloodline that is though."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I really do appreciate your help."

Anastasia just grunted as she wrapped the pieces of dagger back up in the black cloth and handed it to Harry. Harry, Kingsley, and Grant headed out of the Department of Mysteries. Once outside in the hallway, Harry decided to take a chance and ask Grant something.

"Grant, does the Department of Mysteries have an idea where Salazar Slytherin is buried?" asked Harry. He didn't except a positive response, but didn't have anything to lose.

"Not to my knowledge," said Grant thoughtfully. "There are of course many rumors, many of which are not known outside the Department of Mysteries. All of have been investigated, but nothing came of any of them to my knowledge. If you would like, I can check through the records and send you a copy. None of that information is classified. If there is anything I can't copy, I'll let you know and you can come in and see it."

"Thank you, Grant," said Harry. "That would be great."

Harry felt like this had been a wasted trip. He had confirmed Albus's suspicions that the dagger only opened because Voldemort held it, but that got them no closer to finding the Serpent's Fang. Harry wasn't sure what to do next. Voldemort might already have the sword. Harry had to wonder, if that meant, he would be coming.


	78. A Hero’s Tale

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 78 – A Hero's Tale

Harry opened his eyes. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was, or what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered, he was in the Hogwarts Library. It was just after midnight, and he had been there for nearly seven hours researching the Founders for clues to where Slytherin might have been buried.

Ginny had come to tell him he needed to get some sleep around eleven o'clock. They had argued, and then she left. He really didn't mean for it to become an argument, but he wanted to keep working. Ginny's temper erupted when he said he wasn't tired. They didn't argue often, but it did happen occasionally as with any married couple. He hated it when they argued. It made him feel sick to his stomach when they argued.

A little more than an hour later he was still studying, and then…well, he had no idea what happened then.

As the fog cleared, Harry realized he was lying in his bed. Ginny was curled up half on top of him, with her arms around him, as if to make sure he couldn't leave without her knowing. Harry assumed he had fallen asleep while he was researching, and Ginny had put him to bed. He slipped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Harry," said Ginny softly.

"Oh, sorry, love," said Harry. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Ginny tightened her arms around him, and snuggled closer to him. "That's all right," said Ginny. "I'm so sorry about last night, I really don't know what came over me. I really shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Harry was confused. "What are you talking about?" asked Harry. He didn't think she was talking about their argument. It seemed like something more.

"Oh, you don't remember," said Ginny with a sigh. "Can we just forget I said anything? It's really not that important anyway."

"No," said Harry curiously. "What happened?"

Ginny sighed. "After we argued, I went and made a potion for you, so you would sleep and relax," said Ginny biting her lip. "You have hardly slept since you had that vision, and I was getting worried about you. When I came back to the library, you said you didn't want to sleep, and I sort of…stunned you. I'm sorry."

Now it was slowly coming back to him. Harry remembered her bringing him the potion, and was expecting another argument. He had received a stunner instead when he said he didn't want to sleep. He felt bad he had forced her to do that.

"That's all right, I'm sure I deserved it," said Harry with a smile. "I assume since I feel rested you gave me the potion."

"Yes," said Ginny. "You weren't getting anywhere in your research, you were going over the same information for a third time. You needed some rest."

Harry held her a little tighter, and leaned toward her and kissed her. "I'm glad I have you to take care of me, or I would be a complete disaster," said Harry. Harry looked at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly eight o'clock, I have two tutoring sessions this morning, and then we have the faculty meeting at eleven o'clock."

"Actually, you don't," said Ginny with a grin. "Ron is taking the tutoring sessions, and Hermione said we could skip the meeting. We're staying in our quarters and relaxing today."

Harry had to admit that sounded awfully nice…even more than that, it sounded wonderful. Ever since they returned from Albania, it was one difficult thing after another. Harry pulled Ginny on top of him, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll need something to do today," said Harry innocently. "Did you have something in mind, love?"

Ginny grinned. "I can think of a few things we could do," said Ginny. She leaned down and they began to kiss passionately. As they continued to snog, they heard a tapping at the window. It was a large brown owl.

"Ignore it," said Ginny between kisses.

Harry really wanted to ignore it. "I wish I could, love," said Harry with a sigh. "It might be something important, I have to see what it is."

"Are you telling me you would rather find out what that owl has for you instead of making love to me?" asked Ginny. There was anger in Ginny's eyes, but as soon as she said it, she regretted it. She knew that wasn't fair.

Harry raised an eyebrow. She should have known better than to think that. There was obviously something bothering her.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair," said Ginny with a sigh. The anger left her eyes. She kissed him softly. "Go on, go get your owl."

Ginny slid off of Harry, and put her face in her pillow in exasperation. Maybe she was the one who needed a potion to relax, Ginny thought. That was really unfair of her to say, and she couldn't believe she had said it.

Harry went and opened the window. The owl was carrying a package of parchments. Harry untied it from the bird's leg and untied the string that was around them.

"It's from Grant Foley," said Harry as he read the note on top of the pile. "He says this is everything the Department of Mysteries has on the rumored locations of Slytherin and the other Founders burial sites. Many of these aren't public knowledge, but they aren't classified either. He says all these rumors have either been disproved, are so unlikely that he doesn't think it will help, or have so little evidence behind them that they are not worth pursuing.

"I suppose you have to go through them now," said Ginny her voice muffled by the pillow. She was trying not to be upset. She knew how important this was.

Harry looked at the pile of parchment in his hands, then at Ginny who was still lying on the bed with her face in the pillow, wearing just a thin nightgown, looking as beautiful as ever. He placed the pile of parchment down on a table, and crawled over her on the bed. He gently moved her long red hair aside, and began kissing her neck.

"It can wait," Harry whispered in her ear between kisses. Even though she still had her face buried in the pillow, Harry could feel her smile.

Just before one o'clock, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch in their living room. They had just finished lunch. Winky had brought them lunch. They were quite hungry, as they had skipped breakfast completely.

Harry put his arms around Ginny, and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry could have just sat like that with her forever, but he knew something was bothering her, and he needed to know what it was.

"Now, do you mind telling me what all this was all about today?" asked Harry. "I can tell something is bothering you."

"I just thought you needed a day off," said Ginny unconvincingly. "I just wanted us to spend some time together. We're entitled to it. We've been through hell lately."

"Yeah," said Harry with a grin. "We have, and you're right." He kissed her forehead. He knew there was more than that. "Now, do you want to tell me the real reason?"

Ginny sighed. She really didn't want to tell him. Ginny knew he would not let it drop unless she did tell him.

"Harry, I've known, really since he returned six years ago, that I could lose you, Harry," said Ginny taking a steadying breath. "I promised myself I would stop worrying, but… You have to face him, I know that, and it's coming. If we interpreted the memory correctly, he will come before the end of July. Sirius's death has just made it so much more real. Before, it was something you were going to have to do, but now its nearly upon us, and much sooner than we had hoped. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, in case…" Ginny couldn't finish the sentence. She forced herself not to cry.

Harry pulled her into his lap, and held her tightly. "I would tell you not to worry, but I know that wouldn't do any good," said Harry softly. "I don't know what the end will bring. Whatever that end is, don't ever forget that I love you. Never forget…my heart is yours forever."

She pulled back and smiled. Ginny always smiled when he said that, she couldn't help it. "I love you too," said Ginny.

It really bothered Harry that she had to think of losing him. It was reality, but he didn't want her to worry. He would have done anything to prevent her worry. This wasn't anything new, but the longer this went on, the longer the end loomed just ahead, out of reach, the worse it all got for everyone.

For a while, they just sat there holding each other. Then Ginny decided they really needed to get back to reality.

"Harry, why don't you get those files from Grant Foley, and I'll help you go through them?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. "I can do it. They are sure to be boring. No reason for both of us to be bored."

"I want to help," said Ginny. "No reason you have to work on this all alone…and well…anything we can do together makes me happy."

After several moments of snogging, Harry retrieved the pile of parchments Grant had sent. He and Ginny sat on the couch and began to go through them.

"I can't believe this," said Harry with a laugh. "Are the ones you are reading as strange, and completely insane as the ones I am? I mean some of these are absolutely preposterous. Only a complete nutter could have come up with these."

"I don't know," said Ginny amusedly. "This one says that people have claimed the founders were cremated, and their ashes placed in a potted plant in Buckingham Palace, in the Queen's bedroom."

"Oh, I have that beat," said Harry. "Some people claim they were frozen in the arctic, and will one day return when they thaw out."

Ginny laughed. "How about this," said Ginny. "Some people claim they are buried beneath Puddlemere United's Home Stadium, because they were all quidditch fans."

They continued to read bizarre accounts of possible final resting places for the Founders. All had been investigated and proven false by the Department of Mysteries, except for the most bizarre ones, which were just too strange to investigate, even for the Department of Mysteries. They decided their favorite was that the Founders had been cremated and placed in a vase at the Leaky Cauldron. There were even a few claims that they had been seen alive as recently as ten years earlier, once in a Muggle fast food restaurant in London, and another time at a movie premier.

Some of the reports they were looking at were hundreds of years old. The Department of Mysteries was apparently meticulous record keepers.

"This is getting us nowhere," said Harry with a chuckle. "I'm glad I didn't waste this morning going through this. At least it was worth a good laugh. It's been a while since I had a good laugh. I'll have to show these to Hugo."

Ginny laughed. This was certainly a waste of time. Then, Ginny looked at the last sheet of parchment in the pile, and her eyes went wide. It might not have been a waste of time after all.

"Harry, I think I've got something," said Ginny.

"What is it, Ginny?" asked Harry still chuckling at the last one he had read.

Ginny handed him the parchment and he began to read.

_Date: March 16, 2016_

_Report by: Unspeakable Argus Updike_

_Subject: 'A Hero's Tale, The Life and Legend of Godric Gryffindor'_

_Status: Case Closed_

"That's the book Mary Thomas gave me," said Harry in shock.

"Keep reading," said Ginny. "There is more."

_I was recently asked to investigate a rumor that the lost book, 'A Hero's Tale, The Life and Legend of Godric Gryffindor', was sold with a collection of books earlier this year. Before I report my findings, here is a review of the book's significance, if it in fact exists at all._

_Rumors have persisted for hundreds of years, that approximately eight hundred years ago, Julius Peverell, Godric Gryffindor's most trusted friend, wrote a book, entitled 'A Hero's Tale, The Life and Legend of Godric Gryffindor'. The story goes that he made only one copy of this book, and that it contained many details of Gryffindor and the other Founders' lives not previously known, including the circumstances of their deaths, and where they were laid to rest. This legend is not widely known, in fact, it is believed that few people outside the Department of Mysteries have even heard it._

_It was reported to the Department of Mysteries by an antiquarian named James Longley, that he had seen the book. Longley was once an Unspeakable, but retired several years ago. He said the book had been sold along with other old books in an estate sale. The estate was that of a Muggle by the name of Elliot Goddard. Longley thought the Department of Mysteries should be notified so we could investigate. Elliot Goddard had a very large collection of books, which were sold off in lots. I visited Elliot Goddard's grandson, Joseph Goddard, and he reported that all records of the sale of the books and his grandfather's other possessions were destroyed in a fire. He had no recollection of a book by that title specifically, but there had been more than ten thousand books sold in fifty lots. He had allowed numerous antiquarians to view the collection, and no one had said anything to him about a book by that title, nor did any of the lots sell for an amount that would suggest something extremely valuable. Joseph Goddard had no idea where any of the books ended up. He did not keep track of the buyers. I investigated the fire, and found it was accidental. There was nothing suspicious about it._

_As there are no further leads on the whereabouts of the book, I am considering this case closed. I find it doubtful that Mr. Longley really saw the book. I believe he simply was mistaken._

Harry just stared at the parchment for a moment. Could it be that the answer he was looking for had been sitting in his trunk since Neville's bachelor party?

Harry went into the bedroom, and retrieved the book from his trunk. He returned to the couch and sat down.

"Are you all right?" asked Ginny as Harry was staring at the book in his hands as if he was a million miles away.

"Voldemort might already have the Serpent's Fang," said Harry. "I have been meaning to sit down and read this since the bachelor party. If I had, maybe I would already have the Serpent's Fang."

"You had no way to know, Harry," said Ginny sympathetically. "Don't do that to yourself. You know now, and that's all that matters."

Harry nodded. He knew she was right. It was just so hard not to blame himself when the answer might have been here the whole time.

"Can I read it with you?" asked Ginny with a smile.

Harry smiled. "I would like that," said Harry.

Harry put an arm around Ginny, who snuggled close to him as they read.

The early chapters contained accounts of Gryffindor's childhood, as well as some background on the other Founders. There were quite a few chapters devoted to the heroic efforts of Gryffindor prior to the founding of Hogwarts. He had fought many Dark Wizards, Dark Witches, and Dark Creatures. He had saved countless lives, and been staunchly opposed to Muggle-discrimination. While the Muggles never knew it, many were saved by the noble efforts of Godric Gryffindor.

Much of the information about the Founding of Hogwarts was known, but there were some things that were not, and Harry knew Hermione would find this incredibly interesting. It had been Salazar Slytherin who insisted that Quidditch be played at Hogwarts, believing that only pureblood witches and wizards would be good enough to play. There were numerous other interesting items, but at the moment, the founding of Hogwarts was not what was important. Harry knew Hermione would be very interested in the book though.

According to the book, several years after Slytherin had departed Hogwarts, the rest of the Founders left as well. It was not until a number of years later, during which Gryffindor continued his heroic efforts that Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff reunited. Apparently, Gryffindor made a number of attempts to defeat a Dark Wizard who was gaining significant power. Unfortunately, though he was the most accomplished dueler of his day, both magically, and with a sword, Gryffindor had been unable to defeat him. The Dark Wizard he had faced carried the Sword of Souls. They finally came to the final chapter just after eight o'clock in the evening. It was entitled, 'The Sword of Souls.'

They read about how Salazar Slytherin had come to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff with an offer to aid them in their battle against the wielder of the Sword of Souls. Gryffindor was suspicious, but accepted Slytherin's offer. The four of them set off together to face the master of the Sword of Souls, and were defeated.

Harry's eyes went wide as he read the last page.

_Even together, the four greatest wizards and witches of the age, aided by their closest friends and loved ones, led by, some would say, the greatest dueler in history, were unable to defeat the Dark Wizard who possessed the Sword of Souls. They did succeed in weakening him, and all fought bravely, but in the end, three of the Founders of Hogwarts, and the husband of Rowena Ravenclaw, fell, trying to rid the world of a great evil._

_Following the battle, while holding her husband's body in her arms, Rowena Ravenclaw herself, passed into death. The loss of her daughter from her first marriage had broken her heart once. Years of battling illness had weakened her. The death of her husband broke her heart yet again. Ravenclaw could no longer bear it, and she died of a broken heart._

_What became of the Dark Wizard who destroyed the Founder of Hogwarts? No one knows. It is believed that the battle with the Founders weakened him so much, that another Dark Wizard later defeated him to claim the Sword of Souls, and continue it's path of blood through the centuries._

_The earthly remains of the Founders of Hogwarts and Matthew Clayworth, husband of Rowena Ravenclaw were laid to rest in secret in an underground tomb. They were interred by their closest friends and loved ones, and will lie for all eternity, beneath the most ancient magical site in all of Britain._

_Their bravery, courage, and sacrifice should never be forgotten by the Wizarding world. Godric Gryffindor died as he lived, a true hero. He shall forever be remembered for his strength, character, and sacrifice._

_I, Julius Peverell, was honored to call Godric Gryffindor my friend, and more, my brother. Myself, along with Thornycroft Malfoy, friend to Salazar Slytherin, and Donald Prewett, husband of Helga Hufflepuff, Jackson Prewett their son, and Maxwell Clayworth, son of Matthew Clayworth, and Rowena Ravenclaw, did inter the bodies of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Matthew Clayworth. May they all rest in peace, for all time, remembered in death as the heroes they were in life._

Harry stared at the page, as did Ginny for several minutes.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Ginny. "Are the Founders really buried beneath…Stonehenge?"

"They must be," said Harry still in shock at what he had read. "That is the most ancient magical site in all of Britain. That much at least, I remember from History of Magic class."

Harry was more than a little bit shocked. While Stonehenge was a site of great magic in ancient times, and still contained powerful magic, the magical world largely stayed clear of it now. It was too well known to Muggles to vanish with a Confundus Charm, and Muggle efforts to preserve it were adequate, though primitive. Harry wasn't sure how they were going to be able to examine it. Harry didn't know that much about Stonehenge, as he had not exactly paid as much attention in History of Magic class as he should have, something Hermione never let him forget.

"Come on, we need to talk to Hermione," said Harry. "No one knows more about magical history than she does. If there is any evidence of a tomb beneath Stonehenge, she would know, or at least be able to point us in the right direction."

"Prewett…Clayworth," said Ginny thoughtfully. "Prewett was my Mum's maiden name. Wasn't Neville's mother's name Clayworth?"

"I think so, and I think this could answer a question I've had for a while," said Harry. "I know my connection to Voldemort is why I am a member of The Twelve, but I always wondered if the rest of you were just…unlucky enough to know me, or if there was something more to it."

"Harry," said Ginny with a sigh. She hated it when he blamed himself for the things they all faced. "Don't do that."

"No, Ginny," said Harry shaking his head. "I've always wondered why all of you have to be involved. This makes sense. You and Ron could be descendants of Helga Hufflepuff's husband, possibly of Helga Hufflepuff herself. You have to admit it's possible. Neville's mother's maiden name was Clayworth, making him a possible descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. We might not ever be able to prove it, but it certainly makes sense. Hermione and I are descendants of Merlin, not to mention I am descended from Gryffindor's friend, Julius Peverell. I am sure that if we traced his family back, that 'the most noble and ancient house of Black' is somehow connected to someone important. As old as the Black family is, it must be connected somehow. We are all connected to this." Harry paused, as a thought crossed his mind. " It does bring up one very interesting question though."

"What's that?" asked Ginny curiously.

"How is Carly involved in all of this?" asked Harry. "If eleven members of the twelve are all connected to the Hogwarts Founders and Merlin, some of the greatest witches and wizards to ever live, then it would stand to reason…Carly must be as well."

"How is that possible?" asked Ginny. "She isn't from Britain. The Wizarding world in the United States doesn't date back remotely as far as the Founders and Merlin. It was only five hundred years or so that Wizarding communities began to form in the United States."

"I don't know," said Harry with a shrug. "Let's not worry about that now. We need to go see Hermione about Stonehenge. Just let me get 'The Book of Slytherin', She wanted to take a look at it, and I keep forgetting to bring it to her."

For some reason, Carly's apparent lack of connection to the Founders or Merlin bothered Harry terribly. He knew there had to be a connection, a reason that Carly was a member of the twelve, as there was for the rest of them. That would have to wait for now. Finding the Serpent's Fang was their first priority. Harry couldn't help but feel, that he was already too late.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Hermione incredulously. "It's just not possible."

"I'm afraid I'm not kidding," said Harry seriously.

"There can't possibly be a tomb beneath Stonehenge," said Hermione as if saying it ended the discussion. "That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were sitting in Hermione's office. Harry had just got through telling them everything they learned from the book, the assumptions they had made about their relationship to the Founders and Merlin, and the question they had about what Carly's connection to them might be.

"I could be a descendant of Ravenclaw," said Neville absently. He couldn't quite believe it. "Do you really think so?"

"It makes sense," said Ginny.

"How is that possible?" asked Neville. "Wouldn't I have ended up in Ravenclaw if I were descended from Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"The book made it sound like Matthew Clayworth died a hero," said Ginny with a smile. "Maxwell Clayworth fought alongside them. "I guess the Sorting Hat saw his strength, and courage in you, Neville."

"Precisely," said a voice from a shelf.

They all turned and looked at the Sorting Hat for a moment, but none of them said anything to it.

Neville was quiet for a moment. It was an awful lot to take in at once. "Thanks, Ginny," said Neville with a smile.

"So, we could be descended from Hufflepuff," said Ron.

"I think it's a reasonable guess," said Ginny. "It can't be coincidence that Hufflepuff's husband's name was Prewett. Prewett isn't an uncommon name, but Clayworth is. Too many coincidences add up to none of them being coincidence's."

"Hermione, the book says they are interred in a tomb beneath 'the most ancient magical site in Britain'," said Harry. "How can you be so sure it's impossible, for the Founders to be buried beneath Stonehenge?"

"It would have been found long ago," said Hermione in exasperation. "Stonehenge has been studied, by both the Wizarding and Muggle world for centuries. Surely someone would have found it, if a tomb were built beneath it. If Muggles didn't find it, then wizards certainly would have."

"Hogwarts was searched many times for the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry. "That was never found either."

Hermione sighed. "I guess I can't argue with that," said Hermione. "What about Carly? How could she be related to any of them?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Hermione, if you wouldn't mind, see if you can trace her family back. I know it's not possible to get back far enough to know for sure, but maybe there will be something. It might not mean anything, but we should check that out. In the mean time, I'm going to floo Kingsley. I'll need him to make arrangements so I can examine Stonehenge."

"I," said Ron, who had been quiet. "Do we have to go over this again?"

Harry smiled. "No," said Harry. "We don't. Who is coming with me?"

"I'm afraid I have some meetings next week," said Hermione. "As much as I would love to go, being Headmistress does mean sometimes I have to opt out of the fun stuff."

Harry grinned and nodded.

"I'm in," said Ginny with a smile.

"Me too," said Ron.

"Could I come?" asked Neville. "I'm really curious about being related to Ravenclaw. I know we'll probably never know for sure, but…"

"Sure, Neville," said Harry.

"Here Hermione, take these," said Harry. He handed her both 'The Book of Slytherin' and 'A Hero's Tale'. "I haven't even bothered to look at the Book of Slytherin myself. Voldemort wouldn't have left it if he had thought it was important."

"Thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "Books are my specialty. I'll take a look and see if I can find out anything helpful."

Harry, Ron, and Neville left the office.

"I'll see you guys later," said Neville when they reached the bottom of the stairs to Hermione's office "I have a few things to do in the Greenhouses."

Harry and Ron decided to head for the kitchens. Harry had missed dinner, and Ron was just always hungry.

"Do you really think Slytherin was buried with the Serpent's Fang?" asked Ron.

"I think it's a very likely possibility," said Harry. "If not, hopefully there will be a clue as to what happened to it. Come to think of it, I wonder if the Sword of Gryffindor was buried with Godric Gryffindor. No one knows where the sword was before I pulled it from the Sorting Hat in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Could be," said Ron. "It's weird to think Neville, Ginny, and I could be descendants of the Founders. Maybe they'll need to add that information to my Chocolate Frog Card?"

Harry laughed. "Of course they will," said Harry with a smile.

As they walked, Ron noticed Harry's smile faded.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ron. "I can tell something is bothering you."

"I'm afraid he's already found the Serpent's Fang," said Harry. "I feel like I've been one step behind him this entire year, like he knows a lot more about what is going on than I do. Pansy's prophecy we discovered in Albania seems to confirm that. We could really use an edge of our own. I hate being one step behind him."

"You found the Sword of Souls, and 'The Book of Avalon'," said Ron. "If he wants them both, you kept him from getting them."

"Yes, but if I had not entered Castle Grindelwald, then both would still be safely locked inside," said Harry.

"Then how would you destroy him?" asked Ron. "He killed himself last time with the Elder Wand. You know he won't make the same mistake again. Don't doubt the course you've set for yourself, Harry. None of us doubt it. You're going to destroy him, and when you do, you, Neville, James, Al, Danny, and I will go get plastered on firewhiskey to celebrate. Hell, we'll even take Hugo and Tommy. Underage or not, they should drink to his downfall too."

"Always ready for a party, aren't you, mate?" asked Harry with a laugh.

"You better believe it," said Ron with a grin. "Seriously, I think you did the right thing. Don't doubt yourself now."

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry. "What would I ever do without you?"

"I don't know, but your life would probably be frightfully boring," said Ron.


	79. Stonehenge

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 79 – Stonehenge

Hermione sat in her office, going over paperwork. She looked at the clock. In was nearly ten o'clock in the evening. It was Tuesday night. That morning, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Albus had left for Stonehenge. She could still hear Albus arguing with Harry and Ginny. He argued that it was not impossible for them to run into Voldemort, as they were both searching for the same thing. After almost thirty minutes of arguing, it was Harry who had finally given in, and convinced Ginny to let Albus go with them.

They had said it was possible they might not be back for a day or so, since they didn't know what they were looking for, so Hermione knew she shouldn't worry. It was easy for her to tell herself not to worry. Believing it was another matter entirely.

As Hermione continued to work she heard a knock at the door.

Hermione hoped it wasn't about a problem. She was already tired. "Come in," called Hermione. The door opened. "Hi, Carly."

"Hi, Aunt Hermione," said Carly softly. "Are they back yet?"

Hermione could see the worry in her face. "No, they aren't," said Hermione with a smile. "I'm sure they are fine. Come on in and have a seat."

Carly closed the door and then sat in a chair in front of Hermione's desk. She looked sad. Hermione could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I'm just worried," said Carly with a shrug. "I just can't help it. They could be facing…him, right now. They already might have. I don't want Albus, or any of them to be anywhere I'm not. We've already lost so much…"

Hermione stood and came around the desk. She pulled a chair next to Carly's and sat down, putting her arm around her.

"I am sure they are fine," said Hermione reassuringly. "I know you are worried. I'm worried too, but there is really no reason for us to worry. They said they might be gone for a day or so. It might take a while for them to find the tomb…if it's there at all."

Carly nodded sadly. Hermione decided a change of subject was necessary.

"How are you feeling these days?" asked Hermione, gently placing her hand on Carly's stomach. Carly wasn't too big yet, but if she were not wearing her robes, there would be absolutely no question she was pregnant.

"I feel wonderful," said Carly. She smiled for the first time since she came into the office. "I think I felt the baby move last night for the first time."

"Oh, that's wonderful," said Hermione excitedly. "I remember the first time I felt Rose move. I wasn't sure if it was her moving or not at first, but after a few moments, I knew. Al must be absolutely thrilled."

"He was," said Carly. "I think he was a little disappointed, it will be a little longer before anyone can feel him moving by touching my stomach. Baby Al hasn't started kicking yet, but Al was still really happy I could feel him moving." Carly smiled. "I still catch Al staring at the picture Parvati gave us. I can't say I blame him. I do it too sometimes."

Hermione smiled. "Al's going to be a wonderful father," said Hermione. "And you are going to be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks," said Carly. She frowned. "Well, I should get to bed. It's just so hard to sleep without Al there."

"If you want some company, I could stay on the couch in your dorm tonight," said Hermione. "I don't mind."

"Thanks, Aunt Hermione," said Carly appreciatively. "Lily, Colleen, and Rose are all keeping me company. It's been a long time since we've had a slumber party. You can join us if you like. It should be fun."

"No thanks, you girls have fun," said Hermione. "I've got a couple more hours of work to do before I can even think about sleeping."

"You're staying in your office all night waiting for them, aren't you?" asked Carly with a smirk. "Come on, tell the truth."

"All right," said Hermione with a sigh. "Guilty as charged. I promise, if I hear anything I'll let you know."

Carly headed for her dorm, and Hermione went back to her work. She hadn't even realized it herself, but Carly was right, she had no intention of leaving this office until they came through the fireplace and she knew they were all right.

Just after midnight, Hermione finally finished her paperwork. Since she wasn't going to go to sleep, Hermione decided to do some more work on tracing Carly's ancestry.

Hermione had borrowed some books from the Ministry Library on American Wizarding families. She had managed to trace Carly's father's family back to her great, great, great grandfather, a wizard by the name of Robert Wilburn. He had married a witch by the name of Katherine Slattery.

Hermione stopped. That name, Slattery, was familiar somehow. Where was it she had seen the name Slattery, she wondered? According to the books she had, Katherine Slattery was a pureblood. Her family had emigrated from the Far East, but had originated in Britain many generations earlier. That could be the connection they were looking for, but she couldn't remember where else she had seen that name.

Suddenly Hermione remembered where she had seen the name Slattery. She retrieved a book from her desk drawer, and flipped through it until she found it. She double-checked all of her work to make sure she hadn't made a mistake. There was no mistake.

It couldn't be, but Hermione knew it was true. "How am I going to tell them?" whispered Hermione to the empty room. "What are we going to tell Carly?"

As Hermione sat there, not knowing what her discovery really meant, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames.

"Calm down, Mum," said Albus, in exasperation.

"You should be in class, not here," said Ginny, angrily. She had been upset since they had left Hogwarts. "There was no need for you to come with us."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Albus had just apparated to about fifty yards away from Stonehenge. They had flooed to the Ministry so Kingsley could brief them on the arrangements that had been made for them to examine Stonehenge. The Auror Department had worked with Scotland Yard to secure the area so they could examine everything without worrying about Muggles in the area. Six Aurors would be patrolling the area to keep an eye on things.

"Let it go, Ginny," said Ron.

Harry was keeping his mouth shut. He still had a certain amount of good will built up for having been stunned on the previous Friday night, but he wasn't going to push his luck after siding with Albus that he should come.

Harry wasn't sure why he agreed to let Albus come with them. There really was no reason. Still, it felt right somehow, and since they didn't know what they were looking for, another pair of eyes couldn't hurt.

"You be quiet, Ron," snapped Ginny. "No one asked you your opinion."

"Mum, let it go," said Albus in exasperation. "I'm here, and we have a job to do. The sooner we do it, the sooner we can get back to Hogwarts. I really needed to come. I don't know why, but I really felt like I did."

"Fine," said Ginny grudgingly.

Albus gave her a hug, which she returned. She really just didn't like him being in danger. The five of them headed towards Stonehenge.

"Neville, how is it I got yelled at?" asked Ron.

"You have a knack for annoying people," said Neville with a grin.

"True," muttered Ron.

"This is an amazing place," said Harry as he looked around at Stonehenge. "I can feel the magic here, like it is something tangible in the air."

"Yeah," said Albus. "I remember from History of Magic class. They say that non magical people can't feel it, but those with magical blood can."

"I'm glad someone paid attention in class," said Harry with a laugh.

"We had Hermione's notes, so we really didn't need to," said Ron.

"I'm going to tell her you said that,' said Ginny with a grin.

The five of them began to examine the stones that made up Stonehenge. They searched the entire area and tried revealing spells to reveal hidden passages, but they found nothing. Harry was beginning to think they should have brewed some Felix Felicis, but that would have taken too long. Finally after two hours, of searching and finding nothing, Harry decided to try something else.

Harry swung his rucksack off his shoulder. He opened it and removed some parchment, bottle of ink, and the bottle of purple potion Hermione had given him.

"Are you going to try the mapping spell?" asked Ron as the others gathered around Harry. "Maybe it will give us something, we don't seem to be getting anywhere.

"I'm going to try it," said Harry. "Hermione taught me the spell, and I was able to make a map of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Hermione doesn't know if this will work here or not. The spell was for a structure, and strictly speaking this isn't a structure."

Harry spread the parchment out on the ground, then covered it with ink. He poured the purple potion over the ink, and then said the spell Hermione had taught him, waving his wand the way she had showed him. When he was done, the parchment began to glow slightly. The black ink absorbed the potion. It began to move and swirl on the parchment. After a few moments, they had a complete map of Stonehenge, and the glow disappeared,

They all kneeled down and looked at the map.

"Do you see anything?" asked Albus.

"I don't see anything helpful," said Ginny.

"This is hopeless," said Ron.

Harry looked at the map. It didn't seem to be any different than the map of Stonehenge in the History of Magic textbook he had used when he was in school, and that the students used now.

"It's a dead end I'm afraid," said Harry.

Neville noticed something odd on the map. "What's that?" asked Neville, pointing to a stone on the outskirts of the map. Neville wished he had paid more attention in class, he really remembered very little about Stonehenge.

"That's the heelstone," said Albus. "Did anyone check that?"

They looked around at each other for a moment. They had been so focused on the stones in the middle of the circle, that none of them had examined the heelstone.

"It doesn't look any different on the map than the other stones," said Ron. "Could an entrance be hidden from the map?"

"In Castle Grindelwald, the map couldn't see inside the main tower until the door was open and we were inside," said Harry. "It might just not be showing up on the map."

"Let's take a look," said Ginny. "The map isn't of any help."

Harry rolled up the parchment and put it in his rucksack. The five of them headed toward the heelstone. They looked at it, searching all around it, trying revealing spells, but nothing was working. They were beginning to think they were out of luck.

Albus noticed something at the base of the stone, on the side facing away from the center of Stonehenge. "Hang on," said Albus. "What's this?"

Albus knelt beside the stone, looking at what appeared to be a crack in the stone that left a small opening, and some grooves in the stone above it. Something about the grooves looked familiar, but they were so worn away by wind and rain that Albus wasn't sure if it was something, or was just his imagination.

"Did you find something, Al?" asked Harry, as he knelt down beside him. Ginny, Ron, and Neville moved in behind them to look at what Albus found.

"I don't know," said Albus. He ran his finger over the grooves above the opening. It was familiar, but Albus wasn't sure why. Then it hit him. "Is it just me, or does this look like a lion and a snake carved into the rock and now worn away by centuries of wind and rain?"

"Merlin's beard, you're right," said Neville.

"It's worn away, but it definitely was a lion and a snake," said Ginny. "It's the symbols for Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry touched the lion and then the snake. He tried pressing them, but that did nothing, the markings were just carved in the stone. He stuck his fingers in the opening below them, but nothing happened. He was hoping for some kind of button or switch, something to activate an entrance, but there didn't appear to be anything like that.

"I have an idea," said Albus. Albus drew the Sword of Gryffindor from the sheath on his back. He moved back from the stone, and slid the tip into the opening. He kept sliding it in up to the hilt. Nothing happened.

"It can't be coincidence that it fits so perfectly," said Ron.

"I agree," said Harry. Harry reached up to touch the lion above where the hilt of the sword stuck out of the stone. As soon as he did, the stone began to glow red.

The five of them stood back, as the stone glowed brighter and brighter. A moment later, it vanished. The Sword of Gryffindor sat there on the ground, perched at the edge of a stairway that led down into the ground. It almost looked as if the sword was pointing the way for them.

"Good thing I came," said Albus with a grin.

"Oh shut up," said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"I'm in first," said Harry. "Ron, bring up the rear. Wands out and ready everyone. Be ready for anything."

"What do you expect to find in here?" asked Ron confusedly, as he Ginny, and Neville drew their wands. "I mean if the Sword of Gryffindor was the key, Voldemort can't be in here, or have ever been in here, can he?"

"I'm just being cautious," said Harry. "Anything is possible."

They all began to descend the stairs with their wands lit. As soon as Ron followed the rest of them down the stairway, the heelstone reappeared, blocking the exit behind them.

"Oh, bloody hell," exclaimed Ron, as he turned around to see the opening closed off by the massive stone. It was pitch back until everyone lit their wands.

"How will we get out?" asked Neville.

"Let me try to apparate," said Harry. Harry tried, but he couldn't, there were spells in place to prevent apparation. "No good, we can't apparate in here. Al, take a look, see if there is a way to use the sword to escape."

Albus went up to where the stone sat across the entrance. He could see, a slot for the sword, and the lion and snake above it. Unlike the one on the outside, this one was not worn away, and was clearly visible.

"It looks like we can get out the same way we came in, using the sword," said Albus. "At least we aren't trapped."

"Harry, Ron had a point earlier about Voldemort not being able to get in without the sword," said Ginny thoughtfully.

"I did," said Ron in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't happen again," said Ginny with a grin. "If the swords are keys to enter here, then how could they have been here?" asked Ginny. "We've assumed the swords were buried with the Founders. That makes no sense. Surely no one would have just assumed that someone would have pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat."

"That's a good point," said Harry with a sigh. "Maybe the Serpent's Fang isn't here at all and neither was the Sword of Gryffindor. Come on, we better find out."

The five of them continued down the stairs. Finally after what they estimated to be nearly eighty feet, the stairway ended, and they moved down a narrow passageway. The walls were rough stone. There were no markings of any kind.

Finally they came to the end of the passage, and a simple metal door stood before them. They stopped for a moment and just looked at it. None of them were quite sure what they would find on the other side.

"Should we open it?" asked Ron.

"No, we came all this way to stand here looking at a door and wondering what is behind it," said Ginny shaking her head.

Harry grinned. "I can't take you two anywhere, can I?" asked Harry stifling a laugh. "All right, everyone stand back."

As the others took a few steps back, all holding their lit wands up to see, Harry grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned it.

"It isn't locked," said Harry. He pulled open the door. He could see nothing inside, but the glow from their wands.

Harry slowly walked into the room, with the others close behind him. As soon as he passed through the door, torches all around the room lit themselves, and a large chandelier filled with candles lit as well. It was enough to light the room brightly.

The five of them stood just inside the doorway. They took in the scene before them. They were in a circular chamber with a high ceiling. The walls were smooth gray stone. Five white marble sarcophaguses were placed against the walls. There was dust everywhere. In the center of the room was a small round wooden table with three chairs around it.

They spread out and began to examine the sarcophaguses closely. They were ornately carved, all identical, except for the house crest carved on them. Above each of them on the wall was carved a name.

Neville walked over to one, and read the name above it. "Matthew Clayworth," said Neville. He looked to his left, and saw the name above the next sarcophagus. "Rowena Ravenclaw." Could these really be his ancestors, Neville wondered?

Albus walked over to the one belonging to Godric Gryffindor. "I'll take good care of your sword," Albus whispered.

Harry stood before the last resting place of Salazar Slytherin. He was just about to ask Ron and Neville to help him open it, when Ginny spoke.

"Has anyone noticed the Wizard's Chess board on the table?" asked Ginny. "There is no dust on the table and chairs. It looks like someone has been…playing chess in here."

The five of them gathered around the small table. No one said anything for a moment. They were all a little stunned.

"Who would be playing chess in a tomb?" asked Albus.

"Well, we needed to do something to pass the centuries," said a voice.

They all turned to the sound of the voice, wands raised. Before them, between two of the sarcophaguses stood three people, two women and a man, they weren't quite solid, yet they didn't look like ghosts either. After the initial shock wore off, a far deeper shock set in.

Ginny and Ron, immediately noticed, that one woman had red hair, and bore such a striking resemblance to their mother, that for a moment they thought it was really her.

"Jackson," said the woman with red hair. "It can't be you."

"M-my name is Ron Weasley," said Ron, nervously. It was one thing for Ron to believe he could be descended from one of the greatest witches in history, but to have her standing before him looking so much like his mother, was quite another thing altogether. "This is my sister, Ginny. Are you…Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, I am," she replied. "I am sorry, you look so much like my son. I didn't realize how much you look like he does. Like he did." The sadness on her face was clear.

"Well, you look just like our mother, so I can understand your shock," said Ginny. "I'm feeling it myself at the moment."

Only one of them recognized the other woman, though if they had thought about it, they all would have known. She looked so much like Neville.

Neville was overcome. She looked just like this mother. Every bubble gum wrapper his mother ever gave him, on every visit to St. Mungo's flew into his mind, and it blocked out all rational thought. "Mum," said Neville, almost in a whisper.

"My word, you look just like Matthew," replied the woman with a smile. "My name is Rowena Ravenclaw. "You must be Neville. It is a great honor to meet you."

"Same here," whispered Neville.

Albus and Harry were just staring at the man who stood before them. They knew whom he was, but they couldn't get past the person he looked like.

"It is a great honor to meet you, Harry Potter," said the man with a roguish smile. "And you too, Albus. My name is Godric Gryffindor. You seem surprised by my appearance."

Harry couldn't speak he was too stunned.

"It's just that you look like someone we know," said Albus. "Someone we knew. He…um…passed away recently."

"Oh," replied Gryffindor. "While we know all that happens at Hogwarts, we can't see it. I am guessing, I must bear a striking resemblance to Sirius Black."

"You could say that," said Harry, finally finding his voice. "I just don't understand how that is possible. The House of Black…"

"Was opposed to everything I stood for," said Gryffindor, his smile fading. "You probably expected to find some connection between Salazar Slytherin and the Black Family. It is unfortunate, but my daughter married a member of the Black family. She didn't realize his family was a believer in pureblood supremacy. It was not until they had a son, that she realized it, but it was far too late then. The House of Black has had a dark history, but I am happy to say a few of my descendants, like Sirius Black did inherit my beliefs."

Albus noticed on the left front of Godric Gryffindor's red robes, beneath the Gryffindor crest, was the symbol for the Dragon Slayer.

"Young Albus, I see you wear the symbol of the Dragon Slayer," said Gryffindor as if he knew what Albus was thinking. "It is well deserved."

"Thank you," said Albus. Albus had nearly forgotten that the sheath on his belt that held the Dragon Bone Dagger bore the same symbol as Gryffindor wore.

"I see you also carry my sword," said Gryffindor with a smile. "Might I…might I see it for a moment? It's been…such a long time."

"Of course," said Albus. He slowly drew the sword from the sheath on his back and held it out to Gryffindor.

"Oh, what a wonderful companion it was," said Gryffindor as he took the sword. The longing in his voice was clear. "This sword and I defeated many a Dark Wizard."

"You make it sound alive," said Ron.

"No, it is not alive," said Gryffindor with a smile. "At least, not really. This sword was as precious and important to me as my wand, and was always by my side when I needed it. I felt it was gone when it disappeared from my sarcophagus thirty-one years ago. It's nice to see it again."

"I'm sorry, but I had to take it," said Harry. "I can't say I regret summoning it, not that I did it on purpose."

"Oh, you shouldn't apologize," said Gryffindor with a smile. "As much as this sword meant to me, you had far greater need of it than I did." He looked toward Ginny for a moment and smiled, and then he looked back to Albus. "Albus, I think you may still have need of it. This sword is meant to defeat evil, not lay here collecting dust with my remains." Gryffindor handed the sword back to Albus, with a look of longing on his face. "Thank you, Albus. Use it well."

Albus returned the sword to its sheath. They all stood there silently for a moment, not quite sure what to say.

"Hermione is going to be upset she missed this," said Ron.

"Please tell Headmistress Weasley that I was sorry I did not get a chance to meet her," said Ravenclaw. "She has been such a wonderful Headmistress, and has done great work to move the school forward as time has gone on. She has done a great many wonderful things at Hogwarts, and she should be very proud of herself."

"You know what goes on at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny. This had already been mentioned, but it was only now beginning to sink in.

"Of course,' said Hufflepuff. "We all do."

"Then you know why we are here," said Ron.

The three Founders of Hogwarts nodded. This snapped Harry out of his shock. "Ron, help me, we have to get the Serpent's Fang. Harry and Ron walked over to the Sarcophagus.

"It's not there," said Gryffindor as he shook his head. "He already took it. Voldemort summoned it through an ancient cloak owned by Salazar Slytherin. It was quite similar to how you summoned the Sword of Gryffindor through the Sorting Hat. You were able to summon it, as you are a true Gryffindor, Harry, and you needed the sword. Voldemort summoned the Serpent's Fang, because he is a true Slytherin, and he wanted the sword."

Harry sighed. They were too late. "Where did he get the cloak?" asked Harry. "Where has it been all these years?"

"We don't know," said Ravenclaw. "We just felt the Sword vanish from Salazar's sarcophagus. He did not use either of the passageways to enter, so he must have found the cloak. Salazar always had it with him while at Hogwarts, but we never saw it again after that."

"Maybe it was in the Serpent's Lair in Albania," said Ron.

"Wait," said Ginny as she thought back. "When Lily told me what happened in Albania, she mentioned Malfoy wearing an ancient looking cloak with the seal of Salazar Slytherin on it. She thought it was odd he would wear something so old."

"Why would Voldemort let Malfoy wear such a thing?" asked Neville. "I thought he felt everything belonging to the Founders was rightly his."

"It was his reward, of course," said Harry as something else clicked in his mind. Albus said it before he could.

"That's right," said Albus. "In the vision we had when they killed the Malfoys, Scorpius was wearing it. They probably had no idea how important it was at the time."

Something occurred to Ron. "Hang on," said Ron as he turned to Ravenclaw. You said 'either' of the passageways. There is more than one way in? Is one of the swords needed to open the second passageway as well?"

That reminded Harry of Ginny's question. "How were the swords meant to be the keys?" asked Harry. "If one of them were necessary to enter, it would have been impossible to enter with them both inside the tomb? That just doesn't make any sense."

Gryffindor sighed, and sat in one of the chairs around the table. "Jackson, Maxwell, and my dear friend Julius intended no one to enter this tomb without one of the swords," said Gryffindor. "They only wanted someone to be able to enter if it were to return one of the swords if they had been summoned through my hat or Salazar's cloak. They really didn't think anyone ever could summon them. After all, no one knew where Salazar's cloak was, and they really didn't think the Sorting Hat would be in any position to need to summon my sword. They had no idea that eight hundred years later, so long after record of our deaths had been lost to time, that you would summon my sword through the Sorting Hat. They were a bit short sighted, I'm afraid."

"All right," said Harry. He was trying to get his mind around all this. "That makes sense. What about the second entrance."

"Unfortunately, that swine Thornycroft Malfoy, betrayed them," said Gryffindor angrily. "He built a secret entrance and later a tunnel to it so that someday his heir could retrieve the Serpent's Fang for Slytherin's heir. It was his way of ensuring his bloodline remained connected to Slytherin's. Thornycroft Malfoy did not know what had become of the cloak, and so assumed it would never be found." Gryffindor motioned towards the far wall. They hadn't noticed it before, but they could barely make out an indent in the rock that appeared to be some kind of door.

"So then the scroll from the dagger must have had information on it about the cloak and the secret passageway Thornycroft Malfoy built," said Harry. "Voldemort had the cloak, so there was no reason for him to use the passageway. It all makes sense."

They were all quiet for a moment. This was a lot of information to absorb. The fact that they were too late, that the Serpent's Fang was already in Voldemort's possession was starting to sink in. Neville however, realized something else.

"Where is Slytherin?" asked Neville. "If the three of you are here…"

"Poor Salazar was struck down by the Sword of Souls," said Hufflepuff, "as Godric and I were that day."

"He had an evil soul," said Ravenclaw shaking her head. "I believe it resides within the Sword of Souls even now."

Harry could almost feel the sword sheathed on his back pulse at the mention of one of the souls within it.

"An evil soul barely describes it," said Gryffindor angrily, picking up one of the pieces from the chessboard and throwing it at the wall. "He betrayed us all."

"He had a weakness for power," said Hufflepuff. "Some of his views were unenlightened. I never felt he was evil."

"You were always too easy on him, Helga," said Ravenclaw shaking her head

As much as Harry would have liked to have time to sit and talk to three of the greatest witches and wizards in the history of the Wizarding world, they had come with a purpose. "When did Voldemort take the Serpent's Fang?" asked Harry.

"Five days ago," said Hufflepuff. "We could not interfere."

"How could you?" asked Neville. "Aren't you ghosts?"

"No," replied Ravenclaw. "We are not ghosts. We have all moved on to the world beyond. We are more like…portraits that are not confined to frames."

"We are confined to this place," said Gryffindor. "Fortunately we can do magic, so we can conjure a chessboard or cards. It's frightfully boring. We spend most of our time keeping track of the goings on at Hogwarts. That reminds me, Albus, congratulations on your twenty-first consecutive win. You've done Gryffindor House proud."

"Oh please," said Hufflepuff with a laugh. "Give it a rest Godric. We've been listening to you go on about that for more than a week."

"Just because you know how much Slytherin losing would bother Salazar is no reason to keep talking about it," said Ravenclaw with a laugh.

"Al, it looks like you have a fan," said Ron with a grin.

"Most definitely," said Gryffindor with a wide smile.

"Thank you," said Albus. Godric Gryffindor was a fan, Albus thought? That was an awful lot to take in.

Gryffindor got up and walked over to Albus. He leaned toward him and whispered to him. "You should really consider taking the contract with the Chudley Cannons," said Gryffindor. "You will do well with the Cannons." Gryffindor returned to his seat. "Marvelous career you've had. I've enjoyed your games tremendously."

"You really see…everything…that goes on at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny. She had been thinking about this for several minutes, and it was starting to bother her.

"Not see, but we feel it," said Hufflepuff, with a smile. "Don't worry, dear, we stay out of anything private."

Ginny blushed slightly. "Good to know," said Ginny.

"We knew one day you would come, Harry," said Gryffindor.

"All right," said Harry. His frustration at failing to stop Voldemort from getting the Serpent's Fang was starting to get the better of him. "You knew I would come, but what good is it if he already has the Serpent's Fang? I've failed…again."

"You have not failed, Harry," said Gryffindor. "Some things are just meant to be. Sometimes evil will triumph, because if good always won, there would be no balance, not to mention, people like us would live frightfully boring lives."

"I think I could get used to boring," said Albus.

Gryffindor's words were like a bomb going off in Harry's mind. The book had said 'good and evil exist in a balance. That balance can be shifted only temporarily. Not even death can prevent good and evil coming back into balance.' Before Harry could decide what to say, Gryffindor answered the question Harry hadn't even asked yet.

"I know exactly what you are thinking, Harry," said Gryffindor. "As you have said to your son James, do not take what the book told you so literally. The words you read in 'The Prophecy of The Twelve' do not mean that you and Voldemort both must die."

"What is he talking about, Harry?" asked Ginny breathlessly. "Did the book say you were going to…" She couldn't say it.

"Please, not now, Ginny," said Harry softly. He knew he was in a lot of trouble, but that would have to wait until later.

Harry turned to Gryffindor. "The book said, 'good and evil exist in a balance. That balance can be shifted only temporarily. Not even death can prevent good and evil coming back into balance.' If that doesn't mean we both must die, then what does it mean?"

"The balance between good and evil is not a simple equation," said Ravenclaw. "There is so much more to it than that."

"You are assuming there is a balance now," said Hufflepuff. "Perhaps there is a greater amount of evil in the world now."

"Perhaps it's just a lot of philosophical mumbo jumbo," said Gryffindor. As Gryffindor continued to speak, the power of the man struck them all. It was a lot like listening to Albus Dumbledore. The strength he projected was awesome. "I've never believed any of that garbage. To believe our destiny is set is foolish. If that were true, there would be no point in living. I lived my life my way. I did what I believed in. I fought for what was good, for what was right. I fought for those who were weak and persecuted. I fought with honor, and when my end came, it was with my sword in one hand and my wand in the other, on my own terms. No happy ending is guaranteed us in life. Where we end up is of our own choosing. Our choices shape our future. They may not always be the right ones, but they are ours to make. Destiny, be damned." Gryffindor slammed his fist down upon the table.

They all stood, in awe of Gryffindor.

Harry had never thought of any of that. Was he taking the book too literally? Was there more good in the world now? Was it just philosophical mumbo jumbo? Harry suddenly felt a hope he hadn't had since before he found the Sword of Souls. Maybe he would live through this after all…if he made the right choices.

"Whether you live or die is unknown, even to the universe itself," said Gryffindor. "Either good or evil will triumph, but which one does, and how that comes about, rests on the backs of you, Harry, and the rest of The Twelve, and the others who fight by your side. Words in a book do not write your destiny. In the end, it is all of you…and Voldemort…who will decide how this story ends."

Ginny walked over to Harry. "What haven't you told me, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," said Harry. "It sounded like the book was telling me we, Voldemort and I, both had to die, and I didn't want to worry any of you."

"Hermione is going to kick your arse," said Ron shaking his head. "If there is anything left when Ginny is done with you."

Gryffindor stood and went over to where Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood.

"This is going to be nasty?" whispered Gryffindor.

As anger flashed in Ginny's eyes. Ginny opened her mouth, but her response was drowned out by the yelling, echoing from the passageway.

"Get them! The Dark Lord commands it," yelled a voice.

A red flash flew from the doorway, hitting the table in the center of the room, sending pieces of table everywhere. The explosion knocked them all off their feet.

"Death Eaters," said Ron, as he pulled himself off the ground. Ginny, Neville, and Harry rose as well. Albus lay on the ground, clutching his side.

"Al," exclaimed Ginny going to his side, as Harry used his wand to close the door.

"Neville, Ron, reinforce the door," said Harry.

Ron and Neville drew their wands and pointed them at the door. Each muttered a spell to reinforce the door.

"That won't hold for long," said Ron.

"How's Al?" asked Harry as he knelt down beside Ginny.

Albus didn't let his mother answer. "I'm all right," said Albus. "I just got a piece of the table driven into my side I think. It's not too bad." Albus moved to get up, but Ginny grabbed him. If she hadn't, he would have fallen anyway. He was in tremendous pain.

"You stay where you are," commanded Ginny, putting a holding a hand on his chest so he couldn't move. "Don't move I'm going to pull out the wood."

Albus nodded, and Ginny pulled the piece of wood out of Albus's side. Albus groaned in pain as she did. Albus was not all right and he knew it. Albus could feel how deep the wound was. If he couldn't feel it, he could have seen it on his mother's face.

"Hold still," said Ginny. She ripped his jumper and shirt so there was nothing in the way of a spell. She cast a healing spell on him, and the wound mostly stopped bleeding, but didn't close. This wound was far too deep for a simple healing charm. Ginny conjured some bandages and wrapped them around his torso, covering the wound.

"How bad is it, Mum?" asked Albus.

"I mostly stopped the bleeding, but it's pretty deep," said Ginny worriedly. "We need to get you to a Healer, and soon."

There was a loud clang as a spell hit the door from the other side, and a large dent appeared in the metal door.

"They will get through soon," said Neville as he cast another reinforcement spell.

Harry turned to where Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. "Can we get out through the tunnel Thornycroft Malfoy dug?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid not," said Gryffindor. "Only someone of the Malfoy bloodline can open it. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry knew they only had once chance. He stood from where he was kneeling beside Albus. "All right, everyone get away from the door," said Harry.

Neville and Ron picked Albus up, and everyone moved away from the entrance to the passageway. Harry moved toward the door. He drew the Sword of Souls from its sheath and pointed the sword at the door.

"Bombarda Maxima," said Harry.

The spell hit the door, and it flew off its hinges, pushing straight down the hallway, taking the Death Eaters behind it thirty feet down the dark passageway. Before they could recover, Harry moved to the door and pointed the sword at the ceiling of the passageway.

"Bombarda Maxima," said Harry.

The ceiling of the passageway caved in. Harry had to jump out of the way as debris flew from the doorway.

"That should hold them for a few minutes, but not for long," said Harry.

"How will we get out, Harry?" asked Ginny, in a panic. "Al needs a Healer. I mostly stopped the bleeding, but that won't last long."

"I have a way out," said Harry reassuringly. "I hope." Harry picked up his rucksack, and removed a folded black cloth. He unfolded it, revealing the pieces of the emerald encrusted dagger. "When Kingsley gave me the dagger it was covered with Lucius's blood. I scourgified the dagger, but not the cloth. Lucius's blood should still be on the cloth."

Harry went to the door leading to the other passageway. He took the black cloth, and pressed it against the wall. A moment later, the wall lifted, revealing the other passageway.

"Neville, Ginny, help Al, Ron, take the lead. Let's go," said Harry.

The four of them entered the passageway. Harry was about to follow, but stopped, and turned back towards the three Hogwarts Founders.

"Harry, be careful," said Gryffindor. "We'll hold them off as long as we can, but we are no where near as strong in these forms. When we fall, we will be gone from this world forever. We'll do what we can."

"Thank you," said Harry. "Thank you so much."

"Good luck, Harry," said Gryffindor with a confident smile. "Farewell."

Harry stepped into the passageway. He looked back for a moment, at Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They had drawn their wands, and as the debris from the cave in began to shift, they began to fire spells. Harry couldn't help but think Julius Peverell had it wrong. Even in death, they were still heroes. The door slid back in place, and Harry followed the others down the passageway.


	80. The Second Heir of Slytherin

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 80 – The Second Heir of Slytherin

"How much farther is it?" asked Ron.

"Shut up and keep going," said Ginny.

"Dad, can we stop for just a few minutes?" asked Albus weakly. "It's really getting hard for me to walk. I just need a few minutes to rest."

"Five minutes," said Harry. He hated pushing them, especially Albus with as much pain as he was in, but he didn't have a choice. The Death Eaters couldn't be that far behind them.

They sat down against the walls of the small passageway, all except for Albus. He lay down. Ginny sat beside him with his head resting on her leg. She was holding his hand, but that was more for her own comfort.

They had been walking for nearly eight hours. Unlike the passageway that led into the chamber from Stonehenge, this passageway had turned several times in all directions, they had just come around a corner when they decided to stop and rest.

It was slow going, as Albus couldn't walk without help. It was almost getting to a point where they would have to levitate him, but that would be slower going in the cramped passageway. Ginny had to cast the spell to stop his bleeding several times, but it wasn't helping as much anymore. The wound was too deep, and she didn't know any more advanced healing spells. Albus was getting weaker, and they were all getting more worried.

"Without being yelled at," said Ron, looking pointedly at Ginny. "Do we have any idea how long this passageway is, or where it leads?"

Ginny scowled at him, but said nothing.

"I would say another mile or so, and we should be there," said Harry.

"Where is there?" asked Neville.

"Direction is hard to figure underground, but I've been trying to keep track of the turns we made," said Harry. "If I'm right, this passageway ends at…" Harry didn't get to finish the sentence, as they heard footsteps. There were a lot of them, a number of people were moving down the passageway behind them.

"Come on, let's go," said Harry. They scrambled to their feet, Neville and Ginny helping Albus, and began to move down the passageway as fast as they could. It was Ginny who realized Harry wasn't with them.

"Harry, come on," said Ginny as she turned, and looked back down the passageway.

"You go," said Harry. "I'm going to try something."

"Like hell you are," said Ginny emphatically. She didn't yell, she knew she would give them away. "I won't let you do something stupid and heroic, Harry. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, and they will two if you keep talking," said Harry. "Ginny, I'll be right behind you. Trust me, go."

Ginny ran to Harry. He could see the fear in her eyes. She hugged him. She pulled back and nodded. Harry leaned down and kissed her. Ginny turned, reluctantly, and followed the others down the passageway.

Harry waited until they turned another corner. Something about this felt wrong, Harry thought. Voldemort had other opportunities to have attacked him. It didn't make any sense to attack him now, like this.

Harry pushed those thoughts from his mind. Whether it made sense or not, he could hear the Death Eaters coming down the passageway, and he only had one option. For a moment, Harry wondered if he should have given them the cloth with Lucius's blood on it. They might need it if anything happened to him.

Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Albus continued down the passageway. Ginny kept stopping, and looking back down the dark passageway for Harry's lit wand, but it wasn't there. All she could think, is what if she would never see him again? She kept telling herself, it couldn't end like this. Ginny knew all too well, that it certainly could.

"Come on, Ginny," said Ron. "We have to keep going. Harry knows what he is doing, don't worry about him."

Ron stopped and turned. He let Neville pass him, helping Albus, and then pulled Ginny into a hug. He knew how scared she was for Harry, and how worried she was about Albus.

"I didn't want to leave him either," said Ron softly. "I know he'll be all right. He's the best. A bunch of Death Eaters will not get him."

"I know, Ron," said Ginny softly. She wished she felt as confident as she was trying to sound. "Come on, let's go. We've got to get Albus some help."

No sooner had they begun to move down the passageway again, than the walls of the passageway itself shook around them, and a thunderous blast came from behind them.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, and turned to head back the way they came, but Ron grabbed her. "Let go, let me go!"

"No, Ginny," said Ron trying to hide the fear from his voice. "We have to keep going, I'm sure Harry is…fine." Merlin please let Harry be all right, Ron thought.

Ron had to practically drag Ginny, but they continued down the passageway. Ginny eventually relented. Her sobs echoed off the walls.

After nearly another mile, they found that the passageway ended in a small room. There was a stairway leading up.

"Come on," said Neville. "Let's get out of here."

"Neville, take Albus and get him to Lily," said Ron. "We're waiting for Harry."

Ginny turned to Ron, a look of thanks on her face. She just couldn't leave without him. Ginny had to wait for Harry.

"Mum, no," said Albus weakly. "I'm…I'm staying too."

"None of you are any good at following orders, are you," panted Harry as he swung off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry," yelled Ginny as she threw her arms around him.

Harry winced. "Careful, love," said Harry with a smile. "I'm going to need to see Lily too, I'm afraid."

When Ginny pulled back, she could see that Harry was hurt. He was holding his left arm at an awkward angle, and grabbing his side with his right hand. He also had a deep cut on his forehead but that seemed to have stopped bleeding. His face was caked with blood.

"What did you do?" asked Ron.

"I waited under my cloak until they got to me," said Harry. "This whole thing seemed off somehow. Why attack us down here like this? If he knew we would come, Voldemort could have waited for us in the chamber, and taken us out as we entered the chamber. We never would have seen it coming. I think he's trying to keep us busy. There were only ten Death Eaters after us. Voldemort and Scorpius weren't with them. Voldemort had to have used the Serpent's Fang to allow them to get past the heelstone, but he didn't follow them in here. One of them said they would all be tortured if we escaped, and that Voldemort didn't think we could escape this way. I'm, fairly certain if Voldemort were trying to kill us he would have sent a lot more than ten Death Eaters after us. He's up to something."

"Do you think he would have attacked the school?" asked Ginny, suddenly worried about everyone who was there.

"I don't know," said Harry shaking his head. "It's possible. Come on. Let's get out of here. Stay behind me though, if this comes out where I think it comes out, we could be walking into a trap. If he didn't think we could get out this way, maybe we'll get lucky."

"Wait, Harry, what was that explosion we felt?" asked Ron curiously.

"I waited under the cloak for them to get close enough so I could see how many of them they were," said Harry. "I tried to Body-Bind them, but one of them fell into me as he fell, and knocked my cloak part way off. One of the others I hadn't cursed yet, tried to blast me with a Bombarda, but he missed. It hit the wall, and the passage started to cave in. I just barely got away. Not one of my better plans, I'm afraid."

"You're here," said Ginny emphatically. "The plan was good enough."

Harry led them up the stairs. Ron and Neville were practically carrying Albus, as he was getting so weak, he could barely walk at all.

At the top of the stairs was a stone wall. Harry took the black cloth with Lucius Malfoy's blood on it out of the rucksack and placed it against the stone wall. The wall slid sideways. Harry held out his lit wand into the darkness. It only took a moment for his suspicions of where they were, to be confirmed. They all exited the stairway into the dark room. Their lit wands were providing just enough light to see.

"Harry…are we where I think we are?" asked Ron shakily. Ron closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't be here, not again. Not this of all places. Ron's breathing became labored.

"Just as I thought," said Harry. "Malfoy Manor." They were in the very basement where Harry, and Ron had been held while Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured Hermione so many years ago. Harry hadn't told them where they were going, he knew this place was one Ron had tried very had to forget.

"Damn, I had hoped to never be here again," said Ron barely above a whisper. The look on his face was pained.

"Are you all right, Ron?" asked Ginny concernedly.

"Let's just get out of here," said Ron softly. "Please." Ginny could swear Ron was on the verge of tears.

"Come on, follow me," said Harry. Harry led them up the stairs. Harry couldn't help but remember it, as they passed the spot where Peter Pettigrew's own silver hand choked him to death. They got up to the living room and Harry lit the fireplace and found some floo powder.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Ginny. He looked like he was almost having trouble breathing, and he was shaking slightly

"Nothing," replied Ron in a whisper. As soon as Neville and Albus had gone into the emerald flames, Ron followed immediately.

Ginny turned to Harry. "What's wrong with Ron?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head slowly. "The last time we were here, Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing Hermione," said Harry. "You know how he is. Ron's not one to talk about how he feels. I've never seen him so scared, as he was that day. I don't think he's ever been able to come to terms with it. I think being here…"

Ginny nodded. They had never talked about that day much. Ginny had nearly forgotten what had happened here. She put her arms around Harry. "Are you all right?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked around the room. This is where Dobby gave up his life to save them. Harry still missed the little elf. This is also where the most pivotal moment of the second war occurred. Who could have imagined that wrestling Draco's wand from him in this room was going to be so important? In the end, it was everything.

"I'm fine," said Harry. He winced as his arm throbbed painfully.

"You're sure you aren't seriously hurt?" asked Ginny. "Please tell me if you are."

Harry put his arms around her, though the pain in his left arm and ribs made it difficult. "I'm fine. Listen, Ginny," said Harry with a sigh. "About what the book said…"

"Not now," said Ginny. "We can talk about that later, and believe me, we will. Come on, let's get out of here."

As soon as Harry and Ginny emerged into Hermione's office, they knew something was very wrong. Neville and Madam Jennings were helping Albus out the door, they assumed to take him to Gryffindor Tower so Lily could heal him. Gabrielle, Viktor, Professor Grant the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Pierce the Head of Hufflepuff House, and Professor Barrows the head of Ravenclaw House were all there. Ron was standing next to Hermione behind her desk. He looked like he wanted to put his arms around her, but knew it was not the time. The fact that it was after one o'clock in the morning meant this wasn't a normal staff meeting.

"God, you look awful, Harry," said Hermione, alarmed at his appearance.

"It's not as bad as it looks," said Harry shaking his head.

Hermione nodded. She had to tell them. She would have given anything not to. "Harry, Ginny, I'm glad you are back," said Hermione softly.

"What's happened, Hermione?" asked Ginny. There was no mistaking the look on the faces around the room, something bad…something very bad had happened.

"Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley," said Hermione softly. "Kingsley flooed in about an hour ago and told me."

"Oh, no," said Harry. He had known the attack on them was just to keep them busy. Now he knew why. "How bad was it."

"Voldemort, Scorpius Malfoy, and about two hundred Death Eaters attacked this evening," said Hermione. "There were over four hundred casualties."

"Four…hundred…people," whispered Harry. "My God."

"There are students from every house who have lost relatives," said Professor Grant. "We were just deciding how to deal with the situation."

"Both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students have lost family and friends as well," said Gabrielle blinking back tears.

Harry could feel it in the air, there was more. The heads of the three other houses, Gabrielle, and Viktor left. Ginny went to check on Albus. She wanted Harry to come and be healed, but he insisted she go. He said he would join her shortly.

"What haven't you told us?" asked Harry slowly. He knew there was more. He could read it on Hermione and Ron's faces.

Ron put an arm around Hermione, and took her hand in his other hand. "Tell him," said Ron. "It won't be any easier later."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Hanna and Dennis were having dinner in Diagon Alley when the attack occurred," said Hermione. She paused. "They didn't make it."

Harry walked to the window and looked at his reflection in the window. He took several deep breaths, but it felt as if her were being suffocated.

It was all so senseless. Hanna and Dennis had found each other after so many years alone, only to die, and for what? So Voldemort could spread fear? There hadn't been a large scale Death Eater attack in Britain since the last war. Voldemort was just reminding the people of Britain he was still here, he was still a threat, and that they should be afraid. Voldemort lived on fear.

"How may more…have to die," asked Harry shakily. "Haven't we lost enough friends?" Tears slid, unchecked, down Harry's cheeks. "None of it makes any difference. I've thought we were at war, but we weren't really. Until now, it's been a cold war. He's been out there, but now he has made his declaration of war. Today was the first shot, and I may as well have helped him aim the wand."

"Harry, it's not your fault," said Ron, nearly begging Harry to see reason.

"If I could have found and destroyed him by now, Hanna, Dennis, and four hundred other people would still be alive," said Harry. His voice held no emotion. "I don't think those four hundred people would agree with you." Harry paused, and when he spoke again, his voice had turned angry. "Tell me, if it's not my fault, then whose is it?" Harry pulled back his right fist, and drove it through his reflection in the window in front of him.

Harry could hardly feel the cuts the glass had made in his hand. He already had cuts on his hand. What were a few more?

"Harry, Voldemort is responsible for what he's done," said Hermione emphatically. "Not you." She was going to go to him, but Ron grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I'm too tired to argue," said Harry softly. "I am going to check on Al, and have Lily heal me. Then I need to tell Ginny about…Hanna and Dennis, and the attack. Then I am going to go to sleep. Tomorrow afternoon, we need to talk about what we learned in the tomb. Goodnight." Harry turned to leave. "Sorry about the window."

Harry left the office, leaving Hermione and Ron alone. Ron put his arms around Hermione, and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you all right, Ron?" asked Hermione. He was nearly shaking and he was holding her so tightly, that she knew something was wrong.

"No," said Ron shaking his head. "It's just…we ended up in Malfoy Manor. All I could think about was…"

Hermione held him tightly. "That was a long time ago," said Hermione, as she rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm right here, and I'm fine."

"I could…I could still hear you screaming," whispered Ron as a tear escaped his eye.

For a few minutes they just stood there, holding each other. Eventually Hermione could feel Ron relax in her arms.

"Come on," said Hermione. "I need to repair the window, then we should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very, very long day. We have to get all the students who have lost loved ones home to be with their families."

"Yeah," said Ron, absentley.

"There is something else I'm going to have to tell Harry tomorrow," said Hermione. "I'm not sure how he is going to take it."

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Come on," said Hermione. "I'll tell you on the way to bed."

The next day, the Hogwarts Express departed with nearly eighty students who had either lost loved ones, or who were accompanying friends who had lost loved ones. Never had the Hogwarts Express made such an unhappy trip.

Tommy and Lily were aboard, as Tommy had lost an aunt and uncle in the attack. James and Danny had accompanied them, along with eight Aurors, just in case Voldemort decided to go after Lily again. Harry was pretty certain that was unlikely. He didn't need her anymore. The rest of them were planning to join them at the funeral the next day.

Stefan and Anton Popov also returned home to Russia. They had two cousins who were living in Britain that died in the attack.

The final death toll for the attack in Diagon Alley was four hundred and seventeen. Hanna and Dennis had stunned or bound ten Death Eaters, and had taken another six with them before they died. The Aurors arrived too late, the rest of the Death Eaters escaped. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Quality Quidditch Supplies had all been destroyed. Numerous other shops had been damaged severely. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had escaped major damage, George and his staff had fought the Death Eaters off, and had all managed to survive. Elena Grindelwald's jewelry shop had escaped major damage.

The six Aurors who were guarding Stonehenge had been found dead as well, obviously murdered by Voldemort and the Death Eaters who had gone after them in the tomb. None of the Death Eaters in the tomb had survived the cave in, and the Department of Mysteries had taken control of the tomb. There was no sign of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The Death Eaters had obviously destroyed them, though how they could have been destroyed since they were already dead was a bit of a mystery. In any event, they were gone.

Harry and Albus were completely healed. Ginny had taken the news of Hanna and Dennis's deaths hard. They had two more funerals to attend. They had already attended far too many.

It was just past one o'clock in the afternoon, and Ginny and Harry were sitting down to lunch at the Teacher's Table in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was fairly empty, a great many people were without any appetite. If not for the fact that they hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day, they probably wouldn't have been hungry either.

As they ate, in silence, Ginny decided it was time she had to say something.

"Harry, about what was in the book, that you didn't tell us about," said Ginny softly. "I want you to know…I understand."

"You do?" asked Harry. He was half expecting to be yelled at when Ginny got around to it. "I really am sorry, I just didn't think there was any point in worrying you."

"I know," said Ginny with a weak smile. "All that matters is that you were taking the book too literally, and that your future hasn't been written yet. I know you'll beat him, and then we can live happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales."

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny. "That's what I want, love," said Harry. "I think I would really, really like happily ever after with you." Harry smiled, but it quickly faded. "One way or another though, I have to end this."

"I know," said Ginny softly. "But not today. Let's finish eating, and find Ron, Hermione, and Neville. We need to go over everything we learned in the tomb. After that, I'm going to apparate to London, and go to Tommy's house. I'm going to stay at Grimmauld Place with Lily, Danny, and James tonight. Tommy's aunt and uncle's funeral is tomorrow."

"The rest of us will meet you there tomorrow morning," said Harry. "In the afternoon, we have to go to Hanna and Dennis's funerals."

"So many funerals," said Ginny sadly. "I've been to enough to last a lifetime."

Funerals. For a while, Harry had been nearly certain that they would all be attending his funeral before long. Now, he wasn't so sure. Harry had thought a lot about what Gryffindor had said to him. He knew Gryffindor was right. He had been taking the book far too literally, just as James had. It would be his actions and his decisions that would decide his fate. Harry just hoped in the end he would make the right decisions.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neville were sitting in front of Hermione's desk. Hermione sat in her usual place behind it. They had just finished telling Hermione all about the tomb, and their conversations with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and the details of their escape from the Death Eaters in the passageway.

"Ravenclaw really said that about me?" asked Hermione with a bit of shock in her voice. "I can't believe it."

"Don't sound so surprised, love," said Ron with a laugh. "You're a marvelous Headmistress, the best ever as far as I'm concerned."

"I wish I had gone," said Hermione with a frown. "That would have been something to meet them, even if it wasn't really them." An angry look crossed Hermione's face. "Now, Harry, about keeping things from us…like that you think you are fated to die…"

"I've already read him the riot act," said Ginny emphatically.

"I am sorry about that," said Harry with a sigh.

"Well, at least we all made it out of there," said Neville. "How's Al?"

"He's fine," said Ginny. "Lily healed him."

Hermione knew she had to tell them what she discovered about Carly's ancestry. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Harry, I have been tracing Carly's ancestry," said Hermione, slowly. "I've found something. It's not going to be easy to hear."

"What is it?" asked Harry. He didn't want to imagine what it could be. The tone of Hermione's voice worried him.

"Well, it seems that Carly's great, great, great, grandmother's name was Katherine Slattery," said Hermione.

"All right," said Ginny. "So, who is she?"

"It's not who she is, it's who she is descended from," said Hermione. "I haven't been able to find anything out about her parents, only a reference that her family had come from Britain by way of the Far East, but I did find the name Slattery in one other relevant location."

Hermione reached into her desk drawer, and pulled out a green leather bound book. Harry recognized it instantly, as the 'Book of Slytherin'.

Hermione flipped through the pages, until she found the page she was looking for, and handed the book to Harry. He and Ginny read the page.

_December 9, 1118_

_He is no longer my son. Today, Carlton informed me he was leaving Britain. He was going to move to Japan. He says he can't be a part of our family anymore because he doesn't believe in pureblood supremacy. How I could have had such a son, who would renounce his family, I have absolutely no idea._

_He says he is changing his name to Carlton Slattery, since he wants to make sure he is not associated with us. I say good riddance to him. His brothers and sisters shall carry on the Slytherin line._

"Oh my God," said Ginny. "It can't be."

"It's certainly not conclusive proof," said Hermione. "But it certainly is possible. Harry, you said you thought she was connected to someone like we all are. It could just be a coincidence, but she certainly could be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

Harry stood up, without saying a word, and walked to the window. He willed himself not to break it again.

Could Carly really be another heir of Slytherin? If she were, what would that mean? It had to mean something that she was carrying a child descended from both himself, and Salazar Slytherin. It had to mean something. It couldn't be a coincidence.

And what about poor Carly? Harry knew she would take it badly, to find out she was descended from Salazar Slytherin just like Voldemort. Carly was everything that Voldemort wasn't. They had to make sure she knew that.

"It doesn't change anything, Harry," said Ginny, as she stood and walked up behind him. "She's still the same girl we adopted. She's still our daughter in every way that matters."

"Of course she is," said Harry, as he turned around and pulled Ginny into a hug. "I wasn't thinking anything like that. It must mean something though. It has to be for a reason."

"You mean the baby," said Ginny as her eyes went wide.

"Yes," said Harry. "It can't be a coincidence that our grandson is also a descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

"Do we have any way to be sure of this?" asked Ron. "It makes sense, but it would really be better if we could know for sure."

"I know a way," said Harry. "Ginny, come on, we better tell Albus and Carly. This is going to be hard. Carly needs to know it doesn't matter to us, but we have to know if it is true."

In Gryffindor Tower, Albus lay on the couch in his dorm. Carly was lying with him, sleeping soundly at last. She had little sleep during the night, as she couldn't sleep before they got back, and when they did get back, she was too upset that he had been hurt and about the Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley to sleep.

Albus knew how his father felt. Voldemort had to be stopped. He was hurting the people they loved. Poor Carly cried so hard when they returned last night. No one should have to cry like that, least of all Carly.

"Hey," said Carly, sleepily, as she opened her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, it's nearly two thirty, so about eight hours," said Albus with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Al," said Carly. "You could have woken me, I would have slept in bed, and you wouldn't have had to stay with me all this time."

Albus leaned down and kissed her softly. "Believe me, there is nowhere I would rather be than right here with you," said Albus. "I'm sorry I scared you last night."

"It wasn't your fault you got hurt, Al," said Carly with a sigh. She laid her head on Albus's chest, and snuggled closer to him. "I know you have things you have to do that will be dangerous. They scare me…they scare me terribly, but I know you have to do them, and I'm really proud of you."

Albus smiled. No matter how scared Carly was, she would always be behind whatever he had to do, no matter how dangerous it was. "Why don't I get Winky to pack us a picnic lunch, and we can go down by the lake and eat?" asked Albus.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," said Carly with a smile. "Let me change my clothes, and we'll go."

Carly was just about to get up, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Albus.

The door opened and Harry and Ginny came in.

"Hi, Mum, Dad," said Albus. He could tell from the look on his parent's faces, that something was wrong.

"Hi, guys," said Harry. They came over in front of the couch, as Albus and Carly sat up, next to each other on the couch. Ginny sat down beside Carly and took her hand. Harry knelt down in front of Carly.

"What's wrong?" asked Carly fearfully.

"Nothing," said Harry reassuringly, as he took her hand. "We just have to tell you something and it's going to be hard to hear."

"What is it, Dad?" asked Albus. Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

"Carly, I've been having Aunt Hermione trace your ancestry," said Harry.

"Why, Dad?" asked Carly in surprise.

"Well, as you know, we have recently found out that Mum and Uncle Ron are both descendants of Helga Hufflepuff and Neville is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw," said Harry. "Aunt Hermione and I are descended from Merlin, and yesterday we found out that Sirius was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor."

"Really," said Carly. "Wow, did Sirius know?"

"No, he didn't," said Harry.

"So what does this all mean?" asked Carly.

"Well, it means that all of us who are members of The Twelve, are descended from either, Merlin, or one of the Hogwarts Founders," said Harry. "So, I've been wondering…"

"Who I'm descended from," said Carly. She got this sick feeling that she already knew the answer. She didn't want to think it, but she knew it was true.

Harry nodded. "Aunt Hermione thinks she has found a connection, and we have a way to confirm it," said Harry. "It's not going to be something you'll want to do though."

Carly took a deep breath. "Whatever it is, if you think it's important, Dad, then of course I'll do it," said Carly.

"It's not dangerous is it?" asked Albus concernedly.

"No, no, of course not," said Harry shaking his head. Harry reached into his robes, and removed a folded piece of black cloth. He unfolded it.

Carly gasped. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Carly.

"Yes," said Harry. "This dagger has a secret compartment in the hilt. We believe that if it is touched by a descendant of…Salazar Slytherin, it will reveal the secret compartment."

"You can't be serious, Dad," said Albus. "Carly can't be a descendant of Slytherin. It's just not possible."

"What makes you think I'm a descendant of Slytherin?" asked Carly. Somehow, she was sure it could be possible.

"Your great, great, great, grandmother's name was Katherine Slattery," said Harry. "In 'The Book of Slytherin', there is an entry saying that one of Salazar Slytherin's sons was opposed to his family's views. He left Britain, changing his name from Carlton Slytherin to Carlton Slattery. It's far from proof, but if you just pick up the dagger, we'll know for sure."

"So if I am, what does this mean?" asked Carly as she got a sick feeling. "Am I…am I evil?"

"Oh, of course not," said Ginny reassuringly, putting her arm around her.

"All it means, is that one of your ancestors was Salazar Slytherin," said Harry. "Remember, his son, didn't believe in the things his father did. It doesn't change who you are at all. It's just, this could be important, otherwise, I wouldn't even try to find out."

Carly suddenly put it all together. She put her hands over her stomach. "You think Voldemort is after our child," said Carly. "Please, tell me the truth."

"I don't know," said Harry with a sigh. "It is one possibility. It might be nothing, as far as we know he doesn't even know you are pregnant. Harry saw a blank look on Albus's face as if he was a million miles away. He knew he was not taking this well. Harry took the two pieces of the dagger and put them back together. They immediately connected. He held up the dagger. "Take it, and we'll at least know if you area a descendant of Salazar Slytherin for sure."

Carly looked to Al. He snapped out of his fog. "It's all right, Carly," said Albus with a warm smile. "It doesn't change who you are, or how much I love you."

Carly smiled at Albus. She knew it was true. It wouldn't matter, not to anyone, at least that's what she told herself. Carly reached out and lifted the dagger by the hilt. As soon as she did, the blade fell back onto the cloth. She set the hilt back down.

"Please, let's not tell anyone else," said Carly stoically. "I know you'll have to tell Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, but I really don't think I'm ready for everyone to know."

Harry nodded. "Of course," said Harry. "You can tell them when you are ready, or not at all. It doesn't matter."

"Well, now that we have that over with, why don't I go get that picnic lunch," said Albus with a smile. He kissed Carly, then stood up, and headed for the door. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall in fifteen minutes, all right, love?"

"Sure, Al," said Carly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Albus grabbed his cloak and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry. "You know it doesn't change anything, right. It doesn't matter to any of us."

"I know," said Carly. "Its just…Albus was afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect a child from Voldemort. He was for years. Somehow exactly what he as afraid of, is happening."

"We don't know that Voldemort's plans have anything to do with Baby Al," said Ginny. "Besides, why would he want the child?"

Carly smiled sadly. "I think it's a safe bet, if he doesn't know about Baby Al, it's exactly the news he is waiting for," said Carly. "I can't believe in coincidence anymore, not after everything that's happened. Dad, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Harry.

"Would you talk to Al, make sure he is all right?" asked Carly. "He won't tell me if he isn't, not about this. I'm afraid he is putting on a brave face."

"Of course," said Harry. He stood up, then leaned down and kissed Carly's forehead, and headed off to talk to Albus.

By the time Harry got down to the Gryffindor Common Room, Albus was gone. Rose was standing in front of the couch. She came over to Harry when she saw him.

"Is something wrong with Al?" asked Rose. "He just went through here, and didn't even say hello. I got up to ask him if something was wrong, but he just headed out. It looked like he was crying."

"Nothing to worry about," said Harry reassuringly. "I'm going to go talk to him. Don't worry about it."

"All right," said Rose. "Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I will," said Harry.

Harry was glad he had the Marauder's Map in his pocket. He pulled it out, and saw that Albus was in an empty classroom not far from the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry left the Common Room, and headed for the classroom. When Harry went inside, he saw Albus. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, with his face in his hands. Albus was crying uncontrollably.

Harry sat down beside him and put his arm around Albus's shoulders. Harry didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say to him. Harry just waited for Albus to calm down so then they could talk.

"What have I done, Dad?" asked Albus as he began to calm down. "It's my worst fears come true. Voldemort will be coming for my son."

"We don't know that, Al," said Harry softly. "Voldemort might not be, we can't know for sure. Even if he is, you can't blame yourself for this."

"I never should have proposed to Carly," said Albus as he drew a ragged breath. "If I hadn't, none of this would have happened. I was so damn selfish."

"You and Carly have the right to be happy," said Harry. "You weren't being selfish, you are in love, and you have every right to be. You cannot live your life in fear of Voldemort."

"And what do I do when he comes for my son?" said Albus.

"I destroy him," said Harry emphatically. "For the good of all of us, for the good of all the world…for my grandson. I'll destroy him, no matter what it takes, and no matter what it costs."

"We will destroy him," said Albus. "This is even more personal than it was before. We're in this together."

"That we are, Al," said Harry with a sigh. "That we are."


	81. Looking to the Future

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 81 – Looking to the Future

Over the next few days, the Potters and Weasleys attended a number of funerals and memorial services for victims of the attack on Diagon Alley. It had been a hard few days, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione decided that the best thing for everyone was to keep life as normal as possible. It was a difficult thing to do under the circumstances.

Carly had seemed to take the news of her ancestry very well, Albus thought. It didn't seem to be bothering her at all. Carly had been unusually quiet, though, so Albus was keeping an eye on her. He didn't want her worrying about this, she had enough to worry about between being pregnant, the wedding plans, final exams, and N.E.W.T.s.

Albus was focusing on the things that had to be done, the fourth task of the Triwizard Tournament, final exams, N.E.W.T.s, and a decision about playing for the Chudley Cannons. He was trying not to think about Voldemort. After all, wasn't that what Voldemort wanted? He wanted them to be miserable and to suffer. Albus wasn't going to give him what he wanted, no matter how hard it was.

Albus kept going back and fourth in his mind about the Chudley Cannons offer. It was a great opportunity, and he would so love to play quidditch. On the other hand, he did want to do something more meaningful with his life than fly around on his broom chasing a little golden ball. After much soul searching, Albus had finally come to a decision on the offer from the Cannons. He was just waiting for the right time to tell everyone.

It was Sunday night, a week before the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. The week following would be final exams, and the week after that would be O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, and then graduation. The Potters, Weasleys, and their friends had just finished eating dinner in the Room of Requirement. They were all sitting by the fire, talking, laughing, and having a good time.

Harry was happy to see them not thinking about Voldemort for a change. He was thinking about Voldemort of course, it seemed to Harry like he thought of little else, but it seemed as if everyone else was getting a temporary respite from the realities of life, enjoying time with the people they loved. They all deserved so much happiness, not the sadness and death that they so often found surrounding them. In the end, that's what they were fighting for, their happiness and freedom from Voldemort's evil.

Harry was trying to enjoy the fun, but he couldn't get the image of Dennis Creevey's mother sobbing over her son's casket out of his mind. Dennis was buried next to Colin. Hanna was buried beside her mother, who was murdered by Death Eaters so many years ago. These were pointed reminders that after all these years, the death and destruction was not over. Harry knew Hanna and Dennis would not be the last friends to die in this war.

"So, is it just me, or is it cool to be a descendant of one of the Hogwarts Founders and Merlin?" asked Hugo, with a grin.

"I think it's just you Hugo," said Lily with a laugh.

"I don't know," said Neville with a smile. "Maybe that's why I feel so close to this place." Neville paused, as a frown crossed his face. "Rowena Ravenclaw looked so much like my mother…I know she wasn't, but. I just wish I had the chance to talk to her for a while."

Gabrielle leaned over and gave Neville a kiss on the cheek. Neville put his arm around her, and his smile returned.

"Hey, Carly, are you the only one of The Twelve who isn't descended from Merlin or one of the Founders?" asked Hugo. Hugo had no idea the significance of the question.

Carly opened her mouth, but suddenly realized she had no idea what to say. She hadn't been planning to tell everyone now, but she did think they should know. How exactly do you tell the people you love you are descended from one of the most evil wizards in history, Carly wondered?

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Albus all stiffened, and got very quiet. They knew this was a question Carly had to decide how to answer for herself. This did not go unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"Um…did I say something wrong?" asked Hugo innocently.

"No, Hugo," said Carly. "As it happens, I just recently found out that I am a descendant of one of the Founders. I am a descendant of…Salazar Slytherin."

Hugo, Lily, Colleen, and Tommy all began to laugh.

"Come on, Carly," said Lily. "Who are you trying to kid?"

"Leave the jokes to me," said Hugo.

Albus was seated next to Carly on the couch, with an arm around her. He pulled her a little closer. "It's true," said Albus softly. "Carly is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

The laughter throughout the room quickly dissipated. Those who didn't know wore looks of astonishment. Those who did were proud of Carly. They knew it was hard for her, but were glad she had told them.

"Really?" asked Danny, in shock. "How is that possible, you aren't from Britain?"

Hermione quickly recounted what she discovered, and Harry told them about the dagger. Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

Finally, it was Hugo who spoke. "Wow, that's really something," said Hugo. "Can you speak Parseltongue?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it," said Carly. "I'm still trying to get used to the idea that I am descended from such an evil man, and what it will mean for all of you."

"Come on Carly," said Rose. "You can't think that matters to any of us. It doesn't change who you are."

"I know that," said Carly with a smile. Her smile quickly faded. "I just can't help but think…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. It had been on her mind so much since she found out she was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

"What, love?" asked Albus.

Carly sighed. "Before I found out I was related to Slytherin, I never really thought about it before," said Carly. "If I had never come to Britain, maybe none of this would be happening. The Resurrection Stone might still be sitting in the forest, and Voldemort might still be dead."

"And I wouldn't be happy," said Albus softly "And I know that I could never really be happy without you."

Carly leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. Albus kissed her softly. Carly had to admit, she couldn't regret coming to Britain, though she thought it was selfish of her not to regret it. So many innocent people had suffered for it.

"Sorry, love," said Carly with a smile. "I just feel like it all started when I came here. I can't regret it though, even though maybe I should."

"Maybe it did happen because you came here," said Rose. "So what? Everything happens for a reason. You're here, and I think I speak for everyone when I say, I'm really glad you are."

"Thanks," said Carly. She blinked back a tear.

"Maybe Voldemort would have found another way back,' said Lily. She smiled slightly at her father as she did.

"You're probably right," said Carly.

"And there is one thing we're all really thankful for," said Danny in a serious tone.

"What's that?" asked Carly.

"Well, all of us who saw Slytherin's statue in the Chamber of Secrets are really happy you get your looks from a different branch of the family tree," said Danny as the room erupted in laughter.

Carly remembered the monkey like face of the statue. "I think we must have finished evolving somewhere along the way," said Carly. Another round of laughter erupted in the room.

"Wait a minute," said Colleen. "That means your son will be a descendant of both Professor Potter and Salazar Slytherin."

Harry had thought of that, and what it might mean. Baby Albus would have both the blood of Slytherin and Potter running through his veins. Voldemort did as well, having been resurrected with Albus's blood. Baby Albus would have one thing Voldemort didn't. He would know love. Of that, Harry had no doubt.

"Yes, that's true," said Harry. "We really don't know if that's significant or not."

"Wait…would Voldemort's plans…involve the baby?" asked James. He wore a look of worry on his face.

Rose gasped. She hadn't considered that. "You don't think they do, do you?" asked Rose. "Would even he be so cruel?"

"He absolutely could be that cruel," said Harry. He had personal experience that age made no difference to Voldemort. "We don't know if anything Voldemort is planning involves the baby. The damaged memory from Albania makes it sound like Voldemort is waiting for something. What that is, we have no idea. The attack on Diagon Alley was meant to spread fear, which it has done. It seems like he is preparing for something. It is possible that he is waiting for Al and Carly to have a baby or to at least know she is pregnant. We don't know what else he knows that we don't. As far as we know, no one outside this room, who isn't family, knows Carly is pregnant. It's a good thing no one else knows, and we need to keep it that way."

"He'll come for me," said Carly absently. "I'm sure he will. It makes too much sense for it not to be true."

"If he comes, he will never put a hand on you," said James emphatically.

"I'll second that," said Tommy.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's not panic," said Ginny trying to rid the room of the somber mood that seemed to be settling over it. "This might have nothing to do with the baby at all."

"You don't believe that, Mum," said James. "Maybe we shouldn't wait, maybe we need to take the fight to him."

"We've gone over that before, James," said Albus. "We don't know where he is, or what he's doing. For all we know that's exactly what he wants us to do."

The debate continued for a few minutes. Then Hermione decided she had heard enough.

"Let's change the subject," said Hermione, in exasperation. "So, Al, Carly, are you getting excited about the wedding?"

"Yes," said Carly with a smile. "I just wonder, maybe we should have the wedding at Hogwarts instead."

"I thought you wanted to have the wedding at home in the garden," said Albus. He thought he knew what made her change her mind.

"I did," said Carly. "With everything going on, isn't Hogwarts safer? Wouldn't having the wedding at home present too big a target?"

Before Albus could respond, Harry decided to bring up something he had been thinking about for a while. "You might be right," said Harry. "Look, I wasn't going to bring this up yet, and lord knows we can't seem to get off this topic, but with Voldemort out there, I think we are all better off staying in the castle this summer."

"I happen to know from personal experience, that Hogwarts is a lovely place for a wedding," said Gabrielle with a smile.

"I have been thinking the same, Harry," said Ron. "If anything happens, Hogwarts is the most defensible place I can think of. The spells that protect the castle aren't as strong as the ones Professor Dumbledore used. No one has been able to duplicate those, but it will take quite a bit of magic to get through them before they could even attack."

Harry nodded. "I assume the Headmistress agrees with our suggestion?" asked Harry, trying to hide a grin.

"I think I can convince her," said Hermione with a smirk. "Luna, will you and Colleen stay too. Tommy, Lucy, Danny, you are all welcome to stay, of course. I know I don't need to tell you it's dangerous. Tommy, if you are going to stay, you'll need to get permission from your parents. You can have them send us an owl."

"I can stay part of the summer," said Luna. "I have to get back to my regular duties at the Quibbler in August." "I'm sure Colleen will stay. I wouldn't want to tear her away from Hugo."

Colleen nodded, and held Hugo's arm a little tighter.

"That makes two of us," said Hugo with a grin.

"I unfortunately have to go back to France," said Lucy with a frown. "I sent them my resignation, but I have to return with the students after the tournament, and I have some things I'll need to take care of there. I'll be back by the first week in July. I've already told James he needs to stay here."

James sighed. He wore a defeated look on his face that told them all they had already argued about this, and he had lost.

"I must return to France as well," said Gabrielle with a sigh. "I should also be back around the same time as Lucy."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Neville.

"No, Neville, you have to finish classes here," said Gabrielle. "Don't worry, I'll get back as soon as I can."

"July eighth, I have to report to the Cannons for Training Camp," said Danny. "I'll stay until then though."

"That makes two of us," said Albus. Now was as good a time as any to drop the news, Albus thought. He thought the response could prove interesting.

All the heads in the room turned to him. Only Harry, Danny, and Carly knew what Albus was talking about.

"I haven't really told anyone yet," said Albus. "I was offered a contract by the Chudley Cannons to be their new Seeker. It is only for one year, I told them after a year, I'm going into teaching, but that I wanted to play professional quidditch for one season."

"THE CHAMPIONSHIP IS IN THE BAG," bellowed Ron. He got up from where he was sitting and started jumping around, with his arms raised as if the championship had already been won.

Laughter at Ron, and congratulations to Albus, flew around the room. The previous discussion of Voldemort had been all but forgotten for the moment. Albus had informed the team, that as part of his contract, he needed two weeks off in August for his wedding and honeymoon. He would only miss one game, and they were so thrilled to have him, they weren't about to say no to that condition.

After a few minutes, things quieted down, and Rose decided that as long as everyone else was sharing their plans, now would be the time for her as well.

"I have some news to," said Rose. "I applied for a position at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"You wouldn't be working for Uncle Percy, would you?" asked Albus with a laugh. "I can't imagine that."

"Yes. Actually the position I applied for reports to Uncle Percy," said Rose. She grinned. "Or should I say, Mr. Weasley."

"You must have gotten it," said Hermione with a smile. "You're a lock to be the top student in your class." Hermione couldn't hide the pride from her voice.

"Well…not exactly," said Rose. "I actually didn't get the position."

"What," yelled Ron. "There can't be a better qualified candidate. I'll wring that git Percy's scrawny little neck until his miserable head pops off."

"Easy, Dad," said Rose with a laugh. "It seems my application was intercepted. Kingsley has offered me a position on his staff. It's really the bottom of the ladder of his staff, but it's a really great opportunity. Normally, several years of experience is required to be on the Minister's staff, but Kingsley wanted me for the job."

"Rose, that's wonderful," said Hermione proudly.

"I almost didn't take it," said Rose with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Danny.

"Well, I felt that if I wasn't, well, who I am, I wouldn't have gotten the job," said Rose. "Kingsley told me, I was better qualified than any other candidate who had applied who did have experience in a ministry position. He said it more than makes up for my lack of experience."

Harry had to smile. Even through all the worry about Voldemort, they were all making plans for their futures. They weren't going to let him rule their lives. Harry wasn't sure he had been able to really do that himself, especially not during this past year, but as long as the people he loved could, he would be very happy with that.

After a couple of more hours of wedding plans, laughing, and a few unavoidable mentions of Voldemort, the group began to thin, until only Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Albus, and Carly remained.

"Dad, there is something I don't understand," said Albus. "If Voldemort does want our son for some reason, why did he try to kill me during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament? If I had died then, Carly couldn't be pregnant."

Harry was completely dumbstruck. He had never even thought of that. It didn't make any sense at all for Voldemort to have tried to kill Albus if he were after the baby.

"I don't know, Al," said Harry. "Maybe this has nothing to do with Baby Al. Maybe it's something else entirely that he is waiting for."

"I hope so," said Carly putting her hands on her stomach. "I mean…if he did want him…why would he?"

"Try not to think about it," said Ginny with a sympathetic smile. "It can't make you feel any better to think about why. Let's concentrate on what else it might be."

She nodded. Carly knew she was right. Thinking about the possibilities wouldn't help. "Shall we head to bed, Al?" asked Carly.

"Sounds good to me," said Albus with a smile.

Albus and Carly said goodnight, and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"I think you had a great idea, Harry," said Hermione. "Staying here is much safer. We all know he will be coming. The memory was pretty clear, it will be before the end of July."

"Yeah," said Harry. "He will. I just wish I knew exactly when. The estimates I've got from Kingsley are that he might have as many as six hundred Death Eaters following him, possibly more, not even including all the ones in Azkaban and other prisons around Europe. I wouldn't be surprised to see him try to break out some of his followers before he attacks."

"Look at the bright side," said Ron. "After we kill that son of a bitch, and lock up all his Death Eaters, we can all go to Al and Danny's first Cannons game."

"Of course, Ron, we can't forget the really important things, now can we," said Ginny with a laugh. "We are talking about quidditch after all, what's more important than that." They all laughed.

"So, do you think Carly suspects anything?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ginny. "She has no idea. She is going to be so surprised. I bet she's not expecting a baby or a wedding shower with everything going on, and she's going to get both in one night."

"Hey, Harry, why is it girls get baby and wedding showers, and us guys get nothing at all?" asked Ron with a grin.

"Well, you get the girls," said Ginny, with a sly smile.

"Granted, Ginny, but it's a good question," said Harry with a grin. "Ron, I think we need a new tradition. Wednesday night, while they are here having the showers, I think we need to get all the guys together and take Al out to celebrate. I'll rent the Three Broomsticks."

"This is just an excuse for you to guzzle firewhiskey, isn't it?" asked Hermione with a laugh. "Come on, admit it?"

"It's an excuse to unwind," said Ron. "Lord knows half our conversations tonight turned to Voldemort."

"And I'll even say, no firewhiskey," said Harry. "Butterbeer only."

"Let's let them go, Hermione," said Ginny with a laugh. "Otherwise they'll pout for weeks, and we don't want that." Ginny paused. "And I think Ron is right, everyone deserves to unwind a little, we've all been under a lot of stress."

"She said I was right," said Ron in shock. "That might be the first time she's ever said that."

"Don't worry," said Ginny with a laugh. "It won't happen again."

Carly and Albus walked down the hallway toward Gryffindor Tower. They reached the entrance, and Albus was about to give the password.

"Al, I have something I need to do, I'll meet you in our dorm in a few minutes," said Carly with a smile.

"What do you have to do at eleven thirty at night?" asked Albus curiously. He had no idea what she could need to do. Rose and Lily had done the rounds earlier, and since she was pregnant, they had insisted they do Carly's rounds anyway.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Carly. "Trust me."

"I'll come with you," said Albus with a smile.

"No, Al. I'll go myself," said Carly with a laugh. "It's not a big deal, I'll meet you in a few minutes." She smiled and kissed him softly. "I am capable of walking around the castle on my own. I am a prefect after all, you know."

"All right," said Albus suspiciously. "Don't be too long." Albus gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole.

Carly walked down the hallway to the entrance to the Headmistress's office. Once she got to the door, she pushed it open. The candles and lamps lit themselves. Carly walked over to the shelf upon which the Sorting Hat sat.

"Something I can do for you, Miss Jones?" asked the Sorting Hat. "It's awfully late for a visit you know."

"Well, I was just wondering if I could ask you something?" asked Carly softly. "It's really very important."

"I can imagine it is or you wouldn't be here so late at night," said the Sorting Hat. "You have already asked me one question. If you have any other questions, by all means, feel free to ask them. I'm not going anywhere."

Carly grinned. "I was just wondering if you could tell me why you put me in Gryffindor House?" asked Carly.

The Sorting Hat looked at her with a puzzled look. "Why after nearly seven years, would you ask that now?" asked the Sorting Hat.

"Well…um…recently I found out something about myself," said Carly. "It just made me wonder why I was put in Gryffindor House."

"Oh, you mean you found out you are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin," said the Sorting Hat. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"You know?" asked Carly in surprise. "How can you know that?"

"I knew when I was placed on your head seven years ago," said the Sorting Hat. "Among other reasons."

"Well, then shouldn't I have been in Slytherin House?" asked Carly. "I mean, shouldn't any descendant of Salazar Slytherin be in Slytherin House?"

"I saw a lot more than your ancestry when I was placed on your head, young lady," said the Sorting Hat. "I saw your courage and bravery. You may not see it in yourself all the time, but it's there. You are far stronger than you know, Miss Jones."

"So then…I'm not evil?" asked Carly. "I'm just afraid everyone is in danger because of me, and if I'm evil, they shouldn't try to protect me."

"For a very intelligent girl, that is an awfully stupid question," said the Sorting Hat with a laugh. "If you can even ask that question, the answer should be obvious. If you were evil, you wouldn't care about anyone but yourself. You have far too much love in you to be evil. And, before you ask another really stupid question, your son is not evil either."

Carly let out a sigh of relief. That had been something that she was terribly worried about. Then something occurred to her. "How did you know I was pregnant?" asked Carly. "No one knows but out family and friends."

"I work one day a year," said the Sorting Hat. "Otherwise I just sit here and listen to whatever is going on in this office to pass the time. You will find there is little I don't know about that goes on in this castle. The portraits and I are on very good terms."

"Oh," said Carly.

"Yes, in your class, you were not the difficult one to place," said the Sorting Hat. "There is always one hard one it seems."

For some odd reason, Carly felt she needed to ask the obvious question. "Might I ask you, who was the hard one to place?" asked Carly.

"Why Albus of course," said the Sorting Hat matter-of-factly. "He asked me not to put him in Slytherin, the same as his father did. It was strange. I didn't sense the same thing in Albus I sensed in his father. I sensed courage, bravery, and loyalty of course. I knew Albus was a true Gryffindor the moment I was placed on his head. I did sense a definite connection to Slytherin House, one so strong, that if he hadn't asked me not to, I would have put him in Slytherin House. As you'll notice, there are only four seventh year Slytherin boys, and six Gryffindors. The connection I felt in young Albus was a connection to you Miss Jones."

Carly smiled, that all made sense. "Thank you so much," said Carly. "I really appreciate what you've told me, it makes me feel so much better to know I'm not evil."

"Oh please," said the Sorting Hat with a laugh. "You knew you couldn't possibly be evil. You've hardly ever had a bad thought about anyone in your whole life. I think you just needed to hear someone who doesn't have any reason to lie to you tell you. Listen to the people who love you, Miss Jones. I'm sure your fiancé knows you aren't evil. Maybe he'll take off the cloak and you can ask him."

"Al," said Carly in exasperation as she turned around.

Albus swung Harry's Invisibility Cloak off him with a sigh. "Look, I'm really sorry, Carly," said Albus. "I was just worried about you."

Carly looked at him for a moment, annoyed, and then her annoyance faded. She might have done the same thing. "How much of that did you hear?" asked Carly. She looked at the floor.

Albus walked over to her, and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I heard enough," said Albus. "How could you ever think that you could be evil?"

"I don't know," said Carly with a sigh. "I guess, I didn't think it, at least not really. I think maybe the Sorting Hat was right. I was just afraid that maybe everyone wasn't so sure, and was trying to shield me from the truth. It made me not so sure myself. I'm sorry, Al."

Albus pulled Carly into a hug. "Not that I should need to say it, but just so there is no doubt…you are not evil," said Albus. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "The Sorting Hat is absolutely right. You are much stronger than you know. That's just one of the many reasons why I love you with all my heart."

"Must you Potters always come in here to blather on about how much you love each other," said a voice from one of the portraits. "It's sickening and disgusting. You're a bunch of sentimental saps, the whole lot of you. I'm going to my other portrait."

Albus and Carly watched as the head of greasy black hair headed away into the portrait. Then they just looked at each other for a moment, and both began to laugh.

"He's a real charmer," said Albus.

"I can see why no one liked him when he was alive," said Carly with a smile. "I don't think being dead has improved his disposition any." Carly sighed. "I really am sorry, Al."

"For what, love?" asked Albus.

"For doing what I have yelled at you for doing," said Carly. "I should have talked to you about how I felt."

"Yes, you should have," said Albus. Albus smiled. "That's all right though. At least now, I'm not the only one who isn't perfect."

Carly smiled. "Come on," said Carly. "Let's get to bed."

Albus looked around the office for a moment. "You know, I've never noticed what a nice office this is," said Albus.

"Who knows, Al…maybe after you teach for a few years, this can be your office," said Carly with a smile. "You are named after two Hogwarts Headmasters. Albus Severus Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I like the sound of that."

"Me, Hogwarts Headmaster?" asked Albus with a laugh. "That's a scary thought. The future of education in the Wizarding world would be doomed." Albus thought of something that had never occurred to him before. "Carly, would you mind living here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Carly.

"If I am teaching," said Albus. "When I am teaching. I could floo home every night, or we could live in the castle. Would you be all right with living here, raising our family here?"

Carly smiled. "This castle has been my home for seven years," said Carly. "I can't think of a better place to raise Baby Al…and whoever else may come along. They opened a Wizarding Primary School in Hogsmeade last year. I think it would be wonderful, but then, as long as we are together, anywhere will be wonderful."


	82. The Island of Sorrow

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 82 – The Island of Sorrow

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" asked Ron, as they walked down the corridor, toward the entrance to Hermione's office.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Harry.

"Well, Kingsley and…Hanna told me about the last time you interrogated him," said Ron. "You worked him over pretty good."

"He had just nearly killed Rose and Albus, and Lily was unexplainably unconscious," said Harry. "I wanted to kill him, so I think I held back, don't you?"

"If you say so," said Ron with a sigh. "He was still breathing when you were done with him, but that wasn't saying much. I'm just not sure what you think Jeffrey Andrews can tell you now that he didn't tell you when you entered his mind before."

Harry sighed. "I wasn't completely thinking then, Ron," said Harry. "I had other things on my mind. When I entered his mind, I saw that he was a Death Eater, and how he sabotaged the first task. I never went deep enough to find out who told him to sabotage the chain. I just assumed it was Voldemort or Scorpius and that their target was Albus."

"What does it really matter?" asked Ron. "It had to be Voldemort or Scorpius, right?"

"Yes, but what was his mission?" asked Harry. "Al was right. It doesn't make any sense. If Voldemort were after the baby, whatever the reason, why would he try to kill Al? If Albus died, he and Carly couldn't have had a baby. There had to be another goal, or if Albus really was the target of the sabotage, then Voldemort must not want the baby. I'm hoping for that. I can't imagine why he would want Baby Al, but if he does, it can't be for any good reason."

"All right, but do we really have to go to Azkaban to see him?" asked Ron. "Can't they have him brought to the Ministry?"

"It will take too long," said Harry. "Kingsley said it's a week to transport a prisoner from Azkaban. I don't want to wait that long."

"All right, Harry," said Ron with a sigh. "It's just that I'm not really eager to go there. They call it, The Island of Sorrow for a reason. Even though the Dementors are gone, they were there for so long, the island itself sucks the hope right out of you."

"You really don't need to come, Ron," said Harry. "I know it's an awful place. I said I would go alone. It's fine."

"No, mate," said Ron emphatically. "I'm coming. The place just gives me the willies. I've been there before, you haven't. It's all right though. I'm with you. Besides, someone will need to hold him while you work him over." Ron grinned.

"Trust me, if it comes to that, I won't need you to hold him," said Harry hiding a smile.

"I was joking, mate," said Ron worriedly. "You know I was joking, right, Harry?"

It had been three days since Albus had brought up the fact that it made no sense for Voldemort to have tried to kill him if Voldemort wanted his child. It was all Harry had been able to think about. There had to be a reason, and Jeffery Andrews was his only lead. He had been sentenced to life in Azkaban as a Death Eater and for the attempted murders of Albus and Rose, not to mention a whole list of other charges, including freeing a dragon.

They got to Hermione's office. She was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork.

"Hey, are you two off to the Ministry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry. "We need to go to the Ministry, and then to Azkaban."

"It's a real pain that we can't go to Azkaban directly," said Ron. "We're a lot closer to Azkaban now than the Ministry."

"Yeah, but the only way on and off of the island is a portkey," said Harry. "Only authorized personal from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…and apparently the Goblet of Fire…can make a portkey to Azkaban. Kingsley has one waiting for us. He also wants us to meet Hanna's replacement. He didn't tell me his name."

"Just make sure you are back in time to take Albus out to celebrate tonight," said Hermione. "You are also responsible for getting Carly to the shower on time, don't forget."

"I wouldn't miss any of that, trust me," said Harry.

Harry and Ron walked into the reception area of Kingsley's office. "Hello, Anne," said Harry to Kingsley's receptionist.

"Hello, Harry, Ron," replied Anne with a smile. "The Minister is waiting for you."

"Thanks," said Harry.

He and Ron pushed open the door to Kingsley's office. What they found inside caused them both to stop breathing.

Kingsley was sitting at his desk. Two people were seated across from him. One was easily recognized, as Jacob Smith, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was the father of Blake Smith, who played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was a good man. As Head Auror, Harry had worked with him quite a bit. The Auror Department fell under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but operated with quite a bit of autonomy, often reporting directly to the Minister of Magic.

It was the other man who sat there that made both Harry and Ron think they had seen a ghost. He had dark gray hair and looked very, very familiar.

"M-Mad Eye," said Ron barely above a whisper, but loud enough for them all to hear.

"No, but close," said the man with a laugh.

The man looked just like Mad-Eye Moody, with a few differences. He had far fewer scars and no magical eye. He was much younger, probably in his mid fifties, and his hair wasn't grizzled. He was a little calmer looking than Mad-Eye, and he smiled and laughed, which Mad-Eye had never done when they had known him. He also seemed to have both his legs intact, as he stood along with Jacob and Kingsley and came over to Harry and Ron. They also noticed that he spoke with an American accent.

"Harry, Ron, I would like to introduce, Alastor Moody, Jr. He is…Hanna's replacement," said Kingsley.

"Junior," said Ron still in shock. "I didn't know Mad-Eye had any family."

"Well, to have family, you do have to know them," said Alastor with a laugh. "I never knew him. Mad-Eye met my mother when he was tracking a Dark Wizard in New York City in 1967, before the first war with Voldemort. They had a brief romance, before he returned to Britain. I am fairly certain he never even knew that I existed. I wasn't well known in the Ministry in the States until a few years after he died."

Harry felt like he had been hit with a bludger. He had heard about an America Auror named Moody. He had been involved in the defeat of a particularly evil Dark Wizard who was very nearly as powerful as Voldemort. It was all the news at one time. Harry had never connected him to Mad-Eye before. He looked so much like his father it was almost like seeing a ghost.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Ron extending his hand. "Ron Weasley, Auror on Station at Hogwarts. I guess that make you my boss."

"Indeed," replied Alastor with a smile, as he shook Ron's hand. "I've heard great things about you, Ron."

Harry was still dumbstruck. The last time he had seen Mad-Eye Moody was the night he died while decoying Death Eaters away from Harry's escape with Hagrid from Privet Drive in July of 1997.

"You must be, Harry Potter," said Alastor. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Harry. Since you are Special Investigator attached to the Office of the Minister of Magic, I guess that would make you my boss."

"Well, not really," replied Harry as he finally remembered how to speak. "It's good to meet you. I'm sure we'll be working together quite a bit, with what's coming."

"Yes, replied Alastor solemnly. "I'm sure we will be."

The five of them sat and talked for a bit. Alastor had been with the American Ministry of Magic's Auror Department for thirty five years, the last fifteen of which were as Head Auror. He wanted to come to Britain to help in the fight against Voldemort. He had joined the British Auror Department three years ago. Neither Harry nor Ron had met him. He was by far the most qualified candidate to take over as Head Auror. After they had talked for a while, Jacob and Alastor left. Alastor was going to get the portkey for Harry and Ron. He was going to accompany them to Azkaban, as he had never been there before.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Kingsley.

"Yeah," said Harry with a nod. "I'm just a little shocked. I have trouble seeing Mad-Eye as anything but a grizzled old warhorse. I guess he really must have been young once."

"I knew Alastor long before you did," said Kingsley with a grin. "He wasn't always as eccentric as he was in his later years. When every Dark Wizard in Britain, most in Europe, and a few in the States, want you dead, you tend to become a little eccentric."

Harry, Ron, and Alastor landed on the ground, on Azkaban Island. Alastor landed on his feet, Harry and Ron did not.

"One of these days, I'm going to learn how to land on my feet,' said Harry, as Alastor gave him a hand up. "I can count the number of times I've landed on my feet on one hand, and I'm pretty sure those were accidents."

"Yeah, me too," said Ron, as Alastor gave him a hand up as well.

"So," said Alastor, looking around. "This is the Island of Sorrow."

"Yeah, I'm told it's a nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here," said Harry with a laugh.

"I would prefer not to visit either," muttered Ron.

They were standing on a rocky shore. Azkaban Island was quite small. The grey stone tower rose from the center of the island. It was cold, and cloudy, but it wasn't raining.

"I didn't really believe it," said Alastor. "I can feel this place draining hope, and happiness. I feel almost like I will never be happy again. I have never encountered a Dementor. Is this really what they are like?"

"Kind of," said Ron. "It's much worse though. Believe me, I've encountered Dementors. Fortunately, I had me best mate with me, and no one can conjure a Patronus like he can." Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"So, Alastor, what brings you to Britain?" asked Harry changing the subject from Dementors. Alastor hadn't said why he came to Britain when they were talking in Kingsley's office. "You already brought down one tyrant."

"Just…just looking for a change of scenery," said Alastor. "It's frightfully boring sitting behind a desk. The Head Auror in Britain sees some action. In the States I just sat behind a desk."

"Haven't you had enough action?" asked Harry.

"Probably," said Alastor softly.

Harry got the distinct impression that there was more to Alastor's reason for coming to Britain. He didn't press the issue.

"Come on," said Harry. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get off of this island and back where things are happier."

The three of them headed toward the tower. It wasn't far, but the ground was rocky. Everything about this place was meant to be inhospitable.

"I assume that Kingsley has briefed you on the current situation with Voldemort," said Harry. "I keep Kingsley informed of what I discover."

This was mostly true. Harry hadn't told Kingsley that he suspected that Voldemort might be after his grandson. For that matter, he hadn't told Kingsley that Carly was pregnant.

"Yes," said Alastor. "I know all about the bloody bastard. Don't worry, when Voldemort decides to come for you and your family, the Auror Department will be right there with you."

"Thanks, Alastor," said Harry. "I appreciate that." Harry did appreciate it, but he really didn't want to think about it any more than he had to.

"Kingsley didn't say exactly what it was you are here for today," said Alastor.

"Jeffrey Andrews is a Death Eater," said Harry. "He sabotaged the chain holding the dragon in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. My son and Ron's daughter nearly died. When I interrogated him then, I assumed that his goal was to kill my son. Certain facts that have come to light, which seem to suggest he wouldn't have wanted Al dead…at least not yet. We want to find out what Andrews knows."

"Seems easy enough," said Alastor.

The three of them arrived at the door, and knocked. A moment late, a tall thin wizard who Harry recognized immediately opened it.

"Harry, Ron, welcome to Azkaban Prison," said Albert Grayson.

"Hello, Albert," said Harry. "This is Head Auror Alastor Moody, Jr."

Harry made it a point to thank Albert for his part in having Dolores Umbridge kept behind bars. Albert thought it was Harry's efforts that really did it.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Albert led them to an interrogation room. It was down a long hallway. It was as far inside the prison as non-prison officials were allowed. Harry, Ron, and Alastor went into the observation room to wait. Albert left to have Jeffrey Andrews brought to them. He said it wouldn't take long.

"How do you plan to handle this?" asked Alastor.

"I'm going to ask him to tell me what I want to know," said Harry.

"And when he doesn't?" asked Alastor with a grin.

"Well, I could beat it out of him," said Harry dryly. "It will be more affective if I use Legilimency, but I'm going to keep the other option open."

"I never could learn Legilimency," said Alastor shaking his head.

"Me neither," said Ron. "It would have come in useful on many occasions."

After having gotten over the shock of finding out Mad-Eye Moody had a son, Harry was trying to prepare himself for what he had to do. Legilimency was not easy, especially when the person, whose mind you are trying to enter, is fighting you. As soon as he saw two guards carry Jeffrey Andrews into the interrogation room, Harry knew he wouldn't be fighting much. Albert entered the observation room a moment later.

"He's all yours," said Albert.

"What the hell happened to him?" asked Ron. "He looks like he's been used as a door mat by a house full of Giants, not that he doesn't deserve it, of course."

Andrews's face was bruised, and he had an arm in a sling. His nose had obviously been broken, and when the guards put him in the chair, he slumped forward on the table, clutching his side.

"Well, it seems some of the other prisoners, many of who are Death Eaters, believe he has failed Voldemort," said Albert. "They tend to be rather hard on him, especially that Fenrir Greyback. He beat him up pretty bad yesterday. We really do everything we can to break these things up, but they happen really fast."

"I feel just terrible about that," said Ron. Ron hadn't heard the name Greyback in a long time. "I had rather hoped Greyback had died by now."

"Are you all right, Ron?" asked Harry concernedly.

"Yeah, Harry," said Ron with a sigh. "I'm fine…I just haven't thought about Greyback in years."

"You have a history with him?" asked Alastor.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Our friend, Neville Longbottom and I were the ones who brought down Greyback during the final battle. We should have killed him after what that bastard did to my brother…" Ron stopped and shook his head. "That was a very long time ago. Come on, let's get to what we have to do."

Harry nodded. "Let's get this over with," said Harry.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Alastor.

"Not at all," said Harry.

When Harry, Ron, and Alastor entered the interrogation room, they each took a seat on the opposite side of the table from Andrews. Andrews lifted his head, and then put it back down with a groan. Up close he looked even worse than he had from the other room.

"What do you want from me?" asked Andrews. "As you can see, I've been beaten enough. You'll have to stand in line for another shot, Potter."

Harry ignored him. He was just trying to bait him. "I want to know why Voldemort wanted you to kill my son?" said Harry.

"I'm not talking," said Andrews emphatically. "If you want, go ahead and invade my mind again like you did last time. Otherwise, piss off. The Dark Lord is already going to kill me for failing him, after he takes over Britain."

"I was hoping to do this the easy way, but if you insist," said Harry. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Andrews. "Legilimens!"

Harry entered Andrews mind. He saw the same things he had seen the last time he entered his mind. He saw nothing he hadn't seen last time. Harry knew that was impossible. There had to be more memories than that in his mind. Something was wrong. Harry tried to probe deeper into Andrews mind. Suddenly he realized things were even more wrong than he thought.

"So sorry, Harry" said the cold voice Harry had heard far too many times. Harry could feel rather than see the red snakelike eyes and gleeful grin as he probed further into Andrews' mind. "I'm afraid this won't do you any good, Harry. Farewell." Harry could feel searing pain as he heard the evil laugh of Voldemort. He tried to pull out of Andrews mind, but he couldn't. He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out.

Finally, with his last ounce of strength, Harry managed to pull out of Andrews' mind. He pushed the chair backwards. As he did, it tipped over, and Harry hit his head hard on the floor as it fell. Andrews passed out, landing hard on the table.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Ron, as he quickly got up and knelt beside Harry. "Are you all right, mate? Let me help you up."

Harry, for his part, had no plan on getting to his feet quite yet. The pain had been so intense, worse almost, than even the Cruciatus Curse. Things were hazy, but Harry now knew what was going on, and he knew what to do about it.

"Give me a minute," said Harry. Alastor was now standing over Harry. Harry took a few deep breaths, as the pain started to subside. "All right, help me up."

Ron and Alastor got Harry back into the chair across from Andrews.

"What was it, Harry?" asked Alastor.

"I've heard of it before, but I've never encountered it," panted Harry still trying to catch his breath. "Some powerful Legilimens have found ways to alter a persons mind to another Legilimens. What I saw when I entered Andrews mind after the Horntail escape is exactly what Voldemort wanted me to see. Voldemort knew I would try again, and he booby trapped Andrews mind so when I pushed further in, it would kill me."

"Well, you don't seem to be dead," said Ron.

"Brilliant observation," said Harry dryly. "I managed to pull out of his mind just in time. Another moment or two, and I wouldn't have made it."

"So, what now?" asked Alastor.

"Well, either we head home, and don't know why Voldemort wanted me to see what I did back then, or I try something a little more drastic," said Harry.

Harry stood up and stared at Andrew's unconscious form for a moment. He pointed his wand at Andrews. "Rennervate," said Harry.

Andrews came around with a moan. He lifted his head and saw Harry standing there. "I've failed again, he said it would kill you," said Andrews weakly.

"No such luck," said Harry pointedly. "I'm going to ask you one more time, because I don't expect you to survive what I'm going to do next. If I'm right, what Voldemort planned for me is going to kill you. This is your last chance."

"I'll tell you nothing," said Andrews slowly. "I've already failed the Dark Lord twice. My life is forfeit anyway."

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you," said Harry flatly. Harry took a breath. He knew he had no choice. Harry reached behind his head and grabbed the hilt of the Sword of Souls. He drew it from the sheath on his back and pointed it at Andrews.

It was only now Ron realized Harry had brought the Sword of Souls with him. It had been enchanted to be invisible.

"Harry," said Alastor surprised to see him pointing a sword at the prisoner. "What are you going to do?"

"What I have to do," said Harry slowly. Harry steadily pointed the sword at Andrews. "Legilimens!"

In all the times Harry had used Legilimency on a suspect, it had never been like this. The blocks and trap Voldemort had cast in Andrews mind were torn apart by the power of the Sword of Souls. Harry saw exactly what he was looking for. He pulled out of Andrews mind, and dropped into the chair, exhausted by the experience.

As Harry sat there, trying to catch his breath, Alastor went over and checked on Andrews' condition. He had collapsed on the table. Harry already knew what Alastor was going to find. He had felt it while he was in Andrews' mind.

"He's dead," said Alastor.

"Voldemort's trap backfired on him,' said Harry. "I warned him."

"Did you find anything out, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I did," said Harry. "He made it look like he was gathering an army. The truth is, he and Scorpius have been raising the army for years. They have a lot more Death Eaters at their command than we thought. Pansy made a lot more prophecies and predictions than were in that damaged memory, but Andrews didn't know what they were. Voldemort probably knows more about what is going to happen than we ever thought. That's why he seems to be one step ahead of us. I found out one other thing."

"What is it?" asked Ron, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"Voldemort wasn't trying to kill Albus, he was very clear on that when he gave Andrews his orders," said Harry. "Andrews was concerned that Albus would be killed accidentally. Voldemort said he had already heard a prophecy. Albus would survive the attack."

"Then what was the purpose of the sabotage, if not to kill Albus?" asked Ron. "What else was he trying to accomplish?"

"Oh, he was trying to kill someone all right, but it wasn't Albus," said Harry with a sigh. "Voldemort was trying to kill Rose."

"Why would he want to kill me?" asked Rose, a mixture of fear, surprise, and shock in her voice. "I know he wants to kill us all, that much is certain, but why single me out?"

Rose was sitting beside Danny, and he had his arms around her. He tightened his hold on her at Harry's news that she was the target of the sabotage during the first task. Rose leaned against him slightly. It wasn't every day she found out she was targeted for murder. It was somewhat unnerving.

It was Thursday evening. Everyone had a wonderful time the previous night at their respective celebrations, except for Ron and Harry who were less than into the festivities. Now the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends were gathered in the Room of Requirement discussing what Harry and Ron had learned from Jeffrey Andrews. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had decided that they were all in this together, and whatever they learned should be discussed by all of them. Previously, they had discussed news among themselves, and told the children later in most circumstances, occasionally leaving out certain small details. The time for protecting them was over. Really it had been for a long time.

"I don't know, Rose," said Harry. "When I was in Andrews mind, I saw Voldemort telling him that Albus would survive, but that you would not. He needed you out of the way. I am beginning to wonder if he was behind what happened in the second task as well."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"Head Auror Williams, who we now know was a traitor escorted the Goblet of Fire to Hogwarts," said Harry. "Pansy must have made a prophecy that said Rose would be in the tournament. Williams could have used a Confundus Charm to make sure the Goblet of Fire would select her. He could have also enchanted it to create the portkey to Azkaban."

"But how could he know which stone we would select?" asked Albus.

"Please don't anyone repeat this," said Harry. "I know that the Department of Magical Transportation has been working for years on a portkey that will change its destination based on who touches it. Its possible Voldemort knew how to do that, and Williams used that knowledge to make sure you ended up on Azkaban Island. Williams, as Head Auror, would have been able to make a portkey to Azkaban, which explains how the Goblet of Fire did it."

"Fortunately, it seems he didn't know Lily was going to interfere with his plans on the first task," said Ron.

"Yes, if he had, then Scorpius wouldn't have needed the Daily Prophet article to tell him that Lily had the power to heal," said Hermione. "He doesn't know everything. At least that's good."

"I guess Voldemort must have known that things on the second task wouldn't go well," said Ginny. "Either that or he was hoping he would…get lucky."

"Voldemort seems to know a lot, but not everything," said Neville. "We really have no way to know without the prophecies he is using."

"I think you're right," said Harry. "He knows a lot more than we thought. I wish I knew just how much, but unfortunately, we don't."

"That still doesn't answer the important question," said Albus. "Why would he want to kill Rose, specifically?"

No one had an answer or even a guess. After they had discussed the issue without reaching any conclusions, everyone began to leave. Finally, Danny, Rose, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones still there. Danny still had his arms tightly around Rose. He hadn't let go for an instant.

"Are you all right, Rose?" asked Hermione.

"Fine, Mum," said Rose with a little laugh. "It's not like him wanting us dead is anything new. I just never thought about it this way before."

"He'll never touch you, Rose,' said Danny. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder. "I swear to God he won't."

"I'll second that," said Ron.

Ron and Hermione headed to bed shortly after that. They had the distinct impression that Danny and Rose wanted to be alone.

"Are you all right, Danny?" asked Rose. She could feel how fast his heart was beating. It had been ever since Harry told them the news.

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Danny sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I be all right? I just found out a madman has targeted the woman I love for death. No reason I wouldn't be all right."

Rose shifted around so she could look into Danny's eyes. "I'm fine, Danny," said Rose. "I know you're scared, I am too, but I'm right here, and I'm fine."

Danny leaned close and kissed her lovingly. "I know, Rose," said Danny as he hugged her tightly. "Rose would you mind…staying here tonight? We can just sleep here on the couch just like this. I won't sleep tonight otherwise, not after what we just learned. I need to know you are safe. I just don't want to let go of you."

Rose smiled. "Do you think Voldemort is going to break into Gryffindor Tower during the night?" asked Rose.

"No," said Danny with a smile. His smile vanished. "But it will make me feel better, knowing he would have to get through me to get to you."

Rose grinned inwardly. "It sounds an awful lot like you think I need your protection," said Rose, softly.

"You can hit me all you like," said Danny emphatically. "As long as that bastard lives, I'll protect you. You may not need my protection, but that doesn't matter. I can't, not protect you, Rose. I'm sorry."

Rose smiled. "Don't be sorry, it's all right," said Rose. "I'll stay here with you. You know you can't always be there to protect me."

"No, I probably can't," said Danny. He smiled. "But I can sure as hell try."

"Well, who am I to stand in the way of your quest," said Rose with a smile.

Rose and Danny lay down on the couch. Rose had to admit, the revelation that she was the target of the attacks really did bother her on so many levels. What was it about her that made it necessary for Voldemort to get her out of the way? It had to mean something, and whatever it was, it couldn't possibly be good.


	83. Eternal Glory

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 83 – Eternal Glory

It was Saturday morning, the first of June, and Albus and Rose were walking down the hallway toward classroom eleven. It was a few minutes before nine o'clock.

Rose had been starting to get the same feeling she had before Lily was kidnapped, as if something bad was going to happen. It wasn't specific, she didn't know what it was that would happen, but something bad was coming, again. She hadn't told anyone about it, as without more information, it would do nothing but make everyone worry. Rose decided to focus on the task, and hoped it was just that she was nervous.

"Any idea what the last task is?" asked Rose.

"None at all," said Albus. "Dad didn't get anything from Kingsley like he did on the last task, so we know they aren't going to bring any animals into the country at least."

"If I see one winged horse, you are on your own," said Rose with a laugh.

"Thanks," said Albus amusedly. "I assume since we are down to only two teams that it will be some kind of head to head task, us versus them. What it might be, I haven't a guess."

"Whatever it is, we're going to win this thing for Hogwarts," said Rose confidently. "We've come too far, and been through too much not to."

"Don't forget, we get eternal glory too," said Albus with a laugh. "Don't know what we would possibly do without that."

"Oh, yeah, I'm really looking forward to that," said Rose with a laugh. "I'm just looking to survive the final task." Rose did not even comprehend the magnitude of her statement until after it was already out of her mouth. "Sorry."

"Just be careful, Rose," said Albus seriously. "We don't know why Voldemort wants you dead…he might try again. In fact, I bet that he will."

"Don't worry, Al," said Rose. "I'll be careful. Just make sure you're careful too. If he is…after your son…Carly's already pregnant, he doesn't need you anymore."

"Good point," said Albus with a sigh.

"Have you seen Stefan or Anton?" asked Rose.

"Not since they went back to Russia for their cousins' funeral," said Albus. "I'm sure they'll be back for this."

Albus and Rose entered classroom eleven. Kingsley, Gabrielle and Percy were seated on the judges' side of the table, but no one else was there.

"Good morning, Rose, Al," said Kingsley.

"Good morning," said Rose. "Where is everyone?"

"Your Mum, Headmaster Krum, and Miss Chang are meeting Stefan and Anton Popov," said Gabrielle. "They are arriving this morning."

"Rose, congratulations," said Percy. "The Minister was telling me about your new position. I'm sure you will do a wonderful job."

"Thanks, Uncle Percy," said Rose.

"Are you both ready for the final task?" asked Kingsley.

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Albus with a shrug. "I'm really looking forward to it being over. I have…other things to look forward to."

"I can understand that," said Gabrielle with a smile.

Albus and Rose sat down, and a few moments later, Hermione, Viktor, Cho, Stefan, and Anton came in and took their seats.

"Congratulations to all of you on reaching the final task," said Cho. "You have done a fantastic job through the first three tasks, you should be proud of yourselves. Tomorrow morning, at ten o'clock, you will report to the quidditch pitch for the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. The final task will be a duel of sorts. Before the match, you will be paired at random. The rules of the duel are simple. The first person to stun, to bind, or to otherwise incapacitate their opponent, without causing serious physical injury, is the winner. Of course, Unforgivables are not allowed, and grounds for immediate disqualification. Any purposeful attempt, in the opinion of the judges, to cause serious physical injury to your opponent will be grounds for immediate disqualification as well. If after each of your duels, which will occur simultaneously, one member of each team has been victorious, a third duel between the two winners will take place, and the winner of that duel's team will be the Triwizard Champions. There will be no scoring for this event, the judges only job will be to watch for any illegal curses and attempts to injure your opponents. Are there any questions?"

"What exactly are the conditions of the duel?" asked Anton. "Will we be dueling under normal International Dueling Association Rules?"

"Mostly," said Cho. "With two exceptions. A magical shield will be placed over each of your dueling areas to prevent any assistance from outside. You will not be able to hear or see what is happening outside the shield, but we will hear and see everything inside the shield. Also, under the rules of the International Dueling Association, duels are to be conducted in an open area, free of obstacles. Your duel will occur in a slightly different venue."

"How do you mean?" asked Albus.

"You will have a number of obstacles that you can use for cover," said Cho. "We thought that would add an interesting element to the duels. Any further questions?"

When none were forthcoming, Cho wished them luck. Stefan and Anton left immediately. Albus and Rose had wanted to offer condolences on the death of their cousins, but they assumed Stefan and Anton wanted to get some sleep, as they had traveled all night to get back in time for the morning meeting. Kingsley, Viktor, Gabrielle, and Percy left as well, leaving Hermione, Albus and Rose alone.

"So, what do you think?" asked Hermione.

"I think you're looking at two of the best duelers in the school," said Rose confidently. She was sounding a little more confident than she felt, though she wasn't sure why. They weren't two of the best duelers in the school. They were the best.

"Not to mention, neither of them have had actual experience dueling Death Eaters," said Albus. "I stunned six in Albania, before…well, I stunned six."

Rose put her hand on Albus's shoulder. "We have the skills and the experience," said Rose. "I think we are going to win this thing."

"Just be careful," said Hermione.

"Don't worry, Mum," said Rose with a smile. "Stefan and Anton have shown nothing but the best sportsmanship. They won't try anything underhanded." Somehow even as she said it, Rose had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was coming, and she suddenly thought it was something to do with the fourth task. If only she could understand these feelings, Rose thought.

"Come on, Rose," said Albus. Let's go get some breakfast, and then we can practice dueling in the Room of Requirement. We can get James and Danny to give us a hand with it."

Albus felt very confident about the final task, more so than he did before any of the previous tasks. As they headed for the Great Hall, Rose stopped Albus, and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Rose, what is it?" asked Albus curiously.

"Al, please be careful tomorrow," said Rose. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what, Rose?" asked Albus. "Is it about the fourth task?"

"I don't know," said Rose. "Maybe it is, it's not that specific, I just feel like something bad is going to happen…again."

"Do you think we are going to lose?" asked Albus. He shook his head. "You wouldn't get worked up over something like that, forget I mentioned it."

"Maybe it is that, I don't know," said Rose with a sigh. "Somehow I think it would be more serious than that. Maybe I'm just nervous."

"I think a better question, is why are you getting these feelings lately," said Albus. "It's not the first time."

"I've wondered the same thing," said Rose. "Once could have been an accident. If I'm right a second time, it's got to mean something. Everything happens for a reason."

"Maybe you need to talk to Professor Fredrick," said Albus.

Rose shook her head. "Please…Professor Fredrick is as much a seer as I am a Blast-Ended Skrewt," said Rose. "Mum only keeps her on staff, because she knows about Divination, she doesn't actually possess the Inner Eye. Mum still thinks very few people really do."

"Well, we could try and talk to Firenze," said Albus. "Centaurs are supposed to be very good at Divination, and Firenze was very well-liked as a teacher here for a very long time. He saved my Dad from Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest when he was a first year."

"I actually asked Neville about Firenze once, he was the only one of the only ones here when Firenze was still teaching," said Rose. "No one has seen Firenze since he retired, that would be about eighteen years ago, now. One day, he announced his retirement, and then headed into the forest. No one has seen him since, not even Hagrid, and he knows the Centaurs better than anyone."

"Maybe we can try and find him next week," said Albus.

"Al, we have final exams next week," said Rose in an annoyed tone. "Have you forgotten why we have been studying so much lately?"

"Not Thursday we don't," said Albus.

"You don't, but I do, I have Ancient Runes in the morning," said Rose.

"Fine, then after lunch on Thursday, we'll have Hagrid take us into the Forbidden Forest to see if we can find Firenze," said Albus. "You know he will if we ask him to."

"All right, fine," said Rose, with a sigh. "But we have our Defense Against the Dark Arts exam on Friday morning and the Charms practical in the afternoon, if I don't get an O on both because I didn't study on Thursday, it will mean your head."

"If you don't get an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, studying or not, the world will have already come to an end," said Albus with a laugh. "You're the best student ever."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that," said Rose with a grin. "Come on, let's get breakfast and then get in some practice."

On Sunday morning, the whole school was gathering at the pitch for the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. The Beauxbatons students, as a show of appreciation for the host school, were supporting Albus and Rose.

It was nine o'clock, and Carly and Danny were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Albus and Rose were changing into their competition robes. They were waiting for them so they could have a few minutes together before the task.

"So, are you ready to do this one more time?" asked Danny.

"Ready to do what?" asked Carly. She wasn't quite sure what Danny meant.

"Ready to hold your breath while they compete," said Danny softly. "Three times was more than enough for me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Carly with a sigh. "I'll be glad when this is over. This shouldn't be too bad though, both Al and Rose are incredible duelers, and Stefan and Anton both seem like very good people. I can't see them trying to do anything to really hurt them."

"Me neither," said Danny confidently. "It's just, after finding out that Voldemort was trying to kill Rose during the first task, and that he may very well have had Head Auror Williams set them up in the second task…I guess, well…it just changes things."

Carly took Danny's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We can't help but worry about the people we love," said Carly. "They'll be all right. Al promised me they would, so I know they will be."

Danny smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, Carly," said Danny appreciatively.

"So, you must be excited," said Carly with a smile. "When they win, you'll win your bet and you can buy the house."

Danny smiled. "Actually, I decided that if I won, the money would be donated to St. Mungo's," said Danny. "The Cannons gave me a great contract. I will have plenty of money to buy a house this fall. I already asked your Dad to take care of it when they win."

Carly smiled. "That's a wonderful thing to do," said Carly.

They heard someone coming down from the girls' dorms, and Danny got up to meet Rose. He put his arms around her.

"Are you all ready, love?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Rose with a laugh. "I'm all ready for this to be over."

Albus emerged from the stairway to the boys' dorms. "Come on Rose, we're going to win this," said Albus confidently.

Albus clapped Danny on the shoulder as he walked by, and went to sit beside Carly on the couch. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Albus.

"You promised you would be fine," said Carly with a smile. "That's all I needed to hear. You haven't broken a promise yet, I don't expect you'll start now."

Albus kissed Carly softly and smiled, putting his hand on Carly's stomach. It seemed her bump was getting bigger every day.

"See, Baby Al," said Albus with a grin. "Your Mum is finally getting it. I don't have to remind her so often."

Carly laid her head on Albus's shoulder. "What can I say," said Carly with a grin, "I guess I'm a slow learner."

Two areas had been set up on the pitch for the duels. In each area, a number of short stone walls and large boulders had been placed. They would be used for cover during the duel. The ground was dirt. The grass had been removed.

In the stands around the quidditch pitch, the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends sat, nervously awaiting the beginning of the fourth and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone had come for the final task. Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting in a row, and Ginny sat with her Mum and Dad in the row in front of them. The rest of the Weasleys were there as well. Even Penelope and Ignatius had come to watch.

"Did you take your potion, Ron?" asked Molly.

"No, Mum, I didn't," said Ron.

"Why not, Ron?" asked Ginny, turning around to look at her brother.

"Rose is one of the best duelers in the school," said Ron. "She and Albus are going to win this easily, I'm not worried at all."

"I'll remind you of that," said Harry. "Neville, will you help me to hold him down when he starts to lose it."

"Of course," said Neville with a laugh.

"You two are just a riot," said Ron shaking his head.

"Here they come," said Arthur.

On the edge of the pitch, Carly was taking off her necklace and putting it on Albus. For a moment, they just gazed into each other's eyes.

"I guess this is the last time I'll need this," said Albus.

"Anytime you need a little luck, it's all yours," said Carly with a smile.

Thanks," said Albus. "I need one more thing for luck though, Carly." Albus leaned down and kissed her.

Danny had Rose in his arms. "So, Rose, are you ready to receive the Eternal Glory you deserve?" asked Danny with a laugh.

"Yeah," said Rose shaking her head. "But I'm more ready to have this over."

"Me too," said Danny.

Danny gave Rose a kiss, and Danny and Carly headed up to the stands.

"Are you ready for this, Rose?" asked Albus.

"Let's get this done," said Rose seriously. "I have studying to do."

"Of course you do," said Albus with a grin.

They began to walk toward the judges' table. Rose stopped and grabbed Albus's arm.

"What is it, Rose?" asked Albus as he turned to her.

"Al, I just wanted to say, thank you," said Rose appreciatively.

"What for, Rose?" asked Albus curiously.

"For being my partner," said Rose. "And for being my friend."

Albus smiled. "No need to thank me for either," said Albus. "I've always been, and I always will be. Now, come on, let's go win this thing."

Albus and Rose walked to the judge's table. Anton and Stefan were standing there. They shook hands with Albus and Rose, but were very quiet. Rose thought it was odd that they were so quiet, they were normally very friendly, but she assumed they were just nervous. All the judges were seated behind the table. Cho stood to address the crowd.

"Welcome to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament," said Cho. "There will be no scoring in this task. If one team wins both duels, they will be the Triwizard Champions. If each team wins one, there will be another duel between the two winners to decide the championship. As Durmstrang had the highest point total through the first three tasks…" Cho had to pause as the Durmstrang students in the crowd cheered. "Stefan Popov will select his opponent at random. I would now ask Stefan Popov to select his opponent for his duel."

Stefan stepped forward, and Cho held out a cloth bag. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small metal ball. He handed it to Cho. Cho read the name on the sphere.

"Stefan Popov will duel Rose Weasley," said Cho. "Anton Popov will duel Albus Potter. Good luck to all of you."

Everyone cheered, as the four champions took their places within their designated areas to wait for the task to begin.

"You may began as soon as I cast the shield charm," said Cho.

Cho pointed her wand above the pitch and said a spell.

In the stands, Harry watched, as the spell seemed to form a golden shell for a moment, and then turned invisible. Harry quickly noticed something wasn't right.

"Why aren't Anton and Stefan bowing?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry worriedly.

They watched as both Anton and Stefan pointed their wands in the air, and fired off a spell. When it hit the shield, the shield glowed red for a moment, then became transparent again. While they could still see what was going on, they couldn't hear anything. Stefan and Anton were talking to Albus and Rose, but they could only tell because their mouths were moving.

Suddenly they saw Albus dive for cover behind a stone wall, and Rose cast a shield charm as spells nearly hit them both. The spell that nearly hit Rose was green.

"That was the Killing Curse," screamed Ginny, as the students in the stands started screaming. Stefan and Anton continued to send curses toward Albus and Rose. It was the Killing Curse Stefan was using. From the exploding stone, it looked like Anton was using Reductos. Rose and Albus tried desperately to take cover and return fire.

The judges, Potters, Weasleys, and Aurors who were there for security descended on the pitch, along with a number of Order members who were in attendance.

"Get the shield down," yelled Harry.

Cho was trying, but the spell wouldn't cancel. "I can't cancel the spell," yelled Cho. "They must have cast a spell on the shield. I can't break it."

"We have to get them out of there," yelled Hermione.

Everyone began drawing wands, sending spells at the shields, but the shield seemed to dissipate the spells as if they were nothing.

Everyone watched in horror as Albus and Rose fought for their lives.

Albus watched as the shield appeared above them. It seemed to turn the sky white, and he couldn't see or hear the crowd at all. Albus bowed to Anton, as is appropriate when dueling. Anton did not return the bow.

Anton quickly pointed his wand at the shield above them and said a spell. "I am sorry, Albus," said Anton. "I really am."

"What are you doing?" asked Albus. Albus had his wand in his hand, unsure what was going on. He suddenly had a bad feeling something was very wrong.

Anton pointed his wand at Albus. "Reducto," said Anton.

Albus dove behind a short stone wall, narrowly missing being hit by the Reductor Curse. Albus's mind raced. Anton had aimed for his heart. Anton had just tried to kill him. Albus fired off spells, but he couldn't get a clear shot without sticking his head around the wall. Every time he tried, a Reductor Curse sailed by him.

"Bombarda Maxima," said Anton.

Albus jumped up and dove behind a boulder as the stone wall he was behind exploded sending pieces of stone everywhere. Albus knew if he hadn't moved he might have been killed.

"What the hell are you doing, Anton?" called Albus.

"What I have to do," called Anton tonelessly. "You would do the same."

Albus knew he didn't have a chance if he stayed where he was. He had to stand and fight. Albus leapt out from behind the boulder, and cast a Protego just before he was hit with the Reductor Curse. They began to exchange curses fiercely, but Anton was an excellent dueler, and they weren't getting anywhere. Finally, Albus did the only thing he could. Anton was standing next to one of the stone walls.

"Bombarda Maxima," said Albus, pointing his wand at the wall next to Anton. It exploded, knocking Anton to the ground and showering him with pieces of stone. Albus stayed ready as the dust began to settle. He could see Anton's wand lying on the ground, broken. Albus came closer. Anton's head and shoulder were nearly completely buried in stones. Albus began to dig him out, finally uncovering his face. He pulled him up and leaned him against the pile of rubble. Anton was bleeding badly from his neck. Anton opened his eyes weakly and looked at Albus.

"Why, Anton?" asked Albus.

Anton suddenly moved, bringing his hand toward Albus. Albus barely saw the small dagger in his hand. Anton stabbed Albus in the arm and he fell away from him.

"Stupefy," yelled Albus pointing his wand at Anton. The spell hit him, and he slumped against the rocks. Albus had to lie back down, as the pain in his arm was terrible. The dagger was still sticking out of his arm.

Suddenly the shield above him disappeared. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were at Albus's side in an instant.

"Al, what happened?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Albus through gritted teeth. "Anton said he was sorry before he attacked me. I asked him what he was doing and he was doing what he had to do." Albus moaned at the pain in his arm.

"Let me through," screamed Lily as she forced her way through the crowd. She finally got to Albus's side.

"Al, this is going to hurt," said Lily.

Albus nodded. Lily grabbed the hit of the dagger and pulled it out of his shoulder as gently as she could. Albus groaned in pain as she did. Lily put her hands on his shoulder and there was a flash, forcing everyone back.

"Thanks, Lily," said Albus as he scrambled to his feet. He immediately went to where Viktor and two Healers were examining Anton.

"How is he?" asked Albus.

Viktor stood up and turned to Albus slowly. "He's dead," said Viktor softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Albus in shock. "He was alive when I dug him out of the rock. I just stunned him when he stabbed me."

"It wasn't the stunner," said one of the Healers. "A shard of rock pierced his neck. He lost too much blood too fast. I'm surprised he had the strength to stab you."

"I didn't mean…" said Albus.

"We saw," said Viktor placing a hand on Albus's shoulder. "You didn't have a choice." Viktor paused. "Did he say why? I've known Stefan and Anton for seven years. They are both good boys. I can't believe they would do this."

Albus shook his head, but before he could even think of anything to say, a terrible thought crossed his mind. Rose.

Albus turned toward the other dueling area. The shield was still up. Everyone was gathered around it. Many were still firing spells trying to bring down the shield, without success. Danny was firing spells wildly. He was screaming Rose's name.

They watched as Stefan hit Rose with a disarming charm. Her wand bounced away. She dove behind a stone wall as a Killing Curse whizzed by her. Stefan hit the wall with a curse, and it exploded, throwing Rose through the air.

Stefan went over to her and stood over her. He lowered his wand and was speaking to her. Rose pulled herself up into a sitting position. Stefan raised his wand again.

Albus pointed both hands at the shield. He had to get her out of there.

Rose watched as the shield appeared above them. It seemed to turn the sky white, and she couldn't see or hear the crowd at all. Rose bowed to Stefan, as is appropriate when dueling. Stefan did not return the bow.

Stefan quickly pointed his wand at the shield above them and said a spell. "I'm really so sorry, Rose," said Stefan. "God forgive me."

"Stefan, what are you doing?" asked Rose, but she quickly cast a Protego as Stefan sent the Killing Curse towards her.

"Stefan, have you gone mad?" yelled Rose as she sent several stunners at him, before she cast a shield against another Killing Curse.

"I have no choice, Rose," said Stefan as he sent a Bombarda at a wall near Rose.

Rose jumped away and fired another stunner, but Stefan blocked it. They continued to exchange spells, neither able to gain an advantage.

Stefan got in a lucky shot with an Expelliarmus, and Rose's wand bounced away behind a large boulder. Rose had to dive the opposite direction behind a stone wall as a Killing Curse whizzed by her. Stefan immediately hit the wall with a Bombarda Maxima. The wall exploded, throwing Rose and debris from the wall into the air.

Rose came down hard, she knew she had some broken ribs, but most of the debris missed her. She rolled behind the large boulder and grabbed her wand. Her side hurt terribly, and Rose realized she had a cut on her forehead and had to wipe away blood that was dripping into her eyes. Rose tried to pull herself up, and realized her leg was broken. She hadn't even noticed the pain. Rose crumpled to the ground, as Stefan came around the side of the boulder, pointing his wand down at her.

Rose looked up at him. There was nothing more that she could do.

"At least tell me why, Stefan," said Rose. "I deserve to know why."

Stefan stared at her for a moment in silence, lowering his wand slightly. "Voldemort has our parents and sisters," said Stefan sadly. "The attack on Diagon Alley was to kill my cousins so we would return home. After the funeral, Voldemort came to our home, and he made us stay there and watch him torture them. He said if we didn't kill you he would kill them. Anton is supposed to kill Albus, but not with the Killing Curse. He will then drop the shield so his sister can heal him. I am to use the Killing Curse. After that, she will not be able to bring you back. I'm sorry Rose…I have no choice." Stefan raised his wand and pointed it at her.

Rose pulled herself up so she was sitting. She wasn't going to die on her back. Rose would have stood if she could. She looked Stefan in the eye. If he were going to kill her, he would have to look her in the eye.

Just then, the shield vanished, in a flash. Stefan was hit with a dozen stunners at once, and went flying across the dueling area, landing against a large boulder, and sliding to the ground.

"Rose," yelled Danny, as he went to her side.

Rose tried to smile at him, but she could barely move. Lily was at her side in an instant, along with her parents and Albus. Lily healed Rose, and Danny pulled her to her feet and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. She didn't mind a bit.

"What the hell happened, Rose?" asked Danny finally letting go of her. "Do you have any idea why he attacked you?"

Rose nodded, as Hermione, Ron, and Albus each took turns hugging her.

"Voldemort has Stefan and Anton's family," said Rose with a sigh. "Voldemort made them watch him torture them when they were home, and said he would kill them if they didn't kill me. Anton wasn't supposed to use the Killing curse, so that Lily could heal Al. How did you get the shield down? They used a very powerful spell to reinforce and lock the shield."

"Al blasted his way through it," said Ron.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Hermione giving Albus a hug. "It was like Al's magic just completely overwhelmed the shield spell. We wouldn't have been able to get in to stun Stefan without him."

Rose nodded. "How is Stefan?" asked Rose turning toward where Viktor was standing over him with two Healers. Rose could tell from the look on his face it was bad news.

"He didn't make it either," said Viktor softly.

"Either," said Rose breathlessly.

"Anton's dead," said Albus softly.

"Al," screamed a voice from behind him. There was no mistaking the voice

James and Lucy had been keeping Carly in the stands, not letting her get too close to what was happening on the pitch. They finally brought her down when the danger was over. Carly ran to Albus and threw her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her.

"I'm all right," whispered Albus as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm all right."

Two hours later, Albus, Carly, Rose, and Danny were sitting in Albus and Carly's dorm on the couch. They were waiting for word on what happened to Stefan and Anton's family. Everyone was pretty sure what the answer to that would be.

Winky had brought them some lunch, though none of them had felt much like eating. They had a steady stream of family members coming in to see them. Everyone just wanted to see them. They were glad to see everyone, but were happy to have a few minutes alone now.

Carly and Rose were seated in Albus and Danny's laps. Both couples had their arms locked around each other, and were unwilling to let go.

"It's all so senseless," said Rose sadly.

"That bastard just wants to keep hurting people," said Albus shaking his head. "He wants to make us hurt people."

"You know it wasn't your fault, Al," said Carly consolingly. "Anton didn't leave you any choice. You didn't mean for him to die."

"I know," said Albus softly. "It's just hard to accept, I've taken more lives."

"More," whispered Danny to Rose.

Rose just shook her head slightly. Danny decided it really didn't matter what that meant right now, but he needed to talk to Albus about it later. One of the stunners that killed Stefan had belonged to him, and he was having a hard time with it. That wasn't important now, Rose and Albus being all right was all that mattered now.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," called Albus.

The door opened, and in came Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Viktor, and Cho. Carly and Rose were about to get up, when Cho stopped them.

"Please, don't get up," said Cho. "With what you've been through today, you should stay where you are."

"Thank you," said Carly appreciatively as she put her head back on Albus's shoulder.

The six of them came around in front of the couch. It was Viktor who spoke first.

"Stefan and Anton's family was found dead in their home in Russia," said Viktor. "They have been dead since shortly after Stefan and Anton left to return to Hogwarts."

"So it was all for nothing," said Albus shaking his head. "Stefan and Anton died…for nothing. It's such a terrible waste."

Viktor nodded. "I'm so sorry," said Viktor. "On behalf of Durmstrang Institute, I would like to extend an official apology for what happened today. We are all terribly sorry."

"It wasn't your or your school's fault," said Rose. "Thank you though. Please extend our condolences to your students and teachers."

Viktor nodded. "If you will excuse me, I need to be with my students now," said Viktor. Viktor left them.

"I'm so sorry, I have to do this," said Cho with a sigh. "On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, Minister Shackelbolt, and Mr. Weasley, I would like to congratulate you both on winning the Triwizard Tournament."

"How did we win?" asked Rose. She was trying to keep the annoyance from her voice. "If that was winning, I would hate to see losing."

"Officially, Stefan was disqualified for using an Unforgivable Curse and Anton was disqualified for intentionally trying to injure his opponent," said Cho with a sigh. "Your one thousand Galleons prize money will be deposited into your accounts at Gringotts."

"Please, have mine donated to Durmstrang in memory of the Popov family," said Albus. "It's the least I can do."

Rose looked at Danny. She had planned to talk him into using the prize money for the down payment on a house. Danny nodded.

"Mine too," said Rose.

Cho nodded. "I'm really sorry," said Cho. "None of this ever should have happened." Cho paused. "If you'll excuse me, I have to write my resignation."

"Cho, why?" asked Harry. As soon as he asked, Harry knew it was a stupid question. She never wanted to have the tournament in the first place.

"I was always afraid someone could die in the tournament…that someone else could die," said Cho, sadly. "That's why I've been against it. I was planning to leave the Ministry this summer anyway. I'm going to go teach at Durmstrang next year. Viktor and I are getting married this summer. I'm going to resign now and go back to Durmstrang with Viktor."

"Congratulations, Cho," said Harry. "I'm really happy for both of you." The others also offered their congratulations.

Cho left, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the chairs next to the couch. For a few moments, everyone was quiet.

"Are you all, all right?" asked Ginny.

"Dad, was this what it was like to win the Triwizard Tournament when Cedric died?" asked Albus. "You feel like you haven't won anything, you've just lost."

"That is exactly what it felt like," said Harry taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you fault, Uncle Harry," said Rose with a sigh. "Don't blame yourself for what is Voldemort's fault."

"You sound just like your Mum, do you know that?" asked Harry with a smile. "I can't be the first person who has said that."

"I know," said Rose with a smile. "And no, you aren't."

"Two of them…God help us all," said Ron earning him a jab in the ribs by his wife. They all laughed, a much-needed laugh.

Rose looked at her watch. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, but Rose was exhausted. "Danny, I'm tired," said Rose. "I need some sleep." Danny nodded. "Come on, let's go."

"Let's," croaked Ron, as the overprotective father in him reacted. He was seated on the arm of the chair Hermione was sitting in and received an elbow in his ribs, the second in just a few moments.

"Room of Requirement?" Danny asked Rose, ignoring his future father in law.

"Yeah," said Rose. "That couch is awfully comfortable."

Rose and Danny left, and Ron and Hermione left a few minutes later with Hermione explaining to Ron that there was nothing going on in the Room of Requirement like he was thinking, but that if it were, he would keep his mouth shut because it wasn't his business. If he didn't, she would curse his mouth shut permanently.

"Al, are you sure you are all right?" asked Ginny.

"I'll be all right, Mum…when Voldemort is dead and he can't hurt anyone else," said Albus. "I don't think I will be until then." Albus paused. "Dad, Anton was supposed to let Lily heal me. The only reason he could want me alive is that he wants our child, and doesn't know Carly is pregnant. That's it, isn't it? There can be no other explanation. He's going to be coming for our son."

"We don't know that for sure…but I can't see another answer," said Harry slowly. "If he is coming for him, he'll never get him. I swear he will never get him. You have my word on that, Al."

"Thanks, Dad," said Albus.

"Why don't we leave you two alone," said Ginny with a sympathetic smile. It was obvious they wanted to be alone. Harry nodded, and they left Albus and Carly alone.

"Do you want to talk about it, Al?" asked Carly, as she pulled back from him a little bit, and looked into his eyes.

"What is there to talk about?" asked Albus. "I killed Anton. Then one of the stunners that killed Stefan was mine too."

"You know you had no choice, don't you?" asked Carly. "You did what you had to do, to save yourself, to save Rose…to make sure you're here to see your son grow up."

"I know," said Albus sadly. "It was them or us. It's just…if I were in their position, and you were the one being held hostage…I would have done the same thing."

Carly smiled sadly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Carly. "Whatever I can do, just name it, and I'll do it

Albus smiled, and looked into her beautiful blue eyes for a moment. Then he pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"You're doing it right now," said Albus. "You're doing it right now."


	84. Written in the Stars

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 84 – Written in the Stars

The day after the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home. James and Neville had to say goodbye to Lucy and Gabrielle. Though they would return in a month, it would be hard for them to be apart from the people they loved most, but they knew they had no choice. Neville had Herbology final exams to give, and students to tutor for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. James couldn't leave, as every day brought them closer to the end of July. Before the end of July, it would be over. Voldemort would be coming. Both James and Neville wouldn't admit it, but in some ways, they hoped it might be over before Lucy and Gabrielle returned.

There were no classes on that Monday, as it was a day for studying for exams. They would be taking exams for most of the next four days.

Albus, Carly, Rose, and Danny were standing together on the platform as the Hogwarts Express rolled out of the station. Neville and James were running down the platform, waving goodbye to Gabrielle and Lucy as the train left with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were standing a little ways away.

As Harry watched Neville and James run down the platform, Harry couldn't help but think of the day he said goodbye to Ginny when she went back to Hogwarts to finish her sixth year after Voldemort fell. He knew how hard it was to say goodbye, even for just a little while.

There were several dozen Aurors on the platform. They were being stationed in Hogsmeade. Kingsley seemed to think Voldemort might try something else, and he wanted to have some Aurors close by if he did.

Albus watched as two very sad people walked back from the end of the platform, after watching the Hogwarts Express disappear from sight. They walked over to where Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were standing. They saw Ginny give James and Neville each a comforting hug, and they started walking back toward the castle.

"We best be getting back," said Rose.

"Rose, why don't you go on ahead," said Danny. "I need to talk to Al for a minute. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Rose looked at him quizzically for a moment. "All right," said Rose. "Come on Carly, I'll walk back with you. We'll let the boys have their private chat. Don't be too long Al, we have an awful lot of studying to do."

Albus gave Carly a quick kiss. "I'll meet you two in our dorm in a while," said Albus. He grinned. "Like the boss says, we have a lot of studying to do, love. Make sure she brings her whip to keep us in line."

Rose gave Albus an annoyed look, and shook her head, while Carly laughed.

"All right," said Carly. "Make sure Rose doesn't forget the whip. Got it." Carly and Rose headed off the platform and back to Hogwarts.

"What's up, Danny?" asked Albus turning to him.

"Let's have a seat," said Danny.

Albus nodded, and they went and sat on a bench, on the platform, now deserted except for the Aurors who were still there.

"What's wrong, Danny?" asked Albus.

"I'm having some trouble dealing with something, Al," said Danny slowly. "Something you said yesterday made me think that maybe…you would be the person to talk to."

"What is it?" asked Albus curiously.

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've never killed anyone before, Al," said Danny. "I know mine was one of many stunners that killed Stefan…but still. I knew I might have to take a life as an Auror. I never really knew what it would be like to actually do it. I am really glad I'm not going to be an Auror."

"Oh," said Albus. Suddenly everything fell into place. Danny had seemed very quiet the night before at dinner and at breakfast that morning.

"I assume something happened to you in Albania,' said Danny. Danny could see the pained expression on Albus's face. Danny shook his head. "Look, Al, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. Forget I asked."

"No," said Albus, shaking his head. "It's all right. I recently got some wonderful advice in this area. Why don't we get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and we can talk about it."

"You're supposed to get back to the school grounds," said Danny. "I am a security guard after all. I can't very well break the rules, at least not that much."

"Oh, we won't be going alone," said Albus. "You can take the cloak off, Dad."

Harry swung off his Invisibility Cloak. He wore a look of shock on his face. "How did you know I was here?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," said Albus. "You know, I think when I blew through that shield to get to Rose, I woke up some powers I didn't know I had. That's the only way I can explain it. I felt different. Like I suddenly had need of a power, and I had it. Yet, at the same time, I just barely…stopped Anton." Albus paused. "Do you remember, you told us that Professor Dumbledore was able to know you were there when you were under your Invisibility Cloak? Aunt Hermione said she thought he must have used Homenum Revelio wandlessly and silently to do it."

"Yes," said Harry.

"Well, I think I have the same ability, but without the spell," said Albus. "I just knew you were there. I couldn't exactly see you, but I knew without question you were there."

"Wow," said Harry in disbelief. "Well, anyway, with all that has happened, I was worried. I saw Rose and Carly and they said you stayed behind to talk to Danny. Sorry, Danny, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation."

"That's all right," said Danny. "I understand completely. Are you all right with us all going for a butterbeer?"

Harry chuckled. "I think Albus is planning on having me tell you a story too," said Harry. "Come on, let's go."

--

After two days of tests, Albus was glad for the day off on Thursday. He knew he had done well, but Rose was beginning to drive everyone crazy, as she was so obsessed with everyone studying for the last three days. She thought everyone should have been living in a textbook, and it was getting a little bit annoying. Albus was going to be very happy when exams, and N.E.W.T.s were over. Fortunately everyone had helped him try and keep Rose calm. It wasn't a very successful endeavor. She was still quite stressed.

Albus was sitting at the Gryffindor table having lunch with Carly, Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen. He had just finished eating, and was waiting for Rose. James and Danny had just left to do a security sweep. They were doing even more of those than they normally did with everything that had happened lately.

"Where is, Rose?" asked Albus. "Shouldn't her Ancient Runes final be over by now? It should have been over half an hour ago at least."

"You know, Rose," said Hugo with a laugh. "She is probably obsessing over the possibility that she didn't get every single question right."

"Lily, how do you think you did on the History of Magic final?" asked Colleen. "That exam was brutal."

"Well, I think I did all right," said Lily. "You never know though."

"Come on, you always do well, Lily," said Tommy with a laugh. "I'm the one who will be lucky to pass."

They continued to eat and talk. Albus was starting to worry about Rose. He didn't have long to worry about her.

Rose stormed through the doors of the Great Hall, a murderous scowl on her face. Not even Godric Gryffindor himself would have stood between her and her destination if he received the look she wore. She marched up to where they sat, and as if they could sense her mood they all turned to her, but knew better than to say anything.

"Don't ask," ordered Rose in a tone that let all of them know not to mess with her. Rose quickly made a sandwich without sitting down, and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice. "Al, are you coming? We should get going."

"Yes," said Albus, standing up from his seat.

Carly turned to him questioningly. Albus leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll tell you later," Albus whispered in here ear. "We have some things to take care of. It's nothing to worry about."

Carly nodded, and Albus and Rose headed out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall and down the steps. They headed for Hagrid's house.

"Are you all right?" asked Albus tentatively. "You look a little…tense."

"That's an understatement if ever I heard it," said Rose tersely. Rose took a breath and sighed. She swallowed the last of her sandwich. "I think I messed up one of the essay's on my Ancient Runes final. I'll probably fail the whole damn exam because of it."

"Let me guess, you went to the library to look it up and see if you got it right?" asked Albus. He was desperately trying not to laugh, but this was something that had happened every year with at least one exam.

"Yeah," said Rose, annoyed at how well he knew her.

"Well, did you get it right?" asked Albus.

"Technically, yes," said Rose. "It depends on how you interpret the question though. An argument could be made I got it completely wrong and deserve to fail completely."

"In other words, you're all worried, and then you'll find out you aced the exam, just like you have for every exam you've taken in the last seven years," said Albus with a grin he could no longer hold in. "I remember you owling me all summer after fifth year about how you had failed your O.W.L.s. Danny said all you did was cry that summer. Then you got your scores, and got O's on everything breaking the school record."

"Stuff it," said Rose. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself. Rose knew Albus was right. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Rose," said Albus with a smile. "We best get going. It could be a very long afternoon."

"Are you sure Hagrid will take us into the Forbidden Forest?" asked Rose. "You know how dangerous he says the Centaurs are."

"I think he will," said Albus. "We might have to talk him into it."

"Well, if we have to, let me do the talking," said Rose with a grin. "I'm pretty sure I can convince him to take us."

--

"Absolutely not," said Hagrid, sternly, crossing his arms. "The Centaurs can be dangerous. They won't see you. Besides, Firenze likely passed away. Centaurs live a very long time, but there is no guarantee he's still alive. He was awfully old when he left."

The three of them were standing outside of Hagrid's house, and he wasn't cooperating. As Rose had asked, Albus let Rose do the talking.

"Please, Hagrid," said Rose. "This is very important to me. I've been having these feelings that things are going to happen, but I don't understand them until it's too late. I need to speak to someone who understands Divination."

"Talk to Professor Fredrick," said Hagrid sternly. "She is the Divination teacher after all. Centaur Divination isn't the same as the Inner Eye. If you have the Inner Eye, Firenze can't help you anyway. Run along now."

"Hagrid, Professor Fredrick doesn't possess the Inner Eye, or if she does, she needs glasses for it" said Rose. "She knows how to read tea leaves and stuff, but the she doesn't actually possess the Inner Eye. This is really, very important Hagrid. We wouldn't ask if it weren't."

"No," said Hagrid sternly.

"I know Firenze can help me," said Rose. "I'm not sure why, but I think that's exactly what he is going to help me figure out. He's going to help me figure out if I really possess the Inner Eye, and hopefully teach me to understand it."

"I can't do it," said Hagrid sternly. His jaw was set, and his mind was made up. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do it, especially not with everything that's been going on. I'm a teacher and it would be irresponsible of me to take you into the Forbidden Forest like this."

Rose decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. "Please, Hagrid," said Rose putting on the saddest face she could. "I need your help, Hagrid. No one else can take us to the Centaurs. You're the only one who can help me."

Hagrid looked at Rose. "Don't look at me like that," said Hagrid but she could tell from her voice, he was weakening. "Those sad puppy dog eyes won't work on me. Stop it. Please, stop it."

Rose managed to get a tear to trickle down her cheek. She knew from the look on Hagrid's face that had done the trick.

"Oh, all right," said Hagrid in defeat. "Just don't cry anymore." Hagrid sighed loudly. "Let me get my crossbow and we'll go."

Hagrid went into his house to get his crossbow.

"Wow, you're good," said Albus with a laugh. "I never knew you could act so well."

Rose smiled wickedly. "When I was little I learned to make myself cry when I needed to," said Rose, with a smile. "My Dad could never say no to his little girl when she cried, and there was a time being his little girl came in handy. Hagrid is just an old softie, just like my Dad is. They can't say no to tears."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so devious," said Albus with a laugh.

"Hey, it's a skill that can come in handy,' said Rose with a grin.

Hagrid returned a moment later, still shaking his head at being talked into this. The three of them headed off into the Forbidden Forest.

"Now, don't forget what I told you," said Hagrid. "I doubt he'll even see you if he's even still alive. No one has seen him since he retired."

They walked deep into the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, something jumped out in front of them, and reared back on its hind legs. It was a male Centaur. He had a black coat and black hair, and was obviously very young, probably the Centaur equivalent of a teenager, whatever age that would be. He looked very unhappy.

Rose grabbed Albus's arm in surprise. She had never actually seen a Centaur before, the drawings and pictures she had seen didn't do them justice.

"You have no business here humans," bellowed the Centaur with a scowl on his face that made him look awfully menacing. "Leave immediately, and I might allow you to live."

Before any of them could say anything, another Centaur stepped out from behind a clump of trees. He was much, much older, and had a long white beard.

"Easy, young Bane," said the older Centaur sternly. "You are as rash as your father was. Hagrid is a friend to the Centaurs. Leave him and his companions be."

The young Centaur grudgingly backed off, turned and bowed to the older Centaur, then retreated to stand behind him. He still looked menacingly at them.

"Hello, Magorian," said Hagrid. "This must be Bane's youngest."

"Aye, Hagrid," said Magorian. "Bane had ten filly's before he had a colt. He's as hot tempered as his father I'm afraid." He turned to Bane. "Off with you now. You will not bother our guests again, is that clear."

"As you wish," said Bane bowing. He gave Hagrid, Albus, and Rose one more menacing look, and galloped off into the forest.

"And who might your young friends be, Hagrid?" asked Magorian.

"This is Albus Potter and Rose Weasley," said Hagrid.

"I am honored to meet you," said Magorian bowing to them. "The Centaurs were honored to aid your parents in the final battle with Lord Voldemort. I wish we had acted sooner, but alas, we Centaurs have been known to be less than responsive to the needs of other races. My name is Magorian. I am the leader of our herd."

"It's nice to meet you," said Albus.

"Thank you for the rescue," said Rose.

"You must forgive Bane," said Magorian shaking his head. "His father passed recently. I'm afraid he's always had his father's temper and distrust of humans, and added to grief, he acts rashly. I myself used to be far more distrustful. Now, may I ask, what brings you here on this day."

"Well, I was hoping to see Firenze," said Rose. "It's very, very important that I see him." Rose could tell from the look on the Centaur's face, this would not go as she hoped.

"I'm sorry," said Magorian shaking his head slowly. "Firenze sees no one. He rarely leaves his home since he returned from teaching at Hogwarts. He doesn't even stay with the herd. I will not disturb him."

He sees no one, wondered Rose. That was odd as she knew Centaurs always lived in herds, they were not usually solitary creatures.

"It is all right, Magorian," said a voice from the bushes. Another Centaur stepped out. He looked as old as Magorian, but his long beard was blond, matching his hair. He had a palomino coat. "I have been expecting Miss Weasley."

"Firenze," said Magorian, in shock. "It's good to see you old friend. I'll leave you to your guests then. The herd misses you, Firenze. You should come around once in a while."

"Thank you old friend," said Firenze with a sad smile. "I believe my days will be over, very soon. Think well of me."

Magorian nodded, turned, and headed off into the forest.

"Firenze," said Hagrid. "It's good to see you."

"And you, Hagrid," said Firenze. "It is an honor to meet you Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. I know why you have come, young Rose."

"You do?" asked Rose in surprise.

"Yes, I do," said Firenze. "We must speak, Rose, alone. Please accompany me back to my home. After we finish, I will see you safely back to Hogwarts."

"Wait a minute," said Albus, but Rose cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"No, it's fine," said Rose. "I'll come with you, Firenze."

"Like hell it is," said Danny as he swung off Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Danny, how did you know we were coming here?" asked Rose.

Albus sighed. "I kind of let it slip," said Albus guiltily. He had tried to convince Danny not to worry, but Albus knew he was following them from the moment they left the castle.

"Rose, I'm not going to leave you in the Forbidden Forest," said Danny sternly. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Rose was about to respond, loudly, but Firenze didn't give her a chance.

"Your urge to protect the one you love most is both admirable, and understandable, Mr. Finnegan," said Firenze. "You have my word, no harm will come to her. I will see her safely back to Hogwarts after we have talked. We may be a while, it will be late this evening before we return. I promise, you have nothing to fear."

Rose walked over to Danny, who looked like he was about to protest again. "It's all right, Danny," said Rose. "I'll be fine, please get going." She kissed him softly, and then turned to Albus. "You too, Al, get going. I think Firenze and I have a lot to discuss."

"Professor Dumbledore trusted Firenze," said Hagrid to Albus and Danny. "I trust Firenze. Rose will be all right."

Hagrid, Albus, and a very reluctant Danny headed back towards the school. Rose watched them go until they were out of sight.

"Well, Firenze, if you know why I'm here, what can you tell me?" asked Rose.

Firenze smiled. "We will go back to my home and talk there," said Firenze. "The forest has ears, you never know who is lurking around…Bane."

Suddenly they heard stampeding hooves galloping away.

Firenze smiled. "Come," said Firenze. He bowed down. "I'll carry you, it's a long way, and will be slow going if you are on foot."

Rose moved toward him and hesitated.

"Don't worry,' said Firenze with a laugh. "I promise it will be nothing like your last experience on a horse."

Rose smiled. "All right," said Rose. She got on his back, and held on as Firenze headed deeper into the forest. As they went, Rose noticed how pale his skin was.

"Firenze, are you well?" asked Rose.

"No," said Firenze shaking his head. "I was not being flippant, when I told Magorian that my days would soon be over. After I see you home tonight, I will not see another sunrise in this world."

"Is there nothing that can be done for you?" asked Rose. She didn't know why, but in only the few minutes she knew Firenze, she felt close to him, like they were connected in some way. She wanted to help him.

"I'm afraid not, young Rose, the ravages of old age take us all in the end," said Firenze. "Fear not for me, I have lived a very long life, and have no regrets. When I pass into the world beyond, I do so with no fear for myself." He paused. "The fear I have is for the living. It is all of you who have much to endure."

After about fifteen minutes, they came upon a clearing, with a small stream running through it. There was a small house in the clearing. Rose thought it looked an awful lot like a stable. That of course would make sense, given the nature of Centaurs.

"Here we are," said Firenze.

Firenze bowed down, and Rose dismounted, and followed him into the house.

It had a thatched roof, and inside it was warm. It was indeed very much like a stable, though had none of the smell normally associated with a stable. There was a small stove, and cabinets, and a table. The ground was covered with straw, and in one corner, there was a much larger straw area, which was obviously where he slept. There was a chair next to the table.

"Please, have a seat," said Firenze.

"So, you know why I've come?" asked Rose as she sat down.

"Yes," said Firenze with a nod. "Before we get to that, why don't you ask me the question you've been thinking since Magorian told you I stay to myself?"

"All right," said Rose. "Why did you leave Hogwarts, and return to the forest, only to live alone, instead of with your herd?"

Firenze sat down in the straw on the floor in front of Rose. "Well, Rose, I came to wait for you," said Firenze. "I knew you would come one day, when your Inner Eye began to show itself to you. We will talk about how you can get more in touch with your Inner Eye, and understand it. I will help you to better understand the feelings you have, and what they mean."

"That's not the only reason you left, is it?" asked Rose curiously. "If it were, you could have kept teaching at Hogwarts, and been there the last seven years I've been there."

"Does your Inner Eye show you all that?" asked Firenze with a laugh.

"No, Firenze, that's not the Inner Eye talking at all," said Rose with a smirk. "That's just a logical conclusion."

Firenze laughed, long and loud. "You are a remarkable young witch," said Firenze. "You will do great things."

"Someone else once said that to me," said Rose, as she thought of her conversations with Uncle Fred while she was unconscious. "So, what's the real reason?"

Firenze was quiet for a moment, but then nodded. "I saw it was written in the stars," said Firenze. "The day I saw it, I knew I couldn't stay at Hogwarts. I couldn't risk interfering with all that I saw coming, and some of it would have been so hard not to interfere with. I saw how Voldemort would use young Albus as a vessel for his resurrection, and I saw Scorpius Malfoy bringing Voldemort back to life last year. I also saw your Uncle Harry acquiring the Sword of Souls. I've seen so many other things."

"You knew?" asked Rose in shock. "And you didn't try and stop any of it?"

"It is a hard thing, but we Centaurs do not interfere in what must occur," said Firenze. "What I saw made me certain, I had to be away, or I would become involved, and possibly alter events. I could not allow that to happen."

"But how could you do that?" asked Rose incredulously. "People have died."

"I take no pleasure in what I have had to do," said Firenze shaking his head sadly. "I simply had no other choice. One day, I fear, all too soon, you will face a similar dilemma, and you too will know you can't interfere, no matter how much it will hurt. Things that must happen…must happen. Other things, those with the Inner Eye are meant to change, or are at least meant to tell others. You will know the difference, Rose, even if it is not consciously."

"All right," said Rose. She understood, but she still didn't like it. "I still don't think you've answered my question though. You've seen all these things that have happened. That's fine. But you announced your retirement suddenly and left. It had to be something specific that you saw that made you leave. What was it? Please tell me."

Firenze just looked at her for a moment. "You may be too smart," said Firenze with a grin. "Eighteen years ago, I saw the birth of a child, a child who would play a pivotal role in what was to come. I knew I couldn't sit by and watch these events unfold. The temptation to help would be far too great. I can say no more about that. I've already said too much, and our time is short. I have much to teach you. Before you ask, I do not know how it all will end. When Voldemort comes, the end of that battle will be in doubt until it has come to pass. Even the Inner Eye and the stars cannot foresee some things, Rose. I wish it were not so."

Rose knew who the child Firenze was referring to had to be. There was only one real possibility. Albus was two months shy of his eighteenth birthday. It had to be Albus, didn't it?

Another thought occurred to Rose. She had turned eighteen on March sixth. Could she be the child Firenze was referring to? Could she be the one who would play a pivotal role in what was to come? She wasn't sure how she felt about that possibility.

Something else occurred to Rose. "Firenze, I thought Centaur Divination was all about reading the stars," said Rose. "If I do possess the Inner eye, how can you help me understand it?" Hagrid had pointed this out. She had felt that Firenze could help her, but she wasn't sure why.

Firenze smiled. "You are too smart," said Firenze with a laugh. "While we Centaurs interpret the stars, you will need to interpret your own feelings in much the same way. It is not so much what the stars look like, but the feelings they bring out in us. Also, though I have never spoken of it, I myself do possess the Inner Eye. Few Centaurs ever have. That is one of the reasons, Albus Dumbledore selected me to teach Divination." Firenze smiled broadly. "That and that it really got under that pea-brain Dolores Umbridge's skin, that a 'half-breed' was teaching in the school right under her nose. Albus really enjoyed that."

Rose laughed and smiled, but in a moment, her smile faded. "Firenze, why do we have this ability, if we can't use it to prevent bad things from happening?" asked Rose.

Firenze looked at her sadly for a moment. "Our gift is a cruel and dangerous one, Rose," said Firenze. "We can't control what it is we see. Sometimes we might see something, and its terrible consequence, but not understand how it comes to be that one caused the other. Sometimes what we see is what may occur when the future is uncertain. Often what we see is incomplete. That is why we must not interfere. If we could see all possibilities, and choose the best path for our future, we would be gods. It is cruel because sometimes what we see hurts us terribly, but no good can ever come of interfering. If the things you see are to happen, they must be allowed to happen. If the things you see may happen, then you must left fate decide."

Rose wasn't exactly sure what Firenze meant. She wasn't sure what it would mean to see something, and have it be incomplete. What would be the point? She wasn't sure what the point was of seeing something that might happen. Something he had said earlier confused Rose, but she thought she might know what Firenze meant.

"Firenze, you said, there were things that we are 'meant to change, or are at least meant to tell others'," said Rose. "You said I would no the difference, but not consciously. Were you talking about prophecies?"

"I was," said Firenze with a smile. "Now, my friend, I have much to teach you, and our time is short. Let us begin."

--

It was nearly nine o'clock. Ron, Harry, Hagrid, Albus, and Danny were standing outside Hagrid's hut waiting for Rose.

"How could you leave her there?" asked Ron in exasperation. "I think the lot of you have gone round the bend!"

"It wasn't their fault, Ron," said Harry. "Al let their plan slip to Danny and I. I knew Rose would convince Hagrid to take them. I could have stopped them, but I didn't." Harry paused. "I think Rose and Al were right. Rose needs to find out why she is having these feelings of the future, and I can't think of anyone better to teach her than Firenze."

"Good, well you can tell Hermione," said Ron angrily. "I don't feel like being killed today, it will put a cramp in my plans."

"I'm so sorry," said Hagrid burying his face in his hands. "I never should have taken them. When Rose started crying, I just couldn't say no."

"I know how that goes," said Ron shaking his head. "She used to do that to me when she was little, I couldn't say no to her either." Ron sighed. "It's not your fault, Hagrid."

"Talking to Firenze was my idea," said Albus softly.

"And you were right," said Harry. "I think this was the best thing for Rose."

Danny checked his watch. It was now nine o'clock. He couldn't take it anymore. Rose was out in the Forbidden Forest. He had to go after her.

"That's it," said Danny. "I'm going after her."

Danny ran toward the Forbidden Forest, Harry, Ron, Hagrid, and Albus in pursuit, trying to get him to come back. Just before Danny got to the edge of the forest, Firenze leapt out through the trees. Rose was riding on his back.

"Rose," yelled Danny, as a feeling of relief swept over him.

Firenze bowed down, and Rose got off his back.

"I'm all right, Danny, I'm fine," said Rose as Danny pulled her into a hug and didn't let her go. Rose could feel his heart beating like mad.

"Greetings, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," said Firenze. "It has been a long time. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Firenze," said Harry.

Rose turned to Firenze. "Thank you, Firenze," said Rose. "I really appreciate everything you've taught me. I wish we had more time."

"This is how it was meant to be, young Rose," said Firenze with a smile. "Farewell to all of you. Good luck with all that is to come. My hopes and prayers are with you all."

Firenze turned and trotted off into the Forbidden Forest.

Ron pulled Rose into a hug when Danny finally let her go. "Don't you ever do something like that again," said Ron.

"I had to go Dad," said Rose with a smile. "It was written in the stars."

--

Rose walked down the hallway toward the stairway to her mother's office. She had just said goodnight to Albus and Danny. She couldn't get something that Firenze had told her out of her mind. Was she the child whose birth Firenze saw, or was it Albus? Rose knew it had to be Albus, but she needed to know for sure. She knew a way she might be able to get an answer if she was lucky. Rose was going to need a favor from her mother if she were to find out.

When Rose reached the office door, she knocked.

"Come in," came her mother's voice.

Rose pushed open the door. "Hi, Mum," said Rose. "Got a minute?"

"Sure," said Hermione with a smile. "Have a seat."

Rose sat, but before she could say anything, Hermione spoke.

"Do me a favor," said Hermione with a stern look. "Next time you need to go into the Forbidden Forest, don't."

"You knew?" asked Rose, her eyes going wide.

"Yes," said Hermione with a grin. "I am Headmistress. Few things go on around here I don't know about."

"Why didn't you stop us?" asked Rose.

"Because I trust you and Al," said Hermione with a sigh. "You wouldn't have gone if there wasn't a good reason. Plus, I knew Danny was following you. I did not however, know you would convince them to leave you there and not come back until nine o'clock at night. Anyway, what's done is done, and you're all right, and that's all that's important. I just hope it was worth it."

"It was, Mum," said Rose. "I had to go."

Hermione stood and walked around the desk. Rose stood, and Hermione pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned. When her mother held on for several moments, Rose thought something might be wrong.

"Is everything all right, Mum?" asked Rose when her mother finally let go of her. Her mother's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I'm fine, really."

"I know," said Hermione with a sigh. "Come on, have a seat."

They sat in chairs facing each other. Hermione was quiet for a moment while she tried to decide what to say.

"You know, Rose, your father has always been overprotective of you," said Hermione.

"No kidding," said Rose with a laugh.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I suppose that is stating the obvious," said Hermione with a smile. A moment later, her smile faded. "Truthfully, I've felt the same way. It's been hard for me to watch you grow up, needing me less and less every day. You aren't the little baby I held in my arms so long ago. You're a beautiful, intelligent, loving, young woman who is all grown up, and you can do anything you put your mind to. I still can't help but worry about you sometimes." Hermione paused. "I know you don't need me like you used to."

"That's not true, Mum," said Rose softly. "I've always needed you. There will always be times when I need you."

Hermione smiled. They both stood and hugged again for several long moments, and then Hermione pulled back.

"Now, what did you need?" asked Hermione. "You came up here for something, I could tell by the look on your face when you walked in."

"I need a favor, Mum," said Rose. "And I need you not to ask why, and to trust that it's for a good reason. I wouldn't ask if it weren't."

Hermione sat on the edge of her desk. "What kind of favor, Rose?" asked Hermione. She was quite curious about what this could be about.

"I need to see the employment record of a former Professor," said Rose. "I need some information about them."

Hermione looked at her for a moment. "And you don't want to ask me to look it up?" asked Hermione. "You don't want me to know who it is or what you are looking for." She assumed it was Firenze, but if it were, Rose would have just asked him about what she wanted to know.

"Right," said Rose. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, Rose, I can not allow a student, even a Triwizard Champion, access to those records," said Hermione. "If you'll excuse me, I was just heading to see Albus and Carly. I need to talk to them about something. Feel free to stay and read a book if you like, Rose."

Hermione walked by Rose. As she approached the door, Hermione stopped and sneezed, or at least she pretended to sneeze. The drawer of a filing cabinet popped open as she did. "I must be catching a cold," said Hermione.

"You might want to see Madam Jennings for a potion," said Rose as she tried to hide a grin. "You don't want to be sick for graduation."

Hermione turned, but her expression was blank. "Please close the door when you leave," said Hermione. She left the office. Rose could tell her mother had a smile on her face, even with her back turned.

Rose went to the now opened drawer. She looked through it, and found a folder labeled 'Firenze'. She opened the folder and flipped through it. There wasn't a lot of information in the folder. Then she found what she was looking for. It was a short letter to Professor McGonagall, stating that he was resigning.

Rose read the date of the letter, and her eyes went wide. "Oh my," said Rose.


	85. Celebrations and Graduations

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 85 – Celebrations and Graduations

"I don't ever want to go through that again," said Hugo as he walked out of his Potions O.W.L. "Please, tell me I never have to take another O.W.L. again."

"You never have to take another O.W.L. again, love," said Colleen. "I promise."

Hugo pulled her into a hug, picking her right up off her feet. "God, I love you when you say wonderful things like that," said Hugo. He kissed her deeply.

Lily and Tommy, who had come out of the room right behind them, both laughed.

"I guess he didn't enjoy the test," said Tommy.

"Apparently not, but he appears to be enjoying himself now," said Lily. "Should we remind him he has to take N.E.W.T.s in just two more years."

"Don't tell me that now," said Hugo, as he set Colleen back down on her feet. "Two years is far too far away to worry about now."

"How did you do, Tommy?" asked Colleen.

"Pretty good," said Tommy. "Potions is one of my better subjects."

"It better be, or you won't make it into Healer training with me," said Lily with a smile. "I would hate to go all alone."

"Don't worry, love," said Tommy after giving Lily a kiss. "I'm pretty sure I'll be at Healer training with you. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Come on," said Hugo. "Let's go see if Albus, Carly, and Rose are done with their Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical. They should be coming out of the Great Hall any minute. They are probably ready for a break right about now."

The four fifth years headed up and out of the dungeon. As soon as they got to the Entrance Hall, they saw Rose and Carly were waiting for Albus. The door to the Great Hall opened, and Albus came out. He immediately and pulled Carly into a hug and kissed her. He didn't stop.

"Apparently, Albus is celebrating finishing his last N.E.W.T. by giving Carly a victory tonsillectomy," said Hugo.

The four of them laughed as they walked over to them.

"Don't they have to come up for air?" asked Colleen, with a laugh as Albus continued to kiss Carly, now going into at least a third minute.

"Why should they? We don't," said Hugo with a grin. Colleen hit him in the arm but did it with a smile.

"At some point they should," said Rose with a laugh.

Finally, Albus and Carly broke apart.

"Did well, did you?" asked Carly trying to catch her breath.

"I think so," said Albus with a smile, as he tried to catch his breath. "That's not why I kissed you, though."

"Not that you need a reason," said Carly with a laugh. "Why?"

"I never have to take another test again," said Albus with a laugh. He looked at his watch. "Or, it's three o'clock, either is a good enough reason."

"Hey, I'm supposed to do the jokes," said Hugo in feigned anger, which made everyone laugh even more.

"Come on," said Rose. "James, Danny, and Winky should have the Room of Requirement all ready for us to celebrate. Then after dinner is the party in the Gryffindor Common Room."

The seven of them headed for the Room of Requirement.

"I hope the party goes all night tonight," said Hugo. "That way we can sleep through Rose's speech tomorrow."

"Come on, Hugo," said Colleen. "It's not every day your sister graduates top in her class. You should be proud of her."

"I'm just kidding," said Hugo with a laugh. "I don't need to party to sleep through her speech."

"I'm sure you'll be hanging on every word, Hugo," said Carly.

"And if he isn't, Mum will hex him," said Rose, prompting another round of laughter.

In the room of Requirement, they found an unexpected guest. Jason had come for the party to celebrate the end of the year. The ten of them ate and drank butterbeer, except for Carly, and laughed and told stories. After nearly two hours, Carly noticed that James was very quiet.

"Is something wrong, James?" asked Carly. The rest of them quieted.

"No, I was just thinking," said James. "As I recall, last year, when Danny, Jason, and I finished our N.E.W.T.s, you all insisted that as leader of the New Marauders, I make a toast, in honor of our being through with school."

"Well, you're still our leader," said Albus. "Feel free to make a toast."

"As you may recall, when I made that toast, I named you the new leader of the New Marauders," said James.

"Yeah, but that was before you were coming back this year," said Albus. "I certainly never thought of myself as a leader."

"Maybe, but that doesn't get you out of it,' said James with a laugh.

"Toast, toast, toast," chanted the others, clanging their bottles of butterbeer together.

"All right," said Albus with a smile. "If you insist."

Albus stood up holding his butterbeer in his hand, and walked over in front of the fireplace so he could see everyone. He suddenly wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He hadn't really thought, until now, about what it really meant that school was over. Suddenly, Albus didn't feel like celebrating anymore. Everyone got very quiet.

"Well, this is it, for some of us anyway," said Albus sadly. "We said it to James, Danny, and Jason last year, when they were leaving…once New Marauders, always New Marauders. I said it then, and meant it. Until just now…I really didn't realize what the looks on their faces meant. I guess I never realized how much this…how much all of you…meant to me." Albus paused. "I guess as leader of the New Marauders, I need to do something I should have done months ago. I guess I never felt like we had to do it officially, but as I stand here now, well, I think as leader, I need to. We never said it, but we added two new members to the New Marauders this year. Three really. Tommy, Colleen, we never said it, and we probably should have, but you are as much a member of this family as we are."

Albus saw Colleen wipe a tear from her check, and could tell Tommy was fighting them back.

"I wish Lucy were here," said Albus. "She too is a member of this family. James talked last year about how excited he was about Auror training. I'm suddenly finding it hard to be excited about anything. I'm really going to miss this place next year while I'm playing for the Cannons. I've been looking forward to that, but I'm almost more looking forward to coming back to teach the year after…if of course the Headmistress will hire me." They all laughed. "Hogwarts isn't just a school. This castle is so much more than that. It's the most wonderful place in the world. I never really thought about leaving it before. I'm really going to miss this place. I'm going to miss…all of us, being here together. These last seven years in this wonderful place, wouldn't have meant as much without all of you." Albus paused. "Sorry to kill the mood."

"Not at all," said James, with a smile. "I felt the same last year, I just couldn't find the words." Everyone around the room nodded.

"I guess I need to name my successor," said Albus with a smile. "I'm sure Lily will lead the New Marauders as James and I have…well James anyway, I really didn't do anything."

"Me," said Lily, in shock.

"Congratulations, Lily," said Hugo. "I'm glad he didn't pick me, I shy away from responsibility whenever I can." The room erupted in laughter.

"It's been a hard year, and I'm not going to review why," said Albus. "Hard things lay ahead. We'll get through them, as we have everything else…together."

"You bet we will," said Lily.

Albus held up his butterbeer, as did the rest of them. "To the New Marauders," said Albus.

"And to the next generation of Marauders," said James nodding toward Carly.

"Yeah," said Albus, with a smile. "To them too, may there be many of them."

They drank their toast, and Albus sat back down. The fun continued. About twenty minutes later, the door to the Room of Requirement opened.

"Hey, guys," said Neville. "I was just passing out the yearbooks in the Gryffindor Common Room, and when none of you were there, I assumed you would be here. I thought you might want them. I have to warn you before you open them though." They could tell Neville was trying to hide a smile.

"Warn us about what?" asked Albus quizzically.

"Well, when we had all the students vote on the superlatives a few weeks ago, we weren't quite expecting what happened," said Neville with a grin. "The votes were very…interesting."

"Did we get voted in for some of the categories?" asked Rose raising an eyebrow. "I mean…I guess I sort of expected…I might win best student, but I just can't imagine what else I could possibly have won for."

"You might say you were all voted in…in a category or two," said Neville, with a laugh. "Apparently, being in the Triwizard Tournament, and being engaged to a Triwizard Champion have made the three of you very, very…very popular."

"Just how many categories did we win in?" asked Albus. He was almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yeah, I must have got best hair," said Rose with a laugh.

"Hey, I love your hair," said Danny as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well, that makes one of us," said Rose with a laugh.

"Why don't you see for yourself," said Neville. Neville handed out the yearbooks. "We don't normally have many write in categories to include, there usually aren't enough votes, but there were a bunch this year. We did have to reject a few of the write in categories, though."

"How come, Neville?" asked Danny.

"Well, some of them were not quite…appropriate, though a few we rejected were very, very funny," said Neville with a laugh. "My favorite was Xavier and Zachary Flint being voted most likely to be thrown out of professional quidditch for using performance enhancing potions." They all laughed. "I have to get back, I'm in charge of the school tonight. Please try to keep the party down to a dull roar…but have fun, you've all earned it." Neville left them alone to find out what superlatives they had won.

All except Albus were eager to open their yearbooks to the Graduating Class of 2024 Superlatives page. Albus really had hoped he wouldn't be voted superlative in any categories, there were enough pictures and stories about him in the yearbook for being in the Triwizard Tournament and winning the Quidditch Cup for the seventh consecutive time. He probably should have expected this, but he didn't need to be voted superlative in anything.

James, Danny, Jason, Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen crowded around Albus, Carly, and Rose, who each had their copy of the yearbook.

When Albus saw the Superlatives page, he wanted to crawl in a hole and have it covered over with dirt. This was just too much.

_Graduating Class of 2024 Superlatives_

_The entire Hogwarts Student Body voted, and here are your Superlatives from the Graduating Class of 2024!_

_Male_

_Best Athlete – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Best Eyes – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Best Hair – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Best Looking – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Best Smile – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Best Student – Norman O'Neil – Ravenclaw_

_Least Changed – Xavier and Zachary Flint – Slytherin_

_Most Changed – Vincent Thompson – Ravenclaw_

_Most Dramatic – Edward Parsons – Hufflepuff_

_Most Funny – Thomas Dobson – Hufflepuff_

_Most Humble – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Most Likely to Succeed – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Female_

_Best Athlete – Rose Weasley – Gryffindor_

_Best Eyes – Carly Jones – Gryffindor_

_Best Hair – Carly Jones – Gryffindor_

_Best Looking – Carly Jones – Gryffindor_

_Best Smile – Rose Weasley – Gryffindor_

_Best Student – Rose Weasley – Gryffindor _

_Least Changed – Janice Westerly – Slytherin_

_Most Changed – Carly Jones – Gryffindor_

_Most Dramatic – Rose Weasley – Gryffindor_

_Most Funny – Samantha Holland – Ravenclaw_

_Most Humble – Jenny Burns – Slytherin_

_Most Likely to Succeed – Rose Weasley – Gryffindor_

_Couples_

_Best Couple – Albus Potter and Carly Jones – Gryffindor_

_Most Inseparable Friends – Albus Potter and Rose Weasley – Gryffindor_

_Most Likely to Live Happily Ever After – Albus Potter and Carly Jones – Gryffindor_

_Write In Categories_

_Done the Most for Hogwarts – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Most Likely to Become an Auror – Preston Willis – Ravenclaw_

_Most Likely to Become Minister of Magic – Rose Weasley – Gryffindor_

_Most Likely to Invent a New Potion – Mindy Sotheby – Hufflepuff_

_Most Likely to Change the World – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Most Likely to Have Children Soonest – Carly Jones – Gryffindor_

_Most Likely to Return to Teach at Hogwarts – Albus Potter – Gryffindor_

_Most Likely to Write a Best Seller – Carly Jones – Gryffindor_

Albus, Carly, and Rose, read the page, and sat in stunned silence, while everyone else laughed and cheered around them.

"So, what do you think, Al?" asked Lily with a laugh.

"I don't know…where do I begin?" asked Albus in shock. "What, is every girl in the school after me or something?"

"Yes," said Lily and Colleen at the same time.

"We even hear the third year girls talking about you, Al," said Colleen. "A few first and second years too. Heck, half the girls who have boyfriends would dump them in a heartbeat if you would just go on one date with them. You're a Triwizard Champion, after all."

"Too bad, I'm spoken for," said Albus leaning over and giving Carly a kiss.

Carly laughed. "Does that mean all the boys are after Rose and I?" asked Carly.

"Most of them," said Hugo. "I don't think any of you realize it, but Al, you broke all kinds of hearts when you asked Carly to marry you."

"Maybe we just don't notice because we aren't looking," said Carly.

"Probably true," said Rose. "Best smile, me. I really can't believe it."

"I could have told you that," said Danny with a grin.

"Well, I guess you would know," said Rose with a laugh. "You were voted best smile last year as I recall, and rightly so."

"They certainly have Al pegged as most humble," said James with a laugh.

"Rose as best student was an easy choice," said Tommy.

"You don't think anyone knows about the baby?" asked Jason. "I mean, it is sort of suspicious that Carly was voted most likely to have children soonest."

"I doubt anyone knows for sure," said Carly. "I think some of the other girls in Gryffindor probably suspect it, I mean, I wear my robes all the time, don't spend any time in the Gryffindor Common Room anymore, and my eating habits have changed. I wouldn't think they would suspect it enough to vote me in. I think everyone knows I want to be a mother more than anything, and we were the first couple to get engaged. If Mum and Dad were worried they wouldn't have let it be included. I'm more shocked at being voted most changed."

"Oh, that one was easy," said Albus with a laugh. "I remember when I first met you. You were friendly, but kind of quiet." Albus put his arms around her. "You had sadness in your eyes…but not anymore."

Carly smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," said Carly.

"I just can't imagine anyone could vote me best hair," said Albus shaking his head. "I walk around with an unruly black mop on my head. It's not even worth trying to comb anymore. How I could have been voted best hair, I don't know."

"Oh, I don't know," said Carly with a smile, as she reached up and ran her fingers though Albus's hair. "I voted for you, best doesn't always mean most tidy. There is something to be said for that, 'I just got off by broom, and I was flying in a windstorm look'."

Albus laughed. "If you say so, love," said Albus. "I know better than to disagree, you are always right, after all."

"I don't know how anyone could vote me most dramatic," said Rose, shaking her head.

Hugo burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Rose.

"I'm going to fail! I didn't get a perfect grade! I did it all wrong! I'll never pass! Where's the owl with my O.W.L. results, I know I've failed!" said Hugo dramatically, impersonating Rose, adding to the performance by waving his hands around frantically.

"I do not do that," said Rose sternly.

"Actually you do, Rose," said Albus trying not to laugh.

"Traitor," said Rose but she then began to laugh with them.

As they continued to talk, joke, and laugh, Albus knew he really would miss this. He promised himself at that moment, no matter where they all ended up, he would make sure they would always continue to have times like these. He knew in order to do that, Voldemort had to be destroyed.

Albus smiled to himself. He was really looking forward to Graduation. It wasn't the Graduation itself he was looking forward to, but he had a surprise for Carly at the Graduation Ball that he had been planning for weeks. Life was going to change a lot for them in the coming months, but if this was going to be their last days at Hogwarts, Albus was going to make sure they enjoyed them.

--

Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch in Ginny and Harry's quarters. They were waiting for Harry and Ron. They were supposed to go out for the evening. Every year when O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s ended, the four of them would go out for dinner, to celebrate the completion of another year. Usually it would just be to the Three Broomsticks, but as this was the first graduating class that they had as first years, Harry and Ron had something special planned for them, but they wouldn't say what it was. Ginny and Hermione both strongly suspected that it was Harry's idea, whatever it was.

"Any idea what they have planned?" asked Hermione.

"No idea," said Ginny with a shrug. "Wherever it is, it will be nice to get a way for a few hours. Exams, O.W.L.s, and N.E.W.T.s are exhausting for all of us. I've had ten students in my office this week having complete breakdowns. It made me think of…Hanna."

"Yeah, I know,' said Hermione with a sad smile. "One thing is for sure, wherever we are going, I'm sure there will be Aurors all over the place. There aren't too many places we could go without security."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "It really stinks we had to cancel the last Hogsmeade weekend. Lily asked if we could all go into Hogsmeade next week after the rest of the students have gone home, but I just don't think it's safe for us all to be out there together."

"Well, that's life these days," said Hermione with a sigh. "We're trying to keep our lives normal, but the reality is, we have to be ready for anything. There aren't too many places other than Hogwarts that we can all go that is safe. At least we can all stay here together, and being together makes it so much easier."

"Yeah, I agree completely," said Ginny. Ginny smiled. "Do you remember when life was simpler, back when Voldemort was dead? Times like that summer before seventh year?"

"I sure do," said Hermione with a smile. "We were all still healing from…everything, but we had so much fun together. Ron and I were finally together after dancing around how we felt all those years. Harry was able to start putting things behind him. I remember all those summer nights your Mum made the four of us dinner, and we would eat out in the garden. We always told your Mum and Dad they should join us, but they wanted to give use some time alone. I think we really needed that. We had been through so much together. We all needed each other so we could heal. Even still, as hard as it was some days, those were good times. I really miss those times."

"Me too," said Ginny with a smile.

Hermione's smile faded. "It's going to be really hard next year," said Hermione. "I'm going to miss Rose. I never really thought about what it was like for my parents when I went off to Hogwarts. That must have been tough for them."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "I don't think Albus and Carly have made a decision on where they are going to live next year, it won't be the same without them here. James will be off to Auror training in the fall, so he'll be gone too."

"He should have been there this year," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ginny with a sigh. "You know, I thought I was ready for that. I was mad at him for not going, but to be honest, part of me was really happy he stayed. Of course, all these plans depend on what happens now."

"None of that tonight," said Hermione putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Tonight, we have fun, agreed."

"Agreed," said Ginny with a smile. "Lord knows we deserve it."

Just then, the door opened, and Harry and Ron came in, both grinning, whatever they had planned, they were obviously very pleased with themselves. Ginny and Hermione stood to greet them.

"Hello, ladies," said Harry as he pulled Ginny into a hug. "Are you all set to go?"

"I think so," said Hermione before Ron hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Then let's go," said Ron. "Everything is all set."

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny. "We didn't dress up, I hope that's all right."

"It's a surprise, love," said Harry with a grin. "What you are wearing is absolutely perfect. Besides, I tend to doubt the management would throw us out if we were a little under dressed. Wouldn't you agree, Ron?"

"Most definitely," said Ron with a grin.

"Oh, come on," said Ginny with a laugh. "Tell us where we are going."

"Sorry, Ginny," said Ron. "This was all my idea, and I want it to be a surprise. You'll find out when we get there."

"Your idea," said Hermione in surprise. "Usually Harry is the won who does surprises. I'm impressed, Ron."

"Yeah, I had nothing to do with this one," said Harry. "Ron had an absolutely brilliant idea, I'm merely along for the ride."

"Yeah, you know, I can come up with a good surprise or two on occasion, Hermione," said Ron feigning injury.

"My apologies, love," said Hermione with a smile.

The four of them headed for Hermione's office so they could floo to their destination.

--

The quartet stepped out of the fireplace. It took less than a second for Ginny and Hermione to know exactly where they were.

"The Burrow?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Hello," said Molly with a big smile, as she came out of the kitchen. "It's great to have you all here. It seems like forever since the four of you were all here together without the children."

"Hi, Mum," said Ginny as she and then Hermione gave Molly a hug. Arthur came in a moment later to greet them.

"Come on, you four," said Molly with a smile. "Dinner's all ready. You head out to the garden, I'll bring it out in a moment."

"Let us give you a hand," said Hermione.

"Absolutely not," said Molly in her best stern but not angry voice. "Arthur and I will bring out dinner for you. The four of you have earned a break from all the hard work you do."

The four of them went out into the garden. As soon as the door had closed, Ginny and Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron, and kissed them deeply. It was several moments before either couple came up for air.

"This was your idea?" asked Hermione with a breathless smile, as she looked into Ron's eyes and held him tightly.

"Yeah, well, I know how much you always loved having dinner in the garden," said Ron. Ron grinned. "I thought it would be nice. I take it from that snog you like the idea."

"I guess you could say that," said Hermione with a smile. "I love you Ron, this is perfect."

"I love you too, Hermione," said Ron.

Ginny had her arms wrapped around Harry, and her head resting against his chest. This really was the perfect evening. She couldn't have come up with a better one.

"I take it you like the idea too, love," said Harry with a grin, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah," said Ginny, looking up at him with a smile. "I like it a lot."

--

On Saturday morning, the Great Hall was all decorated for Graduation. The four house tables and benches had been replaced with rows of chairs. The front rows were reserved for the students who were Graduating. An aisle up the middle was covered in a red carpet. The enchanted ceiling showed a bright summer sky. The crests and colors of all four houses adorned the walls. Chairs for the teachers, Head Boy and Head Girl, and school Prefects were arranged where the teacher's table normally was. One was of course magically reinforced for Hagrid. Normally a chair for the Valewitchtorian would be set up as well, but Rose was also Head Girl, so she already had a seat. A podium was set up in front of them facing the rows of seats. Against the windows was a long perch, upon which sat forty owls, each holding a scroll in its beak. The owls would fly to the podium and give the Certificate of Graduation to Hermione, who would present it to the graduating students.

Graduation robes at Hogwarts consisted of robes, similar to dress robes in the colors of the students' house. They wore hats, which were the same as the hats students had worn to class for many centuries, prior to the discontinuation of that practice some years earlier. The hats would be magically removed during the ceremony to signify they were no longer students. The Head Boy and Head Girl, as well as the Prefects wore their badges. As Valewitchtorian, Rose's badge had been altered to show her status as the top graduate in her class.

Albus, Rose, and Carly walked towards the Entrance Hall. All the graduating students and Prefects were to get organized there for the procession into the Great Hall. They were all dressed in their Graduation Robes.

All, except Rose who had gone to sleep early, were tired from the party that had lasted well into the morning hours in the Gryffindor Common Room. It had been a party for the record books that none of them would soon forget.

"Nervous?" Albus asked Rose.

"About what, Al?" asked Rose. "My speech?"

"Yeah," said Albus. "Or did you forget about that?"

"Of course I didn't forget…I'm not nervous in the least," said Rose in feigned confidence.

Carly gave a little squeak as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"What?" asked Rose with an annoyed look on her face.

"Come on, Rose, for the last week you have been working on that speech every waking moment," said Carly with a laugh. "Relax, it will be fine. Don't be nervous, I'm sure your speech will be wonderful, and everyone will love it."

Rose gave an exasperated sigh. "All right, I'm nervous," said Rose. "Actually, I'm really, really, really nervous."

"It's all right, Rose," said Albus sympathetically. "We would both be really, really, really nervous if we had to do it."

"Scared completely loopy is more like it," said Carly with a grin. "You will do fine, Rose, don't worry about it."

They entered the Entrance Hall to find they were the last ones to arrive. There were forty students in the Class of 2024, nine in Slytherin House, ten each in Ravenclaw House and Hufflepuff House, and eleven in Gryffindor House.

Albus, Carly, and Rose walked over to where the rest of the Prefects were already gathered. The Prefects were wearing their normal school robes and no hats.

"Hi," said Lily as she and Tommy turned to them. "Are you all set for your speech, Rose?"

"As all set as I ever will be," said Rose with a sigh.

"You'll do fine," said Tommy. "Just don't be surprised if Hugo pulls something. He's had that look in his eye, like he's planning something."

"If he does, there will be one less graduate in your class in two years," said Rose. Everyone but Rose laughed.

A moment later, the teachers and staff, who had gathered in classroom eleven, came in led by Hermione. James and Danny were with them. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all looked so proud as they looked toward them.

As was tradition, they were all dressed in robes matching their own Graduation Robes they had worn long ago, or in the case of James and Danny, not so long ago. The only exception, none of them were wearing hats.

Hagrid was proudly dressed in his own graduation robes, which had taken quite a feat of tailoring to make. At the first Graduation Hermione had presided over, seven years earlier, she bestowed an honorary Certificate of Graduation on Hagrid for his many years of services as Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione thought after all the years he taught Care of Magical Creatures, not to mention that his expulsion had been a complete miscarriage of justice, that it was a long overdue honor.

It didn't affect Hagrid's status. He was still officially not allowed to use magic, though everyone knew he did on occasion. His pink umbrella that contained the broken pieces of his wand was never far away from him. It was even rumored that Hermione had been teaching Hagrid some spells in secret, but neither would ever admit it. The fact that Hagrid could do quite a bit more magic now than he could before Hermione became Headmistress was evidence enough for the Potters and Weasleys, and they were all very happy for him.

"The ceremony will be starting soon," said Hermione. Hermione smiled. "Before we line up, I would just like to say how proud I am of all of you. I'll be saying it again when we get inside, but I guess I really can't say it enough. You have all done wonderfully, and I can speak for all the teachers when I say we are very, very proud of all of you."

Everyone applauded, none louder than Rose.

The students fell in line behind the teachers, with Albus and Rose first, followed by all the Prefects, and then the rest of the Graduation Class in order by house. In a moment, the processional music would begin, and they would head into the Great Hall.

--

The Great Hall was packed to capacity with the families and friends of students. Luna, Hugo, and Colleen sat in the first row on the isle behind where the graduates would sit. The whole Weasley family had come, and they were seated in the same row with them. Molly was seated next to Colleen and they were chatting.

"So, Colleen, how have you enjoyed Hogwarts?" asked Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's really been wonderful," said Colleen with a smile. "I wish I had never moved to Germany…for a lot of reasons."

Hugo put his arm around her and hugged her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Aren't they cute together, Arthur," said Molly with a wink at Hugo.

"Could be another wedding before too long," said Arthur with a grin.

Hugo turned the color of his hair, while Luna and Molly laughed.

Hugo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "One of these days we will," said Hugo. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Colleen threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. It wasn't exactly a revelation, they had talked around it many times, and he hadn't actually asked her, but Colleen was really happy to hear those words anyway. Someday that was what she wanted.

A moment later, the music began to play, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the teachers, Heads, and Prefects, were followed by the rest of the graduating class. Once everyone had taken their seats, Hermione walked to the podium.

"I would like to welcome you all here today for the Graduation Ceremony of the Hogwarts Class of 2024," said Hermione. The hall erupted in thunderous applause. "It's been one of my greatest pleasures as Headmistress to preside over Graduation. I won't talk for too long…"

"HOORAY!" yelled Hugo, causing the Great Hall to erupt in laughter.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Hugo," said Hermione with a laugh. "As I was saying, I won't talk for too long, but there are a few things I do need to say. This is the seventh graduating class since I became Headmistress. It is the class that was sorted the same night I arrived to take over as Headmistress. I've watched all of you grow from the very first day you were here. I've watched you grow as wizards and witches. I've watched you grow as young men and women. For a great many reasons, this class will always be special to me." Hermione paused. "This year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. Although it ended tragically, I would be remiss if I did not offer one more congratulations to Hogwarts Triwizard Champions, Rose Weasley, and Albus Potter."

The hall erupted in thunderous applause, and at Hermione's urging, Albus and Rose, stood for a moment, to even more thunderous applause.

"They endured a great deal to compete for the honor of our school, and they represented Hogwarts with great honor and dignity," said Hermione emphatically. Hermione took breath, and continued, with a far more subdued tone "The tragic end of the tournament, is a reminder to all of us that there is great evil in the world. That is something we all must face."

Hermione stopped for a moment. What she had to say next was going to be very, very hard, but it had to be done. "This year, we lost a dear friend, and member of the Hogwarts family," said Hermione. She waved her wand, and beside the podium an easel appeared, with a large framed photograph of Sirius upon it. In the photograph, Sirius was looking into the camera smiling. "Sirius Black was a member of the Hogwarts family. He was a great teacher…and a great friend. None of us who knew him will ever forget him, and the things he taught us, and how much he cared about this school, and its students. Professor Grant has volunteered to play a song in memory of Sirius Black. Following the song, we will have a moment of silence."

Hermione waved her wand. The colors and crests of Slytherin House, Hufflepuff House, and Ravenclaw House on the walls changed to those of Gryffindor House, in honor of Sirius. Hermione returned to her seat, as Professor Grant stood, picking up the bagpipes that sat next to his chair. He walked over beside the photograph of Sirius, and began to play.

It was a Muggle song, but was known to many in the Wizarding world. Harry blinked back tears as he listed to 'Amazing Grace'. He saw Lily bow her head and saw Tommy put his arms around her. She was far from the only person crying.

When Professor Grant was finished, there was subdued applause, and he returned to his seat. The room became quiet for a minute.

Hermione returned to the podium. "Thank you, Professor Grant," said Hermione, her voice cracking just a little. "That was lovely." Hermione waved her wand, and the portrait of Sirius levitated and moved back, next to where the teachers were seated.

After a moment, Hermione smiled. That was hard, but she had been looking forward to this for a long time. "It is now my great pleasure to turn the podium over to one of our Triwizard Champions, Valewitchtorian of the Hogwarts Class of 2024, and also, my daughter, Rose Molly Weasley."

Hermione returned to her seat as Rose stood and headed to the platform, while everyone cheered, none louder than Ron, Danny, and Albus.

"Hello," said Rose. "It was suggested to me, that I should begin with a joke." Rose shrugged. "My brother is the funny one, so I won't make all of you force yourself to laugh at a bad joke." This of course, prompted a great deal of laughter. Rose smiled. "First, I want to thank all the teachers, for all they have taught us, not just about spells and potions, but about how to be good people. They helped us grow in so many ways, and we couldn't be here now without them."

There was quite a bit of applause, as Rose took a breath before she continued.

"As I sat down to write this speech, I tried to decide what I should talk about," said Rose. "Lately I found myself thinking a great deal about the past seven years. I've also found myself thinking a great deal about the future. I thought the past and the future, was a good place to start."

Rose paused, and took a breath. "The first night I came to Hogwarts, I was really excited," said Rose. "Then I found, to my complete shock, that my Mum was the new Headmistress. Well, you can imagine, anyone who has read the first year history textbook, might remember these words. 'Hermione Jean Granger's exemplary record of academic achievement challenged even the records of the greatest witches and wizards to ever attend Hogwarts. Her achievements stand as a benchmark against which all wizards and witches will be judged in the future'. Yes, that is an exact quote." Rose paused for some laughter to die down. "All I could think of that night was, how could I live up to that, especially with her as Headmistress." Laughter rang out throughout the Great Hall. Rose turned back towards her Mum and smiled. Her mother was smiling as well. Rose looked to Danny for a moment before turning back to face the crowd. "A friend let me cry on his shoulder and told me something his grandmother used to say. 'Be true to yourself, be your own person, you don't need to live up to anyone's expectations but your own'. As we all head into the world, which I'm sure we all hope to make a better place, I think this is good advice. Much will be expected of us, particularly now. We have a great many challenges ahead, some small, and some large. We can't meet those challenges, unless we are true to ourselves, and rise to our own expectations."

Rose paused and took a deep breath. "Everyone who reads the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, or any other publication, knows that Voldemort is out there, and his goal is nothing less than the destruction of everything we hold dear," said Rose. "Four hundred and seventeen souls lost their lives only a short time ago. Many of us were touched personally by those losses. I would like to say our future is bright, but we know, how bright our future is, is in question. There is a great deal of darkness in this world." Rose took a breath. This was the part she wasn't sure she could get through. "We lost a great friend to that darkness this year. As we go forward to meet the challenges ahead, Sirius Black will stand beside us. It falls to all of us, to fight to make this world bright again, to rid our world of the darkness that has tried to consume it. Some of us will be on the front lines of that fight, while others will do their part in other ways. No matter how you choose to fight the darkness, fight it you must. Our happiness, our freedom, and our very lives depend on it."

Rose paused again. You could hear a pin drop in the Great Hall. Even when it was empty, the room had never been this quiet.

"I've learned an awful lot in my time at Hogwarts," said Rose. "The teachers have taught me, they have taught us all, so much, but they are not the only people who have taught me. I learned an awful lot while I've been at Hogwarts from the people who mean the most to me…my family and friends. My cousin Lily has taught me that having a big heart is far more important than having a big brain. My cousin James has taught me that you have to take a step back from your responsibilities once in a while to be happy. My cousin Carly has taught me that even in the darkest of times, dreams really can come true. My brother Hugo has taught me that as important as exams are, you still have to take some time out of your life to laugh. From my Aunt Ginny I've learned that your family and friends really are everything. From my Uncle Harry I've learned that no matter how bad things look, with determination we can succeed at whatever we must do. From my friend Neville I've learned that your family is not defined by blood. From my friend…Sirius…I've learned that…life isn't always fair." Rose paused and took a breath. "My cousin and my best friend Albus has taught me that it's all right to admit when I'm afraid, and that it doesn't make me weak. From my Dad I've learned that being overprotective isn't a bad thing when its done out of love. From my Mum I've learned that I can do absolutely anything I put my mind to." Rose paused again. "And finally, from the love of my life, my fiancé Danny…I've learned that love really is the most powerful magic in the world."

The Great Hall broke out in thunderous applause.

Rose smiled and waited as the applause died down before she continued. "When I think of the last seven years, I realize that this castle is more than just a school," said Rose. "I know I'm not the only one who feels that way. Indeed, my friends will accuse me of stealing this line from my best friend, but I actually wrote it myself a week before we heard him say it. Hogwarts is the most wonderful place in the world. I will miss this place terribly. As we leave here, never forget the friends we've made. Never lose the loves we found. Never forget what it means to be part of this school, of this family. We may not have all always gotten along, but we are all a part of this school and of each other. Though we will be gone, a little of ourselves remains here, just as we take a little piece of this place with us. Congratulations, Class of 2024, good luck, and thank you."

The Great Hall erupted into the most thunderous standing ovation anyone had ever witnessed. Hugo drew his wand and waved it and fireworks began to go off above them. He had planned to set them off during Rose's speech, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Hugo vowed he would never admit that to anyone. He had a reputation to maintain.

Hermione didn't even care about the fireworks. She stood, went to Rose before she could sit down. She hugged her tightly.

"Did I do all right, Mum?" whispered Rose.

"You did amazing," said Hermione through her tears.

Before she was allowed to sit, Ron, Danny, and Albus all insisted on a hug from Rose, as the ovation continued. A few moments later the fireworks stopped, and Hermione returned to the podium to continue with the ceremony.

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask who is responsible for the fireworks," said Hermione with a grin, as laughter broke out throughout the Great Hall. "Perhaps this once, we can forgo detention." This prompted another round of applause. "Before we finish with the graduation ceremonies, I have a Special Award for Services to the School to give out. As many of you know, in December, Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, awarded The Order of Merlin First Class, to our other Triwizard Champion, Albus Severus Potter, for his selfless act of drawing the escaped Hungarian Horntail away from the pitch, saving countless lives. I felt it would be remiss if the school did not honor him for his actions as well. Albus, please step forward."

Albus stood, albeit reluctantly. He didn't feel he deserved The Order of Merlin either, but he had no way out. He walked over beside the podium. Hermione waved her wand, and a gold shield that said 'Special Award for Services to the School' appeared on the podium. It had his name on it, and a short paragraph about the Horntail incident.

"This gold shield will be placed in the Trophy Room," said Hermione. "Congratulations, Albus, your service to this school will never be forgotten."

Albus shook Hermione's hand and returned to his seat. Somehow, though he didn't feel he deserved it, this meant an awful lot more than the Order of Merlin.

"Would the Class of 2024 please line up," said Hermione. "It will be my great honor to distribute their diplomas."

The students who were sitting in the rows of chairs in the front of the hall stood, and made their way to the side of the room, in line by house and last name. One by one, the owls sitting on the perch in front of the windows flew to Hermione, dropping the scroll into her hands. She would read their name, and they would walk to her. She presented them their Certificate of Graduation, and shook their hand, as their hat levitated off their heads, then vanished in a swirl of colored stars, accompanied by a chiming sound. They then continued past Hermione to receive congratulations from Ginny, as Deputy Headmistress, and Harry, as Head of Gryffindor House, and the three other house heads, then they returned to their seats. When only the Prefects and heads remained, first went the Slytherin Prefects, followed by the Hufflepuff Prefects. Next were the Ravenclaw Prefects, and then Arnold Miller, the seventh year Gryffindor Prefect.

"Carly Jones," said Hermione. Carly stepped forward, and received her Certificate of Graduation, as her hat levitated and disappeared in a swirl of colored stars. A handshake would not do, as Hermione gave her a hug.

Carly moved on to Ginny who pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," Ginny whispered in her ear. "And not just because you graduated."

"Thanks, Mum," said Carly as Ginny let go of her.

She moved on to Harry, who kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Rose Weasley," said Hermione, beaming with pride, as the students cheered their Triwizard Champion, before a chant of 'Potter and Weasley' began. Hermione noticed Ron was suddenly beside her. Rose came up to them, and they both bugged her as her hat vanished and she took her Certificate of Graduation. "I'm so proud of you Rose."

"Me too, Rosie," said Ron with tears in his eyes. "Don't forget about your poor old parents when you're Minister of Magic."

Rose laughed. "Trust me, I'll never be that far away," said Rose with a smile.

Ron returned to his seat, and Rose moved on to receive more congratulations.

"Albus Potter," said Hermione, as another cheer went up from the students. The chant of 'Potter and Weasley' continued to echo off the walls.

When Albus reached his mother, she was crying freely. "Don't cry, Mum," said Albus as he hugged her.

"I can't help it, Al," said Ginny. "Even when James was a baby, he seemed all grown up and ready for the world. You were always my little boy, and you're all grown up now."

Albus moved on to Harry, who stuck out a hand, but Albus smiled and hugged him, and Harry returned the hug.

"I'm proud of you, Al," said Harry with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," said Albus. "I guess I only have one thing left to finish from school before I can really move on."

"What's that?" asked Harry, as he pulled back from him.

"I…we…have to finish what I started six years ago," said Albus. His jaw was set and his voice was serious. "We have to finish what you started the night Grandma and Grandpa died."

Harry nodded. There really was nothing he could say.

Once Albus and all the teachers had returned to their seats, Hermione returned to the podium to conclude the ceremony.

"Congratulations again, Class of 2024," said Hermione. "You'll make us all proud…or should I say, more proud than we already are. Have fun at tonight's Graduation Ball. I think that you've all earned it."


	86. Sailing Against the Current

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 86 – Sailing Against the Current

Saturday evening, at five o'clock, the Gryffindor Common Room was nearly deserted. A few first, second, and third years that were not going to either the Graduation Ball or the End of Year Party in the Room of Requirement were there. They were sitting around talking about summer plans, making plans to see each other during the break, and just hanging out with friends. One other small group was waiting for their girlfriends and fiancés to finish getting dressed.

One member of the group was moping on the couch with a look on his face of complete misery. His fiancé was hundreds of miles away in another country with the entire English Channel between them. He was missing her terribly. Never in his life had James felt like this. It was even worse than all that time he had spent not allowing himself to tell Lucy how he felt. James just wanted to be near her, and hear the sound of her voice.

"Do they always take this long to get ready?" asked Hugo in exasperation. "We've been waiting half an hour."

"Yes," said Danny with a laugh. "Get used to it. I nearly forgot you had never waited for Colleen for a dance before."

"Yeah, you have a couple of years of that ahead of you," said Albus with a smile. "Get used to it. Just remember, it's always worth the wait."

"I wish they would hurry up," said Tommy.

"At least you have dates," said James. "I should have just gone to the Three Broomsticks for a drink tonight."

"I thought you didn't drink anymore," said Albus.

"Well, I don't," said James. "Right now, though, I'm keeping the option open. I can't think of anything to make me feel better, so feeling nothing would be preferable."

"Why are you going to the dance?" asked Hugo. "You aren't required to go. Dad gave you and Danny both the night off."

"My Mum made me promise to come, she wants me to dance with her," said James with a sigh. "I don't need her yelling at me."

"Cheer up, James," said Albus. "I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her. I'm sure she wants to be back as soon as possible. Lucy will be back soon."

"Not soon enough," muttered James. His shoulders slumped even more than they already were, if that were possible.

A moment later, Carly emerged from the steps to the boys' dorms. She was wearing beautiful red dress robes, and her hair long, the way Albus liked it.

"You look absolutely wonderful, love," said Albus with a smile. He walked over to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

Carly frowned. "I really wish I could wear a dress," said Carly softly. "I have one that would look good even with…well, you know."

Albus knew exactly what Carly meant. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear," said Albus with a smile.

Carly smiled. "Thanks," said Carly.

Albus leaned down and kissed her.

"Shall we go, love?" asked Albus. He was giving Carly a look that made her think he didn't want to wait for everyone else for some reason.

"All right," said Carly.

"We'll meet you all down at the Ball," said Albus.

Albus and Carly climbed out of the portrait hole into the deserted hallway. As soon as they were standing there, Albus gently maneuvered Carly, back against the wall. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, as she slid her arms around his neck. After several long moments, Albus pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"What was that for?" asked Carly with a smile. She slid her arms down from around his neck, and slid them around his waist, and pulled him close to her.

As Albus looked down into her eyes, he couldn't help but think about that first dance they went to seven years ago.

"I remember, the first time, I saw you come down the stairs for our first dance," said Albus. He reached his hand up, and lovingly caressed her cheek. "You were wearing a blue dress that matched your eyes." Albus smiled. "You shyly asked me if you looked all right. I told you that you looked beautiful. That was the first time I noticed how beautiful your eyes were. They are even more beautiful now than they were then. You're even more beautiful now than you were then."

Carly looked up at him, the smile had never left her face. "I remember it like it was yesterday," said Carly.

"I couldn't imagine that night, that seven years later, I would be the happiest man in the world," said Albus. "I just needed to say that."

"Oh, Al," said Carly. "You don't know what it meant to me. When I got here, I had no friends in the whole country. I thought I would never be happy again after I lost my parents. I never thought I would ever find another person who would love me. Then I met you. That day I met you on the train was the greatest of my life, and I wouldn't change a thing."

Albus leaned down and kissed her again, and then put his arms around her and held her. "I wouldn't change anything either," said Albus. "Come on, let's head down to the Ball."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for the others?" asked Carly.

"No," said Albus with a smile. "I happen to know a little secret, and if I stayed in their another minute, I was going to explode."

"What secret, Al?" asked Carly.

"Come on," said Albus. "I'll tell you on the way."

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Danny, Hugo, and Tommy watched Albus and Carly climb out into the hallway.

"Why do you suppose they headed down to the Ball?" asked Hugo. "I figured we would all go down together."

Danny just smiled, still looking toward the portrait hole.

"What is it?" asked Hugo confusedly.

"If I know Al, he wanted a few minutes alone with Carly," said Danny. "After all, this is their last Hogwarts dance, and it was at the first one that he told Carly he loved her. It's a special night, for them, maybe more than for anyone else."

"Oh," said Hugo as if understanding was dawning on him. "In other words he wanted to get in a bit of snogging before the dance." Tommy laughed.

"Trust me," said Danny. "You two have only been in love for a short time. Love changes you. Rose and I have been in love for years, and Carly and Albus, well, you know that story. Trust me, the longer you are with the person you love, the more moments you will want, like I would bet Albus and Carly are having in the hall right now…of course, they probably are snogging too."

A moment later, Lily, Colleen, and Rose descended the stairs from the girls' dorms. They all looked beautiful in their dresses.

"Wow," said Tommy. "You look great, Lily." Tommy gave her a hug and a quick kiss.

"Thanks, love," said Lily with a smile.

"Gorgeous as always," said Danny as he pulled Rose close and kissed her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," said Rose with a grin.

Hugo was just staring at Colleen. "Wow, you are so beautiful," said Hugo after a few moments. His mouth was hanging open.

"Thank you," said Colleen with a laugh. "So you hadn't noticed before?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean…" said Hugo. He stopped. "I'm going to shut up now and stick to jokes, that's what I do best." They all started to laugh.

"Are you ready, James?" asked Lily.

"Why don't you all head down," said James dejectedly. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Don't worry, I have to come or Mum will be mad at me, and I don't want that."

Lily walked up behind the couch, and leaned over, putting her arms around James neck. She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, James," said Lily. "Before you know it, Lucy will be in your arms again. Don't wait too long, I would like a dance too."

James smiled. "Thanks, Lily," said James. He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "I'll be down in a few minutes. I won't be too long."

The three couples left to head down to the dance. James really didn't want to go at all, but he knew he had to.

As he sat on the couch, trying to muster the energy to get up and head for the dance, he thought he felt a warm breath just behind his ear. James leapt up off the couch as if struck by lightening. He whirled around, but no one was there. He could almost swear for a second he had smelled peaches. Lucy used peach scented soap. Some of the younger students on the other side of the room looked at him as if he was crazy. Did I imagine it, James wondered? James felt it in the exact spot behind his ear that Lucy would kiss when they were alone. He missed her doing that.

"I must be losing my mind," James muttered under his breath.

In his misery, James dropped back down onto the couch with a sigh. A moment later, he felt a very familiar pair of lips kissing the same spot behind his ear. Now, James knew for sure that he wasn't imaging it.

James smiled. He reached over his head and grabbed his father's Invisibility Cloak. He pulled it forward and it fell into his arms. James dropped it beside him on the couch, and jumped up turning around.

"Lucy," said James, as the first real smile he had worn in a week spread across his face. She was standing there in a dress, looking beautiful, all ready for the Ball. He wouldn't have cared if she were wearing rags.

"Surprise," said Lucy as a smile crossed her face.

James moved around the couch so fast, he might have jumped over it, and pulled her into a hug, kissing her deeply. Several moments later, they breathlessly broke apart."

"Well, if that's the greeting I get for being away just a week, I can't imagine what I would have gotten for the whole month," said Lucy.

"I would tell you, but there are children present," said James with a laugh. "Besides, there is time for that later. God, I missed you. I don't ever want to be away from you again. You don't have to go back to France after the Ball, do you?"

"No," said Lucy with a smile. "I had a few more thing to take care of, but Gabrielle said she would do them for me. She said, that since we never got to go to either of our Graduation Balls together, that we should get to go to this one. I really missed you too."

"I must thank her," said James. "I'll send her three dozen roses in the morning." James pulled Lucy into a hug and just held her a moment. As much as he missed her, having her back made him realize just how unbearable another three weeks would have been. He pulled back just far enough to look into her eyes. "So, how did you get in here? You don't have the Gryffindor password, it was changed since you left."

"Albus let me in," said Lucy with a smile. "Your Mum made you promise to go to the dance to make sure you wouldn't not go, and your Dad leant me the cloak. So, are you surprised?"

"Yes, you could say that," said James with a laugh. "Come on, let's get to the Ball. I owe a couple of people dances, and then I don't want to be any farther away from you than I am at this moment."

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated for the Graduation Ball. Streamers hung from the walls in the colors of all four houses. The ceiling showed a clear night sky. The Unicorn's Horn was playing. There had been one unexpected guest. Charlie had accompanied the Unicorn's Horn. He had finally moved back to Britain, and was living in a flat in London. He hadn't found a job yet, but he had quite a bit of savings, so he was taking his time to find something he really wanted to do. Charlie and Ember had been seeing an awful lot of each other lately, which had not gone unnoticed by Molly.

Harry and Ginny spent most of the night dancing with each other. Not the entire night, as Ginny had danced with James, Albus, Hugo, Tommy, Ron, Charlie, and Neville. Hermione, Carly, Lily Rose, Lucy, Colleen, and Luna had all stolen Harry for dances as well. Other than that, Harry and Ginny had spent most of the night dancing together. Slow or fast, it didn't matter. At the moment the band was taking a break, and the music was being provided by Ember's magical music box she had brought to the bachelor party. As they danced, they noticed Ron and Hermione dancing not far away.

"Hey, guys," said Harry.

"Having fun, you two?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Yes," said Ginny. "Everyone else seems to be having a wonderful time as well. Next year we have to find some more excuse to have Balls like this."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I love a good dance."

"Things have changed since fourth year," said Harry with a laugh.

"They have indeed," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Hey, you guys, I'm glad you are all together," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Charlie standing there with Ember.

"Hi Charlie," said Ginny. "Ember, you are such a wonderful singer. We should put your band on retainer for all Hogwarts functions from now on."

"I'll second that," said Ron.

"Thanks," said Ember with a smile.

"Anyway," said Charlie, putting his arm around Ember. "I wanted to tell you all something. Just don't tell Mum, we're going to tell her tomorrow. We're getting married."

They all congratulated Charlie and Ember.

"Mum is going to be so happy," said Ginny, as she hugged Charlie. "She'll be the happiest witch in Britain."

"Second, I think," said Ember with a smile.

The dance went on, with everyone having a lot of fun. As the night began to draw to a close, Albus, Carly, Rose, and Danny, were sitting at a table having some punch.

"This has been so much fun," said Rose. "I wish it wasn't our last Hogwarts dance. I just love these dances."

"I'm pretty sure you'll have an open invitation," said Albus. "After all, I think your new boss is friends with the Headmistress." They all laughed.

"Yeah," said Danny. "I just hope the dances don't conflict with our quidditch schedule. Besides, we have all those Ministry parties and things to go to."

"Yeah," said Rose. "Those won't quite be the same."

Albus looked at his watch, the one Carly had given him for his birthday. He couldn't help but smile at the picture of the two of them at the Halloween Dance first year.

"Carly, I think it's time for the last dance of the evening," said Albus. "Shall we?"

"Sure, Al," said Carly. "I just hope it's a slow one. I'm getting kind of tired."

"Oh, I think there is a good chance it will be a slow song," said Albus with a smile.

Albus led Carly out to the dance floor as the previous song ended. He just stood and looked at her for a moment. As soon as the song began to play, Albus could see in Carly's eyes that she recognized it. It was the same song they had danced to at the Halloween Dance first year, just before he told her he loved her.

"Oh, Al," said Carly, knowing he had set this up.

Albus just smiled and pulled Carly close, and they danced, listening to the words of the song, 'but I can't help falling in love with you'. Carly leaned her head against his chest, and held on tightly as they danced. When the song ended, Carly looked up, and Albus leaned down and kissed her. They didn't hear as the students began to cheer for the couple they had voted most likely to live happily ever after. Albus and Carly didn't notice anyone else in the room.

When the need for oxygen finally overwhelmed them, Albus and Carly broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Carly," said Albus. "With all my heart."

"I love you too, Al," said Carly blinking back tears of joy. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," said Albus.

"I don't want you out of my sight tonight," said Carly. "I remember what happened last time we danced to that song."

Albus grinned. "I promise," said Albus.

Albus opened his eyes. It was Sunday morning, and a day he had been looking forward to for a while. In a few short hours, all the students would be gone, to be followed shortly thereafter by the faculty, and Carly wouldn't have to wear the robes over her clothes, and they could actually go swimming in the lake in the afternoon. It was supposed to be very warm, and they had been planning it for days. Albus knew Carly was looking forward to it. She hated to hide her pregnancy.

Albus smiled, Carly was still asleep beside him with her head resting on his shoulder. He slid his hand over the soft skin of her stomach. Carly was nearly twenty-two weeks pregnant. Her growing stomach looked bigger everyday. Albus hadn't been just trying to make her feel better, when he said it would only make her more beautiful, it was the absolute truth.

Albus looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly seven o'clock. The Graduate Departing Ceremony was at ten o'clock. It was tradition for the seventh years to travel across the lake in boats, the same way they had arrived at Hogwarts for the first time. Unlike the Graduation Ceremony, which was attended by friends and family, the Graduate Departing Ceremony had no real ceremony, just the teachers gathering and waving goodbye to the students as they crossed the lake. Having never come over on the boats, Albus had never traversed the lake, so this would be his first time. He thought it would be fun, especially given the nice weather.

Albus knew they should get up and get breakfast so they could get ready for the ceremony. He kissed Carly softly, and after a moment she began to respond like she did every time he woke her up like this. When he pulled back, she smiled at him.

"Good morning, love," said Albus.

"Morning," said Carly. "What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock," said Albus.

Carly smiled. "I have a surprise for you this morning," said Carly. "I've had it planned for a while, and after your surprise last night, I think it's only fair you get a surprise too."

"Oh," said Albus, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Sorry, it's going to have to be a surprise for a little while longer," said Carly. "Let's get dressed, and into our school robes."

"Why our school robes?" asked Albus with a laugh. "I had never really planned to ever wear those again."

"I know," said Carly. "Its part of the surprise. Also, before you ask, breakfast is part of the surprise too, so we won't be eating in the Great Hall."

"Very mysterious of you, love," said Albus with a grin. "Well, you're the boss, so lead and I shall follow."

Albus and Carly walked through the Entrance Hall and out through the oak front doors. As soon as they were outside, to Albus's surprise, a Thestral drawn carriage sat before them. Albus stopped dead in his tracks. He had never seen the Thestrals before. Albus had completely forgotten that he would be able to see them now.

"Oh, Al, I'm sorry," said Carly with a sigh. "I didn't even think about the Thestrals."

"No problem," said Albus forcing himself to smile. "I had forgotten about the Thestrals. Maybe I've been avoiding them subconsciously. A lot of people will have the same reaction today. The whole school saw the fourth task." Albus smiled. "Come on, on with the surprise."

"All right," said Carly with a smile.

They walked down to the carriage, and climbed in. There was a basket on the seat with muffins and jam, and two bottles of pumpkin juice.

"Winky packed breakfast for us," said Carly.

"You still won't tell me where we are off to?" asked Albus, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Nope," said Carly with a grin. "Come on, let's eat."

They ate breakfast and enjoyed the ride. It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day. Albus had no idea what Carly was up to. He could tell they were heading for Hogsmeade Station. This was the usual route the carriages took when they headed there. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. They were together, and that's all that mattered.

Albus did notice as they went that there were Aurors stationed along the route. Carly must have gone to a lot of work to set it up, Albus thought.

"Carly, when do you want to let everyone in on that little surprise we have to announce?" asked Albus. "I know my Mum is going to be thrilled beyond words."

"Whenever you want," said Carly with a shrug. "I wasn't waiting for a specific time. We can tell them at lunch today if you want."

"Sounds good, love," said Albus.

They finished breakfast just as they pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Several Aurors were standing not far away.

"Come on," said Carly as she climbed down from the carriage. Albus climbed down after her. "This way."

Albus was getting more and more perplexed. Finally, after she had led him for a bit, she stopped. "We're here," said Carly. They were standing on the dock. Hagrid was there.

"Morning, Hagrid," said Albus.

"First years, this way," said Hagrid with a smile.

Albus looked at him for a moment in complete and total confusion, and then turned to Carly, who was grinning ear to ear.

"I appear to be missing something," said Albus confusedly.

"Do you remember the last time we stood on this exact spot?" asked Carly with a smile. "I know you remember, I've certainly never forgotten."

Albus looked around. He did remember, it wasn't that he had forgotten, but it hadn't quite registered that they had once before stood on this exact spot. Albus had never forgotten this spot, but he still couldn't for the life of him imagine why they were there.

"Yes," said Albus. "It was seven years ago. It was the first day we met." Albus smiled. "I'm not likely to ever forget a second of that day. I got Hagrid to have Victoire bring us up to the castle in a carriage instead of the boats."

"That might have been the nicest thing that anybody had ever done for me," said Carly as she took his hand. "I didn't realize then, what an important tradition first years crossing the lake in the boats was. I didn't realize for a long time what you had given up for someone you had just met, and didn't know at all. It wasn't just a boat ride. It was a very important part of being a Hogwarts student, and you missed out on it for me. I know it's seven years late, but I was wondering if we could take that ride now."

Albus was speechless. It never really bothered him that he hadn't come over on the boats. It was an important Hogwarts tradition, and maybe deep down, a small part of him had been a little disappointed, but it never bothered him. He had traded that boat ride for something so much more wonderful. As far as he was concerned, it was a small price to pay.

Albus smiled. "I would love to," said Albus. "That's really sweet of you…but are you sure you will be all right?"

"Will you hold me while we cross the lake?" asked Carly with a smile.

"And I'll never let you go," said Albus with a smile.

"Then I'll, be fine," said Carly. "With you holding me, I can do anything."

Albus and Hagrid helped Carly into a boat. Albus could see Carly take a deep breath as she sat down on the bench. Albus straddled the bench beside her, facing her. Albus put his arms around her, and pulled her up against him.

Albus could feel Carly trembling, and she was taking long slow breaths. Being in the boat was not easy for her, even after all these years, but she was doing it for him. After a couple of moments, Carly's breathing evened out. She looked up at him and smiled. Carly was a little more relaxed now, but Albus could still see the unease in her eyes.

Albus thought he should take her mind off being in the boat. He leaned down and began to kiss her deeply as the boat pulled away from the dock, and he could feel her tension melt away. A moment later, Carly pulled back a little.

"You know, Al, I don't believe first years generally snog on their way across the lake," said Carly with a smile.

"They don't generally fall in love either," said Albus smiling back at her. "Not following what's generally done seems to be working rather well for us so far."

Carly smiled. "Then by all means, continue," said Carly softly.

Albus leaned back down and they kissed again, and didn't stop until they reached the other side of the lake. Albus was quite sure it was well worth the seven-year wait.

At ten o'clock, they had the Graduate Departing Ceremony, and the teachers all waved goodbye as all the seventh years, including Albus, Rose, and Carly took the boats across the lake, signifying that their journey, which had begun seven years ago, was at an end.

On the platform at Hogsmeade Station, they said goodbye to their housemates. As Prefects, Lily and Tommy were there, seeing the students onto the train with the other Prefects. James, Danny, and Ron were there for security, as well as a number of Aurors.

Down at one end of the platform, Danny and James were watching the train go. Ron walked up behind them.

"Well, I guess that about does it," said Ron. "You two are officially relieved of duty, as the school year is over."

They turned around. "Thanks, Uncle Ron," said James. "I really appreciate being able to be here this year."

"Me too, Ron," said Danny, still a little tentatively. He wasn't quite used to calling him by his first name. "I don't know what I would have done if I had been in London while Rose was in the Triwizard Tournament."

"No need to thank me," said Ron with a smile. "I couldn't have had a better security staff. You're going to be a great Auror James. Danny, you are going to bring the Chudley Cannons a championship. I'll miss both of you, but you have other things you have to do."

A little ways down the platform, Albus, Carly, Rose, Lily, and Tommy were talking.

Lily looked at Albus and Carly. "I'm really going to miss you guys next year," said Lily with a sad smile.

Albus pulled her into a hug, and looked to Carly. She nodded.

"You won't even miss me when I'm not here," said Albus. "Besides, you'll have your hands full helping Carly with the baby."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily confusedly, pulling back and looking from Albus to Carly and back. She had no idea what they could mean.

Carly smiled. "We've been talking about it," said Carly. "Albus asked if he could assist Dad with Defense Against the Dark Arts classes on a part time basis next year, when he doesn't have quidditch. Aunt Hermione was thrilled with the idea. It makes sense for us. There isn't any point in us running out to buy a house we will only really live in for a year. We'll want to get our own place, but we can wait a year or so."

Lily squealed with delight and threw her arms around Carly. "That's so great," said Lily. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well, I spoke to Aunt Hermione the night before the last day of exams," said Albus. "She loved the idea, but the school by-laws state that teachers must have no other employment outside the castle grounds for longer than one day per week. I'll have two games and three afternoon practices per week. Not that we haven't bent a few by-laws, but Aunt Hermione had to do some checking and see if she could find a way around it. She certainly wanted us to stay. I just had the feeling it wouldn't work out, but she told me yesterday it was all set. I guess I'm not a Seer, that's Rose's area."

"It'll be great to have both of you here next year," said Tommy.

"I almost wish Danny and I were staying too," said Rose sadly.

"I wish you could too, but you have to get started on important things," said Albus with a grin. "The sooner you start your job, the sooner you will be Minister of Magic."

"Yeah," said Rose with a laugh. "We'll see."

"Come on guys," said Ron as he, James, and Danny walked up to them. "Why don't we get up to the castle, it's almost time for lunch."

"Hey, wait for me," called a voice from behind them.

"Hi, Luna," said Ron as he turned around. "I didn't think you would be back from the Quibbler until tomorrow."

"I got finished early, and thought I would come back," said Luna. "Besides, I heard something about swimming, and it sounded like fun."

Neville walked down the hallway towards his quarters. He had just said goodbye to the last of the teachers, and had picked up Professor Barrow's potted Fitterbloom Plant from her office so he could look after it for the summer.

The only people now left in the castle were the Potters, Weasleys, their friends, Madam Jennings, and of course, the house elves. Hagrid of course always lived in his house. Madam Jennings had said she would stay as long as they were staying in the castle, just in case her services were needed. She noted that Lily couldn't heal all of them.

As Neville rounded a corner near his quarters he found Ginny knocking on his door loudly.

"Stop moping and come out, Neville," called Ginny.

Neville grinned. "Well, if you insist," said Neville.

Ginny jumped about three feet in the air. "You scared the life out of me," panted Ginny as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry," said Neville with a smile. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," said Ginny in an annoyed tone. "I need you to stop moping, come to lunch, and then come swimming with us. You've been moping around for days. I know you miss Gabrielle, and believe me I understand how you feel completely, but she'll be back soon, and I'll not let you mope around until she comes back." Ginny set her jaw, giving him that, 'don't you dare argue with me look'.

Neville smiled. "All right," said Neville. "Since you asked me so nicely, how could I refuse? Let me just drop off this plant in my quarters and change into my bathing costume, and then we can go to lunch."

Neville left the plant, and put on his bathing costume. He met Ginny back in the hallway, and they headed toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Thanks, Ginny," said Neville.

"Thanks for what, Neville?" asked Ginny.

"For always taking care of me," said Neville with a smile. "I really would have been lost without you all these years."

Ginny smiled. "You would have managed fine," said Ginny. "That's Gabrielle's job now. I'm sure she'll take excellent care of you."

"Yeah, well, she's not here right now," said Neville. "She's not going to be waiting under Harry's Invisibility Cloak in the Great Hall, is she?"

Ginny laughed. "Sorry Neville," said Ginny. "I wish she were."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Neville with a sigh. "Do we all just lounge around and wait for Voldemort to attack?"

"You want to know what we do?" asked Ginny. "We do what we were going to do this summer, at least as close as we can. Harry and I take the children to the beach almost every year after school is over. We have our very own beach just a short walk from the castle. For starters, we are going to use it, and have some fun."

"Yeah, and I spend most of my summer hold up in the Greenhouse potting plants," said Neville. "I guess we do just go on."

"Well, maybe we can pull you out of there once in a while," said Ginny. "We like having you around Neville. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Neville with a smile. "It's nice to have family."

Everyone gathered for lunch in the Great Hall. The four large tables had been removed in favor of one smaller round table with enough seats for all of them. Carly was happy to be out of her room without having to wear her robes. It was far too warm for robes, and she really hated hiding the fact that she was pregnant. She was very proud of it, and didn't care what anyone would think. If not for the press, she never would have hidden it, not even for a minute. In retrospect, the press might have done them a service in this one instance.

Harry and Ginny were overjoyed beyond words that Albus and Carly were staying in the castle next year. They thought it was a wonderful idea, and Ginny hugged Hermione for about five minutes when she found out Hermione found a loophole in the by-laws.

When lunch was through, Madam Jennings went back to the Hospital Wing to see to some potions she was brewing. Hagrid said he had to go into Hogsmeade to pick up some insect repellent, but said he would stop by the beach later. James, Lucy, Albus, Carly, Rose, Danny, Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen went back to their respective dorms to change into their bathing costumes.

Harry, Ron, and Neville had changed before lunch, and headed down to the lake. It was unlikely anyone at the perimeter of the Hogwarts grounds could see them where they would be swimming, but they wanted to make sure no one could see Carly. She was so looking forward to not having to hide being pregnant. The three of them were going to cast some spells so no one could see them down by the lake. Better safe, than sorry.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna stayed in the Great Hall for a few minutes to talk and catch up since Luna had been away for a while now.

"I'm glad you made it back, Luna," said Hermione. "Today should be a lot of fun. I know Carly has been looking forward to not wearing her robes."

"Well, how could I not," said Luna, with a smirk. "I mean, really, it's not every day a girl gets to see fine specimens like Harry, Ron, and Neville shirtless."

"Hey," said Ginny with a laugh. "Don't forget, they are spoken for."

"Yeah," said Hermione, with a laugh. "Look, but don't touch."

Luna laughed. "You are both so lucky, you have wonderful husbands who love you no matter what," said Luna. "Gabrielle is very lucky too."

"You know, you could keep looking," said Ginny. "There is someone out there for everyone. Look at Neville."

"No," said Luna, shaking her head. "I've been divorced three times. What is it they say in that Muggle game in the States? Three strucks and you're it."

"I think that's, three strikes and you're out," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Well, you know what I mean," said Luna with a laugh. Luna's expression turned serious. "I've made arrangements to stay around here until August."

"You know, you don't have to do that," said Ginny. "It's safest here, but he will come. It might be safer for you and Colleen to hide elsewhere."

Luna smiled. "First, even if I wanted to, it would take far more magic than the three of us possess to get Colleen to leave Hugo," said Luna. "I am afraid for her, as I am for all of us, but I can't take her away, no matter what that means in the end." Luna took a breath. "Second, I signed on for this a long time ago. It's not done." Luna chuckled. "I may have been a bit…flighty…when I was younger, but I knew just what I was doing when I went with you all to the Department of Mysteries that night. I'm not going anywhere until this is finished."

"Thanks, Luna," said Ginny appreciatively. Luna was a true friend.

"We are going to stop him," said Hermione. "At least we'll help. I'm afraid Harry is the one who has the tough job."

"Yeah," said Ginny. She really didn't want to think about this anymore. "Come on, let's get changed and go have some fun."

A/N: The song Albus and Carly danced to at the Ball, as it was in my previous story, was Elvis Presley's, "Can't Help Falling in Love". The idea of having them cross the lake in the boats as they left after Graduation was not mine, but when I heard it, it was too good to ignore as it fit so perfectly into my story. During PotterCast #131, which included the second half of an interview with J.K. Rowling, they discussed what a Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony might include. One of the suggestions, which I believe was made by one of the hosts of the show, John Noe, was that they might leave by the boats the same way arrived as first years. JKR seemed to agree that would have been what they would do. If you've read my previous story, Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve, you know just how perfect a way that was for them to leave in this story.


	87. Kicked in the Stomach

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 87 – Kicked in the Stomach

Down at the lake, everyone was having a wonderful time. Most everyone was in the water, swimming, splashing, and having fun. Carly didn't really feel like going in the water, at least not yet, she was lying on a blanket on the shore getting a tan. She had not worn a bathing suit, as with the size of her stomach, it just wouldn't have worked. That didn't bother Carly a bit. She wore shorts and a tank top, proudly showing off her stomach. She lay on a blanket, on her back in the sun with her eyes closed. Carly heard someone walking towards her and opened her eyes. Even before she did, she knew it was Albus. She could always tell when he was near.

"Hey, Al," said Carly. "Already tired of swimming?"

"No," said Albus. "I thought I would sit with you for a while."

"Go have fun, Al," said Carly with a laugh. "I'm fine."

Albus just smiled and lay down on the blanket next to her, propped up on an elbow beside her. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, which she happily returned.

"If you're going to stay here, make sure you take your Sun Tan Potion," said Carly. "You don't want to get a sunburn."

"I already took it, love," said Albus. He lay down beside her to enjoy the sun. Albus slipped his hand into Carly's. The water was fun, but this was perfect.

"Hey guys," said Harry as he walked toward them.

"Hey, Dad," said Carly. "How's the water?"

"Great," said Harry. "I was just getting tired, though. I needed a break. I guess I'm not as young as I used to be. You know us old grandfathers."

Albus and Carly both laughed.

Harry sat down on a blanket, and watched everyone else still splashing around the water. He looked over toward Carly.

"Are you all right, Dad?" asked Carly, looking over at him.

"Yeah," said Harry with a smile. "I was just thinking…I'm just so proud of you. May I?"

"Sure," said Carly with a smile.

Harry reached over and placed his hand on her stomach. He couldn't help but smile. He really couldn't wait for Baby Albus to be born. He was looking forward to being Grandpa. After a few seconds, he felt something, and looked up at Carly in surprise.

"Did he just…?" asked Harry.

"I think he did, Dad," said Carly with an excited smile. "Al, I think Baby Al just kicked for the first time!"

"Really," said Albus excitedly, as he sat up beside her. He had a grin on his face from ear to ear. "Let me feel."

Harry removed his hand from Carly's stomach, and Albus replaced it with his. He waited for a moment, holding his breath. "I don't feel anything," said Albus. "Is he still kicking?" Albus really wanted to feel him kick.

"He isn't kicking right now," said Carly. She laughed "I guess he doesn't feel like kicking for Daddy right now. Don't take it personally."

Albus was a bit disappointed, but he knew eventually he would feel Baby Al kick. He really couldn't wait though.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ginny concernedly. They looked up to see everyone had gotten out of the water and come up to where they sat. They had all seen Harry and Albus and were worried something was wrong with Carly.

"The baby kicked," said Carly still smiling. "That's the first time."

"I felt it," said Harry with a broad smile on his face.

Well, of course, everyone wanted to see if Baby Albus would kick for them, but he didn't seem in the mood to anymore.

"Hey, Dad, you try again," said Carly.

Harry nodded. He put his hand on her stomach again, and felt the same movement he had before, the little jab, that he just knew was a tiny little foot.

"I think he's just kicking for Grandpa today," said Carly happily.

"Hello, is everything all right?" asked Hagrid, as he walked over to where they were all gathered.

"Hi, Hagrid, everything's fine," said Ginny with a smile. "The baby kicked, but it seems he only wants to kick for his Grandpa."

"Oh, that's just wonderful," said Hagrid with a smile. "You know, that reminds me of something…" Hagrid stopped abruptly in mid sentence.

"What is it, Hagrid?" asked James.

"Oh, nothing," said Hagrid shaking his head. His smile had turned a little bit sad. "It might kill the good mood."

"Tell us what you were going to say, Hagrid," said Harry curiously. Something in Hagrid's sad smile made Harry very curious.

Hagrid looked at the ground for a moment, obviously trying to decide if he should. "All right," said Hagrid with a sigh. "I was just remembering a story I heard a long time ago, Harry. It was about when your Mum was pregnant with you."

"Oh," said Harry. "What was the story, Hagrid?"

"Well, your Dad told me, the first time your Mum felt you kick…was when Sirius had his hand on your Mum's stomach," said Hagrid. "You wouldn't kick for anyone else for a week. Your Dad was a bit annoyed actually."

Carly took Harry's hand and smiled. "I guess you and Baby Al have something in common, Dad," said Carly.

"What's that?" asked Harry quizzically.

"You can both recognize a special person," said Carly.

With the excitement over, most everyone went back into the water. James and Danny talked with Hagrid for a few minutes.

"Insect problems again, Hagrid?" asked James. "I remember you had all kinds of problems with your garden fifth year."

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "I got beetles all over my garden this time. Got some repellent that should make them pick up and move on."

"They are all over you, too," said Danny with a chuckle. He pointed to Hagrid's left pant leg.

"Looks like I got a few of stowaways," said Hagrid. There were four small beetles hanging onto his pant leg.

"Want me to get rid of them?" asked James.

"No, that's all right," said Hagrid with a laugh. "I'll leave them with their friends so they can all move out together."

Hagrid headed off towards his house. James and Danny headed back into the water with the others. There was still a lot of afternoon left, and none of them wanted to waste it.

Carly decided to wade in the water for a while, so Harry was left alone on the shore. Harry thought back to how it felt the first time he felt James, Albus, and Lily kick. He already felt so close to his grandson and he wasn't even born yet. He had to wonder if Sirius had felt like this so many years ago when he had kicked for him. Harry smiled. Somehow, Harry thought he had.

This really was a wonderful afternoon. One Harry knew he would not soon forget. As he watched his family play in the water, splashing around and having fun, Harry only hoped they would all have many more days like this in the future.

--

Danny and Rose stopped outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. She leaned back against the wall and pulled Danny up against her. She loved to be close to him.

"Not ready to go to bed yet, love?" asked Danny with a smile.

"Not quite," said Rose, with a grin. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. They spent a few minutes like that, and then Danny kissed her on her neck a little, just the way she loved. She sighed as he did. "I love it when you do that."

"I know," breathed Danny against her skin. "That's why I keep doing it…that and well…the fact that I really do quite enjoy doing it, too."

It was a few moments later that the portrait swung open, and Hermione and Ron climbed out into the hallway.

"Oh, sorry," said Hermione embarrassedly. "We didn't mean to disturb you. Don't stop on account of us."

"That's all right, Mum," said Rose with a smile. "I was just about to head to bed, we were just saying goodnight."

"That's funny, it looked like he was vampire," said Ron. He got an elbow in the ribs from Hermione for his comment. "I was only joking."

Ron and Hermione said goodnight, and left them. After a few more passionate kisses, Danny and Rose said goodnight as well. Rose climbed through the portrait hole and found that not everyone else had gone to bed. Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen sat on the couch front of the fire. They were talking and having a great time.

"Hey, guys," said Rose.

"Hi, Rose," said Lily. "How was your…walk?" Lily smiled mischievously. She knew 'a walk' meant snogging somewhere private.

"Just fine, thank you," said Rose with a grin. "As if I'm the only one here who like to go for…walks…with my boyfriend."

Lily and Colleen both laughed.

"Well, goodnight, I'm going to head to bed," said Rose.

"Hold on, Rose, Lily and I will walk up with you," said Colleen. "We were just heading up to bed ourselves."

Lily and Colleen kissed Tommy and Hugo goodnight, and then headed up the stairs with Rose, leaving Hugo and Tommy alone on the couch in front of the fire.

Tommy had something on his mind, and he needed to talk to someone. "Hugo, have you ever thought about getting married?" asked Tommy.

"Well, I'm flattered Tommy, but I don't think you're my type," said Hugo as seriously as he could manage to. After a moment he began to laugh.

"God, do you ever give it a rest?" asked Tommy with a laugh. Tommy's voice got serious again. "I'm not joking, Hugo, I'm serious, have you really thought about it?"

Hugo sighed. "Well, at Graduation, I sort of alluded to someday asking Colleen to marry me," said Hugo. Hugo smiled. "She seemed really happy with the idea, and I didn't faint when I said it. Between you and me, I've known for a while now that I want to marry her some day, but it's kind of hard to talk about it, even talking about it without talking about it. I'm not quite ready, you know? Actually I'm not even close. Colleen and I are only fifteen. We have plenty of time to get married. Why do you ask? As if I don't have a pretty good idea."

Tommy was quiet for a moment. "Lily and I have talked about it a little," said Tommy. "We both know how we feel, we want to be together forever. It's just that…ever since we got back from Albania, all I can think about…is that I almost lost her. With everything that's coming…what if I never get to ask her to marry me?"

"Yeah," said Hugo slowly. "Every time I think about what happened on Christmas, I shudder. Are you thinking about it?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," said Tommy with a sigh. The truth was, it had done more than cross Tommy's mind. It seemed to be all he thought about lately. He had done more than think about it too, but he wasn't ready to tell anyone that quiet yet.

"Well, that's big," said Hugo. Hugo yawned. "I wish I could tell you what to do, but jokes are my forte, not this stuff. I wish I could be of more help. If it helps at all, Lily has always been very mature, and quite frankly, I never understood how you used to argue with her all the time. You are both a hell of a lot more mature than I am. If anyone could be engaged at fifteen, and actually be ready for it, it is the two of you."

"I appreciate that, Hugo," said Tommy. "I'll have to think about this. I think I'll sleep on it." Tommy hoped that maybe in sleep he would find the answer that seemed to be eluding him while he was awake.

--

Rose, Lily, and Colleen ascended the stairs to their dorms. When they arrived at Rose's dorm, they all stopped.

"Goodnight," said Rose to Lily and Colleen, giving them each a hug.

"Hey, Rose, why don't you move into our dorm?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," said Colleen. "It's just the two of us, so there is plenty of room. There is no reason you should stay by yourself for the summer."

"Unless you're planning on inviting a roommate?" asked Lily slyly.

"No, I'm not planning on inviting a roommate," said Rose with a grin. "I think that's a great idea, and it will be fun. I have to pack all of my things, so why don't we do it tomorrow?"

Rose went into her dorm, and dropped down on her bed. It had been such a wonderful day. She was so glad Danny had suggested they go for a walk. It had turned into snogging in the Astronomy Tower, but that was just fine with her.

Rose was really tired, but she packed some of her things, and then decided she would do the rest in the morning.

Rose just sat on her bed for a few minutes looking around her dorm. For seven years, this had been her home. She never thought she would miss this room. It was cramped, with five girls living in here, though Carly had moved out during the year, giving them all a little more room. She would have rather had Carly stay than the extra room. Rose had missed Carly being here. They and their roommates had so much fun over the years. Rose would always cherish the memories she had of this room. All the nights that she, Carly, and their roommates would stay up late talking. In the early years, they talked about the boys they liked, then later, more often than not about their boyfriends. Those were good times, and Rose knew she would miss them.

Rose put on her pajamas and slipped under the covers. As she did, her thoughts turned to Danny. Rose couldn't wait to be married and have Danny sleeping beside her every night. The few nights they had spent on the couch in the Room of Requirement recently were the best nights sleep of her life. Having Danny's arms around her was like being enveloped in a blanket made of pure love.

Rose loved listening to the steady beat of his heart, and his rhythmic breathing. Rose always felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could ever hurt her when they were together. It didn't take long for Rose to fall asleep, dreaming of her wedding and her future with the man she loved.

--

Rose's eyes shot open in the dark room. She was soaked in sweat, and breathing as if she had just run twenty miles as fast as she could. She tried to get out of bed, though she wasn't sure where she was going or why. Rose was tangled in the sheets from thrashing around in the bed. As she tried to get up, she fell, landing beside her bed, her legs still tangled in the sheets, pulling most of the sheets and pillows with her to the floor.

Rose pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and began to shake. She felt as if she might be sick, as if she had been kicked hard in the stomach. She couldn't quite make out the images from her dream, if it was a dream. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was like they had lit her mind on fire. She knew it wasn't just an ordinary dream. She knew she had just seen a glimpse of the future.

Rose tried to do as Firenze had taught her. She concentrated on the feelings that seemed to be trying to rip her apart from the inside, and the hazy images in her mind. The images weren't clear enough to tell what they were, but the more she concentrated on the feelings swirling within her like an angry sea, the clearer it got, until in her mind she could see the images from her dream, now as clear as day. The terror that welled within her was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Please…God…no," whispered Rose as she began to sob. "Why? That can't happen, it's not fair. They don't deserve that."

Rose sobbed uncontrollably like she had never sobbed before in her life. Her tears soaked the knees of her pajamas. She lay there on the floor, curled up in a fetal position, with the sheets and pillows from her bed around her. All she wanted to do was burn the images out of her mind. If she had thought she could do it, she would have grabbed her wand and done it herself. Rose knew the images she had seen would be forever etched in her mind, as if etched in stone. Nothing could erase them. No one ever deserved to see what she had seen. No one deserved to see the people they loved suffer like that. No one.

Rose finally understood why Firenze had left Hogwarts. If what he saw was one tenth as intense and awful as what she had just experienced, she couldn't blame him for running away. He couldn't stay around, knowing he could do nothing. Firenze had that option to leave. He was not a part of the things that were to come to pass.

Rose knew she couldn't go anywhere. All she wanted to do was to go get Danny, to get on their brooms and to fly so far away, that no one could ever find them. Rose knew she couldn't leave like Firenze did. She was too close and too involved, and she loved her family too much to leave them to face what was coming without her. When the end came, Rose had to stand with her family, no matter how hard it was, no matter what the end would bring, and no matter who they would lose.

The images of two people she loved, dead, and the flashes of what the future might bring were almost more than Rose could stand. So much of it didn't make sense to her. She saw flashes of both a happy future and two futures so terrible she couldn't imagine them, or at least that's what it seemed to be. Rose couldn't be completely sure. It was all a jumble. She needed to see more.

Rose tried to find some logic in what she saw, and how exactly they could cause the futures she saw, but there wasn't enough, and what there was, wasn't clear enough. The deaths she saw clear, but at the same time not, as if they might happen or they might not. It almost didn't matter. They both had to live for the future to be happy. Rose had seen a future filled with peace and happiness. That had to be a future in which they both lived. How could there be any happiness if they died?

Everything she saw was so confusing. Were these things that would happen or that might happen? What could she do? This is what Firenze meant. What she had seen was incomplete. Firenze was right, to act, not knowing everything that could happen was impossible, and if she had seen it all, if she knew how everything was to occur, she would be a god. Rose knew that she was many things, but a god wasn't one of them.

Another thought occurred to Rose. What if Firenze was wrong? What if she could try and help the better future come to pass? What if she could prevent the terrible futures she saw and the deaths of the people she loved? What if she was even meant to? The Centaurs had always observed, but could that be the wrong thing in this case? Maybe she was meant to act to save the people she loved and prevent that terrible future?

It was all so overwhelming. She was always so strong, but this was more than she could bear. "Please, someone help me," sobbed Rose into the dark room.

As if in answer to her request, there was a knock at the door.

Rose tried to get up, but she was still shaking, and didn't want to move. A moment later, the door opened a crack.

"Rose, are you all right?" asked Hermione as she stuck her head in the door. As she did so, the lamps in the dark room came on. Hermione saw Rose curled up on the floor shaking.

"Rose," exclaimed Hermione as she came in, shutting the door. She knelt by Rose's side. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Rose couldn't speak, she only cried harder. She reached for her mother, and Hermione gathered her in her arms and held her, pulling the blanket from the bed around Rose. Hermione tried to comfort her, but Rose wouldn't stop crying. She rocked her gently, as she had when she would cry when she was just a baby.

"I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing," said Hermione after Rose wouldn't stop crying for several minutes. She was afraid Rose was ill.

"No, Mum," squeaked Rose, through her tears. "Just stay with me, please. I'll be all right, just don't leave me."

"Of course I won't," said Hermione as she hugged Rose tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, Rose. I promise."

Hermione helped Rose up onto the bed and lay down next to her, holding her close as Rose continued to cry. It was almost an hour that Rose cried in her mother's arms, before she finally calmed down. When Rose's tears subsided, Hermione conjured a glass of cold water, and gave it to Rose, who quickly took a drink.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, Rose," said Hermione softly. "Don't even bother trying to tell me nothing is wrong. I've never seen you this upset in your entire life. Not even during a thunderstorm. What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Mum," said Rose as she shook her head sadly. She wanted to tell her. "I can't tell you…I just can't."

"Does this have anything to do with your being a Seer?" asked Hermione. Hermione already knew the answer.

Rose nodded. "I saw something, bits of futures that might happen," whispered Rose. "I wish I hadn't. I wish I couldn't. But I saw them." Rose knew she shouldn't have even told her that much. It just felt better to say it.

"What did you see?" asked Hermione. She was almost afraid of the answer. "You can tell me. Maybe I can help."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, Mum," said Rose, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Rose was quiet for several minutes as everything she saw continued to assault her mind. "Mum, can I ask you something?" asked Rose.

"Of course," said Hermione. "You can ask me anything, you know that. Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"Have you ever been faced with having to stand by and watch someone you love, suffer?" asked Rose softly. "To watch something terrible happen to people you love, and know deep down that you might not be supposed to interfere?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "As a matter of fact, I have, sort of," said Hermione slowly. She took the glass of water from Rose, placed it on the nightstand, and looked into Rose's eyes. "I do know what it's like to watch someone you love suffer. I watched Voldemort try to destroy Uncle Harry piece by piece. Your Uncle is a very special person. I think I knew that from the first moment I met him. He became my brother somewhere along the way, and watching what Voldemort did to him hurt me more terribly than I can even put into words. I did everything I could to help him, but in the end, I knew I would be a spectator. I couldn't change what was going to happen to him. I would have if I could have."

"I'm sorry, Mum," said Rose softly. "I almost forgot." Rose paused. "But, Mum…you didn't already know what was going to happen to Uncle Harry…did you?"

Hermione was quiet for a second. She had nearly forgotten, whatever Rose was upset about, she had seen it, and she knew what was going to happen.

"No, I didn't," said Hermione as she took a deep breath. "When Hagrid carried him out of the forest that day, I thought he was dead. I thought he was gone. I thought I would never get a chance to tell him…just how important he was to me, and how much he meant to me. I really wish I had known how it would turn out." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. She knew she had to ask the next question. "I take it, something bad is going to happen to someone."

"Maybe," said Rose softly. That was a terrible understatement. "I can't tell you what I saw. I can't tell anyone what I saw. Firenze said I'm not supposed to interfere."

"What do you think you are supposed to do?" asked Hermione. "I know the Centaurs believe they are not to interfere. You aren't a Centaur."

"I don't know," said Rose. "I wish I knew exactly what was going to happen, but it was unclear. I don't know what's going to happen…not for sure."

"So you don't know all of it?" asked Hermione softly. "You don't know what the end of all this will be?"

"No, Mum, I don't, not for sure," said Rose shaking her head sadly. "I don't know. I only know that some of the possibilities are terrible."

"So then, there is hope," said Hermione. She forced herself to smile. "Hope is all we have, Rose. Hope and our love for one another, is all we have. You know something, Rose? That's all we really need. You said it yourself. Love is the most powerful magic in the world. With it, we can win any battle, defeat any enemy, and overcome any obstacle. As they say, love conquers all."

Rose thought about what her mother had said. She was right. They had hope and they had each other. They had love. That was really all they needed. Unfortunately, Rose also had what she saw. Could she ignore it and just go on?

"Thanks, Mum," said Rose mustering a weak smile. "Would you mind…staying tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

Hermione smiled. "Not at all," said Hermione. She kissed Rose's forehead. "I haven't held you while you slept since you were a little girl. I miss doing that…I don't miss your not sleeping, but I miss holding you."

Rose laughed. It made her feel so much better to talk to her mother. It didn't change what she saw, and she didn't know what to do, but maybe with some sleep, an answer would come.

Rose was about to close her eyes to try to go to sleep, when something occurred to her.

"Mum, how did you know something was wrong?" asked Rose curiously. "I mean, I don't think I screamed or anything."

"I don't know, Rose," said Hermione with a shrug. "I just woke up, and I knew something was wrong. I knew you needed my help. It was almost like you were calling out to me, and for some reason, I was able to hear you."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you came, Mum," said Rose appreciatively. "Let's not tell anyone about this, I can see the headline now, 'Future Minister of Magic Has Mental Breakdown'.

Hermione laughed. "We'll make it our little secret," said Hermione. Hermione and Rose snuggled close together. "Now, get some sleep. Sweet dreams, my beautiful Rose."

"Danny calls me that sometimes," said Rose.

"I used to call you that when you were a baby," said Hermione.

"You know, I was right, Mum," said Rose, finally mustering a smile. "I do still need you sometimes, like right now."

Hermione smiled. "And whenever you do, I'll always be there for you," said Hermione. "I'm not going anywhere."


	88. When the Bough Breaks

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 88 – When the Bough Breaks

Albus opened his eyes. It took him only a second to realize Carly wasn't in bed. This normally wouldn't alarm him, she often got up early, but he wanted to be sure she was all right. As soon as he sat up, he knew she was, and he smiled.

Carly was sitting in a rocking chair next to the couch. Winky brought them the rocking chair a few weeks ago. She thought Carly would like it. Carly was rocking gently and singing softly. She had both hands on her stomach, but was smiling, so Albus was sure everything was all right.

Albus got up and walked over to where Carly was sitting.

"Hey, love," said Albus. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, then sat on the couch. "You're up early. Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine," said Carly. "Unfortunately, Baby Al seems a bit restless this morning. I think he's having quidditch practice. I was just trying to settle him down. He seems to like it when I sing to him. He's much lest restless now."

Albus smiled. He put his hand on her stomach, and a moment later he felt it.

Carly smiled. "I guess he wanted to kick for Daddy today," said Carly.

"Wow," said Albus, completely overwhelmed by the experience of feeling his son kick for the first time. He never imagined something so simple could mean so much. "That's incredible Carly. You're just incredible."

Carly smiled. "Thanks," said Carly.

"What was that you were singing to him?" asked Albus. "I don't think I've ever heard it before. Is it a Muggle song?"

"Yes, it is a Muggle lullaby," said Carly. "My Mum used to tell me that she sung it to me when I was a baby, and even before I was born. She taught it to me so I could sing it to my dolls."

"I bet your dolls loved to hear it," said Albus with a smile.

"Well, they went right to sleep, and never made a sound," said Carly with a laugh. "In a few more months, I doubt Baby Al will go to sleep that well."

Albus smiled. "Well, it's almost eight o'clock," said Albus. "I think I'll get dressed and see if anyone is in the Common Room. Meet me down there in a little bit and we'll go to breakfast?"

"Sure, Al," said Carly. "I want to settle him down a little more first. He really seems to like the rocking and singing. I won't be too long."

After Albus got dressed, he went down to the Gryffindor Common Room, to find it was deserted. He walked over towards the couch, and a moment later, heard footsteps behind him.

"Morning, Al," said Tommy, as he came down the steps from the boys' dorms.

"Good morning, Tommy," said Albus. "Looks like everyone else is still asleep. Carly should be down soon, and then we are going to head down to breakfast. Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Maybe later," said Tommy. "I actually have to go take care of something. I'll probably see you at breakfast, Al. If you see Lily, tell her I'll see her later, in the Great Hall." Tommy hurried through the portrait hole

Albus wondered where Tommy was off to so early, but he didn't give it much thought. He was just about to sit down on the couch, when he heard someone coming down from the girls' dorms. It was Rose.

"Morning, Rose," said Albus turning to her.

Rose said nothing, she walked right to Albus and put her arms around him and hugged him so tight that he couldn't breath. She had her face buried in his chest.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Albus. She was trembling slightly.

"Nothing," said Rose softly. "I just had a nightmare…it really freaked me out, that's all. It was just one of those that make you not want to sleep anymore."

Albus put his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. He kissed the top of her head. Whatever her nightmare was, it had obviously really upset her.

"Are you sure it was just a nightmare?" asked Albus. He had never seen her like this. She was holding on as if her life depended on it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't. It was just a nightmare," said Rose. "It was probably just something I ate. What was it Dickens said? 'You may be an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a fragment of an underdone potato.' It was really nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, except Ebenezer Scrooge wasn't having a nightmare," said Albus. "What he was seeing was real."

"Yeah, right," muttered Rose. That was not a comforting thought. Rose held onto Albus for a moment. What she had seen last night was as vivid now as it was then. Sleep had not made her feel any better than she felt when she had finally fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

Her mother left her an hour ago so she could get dressed. It had taken Rose a while to get up the courage to come down to the Common Room. Somehow, she was sure Albus would be there. She never wanted to let go of him after what she saw. After a few minutes, Rose let go of Albus. "I'm fine, really, Al, I just really needed a hug."

"Well, I was happy to be of service," said Albus. "Anytime you need a hug, you can always come see me. Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah," said Rose. "I just have a really hard decision to make and I really have no idea what the right thing to do is."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" asked Albus.

"No, Al," said Rose. "I just need to decide which path is right."

"Well, if you're having trouble deciding what's right, I would go back and read your speech from Graduation," said Albus.

Rose looked at him quizzically. She wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"Be true to yourself, Rose," said Albus. "You said it yourself." Albus chuckled. "Or you can take Scrooge's path, and wait for three ghosts to show up and show you what's right."

As if a lightening bolt had hit her, Rose realized, Albus was right on both counts. Not three ghosts, thought Rose, the same ghost for the third time. Suddenly, Rose knew exactly what she had to do, and she knew why. She had to do it because everything happens for a reason.

"Thanks, Al," said Rose. She gave Albus a kiss on his cheek and hugged him again for a moment. Rose turned toward the portrait hole.

"Carly is coming down any minute," said Albus, as he watched her head purposefully toward the portrait hole. "Do you want to come get some breakfast with us?"

"Actually, I have to go take care of something," said Rose, as she swung open the portrait. "I'll see you later."

--

Harry walked out of his living room. He was getting ready to head down to breakfast. After the wonderful day they had yesterday, Harry was in a very good mood, and looking forward to another fun day. He was going to suggest a picnic lunch down at the lake, or maybe some quidditch. It was another beautiful day. Harry heard a knock at the door.

"Hi, Tommy," said Harry when he opened the door.

"Hello, Professor Potter," said Tommy. "Could I…um…speak to you for a moment? It's really important."

"Sure," said Harry with a smile. "Come on in. Have a seat. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's fine," said Tommy.

Harry sat down on the couch. Tommy didn't sit down.

"I think I'll stand," said Tommy nervously. "There is something I need to ask you. It's something really important."

Harry could tell something was obviously not fine with Tommy. He didn't seem panicky though, so Harry decided he would not be too alarmed, at least not yet.

"Sure, Tommy, ask away," said Harry. "Are you sure everything all right?"

"Fine, yes, everything is fine," said Tommy nervously. "Um…well…ah…"

"Spit it out, Tommy," said Harry. He was beginning to get concerned.

"IwouldlikeyourpermissiontoaskLilytomaryme," said Tommy. Tommy had never spoken so fast in his life. Tommy could just barely hear the words come out of his mouth his heart was beating so loudly in his ears.

"Excuse me," said Harry. "I'm not sure I heard you right?" Harry suddenly felt a throbbing pain in his temple that had nothing to do with his scar.

Tommy took a deep breath, and spoke as clearly and slowly as he could with his heart beating as fast as it was. "I would like…your permission…to ask Lily…to marry me," said Tommy taking a deep breath. Tommy was sure he was about to pass out.

"I did hear you right the first time," said Harry as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Why don't you have a seat? It's going to take me a minute to process that."

That was an understatement if ever Harry had heard one. Harry was half way between relief that nothing was seriously wrong, and complete mind blowing shock.

Tommy nervously sat down, as his heart continued to beat in his ears like a drum. He tried to control his breathing. He had been up most of the night thinking about it. He finally decided it was the right thing to do. He needed to ask Harry's permission before he proposed.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think. He knew Tommy and Lily were very much in love, and he assumed that someday, Tommy might come see him and ask this very question. It was a traditional thing that not everyone did anymore, but Tommy had seemed the type to do it. Someday had come far sooner than Harry had expected.

Ron had told Harry about Danny asking for permission to marry Rose. Ron had said it was the most indescribable feeling in the world to be asked for your daughter's hand in marriage. Ron said more thoughts and feelings went through him than at almost any single moment in his entire life. For that moment, Ron said he had more emotional range than he ever thought possible. Harry had thought Ron was exaggerating and had laughed. Harry owed Ron an apology, if he managed to survive the next several minutes.

"Why now?" asked Harry. "You're both only fifteen years old."

Tommy took a breath. "I probably should have mentioned, I wouldn't want us to get married right now, but I want to propose," said Tommy. "I wouldn't plan to get married for a while, probably two years or even more…certainly after we graduate…if she says yes that it."

"I don't think there is much danger that she would say no," said Harry taking a deep breath. "Back to my original question, why now?"

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. He looked right at Harry and continued. "Ever since we got back from Albania, all I could think about was that I had almost lost her," said Tommy. "We've talked a little bit about the future these past couple of months. It's a funny thing to discuss something like getting married, without actually discussing it. She can't exactly say, 'hey let's talk about what we'll do after you ask me to marry you someday'. We kind of talked around it. With everything that's happening, I'm just afraid…I might never get the chance to ask her. It's one thing to tell her I want to marry her. It's quite another to actually ask her. That's what I want to do. I want her to really know that's what I want. I've thought about this a lot. This isn't some decision made in the heat of a stressful situation. Though lord knows we are in the middle of one. I love Lily and I want her to really know it's forever."

Harry remembered his seventh year. He had given Ginny his Mum's ring as a promise ring months earlier, but that spring when he proposed, it was different. Actually proposing, saying the words, does change things. It made it more real. Harry could understand exactly how Tommy felt, and though Harry tried not to think about it, the reality was, any of them might not survive.

"Have you discussed this with your parents?" asked Harry. "How do they feel about your proposing so young?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, Headmistress Weasley let me floo home to get my parent's permission to stay for the summer," said Tommy. "It was a very…interesting visit."

"I got an owl from them," said Harry. "They said you could stay, and that they understood it was dangerous."

"Well, yes, they did, but they didn't want to at first," said Tommy. "There was about an hour of yelling and screaming. They didn't want me to stay. They know how dangerous it is. I told them that didn't matter."

"How did you convince them?" asked Harry.

"I told them I had to stay and they asked me why," said Tommy. He stopped.

"And?" asked Harry.

"I asked my Dad if he would leave Mum if someone was trying to kill her," said Tommy. "They seemed to get it then. I knew I wouldn't have another opportunity to get a ring, so I asked him take me to get one. We went to the…"

"Jewelry shop in Diagon Alley," said Harry taking a breath.

"Yeah," said Tommy raising an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," said Harry absently. "Seems to be a popular place to buy jewelry for people in this family."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. This year had certainly been interesting. First he was going to be a grandfather and now Lily was going to be proposed to. Harry hadn't been expecting either for some time, and he hadn't been ready for either. He had however, become quite excited about the first, perhaps the second wasn't such a bad idea either.

"So, your parents are all right with this?" asked Harry.

"I think they wonder a little bit if I'm truly sure that I'm really in love," said Tommy. He smiled. "They don't know how I feel. They haven't been around Lily and I to see just how in love we are. They know my mind is made up though, and they can't tell me how to live my life. They met Lily while she was at St. Mungo's. They think she's wonderful." Tommy smiled. "They really don't know the half of it. She's perfect."

Tommy watched, as Harry seemed to contemplate his words. It had been very important to him that he had her father's blessing, but if he had to, he would ask her without it.

"Look, Professor Potter, I know the very idea, that at fifteen years old, I'm asking for your permission to ask Lily to marry me is completely crazy," said Tommy. "There are a million reasons why I should wait. Its completely insane…and none of that matters in the least. The only thing that matters, is that I love Lily with all my heart, and I want her to know just how much."

"You're going to wait until after you graduate to get married?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Tommy.

Tommy was right, Harry thought. There were a million reasons why he should say no, why this was completely insane. None of it mattered in the least.

Harry stood up and Tommy assumed he should as well. Harry stood there for a moment, and then extended his hand.

"Tommy, you take good care of…my little princess," said Harry with a smile. "I know you will, Tommy…in a couple of years."

Tommy shook Harry's hand, a wave of relief spreading over him. "Thank you, Professor Potter," said Tommy. "Thank you so much."

"Come on, let's go have breakfast," said Harry. "I won't say anything to anyone. Just don't wait too long to ask Lily. If her Mum suspects something, I'll have to tell her, or she'll kill me later when she finds out I kept it from her."

--

Rose knocked on the door of Danny and James quarters. Her mind was made up. She knew what she had to do.

"Come, on, open up already," Rose whispered to the empty corridor.

A moment later, the door opened. Danny was standing there in his bathrobe. Rose walked right by him to the door to James room. It was open and he wasn't there.

"Morning, love," said Danny with a smile. "I was about to get dressed and head to breakfast." He noticed the look on Rose's face and knew something as wrong. "What is it, Rose? What's wrong?"

"James isn't here, we're alone?" asked Rose seriously.

"James has been staying with Lucy," said Danny. He grinned. "James was afraid they might keep me awake. I get the impression they get…loud…at night." Danny's grin faded when she didn't laugh. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I need your help, Danny," said Rose. "I need your help, and you must do exactly as I say, and you can't tell anyone."

"Of course, Rose," said Danny. "I'll do anything." Danny was scared. He had never seen her like this. "What do you need?"

Rose walked to him and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply. He put his arms around her and lifted her right off the ground as they kissed. It was several minutes later before they broke apart and he set Rose on the ground.

"Thanks," said Rose breathlessly. "I really needed that."

"Anytime," said Danny breathlessly. "Seriously, anytime at all. Is there anything else I can do for you love?

"Get dressed and meet me in the Potions classroom in ten minutes," said Rose. "I've got to…fix something…before it breaks, and we'll need to do it there."

Danny knew something was very wrong, he could see it in Rose's face.

Rose was about to leave, but Danny pulled her into a hug and kissed her just as passionately as she had kissed him. He wasn't sure why, but he thought she needed another kiss.

It seemed to help dull the fear welling within her, even if for just a moment, and Rose melted in his arms. Rose would have liked to stay right there in his arms forever. After a few moments, they pulled apart, breathlessly, and Rose looked deep into Danny's eyes.

"Thank you, Danny," said Rose. "I really needed that, too."

Danny smiled. "Whatever is wrong, you'll fix it," said Danny. "You're the smartest witch in the world. Whatever it is, I know you'll fix it."

Rose left Danny, and headed down the hallway for her next destination. She hoped Danny's resolve to help her would hold up when he found out what she was planning.

Rose pushed open the door of the Hospital Wing. Madam Jennings was not there. She had probably gone to breakfast, Rose thought. Rose went to the potions cupboard in her office and found it locked. Fortunately, this wasn't much of a deterrent.

Rose tried a simple Alohomora, but thought that wouldn't work. It took several more unlocking spells before she found the right counter for the Locking Spell that Madam Jennings used. Once the cupboard door was open, Rose searched for what she needed. It didn't take long to find what she was looking for. Rose took the three vials of potion, one red, one green, and one blue and headed for the potions classroom to meet Danny.

As Rose got to the steps that lead to the dungeon, she heard someone call her name from down the hallway. She stopped. It was her father.

"Morning, Rosie," said Ron with a smile. "Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Good morning, Dad," said Rose. "No, I already ate. I have a potion brewing in the Potions classroom I need to look after."

"It might have escaped your notice," said Ron with a laugh as he walked toward her. "School is out, and you have already graduated." Ron smiled. "And you've already got a wonderful job. You've done so well, Rosie. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," said Rose mustering a smile. "It means a lot to me. I am just doing a little potion experimentation. Nothing dangerous though, I promise. I really need to get to it, Dad. I'll see you after breakfast."

Rose was about to head down the stairs, but she stopped and turned back to her father. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight. He put his arms around her.

"Are you sure you are all right, Rosie?" asked Ron concernedly.

"Yeah, Dad," said Rose. "I just needed a hug."

"Anytime," said Ron with a smile. He kissed the top of her head.

Rose let go of him. "I love you, Dad," said Rose.

"I love you too, Rosie," said Ron with a smile. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, Dad," said Rose. "I'm fine."

Rose left her father and headed into the dungeon. When she got to the Potions classroom, Danny was sitting on a table waiting for her.

"Now, what's this all about, Rose?" asked Danny. "Why all the mystery?" As he had waited, he had become more afraid that something was very wrong.

"Wait here," said Rose. "I need to get something else."

Rose headed into Professor Grant's private office, which was off the Potions classroom. As she expected, his private stores closet was locked, but a few unlocking spells got it open, and Rose found what she needed.

Rose went back to the Potions classroom, and walked right to Danny and hugged him tightly. She knew he was going to have a hard time with her plan.

"Rose, you're starting to scare me," said Danny slowly. "Please tell me what you're going to do…and why."

"I'm starting to scare myself," said Rose with a nervous laugh. In one way she couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she knew, without question it was what she had to do. "Have a seat on the floor, Danny."

Danny did as she asked, but he was getting more and more worried. Suddenly, he thought he should have told someone that Rose was acting strangely and where they were going. No one knew where they were.

Rose sat on the floor in front of Danny. She looked into his eyes for a moment. Rose had so many reasons to save the future. Not just to save those she loved whom she knew could die, but for Danny, so they could have a happy life together.

"All right," said Rose. "Listen carefully. I'm going to take this potion. After I do, you need to wait two hours. That should give me enough time. As soon as two hours is up, give me these three potions." Rose handed Danny the red, green, and blue vials. "You need to give me the red one first. Then wait five minutes and give me the green one. Then, wait five more minutes and give me the blue one. Use your watch to make sure the time is right, it has to be timed perfectly."

Danny looked at the vial of potion in Rose's hand, and a feeling of horror swept through him as if his blood had turned to ice water. It was like a bomb went off in his brain. He knew what these three vials were. Used together as she described, the potion in her hand could only be one thing. He was glad he had paid attention in Potions class sixth year.

"Have you gone completely and totally mad?" asked Danny in disbelief. "That's Draught of Living Death you're holding. I know you do, you know more about Potions than I do. Do you know what can happen if you take that?"

"Of course I do, Danny," said Rose calmly. "I know exactly what can happen, and it doesn't matter. It's the only way."

"Good, you know what it does," said Danny. "Well, then you know why I'm not letting you take it." He reached for the vial, but Rose pulled her hand away. "I'll not let you kill yourself, Rose."

"Danny, you know Draught of Living Death doesn't cause death," said Rose. She knew that wasn't really the point.

"No, it just puts you into a deep sleep," said Danny. "Only these three potions can wake you. I know all of that, Rose. I also know that it only works in eight of every ten cases. That's why it's only used in extreme situations to put patients with extreme, life threatening injuries to sleep for long periods of time. You could never wake up Rose." Danny stared at her in disbelief. "Why? Why would you want to take that potion? What is your being in a deep sleep supposed to fix? This makes no sense, Rose."

"Danny, I can't explain it to you," said Rose softly. "I need to do this. It's very important." Rose took a breath and made a decision. She had to tell him at least part of it. "You can't tell anyone about this. Danny, I've seen things…terrible things. I need…to be true to myself and do everything I can to stop them form happening. I can't sit idly by and hope everything goes right. Firenze told me we were not meant to interfere, but that's not who I am. I don't think I could have this ability and sit back and do nothing. I don't think I'm meant to sit back and do nothing. I can't tell you any more, Danny. You must trust me. I need to do this. The future might depend on it. I know you love me, and I love you more than anything. You have to trust me. "Please…believe me."

Danny did trust her. He trusted her more than anyone in the world, and he would put his own life in her hands if necessary without a second thought. Whatever this was, he knew he could never truly understand it. He couldn't see the future, nor know what it was like to know what was going to happen. He hadn't seen whatever it was Rose saw, and he knew if she felt she had to do this, he couldn't stop her. He had no choice. Danny nodded slowly.

"All right," said Rose. "Thank you, Danny. I'm going to take this and lay down…" Rose didn't finish her sentence. Before she could, Danny pulled her into a hug and kissed her. After several long moments, Danny pulled back.

"I'll hold you," said Danny. He pulled Rose over close to him, and she leaned against him as he cradled her in his arms. "I'll be waiting for you. Don't forget that."

"Thank you, Danny," said Rose. "I knew I could count on you. I love you, Danny." Rose lifted the small vial of Draught of Living Death to her lips and drank. She fell limp in Danny's arms as the vial slid from her hand and rolled away on the stone floor.

Danny pulled out his watch and set it down where he could see it. He held Rose tightly, and focused on the steady beat of her heart. "I love you, Rose," said Danny, softly. "Please come back to me, I can't live without you."

--

In the Great Hall, the majority of the current occupants of the castle were sitting down to breakfast. Harry, Rose, Danny, and Tommy were not present, and Hagrid usually didn't have breakfast in the castle. There was a lot of talk about what to do that day.

"Maybe we can play quidditch," said James. "We haven't all played together in a while. I'm a little bit out of practice."

"Sounds like fun," said Albus.

"And what are we supposed to do while you play?" asked Lily. "We don't all play quidditch, remember?"

"Well, maybe Tommy will play shirtless, and then you can just watch," said Carly with a laugh. "How about that?"

"I can live with that," said Lily with a grin.

"Maybe I can dig out my old hat," said Luna. "I still have it, and I brought it with me. I thought it would be fun."

"What hat, Luna?" asked Colleen.

"Don't ask," said Ron putting a hand over his face and shaking his head. "We really don't need to see it…or hear it."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Harry and Tommy.

"Where have you two been?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, Tommy just wanted to ask me something," said Harry.

"Morning, love," said Tommy sitting down beside Lily and giving her a kiss. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Lily votes for you playing quidditch with you shirt off,' said Carly with a big grin. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Everything all right?" Ginny whispered to Harry. She noticed he hadn't laughed, but wasn't sure if he just wasn't paying attention.

"Yes," said Harry with a smile. "Everything is just fine."

"You should come too, Madam Jennings," said Lucy.

"Maybe I'll come," said Madam Jennings. "I do enjoy quidditch."

"Who doesn't?" asked Hugo with a laugh.

They ate and discussed their plans for the day. An owl flew into the Great Hall, and landed in front of Harry. The owl was carrying his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I really should cancel this rag," said Harry with a sigh. "The last relevant thing they printed was when Ginny was still writing the quidditch column." Harry untied the Daily Prophet from the owl's leg, and put some coins in the pouch tied to its leg. Harry looked at the headline and slowly read the story on the front page.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" asked Neville. "You look rather intense."

"Oh, fine," said Harry, folding up the paper nonchalantly. "Nothing really worth reading." Harry ate the last few bites of his breakfast and then got up to leave.

"I'll see you later," said Harry. "I have to go send Kingsley an owl."

"Something in the paper?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry. "Nothing in the paper, just the usual garbage. I just want to check on some things. I'll see you all later at the pitch."

Harry left the Great Hall, taking the Daily Prophet with him.

A moment later, another owl flew in, landing in front of Luna. It was carrying her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Luna, you get the Daily Prophet," asked Lucy. "I would have thought you wouldn't want to support the competition."

"Yes, I get it," said Luna. "It's always a good idea to keep an eye on the competition." Luna paid the owl and took her paper.

"Anyone know where Rose is?" asked Hermione.

"I saw her on my way to breakfast," said Ron. "She was on the way to the dungeon to check on a potion she is brewing."

Hermione suddenly felt something warm in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Dumbledore's Army galleon.

Hermione looked at it in shock. No one else still had one. How could it be getting hot? Hermione stared at the galleon in shock. Suddenly, the words on the galleon changed.

_Stop Harry. –A.P.W.B.D._

"Oh, no," said Luna as she looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Her stomach was tied in a knot as she read the article on the front page.

Hermione got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it?" asked Ginny. "Is everything all right?" She remembered Harry's intensity as he read the front page, and knew something had to be very wrong.

Luna looked around the table or a moment. "I'll read it," said Luna. "Carly, Al, you better brace yourselves.

_The Boy Who Lived to Become A Grandfather_

_By Peter Skeeter_

_Today, I make my triumphant return to journalism. Through an unimpeachable source, I have learned that Albus Potter and Carly Jones, son and adopted daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter are expecting a child sometime this fall._

_The couple began dating at only eleven years old, nearly seven years ago, and became engaged at some point, possibly this past spring after the discovery of Miss Jones' pregnancy. It is not known if Albus Potter is indeed the father of the child, though that is what seems to have been claimed within the Potter family._

_This raises some serious questions about the fitness of Harry and Ginny Potter as teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not to mention as parents. Harry Potter, as many know, is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, as well as Head of Gryffindor House. Ginny Potter is Flying Instructor, Quidditch Coach, and Deputy Headmistress. Both were appointed to their teaching positions by close personal friend former Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. As Headmistress McGonagall is now deceased, she could not be reached for comment on why she gave them these positions. Current Headmistress Hermione Weasley gave the Potters their administrative positions. The relationship between Headmistress Weasley and the Potters is well documented. It certainly seems as if the Potters called in some favors to get their positions._

_Should the Potters be teaching our children, when they can't even teach their own children proper behavior? Are they even qualified for their positions, or were they given to them because they knew the right people?_

_At this moment, the Potters abuse their authority, using Hogwarts as their personal summer resort. That seems quite inappropriate. The Potters would claim safety from Voldemort as their reason to stay at Hogwarts, but shouldn't the Boy Who Lived be out looking for him, instead of sunning himself by the lake?_

_It is the opinion of this reporter that the Ministry needs to conduct a formal inquiry into these issues. I am sure that the Potters will attempt to slander the Daily Prophet and myself in an attempt to take the spotlight off of the shady way they received their positions, and their children's indiscretions._

_The ministry must take action immediately. It is truly unfortunate that Minister of Magic Shackelbolt, who is also a close friend of the Potters, will likely cover up, and hush up, all of this. Perhaps we also need a new Minister of Magic, who has the strength to stand up to these people?_

"Oh my God," said Carly.

Albus put his arms around her. "It's all right," said Albus calmly. "We knew it would get out eventually."

"But Voldemort will know now," said Carly, fear dripping from her voice. "He knows I'm pregnant. He will come for the baby. I know he will."

"We still don't know for sure if his plans have anything to do with Baby Al," said Ginny. "This might not matter at all." Ginny knew as she said it, it was probably a false hope.

"Dad is going to kill, Skeeter," said James, trying to stay calm and failing. "I think I'll help hold him for him. No reasons for him to do all the work."

Ginny had nearly forgotten that Harry wasn't there.

Hermione suddenly understood the message. She and Ginny leapt from their seats at the same time.

"Oh, my God," exclaimed Ginny. "He's already gone to kill him. He read the front page of the paper before he left."

--

A/N: The Charles Dickens quote was from "A Christmas Carol".


	89. You Mean So Much To Me

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 89 – You Mean So Much To Me

Rage. It was the only word that could even begin to describe what Harry was feeling. All these years Voldemort had been the monster. Peter Skeeter was just as worthy of the title. First he had said such terrible things about Lily. What he had said about Carly made Harry sick. What he was suggesting was beyond the bounds of common decency.

Marietta Edgecombe and Rita Skeeter weren't guiltless either. They let him publish it. In fact Harry was sure Rita Skeeter had been the unimpeachable source. They were going to pay for it as well.

Peter Skeeter might have given Voldemort exactly what he needed. If Voldemort's plans included Baby Al, Peter Skeeter might have as good as put death sentence on the head of an innocent baby who wasn't even born yet.

Harry walked down the hallway towards his quarters. The fury bubbling within him felt like something tangible trying to get out, like some kind of creature looking for blood. This time Harry was going to let it out. Harry knew he should have killed Peter Skeeter after what he did to Lily. That was a mistake he was going to rectify.

Harry pushed open the door of his quarters so hard that it cracked when it slammed into the wall. Harry went into his bedroom. Without a second thought, he picked up the Sword of Souls, and slung the sheath onto his back. Harry didn't notice that the diamond in the hilt of the Sword of Souls was pulsing in tune with every angry beat of his heart.

Harry was almost unconscious of the walk from his bedroom to Hermione's office. As soon as Harry walked into Hermione's office, he heard a very familiar voice from the wall behind the desk. He really didn't have time for this.

"Don't do it, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore from his portrait. "I know you are angry, but this is not the answer."

"How do you know what I'm going to do?" asked Harry. "I took the Daily Prophet with me, no one else in the castle knows.

"Word travels quickly among portraits both in and outside of this castle," said Professor Dumbledore. "I have a portrait in Kingsley's office at the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley has only just received the Daily Prophet. Aurors are heading to the Daily Prophet Offices even as we speak, and their floo has been disconnected from the floo network. The Aurors are going there to stop you. Please, Harry, stop a moment and think about this."

"Yes, Harry," said Professor McGonagall from her portrait. "You don't want to be a killer. I know how angry you are and I understand, believe me, I do, but don't do this."

"You don't know how angry I am," said Harry loudly. "Aurors aren't going to stop me…they can't stop me. No one can stop me."

"I know you, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "You don't want to hurt anyone. You don't really want to do this."

"Maybe I do want to do this," spat Harry angrily. "Maybe that's what I was meant to be. If I had killed Peter Skeeter this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't mean that, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore pleadingly. "At this moment, you might think you do, but you don't."

Harry stood there silently for a moment, as he thought about Dumbledore's words. "Yes, Professor," said Harry slowly. "I really think I do."

"It's the sword, Harry," said Professor McGonagall. "It's the sword talking. You're giving into your anger and fear, and the sword is taking advantage of it."

"I control the Sword of Souls," said Harry emphatically. He was nearly yelling. "It does not control me."

Harry turned toward the fireplace. He had wasted enough time. He had a job to do, and he was eager to get it done.

"What would Black say, Potter?" asked Professor Snape from his portrait. "What would your godfather say? How would he feel about your committing cold blooded, premeditated murder?"

Harry stared at Professor Snape for a moment. "Sirius would have handed me the sword," said Harry coldly. In that moment, Harry truly believed that.

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder. "The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley," said Harry as he threw the floo powder into the fire and it erupted in emerald flames. He was about to step into then he stopped. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the floor to one side of the fireplace. He muttered a spell as he swung his wand around to the other side of the fireplace in a wide arc, leaving a thin golden line on the floor. Then Harry stepped into the fire, disappearing into the emerald flames.

Everyone who was in the Great Hall, except Madam Jennings ran down the hallways and up the stairs, heading toward Hermione's office. Ginny was in the lead running faster than she ever had before. She knew they had to get to Harry before he got to Peter Skeeter. Harry was not a violent person, but after what was in the paper, knowing what it meant, she was afraid he might have snapped. She could hardly blame him, but she knew they had to stop him.

Ginny was the first to enter Hermione's office with the others close behind. Ginny moved toward the fireplace.

"Wait," said Professor Dumbledore. "Harry has cast an Age Line in front of the fireplace. No one under one hundred years old can get through it."

"We'll have to apparate," said Ginny. "We need to get outside the grounds. Come on, we have to hurry."

"Wait," said Albus, just as Carly arrived in the office, the last one to do so. "Mum, give me your hand, you can apparate with me."

"Al, you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds," said Hermione desperately.

"I can," said Albus. "I don't know why or how, but I can, I know it. It's like when I blasted through the shield to save Rose during the fourth task. I just needed to be able to do it and I could. Trust me, we don't have time to discuss it."

"I'm coming too," said James.

"No, James," said Albus. "It won't help for us all to go. Mum and I will go."

"Be careful," said Professor Dumbledore from his portrait. "Harry is not himself. The Sword of Souls is affecting him. It has for a long time, though he has been able to fight it."

Albus nodded and Ginny took his hand. Albus began to apparate, as Carly lunged toward him and grabbed his arm. An instant later, the three of them were gone.

Hermione looked at the galleon still clutched in her hand. The message had changed.

"We need to go too," said Ron.

"I agree," said James.

Ron and James moved toward the door, when it suddenly slammed shut and locked. They turned around to see Hermione pointing her wand toward the door. "No," said Hermione. "Let them go. We shouldn't all go."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but said nothing.

"We can't just sit here," said James pleadingly.

"Yes, we can," said Ron. "James, Aunt Hermione is right. It won't do any good for us all to go. If your Mum, Albus, and Carly can't stop him, no one can."

"He took the sword, do you think…Dad would really kill Peter Skeeter?" asked Lily softly. Tommy put his arms around her. "Not that the thought didn't occur to me once, but I knew it was wrong, I couldn't have done it."

"No, of course he couldn't do it," said Professor McGonagall from her portrait. "Harry is not a murderer."

"I fear that is not correct, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore shaking his head. "The power of the Sword of Souls is affecting him greatly. I fear even Harry has a limit after which there will be no return."

"He never should have taken the Sword of Souls from Castle Grindelwald," said Ron. "He should have destroyed it."

"He chose a path," said Professor Dumbledore. "Whether it was right or not, we may not know for a while yet. If you'll excuse me, I must go to Kingsley. I think I know a way to help Harry out of this mess…if they can stop him from killing Peter Skeeter."

"Harry will be all right," said Hermione. "No matter how upset he is, no matter how angry, no matter how much he might think he wants to, he won't kill him. Harry might…need to be reminded of who he is. I just hope they're in time to remind him of that before it's too late."

Hermione looked down at the galleon in her hand and read the message again.

_Everything happens for a reason. –A.P.W.B.D._

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was only partially even aware of it. His mind of focused on what he had to do.

"Morning, Harry," said Tom. "Dad was in the other day and asked if you had been around at all lately." From his place behind the bar, Tom could see the sword sheathed on Harry's back, and the look of determination on his face. Harry came to the Leaky Cauldron now and then, but Tom had never seen such a look on his face, nor had he ever seen him carry a sword.

Harry didn't even acknowledge Tom. He went out the back and tapped the bricks with his wand to enter Diagon Alley. Harry walked down Diagon Alley. The fact that he was so recognizable caused enough people to stop and stare wherever he went, but with the sword on his back and the look on his face, they were stopping for an entirely different reason.

As Harry passed the shops he didn't even comprehend their existence. He had been in them so many times, but they barely existed to him. He didn't even realize that some of them were nothing but empty lots where businesses once stood before the attack.

All that existed for Harry was one thing. Peter Skeeter had to pay for what he had done. Peter Skeeter had to die.

As Harry approached the offices of the Daily Prophet, he could see a line of Aurors in front of the building. All had wands drawn. Alastor stood in front of him. His wand was in his hand as well. They had already cleared the street of all civilians. Harry stopped about ten yards from where Alastor stood.

"I can't let you go in there, Harry," said Alastor shaking his head. "Believe me, if I were in your position, I would want blood too. For the record, no one with any sense believes any of that garbage, and the few who do, aren't worth a second thought. Let it go, Harry."

"You aren't in my position," bellowed Harry. His voice was so magically magnified, and the very windows in the shops rattled. As loud as it was, Harry's voice was that cold as well. "And you don't really know what you're talking about if you think you know what my position is. Stand aside, Alastor. This doesn't concern you."

"I can't do that," said Alastor calmly. "If I don't know what your position is, why don't you explain it to me, Harry."

Harry still held his wand in his hand from opening the entrance to Diagon Alley. "All right, Alastor," said Harry calmly. "We'll need to make this a private conversation."

Alastor nodded, understanding what Harry meant. He turned back toward the Aurors behind him. "You will take no action unless I order it," said Alastor. "Keep your wands down." He turned back to Harry and nodded again.

Harry pointed his wand at Alastor. "Legilimens," said Harry. Harry spoke directly into Alastor's mind. "Voldemort has gone out of his way to make sure Albus stays alive. You know he was trying to kill Rose, not Albus in the tournament. I believe he may be after the baby. I don't think he knew that Carly was pregnant. Voldemort will know about the baby now. He will be coming because of what that bastard Peter Skeeter did. Now do you understand? He may have doomed my family and my grandson. I'm going to make him pay for that. There is no one with the power to stop me. It would be a mistake to try. I don't want to hurt you." Harry ended the spell.

"I do understand," said Alastor with a sigh. "But it changes nothing. I still can't let you go in there, Harry. I can't let you do it. I'm sorry."

Harry slid his wand back into his pocket and took a breath. "I'm sorry too," said Harry flatly. Harry drew the Sword of Souls from its sheath, and swung it once in front of him, faster than any of the Aurors could even think. "Petrificus Totalus Maxima."

All the Aurors, as well as Alastor were frozen by the Body-Bind Curse, and fell to the ground. Harry walked by Alastor's frozen body. "I'm sorry, Alastor," said Harry.

Harry headed inside the offices of the Daily Prophet. Inside, it seemed that everyone had evacuated. Considering they all hated Peter Skeeter, they didn't want any part of his punishment for what he had done. Obviously there was a reason the Aurors were protecting the building. Harry was sure the three people he wanted to see were there, and were hiding. They must have heard him yelling outside. All of London probably heard him.

Harry pointed the Sword of Souls into the middle of the room.

"Accio Marietta Edgecombe," said Harry.

Suddenly there was a crash as a body flew threw one of the office doors, splintering it, and landed in a heap on the floor in front of Harry.

"How dare you," bellowed Marietta. "Get out now!"

Harry pointed the Sword of Souls at Marietta, who immediately stopped ranting. He said a spell, and then pointed the sword at the leg of a nearby desk. Marietta flew across the floor, up against the leg of the desk. "Incarcerous," said Harry. Magical ropes bound her tightly to the desk.

"Let me go," howled Marietta.

"Silencio," said Harry still pointing the Sword of Souls at her. Although her mouth continued to move, she was not making any sound.

"I rather prefer you this way, Marietta," said Harry. "Accio Rita Skeeter."

Rita Skeeter flew through an office door, leaving it in pieces, and landed at Harry's feet.

"Silencio," said Harry. "Don't worry, I'll deal with both of you later. Rita, I know you were your son's 'unimpeachable source'. Hagrid had a beetle infestation in his garden. I never even thought about you. I was having too much fun with my family. I let my guard down. That part was my fault. You'll pay for what's your fault."

Harry bound Rita Skeeter to another leg of the desk that Marietta was bound to. Both were screaming, but the spells were doing their job. Harry couldn't hear a sound from him.

"Now for the other one," said Harry. "Accio Peter Skeeter."

Another body flew through an office door, shattering it, and landed in a heap in front of Harry.

"Please, don't kill me," cried Peter Skeeter in a high-pitched, terrified voice. "I was only doing my job!"

Harry put the Sword of Souls back in its sheath. Harry grabbed Peter Skeeter by the collar with both hands and dragged him to the wall of the room. Skeeter was quite short and when Harry through him up against the wall and held him there so their eyes were at the same level, his feet hung in the air off the ground. Peter Skeeter whimpered as he hung there.

Harry held him with one hand holding a fist full of his shirt as Peter Skeeter struggled to remove himself from Harry's grasp. With the other hand, Harry drew the Sword of Souls and held the blade against Skeeters neck.

Peter Skeeter stopped struggling immediately as he felt the cold blade against his flesh. He was sure he was about to die.

"Do you know what you've done?" asked Harry softly, an edge of hatred to his voice. "Do you have any idea what you have done to my family?"

"P-please," whimpered Peter Skeeter as he struggled a little.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," said Harry coldly. "This blade is very, very sharp. Just a little twitch by either of us, and you'll bleed to death in seconds." Harry paused, looking into his eyes. Harry was enjoying the terror in his eyes. After what he had done, he deserved to suffer.

Harry thought he heard water dripping. He looked down for a moment, and chuckled. "It appears you've had an accident," said Harry. "I can see the headline now, 'Famous Report Wets Himself, Then Has Throat Cut'. I'm sure it will sell lots of papers. I might even have one framed."

"P-please don't kill me," whimpered Skeeter softly as he began to cry. "P-please, I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

"You write things like you do, then expect not to pay for them?" asked Harry angrily. "You hurt people, good people who have never done anything to deserve it, like Carly. You make it sound like she's sleeping around. She and Albus have been engaged since July, and who the hell are you to judge their decisions? They are better people than you ever could be. I don't know how you live with yourself. Fortunately, you won't have to deal with that problem much longer."

"It's my job," whimpered Peter Skeeter.

"I thought I told you to retire last time," growled Harry. "You might recall my other daughter was a little upset with you."

"My Mum made me do it," squeaked Peter Skeeter. "She said you would never actually do anything, you didn't have the guts to actually turn us in. She said you certainly wouldn't hurt us."

"You know, I think she was wrong, Peter," said Harry in a tone that was as cold as death itself. "Goodbye, Peter."

Harry was about to pull the blade across his throat. Harry could almost see the blood running from Peter Skeeter's neck. The thought was…exciting. Why was that, Harry wondered? This shouldn't be exciting. It just had to be done. Peter Skeeter had to die. It shouldn't be exciting.

"Dad," said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned slightly and saw Ginny, Albus, and Carly standing not far away. He knew they would get here eventually, but he hadn't expected them so soon.

"Please, go back to school," said Harry softly. "I have to do this. Please go. None of you need to see this." Harry turned back to Peter Skeeter and tightened his grip on the Sword of Souls. He was ready to do it.

Harry heard footsteps slowly walking closer. He closed his eyes for a moment, then felt a hand cover his own on the hilt of the Sword of Souls.

Carly gripped his hand tightly. "If you do it, Dad…then we do it together," said Carly. "Then we can both go to Azkaban."

"Please go, Carly," said Harry softly. His eyes were still closed. "He deserves this, for what he's done. Please…go."

"I can't, Dad," said Carly softly. "This isn't who you are. You don't really want to do this. It's the Sword of Souls. Look at the diamond, Dad. Has it ever looked like that before? It's feeding off your anger and rage."

Harry opened his eyes. He looked at the diamond on the hilt of the Sword of Souls. It was glowing, more brightly than he had ever seen it. It was pulsing with the anger he felt. Was Carly right? He had enjoyed the fear in Peter Skeeter's eyes. He had enjoyed his terror. That's not who I am, thought Harry, but after what Peter Skeeter did, he deserved it…didn't he? Harry felt like his head would split open, like every second he didn't do what he had come here for was causing him pain. All he had to do was move his hand a half-inch, and it was done.

"He deserves it," said Harry slowly, his voice trembling. "I have to…I have to do this."

"No, you don't, Dad," said Carly softly. "Please, put the sword away. It's making you do this. You aren't a killer. You are a good person, one of the best I've ever known. You know this is wrong. You know you don't want to do this."

Harry heard Carly's words, but couldn't really think. It was like he didn't understand them completely. "I…I don't know," said Harry painfully, as his breathing became labored. "I have to…"

"Do you remember that day in the Hospital Wing, first year?" asked Carly softly. "You held me as I cried after I told you that I never thought I could love anyone again because I was afraid I would lose them. Mum once told me what you talked about that day. That was the day that you decided you were going to adopt me. No one who can open up his heart like that could ever do this. No one with that much love in his heart could murder someone in cold blood. I love you, Dad. You mean so much to me. Please, put the Sword away, do it for me. It's making you do this. I don't want to lose you. I lost a father once…I can't lose another one." Carly had been fighting it, but the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Was that really true, Harry wondered? Was it the sword? Was he in control of the Sword of Souls, or had he been so angry that he had given the sword the opening it needed to take over? Who was the master and who was the servant?

Peter Skeeter was an awful person who had done such terrible things to hurt them all…but did he really deserve this. Did he really deserve to die like this? No, Carly was right. He couldn't do this. What have I done, thought Harry? What have I done?

Harry pulled the sword away from Peter Skeeters neck, and lowered him to the floor. Harry took several steps back and slid the Sword of Souls back into the sheath on his back. He stood there for a moment, not really looking at anything. Not really thinking, just trying to make sense out of it all.

Carly put her arms around Harry. "Thank you, Dad," said Carly. "I knew you couldn't do it. You could never do something like that."

Harry didn't put his arms around Carly. He was numb. "You're wrong," said Harry. "I was going to do it."

Peter Skeeter stood against the wall panting, standing in a puddle of his own urine. He put his hand to his throat. The sharp blade of the sword had given him a tiny cut from which a few drops of blood had oozed.

"I'm glad you showed up, Miss Jones, I was sure, he was going to kill me," panted Peter Skeeter. "As soon as the Aurors get here and arrest him, I would be happy to interview you for a response to my article."

Carly let go of Harry, and rounded on Peter Skeeter like a dragon protecting it's young. "You just be thankful I saved your worthless arse," bellowed Carly. Carly pulled back her right hand and punched Peter Skeeter in the face so hard he nearly went airborne and landed with a thud, skidding about ten feet away. He was out cold.

Carly turned around just in time to see Harry apparate away.

"Oh, no," said Ginny. "Where could he have gone?"

"I think I might know, Mum," said Albus with a sigh. "Mum, take Carly home, I'll find him. I'll talk to him."

Carly came over and hugged Albus. He put his arms around her. A moment later, the doors opened. Six Aurors came in with Kingsley and Alastor leading them. Albus was afraid that their troubles had only begun.

"Where's Harry?" asked Kingsley.

"He's gone," said Ginny. "We don't know where."

Kingsley and Alastor saw Peter Skeeter on the floor, and were suddenly worried. "Is he, all right?" asked Alastor nervously.

"He'll live," said Carly. "He may need his jaw put back in place, though."

"My fiancé knocked him out cold," said Albus with a proud smile. "My Dad just left, we really couldn't do anything to stop him. I assume you are here to arrest him."

"Certainly not," said Alastor with just the faintest grin curling his lips. "On the contrary, we appreciate Harry's help in preventing the escape of these three."

"Excuse me," said Ginny. She was sure she had misunderstood.

"You see, Ginny, Alastor and his Aurors were here to prevent the escape of these three," said Kingsley. "We were in the process of ordering their arrest."

"Arrest?" asked Albus in confusion.

"Of course," said Kingsley with a smile. "It's a good thing Harry asked Professor Dumbledore to come to his portrait in my office to let me know these two were unregistered Animagi, and that Marietta Edgecombe was aiding and abetting them. The Skeeters will get twenty years each in Azkaban, and Edgecombe will get ten for knowingly helping them."

"It's a good thing Harry was here," said Alastor. "Funny thing, it seems that all the Aurors and I all tripped outside. Might have been a stray Jelly-Legs Jinx or something. If Harry hadn't come in here, they might have escaped."

Just then, the spell silencing Marietta wore off. "How dare you," screamed Marietta. "He was here to kill us! He held a sword to Peter's throat! Harry Potter is a menace, he should be locked up permanently!"

"That's quite a charge, Miss Edgecombe," said Alastor. "Now, do you have any witnesses, other than the three on you of course? The word of three felons really isn't going to hold much weight against Harry. He is, after all, Special Investigator attached to the Office of the Minister of Magic, not to mention the man who saved the entire Wizarding world. And, of course, when a dangerous felon is trying to escape, you have to do some drastic things to restrain them."

Marietta began to protest again, but Alastor pointed his wand at her and silenced her again. She could tell it to the Wizengamot, not that it would do her any good.

"Might I have a word with you three?" asked Kingsley. "In private."

"Sure," said Ginny. Albus and Carly nodded.

Ginny, Albus, and Carly followed Kingsley into one of the offices and Kingsley closed the door. He smiled.

"First of all, Al, Carly, congratulations," said Kingsley. "You must both be so happy." He turned to Ginny. "You and Harry must be so excited."

"We are," said Albus. "Thank you."

"Yes, Harry and I are thrilled," said Ginny with a smile. Her smile faded. "Kingsley, I think there is something you need to know…"

Kingsley waved a hand to stop her. "Harry told Alastor that he thinks Voldemort may be coming for the baby," said Kingsley. "I'm ordering the Aurors staying in Hogsmeade to go to Hogwarts. I'll reinforce them as well. By the end of the day, there will be fifty Aurors and Hit Wizards at Hogwarts. Alastor will be there as well to supervise. I'll be alerting the Order of the Phoenix and Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well. Everyone will be on alert."

"Thank you, Kingsley," said Albus. "I just wish I knew if he was truly after our son or not. Not knowing is almost the worst thing of all."

"Al, you had better go find, Dad," said Carly.

The look on Carly's face worried Albus. "Are you all right, love?" asked Albus.

"This is all my fault, Al," said Carly. "This is all because of me."

"No," said Albus forcefully. "That is not true, Carly. Don't think that. You have done nothing to cause this."

"Al's right, Carly," said Ginny. "This is Voldemort's doing."

"I'm just afraid that something is going to happen to someone," said Carly. "I feel like it will be my fault if it does."

Albus hugged her tightly. "Please don't blame yourself," said Albus. "None of this is your fault." Albus kissed her softly.

Carly nodded, but she didn't feel like it wasn't her fault. "You better go, Al," said Carly. "You have to find Dad."

"All right," said Albus. "When you get back, have Madam Jennings check you out. You shouldn't have apparated. It's after the fourth month."

"I'm fine, Al," said Carly shaking her head. "It felt different than it usually does to apparate. It was like I was in some kind of…I don't know…protection. I felt warm, safe, and not at all uncomfortable. Side-along apparation is not really pleasant, but it felt fine this time. I'll see Madam Jennings, but I really wouldn't worry."

Albus nodded and smiled. He wasn't sure what it meant, but as long as she and the baby were all right, it didn't matter. "Kingsley, please have Carly and my Mum escorted back to Hogwarts," said Albus. "They can't floo in at the moment, they'll have to floo into Hogsmeade, and I don't want them going alone."

"Of course," said Kingsley. "Good luck, Al. Please tell Harry everything has been taken care of. It seems Professor Dumbledore is still looking out for him. I don't know what I could have done if he hadn't told me about the Skeeters being unregistered Animagi."

"I will," said Albus. Albus kissed Carly again, and then apparated away.


	90. Floating in Darkness

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 90 – Floating in Darkness

Had it worked, Rose wondered? She couldn't see or feel anything, not even her own body, just like the previous two times she had gone to…well wherever it was she had gone. That was something she had never really figured out. The first time, she was dead. At least she was for a few moments. The second time she hadn't died.

For some reason, Rose felt slightly panicked. She had felt at ease the previous two times. Why did she feel different this time? Could it be that she wasn't supposed to be here? She wasn't sure how she knew that the Draught of Living Death could bring her back to this place, but she knew it could. For a moment, Rose wondered if she had done the right thing, but she knew she had made the right decision, she wouldn't second guess herself now.

It seemed an eternity before Rose realized she could feel her own body, and she could move. Suddenly, Rose realized she was lying down on a hard surface. Rose slowly opened her eyes.

Rose seemed to be surrounded by darkness, but it began to brighten almost immediately as it had before. It took a few moments, but the familiar room began to come into focus.

Rose sat up, and immediately wished she had robes. They appeared before her and she stood up and dressed quickly.

Rose looked around the familiar Ancient Runes classroom. It was just as it had been before. She concentrated on being lonely and wanting Uncle Fred to talk to. She looked at the classroom door. Nothing happened.

Rose waited and waited. After what seemed to be at least a half hour, Rose's frustration had reached it's limit and she began to pace back and fourth.

"Uncle Fred, where are you?" asked Rose of the empty room as she paced. "Please, I need your help. It's important. Lives depend on it."

Rose sat down at a desk and put her face in her hands. This can't have been for nothing, she thought. This had to work. She needed help.

"You shouldn't be here, young Rose," said a familiar voice from the doorway. It wasn't Fred's voice, but it was a voice she knew.

"Firenze," exclaimed Rose as the blond haired Centaur walked slowly through the door and over to where she sat. He looked younger and stronger than she had seen him in life.

Rose stood, and Firenze bowed down and hugged her. "I wasn't expecting to see you, Firenze," said Rose. "I'm glad you are here. I really need your help."

"I'm sorry, Rose," said Firenze shaking his head slowly. "I can't help you. Neither can your Uncle Fred. You should not be here, Rose. There is nothing to be gained by coming to this place. I told you, you couldn't interfere in what you see. Nothing has changed."

"Just because you can't, doesn't mean I'm not supposed to," said Rose emphatically as she took a step back from him. "Uncle Fred told me everything happens for a reason. Al reminded me that I must be true to myself. Firenze, I know I wouldn't have this ability if I weren't meant to do something with it. I can't sit back and ignore what I saw. It's not who I am. If you can't help me, then tell me who can help me, and how to find them. I understand your feelings, and it's not fair for me to ask you to go against what you believe."

"It's not that simple, Rose," said Firenze. "I wish it were, but you don't understand what this place is, Rose. It's not as simple as finding someone else to help you. You should not be in this place at all now."

"Then explain it to me," said Rose in exasperation. "Please, Firenze. I now understand what you meant about not seeing everything. There must be a way to see it. There must be. Please, tell me how to find it, or tell me who can help me. At least explain to me what this place is. Anything you can do to help me, please. I'm begging you Firenze. I can't just watch them die." A tear escaped Rose's eye. The tear was genuine. "Please."

Firenze sighed. "Please don't cry," said Firenze softly. Firenze closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Rose, what do you think this place is?" He sat down on the ground and Rose sat down in a chair.

"I'm not really sure," said Rose. "I mean I know I'm not dead. I guess I really don't know where we are."

"You are in a place that has no name," said Firenze, slowly. "This place exists between the world of the living and the world beyond the veil of death. It is a place where the living and dead can communicate…under the right circumstances. It's not a place you are supposed to go because you want to. There can be consequences here, Rose…terrible consequences"

"What kind of consequences, Firenze?" asked Rose. "I've been here twice, and nothing bad has happened to me?"

"But you did not will yourself here on your previous visits," said Firenze. "While here, in the place of your own creation, you can return to the world of the living as you are meant to. Coming here by choice, or going to other places while you are here, you leave yourself in jeopardy of never returning to the world of the living."

"You mean, I could die?" asked Rose. Somehow she knew this wouldn't be that simple. Nothing seemed that simple anymore.

"No," said Firenze shaking his head. "You could be stuck here, in this place between life and death…forever."

"In this room, alone?" asked Rose. The thought was frightening.

"Possibly, but if you try to go elsewhere, then no," said Firenze shaking his head. "You could be stuck in the blackness you experienced before you arrived here…forever. You would be floating in darkness…for eternity."

That thought was even more frightening than the last. Rose understood exactly what he was saying, but it changed nothing. She still needed to know how to see what she had not seen. Rose had to know how to prevent the deaths of people she loved. She had to save them from the terrible futures she saw. Rose knew she was meant to do this. Firenze just couldn't understand why. She would have to take her chances.

"All right," said Rose. "I understand the risks. Tell me who can help me and how I can find them. Please, Firenze."

Firenze nodded. "Rose, there is only one person who might be able to help you," said Firenze. "I will leave you now. After I am gone, walk through the door of the classroom. You will be taken where you need to go."

"Thank you, Firenze," said Rose. "Thank you so much." Rose stood and hugged the Centaur. He hugged her back.

"Do not thank me yet, Rose," said Firenze sadly as he stood. "You may find out far more than you wanted to know about the future. Farewell, my friend. Be safe."

Firenze stood, turned, and walked out the door.

Rose walked to the door. There was nothing but darkness beyond it. Rose took a breath. This is what she had to do. More than that, she knew this is what she was meant to do. Rose walked through the door and into the darkness beyond.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, a nervous group of people sat, silently waiting for word of what happened at the offices of the Daily Prophet. Nervous was indeed an understatement.

The couples sat together, holding each other nervously. Ron and Hermione, James and Lucy, Lily and Tommy, and Hugo and Colleen all sat together, taking comfort in the arms of their significant others. Luna sat alone in a chair, and Neville paced nervously in front of the fireplace. He desperately wished Gabrielle were there to hold him.

"This is taking too long," said Neville. "They should have been back by now. Hermione, are you sure they aren't back and they just don't know we're all in here climbing the walls?"

"You are the only one climbing the walls, Neville," said Hermione softly. "At least, literally. If they were here, we would know it. Trust me, I enchanted the front doors, as soon as they walk through them, I will know about it. It's one of the perks of being Headmistress. They won't be able to floo in until Harry removes the Age Line, so the front door is the only way in."

"What if Al apparates in?" asked Lily. She was so worried about her father she was nearly in tears. "Al apparated out, not that we can explain how he did that."

Tommy tightened his arms around her. Lily was nearly trembling.

"If he can apparate in and out of Hogwarts, then I'm sure he'll know we are here," said Hermione reassuringly. "I can't for the life of me conceive of how he did that either."

"I doubt they will apparate back," said Luna. "Carly shouldn't have apparated at all. She's past four months pregnant, she is not supposed to apparate."

"Will the baby be all right?" asked Ron with a note of fear in his voice.

"If Al was careful, she should be fine," said Lily. "The danger of apparating for a pregnant woman is splinching. That can be very dangerous to an unborn child. However, I am sure Al didn't let that happen."

"Sitting here is killing me," said James. "I can't just sit and do nothing."

Lucy hugged him a little tighter. "I'm sure they are all right, love," said Lucy. "I'm sure they will be here any minute, and everything will be fine."

"Where is Rose?" asked Colleen. "She isn't still working on her potion in the dungeon after for all this time?"

"And where is Danny?" asked Lily. "Has anyone even seen him today?"

"I was so focused on what was happening, I forget Danny should be here," said James. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Could Danny be keeping Rose company while she works on her potion?" asked, Tommy. "Where else could he be?"

"It's cold down there," said Lily. "They wouldn't go down there to be alone."

"I don't think the place matters," said Hugo with a snicker. He smiled and looked into Colleen's eyes. "Not that it matters to us either. Though the dungeon wouldn't be my first choice to go to for a little snogging."

Ron suddenly had a bad feeling. It had been nearly two hours since Harry's Daily Prophet arrived, which was just a few minutes after he had seen Rose heading for the dungeon. Two hours was an awfully long time to be working on a potion.

"We better check on her," said Ron. "Lily is right, if they wanted to be alone, they wouldn't have gone to the dungeon. I can't believe Rose has been working on a potion for this long. This doesn't feel right."

"She never had breakfast," said Hugo. "Al, Carly, Lily, Colleen, and I were the first ones at the Great Hall this morning, and she wasn't there."

Ron's bad feeling got suddenly worse. "Rose told me she had already had breakfast when I saw her," said Ron. "Why would she lie about that?"

"Come on," said Hermione with a note of fear in her voice. "Ron, I think you're right, this doesn't feel right."

They all headed down toward the dungeon. They didn't run, but moved quickly. Everyone was trying not to panic.

As they descended the stairway by the Entrance Hall, the main doors opened. Two Aurors came in escorting Ginny and Carly.

"Mum," cried James. "Where are Dad and Al? Dad didn't…"

"No, James," said Ginny shaking her head. "Peter Skeeter, Rita Skeeter, and Marietta Edgecombe are very much alive. They are on their way to Azkaban. We don't know where Dad went. Al went to find him."

"I'm going to look for Dad," said James.

"No, James," said Carly. "Let Al find him. Dad is very upset. It won't help if everyone goes after him."

Ginny realized it was awfully strange that they were all here and seemed to be heading down to the dungeon. "What's going on?" asked Ginny. "Where are you all going?"

"Rose went to the dungeon earlier and hasn't come up," said Ron nervously. "She lied to me about having had breakfast. No one has seen Danny all morning. We were starting to get worried about them."

"With everything going on, we better check on them," said Ginny. "Come on, let's go. James, Lucy, why don't you take Carly to the Hospital Wing. It's been a stressful morning, and she shouldn't have apparated. Carly, have Madam Jennings give you something to relax you."

"No, Mum," said Carly. "I'm fine, I want to make sure Rose is all right."

"Please, Carly," said Ginny. "It will make me feel better." Ginny smiled. "You can tell them all about that punch you threw. It was a memorable one."

"All right, Mum," said Carly with a sigh.

James and Lucy took Carly to the Hospital Wing while everyone else headed down to the dungeon to check on Rose and Danny.

In the Potions classroom, a very nervous and very scared, Danny cradled Rose in his arms. He held her gently, as if she were made of glass.

It had been the longest hour and fifty-five minutes of his life. Danny was gently caressing her cheek, hoping that somehow, whatever it was she was doing, Rose would feel it and be reminded she had to come back to him. Not that he really thought she would forget.

As he sat, watching the seconds tick past on his watch, he couldn't help but be reminded of her being in St. Mungo's after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. It seemed like a lifetime ago, so much had happened since then.

Danny looked at his watch. It was just two hours. Danny kissed her softly. "Please, Rose, you have to come back to me," whispered Danny.

He picked up the red vial of potion and removed the stopper. He tipped Rose's head back and poured the potion into her mouth. He saw her swallow reflexively.

Danny stared at the second hand on his watch as it slowly ticked off five minutes. It felt like hours, but finally five minutes had passed. Danny removed the stopper from the green vial of potion, and poured it into Rose's mouth.

It was at that moment that the door of the potions classroom opened.

"My God," exclaimed Hermione, as she was the first one through the door. She went right to where Danny sat holding Rose and knelt beside them, to be followed an instant later by Room. Everyone else crowded around them.

"What happened?" asked Ron as Hermione picked up the empty potion vial that had rolled a few feet away and sniffed it.

"She's all right," said Danny.

"Why did she take Draught of living Death?" asked Hermione as she stared at Danny in shock.

"She…didn't tell me," Danny lied. "She just said it was important. She told me I had to trust her. I do trust her. I had no choice."

"I should have known something was wrong when I saw her this morning," said Ron in a pained tone. "Oh, Rose. Why didn't you tell us what was going on?"

"Because we wouldn't have let her do it," said Ginny with a sigh.

"You've got that right," said Ron emphatically.

Hermione and Ron could see the pain on Danny's face. Hermione cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm sure she had a good reason," said Hermione. Hermione knew this had something to do with what she had seen last night. "How long until you give her the last potion?"

"Another minute," said Danny.

"Will she be all right?" whispered Colleen.

Hugo slipped his arms around her. "She'll be fine," whispered Hugo. He really hoped that was the truth.

They all watched Danny's watch tick off the seconds. That minute seemed to go on forever. Finally, the time had come, and Danny picked up the blue vial of potion and removed the stopper. He poured it into Rose's mouth and waited.

"How long should this take?" asked Ron as he took Rose's hand and held it.

"Only a minute or so," said Hermione. "The antidote should work quickly after all three have been administered."

They waited…one minute…two minutes…three minutes…four minutes…five minutes…six minutes. Nothing happened.

"Oh, no," said Danny, as a tear escaped his eye. "It didn't work." Rose was still unconscious in his arms.

"Can I try and heal her?" asked Lily through her tears.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "She's not injured, I don't know if that will work. Let's get her to Madam Jennings. She's breathing, so she is alive. There are a few other potions that sometimes help to revive people who have taken Draught of Living Death."

Ron, Hermione, and Danny stood, and Danny gently lifted Rose into his arms. They walked in silence down the hallway and up the stairs. When they pushed open the door of the Hospital Wing, Madam Jennings was just coming out of her office with a potion for Carly who was lying on a cot with James and Lucy on each side of her. Ron and Hermione were the first through the doors.

"Oh, Headmistress, it seems as though someone has broken into my…" said Madam Jennings. She stopped as soon as she saw Rose.

Carly gasped. "What happened, is she all right?" asked Carly desperately. James and Lucy each took one of Carly's hands to try and calm her. Madam Jennings had said the baby was fine, but that she should relax after all the stress of the morning.

"Rose has taken Draught of Living Death," said Hermione trying to keep the fear from her voice. "She's been given the antidote, but hasn't woken up. Madam Jennings can you see what you can do for her?"

"Put her on a cot," said Madam Jennings as she went into her office.

Danny lay Rose gently on a cot and lovingly moved some strands of hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly, and then knelt beside the cot holding Rose's hand. Hermione and Ron stood beside him. Everyone else huddled a short distance away, holding one another.

"What have I done?" whispered Danny. "I let her do this."

Ron knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Danny," said Ron. "She knew what she was doing. You know Rose. When she decides to do something, there is nothing that can stop her."

Danny nodded, but it didn't make him feel any better, he was too scared. Ron stood up and put his arms around Hermione.

Madam Jennings returned with a bottle of potion. She put it down on the table beside the cot and drew her wand. She waved it over Rose, saying several complicated spells. "That's…impossible," said Madam Jennings disbelievingly.

"What is it?" asked Danny desperately. The panic was rising within him.

"The antidote worked," said Madam Jennings. "Rose is not in a sleep caused by the Draught of Living Death." Madam Jennings pointed her wand at Rose. "Rennervate." Nothing happened. Rose was still unconscious.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron, as he tightened his arms around Hermione. He was trying desperately not to panic.

"I don't know," said Madam Jennings shaking her head. "It's like…her consciousness…her soul is gone."

"Then what do we do?" asked Hermione.

"We need a Legilimens," said Madam Jennings. "Perhaps she is somehow trapped in her own mind. Perhaps a Legilimens can help her. I don't know what else to do for her. We could take her to St. Mungo's, but they won't be of any more help."

"We need to find Harry," said Hermione.

"Stay here," said Ginny. "I'm going to help Al look for Harry."

James stood but Ginny put up her hand. "James, you are staying, no arguments," said Ginny. The look in her eyes left no room for debate.

James nodded grudgingly.

Ginny left the Hospital Wing. She wasn't sure where Harry was or where Albus was looking for him, but she had a few places to look.

As Rose stepped into the darkness, everything around her vanished, and she found herself again floating in darkness, disembodied. Rose knew Firenze was right. She shouldn't be here. Rose felt as though she would be sick, though since she seemed to be disembodied, she wasn't sure how it would be possible to get sick.

Rose might have felt better if she had known where she was going and whom she was to see. Rose knew Firenze would not have lied to her. She knew she would end up where she needed to go. Rose just wished she would get there. She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Danny might have already given her the antidote. She didn't know what would happen then.

After another eternity, Rose could feel her own body, and she could move. Suddenly, Rose was lying down on a hard surface. Rose slowly opened her eyes.

Rose seemed to be surrounded by darkness again, but it began to brighten almost immediately as it had before. It took a few moments, but the room began to come into focus.

Rose sat up, and immediately wished she had robes as she was again naked. They appeared before her and she stood up and quickly put them on. It was only then Rose realized where she was. She wasn't sure where she expected to be, but she certainly didn't expect to be here.

Rose found herself in her mother's office, but it was somehow different. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape's portraits were gone. Some of her mother's things were gone and there were a number of tables supporting various pieces of magical equipment, some of which gave off puffs of smoke, while others made soft noises.

Behind the desk on the wall was a glass case containing the Sword of Gryffindor. Rose knew that used to be there until first year when her uncle took the Sword of Gryffindor. Rose was sure it hadn't been there since then. Albus had the sword.

Could she be here to see Professor McGonagall, Rose wondered? No, if that were the case, then Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape's portraits would be here. Rose suddenly realized whom it was she was here to see. She barely had a moment to process it.

"This is indeed an honor, Miss Weasley," said a voice for the door.

Rose whirled around, and before her stood the man who all of her older relatives always said was the greatest wizard they had ever known. Rose had read countless books that told of his great accomplishments. Rose's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe he was here.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Rose in a breathless whisper. "I think I'm the one who is honored. I wasn't expecting…"

Professor Dumbledore smiled. His half moon spectacles sat slightly askew on his crooked nose. His bright blue eyes sparkling behind them. "Come, Miss Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore. "Let's sit, I think we have an awful lot we should discuss."

Rose nodded. Professor Dumbledore waved his hand and two comfortable chairs, and a small table with a tea service appeared. He motioned for her to sit. He sat as well, and poured two cups of tea. Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair and sipped his tea.

"Now, Miss Weasley…Rose, if I may," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. Rose nodded. "Rose, what brings you here?"

Rose was so shocked to see Professor Dumbledore that she had nearly forgotten that she was there for a reason.

"Well, I recently learned that I am a Seer," said Rose. "I sought out Firenze, and he explained…wait, you must know all of this already?" Rose stared at him in confusion.

Professor Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Firenze is right, you are a brilliant witch," said Professor Dumbledore. "You are so very much like your mother. Though I must admit, it would be much more like your father to do something so drastic as you have done to come and see me like this. It was quite a risk you took."

"Yes, well, I play quidditch too," said Rose with a laugh. "I seem to have a lot of both of my parents in me."

"That you do, Rose," said Professor Dumbledore. "I regret that I didn't get to know your parents better than I did. As Headmaster, I always wished I could get to know each of my students personally, but that is just not possible. I knew your Uncle though, and threw knowing him, I knew your parents well enough to know what strong, loyal, wonderful people they are. You do them a great credit with your loyalty to your family and your bravery. I trust you know what a great risk you have taken by coming here?"

"Yes," said Rose with a nod. "I had no choice. I had to be true to myself and try to find a way to prevent the terrible futures I saw." Rose paused. "I just can't let them both die."

Professor Dumbledore's smile vanished. "Rose, I believe there is something you haven't considered," said Professor Dumbledore. "I don't know what you saw, but you believe you must save 'them both' for the happy future you saw to come about?"

"Yes, of course I do," said Rose. Suddenly a terrible thought occurred to Rose. "Do you mean that for the future to be the happy one I saw…they might have to die? That just can't be."

"I do not know, Rose," said Professor Dumbledore sadly. "I have not seen what you have seen. I can see much, but unfortunately, even being beyond the veil of death does not allow me to know all that is to come. I only know you saw some glimpses of the future, more than one if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes," said Rose. "I saw glimpses of things that I think might happen or might not. Terrible things that will happen to people I love. I saw bits of the futures. I think I was seeing three possible futures. None of it was clear."

"I fear there is a fourth possible future," said Professor Dumbledore gravely.

Rose took a breath, and thought about it logically for a moment. She saw two of her family dead. They could each live or die. That was four possible outcomes. Professor Dumbledore was right. She had only seen three futures. There should have been a fourth. Why had she only seen three?

"You know, Rose, I don't know if you are correct or not," said Professor Dumbledore. "Firenze told me that you believe you wouldn't have the ability to see the future if you were not meant to act on what you saw. That might be the case, or it might not be. Just as I don't know what exactly you saw, I don't know if you are meant to interfere or not. I must ask you, are you really prepared to find out that someone you love, or perhaps more than one person you love must die in order for the world to be saved?"

Rose thought for a moment. Saving them was the most important thing when she set out on this quest. She had assumed that saving them meant a happy future in which the world would be saved. She couldn't conceive of any way the future could end up better for them dying. Rose knew she hadn't seen everything. She had only glimpses. Rose knew Professor Dumbledore was right. That left only one question. Was she prepared to let one or both of them die for the good of the world?

"I can see the uncertainty in your eyes, Rose," said Professor Dumbledore. "I don't think you are ready to find out that you might have to lose someone. You are in a terrible position. No one should be in your position, Rose, but you are. You must decide if you wish to continue on this path. You can of course try to forget what you saw. You can let things proceed without your intervention, as Firenze believes you should. The future may still end up turning out for the best for everyone. We have no way to know for sure."

"So I can ignore what I know, and hope we don't end up in a world where Voldemort rules, or even worse," said Rose. "I can't even say it. It was too horrible to think about. I still can't believe anything could make him do that." Rose took a breath. "My other choice is to try and find out what happens and try to make the right things happen, and I could find out the right things could cost two people I love their lives."

"That is, unfortunately, the position in which you find yourself," said Professor Dumbledore. "Firenze was right when he told you that yours is a cruel and dangerous gift. This is a choice you and you alone must make, Rose. I can't make it for you. Only you can decide. Be warned, Rose. The path to know the future may be wrought with sacrifices you can not imagine."

All Rose could think about is what it would mean to her and to her family to lose either of them. It would be devastating. Then Rose thought about something else. How would they feel if they knew their deaths could save the rest of them from a terrible future? That was a question she knew the answer to. They would not hesitate to lay down their lives. They wouldn't think twice about it. Rose knew she would do no less. Whatever sacrifice she would have to make, she would accept. As hard as it would be for Rose, she knew she had to do this. It's what they would want, it was what she was destined to do.

"All right," said Rose resignedly. "I understand what I might see. I still have to do this. Whether I'm ready or not, I have to do this. I can't walk away with what I know."

"Somehow, I knew you would, Rose," said Professor Dumbledore. He smiled, albeit sadly. "Your parents would have done the same."

"What do I do?" asked Rose.

"First, I have some advice to give you," said Professor Dumbledore. "It is a risky thing to do, to try and change the future. Direct intervention is unwise. So many things can alter the future Rose. You must act carefully."

"What do you mean, 'direct intervention is unwise'?" asked Rose confusedly.

Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Say for example, two people are walking down a crowded street on a cold day," said Professor Dumbledore. "They happen to bump into each other, meeting for the first time. Years later, after a simple bump on a crowded street, they are happily married with a family. Now, say there was a gust of wind, and one of them stopped to fasten their cloak. For just the moment it took to do that, they never bump in the crowd. They never meet, never fall in love, and never get married. The entire course of their lives is affected by something as simple as a gust of wind. Do you understand what I'm saying, Rose? It doesn't take much to affect the course of our lives."

"I think so," said Rose thoughtfully. "I shouldn't tell anyone what I see even if I figure out what is to happen. I need to just try to subtly push things in the right direction."

"Yes," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "That is exactly right. I know you are smart enough to figure out how to do that."

"All right," said Rose. "What do I do?"

"Have you ever heard of the Elixir of Seeing?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "I would be rather surprised if even you have heard of it."

"No," said Rose. "I assume it is a potion. Can you tell me how to make it, or what book it is in so I can look it up."

"Alas, it is not that simple, Rose," said Professor Dumbledore shaking his head. "The Elixir of Seeing is an ancient potion. It is claimed that it can allow the drinker to touch the very Inner Eye within them, making what they see become more clear and complete in some cases. It all depends on what it is the drinker wants to see."

"Wait, more clearly and completely?" asked Rose, in confusion. "I won't be able to see everything that may happen?"

"No," said Professor Dumbledore. "As Firenze so aptly put it, if you could see everything, you would be a god."

"All right," said Rose with a sigh. "What do you mean, claimed? Don't you know exactly what the potion does?"

"No, I am afraid I don't," said Professor Dumbledore. "You see, Rose, as the legend goes, the potion was used millennia ago by Seers. It was thought lost to time, but was somehow rediscovered approximately five hundred years ago by one of the most well known seers of both the Wizarding and Muggle world."

"You mean Nostradamus," said Rose. "It couldn't be anyone else from that period in history."

"Of course, you would know that," said Professor Dumbledore with a grin. "Nostradamus was indeed a great wizard. It is not known how he found the potion, or exactly what it did, but after taking it, he was reported to see all the future events about which he wrote."

"All right," said Rose. "So does one of his descendants still have the potion? How do I find out how he made it?"

"No one knows," said Professor Dumbledore. "There is something more you must know, Rose. The potion, so says the legend, had a number of possible side affects. Some ancient writings say that the potion can cause the visions to be so intense, they have driven people completely mad. Others said that while the potion allowed the drinker to temporary touch their Inner Eye, and see a great many things more clearly, that when the potion wore off, they had lost their ability completely. Their Inner Eye was gone forever. Those are the most common side effects. There are others. It can cause death. It can cause disfigurement. It can cause sterility."

Rose immediately thought of Danny. It would destroy him if anything happened to her. She could almost picture herself in St. Mungo's, Danny sitting by her bed every day as she babbled in madness. She could see his standing in a graveyard by her headstone. She knew even if she were horribly disfigured he would stay with her forever.

It was the last side effect that gave Rose pause. She could lose the ability to have children. She might never be a mother. That would be a greater loss than her life.

Rose loved Danny so much, and wanted so desperately to be married and happy with him. She wanted so desperately to be a mother. Rose knew if she didn't act, none of that might happen anyway. Her choice was clear, no matter how painful the consequences could be.

"It doesn't matter," said Rose as she drew a ragged breath. "This is something I have to do. Whatever the consequences to me, I'll live with them. I have to do this. How do I find out how to make the potion?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at her a moment, and then nodded. "You mother is currently in possession of a book," said Professor Dumbledore. "This book will show you how to make the Elixir of Seeing. I do not know of any other way to find out how to make the potion."

"I thought you said it was lost," said Rose confusedly. "How can it be lost if it's in one of my mother's books? That doesn't make any sense, Professor."

"The book that contains the potion, is not an ordinary book," said Professor Dumbledore. "Your mother is currently in possession of 'The Lost Spell Book of Morgan le Fey'. I assume that you have heard of this book?"

"Yes…but that's impossible," said Rose in total astonishment. "My mother can't possibly have 'The Book of Avalon'. Morgana's book is only a legend. I read about 'The Book of Avalon' in a book about the life of King Arthur when I was six years old. Morgana was his half sister and Merlin's apprentice and later his greatest enemy. Even if it were real, how would my mother have the book?"

"You remember all that from a book you read when you were six years old?" asked Professor Dumbledore, a look of astonishment on his face.

"Yes," said Rose in exasperation. "I tend to remember what I read. Please, how could she have the book?"

"Your mother got it the same way your father got a match used quaffle signed by the 1892 Chudley Cannons," said Professor Dumbledore with a gin. "She brought it back from Germany, from Castle Grindelwald."

"But, she didn't tell any of us," said Rose. "I can't believe she wouldn't have told us about such an amazing discovery."

"Your parents, Aunt and Uncle decided it best to keep it a secret," said Professor Dumbledore. "They were afraid Voldemort would learn of the book. It could give him power beyond imagination. Their fears were well founded. The memories Harry retrieved from Albania confirmed Grindelwald's fears. Voldemort wants the book."

"They didn't tell us that," said Rose with a sigh. "How am I going to convince my mother to give me the book? If they didn't even tell us about it, she certainly won't give it to me. I can't tell her why I need it."

"Perhaps I may be of some help with that," said Professor Dumbledore. "Tell her I told you to get the book to use. Tell her I said it was extremely important."

"Professor, I know that would be enough to convince her," said Rose. "Your word that it was necessary would be all she would need. But I don't think she's ever going to believe this. I know she trusts me, but she isn't going to give me, what might be the most powerful magical object in existence, just because I tell her you said so and it's important."

Professor Dumbledore stroked his long white beard for a moment thoughtfully. Then he smiled and stood. He walked over behind his desk. He picked up a quill, and dipped it into the silver inkpot on his desk. He wrote something on a small sheet of parchment. He folded it in quarters and walked back toward Rose. She stood to meet him.

"Here, take this," said Professor Dumbledore. "Don't open it. This is private. If she won't believe I told her to give you the book, give her this. I am fairly certain she will believe this came from me. I believe only three people in the living world are aware of this."

Rose looked quizzically at him for a moment, and then took the folded parchment. She slipped it into her pocket.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Rose.

"It was an honor to meet you, Rose," said Professor Dumbledore. "I believe you will do great things, and I look forward to watching them."

"Everyone keeps saying that to me," said Rose with a laugh. "Does everyone know something I don't?" The light moment evaporated almost immediately. "I would settle for saving the lives of the people I love."

Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly. ""We all would, Rose," said Professor Dumbledore. "All we really have is the people we love. In your case, I think that, Rose, is why you will do great things. Off you go."

Rose turned and looked at the door. "I just walk out the door, and I'll wake up?" asked Rose. "Is it that simple?"

"Unfortunately not," said Professor Dumbledore. "Firenze warned you, you should not be here. When you walk out that door, you must will yourself back to the world of the living. Only your strength of will can send you home."

Rose took a breath. "And what exactly happens if my will isn't strong enough?" asked Rose. She knew what Firenze had told her earlier, but she was hoping Professor Dumbledore might give her a better answer. She didn't get one.

"Then, you will float in the nothing," said Professor Dumbledore. "You will float for eternity in the blackness."

"Cheerful thought," said Rose with a sigh.

"Assuming you get back, could you please do me a favor and give your Uncle Harry a message for me?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Of course," said Rose taking a breath. "Assuming I get back."

"Please tell Harry not to be so hard on himself…if it had been about Ariana…I might have twitched," said Professor Dumbledore. There was sadness in Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Trust me, Rose, Harry will know exactly what it means."

Rose walked to the door and turned back for a moment. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Good luck, Rose," said Professor Dumbledore. "Be safe."

Rose nodded, turned back to the door, and stepped into the darkness.


	91. The Cupboard Under The Stairs

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 91 – The Cupboard Under The Stairs

Harry was lost. Not literally, of course, he knew exactly where he was, though for the life of him, he didn't know why he had come here. He knew he had never wanted to return to this place, though strangely, he couldn't really recall why. In spite of that, for some reason, he felt this is where he should be. This is where he belonged.

Metaphorically speaking, Harry felt lost. He couldn't for the life of him make any sense out of what had happened. He had gone to kill Peter Skeeter, though Harry wasn't exactly sure why. Harry knew he had a reason, he must have, but he couldn't quite remember it. Harry knew, if not for that young girl with the long red hair, he would have killed him. He couldn't quite remember who she was either, though he vaguely thought she was important to him somehow.

Harry knew he would have slit Peter Skeeter's throat with a twitch of his hand, and watched as his blood poured from his neck. Harry knew he would have enjoyed it, too. What kind of a person would even conceive of doing something like that? Worse yet, what kind of person could actually enjoy doing such a thing? Only a truly horrible person with true evil in their soul could ever do such terrible, evil things as those. Was he that evil?

Harry walked down the sidewalk. He had enchanted the Sword of Souls to be invisible. Otherwise he would be causing quite a scene, being that he was in a muggle neighborhood. It was a hot summer morning, so he passed quite a few people. He had passed a park and seen many children playing there with their parents, enjoying the summer holiday. He saw children playing in their front yards as he passed the houses. They were happy and without a care in the world. Had he ever felt that way, Harry wondered? No, he had never felt like that. Why was that, Harry wondered?

A few children were running through a sprinkler in a yard Harry passed, as the weather was quite hot. They seemed to be having so much fun. He passed a young mother pushing a stroller as a small baby slept peacefully inside, just content to sleep. For the briefest moment, Harry wondered if he had ever taken a similar ride on this street with his own mother, or if he had ever run through a sprinkler when he was a young boy on a hot summer day. Somehow, he was sure he had not. Why was that, Harry wondered?

Harry saw a father helping his young son ride a bicycle for the first time, as his mother looked on. The boy fell, and began to cry. His father picked him up and gave him a hug, and then his mother hugged him as well. The boy stopped crying and his father put him back on his bike. This time he didn't fall and his parents clapped proudly as he rode down the street. Harry could almost picture his own parents helping him to ride a broom for the first time as a young boy. That had never happened. Why was that, Harry wondered?

Suddenly it all came back to him. Now Harry remembered why he had never happily played in the park on a summer day, or run through a sprinkler, or been taken for a ride in a stroller as a baby, or been put on a broom for the first time by his parents. It was the same reason he could enjoy watching someone die. I'm evil, thought Harry, how could I have forgotten that?

Harry knew all these happy people were oblivious to the very real evil in the world. They were oblivious to the very real evil, that even now walked down the street, with its messy black hair being ruffled by the breeze, and its green eyes watching them as it passed. This evil was well disguised, but was there among them, nonetheless. Of course, he still wasn't quite sure why he was here among them at all, or for that matter, what it was he had done that made him evil in the first place.

Harry stopped when he reached the corner of the street he was walking down. He looked up at the street sign for the street that ran to the left and right in front of him. Harry knew this is where he belonged when he read the street sign. He had finally returned home. Was it home, Harry wondered, or was it something else?

Harry walked down Privet Drive. He passed Number One. Then he passed Number Two. He felt as if he were getting closer to where he was going. Then he passed Number Three. Finally Harry stopped in front of his destination. Harry knew this was the place where he truly belonged…the place he knew he had always belonged. He really wasn't sure why he had ever left.

Harry looked at the house he had lived in for ten years, and six more summer holidays. He looked at the flowerbeds beneath the lounge window. The hydrangea bushes were in bloom. Harry remembered hiding behind the flowerbed when he lived here. The low wall separating the lawn from the street had been replaced with a waist high chain link fence. The lawn was still immaculate as it had always been. The lamppost still stood in front of the house at it always had, in front of the window of Dudley's second bedroom. The gravel driveway was now paved. Even with the small changes, it was still the same place it had always been. It was still his home. Was it home, Harry wondered, or was it something else?

Harry walked to the door and knocked. He stood there for a moment. The door opened, and Aunt Petunia stood there before him.

"Harry," said Petunia with a smile. "What a nice surprise."

"Um…hello…Aunt Petunia," said Harry softly looking around so as not to look her in the eye. His tone was flat and held no emotion at all. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm well," said Petunia. She could tell something was wrong. He looked somewhat punch drunk and sounded as if he were half in a dream. He hadn't even really looked at her. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes…um…no…fine," said Harry. He wasn't sure what to say. "Aunt Petunia, would you mind if I…um…stayed here…for a while."

"Of course not, I don't mind at all, you're welcome to stay as long as you like," said Petunia with a smile.

Petunia really didn't mind at all, truth is, since Dudley left and Vernon had passed away, the house was quite lonely. Petunia was completely shocked though. After all that happened here, Petunia couldn't blame him for never coming to visit. She always went to visit Harry, Ginny, and the children in Godric's Hollow during the summer, as she knew Harry didn't want to come to Privet Drive. She knew that had a lot to do with Vernon, though certainly, she was just as much to blame, but even though Vernon was gone, the terrible memories still had to be here for Harry.

"Come in, please," said Petunia. "Make yourself at home."

Harry walked into the house. It looked much the same as it always had. He looked into the living room. The sideboard with ornaments upon it was the same. Uncle Vernon's armchair still sat where it had for so long in front of the television. The sofa still sat where it always had with the coffee table in front of it. The fireplace still had the same fake electric fire in it. Pictures of Dudley still adorned the room. Sitting on the mantle were the pictures that had always been there, but with one additional picture. This new picture caught Harry's eye.

Harry walked into the living room and to the mantle. He picked up the picture that was new. It was a Wizarding photograph of himself and five other people. He had no memory of ever being in a photograph like this. There was a beautiful woman with long red hair and beautiful brown eyes in the photograph. Harry thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her smile seemed to brighten the picture. She seemed perfect in every way. She was somehow familiar, but Harry couldn't recall where he had seen her before, but he was sure he had. He had his arm around her in the photograph and she seemed to lean against him and looked quite happy.

There were two teenage boys in the picture. Harry thought they looked an awful lot like he him. They had messy raven black hair. One had emerald eyes, just like his own eyes. The other had hazel eyes. It was strange. When he looked at them he seemed to have a feeling of pride, though Harry had no idea why.

There were two teenage girls in the picture as well. One looked younger, and just like the woman in the picture. She had long red hair and pretty brown eyes. Her smile and eyes radiated warmth and caring. The other girl also had long red hair, but her eyes were blue and seemed to sparkle. Her smile was bright and happy. The boy in the picture with emerald eyes had his arm around her.

Had she been the one who talked him out of killing Peter Skeeter? Harry thought so, but wasn't certain. Everyone in the photo was smiling and waving happily. Harry never remembered being that happy, ever. Why was that, Harry wondered?

Someone had etched the words 'Digital Photo Frame' on the corner of the frame so anyone who saw it would think it was a computerized picture they were watching, not an enchanted Wizarding photograph. I wonder who thought of that, Harry wondered?

Petunia walked up to the mantle next to Harry and watched him stare at the picture. She knew something was very wrong. The look in his eyes was vacant and distant, as if the picture that he had sent her during the summer confused him. His eyes looked so much like his eyes often had when he was a boy and they had treated him so horribly. It didn't bother her then. It bothered her so much now. Her heart broke seeing him like that.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Petunia softy placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is everyone else all right?"

Harry recoiled slightly at her touch.

"Oh, yes," said Harry placing the picture back on the mantle and taking a step away. He wasn't sure who 'everyone' was, but assumed they must be all right, or he would know something was wrong. "They are all fine, just fine…I guess." His voice was still flat and emotionless.

Harry remembered something he had nearly forgotten. "I was really sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral," said Harry. "I am really sorry about Uncle Vernon." Harry wasn't sure why he hadn't gone to the funeral, but he was sure that there had to have been a good reason. After all, Vernon had taken him in all those years ago. Harry owed him so much for giving him a home and a place to live. Was it a home, or was it something else, Harry wondered?

"Oh, I understand," said Petunia. "I'm just glad that Al was all right. Thank you. I know how awful Vernon was to you, not that I was any better."

"Oh, no," said Harry. "You both took me in when I needed a…place…to live." Somehow Harry thought that wasn't quite accurate. This wasn't just a place to live. He also didn't know whom this 'Al' person was she had mentioned.

Petunia was getting more worried by the second. Harry seemed so completely not himself. Whatever was wrong, it was very serious.

"Um…so, is it all right if I use my old room?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, of course," said Petunia slowly. "Unless you would prefer Dudley's room, it's larger and he's living in a flat in London with his fiancé now. It just sits empty these days."

"No, my old room will be fine," said Harry. "Thank you so much."

They walked back out into the hallway.

Petunia wasn't sure what to do. "I'm just on my way out to meet Dudley for lunch in London," said Petunia. "Would you like to join us?" Petunia wasn't sure she should leave him alone. Perhaps he just needed some rest, she thought.

"No thank you," said Harry. "I'm kind of tired, I think I'll just take a nap."

"All right," said Petunia. "Please help yourself to whatever you find in the kitchen. Maybe she could have lunch with Dudley another day, she thought. She couldn't leave him like this.

"Thank you," said Harry. "Thank you very much, Aunt Petunia."

Harry turned towards the stairs, but Harry didn't walk up the stairs.

Petunia was sure her heart stopped beating in her chest, and her breathing ceased completely. Harry walked by the stairs and pulled open the door to the cupboard in which he had lived as a boy for ten years.

Harry slowly removed the sheath containing the Sword of Souls from his back. He stared at it for a moment, as it became visible again. Harry placed it inside the cupboard and pushed some shoes, gloves and other items off to the side to make room. Harry tuned back to Aunt Petunia.

"Blimey, it's small, I'd forgotten… I'll have dinner ready at six o'clock," said Harry. He climbed into the cupboard and closed the door.

A wave of incredible guilt crashed over Petunia. It was so strong that she thought she would die on the spot. She knew Harry had forgiven her for how she had treated him when he was a boy. Petunia still hadn't forgiven herself for the terrible, cruel things she had done to him. She knew she never would. How could she? He needed someone to be his mother, and she had treated him no better than an inmate sentenced to hard labor.

None of that mattered now. Something was very wrong with Harry. She had to get someone to help him. She couldn't leave him in there.

Petunia went to the telephone and called Dudley to tell him she couldn't make it for lunch. She almost asked him to come over, but she knew he couldn't help Harry. She was almost going to call a doctor, but that wouldn't help either.

Petunia left the house and walked to Arabella Figg's house. She only walked at first. It soon turned into a run. She knew she had to hurry.

Arabella was getting on in years, but still lived alone with her cats, two streets away. Most people wondered how a woman who was nearly one hundred years old could live by herself. Petunia of course knew she was part of the Wizarding world. Over the last few years, she had often gone to Arabella's home to use her owl to send messages to Harry. She always sent birthday cards and presents to the children by owl as well.

Petunia knocked on the door of Mrs. Figg's home and stood there nervously. She didn't know what she would do if Arabella wasn't home. This couldn't wait. To Petunia's relief, the door opened a few moments later.

"Hello, Petunia," said Arabella. "How are you? Please, come in."

"I'm fine," said Petunia as she walked past Arabella into the house. "I think something is terribly wrong with Harry, though."

"Harry's here?" asked Arabella in surprise.

Once in a while Harry would floo to her home to say hello and have tea, but he never went outside. He wanted nothing to do with Privet Drive and all the terrible memories it brought back to him. Arabella knew if Harry were here, something had to be terribly wrong.

Petunia quickly told Arabella the story of what had happened. Arabella gasped when Petunia told her Harry had climbed into the cupboard under the stairs. Arabella agreed completely, something was very wrong with Harry.

"I was hoping to use your owl to contact someone," said Petunia. "I don't know what else to do for him."

"Of course," said Arabella. "Come with me."

Arabella and Petunia went into the kitchen and Arabella got some paper and a pen and gave it to Petunia. Petunia quickly wrote a note.

Arabella went to the window and opened it. A moment later, her owl flew in and landed on the table. It was a very old owl. Arabella tied the note to its leg.

"Who shall we send it to?" asked Arabella. "I really have to give him a place, if we tell him to take it to a person, it might take him days to find them, I'm afraid."

"I need to get it to Ginny," said Petunia. "Send it to their home in Godric's Hollow. They usually stay there in the summer."

"Take this to the Potter Residence in Godric's Hollow," said Arabella to the owl. "Be quick about it, this is very, very important."

The owl hooted softly, and then flew out the window. Aunt Petunia watched the owl fly away. She hoped someone would come soon. Someone had to get Harry out of that dreadful cupboard.

--

At Number Four Privet Drive, Harry lay in the cupboard that he knew so well as a boy. He was lying on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs. He didn't remember it being so cramped, but he knew it was far better than he deserved.

As Harry lay there, all that he could think of was all the terrible, evil things he had done in his life. He had murdered his parents on their second wedding anniversary. What a terrible, evil thing he had done, but that was only the first of many terrible, evil things he had done.

He had escaped this prison, and since he had, he had done so many terrible, evil things to so may people. He couldn't quite remember who they were or why he had done these things, but he knew he had done them.

He let Peter Pettigrew escape so he could bring Voldemort back to life. What a terrible, evil thing he had done.

He had killed Cedric had by having him take the cup at the same time. Somehow Harry was sure he knew Cedric would die, and that's why he had done it. Of course, he had murdered Cedric. What a terrible, evil thing he had done.

He knew he had ordered Bellatrix Lestrange to murder Sirius. He nearly killed some other people that night, but they had escaped. He had tricked them into going with him so he could have them murdered. What terrible, evil things he had done. That's why he knew the woman in the picture. She was one of the people he nearly murdered that night.

He had forced Professor Dumbledore to drink that potion in the cave, and then he froze him so Professor Snape could kill him. What a terrible, evil thing he had done.

He had made Mad-Eye be a decoy for him so he would be killed. What a terrible, evil thing he had done.

He had dropped Hedwig's cage from a flying motorcycle and blown it up on purpose, because Hedwig was mad at him. What a terrible, evil thing he had done.

He had held Dobby so Bellatrix Lestrange could throw the dagger at him and kill him. What a terrible, evil thing he had done.

He had ordered the Death Eaters to kill Remus, Tonks, Fred and all the others. What a terrible, evil thing he had done.

How many more had he killed? How many more deaths had he caused? There were so many other, terrible, evil things he had done.

The Malfoys, the Mannings, Hanna, Dennis, Aberforth, Head Auror Williams, Anton, Stefan, the Popov's, Jeffrey Andrews, Sirius, and over four hundred people in Diagon Alley were all dead. He had murdered them all. He didn't really know who any of these people were, but he had killed every one of them in cold blood. He had killed so many people. What terrible, evil things he had done.

Now, at long last, the murdering and killing would stop. Harry finally realized why he was here. It all finally clicked into place. He was back where he belonged, in the cupboard under the stairs at Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging. For ten years, this had been his punishment, his prison, for the cold-blooded murders of his own parents. Harry knew he had escaped after only ten years of the life sentence he had so deserved. Maybe now, he wouldn't be able to kill, murder, or harm anyone else. He could serve the rest of his life sentence, as he should have been doing all these long years. Finally justice would be served for the dead, and people everywhere would be safe from him and all the terrible, evil things he could still do.

--

A/N: Harry's line, "Blimey, it's small, I'd forgotten…" is a direct quote from Deathly Hallows.


	92. Tell Ginny I Love Her

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 92 – Tell Ginny I Love Her

"Damn it," hollered Albus as he kicked the couch in the living room of their home in Godric's Hollow. He had just finished searching the whole house, but his father wasn't there. The kick had not made him feel any better, and now his big toe throbbed painfully inside his trainer.

"Another brilliant thing to do, Al," he whispered to himself shaking his head at his stupidity. "A regular mental giant you are."

Albus had been searching for two hours. He had been to everywhere he could think his father might have gone to. He had thought he would go to the tomb of Albus Dumbledore, but he wasn't there. Albus went to the Burrow, and to his aunt and uncle's house. He had tried the Leaky Cauldron, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had been to every shop in Diagon Alley. He had tried Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had gone to the Shrieking Shack, tried the Three Broomsticks, and then the Hog's Head. He had been to the graveyard where his grandparents were buried, and to their home. Albus had even gone to Malfoy Manor and as a last possible place he had gone to the graveyard at Little Hangleton and the Riddle House. As a last resort he had returned to Godric's Hollow. Albus hope he might come there to talk to Sirius. It was really all Albus could do. Wherever his father was, it was someplace Albus hadn't thought of.

Albus walked out into the back yard. He walked into the garden and stood before Sirius's grave. For a few moments, he just stood there.

"You would know where he went," said Albus softly. "I know you'd know. You knew us all so well, maybe even better than we know ourselves." Albus sighed. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a detective. I'll probably have to go back to Hogwarts and get help. I don't know where else to look. I don't know what good it will do. He could be anywhere."

Albus went and sat on the bench in the garden, which sat not far from Sirius's final resting place. He was completely out of ideas.

"You know what's funny, Sirius," said Albus without the faintest trace of humor. "When I first heard Luna read that article, I wanted to kill Peter Skeeter myself. For the briefest moment, I wanted to cut his heart out with the Sword of Gryffindor. As quickly as I thought it, I knew I couldn't really do it. I know my Dad did too. It's the Sword of Souls that made him do it, and I don't know how to help him. I know why my Dad didn't destroy the Sword of Souls, and I'm sure he's right. It can destroy Voldemort, and it will. I'm just afraid my Dad will lose his own soul in the process." A tear escaped Albus's eye.

As Albus sat there, his thoughts turned to other things.

"I've really made a mess of everything, haven't I, Sirius?" asked Albus stifling a sob. "I never should have asked Carly to marry me. That was my first mistake of many. Then, that night, after I returned to Hogwarts from St. Mungo's, when she came to my room and crawled into bed with me, I should have sent her back to her room. I knew I should have, but I just couldn't." His tears began to fall freely. "That dream, or vision, or whatever it was I had while I was unconscious was so real. All I could think of was that, of her leaping to her death from the roof of St. Mungo's. I needed her. I needed to know we were both truly alive and together. Then when she came and told me she wanted to get pregnant, in the back of my mind I knew it was a bad idea. I hadn't forgotten how I had felt. That I was afraid I couldn't protect a child from Voldemort. But I ignored that. I wanted us to live our lives, and more than anything else in the world, I just wanted Carly to be happy. After all the pain she's had in her life, she deserves to be happy. Now look what's happened. My worst nightmare has come true…because I've let it. I had the power to prevent it so many times, and I let it happen. Voldemort will be coming for my son. It might have been better if the Horntail had killed me."

"You know you don't mean that, Al," said a voice form the entrance to the garden. Albus didn't look up.

"How long have you been there, Mum?" asked Albus as he stared at the ground in front of him. He was sure he wouldn't like her answer. Albus tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks, but they were just replaced by more, as he just couldn't stop crying. Albus wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.

"I came in at 'I've really made a mess of everything'," said Ginny softly. "I didn't mean to listen, but it was kind of hard not to. Did I miss anything relevant before I arrived?"

"Not really," said Albus as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can't find Dad. I've been everywhere. I've failed to find him. One more failure in a long line of failures."

Ginny came over and sat beside Albus. Ginny put her arms around him and Albus cried into her shoulder.

"It's all right, Al," cooed Ginny. "You deserve to be happy, and you aren't a failure. It's not fair that you have to deal with all of this."

"Life isn't fair," said Albus through his tears. "Rose said it in her speech. If we didn't know it before, losing Sirius taught us all that."

"I know," said Ginny softly. "You mustn't blame yourself, Al. None of this is your fault. You and Carly have every right to live your lives."

Albus couldn't discuss it anymore, it all hurt too much. After a few silent minutes, he finally calmed down.

"I can't find Dad," said Albus, changing the subject. "I've been everywhere I can think of. I don't know where else he could be."

"We have to find him, Al," said Ginny with a sigh. "Something's happened to Rose. We need to find Dad so he can try to help her."

"What's happened?" asked Albus as he pulled himself out of her embrace. "And how can Dad help her?"

"She drank Draught of Living Death," said Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Albus. "Why would she do that? Was she out of her mind?"

"We're not sure why," said Ginny taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Danny said Rose told him it was important. He gave her the antidote, but she didn't wake up. Madam Jennings says it seems like her consciousness is gone. She thinks we need a Legilimens to try and reach her. We have to find Dad as soon as possible."

"I don't know where else to look, Mum," said Albus putting his face in his hands. "We had better contact Kingsley. We'll have to get everyone looking for him."

Ginny nodded and she and Albus stood up. Before they took a step, an owl landed on Sirius's headstone. It had a note tied to its leg.

"Isn't that Mrs. Figg's owl?" asked Albus.

"I think so," said Ginny. "It's probably an invitation to tea. Let me grab it, I'll reply to her later."

Ginny and Albus went to the headstone and Ginny untied the note from the owl's leg. The owl flew away. Ginny unfolded the note and they read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Harry showed up at my house this morning. He's at my house right now. I don't know what's happened, but something is very, very wrong. I don't know what to do. Please meet me at Arabella's house as soon as possible._

_Petunia_

"That's one place I never thought to check," said Albus. "I know Dad said he doesn't want to go there." Something occurred to Albus. "I know Dad has always said that life at the Dursleys was difficult. Was it really that bad? He's never really talked about it"

Ginny sighed. "Come on, Al," said Ginny. "I have a funny feeling you are going to get an answer to that question today. We'll floo to Mrs. Figg's house. Let's go."

Petunia and Arabella sat nervously in the living room of Arabella's house. They were seated on the couch in front of the fireplace, just waiting for Ginny to arrive.

"Shouldn't she have arrived by now?" asked Petunia.

"Well, if they weren't home, I assume Winky, their house elf, will get the message and bring it to them straight away," said Arabella. "It shouldn't be long now. Are you all right, Petunia?"

Petunia wasn't all right. She wasn't even close to all right. "I thought I would die when I saw him crawl into that cupboard," said Petunia softly. "I did such awful, terrible things to him when he was a boy. I should have had it boarded up, but I kept it as a reminder of what I had done. I know he has forgiven me, not that he should have. I just still can't forgive myself for what I did. He is a better person than all of us ever were. I know it now, and Dudley knew it long before I did. I just wish Vernon had known it before he passed away. He was so bitter for having to take Harry in, right to the very end."

"Well, I would like to disagree with you about what you did," said Arabella. "Of course I can't." Arabella paused. "Whatever would make Harry come to your house and crawl into that cupboard, I would suspect it doesn't have all that much to do with you. I really wouldn't blame yourself for that, Petunia."

"What do you mean?" asked Petunia.

"Do you remember when he was in school?" asked Arabella with a sigh. "Voldemort was trying to kill Harry?

"Of course," said Petunia. She could never forget all the months that she, Vernon, and Dudley had spent in hiding. Vernon was complaining about it constantly. Then, after nearly a year of reports that things were just getting worse, it was finally reported that not only had Harry defeated Voldemort, but he had offered up his own life to save others. That was the first time Petunia realized that even after all the terrible, awful things they had done to him, in the end, he was a better person than she, Vernon, and Dudley combined.

"Voldemort has returned," said Arabella. "Harry recently lost his godfather, Sirius Black, again. He was killed while helping to rescue Harry's daughter, Lily. She had been kidnapped. The Daily Prophet didn't have all the details."

"Oh, no," said Petunia shaking her head. "I had no idea."

Arabella got up and went into the kitchen. She returned a moment later carrying a newspaper. She handed it to Petunia.

"Here, read this," said Arabella.

Petunia read the story about Albus and Carly being pregnant. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"This can't be a coincidence," said Petunia. "Harry must have been incensed when he read this. I know they have been engaged since July. Carly would never cheat on Al, this is a pile of lies." Petunia reread part of the article. "Arabella, this says they are staying at Hogwarts for the summer. They aren't in Godric's Hollow.

"Oh, my," exclaimed Arabella. "I read it earlier and forgot that. My memory isn't what it used to be. We better floo to Hogwarts. My owl won't be back for ages."

Before Petunia could stand, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames. A moment later, Ginny and Albus stepped out of the fire.

"Thank God you're here," said Petunia as she stood to meet them.

"Hello, Petunia," said Ginny coolly.

Ginny had been a little less forgiving than Harry for the things Petunia had done to him. She was always polite and civil for Harry's sake. Ginny had to admit it was almost hard to believe Petunia had done the things she had done to Harry. She was always very pleasant and happy to see the children each summer.

Harry had told the children that his life was very hard and unhappy, but not the awful details. The children had no idea how cruel Petunia and Vernon were to Harry.

Ginny still found it hard to imagine that anyone could make a child work as a virtual slave, and barely feed him, to say nothing of making him sleep in that awful cupboard. They treated him like an unwanted pet. Ginny had on a few occasions had nightmares about being trapped in a cupboard after Harry told her where he slept for ten years.

Harry had forgiven Petunia, and the children were on good terms with her, not knowing the details of what she had done.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia," said Albus giving her a brief hug. "Please, tell us what happened. Is Dad all right?"

Petunia sat back down. Ginny and Albus took seats as well.

Petunia told them how Harry arrived unexpectedly and how distant and emotionless his voice was, and how vacant his eyes were.

"Then he said he was going to take a nap," said Petunia, as her voice began to crack. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Then what happened?" asked Albus.

"He walked by the stairway," said Petunia. "He opened the cupboard under the stairs, removed a sword he had been carrying from his back. It must have been invisible, until then I hadn't seen it. He placed sword in the cupboard and then…"

"And then, what?" asked Ginny. She suddenly was afraid that she knew the answer. She felt sick to her stomach.

"He climbed inside and shut the door," said Petunia. She put her face in her hands and began to cry harder.

"He climbed into a cupboard?" asked Albus confusedly. This made no sense to Albus at all. "Why would he do that?"

"Come on, Al," said Ginny with a sigh. "We better go talk to him. I'll explain why Dad would do that on the way."

"No," croaked Petunia. "He has a right to hear it from me. Al, when your father was little, Uncle Vernon and I were awful to him. We made him do all the chores in the house as soon as he was old enough. We made him do most of the cooking as soon as he learned how. We treated him like a slave. We made him…sleep in that cupboard. Until he was eleven years old, that was his bedroom. That was his world. " Petunia put her face in her hands and began to cry again, sobbing louder than she had before.

Albus wasn't sure he could fully process what she had said. Making a small boy do the cooking and all the chores. Making him sleep in a cupboard. It was monstrous. No, monstrous didn't even begin to cover it.

Albus just stared at her for a moment. "Why…why did you do that?" asked Albus. "Why would you do something like that to him? How could you do something like that…to any child?"

"Because, I resented my sister for being a witch," said Petunia as she continued to sob. "I was jealous. I even wrote to Dumbledore and asked if I could attend Hogwarts when Lily got her letter. I took my jealousy out on Harry. Vernon took his resentment for having to take him in out on Harry. It took a long time to realize what terrible, awful things I had done to him. After all the horrible things we had done to him, Harry saved Dudley's life when those Dementors attacked them. That's when I began to realize how horribly unfair and cruel I had been. It took years, but eventually I realized, for Harry to have saved Dudley after all the terrible things we had done, that Harry was better than all of us. Harry might be the best person I've ever known."

Albus placed a hand on Petunia's shoulder. "You're right," said Albus softly. "He is the best person I know too." Albus paused. "If he weren't, he wouldn't have ever forgiven you for what you did." Suddenly, Harry's coming here made sense. "I think I know why Dad came here. Come on, Mum, we better talk to him."

Ginny, Albus, and Petunia entered Number Four, Privet Drive. Albus was a little surprised. It looked like a nice house. He never would have guessed such awful things had happened to his father here, but then, he knew looks could be deceiving.

"I'll make some tea," said Petunia softly, as she walked towards the kitchen. She paused briefly, looked at the closed cupboard door, and shook her head sadly. She continued on into the kitchen without another word.

Ginny and Albus walked to the cupboard. Even from the outside Albus could tell how small it was inside. He couldn't imagine a child living in something like this. Albus had trouble comprehending the whole thing.

"He really slept in here until he was eleven years old?" asked Albus softly. "That seems completely impossible."

"I'm afraid so," said Ginny sadly. "It's a tribute to your father that he could have overcome all he went through to become the wonderful man he is. A lesser man would have ended up…well, probably a lot like Voldemort. The absence of love in a person's life can do terrible things to them, Al." Ginny knocked gently on the door. "Harry? Are you in there?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia," came Harry's voice from inside. "Did I forget to take out the garbage? I'm so sorry, I'll be right out and I'll do that straight away."

Ginny and Albus both just looked at each other in complete shock. Had he completely lost his mind? This was even worse than either of them had imagined.

Albus had thought that he might have come here to punish himself for what he had almost done to Peter Skeeter. This was so much more.

The cupboard door opened slowly and Harry climbed out.

"Oh, hello," said Harry. He had a look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had guests. I'll make some tea and sandwiches."

"Harry," said Ginny as the frightening reality of the situation began to dawn on her. "Don't you know who we are?"

"Um…sorry…no," said Harry scratching his head. "Wait…I did see that Aunt Petunia has a photograph of you and some other people in the living room. I'm in it, but I don't remember taking a picture like that."

"Dad, it's me, Al…your son," said Albus. He was almost pleading for him to snap out of whatever was happening to him.

"I'm sorry," said Harry with a laugh. "I don't have any children. Who could ever possibly love me enough to want to have children with me? I'm evil after all." Harry was speaking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ginny's heart felt like a knife had been stabbed clear through it. She knew this wasn't really Harry talking, but it hurt so much to hear those words. "Come on, Harry," said Ginny softly, trying very hard to remain calm. "Let's go sit down in the living room and we can talk."

Ginny and Albus led Harry into the living room and toward the couch. It seemed like Harry was looking around nervously.

"Are you sure it's all right?" asked Harry softly. "I mean, I'm not allowed on the good furniture, you know."

Albus felt sick. He fought the urge to run from the room.

"It's fine, Harry," said Ginny reassuringly. She forced herself to smile, but she was sure her eyes betrayed how she felt. "Really, it's fine."

"I just don't want Aunt Petunia to be mad at me," said Harry pitifully. "I mean, after all, she was so nice to let me come back."

"It's fine," said Albus reassuringly. "Don't worry, I promise you won't get into any trouble at all."

"All right then," said Harry with a nod. "If you're sure it's all right."

They sat Harry down on the couch and sat on either side of him, turning to face him. Albus was still too in shock to really know what to say or do. He had never in his life seen his father like this. It was like watching a small boy in his father's body. It was heartbreaking to see him like this.

"Harry, can you tell me why you came here today?" asked Ginny. "You know, you haven't been here in a very long time."

"Oh, well, it's a really long story, I'm afraid," said Harry softly. "You see, many years ago, I did a, terrible, evil thing."

"What did you do, Harry?" asked Ginny slowly. Somehow in the pit of her stomach, she already knew what the answer was.

"Well, you see…I murdered my parents," said Harry softly.

Albus's jaw dropped. He knew that was not at all the case. Albus couldn't conceive how anything could have made his father think that.

"After I murdered them, I was sent here as punishment for what I had done," said Harry timidly. "I guess I didn't understand then that I belonged here for what I had done. After ten years I escaped." He paused, and looked at the floor. "I've done so many terrible, evil things since then. I finally realized how much I deserved my punishment, so I came back so I could be punished like I always deserved to be."

They heard a gasp from the doorway and turned just in time to see Petunia running from the door way sobbing.

"Oh, no," said Harry with a sigh. "I've upset her. I'll get no dinner tonight…but then, I don't deserve any…for what I've done, so it's really all right."

"Harry, what other…things have you done, since you…escaped?" asked Albus slowly. He didn't dare call him, Dad, at the moment. Albus knew that wouldn't help anything. At that moment, Albus wasn't sure what would help.

"Oh, I've just done so many terrible, evil things," said Harry shaking his head slowly. His voice was soft and timid, as if begging forgiveness for what he was telling them he had done. "I let that Peter Pettigrew escape so he could bring Voldemort back to life. I tricked that poor boy, Cedric Digory, into following me to the graveyard that night. I killed him there, you know. I ordered Bellatrix Lestrange to murder someone named Sirius. I set that all up. I almost got some other people killed that night too, but they survived. I can't seem to remember them though, just that I tricked them into coming with me, but I think you were one of them Miss…"

"Ginny," she said softly. "You can call me Ginny. Yes, I was with you that night."

Harry nodded. "I thought so," said Harry. "Well, you and the others didn't know how terrible and evil I was. I made Professor Dumbledore drink that potion in the cave, and then I froze him in place so Professor Snape could murder him. They must have been my teachers at one time. I made someone named Mad-Eye be a decoy for me so I could escape from something, and he was killed. I dropped Hedwig's cage from a flying motorcycle and then blew it up because she was upset with me. I held someone named Dobby so Bellatrix Lestrange could kill him. I ordered the Death Eaters to kill Remus, Tonks, and Fred. I can't quite remember who any of these people were, though. Just this year, I've killed so many people, even four hundred at once. I can't seem to remember who any of those people were, either. It doesn't really matter. Now that I've come here, back to where I belong, I'll stop doing such terrible, evil things, and I can be punished like I deserve to be."

Ginny felt as if she would be sick. "Harry, would you please stay here for a moment?" asked Ginny. She put her hand on his cheek. He flinched a little as she did. Ginny looked into his eyes. The man she loved wasn't there. It was like looking at a shadow of the man she loved. "I'm going to go speak with Al for a minute. Don't go anywhere, please. We won't be long." She forced herself to smile reassuringly.

"Oh, of course," said Harry. He looked at his watch. "I don't have to start making dinner for an hour or so. I can stay until then. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Um…no," said Ginny. "We'll be right back."

Ginny and Albus got up and walked into the hallway. As soon as they did, Albus continued into the bathroom, where he proceeded to get sick. After he was done throwing up, he came back to the hallway and hugged Ginny tightly.

"What are we going to do, Mum?" asked Albus shakily. He was trying desperately not to cry. "He's gone completely round the bend. He's even forgotten all of us."

"I'm not sure what to do, Al," said Ginny softly. "After what happened this morning, he's become convinced that not only is he responsible for all the bad things that have happened to the people around him, but that he directly caused them. I think the trauma of that has made him forget everything that was good in his life. We have to find a way to reach him, to show him it's not his fault, and to show him all of the good in his life."

Albus's mind raced. It had been so awful to hear his father say all of those terrible things were his fault. What could they do to reach him? Suddenly Albus remembered why his mother had come looking for him. They had needed to get help for Rose. Perhaps his father needed the same thing.

"Mum, I have an idea," said Albus. "Maybe a Legilimens could go into Dad's mind and show him what really happened, that all those terrible things weren't caused by him, and remind him of all the good in his life."

"That might work, Al," said Ginny hopefully. "But powerful Legilimens, like your Dad, are few, and far between. We'll have to see if Kingsley knows of anyone who can help him."

Albus had a thought in the back of his mind ever since he found out Rose needed a Legilimens. He wasn't sure where it came from.

"I think I have another way," said Albus slowly. This was really the only option they had. "I'm going to try and do it myself."

Ginny stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "But, Al…you have never practiced Legilimency," said Ginny. "How can you do it?"

"I don't know. I just…I think I can, Mum," said Albus slowly. "The same way I knew I could apparate out of Hogwarts. The same way I can see through Dad's Invisibility Cloak and blasted through that spell to get to Rose in the last task. I seem to have these powers that are awakening within me when I need them. Voldemort told me I was one of the most powerful beings to ever live. Maybe he was right. Maybe I have powers I never even considered."

"Are you sure, Al?" asked Ginny concernedly. "Legilimency can be dangerous for both people involved. Are you sure you should try?"

Albus nodded. "It will be better if it's me, Mum," said Albus. "Someone who loves him will have a much better chance of getting through and reaching him. Dad is in there, Mum. I know it. I can find him."

"All right," said Ginny softly. She knew Legilimency could be dangerous. Entering a person's mind was a powerful thing. "Just, please, be careful, Al."

Albus nodded and hugged her for a moment. They returned to the living room, where Harry was still sitting where they had left him. He looked so pathetic. His shoulders were slumped as if he were afraid he would be yelled at for sitting on the couch. He seemed so much like a small child, sitting there waiting to be punished.

Ginny sat down beside him and took his hand and held it between both of hers. "Harry, we think you need some help," said Ginny in a tone she would use to reassure a small child.

"What kind of help do I need?" asked Harry curiously. "I feel fine. My back's a little stiff, my room is smaller than I remember it, but that's not a big deal."

"Well, we don't think you are clearly remembering all those things that you say you did," said Ginny slowly. "All the…murders you said you committed. We think they might have happened differently than you remember them."

"I remember all the things pretty clearly," said Harry confidently. "I don't remember the people, but I remember what I did to them. But, if you really want to, it's fine with me. Just, please, make sure it's all right with Aunt Petunia. I really don't want to make her mad at me."

"It's fine with her," said Albus. "We already asked her, and she said it was fine. Just relax. Clear your mind, and close your eyes."

"All right," said Harry. He closed his eyes.

Ginny put an arm around Harry's back and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Please let this work," whispered Ginny under her breath.

Albus pointed his hand at his father. "Legilimens," said Albus.

Having never performed Legilimency before, Albus wasn't really sure what to expect it to be like entering another person's mind. He thought he would see memories. Albus found he wasn't seeing anything at all.

Albus was standing in complete blackness. It was more than darkness exactly. He could see himself, bright as day, but nothing else, the rest was blackness. He seemed to be standing on a surface, but it was just as black as everything else and he couldn't really see it.

Albus continued to look around, but he couldn't see anything at all, just himself and endless blackness. Was this all that was left of his father's mind, Albus wondered? No, it couldn't be, he had to be here somewhere.

Albus just stood there for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do. Then, Albus thought he heard something. It sounded like someone crying. Albus walked in the direction he thought the sound was coming from, though he couldn't really see any ground beneath him. He wasn't sure he was actually getting anywhere at all.

Suddenly, something came into being in front of him. It was his father. He was wearing a black cloak that was shadowing his eyes. Even in the shadow Albus could tell it was his father, but he was old, many years older than he really was. Someone else was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball softly crying at his feet.

For a moment Albus just stared at his father. Then his father looked down at the figure on the ground, so Albus did as well. For a moment, Albus thought that it was himself, some years younger. Then he realized it was his father at about eleven years old. He was crying softly with his eyes closed. He was wearing baggy oversized clothes. Albus knew they were hand me downs from Dudley. Albus had never known a boy could be this thin.

"You really shouldn't have come here, Al," said the older Harry emotionlessly. Albus's attention immediately snapped up to his father's older self. "There is nothing you can do for us. Things are as they should be. Go now."

"Dad, do you remember me?" asked Albus desperately. "You must. You know who I am, right?" Albus was almost pleading for an affirmative response.

"That part of us does," said the older Harry, gesturing toward his younger self on the ground. "That part of us barely exists anymore after what we did today. I am who we are now."

"No," said Albus shaking his head. "That's not true, Dad. The real you is still here, you've just forgotten yourself."

"Go, Al," said the older Harry. "It's far better for everyone that we be this, than the monster we've become."

"You are not a monster," said Albus admonishingly. "Let me help, Dad, please. I can help you. I know I can. I can help you to remember the truth."

"This is our truth," said the older Harry as he motioned toward the boy on the floor. "This is who we were. I am now who we should be who we are now. There is nothing you can do to change the way things are. Go, Al."

"I can't accept that," said Albus emphatically. "I won't accept that."

"It's far better this way, Al," said the older Harry, still with no emotion at all. "After what we nearly did to Peter Skeeter today, we know we are far more dangerous than Voldemort ever could be. We know that in our heart, if the wrong thing happens, we could do terrible, evil things, and not just to Peter Skeeter. The world is a much better, safer place if we are in the cupboard under the stairs. That's the place where we belong…that's the prison where we have always belonged, where we can't hurt anyone."

"No, Dad," exclaimed Albus nearly screaming. "That's not true at all. The world…my world is a much brighter place with you in it. I won't abandon you. I need you, Dad. Mum, Carly, James, Lily, all our family…we all need you."

"Go, Al," said the older Harry as he shook his head slowly. "There is nothing for you here."

The older Harry turned away from Albus and slowly started walking away.

Albus looked down at the pitiful looking boy on the ground. He continued to cry with his eyes screwed up tight. Albus wasn't sure what to do. Then he heard something. It was his father's eleven-year-old self. He seemed to be talking to himself softly. Albus knelt down beside him and listened to what he was saying.

"Tell Ginny I love her. Tell Ginny I love her. Tell Ginny I love her," said his father's eleven-year-old self. He repeated it over and over again.

Suddenly Albus thought he understood.

"No," exclaimed Albus. He stood and turned toward his father's older self, who was still walking away. "I know what you are! You're fear, aren't you? You're my father's fear, and you're taken over completely because you're afraid of what you might do. You've sheltered yourself in a place where you don't have to worry about hurting anyone."

His father's older self turned towards Al, pulling back the hood of his cloak. Albus saw his father, older, but his piercing emerald eyes were gone, replaced with eyes of blood red.

"It makes no difference," said the older Harry tonelessly. "You can't change anything. It is as it should be. This is what we are, and the world is safe from us."

"Yes it does make a difference, damn it," yelled Albus. "Your fear has overwhelmed you, Dad. This here, on the floor is all the strength and good in you. You've forgotten the truth. In your fear, you blame yourself for what was Voldemort's fault. You've forgotten the truth of who you are. I'm going to show it to you."

Albus concentrated, and images began to form around them. They saw what really happened the night Harry's parents died, that Voldemort had killed them. They saw Harry ask Sirius to spare Pettigrew's life and how he escaped them. They saw Cedric murdered in the graveyard, by Pettigrew, on Voldemort's orders. They watched as Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius as Harry watched in horror. They saw Professor Dumbledore make Harry feed him that potion. They watched Professor Dumbledore be killed by Professor Snape, as Harry stood frozen under his Invisibility Clock, unable to stop him. They watched Mad-Eye die willingly to protect Harry. They saw the stray curse hit Hedwig and his cage fall from Hagrid's motorcycle. They saw Dobby sacrifice himself to save them from Malfoy Manor. They saw the Death Eaters kill Remus, Tonks, and Fred. They saw all those that had died this year, killed but none by Harry. Even Jeffery Andrews, they saw die, killed by Voldemort's own trap.

"Please, stop," cried the older Harry, as he fell to his knees in the blackness. Blood red tears were streaming down his face. "We can't take it. We can't take it. We don't want to see. We want to forget. Please, leave us. Please!"

"No," said Albus sternly. "I'm not going anywhere."

His father's younger self still cried on the floor, whispering 'tell Ginny I love her', over and over. Albus reached down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He hoisted him up to his knees and over in front of his older self.

"I've been talking to the wrong part of you, Dad," said Albus as he now knew he understood everything. "I can't reason with fear." Albus held his father's younger self tightly right in front of his older self, and forced open his eyes.

When red and green connected, it was like a bomb went off. Albus was thrown through the blackness, landing hard on the ground. When he pulled himself up a moment later, the younger and older Harry's were gone. His father lay on the ground before him, curled in a ball and crying softly.

Albus knelt by his side.

"Dad," said Albus as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, are you all right?"

"No, Al," said Harry. "Please go. Please. I can't face it…I can't. I nearly murdered him. I'm some kind of monster. I'm evil…I'm no better than Voldemort."

"But, Dad, you're all right now," begged Albus.

"No, I'm not," said Harry through his tears. "Please go. I can't face it. I'm so afraid, Al. I've become something horrible."

"No, you haven't," said Albus admonishingly. "You've just forgotten who you are." Albus wanted nothing more than to take away his father's pain. "Dad, maybe this will help."

Albus forced more images to appear around them. They watched as the happy memories played through Harry's mind. They watched Hagrid's rescue of Harry from the Dursleys. They watched Harry and Ginny's wedding. They watched as he met Ron on the platform at King's Cross. They watched James being born. They watched Harry as he met Hermione for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. They saw Harry's first broom ride and his catching his first snitch. They saw Albus ride a broom for the first time. They saw Harry and Ron rescue Hermione from the mountain troll. The happy moments of his life continued to play. Finally, one particular moment came. They watched as a sixteen-year-old Harry Potter took a fifteen-year-old Ginny Weasley in his arms after quidditch match and kissed her for the first time.

Albus suddenly felt himself violently thrust from his father's mind, as if a lightening bolt had hit him. He fell to the floor trying to catch his breath on the living room floor of Number Four Privet Drive and watched as his father pulled his mother into his lap and hugged her tightly. He began to cry as he buried his face in her long red hair.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," whimpered Harry through his tears. "I'm so very sorry. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, Harry," cooed Ginny as her own tears fell, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. "It's all right, love. I love you too, we all do. There is nothing to forgive."

Albus picked himself up and decided his parents needed a moment alone. He walked out to the kitchen and found Petunia sitting at the table, a tea service in front of her, but she hadn't poured a cup. She looked at Albus as soon as he walked through the door.

"Is he all right?" asked Petunia. "Please tell me he's all right."

"Yes," said Albus with a nod. "He's all right."

Albus sat down and poured a cup of tea. He sipped it slowly.

"Are you all right, Al," asked Petunia. She was concerned. Albus looked quite pale and seemed to be shaking slightly.

"I'm all right," said Albus. "I had to enter my Dad's mind. It was awfully draining. I'll be fine, I just need a few minutes."

The truth was, actually seeing the terrible things his father had experienced was far worse than hearing about them. The stories didn't do justice to the horror his father had been through. Albus felt awful for making his father relive them like that. It was like watching someone have a nightmare and not only doing nothing to stop it, but also causing it to continue. He knew he had no other choice. It was the only way.

"Can I make you some lunch?" asked Petunia. Albus looked truly drained. "It's no trouble at all."

"No thanks," said Albus shaking his head. "I just wanted to give them a minute alone. We need to get back to school immediately. My cousin Rose is quite ill, and we think my father can help her."

Just then the door opened and Harry and Ginny came in. Albus stood to meet them.

"Are you all right, Dad?" asked Albus.

"Thanks to you I am," said Harry with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you relive those things," said Albus. "I wasn't sure what else I could do."

"No, Al, you did just what I would have in your position," said Harry mustering a weak smile. "Thank you so much."

Harry walked toward him. They hugged each other tightly.

"You saved me, Al," whispered Harry. "Thank you."

"I seem to remember you saved me not too long ago," said Albus. They broke apart after a few more moments. "I think we're even."

Harry nodded. "Since when are you a Legilimens?" asked Harry curiously. "I never knew you had ever learned how. I know you had done some work on Occlumency."

"Since about ten minutes ago," said Albus with a laugh. "I seem to be discovering powers and abilities I never knew I had."

"Harry, we must get back to school," said Ginny. She had nearly forgotten why she went to help Albus look for Harry in the first place. "Something has happened."

"Yeah, Rose needs your help," said Albus. "I could try now, since I am a Legilimens, but I would rather have you do it, since you are more experienced."

"What's happened?" asked Harry in alarm.

"Come on," said Ginny. "We'll explain on the way."

Harry nodded and turned to Petunia. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "I'm glad you called them."

"It was the least I could do," said Petunia. "Don't forget your sword."

Harry nodded and started to turn to leave.

"I know why you don't normally come here," said Petunia. "I understand…but you are always welcome, Harry."

"Thanks," said Harry.

Harry couldn't quite imagine how he had let this happen. The Sword of Souls had affected him enough that he nearly killed Peter Skeeter in cold blood. He knew that was true, he knew he would have calmed down before he had done anything if he hadn't had the Sword of Souls, at least he thought he would have. Harry couldn't put out of his mind that fact that he didn't have the sword when he nearly killed Goyle on Christmas. While the sword may have pushed him to act, the capacity was within him, and it scared him.


	93. Come Back To Me

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 93 – Come Back To Me

It was four o'clock in the afternoon. Everyone was still gathered in the Hospital Wing. No one wanted to leave. Carly had fallen asleep on the cot. It had been a very stressful day for all of them, but being five and a half months pregnant, it was especially tiring for Carly.

James and Lucy, Lily and Tommy, and Hugo and Colleen all sat, arms around each other, on cots around the room. Neville's pacing had begun to drive Ron crazy, so Neville and Luna had gone to get the Aurors and Hit Wizards who had begun to arrive at the castle, settled. They would be staying in Ravenclaw Tower and the Hufflepuff dorms. There was enough room for them in one or the other, but Alastor didn't want everyone in one place for obvious reasons.

Ron and Hermione sat on chairs beside the cot on which, Rose lay. Hermione had fixed her hair for her. That's really all she could do. She held Rose's hand and Ron kept his arms around Hermione. It was like those days they had spent at in St. Mungo's. They had really hoped to never experience anything like that again.

Danny still knelt on the ground beside her, leaning on the bed. He had been holding her hand, but after Madam Jennings had tried several potions, none of which revived Rose, Danny now had an arm under her head and was resting his head beside hers on his arm.

For a while now, Danny had been whispering in Rose's ear. "Please come back to me, Rose," whispered Danny. "I need you. I can't lose you. Please come back to me, Rose." Over and over Danny whispered in her ear, trying to coax Rose out of her deep sleep. Occasionally he would lift his head and kiss her softly. He felt so helpless. For Danny it was so much worse than when they were at St. Mungo's.

Danny knew he had let this happen. He could have stopped her. He should have stopped her. Why hadn't he? He asked himself that over and over again. The answer was always the same. He loved her more than anything, and he trusted her more than anyone. He couldn't have stopped her. That didn't make it any easier.

Carly opened her eyes and sat up on the edge of the cot she had fallen asleep on. Madam Jennings came over to her.

"Are you feeling all right, dear?" asked Madam Jennings. "All the tests were negative. Your apparating didn't hurt the baby.

"Thanks," said Carly with a sigh of relief. She really didn't think anything was wrong, but she was glad to know for sure. "I feel fine, I was just really tired. That run from the Great Hall to the Headmistress's office was quite a workout this morning"

"More so being five and a half months pregnant," said Madam Jennings with a smile. "You need your rest. Don't over do it."

Carly smiled, but her smile quickly faded. "Is their any word from my Mum, Al, or…my Dad?" asked Carly.

"No, nothing yet," said Madam Jennings shaking her head. "I'm sure they will be back soon. Try not to worry."

Carly nodded and Madam Jennings headed into her office. Carly decided just sitting here would drive her mad, not to mention she was hungry and needed to eat something as she hadn't had lunch and hadn't finished breakfast.

Carly stood up and stretched, then headed towards the door. She didn't get very far, which really didn't surprise her

"Where are you going, Carly?" asked James. He was trying to just sound curious, but really there was more to his question than curiosity.

"Just for a walk," said Carly. "I'll probably go down to the kitchens to get something to eat. It's long past lunchtime." Carly smiled. "I think Baby Al is getting hungry too. He seems to be having quidditch practice again."

"I'll come with you," said James with a smile. He gave Lucy a kiss, whispered something in her ear and stood up.

"No, that's all right, James," said Carly. "You know, I can walk around the castle without an escort. I am quite capable of that."

Carly knew very well, escorting her wasn't the only thing on his mind. James wanted to know what happened at the offices of the Daily Prophet. Carly hadn't wanted to talk about it earlier. She still didn't want to talk about it. She would never get the image of her father holding the sword to Peter Skeeter's throat out of her mind.

It wasn't until it was over that Carly realized how scared she was of losing him. Carly had worried so much about losing Al this year, but she hadn't really thought about how scared she was of losing everyone else, too. It only made it worse that it was her fault that Voldemort was coming. It was her idea to get pregnant, and she knew that was why he was coming. Everyone was in danger because of her.

"No, that's not it," said James. "I need to take a walk too…and I'm, starving"

Carly decided not to argue. She nodded and they left the Hospital Wing. They walked silently down the hall, heading toward the kitchens.

"Are you going to ask me?" asked Carly. "I assume that's why you decided I couldn't go for a walk in the castle without an escort?"

"Are you going to tell me?" asked James with a sigh. "I just want to know what happened. I know Dad didn't do anything to Peter Skeeter, but there must be a reason he took off like that. It's just not like him to run away."

"What if I don't want to answer?" asked Carly with a frown. She knew James was just worried about their father, but she really didn't ant to talk about it.

"Please," said James. "I really want to know."

"Fine," said Carly in exasperation. She stopped and they turned to each other. "We got there and Dad had Peter Skeeter against the wall. He had the sword against Peter Skeeter's throat. I tried to talk him out of it. I was practically begging him. I finally got through to him when I told him that I lost a father once and I can't lose another one."

Carly began to cry and James pulled her into a hug and held her.

"I'm afraid I'm still going to lose him," said Carly. "I love all of you so much. I've been so afraid I would lose Al this year, and now I'm so afraid I'll lose all of you."

"I'm sorry," whispered James as he held her, rubbing her back soothingly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you," said Carly with a sigh as she held onto him tightly. "Voldemort is coming for my baby. Voldemort is coming because I wanted to get pregnant. All of this is my fault. You are all in danger because of me." Carly had been thinking that all day. Finally, she had said it out loud. It really didn't make her feel any better at all to say it.

"No," said James sternly. "It's not your fault. It's Voldemort's fault. We are going to stop him, and we'll all be safe from now on."

"I hope so," said Carly softly. She still held on to James. Maybe what she had really needed all afternoon was a hug. "Thanks, James."

"For what?" asked James.

"For being the best big brother I could ever have," said Carly, as they broke apart. She smiled at him appreciatively.

James smiled and kissed her forehead. "My pleasure," said James. "Come on, instead of going down to the kitchens, let's get Winky to bring us something to eat and we can go eat outside. It's a beautiful day."

"That sounds good, a picnic would be nice," said Carly. She kissed his cheek and gave him another quick hug and then let go of James. "Winky."

The little house elf appeared in front of them with a "pop."

"Carly, James, how are you?" asked Winky. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you get us some sandwiches and pumpkin juice?" asked Carly. "We're going to go have a picnic."

"Of course," said Winky. "Is their anything special you would like?"

"Some roast beef sandwiches would be nice," said Carly.

"Please meet us down in the Entrance Hall in a few minutes," said James.

Winky nodded, and with a "pop," was gone.

James and Carly headed down to the Entrance Hall. When they arrived, a small group of Aurors was there. One of them came over to them.

"Hello again, Miss Jones," said Alastor.

"Hello, Alastor," said Carly. "Please, call me Carly."

Alastor nodded. "You must be James," said Alastor. "Pleased to meet you, Alastor Moody." He extended his hand to James.

"Oh, yes," said James, as he shook his hand. "My Dad told me that you are Mad-Eye Moody's son, the new Head Auror. It's good to meet you, sir. I guess, with any luck, I'll be working for you in a few years."

Alastor grinned. "The way I hear it, you could teach most of the Aurors I'm already in charge of a thing or two," said Alastor. "For that matter, so could the rest of you."

James couldn't help but smile. "The New Marauders reputation precedes us, I see," said James. "Yes, we are quite good in a fight."

Alastor frowned. "I hate to say it, but I think you'll need to be," said Alastor with a sigh. "Things are likely to get really nasty."

Carly leaned against James.

"Not to worry, Carly," said Alastor with a reassuring smile. "That bloody bastard won't get anywhere near you. Of that, you can be sure."

"Thanks, Alastor," said Carly appreciatively. On the one hand, she was really happy to have so many people protecting her and Baby Albus. On the other hand, that just meant that more people could get hurt or worse.

"Has anyone heard from my Mum, Dad, or Al?" asked Carly. "It's been hours. I would have thought they would have been back by now."

"Not yet," said Alastor. "As soon as we hear anything, we'll let you know. If we had any idea where to look, we would be looking for him, but to be honest, if your Mum, and Albus can't find him, I don't know who can."

"All right," said James. "I'm sure they will be back anytime."

Just then, Winky popped in. "Here is your food," said Winky, with a smile. "If I can get you anything else, just call."

"Thanks, Winky," said James. "I don't know what we would do without you." He took the sack of sandwiches and flask of pumpkin juice.

Winky smiled and nodded and with a "pop", was gone.

"Were you planning to eat outside?" asked Alastor.

"We were," said Carly. "Is that a problem?"

"No, but you'll need an escort," said Alastor. "Peters, Anderson, Mr. Potter and Miss Jones are going outside. Please keep an eye on things."

The two Aurors, both witches, nodded and went to wait for them by the doors. One carried a small bag on her shoulder.

"The grounds are protected, is that really necessary?" asked Carly.

Alastor and James both gave Carly looks that said, 'are you kidding?'

"All right," said Carly with a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"Peters and Anderson are two of my best Aurors," said Alastor. "They are always ready for anything, they'll keep watch."

James and Carly headed for the doors, when the doors suddenly opened. Every Auror in the Entrance Hall and James drew their wands. Everyone relaxed and lowered their wands when Harry, Ginny, and Albus walked in the door.

"Dad," exclaimed Carly. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. Harry put his arms around her. "Are you all right, Dad?"

"I'm fine," said Harry softly. "I'm fine because of you. You saved me this morning." Harry kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you were there. Thank you."

"I'm just glad you're all right," said Carly as she hugged him tighter. "I love you so much, Dad. I just don't want to lose you."

"I love you too, Carly," said Harry. "Is the baby all right? I know you apparated."

"He's just fine," said Carly with a smile.

For a moment Harry just held her. He felt so bad that he had worried her. James went over to talk to Ginny and Albus.

"So, what happened?" asked James. "Where have you all been? It's been hours. We were starting to get worried."

"James, Carly, it looks like you were on your way to have a picnic," said Ginny. "Why don't we go do that, I'll tell you all about it. I'm hungry myself. Dad and Al need to go see what they can do to help Rose."

Carly hugged Albus tightly for a few moments and insisted on a much-needed kiss that Albus was happy to provide. Then Carly left with James and Ginny to eat lunch. The two Aurors went with them.

Harry and Albus headed up to the Hospital Wing. Harry had been very quiet since they saw Carly in the Entrance Hall.

"Are you all right, Dad?" asked Albus.

Harry shook his head slightly. "When I went after Peter Skeeter this morning…I never even thought of how it would affect any of you," said Harry. "Poor Carly, after all she's been through…I didn't mean to cause her more pain. I never meant to do that."

"She knows, Dad," said Albus with a smile. "She loves you. We all do. We are all just glad that you didn't do it, and that you are all right."

"Thanks, Al," said Harry.

Harry could remember every second of the time between leaving the Daily Prophet and when Albus had gone into his mind, and reminded him of all that he had forgotten. He had not consciously decided to go to Privet Drive. He just went there. The reality of what he had almost done had been like a lightening bolt in his mind, scrambling everything in his brain.

Harry let his fear reconstruct his mind into his having murdered his parents. For that brief time, he really had believed that was the truth. He had remembered talking to Ginny and Albus when he emerged from the cupboard under the stairs, but at the time, he really had no idea who they were. It was very frightening to think about. Harry knew he would have stayed in that cupboard if Ginny and Albus hadn't come to get him.

When Harry and Albus walked though the door of the Hospital Wing, the response they received was immediate.

"Dad," exclaimed Lily, launching herself at her father, throwing her arms around him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "I'm really sorry I worried you."

Hugo, Colleen, Tommy, Lucy all came over to see them. They all moved back as Hermione went over to Harry. She resembled an angry dragon at that moment, and no one wanted to get between her and Harry.

"What in the name of hell did you think you were doing going there this morning," demanded an irate Hermione. Her brown eyes were flashing with anger.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but she waved her hand.

"Forget it, I don't want to hear it," said Hermione, angrily. "It was a stupid, stupid, stupid thing to do Harry Potter. Then you make it worse by running off afterwards not telling anyone where you were going. How could you do that to us? Do you know how worried we were?"

Harry again opened his mouth to respond, but she waved her hand again. Harry knew it was best to let her get it out of he system. There were times Harry was amazed at how much of the Weasley temper Hermione had, since she was only a Weasley by marriage.

"I don't want to hear it," said Hermione. "Don't you ever do that to us again." She threw her arms around Harry. She was now nearly in tears and now spoke in a whisper. "Please, don't do that, promise me? You know I always worry about you."

"I know you do, and I promise I won't do it again," said Harry giving her a hug and holding her for a moment. "I really am sorry. I never meant to worry any of you."

"It's all right, Harry," said Ron. "Can you see if you can do anything for Rose?"

"I'll try," said Harry. Harry headed over toward the cot on which Rose lay. "Madam Jennings, what is Rose's condition, and what can I do?"

"I've never seen anything like it," said Madam Jennings. "It seems as if her consciousness has left her body. She is alive and breathing, but well, it's like her soul isn't there. That's the only way I can explain it. I thought perhaps that you could enter her mind and see if there was anything you can do to help."

"All right, I'll try," said Harry. "This is not going to be easy I have never done anything quite like this before, usually I'm just looking for memories in people's minds."

Hermione went over to where Lucy, Lily, Tommy, Hugo and Colleen were sitting. "Why don't all of you leave us alone for a while," said Hermione. "I know none of you have had any lunch yet. You should go eat."

"Mum, James, and Carly are having a picnic," said Albus. "Have Winky pack you something and you can head out and meet them. It's a beautiful day outside."

"Make sure you see Alastor in the Entrance Hall before you go," said Harry. "No one is to leave the castle without an escort."

As the five of them were leaving, Neville and Luna came in.

"Harry, you're back," said Neville. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "More or less."

"Are the Aurors all settled into Ravenclaw Tower and the Hufflepuff dorms?" asked Hermione. "Do they need anything?"

"Those who are here are all set," said Luna. "Alastor said more are arriving later. Alastor would like to have a meeting with us tomorrow afternoon. Come on Neville, let's head outside with everyone else, it's a nice day and we aren't doing any good here."

"Yeah, all right," said Neville reluctantly. Neville and Luna left the Hospital Wing to find the others.

"Is he all right?" asked Albus, referring to Neville.

"He misses Gabrielle, and as glad as he is that she's out of danger, he wishes she were here," said Hermione.

Albus could understand that completely.

"So, what do we do now, Harry?" asked Ron as they all turned their attentions back to Rose. "What are you going to do to help her?"

"I'll let you know when I do it," said Harry with a sigh. "I'm going to have to play it by ear. Danny, why don't you stand back?"

Danny nodded and stood up. He moved over to where Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away. Hermione put her arms around him.

"Can I help, Dad?" asked Albus.

"I didn't know you were a Legilimens, Al," said Ron questioningly.

"It's part of that long story my Dad mentioned earlier," said Albus with a grin. "We'll tell you all about it later."

"Let me try this myself, Al," said Harry. He took off the sheath with the Sword of Souls and handed it to Albus. He drew his wand and pointed it at Rose. "Legilimens."

Harry found himself standing in whiteness. It was different than when Albus had entered his mind. That was dark, blackness. This was white and it was cold and empty. He tried to walk around but in the complete whiteness, he couldn't tell if he was getting anywhere. Suddenly, he thought he saw something in the distance. Harry kept walking toward it.

As Harry approached it, he recognized it immediately. It looked much like the archway and tattered black curtain in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. At the same time though, it looked much different as well.

Rose had never seen it herself, but it had been described to her when they told everyone about the mission to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius. This must be how her mind envisioned it based on their description, Harry thought.

There was what looked like a glowing golden rope coming from the archway. It was attached to a spike that seemed to be stuck in the ground like a stake holding down a tent. The curtain seemed to move as if hit with a breeze.

Could Rose have somehow gone through the archway, Harry wondered? Maybe this was just her mind's way of processing her soul leaving her body. But where had she gone? Could she really be somewhere beyond the living world?

Harry thought the glowing rope had to be a connection to Rose's soul, wherever it had gone, like some kind of tether. Maybe he could pull her back. Harry reached down, but as soon as he touched the rope, he was violently thrown from Rose's mind.

In the Hospital Wing, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Danny, and Madam Jennings watched nervously as Harry stood, frozen, staring at Rose, his wand pointed at her. Suddenly, Harry was thrown through the air. He hit the wall with a crunch and fell to the ground, landing hard, in a heap.

"Harry," exclaimed Hermione, as she and everyone else all ran to his side.

Harry moaned in pain. "Mental note," moaned Harry. "Don't touch the glowing golden rope. Damn, that really hurt."

Albus and Ron helped Harry to sit up against the wall. He looked terrible.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione concernedly.

"Other than my arm, which I think is broken from the fall, and my shoulder, which I think I dislocated when I hit the wall, yeah, I think I'm all right," panted Harry as he tried to catch his breath. Harry reached up with his uninjured arm and touched his forehead. When he withdrew his fingers they had blood on them. "I also seem to have hit my head."

"No damage there," said Ron with a grin.

Hermione hit him in the shoulder, but Harry chuckled. There was nothing like Ron making a bad joke and Hermione hitting him to relieve his tension.

"Come on, let's get him to a cot," said Madam Jennings.

Ron, Albus, and Danny picked Harry up and got him to one of the cots. Madam Jennings went to get him some potions to heal his injuries.

"I'll try again," said Harry, still panting, trying to catch his breath. "I just need to rest for a few minutes."

"No, Harry," said Hermione. "Rose is in no immediate danger. You can try again tomorrow. You need to rest. It won't do her, or anyone else, any good if you get hurt again."

Harry looked around at Hermione, Ron, Albus, and Danny. The looks on their faces left little room for argument. Harry knew they were right. Whatever had happened, touching that glowing golden rope in Rose's mind had taken a lot out of him.

"All right," said Harry with a sigh. "I would try to argue, but with this throbbing in my head, I am pretty sure I would lose anyway."

"Smart man," said Hermione with a grin. "Now, why don't you tell us what you saw in Rose's mind. Then you can tell us what happened today after you left the Daily Prophet offices. That is, after you've had a little time to rest."

Harry sighed. "All right," said Harry. "I guess I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Albus opened his eyes. He looked toward the clock on the wall of his dorm. It was just midnight. Carly was sleeping soundly beside him.

Albus kissed her softly and then slid out of bed, being careful not to wake her. He had decided he was going to try to help Rose. Somehow Albus was sure that he could help her. These powers that seemed to be awakening within him seemed to do so when he needed them to. Albus had suddenly been a Legilimens when he needed to be to help his father. He knew he could help Rose, he knew that's part of why he had this ability.

Albus dressed and was about to leave. As soon as he put his hand on the door, he heard a voice from behind him. Apparently, he hadn't been quiet enough.

"I knew you would try to help Rose tonight," said Carly softly. "Baby Al thought so too. He seems to know his Daddy really well, just like his Mommy does."

Albus sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," said Albus. He grinned. "I didn't mean to wake Baby Al either."

"You didn't," said Carly. "I charmed the door handle so I would wake up if you tried to leave. I knew you were going to."

Albus went over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her and took her hand. "I have to try," said Albus. "I can't not try and help her. She's my best friend."

Carly smiled. "I know that," said Carly. She reached up and put her hand against his cheek. "I just wanted to wish you luck before you did. Good luck, Al. I know you'll bring her back to us. Just, please…be careful."

Albus pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment. "I will be careful, and I'll bring her back," said Albus. "I promise."

It was late, just after midnight. Harry lay in a cot in the Hospital Wing. Two cots away, Danny was asleep, his arms wrapped around Rose, as she remained unconscious. Harry's heart went out to Danny. It hurt Harry to watch him suffer like this. Poor Rose, he knew whatever it was she was doing, had to have something to do with something she saw. Her being a Seer had to have something to do with Voldemort. Everything did.

Shortly after Madam Jennings had him mostly healed that afternoon, the Hospital Wing door had flown open and Carly and Lily came in. They both grabbed onto Harry as if their lives depended on it and cried. It only took him a moment to realize they had just been told about the cupboard under the stairs. For two hours his daughters wouldn't let go. They were so upset about what he had gone through, they were beside themselves.

Harry didn't mind the two-hour hugs at all. Two hours being hugged by his daughters was two hours well spent. He just wished they wouldn't get so upset. It was something that happened a long time ago and he had put it behind him. They just couldn't accept he had been subjected to such cruelty. Truthfully, after the events of the day, spending a couple of hours being hugged by Carly and Lily was just what he needed to feel better.

It had taken several hours, and several rounds of well deserved verbal abuse, alternating with hugs, from Hermione, but Harry had told Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Albus all the details of what he had seen in Rose's mind, as well as what had happened at, and after he left, the Daily Prophet offices. Ginny had told him how Professor Dumbledore's portrait had told Kingsley about Peter and Rita Skeeter being unregistered Animagi, and that they and Marietta Edgecombe had been arrested and sent to Azkaban. Harry found it very hard not to take some pleasure in that. Somehow, that really bothered him quite a bit.

They all told Harry that the Sword of Souls had been affecting him, and that it wasn't his fault. Harry had a hard time accepting that completely. Whatever it was the sword was doing to him, he knew it could only magnify what was already within him. He had to accept what he was capable of and what he had done.

Harry knew what Sirius would say. He would tell him everyone has good and evil inside them. The world isn't black and white, and no one is perfect. It was still hard to accept that he was capable of what he had nearly done to Peter Skeeter.

Harry really wished he could fall asleep, but he couldn't. He had told Ginny to go to bed, as she was exhausted. He really couldn't sleep without her though. He knew it would be uncomfortable for her to stay all night in the Hospital Wing, and Madam Jennings wanted him to stay the night.

As Harry lay there staring at the ceiling, the door to the Hospital Wing slowly opened. Harry smiled when he saw who it was, as she walked over to the cot.

"I thought you were going to bed," said Harry.

"I couldn't sleep," said Ginny. She smiled down at him. "I was lonely without you. Would you mind some company?"

Harry smiled. "Nothing would make me happier," said Harry. He lifted up the blankets. Ginny slid in beside him and they put their arms around one another.

"That's so much better," said Ginny as she snuggled against him.

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. "Yes, much better," whispered Harry.

For a few moments, Ginny was quiet. She just enjoyed the feeling of being close to Harry. Something had been on her mind all day. Really it had been on her mind since Harry brought the Sword of Souls back from Germany.

"Harry, can I asked you something?" asked Ginny.

"Of course, love," said Harry. "You can always ask me anything."

"Are you really sure you are doing the right thing by keeping the Sword of Souls?" asked Ginny. Harry could hear the fear in her voice. "You didn't need it to defeat Voldemort before. Maybe you can defeat him again."

"I wish it were that simple," said Harry softly. "I think if I don't use the Sword of Souls to trap his soul, and then destroy the sword, he will return again. I don't think any of us will ever be free of him. I have to stop him permanently. I don't want…Baby Al someday having to face him."

"I'm just so scared for you," said Ginny softly. "I'm afraid of what will happen if we can't defeat him." Ginny sighed. "I hate being scared."

"I know," said Harry. "I promise you, no matter what happens we will defeat him, and he will never hurt any of you again."

"And he won't be able to hurt you again, either," said Ginny. "That's just as important to me. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too," said Harry."

Not long afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A short time after Harry and Ginny fell asleep, the door of the Hospital Wing opened again. Albus came in as quietly as he could and closed the door. He saw his parents on the cot asleep. Somehow he figured his mother might have come back.

A memory came to Albus that made him smile. When his father was an Auror, Albus remembered when he was little, getting out of bed in the middle of the night and finding his mother sitting on the couch reading. He knew his mother could never sleep very well when his father wasn't around. When he was around seven or eight years old, Albus spent many a night curled up on the couch with his mother when he said he couldn't sleep either. Truthfully he just didn't want her to be lonely. He liked to think she slept better on some of those nights. He was pretty sure she had.

Albus walked over beside the cot on which Rose and Danny slept. He cast a sleeping charm on Danny so he wouldn't wake up. Albus took Rose's hand in his. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to bring you back," whispered Albus. "I promise." Albus stood up and took a step back from the bed. He pointed his hand at Rose. "Legilimens."

Albus found himself standing in complete whiteness, just as his father had described. It was sort of like when he had entered his father's mind, except in reverse. It was cold and empty. This was not at all the way Albus would have imagined Rose's mind to be. Somehow he would have imagined a library, or perhaps a classroom.

Directions didn't mean anything, since there was nothing but white around him. Albus walked straight ahead, not knowing if he was actually getting anywhere. Eventually he thought he saw something in the distance. As he got closer, he realized it was the archway his father had described and the glowing golden rope attached to the spike in the ground.

Albus wasn't sure what to do now. He thought about trying to grab the rope, but after what happened to his father, he wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

Albus walked up beside the archway. He thought he heard something. It sounded like someone struggling and gasping for breath. "Rose, are you in there?" called Albus into the archway. "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

"There was nothing for a moment, then Albus heard a voice.

"Al! Al!" called Rose desperately from the other side of the archway. "Please, help me. I'm almost there, but I can't quite get there. Al! Someone is trying to kill me!" He heard her gasp and choke out her next words. "I'm being strangled!"

"Hold on, Rose," yelled Albus. Her voice was so filled with terror, it made him shiver. Albus couldn't even process the question of who was trying to kill her and where exactly they were.

Albus knew he had only one choice. He reached down and firmly grabbed he glowing golden rope with both hands. He felt like lightening was coursing through his body. He ignored the pain and pulled as hard as he could on the rope. It seemed to give ever so slightly, as if whatever was on the other end was moving towards him just a little bit. He hoped it was Rose. It had to be Rose. That was the only thing that made sense.

Suddenly, the rope gave as if it had snapped. Albus fell backwards away from the arch, landing on his back. He sat up quickly. The glowing golden rope was lying on the ground, still going through the arch. For a terrifying moment, Albus thought it had snapped and that Rose could be lost beyond the arch. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a shape flew through the arch so fast, that all Albus could register was a head of bushy brown hair before it hit him, knocking him back onto the…grass.

Rose was lying on top of him, clinging to him as if for dear life. She was crying. Albus put his arms around her.

"It's all right," said Albus as he hugged her. "You're back. From exactly where, I don't know, but you're back, and you're safe."

"It was awful, Al," said Rose between sobs. "I was floating for I don't know how long in complete darkness. I seemed to be disembodied at first like I had been before. I tried to will myself home as Professor Dumbledore told me to. I could feel I was almost back. Suddenly, I felt like a pair of ice-cold hands around my neck trying to strangle me. Then I heard you call. I pried one of the hands off just enough to call to you. Then I felt a hard tug around my waist as if I had a rope tied around me. Suddenly the hands lost their grip, and a moment later I landed on top of you."

Albus was dumbstruck. He had no idea what all that had meant. She had spoken to Professor Dumbledore? Where exactly did that archway lead?

"It's all right, Rose," said Albus soothingly as he hugged her tighter. "You're safe now." He kissed her forehead. He was so relieved she was all right.

"Where are we?" asked Rose as she finally calmed down. She looked around. They were in a grassy field. It was warm and sunny. She rolled off of Albus and sat up.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Rose," said Albus with a smile. "We are inside of your mind. Somehow I was expecting a library or something."

"Inside my mind," said Rose in shock. "How? "You aren't a Legilimens."

"Well, actually, I am," said Albus as he got to his feet. "That's a long story. So, where exactly were you, and what was this about talking to Professor Dumbledore?"

"That's a long story, too," said Rose as Albus helped her to her feet. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you, Al. Thank you so much. I couldn't breathe, I was sure I was going to die."

Albus hugged her back. "No thanks necessary," said Albus. "I'm going to pull out of your mind now, and then you should wake up."

"Thanks, Al," said Rose with a smile, as she finally let go of him. "When I wake up, I owe you a hug in the real world."

Albus laughed. "I'll be waiting to collect," said Albus. "I'm pretty sure Danny will beat me to it though. I don't mind waiting in line."

In the Hospital Wing, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Danny, and Madam Jennings stood nervously around Rose's cot. Harry and Ginny had been awakened when Albus screamed and fell to the floor. They had sent Winky to wake Ron, Hermione, and Madam Jennings. When Danny didn't wake, they assumed he had been charmed to sleep and countered the spell. Albus now lay on another cot. No one had any idea what to do.

Danny sat beside Rose's cot holding her hand. He didn't want Albus to be hurt, but he was glad he was trying to help Rose. Suddenly, Danny noticed something and fear swelled within him

"What the hell is happening to Rose?" exclaimed Danny fearfully.

Everyone crowded around Rose's bed. Dark purple and red bruises were appearing on Rose's neck as if hands were strangling her. They were getting larger by the second. Her breathing came in gasps as if she were fighting for air.

Madam Jennings drew her wand and said a spell, waving it over Rose, but nothing happened. "I don't know what's happening," said Madam Jennings. "I've never seen anything like it."

Hermione began to cry in Ron's arms and Ginny held on tightly to Harry. None of them could do anything but watch. As suddenly as it started, Rose's breathing evened out and returned to normal and the bruises on her neck stopped spreading.

"What the hell was that?" asked Hermione through her tears.

"I really don't know, but at least she seems to be out of immediate danger," said Madam Jennings. "Perhaps when Al wakes up he'll know something about what's happening to her. I just hope we wakes up soon. I don't know what's happening to him either."

"What was he thinking?" asked Harry absently.

"He was thinking he had to help Rose," whispered a voice from behind them. They turned towards the door to see Carly standing there. "Are they…all right?"

Ginny walked over to her. Ginny hugged her and they came over and sat on the next cot over from Albus.

"It seems like he tried Legilimency," said Harry. "We woke up when he screamed. I can only assume he touched the glowing golden rope I saw in Rose's mind like I did. I just don't know why he wouldn't have woken up."

"Or been thrown across the room," said Ron.

"That too," muttered Harry.

As they all stood there, uncertain of what to do, Rose opened her eyes.

"Rose," exclaimed Danny.

As Rose sat up, Danny sat down on the edge of her cot. He pulled her into a hug so fast that he nearly pulled them both off the cot. Rose didn't mind at all. She never wanted him to let go of her.

"Oh, Rose, I was so worried," said Danny tearfully. "I knew you would come back to me. I knew you would. I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Danny," said Rose as she held on to him tightly.

Danny kissed her softly, and looked into her eyes, just to convince himself that this was all real. It was several minutes before they broke apart, and he let Hermione and Ron hug Rose.

Rose suddenly realized she didn't see Albus.

"Where's Al?" asked Rose.

"Right here," said Albus as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh, Al," said Carly as she moved to his cot and hugged him.

"I'm all right, love," said Albus reassuringly as he put his arms around her. After a few moments, they broke apart, and Albus stood up and walked over to Rose's cot, as she stood up as well. "Are you all right, Rose?"

"Thanks to you, Al," said Rose appreciatively. They hugged each other.

Suddenly, Harry and Albus both screamed. Harry grabbed his forehead and Albus grabbed his right wrist and both fell to the ground.

Harry and Albus saw through Voldemort's eyes as he sat up on a bed in a darkened room. Scorpius stood beside the bed. Voldemort screamed an earsplitting scream on rage.

"My Lord," said Scorpius concernedly. "Did you find her?"

"I found the bitch, but she got away," hissed Voldemort angrily. "The bitch spoke to that old fool, but I had her. I had my hands around her throat. Another few moments and she would have been dead. The bitch got away. The bitch could ruin everything."

"But remember what the prophecy said, my Lord," said Scorpius reassuringly. "It said she might have the power to help them. She could still fail, and even if she succeeds, that will not stop us."

Suddenly Harry and Albus were violently thrown from Voldemort's mind.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Ginny breathlessly, as she knelt beside Harry.

"Let's get him to a cot," said Madam Jennings.

"No, I'm all right," said Harry as Ron helped him to his feet.

Danny and Rose helped Albus up.

"Al, do you have any idea what that meant?" asked Harry.

"A little bit," said Albus as he tried to catch his breath. "Rose, I think you need to tell us why you took Draught of Living Death, and why Voldemort just tried to kill you just now."

"Voldemort did what?" exclaimed Ron.

Madam Jennings got Rose a potion for her bruised neck, and then since her services were no longer required, she headed to bed, while the rest of them sat down to talk. Harry told Madam Jennings that he wasn't staying in the Hospital Wing, as did Rose. Madam Jennings wasn't going to argue with them after the day and night they had.

Rose told them that when she was unconscious after the first and second task that she had gone to a place between life and death and spoke to Uncle Fred. She told them she took the Draught of Living Death so she could get back there, thinking he could help her figure something out. She refused to tell them what it was she was trying to figure out.

Hermione was sure that it was about what Rose had seen the night before. Hermione really wanted to know what it was, but she knew now wasn't the time to push her.

"Rose, you said something about, Professor Dumbledore telling you how to get back," said Albus. "What did you mean?"

"You saw Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I left that part out," said Rose. She had forgotten she had mentioned Professor Dumbledore to Albus when she returned to her mind. "Yes, I did."

"Well, what happened?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Rose with as much conviction as possible considering it was a lie. "He couldn't help me. It seems it was all for nothing."

Hermione knew that was a lie. She knew Rose well enough to tell when she was lying. Hermione decided not to push it.

"Uncle Harry, he did give me a message for you," said Rose. "He said you were being too hard on yourself, and that if it had been about Ariana, that he might have twitched. Do you know what he was talking about?"

"Yeah," said Harry softly. "I do. Thank you, Rose."

"Rose, why don't I believe that Dumbledore couldn't help you?" asked Albus, bringing them back to the subject at hand.

"Yeah, that's hard to swallow, Rose," said Harry. "Also, when Albus and I were in Voldemort's mind, he said he had his hands around your neck and that you got away. He wouldn't have bothered if he didn't think Professor Dumbledore could help you."

Danny was sitting next to Rose and tightened his arms around her. "Why is he trying to kill her?" asked Danny.

"I don't know," said Albus. "In the vision, Voldemort said that she could ruin everything. Do you know what he means Rose?"

Rose did know exactly what that meant. She wasn't going to tell them though. She couldn't. "I have no idea," said Rose.

No one in the room believed that, but if Rose wasn't going to tell them, they knew she must have a very good reason.

"I think we should all get some sleep," said Hermione.

"I agree,' said Carly.

Albus and Carly headed to bed followed a moment later by Harry and Ginny.

"Room of Requirement, love?" asked Danny.

"Absolutely," said Rose with a smile. "Why don't you go change for bed and get the room ready? I'll be right there after I change."

Danny kissed Rose and he headed out of the Hospital Wing. Ron pulled Rose into a hug and held her tight.

"Are you sure you are all right, Rosie?" asked Ron concernedly. "You gave us all quite a scare…you gave me quite a scare."

"I'm fine, Dad, really," said Rose. She smiled. "It's not the first time Voldemort has tried to kill me now, is it?

"That's not exactly reassuring," said Ron as he let go of her. "I'm tempted to run off right now and find him."

"Ron, I would like to talk to Rose alone for a minute," said Hermione.

"Sure," said Ron. He kissed Rose's forehead. "I'll head to bed."

When Ron left the room, Hermione turned to Rose and pulled her into a hug. "Please, don't scare me like that again," said Hermione as she took a deep breath.

Rose held onto her mother tightly. "I'm so sorry, Mum, but I'm afraid I can't make that promise," said Rose. "There are still some things I have to do. I promise I'll try to be careful, that's really the best I can do."

"I guess that's all I can hope for," said Hermione. "Just be careful."

"Always, Mum," said Rose. "Always."

Rose knew she had to get 'The Book of Avalon' from her mother, but that could wait until the next day. She was tired, and they had all been through enough for one day. Rose was looking forward to being in Danny's arms. She needed him to kiss her and that would make everything better, it always did.


	94. Blue, Red, and Brown

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 94 – Blue, Red, and Brown

Rose opened her eyes and smiled. If not for all the terrible things in the world outside the Room of Requirement, life might have been completely perfect.

The fire in the fireplace had gone out, but it made no difference. Rose was wearing her warmest, most comfortable pajamas, and she and Danny were covered in a blanket. Danny hadn't worn a shirt, so she could feel the warmth of his chest against her back even through her pajamas. It was the most comforting feeling in the world. Danny had his arms around her, and she could feel his warm breaths on the back of her neck. As she lay there, on the couch, she knew at this moment, inside the Room of Requirement, life was perfect. If only they could stay where they were forever.

Rose knew it was early. It couldn't be after seven o'clock. They had snogged for quite a while before they went to sleep.

Rose had to smile at the thought of snogging with Danny earlier that morning, or anytime at all for that matter. She loved having Danny hold her. They were sticking with the decision that they had made not to make love until they were married, a day neither of them could wait for. Rose had become convinced they might not get to their wedding reception on time, if at all.

As they were getting closer and closer and falling more and more in love over the last few years, Danny was always reluctant to go too fast, even though he never even thought of going too far. Rose couldn't forget the first time he had started kissing her neck. It was fall of her fifth year. He said he had wanted to do it for a long time, but wasn't sure how she would react. Danny was far too much the gentleman sometimes.

Though they were sticking to their decision, Danny had taken to letting his hands roam a little more freely than he used to, as they snogged during the last year. He had started slipping his hands under the back of her shirt as they snogged and sensually caressing her back. The first time he had done it Rose thought she was going to pass out from the feeling of his fingers on her skin. Rose decided that one of these times when he did that, she was just going to pull her shirt off completely and hope he wouldn't pass out.

Even though they had only been asleep for a few hours, Rose had slept wonderfully and was quite well rested. She knew how tired Danny was. His day, yesterday, had been so much harder than hers was in a lot of ways. Today would be harder, and Rose had decided that Danny deserved to know what she was going to do. He wasn't going to take it well at all, Rose thought.

Rose didn't want to wake him just yet, so she just lay there in his arms, content to just be there. A little while later, she felt a very familiar pair of warm lips on her neck.

"You're awake," said Rose softly as Danny kissed her neck.

"Yes, but let's pretend we're not," breathed Danny into her ear between kisses. It sent shivers up and down her spine. "Let's just lock the door and stay here like this all day. I'm pretty sure I can keep this up for hours and hours."

Rose smiled and sighed with contentment as Danny continued to kiss her neck. "Tempting offer, love," said Rose. "Really tempting…but I can't have you do all the work."

Rose rolled over in his arms and they kissed passionately. After a few minutes, she pulled back a little and looked into his eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked Danny with concern in his eyes, as he lovingly caressed her cheek with his fingers. "I know that look, something is bothering you."

Rose sighed. "I really am sorry about yesterday, Danny," said Rose. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Danny shook his head. "Don't worry about it," said Danny. "You're all right and that's all that matters to me. Just, please don't do it again."

Rose closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them, she could see worry in Danny's eyes. "Actually, Danny, I have to do something today that is quite dangerous," said Rose. "Probably more dangerous than what I did yesterday."

Danny pulled her closer, until they were lying cheek to cheek. It had hardly seemed possible to be closer than they had been. Danny said nothing, he just held her tightly. She could feel his heart beating fast. She kissed his neck to try and relax him a little. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "I know you do," whispered Danny into her ear. "You were lying yesterday. Dumbledore told you what you needed to know. I figured you would have to do something else today. I hoped it wouldn't be dangerous, but I think deep down, I knew it would be."

"I'm sorry, Danny," whispered Rose.

"Don't be," said Danny before he kissed her neck to let her know it really was all right. "You have to be true to yourself. If you feel you have to do this, then you have to. It's that simple. I can't exactly be upset with you for taking my own advice."

"Thank you, Danny," said Rose. "That means so much to me,"

Danny shook his head slightly and she could feel him smile against her cheek. "I love you, Rose Weasley," said Danny. "I knew who I was falling in love with. I fell in love with a loving, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy witch. But I also fell in love with a smart, strong, brave, and determined witch. I love the whole package. I can't exactly complain when that bravery shines through. Whatever it is you have to do, I'll support you…even if it scares the hell out of me."

Rose couldn't help it. A tear escaped each eye. "I love you, Danny Finnigan,' said Rose as she held him a little tighter.

"Just promise me, whatever it is you're doing, you'll let me be there to help you," said Danny. "Whatever it is, even if I can't really do anything but be there with you, I don't want you to go through it alone."

"I don't want to go through it alone either," whispered Rose.

For a few more minutes they continued to hold each other, taking turns kissing each other's necks and snogging. After a few minutes, Rose brought them back to reality.

"As much as I hate to, we should probably get to it, Danny," said Rose.

"I don't suppose it could wait until tonight, could it?" asked Danny. "You deserve a break, Rose. Remember your speech? Don't forget what James taught you. 'You have to take a step back from your responsibilities once in a while to be happy'."

Rose thought for a moment. She knew she should get right to what she had to do that morning, but truthfully, a few hours off would be welcome.

"How about this," said Rose. "I have to talk to my mother before I can do anything. Why don't I do that after lunch? Then maybe we can play some quidditch this morning or something. How about that?"

"Perfect," said Danny with a smile, before he kissed her neck again. "But you know, we don't have to get up yet."

Rose was about to protest that they should get up, when Danny slipped his hands under the back of her shirt and started to caress her back.

"Were you going to say something, love?" asked Danny in a whisper after she gasped.

"Not now I'm not," said Rose with a contented sigh. "We've got plenty of time."

The Great Hall had been reconfigured to accommodate the Aurors and Hit Wizards who were staying At Hogwarts. Several round tables were full of them eating breakfast. There were about fifty Aurors and hit Wizards at the castle, and they were working in shifts patrolling the grounds.

At a table on one side of the room, the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends were gathering for breakfast. Everyone was there except for Rose and Danny.

Harry couldn't help but think how much this morning was like yesterday morning. Everyone was laughing and having fun, trying to decide what to do today. Harry knew it could all be shattered in an instant like it was yesterday. He just hoped that maybe they would get a nice day today. They certainly all deserved it.

"Quidditch," said James emphatically. "I haven't flown in months, and I'm absolutely dying to get in the air."

"I'll second that," said Hugo with a laugh. "We can play this morning, it is supposed to rain this afternoon."

"Sounds like fun to me," said Ron.

"That will work out well, Ron," said Hermione. "I told Alastor the two of us, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna would meet with him at four o'clock today. We need a plan, in case…" Hermione stopped and shook her head. She hadn't meant to kill the mood.

"Must we," muttered Ginny absently. She didn't want to think about it.

"Yes, we must," said Harry softly, as he put an arm around her.

Ginny nodded. "You're right," said Ginny resignedly.

"Can I sit in on that meeting?" asked Albus. "I mean…he might be coming for my son, I think I should really be in on this discussion."

Carly had been eating breakfast, but stopped. Each time she thought about that, she was not only afraid for her child, but for all of her family who were in danger because of her. "If I weren't here, maybe you wouldn't need a plan," said Carly absently.

"Don't say that, Carly," said Lily. "That's not true."

Albus put his arms around Carly. "Listen to your Healer," said Albus. "Besides, we still don't know for sure Baby Al has anything to do with this."

"Ouch," squeaked Carly as she put a hand on her stomach. She looked alarmed.

"What's wrong?" asked Madam Jennings. "Are you in pain?" Everyone at the table seemed to stop and hold their breath.

"No," said Carly. Her look of alarm became a grin. "It seems Baby Al agrees with his Healer. That was quite a kick."

"Well, if you won't listen to any of us, you should at least listen to him," said Lucy with a smile. "We're all family, and we're all in this together."

James put his arm around Lucy and smiled.

Carly smiled and nodded. She knew all of them, including Baby Albus, were right, but it still bothered her terribly. She knew when the battle finally came she wouldn't be allowed to fight. Carly felt completely useless.

"I think we would all like to sit in on this meeting," said James.

"Let us meet with Alastor first," said Ginny. "All right, James? Al, you should probably come to the meeting."

James was about to protest, but he decided against it. As much as he wanted to be there, he did understand why Albus should be.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Rose and Danny came in. They were both smiling broadly.

"Good morning, Rose, Danny," said Hermione with a smile.

"We're playing quidditch this morning," said James. "Are you two interested? I'm sure we can find room for two of the best chasers Gryffindor has ever had."

"We were thinking the same thing," said Rose, as she and Danny sat down to eat. "I won't get much time for quidditch after I start at the Ministry."

"I can always use the practice," said Danny. "I haven't played in a year and I'm supposed to be playing in a few weeks.

"Morning everyone," said Alastor as he walked over from where he had been sitting at one of the tables with the other Aurors. "I was wondering…could someone show me the secret entrance to the school that is in the Room of Requirement? I want to make sure we have it sealed as soon as possible. I don't want anyone sneaking up on us."

"I'll show you," said Luna with a smile. Luna stood up to go with Alastor.

Ginny noticed Alastor smiled, though he was trying to hide it.

"Why thank you, Miss Lovegood," said Alastor. "It would be my pleasure to be escorted by such a beautiful lady."

Luna smiled. "Thank you, Alastor," said Luna. "I told you yesterday, call me Luna." She turned toward the table. "I'll see you all at the pitch later…I won't forget my hat."

Alastor offered her his arm, and she took it, and they left the Great Hall. As they left, Luna began to hum the tune. As soon as they were gone, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all began to laugh, followed shortly by James, Albus, Carly, Lily, Rose, Danny, and Hugo as they realized why they were laughing.

"What' so funny?" asked Colleen. She looked toward Lucy and Tommy who wore expressions of confusion.

Suddenly all of them who were laughing began to sing. "Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king. He didn't let the Quaffle in Weasley is our King. Weasley can save anything, he never leaves a single ring. That's why Gryffindors all sing: Weasley is our King."

"Oh Merlin, please, not the song," moaned Ron to a round of laughter. "Even her hat is better than the song."

"At least we didn't sing the other version," said Harry with a laugh.

"There is that," said Ron with a laugh.

"Alastor seemed quite happy that Luna was going to go show him the passageway," said Ginny with a grin.

Hermione knew that grin on Ginny's face. "I know what you're thinking, Ginny," said Hermione. "I think you're reading a lot into nothing."

"Oh, come on," said Ginny. "You never know."

"There goes, Mum," said Lily with a laugh. "She's always trying to fix everyone up. But then again, so am I. We were both always trying to get Sirius…" Lily stopped in mid sentence and shook her head. She hadn't thought before she started to speak, and she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Tommy put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Everyone was completely silent for a moment. Lily wore a pained look.

"Well, you can't blame your Mum, or you Lily," said Neville breaking the silence. "You both have a thing for wanting people to be happy…I should know." Ginny smiled.

"Maybe Alastor will ask her out," said Colleen with a frown. "She is really lonely. I used to be lonely. I know lonely when I see it."

Hugo put an arm around Colleen and her frown turned into a smile.

"I'll second that," said Neville with a sigh. He was still missing Gabrielle terribly.

"Gabrielle will be back before you know it, Neville," said Ginny reassuringly.

"I hope so," said Neville.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Hermione was sitting at her desk in her office. They had all spent a wonderful morning down at the pitch. She, Neville, Luna, Carly, Lucy, Colleen, and Lily had watched the rest play quidditch. Luna had an awfully interesting grin on her face when she got back from showing Alastor the secret passage in the Room of Requirement. Her hat was just as outrageous as it had been when they were in school. "Weasley is Our King" was sung a number of times, including the Slytherin version a couple of times. It had been quite a lot of fun. They had lunch together after quidditch, but now she had work to do.

Hermione was finishing up the last of her paperwork for the previous school year. She wouldn't have any more paperwork to do until the end of August. This made her very happy…at least it usually made her happy.

When her paperwork was complete, she sat back in her chair. Normally, this would really be a great moment, when she put one school year behind her and was able to think about some summer fun. If there was one thing she had learned from Ron over the years, it was that all work and no play wasn't any way to live.

Usually, she, Ron, Rose, and Hugo would go on vacation right after school was over. Sometimes it was to the beach with the Potters. Three years ago they had gone to Paris. Last year at this time, Hermione and Ron had talked about doing something extra special this year since it was going to be their last summer they could all spend together since Rose would be working next year. They were going to go to Italy, Greece, and possibly Egypt as well. It would have been a magnificent trip. They had even planned to see if Harry, Ginny, Albus, Carly, and Lily wanted to go too. James would have already been in Auror training. They never made the plans.

In August each summer, they would usually stay at the Burrow for a week or two. They didn't live all that far from the Burrow, but Molly and Arthur so loved to have them there. Molly loved to cook for a big group every night. They would also go to see her parents for a week or so. Then before she knew it, it would be time for school again.

Somehow Hermione couldn't see any of it. No vacation. No time at the Burrow or at her parents' house. No school starting. Voldemort would be coming, and it scared her so much more than it had the last time, for so many reasons. Chief among them was that last time they didn't have the children to worry about. Truly, they were all that mattered.

The last time Voldemort returned, besides her parents, Ron and Harry were the two most important people in the world to her. In reality, from the first moment she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, she spent far more time with them than her parents. In a lot of ways, for seven years, Ron and Harry were her closest family. Hermione couldn't have asked for two better friends, even if it wasn't a walk in the park all the time.

The beginning of first year wasn't at all easy for Hermione. She really didn't have any friends at all. That day after charms class, when Ron said that no one could stand her, really hurt her deeply. More than anything, it hurt because it was true.

Hermione had never had a lot of friends, even in primary school. She never had any really close friends. She constantly had her nose in a book and she was bossy and a know it all. She didn't mean to be, but it was hard not to always want to be the first one to answer the question.

When Snape called her an insufferable know it all third year, he wasn't really all that far from the truth. He was absolutely right. She really didn't mean to be that way, but especially first year, her ability to be an insufferable know it all, really made things hard for her.

It still hurt Hermione to hear it the way Ron said it. Everything changed between the three of them later that same day. That very night, Ron and Harry saved her from the mountain troll. It was the bravest thing she had ever seen anyone do. After that, the three of them were inseparable. Well, at least they were when she and Ron weren't arguing.

Hermione smiled at the memory. Those first couple of years, she and Ron were always arguing, and Ron's ability to be an insensitive git with the emotional range of a teaspoon never ceased to amaze her. It was another year before she had the slightest inkling of why she had such an easy time talking to Harry, and she always fought with Ron. Harry was her best friend, and it made it very easy to talk to him. Ron was her best friend too, but she fancied him, at least she thought maybe she did. She really wasn't sure. She wasn't like Ginny who thought nearly every waking minute about Harry, but when Hermione looked at Ron, she knew she felt something.

It wasn't until fourth year that she could really admit to herself that she really did fancy Ron. That's why she was so upset when he didn't ask her to the Yule Ball. She was flattered to be asked by Viktor, and she did like him, but she had only really agreed to go with him to the Yule Ball because she knew Ron wouldn't ask her.

Fifth year, she and Ron seemed to be getting closer, but neither of them could ever really say anything to indicate to the other that they might want to be more than just friends. It was certainly a bit awkward at times.

Then came sixth year. As she thought back, she still regretted so much that happened between them during sixth year. Hermione knew Ron was only dating Lavender because he was being jealous and stupid, but it did hurt her terribly to see him with Lavender. So of course, she was equally jealous and stupid by inviting Cormac McLaggen to Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party.

It was all so stupid. Ron thought she snogged Viktor. Hermione did like Viktor. He was very handsome, and very, very nice to her, and she might even have had a bit of a crush on him. It was hard though, he never really could get her name right, and he wasn't much for talking. Hermione never even saw him read anything.

The truth was, she had kissed Viktor a few times. Considering their lips had barely touched for a few seconds each time, they weren't exactly snogging. It just didn't feel right when she kissed Viktor, and Hermione knew exactly why.

Even as she kissed Viktor, she knew he wasn't the one she wanted to kiss. The boy she wanted to kiss, the only boy she ever really wanted to kiss, had dreamy blue eyes, wonderful red hair, and the most adorable brown freckles in the world, and all they seemed to do was argue.

Then Ron nearly died from drinking poisoned mead, and Harry saved him. There is nothing Harry had ever done or could ever do for her that meant more than that. Hermione had cried herself to sleep for two weeks thinking about what had nearly happened to Ron. That was why she didn't intervene when Carly moved in with Albus after he returned from St. Mungo's. She knew exactly how Carly felt.

After Ron's brush with death, her kissing Viktor and Ron's endless snogging of Lavender didn't matter anymore. Ron was all right, and that was all that mattered to Hermione. It had been a painful reminder to Hermione that life was too short to waste arguing.

Hermione would never forget the night that they were working on homework and Ron had his essay messed up by Fred and George's quill. She offered to fix it, and then he said 'I love you, Hermione'. She knew he hadn't meant it in that way, but still, the words made her heart skip several beats and her breath catch in her throat. She was sure she had turned bright red. She had known for such a long time that she fancied Ron, but that was the first time she had asked herself if she really loved him. It was one of the few times in her life she couldn't get the answer she needed from a book. It would have been so much easier if she could have.

During the summer before they left to find the Horcruxes, Hermione realized very quickly that Ron had a copy of, 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'. Hermione had seen it at Flourish and Blotts one time, and she had flipped through it. It had even occurred to her that Ron could have used a book like that.

When she realized he had the book, Hermione thought it was so sweet that he would actually read a book for her. In a bizarre way, it might have been the best way of showing her that he fancied her. She knew he wouldn't read a book for her if he didn't have strong feelings for her.

Then came the night that Hermione knew, without question, that not only did she love Ron, but also he loved her too. It was the first night they slept at Grimmauld Place when they first set out to find the Horcruxes. They fell asleep holding hands, and she could see it in his eyes that night. He hadn't just offered her the cushions because it was the chivalrous thing to do or because the book said he should. He did it because he loved her. Hermione had no idea how he could have fallen in love with her. She was a bossy know it all with bushy hair, but somehow he had.

All Hermione wanted was for him to say it. She desperately wanted to say it to him. She just couldn't get up the courage to say it first. She knew he didn't have the courage either. This left things between them in limbo, but they had so much to do, they really didn't have a lot of time to be alone. Harry was with them constantly. Then things changed.

As much as the Yule Ball and dating Lavender had hurt her, by far the worst thing Ron had ever done was to abandon them while they were searching for the Horcruxes. It hurt for so many reasons. She had struggled with how she felt about Ron for so long, and now that she knew how she felt and how he felt, he walked away from her. He never would have if it had not been for the locket, but that didn't make it any easier. As angry and hurt as she was, she was still so terribly afraid something would happen to him. She worried so much about him.

The angriest Hermione had been in her entire life was when Ron came back. She was sure that she would never forgive him. How could she? Not only had he abandoned both of them to nearly die in Godric's Hollow, but also he had abandoned Harry when he needed both of them the most. At that time, they were really all Harry had.

Hermione tried to put her anger aside. They still had so much work to do. It wasn't until Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing her at Malfoy Manor, that she realized that being angry with Ron wasn't worth it. Even through the unimaginable pain and her own screaming, Hermione could hear Ron screaming her name in the basement. Hermione knew then how stupid she had been. She just hoped that there would be time for her to tell him how she felt, and that he still felt the same.

When they arrived at Shell Cottage, Ron took her inside immediately. He held her so tight, she almost couldn't breathe, but it was the best feeling in the world. She never wanted him to let go of her. It was when she saw he was crying that she knew that he did still love her. She would have told him right then how she felt, but she was worried about Harry, and wanted Ron to check and make sure he was all right. Then with Dobby's death and the big decision of what they were going to do next, she couldn't do it. The time was wrong, as much as she wanted it to be right, it just wasn't.

All that time they spent planning and preparing to break into Gringotts, she still wanted to tell him, but the courage to tell him that she had when she was being tortured had faded. Even if the time were right, she wouldn't have been able to tell him. She would have given anything for a book to help her figure it all out.

So much happened after that, but the moment finally came. After all the years of being an insensitive git, Ron showed compassion for the house elves and wanted to evacuate them from Hogwarts. She had never ever felt like she did at that moment. It was like all the times she had argued house elf rights to him had finally sunk in.

Hermione had always been one to use her mind first, and her heart second, but her heart took complete control and she leapt into his arms and kissed him. It was the most spontaneous thing she had done in her entire life, and it was a moment she had dreamed about for so long. The only word she could use to describe it was, magical.

Barely twenty-four hours later, they found themselves in Ron's dorm. Ron finally got up the courage to tell her that he loved her and she couldn't tell him she loved him, fast enough. Neither of them had planned to make love when they went up to the dorm that night. They just wanted a quiet place to talk. But, after years of their both denying how they felt, they couldn't hold back any longer. It might have been the second most spontaneous thing she had done in her entire life, and it too was magical.

As she sat there, smiling at the memory, a knock at the door snapped Hermione out of her reverie. "Come in," called Hermione.

"Hi, love," said Ron as he came in and closed the door behind him. He walked toward her desk. He was smiling broadly.

"Hi, love," said Hermione with a smile. "Everything all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine," said Ron as he came around her desk and sat on the edge of it. He cupped her cheek n his hand. "Well, not completely fine, actually. It's summer, and my gorgeous wife is hold up in her office doing more paperwork. I thought she deserved a break." Ron leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Hermione smiled when he pulled back. "Wow, that's what I call a break," said Hermione. "What did you have in mind, love?"

"Well, we have almost two hours until that meeting with Alastor," said Ron. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." Ron leaned down and kissed her again.

"Well, if you keep kissing me like that, I'll go anywhere with you," said Hermione still smiling. "But, I don't know if you've noticed, but it is raining kneazles and dogs outside."

"That's what they make umbrellas for," said Ron with a grin. "Besides, I doubt anyone else is outside, so it would give us a chance to be alone for a bit." Ron took Hermione's hand in his. "With everything going on, we haven't had much time alone lately."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Hermione. "Snogging under an umbrella out behind the broom shed?"

"I see you haven't forgotten our seventh year," said Ron with a grin. "Lord knows I remember every minute of it."

"No, I'm not likely to ever forget it," said Hermione. "Seventh year, behind the broom shed actually surpassed the library as my favorite part of the whole school. So, is that your plan, love? That we go snogging out behind the broom shed like a couple of lovesick teenagers who can't keep their hands off each other.

Ron smiled. "Well, actually, that is precisely what I had in mind," said Ron. "And, if we get carried away, we can always conjure a blanket inside the broom shed. I recall we did that once a long time ago."

"Yes, and Professor McGonagall nearly caught us," said Hermione seriously. "I could have rung your neck that day."

"I don't recall your complaining when I suggested it," said Ron with a laugh. "In fact, as I recall, she only almost caught us because someone screamed my name so loud."

"I knew it," exclaimed Professor McGonagall from her portrait.

Hermione poked Ron in the stomach and buried her face in her hands in a fit of laughter and embarrassment.

"You know, I forget you're here, Minerva," said Ron with a laugh. He turned back to Hermione, "So, my dear, the broom shed awaits, shall we?"

After a moment to stop laughing and being embarrassed, Hermione looked into his eyes. "Well, that might be the best idea I've ever heard, love," said Hermione with a smile, as she stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Well, I don't come up with good ideas often, so I try to really make them count," said Ron with a smile.

Hermione laughed. "You know, love, there are no portraits in the broom shed," whispered Hermione. "None at all."

"I like the way you think, love," said Ron.

Before Hermione could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, well, it was fun while it lasted," muttered Ron with a sigh.

"Come in," called Hermione. She really hoped it would be nothing. She really wanted to go out behind the broom shed and snog Ron until neither could breathe, and quite frankly, she wouldn't mind conjuring a blanket in the broom shed either.

The door opened, and Rose came in.

"Hi, Rosie," said Ron with a smile.

"Hi, Dad, Mum," said Rose as she walked over in front of the desk.

Both Ron and Hermione could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. She looked both nervous and sad. All their thoughts of snogging behind the broom shed disappeared completely. Rose came first.

"What's wrong, Rose?" asked Hermione concernedly. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine," said Rose. "Mum, I really need to talk to you for a moment…alone, if that's all right. It's important."

"No problem, I'll go," said Ron with a smile. He turned to Hermione. "I'll be down at the bottom of the stairs. Just come down when you're ready to go. No rush, I'm in no hurry."

"Sure," said Hermione.

"Thanks, Dad," said Rose.

Ron hated to see Rose look sad. Ron went over to Rose and gave her a kiss on her forehead and a hug. Rose smiled at him.

"That's better," said Ron with a smile.

Once he had left, Rose was quiet for a moment. Rose took a breath. "Mum, I lied yesterday," said Rose.

"About which thing, Rose?" asked Hermione amusedly. "About Professor Dumbledore not being able to help you or about not knowing why Voldemort wanted you dead?" The look on her mother's face said she wasn't even fazed.

"It was that obvious?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Even your Dad noticed, and you know he isn't always the most observant person in the world."

Rose grinned, but it faded quickly. "I'm really sorry I lied, Mum," said Rose. "I was lying about both things."

"You wouldn't have lied if it wasn't important," said Hermione. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me about it?"

"No, Mum, I can't tell you about it," said Rose sadly.

Rose sat down in a chair and Hermione came round the desk. She pulled a chair in front of Rose and sat down.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you what Professor Dumbledore told me," said Rose. "I think you probably know Voldemort wants me dead because I'm a Seer and he thinks I might be able to ruin his plans."

"That much was obvious from what Uncle Harry and Al said," said Hermione softly. "The other night, you told me you weren't meant to interfere."

"No," said Rose. "I told you that Firenze told me I was not meant to interfere. I have to be true to myself and do what I can to make sure…we have a future worth living."

Hermione took a deep breath. What Rose was saying scared her. "What exactly does that mean?" asked Hermione.

"I can't tell you what might happen, I'm not even sure I understand it all myself," said Rose. "It's far too dangerous to try and alter the future. I have to be careful and I can't tell you or anyone else. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed. "All right," said Hermione. "Just tell me you aren't going to do anything like take Draught of living Death again, are you?"

"Actually I am," said Rose softly. "I need to take a potion, and its affects are not certain." Rose paused. "It's the only way, Mum."

Hermione stared at Rose. She so desperately wanted to tell her she wouldn't let her do this. Hermione knew she couldn't stop her. Rose wasn't a little girl anymore.

Hermione couldn't help but think it was just like it was when she had to go with Harry to find the Horcruxes. No matter how dangerous it was she had to help Harry. In the same way, Rose had to do this.

"All right," said Hermione softly. "What do you need from me?"

"I need 'The Lost Spell Book of Morgan le Fey'," said Rose.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "How do you know about that?" asked Hermione in shock. "We didn't tell anyone." Before Rose replied, Hermione had already figured out the answer.

"Professor Dumbledore told me," said Rose. "The potion I need to make is lost, but he said it would be in the book."

"Rose, do you know how powerful that book is?" asked Hermione. "Voldemort is looking for it. I can't give it to you."

"I just need to see it, Mum," said Rose. "I'll copy how to make the potion, I don't need to take the book."

"Rose, I'm sorry," said Hermione sternly. "I can't show you the book. If I weren't so shocked, I would have denied having it."

"I thought you might feel that way," said Rose. She reached into her pocked and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this and said to give it to you. He seemed to think this would convince you to show me the book."

Hermione took the piece of parchment. She wasn't sure what to think. She knew that Harry had apparently woken up after a trip through time with a drawing of Merlin's daughter in his hand, and Ginny had woken up with a note after the Unicorn attack that had apparently come from beyond the living world. She still wasn't completely sure how either had happened. She just chalked it up to more things she couldn't explain. She had gotten better at not having explanations for the seemingly impossible over the years. Maybe this was no different.

Hermione unfolded the parchment. It was written in emerald green ink. She only knew of one person who wrote in ink that was emerald green. Hermione read it silently.

_Headmistress Weasley,_

_I know you have been told more than once that I would be very proud of you. Both Minerva and I could not be prouder of you. You have run Hogwarts as well as we ever did, and in some ways, maybe even better. Sometimes you have run things with your heart instead of your head. It is not a bad thing at all to do that once in a while._

_I am sure you are asking yourself if this is really from me, you could of course, do no less. I will leave you with this in the way of proof. Colin Creevey's death was not your fault…and I happen to know for a fact that he doesn't blame you in the least. We're all very glad you didn't take that potion. It would have been a terrible loss for the Wizarding world, and it would have hurt so many people who love you so much._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S. - I know you'll understand when I say you'll need to have Rose Obliviate your memory of why she gave you this. You shouldn't know she ever saw the book._

As she read the postscript, the postscript vanished.

Hermione was completely unconscious of the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Only she, Ron, and Harry knew she blamed herself for Colin's death. She could hardly believe what she had read. Colin didn't blame her, thought Hermione. It didn't take the pain away, but it did make it so much easier to live with.

"Mum, are you all right?" asked Rose. She had never seen her mother just suddenly cry like that. "Mum?"

"Sorry…yes," said Hermione as she snapped out of her shock and looked up at Rose. "I'll…I'll get you the book."

Hermione went to the shelf on which sat the invisible box containing 'The Book of Avalon'. She drew her wand and said a spell. The box shimmered into view. She removed the book from the box and walked back to where Rose sat. Hermione took a breath. She knew she had to do it, but she was no less scared now then she was when she knew Rose would be facing a dragon.

"Promise me you'll be careful," said Hermione.

"Of course I will," said Rose as she stood up.

Hermione handed Rose the book. Rose took a piece of parchment from her mother's desk and went over to the table and sat down. She opened the book. It hadn't occurred to her, it might be difficult to find the Elixir of Seeing in the book.

As soon as Rose thought the name of the potion, the pages turned by themselves, until they stopped suddenly. Rose looked and saw the heading on the page, 'The Elixir of Seeing'. Rose scanned the page, and realized the potion was actually not terribly hard to make, but some of the ingredients were very rare. There were more than twenty-five ingredients. Seven of those ingredients she knew they didn't have in the potions lab. She wasn't sure what to do.

Rose placed the parchment on the page and drew her wand. She said the Copying Spell, and the page was duplicated exactly on the parchment. Rose folded up the parchment and put it in her pocket. She got up and gave her mother the book.

"So much for that," said Rose with a frown.

"Is everything all right?" asked Hermione.

"We don't have all of these ingredients," said Rose with a sigh. "I don't know what to do. It could take months to track these down."

"What are they?" asked Hermione. "Are they that rare?"

"Well, five of them are very rare, the other two are impossible," said Rose. "I need acromantula venom, demiguise hair, glumbumble fluid, graphorn skin, and griffin feathers. Then the two really hard ones I need are powdered chimaera fang, and nundu fur." Rose laughed. "I may as well be looking for a horn from a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Hermione gasped. "Those are the same seven ingredients that I brought back from Germany," said Hermione.

"Where are they?" asked Rose in surprise.

"Down in the dungeon, inside the main potions ingredients storage room, there is a section of wall in the back of the room with no shelving," said Hermione. "It is a hidden cabinet. It contains my personal potion stores. The ingredients you need are there."

"How do I get into the cabinet?" asked Rose.

Hermione smiled. "Just stand in front of it and say, 'blue, red, and brown'," said Hermione. "It will reveal itself and unlock for you."

"Thanks, Mum," said Rose appreciatively.

Hermione looked down at the note in her hand, the note that meant more to her than she could ever possibly say. Hermione looked back up at Rose and shook her head slowly. "No, Rose," said Hermione. "Thank you."

Hermione hugged Rose. Rose had no idea what the note said, but even though she had cried, her mother seemed to appreciate it.

"Rose, I need you to Obliviate my memory of why you gave me the note," said Hermione.

Hermione walked to the shelf and put the book back in the box, once again charming it to be invisible and undetectable. She walked back over to where Rose was standing and gave her another hug.

Rose was about to question her, but she understood. Rose nodded, drew her wand, and pointed it at her mother. "Obliviate," said Rose. She watched as her mother's eyes glazed over for a moment and then returned to normal.

"Thanks for this note from Professor Dumbledore, Rose," said Hermione. "It really means a lot more than you can ever know."

After Rose hugged her mother for several moments, Rose headed out of the office. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her father was waiting.

"Hi, Rosie, are you all right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," said Rose.

Ron didn't think Rose looked fine at all. Before he could give her a hug that he hoped would comfort her and make her feel better, Rose got a vacant look in here eye, and began to speak in a raspy voice that was not like her own at all. Ron stared at Rose as she spoke. It only took a moment for him to realize she was making a prophecy.

Rose suddenly stopped talking and seemed to snap back to reality. Ron knew he wore a look of shock on his face before she even spoke.

"Dad, are you all right?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, fine," said Ron in a whisper as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I'm fine, Rosie." Ron forced himself to smile.

Ron pulled her into a hug, as much for his own comfort as for hers. He couldn't quite get his mind around what he heard. He just held her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're all right, Dad?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ron as he let go of her. "I think I'll just run up and see what's keeping your Mum." He smiled at her and hugged her tightly again.

Rose left, and a moment later, Ron headed up the stairs. Their four o'clock meeting would need to be pushed up.


	95. Pulling My Strings

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 95 – Pulling My Strings

In the potions classroom, Danny sat silently in a chair, watching Rose brew the potion she needed to take. Danny was so afraid, but he refused to show it. He knew none of what she was doing was easy for her. He knew she certainly didn't want to do anything this dangerous.

Danny watched as she chopped up some nundu fur and added it to the bubbling cauldron. It was killing him, just sitting there.

"Hey, Rose, is there anything I can do to help?" asked Danny. He was trying to sound helpful, but his voice was pitiful.

Rose didn't turn around as she was precisely stirring the potion. She was about to reply that she had it under control, but the pitiful tone of Danny's voice reminded her that he was suffering just knowing what she was going to do. Maybe she could give him something to do.

"Well, if you want, freeze three ounces of acromantula venom," said Rose. "It needs to be frozen when I add it to the potion. It's the second to last ingredient. I'll need it in a few minutes."

"Sure," said Danny. "I think I can do that. I did get an O in my potions N.E.W.T., after all, thanks in large part to my favorite study partner."

Even though she was still looking at the cauldron, she could feel that Danny was smiling as he walked over to where she was working. He kissed her cheek before he began to measure out the acromantula venom. Then he drew his wand and froze it into a solid block with a spell.

"Anything else I can do, love?" asked Danny.

"Yes," said Rose. "I have some more stirring to do before the last two ingredients. The last ingredient is a moist paste made from powdered Chimera fang."

"All right," said Danny. "Tell me how to make it."

"Put four ounces of powdered Chimera fang into a bowl," said Rose.

Danny did as he was instructed.

"Now, I want you to add three ounces of water, and then mix it until the water has been absorbed by the powdered Chimera fang," said Rose.

Danny poured three ounces of water into the bowl. He began to mix it, and watched, as the powdered Chimera fang absorbed the water. When the water was nearly gone, it wasn't really what Danny would call moist.

"Should I add more water?" asked Danny. "You said it should be a moist paste, but the water is just about gone. It will be bone dry in a moment. I seem to remember in class something about powdered Chimera fang being very absorbent."

"It is," said Rose with a grin. "I'm glad you were paying attention in class. Do you remember what is used to moisten a paste made from powdered Chimera fang?"

"Dragon's blood, if I remember correctly," said Danny. "One of the twelve uses for dragon blood is to moisten powders that absorb water."

"Well, I'm impressed," said Rose with a smile.

Danny grinned. "So, how much do I add?" asked Danny.

Rose took a deep breath. She dropped the frozen acromantula venom into the cauldron, and watched as the potion changed from scarlet to bright pink.

"Dragon's blood is usually used with this type of ingredient," said Rose as if she was just giving him any other instruction. "In the case of this particular potion, it needs to be human blood. Specifically, the blood of the person who intends to take the potion is necessary."

As Rose looked to her left, she saw his shoulders slump.

"Oh," said Danny.

"Maybe I should handle that step," said Rose with a sympathetic smile.

"Please," said Danny.

Danny took a step back from the work bench as Rose moved over in front of the bowl that had the powdered Chimera fang in it. He moved close behind her and put his arms around her.

In some ways, trying to brew a potion with someone holding you like that was quite difficult. Rose was not bothered in the least.

Rose picked up and cleaned the silver dagger that she had used to chop the nundu fur. She rolled up her left sleeve. Unfortunately, she needed more blood than she could get by just pricking her finger. She winced as she cut her wrist. She didn't make a large cut, only about a half-inch, but she made it in just the right spot that it bled slowly but steadily. When she had enough blood in the bowl, she picked up a cloth and held it on the cut to stop the bleeding.

"Here, let me take care of that, love," said Danny as he let go over her, moved beside her and drew his wand.

Rose raised her eyebrows, but took away the cloth. Danny held her hand so her wrist was steady. He pointed his wand at her wrist and said a spell. The tiny wound sealed itself. It was like it was never there.

"I didn't know you knew any healing spells," said Rose with a smile.

"Lily taught me," said Danny. He still was holding her hand. He brought it up and tenderly kissed the spot on her wrist that he just healed.

Rose smiled. "Did Lily teach you that too?" asked Rose.

"No," said Danny with a smile. "That was my own special addition. Makes the spell work that much better, don't you think?"

"I do," said Rose, still smiling.

Rose turned back to the bowl and finished mixing the powdered Chimera fang and her blood. When she was done, she was left with a ball of moist paste that had turned from white to pinkish-red from her blood.

"Stand back," said Rose. "The potion will react when I put in the last ingredient. It's supposed to be a rather intense reaction."

"What do you mean, intense?" asked Danny as he backed up.

Rose dropped the moist red ball of paste into the potion, then immediately retreated to stand next to Danny.

There was a flash of light and a thunderous boom. They both squinted at the flash. The potion had turned teal in color.

"Oh, that's what you meant by intense," said Danny with a grin. "I don't think I've ever seen a potion react quite like that. Now what?"

Rose hid a grin as she drew her wand. She swished it in the air, and a large comfortable chair appeared. She motioned Danny to sit, which he did. She then sat on his lap, put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. Danny slid his arms around her.

"Now, we wait one hour, while the potion simmers," said Rose. "It will turn silver in color, and then it will be ready. In the meantime, we snog." Rose smiled.

"Very interesting," said Danny in a thoughtful voice, and then he looked into her eyes. "Is that part of the normal instructions for making this potion?"

"No," said Rose. "That was my own special addition. Makes the potion work that much better, don't you think?"

"I do," said Danny with a smile. His smile faded. "I do have to ask. What exactly is going to happen when you take the potion?" Danny was completely terrified of what her answer might be. He could see in her eyes, his worry was well founded.

Rose knew they would get to that eventually. "Well, according to the information from the book, for a period of one hour, I will fall unconscious and…convulse uncontrollably," said Rose. "The instructions recommend the person taking the potion be strapped down so they don't harm themselves. I guess we'll have to tie me to a chair."

Danny wanted to be sick. "No," said Danny. "I'll hold you. I'll make sure you don't hurt yourself, all right?"

Rose nodded, and gave Danny a soft kiss. "I would like that," said Rose. "I know I'm always safe in your arms."

"What happens after that?" asked Danny.

"Well, one of three things will happen," said Rose. She had considered not telling him, but it just wasn't right not to tell him everything. "I'll either wake like nothing's happened, wake up with my Inner Eye gone forever, or…I'll have been driven completely mad. There are other possible side effects, but all are supposed to be very rare."

Danny decided he didn't want to hear any more. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, sliding his hands under the back of her shirt to caress her back. He only had an hour to kiss her, and that wasn't nearly enough time, not by any means. If he kissed her for the next hundred years, it wasn't enough time.

In the Headmistress's office, five people waited nervously. Hermione sat behind her desk. Professor Dumbledore's pensieve sat on her desk in front of her with a memory swirling within it. Ron, Neville, Luna, and Alastor sat in chairs around the room. Harry and Ginny had gone to get Albus. Everyone was silent.

No one had yet watched Ron's memory of the prophecy, except for Hermione. Ron had showed it to Hermione just minutes after Rose made the prophecy. Ron had then gone to find everyone to have the meeting early. He found Neville, Luna, and Alastor. Then he finally found Harry and Ginny. They said they would use the Marauder's Map to find Albus.

The door to the office opened, and Harry, Ginny, and Albus came in.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" asked Albus agitatedly as he walked towards his aunt's desk. "We've moved the meeting up. Why? Has something happened?" Albus was more than a little concerned when his parents wouldn't tell him why they were meeting early.

"Al, there has been a prophecy made," said Harry. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have seen it and they are going to show it to us."

Albus didn't like the sound of this, but he nodded and took a seat. Harry and Ginny took seats on either side of Albus. Hermione hadn't told them what the prophecy was, only that they all had to hear it immediately.

"Who made the prophecy?" asked Albus nervously.

"Why don't you see for yourself," said Ron. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that his little girl had made a prophecy. He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

For just a moment, Albus was confused. Then he realized it really didn't matter who made the prophecy. Albus nodded.

Hermione tapped the surface of the pensieve, and a figure slowly rose out of it.

"That's Rose," said Albus in surprise. "She made a prophecy?"

"Yes," said Ron. "She made it to me."

For a moment, Albus was shocked, but then he realized, after what had been happening with Rose lately, it wasn't really all that surprising.

They all watched nervously, Albus especially, as the ghostly figure of his best friend began to speak in a voice that was not her own.

"Take warning, the end approaches, and the future shall be decided. The Dark Lord comes for the book and the child whose blood can make him invincible and immortal. He will attack at midday on the Mentor's one hundred and forty-third anniversary. By the day's close, the future will be decided. Take warning, the end approaches, and the future shall be decided."

They sat in stunned silence for several long moments. No one was quite sure what to say. It was Albus who would finally find his voice.

"He wants my son," said Albus in a breathless whisper. He had so hoped that maybe this wasn't the case, even as it seemed more and more likely. Now it was real. "He wants my son's…blood. Dear God, he's wants to kill him."

Albus couldn't help it. Fear and disbelief, caused tears to begin to slide down his face. Ginny put her arms around him. She felt him shaking.

"He'll never get him, Al," said Neville emphatically, a look of fierce determination on his face. "Not while I have anything to say about it."

"Bloody hell right he won't," said Ron hitting his palm with his fist. "That bastard is gone round the bend if he thinks he will get anywhere near Carly."

For several moments, Harry was numb. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run from the room. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. He wanted Professor Dumbledore to appear and say it would all be all right. For just a brief moment Harry would have been happy to climb back into the cupboard under the stairs at Number Four Privet Drive and not know any of this.

"Why does he need his blood?" asked Luna curiously.

"That's a good question," said Hermione.

"And why exactly does he need the book?" asked Neville.

Those were both good questions, thought Harry. As Harry played the words of the prophecy over and over in his mind, he suddenly put two things together that he hadn't before. When the damaged memories from Albania said that Voldemort wanted the Spell Book of Morgan le Fey and the evidence Voldemort wanted the baby began to mount, Harry had never connected them.

"Hermione, I need to see 'The Book of Avalon'," said Harry. "I think I know why Voldemort wants his blood."

"You have 'The Lost Spell Book of Morgan le Fey'?" asked Alastor with a look of shock on his face. "You actually have 'The Book of Avalon'? It's real?"

"It's a rather long story," said Hermione with a sigh. "But yes, we have it and Voldemort wants it. That much is pretty clear."

Hermione didn't argue or question why Harry wanted the book. She went to the shelf and retrieved the book from the box. Hermione handed it to Harry before she sat back down behind her desk. She watched as Harry just stared at the book for a minute.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry didn't respond. He thought about the potion he was looking for as he flipped through pages. Suddenly the pages turned of their own accord. Harry looked at the page. There it was. Fourteen years ago he had rescued Lucy from a Dark Wizard who was trying to brew the very same potion Voldemort wanted to. The potion called for the blood of a magical child, but it was not just the blood of any magical child, that's why that Dark Wizard hadn't succeeded. Now it all made sense.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Harry?" asked Ginny. She could see the fearful look on his face, and it worried her.

"He needs the blood of a magical child…who is a blood relative," said Harry softly. "That's why Voldemort wants Baby Al."

"Of course," said Albus. "My son is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, the same as Voldemort is." Albus felt numb. "I can't believe this. How can this be happening?"

"Its…its all my fault," whispered Harry absently.

"Harry," began Hermione, ready to admonish him for blaming himself, but Harry shook his head and she stopped.

"No, it is," said Harry flatly. "Don't you see? Everything that's happened this year has been because Voldemort was pulling my strings. It was Albus and Rose nearly dying in the first task that made me decide that I had to destroy him at any cost. I always knew I had to, but that's when I set out to find a way to make sure he couldn't return. Voldemort killed Susan and Colleen's parents so I would think he was looking for the Sword of Souls. He sent Goyle to make sure I would find out about the necklace. He knew I was the only one with a Deathly Hallow who could enter the tower in Castle Grindelwald to get the book, and as the master of the Sword of Souls, I had to retrieve the sword so he could try and take it from me with the Serpent's Fang. He knew he couldn't get it. Voldemort was leading me to it. He couldn't get it or 'The Book of Avalon' any other way. If I hadn't gone after the Sword of Souls, it and the Book of Avalon would still be sealed inside Castle Grindelwald. Once I had both, he already knew that at some point, Carly would be pregnant. All he needed was Peter Skeeter's article to tell him the time had come. He used me to put everything in place so his plan would work."

Harry's mind was racing. Harry walked behind Hermione's desk to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. He was sleeping in his portrait.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "Please wake up."

Professor Dumbledore awoke with a start. "Oh, hello, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"When the Order of the Phoenix was trying to keep Voldemort from getting the Prophecy Trelawney made about me, what exactly did you think Voldemort could have done with it if he had it?" asked Harry. "You told me he wanted the knowledge of how to destroy me." Harry was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear someone else say it.

Professor Dumbledore just stared at him for a moment. "Voldemort didn't know that you had a power he knew not," said Professor Dumbledore. "He would have figured out that power was love if he had the prophecy. He put no stock in love at all. He couldn't comprehend it, but he wasn't stupid. The first part of the prophecy had already proved true. If he had figured out that love was the power that could destroy him, he would have taken action to stop you. He would have taken everyone you cared for away from you. He would have killed everyone you loved. It would have destroyed the very power in you that you used to defeat him."

"And if he had the prophecy before the night he killed my parents, he never would have killed them and tried to kill me," said Harry. "He wouldn't have marked me as his equal. Voldemort would have prevented the first part of the prophecy from coming true at all."

"Correct," said Professor Dumbledore. "That's why a prophecy is such a powerful thing. By having it, you could prevent it from coming about if that is what you choose to do."

Harry nodded and turned back towards everyone who was still sitting in stunned silence. "This time, he had Pansy's prophecies," said Harry. "Voldemort knew what would happen, or at least most of it. He doesn't know everything or he would have known Lily was a healer and that Carly was pregnant months ago. He did exactly what needed to be done to push things he did know about in the right direction. That's why he was trying to kill Rose. This prophecy is giving us a warning of when he will attack. He knew that Rose could make it possible for us to be ready for him."

"At least now, we can be ready," said Alastor.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Ready to defend ourselves against my stupidity. I never learned my lesson. Sirius died once because I let Voldemort use me like a marionette, and now I've done it again. How could I have been so stupid?"

"It's not your fault, Dad," said Albus emphatically. "You couldn't know. There was no way you could have predicted this is what he was going to do."

"I should have suspected," said Harry angrily. His anger was directed at himself.

"Harry, can't you just destroy the sword?" asked Luna.

"No," said Harry. "The sword is the only weapon I have against him. My wand is useless. If I destroy the Sword of Souls he wins, he gets the book and…" Harry couldn't say it. "My God, what have I done to us? What have I done to my grandson?"

"Harry, how would you have defeated him if you had never gone into Castle Grindelwald?" asked Hermione.

That was a good question, Harry thought. What would he have done? "I don't know, Hermione," said Harry. "I had no idea what to do before I began to look for the Sword of Souls."

"Harry, I think you were in a no win situation," said Hermione. "If you hadn't entered Castle Grindelwald, you would have had no way to defeat him. The only way to destroy Voldemort may very well be with the Sword of Souls. You had to go into the castle to get it. Once you did you couldn't destroy it. Remember what the book said, 'the Savior's choice has been made and he knows what he must now do. His path has been chosen. He no longer needs guidance.' You didn't need guidance because you made the right decision, and your path was clear."

"So then, you're saying, I had to put my grandson in danger to destroy Voldemort?" asked Harry incredulously. "I had to retrieve the Sword of Souls to destroy Voldemort, but by retrieving the Sword of Souls I've made my grandson a target."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, that is essentially what I'm saying," said Hermione softly. "The part you seem to be missing, Harry, is you didn't really have a choice. You did the right thing, the only thing you could…just like you always do, Harry. Just like you did when you walked into the Forbidden Forest to die."

"It was easier to do that," said Harry. "I was sacrificing myself. This is different and you know it. I've put my grandson in danger."

"No you haven't," said Ginny. "Voldemort has."

Harry was about to argue, but Albus didn't give him a chance.

"You did the right thing, Dad," said Albus emphatically. "Voldemort has to be destroyed, for all our sakes, including Baby Al. I'm scared to death that Voldemort will get my son, but I'm glad you got the Sword of Souls, and that you will destroy Voldemort once and for all. You did the right thing, Dad. You did the only thing you could do."

"How can you say that, Al?" asked Harry shaking his head. "How can you possibly say that after I've put your son in such terrible danger?"

"I can say that for one reason," said Albus. "I don't want my son still fighting Voldemort fifty years from now. We'll end it now…for him." Albus was so afraid, but at the same time, he knew his father had done what had to be done. "If you won't take my word for it, your own personal voice of reason just explained it to you."

"Listen to Al, Harry," said Ginny.

"Yeah, Harry," said Neville. "You did the right thing."

Harry stared at Albus for a moment. Maybe he was right. In the end, who was right really didn't matter. Voldemort was coming, and they had to know when.

"The Prophecy says, 'he will attack at midday on the Mentor's one hundred and forty-third anniversary'," said Harry "What does that mean?"

"If I may," said Professor Dumbledore from his portrait. "I believe I have an answer to that question, Harry."

Everyone turned towards the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"The day after tomorrow, Thursday, June twentieth is, or at least would have been, my one hundred and forty-third birthday," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, he certainly was your mentor," said Ginny softly.

Harry nodded. "At midday on Thursday," said Harry. "That gives us less than forty-eight hours to prepare a plan to defend the castle and to get ready."

"And I have to tell Carly what we know," said Albus softly.

"And we have to tell everyone else," said Ron.

"Al, would you like us to go with you to tell Carly?" asked Ginny sympathetically.

"No, Mum," said Albus. "I have to do this. Are we done here?"

"I think so," said Harry. "Al, why don't you go tell Carly? Let everyone know we will meet after dinner with them and go over the plan then."

Albus nodded. Telling Carly was going to be very, very difficult. They had been trying to reassure Carly for weeks that there was no concrete proof Voldemort was after their son. Now there was irrefutable proof.

Albus didn't think he had ever had anything more difficult to do in his life than to tell Carly that they knew for a fact that Voldemort wanted their child. What was even worse was that they knew why. The thought of what Voldemort would do to his son was more than Albus could stand.

After he left his Aunt's office he had thrown up before he went back to Gryffindor Common Room. Albus wasn't one to normally have a weak stomach, but when the people he loved were in danger or in pain, he certainly seemed to. After he got sick, he completely broke down and cried like a baby for ten minutes in the bathroom. Albus just couldn't help it. The fear within him was even worse than it had been when Carly was being tortured in the Chamber of Secrets.

Albus crawled through the portrait hole. Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen were playing Exploding Snap on the floor in front of the fire. James and Lucy were playing Wizard's Chess, and from the look on James' face he was losing. Rose and Danny weren't there. Albus figured they were off somewhere snogging.

"Hey, Al," said Lily with a smile. "Do you want to play?"

"No thanks," said Albus. He was trying to hide how upset he was, but he knew it was written all over his face when Lily stood up and came over to him.

"Are you all right, Al?" asked Lily. She already knew the answer by the pained look on his face and faint tearstains on his cheeks.

"No, not really," said Albus. "After dinner tonight, we all have to have a meeting about a battle plan. Voldemort will be coming soon."

The only sound in the room was the crackle of the fire in the fireplace. Everyone had just about stopped breathing.

"We've also discovered…that Voldemort is coming…after my son," said Albus slowly. "He wants…his blood…so he can become invincible and immortal. I…I have to go tell Carly. I assume she's upstairs taking a nap, right?"

Lily put her arms around Albus and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, appreciatively. Albus leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, she's upstairs," said Lily as she fought back tears. "We'll never let him near them. Do you hear me, Al? I'll kill Voldemort myself if I have to."

"I really don't think it'll come down to you and Voldemort," said Albus with a weak smile. "But I do appreciate the thought."

"The first thing she said was right, Al," said James determinedly. "That bastard isn't coming near either of them. I swear he isn't."

Albus nodded and Lily let go of him. Albus headed up the stairs toward his dorm, whipping his cheeks of any remaining evidence he had been crying. There never seemed to be this many stairs before. It seemed to take hours to get to his dorm.

When he pushed open the door, he saw Carly had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. She had her hands on her stomach like she always did when she sat to rock and sing to Baby Albus. He smiled. She looked so peaceful and happy. He didn't want to disturb that, not for anything in the world. Soon enough he would have to.

Albus sat down on the couch as quietly as he could, but even asleep, she must have known he was there. He saw her beautiful blue eyes flutter open.

"Hey," said Carly with a smile. "How was the meeting?"

"Fine," lied Albus. He just wasn't quite ready to tell her. "Come here."

Carly got up and sat in Albus's lap. Albus put his arms around her.

"Are you sure you want me on your lap?" asked Carly with a laugh. "I don't want to crush you or anything. I'm almost as big as a hippogriff."

Albus smiled. "I don't want you anywhere else," said Albus.

Carly put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. As they kissed, Albus slid his hand under her shirt and caressed the soft skin of her bulging stomach. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a little kick, just like it always did. Carly noticed and pulled back.

"It's so wonderful to feel him kick," said Carly with a smile. "It's like he's already born and here with us. I can't wait to hold him."

Albus smiled. "I can't wait either," said Albus.

Albus knew his eyes must have betrayed that something was very wrong. Carly's expression told him that before she even spoke.

"What is it, Al?" asked Carly worriedly. "I can tell something is wrong. Tell me what it is. Please, don't keep it from me."

"I'm not keeping it from you," said Albus. "I just wanted you to have another couple of minutes before I told you. You looked so happy when I came in." Albus smiled. "I just want you to be happy. It's all I've wanted for a long time."

"All right," said Carly fearfully. "What is it? Tell me what's wrong."

There was no way around it. He had to tell her. "Rose made a prophecy to Uncle Ron," said Albus. He was trying not to sound panicked. Albus took a deep breath. "It says Voldemort is coming for our son. There is no doubt about it."

Albus felt Carly shudder at his words.

"What else, Al?" asked Carly barely above a whisper. "Did the prophecy say why he wants our son? There must be a reason."

Albus hesitated. He didn't want to tell her why.

"Please," said Carly. "I need to know."

Albus took a deep breath. "He is going to make a potion so he can become invincible and immortal," said Albus. "One of the ingredients is…our son's blood."

Carly's gasp virtually sucked all the air out of the room. She collapsed against him, sobbing into his shoulder, pulling herself closer to him, as if her proximately to him could drive the horrible thoughts away. He put his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried.

"I can't lose him," croaked Carly through her tears, "I can't, Al. I just can't. I'll die if anything happens to him."

"You won't lose him," said Albus empathically. He pulled her back from him a little and took her hand and placed it on her stomach. He put his hand over hers and looked deep into her tear filled blue eyes. "See Carly, he's right here. He's right here, with his Mommy, where he is supposed to be. Baby Al is staying with his Mommy. He and his Mommy will be safe, so help me God. I promise nothing will happen to either one of you. Everyone is going to make sure of that." Albus now had tears in his own eyes.

"And what if something happens to one of them, Al?" asked Carly tearfully. "None of this would be happening if I hadn't wanted to get pregnant. What if one of them dies because of what I wanted? What if…you die because of what I wanted?"

Albus was feeling sick again, but fought the urge to throw up. "If anything happens to anyone we love," said Albus with a slight tremble in his voice, "then we will tell our son all about them. We'll tell him about how wonderful they were. We'll tell them how protecting him was the most important thing in the world to them, and how very much they loved him."

"And what if you aren't there to tell him with me?" asked Carly as she tried to stifle a sob. Her tears were still streaming down her face. "What if you're the one who isn't there? What if you're the one who he can only know through my stories? What then?"

"If that happens, then you tell him how much I love him," said Albus softly. "You will tell him he was the most important thing in the world to me." Albus smiled slightly. "Along with his mother of course. You tell him all about me. I know you can do that."

"I don't know, Al," said Carly. "I'm not strong like Rose, like the rest of you are. Every time you're in the slightest bit of danger, I fall to pieces. I'm too weak, Al. I can't make it without you. I just can't. Please, tell me I won't have to. Please promise me. Promise me the three of us will make it through all this?"

Albus pulled her back against him. He had promised her he would always be there and everything would be all right, so many times. He desperately wanted to make that promise again, but this wasn't like playing quidditch and being in the Triwizard Tournament. This was war. The reality was, none of them could know they would survive. Any of them could die.

For the first time since the day he met Carly on the train, he was going to make a promise to her that he knew very well he might not be able to keep.

"I promise," said Albus softly. "I promise."

In the potions classroom Danny sat in the comfortable chair that Rose had conjured. He held in his arms, the woman he loved more than life itself. She was convulsing violently, more violently than he thought it was possible for a person to convulse. The violence of Rose's convulsions were matched only by the beating of Danny's heart, which he was sure was about to explode.

Danny had one arm around Rose, pinning her flailing arms at her sides and her body against his. He held the other around her legs. He had his face buried in her hair against her neck. Each shake was like a dagger in his heart. The last hour had seemed to go on for years.

Suddenly, without warning, Rose's convulsions stopped, and she went completely limp and was as still as death itself. She was still breathing, but she was still and cold.

"My beautiful Rose, please wake up," whispered Danny softly. "Please, Rose. Please, wake up. Please, don't leave me, Rose."

Danny pulled back from her a little so he could see her face. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. Danny gently caressed her cheek, trying to will her to awaken. He leaned down and kissed her neck. Suddenly, he heard a faint moan.

"Rose," exclaimed Danny as he pulled back. He watched as her eyes opened. There was a look of shear terror in them, and for a moment, Danny was afraid she had gone mad.

Suddenly Rose began to cry. She put her arms around his neck and held on as if her very life depended on it.

"Oh God, Danny," wailed Rose. "Dumbledore was right. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to know what I know now."

Danny just held her as she continued to cry. He whispered in her ear that it would be all right, that she was safe, and that he loved her. He didn't know what else to do, he wasn't exactly sure what she meant, he just knew the woman he loved was in pain.

Rose had taken the potion, concentrating on what would happen if the people she loved lived or died and how it would happen to them. She knew now exactly how they could die. Rose knew what she had to do to try and push events in the right direction, but she just wasn't sure it would be enough, but it was all she could do.

Rose just continued to hold onto Danny as she cried. She was trying to come to terms with what she had seen and what she had to do.

Rose had previously seen two that two people she loved could die, and she had seen three possible futures. Now she knew a third person she loved could also die. Now she had seen a fourth future, far more terrible than she could have imagined in her worst nightmares, it was quite literally the most horrible and terrible thing she could ever imagine. Now she knew that one of the people she loved had to die, or the future would be a nightmare where either Voldemort would rule or something far more terrible would come to pass.

Rose knew Professor Dumbledore was right. She wasn't prepared to find out that no matter what happened, someone she loved was going to die. Even worse, Rose knew she had to try pushing events in the right direction. She had to try and prevent the horrible futures she saw. She had to make sure the right person died to save the future.

For the moment, Rose couldn't think about any of what she had to do. For the moment, all Rose could do was cry.


	96. A Ride in the Rain

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 96 – A Ride in the Rain

Ginny and Alastor walked out the front door of the castle and down the steps. Ginny really hadn't wanted any company. Alastor had insisted, and Ginny was more than a little annoyed. He stopped her in the Entrance Hall and insisted she needed an escort to go outside. Ginny had been in no mood to argue with him. He was just as stubborn as his father was. At least he hadn't said, 'constant vigilance', thought Ginny. If he had, she would have had to hit him.

Alastor was walking next to her holding a large umbrella over both of them. It was absolutely pouring, and now and then there was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightening. It had been such a lovely morning, and in just a few hours, it was completely the opposite. It was so much like their lives. Just a year ago life was great, and so quickly, it had all changed.

"You know Alastor, I can walk down to the storage sheds by myself," said Ginny. "And I'm quite sure I can hold my own umbrella."

Alastor laughed. "The way I hear it, you can certainly do all that by yourself, and you can take care of yourself," said Alastor. "I've read every report on all previous encounters with Voldemort, including the Battle of Hogwarts. I was…very impressed…not to mention shocked, when I read that you, Hermione, and Luna once took on Bellatrix Lestrange. Not to mention how you, Luna, and Neville tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office. Anyone with the guts to do that at sixteen years old can certainly handle an umbrella and a walk in the rain."

Ginny grinned, but tried to hide it. "Yes, Luna was very impressive in the duel with Bellatrix Lestrange," said Ginny slyly.

"Um…yes…I suppose she was," said Alastor uncomfortably.

Ginny couldn't resist. "Why, Mr. Moody, do you have a crush on my friend Luna?" asked Ginny with a grin.

"Um…well…a gentleman…doesn't discuss such things," said Alastor. He quickly changed the subject. "Policy is that none of you leave the castle without an escort."

"Then why is Harry out here alone?" asked Ginny. "I mean, he has a bigger target on his back than any of us."

"I agree, but, well…he made the rule," said Alastor with a laugh. "And he is my boss after all. I'm just following orders."

"Convenient," said Ginny, her voice dripping with annoyance. There wasn't any point to complaining about it, and she had come out here for a reason.

Ginny had looked on the Marauder's Map for Harry. He had left Hermione's office when the meeting was over and no one knew where he went. She checked the map and found him in the storage shed. She knew why he was there, so she wasn't worried. When he was feeling down, he had been known to go for a ride on Sirius's motorcycle. With all the rain, and how long he was there, she assumed he just wanted to be alone and was sitting on the motorcycle in the shed. Ginny decided to give Harry some space. She knew how much he blamed himself for what was happening, even though he was the only one who blamed him.

Ginny had spent an hour crying in their bedroom after the meeting. She hated to be scared and hated to cry even more, but she was terrified of what was going to happen. If she thought there was somewhere they could go where Voldemort could never find them, she would make the whole family go there. She just wanted them safe.

The other thing she wanted was for Harry to hold her, kiss her, tell her he loved her and that everything would be all right. Even though they both knew they couldn't really know that, just hearing the words would have made her feel better. As she cried alone, she would have given anything for that, but she knew he needed some space. If he had known how upset she was, Harry would have been there for her in an instant. Ginny was happy to let him think about himself for once. He had more than earned that right.

When Harry didn't show up for dinner, Ginny decided she had better go get him. It was one thing for him to want to be alone for a while, but it was another for him to brood. She was going to drag him back to reality even if she had to stun him to do it. It wouldn't be the first time she had to stun him when he was being pigheaded, after all.

When they arrived at the storage sheds where they kept the carriages the Thestrals pulled to bring students to and from Hogsmeade Station, the small door to one of the sheds was ajar. The double doors were closed.

Ginny pushed the door open and she and Alastor walked inside. Alastor magically dried the umbrella and closed it. Harry wasn't there and he wasn't the only thing missing. Sirius's motorcycle was gone as well. Ginny cursed at herself. She knew she should have kept an eye on him with the map with the mood he was in.

"Damn it," said Ginny in exasperation.

"Where is he?" asked Alastor in alarm.

"He's gone out for a ride in the rain," said Ginny angrily. "He'll probably catch a cold or something. He better have at least worn a raincoat or I'll skin him alive."

"You might want to put that off a few days, we're going to need him," said Alastor. "Do you think he left the grounds?"

"It's quite possible," said Ginny with a nod. "I would bet on it. His godfather's motorcycle has an invisibility booster. My father installed it years ago. Unfortunately you can hear it coming from a mile away."

"Maybe he needs an escort too," said Alastor shaking his head. "I don't think it's very smart to be off the grounds alone these days, even for him."

Before Ginny could respond and tell Alastor what an idiot his boss was being, they heard a loud noise outside.

"Well, that sounds like a motorcycle engine," said Alastor. "It sounds like Harry has come back at least."

At that moment, the set of double doors opened, and the puddles in front of the door made a big splash as if something had landed in them, though they couldn't see anything. Ginny and Alastor watched as a wet tire track formed on the floor. The roar of an engine ceased and a puddle began to form on the floor around where the wet tire track ended.

"You can turn off the invisibility booster, Harry," said Ginny shaking her head. "I know the puddle isn't forming itself."

Ginny heard a familiar sigh, and Harry shimmered into view sitting on Sirius's motorcycle. He wasn't wearing a raincoat and he was completely soaked.

"Are you trying to catch cold, Harry?" asked Ginny angrily. "You won't exactly be of any use in a fight if you are sick now will you?"

"It wasn't exactly something I planned," said Harry absently. "I was just sitting here, and I decided I would take it out for a ride."

Alastor stepped in front of Ginny and drew his wand, pointing it at Harry. "Prove who you are," demanded Alastor.

"Oh, come on, Alastor," said Ginny as she moved beside him. "It's Harry. I know my own husband when I see him."

"I hate to say it, but your daughter knew her boyfriend too," said Alastor seriously. "As you'll recall, that didn't work out very well.

Ginny took a deep breath and stepped in front of Alastor. She was about to protest, but she knew he was right. They couldn't afford not to be cautious. She turned to Harry. "Can you tell me something no one else knows but you and I?" asked Ginny.

Harry thought for a moment and than a devilish grin crossed his face. He slowly drew his wand and conjured a small piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote a short note, folded it in half and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny unfolded it and read the words on the parchment. She suddenly turned the color of her hair. "It's definitely him, Alastor," said Ginny bluntly. "Trust me, know one else on earth knows this. It's really Harry."

"Are you absolutely sure, Ginny?" asked Alastor.

"Yes, very," said Ginny emphatically. She was now redder than her hair and getting redder by the second.

Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Alastor, would you mind giving me some time alone with your boss?" asked Ginny giving Harry an annoyed look. "He has to have a word…with his boss."

"I believe that is my cue to leave," said Alastor with a smile. "Harry…um…good luck."

Without another word, Alastor closed the double doors Harry had come through and then left through the door he and Ginny had entered through, closing it behind him. As soon as he was gone, Ginny rounded on Harry like an irate kneazle on a mouse.

"Of all the irresponsible, foolish, reckless, immature, idiotic, moronic, pea-brained, things to do," said Ginny through gritted teeth. "What the hell were you thinking? Well? Answer me, Harry. What the hell were you thinking?"

"You know, you're beautiful when you berate me," said Harry with a smile.

"Yes, I am," said Ginny through gritted teeth. "Now, answer the question."

"I haven't ridden Sirius's bike in a while," said Harry with a sigh. "I thought I would take it for a spin. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to be alone for a little while. I wanted to contemplate all the mistakes I've made, but I didn't want to be gone for a week."

Ginny took a breath having gotten her anger out of her system. "Leave the jokes to Hugo," said Ginny softly. She walked over to where he still sat on the bike. She drew her wand and cast a spell, leaving him completely dry a moment later. Then she put her arms around him and put her head against his chest.

Harry put his arms around her and just held her for a minute. "I really am sorry, Ginny," said Harry with a sigh. "I just needed some time alone. For a nearly empty castle there doesn't seem to be anywhere to do that. Can you forgive me?"

Ginny pulled back from him and he leaned down and kissed her deeply. After several moments he pulled back.

"You are forgiven," said Ginny shaking her head. "Of course you are forgiven. You know you don't even need to ask."

Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug again. "I really didn't mean to worry you, I just needed some time alone to think everything through," said Harry.

"Well, if you have figured out it isn't all your fault, then it was worth it," said Ginny. "If you haven't, then it was just a waste of time."

Harry dismounted the motorcycle, and pulled her close to him. He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. Ginny loved it when they looked into each other's eyes like this. She loved to get lost in his emerald eyes.

Harry smiled. "Yes, Ginny, I know it's not my fault," said Harry. "I've blamed myself for so much over the years, but I know this isn't my fault. I really had no choice."

Ginny smiled, she had so wanted to hear him say that. "You know just what to say to make me happy, do you know that?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I do," said Harry with a smile. "I've been thinking about all of it. Al and Hermione are right. I didn't really have a choice. I really couldn't have done anything different than I did. Whatever happens, it will be because of the decisions I've made. I just hope in the end…they were the right ones."

"I'm sure they were," said Ginny. Ginny could see Harry was really tired. "After the meeting tonight, you need to get some sleep. You look tired."

That was so true, in so many ways, thought Harry. "I am tired,' said Harry. "I feel like I've spent my whole life fighting Voldemort. I know that's not really true. We've had a lot of wonderful years and even back in school, there were good times. It's just hard to remember that sometimes. I'm just so tired of fighting."

Ginny hugged him tightly. "He'll be gone soon," said Ginny. "Then you won't have to fight anymore, none of us will. We can all be happy."

Harry smiled. He hoped she was right. That's all he really wanted.

"We better go," said Ginny. "We have to get up to the Room of Requirement and fill everyone in on the plan. You know they aren't going to like it."

"I know," said Harry. "I fully expect that the plan will change. We can try to protect them, but in the end, they are all part of this and they have to face it."

"They'll all be all right," said Ginny softly. "We'll all be all right. Two days from now, Voldemort will be gone and we can all get on with our lives."

Harry so wanted to believe that, and in some ways, he did. While he was riding Sirius's motorcycle, he had thought how nice it would be one day to take his grandson for a ride on it. Mostly what he was thinking was that all that mattered was destroying Voldemort. It didn't really matter whose fault it was. What was done was done. He had the sword and Voldemort was coming for his grandson. Using the sword was the only way to save the people he loved. When the battle came, Voldemort had to fall. Nothing else mattered.

"That's the plan, love," said Harry slowly still staring into her beautiful eyes. "Step one, destroy Voldemort. Step two, everyone lives happily ever after, and I get to live happily ever after with the woman I love more than life itself. Does that sound good? I hope so, there is no happily ever after for me without you."

Ginny couldn't understand how the skinny little boy she met so many years ago, who had lived for so long with such misery, could say the most romantic and wonderful things to her. She knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"That sounds absolutely perfect," said Ginny with a smile. She hated to break the moment, but they had work to do.

"Come on, love, we better get going," said Harry as if in response to her thoughts. "It's going to be a difficult evening."

"All right," said Ginny. "One thing though. I swear if you tell anyone what you wrote on that parchment, Voldemort will be the least of your problems. I mean it." She was trying to be stern, but she couldn't avoid a grin no matter how hard she tried.

Harry grinned. "Ginny, you can't be serious," said Harry in mock surprise. "Do you mean you would find it embarrassing for anyone to know that you make a funny little squeaking laughing sound when I tickle you?"

"Yes," said Ginny. She grinned devilishly. "And, if you want to hear me make that sound again, you won't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed," said Harry with a grin. "I love that sound."

The Potters, Weasleys, and their friends were gathered in the Room of Requirement to discuss the battle plan. Harry, Ron, and Alastor had just finished outlining the plan and Alastor had left to check in with Kingsley. It was very much like the plan they used in the first Battle of Hogwarts. Groups of fighters would go to each of the three tallest towers and fight from there, while everyone else would go into the grounds to meet the enemy head on. The fighters in the tower would have orders to remain there unless the castle was breached, then they were to move into the castle and engage the enemy.

The only possible problem with this plan was that if they were moderately outnumbered, they would be in trouble. As the ultimate goal was to keep them from getting to Carly, they might not have the luxury of splitting their forces. They might need everyone to engage the enemy directly to prevent them from reaching Carly.

No one wanted to think about what they would do if they were significantly outnumbered. It was unfortunately a possibility. If they were outnumbered two or three to one, all they could do is to try and lure them inside Hogwarts where they could be entrenched and use the close quarters to take away their advantage. Having greater numbers doesn't help if you're fighting in a small space.

They would have a lot more people on their side than they had the last time. Aurors, Hit Wizards, members of the Magical law Enforcement Squad, and members of the Order of the Phoenix had already begun to arrive. Most of the Potters and Weasleys' relatives and most of Dumbledore's Army all of whom were in the Order would also be arriving. They expected to have close to four hundred people, perhaps more as word of the coming battle began to spread. Unfortunately, they also expected Voldemort to have at least an equal if not a greater force. The possibility that Voldemort's force was, much greater was scary.

Carly was going to stay in the Room of Requirement. A team of twenty Aurors would be standing guard in the hallway to make sure no one got to her. They had discussed the possibility of moving her somewhere else, but it was too dangerous. There was really no place as defendable as Hogwarts that they could move her to.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had wanted to move Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen somewhere safe, but as with Carly there was nowhere that would be safe for them, and for all they knew, Voldemort could have a prophecy that could lead him right to them. Instead, they would stay with Carly in the Room of Requirement. James, Lucy, Albus, Rose, and Danny were going to be fighting from the towers.

They had just finished explaining the plan to all of them. It was not going smoothly. As Harry suspected, the plan was not being accepted by anyone. James was reacting very badly. That wasn't exactly unexpected.

"Not a chance in hell," said James emphatically. "You're out of your bloody mind if you think I'll do that."

"James, I'm going to ignore your tone," said Harry flatly. Truthfully he had fully expected this and was somewhat surprised James wasn't already screaming.

"And I don't like you treating me like a child," said James. "I'm as good a fighter as anyone who will be here to fight. I'm better than a lot of them."

"It's not about how good you are, James," said Ginny calmly. "You are all targets. He wants to kill all of us to…" Ginny had to stop.

Harry knew exactly what she was going to say. "Voldemort wants the baby," said Harry. "He also wants to hurt you all…because it will hurt me. I want to know you are safe, or at least safer. Before this is over…all of you will have to fight. We just don't think you need to rush into it."

"None of us have been safe for six years, have you forgotten what the book said, Dad?" asked James. "I haven't. 'It will come to pass, that The Twelve shall gather. Twelve witches and wizards bound by friendship and blood. The fate of the world rests with them. Led by the Savior, they will do battle with worst evil ever known. If they fail, the world will forever be bathed in darkness, blood, and death.' Whether it's fair or not, we're all part of this. Maybe you are the one who has to face Voldemort, but we are all part of this. I intend to help defend my nephew, no matter what, and I'm not going to do it hiding in a tower when I can be of far more use elsewhere."

For a moment, everyone was quiet. After several tense, silent moments, it was Rose who broke the silence.

"I know that you all think this is the best way to protect us," said Rose calmly. "You can't protect us anymore…not from this. We're not children anymore, we haven't been for a long time." Rose stood up, and Danny did right along with her. "When the time comes, we're going to fight and we won't be casting spells from the towers."

"That goes for me too," said James emphatically as he stood up. Lucy stood as well and nodded as she held onto his arm.

"I already told you, Dad," said Albus flatly as he stood. "When the end comes, I plan to be there with you when you face him."

Carly stood up beside Albus but said nothing as she held onto his arm. She just looked at the floor. She knew she wasn't going to be fighting. As much as she would have rather have had Albus be in one of the towers, she knew that was never realistic.

Lily went to stand, but her mother shot her a look, and she decided now wasn't the time. She decided to let it go for the moment.

Albus, Carly, James, Lucy, Danny, and Rose headed for the door. Rose was the last one to the door. She stopped and turned back.

"We know you all just want to protect us," said Rose. "It might be important that we be there. The future could turn on anything, large or small. It could be a decision in a critical moment during the battle, or something seemingly unrelated. The future could depend on something as insignificant and as simple as a scrap of paper. You never know what might be important." Rose turned and left the Room of Requirement.

"Well that could have gone better," muttered Ron. "I can't say I'm surprised."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna now stood before the four fifth year students who were sitting on the couch.

"Now, I assume the four of you know that you will be staying in the Room of Requirement," said Hermione. "Your brothers and sisters may be of age, but you are not. If we thought there was somewhere safer, we would make you leave the castle."

Somehow Harry knew this wasn't going to go well either.

Lily stood. She looked far too calm, as she looked first at her father, then at each of the other five of them in turn before she looked back at her father.

"I was old enough to be kidnapped and tortured, but I'm not old enough to fight for my family?" asked Lily coolly.

The silence hung in the air like thick smoke.

"Sirius died to save me," said Lily tonelessly. "Tommy and Hugo went to Albania to try and save me, they could have died then. Do you think I'm willing to do any less to save my nephew? Voldemort may have found another way to return from the dead if I hadn't brought him back, but the reason he's alive right now is because of me. What gives any of you the right to tell me I shouldn't be fighting against him? I may not be seventeen years old, the age by which someone arbitrarily decided someone should be considered an adult, but I'm a lot more of an adult than a lot of adults who have done nothing to be called an adult but get older."

"I may not have been kidnapped and tortured," said Hugo as he stood. "And I sure as hell can't state my case the way Lily did, but I sure as hell know what it means to fight. I was with you in Albania. I know what this means. I won't hide from it."

Tommy stood. "I don't think I really have anything to add," said Tommy, as he put an arm around Lily and smiled slightly.

"Me neither," said Colleen as she stood up. "I've been practicing. I can fight." She put her arm around Hugo. "I guess I do have something to add. I won't let them take anyone else away from me without a fight."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had no idea what to say. There was quite a bit of discussion among them when they were coming up with the plan as to what to do about Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen. Lily and Hugo were members of The Twelve. They were part of what was happening. The Twelve didn't have a clause for underage witches and wizards to be excused form fighting. None of them wanted to let them fight, but they had discussed the possibility that maybe they didn't have any right to stop them.

"Why don't you four give us a minute," said Harry slowly.

Lily, Tommy, Hugo and Colleen headed off to a corner of the room. Lily stopped and turned back to them for a moment.

Ginny was sure she saw Lily frown just slightly. She was obviously afraid for Tommy.

"Mum, Luna, I would also remind you that you were both my age when you went to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius," said Lily. She grinned. "And I'll bet I could have taken you in a fight when you were my age." Lily headed off with the others.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all stood in a circle. For a moment they were silent. Finally it was Ginny who spoke.

"They're right," said Ginny softly. "I don't want them to be right. I want to protect them, but I can't deny it, they are right.

"We'll put them in the towers," said Harry.

They all slowly nodded. They all turned toward where Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen were standing in a corner.

"Please come over here, all of you," said Harry.

The four fifth years came back over and stood before them.

"The four of you will go to the towers and fight from there," said Harry. "There will be no argument. If the plan changes…then you'll do what you have to."

"Thank you," said Lily with a smile.

"Please be careful, all of you," said Luna to the four of them.

"We will be," said Hugo. He turned and smiled at Colleen. "We have too much to live for not to be careful."

Neville looked right at Lily and smiled. "You have to be careful, Lily…my children never got the chance to know their godfather…I couldn't stand it if they lost their godmother too," said Neville. Neville thought now was as good a time as any to ask her. "That is if you want to be."

Lily gasped. "Really?" asked Lily with a hopeful smile.

Neville smiled and nodded. "Yes, really," said Neville. "Gabrielle and I talked about it before she left for France, I was just looking for the right time to ask you. I can't think of anyone who would be a better godmother for my children."

Lily went over to Neville and hugged him tightly, a tear escaping her eye. "Oh, yes, I'll be their godmother," said Lily. "Thank you, Neville. I'm so honored and so happy."

A few minutes later, Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen, were gone, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna alone. They were all sitting on the couches in front of the fireplace. It had been an awfully long silence.

"Rose is right," said Harry after a long silence. "They are part of this, and we can't protect them forever. It was worth a try though."

"What about Lily and Hugo?" asked Ron. "Aren't they part of this too? Not that I want them to fight, but I have to ask the question. Maybe we shouldn't have even tried to protect them."

"We can at least try to keep them safe," said Ginny sadly. "Maybe we should have all gone into hiding."

"What good would that do?" asked Hermione shaking her head.

"It didn't help Harry's parents," said Ron. Ron shut his eyes. He hadn't thought about what he was saying. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's all right, mate," said Harry shaking his head. "You're right. Plus, that's not any kind of life for them. Voldemort has to fall, and though I hate it, they have to fight."

They talked for a few minutes, trying to change the subject. For a while, they did, and they actually had an enjoyable time. They had far too little time to just have fun talking anymore.

"So, Luna, has Alastor asked you out yet?" asked Ginny with a grin.

Luna scowled. "No," said Luna. "It would be a waste of time for him to ask."

"That's funny, you did seem awfully happy when he said you were beautiful," said Hermione with a grin.

"I was just being polite, and I was flattered," said Luna. Truthfully Luna had really enjoyed talking with Alastor. That's all it was though, an enjoyable time, and nothing more.

"Sure," said Ginny with a laugh. "Come on, Luna. I can spot a crush a mile away, and this one wasn't even hard."

For a few minutes, Ginny teased Luna and they all had a good laugh. A little while later, Luna headed to bed, followed a few minutes later by Neville who wanted to write Gabrielle a letter. This left Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione alone. They continued to talk. Harry became very quiet, and Hermione noticed.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione. "You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"I was just thinking about something," said Harry. "It's nothing."

"Out with it," said Ginny, giving him a look that said she meant it.

Harry sighed. "I was just thinking about my parents," said Harry.

"Why, Harry?" asked Hermione as Ginny took Harry's hand in hers.

"I'm just so afraid," said Harry with a sigh. "I'm afraid for our children. I don't think I ever understood what it must have been like for my parents to find out that Voldemort could be coming after me. It must have been terrifying for them. It certainly is for me."

"We are all afraid for them, mate," said Ron. "Don't worry, they are smart and strong. They will be all right."

Around ten o'clock they all decided to head to bed as it was getting late. Everyone was tired, and they all needed to be awake for what was coming. The battle Rose had prophesized was now just thirty-eight hours away.

Before heading to bed, Harry had to go see Alastor about something. He walked with Ginny, back to their quarters, to get his Invisibility Cloak for Alastor. Harry needed him to do an important favor for him. After that, Harry returned to their quarters. He went right into the bedroom and found Ginny sitting on the bed crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he went to her and sat down on the bed beside her. "Are you all right, love?"

"I'm sorry," said Ginny. She had hoped she would stop crying before he got there. "I hate being scared. I hate to cry. I know exactly how your parents felt. I just want to know that everything will be all right. I want to know that all of us will be alive and happy when this is all over. I keep trying to tell myself that is what will happen, but I know there is no way to know that. Two days from now we could all be dead."

"Don't talk like that," said Harry softly. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. He completely understood how she felt.

"You know, I wish I knew what was going to happen, but I don't," said Harry softly. I do know that all of us are strong enough to survive it. Maybe we do and maybe we don't, but we survived before when lord knows we probably shouldn't have. I know we can do it again. We have to have faith that we will."

It took a few minutes, but Ginny dried her tears and smiled weakly. It made her feel so good to hear him reassure her, even if it didn't change anything.

"Would you like to see something that will make you happy?" asked Harry with a smile. "At least I think it will. It took me a little time to get used to the idea."

Ginny looked at him quizzically, unsure of what he meant. "Sure," said Ginny. "I can use all the happy I can get right now."

Harry stood and pulled Ginny to her feet. He led her to the window and tied back the curtains. The rain had stopped, and the wet ground shined brightly in the light of the full moon. It was really lovely outside after it rained when the moon was full and bright.

They watched as two people walked hand in hand down the path towards the lake. Ginny was pretty sure of who it was, even at this distance.

"Is that Lily and Tommy?" asked Ginny in alarm. "They shouldn't be out their all alone at night, it's not safe."

"They aren't alone," said Harry. "Alastor is under my cloak in the bushes. He'll keep an eye on things. Tommy knows he's there."

As they watched them walk toward the lake Harry slipped his arms around Ginny from behind her and kissed her neck. That brought a smile to Ginny's face that Harry could see in her reflection in the window.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with them?" asked Ginny. She smiled. "Or would you rather kiss my neck some more?"

"Watch first," said Harry. "Then I'll kiss your neck some more…and anything else you would like me to kiss."

Ginny smiled as they watched as Tommy and Lily stopped, and Tommy turned to Lily. He leaned close and gave her a kiss, then took a step back. Ginny gasped, and it was apparent that Lily did as well, when Tommy knelt down on one knee.

Even though Harry and Ginny didn't know exactly what they were saying, they really didn't need to. They saw Tommy pull a small box from his pocket. He removed what was obviously a ring. Even at this distance, they saw the glint of moonlight shining off it. Tommy took Lily's hand. A moment later, they saw Lily nod and Tommy slip the ring on her finger. Tommy started to get up, but he never made it to his feet. Lily tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They landed in a puddle with a splash, and were obviously soaked, but neither seemed to care as they kissed while lying in the puddle. Harry saw Ginny smile in her reflection in the window, and a tear roll down her cheek.

"Do you think he said anything as romantic to her as you said to me when you first told me you loved me?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Harry with a grin. "That would be hard to top."

Ginny smiled. "They're all happy," said Ginny. "James, Al, Lily, and Carly all have someone they love more than anything, and they are all going to be very happy, just like we have been. We can't ask for more than that for our children, can we, Harry?"

Harry thought back to the note from his mother he found in Sirius's Gringotts vault with her heart shaped emerald ring. All that his mother wanted was for him to be happy. Through all that happened, through all the hard times, he had given her what she wanted most.

"No, we can't ask for more than that," said Harry with a smile. "If they are half as happy as I've been with you, then we have nothing to complain about. Let's give them a little privacy now." Harry closed the curtain. "Alastor won't let them stay out there too long."

Ginny turned around and put her arms around his neck. "I guess I have another wedding to plan," said Ginny with a smile.

"I wouldn't start yet," said Harry with a laugh. "Tommy said they would wait a couple of years to get married. He just wanted to make sure she really knew how he felt. They've both really been through a lot this year."

Ginny pulled Harry towards the bed. She lay down and pulled Harry down on top of her and wrapped her arms and legs around him. They started to snog passionately.

"I love you, Harry," said Ginny between kisses.

"I love you too, Ginny," said Harry. "My heart is yours forever."


	97. Warriors

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 97 – Warriors

Ron opened his eyes, to see the morning sun through the edge of the curtains of his bedroom. The clock said six thirty. He, Harry, and Alastor had a ten o'clock meeting with Kingsley at the Ministry of Magic, so he didn't have to get up right away. He really didn't want to get out of bed at all, not with his beautiful wife lying next to him.

Hermione was curled up beside him as she always was. Even asleep, she was beautiful and wore a slight smile. Ron knew he was a very lucky man. When the battle came, he was fighting for his family and friends, and for the right to wake up like this next to the woman he loves, for as many more days as he possibly could.

Ron propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down and kissed Hermione softly. She began to kiss him back after a moment. For several moments, they just continued to kiss.

"Good morning, love," said Hermione with a smile after they broke apart. "Aren't you up awfully early?"

"Well, there is a lot to do today," said Ron. "It's a beautiful day, and I really didn't want to waste any of it."

Ron smiled suggestively, and Hermione returned the smile just as suggestively. Each was thinking the same thing as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Especially when I can start the day with you," said Ron. He rolled over on top of Hermione and began to kiss her passionately as she put her arms around his neck.

It never failed to amaze Ron that someone who spent so much time with books was as passionate as Hermione was.

A while later, after they had made love, they were cuddling together under the covers just holding each other. Hermione had her head resting on Ron's chest enjoying the rhythmic beat of his heart in her ear. She could have lain there like that forever.

"Promise me something, love," said Ron.

"What is it Ron?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Promise me that when I'm a hundred years old or so, you'll find a potion I can take so I can make love to you without breaking a hip," said Ron.

Hermione roared with laughter. "I may need one too," said Hermione as she laughed. "If we can't find one, it will be worth the broken hips."

"That it will be," said Ron with a smile.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes. It was Hermione who, as she usually did, brought them back to reality.

"As much as I would like to stay in bed all day, we really should get up," said Hermione. "You have a meeting this morning as I recall, and I have a castle full of people preparing for war."

"I suppose we must," said Ron with a sigh as he tightened his arms around her. He tried not to let on how he was feeling, but Hermione could read him like a book.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine," said Ron shaking his head. "You know me, emotional range of a teaspoon, nothing bothers me."

"Now, we both know that's not true," said Hermione seriously. Even though they often made a joke of it, she always regretted that she had said that to him. "That might have been true once upon a time, but not any more. You are the most passionate, loving, and caring man I know. You have a far greater emotional range than anyone I know. I wouldn't love you so much if you didn't. Now, what's wrong, love? Please tell me."

Ron closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked deep into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. "I was afraid last time, but not like this," said Ron shaking his head slightly. "I was afraid for you, for all of my family, and for Harry the last time we faced Voldemort, but in a lot of ways, I didn't truly realize what could happen. You would think I would have really understood after six years of barely escaping death, but I didn't. I knew how dangerous it was, but it wasn't real to me. I really hadn't grown up. We had survived so much. There were so many times that we all should have died. I think I felt a little like we were invincible. We had lost Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore, but it wasn't until Fred died that it really sank in. We could have all died. We could all die…tomorrow. I'm so afraid for all of you, Hermione." Ron reached up and caressed her cheek lovingly. "I don't know how I would go on if anything happened to you, Hermione."

Hermione put her hand over his on her cheek, and for a moment just looked into his eyes. "I know exactly how you feel, Ron," said Hermione softly. "I couldn't live without you either. I'm just as afraid as you are. It's all right to be afraid, but we can get through this. We have to have faith we will get through this."

Ron smiled. "I know," said Ron. "It's just…I wish there was something more I could do to help Harry and Al. This all comes down to them and Voldemort. We can fight, but when the end comes, all we can do is watch them."

"I know," said Hermione with a sigh. "We can't think about that. We have to be strong, and do everything we can." She smiled. "Now, come on, we need to get up."

Ron kissed her passionately again. The kiss lingered for several long moments before they broke apart breathlessly.

"Come on, we must get up," said Hermione with a grin. "If you kiss me like that again, we'll never get out of bed today."

Ron sighed. "Well, actually, that really was my plan, love," said Ron with a chuckle. "I guess you're right, though."

After Ron showered, dressed, and spent a few more minutes snogging Hermione until neither could breathe properly, he headed out to have some breakfast and find Harry and Alastor.

When Ron got to the Great Hall, he was a little surprised at what he found. He knew more Aurors, Hit Wizards, members of the Magical law Enforcement Squad, and Order members were arriving, but he didn't realize so many already had. Most of Dumbledore's army was there already as well.

People were talking quietly as they ate breakfast. The mood was very somber. Then Ron noticed three very familiar red heads standing off to the side of the Great Hall talking.

"Bill, Charlie, George, how are you?" asked Ron as he greeted his brothers. "I thought you weren't coming until tonight."

"We hadn't planned to," said Bill shaking his head.

"Well, those plans got changed," said Charlie with a sigh. "It certainly wasn't our idea, not by any means."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Look who else came," said George. He pointed towards the far side of the room at two red heads sitting having breakfast.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Are they barking mad?" asked Ron. "They shouldn't be here. They are going to be great grandparents in a few months. Great grandparents don't fight in wars. They stay home where it's safe."

"Ron, if you're brave enough to have a go at talking them out of it, be our guest," said Bill. "Fleur and I have tried, but there is no reasoning with them."

"Linda and I tried too," said George. "They won't budge. Percy tried too. He even tried making sense for once in his life, to try and confuse them I assume, but that didn't work either. I have to hand it to Percy, it was a good try."

"I got really upset with them," said Charlie shaking his head. "I can't believe I did it, but I actually asked Mum if she wanted to live to see me get married."

"That was a low blow," said George.

"Yeah, I know," said Charlie with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to let them do this," said Ron. "Not a chance in hell." He stormed off toward his parents.

"Do you think he knows he's going to get his head handed to him?" asked Charlie. "I mean, I hope he succeeds, but there is no chance of that at all, is there?"

"He has no idea, and no, there isn't," said Bill.

"Got that right," said George.

Ron couldn't believe his parents, at seventy-four years old were planning to take part in the battle. Of course, the life span in the wizarding world was far greater than the muggle world, but that didn't mean at seventy-four years old, they weren't getting frail. Ron wasn't going to stand for this. He had enough people to worry about.

Ron tried to stay calm as he walked up to the table. Ron was about to open his mouth, when his father stopped him.

"Why don't we step into the chamber at the back of the hall," said Arthur. "It will be more private, don't you think?"

Molly and Ron were staring daggers at each other, as each knew what the other was thinking. Molly had already had too many arguments over this. She was all ready upset, and didn't need another argument. Ron had picked the wrong time to argue with her.

"Fine," said Molly tersely.

"All right," said Ron just as tersely.

The three of them calmly walked into the chamber off the back of the Great Hall. As soon as they were inside, Arthur cast a silencing charm on the door. He stood back. He wasn't going to get in the middle of this.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Ron loudly. He opened his mouth to continue, but he was not given the chance.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME ANY LIP," hollered Molly. "I'VE ALREADY HEARD IT FROM YOUR BROTHERS, FLEUR, LINDA, AND PENELOPE. I'M NOT GOING TO SIT ON MY ARSE WHILE MY FAMILY IS IN DANGER. THAT BASTARD WANTS MY GREAT GRANDSON AND HE'S GOING TO HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME TO GET HIM. NOTHING YOU OR YOUR BROTHERS OR ANYONE ELSE SAYS IS GOING TO STOP ME SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT. I'VE ALREADY BURIED ONE CHILD, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I WILL BURY ANOTHER WITHOUT A FIGHT."

Ron stood stone still for a moment. He should have known this was futile. Ron's shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor.

"You and Dad aren't as young as you used to be," said Ron softly. "I'm afraid enough for everyone else already. Mum, I just want you and Dad to be safe."

Having calmed down after getting that much needed outburst out of the way, Molly pulled Ron into a hug.

"I know, Ron," said Molly as she hugged him tightly. "I'm afraid for all of you too, and I don't want to see any of you hurt either. I can't just sit at home and watch my clock. There are so many hands on it now, and nearly every one of them points to mortal peril. I won't sit there watching…as the hands vanish. Almost everyone I love is here. There is nowhere else for me to be."

Ron knew she was right. They were all there, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Teddy, Victoire, George, and Fred. Percy was of course staying at the Ministry. Only Linda, Penelope and Ignatius weren't in danger. Ron really couldn't expect his parents to be anywhere else but here.

"Just promise me you'll both be careful," said Ron as he continued to hug his mother tightly. He didn't want to let go of her.

Arthur walked over and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "We will, but this is our fight too, and we aren't hiding," said Arthur. "Besides, you know your Mum kicks arse in a fight. She's always been a warrior…she fights for her family."

Ron spent several more minutes with his parents before he headed back into the Great Hall. As he did, he saw Harry walking out the main door.

After having some breakfast and talking to some more people, Ron found Alastor in the Entrance Hall. He said Harry had headed back to his quarters with breakfast for him and Ginny. Alastor said Harry had told him he would meet them in Hermione's office at nine thirty so they could floo to the Ministry. He had also told Alastor to tell Ron he had to tell Ginny about their parents, that he wasn't brave enough for that.

It was only eight thirty. Ron decided he better tell Ginny about their parents. She was going to be as upset as he had been, and he thought maybe he could keep her from having the same conversation he had with them. Of course, with Ginny's temper, that wasn't terribly likely.

Ron knocked on the door of Harry and Ginny's quarters. A few moments later, Ginny opened the door wearing her bathrobe.

"Hi, Ron," said Ginny with a happy smile.

"Hi, Ginny," said Ron as he walked inside. "What are you so happy about? Isn't it late to just be getting up?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, Harry and I didn't really want to get out of bed," said Ginny. "We wanted to have a little quality time."

"No, I don't want to know," said Ron putting both hands up in front of him and shaking his head. "I don't want to know about my baby sister and my best mate having…quality time. Promise me you'll never tell me that again."

"Oh, grow up, Ron," said Ginny with a laugh. "We have three children, surely you know how that happened."

"I really try not to think about it," said Ron shaking his head. He changed the subject. "Ginny, I have to tell you something."

"Is everything all right?" asked Ginny. She was concerned by his tone.

"Yeah, fine," said Ron. "The whole family is here…except Linda, Percy, Penelope, and Ignatius of course. Mum and Dad are here too."

"WHAT?" shrieked Ginny. Her earsplitting scream seemed to shake the windows.

"I've tried to reason with them…it's no good," said Ron.

"Fine then…I just won't be reasonable!" screamed Ginny as she stormed into the bedroom in a fit of anger.

"Of that, I have no doubt," muttered Ron.

Ginny came out seconds later, having gotten dressed in what must have been record time. She left, slamming the door behind her.

"Harry," called Ron.

"In the bedroom," called Harry.

Ron walked into the bedroom. He found Harry standing over his trunk. Harry's back was to him. Ron had the distinct impression something was wrong.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I think so," said Harry absently.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

Truthfully, Harry wasn't sure he was all right at all. "Ron, do you remember last night, before Rose left the Room of Requirement, she said that, 'the future could depend on something as insignificant as simple as a scrap of paper'."

"Yeah, I remember," said Ron. "I thought she was just being philosophical. I didn't think it meant anything. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about what she said last night, and I remembered something," said Harry. He turned around. He was holding a piece of parchment in his hand. It was obviously singed. Ron recognized it immediately.

"Harry, isn't that the piece of the book that didn't burn when we were in Castle Grindelwald?" asked Ron. He already knew the answer.

"Yes," said Harry slowly. "What Rose said made me think of it, and I decided to take a look at it. There are more words on it."

"What does it say?" asked Ron.

"Well, it isn't really a revelation," said Harry as he stared at the piece of parchment in his hand. It was the seemingly obvious nature of what it said that had Harry confused. "It says, 'the Savior must repeat his most important feats or all shall be lost'."

Ron and Harry were silent for a moment. Then Ron finally spoke. "Well, I would say that is fairly obvious," said Ron. "If you don't defeat Voldemort…"

Harry had been reading the line over and over for nearly ten minutes when Ron came in. Ron was right. It was fairly obvious. His most important feat was defeating Voldemort. It didn't change anything, did it? No, it changed nothing, thought Harry.

"You're right," said Harry. "It is obvious. I was just surprised, I didn't expect anything else to appear on it."

"Then why did you keep it?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry with a shrug. "I just thought I should."

They heard the door in the living room open, and Harry and Ron went out into the living room. Ginny was sitting on the couch, wiping tears from her face. Harry sat down beside her and put his arms around her. He knew she had been going to talk to her parents.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "I lost."

"Told you so," said Ron.

"Shut up and piss off," said Ginny angrily. "They are staying."

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Harry still had his arms around Ginny, so Ron opened the door. It was Lily and Tommy.

"Hi, Uncle Ron," said Lily as she and Tommy came in. "Hi, Mum, Dad…is everything all right?" Lily was concerned when she saw her mother was upset.

"Your grandparents are here," said Ginny shaking her head. "Seems they've forgotten they are seventy-four years old."

"Oh," said Lily. This was not really all that unexpected, Lily thought. Lily decided to get to why they came. "Mum, Dad, could we talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll be going," said Ron. "Harry, I'll see you at nine thirty in Hermione's office." Ron left, leaving Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Tommy alone.

"What's up guys?" asked Ginny, trying desperately not to let on that she already knew what was coming. She hoped they would tell them quickly, Ginny thought she was going to burst.

Lily was a little nervous. She knew Tommy had asked her father for permission to propose, but she wasn't sure her mother was going to be happy. Even though they weren't going to get married until after graduation, they were really young to be getting engaged.

"Well, Mum, Tommy asked me to marry him," said Lily slowly. "We aren't going to get married until after graduation…"

Lily was going to continue to argue her case, but she didn't have to. Ginny leapt off the couch and pulled Lily and Tommy into a hug. She had tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face as she hugged them tightly.

"I'm so happy for you both," said Ginny. "Welcome to the family, Tommy. We can never have enough family."

"I was afraid you would be upset," said Lily as she hugged her mother. She was so relieved her mother wasn't upset.

"Look, you're far too young to be engaged," said Ginny. "But you're also far too young for so many things you've have to go through. Come on let's go spread the news. It will be nice to have something happy to talk about for a change."

Lily let go of Ginny and nodded. She turned to her father who was standing a few feet away, but had said nothing. She saw he had tears in his eyes. Lily smiled and walked over and put her arms around him.

"Thank you for saying yes, Dad," said Lily. "I couldn't believe you did."

Harry hugged her tightly. "I didn't want to," said Harry as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "But you aren't a little girl anymore." Harry looked up at Tommy. "And I know your fiancé really loves you. How could I say no to that?"

Ginny, Lily, and Tommy left to spread the word of the happy news. Harry sat down on the couch. It was so wonderful to have something to smile about, with all that was hanging over them. It was impossible to forget that in just over twenty-four hours they would be fighting for their lives. This was a reminder of exactly what they were fighting for.

As Harry sat there, he allowed himself to think about walking Carly and in a few years, Lily, down he aisle on their wedding days. Not even Voldemort could take that happy thought from him. As a father, it made him happy he would have an important role to play in one of the most important days of their lives.

There was a knock at the door, and Harry got up and opened the door. It was Ron and Alastor. Harry knew immediately, from the looks on their faces, something was wrong.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"We need to go to the Ministry now," said Ron. "We just got an owl from Kingsley. Something has happened, but he didn't say what."

It didn't take Harry, Ron, and Alastor very long to get to Hermione's office and floo to the Ministry of Magic.

When Harry, Ron, and Alastor stepped out of the fireplace into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, they immediately had three Aurors in front of them with wands pointed at them.

"Don't move," ordered one of the Aurors.

A moment later, Percy was standing beside them. "We need proof that you are who you appear to be," said Percy.

"Percy, you are the world's biggest git, do you know that," snarled Ron. "You're the biggest hippogriff's backside I've ever met in my entire life."

"Lower your wands, it's all right, it's really them," said Percy in an annoyed tone. "Come with me, the Minster is waiting."

Harry, Ron, and Alastor followed Percy to Kingsley's office. Inside his office, they found him talking with Jacob Smith.

"What's happened, Kingsley?" asked Harry dispensing with any pleasantries.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," said Kingsley solemnly. "Overnight, every wizarding prison in Europe, that was holding Death Eaters, was attacked. There isn't a Death Eater left in prison. To make matters worse, it seems they are all heading for Britain."

"My God," said Ron shaking his head in disbelief. "Did they even hit Azkaban?"

"Yes," said Kingsley with a nod. "They killed all of the staff. Some of the non Death Eater prisoners tried to escape with them and were killed. Marietta Edgecombe, Rita Skeeter, and Peter Skeeter are all dead."

"Damn shame," muttered Ron. Something occurred to him. "Wait, Kingsley. They are all out? Umbridge, the Carrows, Dolohov, Goyle and his father, even… Greyback?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Kingsley.

Harry knew it would take quite a force to hit all those prisons simultaneously. He was not the only one with that thought.

"Just how many Death Eaters do we think Voldemort has?" asked Alastor. "He must have a massive force at his command to pull something like this off."

Harry, Ron, and Alastor sat down in chairs front of Kingsley's desk as they continued the conversation. Harry was very quiet.

"Our best estimate is approximately two thousand," said Kingsley. "That's based on the escaped as well as eyewitness accounts of the Death Eaters breaking them out of prison. It could very well be even more than that."

"We only have about four hundred people at Hogwarts," said Ron, as the magnitude of their situation began to set in.

"We…we can't spare anyone else," said Kingsley shaking his head. "I must see the Ministry is defended in case we are attacked. As it is, we have less than fifty Aurors and another fifty Ministry staff here. I'm so sorry…I can't spare anyone else."

"I understand," said Harry, finding his voice at last. "You don't need to be sorry. The Ministry has to be defended too."

Suddenly, there was a sound like an explosion. A moment later an Auror came crashing through the door.

"Minister, we're under attack by Death Eaters," he yelled. He turned and rushed out of the office and back to the battle.

They all stood. Jacob Smith nodded to Harry, Ron, and Alastor, and rushed out the door. Percy went over to Ron.

"Look, Ronald, I know you've never forgiven me for turning my back on the family," said Percy with a sigh. "Maybe you're right not to. Maybe I deserved it for what I did. I just want you to know…I truly am sorry."

Percy turned and headed for the door, drawing his wand.

All these years, he, Bill, Charlie, and George had never completely forgiven Percy, though none of them held it against him the way Ron did. Ginny had, but then it was in her nature to be forgiving. Had they been too hard on him, Ron wondered? Hadn't he atoned for his mistakes? Ron couldn't help but think, that maybe he had been too hard on Percy all these years, and he might never have another opportunity. Then Ron asked himself the question he often did when he didn't know what to do. What would Hermione do?

"Percy," said Ron slowly as he looked over to the door by which he was standing. "I'm…I'm truly sorry, too. Good luck, Percy."

Percy nodded to Ron and Harry and rushed from the office.

"Come on," said Harry as he, Ron, and Alastor drew their wands and stared towards the door. "We better get out there."

"No, you don't," said Kingsley sternly. He said it as a clear order, not a request, but there was no anger in it.

"But Kingsley," began Harry, but Kingsley cut him off with a wave of his hand.

Kingsley came over in front of Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you three need to get back to Hogwarts," said Kingsley. "No matter what happens here, if he is not stopped from getting your grandson and the book, it will mean nothing."

Harry knew he was right. He knew they had to go. It was so hard to do. He felt like he was abandoning Kingsley. Kingsley had always been there for them.

"Come with us, Kingsley," said Harry emphatically. "Hogwarts is safer…the Wizarding world needs you to lead it."

"No, Harry," said Kingsley with a half smile. "You have your castle to defend…and I have mine. I've spent more than twenty-five years trying to make the Ministry of Magic something the Wizarding world can be proud of. I won't abandon it now, not after all the work I've put into it. It stands for something important, and it's where I belong."

Harry didn't know what to say. Kingsley had been such a good friend for so long, and he might never see him again. Kingsley didn't give him a chance.

"This might be goodbye, Harry," said Kingsley stoically. "If it is, I want you to know, it's been my greatest honor to know you. I once told you that you reminded me of Albus Dumbledore. Even though you didn't say it, I could tell you didn't feel that was true. Believe me when I say, it is, and has been for a very long time."

"Good luck, my friend," said Harry slowly, as he hugged Kingsley. "We couldn't have had a better Minster all these years, and hopefully, you'll be Minister for many more. Don't worry. I'm going to stop him, and you can continue to make the Ministry a place to be proud of."

Kingsley nodded. He shook Ron and Alastor's hands. Kingsley went to the office door and drew his wand. He looked back at them for a moment, nodded, and rushed out the door towards the sounds of the battle.

Alastor shook his head in disbelief. "I guess I underestimated him," said Alastor. "I assumed he would run. I know he's a good man, don't get me wrong, but he is a politician. For a politician, that man plays the part of a warrior very well."

"You're wrong, Alastor," said Harry shaking his head and smiling slightly. "For a warrior, that man plays the part of a politician very well." Harry stood there for a moment, staring at the door of the office wondering if he would ever see Kingsley or Percy again.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Ron as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do you think we should we go after him?"

Truthfully, Harry wanted to go after him. As important as everyone thought Harry was to the Wizarding world, Kingsley is the one that made the Ministry of Magic an institution to be proud of. They needed him.

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "He's right. He has to defend his castle, and we have to defend ours. Come on. Let's get back to Hogwarts. I think we need to work on the plan a little bit. Two thousand Death Eaters changes things."

"I agree," said Alastor. "We can't take on a force the size of the one Voldemort has, out in the open. They'll swarm us, and we'll be slaughtered. We could be outnumbered five to one…perhaps even more. If we split our force by putting some of our people in the towers, we'll be slaughtered out in the grounds."

"You're right," said Ron. "Hermione has one trick up her sleeve, but that will only help so much. We'll have to lure them inside the school. I don't see any other option, do you, Harry?"

"No," said Harry. "We have no choice. We won't be able to afford to put anyone in the towers either. We'll need everyone we can get."

"I guess Lily and Hugo will get what they wanted," said Ron sadly. "We'll need every fighter we can get. God, I hate this. Last time, Voldemort wouldn't have killed children. This time he wants our children as dead as he wants the rest of us."

"Yeah," said Harry. "This is nothing like last time at all."

Two thousand Death Eaters, thought Harry. Maybe, he had split his force, and sent half of them to the Ministry…and maybe he didn't. This had gone from bad to worse.

"Come on, let's go," said Harry. "Like Kingsley said, we have a castle to defend."


	98. Once More Unto the Breach

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 98 – Once More Unto the Breach

The news spread through the castle about the attack on the Ministry. It made the already tense mood in the castle even more so. They were waiting and praying for news from the Ministry, but none had come. They didn't dare go to the Ministry. They were going to be outnumbered as it was. They couldn't afford to lose anyone.

It was hardest on those who had friends and relatives at the Ministry. Molly and Ginny were particularly worried about Percy. Worrying wasn't going to help, so they tried not to think about him. They weren't having much success.

Albus and Carly had insisted that everyone know exactly what was going on. Up until now, most of the Aurors, Hit Wizards, and Order members didn't know why exactly Carly would be protected so heavily in the Room of Requirement when the battle came. They were just doing as they were ordered to. They of course knew she was pregnant, she was no longer hiding it, and if they hadn't seen her, they had read about it in the Daily Prophet.

Now they knew why she was being protected. They told everyone that she and her son were also descendants of Salazar Slytherin. They didn't want to tell anyone about 'The Lost Spell Book of Morgan le Fey'. They just told everyone, that Voldemort intended to use the baby's blood to make a potion that would make him immortal. If that happened, it was all over. In time, Voldemort would rule the world. Nothing would be able to stop him.

The battle plan had been changed by necessity. They had little choice with two thousand or more Death Eaters at Voldemort's command.

A large group of fighters would stay in the Entrance Hall, and the rest would split into small groups and spread out throughout the castle to defend the staircases, with the goal being to prevent the enemy from reaching the seventh floor. They hoped the small hallways and staircases would negate the enemies' greater numbers. They couldn't send in too many Death Eaters at a time or they would get in each other's way. It was really the only option they had with as outnumbered as they were. Would it work? Only time would answer that question.

Hogsmeade had been evacuated to a nearby town with a large Wizarding population. Many of the residents, as well as others from around Britain who had received word of the coming battle, had come to Hogwarts to join the growing army. They had nearly five hundred fighters, but that was still nowhere near enough. A number of Healers and Mediwizards and Mediwitches from St. Mungo's had come to help Madam Jennings with tending to the wounded.

That evening, the Potters and Weasleys invited all of their friends to the Room of Requirement for dinner. It wasn't exactly a party, the mood was somber, but it was a chance to catch up with old friends they didn't see very often. Many of them had been at Neville's wedding, and were ecstatic to hear the news that Gabrielle was pregnant with twins.

If not for the battle that loomed, this would have been a lot of fun, Harry thought. Unfortunately, all it did was remind Harry how very much they had to lose.

Harry was sitting at a table with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Hagrid. He was very quiet while the others were talking. Harry had too much on his mind to talk. At the moment, they were talking about Blast-Ended Skrewts, a subject on which Harry had very little to say anyway.

Harry looked around the room. At a table on the other side of the room, the New Marauders were sitting, talking and laughing. They were all there. Jason Wood had arrived that afternoon. He said if they ever needed him, he would be there, and he had kept his promise.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hagrid. "You're awfully quiet tonight."

"I've just got a lot on my mind, Hagrid," said Harry with a sigh. "What else is new?"

"I know it's not exactly a party atmosphere," said Ron. "But try to loosen up a little, Harry. Tomorrow is going to be bad, but that's tomorrow."

"He's right, Harry," said Seamus. "Try not to think about it. The plan is in place, and there is nothing more that can be done tonight."

"I know," said Harry with a sigh. "You're right." He would have liked to loosen up, but he was far too worried about what the next day would bring.

"Well, it's getting late," said Neville. "I think I'll turn in."

"It's not that late, Neville," said Ron. "Stay for a while."

"I know it's not that late, but I want to…write Gabrielle a letter before I go to sleep," said Neville. "You know…just in case."

They all nodded. They did understand. There was going to be a lot of that in the castle tonight. Many letters would be written that hopefully would never be delivered.

A short time after Neville left, Harry noticed Arthur and Molly leaving the Room of Requirement. He excused himself and headed out the door after them. He caught up with them in the hallway outside the Room of Requirement.

"Mum, Dad, do you have a minute?" asked Harry as he caught up to them. For a lot of years he and Hermione had called Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mum and Dad. At first it was really strange for Harry. It was the first time he said that to someone who was really there and alive. It took a while to get used to, but after he got used to it, it really made him very happy.

"Of course," said Molly with a smile. Her smile disappeared. "As long as it isn't to try and convince us to leave. We're not going anywhere."

"No, I wouldn't bother," said Harry with a chuckle. He smiled. "I know you both better than to think anything would keep you from trying to protect your family." Harry paused. "I just wanted to thank you. You've always been there for me, and I've always appreciated that more than I've ever said."

"Of course we are here for you, Harry," said Molly with a smile. "You're as much our son as Ron." Molly hugged Harry, and he hugged her back.

"You know something, Harry," said Arthur. "It's been an honor to have you as part of our family. Not because you are famous, but because you are a truly good person." It was Arthur's turn to give Harry a hug.

Harry just looked at the floor for a moment. He had something that he needed to say, but it was so very hard.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Molly.

"Please promise me you'll be careful tomorrow," said Harry with a sigh. "I've lost far too many people who have been like parents to me in my life. I can't lose anymore."

After Molly assured Harry that it was the Death Eaters who needed to be careful, and after Harry hugged her for several moments they said goodnight. Molly and Arthur headed to bed, and Harry returned to the Room of Requirement.

Around ten o'clock most everyone had gone to bed. There were only a few people left in the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, James, Lucy, Albus, Carly, Rose, and Danny were sitting around a table talking. Everyone was avoiding the subject of the next day.

"How are you feeling, Carly?" asked Rose.

"I've been a bit nauseous," said Carly. "I don't think its morning sickness." She didn't have to say why she wasn't feeling well.

"Come on, love," said Albus. "Why don't we head to bed?"

Carly nodded and they stood up.

"Al, could I see you and James for a few minutes?" asked Harry. "I want to talk to both of you." Harry smiled. "If both of your lovely fiancés can spare you, that is?"

"Go ahead, Al," said Carly. "I'll head back to our room and wait for you. Take as long as you need, I'll be fine." She smiled. She was faking it well. Carly had felt like she was going to cry all day. The only brief happy moment was when she found out that Tommy had proposed to Lily.

"Carly, I'll walk you back," said Rose with a smile.

Harry, James, and Albus left. Lucy and Danny headed back to their rooms to wait for James and Rose. Rose and Carly headed to Gryffindor Tower. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were now left alone in the Room of Requirement.

"One way or another, it's going to end tomorrow," said Ginny softly. "God, I've never been so afraid in my life."

"I know," said Ron sympathetically. "We can't seem to get away from the fighting. 'Once more unto the breach', as they say."

Hermione smiled.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Read a lot of Shakespeare, have you, Ron?" asked Hermione with a laugh.

"No, but I've heard that line before in some muggle movies," said Ron. "Who was it who said it, Shakespeare?"

Hermione and Ginny both laughed.

"He didn't say it, he wrote it," said Ginny shaking her head.

"That is from a speech in 'Henry V'," said Hermione. "Do you know what the last line of that speech is?"

"No," said Ron with a shrug.

Hermione grinned. "'Cry 'God for Harry, England, and Saint George!''," said Hermione. "Awfully coincidental, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is," said Ginny softly. "'Cry, 'God for Harry''. May God protect Harry is more like it, I think."

"I'm worried about him too," said Ron.

"Harry will be fine," said Hermione emphatically. "He survived so much…even death itself. I know he'll be just fine."

"Are you trying to convince us, or yourself?" asked Ron slowly.

"Goodnight," said Ginny as she stood up.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," said Ron as his shoulder slumped.

"No, Ron," said Ginny shaking her head. "It's not you. I just can't think about tomorrow anymore tonight. I need to go see Lily and Carly, and try to catch James and Albus before they go to bed. Goodnight."

Ron and Hermione could see Ginny wiping a tear from her cheek as she left the Room of Requirement. Ron felt terrible about what he had said.

"Me and my big mouth," said Ron miserably, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to upset her, certainly not tonight, of all nights. I may be an insensitive git most of the time, but I'm not stupid and I'm not cruel…at least not intentionally."

"No, Ron," said Hermione with a sigh. "Ginny is just scared, like we all are. It wasn't your fault."

"That's a first," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Hermione with a grin. "A sure sign of the apocalypse."

Ron laughed. "I have to go check some things out," said Ron. "I want to make sure everything is in place for tomorrow."

"I have some work to do before bed," said Hermione. "I'll be in my office for a while. I'll see you later."

Harry, James, and Albus ascended the steps to the Astronomy Tower. When they reached the top, of the tower, Harry went to the window and looked out over the grounds. James and Albus stood a few feet away, waiting to find out why they were there. They thought they had a pretty good idea why their father wanted to talk to them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Harry as he continued to look out the window over the grounds. It was a calm night, overcast, but otherwise very pleasant. Calm was the last thing Harry was. His insides were tied in knots.

"I'm ready," said James emphatically. "Tomorrow we end this. We're going to stop Voldemort once and for all."

"Yeah," said Albus with a nod. "After tomorrow this will be over."

Harry knew they were hiding it. They were both just as worried and scared as he was. They were far too brave to give in to that fear. Harry was very proud of them.

"You're both very brave," said Harry. "You are both true Gryffindors. Please, just promise me you will be careful tomorrow."

"We will, Dad," said James. "You know we will."

Harry turned around and looked at his sons. The last time a battle was fought at this castle, he didn't think he would ever have a family of his own. Now his family was fighting the battle alongside him. Harry had so many feelings about this, fear chief among them, but it was far from the only thing he was feeling.

"I just want you both to know how proud I am of you," said Harry. "You've both become fine young men, and I'm very proud of you."

"We know, Dad," said Albus with a smile.

James nodded. "We're proud of you, too, Dad," said James.

Harry nodded and gave James a hug.

"It will be all right, Dad," said James. "When this is over, Voldemort will be gone, and we can all be happy."

Harry smiled, as they broke apart. "James, I need to speak to Al alone for a minute," said Harry. "I'll see you in the morning."

James said goodnight and left them.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Albus curiously.

"I have something for you," said Harry. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He unfolded it and showed Albus what was inside.

"A teaspoon?" asked Albus in confusion. It only took him a second to figure it out. He should have known immediately.

"A Portkey," said Harry. "If things go badly tomorrow, you are to take this and you and Carly are to use it. Listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you. Some contacts I have in the French and American Ministries have arranged all this. The Portkey will take you to a Muggle hotel room in France. There you will find clothes, French and American muggle money, passports, plane tickets, and a key to a vault in Gringotts' New York office, number one zero six. When you get to New York, you are to retrieve the money from the vault. There is enough to get you a new start somewhere, maybe in the Midwest United States. Avoid Wizarding communities as much as possible, even in the United States you will be easily recognized. You, Carly, and Baby Al are to…disappear. Change your names and appearances if you can. Get married and settle down as a family. No matter what, whatever you do, don't…ever…come…back."

"Dad, have you gone mad?" asked Albus in shock. "I'm not going anywhere. I told you, when you face him, I'm going to be right there beside you. I'm not running away."

"Things have changed, Al," said Harry sternly. He knew this was not going to be an easy conversation, but Harry needed to know Albus would do this.

"What has changed?" asked Albus. "Nothing's changed. You are going to have to face that bastard, and if…if anything happens to you, I'm going to destroy him."

"You can't face Voldemort," said Harry emphatically. "You have a son, now. I will not have my grandson grow up without a father. You know damn well, you don't want your son to grown up like that either. That is if he gets to grow up at all. If Voldemort kills us both, no matter how hard everyone else fights…he will get your son, Al. You have to think of your son and Carly. You have to make sure they are safe, no matter what happens to the rest of us."

Albus opened his mouth, but said nothing for a moment. "Dad, I can't do this," said Albus. "I can't run away…I won't."

"You can, and you will," said Harry as he fought back tears. "You can't face him, Al. You can't risk yourself. Al, I know what it's like. It may not be as bad as it was when I was younger, but to this day, I would give almost anything to know my parents. I know so much about them from Sirius, but that's still not really the same as knowing them. I don't want my grandson to go through that. I want him to grow up with his parents who love him."

Albus wanted to argue, but he knew it was a hopeless cause. His father was not going to be convinced, no matter what Albus said. Maybe it didn't matter if he convinced him or not.

"If I can't defeat him with the Sword of Souls, then no one can defeat him," said Harry. "Once he has the Sword of Souls, I don't think anyone or anything can defeat him. He'll be unstoppable and he'll know it. You can't throw your life away for nothing. You have to think of Carly and your son. You have to go. You have to do it for them."

Albus took the handkerchief containing the portkey from his father and put it in his pocket, and then hugged his father tightly.

"No, Dad," said Albus. "You will defeat him again…and if you don't, I will. I'll give Carly the Portkey and the instructions. If anything happens to us, or if anyone reaches her in the Room of Requirement, I'll tell her to go."

"Al…" said Harry in exasperation, as they broke apart.

"No, Dad," said Albus cutting him off. "I won't have my son grow up knowing that his father ran away from doing what was right. You wouldn't run away. Grandpa Potter didn't run away. I won't run away. You taught me better than that, Dad. I'm sorry, but my mind is made up, and you can't make me leave."

Just then, they heard voices coming from the stairway. A moment later, Ron and Neville came into the room.

"Sorry," said Ron. "We didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't think there was anyone up here. We'll go."

"No," said Albus shaking his head. "I was just leaving. Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Al," said Harry slowly, as he turned back to the window blinking back tears.

Albus said goodnight to Ron and Neville and left the Astronomy Tower.

"What's up, guys?" asked Harry softly, as he looked out over the grounds. He really wasn't interested in the answer at that moment.

"I found Neville out for a walk," said Ron. "Seemed like he could use someone to talk to. I get the impression you could as well, Harry."

"When did you get so insightful, Ron?" asked Harry with a grin. Harry didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but he knew brooding alone wasn't going to help. Talking to his friends would beat brooding any day.

Ron grinned. "I guess it must be all the time I've spent with Hermione," said Ron with a laugh. "Can't be around her and not get smarter."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true," said Harry. "So, what's on your mind Neville? Is everything all right?" That was a really stupid question, Harry thought. At the moment he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Ron and Neville walked over to the window and stood beside Harry. They both looked out over the grounds.

"I've spent two hours trying to write Gabrielle a letter," said Neville slowly. "All I've managed to write is 'Dear Gabrielle'. How do you write a letter to say goodbye to the person who you love more than anything in the world? How do I write a letter for her to read if I don't make it." A tear escaped Neville's eye.

"You can't think like that, Neville," said Ron as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Tomorrow night, the three of us will stand right here…James and Al, too, and drink a toast to victory. I've got a very old and very good bottle of firewhiskey. I think it will be the perfect occasion for it."

"You don't need to stay, Neville," said Harry softly. "No one will think bad of you if you go. Your children need you…children shouldn't grow up without a father. You know that, as well as I do. Go be with your family, Neville. Please."

"No, Harry," said Neville emphatically. "I love Gabrielle and my children more than anything in the world. But I want to be able to look my children in the eyes and tell them I fought for their freedom, for their happiness…and for what was right. I won't have to tell them I ran away from the most important fight of all and abandoned my friends…my family. And if I don't return, and Voldemort falls, then I'll have no regrets."

Where had Harry heard that before, he wondered? Harry grinned. "I think you just wrote your letter, Neville," said Harry.

Neville smiled. "Maybe you're right," said Neville. "Goodnight, guys. Both of you be careful tomorrow."

Neville left Harry and Ron alone, looking out over the grounds.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Ron. "You've been awfully quiet since we got back from the Ministry. You haven't seemed like yourself."

Ron had a gift for understatement. "Last time the final battle came, we got up one morning and headed for Gringotts," said Harry. "A day later, it was over, and Voldemort was dead. These last days, knowing it was coming…I feel like I'm going to explode. The tension is killing me. I wish we could get it over with. Creeping up on it like this is killing me."

"I know, Harry," said Ron. "It's the waiting that's the hard part. It'll be fine, Harry. Just be careful tomorrow."

"You too," said Harry.

Ron nodded. "Well, I'm off to check in with Alastor, make sure things are all set…and I have a few other things to do," said Ron. "Try not to worry, Harry. Everything will be all right. Try to get some sleep."

"Knowing your sister, she has other ideas," said Harry trying to hide a grin. "Probably won't sleep at all tonight."

"Oh, please, not you too," said Ron in disgust. "I don't want to know!"

Rose chatted with Carly about how she was feeling as they walked up the stairs to her dorm room. Rose could tell Carly was worried. It didn't take a seer to know that. She could tell how relieved she was that Rose was walking her back to the dorm.

"I'm a little jealous of you," said Rose with a smile

"Of me?" asked Carly in surprise. "Why?"

"I am fine with the decision Danny and I made not to have a family for a few years," said Rose with a smile. "Still, I really can't wait to be a mother."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Carly with a smile. "I always knew Albus and I would have children. I wasn't expecting it so soon, but I'm really happy."

Rose and Carly reached the dorm and went inside.

"Thanks for walking me back, Rose," said Carly. "With everything going on, I do feel better not being alone."

"No problem," said Rose. "I'll stay with you until Albus gets back."

"Are you sure?" asked Carly. "I'm sure you want to spend some time with Danny tonight."

"Yes, but that's all right," said Rose. "I'm sure you would rather not be alone."

Rose could see Carly was about to tell her she didn't have to stay. It was very evident in Carly's eyes that she didn't want to be alone at all. Carly nodded.

Rose and Carly went and sat on the couch. Carly put her hands on her stomach. Rose could tell something was bothering her. She knew what it was, but she asked anyway.

"What's wrong, Carly?" asked Rose.

For a moment Carly was quiet. "I'm afraid, Rose," said Carly softly. "I'm so afraid. This is all happening because of me."

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but Carly shook her head.

"I didn't say it was my fault," said Carly. "But the fact is, Voldemort wouldn't be coming if I hadn't decided I wanted to be pregnant. I played right into his hands. It may not be my fault, but it is because of me."

"Well, at least you know it isn't your fault," said Rose. "Now, you just need to figure out it's not because of you, either."

"I'm afraid that will not be easy," said Carly with a sigh. "I don't like to lie to myself. None of you should be here protecting me."

"We are going to protect you because we love you…and we love Baby Al," said Rose with a smile. "Just promise me after you and Al…and your Mum and Dad…I want to be the first one to hold Baby Al the day he is born.

"I'm afraid that spot has already been promised to my Healer," said Carly with a smile. "I can fit you in sixth after Lily. I promise, you're sixth."

Rose laughed. "I'll take it. Now I have a whole new reason to protect you," said Rose. "I can't wait to hold him. It makes it all worth it."

"Yeah," said Carly. "It does, doesn't it?" A tear slid down Carly's cheek. Another followed it a moment later.

"I know what's wrong, Carly," said Rose sympathetically. "If you talk about it, maybe it will make you feel better."

Carly was trying to be strong. After all, she wasn't the one who was going to be battling Death Eaters the next day. She wasn't the one who would be a breath from death at any given moment. She was going to cower in the Room of Requirement while the people she loved fought for her life and their own. Why then did it feel like she had the hard job?

"I can't do this," said Carly as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm not strong like the rest of you are. If anything happens to any of you…I don't know what I'll do. Rose, what if something happens to Al…I'm so scared."

Rose put her arms around Carly and hugged her tightly as she cried. "You're wrong, Carly," said Rose. Rose was doing everything she could to keep from crying herself. "You are far stronger than you know. No matter what happens…no matter whom we should lose…you will go on. You have to. In your own way, you will fight for your family tomorrow. You are stronger than any of us. You have to be." Rose put her hand on Carly's stomach. "You have more to lose than any of us, and so you will fight just that much harder."

"Fight," said Carly with a mirthless laugh. "I'm going to be locked in the Room of Requirement with twenty Aurors guarding the hallway. I'll be cowering, I won't be doing any fighting."

"Let's hope not," said Rose. "But if it comes to it, you will fight for your family. When this is over…whatever happens, you'll get through it. I know you will."


	99. Friendship, Love, and Family

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 99 – Friendship, Love, and Family

Harry crawled through the Portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room. He for a moment tried to imagine just how many times he had climbed through it. It was far too many to remember each and every time.

Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen were sitting in front of the fire playing Wizard's Chess. At the moment, it was Hugo versus Tommy. Lily and Colleen were watching intently. Harry had to smile. With all that was about to happen, they were still innocent enough to play chess like nothing was wrong at all.

"Hey, Dad," said Lily with a smile, as he walked towards them.

"Having fun?" asked Harry mustering a weak smile. They all nodded.

"Do you want to play, Professor Potter?" asked Tommy. "You can play winner, I'm about to lose to Hugo."

"No thanks," said Harry shaking his head. "You all have fun." Lord knows you all deserve it, thought Harry. "Lily, would you come for a walk with me for a minute? I would like to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Sure, Dad," said Lily. She kissed Tommy on his cheek and stood up. She smiled at her father and took his hand.

Harry and Lily crawled through the portrait hole into the hallway. Lily took his hand again. He looked like he needed someone to hold his hand, Lily thought. To be honest, she really needed someone to hold her hand too.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" asked Lily.

Harry was just standing in the hallway looking at her. He was running his thumb back on fourth over the back of her hand.

This was going to be a very short walk, Lily thought.

"I just wanted to say…please be careful tomorrow," said Harry softly.

Lily put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Mum's already been here to ask me the same thing," said Lily as she looked up at him. "I'll tell you what I told her. I will, if you will. Is it a deal, Dad?"

Harry smiled down at her. "Yes, it is a deal," said Harry, as he hugged her tightly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Lily had been thinking about something all day. Really, it had been on her mind for a while. She had almost asked her mother about it, but she had decided not to. If there was one person in the world who would understand, it was her father.

"Can I ask you something, Dad?" asked Lily softly.

"Of course," said Harry. "You can ask me anything, you know that."

Lily nodded. "Dad, when you broke up with Mum at Professor Dumbledore's funeral, how did you do it?" asked Lily softly. "How do you tell someone…you don't want to be with them anymore…when it's not really true?"

Harry was too shocked for words. Why would she ask him that? It only took him a moment to realize he knew why. This is what hurt Harry the most. His children had to suffer for his destiny. It wasn't fair to them at all.

Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a bench. He sat down, and motioned Lily to sit down beside him. She sat and he put his arm around her. For a moment he was quiet. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Are…are you thinking of breaking off the engagement?" asked Harry.

"I was going to break up with him the night he proposed," said Lily as she blinked back a tear. "That morning I mentioned Sirius without thinking. All I could think about was Tommy ending up…like Sirius. I wanted Tommy to be safe and away from here. When I was in Albania, I didn't want any of you to come for me. You all could have died…Tommy could have died to rescue me. Sirius did die. I don't want any of you in danger again. Tommy would be safely in London if it weren't for me. I can't do anything about the rest of you, but I can make sure he's safe."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He hated that she had to deal with this. In a perfect world, she wouldn't have to deal with any of this. In a couple of years, Tommy would have proposed, and they would have been happy. Before Harry could say anything, Lily continued.

"I was so happy when Tommy proposed," said Lily. "It was like every reason I was going to break up with him was gone. All I could feel was how happy I was. Now, with some time to think about it, I'm even more afraid for him than I was before. How do I do it, Dad? How do I break up with him? How, Dad?"

"Lily, I don't…I don't know what to say," said Harry slowly. He sighed. "The hardest thing I ever did was break up with your Mum. I'm thankful everyday that she took me back. As much as it hurts for me to say this…I can't help you, Lily. I don't think anyone can help you with this. I'm sorry. I guess the only thing I can say is…listen to your heart."

Somehow, Lily wasn't surprised at his answer. "I understand, Dad," said Lily. "You're right, I have to figure this out on my own. My heart is a little confused at the moment…actually a lot confused. I'll try and sort it out."

Lily stood up and looked at her father. His expression was pained and his eyes were closed, "Are you all right, Dad?" asked Lily.

"I'm just scared," said Harry as he opened his eyes. "I know, we all are." Harry sighed. "I don't have a monopoly on being afraid for the people I love. It's just…so hard."

"I know, Dad," said Lily. "I'm afraid too." She smiled. "But I have faith in you. You'll destroy him. You'll make sure we can forget about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and we can be happy. I know you will. You won't fail."

Harry smiled. "I would ask how you became so wise, but I already know what you would tell me," said Harry. "Why don't you get back to your game? You should have some fun. Goodnight, Lily. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," said Lily as she hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. "We'll all be fine, Dad. We just have to have faith."

James had gone for a short walk after he had said goodnight to his father and Albus in the Astronomy Tower. His Mum had tracked him down. 'Be careful tomorrow,' she had said. 'What else would I be,' he had replied. Really, what else could he say?

James had something he wanted to talk to Lucy about, but he wasn't sure how. He thought maybe he had come up with a compromise. James couldn't stomach the thought of Lucy fighting. She was a good fighter, but this was war, and she wasn't that good a fighter. You needed to be far better than good to survive what was coming. The thought of her fighting and being hurt, or worse, made his blood run cold.

James was just getting back to Lucy's room from his walk. He pushed open the door and went right into the bedroom. He found Lucy lying in bed, under the covers. She had them pulled up under her arms, and she was smiling seductively.

"Come to bed," said Lucy with her most seductive voice.

James shook his head in mock disapproval. "Lucy Roux, soon, but not soon enough, to be Potter, would you be naked under there?" asked James feigning shock.

"Come on in and find out," said Lucy with a little laugh.

James sat down beside her on the edge of the bed and cupped her cheek in his hand. He looked into her pale green eyes. "I love you, Lucy," said James. "You know that right? I only want you to be safe and happy. I know how important it is to you to be with us tomorrow."

Lucy's smile vanished. "I love you, too," said Lucy. "Why do I feel a 'but' coming."

James sighed. "But…I don't want you to fight tomorrow," said James softly. "You haven't had as much training as Lily or Rose, or even Colleen. I'll feel a lot better knowing you are out of harm's way."

"I'm not leaving," said Lucy shaking her head. "I won't run away. You are my family. All of your family is my family now." Lucy paused and sighed. "And, there is another reason I can't run away, James."

"What is it?" asked James curiously.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone…especially your Dad," said Lucy. "Promise me, it's very important."

James looked at her confusedly, but nodded. "All right, Lucy," said James. "I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

Lucy was silent for a moment as she looked into his eyes. "Do you remember I told you I was kidnapped when I was five years old?" asked Lucy. James nodded. "Well, your Dad was the Auror who rescued me."

James stared at her in shock. "He told me a story once about rescuing a little girl," said James. "I had no idea it was you. He's never said anything."

"I think he thinks I don't remember," said Lucy. "My third year, when your Dad started teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I just knew it was him. I don't know how…I just knew. When I went home for Christmas Holiday I asked my parents who the Auror was who rescued me. They said they didn't know, but I knew it was a lie. I assumed your Dad asked them not to tell me. So, I let it go. I had read enough about Harry Potter to know he shied away from the spotlight. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable with my throwing my arms around his neck and crying how thankful I am he saved me."

"Wow," said James. "I'll have to remember to thank him…without telling him for what, of course." James grinned devilishly. "So is that why you agreed to marry me? Were you taking pity on the lonely son of your hero?"

Lucy smiled and hit him in the arm. "No," said Lucy. She reached up and put her palm against his cheek. "I agreed to marry you because I love you. Now, back to our original topic. I'm not leaving. I can't leave."

"I thought you might say that," said James with a sigh. "How about this. Madam Jennings is setting up for casualties in the dungeon. The Death Eaters will probably steer clear of it since there is only one way in and out, and they could easily be trapped. She will need help down there. I know you've had some training in healing spells. I thought you could help her out. At least then, you would be out of the fighting."

Lucy thought for a moment. He was right. She didn't have the training to fight. At least this way, she could help in some way.

"All right," said Lucy. "You win…just don't get used to it."

James smiled. "I promise, since you did this for me, for the rest of our lives, I am at your command," said James. "You have only but to ask, and I shall fulfill any wish."

Lucy smiled devilishly. "Good," said Lucy. She then spoke in her best authoritative voice. "Now, James, take off all your clothes, get in this bed, and make love to your beautiful fiancé. Can you do that?"

"As you command," said James with a smile.

Hermione sat at her desk in her office. She had been putting some things in order. She had written her will. She felt she had to, just in case. She never imagined writing a will was so hard. She had never really thought of what it was like to write a will before.

Hermione had written out a list of anything a new Headmaster or Headmistress would need to know. Of course, the portraits, hers included, would help her successor. They had been invaluable to her when she took over as Headmistress. The portraits were all asleep at the moment. She was happy for some privacy. She also wrote a letter recommending Ginny succeed her as Headmistress.

Hermione had written a letter to her parents saying goodbye without actually saying goodbye, and sent it off. She had written letters to Ron, Rose, Hugo, Harry, and Ginny, and charmed them to deliver themselves in the event of her death. She cried so much as she wrote them. Hopefully they would never read them.

It was so much easier last time, Hermione thought. Nothing like this to think about, and it all happened so fast at the end. It was over almost before it had begun. There wasn't time to think of things like wills…and saying goodbye.

Hermione was getting ready to head to bed to meet Ron. She needed him to hold her for a while and snog her senseless and make love to her. She needed that more than she needed to breathe on this night. Hermione needed at least a few minutes where she didn't have to think about what tomorrow could bring. In Ron's arms, she might just be able to forget for a few minutes.

Hermione had cast some additional spells on the box that contained the Book of Avalon. They had decided to leave it in the office. It was impossible to find unless you knew where it was. It was similar to the spell on the Serpent's Lair in Albania. It should be impossible for them to find it. It was much too risky to put it in the Room of Requirement with Carly. More targets would make it harder for the Death Eaters.

Hermione shook her head. How is it they had to think of a pregnant eighteen-year-old girl as a target? This was all so wrong.

Hermione stood up to leave. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Hermione

The door opened and Harry came in.

"Harry. Is everything all right?" asked Hermione. "It's awfully late."

"Yeah, it is late," said Harry slowly. "Everything is fine. It is late, what are you still doing up at this hour?"

Hermione sighed. "Just some…paperwork," said Hermione. "I could ask you the same thing, Harry."

"I don't know," said Harry with a sigh. "I've been walking all over the castle. Trying to make sure everything is all set for tomorrow."

Hermione smiled sadly as a thought crossed her mind. "Just like a ship captain touring his ship before a battle," said Hermione.

"Yeah, that's me," said Harry with a laugh. "I'm just like Admiral Lord Nelson before the Battle of Trafalgar."

Hermione frowned and walked over to Harry. She put her arms around him and looked up at him with sadness in her eyes as she held on tightly.

"Please don't say that, Harry," said Hermione shaking her head. "Admiral Lord Nelson…didn't return from Trafalgar."

Harry sighed and put his arms around her. "Sorry," said Harry. "History was never my strong suit. I forgot that part."

"Yeah, well, you be careful tomorrow," said Hermione. "Please."

"Don't worry," said Harry mustering a smile. "I'm sure tomorrow, everything will go just as planned. Everyone will be fine."

Hermione let go of Harry and stood there, looking at him. "How did we get here, Harry?" asked Hermione with a sigh. "Can't our lives ever be normal?"

"Not since you met me, I'm afraid…your life hasn't been normal since then," said Harry with a laugh. Hermione didn't laugh. She had obviously not appreciated his attempt at humor at all. "I'm sorry, Hermione…for everything."

"It's not your fault, Harry," said Hermione shaking her head. "Don't you dare, think for an instant, that I regret anything, Harry." She smiled. "My life would have been frightfully boring, spent reading and writing laws at the Ministry, if I hadn't met you and Ron that day on the train. I would probably be unmarried and living with a bunch of cats. My life has been far better for having known you, Harry Potter. Please be careful tomorrow, my life would be frightfully dull without you."

"You be careful too," said Harry.

"I will," said Hermione.

Harry needed to change the subject, and he could tell she needed him to as well. "Any word from the Ministry?" asked Harry. "That's why I came up here. I was thinking I might try to floo to somewhere nearby and see what I could find out."

"No word from the Ministry, and you can't floo anywhere," said Hermione shaking her head. "I was going to floo to my parents house tonight. The Floo network is down completely."

"That is not a good sign," said Harry slowly.

"No, it isn't," said Hermione.

"Maybe we'll get some news in the morning," said Harry. He kissed Hermione's forehead and headed for the door.

"Harry," said Hermione as she reached into her pocket. Harry turned towards her. "Catch."

Hermione tossed a small item to him. Harry plucked it out of the air with a Seeker's skill. He looked at the object in his hand and smiled.

"Your Dumbledore's Army galleon," said Harry questioningly.

"For luck," said Hermione with a sad smile. "I don't need it anymore."

Harry smiled and slipped the coin into his pocket. He turned and left the office.

Hermione sighed and went back behind her desk and sat down in her chair. She had wanted to head to bed, but after talking with Harry, she just needed a few minutes to get her mind together. Harry's comment about Lord Admiral Nelson kept playing in her mind.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" asked a voice from the wall in a Scottish accent.

"Not really, Minerva" said Hermione, as she turned to the portrait of Minerva McGonagall. "Did I wake you?"

"No," said Minerva with a smile. "I was trying to sleep, but we portraits know as well as anyone else what is to happen tomorrow. I watched you…write the letter to your successor. I don't think you'll need it. I think you'll be in charge of this school for many years to come, and this school will be very lucky for that."

"Not too many years, I hope," said Hermione softly.

"What does that mean?" asked Minerva in surprise.

"I don't know," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Now, I'll believe many things," said Minerva with a grin. "But not that there is something you don't know about something you said."

Hermione laughed, but there was no happiness in it. "I just don't know, Minerva," said Hermione shaking her head. "I've always wanted to make a difference. I've always wanted to work to better the Wizarding world."

"And you don't anymore?" asked Minerva raising an eyebrow.

"At the risk of sounding arrogant…I've made a difference," said Hermione. "I do love this school, and I love being Headmistress…"

"But," said Minerva.

"But…I would just love to get up in the morning, know the people I love are safe and happy, and not have to…do…anything," said Hermione. "Do you know how long it's been since I just read a book because I love to read?"

"A long time I would imagine," said Minerva.

Hermione took a breath and shook her head. "I don't know, Minerva," said Hermione. "Maybe I'm just having a midlife crisis."

"Well, that would suggest you're only going to live to be eighty-eight years old," said Minerva. "I think you'll be around an awful lot longer than that."

Hermione laughed. It felt really good to laugh. "Thanks, Minerva," said Hermione. "I really needed that."

"Anytime," said Minerva with a smile.

"I think maybe I'm just tired," said Hermione with a sigh. "The stress might be getting to me too. Things are a bit stressful around here these days."

"Really," said Minerva in feigned shock. "I hadn't noticed."

Hermione laughed. "Goodnight, Minerva," said Hermione with a smile. "And thanks. I really needed to laugh."

"Anytime dear," said Minerva. "Least I can do for the best student I ever had."

Hermione stood and walked toward the door. When she was halfway across the office the door opened and Ron walked in. He smiled.

"Hey, love. I was hoping you were done with all your work, I thought I would walk back to…" said Ron. Ron didn't get to finish his sentence.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. It was several minutes, and one catcall from Minerva, before she pulled back.

For a moment, Ron stared at her. He was a little bit dumbstruck. "Well, that was…wonderful," said Ron breathlessly. "You seem in a good mood." Ron smiled. "Anything I can do to keep you in a good mood?"

Hermione smiled. "Will you hold me all night?" asked Hermione.

"All night, every night," said Ron with a smile. "Forever."

"Then I'm in a great mood," said Hermione with a smile.

Neville opened the door of his quarters. He went into the bedroom. On his nightstand sat a photograph of him and Gabrielle.

Neville picked up the photograph and looked at it. It was of their first dance as a married couple at the wedding reception. He watched as they danced happily, and smiled. He would never forget that moment as long as he lived. Just how long would that be, Neville wondered.

Neville walked back into the living room, still carrying the picture. He retrieved a bottle of firewhiskey from a cabinet, and a large glass. He went and sat at his desk.

Neville poured a full glass of firewhiskey. He picked up the glass to take a drink, but he stopped. He needed a clear head for this. There was plenty of time to drink after he wrote the letter. He put the glass down. Neville had a letter to write, and putting it off wouldn't help.

Neville took some parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill from the desk drawer, and began to write his letter to Gabrielle.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_As I write this, it is the eve of the battle. If you are reading this, then I have not survived. I pray that Voldemort has fallen. I can ask no more than that. If he has fallen, then my life was a small price to pay for you and our children to live in freedom._

_I am so sorry, Gabrielle. I wanted us to have so many wonderful years together, filled with love, joy, and peace. Apparently that was not meant to be. The few short months we have had together are a treasure I wouldn't have traded for anything in the world. Not even for my parents. I love you more than I could ever say. Please, don't ever forget that. Friendship, love, and family are all that matters in the life. I had friendship and family. The day I met you, I found love, and my life was whole at last._

_Just a few minutes ago, Harry told me I didn't need to stay. He said no one would think badly of me. He said my children shouldn't grow up without a father. I would be lying if I said that the thought hadn't crossed my mind over the last several days. I've missed you so much. I would like nothing more than to Portkey to France and take you in my arms, but I can't. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. I couldn't look our children in the eyes if I ran away from what I had to do. I would think badly of myself, and I couldn't live with that. I'm sorry._

_The thought of my children never knowing me scares me more than anything. I know what it is like not to have parents, but our children will have you. I take great comfort in that. You will be a wonderful mother, and our children are very lucky to have you._

_When they are old enough, there is something I would like you to tell them for me. Tell our children that friendship, love, and family, are more valuable than life itself. Life without those things isn't life, its just existence. Tell our children that I fought for friendship. Tell our children that I fought for love. Tell our children I fought for them, so that they could live happy and free, and in peace. Tell them their father, like his parents, died for what was right, for what was just, and for what he had to fight for. Tell them, I love them, and I always will._

_I would ask only one thing of you, Gabrielle. I know it will be hard, but I would like our children to grow up here, in Britain. I would like them to go to Hogwarts. I know it is a lot to ask. I asked you to move here for me, and now I am gone. I know I don't have to tell you, but you have plenty of family here, and they will never let you down. They have never let me down._

_Goodbye my love,_

_Neville_

Neville rolled up the parchment and charmed it to be delivered if he died. He put it in his desk drawer and closed it. He picked up his glass of firewhiskey and drank it. It was going to be a very long night.

Colleen pushed open the door to her dorm room, and walked in with Hugo behind her. Lily and Tommy were staying in the dorm that Tommy and Hugo normally shared.

Hugo was already wearing his pajamas. Hugo knew he had been very quiet. He had a visit from both his mother and father for a few minutes. They both told him to be careful tomorrow. He really didn't need to be told that, but he had to admit the hugs did help make him feel a little better.

"So, this is what the girl's dorm looks like," said Hugo thoughtfully. "It's fascinating. It looks just like my dorm. I never would have guessed."

Colleen grinned. "Yeah, they really are pretty much the same," said Colleen. "Now, I have to get changed."

"All right," said Hugo. He smiled and leaned against the wall, watching her intently. "I'm ready when you are."

"You promised," said Colleen with a grin. "Close your eyes."

"Oh, that's right," said Hugo with a laugh. "I almost forgot. I don't know what possibly made me agree to that." Hugo closed his eyes while Colleen put on her pajamas.

It had been Lily who suggested that Hugo stay with Colleen in her dorm. This was of course because Tommy was staying with Lily in the boys' dorm. Hugo had given her quite a hard time about why she wanted to be alone in the dorm with Tommy. She knew he was just kidding of course. That's what Hugo did. He made jokes. Hugo had wanted to stay with Colleen tonight anyway. Truthfully, behind all the jokes, he was scared of what was going to happen the next day.

Hugo hadn't held Colleen while they slept in quite a while. Colleen had been doing much better than she had been around the time of her parents' funerals. She was still very sad sometimes, but Colleen could sleep now, though Lily had said she always did so holding the picture, Hugo gave her for Christmas.

Hugo had been the one who couldn't sleep for a couple of nights after Sirius died. It had been Colleen's turn to hold him while they slept. Hugo knew she was happy to be able to be there for him for a change, after he had been there for her so much.

After a few moments with his eyes closed, Hugo felt a pair of arms around him and a familiar body leaning comfortably up against him. Hugo opened his eyes and smiled down at her. Colleen had her arms around him and was looking up at him smiling.

"I swear, I didn't peek," said Hugo. "Believe me, I wanted to, but…"

Colleen smiled. "You know, Sirius was right," said Colleen. "Don't ever change."

Hugo leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Shall we go to sleep, love?" asked Colleen. She grinned devilishly. "Or would you be interested in snogging for a while?"

"Tough one," said Hugo pretending like he was thinking hard. "I would have to vote snogging. I'm not really tired, anyway."

"Me neither," said Colleen.

Hugo and Colleen lay down, and started kissing, softly at first and then more intensely. They snogged for nearly an hour. Neither wanted to sleep. Eventually Hugo stopped and pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"What is it, Hugo?" asked Colleen.

He continued to look into her eyes for a moment. "I won't ask you not to fight tomorrow," said Hugo. "I know it would be pointless. I know what they did to your parents. I just want you to promise me something…two things actually."

"What is it?" asked Colleen as she snuggled close to him.

"First, be careful tomorrow," said Hugo. "Second, remember, we're the good guys. No Unforgivables. This isn't about revenge. It's about fighting for our lives, and for our future. Don't ever confuse why we are fighting, with revenge."

"I will be careful, and I know we're the good guys," said Colleen with a smile. "Our future…I like the sound of that."

Hugo sighed. "You know, I thought about it," said Hugo softly.

"Thought about what?" asked Colleen curiously.

"About asking you to marry me," said Hugo with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for that. I know how happy it would make you."

"Hugo," said Colleen with a laugh. "It might make me happy, but I'm not ready either. Don't be sorry. Just knowing how you feel makes me the happiest girl in the world."

"That's a relief," said Hugo with laugh. "I think one engaged fifteen year old couple around here is more than enough. I still can't believe Tommy actually proposed."

"That makes three of us," said Colleen. "Lily couldn't believe it either." She smiled. "I'm still dealing with what happened to my parents. I'm not ready for you to propose yet."

"You're telling me you're not ready," said Hugo with a laugh. "I'm a walking joke shop. I have to grow up a little before I think about that. I'm fighting it as hard as I can, but I think I'll have to grow up sooner or later." Hugo sighed and Colleen laughed hysterically. "I might have to do a bit of that before tomorrow is over."

Colleen stopped laughing. "Yeah," said Colleen. "I know."

"I do want to ask you someday," said Hugo seriously. "I don't ever want anyone else. You know that, right?"

"I do," said Colleen.

"Interesting choice of words," said Hugo.

They both laughed for several minutes, before they finally decided they needed to get some sleep. They were going to need it for the next day.

Rose walked down the corridor towards Danny's quarters. She had gone for a walk after talking to Carly. She had gone by her mother's office to say goodnight. Her mother had told her to be careful tomorrow. She had met up with her dad in the hall and he had told her the same thing. She had a feeling the phrase 'be careful tomorrow' was being used an awful lot on this night. She didn't have to be a Seer to know that.

Rose had now done all she could to try to push things in the right direction. The future was out of her hands, and it made her feel so alone. She wished she knew more. What she knew was just enough for her to know that she didn't know enough. Perhaps if the Elixir of Seeing had driven her mad, it would have been better, she thought. No. She knew that wasn't true either.

Rose pushed open the door to Danny's quarters. His father was sitting on the couch flipping through a quidditch magazine.

"Hey, Rose," said Danny with a smile as he stood to greet her. "Danny is taking a shower, but he should be out soon. He said I could stay in James' old room. Is that all right?"

"Of course it is, Mr. Finnigan," said Rose with a smile.

Seamus feigned annoyance. "Miss Weasley, how many times have I told you to call me Seamus?" he asked.

"Sorry…Seamus," said Rose with a grin. "I keep forgetting."

"Anyone who can stand up to my wife and survive, has earned the right to call me by my first name," said Seamus with a laugh.

Rose smiled halfheartedly. She wasn't in a laughing mood. Seamus couldn't help but notice something was bothering her.

"Have a seat and tell me what's bothering you, Rose," said Seamus. "Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

Rose sighed and they sat down on the couch.

"I'm scared," said Rose softly. "I know I'm not the only one. I don't want to see anyone I care about get hurt, and I'm afraid one way or another someone will."

Seamus put his arm round her shoulders. "You can't think that way, Rose," said Seamus. "You have to think positive."

"It's not easy," said Rose shaking her head. It might have been that easy if she hadn't seen the future, Rose thought.

"I know. Rose, I'm going to tell you a story," said Seamus.

"All right," said Rose. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She was glad to have someone to talk to, but she couldn't wait for Danny to be done with his shower.

"Rose, you have to have faith," said Seamus. "Back during the second war, that year that your Uncle Harry, your Dad, and your Mum were searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes, things in this castle weren't pleasant at all. We had evil people teaching us evil things. The professors did their best to protect us from the terrible beatings and other punishments, but it was very hard. We had faith in your uncle." Seamus sighed. "Some of us had more faith than others. I really wasn't sure they would come back. Neville kept telling me that Harry would come back, that he wouldn't abandon us. When your Uncle Harry showed up at Hogwarts, I knew I would never doubt him again. You mark my words, Rose, when this is over, Harry will have killed that bastard, and we can all move on. You just have to have faith in him. There isn't a better person to have faith in than Harry Potter."

Have faith, thought Rose. That was so much easier when you didn't specifically know what could happen. Still, it helped a little bit to hear the story.

"Thanks, Seamus," said Rose. "I appreciate the story."

"Least I can do for my daughter in law to be," said Seamus with a smile.

Rose laughed.

"That's better," said Seamus. "You're far too pretty not to smile."

"Is everything all right?" asked Danny as he came into the room in his pajama bottoms.

"Fine," said Seamus with a smile. "But I think your lovely fiancé could use a kiss from you." Seamus gave Rose a kiss on her forehead and stood up. "Perhaps more than one. Goodnight you two." Seamus headed into his room and closed the door.

Rose stood up and went over to Danny. She put her arms around him and leaned against him. She put her cheek against his bare chest, and looked up into his eyes.

"So, was my Dad right, love?" asked Danny with a smile. "Could you use a kiss…or perhaps more than one?"

"Definitely," said Rose with a smile.

Danny was only too happy to oblige, and leaned down, and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck, and held on to him tightly.

After a few passionate moments, Danny pulled back and smiled at her. "Is that better, love?" asked Danny.

"Much," said Rose with a smile. "Come on, I need to get changed, and then I could use that 'more than one'."

Danny and Rose went into Danny's bedroom. Rose went into the bathroom to changed. She returned a moment later in her pajamas. Danny was still just wearing pajama bottoms with no top as he usually did. They lay down in bed and snuggled close together under the covers.

"Please be careful tomorrow, Danny," said Rose. "I know what it must have been like for you to watch me in the tournament. I'm afraid for you."

"I'll be careful," said Danny. "But only if you are careful too. Is it a deal?"

"Yeah," said Rose softly. "It's a deal."

For a few moments they were quiet, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. After a while though, Danny couldn't, not ask Rose, the question that had been on his mind for days.

"Can I ask you something, Rose?" asked Danny.

"Sure," said Rose. "You know you can."

Danny hesitated for a moment. "Can you tell me anything about what's going to happen tomorrow?" asked Danny. "I promised myself I wouldn't ask…but I'm afraid."

"I wish I could," said Rose as she pulled herself even closer to him. "I know the big picture of what might happen, but honestly, I don't know if any of us will live or die no matter how it goes. If I knew anything about your Dad, I would tell you." At least some of that was true, thought Rose. It wasn't a complete die. No matter what happened, she knew someone she loved would die. For all she knew, almost everyone would.

"Yeah, I am worried about him," said Danny with a sigh. "I'm worried about you too. Don't you get any feelings about what's going to happen?"

"Sorry," said Rose. "I think the potion has cost me my Inner Eye. I haven't felt anything about the future since I took it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Danny shaking his head, and looking deep into her eyes. "You had a much greater thing to worry about than what might happen to any one person. You had the future of the entire world to worry about." Danny paused. "Did you do what you had to do tonight?"

"Yes," said Rose. "I've done all I dare do. Tomorrow we will find out if I did enough. God, I hope it was enough."

"I'm sure it was," said Danny. "Twenty-four hours from now, I know we will all be celebrating the victory over Voldemort."

"Yeah, Danny," said Rose. "I'm sure we will. Now, I seem to remember something about my needing more kisses." Rose smiled. "Your Dad was absolutely right."

Even as Danny began to kiss her passionately, in the back of her mind, Rose couldn't shake the thought that she knew he was wrong. No matter what happened, in twenty-four hours they would not be celebrating. In fact, no matter what happened, there would be very little celebrating anytime soon. Rose knew because she had seen it. No matter what happened, someone she loved was going to die, and no matter how much it hurt, she had to let it happen. What was even worse, she didn't know, win or lose, how many more people she loved would die before the battle was over.


	100. A Father and Son Chat

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 100 – A Father and Son Chat

Lily sat on Tommy's bed in his dorm room. She was supposed to change into her pajamas while Tommy was in the bathroom changing, but she hadn't yet.

Even as they had played Wizard's Chess, all she could think about was whether or not she should break off the engagement. Lily kept thinking about what her father said. She knew he was right. She was the only one who could figure out how to do this…or if she even should.

Lily looked at the diamond ring on her finger. If he hadn't proposed, this would have been so much easier. If she hadn't completely lost her senses when he did, she might have not said yes. Was that her heart talking that night, overruling her head? Maybe it was. Maybe that was her answer or maybe that was just what she wanted the answer to be.

Lily looked at Tommy's nightstand. On it was a picture of the two of them taken at the Yule Ball. She picked it up and looked at it. They were both waving at the camera, and then Tommy stopped waving and kissed her. She knew how happy she was that night, and could see in his eyes how happy he was. That was a great night.

Lily put the picture back just as Tommy pushed open the door. He was wearing his pajamas, and he smiled for a moment, but quickly stopped. He noticed she hadn't changed, and worse, she wore a frown that spoke volumes.

"I thought you were going to change for bed," said Tommy slowly. "Is everything all right? Is something wrong?"

Lily sighed. It was all wrong. It shouldn't have had to be this way. "No, nothing is all right," said Lily. "Please sit down, we need to talk."

Tommy sat down nervously. He didn't like the sound of 'we need to talk'. It sounded ominous, and there were enough ominous things going on.

"What is it, love?" asked Tommy. He put an arm around her, but instead of melting against him like she usually did, she sat stone still as if she were afraid to let him hold her.

"I have a confession to make, Tommy,' said Lily. "The night you proposed…I was going to break up with you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy in shock. For a moment, he was quiet. "Well, if that was supposed to be a breakup we had out there in that puddle, then breakups aren't as bad as I've heard they can be. In fact, they are wonderful, you snogged me silly." His effort to lighten the mood had failed. Lily was still frowning, and she certainly wasn't laughing.

"I'm serious, Tommy," said Lily softly. "I have been so afraid, since Albania, that something would happen to you. I was going to break up with you so you would leave Hogwarts, since you only stayed for me. I don't want you here. I don't want you in danger. I want you safe. You didn't ask for all this, and you have the right to have a normal life, with a normal girl…not one whose whole family is hunted by a madman."

"Oh, is that it," said Tommy in relief. He smiled broadly. "Here I thought it was something really serious."

Lily looked at him as if he had two heads. She was about to say something, but Tommy didn't give her a chance.

"Who wants normal?" asked Tommy with a smile. "Normal is boring. What would normal get me? Right now, I'm in a castle that will be the battleground on which the fate of the world will be decided tomorrow. I get to make a difference tomorrow, to do something that matters. Tonight, I get to spend the night holding the most wonderful girl in the world. The girl I love more than life itself. Oh, yeah, and I nearly forgot, I'm engaged to marry her at fifteen years old. Who wants normal? I'm very happy with the way my life has gone this year. It brought us together. Who knows, maybe if things were normal we wouldn't have fallen in love."

Lily tried to smile, but failed. "I just want you safe, Tommy," said Lily softly. "This is my destiny, not yours."

"Lily, I'm willing to bet we aren't the only ones having this conversation tonight," said Tommy. "I'll almost bet Hugo and James are trying to convince Colleen and Lucy not to fight."

"And do you think Colleen and Lucy have the sense to be safe?" asked Lily.

"Colleen, no," said Tommy. "She's lost too much to Voldemort. Lucy…maybe. Your brother is awfully persuasive. On the other hand, you haven't given me one reason not to fight tomorrow. Not one."

"Because I don't want you to die tomorrow," said Lily barely above a whisper. "How's that for a reason?"

Tommy pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly for a minute. "You know what, Lily," said Tommy. "If I should die tomorrow, I'll have only one regret. If I hadn't been such a git third year, and had just talked to you, maybe we could have spent last year snogging instead of arguing. Other than that, if I die fighting for our future, then I'll have no regrets except leaving you behind. But that isn't going to happen. This time tomorrow, we'll be safe and happy."

Lily held on tightly to him for a moment longer. Then she pulled back and looked into his eyes. After a moment, Lily smiled.

"All right," said Lily. "No more tears tonight. I'm going to go change in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Lily opened her rucksack, which was sitting on the floor and took out her pajamas. She smiled at Tommy, and then left the room to get changed.

As soon as she was gone, Tommy went to his trunk and opened it. He pulled out a letter and drew his wand. He cast a spell on it so it would only be able to be opened upon his death. He also cast a Confundus Charm on it so Lily wouldn't be able to find it until after noon the next day.

Tommy went to Lily's rucksack and slipped the letter under everything in it. He found a letter there with his name on it. He didn't try and open it. He just left it where he found it.

"Just in case," whispered Tommy to himself. "Just in case."

Luna had been trying to sleep for an hour, and was no closer to sleep now than she was when she lay down in bed. She finally sat up in her bed and looked around the dark room.

Normally Luna didn't have any trouble sleeping. Tonight was different of course. She and Colleen had become so close, and Luna was so afraid of leaving her alone, or even worse, losing her. Still, she knew that if anything happened that the Potters and Weasleys would take care of her. Colleen would never be alone.

The Potters and Weasleys, thought Luna with a smile. They were the best friends any person could ask for. They thought of her as family, and to someone with no family that meant more than she could ever say. She knew Sirius, Carly, and Neville all understood what it meant to become part of this family. Still, she felt lonely sometimes.

Though Luna joked about them, her three failed marriages all hurt her deeply. She laughed them off rather than talk about them, but each time, she really thought she was in love. Truly, she was, and her husbands were in love with her. That made it all the more painful.

Her first marriage failed because she was just too eccentric. Her eccentricities became too much for Rolf to handle. He really did love her, but he just couldn't deal with her odd behavior. Luna knew she had messed up her other two marriages. Her husbands were not to blame outside of her many jokes about them that weren't really true. After her father died, running the quibbler became an obsession, and it drove them away.

Ginny was right, thought Luna with a sigh, as she stared into the darkness. She was lonely, and though the failed marriages were mostly her fault, that didn't stop them from hurting, and she didn't want to risk that pain again.

Luna considered going to get a Sleeping Draught so she could sleep, but she really didn't like to take them. She decided to get dressed and go for a walk. Maybe that would tire her out a little.

Luna left her quarters, and walked down to the Entrance Hall. She found several Aurors standing in a group talking. Alastor was among them.

"Hello, Luna," said Alastor as he walked towards her, and away from the group. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine, Alastor," said Luna with a smile. "I just couldn't sleep. I was just going for a walk. Nothing else to do, really."

"Well, if you would like some company, I was going to do a security sweep around the grounds," said Alastor. "It's overcast, but it isn't cold. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that," said Luna with a smile.

Alastor offered his arm and Luna gladly accepted. They walked out the front door of the castle and down towards the pitch.

Alastor was right, Luna thought. It was a really nice night, though very dark without the light of the moon. It was full, but hidden behind the clouds. She had to admit, Alastor was really very nice, and Ginny's ability to spot a good match was never wrong. Ginny had never said it, but Luna could tell, Ginny never thought her three previous husbands were right for her.

Luna glanced at Alastor as they walked. He was definitely handsome and a complete gentlemen. He was about ten or so years older than she was, maybe a few more than that, but that didn't bother her. Did she really want to fall in love again, only to end up messing it up? No, Luna thought. She didn't want to go through that again.

Every once in a while, they would bump into a couple of Aurors on patrol, and Alastor would stop and check in with them. All was quiet, at least for the time being. The next day would be a different story entirely.

"So, Alastor, you're awfully quiet," said Luna. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry," said Alastor. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking about tomorrow. It's been a long time since…I participated in an operation of this magnitude. I didn't mean to be so quiet. What would you like to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" asked Luna. Luna did know a little bit about Alastor. She was a reporter after all, and she had used her contacts to get some information on him. She told herself she was just curious about him.

Alastor laughed. "Oh, well, sure," said Alastor. "I guess you like being bored. There really isn't much to tell. My father, you knew of course. He taught here for a year…well, it wasn't really him, now was it?"

"No," said Luna. "I did meet him though. He was among those who rescued us from the Department of Mysteries."

"Well, he met my Mum and they had a brief romance while he was in New York in 1967," said Alastor. "After he left, my Mum found out she was pregnant. She raised me. She…passed away just when I was starting school when I was eleven years old."

"I'm sorry," said Luna. "I lost my Mum when I was nine, but I had Dad. That must have been really hard for you."

"It was," said Alastor stoically. "After I was done with school, I became an Auror. Last year, I decided I wanted a change of pace. I spent too many years in an office and wanted to get back in the field. I knew Voldemort had returned, so I moved to London and joined the Auror Department here. I was surprised as hell when they asked me to replace Hanna as Head Auror, but Kingsley wanted someone with experience, and I was the best candidate."

"You know I do run a newspaper," said Luna with a grin. "I know there is a lot more to Alastor Moody, Jr. than that. You are far too modest."

"Oh," said Alastor with a sigh. "You know what happened then?"

"Yes, I do," said Luna. "I would think defeating a Dark Wizard who was almost as bad as Voldemort would be among the highlights. The way I read it, you were a hero."

"Reports can be deceiving," said Alastor softly. "I am many things, Luna, but one thing I am not is a hero."

Luna thought she must have hit a nerve, and had no idea what he could have meant by that. "I'm sorry," said Luna. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's all right," said Alastor, as he mustered a smile. "Honestly, he was one of the reasons I came to Britain. I couldn't go anywhere without hearing about my 'heroic victory'. I could go my whole life without hearing about it again."

They were silent for a few minutes as they walked down toward the lake. They stood there looking out over the water. Luna was just about to comment on how beautiful the lake looked when the moon was full with the light reflecting off it, but Alastor spoke before she could.

"Would you like to know why I don't talk about what happened?" asked Alastor slowly. "I don't usually talk about it, but maybe it's good to talk about things now and then.

"If you want to tell me, then please, I would be happy to listen," said Luna. "You don't need to though. I would like to know, but if it's too painful…"

Alastor nodded. "The official reports of what happened that day don't really tell the whole story," said Alastor. "Officially, after our attacks on his followers that crippled his army, my team and I tracked down his headquarters, and we planned the attack in which his remaining followers and the bastard himself were killed. They gave me all kinds of awards and recognition. I was written up in every Wizarding newspaper in the country. I was hailed as a hero. Everyone kept telling me, that was the truth…I didn't see it that way."

Luna had read the reports. That is what the reports said. She knew the death toll on both sides was very high that day. "What happened?" asked Luna.

"My team and I planned the assault on his headquarters," said Alastor. "What I didn't know is he already knew he was finished. He had a massive army, but our previous raids had reduced their numbers significantly. He and his followers had nothing left but taking as many of us with them as possible. Three hundred of my fellow Aurors went in with me that day…and only fifty came out. My own team, five good men…and really my only friends and the closest thing I had to family died that day. It was a trap and it ended up being a bloodbath. By the time it was half over they weren't surrendering…and we weren't taking prisoners. I killed the bastard myself. I should have known it was a trap. Two hundred and fifty good men paid for my mistake with their lives…and I had to tell my team's wives and children that their husbands and fathers weren't coming home."

"That's terrible, Alastor," said Luna. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," said Alastor softly.

"You know, Alastor, I have read reports on what happened," said Luna. "It really sounded to me like you had no way to know what was going to happen."

"I've heard that before," said Alastor. "I was supposed to be this great warrior, but if I were a great warrior, two hundred and fifty good men would still be alive. My team…my friends would be alive. Each of them had saved my life more times than I could count, and I let them all down when it really counted."

"Is that why you came here, Alastor?" asked Luna. "To try and atone for your mistakes you think you made?"

"Maybe a little," said Alastor. Alastor wanted to change the subject. "Anyway, Luna, enough about me. Why is it that a beautiful, intelligent, young woman like you isn't married?"

"I'm not exactly that young, but I appreciate the compliment," said Luna with a laugh. "You know, I could ask you the same question?"

"Me," said Alastor with a chuckle. "I try to keep people safe from the bad guys. It's the least I can do for my team…my friends. All I have is my work as an Auror, so all I do is work. I haven't time for a Mrs. Moody."

He works all the time. Interesting, thought Luna. Very interesting. Luna didn't want a relationship, but maybe she did want to get to know Alastor. She could always use another friend.

Harry opened his eyes. He knew it was still the middle of the night. The clock on the wall of his bedroom said three o'clock. They had only fallen asleep about fifteen minutes earlier. He knew he wouldn't really get any sleep tonight, how could he?

For a moment, Harry wasn't sure if it had just been a dream or a vision that had awoken him. It was terribly unpleasant either way.

Harry's his scar was prickling painfully. It had been a vision. Of that, Harry had no doubt as he rubbed his scar. Harry pushed it from his mind. It wasn't anything new.

Harry looked at Ginny lying curled up beside him. She had a contented smile on her beautiful face, even while asleep. Harry couldn't help but smile. When he got back to their quarters, he was barely in the room when she pounced on him like a lion on its prey. She didn't want to spend the night talking and crying over what was to come. He knew Ginny had shed enough tears. What she needed was love and passion. Truthfully, that was what Harry needed too.

Harry kissed her gently on her forehead, being careful not to wake her. He was glad someone was going to get some sleep tonight.

Harry got out of bed and pulled on his pants. He walked over to the window and tied back the curtain. It was still overcast, but the clouds had begun to thin. There was only a single star visible in the night sky.

Harry remembered the rhyme Carly had told him she used to wish on a star the night Baby Albus was conceived. Harry couldn't help it. Maybe there was magic in that rhyme.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," said Harry. I wish for all the people I love to be all right tomorrow, Harry added silently. He closed his eyes, as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

"What did you wish for?" asked Ginny as she slid her arms around his waist from behind.

Harry hadn't heard her get out of bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," said Harry.

"That's all right, love," said Ginny as she leaned against him and kissed his bare back lovingly. "So, what did you wish for?"

"You know what Carly said," said Harry softly. "If I tell you, it won't come true. I'm not…willing to risk that."

"All right," said Ginny as she smiled against his back. "I'm pretty sure I know what you wished for, anyway."

Ginny moved around in front of him and looked out the window as Harry put his arms around her. She leaned back against him. "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," said Ginny. I wish for Harry to be all right tomorrow, Ginny added silently. She knew Harry had already wished for the rest of them, but not himself. That would be typical of Harry.

"What did you wish for?" asked Harry softly.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," said Ginny. "I think you know though. I wished for the one thing you forgot to wish for."

Ginny turned around in Harry's arms and took his face in her hands. She looked into his bright emerald eyes. "Be careful tomorrow," said Ginny. "Please."

"You too," said Harry. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Come, on, come to bed," said Ginny when they broke apart.

"I can't sleep," said Harry shaking his head.

Ginny smiled. "Who said anything about sleeping?" asked Ginny. "It's the furthest thing from my mind."

In a darkened room, a lone figure sat upon a chair on a raised platform, very much like a throne. A large door, the only entrance to the room, stood on the wall to the right of him, and an unlit fireplace was on the wall in front of him. There were no windows. Only a single torch on the wall behind him lighted the room. It was very, very cold in the room, though it didn't bother him at all. It was cold like his blood. Cold like the blood of a snake.

He wore black robes, blacker than night or death itself. A sheath with a silver dagger hung from his belt. His white skin shone brightly in the dark. His snakelike scarlet eyes peered into the darkness as if there were something there to see. He drummed his long fingers absently on the arm of the chair. Each beat of his fingers filled with hate. His victory was at hand.

For forty-three years his only purpose had been to kill Harry Potter, to destroy him and everyone that he cared about. For Lord Voldemort this was his one true goal. After that, he would rule the world with the power of the Sword of Souls, and the potion he would make from his enemy's grandson's blood. Ruling the word and power were important, but it was the death of Harry Potter, and every person he cared about, that would make his victory complete.

Voldemort had spent so many hours dreaming of what was to come the next day. He could imagine the screams of Potter's family as he watched them be tortured and die. He would like to do it himself, but the plan didn't allow for that. He would get to kill Potter and that was all that mattered. The male members of Potter's his family would die begging for mercy for their mothers and sisters. He would leave them to Scorpius as his reward for his loyal service. The thought of the pain that would be inflicted on his enemies was enough to make him shiver with pleasure. He was practically giddy with anticipation.

"Vengeance shall be mine," whispered Voldemort to the empty room. "At long last, vengeance shall be mine."

Voldemort felt a familiar tickle in the back of his mind. An old friend who would soon be dead had come for a visit.

"You're here, aren't you, Harry?" said Voldemort aloud to the dark, empty room. "You too, Albus. Well, sleep well tonight, for tomorrow you both, and so many others will die." Voldemort began to laugh maniacally, and then slammed them out of his mind.

As he sat in the dark, the door in front of him opened. In walked Scorpius wearing Salazar Slytherin's cloak. Several more torches and the fireplace lit themselves as he entered, casting an eerie glow throughout the room. Scorpius walked over in front of him and knelt before him, his head bowed reverently to his master.

"My Lord," said Scorpius. "I bring news of the battle at the Ministry."

"Rise, Scorpius, my most loyal…friend," said Voldemort. "What news do you have for me? Is the Ministry secure?"

Scorpius stood, but kept his head bowed in reverence to his master. "I'm afraid we could not take the Ministry," said Scorpius. "We only sent two hundred Death Eaters so we could move the majority of our forces into position for tomorrow's attack. Though we took heavy casualties, we did however mange to inflict heavy casualties on them as well. The Ministry is in chaos. They will not be able to send reinforcements to Hogwarts. All those left alive have enough to do sifting through the rubble for the dead."

"It is unfortunate we did not take the Ministry, but it matters not," said Voldemort, an evil smile crossing his lips. "What of Shackelbolt? Is he dead?"

"I'm afraid we don't know," said Scorpius. "He was seen during the battle, but no one knows if he still lives or not."

"No matter," said Voldemort. "He shall die soon enough. We have accomplished our goal, they will not be able to reinforce Hogwarts, and that is really all we needed to accomplish. What of our other goals? The floo network is down I trust?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Scorpius. "Their only means of escape from the Hogwarts grounds is by Portkey. We were able to obtain the information we needed from the Department of Magical Transportation, and we are prepared to track any Portkey leaving the grounds. If anyone tries to escape that way, we will be able to track them easily enough."

"You have done well, Scorpius," said Voldemort. "In all my years, I have never encountered anyone who is as worthy as you are to be my second in command."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Scorpius, as an evil grin crossed his lips. "I also have a gift for you, my Lord. May I retrieve it for you?"

"Why, of course," said Voldemort with a snakelike smile. "By all means."

Scorpius left the room and returned a moment later. He was levitating something large that was covered with a black sheet. Scorpius set it on the ground, and waved his wand. The sheet vanished.

"Magnificent," said Voldemort as he looked upon his gift. His snakelike eyes were wide as he took in the breathtaking sight before him.

Before him sat a throne. It was made entirely of bones. Human bones. Skulls, ribs, femurs, and many other bones had been fused together to create it. It was a throne built out of death itself, with the bones of their enemies. It was brilliant white and seemed to glow in the dimly lit room.

"Victims of our assault on the Ministry," said Scorpius happily. "They will come up a few people short when they sift through the rubble. I thought you would like it. You can place it in the Great Hall at Hogwarts when it becomes your throne room."

"My, my, Scorpius, you do understand my taste in home décor, don't you," said Voldemort with an evil laugh. "Tell me, is that what it appears to be?" Voldemort was pointing to a skull on one side of the chair.

"Yes, my Lord," said Scorpius gleefully. "It is."

"Wonderful," said Voldemort. "Decorative, and I think it will come in quite handy when our friend arrives. Voldemort stood and drew his wand with a bony hand. He vanished the chair he had been sitting on, and moved off the raised platform.

Scorpius levitated the throne into place, and Voldemort sat upon it.

"Perfect," said Voldemort. "A perfect throne from which to rule the world. You have done well, Scorpius."

"Thank you, my Lord" said Scorpius bowing to him.

"Now, on to other business," said Voldemort. "Have you selected two of our followers to task with that important mission we discussed?"

"Yes," said Scorpius.

"Bring them here," said Voldemort.

Scorpius left and returned a moment later with two people in black cloaks. Both kneeled before Voldemort.

"Who have we here?" asked Voldemort. "Rise."

Both stood and pulled back their hoods.

"Why, if it isn't my old friend, Antonin Dolohov," said Voldemort. "The years have not been good to you. Dolores Umbridge. The years haven't been kind to you either. Two interesting choices Scorpius, I must say."

"They are both familiar with the layout of Hogwarts," said Scorpius. "Though they have failed you in the past, I believe they are capable."

"Do you both understand what you are to do?" asked Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at Dolohov and Umbridge. "I assume Scorpius has explained how important this is. A prophecy gave us its location. It is in a very secure place. You may have to get creative to retrieve it."

"Yes, my Lord," they both replied.

"We have a plan," said Dolohov.

"We shall not fail you," said Umbridge. "The Mudbloods and blood traitors shall tremble before you, before they die."

"Yes, my Lord, we shall succeed," said Dolohov confidently.

"Pray that you do," hissed Voldemort dangerously. "I will kill you both slowly if you fail. Better to die in your failure, it will be more pleasant than what I will do to you."

Dolohov and Umbridge pulled their cloaks on their heads and left room.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow, Scorpius?" asked Voldemort.

"Of course, my Lord," said Scorpius. "I have been prepared since the day I murdered my worthless father. When the battle begins, Dolohov and Umbridge will carry out their assignment, and I will secure our…guest. Once I have her, I will bring her to you. Then you can sound the retreat and put the second part of your plan into effect. Even if Dolohov and Umbridge fail, once you have the Sword of Souls, it will make no difference.

"Excellent," said Voldemort with a gleeful glint in his eye. "I'm so looking forward to a reunion with my old friend. It's been so long since we chatted the way we used to. I'm sure she's missed me."

Voldemort drew the silver dagger from the sheath on his belt and held it in the air. "Tomorrow my enemies will die," said Voldemort gleefully. "In a matter of days, we will have cut the child from the bitch's womb and killed him. Then nothing will stand between me and immortality." His evil laughter filled the room as Scorpius cheered.

Albus's eyes sprung open. The scar on his palm prickled painfully. The vision did nothing to settle his anxiety over what was to come.

It was dark in the room. The fire had gone out. He had summoned a blanket before he had gone to sleep. Albus was still lying on the couch. Carly was lying half on top of him. It amazed him she could sleep like this being more than five and a half months pregnant. Albus smiled. She always said anywhere was comfortable as long as she was in his arms.

When Albus left his father in the Astronomy Tower, he had to duck into an empty classroom. He was blinking back tears after his conversation with his father. It had made everything more real. Albus knew he might never meet his son. It didn't change what he had to do.

Albus had bumped into his mother in the hall after she had come from seeing Carly and Lily. She had wanted to say goodnight, and asked him to be careful tomorrow. Then she started to cry. It was obvious she had been holding it in all day. He held her for ten minutes while she cried, before she headed to bed.

When Albus got back to his dorm room after leaving his mother, he said goodnight to Rose. He said his father had stopped by to see Carly. Rose hugged Albus tightly for several long moments before she left to go to sleep.

Albus sat down on the couch next to Carly with his arm around her. A moment later she started to cry and she couldn't stop. Albus wasn't sure how long Carly had cried before she finally fell asleep in his arms.

Albus couldn't begin to imagine how many tears were shed in the castle tonight. There were tears of fear for loved ones in danger. There were tears of regret for what might be lost. There were tears of sorrow for loved ones that could be left behind. So many tears, so much fear. This had to end. No one should have to live like this.

Albus watched Carly sleep for a few moments. She was so beautiful. As beautiful as she was, Carly was so much more than beauty. She was smart, caring, passionate, and selfless. Albus knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

Carly didn't deserve to cry. She didn't deserve sadness. It might not have been his fault that she cried, but the tears she had shed this year were mostly because of him. He was afraid more pain was in her future.

Albus placed his hand on her stomach and smiled as he felt a soft kick. It was almost as if Baby Albus really could tell when it was him, as if he knew Daddy was near. That always made Albus so happy. He couldn't wait to hold him in his arms.

Would he live long enough to hold his son? Albus couldn't help but wonder.

"I know this is silly, Baby Al," said Albus softly, so he wouldn't wake Carly. "If you can actually hear me in there, I know you don't understand what I'm saying anyway. Really when I talk to you it's because your Mum always smiles when I do." Albus smiled. "One of these days you'll find out your Mum's smile can make you feel better no matter how bad you feel or how scared you are. Her smile lights up a room, and anything you can do to make her smile is a good thing." Albus paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "I think we need to have…a father and son chat. Don't worry. I'll do all the talking since you can't speak yet."

Albus smiled for a moment at his joke, but then his smile faded. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, Al," said Albus. "I'm afraid I might never get to meet you…and frankly that scares the hell out of me." Albus chuckled. "Sorry, you shouldn't swear. I meant heck. We can call that lesson number one, no swearing until you're at least fifteen…all right, eleven."

Albus smiled to himself. The smile vanished quickly. He couldn't help but wonder if there would be, a lesson number two.

"Al, in case anything happens to me tomorrow, I just want you to know I love you," said Albus. "You and your Mum mean everything to me." Albus took a breath and blinked back tears. "Someone who was very special to our family once said, 'the people who love us never really leave us. You can always find them in our hearts.' If anything happens to me tomorrow, Al, you can always find me in your heart."

Albus closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. He opened them as he felt another soft kick. "I'll take that as your understanding," said Albus softly. "I need to ask you to do me one favor, Al. Your Mum is one of the strongest people I know, but she forgets just how strong she is sometimes. Remind her for me…and please remind her…that I love her."

Through his tears, Albus noticed that Carly had fresh tears on her cheeks.

"How long have you been awake, love?" asked Albus with a sigh. He tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks and then from hers. He hadn't meant for Carly to hear any of that. He shouldn't have said it out loud at all. He didn't want to cause her to shed any more tears. He had caused her to cry a river in just the past year. Even one more tear was too many.

"Long enough," said Carly softly as she opened her eyes. "Since you said, 'I know this is silly'."

Albus sighed. "I'm sorry, Carly," said Albus. "I didn't mean…"

Carly quickly put a finger to his lips to quiet him, and shook her head slowly. "Enough talk," said Carly looking into his emerald eyes. "I don't want to talk anymore tonight. I just want the most perfect man in the world to kiss me."

"I'm far from perfect, love," said Albus with a smile. "Close maybe, but I've made too many mistakes to be perfect."

"You're close enough to it for me," said Carly with a smile. "I love you Al. Please be careful tomorrow."

Albus reached up and caressed her cheek softly with his fingertips, as he looked into her eyes. "I love you, too," said Albus. "And you can be sure…I will be careful. I promise."

"That's all I can ever ask," said Carly with a smile.

Albus and Carly began to kiss. Even at three thirty in the morning, neither had any desire to sleep on this night.


	101. The Only Thing That Truly Matters

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 101 – The Only Thing That Truly Matters

It was warm on the twentieth of June. The sun was bright, and a gentle breeze was blowing around Hogwarts. It was a beautiful summer day, one of the nicest anyone had ever seen. It was a perfect day for swimming, or flying, or perhaps even a snog between young people in love or couples who had been in love for many years, a truly wonderful day indeed.

Harry was sitting on his bed. The window was open, and he could feel the gentle breeze on his face. It was so calm and beautiful out. Harry knew it wouldn't be calm for much longer. Soon it would be a battlefield.

Harry was very deliberately putting on his trainers. Were someone watching him, they might have thought he had forgotten how. Harry normally dressed quickly in the morning, so he could start his day. It didn't matter if it were a holiday or another day of classes. Every day was special and not to be wasted, even though he had been known to forget that from time to time. Every day was precious. He knew he had wasted far too many over the past year. He had wasted most of them worrying about what was going to happen today.

Somehow this day seemed different to Harry. It seemed like he was doing everything in slow motion. As if taking his time would somehow slow the progress of time itself, and the reckoning that was upon them. Nothing would stop it. It was approaching them like a run away steam train down a hill. When it reached them it would hit with just such a force.

This was it, Harry thought. It was eight o'clock. In just four hours it would begin, and just hours later, it would be over. One way or another, it would end today. Harry knew it had to. It couldn't go on. This day had to see the end of Voldemort. Voldemort had to be stopped, no matter the cost to himself. He just hoped his family would be safe.

As Harry sat on the bed, trying to get up the energy to head to breakfast, he had to smile as he thought of last night. The vision of Voldemort sitting in a dark room was a distant memory forced from his mind by the Patronus-like presence of the woman he loved. They had made love and snogged nearly all night long. It was just like when they were first married, and their lovemaking was more invigorating than the most restful sleep. When each other's touch was the only thing they needed for the world to be a perfect place, and for them to be perfectly happy. They had spent more than a few nights in those days not sleeping at all. That was before the children were born. Harry laughed to himself. The world was perfect then, too, in many ways, even more so.

The world wasn't a perfect place anymore. It was a place filled with darkness and evil, where everyone sat a breath away from death, living in fear of the evil that surrounded them. Could he rid the world of that evil, Harry wondered? It was his job, and he had to be successful. Could the world be a perfect place filled with happiness again? Just maybe it could be. Maybe it could be a place his grandson could grow up safe, and happy, and loved. That was really all Harry could hope and fight for. That was something worth fighting for.

Ginny had already gone down to breakfast. The Potters, Weasleys, and their friends were to convene in the chamber off the back of the Great Hall to eat this morning. No one would really be terribly interested in eating, except of course for Ron who could eat anytime. Harry wasn't really hungry at all. He had a knot in his stomach like he had never had before. Breakfast wasn't really the issue. They all just wanted to spend some time together before midday came, before the battle would begin. Harry thought this would be time well spent, though he did have one other thing he had to do. He had someone he had to talk to, and wish a happy birthday.

Harry stood with a sigh, looking slowly around the room. This really had become home. They still loved spending summers at their home in Godric's Hollow, but it was Hogwarts they really thought of as home.

Harry picked up his wand from the nightstand. He slipped it into the pocket of his jeans that it was quite familiar with. He picked up the Dumbledore's Army galleon that Hermione had given him and slipped it into his pocket as well. Harry walked to the table on which lay the Sword of Souls.

Harry could tell just by looking at the diamond in the hilt of the sword that it knew battle, suffering, and death were approaching. The Sword of Souls ate battle, suffering, and death, and washed them down with the blood of devils and angels alike. Today it would have them. Before the day was over, there would be battle, and there would be suffering. There would be death, and there would be blood, so much blood. The Sword of Souls would eat well today, though Harry knew its hunger was insatiable. With any luck, today the sword would die right along with Voldemort, and take it's thirst for death with it.

Harry picked up the sword and slung the sheath onto his back. He drew the sword and looked at the ebony blade. It was almost vibrating in his hand like a living thing, as if it was excited at what was to come.

This sword had tried to possess him. It had tried to make him do it's bidding for it's own pleasure. Harry would not embrace the Sword of Souls, or at least he hoped not. He knew he might have no choice.

"What I do today, I do for the people I love," said Harry speaking to the Sword of Souls as if it could understand him. It seemed to pulse angrily at his words. Perhaps it did understand. "I don't do this for you. If I have my way, you will die today, right after Voldemort does. You have no power over me." Harry returned the sword to the sheath on his back, and headed for breakfast.

As Harry headed for the Great Hall, the fear in his heart for the people he loved was overwhelming. He knew he couldn't focus on them. He had to focus on what he had to do. If he could just get this feeling of emptiness to go away, perhaps he could go into this battle with something that he seemed to be sorely lacking, hope. What he needed was someone to reassure him that they could win. The closer the battle got, the more he doubted that any of them would survive.

Harry walked down the hallways toward the Great Hall. He passed a number of Aurors on patrol. All greeted him respectfully as if he were their commander. Technically, he was, and the assembled army would be looking for him to lead them. He gave them reassuring smiles as he passed them, but it was a facade. His heart was not filled with confidence. It was filled with fear for the safety of his family and friends, and the army who had gathered to help them.

How had he ended up leading an army, Harry wondered? Last time he checked he was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Head of Gryffindor House. Suddenly he was to lead a significantly outnumbered army into the battle of their lives. Why couldn't he just be a teacher?

Why if he was leading an army did Harry feel so alone? Fear wasn't the only thing in his heart. His heart felt lonely. He felt as if he alone were to face an army. It wasn't true, but that's what it felt like. Harry Potter alone against Voldemort and his army. At least if he won, maybe his life wouldn't be such a boring read if Carly ever wrote that book, Harry thought with a chuckle. Somehow, the humorous thought didn't help much.

Harry's sense of being alone continued, as he got closer to the Great Hall. The fear and loneliness in his heart wouldn't go away. When he entered the Great Hall, the sight before him caused him to suddenly feel very different. He knew he was many things, but alone certainly wasn't one of them. His heart was a little less lonely, and perhaps a little less fearful.

It was quite a sight before him. Nearly five hundred people, perhaps more, as people had continued to arrive all night long, were crammed into the Great Hall at tables eating breakfast. The only people not here were the few on patrol, setting up for casualties with Madam Jennings, and his family in the chamber off the back of the Great Hall.

Harry walked through the room toward the chamber where his family was. As he went many people stopped him to shake his hand. Even more shouted their support.

"We're with you, Harry!"

"Voldemort hasn't a chance!"

"Voldemort's number is up this time!"

"We'll get him, Harry!"

"God bless Harry Potter!"

Harry was moved, nearly to tears. One thing was for sure. He wasn't alone. He suddenly felt more confident than he had in days. They might be outnumbered, but they did have something more important than numbers. Just like he did, they had something worth fighting for, and that meant far more than numbers.

One of the things that touched Harry most was how many current and former students were in the cheering crowd. Some of them had graduated just this past year, some were even to be seventh years this coming year, but were already of age. They had returned to defend their school, and to defend their way of life. They returned to defend their families.

Harry pushed open the door to the chamber off the back of the Great Hall. The sight before him warmed his heart, and he couldn't help but smile.

Everyone was sitting around several tables eating breakfast. There was laughing and smiling all around. If nothing else, they weren't wasting what precious time they had before the battle. They would not let Voldemort break their spirit.

Hugo was telling jokes, entertaining James, Rose, Danny, Seamus, Tommy, Fred, and Jason. Victoire, Lucy, Lily, and Colleen sat around Carly and Albus. They were obviously talking about the baby. Carly was smiling and laughing, which under the circumstances was very nice to see. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Alastor were sitting at a table together. Molly and Arthur were sitting with George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Teddy, James, and Hagrid talking.

Harry couldn't help but think back to the days when he was little, and all he wanted was a family that loved him. He had so little at the Dursleys, and so much he could have wanted, but a family was the only thing that really mattered. Here they were.

"Hey, Harry," said Bill. He was the first to see that Harry was there.

A chorus of greetings filled the room. Harry replied in kind. He went and gave Molly a kiss on the check before going to sit at another table beside Ginny.

"Morning, love," said Ginny before she kissed him. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Sorry I kept you up all night. I really needed you last night."

"I needed you too," whispered Harry into her ear as they hugged. "Never, be sorry for needing me, love. I've never been sorry I needed you."

They ate breakfast. Harry hadn't been hungry earlier, but somehow, his reception in the Great Hall, and seeing all his family together, had boosted his spirits tremendously. He was still afraid, but he wasn't lonely, he didn't feel alone at all.

They ate and talked, and had a good time. Alastor and Luna left not long after Harry arrived. Luna had insisted on Alastor having breakfast with her. Alastor needed to go check on things, and go over the plan with the different groups of fighters. Luna went with him. There was definitely something different about the way Luna looked at Alastor today.

"I told you," said Ginny when Alastor and Luna were gone. Ginny was quite pleased with herself, and she was enjoying it.

"Yes, you did," said Hermione with a laugh. "Ginny Weasley, the amazing relationship expert is right again."

"You have a knack for it, Ginny," said Ron. "After all, since the first time you were right about Harry, you haven't been wrong since."

"Well, Harry and I weren't my first prediction," said Ginny with a grin.

"Then who was, Ginny?" asked Neville curiously.

"Well, Neville, that would be a certain brown haired witch and my git of a brother who was too blind to figure it out himself," said Ginny with a smirk. "I knew how I felt about Harry, but it wasn't until he kissed me after we won the Quidditch Cup my fifth year that I knew we would be together. I was sure about these two long before that."

After a round of laughter, Harry checked his watch as the conversation continued. It was nine fifteen. He had something to go do. At ten o'clock, they would take their places, just in case the battle came earlier than expected. Before Harry could say he was going, Carly called to Ginny from across the room.

"Mum, can you tell the story of when Albus was born?" asked Carly with a smile. "Lucy and Danny want to hear it." Beside her Albus had his face covered with his hand."

"Sure," said Ginny with a grin. "I'll be right there. I never miss a chance to tell stories that my children find embarrassing."

"I'm going for a walk," said Harry. "I have something I need to do. I'll see you in a little while, Ginny."

"All right," said Ginny as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed him, then headed across the room to embarrass Albus.

"I'll see you all later," said Neville. "I have to secure some things in the Greenhouses." Neville left, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone.

"Want some company, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Harry, no reason to go walking around all alone," said Ron.

"Ron," said Hermione in exasperation. If looks could kill Ron would have been dead where he sat. She shook her head.

Harry laughed. "I'm guessing Ginny already asked you two to keep an eye on me if I tried to take off by myself," said Harry with a laugh. "Well, come on, then, you two. I don't want Ginny to be more worried…she's worried enough."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, headed out of the castle. They walked down toward the lake, talking as they went. Harry was walking in front of Ron and Hermione.

"It should be fun," said Ron. "In a few weeks we'll be able to go see the Cannons rip the league apart. Danny and Al will be spectacular. The championship is in the bag."

"Glad you're focused on priorities," said Hermione, as she shook her head. "You would think you had more important things to focus on."

"It will be the biggest day of my life," said Ron proudly.

"Bigger than our wedding?" asked Hermione, as she tried to hide a grin.

"Come on, you know what I mean," said Ron testily.

"You know, as long as I have known you, you two have never changed," said Harry with a laugh. "You fight constantly, but you are as in love as anyone I have ever known. Whatever you do, don't ever change. I don't think I could stand it if you didn't argue."

"Not much chance of that, mate," said Ron with a smile, as he took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I love the stupid git," said Hermione with a smile. "I don't know what I would ever do without him."

"Argue a whole lot less," said Harry with a laugh. "That's for sure."

They arrived at their destination. They were standing before the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. Harry wished so much that he were there with them.

"You know, it's funny," said Harry. "Until a couple of days ago, I never even knew what his birthday was. He was so important to me, you would think at some point I would have asked him. It never even occurred to me. I really know so little about him."

Hermione walked up beside Harry and put an arm around him. "He kept you at arm's length, Harry," said Hermione. "He cared so much, but he knew he had to put you in a terrible situation for the good of the world. He couldn't afford to get too close to you…and he did anyway. You know he cared, right? He loved you even if he couldn't really tell you how much most of the time."

"I know," said Harry with a sad smile. "It's just so hard. He was so very important to me, and I know less about him than I do about my parents in a lot of ways. Who knows, perhaps someday…in another place I'll get to know him better. Happy Birthday, Professor Dumbledore."

"Come on, Hermione," said Ron. "I think Harry would like to be alone. I don't think he'll run off and do something crazy."

"I have no plans to do anything crazy," said Harry with a laugh. "Unless you include leading a vastly outnumbered army into battle." Harry was quiet for a moment. "I would like to be alone for a few minutes, thanks. Before you go, I need to ask a favor."

Hermione moved back to Ron's side and Harry turned, standing with his back to the tomb. Harry walked to Ron and Hermione and hugged both of them and they hugged him back. After a moment, Harry pulled back.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry with a smile. "We started this together. I hate that any of you are in danger…but I'm glad we're together to end this."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else, Harry," said Ron. "We're right where we belong, with you right till the end."

Harry nodded, and was silent for a moment.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ron. "What was the favor you wanted?"

"Tell me I made the right decisions," said Harry stoically. "Decisions are what life is all about. An awful lot of people are going to die today because of my decisions. I know it's not the first time that's happened. Please tell me taking the sword was the right thing to do. Tell me that letting Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen stay and fight is the right thing to do. Tell me I haven't doomed us all. I just need to hear it. I just…"

"You just need to hear your voice of reason say it," said Hermione with a grin. "Harry, you wouldn't be human if you didn't wonder if you were doing the right thing. You wouldn't be human if you weren't afraid, we all are." She smiled. "You had no choice but to take the sword. You did what you had to do to stop Voldemort, and it was the right thing. Hugo and Lily had to grow up fast this year. I would like nothing more than to have them miles from here. I would like all our children and their loved ones far from here, and safe. This is not like last time. Last time, Voldemort didn't interfere with evacuating the underage students, or those who weren't going to fight. This time he wants all of our children, all the people we love dead, just like he wants us dead. He wants revenge. Nowhere is safe for any of us. We have to stand and fight. You did the right thing…you always have."

"Always," said Harry questioningly.

"When it mattered most, yes," said Hermione emphatically.

Hermione smiled before she and Ron walked away, heading back up to the castle. Harry watched them go for a moment, then turned back toward the tomb.

"This is it, Professor," said Harry shaking his head. "The page from the book said 'The Savior must repeat his most important feats or all shall be lost'. I have to kill Voldemort and save the world. I did it once, and I must do it again. As much as it hurts me, that has to come first for me today. He has to die so the people I love can be happy. So, if you could…look after everyone for me, I would appreciate it. I know you told me you used up all your earthly magic, but if there is anything you, or anyone else, can do to protect everyone today…I would really appreciate it. I know maybe I shouldn't ask you for this…but I had to ask. I know it's foolish of me to think that all of my family and friends will survive today. I can only hope for the best."

Harry walked over to the marble tomb, and put his hand on the tomb. The marble was warm from the sun. "You gave your life so Voldemort could be stopped," said Harry. "So I could stop him. I promise…I won't let you down."

Harry turned, and for a moment just stood there. He could almost swear he felt a hand on his shoulder. Perhaps it was just the wind, Harry thought. Or maybe it was something that had been there since the night his parents died. Whatever it was, Harry just headed back towards the castle, and he didn't look back.

--

In the Great Hall, Alastor and Luna were giving some final instructions to the assembled fighters. It was just nine forty. Midday was getting closer, and the mood was getting tenser.

Just as Alastor and Luna were finished, they saw the doors to the Great Hall open and Harry come in. He was just about in the center of the room when everyone became very quiet. For a moment, Harry wasn't sure why.

Harry could hear flapping wings above him. He looked up to see an owl flying down to him. Harry put out his arm and the owl landed on it. There was a note tied to its leg.

What could it be, Harry wondered? Could it be from Voldemort? Could it be from the Ministry? Could it be nothing important at all? There was only one way to find out.

Harry untied the note and the owl flew away. The note bore the seal of the Minister of Magic. It was from Kingsley or whoever replaced him if he was dead. Harry quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

"Who is it from," called a voice from the crowd. Five hundred other people were wondering the same thing.

"It's from the Minister of Magic," said Harry. Silence met his words. He removed the letter from the envelope. Harry read the letter to himself, informing the crowd of what they needed to know as he went. "It's from Jacob Smith. He has been appointed Acting Minster of Magic. Minister Shackelbolt was severely injured in the battle, but is expected to recover and resume his post. Minister Shackelbolt is recovering at St. Mungo's. They took heavy casualties…but they inflicted them as well." Harry smiled. "The Death Eater attack was repelled. They retreated."

A thunderous cheer went up among the crowd. They had won the first battle. It was most definitely a good start. They all knew what was still to come would be so much harder, but it was something.

Harry couldn't help but think it was too easy. With a force of perhaps two thousand, there is no way the Ministry could have been defended. It must have been a small attack, meant to make sure they couldn't send reinforcements to Hogwarts. At least the Ministry hadn't fallen, thought Harry. At least Kingsley would still be there to lead the Wizarding world when this was over.

Harry continued to read the letter as the cheering went on around him. As he read the last paragraph, he stopped breathing.

"Oh, no," whispered Harry. He hadn't realized that Alastor and Luna had come over to him. Luna had heard him.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Luna. "What else has happened?"

Harry looked up at Alastor and Luna. Harry knew the look on his face must have betrayed what he had read, or at least what he was feeling. He felt like he had just been given the only job in the world that was harder than the one he was already doing that day. That was exactly the truth. The news, as horrible as it was, was dwarfed only by what Harry had to do now.

Harry just shook his head sadly. He handed the note to Luna.

"Get everyone ready, Alastor," said Harry softly.

"Harry, a lot of people would really like you to say something," said Alastor. "If you're up to it. They could use it to boost their spirits. A lot of them are scared, but they came anyway because they had to come."

Harry nodded. "I'll be back shortly," said Harry. "Are the Aurors stationed outside the Room of Requirement ready?"

"Yes," said Alastor. "Twenty Aurors are already there. Two of them will stay in the Room of Requirement with Carly. They are building up a defensive position in the hallway outside the Room of Requirement. It is a very defendable position. It will take an awful lot to get by them."

Harry nodded. He just prayed the Death Eaters would never get that far. If they did, Harry wasn't sure anything would stop them.

As Luna read the note, Harry headed away towards the chamber off the back of the Great Hall to see his family. He had a duty to perform, one he couldn't put off.

"Oh, no," said Luna as she finished reading the note. She looked off in the direction where Harry had gone, and watched him close the door when he went into the chamber.

--

In the chamber off the back of the Great Hall, everyone continued to talk and have an enjoyable time. Neville, Ron, and Hermione, all having returned from where they had gone were sitting at a table with Ginny talking. Suddenly they heard a cheer from outside.

"I wonder what that's about?" asked Ron.

"Probably Harry coming back," said Hermione. "They cheered like that earlier when he came into the Great Hall."

"That's my husband," said Ginny with a chuckle. "The idol of millions. Screaming crowds following him wherever he goes."

Ron looked at his watch. It was ten minutes until ten o'clock. "It's almost time," said Ron softly. "We need to get ready soon."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Let's give them a few more minutes. When Al goes to take Carly up to the Room of Requirement, it's going to be very, very hard for her. Let her have a few more minutes before we do that."

"Yeah," said Hermione softly. "I can imagine it will be hard."

Just then the door opened, and Harry came in. He closed the door behind him. He wore a blank look on his face.

"What's all the noise about, Harry?" asked Charlie.

"News from the Ministry," said Harry slowly. "Kingsley was hurt, but will recover. Jacob Smith has been appointed Acting Minister of Magic until Kingsley can resume his duties. The Death Eater attack was repelled, but they took heavy casualties." The last part of what Harry said was drowned out by the cheers for the Ministry's survival.

Harry walked over and knelt down in front of Molly and took her hand. Each could tell by the look in the other's eyes why.

"No, Harry," said Molly insistently. Her words were angry and filled of pain. "Don't you dare tell me my son is dead, Harry. Do you hear me Harry Potter? I forbid you from telling me that. I swear I'll hate you forever if you tell me that. Don't you dare tell me anything has happened to Percy, or so help me…" Molly was shaking with fear, rage, and grief.

Molly already had tears streaming down her cheeks. Arthur who was seated beside her put his arms around her as his own tears fell.

"Mum, I'm sorry," said Harry shaking his head as his own tears fell from his eyes. "Jacob said Percy fought bravely. He helped lead the charge when Kingsley was wounded. He was a hero. I'm sorry, Mum…Percy's gone."

Molly slapped Harry in the face so hard, his glasses flew off and landed on the floor a few feet away, and he nearly fell over.

Molly gasped and stared at him in shock as she realized what she had just said and what she had just done. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't mean it, Harry. Please forgive me." She continued to beg his forgiveness.

"It's all right," said Harry softly. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm so sorry, Mum." He hugged her tightly as she cried.

After a moment, Molly let go of Harry. He went and stood by the door, as Ginny, and the four remaining Weasley brothers tried to console their mother. Harry hadn't even picked up his glasses. His vision was blurry. It was better that way. He knew what was happening. Molly's agonized sobs tore at his heart. Arthur was as devastated, but he always handled things better. Harry was just as happy he couldn't see it clearly, hearing what was happening was bad enough.

Harry remembered the night after the final battle when he went to the Burrow. Molly had told him she never once regretted making him part of their family. She said she had lost one son and had thought she had lost another. Now she had lost another. Maybe she should have regretted making him part of their family. It seemed all he ever did was bring her more pain.

A moment later someone slipped her hand into his. Harry knew exactly who it was. He didn't even need to see the blur of bushy brown hair.

"It never ends, does it, Hermione?" asked Harry softly as he dried the tears from his cheeks. He already knew the answer.

"No, it doesn't," said Hermione. "At least it hasn't ended yet. That's what we are going to do today. We're going to end it so no more mothers have to cry for their sons. Here, Harry." Hermione held something out to him. It was his glasses.

Harry took his gasses and put them on. Both lenses were cracked.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at his glasses. "Oculus Reparo," said Hermione. The lenses in Harry's glasses repaired themselves instantly.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry.

"Anytime," said Hermione as she put her wand away.

Harry watched as Ginny hugged Molly, then let go and came towards him. He pulled her into a hug as she cried softly against his chest.

Hermione headed over to where Ron was standing near his parents. He looked like he was in desperate need of a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," whispered Harry.

"Percy was such a stupid git all the time," sobbed Ginny, as she held on to Harry tightly. "He was always too busy to come to birthday parties. Always work first, and all of us second. But he was still my brother. I loved the stupid git anyway."

"I know," whispered Harry. "I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"They have his body right?" asked Ginny. "So at least we can bury him."

Harry took a breath. He hadn't wanted to tell them the rest. Harry knew he really didn't have any choice but to tell her.

"The Death Eaters took some of the bodies with them," said Harry. "They took Percy. I'm so sorry, Ginny. I wish I could say something, but there really isn't anything I can say."

A few minutes later, the tears had turned into grim determination. It was time for them to get ready. Harry knew the first thing to do might be the hardest.

Harry was still standing by the door holding Ginny. He looked up to where most of the children were sitting together.

"Al, it's time," said Harry. "You need to take Carly to the Room of Requirement. We really can't wait any longer."

Albus nodded. He knew this moment would come.

Carly had been holding tightly onto his arm since the moment when his father had told them about Percy. Now she was holding onto him even tighter. Carly didn't want to go, but she knew she had to.

Albus had been dreading this moment. It was going to be so hard to take her to the Room of Requirement and leave her there. He had to give her the Portkey and tell her what she was to do if things went badly. Then he had to walk away from her. He wasn't sure he would have the strength to do what he knew he had to do.

"Come on, love," said Albus as he tried to force a smile to his face. He really couldn't manage it. "We need to go."

Carly nodded slowly. They slowly stood. One by one, Carly hugged everyone, and begged all of them to be careful. She had tears in her eyes. It was heartbreaking for Albus to watch. Finally they got to their parents who were both still standing by the door.

Ginny pulled Carly into a hug and held her tightly. "We'll all be fine, Carly," said Ginny. "I love you. You just take care of that baby. When this is all over, we can look forward to when we all get to meet him. I can't wait to be Grandma."

"I love you so much, Mum," said Carly, as the tears she could no longer hold back began to fall freely from her eyes. "Please be careful. I want you to be Grandma in a few months. I know Baby Al wants to meet you as well…and I still need you to be Mum."

"I will be careful," said Ginny. She was forcing herself not to cry.

Carly let go of Ginny and turned to Harry. He smiled at her, though he knew it wasn't very convincing. Carly hugged him tightly and he put his arms around her.

"Please, Dad, be careful," sobbed Carly. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," said Harry softly. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be careful. You don't need to worry about us, you just need to take care of Baby Al." Harry smiled. "A few days ago, you saved me. The least I can do is protect you and my grandson."

Carly let go of Harry, and tried to wipe the tears from her reddening cheeks. She pulled him down and kissed his cheek, then hugged him again. "Be careful, Dad," said Carly. She had already said it, but saying it once, just wasn't enough.

Albus pulled his father's Invisibility Cloak from his pocket. He put his arm around Carly when she let go of Harry. Albus covered them both with the cloak. A moment later the door to the room opened and then closed.

The room was very quiet for several minutes. All that could be heard was Molly's soft sobs as she held onto Arthur. Finally it was Ron who broke the silence.

"Harry, it's after ten o'clock," said Ron softly. "We need to get out there…and you need to say something to them."

Harry nodded and slowly looked around the room. The battle had not even begun, and they had already lost someone. "I know I've said it…we've all said it," said Harry. "Be careful today." Harry headed for the door, with everyone else at his back.

--

Albus held Carly close to him as they made their way through the Great Hall under the Invisibility Cloak. They thought it was best not to be seen. Everyone knew they were there to protect Carly, and even though they knew all those who were here would have had nothing but kind words for her, they thought this would be less stressful for her.

Albus could feel her shaking slightly as they walked. He held Carly tighter, but she still shook slightly. He would have done anything to make her feel better. Unfortunately, Albus knew there really was very little he could do for her.

When they got to the door, Luna was standing near it.

"Psst, Luna," whispered Albus softly from under the cloak. "Please open the door and let us out of here."

"Al," said Luna in surprise, looking around and seeing nobody. She suddenly realized they were under Harry's cloak.

Luna opened the door and went into the Entrance Hall holding the door open for a moment. When they got into the Entrance Hall and the door closed, Albus swung off the cloak.

"Thanks, Luna," said Albus appreciatively. "We really didn't want to have to walk through that crowd with everyone staring at Carly."

"I understand," said Luna. "I'm sorry about your uncle."

"Thanks," said Albus.

"You take good care of that baby," said Luna to Carly with a smile.

Carly's eyes were red from crying. "I will, Luna," said Carly. "Please be careful."

Carly gave Luna a hug before she and Albus headed for the seventh floor. It was a slow walk. Neither wanted to get there any faster than they had to.

Albus could feel Carly shaking again and she was still crying softly. He had his arm around her, half pulling her along, as she didn't want to go. He could feel her heart beating so fast. Each step made him less sure he had the strength to do what he had to do.

When they reached the seventh floor hallway outside of the Room of Requirement, they found twenty Aurors there. They had set up a defensive position around the entrance to the Room of Requirement. They had an excellent place to shoot spells while behind cover in the form of a waist high brick wall across the hallway on each side of the doorway. The walls were of course charmed to resist spells. It reminded Albus of old Muggle war movies where sandbags were used to create a wall to shoot from behind. If only the enemy was only attacking with bullets.

This was Carly's last line of defense if the Death Eaters reached the seventh floor. As they approached the Room of Requirement, two Aurors stepped forward to the wall. Carly recognized them immediately. They had been the two Aurors that had gone out with her, James, and their mother when they had a picnic a few days earlier. Albus had met them as well.

"Auror Peters, Auror Anderson, hello," said Carly.

"Please, call me Audrey," replied Peters with a smile.

"Valerie," said Anderson.

Carly nodded.

"We'll be staying with you inside the Room of Requirement," said Audrey. "I think we should be on a first name basis under the circumstances."

"Thank you," said Albus. "We'll just be a few minutes."

Both Aurors nodded.

Albus, Audrey, and Valerie helped Carly over the wall with a bit of magic. Carly probably could have made it herself. Considering she was five and a half months pregnant and getting very big, Carly was still getting around very well.

Albus and Carly went inside the Room of Requirement. It was already set up as their usual room for Family Dinners. Albus and Carly walked over to the couch and sat down. Carly kissed Albus as soon as they were seated.

For a couple of minutes they were both quiet. They sat there holding each other and snogging as if there was no tomorrow. For all they knew, there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Finally Albus decided it was time for him to go.

Carly was trying to be strong. She was trying, but it was so very hard. She was fighting the urge to beg him to stay with her.

"Take this, Al," said Carly.

Carly went to remove her necklace, but Albus took her hands and shook his head.

"No," said Albus. "Not this time. You need to keep that." He took the phoenix charm between his fingers. It still had his blood on it from the day he nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets. "I remember the day I bought this for you."

"It's still the best present you've ever given me," said Carly. She smiled, though the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "Well, there is one that's better." Carly placed a hand on her stomach. "He's the best present of all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Albus with a smile. "Today you're the one who needs all the luck you can get. You wear it."

Carly nodded sadly, her smile gone from her face. A frown of intense and profound sorrow left in its place.

"I have to go, Carly," said Albus. He took a deep breath to steady himself for what he had to do. "First though, I have to give you some things."

"What is it, Al?" asked Carly through her tears.

"Take Dad's Invisibility Cloak," said Albus. "It's always been spell resistant, but I cast a few extra spells on it as well." He pulled his father's Invisibility Cloak from his pocket and put it on the couch beside Carly. "Professor Dumbledore used Homenum Revelio to know Dad was under it. It should resist that spell now." Albus took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He put it in Carly's hands, and closed her hands around it. "This is a Portkey. You must listen to me very carefully."

Albus explained to Carly the escape plan. France, then the United States, and then somewhere no one would find them. Carly only cried harder as he told her.

"Do you understand, Carly?" asked Albus. "If it goes badly, if anyone reaches this room, you're to get out of here. Disappear and take care of our son. Tell him I love him. Whatever you do, don't ever come back to Britain. If he's stopped, someone will come find you when it's safe."

"No, Al," sobbed Carly. The tears were streaming even more freely down her cheeks than they had been before. "I won't leave you. I won't do it, Al, I can't."

"You have to," said Albus softly as he held her tighter. "I know you don't want to go, but if anything happens…to Dad and I…you have to make sure Voldemort doesn't get our son. Baby Al is all that is important."

"I can't, Al," sobbed Carly. "I'll never make it without you. I'm not strong enough. I love you. I can't leave you."

"You have to," said Albus softly. "You have to do it for our son." Albus paused and took a breath. "I've never broken a promise I've made to you. I need you to make me a promise, now. Promise me if it goes badly you'll use that Portkey and get away. Promise me you'll make sure our son is safe where Voldemort can never find him. Promise me, please."

Carly looked deep into Albus's tear filled eyes. She wanted to say no. She wanted to stay here, with her family, in the only place she belonged. But she knew she couldn't do that. She knew Albus was right. She had to go if it meant saving their son. Carly just wasn't sure she was strong enough to leave them all behind.

"All right," said Carly softly. "I promise."

Albus smiled. He stood from the couch and knelt down in front of Carly. He slid her shirt up a little, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her bulging stomach. Then he placed his cheek up against it, and just held on for a moment.

"If anything happens…to me…you take care of your Mum, Al," whispered Albus. "She'll need you to be strong for her." Albus looked up. Even through her tears, Carly was smiling. That was just what Albus needed to see more than anything.

Albus kissed Carly deeply, passionately, perhaps for the last time. After several moments, they broke apart, and Albus quickly stood and headed for the door.

Carly's resolve was broken. She could no longer hold her raging feelings inside. "Please don't go, Al," wailed Carly through her tears. "We can leave now, together. Please, Al, don't leave me. Please stay with us. Baby Al needs his father." She kept begging him over and over, hoping desperately that she could convince him to go away with them.

Each word, each sob, each plea, was like a dagger in Albus's heart. He kept walking, not looking back. He knew if he looked back, he couldn't leave, and he knew he had to go. He was taking slow, steady, calming breaths. He felt like he would be sick.

Before Carly could no longer speak through her sobs, the last thing Carly said was 'Baby Al needs his father'. When Albus reached the door, he stopped. He spoke, without turning around. He couldn't bring himself to turn around.

"I know he needs his father, Carly," said Albus softly. "I know that. I need him…I need both of you so much that it hurts. But Baby Al needs one thing far more than he needs his father. He needs to live. I'm going to go make sure he does. I love you both. Please, remember that. I love you both more than anything." With that, Albus left the room, hearing Carly's sobs echoing behind him as he closed the door.

--

In the Great Hall, Harry stood before the assembled army. He stood at the front of the Great Hall behind a podium. He looked around. It was amazing to see what he saw before him. There were Aurors and Hit Wizards, but there were also shopkeepers, farmers, secretaries, students, witches and wizards from all walks of life. They were all here for the same reason. They were mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters, who all had families to protect. They were prepared to fight. They were prepared to die. They were prepared to go to war for what was right and just. They were looking to Harry to inspire them. For all those things they were, they were also afraid.

Harry had absolutely no idea what to say to them. What do you say to people when you know a great many of them are just hours from death?

Harry looked at the small mass of people standing to one side of the Great Hall. His family stood there, Ginny in front of them, looking at him encouragingly. Molly was still crying at the loss of yet another son. Harry knew many more tears would be shed by Molly and many, many other mothers before this day ended.

Harry looked back over the crowd before him. He thought hard about what he could say to them. Then he remembered something he had been told many, many years ago. Harry thought about why it was they were all here. He glanced back at his family, at Ginny, and he smiled. They were the answer to that question. Suddenly Harry knew exactly what to say.

"A long time ago, Albus Dumbledore told me something," said Harry, his voice magically amplified so even the back of the hall could hear him clearly. "It was about a door that I couldn't open in the Department of Mysteries, that he told me is locked all the time. This is what Professor Dumbledore said to me. 'It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all.'" Harry paused for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore was talking about love. He was talking about the love within me that I used to defeat Voldemort twenty-six years ago. Love is the reason we're all here today. We are here to fight for the lives of the people we love. It is that simple. We are here for our wives and husbands, for our brothers and sisters, for our sons and daughters, for our mothers and fathers, for our friends and other relatives. It is them we fight for…because we love them. I could try to tell you how important it is that we fight for freedom and for justice. I could tell you how we must fight against oppression and intolerance. I could tell you we are fighting for many things. We are fighting for them as well, but most of all, we are fighting for the only thing that truly matters in our lives…love."

Harry left the podium and walked toward the back of the Great Hall followed by his family as Harry's words sunk into the crowd in the Great Hall. Alastor went to the podium to give some final instructions. The Great Hall was silent.

As Harry and his family reached the back of the Great Hall, the crowd began to cheer thunderously. Once in the Entrance Hall, they all stood silently for a moment.

"Well, this is it," said Harry nervously. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. "You all need to get to your positions. Good luck, everyone, be careful…and be safe."

Lily came over to her father. She looked up at him and smiled before hugging him tightly. "What you said in there was beautiful, Dad," said Lily.

"Thank you, Lily," said Harry with a smile, as he put his arms around her and held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Everyone look after yourselves," said Ron nervously.

"You too, Ron," said Molly as she finally dried her tears. Her grief was beginning to give way to anger, which was evident in her eyes.

Suddenly the ground beneath them seemed to vibrate.

"Is it them?" asked Ginny fearfully. "Are they already here?"

"It's too soon," said Harry a measure of panic in his voice. If they attacked now, they would have little resistance in getting to the seventh floor with almost everyone in the Great Hall.

"James, Rose, Danny, stay with Lily, Tommy, Hugo and Colleen," ordered Ginny as all of the adults among them ran to the doors, then down the steps. Hermione was the last one through the doors. She waved her wand at the double oak doors behind her locking them, so no one else could come outside. Fortunately, it was not necessary. What they saw made them all relax.

From the Forbidden Forest a stampeded of Centaurs was galloping towards the castle. Their powerful hooves created a sound like thunder and made the ground shake.

Magorian was leading them. They were all adult males, and they were armed for nothing less than all out war, carrying swords, bows and arrows, clubs, crossbows, some weapons Harry had never seen before. They were all wearing armor that covered their chests and backs. Some wore helmets, and some had what looked like chain mail covering their horse like lower backs. There were more than one hundred of them.

"Harry Potter, are we in time for the battle?" asked Magorian. "I do hope we are not too late to aid you today."

"You're not late at all, in fact you're right on time," said Harry with a smile. "We believe Voldemort's forces will arrive in just under two hours, at midday. If it's a battle you're looking for, there will surely be one."

"Excellent," said Magorian with a grin. "I was afraid we might be too late. What is your strategy, how can we help?"

Harry and Ron quickly explained their strategy. They told the Centaurs they were going to remain in the castle and lure them into close quarters. That their goal was to keep them from the seventh floor until Voldemort showed himself and Harry could face him.

"A fine plan," said Magorian. "We Centaurs will be your first line of defense. We'll stay out here, and make sure some of them never get inside."

"That's suicide," said Neville emphatically. "Magorian, they may have an army of two thousand Death Eaters. You'll be slaughtered"

"Then so be it," said Magorian emphatically. "Our fates were written in the stars long ago. If it is to be today that we die, then so be it. We shall fight this day for the preservation of our world as well as yours."

"All right, Magorian," said Harry with a sigh. He knew there was little point in arguing. "Thank you, we are a little less outnumbered now. We are happy to have you with us."

Magorian shook his head. "Last time we came to the battle late," said Magorian. "We weren't about to make the same mistake twice."

"You'll have some help out here," said Hermione. Hermione turned and pointed her wand at the castle. "Piertotum Locomotor!"

A moment later, dozens of suits of armor and statues from all over Hogwarts began walking out the front door of the castle. There were perhaps as many as one hundred of them, even more possibly. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Hogwarts is threatened," shouted Hermione. "You will aid the Centaurs as our first line of defense. Use any means necessary." Hermione waved her wands, and swords, daggers, crossbows, axes, and all manner of weapons began to appear in the hands of the suits of armor and statues.

Harry was about to lead them back inside, when another group of denizens of the castle began to pour out of the double oak doors.

"Stop," exclaimed Hermione. All the house elves of Hogwarts stood before her. They were armed with knives and clubs. Winky and Kreacher stood in front of them as if they were their leaders. "I told you all to stay locked in the kitchen. This is not your fight."

"It is our fight, Headmistress," said Winky emphatically. "This is our home. We shall not sit idly by while it is threatened."

"I'll fight for my Master Regulus," said Kreacher proudly, Regulus's locket hung around his neck, shining brightly in the sun.

"Hermione," said Ron softly, as he put an arm around her. "I agree with you, but I don't think we can stop them…they are right. This is their home."

Hermione nodded. "Very well," said Hermione to the house elves before her. "Do what you can, but please be careful."

The house elves took up positions with the Centaurs, suites of armor, and statures.

Harry, lead the group back inside, into the Entrance Hall.

"What was it, Dad?" asked James curiously. It had obviously not been an attack.

"Centaurs," said Harry. "They, the suits of armor, statues, and house elves will be our first line of defense. Now, everyone, get to your positions."

Everyone began to disperse, heading to their assigned defensive positions. Harry had to admit that having the Centaurs as their first line of defense improved the odds tremendously. House elves were far more powerful than they were given credit for. They would also help tremendously. Harry just hoped it would be enough.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Neville. Everyone else except Ginny had left. The three of them stood alone in the Entrance Hall.

"Sure," said Harry sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Neville put his arms around Harry and hugged him. "Thanks for everything, Harry," said Neville as he pulled back. "You made today a lot easier for me. I feel an awful lot better."

"I haven't done anything," said Harry shaking his head. "How did I make you feel better?"

"What you said to the everyone in the Great Hall," said Neville. "I knew I was fighting for Gabrielle and my children…and for all of you. But I feel better having heard you say it. Please be safe, both of you."

Neville gave Ginny a hug and kissed her cheek. Then he headed off down the hallway. A moment later the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone headed off to take their positions. When the Great Hall was mostly empty, Harry and Ginny went inside. Very soon, the battle would begin.

--

After leaving Carly in the Room of Requirement, Albus needed a place to calm down. He couldn't stop his tears from falling. It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. It may as well have been. He knew he had no choice, but the pain in Carly's voice was a sound he knew he would not forget for the rest of his life, no matter what happened.

Leaving Carly like that was even harder than what he did in the Chamber of Secrets. Could he sacrifice himself again to save her? He would without hesitation, without a second thought. The Chamber of Secrets seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Albus was sitting in a chair in his Aunt's office. The room was silent. All the past Headmasters and Headmistresses were not in their portraits. They were likely in portraits elsewhere in the castle where they could keep an eye on the battle. Albus knew he had to get to his position as soon as he calmed down.

Albus sat there, trying not to think about Carly. The Sword of Gryffindor was sheathed on his back. His Dragon Bone Dagger was sheathed on his belt. His wand was in his pocket. He would not need it today. There would be no pretense. His magic would be wandless.

"Hiding like a coward?" asked a voice from the wall. "I would have expected that of your grandfather, Black, or perhaps the werewolf. I thought you were much more like your father."

Albus looked up. He knew that portrait had been empty a moment ago. "Professor Snape," said Albus softly. "No, I'm not hiding like a coward. I just needed to calm down." Albus was slightly annoyed, but far too engrossed in everything else to take great offense at his words.

"Oh," said Professor Snape. "I didn't peg you as one to hide and let others fight your battles. Your grandfather was a swine and a coward. He would be cowering under a bed shaking like a leaf in a strong wind, I'm sure. Not your father though, and you're much more like him."

Albus knew the story about Professor Snape and his grandparents, Sirius, and Teddy's father. Albus wasn't going to take his comments about his grandfather personally. His grandfather had made mistakes in his youth. Professor Snape's views of him were skewed by bitterness, hate, and the other miseries of his life. Albus was slightly curious about his last comment however. He didn't think Professor Snape liked his father. He couldn't help asking.

"What do you mean?" asked Albus. "I thought you hated my father. You certainly treated him horribly enough when he was in school."

Professor Snape eyed him for a moment. "I hated your father because he reminded me of his father," said Professor Snape. "And it…hurt too much…to see his mother's eyes when I looked at him. Eyes so much like…your own. There was a time when I thought of your father and grandfather as one in the same. I protected your father in school solely because I owed it to his mother. In the end I knew, he was not like his father." Professor Snape sighed. "Take heart, Albus. Your father will not fail on this day. He is too strong, and too much the hero to ever fail. Whatever happens, he will win the day. Albus Dumbledore was right to put his faith in him."

That was exactly what Albus needed to hear. "Thank you, Professor Snape," said Albus. "I really appreciate your telling me that."

"If you repeat what I have said to anyone, I will find a way to haunt you until the day you die," said Professor Snape sternly. He turned and headed back out of his portrait, his greasy black hair swaying as he did.

"We'll make it our secret," said Albus with a smile. Albus headed off to take his position. Soon the battle would begin. If nothing else, Albus had found some confidence he hadn't had before. It had come from a very unexpected place, but it was welcome, indeed.

--

In the Entrance Hall, Harry stood, his wand in one hand, the Sword of Souls in the other. The diamond on the hilt of the sword was pulsing with anticipation of the battle that was to begin. The suffering and death it so craved were coming ever closer. Soon enough, it would be bathed in blood.

Ginny stood on one side of Harry, Alastor on the other. Fifty Aurors stood behind him. All had wands drawn.

Harry looked at his watch. It was eighteen minutes past twelve. At ten minutes before twelve, Death Eaters began to apparate into Hogsmeade. Harry had been outside with the Centaurs at the time. As they began to move toward the castle, they looked like an angry black sea churning with waves coming closer by the second. By the time they got close to the castle, there had to be at least two thousand of them. Harry watched as they began to attack the wards that surrounded the castle with spell after spell. When the wards fell, they would flood the grounds and then the school.

At Magorian's urging, Harry returned to the Entrance Hall. At exactly twelve o'clock, the wards had weakened enough that the Death Eaters began to pour into the grounds. They could hear the battle outdoors. The Centaurs, the armor and statues, and the house elves of Hogwarts were doing their best to keep the Death Eaters at bay. They wouldn't be able to hold them off for long.

The large oak double doors were closed. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash against them, and felt the room shake. It wouldn't be long now.

"Be careful, Ginny," said Harry slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," said Ginny. "And you best be careful, yourself. I haven't forgotten, I want happily ever after, I'll except nothing less."

Harry smiled. "Yes, love," said Harry. "I want that too. It's really all I've ever wanted. I wouldn't dream of disappointing you."

This was it, Harry thought. Any minute, the Second Battle of Hogwarts, which had already begun would spill into the school. The battle that Harry had been meant to fight since the day he was born was about to begin.

Harry thought over everything that had happened in his life. It had all prepared him well for today. He had lost his parents as a baby, and had grown up unloved and unwanted. He had gone to school alone, and found friends there. He had never really been alone since.

Harry was just eleven years old when he had knowingly faced Voldemort for the first time, and won. He had saved the girl he would later fall in love with from a terrible fate. He had found he still had family who loved him. He had watched as evil returned to life and watched a friend die. He had lost family, but as he later realized, he did still have family who loved him. He had found love and lost his mentor. He had fulfilled the prophecy, and defeated Voldemort for the second time. He had a family of his own with the love of his life, and watched them grow, and now be on the verge of having families of their own. In his life Harry had learned so much, he had seen so many things, he had lost so many people, and he had gained so many people too. All of it prepared him for this moment. Before this day was out, Voldemort had to die.

Hogwarts' double oak doors shook again as if a giant fist had landed a blow upon it. It was time. Harry couldn't help but think back to Kingsley's words that began, what he thought at the time, was his final quest, so long ago. 'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'

The Ministry hadn't fallen, Kingsley wasn't dead, and no, they aren't coming, Harry thought. They were already there.

The double oak doors of the castle were suddenly torn open. The battle of Harry's life, of all their lives, had begun.

--

A/N: What Harry says Professor Dumbledore told him in his speech is a direct quote from Order of the Phoenix. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming," is a quote from Deathly Hallows.


	102. Reckonings

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 102 – Reckonings

The battle had been raging for more than two hours, as Hugo practically threw Colleen through the door of an empty classroom and quickly shut it behind them. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her to one side of the classroom. Hugo held her tightly. He was hoping none of the six Death Eaters who had been chasing them had come around the corner before they entered the classroom.

Colleen was too scared to speak. Her arm hurt badly where she had been grazed by a spell. She was bleeding from the wound. Each time an explosion was heard in a distant part of the castle, Colleen trembled involuntarily.

Hugo and Colleen had been with a group of fighters including Hugo's parents, Rose, Danny, and Seamus. They had been barricading one of the stairways between the second and third floors. They had to fall back as the Death Eaters stormed their position and overwhelmed them. In the confusion they had gotten separated from their group and found themselves pursued by a group of Death Eaters. Hugo knew he had stunned at least three of them. Colleen had Body-Bound at least two before she was hit. There were still six of them chasing them.

"I think we lost them…are you all right?" asked Hugo in a breathless whisper, as he looked into Colleen's fear filled eyes. He still hadn't caught his breath, and was concerned about Colleen's bleeding arm.

"It hurts, but it's not too bad," said Colleen as she winced in pain. "We better bandage it until we can find a Healer."

"Do…do you want me to try to heal it?" asked Hugo tentatively. "Lily has healed me many times with spells. I think I remember them." Hugo paused. "On second thought, maybe it's not such a good idea. I'll probably mess it up and hurt you."

"Do you remember the spell, and her wand movements?" asked Colleen, completely ignoring his ridiculous last comment.

"Yeah," said Hugo. "I think so."

"Well, I trust you," said Colleen with a smile. "If you think you can do it, then do it. I have complete confidence in you."

"Boy, is your confidence misplaced," said Hugo shaking his head.

Colleen laughed. "Thanks," said Colleen. "I needed that. I feel better already…but I do have complete confidence in you, Hugo. I know you can do it. You are a lot more than walking joke shop. You're a very powerful wizard."

"Well, my ego is all set," said Hugo with a grin.

Colleen laughed again, but only for a moment, as Hugo kissed her.

Hugo drew his wand and said the spell over and over in his mind until he was sure he had it right. He visualized the movements Lily had made with her wand, hoping that he was remembering them correctly. Hugo pointed his wand at Colleen's arm and took a deep breath. He said the spell moving the wand just as Lily had.

The wound didn't completely seal itself, but it became a lot smaller and the bleeding slowed to just a trickle. Hugo smiled, and conjured a bandage. He wrapped it around Colleen's arm. That would do until they could get to a Healer.

"Thanks, love," said Colleen with a smile. "I told you, you could do it. You're always coming to my rescue." She held on to him tightly. The smile didn't erase the fear from her eyes.

"Too bad I'm the reason you're in trouble to begin with," said Hugo with a sigh. He should have tried to make her leave before the battle, Hugo thought. He had put her in danger the first time he told her he loved he.

"I swear to God, if you say that again, I will hex you," said Colleen with annoyance in her voice. "That's the third time you've said that since the battle started. Your aunt taught me her Bat-Bogey Hex, and I swear I'll use it."

Hugo smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her deeply. He tried to fight the thought that this kiss could be their last.

They had no idea how the battle was going. They were pretty sure the Death Eaters had not reached as high as the fifth floor yet, so Carly was still safe up on the seventh floor. Bodies, mostly of Death Eaters, but with some of their people as well, were scattered throughout the corridors on the lower floors. It was the most horrific thing either of them had ever seen. They could only take some comfort in having not seen any of their family among the dead.

It had been obvious very early in the fight that while the Death Eaters had a huge advantage in numbers that was all they had an advantage in. Skill and intelligence was definitely going against the Death Eaters. A lot of the Death Eaters seemed to be fairly lousy witches and wizards. Most seemed not to even be able to cast a shield. Voldemort's standards in regards to his Death Eaters had fallen considerably. This left a lot of dead Death Eaters, and gave the right side something very precious. It gave them hope.

"All right," said Hugo with a smile. "I won't say it again. Come on, we've got to find some of our people."

Colleen nodded and they got to their feet. They moved to the door, their wands in their hands. They were ready for anything.

"I'm going to make sure it's clear," said Hugo. "Stay hidden until I tell you it's safe. If…if anything happens to me try and make a break for it."

"Please be careful," said Colleen.

Hugo nodded and slowly opened the door. He looked cautiously down the corridor in each direction. It was deserted except for the bodies lying dead on the floor

Hugo realized he recognized one of them. It was the body of a boy just about a year older than he was, lying just a few feet away. Hugo knew him from school. He was a year ahead of him. Dylan Emerson. He was a Ravenclaw, and played for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Hugo had seen him just four days earlier when he left on the Hogwarts Express. Hugo hadn't seen him before the battle. He would be a seventh year next year, Hugo thought. At least, he would have been.

Hugo pushed it out of his mind. They had to get out of there. He had to get Colleen somewhere safe, or at least safer.

Colleen saw Hugo begin to turn towards her, presumably to tell her that it was all clear. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere as an Invisibility Cloak was dropped to the floor.

"Just the little bastard I was looking for," growled a man that Colleen recognized. He swung his arm and hit Hugo in the face knocking him hard into the wall opposite the classroom they had been in. He moved towards Hugo. He never saw Colleen.

"You took my arm," growled Goyle as he grabbed Hugo. He hoisted him off the ground, and slammed him hard into the wall twice.

The second time he hit the wall, Hugo felt something in his right shoulder pop. It hurt terribly and he could barely move his arm. It was only then as he tried to raise his arm that his wand slipped from his grasp.

Colleen stood hidden behind the classroom door, shaking in fear, as the man who had murdered her parents and tried to kill her was about to kill Hugo. She was frozen in fear.

"I could kill you with my wand," snarled Goyle thought gritted teeth, with his face just inches from Hugo's. "But I think since you took my hand, it's only right that its replacement take your life. Don't you think that's a good idea? I do."

Goyle had a metallic silver forearm and hand replacing the one Hugo had severed in December. He closed the metallic fingers around Hugo's throat. Hugo tried desperately to pry Goyle's hand off his neck with his one functioning hand. His right one just hung uselessly at his side. He was gasping desperately trying to breathe, but he couldn't. It was no good. Hugo just hoped Colleen would run while Goyle was distracted. Hugo was very near blacking out. He knew in moments, he would be dead.

Suddenly, Hugo heard Colleen's voice ring out. "Stupefy!"

Colleen was shaking and her aim had been off. The spell just grazed Goyle, but it was enough to send him to the floor, knocked unconscious more from banging his head on the ground than the spell. His wand must have broken beneath them as they heard the distinct crack of breaking wood when he hit the ground.

Hugo slipped from his grasp as Goyle fell, and crumpled to the ground in a heap against the wall. He had been nearly unconscious, everything was fuzzy, and he wasn't sure exactly what was happening. Through his haze he could barely see Colleen.

Colleen stepped slowly out of the classroom. She stood over Goyle's unconscious form. She had never felt such hatred in her entire life.

"You killed my parents…you miserable bastard," said Colleen slowly, just barely above a whisper. "You almost killed Hugo. I'm not going to give you the chance to take anyone else I love away from me." Colleen pressed the tip of her wand into Goyle's chest right over his heart.

"No, Colleen," panted Hugo as everything started to come back into focus. "Don't do it. You can't do it. Please."

"I'm not going to use an Unforgivable," said Colleen slowly, her gaze burning into Goyle. "Like this, a Reductor Curse will be just as effective. He'll be dead in an instant, and he won't even suffer. It's far better than he deserves."

"No, Colleen," said Hugo, as he desperately tried to crawl towards her. "You're not a murderer. This isn't you defending yourself. This isn't you defending me. This would be cold-blooded murder, pure and simple. That's what he did. He murdered your parents in cold blood. Don't be like him. You're better than he is. You're so much better. Please, don't do it. If…if you truly love me, you won't do this."

"Hugo," squeaked Colleen as tears began to flow down her cheeks. His words cut into her soul. "I…have…to. He took them away from me. He killed them both. He almost killed you. I have to…I must. I can't let him hurt anyone else."

"No, you don't have to do this," said Hugo. He had stopped crawling. He just couldn't move another inch. The pain in his shoulder was terrible. "You are better than he is. You have too big a heart to do this. You won't do this. I know you won't. You're too good a person to murder someone. Please, help me up and we'll get out of here. Forget about him. Please. He's not worth it."

Colleen began to sob. She knew Hugo was right. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't bring herself to say the curse and murder her parent's murderer. Colleen fell to her knees and crawled to Hugo. She practically collapsed on top of him, crying hysterically. Colleen couldn't stop crying. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"It's all right, love," whispered Hugo, as he put his one good arm around her. "You did the right thing. I knew you couldn't do it." Hugo closed his own eyes as he held her.

Suddenly Hugo heard a noise. He opened his eyes. Goyle was on his feet and pulling a dagger from a sheath strapped to his leg. He was coming towards them. Colleen's back was to him, completely exposed.

"No," screamed Hugo as he twisted, pulling Colleen over him and onto his other side, so he was between the two of them. It was all he could do to protect her with only one functioning arm, and his wand too far away to reach. Hugo just hoped Colleen could get away.

As Colleen came down hard on Hugo's other side, she saw Goyle coming towards them. Colleen raised her wand, pointing it at his arm. "Diffindo," cried Colleen, hoping to sever his arm. In her panic and fear, Colleen's aim was off.

Hugo turned his head just in time to see the spell hit Goyle in the neck. His head popped off like one of those muggle bobble head figurines, Hugo thought, except there was no spring to hold it on. His head landed a few feet away, a look of shock on his face.

His body fell and twitched violently for a moment as blood poured from his neck. Hugo had never seen anything so terrible.

"My God," said Colleen, a look of shock and horror on her face like Hugo had never seen in anyone's face before. "I was aiming for his arm. My God, what have I done?" Colleen started to shake uncontrollably.

Hugo pulled her into a hug, her face buried in his chest. Over and over again she kept sobbing, "I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to do it!"

"I know," said Hugo soothingly. "You were trying to save us. It's not your fault. You saved my life. I think we're even now. Come on, we have to get out of here, love."

Hugo and Colleen both got up together, Hugo carefully made sure her face was pressed again his chest so she didn't have to see the gruesome sight before them. Hugo picked up his wand and Goyle's Invisibility Cloak. He threw it over them, and they headed off to find some of their allies.

-----

"Come on, this way," said Ron as he emerged from another empty classroom.

Ron was beginning to get desperate. They had been away from the fighting for a half hour already, and they knew they had to get back to the battle. He just couldn't go without at least trying to find his family first.

Ron, Seamus, and Danny were moving down a corridor. Bodies, mostly of Death Eaters were strewn about. They had just dispatched six Death Eaters themselves. The Death Eaters had tried to surprise them. They didn't live long enough to regret their mistake.

Ron, Seamus, and Danny were looking for Hermione, Rose, Hugo, and Colleen. They had been separated a while ago, and they had been unable to find them. Danny was getting more and more concerned, as were Ron and Seamus.

"Where the hell could they have gone?" asked Danny as they continued down the hallway checking classrooms. The fear was evident in his voice. As they moved toward the next one they came across a gruesome sight. Seamus had already gone in to check the classroom.

"That's Goyle," said Ron to Danny as he looked at the severed head on the floor. "His head anyway." Ron looked around and saw his body lying on the floor in a pool of blood a few feet away. "I don't know who got him, but it was long overdue."

"I found some blood in here," said Seamus as he emerged from the classroom. He saw Ron and Danny standing near Goyle's head. He hadn't noticed it when he went inside.

"You found blood?" asked Danny nervously.

"Yeah, a little," said Seamus. "Not much though, and nothing to suggest who it was. Though judging by our friend, who seems to have lost his head, I'm guessing they were ours and got away. That's just a guess really."

"Lost his head," muttered Danny shaking his head in disbelief. He had to grin at his father's joke, though he knew it really shouldn't have been funny. At the moment, a little gallows humor was preferable to no humor at all.

Seamus laughed. "Might as well have a laugh where we can find one," said Seamus. "Besides he was a miserable git anyway."

"Damn," said Ron shaking his head, as he noticed the body of Dylan Emerson. "The poor kid. He just turned seventeen." Ron noticed another body a little ways away. "That's Preston Willis. He was voted most likely to become an Auror. What a waste."

"We're fighting to make sure no other kids have to sacrifice themselves," said Seamus solemnly. "Hopefully, they'll be the last."

Somehow none of them thought that was true.

They continued to move down the hallway. As Danny went to open the door of the next classroom, the door flew open. It hit him so hard that he hit the wall on the other side of the hallway, and landed in a heap unconscious.

As soon as someone came through the door, Ron recognized him immediately. It was someone he was never likely to forget.

"Greyback," shouted Ron as he raised his wand to kill the werewolf who had infected Remus and scarred Bill so long ago. Before he could cast a spell, a fist connected with the side of his face. Ron went flying through the air. He landed hard, skidding across the floor to a stop. He wasn't unconscious, but Ron was disoriented, and couldn't immediately get up.

Ron tried to clear his head and get up. He had the wind knocked out of him. He heard a blood-curdling scream, which ceased suddenly with a gurgling sound. Ron didn't want to think about it. He had to get up and fight. Ron reached for his wand, but his head still not quite clear. He never managed to reach his wand.

Ron was kicked so hard in his side that he flew at least a foot into the air and came down painfully on his back. A moment later someone was sitting on top of him. They had dropped their knee hard into his gut and completely knocked the wind out of him.

It only took Rom a moment to see that it was Fenrir Greyback. He was covered in blood from his nose down. He had obviously been drinking while in human form. Ron didn't want to think about whose blood it was. It looked far too fresh to be anyone but Seamus or Danny's.

"Oh, you must be a Weasley," said Greyback with a sneer. He inhaled deeply as if smelling his victim. "I believe I had the pleasure of tearing up your brother some years ago." Greyback looked at him for a moment. "Yes, I remember. Pity, he survived. You and that Longbottom are the ones who caught me. I ended up in Azkaban all these year because of the two of you. I'm really going to enjoy this. I'll find Longbottom later."

Ron was struggling, but Greyback was two heavy and too strong. Ron's arms were pinned at his sides, and with so much weight on top of him, he couldn't catch his breath. He was at Greyback's mercy. Ron was pretty sure Greyback was capable of many things. Mercy wasn't one of them.

"Get it over with then you miserable pile of filth," growled Ron through gritted teeth. "Kill me, I guarantee you won't leave this place alive. I'm quite sure someone will turn your mangy hide into a rug."

Greyback had one hand around Ron's throat, but wasn't trying to choke him. Ron was just glad there wasn't a full moon. He didn't want to think about what that could mean.

"Oh, don't worry," said Greyback with an evil grin. "I'm not going to kill you." Greyback reached into the pocket of the robes and pulled out a small vial. "You see the Dark Lord provided a little gift for my continued service. This little potion is the opposite of Wolfsbane Potion, you might say. It lets me transform anytime I want. It's like full moon in a bottle. Consider it my gift to repay you for my years in Azkaban. You'll enjoy being a werewolf. Perhaps you'll even bite that pretty wife and daughter of yours…if I don't get to them first, that is."

Greyback popped the stopper out of the vial with his thumb. He drank the potion down in one gulp. A moment later, he began to change. Ron had seen a werewolf transform only once. That was one time too many.

Greyback writhed above Ron as he changed. He managed to keep his hand, as it became a furry paw, on Ron's throat and his arms pinned throughout his transformation. Ron couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. Ron, for a moment, wasn't sure if it might be better if he didn't survive this.

Suddenly, the transformation was complete. Greyback howled above him, then bared his teeth, preparing to strike.

"Avada Kedavra," yelled a voice.

Ron saw a bright green flash above the werewolf. Greyback went limp and fell motionless on top of him, and began to transform back into his human form, not that Greyback could really be considered human. Greyback was extremely heavy. It took a moment, but Ron was able to roll the dead werewolf off of him.

It was just starting to sink in to Ron's brain. Whoever had saved him had used an Unforgivable Curse. Who could have done that, Ron wondered? Not that he was complaining. Ron sat up. He looked to see who had saved him.

"Danny," said Ron in shock as he scrambled to his feet. He wouldn't have believed Danny had it in him to cast an Unforgivable Curse, that one most of all, even to save someone's life. Ron didn't think Danny could have that much hate in him.

Danny just stood there, a blank, completely unreadable expression on his face. His wand was still pointing at where Greyback had died a moment ago.

Ron picked up his wand and got to his feet. He walked slowly over to Danny. "Danny," said Ron again. Danny hadn't moved, or even reacted as if he had heard him. His eyes were vacant. Ron placed his hand on top of Danny's outstretched hand that held his wand.

"It's over, Danny," said Ron. "The Killing Curse is one of the only ways to kill a transformed werewolf. You had no choice. Besides, he could hardly be called a human being in either form. It's all right, Danny. We're all right."

"We're not all, all right,' said Danny in a breathless whisper.

The realization of what Danny meant struck Ron like a bludger to the head. Earlier he had heard a blood-curdling scream and a gurgling sound, and then nothing. Where was Seamus, Ron thought? Ron was afraid he already knew. It would explain how Danny could have cast the Killing Curse. It was a curse you had to mean.

Danny slowly lowered his wand and turned away from Greyback's lifeless corpse. Ron turned with him. On the floor in a pool of blood lay Seamus. Ron didn't even need to check. He was certainly already dead.

"Oh, God," said Ron breathlessly. "Danny…" Ron didn't know what to say. What could he say to him? What do you say to someone whose father was dead on the floor in front of them?

Danny knelt down next to his father's body. A dagger was stuck in Seamus's chest. He had been cut open, nearly in half. Greyback had obviously enjoyed himself.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," said Ron as he knelt beside him putting an arm around his shoulders. Seamus's eyes were open, staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Ron reached up and gently closed his eyes. "He was a good man, Danny. He was a good friend. I'm so sorry."

Tears had slowly built up in Danny's eyes and eventually began to slide down his cheeks. Danny wiped the tears from his cheeks and tried to blink more of them back. He didn't have time to mourn. They had far too much to do. When Rose was safe, he could mourn his father.

"Goodbye, Dad," whispered Danny as he stood. Ron stood along with him. "Let's go. We have to find them. I don't…I don't want to lose any more family today."

Danny started to move away, but Ron held onto him. He pulled him into a hug as Danny began to cry on his shoulder. "We will, Danny," said Ron softly as tears fell from his own eyes. "We will find them. You won't lose any more family today…not if I can help it."

-----

Lily leaned against the back of Hagrid's house for a moment before she slid down to the ground in exhaustion. She was trying desperately to catch her breath.

Lily had been with Neville and James. Earlier they had all been with Tommy. Her Mum, and Dad had joined them during the fight, but they had been separated for a while now from both her parent's and Tommy. She was really starting to worry about them. She was also now worried about James and Neville.

Lily, James, and Neville had been fighting off a Death Eater attack on the third floor, when their position was about to be overrun. She had stunned or bound five Death Eaters before they retreated. Two more she stunned right through a window. Somehow she didn't think she would lose any sleep over them, at least not anytime soon.

After they had been forced to retreat, the three of them had ducked into a classroom. Neville and James must have had what happened next, planned, Lily thought. They hadn't said a word. They had both just acted separately, but together.

Neville had blasted open a window with a Bombarda. He had looked outside. He must not have seen anyone and thought is was safe. Most of the fighting was still in front of the castle, and they were over looking the back of the castle in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Neville had nodded to James, and James seemed to understand.

James had picked Lily up and literally thrown her out the window without a word. As she fell she screamed, but she still heard Neville cast an Arresto Momentum, and James cast a charm she hadn't heard before. Also, as she fell, she heard James yell to get to Hagrid's house. He said they would come to get her as soon as possible.

Lily had landed in the grass, which had become soft and spongy, apparently from James spell. Her fall was further broken by Neville's spell. She looked up, but they had both gone from the window. She had little choice but to comply.

Lily was going to kick both their arses from one end of the castle to the other when she got her hands on them. That would be after she hugged them both for half an hour to be sure they were both really safe. She had half hour hugs planned for everyone she loved as soon as this was over no matter how many days it took. It would be time well spent.

Lily had run behind Hagrid's house. She was sure that as completely out of breath as she was, that she couldn't have cast the spell to unlock the front door.

Lily shuddered as she heard a muffled scream in the distance. She thought it sounded like it could have been her mother, but Lily was sure her mind was playing tricks on her. It could have been anyone who screamed.

Lily had just about caught her breath, and was about to head around to the front of the house, when she heard voices. She sat stone still, holding her breath.

"I know I saw someone head this way," said a voice.

The voice said, "Bombarda," and Lily heard the sound of the door of Hagrid's house being blasted off its hinges.

So much for hiding in there, Lily thought.

"I didn't see anyone," said another voice. "Are you sure you saw someone? Everyone is inside and in front of the castle."

"I know I did," said the first voice. "I saw someone. It must have been a girl. I know I saw long red hair. It might be the one Lord Malfoy told us to keep an eye out for. If it is, we will be well rewarded for finding her."

"And if it isn't?" asked the other voice.

"Well," said the first voice with a laugh, "I guess we'll just have to have some fun with her before we kill her. No reason Lord Malfoy should have all the fun. You check out behind the house, I'll look inside."

Lily was paralyzed with fear. She had nowhere to go. If she made a run for it, she would be seen easily. She was sitting down between a barrel and a pile of crates. She had her knees pulled up to her chin. Could she be lucky enough that they wouldn't look too carefully? They could miss her, couldn't they? Lily got her answer very quickly.

"Well, what do we have here," said the second voice she had heard. It belonged to a short, stubby man in a black cloak. He was bald, and even at a few feet away Lily could tell he hadn't had a bath in a while. He leered at her evilly.

Lily went to raise her wand, but he was faster. "Expelliarmus," he said. Lily's wand flew from her hand and landed on top of the barrel beside her. The Death Eater grabbed her by the hair and dragged her a few feet away from the side of the house, throwing her hard to the ground. "I got her. She's out back."

A moment later, another man was standing beside him. He too was in need of a bath. He was tall and had short, brown hair, and a wild look in his eyes.

"Is this the one?" asked the shorter of the two.

"No," said the taller one shaking his head. "The one Lord Malfoy is looking for is older. We get this one all to ourselves."

The taller of the two moved towards her. He reached down and grabbed her by the arm. Suddenly Lily heard someone yell.

"Get the hell away from her, you bastards," yelled a voice. A flash of red light whizzed by them. Lily knew the voice. It was James.

The two Death Eaters retreated about fifteen yards as James and Neville were suddenly between Lily and her attackers. Lily immediately scrambled to her feet and grabbed her wand as Neville and James began to duel the two Death Eaters.

"Get inside, Lily," yelled Neville.

"Hurry," yelled James. "We'll take care of them."

Lily didn't want to run, but she did as she was told and headed around the house. She was only around the side of the house when she heard it.

"Bombarda Maxima," yelled a voice.

Lily recognized it immediately as the taller Death Eater. The house shook. Lily stopped and turned back. There had been an explosion, and then it became far too quiet.

"That got them," said the shorter Death Eater. "No way they survived that. Quick, let's get the girl, she can't have gone far."

James and Neville are dead, Lily thought. Without thinking further, Lily leapt out from beside the house. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy," screamed Lily. The two Death Eaters fell to the ground, stunned. She had taken them by surprise.

Where James and Neville had stood dueling, a pile of rubble now lay. The wall of the house had exploded, and Neville and James were right in the line of fire.

"Please, no," said Lily. She began to use her wand to clear the debris. After several agonizing minutes, with her heart pounding and tears streaming down her face, Lily had uncovered them. She dropped her wand and fell to her knees between their motionless forms.

Neville's eyes were cold and lifeless. His mouth was open in a scream that was on his lips as he died, but was never heard. A long jagged piece of wood was sticking out of his chest. His blood was everywhere.

James' face looked like he had been hit with a Beater's bat two hundred times. His face was so bruised it was nearly unrecognizable. His hand still tightly held his wand.

I can heal them, thought Lily. She was about to heal James when a thought crossed her mind. What if she could only heal one of them? Did she have the strength to bring back one right after the other? In Albania she had healed herself and then brought back Voldemort. She then didn't even have the strength to heal her father's bruised jaw.

How could she choose who to bring back first, knowing that she might not be able to bring the other back? James was her brother. He was going to be married. He had his whole life ahead of him. Neville was her godfather. He had such a lonely life, and had finally found happiness. He was to be a father. She loved them both so much. She couldn't decide. It was her worst fear brought to life. There was really only one thing to do.

Lily pulled the jagged piece of wood from Neville's chest. She placed one hand on each of their heads and said a silent prayer that this would work. She concentrated on healing them both, literally begging her ability to save both of them. Even if it killed her, it wouldn't have mattered.

There was a flash, and Lily fell to the ground between them. She had never felt this exhausted in her life. She managed to pull herself up just enough to see they were both alive and breathing, though still unconscious. Lily couldn't hold herself up any longer, and she fell back down. Lily was just barely conscious. She thought she would pass out any second.

As Lily lay there, she heard footsteps approaching fast. Help, she hoped. They were defenseless like this. Unfortunately, it wasn't help.

Another Death Eater walked by them, and over two the two stunned Death Eaters. He revived his fellow Death Eaters.

The group of three began to come towards them. There was nothing Lily could do. Even if she had her wand in her hand, she couldn't have lifted it to fight. She had saved them, only so they could all die now, a few moments later than they would have.

Suddenly, something happened. Through her blurry vision, Lily saw something black jump on one of the Death Eaters. It was some kind of animal, Lily thought, though she couldn't tell what kind through her blurred vision.

The Death Eater screamed, as the animal seemed to clamp its jaws onto his arm. As he fell to the ground, the animal continued to mall him.

The other two Death Eaters turned to help, but another animal leapt on one of them and brought him to the ground biting his neck.

The third Death Eater was so stunned by what had happened he didn't see another animal, much larger than the first two with massive horns charge at him, and then trample him with it's hooves when he hit the ground.

The first Death Eater to be attacked managed to push the animal off of him and scramble to his feet. He was slowly backing away from the animal. Lily could hear a low, angry growl from the animal. It was a growl filled with rage and hate.

"I know what you are!" yelled the Death Eater with terror in his voice. "You're the harbinger of death! You're the Grim!"

Before he could even cast a spell, the animal had leapt upon him, and clamped its jaws on his neck. A moment later the Death Eater was dead, along with both his companions.

Lily watched through blurry eyes, as the first animal she had seen seemed to wipe its paws and face on the ground. Removing the blood, Lily thought. Why bother, Lily thought. Lily was sure she, James, and Neville were to be next to be killed by this animal and his two companions. Or were they? Were they familiar somehow?

The first animal walked towards her slowly. As it got closer, even through her blurred vision, she could see. It was a large black dog. The other two approached as well. One was much like a wolf, but not exactly. The other didn't have horns as she had thought, but antlers. It was a stag.

The black dog whimpered softly, and brushed its nose against her cheek, gently. It was soothing to her, like a hug from a friend.

"P-Padfoot," whispered Lily in disbelief. "S-Sirius…is it really you?"

The dog whimpered softly, as if in response. It lay down next to her between her and Neville. Lily put her arm around him. A moment later, she finally passed out.

-----

Rose panted as she pulled her mother down a sixth floor corridor. The Death Eaters had reached the fifth floor. Rose's mother had been knocked out when a spell hit the wall beside her and she was hit with debris. Rose had dragged her away from the stairs where they had been fighting. She needed to make sure her mother was all right.

Rose stopped and laid her mother on the ground. She didn't seem badly hurt. Her mother had a bump on her head, and had likely just been knocked out. Rose drew her wand and pointed it at her. "Rennervate," said Rose.

Hermione began to stir. After a moment, she slowly opened her eyes. She moaned as she reached up and felt the bump on her head.

"Rose, what happened?" asked Hermione. "Where are we? The last thing I remember we were defending a staircase to the sixth floor."

"We're on the sixth floor," said Rose as she knelt beside her mother. "They haven't gotten through yet. You were knocked out. I got you away from the fighting. You should rest a minute."

Hermione pulled herself up with Rose's help, and leaned against the wall. Rose sat against the wall beside her. Hermione put an arm around Rose's shoulders. It was Rose who asked the question they were both thinking.

"Do you think everyone is all right?" asked Rose softly. "It's been hours since we've seen Hugo, Colleen, Dad…and Danny."

"I'm sure they are fine," said Hermione softly. She was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Rose.

"We better get back to it," said Rose. "If they breach this floor, there will only be one more before they reach Carly and your office. If they get to your office, they could get the book. We can't let that them get to the seventh floor, Mum."

"Thank you, that's just what we were waiting to hear," said a voice.

The hallway was deserted. Before Hermione and Rose could even draw their wands, two figures swung off Invisibility Cloaks and had wands pointed in their faces. Dolores Umbridge had her wand in Rose's face. Hermione recognized the man holding his wand in her face.

Rose suddenly realized what she had just done. After all she had done to try and save them all, she may have just become their downfall.

"I know you," said Rose, trying to sound confident while her insides were shaking. "You're Dolores Umbridge." She turned her head slightly to look towards the man that held his wand in her mother's face. "I don't know you."

"I do," said Hermione. "This is the man who murdered grandma's brothers, Fabian and Gideon. He also murdered Teddy's father. He nearly killed me once, a long time ago. His name is Antonin Dolohov."

"I always regretted missing that night in the Department of Mysteries," said Dolohov with a grin. "Perhaps I'll make up for it today."

"What do you want?" demanded Hermione. She knew Rose had given away the location of the book, and had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly what they wanted.

Umbridge took a step back from Rose. "Stupefy," said Umbridge. The jet of red light hit Rose in the chest and she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Hermione never wanted to hurt someone this much in her entire life. If she could have gotten her hands around Umbridge's neck, she would have.

"It's simple," said Umbridge with a sickening smile. "We're going to get back under our cloaks, and take your daughter. You're going to lead us up the stairway, past your fighters and to your office. If you don't, we're going to kill your daughter. It's up to you."

Hermione had no choice. She slowly stood up and Dolohov pulled her wand from her pocket and handed it to Umbridge. Umbridge removed Rose's wand from her pocket and Dolohov lifted her up. They both swung the cloaks over themselves and Rose.

"Remember, one false move and Dolohov will strangle your daughter," said Umbridge. "I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Hermione nodded, and having no choice, led them down the hallway.

-----

Hermione, with Umbridge, Dolohov, and an unconscious Rose invisible behind her had slipped through the defenses to the seventh floor. As soon as they were part way down the corridor and safely out of sight of the Hogwarts defenders, Hermione was hit from behind by a stunner and crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Do we need them both?" asked Dolohov as they both swung off their Invisibility cloaks. "Or should we just kill the young one?"

"No, take them both," said Umbridge. "I'm guessing the book isn't out in the open. We might be able to use the girl to convince the Mudblood bitch to tell us where it is."

"All right," said Dolohov.

He dropped Rose to the floor beside Hermione and levitated them both down the hallway toward the entrance to Hermione's office.

"Umbridge, how are we going to get in?" asked Dolohov. "We don't have the password to the Headmistresses office."

"Malfoy said they stopped using passwords years ago, before the Mudblood was the Headmistress," said Umbridge. "It opens to the people it's supposed to open for. It will open for the Mudblood, conscious or not, and we'll go right in with her."

The four of them, two conscious and two unconscious, finally made it into the office. Dolohov dropped Rose down in front of the fireplace, and put Hermione in a chair in front of the desk. Hermione would be able to see both her Rose and Umbridge from where she sat. Umbridge sat in Hermione's chair behind the desk, while Dolohov stood over Rose.

"Oh, I've waited so long to sit here," said Umbridge with an evil grin. She placed Hermione and Rose's wands on the desk and drew her own. She pointed it at Hermione. "Rennervate."

Hermione regained consciousness, and quickly looked around at the situation. She looked at the portraits on the wall. She knew they were elsewhere in the castle watching the battle. Too bad they weren't here, Hermione thought. They could have gone for help.

"Well, Miss Granger…or should I say Weasley…no, I prefer your filthy Mudblood name," said Umbridge with a satisfied smile. "I'm going to ask you this just once, and if you don't answer, Dolohov is going to use the Cruciatus Curse on your daughter until I tell him to stop."

Dolohov pointed his wand at Rose. "Rennervate," said Dolohov.

Rose regained consciousness. "What happened?" asked Rose softly. Suddenly it all came back to her when she lifted her head and looked at her mother.

"Now, Miss Granger, where is the book?" asked Umbridge.

"Don't tell her, Mum," yelled Rose emphatically. "I'm not worth it. This is too important. You can't let her get it, even if they kill me."

Dolohov kicked Rose in the face, causing her to fall flat on the floor in pain. He grinned evilly at his handiwork.

"Well, Miss Granger," said Umbridge. "What will it be? Give me the book, or your daughter will suffer."

"No, Mum, don't do it," moaned Rose. "Please, don't. You can't think about me. Think about everyone."

What could she do? Her little girl was being threatened with torture. Torture, that she herself had endured. How could she let that happen to her?

At the same time, Hermione knew Rose was right. The entire world was at stake. Everyone's lives were at stake. Could she be strong enough to sit there and let this happen to Rose? Hermione wasn't sure she could be that strong.

"Hem, hem," squeaked Umbridge.

It was that nauseating sound Umbridge made when she was trying to make herself heard. Hermione hated that sound with a passion. She knew exactly how to respond to that.

"Piss off you bitch," spat Hermione. "Go find a toad to snog." If nothing else, for a moment it made Hermione feel good to say it. That didn't last long.

Umbridge just smiled. "Dolohov," said Umbridge sweetly.

Dolohov grinned. "Crucio," said Dolohov, as he pointed his wand at Rose.

Rose began to writhe in pain. She screamed unconsciously as wave after wave of pain threatened to rip her body apart. Rose thought it was like having her own blood turned to acid.

Hermione went to close her eyes, but Umbridge cast a spell on her. She couldn't close them. She was forced to watch. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, but was only moments, Dolohov canceled the spell. Rose continued to twitch on the floor as she began to unconsciously moan in pain. The sound tore at Hermione's heart.

"Now, then," said Umbridge in her sickeningly sweet tone, as she released Hermione from the spell. "Miss Weasley, where is the book? We can keep this up for hours if we have to. I have nothing I would enjoy doing more, I assure you."

"No, Mum," moaned Rose. She lifted her head just enough to look at her mother. "Don't tell them. Let them kill me, but don't tell them. Please don't, Mum."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as Rose collapsed back to the floor, moaning in pain. Hermione's heart felt like it was being torn in two.

"Very well," said Umbridge with a smile. "Dolohov."

Dolohov nodded and began to torture Rose again.

As Rose was tortured, Hermione's anger grew. All her life she had always done the logical thing. Perhaps it was time to forget logic for a while.

Hermione did the most irrational, illogical, un-Hermione-like thing she had ever done in her entire life. She should have done it a long time ago.

Hermione leapt from her chair over the desk grabbing Umbridge by the throat as the chair tipped over. She crashed down on top of Umbridge. Hermione backhanded her hard across the face. She was about to put her hands around her throat again when she remembered Dolohov.

In an instant, Dolohov was beside her, about to pull her off of Umbridge. He was more than a little shocked at the turn of events.

Hermione sat up and elbowed Dolohov so hard in a tender spot that he stumbled across the room away from Rose. He practically fell on top of a table, as he couldn't stand from the intense pain he was feeling.

Hermione got up onto her hands and knees, and looked for her and Rose's wands, but they had fallen off the desk when she went across it, and were nowhere to be seen. She headed towards Rose for a minute, but then Umbridge began to scream, and it gave Hermione an idea.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD BITCH," roared Umbridge, as she scrambled to her feet. "HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOOD HANDS ON ME. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LOUSY PIECE OF FILTH."

Hermione scrambled to her feet and moved to the middle of the room between Umbridge and Dolohov, who was leaning over the table behind her. Please let this work, thought Hermione.

Umbridge pointed her wand at Hermione, an evil glint in here eyes. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA," roared Umbridge.

Hermione dove out of the way of the spell. It went right through where she had been standing just a moment before. Instead of hitting her, it did exactly what Hermione was hoping it would do.

"NO!" screamed Dolohov in fear as the spell hit him and carried him through the wall behind him leaving a gaping hole, from floor to ceiling, in the side of the office. Dolohov ended up dead in a pile of debris far below them.

Umbridge was so shocked, that she didn't even see Hermione get up off the floor. Hermione grabbed the nearest heavy thing she could find, the glass case containing her first edition of 'Hogwarts: A History'. She hit Umbridge so hard over the head with it, that she was knocked out cold, and covered with shards of glass as the glass case shattered, and the book skidded away under the desk.

Umbridge had dropped her wand. Hermione picked it up and looked at it for a moment. She snapped it in half. Hermione threw the pieces to the floor and went to Rose's side.

She knelt beside Rose and pulled her into her arms. "Are you all right?" asked Hermione as she began to cry. Rose's face was bruised and the look of pain on her face was heartbreaking.

Rose smiled slightly. "I am now that I know my Mum can kick arse like that," said Rose with a slight laugh.

Hermione laughed through her tears. "Yeah, well, now you know where you get your right hook from," said Hermione. "Are you sure you are all right?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I am," said Rose. "Lily was tortured a lot worse in Albania. As soon as the pain subsides, I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes to rest."

Suddenly, Hermione felt an arm around her neck trying to strangle her. Umbridge was pulling her away from Rose and trying to choke her death.

"You Mudblood bitch, I'll kill you for what you've done to me," hissed Umbridge into Hermione's ear, as she tried to strangle Hermione. Umbridge was on her knees behind Hermione. Hermione tried to move, but she had no leverage. She was trapped.

Rose was so weak from the Cruciatus Curse that she couldn't get up to help her mother. Rose pulled herself across the floor towards the gaping hole in the wall of the office. She grabbed a heavy piece of debris, a long piece of wood. "Mum here," said Rose. She slid the piece of wood across the floor to her.

It was just within Hermione's grasp. She grabbed it and swung it over her head, hitting Umbridge in the head with a glancing blow.

Umbridge lost her grip on Hermione and fell backwards. Both of them scrambled to their feet in a daze. Umbridge lunged towards Hermione, a murderous rage in her eyes. Hermione and Umbridge fought hand to hand with punches, elbows, kicks, and whatever they could grab to hit the other with. It was brutal.

Furniture was overturned as they fought. They hit the heavy desk so hard it skidded three feet to one side. Hermione managed to get in a good right hook, and she could see Umbridge's left eye was swelling shut.

As they fought, some of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses returned to their frames. They were watching intently.

"Hermione, kill the miserable, rotten, loathsome, bitch," bellowed Professor McGonagall. "Rip our her heart!"

"Minerva," said several of the other portraits in surprise at her tone and what she had said. None of them had ever seen her like that.

"Her comeuppance is long overdue," said Minerva. "Kill her, Hermione!"

Rose looked on, unable to do anything to help her mother as she fought for both of their lives. Rose was still in so much pain. She couldn't get up. Rose looked for something to use to help her mother, but she never got a chance to help.

Hermione and Umbridge's fight took them closer to the gaping hole in the wall. Umbridge lunged for Hermione again, but Hermione dove out of the way. Umbridge landed on the floor and rolled over the edge. She just managed to grab on and hang there, dangling high above the grounds, where Dolohov's body already lay.

"Please, help me," shrieked Umbridge with a look of terror on her face. "Don't let me fall! I'm sorry! I don't want to die! Please help me!"

For a moment, Hermione was going to let her fall. She hated her so much for so many reasons, maybe more than she had ever hated anyone in her life. As much as she hated Umbridge though, Hermione wasn't a killer. Hermione couldn't just let her die like that. When this was over, she still had to live with herself.

Hermione walked to the edge and reached down to help Umbridge. "Here, take my hand," said Hermione.

The look in Umbridge's face was suddenly one of triumph. Instead of grabbing Hermione's hand, she grabbed her ankle with a vice-like grip. Hermione fell back and started to slide towards the edge, as Umbridge pulled on her leg.

Rose had made it to her knees, and crawled over behind her mother. She wrapped her arms tightly around her mother to try and hold her, but they continued to slide closer to the edge.

"Let go of me," demanded Hermione. "Let go you toad!"

"I'll see you dead before I am, you miserable Mudblood bitch" growled Umbridge. "I'm not letting go. If I go, you're going with me, but I don't plan on dieing today. Either way, there will be one less Mudblood in the world!"

Hermione shook her head. "Fine, then," said Hermione angrily. "Have it your way." Hermione pulled back her free leg, and kicked Umbridge between the eyes with the heel of her shoe as hard as she could. Hermione felt Umbridge's grip loosen a little, but she held on. She kicked her again even harder, and her grip loosened a little more, but not enough for Hermione to get away. It was all she could do to keep from sliding toward the edge.

As Rose held onto her mother, she looked around for something that could help them. She saw her mother's wand beneath a pile of debris.

"Hold on, Mum," said Rose. She let go of her mother and dove toward her mother's wand. Rose grabbed the wand and slid it back toward Hermione.

Hermione grabbed the wand and pointed it at, Umbridge's hand.

"No, don't," screamed Umbridge. "You will do as I command. I am Delores Jane Umbridge! You are nothing but a filthy Mudblood!"

Hermione cast her spell, and Umbridge screamed in pain.

"You forgot your favorite phrase," said Hermione icily. "Let this be a reminder!"

Umbridge looked in horror, as the words 'I must not tell lies' were cut into the back of her hand. After a few moments, Umbridge could hold on no longer, and lost her grip, on Hermione's ankle.

Dolores Umbridge screamed as she fell. Her scream stopped abruptly as she hit the ground far below them.

"That was for Colin," panted Hermione.

Hermione and Rose slid back away from the ledge. They collapsed beside each other in the center of the room, as the portraits cheered.

"Good girl, Hermione," hollered Minerva. "That miserable toad has had it coming for a long time. I wish I could have done it myself!"

"Thanks, Minerva," said Hermione with a laugh.

Hermione was quite beat up. Her lip was split, one eye was badly swollen, and she thought she had a broken rib or two. She, Rose, and the book were all safe. A few bruises, she could live with. A few potions or a quick visit from Lily could take care of her injuries.

"Well, Mum, I have one question for you," panted Rose as she tried to catch her breath and calm her rapidly beating heart.

"What's that?" asked Hermione, as she was trying to do the same.

"Considering Dad's ability to piss you off…how is it he is still alive?" asked Rose.

They both began to laugh.

-----

A/N: That last scene with Hermione kicking Umbridge in the face is taken right out of one of my favorite movies, "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock."


	103. Soldiers of Light

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 103 – Soldiers of Light

In a first floor hallway, Harry was fighting furiously. He had been on at least three floors at different times after the battle began in the Entrance Hall. The battle had gone on for several hours, yet it felt like he had been fighting it for years. Perhaps in some ways, he had been.

Harry swung the Sword of Souls again, and another Death Eater screamed and fell, blood pouring from his chest. Harry pointed his wand and stunned another. Stunners were rare, but he used them when he could, but it was far too infrequently. Harry's trainers were once white, but had turned pink from all the blood.

It was by far the most brutal and bloody battle Harry had ever seen or even heard of, and he knew it wasn't over yet, not by any means. Worse, it had been an hour since he had seen Ginny. She and Tommy had gone off to look for Lily during a brief lull while the Death Eaters regrouped on the floor below them. They hadn't come back yet.

Harry forced the thought of them from his mind. He had to fight. Carly had to be protected. Voldemort had to be destroyed. That had to come first.

Harry kept expecting Voldemort to suddenly appear so they could end this. Harry wasn't sure what Voldemort was waiting for other than that. The longer he waited, the more Harry worried that Voldemort and Scorpius had a plan. Harry wouldn't have long to wait before he was sure he had a plan.

Suddenly, a magnified voice rang out. It was a voice Harry knew well. He had heard it like this before. He knew everyone else could hear it as well.

"Defenders of Hogwarts, I do not wish for all of you to die this day," said Voldemort. His voice echoed off of everything. "I have never sought to spill magical blood needlessly. Death Eaters fall back and we shall regroup. We shall let them tend to their wounded and dead…there are so many of them after all. I know you can hear me Harry. You aren't dead, not yet. I reserve that pleasure for myself. You know, it is awfully reckless and selfish of you to let so many people die so that your grandson can live. Consider handing over the girl. She's not even your own blood. She is nothing to you. What's one small child compared to the lives of all the rest of the people you love, not to mention all of those who will die defending your grandson today. I will contact you in one hour for your answer, Harry. Think about it."

As the Death Eaters retreated, Harry looked around him. There were twenty fighters including Alastor at his side. Some were Aurors and Hit Wizards, some were members of the Order of the Phoenix, some just people who came to fight.

"He can go to hell," said one of the Aurors. Harry didn't know the wizard who spoke. "That bloody bastard will hurt that girl and that child over my dead body."

Murmurs of support were heard all around, all were committed to the fight. Harry was quite sure there was just as much support throughout the castle. Everyone knew why they were here. They had to save Baby Albus to save themselves, and regardless they weren't about to let Voldemort murder a baby. It was as simple as that.

Harry knew he should have been relieved. Voldemort's forces had retreated. For the moment at least, the fighting was over. Relieved was the last thing he was. For all he knew his entire family was…no. He couldn't think about that possibility. If he did, he would go mad.

The bodies of the dead and injured were strewn about like leaves on the lawn outside the castle after an autumn storm. Unlike the leaves, which would fall from the trees and lay in the grass, the bodies, dead and dying, lay in pools of blood.

Harry felt as if a blanket of melancholy had engulfed his heart, threatening to smother it. So many lives were lost. And yet, the living around him still seemed to have hope. The fighters around him were helping injured friends, and looking after each other's wounds. All seemed hopeful that the worst was over, and Voldemort would soon be defeated.

Harry wished he could feel as hopeful as they did. He felt as though he had died hours ago. He knew a piece of him had died the moment he had seen a Death Eater fall dead, his blood coating the Sword of Souls, and it didn't even really bother him, he just moved on to the next Death Eater.

Had his heart been so hardened by all he had been forced to do that he didn't care anymore about taking a life? Was it the effect of the Sword of Souls, or had he become something he never wanted to be? Whatever it was, Harry didn't like it. The moment killing became easy he would be no better than the enemy. Perhaps he had already passed that point, and lost his soul. Perhaps he was being too hard on himself. Either way, he had work to do. If he had lost his soul in battle, he had no time to mourn it right now.

"Alastor, get everyone organized," said Harry. "Get some volunteers to move the wounded to the dungeon. If you need more space, use the Great Hall. Make sure Madam Jennings and the Healers get whatever they need, and start evacuating the worst injuries to St. Mungo's by Portkey. I'll need an approximate count of…how many people we have left. Then, start deploying people strategically to the stairways. When they come back, they'll have to fight their way up again. Have some Aurors do a complete search of the castle. Make sure there isn't anyone hiding inside. Use spells to check for Invisibility Cloaks. I don't know what it is, but this feels…too easy."

"What about the dead, Harry?" asked Alastor softly. "Should we try and move the bodies? I hate to leave them, even the enemy, lying around like they are now."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. There were so many dead on both sides. Harry opened his eyes.

"We can't help the dead," said Harry. "If we do, their sacrifice will mean nothing. Worry about those we can save first, and then try to move as many of the dead as you can. I'm going to check on Carly and the book. I don't know why Voldemort called this retreat. He knows damn well I'm not going to turn Carly over to him. Even Voldemort isn't that stupid. I want to make sure he doesn't have either of them already."

Harry headed up to the seventh floor as quickly as he could. On each floor, he stopped to repeat the orders he had given Alastor to the ranking Aurors on each floor.

Harry couldn't get the feeling that this retreat was a very bad thing out of his mind. Voldemort had called for him to surrender to him before. He had, and fortunately it hadn't gone as Voldemort had planned. Voldemort had to know he would never turn Carly over to him. This all didn't feel right to Harry at all. Voldemort had something up his sleeve. Harry just wished he had some idea exactly what it was.

When Harry reached the seventh floor, he was relieved to find that the Death Eaters hadn't broken through past the sixth floor. Carly and the book should be safe, Harry thought. Still, he needed to be sure. Plus, he was sure Carly had heard Voldemort's offer. He had to make sure she was all right. He couldn't imagine she really was all right after hearing the offer.

Harry headed down the hallway towards the Room of Requirement. Outside the room, he told the Aurors to remain at their posts, and then he went into the Room of Requirement.

As soon as he was inside, Harry was nearly knocked down. All he could see was a mass of long red hair flying towards him.

"Dad," shrieked Carly, as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "Are you all right? Is everyone all right? Please, tell me."

"As far as I know, everyone is fine," whispered Harry, as he put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. It wasn't a complete lie. As far as he knew their family was in fact all right. The fact that he hadn't seen any of them was not a good sign, and he knew that.

Carly cried into his shirt. It was obvious she wasn't going to stop easily. Harry looked up. Aurors Peters and Anderson were standing by the couch.

"Would you both mind stepping outside and giving us a few minutes alone?" asked Harry. "I need to have a word with my daughter."

The two Aurors nodded, and quickly left. "Come on, let's sit down," said Harry. Carly didn't move, she just held on and cried harder.

Harry gently lifted her into his arms. Her arms were now locked around his neck like a vice. Harry walked over to the couch, and set her down, taking a seat beside her. He put his arms around her. It tore at his already pained heart to see her like this.

"Are you all right, Carly?" asked Harry softly. Each sob tore at his soul. Carly was too good a person to feel such pain.

"I'm so scared, Dad," sobbed Carly. "Please, tell me the truth, do you know everyone is all right? Have you seen everyone? Have you seen…Al?"

Carly pulled back and looked into his eyes. For a moment, Harry considered lying to her for her own sake, but he knew from the look on her face, that his eyes had given it away. Besides, he really couldn't lie to her, not about this.

"I haven't seen anyone," said Harry. "I was with Mum, and at one time during the battle we were with Neville, James, Lily, and Tommy. We got separated from Neville, James, and Lily. Mum, and Tommy went to look for Lily. I haven't seen them or any of our family since. There is absolutely no reason not to believe they are all fine."

"Right," said Carly, as she tried to stop crying. "They are all fine. They have to be fine. Nothing bad has happened to them." If only she could believe that, she wasn't having any luck convincing herself of it.

Harry could see she was trying to be brave. He still had his arms around her. He placed a hand on her stomach, and a moment later he felt a soft kick. It was such a small thing, but for a moment, Harry's heart was filled with hope. Harry knew it wouldn't last. It couldn't erase the pain, it could only dull it, but Harry was happy for the momentary relief.

"I think Baby Al thinks everyone is fine too," said Harry as he smiled. "I need to go, Carly. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Earlier, as the sounds of battle shook the castle, Carly had begun to wonder about why they were here, about why so many people had died that day, and would die before the day was over. She had a hard time accepting that they were dying for her and her child.

"Dad, is this really worth it?" asked Carly softly, as tears slid freely down her cheeks like an endless river of grief and pain. "How many people have died for me…for us today? Maybe it isn't worth it. Maybe we're not worth it. Those people who died…they had families who loved them too and who they loved. Their families will never see them again…because of me. Do you think it's really worth it, Dad? Do you think we are worth their lives? Why did they have to die for us? Are we being…reckless and selfish? I'm not…their blood. I'm not…your blood."

As she repeated Voldemort's words, Harry felt sick.

"You are my daughter," said Harry sternly. "That goes deeper than blood. I could no more turn you over to Voldemort than I could Lily."

"And what of the others?" asked Carly. "I know if he gets Baby Al's blood he will be unstoppable, but that doesn't mean they would all die. He wants to rule the world. All those who are dead could have lived in that world."

What could he say to her? Harry couldn't pretend people hadn't died. The evidence was all over the place. Bodies lay in every corridor below the sixth floor. There were bodies, mostly of the enemy, but many of their own people as well.

The bodies of the dead, Harry couldn't get them out of his mind. They reminded him of a child's toys, strewn about carelessly after a long day of play. They were like tin soldiers representing two armies, carefully lined up by a small child eager to play out imaginary battles, between the armies of light and darkness. They would be eagerly knocked over by innocent hands at play that didn't understand that in reality, when a soldier falls, he couldn't be stood up again for another battle. For a real soldier who falls, there is no tomorrow. How many soldiers of light had fallen that day? Harry didn't want to think about the number.

It took a moment, but Harry asked himself the question. Why did they have to die for us? Suddenly, Harry had an answer for Carly, as he realized she had asked the wrong question. Harry thought back to his speech. It seemed he had given it years ago, but it had only been hours. The right question, was why did they choose to fight?

"They didn't die for you," said Harry. "They chose to fight for the people they loved. They died for them. Your Mum, Al, me, all of our family fights for you and for each other, and if any of us die, it is because we love you and we love each other. Everyone else here, they are fighting for their families. They may be protecting you, but it's their own families they are dying for. You…and all of their families…are most definitely worth it. Don't ever forget that. Don't ever think you aren't worth it, not for a minute. You…both of you…are worth any sacrifice. Blood isn't everything. There are far more important things in life than blood…like love."

Carly leaned against him. "Thank you, Dad," said Carly. "I love you so much."

Carly knew he was right. All those people were dying for their families. Carly just didn't know if she could handle it if she lost any of her family.

Harry just sat there holding her for a moment. He had to go, but he knew she needed him to stay for a few minutes. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer.

"I have to go, Carly," said Harry softly.

Carly nodded and pulled away. She wanted to be brave. She had broken down and begged Albus not to go. She didn't want to do that again. Everyone kept telling her how strong she was. It was time she acted it, even if she didn't feel it.

"All right, Dad," said Carly. "When you can…if you can…can you have someone let me know if everyone is all right?"

"Of course," said Harry. He kissed her forehead, and stood up. Harry headed to the door, but stopped when Carly spoke.

"I love you, Dad," said Carly.

"I love you too, Carly," said Harry with a smile. "Don't worry, everything will be all right, I know it will."

Harry left, wiping a tear from his cheek as he did.

--

Harry told Auror Peters and Auror Anderson to cast a spell around the Room of Requirement to keep out all sound. He didn't want Carly hearing any more of Voldemort's announcements. He also told them to make sure Carly used the Portkey if Death Eaters reached them. Then Harry headed to Hermione's office.

Harry walked through the door of Hermione's office. The sight before him was shocking to say the least.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left…" said Harry in shock to the empty room. His complete shock left him unable to complete the sentence.

It looked like a muggle bomb had gone off in Hermione's office. There was a huge hole in the wall from floor to ceiling. Furniture was broken and overturned. Shards of glass covered the floor. Even Hermione's chair was flipped over and her desk shoved to one side. He was almost afraid to look down the side of the tower. He was afraid of who might be on the ground below.

"Hermione kicked Dolores Umbridge's sorry arse from one end of the office to the other, that's what happened," said Professor McGonagall proudly from her portrait. "I wish I had done it myself years ago. You'll find what's left of that pompous pink toad down below the tower along with what's left of Dolohov. You would have been so proud of Hermione, Harry. She took them both down without a wand. I've never been prouder of her in my life, and that's really saying something."

Harry stared at the portrait of Professor McGonagall in shock. Not only had Hermione done this fighting Umbridge and Dolohov, but also, she did it without a wand? Harry knew Hermione had a temper, and a long time ago she hit Draco with one hell of a punch, but this? It looked like a herd of trolls had been tap dancing in the office.

If Hermione could do all this damage without a wand, how had she not killed Ron years ago, Harry wondered?

"Was she all right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she and Rose are all right," said Professor McGonagall. "They tortured Rose, and Umbridge beat Hermione up pretty good during the fight, but they will be fine. Ron and Danny were here and took them to the Great Hall a few minutes ago."

Harry immediately went and checked to make sure the book was safely hidden on the shelf. Harry sighed in relief, as he found the Book of Avalon was right where it was supposed to be.

"How goes the battle, Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore grimly from his portrait. "I've seen a lot, but there aren't portraits everywhere."

"Well, I know at least five of my family are safe," said Harry. "For all I know the rest could be…" Harry couldn't say it.

"Harry, I saw Arthur, Molly, Hugo, Colleen, Bill, Teddy, Charlie, and Fred, they are all alive and heading for the Great Hall," said Professor Snape from his portrait. "Some of them are hurt, but none too seriously. I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone else. I can try to check with some other portraits if you like."

Harry turned to Professor Snape's portrait. "Thanks for the information," said Harry in a tone half way between utter shock and tempered relief. There were too many names not on that list. "I'll head down myself, thank you."

If Harry didn't know any better, it would have almost sounded like Professor Snape cared that he was upset. Harry thought that he had finally lost his mind and continued to stare at Professor Snape in shock.

"Don't look at me like that," hissed Snape venomously. "I didn't want you gallivanting all over the grounds looking for them and getting yourself caught in a trap. You still have work to do. I just…thought you would want to know. It doesn't mean I give a damn." Professor Snape turned away, his greasy hair whipping around his head as he did, and walked into his portrait.

"Well, I'll be damned," said Harry.

After a moment of thinking that Professor Snape, the real Professor Snape, might actually not have hated him quite as much as he had seemed to, Harry pushed the thought from his mind. Many of his family were safe, but many, including Ginny, James, Albus and Lily, were still unaccounted for.

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore. "I'm heading to the Great Hall now," said Harry. "If any of the portraits have anything to report, you can find me there. I'll probably be in the chamber behind the Great Hall."

For a moment, Harry didn't move. He just looked at the floor. Thoughts of the battle were forcing themselves into his mind. They were thoughts Harry wished he could remove permanently. They were far too painful.

"Are you sure you are all right, Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Do you know how many people I killed today?" asked Harry softly. "I tried stunners, but so often, I had to kill. There were just too many of them."

"This is war, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore solemnly. "How many people do you think Sirius or Remus killed during the wars? How many do you think I killed? Far more than you had to today, I would wager."

"It's not the first time I've had to kill," said Harry with a sigh. "I don't know. It just seems like Voldemort is sacrificing his troops. There was little plan to the attack. They swarmed us. He has something planned, and I'm afraid of what it might be. I keep thinking about my family, when I should be thinking about what I have to do and what his plan is."

"Never stop thinking about your family, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore emphatically. "I know you are trying to focus on what has to be done, but don't ever forget why you are doing it. We must always remember why we fight."

"Yeah," said Harry. Maybe he should have listened to what he had said to Carly, Harry thought. "Thanks for the reminder, Professor."

Harry didn't move, he continued to stand there as another thought crossed his mind. Harry was quite afraid of the thought going through his mind. His face must have shown it.

"It's normal to be afraid, Harry," Professor Dumbledore. "They are your family, it's only natural you fear for their safety."

"I do, Professor," said Harry. "That's not what I was thinking about."

"What's wrong then?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Many years ago, I took a life to save a little girl," said Harry. "I agonized over that. It wasn't the last time I had to take a life while I was an Auror. Each time it got easier to accept that I had no choice…I did have no choice, but I still felt terrible every time. I killed so many people today…and I can't bring myself to feel bad about it…not at all. That scares the hell out of me."

Harry turned and left the office.

"He has suffered so much," said Professor McGonagall sadly. "He doesn't deserve this. He hasn't ever deserved any of what he has endured. He's far too hard on himself. I can't believe he really doesn't feel bad about what he had to do."

Professor Dumbledore looked toward her. "Minerva, life wears on all of us," said Professor Dumbledore. "At least it did when we were alive. With all Harry has been through, with all he has lost…with all the pain he has felt…I think he gets more fragile every day. The incident with Peter Skeeter was a perfect example. I fear for him…and for those who get in his way if he should ever break."

--

"Please wake up, Lily," said a voice. "You have to wake up."

Lily heard the voice speak, but wasn't quite sure whose voice it was. No, she did know. It was Neville's voice.

A low moan of pain escaped Lily's lips as her eyes began to open. She was quite weak and her muscles were sore. She was lying on her back. She wasn't sure where she was.

"Lily, are you all right?" asked James desperately as he pushed a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. "Please say something."

"What happened?" asked Lily groggily.

Lily heard a sigh of relief from James as he picked up her hand and kissed it. "Oh, thank God," said James

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Neville as he smiled at her. "You gave us quite a scare. We were pretty sure we knew why you were unconscious, but it still scared the hell out of us, Lily." Neville leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Lily's head was beginning to clear, and she could see them as she sat up with their aid. Lily looked around.

"I'm not sure what happened," said Lily.

"Well, something did," said James. "We woke up, and assumed you saved us. The last thing we remembered was the wall exploding."

"What we don't know is why there are three Death Eaters over there that look like they have been mauled and trampled by animals," said Neville. "Something ripped them up really bad, tore them to pieces."

Lily tried to think back to what happened. She remembered not being sure whom to heal first, and then healing both James and Neville at the same time. Suddenly she remembered.

"Padfoot," exclaimed Lily. "It was Padfoot. He was here with…Prongs and Moony! They killed the Death Eaters. Sirius, Grandpa Potter, and Teddy's Dad saved us from them!"

"Lily," said Neville softly. "Sirius is dead. They are all dead."

"I know that," said Lily with annoyance in her voice. "They were here. I saw them, a black dog, a stag and a werewolf. They saved us and then Padfoot lay down beside me. That's the last thing I remember, I must have passed out."

"Lily, that's not possible," said James. "Sirius has been gone for weeks, and Grandpa Potter and Teddy' Dad died many years ago. I wish they were here, I really wouldn't mind having Sirius around right about now."

"Don't you remember?" asked Lily. "Dad said that Professor Dumbledore appeared to him once after what happened to Al in the Chamber of Secrets. He told Dad that was the last of his earthly magic and he couldn't come back again?"

"Yes," said Neville, "I remember. But Lily…Sirius, Remus, and your grandfather were very powerful wizards, but they weren't Albus Dumbledore."

"They found a way," said Lily with a smile. "Sirius found a way for them to come back and help us. Maybe they can't again, but they did this time."

Lily looked at the charm bracelet on her wrist. Sirius had given it to her for Valentine's Day. Somehow she knew it was really Sirius. It wasn't a dream. He had come back from beyond the veil with his friends and saved them. She just knew it was true.

James and Neville looked at each other. They weren't quite sure what to make of it. They figured it really didn't matter. Lily was all right, and that was what was important. That was really all that mattered.

"Come on, Lily," said Neville. "I don't think it's possible, but it doesn't matter. Let's get inside. Voldemort called a retreat while you were unconscious. We need to get to the Great Hall and let everyone know we are all right."

Lily nodded and they helped her to her feet. She was a little bit unsteady. The first thing she did, was hug each of them for several moments. It wasn't a half hour, but it was good start.

"Don't think this means I'm not going to kick both of your arses later for throwing me out the window," said Lily as her temper flared.

"Hold on, don't look at me, Lily…James is the one who threw you," said Neville, as he tried to hide a laugh.

"It was Neville's idea," said James.

Lily shook her head at them and looked down at her shirt and noticed something. She had something on her shirt. Lily grabbed it and lifted it up to look at. She stared at it for a moment in surprise. It was a small tangle of black fur.

Lily looked from the fur to Neville and James and back. "Still think it's impossible?" asked Lily with a smile.

"Well…I guess…anything is possible," said Neville softly.

"Yeah," said James with a smile. "I guess it is. Thanks, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony. Thanks for saving us."

As they walked away, unknown to them, in the trees not far from where they stood, they were being watched. A man with long blond hair held a wand to the head of a woman with long red hair. His arm was around her neck.

"Make a sound and I'll kill you right now," he hissed in her ear. "Then I'll kill them too, and I'll make sure the girl suffers terribly. I promise you that."

"Please, don't hurt them," she whispered back softly. "I promise, I'll come quietly. Just promise you won't hurt them." Ginny had already watched a member of her family die today right before her eyes, she couldn't watch any more of them die.

"Oh, but I will, just not right now," he replied. "It's not time for them to die. Not yet." He hit her hard with his elbow in the side of her head, knocking her out.

"Come, Ginny," hissed Scorpius gleefully as he levitated her unconscious form. "You have an appointment with the Dark Lord. He is very, very anxious…to see you again. It's been so long since you've talked."

--

Harry walked into the Great Hall. The scene before him was reminiscent of one he had seen so long ago. He could almost see the Weasleys mourning Fred all over again. He could almost hear Molly crying, just as she had cried that morning for Percy.

There were people lying on the ground everywhere. Some were injured and being cared for. Others were dying and their friends and relatives were just trying to keep them comfortable while they said goodbye. Two Aurors carried a body of a young woman past him and out of the Great Hall. Harry recognized her. She was a former student who had graduated just a few years ago. She was barely twenty years old.

Harry realized he was standing right about where he stood when Voldemort fell so many years ago. If he could just do it again, maybe no one else would have to die.

As Harry turned toward the chamber at the back of the Great Hall, a mass of bushy brown hair flew at him. It was the second mass of hair to fly at him recently. He was very much all right with both of them.

"Harry," said Hermione, as she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years. "Thank God you're all right. I was so worried, Harry. I heard what Voldemort said, but…oh, I'm just glad you're all right."

"I'm fine, Hermione" said Harry with a faint smile as he hugged her tightly. "I saw what's left of your office. I wish I could have seen you kick Umbridge's arse. No more parole hearings I guess. How is…everyone else?"

Hermione let go of him. Harry could see her lip was split and she had a bruise on her cheek. One of her eyes was partially swollen shut, and she was standing tipped slightly to one side. Umbridge had obviously gotten in some licks during there fight.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "No one has seen Ginny, Neville, James, Lily, or Al," said Hermione. "Everyone else…well mostly everyone else sustained minor injuries. Seamus…Seamus didn't make it, Harry."

"Oh, God," said Harry shaking his head. How many more friends would he have to lose, Harry wondered? "How is Danny?"

"Not good…Ron and Rose are with him," said Hermione. "He's taking it really hard. Harry, I don't know how to tell you this…" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, as the doors to the Great Hall opened, and they heard a voice yelling.

"Put me down, Hagrid!" yelled a familiar voice. "I can walk. I need to go check on Carly. Please put me down."

"No, Al," responded Hagrid sternly, as he walked through the doors of the Great Hall carrying Albus. "Your leg needs tending to. If you go up to see her with your leg all bloody like that all you'll do is upset her, and I'm sure she's upset enough already. She doesn't need any more stress than she already has."

"Al, Hagrid," said Harry in relief as he saw him. He and Hermione went right over to them. "What happened, Al?"

"It's nothing," said Albus shaking his head. "A spell grazed my leg. It's not bad. I have to go make sure Carly is all right."

Harry looked at the wound on his leg. It was definitely more than a scratch. He had obviously lost a lot of blood. It looked like the wound went nearly to the bone, and damn near took his leg off, but Harry was sure that was impossible. He would have died by now if it were that deep.

Harry wasn't sure Albus could walk by himself. Harry could also see that he had blood all over his clothes. It didn't seem that it was his.

Albus noticed his father looking at the blood. "It's not mine, Dad," said Albus slowly. "Some of them didn't give me a lot of choice. I had to use the Sword of Gryffindor. I…"

Harry hated the pain in Albus's eyes at what he had done. At the same time, he hoped Albus would never lose it. Harry felt no pain for the lives he took earlier that day, and it scared him.

"It's all right, Al, and don't worry, Carly's fine," said Harry reassuringly. "I checked on her a few minutes ago."

Albus gave a profound sigh of relief. "Thank God," said Albus. "I was scared to death. I thought Voldemort was bluffing, and he already had her."

"Hagrid, why don't you take Al into the chamber in the back," said Hermione. "Lucy will take care of his leg."

Hagrid headed off with Albus towards the chamber at the back of the Great Hall. Albus was still protesting that he could walk, but Hagrid was ignoring him.

Hermione had to tell Harry something, though she didn't want to. Hermione was about to speak, but Harry spoke before she could.

"Is the dungeon full of wounded as well, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No," said Hermione. "There were just too many of them. They started taking…the people who didn't make it there."

Harry nodded. So many families had been torn apart in just a few short hours. It was all such a terrible waste.

"Have you seen Ginny?" asked Harry softly.

"No," said Hermione. "I thought she was with you."

"She was," said Harry. "She and Tommy went off to find Lily. I haven't seen them since. It's been quite a while."

"Ginny was with…Tommy," said Hermione slowly. A look approaching panic crossed Hermione's face.

"Yes," said Harry. The look in Hermione's eyes was beginning to scare him. "You were about to say something before Al and Hagrid came in. What was it?" Harry was terribly afraid he was not going to like the answer.

Hermione opened her mouth, but was interrupted again when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Neville, James, and Lily walked in.

"Lily," called Harry.

"Dad," called Lily as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried, Lily," said Harry, as he hugged her tightly. "Are you all, all right?" Harry looked at the state of James and Neville. Their clothes were all torn, and Neville especially was covered with blood.

"We are both fine, thanks to my goddaughter," said Neville with a smile. "She's our little walking miracle."

"Yeah, she brought us back," said James softly.

Harry hugged Lily a little tighter. "Thanks, Lily," whispered Harry before he kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much. I don't know what we would do without you."

"Dad, I'm not the only one who saved them," said Lily, as she pulled back from her father. "Sirius, Grandpa Potter, and Teddy's father saved all of us. Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony were all there." Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out the tangle of black fur and held it up to her father.

Harry stared at the tangle of fur in Lily's hand. After all he had seen in his life, no matter how incredible it sounded, he would accept it.

"I guess he is always looking out for us," said Harry with a smile. "I guess they are all looking out for us."

"Are Mum and Tommy here?" asked Lily. Looking from her father to her aunt. She saw how badly bruised Hermione was. "Aunt Hermione, let me take care of that for you." She reached up and touched her cheek. There was a flash of light, and Hermione's injuries were gone.

"Thanks, Lily," said Hermione.

"I haven't seen Mum since she and Tommy went to look for you," said Harry. He turned to Hermione. "Have you seen Tommy?"

The look in Hermione's eyes told Harry what she had tried to tell him before they were interrupted. Harry thought he would be sick. It couldn't be, but he knew it was true.

"Lily," said Hermione taking her hands in hers. "I don't know…how to say this. Tommy…he didn't…he's…he's gone, Lily. I'm so sorry."

Lily shook her head slowly. "No," said Lily softly, as she pulled her hands away from Hermione. Lily had a look of complete disbelief in her eyes. It became a look of devastation as she continued to speak. "He's not…dead. He can't be…dead. I don't…I don't believe you." Her voice became angrier as she spoke. "Where is he? Tell me where Tommy is! I want to know right now!"

Hermione glanced back toward the door into the chamber reflexively. "I'm sorry, Lily," said Hermione sadly. "Tommy is dead."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Lily as she backed away from them.

The entire room seemed to stop and stare at Lily. Those watching didn't need to know exactly whom she had lost, but they knew a scream of grief when they heard it.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and James all tried to grab Lily, but she was too fast and determined. They followed her as she ran toward the door to the chamber behind the Great Hall. As she did, the door opened.

Ron stepped out of the room, wiping tears from his cheeks. He wanted to give Rose and Danny a moment alone. He looked up and saw Lily heading towards him. Ron knew why, and he knew this would be terrible.

"You don't want to go in there, Lily," said Ron imploringly, as she approached. Ron had seen Tommy's body when he was brought in. It was an awful sight. It had to have been a Bombarda to his chest. It was a brutal and awful way to die, and his body reflected that. Ron didn't want Lily to see him like that. He knew it wouldn't help her.

Ron tried to catch her, but she threw him aside like a rag doll and burst through the door, her strength magnified by fear, shock, and grief. When Lily entered the chamber, the sight before her was like something out of a muggle war movie. The scene in the Great Hall was very much the same, but it wasn't her family out there.

Most of her family was scattered throughout the room. Some were sitting in chairs, others lying on the floor. Lucy was tending to them. Danny was crying on Rose's shoulder as they knelt beside a body covered by a sheet that was soaked through with blood. Then her eyes fell on another body with a blood soaked sheet on top of it. It lay off to one side of the room.

"Don't, Lily," begged Molly, as she stood form the chair she was sitting in and moved towards Lily. She had her arm in a sling and limped slightly, but moved quickly to Lily's side. "There is nothing you can do for Tommy, Lily. Remember Tommy the way he was. You really don't want to see him like this." Molly 's tears, which had been falling fell even harder for her granddaughter's loss.

"Yes, Grandma, I do," said Lily emphatically, as tears were flowing freely down he cheeks. "I need to see him. I love him."

Lily walked slowly towards the body of her fiancé on the floor. Each step was agonizing, like walking through fire and icy water at the same time. It was more painful than the Cruciatus Curse. It was more painful than watching Sirius die for her.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and James had come through the door, but stood motionless watching Lily walk slowly across the room. They knew it was no good to interfere. Lily would not listen. She was too consumed by grief. They knew she had to see him.

Perhaps at least Lily could say goodbye. Somehow Harry knew if that helped, it wouldn't be for a long time. He would have done anything to keep her from feeling this pain.

It seemed to Lily like it took hours to walk across the small room. She knelt down beside the blood soaked sheet. A hand stuck out from under the sheet. She took it in hers. It was so very cold, colder than any hand should be. Lily's breathing was ragged and she felt light headed as if she would pass out. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she pulled back the blood soaked sheet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Lily as she saw his face. "WHY!"

The agony of Lily's cry was like loss itself made into sound. It was the sound of despair, the sound of a heart shattering. It was the sound of a pain that nothing could soothe.

Tommy was lying, staring lifelessly at the ceiling, a gaping wound in his chest. His eyes that she loved to stare into were cold and empty. The wonderful smile he wore was gone, replaced by a blank look of shock and surprise.

Lily pulled the lifeless body of her fiancé into her lap and hugged him tightly as she sat upon the ground wailing in anguish. She could feel his blood soaking into her clothes. It was cold, colder than anything she had ever felt. It was colder than ice. It was colder than death itself.

Harry went to her and knelt beside her. He had tears in his eyes. He tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away, and held Tommy tighter still. Every anguished cry that issued from her lips was like a dagger in Harry's heart.

"Why," squeaked Lily after her voice was too hoarse to scream. "It's not fair. I can heal you Dad, and Mum, and the rest of The Twelve. I love you all so much…but I love Tommy too. I love him more than anything in the world. I have to be able to heal him. I know I can. I'm going to bring him back, Dad. He's not going to die on me! I won't let him be dead!"

"You can't help him sweetheart," said Harry softly. "I wish you could, but you've tried, you could never heal anyone who wasn't one of The Twelve before. It's not fair. It's not fair at all. You both deserve to be happy. I'm so sorry, Lily."

"I don't care!" yelled Lily hoarsely. "I'm going to heal him! I don't care if I'm not supposed to be able to. I'm going to do it anyway, God damn it! This is my ability…my power. I will use it on whomever I want. It will do what I damn well tell it to do!"

Lily held Tommy tightly, so tight she was practically squeezing the blood from his wound. She concentrated on healing him. She concentrated on how much she loved him. She didn't care if she could never heal another person again, so long as she got Tommy back. There was no life without him. He was everything to her.

Suddenly there was a thunderous bang and the brightest flash of light anyone had ever seen. The windows in the room shattered, and portraits fell from the walls, crashing to the floor, their occupants screaming in protest. Anyone who was on their feet was thrown to the ground

Tommy had slipped from Lily's grasp as she fell back. She suddenly had a pain in her chest. Her heart was beating so fast that she could barely distinguish one beat from the next. Lily felt like she was dying, like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She held her arms crossed tightly on her chest, as the pain got worse and worse. She couldn't take the pain and she screamed, almost involuntarily. She knew she was going to die. It felt like she was dying, or something inside her was dying.

Everyone was at Lily's side as she writhed in agony on the floor, the unending scream was deafening. They were sure she was dying before their eyes, and they could do nothing but watch in horror as she screamed.

Then, as suddenly as the pain started, it was gone, and Lily was left lying there exhausted and panting as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Though the pain in her chest was gone, she felt different, as if something inside her had in fact died. She knew it had, and she knew what it was. Her ability to heal was gone.

"Lily, please open your eyes," pleaded Harry desperately, as he took her hand in his and gently stroked her hair. "Please, say something…princess."

"Is…is Tommy…all right?" asked Lily softly. Her eyes were still closed tight. She wasn't sure she had the strength to open them. "Did…did I…save him."

Harry looked up at Hermione who was on Lily's other side. She moved back from the group to where Tommy lay on the floor.

"He's fine, Lily," said Hermione with a smile as she returned to Lily's side. "You did it, you brought him back. His wounds were gone and he is breathing."

"You're completely amazing, Lily," said Harry with a smile of relief. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Not any more," said Lily with a sad smile, as she opened her eyes. "I could feel it. Whatever this power to heal I had was…it's gone. I used up what I had left on Tommy. I willed it to heal him. I think it was fighting me, but I made it do it anyway."

"You can't heal anymore?" asked a voice softly from behind the crowd. "Are you sure you can't heal anymore?"

Everyone moved back as Lily sat up and looked toward Danny. Tears fell from Lily's eyes as she realized why he had asked. She had seen the blood soaked sheet he was kneeling beside earlier. It had to be his father.

"I can't," sobbed Lily. "The power is gone…I can feel that it's gone. Oh God, Danny. I'm so sorry. I wish I could help." Tears streamed down Lily's face as she put her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Danny!"

Danny forced himself to smile. "That's all right, Lily," said Danny, as his voice cracked a little bit. "Dad…he would have wanted you to heal Tommy. It's all right." Danny went back and knelt beside his fathers' body. Rose and Ron both went with him.

"It's not fair," croaked Lily through her tears. She crawled over to where Tommy lay unconscious, but very much alive. She wrapped her arms around him and lay there with him, sobbing onto his chest, "it's not fair", over and over again.

Molly and Hermione went and knelt beside Lily and tried to calm her down. Lily's sobs were heartbreaking.

When Harry stood and turned around, he realized that Alastor and Luna who hadn't been there earlier were standing in the doorway.

"What the hell happened, Harry?" asked Alastor. "The whole castle seemed to shake. Is everything all right?"

Harry was about to say that it was all right, but then he realized something. Earlier, in the commotion of Lily finding out about Tommy, Harry hadn't put it together. Ginny had been with Tommy. Where was Ginny?

"Luna, have you seen Ginny?" asked Harry slowly. He was fighting a panic that was welling up inside him.

"No," said Luna. "I haven't seen her since before the battle."

"Alastor…please take some Aurors and do a search of the castle and grounds," said Harry. "Please see if you can find Ginny. Also, send someone up to the Room of Requirement. Tell Carly…everyone is all right."

Harry looked toward Albus. Albus nodded. There was no reason to worry her when they didn't know anything.

"Of course, Harry," said Alastor with a nod. "We'll do it immediately." Alastor turned and exited the room.

"When was the last time anyone saw her, Dad?" asked Albus, as he limped over in front of his father. His leg was still bleeding, and he was unsteady. Lucy was just about to begin to heal it when Lily had burst in.

Harry grabbed Albus's arm to steady him, he looked like he was going to fall over. He had obviously lost a lot of blood.

"Al, you need to sit down before you fall down, and have Lucy take care of your leg," said Harry sternly.

Albus nodded grudgingly, and Lucy and James helped him back to his seat. He was weak, and he was about ready to collapse. He couldn't pretend he wasn't.

"Ginny and Tommy were with me," said Harry. "They went to look for Lily. Does anyone know where Tommy was found?"

"Bill and I found him," said Charlie. "We went to do a check for any of our people outside the castle who might be injured. Tommy was outside the castle. I'm not sure where he could have been going. He might have been hiding."

"Hagrid's house," said James shaking his head.

"James," said Harry. "Do you know why he was going there?"

James sighed. He looked at Lily on the floor. In her exhaustion, she had fallen asleep. James nodded to his father. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"We had a plan," said Neville. "Ginny, James, and I agreed that if things got too bad we would send Lily to Hagrid's house."

"We got her outside when things started getting bad after we got separated," said James. "We found her at Hagrid's house. We never saw Mum there."

"Ginny knew that's where we would send her," said Neville. "She and Tommy must have been headed there."

Harry went over and knelt beside Tommy and Lily. They looked so peaceful, but Harry needed to find out what happened to Ginny. Harry tried to revive Tommy with a spell, but he didn't wake. It was just like other times Lily had saved people. Harry had only one option.

"James, fetch my pensieve," said Harry. "Hurry."

James nodded and was out the door at a full run.

"Can I do something?" asked Albus, as he tried to stand up, but Lucy grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back into the chair so she could heal his leg.

"I'm fine, Lucy," lied Albus. He knew very well he was not fine at all, he simply didn't care about himself, and he wanted to help find his mother.

"No, you aren't," said Lucy sternly. "The wound is really deep and you've lost a lot of blood. It's going to take time to heal. Sit down and I'll take care of it. Just take the Blood-Replenishing Potion I gave you. No arguments."

Albus was about to protest, but he didn't have the chance.

"Let her heal you, Al," said Harry from the floor. He was still kneeling beside Tommy and Lily. "You will need to be strong for later."

"But, Dad…" said Albus, but his father cut him off before he could finish.

"Listen to Lucy, Al," said Harry sternly.

Albus's shoulders slumped in defeat. He picked up the bottle of Blood-Replenishing Potion Lucy had given him and began to drink it.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" asked Ron. "What did you want the pensieve for? Tommy can't give you his memory while he is unconscious."

"I know," said Harry. "Legilimency would be too dangerous for him after the trauma he has been through. I'm just going to have to take the memory. You can't take memories by force from someone who is conscious, but you can when they are unconscious. Tommy will be out for a while, at least. If he does wake up, he can tell us what happened or give me the memory. Either way, we can find out what happened to Ginny…I hope."

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Hermione. She was kneeling on the other side of Tommy and Lily. "I mean…that can be a very dangerous thing to do. Tommy may not be able to reintegrate the memory if it is taken by force. If you take the wrong one…"

"I could wipe out something important that he might never remember again," said Harry finishing her sentence. "Yes, I know. But I've done this before. The danger is searching for an older memory. His last one should be easy to retrieve without any danger to him. I just need his last conscious memory, I can get it without any problem, and it can be easily replaced when he wakes up. Though, to be honest, he probably won't want the memory of being killed."

"True," said Neville. "I sure as hell wouldn't."

Harry drew his wand and placed the tip of it against Tommy's temple. He said a spell and then concentrated on Tommy's last memory. A moment later he pulled back his wand, and a silvery strand came away from Tommy's head.

Just then, James ran back through the door carrying Harry's pensieve. He placed it on the floor beside his father.

Harry dropped the memory into the pensieve and watched as it glowed looking like light made into liquid. Harry touched it with his hand.

--

Harry found himself standing outside of the castle. Tommy and Ginny were quickly making their way along the wall.

"Are you sure she's there?" asked Tommy. There was a clear tone of worry in his voice, which was mirrored by his eyes.

"I know she is," said Ginny with a reassuring smile. "I had a plan with Neville and James to get her out of the castle if things were going badly. We didn't tell her because we knew she would be upset. I'm sure she's in Hagrid's house. Are you all right, Tommy?"

"No, I'm not, I'm scared to death," panted Tommy. "I'm just…I'm afraid something has happened to Lily. I don't know what I'll do…if I lose her."

Ginny stopped. She pulled Tommy into a hug, which he returned. "I know you're scared…I'm scared too, Tommy" said Ginny softly. "I'm sure Lily is fine. Lily is smart and strong and a great fighter. Don't worry. She's probably sitting in Hagrid's house trying to decide whether she's going to kick Neville or James' arse first for sending her out there."

"Thanks," said Tommy with a laugh.

"Please don't worry, Tommy," said Ginny with a smile as they broke apart. "I hate to see my family worrying."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks," said Tommy.

"Now, come on," said Ginny. "Let's go get your fiancé."

They began to move again, but suddenly, there was a flash and Tommy was hit in the chest with a curse. At the instant the curse hit him, Harry heard Ginny scream, and then the memory ended. Apparently, a person can't have a memory of after they died.

Harry watched the memory again paying close attention to the direction the spell had come from. He had to play it several times. Finally, Harry was pretty sure he had seen the blast come from a group of trees.

The next time the memory began, Harry headed for the trees. Suddenly he was stopped. He couldn't go any further. He was at the edge of the memory's range. He could see the trees, but he couldn't reach them.

He watched the memory a number of times, but all he could see was the spell come from the trees, and a dark shape behind them.

Suddenly, Harry saw what he needed to see. It was only for a second, so Harry hadn't seen it earlier. It was just enough to tell him who it was. He pulled out of the pensieve.

--

Did you find out what happened to her?" asked Albus.

"Tommy was hit before anything happened to her," said Harry. "The person who killed Tommy…had long blond hair."

"Scorpius Malfoy must have taken Mum," said James angrily. "If he had…killed Mum…she would have been out there too. Why would he take her?"

Terror swelled within Harry, he could barely breathe. "I'm afraid you're right, James," said Harry. "Scorpius has her. You've asked the right question…why? I wish I had an answer."

--

A/N: Harry's line '…in the name of Merlin's saggy left…' is a direct quote from Deathly Hallows.


	104. Secrets and Lies

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 104 – Secrets and Lies

Ginny opened her eyes. Everything was pitch black. It took her a moment to remember what happened. The intense pain, racking every part of her body, helped remind her what had happened.

Tommy was dead.

Ginny had been heading toward Hagrid's house with Tommy when a spell came out of nowhere. It hit him right in the center of his chest. He couldn't possibly have survived it. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Tommy was dead.

Ginny barely had time to register that her daughter's fifteen-year-old fiancé was dead, when a stunner hit her. She had fallen unconscious, even as she screamed.

Tommy was dead.

Ginny had to force the thought of Tommy from her mind. She was alive, and she had to stay that way so she could get back to her family. She had to get back to Lily, whom Ginny feared might never recover from Tommy's death. Ginny knew she never would have recovered if Harry had really been dead when Hagrid carried him out of the forest all those years ago.

Ginny knew she couldn't think about that either.

When Ginny came to after she was stunned, Scorpius was carrying her as quietly as he could through the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's house. She elbowed him hard and he dropped her. He grabbed her around her neck and put his wand to her head. She struggled until she saw Neville, James, and Lily behind Hagrid's house. Scorpius threatened to kill them if she didn't cooperate. She had no choice but to agree. Scorpius knocked her out when they had gone.

When Ginny came to again, she was barely conscious when a rag was stuffed into her mouth. She just caught a glimpse of a sickening smile and long blond hair, before a black hood was put over her head and cinched so tight round her neck she could barely breathe.

Ginny remembered trying to scream, but with the rag in her mouth, she was sure no one could hear her muffled screams but Scorpius.

Scorpius bound her hands behind her back and her ankles together. Then he beat her. He punched and kicked her. He threw her against walls and into furniture. He hit her with things. She tried to resist, but it was useless. She could hear him cackling in ecstasy at her screams of pain muffled by the rag in her mouth. Ginny tried not to scream, but the beating was too severe. Ginny was sure Scorpius meant to beat her to death for the pure enjoyment of it. Ginny didn't think he was far from doing just that. Apparently that was not Scorpius's plan.

Eventually Scorpius must have gotten tired of beating her. It was probably because she was too weak and in too much pain to fight back, or scream anymore. That's when Scorpius began to use the Cruciatus Curse. Ginny couldn't help but scream then. At some point after Scorpius stopped the curse, she had passed out.

Ginny had just came to for the third time today. It was pitch black because she still had the black hood over her head and could barely breath, though the rag had been removed from her mouth. Her hands and ankles were no longer bound. It almost didn't matter. Ginny was in so much pain she didn't think she could have resisted anyway. She tried to move, but the pain was tremendous. She could tell she was lying on a hard floor.

"Well, well, our guest is awake," said a voice Ginny recognized. It was one she would never forget. She first heard it in her head when she was talking to a diary when she was just eleven years old. Between the pain, and the terror that bubbled within her at hearing that voice, and remembering her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny could have easily broken down. There was not a chance in hell that Ginny Potter was going to let that happen. They might kill her, but they would never break her.

"Let me go immediately," demanded Ginny, summoning all her Gryffindor courage to keep her voice from cracking. "I demand you release me right now."

Two voices laughed in response. It was a sickening sound. It was the sound of evil reveling in the fear it could inflict.

"Her little bitch of a daughter said the exact same thing," said Scorpius as he continued to laugh. "Now I know where she gets it."

"It's been a long time, Ginevra," said Voldemort as he stopped laughing. "Oh, how I remember all those days you wrote to me in my diary. It was all too easy to possess you the way I did. You were so weak and pathetic. All you could think about was how to make Potter notice you, how to talk to Potter, how to tell him how much you liked him. It was so disgusting, if I could have vomited I would have. I would like to vomit just at the thought of it."

"How can you know that?" asked Ginny. Her voice trembled slightly. "That piece of your soul was destroyed. Harry destroyed the Horcrux. You didn't even know it had been destroyed until many years later."

Somehow Ginny knew Voldemort was telling the truth, he did know what happened between her and the diary. Her mother called her Ginevra when she was angry and yelled at her. No one else ever used her full first name. The only other time Ginny ever used her full first name was when she had daydreamed about her prince, the Boy Who Lived, when she was a young girl, and when she wrote in the diary her first year. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. Somehow, Voldemort did know what happened. Ginny knew she was in far more trouble than she had realized.

"I heard, saw, and felt every moment that you spent with that part of my soul," said Voldemort with an evil grin. "Not as it occurred of course. I had no idea until years later that my diary Horcrux was destroyed. However, by an amazing stroke of luck, as I was being reborn through the Resurrection Stone, thanks to Albus, the shattered pieces of my soul were reunited, and I knew everything that each part of my soul knew. So yes, Ginevra, I remember…every…single…minute."

Ginny felt sick. When she first started writing in the diary she told it things she told no one else. She told it the most private things a young girl could. She told it her hopes and her fears. She told it she never thought she would be pretty enough for Harry to notice her. She told it she was sure Harry would fall in love with Hermione who was so pretty and smart. She told it she was so afraid Harry would laugh at her if she ever told him how she felt. She told it how much his not noticing her hurt more than anything else in her life. She told the diary that she so desperately wanted Harry to kiss her. The diary was the only thing that made her feel like there was hope. It reassured her. It made her feel so much better.

For all these years, Ginny had put out of her mind that she had told these things to Voldemort without even realizing whom she was talking to. She had bared her soul to the devil himself. Ginny thought when the Horcrux died, all she had told it died as well. She had later talked about some of the things she wrote in her diary with Hermione as they started becoming close. Ginny knew her secrets were safe with her. She thought what she told the diary was buried forever. She was apparently mistaken about that.

Worst of all, Ginny realized that Voldemort knew the one thing that scared her more than anything else. Voldemort knew the one weakness he could exploit that, even as strong as she was, he could use to try and break her. She had told the diary, her family was the most important thing to her. Nothing meant more. Though her family was different now than it was when she was eleven, it was still just as true. That was her one weakness.

"I particularly enjoyed how you wrote, almost daily, how much you wanted Potter to kiss you," said Voldemort with a cold laugh. "Love is such a useless emotion, so weak and it makes you all so vulnerable and easy to manipulate and kill." Voldemort laughed. "I suppose it does have its use then. Yes I must admit it was very useful. It was your love that led you to me. I just had to say all the right things, to you, the things you wanted to hear, until finally you trusted me completely as you would a best friend. Then you were completely mine. How weak and pathetic you were."

"I was just a little girl you bastard," screamed Ginny, getting to her knees, ignoring the pain from the bruises she knew she had all over her body from Scorpius's beating. Her anger was getting the better of her, but she couldn't help it.

Ginny still had the hood on, but was pretty sure she was facing Voldemort. "I was eleven years old," screamed Ginny. "I was a little girl with a crush, and I was falling in love. If you could understand even a tiny bit of what that means, it would rip your twisted evil soul apart. Love is why Harry defeated you once, love is why he defeated you again, and love is why this time, he will destroy you and make sure you stay gone forever. Harry is going to kill you and make sure you can't hurt anyone else ever again, you pathetic bastard. You're going to hell where you belong."

For a moment Voldemort and Malfoy were both completely silent. Ginny could feel them looking at each other grinning.

"I'm sure," laughed Voldemort, as Scorpius began to laugh as well. "You are full of spirit, aren't you? Don't worry, we'll break you of that long before we finally kill you. It's one of the little pleasures I enjoy. No, Ginevra. I wasn't defeated by love. I made mistakes. I admit that. However, I won't make then again. This time, not only will I succeed, but also I will have my revenge on all of you. You will all die in unimaginable pain."

"Why have you brought me here?" demanded Ginny. She had lost her temper. That wasn't going to help her any. She cursed herself for giving in. Ginny knew she had to be calm and smart if she wanted to survive this. There had to be a reason they took her. She had to try and find out what it was. It might be important.

"Well, before we get to that, I must say, I do feel bad," said Voldemort faking sincerity. "You've been here nearly an hour, and I haven't even reunited you with your brother."

"Percy," said Ginny barely above a whisper. "He's…he's alive? I thought he was dead." No, this had to be a trick, Ginny thought. Could she chance it? What if it was true? Maybe it was just the physical pain coupled with the grief over Tommy and Percy's deaths that made her think it could actually be true, but she had to know for sure.

"Of course he lives," said Voldemort. "Would you like to see him? I suppose it's the least I can do for you."

"Yes," said Ginny softly. "I would like to see him." Her mind kept screaming this was a trick, but her heart held out hope that maybe it was true. Perhaps Percy wasn't dead when they took him, Ginny thought. All she could do was hope.

"Scorpius," said Voldemort cheerfully. "Please reunite Ginevra with her dear brother. It is the least we can do for her."

"Of course, my Lord," said Scorpius. "It would be my pleasure."

Someone, Ginny assumed it was Scorpius, grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She was dragged several feet and dropped onto her knees. Someone grabbed her hand and placed it on top of something in front of her. She couldn't tell what it was. It seemed smooth, hard, and rounded. Something seemed to be etched into it. She thought it was a 'W'.

Suddenly her hood was untied and removed. A lit wand was in front of her face, and going from the darkness under the hood to the bright wand tip, she couldn't see anything. She held her hand on the object in front of her. It took a few moments, but her eyes began to adjust and she saw what her hand was resting on.

The scream that issued from Ginny's lips came from the farthest depths of her soul. It was such that it could have ripped the heavens themselves part, and torn the universe itself asunder.

Time stopped as Ginny screamed. Her hand was touching a gleaming white skull, a 'W' etched onto it as if to mark its owner. Ginny knew without question, it was Percy's skull.

Ginny continued to scream, losing all semblance of the composure she had tried so hard to maintain, as she tried to scramble away, her eyes remaining fixed on her brother's skull. She was so numb she couldn't feel the pain wracking her body as she moved, or the pain in her head as she ended up flat against a hard surface, hitting her head hard. Though she continued to scream she couldn't hear herself. It was like it was happening in some kind of dream, or nightmare.

Ginny was only barely aware that they were in the Three Broomsticks and her back was against the bar. Before her sat Voldemort upon a throne of bones, Percy's skull sat on the front of one of the armrest of the throne like a trophy. Voldemort drummed his fingers on top of it absently.

"Now, now, Ginevra," said Voldemort, as Ginny continued to scream. "I have given your brother a great honor. He shall live on for eternity as part of my throne. In one hundred years when I still rule the world, he will live on as part of my empire. Perhaps I can even cut a hole in his skull and use it to hold a nice glass of firewhiskey. I'm afraid I can't promise the same honor for the rest of your family. Maybe I'll use your grandson's bones to make a nice necklace. Yes…that would be lovely."

"You miserable bastard," screamed Ginny. Any semblance of composure she had maintained was long gone. She was in a rage fueled by grief, loss, despair, and revulsion. Ginny charged toward Voldemort, a murderous rage in her eyes, ignoring the pain wracking her body. She wanted nothing more than to get her hands around his neck. She would choke the bastard to death if she could.

"Imperio," said Voldemort as he pointed his wand toward her.

Ginny lost complete control of her body, and stood stone still. With a flick of his wand, Ginny flew towards the far wall, crashing flat against it. A wave of intense pain went through her body as she hit the wall.

"Now, Ginevra, we mustn't be rash," said Voldemort with a laugh. "You'll die soon enough, no reason to rush it. I intend to enjoy it. Your family's screams will be like a symphony to my ears. I do however have a gift for you." He smiled evilly. "Let us call this a repayment for all your family has done to make my life…difficult…over the years. I could wait for your birthday, but I'm pretty sure you won't live that long. Legilimens!"

Ginny's mind caught fire and her soul burned as if dipped in acid. The images flashing through her mind were more terrible than anything she had ever seen or imagined in her worst, most horrific nightmares.

Voldemort made her see every member of her family die in the most horrible and ghastly way people could die. Over and over she saw them. She kept trying to tell herself it wasn't real. It was just his sick way of torturing her and making her too emotionally drained to resist him. She knew it couldn't be real, but it felt so real, as if she were standing and watching it in person. The images seemed so terribly real.

When Voldemort stopped, Ginny fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't stop crying. Ginny couldn't help it. In that moment, death would have been preferable to having the memory of what she had just seen stuck in her mind. It was so real, and for all Ginny knew, everyone she loved really was dead.

"Bring her, Scorpius," said Voldemort. "The time for us to finish this has come. We will perform the vow when we reach the Shrieking Shack. Everything is lining up perfectly, just as we have planned for all these months. I'm pretty sure Ginevra will happily agree to our proposal. Soon our vengeance shall be complete!"

In the chamber off the back of the Great Hall, everyone was waiting nervously. The tension was beginning to become too much for some of them.

Albus was still being healed. The wound was much worse than he had thought. Lucy said when she really got to examine it she was amazed that he hadn't bled to death. She said it was like his body was refusing to die.

Lucy said that no matter what happened, Albus was not to move from where he sat until the spell finished its work. She was sitting beside him to make sure he didn't move. She told him it was going to take hours to heal. Lucy wanted to be sitting beside James, but she was pretty sure at the moment, he wanted to sit by himself.

Albus was caught between wanting Voldemort to call right away so they could get his mother back, and wanting him to wait until he was healed. Albus was in a no win situation.

Tommy had regained consciousness. He was sitting on the floor with Lily cradled in his arms. He was trying to comfort her, stroking her hair and whispering softly to her that it would be all right. She was crying softly, and she wouldn't stop. Between her mother's kidnapping and the loss of her healing power so she couldn't save Seamus, she was inconsolable.

Hugo and Colleen sat beside them, they were also trying to comfort Lily, but Colleen couldn't get the image of Goyle's head flying through the air out of her mind. Hugo had his arm around her. His presence was all that was keeping her from falling apart.

The Weasleys and Neville were also sitting around the room, some on chairs, some on the floor. All were nervous and tense.

Neville was pacing by the fireplace. It was annoying, but everyone knew how close he and Ginny were, and they let him pace rather than argue with him.

Alastor, Luna, and Hagrid were helping to reposition the troops in case there was another attack. There was sure to be another attack, they all knew it wasn't over yet.

James sat in a chair, stoically refusing to cry. His jaw was set, and his eyes cold as ice. The anger in his face seemed to radiate from him. He tried not to think of how much danger his mother was in. He thought he would burst from the waiting.

Harry was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. His thoughts were enough to overwhelm him. Ginny was his life. It was her love that let him defeat Voldemort last time. What if something happened to her? Harry knew if anything happened to Ginny, his heart would turn to stone. He would be unable to go on. He would snap. As much as the rest of his family meant to him, without Ginny, his life would be a shadow of what it was, with only rare wisps of happiness in a sea of unyielding despair. Harry simply couldn't live without Ginny. He had suffered too much pain and loss in his life. He could not lose her.

So long ago, Harry found his mother's note in Sirius's vault. It asked him to be happy. For a long time he wasn't happy. Even when he had Ron and Hermione, his happiness was tempered. The first true moment of happiness he could remember in his life was when he took Ginny in his arms and kissed her for the first time. He found perfect happiness in something as simple as kissing Ginny. Somehow Harry knew, wherever she was, his mother was smiling that day.

Harry tried to keep his mind on what had to be done. He had to repeat his most important feats. Voldemort had to be destroyed and the world had to be saved. Harry had expected to face him by now. He never expected this retreat. If they attacked again, repelling them would be that much more difficult. They had already lost so many fighters.

They had lost more than half the Centaurs, and many of those who survived were hurt, some badly. They had been forced to retreat into the Forbidden Forest to tend to their wounded after Voldemort's forces retreated.

Pieces of statues and suits of armor littered the grounds in front of the castle. They, like the Centaurs had fought valiantly. The grounds were littered with dead Death Eaters who never made it inside the castle.

When this was all over, assuming he destroyed Voldemort. The statues could be rebuilt, and the suits of armor could be reassembled. Six months from now, all the damage to castle would be repaired as well. It was a pity, Harry thought, that life couldn't be restored to the dead so easily.

Nearly half the Hogwarts house elves did not survive. Kreacher died during the battle. Winky had survived, but had been injured. She would recover with time, though it seemed she was quite broken up about Kreacher's death. She was inconsolable when she learned of Ginny's kidnapping.

According to the count that Alastor had given him, they had lost nearly one hundred and fifty people in the battle, including Seamus. Several other members of Dumbledore's army didn't survive. Padma Patil, Alicia Spinnet, and Michael Corner had all fallen in battle. They had more than one hundred wounded, some serious, including Jason Wood. They thought he would make it, but he was hurt badly.

Nearly two hundred Death Eaters were found bound or stunned and were being taken to classrooms on the second floor. The classrooms were being used as a makeshift prison.

The bodies of about eight hundred Death Eaters littered the school, inside and out. Voldemort and Scorpius still had about half their original force, possibly more as no one was really sure exactly how many Death Eaters he had at his command. The odds were better, but still terrible. They had almost managed to get to the sixth floor. Next time, they might get through.

Harry could feel the Sword of Souls on his back. He could feel it pulse with satisfaction at the carnage and blood that it had consumed. He could feel it begging for more, calling him to use it to its full potential. It wanted him to release the souls within it. Harry had been thinking the same thing himself. If he had, maybe Percy, Seamus, and all the other people who died would still be alive. Ginny would be safe. It would have been so easy.

Though his hands looked clean, Harry had more blood on his hands than he could even imagine. It was an invisible stain that would never come off. Would it be so much worse if he released the souls from the sword?

No. He couldn't do it. Harry wondered for how long his resolve would hold as he contemplated the prospect of losing Ginny. Harry was terribly afraid that it wouldn't hold out long enough.

Ron and Hermione had been sitting with Arthur and Molly. They were all trying to keep Molly calm. She had cried so hard when they realized that Ginny had been taken. She had finally calmed down and Ron and Hermione went over and sat down on opposite sides of Harry.

"Are you all right, mate?" asked Ron.

"Voldemort has Ginny," said Harry softly. "Everyone I love could die any minute. No, Ron…I'm not all right…I'm not even close."

"We'll get her back," said Hermione as she took Harry's hand and held it between both of hers. "You know we will, Harry, right?"

"Has it occurred to either of you…that she may already be dead?" asked Harry in a whisper. "For all we know, his plan was to kill her and hope I'll do something stupid. It could turn out to be a good plan. I don't like where my thoughts are taking me."

"You can't think like that, Harry," said Ron with a note of fear in his voice. "Don't give in, that's what he wants."

Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "Please don't do anything stupid," whispered Hermione as a tear escaped her eye. "No matter what happens."

Stupid might be exactly what he would end up doing before this was over, Harry thought. "Ron, Hermione, I need you to do something for me," said Harry. "It's very important."

"Anything, Harry," said Ron.

"If anything happens to Ginny, you need to take the family and get out of here," said Harry. "Stun them if you have to, but I don't want any of you within fifty miles if anything happens to Ginny. Please promise me."

"Why, Harry?" asked Hermione. "We aren't going to run away when you need us the most. We will help you through anything."

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath. The call of the Sword of Souls was so strong, and his grief and fear were only feeding it.

"If anything happens to Ginny, I'm afraid of what I might do," said Harry. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Before Ron and Hermione could try and talk some sense into Harry, James got to his feet, a look of determination on his face. The tension and waiting had gotten to be too much for him. Harry was hardly surprised, he was shocked he had lasted this long.

"I'm not sitting around anymore," said James. "I'm going after my Mum. Anyone who wants to join me, you're welcome to."

Albus went to stand, but Lucy grabbed his shoulder and held him down, shaking her head at him. She was much stronger than she looked. Either that or he really had lost more blood than he thought, and was far weaker than he thought he was. It might very well have been the latter. She stared daggers at Albus. His shoulders slumped in defeat, and he stopped trying to get up.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Fred, Victoire, Teddy, and Neville were on their feet and ready in a flash. Hugo and Colleen were as well. Lily tried to get up, but Tommy wouldn't let go of her. She was still weak from healing him, and he wasn't going to let go for anything. Arthur and Molly stood as well. After a few moments, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Lucy, Lily, and Tommy were the only ones still sitting down. The tension had gone up a notch, perhaps a few notches. It almost seemed like everyone was waiting for someone to say something.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood. Harry strode right over to James and grabbed him by the shirt. He moved him back until he was against the wall. The look in Harry's eyes was murderous, but he wasn't angry with James, nor did he take his anger out on him.

"You will sit down," said Harry sternly, but not angrily. "That is an order. I will decide what we are going to do. Do you understand me, James? You will need to learn to take orders if you are going to be an Auror."

Harry knew this had little to do with taking orders. This had everything to do with a son who was terrified beyond words at the thought that his mother was being murdered.

"Dad, I can't sit here," said James. His voice was almost pitiful and his breathing became labored. His stoic resolve had broken as tears began to flow from his eyes.

Harry pulled James into a hug and held him as he cried.

"We'll get her back, James," said Harry with conviction. "I promise, we'll get her back." Harry knew very well that might be a lie. Ginny could already be dead.

Suddenly, a voice rang out as it had earlier. It was cold, and dripped with evil. It was the voice of Voldemort.

"Well, Harry," said Voldemort. "Have you considered my offer? Just give me the girl and this can end." Voldemort laughed. "Somehow I don't think I need a response. I am going to assume your answer is no. Since you have turned down my first offer, and only because I'm not interested in seeing any more magical blood spilled today than is necessary, I have a second offer for you. First though, there is someone who would like to say hello to you. Say hello, Ginevra."

"Kiss my arse you miserable pile of dung!" screamed Ginny. "Harry is going to rip out your miserable shriveled heart and stuff it down your throat!"

The castle almost shook with the cheering and applause at Ginny's words. None was louder than in the chamber off the back of the Great Hall. It was as much for Ginny's defiance as it was that they had proof she was alive.

Harry suddenly felt as if he hadn't taken a breath in an hour. He took a deep breath of relief. Ginny was alive. He gave James a smile. He didn't return it, but Harry could tell from the look in his eyes, James was just as relieved as he was.

"What a charming wife you have here, Harry," said Voldemort with an evil laugh. The unmistakable sound of someone being hit across the face with the back of a hand could be heard.

"I'll kill him," muttered Neville angrily.

"Stand in line," muttered Charlie. "There's a waiting list."

"Harry, you really should have taught her some manners," said Voldemort. "You need to control your woman. Perhaps Scorpius can give you some lessons." Voldemort laughed evilly. "So, Harry, as to my second offer, I'm sure you would like to spare the lives of the brave witches and wizards who have fought for you today, as well as to get Ginevra back. I would like to discuss my second offer face to face. Meet me in the Shrieking Shack in one half hour. Do not bring your wand, the Sword of Souls, or any other weapon with you. Now, I wouldn't expect for you to take my word for it that I will not harm you and that I will allow you to leave when our discussion is over. So, as an offer of proof that my offer is legitimate, I've sent an owl that should provide you with reason enough to…trust me. If you decline the meeting, I'll let Scorpius teach Ginevra a lesson she will never forget. Don't be late. If you are, well, let's just say, Scorpius is really hoping you are late."

Just as Voldemort finished speaking, a large owl swooped into the room through one of the windows that had shattered earlier, and headed straight to Harry. Harry held out his arm and the owl landed. It carried a small glass vial in its beak. It obviously contained a memory. Harry took the vial and the owl flew out the window.

For a moment there was silence in the chamber off the back of the Great Hall. A moment later, the door opened, and Alastor, Luna, and Hagrid came in. They were silent as well. No one knew quite what to say.

"It's a trap," said Ron.

"Of course it's a trap," said Hermione.

"Why did he call her Ginevra?" asked Molly through her tears. "The only one who calls her Ginevra is me, and that's only when I'm yelling at her." Molly closed her eyes. "If she comes back safely, I'll never yell at her again."

"Right," muttered George.

Bill was standing beside him and elbowed him in his ribs.

"The diary," said Hermione shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He didn't have to ask what diary Hermione was referring to, but it didn't make sense. How could Tom Riddle's Diary have anything to do with this? Harry didn't like where this was going at all.

"Ginny and I have talked, once in a while, about the diary," said Hermione with a sigh. "She doesn't think about it much anymore, but now and then she does, and she can't talk to you, Harry. Not about what she used to write in it. It was very personal and private. Once she told me that when she wrote in Riddle's Diary, she always used her full name, Ginevra."

Harry was a little shocked, but just for a moment. They never talked about the diary. He knew it still hurt her deeply, even so many years later. There was nothing other than that she didn't talk to him about, but he could understand why she would have found it hard to talk to him about the diary. Whatever she had written must have been deeply personal.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" asked Neville. "We need to do something, we can't just all sit here while they have her."

Harry decided that he had to stay calm, though that was far from easy. "Well, first I'm going to have a look at this memory and see what Voldemort considers proof that he is telling the truth," said Harry. "Considering I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him, I'm quite curious what he has come up with to convince me. Then I'll decide what to do next."

Harry went over and knelt by the pensieve. He removed the stopper from the vial and poured the memory into the pensieve. Harry took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Then he touched the surface.

Harry found himself in the Shrieking Shack. Ginny was tied to one of the posts of the four-poster bed. It faced toward the door. Harry noticed that Ginny's right arm wasn't bound, but her left was. She appeared to have been beaten severely. Her face was badly bruised, and there was dried blood at the corner of her mouth. Voldemort and Scorpius were both there. Voldemort had his wand pointed at Ginny. Scorpius stood not far away, a gleeful grin on his face. Ginny was screaming like Harry had never heard her or anyone else scream before.

"PLEASE NO MORE," begged Ginny. "I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT. PLEASE, I CAN"T WATCH THEM DIE ANYMORE! PLEASE!"

"It seems Ginevra doesn't enjoy watching her family die horribly," said Voldemort with a laugh. "Wouldn't you agree, Scorpius?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Scorpius with a laugh. "I don't think she likes it at all. I must say…I do enjoy the screaming though."

Ginny was still screaming. She was begging and pleading for him to stop. Harry knew that this happened before he heard her yell at Voldemort. Harry knew Ginny still had some fight left in her, and he clung to that.

"Soon enough, we'll make these visions come true," said Voldemort. "I think that's about enough, she should cooperate now."

Voldemort canceled the spell, and Ginny was reduced to hysterical sobs. Harry's blood boiled as he watched Ginny cry uncontrollably.

"Now, Ginevra, I need you to do what I asked you to do earlier," said Voldemort. "Harry is alive, and I need to speak to him about my offer. Will you do as I have asked, Ginevra? Or would you like me to show you some more of your family dying?"

"Were the visions real?" squeaked Ginny through her tears. "Are they dead? Tell me if those visions were real or not and I'll do what you want. Please, I need to know."

"Then you'll cooperate?" asked Voldemort with an evil grin.

Harry could see he was reveling in the fact that he had reduced her to tears. Harry felt like he would be sick.

"Yes, I'll do what you want," said Ginny. "Please…just tell me if it was true. Are they all dead? I need to know."

"Not all of them," said Voldemort, in such an offhand manner he could have been describing the peeling paint on the walls. "I think one of your parents survived. Possibly one of your bothers, and some of the children survived as well. Albus is dead. I think the Mudblood lives, too, and of course, Harry. The rest are dead. I was making up how the others died in those lovely visions. Now, if you would like to see the remaining family you have left, live to see tomorrow, you will do as I asked you to. It's your choice."

Harry could see it in Ginny's eyes. She had no way to know if what Voldemort was telling her was true or not. She was caught between the horrible sorrow that some of her family were dead, or at least might be dead, and the joy that some of them were really alive. Harry knew she really had little choice but to cooperate with Voldemort, though as she continued, it was obvious she wanted something from him as well.

"All right," said Ginny tearfully. "I'll do what you want…on one condition."

"And what is that?" asked Voldemort suspiciously.

"I want to speak to Harry for a few minutes…alone," said Ginny. "I want to be unbound. I won't try to escape. I'll even vow not to. I just…I just want to talk to my husband. Otherwise, just kill me. If I can't speak to him, I won't help you."

Voldemort eyed her suspiciously. He seemed to be thinking it over, trying to decide if this were a trick or not.

Harry could tell from the look in Ginny's eyes, she wasn't trying to trick Voldemort. She just wanted to see him. If Voldemort understood love at all, he would have seen that too.

"Very well, Ginevra," said Voldemort nodding. "But, you must vow not to escape. I'm planning for you to stay as our guest for a while longer."

Ginny nodded, and seemed to sigh in relief.

Harry watched the tears still streaming down Ginny's face. It broke his heart to see her like this. The more he watched though, the angrier he became. His blood was boiling. If this weren't a memory, he would kill Voldemort with his bare hands.

"Scorpius, you will be our Bonder," said Voldemort.

"It would be my pleasure, my Lord," said Scorpius with a smirk.

Scorpius drew his wand. Voldemort stuck his sickly white right hand out toward Ginny. She slowly lifted her right hand. The look of revulsion and disgust, on Ginny's face, as Voldemort grasped her hand made Harry want to throw up. Scorpius stepped between them and held the tip of his wand to their clasped hands.

"Will you, Voldemort, vow not to hurt Harry when he comes here to meet with you?" asked Ginny, as her tears fell even faster.

"I will," said Voldemort.

A thin ribbon of brilliant red flame issued fourth from Scorpius's wand. It wound around their clasped hands.

"Will you vow that no one else will harm Harry when he comes here to meet with you?" asked Ginny before a sob escaped her.

"I will," said Voldemort.

A second thin ribbon of brilliant red flame shot from Scorpius's wand. It wound around their clasped hands, forming a chain with the first ribbon.

"Will you vow to allow Harry safe passage back to Hogwarts after he comes here to meet with you?" asked Ginny.

"I will," said Voldemort.

A third thin ribbon of brilliant red flame shot from Scorpius's wand. It wound around the first two. It looked like three flaming snakes were binding their hands together.

"Will you, Ginevra, vow not to attempt escape, while Harry is here if I leave you alone with him and unbound?" asked Voldemort.

"I will," said Ginny.

A fourth thin ribbon of brilliant red flame issued from Scorpius's wand. It wound around the other three.

"Will you, vow that Harry will not bring any weapons here, or attack us while he is here?" asked Voldemort.

"I will," said Ginny.

A fifth thin ribbon of brilliant red flame shot from Scorpius's wand. It snaked around the other four. It looked like a flaming net had been placed over their hands.

"Excellent," said Voldemort with a sickening smile.

Scorpius removed his wand from their clasped hands. The flaming ribbons vanished. Ginny pulled her hand back so fast Harry almost couldn't see it. She wiped it on her shirt as if she could somehow remove the memory of having touched him from her skin.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ginevra," said Voldemort. He turned to Scorpius. "Prepare the memory and summon an owl."

"Yes, my Lord," said Scorpius with an evil grin.

"Oh, by the way, Ginevra," said Voldemort. "I lied. As far as I know, your entire family, save Harry, is dead. Don't worry, I'll kill Harry soon enough."

"You bastard," screamed Ginny. "Is that the truth? Are they dead? Tell me the truth you heartless monster." Ginny began to cry and sob again.

The memory ended, but Harry didn't pull out of the pensieve. He needed to think for a moment, and he knew everyone would have an opinion on Voldemort's offer. He needed to think about it himself and decide what to do.

Harry's head was spinning as he contemplated Voldemort's offer. He tried desperately not to think of the horrible torture Ginny was being put through. To give her visions showing her that they were dead, then to tell her some of them lived, only to tell her they were dead again was the most cruel thing Harry could imagine.

Once Voldemort had Ginny, he knew just what to do to get to her, and make her cooperate. Harry knew she must have put in her diary how much her family meant to her. Voldemort was using that against her.

The whole attack had been about kidnapping Ginny. Voldemort's Death Eaters were sent into a slaughter, so Scorpius could kidnap her. This battle was about setting up this meeting. The only question was, why?

The vow meant neither of them could try anything. If Voldemort, Scorpius, or any of their followers tried anything, Voldemort would die. Harry knew it also meant if he or Ginny tried anything, that Ginny would die. If he didn't go, Voldemort would let Scorpius torture her to death. Harry really didn't have any choice but to go. If he didn't, Ginny was as good as dead.

It tore out Harry's heart, but destroying Voldemort was priority one, Ginny had to come second. He knew Ginny would agree. Still, if there was even a chance he could save her, he had to try. There had to be a reason Ginny asked to see him, and Harry needed to know what it was.

Harry pulled out of the pensieve. Everyone was discussing Voldemort's offer while he was watching the memory. When he stood up, they all got very, very quiet.

"I'm going," said Harry. "Alastor, I'm not sure what Voldemort has up his sleeve, but get everyone ready in case there is another attack." Harry looked around the room slowly. "I want the rest of you, most of you, to stay in here and wait for me. Ron, Hermione, Neville, walk with me to the Whomping Willow."

"Dad, please be careful," begged Lily through her tears. She was still on the floor in Tommy's arms crying. "Please get Mum back."

Harry knelt down beside her and took her hand and tried to smile reassuringly. "I will do everything I can to save her," said Harry. "I'm scared too." His voice cracked a bit as he spoke. He knew saving Ginny couldn't be his first priority. He wanted desperately to get Ginny back, but he knew Voldemort had to be destroyed. Even thought he knew Ginny would be the first to tell him that, he couldn't tell Lily that.

Harry kissed Lily's forehead and gave her a reassuring hug and then stood up. As he turned for the door, Molly stepped in front of him.

Molly still had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. She put her arms around him. "I can't lose any more children today, Harry," said Molly.

"I know," said Harry softly, as he hugged her.

Harry headed for the door with Ron, Hermione, and Neville following close behind him. Before they got to the door, it was Albus who spoke.

"Dad, how do you know he'll keep his word?" asked Albus. "What was it you saw in the pensieve, Dad?"

"Let me worry about all that, Al," said Harry. "Trust me, he won't try anything. I wouldn't just walk into a trap."

Harry drew his wand and pointed at the pensieve that still sat on the floor glowing. He said a spell. The pensieve seemed to freeze over. It was locked, and no one else could see the memories until he unlocked it.

Harry didn't want James and Albus to see it, or even worse, Lily or Molly. If James and Albus heard what Voldemort had done to their mother, nothing on heaven or earth would stop them from running off and trying to rescue her. All they would end up doing was getting themselves killed, or worse, captured and tortured in front of Ginny. Either way, it would only serve to make Ginny suffer more in the end if they knew the truth.

Harry walked out the front door of the castle with Ron, Hermione, and Neville behind him. He had so many thoughts going through his mind. The worst of them was the thought that maybe Ginny had wanted time alone to say goodbye.

That couldn't be it, Harry thought. She had to have some information for him, or something. There had to be some other reason.

Harry pushed the thoughts of why she wanted to see him from his mind. If he thought it was about saying goodbye to Ginny, he couldn't do what he had to do. No matter how much it hurt, he had to repeat his most important feats. He had to destroy Voldemort and save the world.

"Are you really going to walk in there unarmed, Harry?" asked Hermione as they walked toward the Whomping Willow.

"Voldemort made an unbreakable vow with Ginny," said Harry. "If he or any of his people try anything, he dies."

"Why would Ginny agree to help him?" asked Ron.

Harry took a breath. "He was torturing her," said Harry stoically. "It looked like she had been beaten, and we known how much they like the Cruciatus Curse. I'm guessing that wasn't enough to convince her. Voldemort used Legilimency, and kept showing her all of our family dying. Then he told her some of you were alive. After she made the vow, he said he lied and that you were all dead. He's a twisted evil son of a bitch, and he's hurting her for his own enjoyment."

"Oh, God," said Hermione. "That's the most awful thing I've ever heard. But still, I can't believe she would help him."

"Ginny did it under one condition, she wanted to have a few minutes alone with me," said Harry. "Voldemort had nothing to lose. If I try anything, she dies. Voldemort's life is my protection and Ginny's life is his. That's why I am sure walking in unarmed will be all right."

"Why would she do that?" asked Ron. "Why would getting a few minutes alone with you be important enough to help that bastard do anything?"

"She did it for the same reason I would if it meant seeing Gabrielle one more time, and the same reason you would do it if it meant seeing Hermione one more time, Ron," said Neville. His voice cracked slightly. "Ginny doesn't think she's going to make it out alive…and she wants to say goodbye to Harry."

"Don't say that, Neville," said Hermione sadly, but her voice betrayed her agreement.

"I hope he's wrong," said Harry, as he forced his voice not to crack. "Maybe she has information she needs to get to me. After what he did to her, it might be she just needs someone to tell her the truth about what's happened to everyone…but I do think…she might want to say goodbye." Harry couldn't deny it, no matter how hard it was to think about.

Before any of them could speak again, they heard the sound of hooves coming from the Forbidden Forest. About fifty Centaurs, some much younger than the full-grown males who had been there earlier, and some females came galloping towards them.

"Greetings, Harry Potter, this is indeed a great honor," said a female Centaur. She seemed to be the leader of the group, and appeared to be older than most of the others, she was around Magorian's age.

Harry suddenly realized he had never seen a female Centaur before. They were clearly there to fight. The males never wore any clothing at all except for their battle armor. The females were all wearing armor as well. Harry had an amused thought about whether or not the female Centaurs were wearing anything under their armor. On another day, Harry might have laughed at the thought. Now was not the time for laughter.

"Hello," said Harry.

"My name is Ariel," she replied.

"It is very nice to meet you," said Harry. "If I may ask, where is Magorian? Is he all right?" Somehow Harry knew the answer.

"My mate, Magorian did not survive, his wounds were too severe," said Ariel sadly. "I have been named leader of our herd in his place."

"I am very sorry about Magorian," said Harry. "You have our condolences for your losses. Your people all fought very bravely, it was an honor to fight alongside them."

"Thank you," said Ariel with a nod. "My people were honored to fight alongside you today as well, Harry Potter."

"I don't think I've ever met a female Centaur before," said Harry.

Ariel smiled. "Yes, we females have rarely left the safety of the herd in the past," said Ariel. "I have long argued our equality. Many of our males are injured and many have died. Please, tell me how we can be of service to your noble cause."

"Thank you," said Harry. "We are honored to have you with us. We are currently in the middle of a truce, but the fighting may not be over yet. Please, head up to the castle and speak with Alastor Moody. He is Head Auror, he'll tell you where you are needed."

Ariel nodded and motioned for her comrades to follow her. The group of Centaurs galloped off toward the castle.

"Do you think they wear anything under their armor?" asked Ron curiously.

Hermione slapped Ron hard on the back of his head, and shook her head in disbelief. "Really, Ron," said Hermione.

"What was that for?" asked Ron incredulously, turning towards her. "I was just curious." He grinned. "You know you're the only one whose clothing status I care about."

Hermione turned bright red, and Neville rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I haven't got much time," said Harry, as he stifled a laugh. What would he ever do without them?

When the four of them got to the Whomping Willow. It could sense their approach and drew back its branches to swing at them.

Harry dove for the knot and touched it before the Whomping Willow could strike. The tree stopped swinging and returned to its normal position.

Harry turned towards Ron, Hermione, and Neville. He suddenly wasn't sure what he was going to say to them. He had been fighting not to cry since he found out Ginny had been taken hostage. He had too much to do, too much responsibility, and he had to be strong for his family. Crying wasn't going to help anything.

Inside, Harry had fear fighting with determination. He had grief fighting with bravery. He had worry fighting with duty. He had so many feelings rattling around inside. Where was love in all that, Harry wondered? He knew that answer. His love was tied to a bedpost in the Shrieking Shack, crying for her family who she thought was dead.

"Look, I don't know what's going to happen," said Harry with a sigh. "I suspect Voldemort is setting me up for something. The truth is I might have to walk right into his trap and hope for the best. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry any of you ever got involved. I want you to take our family and get out. Stun James and Al if you have to. Just go somewhere safe. One way or another, I'll stop him."

"Shut up, Harry," said Neville shaking his head.

"What he said, mate," said Ron. "We're in this together. One of these days, you'll stop forgetting that. Go see that bloody bastard and then come back and we'll figure out a way to stop him and get Ginny back."

"I just don't want to lose any of you, and I never wanted any of you to get hurt," said Harry sadly. "I think of Lily, Tommy, Hugo, and Colleen. They shouldn't have gone through any of this. They survived because of how strong they are. Lily and Colleen will carry the scars of today's battle for the rest of their lives."

"I didn't want them to fight either, Harry," said Hermione. "They were targets too. I know it seems like Lily and Colleen might never recover, but they will. They will recover because they have all of us who love them. None of us are abandoning you, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't feel he deserved such loyalty, and he wasn't sure if in the end, he would be strong enough not to use the souls within the Sword of Souls to stop Voldemort. With Ginny in danger, the temptation was getting harder to ignore.

"All right," said Harry with a sigh. "It's just…I've been fighting my whole life. I feel like my soul is broken. I don't think I can ever find any real peace. I just hope I can get some peace for the people I love."

Hermione stepped forward and hugged him. "It'll be all right, Harry," said Hermione. "I know you're afraid. We all are."

A few tears involuntarily escaped Harry's eyes as he hugged Hermione tightly. He willed them to stop. He couldn't do that, not now. Afraid didn't even begin to describe how he felt, but he couldn't listen to his fear, not now.

"All right," said Harry. He took the sheath containing the Sword of Souls off his back and handed it to Ron. He handed Hermione his wand. "I'll be back. Ron, Hermione, Neville…I love you guys, you all know that, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, Harry, we do," said Hermione. "We love you too."

Harry nodded, and then headed through the hole in the roots of the Whomping Willow. He couldn't be late for his appointment.

As he began to head down the passage, he could hear Ron, Hermione and Neville talking.

"I really can't believe you asked that about the Centaurs, Ron?" said Neville incredulously.

"You mean, you weren't wondering the same thing, Neville?" asked Ron.

"What am I going to do with you, Ron," said Hermione in exasperation.

Even as Harry headed toward his meeting, with as important as it was, he just had to smile. It may have only lasted a minute, but it really helped.


	105. The Flawless Plan

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 105 – The Flawless Plan

Harry emerged into the Shrieking Shack. It seemed deserted. Harry had expected to see Death Eaters guarding it, but then Harry realized Voldemort didn't want anyone around who might do something stupid and break his vow.

Perhaps that was worth a try, thought Harry. Maybe he could goad Voldemort into being his own undoing. It might not be the smartest play, and Voldemort probably wasn't that stupid, but it might be worth a try if the opportunity presented it self.

Was that really a good idea though, Harry wondered? He was quite sure that if he didn't destroy Voldemort with the Sword of Souls and destroy his soul completely that he would return one day. Could he risk losing Ginny if he had the opportunity to save her?

Above all else, Harry knew he had to remain calm. Voldemort would likely try to do the same to him. If Harry broke Ginny's vow, she would die, and Voldemort would be released from his. Being unarmed, Harry wouldn't stand a chance. Harry knew if he did anything stupid, they were both as good as dead.

Even though he wasn't carrying it, he could still feel the Sword of Souls magnifying his anger. He forced himself to be calm. He couldn't afford to react emotionally.

Harry slowly climbed the stairs of the rickety shack towards the bedroom with the four-poster bed. It was so many years ago that he first visited this place, and it really looked just the same now as it did then.

Harry couldn't help but think about the other time he saw Voldemort in this place. Professor Snape died here, and gave him his memories. The Wizarding world looked at Harry as the hero. Snape was the real hero, thought Harry. He spent so much of his life working against Voldemort in secret. With his last act in this world, Professor Snape gave Harry the final clues he needed to stop Voldemort. Harry knew he would never have figured it out without him. He just wished he had the opportunity to thank him in person and apologize for always thinking so badly of him.

Far more recently, Albus had sought refuge here after he could no longer handle what he had done in Albania. Harry thought it was fitting that a place that had been the refuge to those who erroneously considered themselves monsters, now housed two real live monsters.

After all the bad memories of this place, it certainly seemed like Harry just couldn't get away from it. He would be happy to never see the inside of the Shrieking Shack ever again. There really was only one good memory of this place.

Thoughts of Sirius also forced their way into Harry's mind. He had first met him just up the stairs in the same room in which Ginny was being held. Harry would have given anything to have Sirius there with him. He would have given anything to have anyone with him. He felt so alone as he walked slowly up the rickety stairs.

Harry knew he wasn't alone, not really. There was a room full of people at Hogwarts whose every thought was of him and Ginny. So many people were with him in his heart. Harry smiled. He suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Harry walked slowly into the room. Ginny was tied to the bedpost facing him. Her cheeks and eyes were red from crying. Her face was bruised. The shattered look in her eyes was heartbreaking. All Harry wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her pain away. Unfortunately, those standing on either side of her were not about to allow him to do that. They were enjoying her suffering too much to allow him to do that.

Scorpius Malfoy stood on her left, Slytherin's cloak drawn closed around him. If not for the Unbreakable Vow, Harry would have thought he was hiding a weapon beneath the cloak that he would use to double-cross him. Harry was sure there would be no treachery. The Unbreakable Vow was genuine. Vow or not, Harry wanted to rip the grin right off of Scorpius's face, but of course, he couldn't do that, at least not right now.

Voldemort stood on her right, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He hadn't changed at all. His skin was nearly white. His eyes were as scarlet and evil as ever. His face was as snakelike as it had been when he emerged from the cauldron in the graveyard in Little Hangleton. He wore black robes. In his bony right hand he loosely held his wand.

"Hello, Harry," said Voldemort with a smile that turned Harry's stomach. "It's been so long since we've seen each other. Oh, I nearly forgot, you saw me when you visited the Serpent's Lair. My apologies for not properly greeting you then, but I was unconscious at the time, having been previously dead. How is Lily by the way? I do hope she's well. I'll have to do something…special for her since she did the great honor of making my final revenge possible. Perhaps a quick and painless death for her and her boyfriend, unlike the death the rest of your family will have. Oh, and how is dear Sirius doing these days? The worms must be murder."

Harry took a breath to calm down. "What do you want…Tom?" asked Harry icily. Harry could see Voldemort's sickening smile become angry for just a moment before it returned to it's previous state. Harry knew it probably wasn't such a good idea to try and goad him into attacking and killing himself, but Harry was too angry not to call him by his given name. Besides, Voldemort was trying to goad him into doing the same thing, so it was turnabout as fair play. "Why did you want to meet with me, Tom? Don't waste my time. What is your offer?"

"Well, Harry," said Voldemort, as he was obviously fighting down his anger. "Ginevra and I were having such a lovely chat, we thought you should join us."

Voldemort reached around the bedpost behind Ginny. He rested his arm on Ginny's left shoulder and put his hand on her neck. It wasn't done threateningly. Voldemort slowly moved his fingers up and down against the skin of her neck. It was much like a caress, done out of love. Much like Harry caressed Ginny when they made love. It was meant to do nothing but make Harry even angrier than he already was. Voldemort was succeeding.

"Ginevra is quite lovely, isn't she?" asked Voldemort with a sickening smile. "So much fun to talk to as well."

The look of revulsion on Ginny's face was almost more than Harry could stand. Voldemort kept stroking the skin of her neck, up and down, up and down. With every stroke, Harry was getting more and more furious. He was trying to goad Harry into doing something stupid. He was very nearly succeeding. Fortunately, Harry wasn't the only one who was repulsed.

Suddenly, Ginny turned her head and spit in Voldemort's face. Ginny calmly turned back and looked at Harry.

Voldemort took a step back from Ginny in surprise. He hadn't expected her to do something like that. He thought he had completely broken her. He would have to work on that some more, later. For a moment he thought he should just kill her. That of course, was exactly what she wanted. He needed to remember, the vow went both ways.

Harry grinned. "Sorry, Tom," said Harry with a laugh. "Ginny only likes it when I touch her like that. Perhaps you can find a nice corpse, who would enjoy it, perhaps your mother, Merope. I don't know, maybe Scorpius is more your type."

Harry noticed Ginny's lips curved into an ever so slight smile. If nothing else, maybe she felt a little better.

Voldemort laughed. "Yes, Harry, we are both too smart to fall for these simple ploys to make us break the vow," said Voldemort. "Still, it was worth a shot."

"What the hell do you want, Tom?" asked Harry evenly. "Tell me why I'm here. If you have nothing to say, then I'll see Ginny alone now, as you agreed. Unless you would like to break the vow, which would be fine with me."

"Oh, you and Ginny will have your time alone," said Voldemort. "First however, I have an offer to make."

"Then get on with it, Tom," said Harry. Every time he used his given name, he could see Voldemort tense. Voldemort was right, they were both too smart to fall for a simple ploy, but Harry could see Voldemort was far closer to losing his temper than he was.

Harry knew Scorpius had a temper. Harry knew he just had to look for the right opportunity to push his buttons. Perhaps that might work.

"I am going to give you an opportunity to spare the lives of your family, including Ginevra…for a time, anyway," said Voldemort. "You will face me in a duel to the death, sword versus sword, under threat of an Unbreakable Vow."

Scorpius threw open his cloak. He was holding the Serpent's Fang. The emerald eyes of the snake's head that formed the hilt seemed to glow.

"We will face each other on the quidditch pitch," said Voldemort. "You will bring your army to witness the event. I will bring my Death Eaters. When our battle is over, regardless of the outcome, my Death Eaters will retreat. There will be no further bloodshed this day. In fact, being as generous as I am, following our battle, regardless of which one of us walks away, myself and my Death Eaters will not attack your family until…shall we say next year."

"I guess I'm wondering what's in it for you, Tom?" asked Harry. "Why are you making this…generous offer? There is something you're not telling me."

Voldemort grinned evilly. "What I get out of it, is a spectacle," said Voldemort. "For forty-three years, wizards and witches, the world over, have talked of the great victories by the Boy Who Lived. They have talked of how he has defeated me. After this day, they will remember only how you died. What I get out of this Harry is for the few hundred people you still have defending the castle to witness my ultimate victory over you. They will tell the world that I have killed the great Harry Potter. Perhaps then they will call you the Boy Who Died?" Voldemort laughed. "Whatever they call you, they will call me your better. They will know who the greatest wizard to ever live is. You will be forgotten, and I will rule the world."

Harry eyed Voldemort suspiciously. "That is if you kill me, Tom…why should I do this under your terms?" asked Harry. "I had planned to face you at my earliest opportunity, surely you must know that. You're just planning to kill my family next year. I don't seem to get anything out of this."

"You get to have your sons marry," said Voldemort. "Your grandson gets to be born. Your family has six months to try and find a way to stop me. They get six months to mourn you."

Voldemort was so completely arrogant he couldn't see a scenario where he could lose. Was it arrogance, or, did he have something up his sleeve?

"If I may, my Lord," said Scorpius reverently to his master. Voldemort nodded approvingly. "We will storm the castle, and we will fight until every last one of you is dead. We sent in the cannon fodder earlier. Surely you can't believe all of our forces are as inept as those you defeated earlier. The rest of our forces will be far more difficult to repel, and will kill far more of your people than we have already." Scorpius smiled. "Of course, if you don't agree to the our terms, then I'm going to make Ginny wish she was never born. I'll send you what's left of Ginny by owl. A single vial ought to do it."

Harry considered his offer. If he failed to destroy Voldemort, then at least his family would have six months to prepare. James and Lucy, Albus and Carly, and Rose and Danny could be married. Perhaps Tommy and Lily would marry as well. His grandson could be born, and maybe, just maybe they could come up with a way to protect him. Harry would have bought them six months with his life. It was six more months than they might have if the battle continued.

It was also obvious that Voldemort didn't consider Albus a threat. Harry didn't want Albus facing Voldemort, not now, and not in six months. With the Sword of Souls, Harry was sure no one could stop Voldemort. He would be completely invincible. Still, Harry knew that if he fell in his battle with Voldemort, that Albus would face him, no matter how impossible defeating him would be. At least it would give Albus six months with his family.

These thoughts, that if he failed, his family would have just six months to live were almost too much for Harry. He felt lightheaded. He had never expected things to play out like this at all. He hadn't expected to have this time to think about it.

Of course, his thoughts were all based on Voldemort being victorious. On the other hand, if he killed Voldemort, which Harry believed he could do, the Death Eaters would retreat. With no leader they would be beaten. Many weren't from Britain. They would return to their own countries, and be hunted by Aurors throughout Europe. If Harry killed Voldemort, it would really be over. Could he let the chance to end this slip away, even under Voldemort's terms?

Harry had to face him. He had no choice. It had been his plan all along. Harry had to at least hope that this might be enough to rescue Ginny.

"Agreed on one condition," said Harry. "I'm taking Ginny with me when I leave here. Under an Unbreakable Vow, there is no need to keep her."

"I'm afraid not," said Voldemort with a smile. "I am keeping her with us. Per our agreement, she will be released to you…or your family since you won't be alive, following our duel. That is not negotiable."

Harry was left with little choice. "All right," said Harry. "But I am leaving some Aurors to guard the castle, and I'm obviously not bringing the wounded and those caring for them to the pitch. I want to make sure all the details of the vow are crystal clear."

"Agreed," said Voldemort with an evil grin.

Harry knew he agreed to that far too easily. There was something else, something Harry couldn't see, but he had no way out, no choice at all. Harry had to face him, Voldemort had to die. Otherwise, nothing would matter anyway.

Scorpius acted as their Bonder. Harry was repulsed by having to touch Voldemort. His skin seemed to burn at the contact. The thought that Voldemort's hands had been on Ginny earlier still made Harry sick.

Harry and Voldemort both vowed to duel to the death with their swords on the quidditch pitch at eight o'clock. Harry would bring his army, save some of them to guard the castle, the wounded, and those caring for them. Voldemort would bring his Death Eaters. Harry's army and Voldemort's Death Eaters would watch their duel to the death.

Voldemort also vowed that following the battle his Death Eaters would retreat peacefully. He also vowed that neither he, nor his Death Eaters, would attack Harry's family until the following year. He vowed that after their duel, Ginny would be released.

"Very well, our business is concluded," said Voldemort. "Scorpius, let us leave these two alone per our agreement."

Voldemort and Scorpius walked toward the door. Just before they left the room, Voldemort turned, and with a flick of his wand, the ropes holding Ginny to the bedpost vanished. Ginny crumpled to he floor in a heap as Voldemort snickered and left.

"Ginny," said Harry as he fell to the floor and pulled her into his arms. "Oh God, Ginny, are you all right? Tell me what happened, please. I need to know what happened to you."

Ginny didn't want to tell him, but she didn't want to waste what little time they had arguing. They had far too little time as it was.

"Scorpius beat me," said Ginny softly. "I was bound and gagged. I never thought a person could survive the beating I took. Then he used the Cruciatus Curse. Then he and Voldemort showed me…Percy's skull." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "They made me touch Percy's skull. Then he…"

Harry hugged her tightly, as if to drive the memories out of her. After a minute, Ginny regained some composure.

"I'm better now, Harry," said Ginny weakly as she pressed her face into his chest and tried to hold him. The pain in her arms was such that she couldn't, but she reveled in the feeling of being in his arms and the joy at feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"I need to know, Harry," said Ginny softly. "He showed me our whole family dying. Then he told me only some of them died. Then the told me they all died. Please, tell me. Is everyone all right? I know Tommy's dead. Was Voldemort telling the truth that everyone is dead? Please tell me."

"No," said Harry. "We lost Seamus. Everyone else is fine, including Tommy. Lily brought him back. She says she can't heal anymore, but she saved Tommy."

"Thank God Tommy is all right," said Ginny with a sigh of profound relief. "I was sure Lily would never recover from losing him."

Harry pulled Ginny back from him and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. The relief he saw in them warmed his heart. At least he could give her that much comfort. Perhaps he could give her a little more comfort as well.

Harry kissed her deeply, reveling in that which had given him true happiness for the first time in his life, so many years ago. He wasn't sure how long it lasted before they broke apart breathlessly and stared into each other's eyes. He could tell it made her feel better. It certainly made him feel better. A little of the melancholy that had engulfed his heart seemed to evaporate.

"We haven't much time," said Ginny softly. "Harry, ever since the first time you kissed me, I knew dreams really could come true. I knew, deep down, that it was forever." She sighed. "Unfortunately, forever doesn't necessarily mean happily ever after. I don't think that's in the cards for us, Harry. But we will have eternity together some day, when we're both beyond the veil."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" asked Harry. She was talking like this was the end, like she was going to die. Harry's heart began to beat in his ears like a drum. That's exactly what she meant. She was saying goodbye.

"Look, Harry, the reason I arranged to see you is that I don't think I'm going to survive this," said Ginny with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't trust Voldemort, and Scorpius is far too clever. They have something planned, and whatever it is, I'm afraid I'm not going to survive it. I had to see you one more time so I could say goodbye…at least until some day when we are together again."

"Don't say that, Ginny," pleaded Harry as tears formed a river of sorrow on his face. "Please don't say that. I can't lose you. I won't lose you. You are my life, I can't be happy without you. I wasn't ever really happy until we were together."

Ginny smiled sadly. "You'll learn to be happy," said Ginny softy. "You'll learn to be happy, and you'll get to watch our grandson grow up and tell him all about me. You can tell him how much I love him. You need to be strong and go on for our family. You need to kill that miserable bastard so he can never hurt anyone we love again. You need to go on for me. Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Harry."

Harry couldn't speak. He pulled her into a hug, and buried his face in her soft, beautiful red hair. He loved her hair. He inhaled her flowery sent that he loved so much. He felt how soft the skin of her neck was against his cheek. He loved her skin. He loved everything about her. The thought that he might never hold her again was enough to make his heart shrivel up and die. Ginny was everything to him. Harry knew he was nothing without her.

After several minutes, Ginny pulled back and looked into his eyes again. "You have to go on, Harry," said Ginny. "One of us has to. James, Al, Carly, and Lily need one of us. It's going to be very hard for them. Ron, Hermione, and everyone else can get them through it, but they will certainly need you most of all."

Harry nodded in agreement. That simple action took more strength than he thought any man had ever possessed. He felt as though he had just accepted that she was going to die. He felt as if in that moment, his soul had died.

"I love you, Ginny," said Harry. "I promise, I'll go on." Even as he said it, he knew he might not be able to keep that promise. Harry didn't think he could be strong enough to lose her and go on. No, he knew he wasn't that strong.

"Make sure he can't hurt anyone else," whispered Ginny. "I know you can. Destroying Voldemort is all that matters."

"I promise I'll destroy him," said Harry through his tears. "I'll make sure our family is safe, that everyone is safe. My heart is yours forever."

Ginny smiled warmly. Harry couldn't imagine that this might be the last time he would see her smile at him.

Harry and Ginny kissed again. They poured every bit of love they had into that kiss. It could very well be their last. Harry and Ginny both knew it quite possibly was.

"Oh isn't this precious," said Scorpius from the doorway. He and Voldemort were standing just inside the room.

"And they wonder why they are so weak and easily defeated," cackled Voldemort. "How truly pathetic they are. Love is their downfall, it always has been and it always will be. If he was smart, he would have let us kill her."

Harry fought the urge to leap to his feet and strangle them both. They were stains on the world that needed to be removed.

Harry gently laid Ginny on the ground, brushing his hand on her cheek lovingly as he did and looking into her eyes. He could see how weak she was from the beatings and torture. She couldn't have stood if she wanted to. She smiled up at him, and he returned it the best that he could.

Harry stood and walked over in front of Scorpius and Voldemort. He was close enough to smell their foul breath.

"Eight o'clock," said Harry defiantly. "Don't be late."

"Don't worry, we'll be there," said Voldemort with a sinister smile.

"We'll take good care of your little whore for you, Potter," said Scorpius with a laugh. "You're so weak to blubber over her like you do. You can just as easily pick up another one. One bitch is just as good as the next."

The fury within Harry was enough to drive him mad, and he thought it just might. He looked at Scorpius, and his anger dissipated as something occurred to him. Perhaps the opportunity that he was waiting for had finally presented itself.

Harry took a step back and forced himself to grin. "Funny," said Harry absently. "I always thought it was cowards like you, who tie up and beat women for the enjoyment of it, were the weak ones. That's what you like to do, isn't it?" Harry shook his head. "You're weak and pathetic…you're just like your father."

Scorpius lunged toward Harry with a murderous look in his eyes, but Voldemort stopped him with a flick of his wand. Scorpius was Body-Bound and fell to the floor.

"Scorpius, don't be a fool, he was baitng you," hissed Voldemort angrily. "You very nearly broke the vow."

"It almost worked, didn't it, Tom," said Harry tauntingly. "I think you put far too much faith in this pathetic fool. I'll see you soon, Tom. Then we'll finish this."

On the outside, Harry might have looked confident and defiant. On the inside, he was fighting not to cry. He was fighting to keep his breathing even. He was fighting not to let on how terribly afraid he was.

Voldemort flicked his wand and Ginny flew into the air against the bedpost, and the ropes appeared around her again. Harry heard her groan in pain as they did. He pushed his fear and anger aside. He had to be strong.

Harry looked toward her. She gave him a smile. Harry returned it, as best he could, but he knew that his eyes betrayed him completely. He turned and left the room, praying he hadn't made a terrible mistake.

After Harry was safely out of range, Voldemort turned to Scorpius, and canceled the spell that was binding him. "You fool, Scorpius," said Voldemort. "You almost ruined everything."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," said Scorpius, as he got to his feet, he kept his head bowed. "Please forgive me, I let my temper get the better of me."

"We've set this up perfectly," sad Voldemort. "We can't let it all fall apart now by being rash and foolish."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," said Scorpius as he bowed reverently.

"That is all right, Scorpius," said Voldemort, as he grinned evilly. "In all my years, you are the only person I've ever met who can come close to being my equal."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Scorpius. "You honor me with your praise."

Voldemort grinned. "Like a game of chess, everything has been moved into place, but in this case, our opponents don't even know they are playing," cackled Voldemort. "By tomorrow Potter's entire family will be dead or wishing they were, and the Jones girl will be ours to kill when you are finished with her."

"You can't kill any of us," said Ginny with fear dripping from her voice. "You vowed not to when you took the Unbreakable Vow." Ginny had a sick feeling that they had been tricked.

"Oh, but we can," said Voldemort with a laugh. "I'm tired of hearing your voice, Ginevra. Scorpius, if you would."

Scorpius hit Ginny in the face with his fist, knocking her out cold.

Voldemort laughed. "You could have stunned her," said Voldemort.

"Yes, but I enjoyed that more, my Lord," said Scorpius with a laugh. "Our plan is flawless. Even if my mission doesn't go exactly as planned, our backup plan will make up for it."

Voldemort laughed manically. "Yes, Scorpius, this time we have a flawless plan. Before this day is over, my final victory will be complete," said Voldemort with an evil smile. "Potter and his entire family will die!"

Harry climbed out of the hole in the roots of the Whomping Willow. He quickly hurried away from the tree to avoid beings crushed by it's branches. He was wiping tears from his eyes. From the moment he left the room where Ginny was being held, he couldn't stop crying.

He felt like he had been repeatedly kicked in the stomach. He couldn't get the image of Ginny tied to the bedpost out of his mind. He was sure she was being tortured again right now. Those two maniacs reveled in the infliction of pain. Her screams Harry heard in the memory were echoing in his ears.

Harry couldn't help but think back to when James was born. Unlike Albus's birth, which had been sudden and unexpected, and Lily's birth, which was remarkably quick and relatively painless for her, Ginny spent nearly twenty hours in labor with James. Harry nearly passed out six times, only Parvati's quick thinking and spell casting kept him from becoming unconscious.

Ginny held his hand so tight while she was in labor that his hand hurt for a month afterwards. She screamed in pain and agony, each one tearing out his heart. Ginny screamed at him about having 'done this to her', as her temper erupted in full force. Harry was very happy they had taken her wand away when she arrived at the hospital.

Harry knew all rational thought had checked out for him when she had told him it was time to go to St. Mungo's. He had briefly forgot how to throw the floo powder into the fireplace, and once he did, he couldn't remember the name of the hospital. He knew Ginny didn't mean what she said to him. Still, in the insanity of the moment, he berated himself for having 'done this to her'. He hated himself for casing her so much pain. When it was over, of course, and the ability to think rationally had returned to both of them, they were the happiest people in the world. It was just part of having a family, and when he asked Ginny to forgive him. She smiled and said there was nothing at all to forgive.

Why was this memory, of all of his memories forcing its way into his mind now? Harry knew the answer to that question. He turned and looked off in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Ginny was probably screaming in agony right now. There was no happiness to be had in a tiny miracle when the pain ended. No matter how he looked at it, he really had done this to her.

Harry needed a few minutes to think. He knew he had to go back and tell everyone what he had agreed to. He knew he had to tell his family. Before he did that, he had to get his own thoughts together. He needed a few minutes to get the thought that he would never hold Ginny again out of his mind. He couldn't do what he had to do while thinking about her. He had to destroy Voldemort. If he didn't, all was lost. Harry was sure Albus could never defeat him. If Voldemort got the Sword of Souls, nothing would stop him.

Harry had never thought it would play out like this. He assumed at some point during the battle, Voldemort would suddenly be in front of him, they would draw their swords, and shortly thereafter it would have been over. He never expected to have Ginny held hostage and all this time to think about the end, to think about his doubts and fears. If it had been quick, and in the heat of battle, he would have been spared the pain of thinking about it. Yet, this is what had happened, and this is what he had to deal with. Harry knew he just had to accept that.

Harry checked his watch. It was just six thirty. He had an hour and a half until he was to face the battle he had been preparing for since Halloween night, 1981. He could spare a few minutes to get his thoughts in order. Harry knew he really had to.

Harry walked toward Hagrid's house. It was really the only place he could think of to go. If he went back to the castle, even to an empty classroom, news of his return would spread quickly. He needed to be alone.

As he approached, he could see the front door had been blasted open as James had said it was. He could see right out the back of the house where the wall had been blown away. As Harry approached the door, someone stepped into the doorway, a very large someone.

"Harry," said Hagrid in surprise. "Thank Merlin you're all right."

"Hi, Hagrid," said Harry forcing himself to smile and look confident. "Yeah, I'm all right." He wasn't going to get time alone apparently. Perhaps that really wasn't such a bad thing. Perhaps what he needed was someone to talk to.

"Is Ginny all right?" asked Hagrid hopefully.

"They have been torturing her," said Harry. "But she's alive. She's so strong…she's holding up. She'll be fine…I'm sure she will be."

Harry wasn't going to tell him that she thought she was going to die. He could hardly bring himself to think about that. Be confident and positive, Harry thought. "Ginny will be fine," said Harry.

"Of course she will be, Harry," said Hagrid confidently. "Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea. We can sit for a few minutes. The place is a mess, but the fireplace still works. It will just take a minute."

"No thanks, Hagrid," said Harry. "If you wouldn't mind sitting I think…I could use someone to talk to."

Hagrid smiled and nodded. He retreated from the door.

When Harry walked through the door, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It looked like a bomb had gone off. One area of a wall was completely blown out. Things were strewn about and broken. Harry felt terrible.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," said Harry. "This isn't the first time your house has been damaged during a battle, but it's certainly the worst."

Hagrid motioned Harry to sit, as he was just sitting down after flipping the table and a couple of chairs right side up. Harry sat across the table from Hagrid.

"There's really nothing here that can't be replaced," said Hagrid with a laugh. "Since Fang died, really there is only one thing…I really couldn't stand to lose."

"What's that?" asked Harry curiously. He was happy to take his mind away from his coming duel with Voldemort.

Hagrid smiled. He reached into his coat and pulled out two framed pictures. He set them on the table and pushed them across to Harry.

Harry picked up the pictures. The glass in both had crack sin them, but they were otherwise undamaged. Harry recognized the pictures immediately.

One was clearly older than the other. In the older one were Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore standing with James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. It was obviously taken at their graduation as all except Hagrid were wearing graduation robes. The newer picture was also taken at a graduation. In that picture were himself, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid. It was taken the day that he had graduated from Hogwarts. That was so long ago.

It was such a bittersweet day when they graduated. They had graduated, but it meant they would be leaving Hogwarts, leaving their home. They never thought they would ever return. Harry was very happy they were wrong.

It had taken he, Ron, and Hermione eight years, but they had all graduated. The Graduation Ball had been so much fun that night. He and Ginny had danced nearly the whole night. Then they snuck off to the Room of Requirement and made love. They didn't have a care in the world then. Harry remembered that day well. He wished he could go back in time and live that day a million times rather than face the battle that was just over an hour away.

"I remember when we took this," said Harry with a smile. "The ceremony had just ended. A lot of the graduates wanted to have pictures taken with Professor McGonagall. She made everyone else wait and came right to see all of us after the ceremony so we could take this. She asked us for a copy of it. When we saw her not long before she passed away, she had it on the wall of her bedroom. She said it was the only picture of any of her students she ever kept." Harry paused and wiped a tear from his cheek. "You came out here just to get these?"

Hagrid smiled. "Yeah, Harry. I did," said Hagrid. "All of you in those pictures mean an awful lot to me. I've never had much family. My Dad died when I was in school, and I don't see Grawp much anymore. Friends are all I have. I've lost so many of my friends over the years." Hagrid took the older picture from Harry. "I've lost too many friends. I don't think I can take losing any more."

"I wish Professor Dumbledore were here," said Harry with a sigh. "I would just like him to tell me I'm doing the right thing accepting Voldemort's offer."

"What was the offer?" asked Hagrid nervously.

"He wants me to face him, one on one," said Harry. "In a duel to the death, his sword versus mine. He wants everyone on both sides, most everyone anyway, to watch."

"It's a trap, Harry," said Hagrid seriously. "No way in hell his offer is on the up and up. What did he do? Did he say he would give Ginny back if you agreed?"

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "After the battle, regardless of the outcome, the Death Eaters will retreat. He also said none of my family will be attacked until next year and that Ginny would be released after our duel.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry?" asked Hagrid. "It doesn't feel right. Maybe we can try and rescue Ginny."

"No, Hagrid," said Harry, as he shook his head. "I took an Unbreakable Vow. I'm going to face him under his terms. At eight o'clock tonight, I'm going to try and end this."

Hagrid looked at Harry with astonishment on his face. "Why, Harry?" asked Hagrid. "Why would you make an Unbreakable Vow?"

"I had no choice," said Harry with a sigh. "If I didn't make the vow, they were going to kill Ginny as soon as I left. This was always going to end with Voldemort and I. At least this way, no one else has to die today. If I win, then it's over. Voldemort dies and the world is safe. If I…don't win…then at least everyone will be safe until next year."

"You'll win, Harry," said Hagrid empathically. "You're going to destroy him, permanently this time. He's never going to hurt anyone again. I have complete confidence in you, Harry. I know you won't fail us."

"I wish I had your confidence in me, Hagrid," said Harry with a sigh. "I've failed so many times. I couldn't protect the woman I love from being kidnapped and tortured today. I couldn't protect my family so they wouldn't have to fight today. I couldn't save Sirius…twice. I couldn't save…Professor Dumbledore." Harry sighed, as a memory from long ago crept into his consciousness. "Hagrid, I've never told anyone what Professor Dumbledore said to me the day he died…when we were in the cave looking for the locket."

"What did he say?" asked Hagrid.

"He said he wasn't worried because he was with me," said Harry shaking his head. "That night he was dead with me standing just a few away from him. For such a great and powerful wizard…Professor Dumbledore sure had his confidence misplaced. Hagrid, if it's all right…I would like to be alone for a few minutes before I have to go and talk to everyone."

"Of course, Harry," said Hagrid. "But I want to tell you something first. I'm not the smartest person in the world. There isn't that much I know." Hagrid chuckled. "Back before you started school, I didn't realize for a long time that you were the one who was destined to save us all…again. I knew you had saved us once, and Professor Dumbledore certainly seemed to think you had important things to do, but he never told me just what. When I realized that you were going to save us all, again, I knew we were going to be saved, Harry. I never doubted you for a moment. You did it once, and then did it again. I know you'll do it now."

"That makes one of us, Hagrid," said Harry with a sigh. "I don't know anymore. All I've ever wanted is my family safe and happy. I wasn't able to make that happen."

Hagrid shook his head. "You know, Professor McGonagall once told me that Professor Dumbledore said that he would trust me with his life," said Hagrid. "That's how I feel about you Harry. I have complete confidence in you. Your whole family, Ginny included, trusts you with their lives and has complete confidence in you. There is a whole castle, just up the path, full of people who trust you with their lives, and they all have complete confidence in you too. Maybe it's about time you start listening to some of us."

Hagrid stood and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Maybe it's about time you start having some confidence in yourself," said Hagrid. "You look like a person who has given up. You acted confident earlier when you came here, but your eyes told a different story. If there is one thing I've never known you to do, it's give up. I think…you expect to die today, Harry. If you expect it, it's the surest way to make sure it happens."

Hagrid headed toward the door.

"Hagrid," said Harry.

Hagrid stopped and turned back.

"Thanks," said Harry.

Hagrid smiled and nodded. He turned and left.

Harry ran Hagrid's words over in his mind. Was it as simple as that? Had he just given up? Had the bodies of the dead lying around him, that forced his heart to ache with every beat, destroyed his confidence? No, Harry knew it wasn't just that that was making him feel like this. It was so much more than that.

This year had been so hard. First Voldemort returned to life, then The Tournament, and Albus and Rose nearly died. Then Ginny was nearly killed by Goyle, and he had nearly murdered Goyle. Dr. Braun was killed, and then Albus and Carly nearly died again. Ginny was nearly killed by the unicorn, and Peter Skeeter wrote his article about Lily. Then Lily was kidnapped, and Sirius died. Four hundred people, including Hanna and Dennis had died senselessly in Diagon Alley. Then the tournament ended as tragically as it had nearly begun. Then he nearly murdered Peter Skeeter, and found out that Voldemort had been pulling his strings all year to maneuver him into being right where he wanted him. Percy and Seamus were killed, and then Ginny was abducted. It was all so senseless.

The year wasn't all bad though. Neville and Gabrielle were married. No one deserved happiness more than Neville. He was going to be a father now, and Harry knew he would be a good one. Albus and Carly, James and Lucy, Rose and Danny, Lily, and Tommy, and Charlie and Amber were all engaged. It was just a matter of time before Hugo and Colleen would be engaged as well. Maybe even Luna who seemed to be so lonely had found a kindred spirit in Alastor, and perhaps something would come of it. So many couples had lives to look forward to. He had some really great times this year with his family and friends. Of course the best thing of all, he was going to be a grandfather.

There had been times before when he didn't believe in himself. Each and every time he was wrong. Maybe this time was another just like that. In the end, he was fighting for, his friends, his family, and his grandson. He had to believe he could save them.

Maybe Hagrid was absolutely right. Harry had to smile. For someone who claimed to be 'not the smartest person in the world', Hagrid was certainly far wiser than the man he had rescued as a baby from Godric's Hollow.

Most of his family was alive and most of them were safe. There was no more Harry could ask for than that. It was time to stop being afraid. Harry knew it was time to stop feeling sorry for himself. It was time for him to repeat his most important feats. It was time for Voldemort to be destroyed again, and for the world to be saved. No matter what, he was going to kill Voldemort. It was what he had to do, and he intended to do it.


	106. Selling My Soul

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 106 – Selling My Soul

The Great Hall was very quiet. All the able bodied fighters were deployed to their posts to defend the seventh floor of the castle. Healers and volunteers were still treating the wounded that were lined up on the floor in rows. Many of them were hoping to rejoin the fight. The most seriously injured were already evacuated to St. Mungo's via Portkey, including Jason Wood.

The dead from their side had been taken to the dungeon. The bodies of Death Eaters had been stacked like cordwood in the hallways of the lower floors. Enemy or not, they would all receive proper burials, but for now, there was nothing that could be done for them. They had to be cleared out of the way for when the battle resumed. They all knew it would resume. It was only a matter of time.

In a corner of the Great Hall near the door to the chamber where the Potters, Weasleys, and their friends were waiting for Harry to return, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and George stood talking. They didn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone else inside the chamber, especially in front of James who seemed to be getting tenser by the minute.

"Do you think they are all right?" asked Bill.

"They are fine," said Ron. "Voldemort isn't going to try anything." Ron wished be really could believe that.

"How do you know that?" asked Charlie. "After all the things he's done, what could possibly lead Harry to believe his offer of safe passage was genuine?"

Ron didn't want to tell them, but his brothers wanted to go after Ginny as badly as he did. If he didn't tell them, they might try something stupid. They had plenty of faith in Harry, but they were really worried.

Ron sighed. "Harry told me Ginny and Voldemort each made an Unbreakable Vow," said Ron. "Neither can attack the other, and Ginny gets a few moments alone with Harry. Harry will be allowed to leave unharmed."

"Why would Ginny agree to that?" asked George shaking his head. "What could possibly make her cooperate with that son of a bitch?"

This conversation was sounding awfully familiar to Ron. "Voldemort has been torturing her," said Ron with a sigh. "He's been using Legilimency to make her see all of us die. Ginny has no way to know if the images are true or not."

"That bloody bastard," said Bill angrily. "I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"Stand in line," said an angry voice from behind them.

None of them moved. A moment later, there was a fifth person standing with them, and they could tell he was angry.

Ron knew he should have kept his mouth shut, or at least been more careful. He vowed at that moment not to say anything without thinking ever again. Fortunately, it wasn't an Unbreakable Vow, thought Ron.

"Your Dad didn't want me to tell you, James," said Ron. "He didn't want to upset you. You weren't meant to hear that."

"I was upset before I heard you," said James loudly. "I don't think there is a word for what I am now. I can't just sit here…"

"What's all the racket?" asked a voice that was drawing near to them.

Everyone looked to see Luna and Alastor walking toward them.

"The wounded don't need to hear you yelling, James," said Alastor evenly. "I know you're upset, but…"

"You do, do you?" asked James angrily. "Tell me, have you…have any of you had your mother kidnapped recently? Have you had her tortured?"

"She's our sister," said Charlie softly. "We would give our lives without hesitation to spare her from going through this."

They were all silent, James included. There was nothing any of them could say. James felt bad. In his anger he had nearly forgotten that his mother was in fact their sister. He knew how he would feel if it was Lily.

"I'm sorry," said James. "I…" He was interrupted before he could continue.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Harry came in. He was walking purposefully toward them.

"Dad," exclaimed James. "Where is Mum? Is she all right?" James was practically pleading for good news.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's all right," said Harry as he came over to the group. Harry knew darn well from the look on his face, James had been close to doing something. Whatever it was he would have done, Harry was sure it was a bad idea.

"All of you, come with me," said Harry. "We need to talk."

They all went into the chamber off the back of the Great Hall.

There were sighs of relief when Harry came in, but it was Lily who launched herself into his arms and hugged him.

Hermione would have, but Lily beat her to him.

"Is Mum all right?" asked Lily tearfully.

Harry put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, she's all right, Lily," said Harry.

Harry wasn't going to tell anyone any more than he had to. At the same time, he wasn't going to lie to them either.

The image of how badly beaten Ginny was and how weak she looked was etched in his mind. He couldn't think about that, not now. He had work to do. It was seven o'clock, in one hour his duel with Voldemort would begin.

"How is Mum?" asked Albus from where he sat, still being healed. "Have they been…have they been torturing her?"

Harry sighed. They would never believe him if he said no. "Yes, but she's all right," said Harry. "She's strong, she'll be fine."

Lily went over to Tommy and he held her as she cried in his arms. Arthur put his arms around Molly who was also crying.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time," said Harry. He turned to Alastor. "Alastor, gather everyone together in the Great Hall. Leave the guards on the seventh floor outside the Room of Requirement, post two guards at all the entrances to the castle, but get everyone else together, including the Centaurs and house elves"

Alastor nodded and left. Luna stayed where she was.

Harry looked around at his family. Seeing them all here only strengthened his resolve. Voldemort had to die so they could live, no mater the cost.

Harry could see it in their eyes, they were all hopeful that he had a plan to stop Voldemort and rescue Ginny. The only plan he had was probably playing right into Voldemort's hands. It was all he had, so it would have to work.

"I've made an Unbreakable Vow with Voldemort," said Harry. "I am going to face him one on one at eight o'clock."

He was met with silence that lasted several very long minutes. Finally it was Albus that broke the silence.

"Why did he want to do it under the vow?" asked Albus. "You had planned to face him anyway. It doesn't make any sense."

"All of you, and everyone else here, except those who are wounded, tending to the wounded, and some guards are going to come to the pitch to watch our duel," said Harry. "Voldemort will bring his Death Eaters. He wants a spectacle. He wants everyone to see me die."

Lily, Molly, and Hermione all gasped. Hearing him say it like that was too hard for them to hear. Lily's tears began to fall even more freely.

"I don't plan on dying," said Harry. "I'm going to destroy him once and for all, and we will be free of him. We can live our lives in peace."

"What exactly did you get out of making the Unbreakable Vow, Dad?" asked James suspiciously. "Why are you doing this under his terms?"

This was the part he wasn't looking forward to telling them. "When our battle is over, regardless of the outcome, his Death Eaters will retreat," said Harry. Harry took a breath. "Voldemort will also release Ginny and he promises he won't attack any of you until next year."

"What the hell, Harry?" asked Ron. He was just a little louder than the rest of those who were yelling. "You mean if he kills you we get six months reprieve?"

Ron's hasty words hung in the air like thick smoke. Everyone else stopped yelling. Ron's words had said it all.

"Essentially, yes," said Harry. "If I lose, then you have six months to prepare to face him. I do not plan to lose."

"This is insane, Dad," said James emphatically. "It's got to be a trick. He's got to be planning something. Why would you agree to it?"

"Because if I didn't, your mother would already be dead," said Harry. If Ron's words had hung like thick smoke, it now seemed like they were all underwater and unable to breathe at all.

"Harry, he is planning something," said Hermione slowly. "He has to be. You know he isn't about to do anything that isn't to his advantage. It's a trap."

"You're right, it is a trap, and I intend to spring it," said Harry emphatically. "Whatever it is, he's set it up brilliantly. I can't think of what he is going to do. Under the Unbreakable Vow, none of his Death Eaters can do anything during our duel. After the duel, Ginny is safe, and you all have six months if I don't make it. You can prepare to face him. James, Al, Rose, you can be married. Baby Albus can be born."

"And we can bury you," said Lily through her tears.

Harry's heart ached. But what Lily said was true. "Yes, and you can bury me," said Harry. "I'm not planning on it though. I know I can defeat him with the Sword of Souls, I know I can."

For the next half hour, everyone spoke to Harry one on one. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Teddy, Victoire, Fred, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Rose, Danny, Colleen, Hugo, Tommy, and Lucy each had a moment to talk with Harry. The conversations varied. Some begged him to be careful. Some hugged him tearfully. Some told him how much he meant to them. Some thanked him for all he had done, and for what he was going to do. Some did all of those things. Lucy and James each whispered thank you to him, and although neither said it, Harry knew from the look in their eyes exactly what they were thanking him for.

At seven thirty, Harry asked if he could have a few minutes alone with James, Albus, and Lily. Everyone else headed outside to wait in the Great Hall where everyone else was beginning to gather. As Lucy was heading to the door, Harry stopped her.

"How much more time will Al's leg need to heal, Lucy?" asked Harry.

"At least another forty-five minutes, maybe a little longer," said Lucy. "It was a really bad wound. I might have sent him to St. Mungo's, but I knew he wouldn't go."

Harry nodded. A moment later, he was left alone with James, Albus, and Lily, as well as Ron and Hermione who had not left with the others. Harry had noticed that they had stayed away while he was speaking to everyone else. They came over in front of him.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Hermione, her voice cracking slightly. "We don't get to help you with this…just like last time." She sighed. "Last time at east we didn't know what you were doing. I'm not sure I can watch."

"Then close your eyes," said Harry with a smile. "I'll still know you're there, and it will help a lot. You will be with me just like you were that night in the forest. I was thinking about the both of you and Ginny. I never could have done it without you then…just like I couldn't do this either. You don't need to watch. You don't even really need to come."

"Yes, I do," said Hermione, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I have to watch you kill that bastard. Then I'll know he can't hurt you anymore." Hermione blinked back tears as she hugged Harry tightly.

"It's all right, mate," said Ron. "We wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Ron put his arms around both of them.

Harry was reminded of the hug the three of them shared the day after Voldemort fell, when he told them how much he loved them.

"Please keep an eye on James," whispered Harry. "I'm afraid he'll do something crazy. I would keep an eye on Neville too. No one can interfere in this."

"We know," whispered Hermione. "We'll keep an eye on them. I promise."

"We'll keep an eye on everyone," whispered Ron. "You just worry about killing that bloody bastard and getting Ginny back."

"I will," said Harry, as they broke apart.

Hermione gave Harry a kiss on his cheek, and a reassuring smile. Then she and Ron left him alone with James, Albus, and Lily.

James and Lily were seated in chairs against the wall next to the chair Albus had been stuck in for hours. Harry pulled a chair over in front of them and sat down. He toyed with the idea of talking to Carly too, but he had spoken to her earlier, and didn't want her to know what he was going to do. She had to be scared as it was, he didn't want to make it worse for her.

Harry could see fear and tears in Lily's eyes. He took her hand and pulled her toward him into his lap, and held her. She put her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his shirt. She was shaking slightly.

"I need you three to listen to me," said Harry. "I'm planning to destroy him…but if anything goes wrong, I need you to promise me you won't do anything. None of you can interfere no matter what happens."

"We're just supposed to sit there and watch if Voldemort is about to…" began James, but he couldn't finish the sentence. "How can we just sit there and watch?"

"You have to," said Harry with a sigh. "Or you can stay here and not come to the pitch. If you come, that's exactly what I expect, for you to sit there and watch. I'm not planning to lose, but if I do, his Death Eaters will retreat and your mother will be safe either way."

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Albus with a touch of anger in his voice. "If anything…happens to you, I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort. That's what the book said."

"If something happens to me, then in six months, you can defeat him," said Harry. "You're going to be in no condition, even when your leg heals, to duel anyone today."

"I'm sorry, Dad," squeaked Lily through her tears. "If I could still heal, I could heal you if anything happens." She still had her faced buried in his shirt. It was soaking through with her tears. Each sob tore at Harry's heart.

Harry smiled and hugged her tightly. "No, you couldn't," said Harry. "Wound's made by the Serpent's Fang are magical and incurable. Not even phoenix tears can save someone who is struck down by that sword. You did the right thing, Lily. You saved Tommy. I want you and Tommy to be happy for as long as you can be. That's what I'm trying to do…to give you all your futures with the people you love."

"I'm so scared, Dad," squeaked Lily.

Harry hadn't really considered what it would be like for them to watch him duel Voldemort. It would be terrible for them to have to watch.

"James, Lily, you don't have to come to the pitch," said Harry.

"No, Dad," said James emphatically. "I'm coming."

"Me too," said Lily softly. "I can't sit here and not know what's happening."

Harry wanted to spare them from having to watch, but he knew he couldn't force them. It had to be their choice.

"Dad, I can't stay here," said Albus. "I can't sit here while you are dueling Voldemort. I told you. I need to be there."

"Yes, you can sit here, Al," said Harry. "Until Lucy says your wound is healed, you will stay here. You can't risk making your injury worse."

Albus's shoulders slumped in defeat. He wanted to argue, but he knew there was no point. All he could hope was that the spell would work faster than Lucy thought it would.

"Trust me, Al," said Harry. "This battle is going to take quite a while. I'm pretty sure you won't miss the ending."

At seven forty-five, Harry stood in the team room beside the pitch. He was preparing himself for what he had to do. He pushed away the thought that he might have, just a few minutes ago, told James, Albus and Lily that he loved them for the last time. He couldn't think about that. He had to concentrate on what he had to do.

Harry could feel the Sword of Souls on his back pulsing like it never had before. He could almost feel warmth on his back, radiating from the Sword of Souls. Harry was sure the sword knew exactly what was coming. This is what it was made for, single combat with the winner retaining or acquiring it through the death of their opponent.

Harry drew the sword and looked at it. Not only was the diamond glowing, and the blade was warm to the touch, but also the ebony blade itself seemed to glow. It was calling to him. It knew what it was Harry had to do, and it was urging him to do it. It wanted him to kill Voldemort as much as he wanted to.

"I've been fighting you for months," said Harry, as he looked at the Sword of Souls. "You've been trying to make me embrace you. You almost won with Peter Skeeter. I almost gave in and murdered him. That's what you wanted. You wanted me to give in. You wanted me to become a killer, someone who kills out of vengeance and anger, and not regrettable necessity."

Harry could swear he felt the sword vibrate as if to respond that it knew how close it had come with Peter Skeeter, and it knew it was so close again. It contained so many evil souls. It was practically a living thing itself.

"I have to destroy Voldemort," said Harry. "He has to die. Voldemort has taken so many people from me. I can't help but hate Voldemort. I can't help…but want revenge. But that's not why I'm doing this. I'm doing this so my family won't die in six months. I'm doing this so my grandson can grow up happy and free. If I have to embrace your power to destroy Voldemort, if the only way to save my family is selling my soul to you…then, so be it."

Harry could feel a rush of energy from the sword as it glowed brighter and felt warmer. It felt like static electricity was coursing through his body. He felt the true power of the sword. In that moment, Harry embraced it.

Harry knew he as much as just sold his soul to one devil in order to destroy another. Harry could live with that if his family was safe.

"When I'm done with you, I will destroy you too," said Harry. "I'm…your…master. I'll embrace what you want, but you'll still do what I need you to do…and then you will die."

Harry could feel anger from the sword ripple through his body. The sword was angry. Harry didn't care. The Sword of Souls, anger and all, belonged to him, and he was going to use it to destroy Voldemort.

Harry slid the sword back into its sheath on his back. He drew his wand and looked at it. Harry could hardly imagine how much he had been through with his wand. It was like a friend, a trusted companion that only let him down when it was powerless to resist its brother wand. In a bizarre way, he felt like he was betraying his wand by not using it to defeat Voldemort. He knew he couldn't use it against him. His wand couldn't help him, not this time.

"Sorry, old friend," said Harry with a sigh. "I'm afraid you can't help me today." Harry slid his wand into his pocket. "I'm still glad to have you with me though." Harry smiled. "I couldn't do this without you."

It was time. Harry thought of all the quidditch matches he played in. He left this room to start every one of them. One thing was for sure. There would be no points for catching a snitch today. There would be no points awarded at all.

Harry left the team room and headed for the center of the pitch. As he reached the edge of the pitch, he looked up towards his family in the stands. They all looked nervous, mirroring his own unsettled feelings. Lily smiled at him. Harry could tell it was forced, but he appreciated it nonetheless, and forced himself to smile back. Molly looked like she was going to be sick. Arthur had his arms around her and seemed to be whispering to her. Telling her everything would be all right, no doubt. Ron and Bill were sitting on either side of James. Harry was sure they would keep an eye on him. Charlie and George sat on either side of Neville. Hermione sat next to Ron. The look on her face was so pained. It made Harry's heart ache. Hermione always worried about him so much. He hated to make her worry. He hated to make any of them worry.

Someone in the stands shouted, "Kill the bastard, Harry." That's when the cheering began. The stands on the side of the pitch where his army and his family sat were erupting in cheers.

Harry felt like an ancient gladiator, prepared to entertain the crowd. He would have much preferred silence. Of course, he would also have liked to have an opponent. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were nowhere to be seen.

Harry felt something warm in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Hermione's Dumbledore's Army galleon. He looked at the galleon as the words on it changed.

_We're with you and we love you. –Mom and Dad_

Harry clutched the coin tightly in his hand. He didn't have to ask how this was possible.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry softly. "Thank you so much."

Harry slipped the galleon back into his pocket and looked toward the main gates. For a moment he saw nothing. Then he saw a sea of black heading towards him. The Death Eaters were coming, walking toward the pitch like a wave of darkness rolling on an angry sea. Their black cloaks seemed to cause the sun itself to dim. Harry stood stone still and watched as they approached the pitch and then filed into the stands.

It was obvious to Harry that Scorpius wasn't bluffing when he said they sent in their more expendable forces first. Most of those who had attacked earlier had worn tattered robes. They were obviously not wealthy. The majority of these Death Eaters, though their faces were covered with skull-like masks, seemed much better dressed. They were much more like Voldemort's usual recruits. Wealthy believers in pureblood supremacy. More than likely they were far more powerful than those poor unfortunates Voldemort had attracted with promises of money and power, and then had sacrificed as if they were nothing.

As the last of them passed, Harry saw Voldemort and Scorpius trailing them. Scorpius was levitating the bedpost with Ginny still tied to it as if she were some kind of flag. Harry's blood boiled. As they got closer, he could see the bruises, at least the ones on her face, had been healed, though she still wore a pained look on her face. She was still beautiful.

Harry assumed Voldemort planned something very similar to what he did last time. When Voldemort made Hagrid carry Harry out of the forest, he asked for everyone to join him instead of fighting. Harry knew that would be easier if it looked like they hadn't harmed Ginny. Harry was sure he wasn't fooling anyone.

Voldemort and Scorpius walked to where Harry stood in the center of the pitch. Voldemort wore the Serpent's Fang in a sheath on his hip. Harry could see the emerald eyes of the snake on the sword shine in the sun that was just starting to dip towards he horizon.

Voldemort's skin looked even whiter than ever in the sunlight. His scarlet eyes seemed to almost glow. Harry was sure that it was a glow of confidence and anticipation.

"Hello, Harry," said Voldemort. "Are you ready to meet your end? Are you ready to die? Perhaps you can spend eternity with your parents and that old fool."

"I'm not going anywhere until I've sent you to hell, Tom," said Harry in such a cold emotionless tone that the air around them seemed to get colder as he spoke. "You can spend your eternity with your mother. She's the only one that ever cared for you. Maybe she can make you understand what a worthless human being you are."

Voldemort's eyes flashed with anger, but a slight smile came to his lips.

"You're going to pay for what you've done, Tom," said Harry icily. "You will pay for all the people you've killed and tortured, and all the families you've destroyed. You'll pay for all the people you've taken from me."

"Talk is cheap, Harry," hissed Voldemort. "It sounds an awful lot like you're out here looking for revenge. I thought you were above that."

"Maybe I just needed the right motivation," said Harry. He could feel the Sword of Souls pulsing on his back, and it's energy coursing through him.

"Scorpius, take our guest and give her a good view of the proceedings," said Voldemort. "I want to make sure she can see her husband when I cut out his heart."

"Of course, my Lord," said Scorpius with a sneer. "It would be my pleasure. Come Ginny, let's find you a good spot."

Scorpius levitated Ginny who was still bound to the bedpost down the pitch a ways. She gave Harry a confident smile as she floated away, and mouthed, 'be careful…I love you'. Harry could see the fear behind her smile.

Harry nodded to her and forced himself to smile. He knew Ginny needed as much reassurance and comfort as he did.

Scorpius stopped about half way to the end of the pitch. He magically set the bedpost into the ground like a stake, and headed off toward the stands.

Harry turned back to Voldemort. Voldemort was grinning evilly. Harry was sure he had something planned, but he had no idea what it could be. Harry knew he had to just continue on and hope whatever his plan was, that he could destroy Voldemort anyway.

"I have waited so long for this day, Harry," said Voldemort with an evil grin of satisfaction. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter…and I'm going to enjoy it."

"You mean you're going to try, Tom," said Harry with a mirthless laugh. "You'll find it won't be as easy as you think."

Harry reached behind him and drew the Sword of Souls, and in one motion, swung it at Voldemort. Voldemort was too quick, and drew the Serpent's Fang, the sheath on his hip vanishing as he did. The sound the swords made when they collided was more than just a sound of metal on metal. They seemed to crackle with magical energy.

The crowds on both sides cheered loudly for their champions. They were willing them on to win the day. Of course one side had an awful lot more to lose.

Harry and Voldemort battled furiously. Voldemort taunted Harry as they fought. Neither could gain an advantage, they were too evenly matched.

"Make it easy on yourself, Harry," said Voldemort as he deflected the Sword of Souls again. "I will make your death quick and painless."

"I don't think so, Tom," said Harry. Harry had never been as angry in his entire life as he was now. He swung the sword and the tip caught Voldemort's upper arm. The gash in his arm bled a little. It wasn't deep, but it was the first strike.

Voldemort took a step back and grabbed his arm. He looked murderously at Harry as if to question how he could have had the gall to actually injure him. Voldemort's anger flared, but he just managed to keep it in check.

"You'll pay for that," hissed Voldemort.

"We'll see about that, Tom," said Harry with a grin.

The battle raged, and the cheering from both sides in the stands was loud. Everyone was so intently watching Harry battle Voldemort that no one noticed Scorpius slip away from the pitch and head towards the castle.

"Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra," said Scorpius pointing his wand at the two Aurors in the Entrance Hall, who had their backs to the door. They were dead before they hit the floor. They never even saw it coming.

Other than the two Aurors, the Entrance Hall was deserted. Scorpius headed for the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. He knew they would be holding Carly there, and he expected her to be heavily guarded. Fortunately, he had been taught how to duel by the Dark Lord himself, and along with the Inner Eye he had inherited from his mother, which he had honed ever since it had first begun to show itself years ago, he was not going to be defeated.

Scorpius walked slowly down the hallways toward the Room of Requirement. His goal was nearly within his reach.

"Stop," called a voice from behind the waist high wall that had been built across the hallway. "Drop your wand and surrender immediately."

"Oh, of course," said Scorpius with a grin. "I wouldn't ever think of fighting such powerful wizards and witches as all of you." He laughed evilly. "On second thought, I think I would rather just kill you all now. That sounds like a much better idea, don't you agree?"

The Aurors would have to stand up from behind the wall to cast a spell. Scorpius would easily pick them off one at a time, as he felt where they would be before they were there. He easily cast Protegos to block their spells, many of which missed him anyway. It wasn't long until just one Auror remained, firing wildly at him, not even coming close to hitting him.

"If you surrender, I won't kill you," called Scorpius. "I promise, I'll let you live. Just throw out your wand and I'll Body-Bind you. No one has to know."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly, a wand came flying over the wall towards him, and rolled across the floor. An Auror stood up slowly, and moved over the wall with his hands up. He walked slowly towards Scorpius with a look of complete fear on his face.

"You must be fresh out of Auror training," said Scorpius. "You can't have ever seen a fight like this in your life."

The young Auror nodded. He was clearly terrified. He was shaking slightly.

"Well, apparently there was one thing they didn't teach you in Auror training," said Scorpius with an evil grin. "Sometimes the bad guys lie. Avada Kedavra!"

The Auror fell dead in the middle of the hallway. He had a look of complete and total surprise on his face.

"All too easy," said Scorpius with a grin, as he stepped over the dead Auror, and then leapt over the wall. He stood before the door to the Room of Requirement. After several spells, the door unlocked, and Malfoy kicked it open.

As Malfoy rushed inside pulling the door closed behind him, he saw Carly sitting on the couch. An Auror sat beside her.

"Go, Carly," yelled Valerie, as she leapt to her feet, and drew her wand.

Carly grabbed the teaspoon on the table in front of the couch. The Portkey instantly transported her away.

"Damn it," screamed Scorpius, a murderous rage crossing his face. He pointed his wand at Valerie. "Avada Kedavra!"

Valerie fell dead before she could even think of casting a spell. She never even had a chance. She had barely drawn her wand.

"No," growled Scorpius. He kicked over a chair and screamed in rage. He stormed angrily toward the door, but then stopped.

Scorpius felt something. It took him a moment, but he realized someone was there. He was sure he wasn't alone.

Scorpius cast several very complex locking spells on the door. It would take quite a bit to get through the lock.

Scorpius walked over to the couch on which Carly had been sitting before she used the Portkey. There was a tea service on the table in front of the couch. There was also a potion vial with the stopper in it. It appeared to be empty.

Scorpius picked up the empty vial and removed the stopper. He smelled it. It was Polyjuice Potion. He grinned.

"Very clever, Carly," said Scorpius with a smile. "I'm really very impressed. You Polyjuiced someone else into you, and had them use a Portkey so I would think you were gone. Of course you would never run away from your family. You should have gotten rid of the vial."

Scorpius slowly looked around the room, but he saw nothing. "I should have known you weren't going to run away," said Scorpius evilly. "You have your father's Invisibility Cloak. The Dark Lord told me about that cloak. I know you're here, but I don't know where you are exactly. Don't you worry, Carly, I'll find you. You can't hide from me forever."

Under the Invisibility Cloak, Carly was almost holding her breath. She was standing against one of the walls. Scorpius guessed right. Carly had told Audrey and Valerie that she wouldn't use the Portkey. The two Aurors had come up with a plan. Audrey kept all kinds of useful potions in her bag. She always kept Polyjuice with her.

Audrey used a hair from Carly to become her as soon as they heard the sounds of the battle in the hallway. The plan was if anyone came in she was to use the Portkey to escape. She actually had to go to France, as they didn't want to take a chance that Voldemort was somehow monitoring Portkeys. It had seemed like a great plan at the time. In retrospect, all the plan had succeeded in doing, was to get Valerie killed.

Carly had been under the cloak for hours sitting on the couch. She had moved off the couch and against the wall when Scorpius came in. Fortunately, in the confusion, Scorpius hadn't noticed the cushions on the couch move as she stood up. Scorpius had figured it out though, and now she was trapped all alone with a monster, and Valerie had died for nothing.

Carly didn't know what to do. Her mind was racing. She had her wand, and she had years of training and was an excellent dueler, but she knew if Scorpius was here, then he had killed all the Aurors in the hallway. Perhaps he hadn't killed them all himself. He could have had Death Eaters out there, but if he did, he wouldn't have needed to bother locking the door to prevent her escape. She couldn't risk trying anything. Perhaps if she just stayed under the Invisibility Cloak, that someone would come to check on her, and rescue her. She hated being the damsel in distress, but right now a rescue would really be most welcome.

Scorpius pointed his wand into the center of the room. "Homenum Revelio," said Scorpius. Nothing happened.

Carly sighed noiselessly in relief. The extra protections Albus had cast on the cloak seemed to be working.

"Well, Carly, you certainly are well hidden," said Scorpius, as he slowly began to walk around the room like a ferocious beast stalking it's prey. "I know all about that cloak. I know it's one of the Deathly Hallows. I'm glad you have it with you, I was hoping I could acquire it as a trophy of our victory." He snickered. "Along with your fiancé's skull of course. Some of our Death Eaters are severing and cleaning it for me right now. I ripped his heart out myself, as he desperately screamed your name, and begged me not to kill him."

Could it be true, thought Carly? Could Albus be dead? No, she would know if he were dead. She was sure she would feel it. Scorpius was just trying to scare her into giving herself away. At least she hoped that was all he was doing. Carly clung to the hope that if Albus were dead that she would know it in her heart.

Scorpius walked within a foot of where Carly was standing. She held her breath, willing herself not to make the slightest sound. She was completely terrified. She felt Baby Albus kick. At least someone was confident, Carly thought. Somehow she was sure Baby Albus would take after his Dad and be brave and courageous, and not a spineless coward hiding under an Invisibility Cloak like his mother was. Carly had begun to cry silently. She couldn't help it. She had never been this scared in her entire life.

"You know, Carly, it's interesting that we should find ourselves in this situation," said Scorpius, as he continued to methodically walk around the room, stalking her. "I really should thank you. If it wasn't for you, I might have ended up a weak pathetic fool just like my father. You see my mother hated my father for being weak and pathetic. I tried to be everything he wasn't, and I succeeded too. My mother though, she couldn't see anything but my father in me. She hated me for being like my father, which of course, I wasn't. She couldn't see that I was nothing like him. That was his fault. That's why I killed him. When I was fortunate enough to meet the Dark Lord, he saw the power, strength, and potential in me. He saw the potential that my mother couldn't and that my father didn't bother to look for. We needed a place to plan and for me to learn. I had only one year at Hogwarts, and I had so much I needed to learn. The Dark Lord and I used my mother to shield us and aid us in our plans. Then, when she finally realized that I wasn't a weak pathetic fool like my father, and we didn't need her anymore, I so enjoyed killing her. My only regret is that I could only kill her once. I certainly made the most of it though."

"Thank you, Carly," said Scorpius with an evil laugh. "I might have done none of it if you hadn't turned me down for a date. I remember first year, thinking how pretty you were. I was sure you would like me if you just got to know me. I was going to be a great and powerful wizard, I knew that even then. I would have been able to give you everything you could desire one day, but you couldn't do anything as simple as go for a walk around the lake with me after class. I was disgusted that you would pick that weak fool Albus to date over me, and it only made me angry and more determined not to be my weak pathetic father. That's why he ended up coming to Hogwarts to teach. If you hadn't turned me down, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to kill him. Thank you, Carly. I really appreciate what you did for me. It changed my life."

The way Scorpius talked about the cold-blooded murders of his parents, made Carly's blood turn to ice. He was a sick twisted monster, and there was nothing he wasn't capable of. Worse yet, could he be right, Carly wondered? Was the simple act of not going for a walk around the lake with him after class one day really what had caused all this? Carly felt guilty enough, but now all she could think was that this monster was one of her own creation.

"Now, I've been very patient, Carly," said Scorpius slowly. "The Dark Lord wants you to come down to the pitch. You are to be his special guest at your father's execution."

Carly gasped involuntarily. It was short and soft, but Scorpius heard it, though it was obvious he wasn't sure where it had come from.

Scorpius grinned. "You see, right now, your father and the Dark Lord are dueling," said Scorpius. "They are dueling with their swords under an Unbreakable Vow to duel to the death. He thinks that vow protects you all. He will soon find out he is mistaken. Your father is going to lay down his sword and die so that you may live. Right now, your father doesn't know that the Unbreakable Vow he made does not bind me. He thinks I'm a Death Eater. I'm far than more a common Death Eater. I'm so much more than that. I'm like the son the Dark Lord never had. I am as near an equal as the Dark Lord has ever encountered. Your father never even thought of that, but that wasn't the only thing he overlooked. The souls within the Sword of Souls are not bound to the Unbreakable Vow either. Your fool of a father thinks when the duel is over, win or lose, that your whole family is safe until next year. He thinks if he dies that the Dark Lord will retreat. Too bad the vow only specified that the Death Eaters would retreat. Your father was so consumed with concern for his whore that he didn't even realize he was signing away his own life and the lives of all his family. His love for her is your undoing."

Scorpius grinned evilly. "As soon as your father is dead, you are mine to do with what I like for a few days, and believe me I look forward to showing you what you gave up," said Scorpius. "Meanwhile, the Dark Lord will release the souls from the Sword of Souls and they will kill your entire family…well the males anyway. He said he would save the women for me. He is far too good to me." Scorpius laughed coldly. "In less than an hour, the child you carry will be the only living male blood member of the Potter family."

Carly was shaking with fear. She knew if what he was saying about her father was true, that he would die before he would let her be hurt. Maybe if she stayed hidden her father could defeat Voldemort. That was really all she could hope for.

"After you have been my guest for a few nights, I'm looking forward to cutting you open and killing your bastard child so the Dark Lord can ascend to the immortality that is so rightfully his," said Scorpius with a laugh. "He's even told me that I can make the potion myself one day and rule at his side. All I have to do is father a child and take his blood. Perhaps I'll even use that sister of yours. I owe her a thank you for restoring the Dark Lord. She can be the mother of my immortality. She will be the envy of every whore the world over."

Carly was shaking so hard, she was afraid he would hear her. All she could do is stay quiet and hope he couldn't find her. She wanted to do something, anything. All she could do was continue to cry and hope someone would come looking for her.

"Now, the only question is, how do I find you," said Scorpius thoughtfully, as he continued to slowly move around the room.

"I know how to find you," said Scorpius with an evil grin. He pointed his wand above his head. "Amplusius Ventusiam!"

Suddenly Carly felt like they were standing in a windstorm. The wind whipped by harder and harder. She tried to hold the Invisibility Cloak around her, but suddenly she lost her grip on it and the cloak flew off of her. Carly screamed as Scorpius turned to her.

"Finite Incantatem," said Scorpius pointing his wand in the air. The wind stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

Scorpius slowly walked over to where Carly stood against the wall frozen with fear, tears streaming down her face. He had a look in his eye like a wild animal that had cornered its prey, and was about to dine.

"Still as lovely as ever, Carly," said Scorpius with a sickening smile. "Well, almost. You've gotten awfully fat. I guess poor Albus didn't mind your letting yourself go. But then, since I killed him, I guess he doesn't mind much of anything." Scorpius laughed manically. "Don't worry, after you're dead, I'll cure you of being fat."

"P-please, d-don't hurt my child," squeaked Carly, as he walked closer to her. "You can do whatever you want to me after he's born, but please don't hurt him. I'll even…go with you willingly. I'll do…whatever you want. Just let him be born and my family will take care of him. I'll do whatever you ask, just please don't hurt him." Carly knew what she was offering him. It didn't matter. She would gladly live her life in unspeakable horror with Scorpius than allow her child to be hurt. It would be a small price to pay for her son's life.

"Oh, I'm sure it will only hurt him for a moment when I strangle him," said Scorpius with a laugh. "You make a tempting offer, but…no thanks. I just as soon have you resist. I really do prefer it actually."

Carly was frozen, she couldn't move. She had her hands protectively over her stomach. Carly knew that wouldn't help her, but she didn't know what else to do.

Scorpius walked up until he was just inches from her. She could smell his foul breath. He reached up his silver hand and touched her cheek with his fingertips.

"Ouch," said Scorpius taking a step back. He looked at his fingers. They seemed to tingle as if they were burning, though they looked fine. The metal hand couldn't burn. "What magic is this?" His question was not aimed at Carly.

Carly was as confused as Scorpius. Then she realized the phoenix charm on her necklace was warm against her neck. She reached up and touched it. It wasn't the charm itself. It was Albus's blood on the charm.

Carly smiled. "Al sacrificed himself for me," said Carly absently. She wasn't talking to Scorpius. Carly was just talking to herself. "He could have let Voldemort kill me and he would have lived. He died to save me, just like Grandma Potter did to save Dad." She looked right at Scorpius. "You can't touch me, you bastard."

Scorpius looked at Carly for a moment in complete shock. Then the shock vanished, and a smile crossed his face, and he laughed evilly.

"Well, this is inconvenient, and unfortunate," said Scorpius. "I was looking forward to your company for a few nights. However, it only alters our plan a little bit. He pointed his wand at her. "Accio Carly's wand."

Carly's wand flew from her pocket into Scorpius's hand. He slipped it, and his own wand, into his pocket.

"You see, Carly, I don't make stupid mistakes," said Scorpius. "I knew there was a possibility that somehow you would escape us. The Dark Lord and I have a backup plan to deal with your father. We have your mother. The Dark Lord's vow was not to harm your family after the duel. He never said anything about during the duel. He will kill your mother, and while your father is distracted the Dark Lord will kill him."

Carly looked at him in horror. If this were true, she was saved, but her family would still die. Carly tried to think that at least Baby Albus would be safe from them. Somehow she was afraid he wasn't safe. Something in Scorpius's eye scared her.

"As for you, well, we wanted to do this the easy way," said Scorpius with a sickening smile. "I had wanted to have some…fun with you. However, there is always your cousin and aunt, and that sister of yours, I owe her anyway. I'll have my fun with them, and sire a child whose blood will make me invincible. You, well, I'll just lock you in here, and in a few weeks when you've died of thirst and starvation, we'll cut the child from your dead body and use his blood exactly as we planned." He grinned. "You see our plan is flawless. One way or another, you're all going to die!"

Suddenly the door to the Room of Requirement was blasted open.

A/N: If the online English to Latin translator I used was correct, "amplus" means "large" and "ventus" means "wind". So, "Amplusius Ventusiam" means "large wind".


	107. The Final Chapter

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Chapter 107 – The Final Chapter

Albus sat in the same chair he had been in for hours, though it seemed like months, or even years. His leg was still healing. Albus was on the verge of losing his mind completely.

His father was, as Albus sat there with his wound healing, dueling Voldemort to the death. For months, Albus had intended to be there when his father faced the monster hell bent on killing Baby Albus. If anything happened to his father, Albus was going to kill Voldemort himself, to save his son. At present, that was going to be difficult.

Because of a spell that got too close, he was stuck here being healed while his father fought the battle of his life. This was not the way it should have been. He should be down at the pitch. Before they headed down to the pitch, Rose said to him that everything happens for a reason. Well, what could the reason for this possibly be? Perhaps, as hard to believe as it was, just this once, Rose was wrong.

Albus tried not to think about Carly. He knew his father had a message sent to her saying that everyone was all right. She didn't know about their mother, but Carly was a very smart girl, she had to have known something was going to happen even if she didn't know exactly what. Carly had to be so terribly worried and afraid, not knowing what was happening to any of them. On the other hand, it was probably better that she didn't know.

Albus finally couldn't take the waiting anymore.

"How the hell much longer, Lucy?" asked Albus desperately, and a little louder than he had meant to. "It's been hours. The wound really wasn't that bad."

"It's almost done, Al," said Lucy sternly. "And it was that bad. Al, I don't know how you didn't bleed to death. The wound was nearly down to the bone. Somehow it was like your blood just didn't want to flow out of the wound. You know, Al, James told me what happened that day in the Chamber of Secrets. He told me what Voldemort said about you, that you were one of the most powerful beings to ever live. Nothing short of that can explain your not having died of that wound. I've only had training in basic healing spells, I'm not an expert on healing, but I know there is some powerful magic at work here. You shouldn't have survived the Hungarian Horntail attack either. But, even as powerful as you must be to have survived then, and to have survived this injury, you still need to let it heal."

Albus nodded and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew Lucy was right. Voldemort had said he was powerful, and it was obviously true. The powers he seemed to have been gaining were more evidence of that.

Albus wanted to survive, but he didn't want special powers. He just wanted to be happy with Carly and their son, and the rest of their family. The powers were all well and good, but unless they could stop Voldemort, they weren't really of much help to him.

Albus knew that wasn't entirely true. If he hadn't been able to apparate out of Hogwarts, they might have been too late to stop his father from killing Peter Skeeter. If he didn't apparently have the ability to heal, he would have died from the Hungarian Horntail attack, or this injury he had now. These powers certainly had come in handy.

Albus looked at his watch nervously. After the momentary pang in his chest at seeing Carly's pictures on the inside cover of the watch, he saw that the time was eight thirty-five. His father had been fighting Voldemort for thirty-five minutes.

Albus took a calming breath. He hadn't meant to yell at Lucy, and now he was feeling bad about it. She was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," said Albus as his shoulders slumped even further. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just…"

"Scared," said Lucy with a sympathetic smile. She took Albus's hand. "Me too. It's all right, Al. I'm worried about James. I love him, but he can be a bit of a hot head."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," said Albus with a chuckle.

"I guess it is obvious," said Lucy with a laugh.

About a minute later, Lucy looked at Albus's leg again. "Al, the spell is finished, but it's going to hurt for a day or two, and you should go easy on it, it was a really bad wound." Lucy pointed her wand at Albus's jeans. The pant leg was almost completely ripped away by the spell. "Reparo."

Albus's jeans were instantly repaired. He stood, as did Lucy.

"Thanks, Lucy," said Albus appreciatively.

"Be careful, Al," said Lucy. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "I'm going to help with the other wounded. I don't…I don't think I can go watch."

Albus nodded and headed out of the chamber into the Great Hall. Albus nearly ran out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. He was nearly to the double oak doors when he noticed something. Two Aurors were lying on the ground in the Entrance Hall. Albus went and checked on them. They were both dead, with no obvious injuries.

"The Killing Curse," said Albus out loud.

Albus's mind raced. Could they have forgotten two bodies there when they were removing the dead after the battle ceased? No, that wasn't possible, not right here in the Entrance Hall. Also, Albus wasn't sure, but he thought he had seen at least one of them after the battle.

The bodies were still warm. This had obviously happened recently, since his father's duel with Voldemort had begun. A terrible thought came to him.

"Carly," said Albus, as his breath caught in his throat. Unbreakable Vow or not, someone had gone after her.

Albus immediately tried to apparate directly into the Room of Requirement. He couldn't apparate there. Albus tried again to apparate, this time to the hallway outside the Room of Requirement. This time it worked. Albus could barely breathe, as he saw the horrific sight before him. It looked like an army had gone through and killed everyone.

The bodies of the Aurors who were protecting the Room of Requirement were strewn about behind the protective wall. A single Auror lay dead in the middle of the hallway. There were no dead Death Eaters. The walls were scorched by spells coming from the direction of the Room of Requirement, but there weren't any marks on the protective wall across the hallway.

Could one person have done all this, Albus wondered? Could they have been so skilled that they could have taken out eighteen Aurors without missing? Yes, it was possible. There was one person who could have done this, the one person who had been taught by Voldemort himself.

"Scorpius," said Albus breathlessly.

Albus immediately went to try and get into the Room of Requirement. The door was locked. Albus tried every unlocking spell he knew. Finally he was completely out of options. He had no choice but to do it the hard way.

"Bombarda Maxima," said Albus, as he pointed his hands at the door.

Albus ran through the door as the debris settled. He saw Scorpius standing right in front of Carly, a look of surprise on his face. Scorpius was standing too close to her. Albus didn't dare cast a spell for fear of hitting Carly.

"Get away from her, you bastard," bellowed Albus, as he charged Scorpius, like an angry bull charges at a matador.

In his desperate attempt to get Scorpius away from Carly, he completely forgot he had the Sword of Gryffindor on his back, and the Dragon Bone Dagger on his belt, either of which would have ended this fight quickly.

Scorpius went for his wand, but didn't get to it before Albus tackled him. Carly screamed as they crashed to the floor wrestling for control. Scorpius's wand cracked as they landed on it.

"I'm going to kill you Albus, like I should have done years ago," hissed Scorpius, as he punched Albus in the face.

Albus and Scorpius were rolling over and over, each trying to get the upper hand. Both were kicking, punching, elbowing, and trying desperately to get the upper hand. Albus tried, but he couldn't cast a spell like this.

"Run, Carly," yelled Albus. "Go to the Great Hall! Hurry!"

Carly was frozen in fear watching them fight. She tried to move, but she couldn't take her eyes off them. She cowered against the wall completely paralyzed by the terror welling within her, while Albus was fighting for his life, and the lives of herself and their son. All she could do was look on and cry even harder, and mentally berate herself for being so weak and cowardly. The love of her life, the father of her child, was possibly to be murdered right before her eyes, and all she could do was cry and sob.

Albus kept trying to cast a spell, but he couldn't get his hands free. As they rolled, Albus finally managed to stop on top of Scorpius, but Scorpius connected with a fist to Albus's jaw sending him off of him. Albus hit is head hard on the floor as he landed.

Albus was dazed by the blow to his head, but managed to grab the Dragon Bone Dagger that was sheathed on his belt. Before he could even look for Scorpius, he was kicked in the arm, and the dagger clattered away on the floor.

Scorpius stomped a foot on Albus's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then sat down on his chest, with his hands around Albus's throat, intent on squeezing the life out of him.

"I've waited so long for this," hissed Scorpius, as he continued to choke the life out of Albus. "I could make this quick and painless, but I would rather make you suffer."

Albus was gasping for breath and trying desperately to pry Scorpius's hands from his throat. He couldn't. His grip was too strong, and Albus was still dazed from hitting his head.

"Oh, Albus, you can't imagine what I'm going to do to Carly," sneered Scorpius with a look of sadistic pleasure in his eyes. "I am going to do things to her that would make you sick. I'm going to make her regret ever being born. Then after I am done having my fun with her, after which, she will be begging me to kill her quickly, I'm going to slowly carve her open like a Christmas goose. I'm going to take my time listening to her scream, as I cut her, again, and again. Then when I get to my goal, I will rip your son from her womb. I just hope your son manages to scream a few times before I slowly strangle him to death, and cut him open for his blood. I can't wait!"

Albus heard every word Scorpius was saying, but he could do nothing. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't. He knew he was about to black out. He knew he was about to die, and then Carly and his son were going to die too. He knew he had let her down. He had let his son down. He had let everyone down.

Suddenly, when Albus was sure that the end was only moments away, Scorpius loosened his grip on Albus's throat. Albus was so close to passing out. He wasn't even able to fight back even now that Scorpius had stopped squeezing his neck. All he could do was take in a much-needed lung full of air, and continue gasping for breath.

Albus looked up at his would be killer through the haze of near unconsciousness. Scorpius wore a look of shock and surprise on his face.

Scorpius pushed himself up, and very slowly moved off of Albus, until he was in a kneeling position beside him. Then he slowly stood up, and stood over Albus looking down at him. The look on his face had turned to one of complete disbelief.

Scorpius began to slowly turn towards Carly. She was no longer standing against the wall. Albus could see her standing about ten feet away from Scorpius. As Scorpius turned, Albus saw the hilt of the Dragon Done Dagger sticking out of his back.

Scorpius took a shaky step toward Carly. Then he took another. He fell to his knees in front of her, looking up at her as a strangled, raspy noise came from deep in Scorpius's throat. He kept inching closer to her on his knees reaching for her.

Carly kicked him as hard as she possibly could in a very tender spot, and he doubled over in pain. He managed to raise his head and look up at her.

"That was for my sister, you bastard," said Carly in the angriest, most hate filled voice she had ever spoken with in her entire life. "You'll never hurt anyone ever again."

"I…just…wanted…a…date," croaked Scorpius weakly. He fell forward, flat on his face and didn't move again.

Carly was frozen, not in fear like before, but in shock as she watched the pool of blood slowly form around Scorpius's motionless body. She had done it. She had killed him. She had killed the monster that sought to murder her son.

Carly had been so terribly afraid. She had finally torn herself away from where she cowered against the wall, because she had to save Albus. She couldn't stand there crying and watch him die. Carly had picked up the Dragon Bone Dagger, and with every bit of her strength and weight behind it, plunged it into Scorpius's back as he sat on top of Albus choking him to death.

The monster, one of them at least, was gone, and their son was safe. Somehow she knew she wouldn't have any trouble sleeping.

"C-Carly," said Albus weakly, as he turned his head toward her.

Albus's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Al," said Carly tearfully, as she went and knelt beside him. "Are you all right, Al? Please be all right."

"I am now," said Albus, mustering a weak smile. "Please remind me to never piss you off. Come here, love."

Carly laid half on top of him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "Are you all right, Al," she sobbed. "Please say you're all right. He told me he had killed you. I was so afraid I had lost you. I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"I'm all right," said Albus. His head was finally clearing, and though he knew his neck was bruised, and it was painful, he knew he was all right.

Carly was crying into his chest. She couldn't stop sobbing.

"You broke your promise to leave," said Albus with a little laugh. "I'm really glad you did. You saved me for a change."

"I couldn't run away," said Carly through her tears. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. You've made me so many promises and you've never broken one. I just couldn't go. I couldn't leave you here, Al. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, love," said Albus with a smile, as he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry. You're safe, and so is Baby Al." Albus rubbed her back soothingly. "You saved my life, love. I told you that you were strong. I was right, and we're all right now."

"No, we aren't, Al," squeaked Carly through her tears. "Voldemort and Scorpius had a plan…if what he was saying was true. He isn't a Death Eater. Scorpius isn't bound by the Unbreakable Vow that Dad made with Voldemort. He was supposed to bring me to the pitch so Dad would have to surrender and Voldemort could kill him.

Albus sighed. "It's true, Dad is fighting Voldemort right now," said Albus. "It's all right, Scorpius can't use you anymore."

"No, you don't understand, Al," said Carly. "They had a back up plan. Voldemort vowed not to hurt our family after the duel. He didn't say anything about during. He's going to kill Mum to distract Dad."

"Oh my God," said Albus as he gently pushed Carly up and then stood and helped her to her feet. "I've got to get down there. Stay here."

"No, Al," said Carly forcefully, as she shook her head. "I've been hiding long enough. I'm not hiding anymore. I'm coming with you."

Albus looked at her for a moment. She had a look in eye that said she wouldn't be swayed. Albus nodded and took her hand and smiled.

"Come on, we have to go save Mum and Dad," said Albus.

On the pitch, the duel between Harry and Voldemort had been raging for nearly an hour, yet neither combatant had shown any sign of weakening. The crowd was in a frenzy cheering for their champions. Only the small group seated in the front row of Harry's side of the stadium was not cheering. The Potters, Weasleys, and their friends sat nervously watching the duel, praying that Harry would be victorious, and even more than that, praying that Harry and Ginny would be all right.

Neither Harry nor Voldemort had been able to gain much of an advantage, though Harry had begun to taunt Voldemort mercilessly in an attempt to get him to do something stupid. Harry had managed to get in some nicks, but nothing serious.

"You're getting slow in your old age, Tom," taunted Harry, as he deflected another swing of Voldemort's sword. "I wonder, maybe your Muggle father would have taught you how to duel properly if you hadn't killed him. You could use some instruction. Oh well, hindsight is twenty-twenty, as the Muggles say."

Rage was building inside Voldemort. He kept looking toward the edge of the pitch when he could for Scorpius. Harry was too strong with the Sword of Souls. He wasn't going to be able to defeat him, not fairly at least. If Scorpius didn't arrive with the girl soon, he was going to have to move on to plan B. He didn't want to do that yet, he wanted Harry to die on his knees begging him to spare his daughter's life. He had to buy some time.

"You know, Harry," said Voldemort as he deflected Harry's attack. "It seems to me we have an opportunity here."

"What opportunity is that?" asked Harry suspiciously, as he swung the Sword of Souls again. He wasn't really interested in whatever Voldemort had to say.

"Well, Harry, perhaps we are going about this all wrong," said Voldemort. "Together, we could take over the entire world in a matter of days. Join me, and we can rule the world."

"Why would I want to do that, Tom?" asked Harry with a laugh. "I don't need you. I could take over the world myself. The Sword of Souls is the ultimate weapon. My power is limitless. You can't stop me, no one can."

My power is limitless, thought Harry. I could take over the world myself. Where had that come from? Harry played the words over and over in his mind as they dueled.

The Sword of Souls was trying to push him to do its bidding. No, he wouldn't let it. He would kill Voldemort and then destroy the sword. Harry just hoped he could bring himself to destroy the sword when it came time. Its allure was such that he wasn't sure he could destroy the sword.

They continued to duel. Suddenly, Voldemort looked off toward the edge of the pitch and a look of shock crossed his face. He took a step back from Harry.

Harry looked in the same direction. Albus and Carly were standing at the edge of the pitch. Harry looked toward the Death Eaters in the stands. Scorpius should have been right in front, but he was nowhere to be seen. Harry put it all together as he leapt toward Voldemort swinging the Sword of Souls. He nearly took his head off as Voldemort snapped out of his shock, and they began to duel even more fiercely than before.

"You seem distracted, Tom," said Harry with a laugh. "Am I to assume you sent Scorpius after my daughter? You must have. I'm not sure how you got around the Unbreakable Vow, but no matter. As soon as I kill you, this will all be over."

Suddenly Harry caught Voldemort off balance. He kicked him in the stomach and Voldemort fell onto his back, as the crowd continued to cheer. The Serpent's Fang slipped from his hand as he fell, landing with a thud, a few feet away.

"Its over, Tom," said Harry. Harry raised the Sword above his head, poised to plunge it into Voldemort's heart. It was all about to end. At long last, Harry had him right where he wanted him, and he would destroy him. Voldemort wouldn't hurt anyone else he loved ever again. He would have repeated his greatest feats. This was it. "Goodbye, Tom."

Harry could feel the Sword of Souls pulsating with excitement in his hands. This is what it was meant for. This is what it craved. It wanted death, and it didn't care whose death it was.

What happened next took only several seconds, but time seemed to slow to a crawl. The next few seconds were the longest of Harry's life.

Voldemort sneered up at Harry, a look of triumph on his face. He drew his wand and pointed it, but not at Harry. Harry didn't have to look up. He knew exactly where the wand was pointed, and he reacted, as he knew he had to. As important as it was to stop Voldemort, Harry couldn't let him do what he was about to do.

Harry dropped the Sword of Souls from his hand and drew his wand, pointing in the same direction that Voldemort was pointing his wand. Harry knew he might be losing his chance to destroy Voldemort. He knew he might be throwing away everything he had worked so hard for, everything so many people had given their lives for. He also knew, this is what he had to do. He couldn't put destroying Voldemort first.

Harry and Voldemort cast their spells at virtually the same instant.

"Reducto!" bellowed Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort.

As the spells raced each other, Harry took a step toward their intended target, and away from Voldemort who still lay upon the grass. He looked at Ginny, tied to the bedpost. All he could do is watch and hope he hadn't acted too late.

The entire stadium seemed to hold their breath, as the spells seemed to inch slowly toward their intended target. It seemed as if they were moving in slow motion.

Lily and Molly both screamed and Ron and Bill had to hold James down, while Charlie and George grabbed onto Neville who was reaching for his wand. The four brothers wanted to act too, but they knew they couldn't.

Carly tried to run out onto the pitch, but Albus held her tightly. They both held their breath and watched as the spells approached their mother.

Harry's Reducto hit the base of the bedpost, splintering it. Ginny, still tied to the bedpost, fell to one side as the Avada Kedavra missed her by less than an inch, sailing past her and hitting the goal post at the end of the pitch.

As Harry sighed in relief, in that moment, he realized he had been so wrong. He had been such a fool. How was it he hadn't seen it before? It felt like the world came into focus, and in that instant he understood everything.

'The Savior must repeat his most important feats or all shall be lost'. He had been so wrong. Destroying Voldemort and saving the world were not his greatest feats. They were just a result of them.

Saving Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets was one of his greatest feats. If he hadn't saved her, he never would have fallen in love with her, and he never would have had the strength to perform his other greatest feat. Harry knew he had been such a fool. Now he knew what he had to do, and even more comforting, he knew it was the right thing to do.

Harry knew how much this was going to hurt her, but he had no choice, it was the way it had to be. This was the path he had chosen.

Ginny saw the two spells heading towards her. If this was her time to die, then she was ready for it, as long as the rest of her family was safe. She looked at Harry, and said goodbye with her eyes. This was it.

Ginny wasn't sure why Harry had cast a Reductor Curse. It took her a moment, but she realized why, when she saw that Harry's curse was aimed lower, toward the ground. Harry's spell was inching ahead of Voldemort's. Ginny knew this was going to be very close, and she was prepared for it not to work, she was prepared to die.

When Harry's Reducto hit the base of the bedpost it shattered. As she fell to the side, she could feel the icy cold of the Killing Curse as it sailed past her, as she fell to the ground.

The old bedpost broke into pieces when Ginny crashed to the ground still tied to it. She was struggling free of the enchanted ropes. Just as Ginny got loose she looked up at Harry. He was smiling at her. He didn't see Voldemort getting to his feet behind him and picking up the Serpent's Fang.

Ginny's world went into slow motion. She screamed for Harry to look out. He smiled and nodded slowly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," screamed Ginny.

Harry heard Ginny scream. He knew why. Harry understood exactly what was going to happen and that it had to happen. He knew he had to finish this now.

Harry smiled and nodded to her slowly. He then let his beloved wand slip from his hand. It fell to the grass. He turned around to meet his destiny straight backed and proud, just as James Potter had done forty-three years ago.

As Harry turned, Voldemort lunged at him, and drove the Serpent's Fang deep into Harry's stomach, running clean through his body and out his lower back.

It was an interesting sensation, thought Harry. It really didn't hurt as much as he imagined it would. Strangely he felt slightly giddy and somewhat warm. He was far calmer than he ever would have imagined.

Harry fell backwards, to the grass landing with a thud. The blade of the Serpent's Fang slipped out of his body as he fell. Voldemort stood over him with a look of triumph on his face, holding the Serpent's Fang that was now dripping with Harry's blood.

Voldemort ran a bony finger along the blade of the Serpent's Fang. He held his finger up in front of his face. Harry's blood was in stark contrast to Voldemort's pale white skin.

Harry watched from where he lay on the ground as Voldemort licked his blood from his finger with his snakelike tongue. A look of utmost pleasure crossed his face.

"Delicious," said Voldemort, reveling in the victory he had craved for so long. "I have waited so long for this moment, Harry. Nearly forty-three years I've waited. I've so enjoyed inflicting suffering on you and your family, Harry. I will miss that when they are all dead. But, alas…all good things must come to an end."

Voldemort laid the Serpent's Fang on the ground, and picked up his prize. The diamond in the hilt of the Sword of Souls pulsed with power, hatred, rage, and bloodlust. Voldemort could feel its energies coursing through him. He was unstoppable, and as soon as he had the potion, he would be immortal. The world would be his, and no one could stand against him.

"It's time to die, Harry Potter," said Voldemort triumphantly, as he smiled down at him evilly. His voice was calm and filled with anticipation. "Give my regards to that old fool you put so much faith in. Don't worry, Harry, your family…all of them…will be joining you soon enough. You won't be lonely for long."

Voldemort raised the sword over his head, and looked gleefully down on his victim. At long last, Harry Potter was going to die. In just a moment, he would rule the entire world for all eternity.

At the edge of the pitch, Carly stood holding onto Albus as their family gathered around him. Ron and Bill were still holding onto James. Charlie and George were holding onto Neville. Hagrid had fallen to his knees sobbing into his hands, unable to watch. Hermione was shaking so violently, she thought she was going to pass out. They were all looking on in horror as Voldemort stood over Harry and raised the Serpent's Fang above his head, preparing to strike the deathblow.

"I've got to do something," said Albus, as he started to pull away from Carly. He couldn't stand there and let this happen. He had to destroy Voldemort. His family's lives, his son's life depended on him now. The Savior had fallen.

"You can't, Al," sobbed Hermione through her tears. "He's bound by the vow. If you interfere your father will die."

Albus knew it was already too late for his father. "Wounds made by the Serpent's Fang are magical and incurable," said Albus gravely. "He's…he's already dead, his body just hasn't figured it out yet. That's why Voldemort can wield the Sword of Souls. My father…is dead, and his vow is ended. I will not let him die in vain."

Out on the pitch, Voldemort was preparing to strike. Harry looked up at Voldemort, and began to laugh softly. Voldemort lowered the sword and eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Is something funny, Harry?" asked Voldemort with a laugh of his own. "I seem to have missed the joke. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Harry grinned up at Voldemort. "Well, Tom, you see…I have been known not to learn from my mistakes," said Harry. "I didn't learn from them, and you were able to use me to set everything up for you. I'm laughing because you've done the exact same thing. You've never learned from your mistakes, Tom, and now I've set you up, even though I hadn't really planned it. You were doomed the moment you stabbed me, Tom. You aren't going to hurt anyone anymore. Today you're going to die…and you're not coming back."

Suddenly there was a crack as someone apparated in between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort was punched in the face and went sprawling to the ground.

"Stay away from him," yelled Albus, as he drew the Sword of Gryffindor from the sheath on his back, and stood before Voldemort prepared to duel. "I won't let you hurt my father or anymore else anymore, Tom."

Albus was fighting back tears. He couldn't cry for his father now. He had to fulfill his destiny. The Savior had fallen. It was up to The Heir to defeat the Dark Lord. Albus would defeat him, or he would die trying.

Voldemort laughed as he grabbed the Sword of Souls and leapt to his feet. He would not fall to this boy. His victory was assured, and no one was going to take that away, not now, and not ever, certainly not this weakling.

Albus and Voldemort began to circle each other, like two great cats each looking for the moment to attack.

"You must be so eager to die, Albus," hissed Voldemort. "I'm guessing from your presence that Scorpius is dead. Oh well, he can be replaced. He's the only one who's ever come close to my level of intellect, but in the end I guess he was as weak and pathetic as his parents and grandparents. Que sera, sera."

"Scorpius, is dead, Tom," said Albus. Albus grinned. "He made the fatal mistake of pissing off my fiancé, and didn't live long enough to regret it. That's something you and Scorpius have in common, you won't live long enough to regret your mistakes either. You've pissed off the wrong people. I'm going to destroy you, Tom. It's just you and me, you don't have Scorpius anymore to fight your battles."

"Oh, what a fool you are, Albus," said Voldemort with a laugh. "You can project false bravado all you want, but I can tell, all you really want to do is cry for your poor pathetic father. Inside you're quaking with fear…fear of me. This is going to be so very easy."

Albus had heard enough, because Voldemort was right. He lunged toward Voldemort, ignoring the fear within him, and they began to duel fiercely. The Sword of Gryffindor and Sword of Souls clanged together loudly, over and over again, a crackle of magical energy exchanged each time they collided.

The Sword of Souls may have been created as a weapon to kill, but he Sword of Gryffindor was created as a weapon to defeat evil, to defend what was right. The swords were polar opposites, as were the wizards who wielded them.

Albus could tell he was in trouble, The Sword of Souls was giving Voldemort an advantage, it had power within it that the Sword of Gryffindor did not, but Albus fought on, though he was completely on the defensive. As they continued to fight, they began to move away from where Harry lay on the ground.

Ginny crawled towards Harry. The hours of torture had left her weak, and every inch was agony. She ignored it. She had to get to Harry. Ginny had to hold out hope that he would be all right. She couldn't accept that he wouldn't be.

As she crawled, she occasionally looked up towards Albus. He wasn't winning. Ginny was terribly afraid for him. Albus appeared to be no match for Voldemort.

Ginny finally made it to Harry's side and pulled herself into a sitting position. She pulled Harry up onto her lap, and cradled him in her arms. There was hardly any blood around Harry's wound. Harry looked up at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Ginny with fear dripping from her voice, and tears falling from her eyes. "Please say something, Harry."

"It's all right, Ginny," said Harry softly. "Everything is going to be all right. I know it. Everything will be fine. Voldemort is finished…but so am I."

"You aren't bleeding, maybe you'll be all right," said Ginny through her tears. She thought perhaps he was delirious. How could Voldemort be finished?

Harry shook his head slowly, and smiled sadly. "I'm not going to make it," said Harry. "Wounds made by the Serpent's Fang are magical and incurable. It's all right though. Albus is going to be fine. Just watch."

Ginny looked up at Albus who was completely on the defensive. He was no match for Voldemort as long as Voldemort wielded the Sword of Souls.

"But Voldemort seems to be winning," said Ginny tearfully. "Can't we do something to help Albus defeat him? We can't just sit here and watch this happen."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry, Ginny" said Harry softly. "I already have done something. Just watch, love."

Ginny cradled him in her arms, thinking that maybe he had gone mad from loss of blood. She watched in terror as Albus and Voldemort continued to duel.

Suddenly, Albus started to lose his balance as he blocked the Sword of Souls. Voldemort kicked his leg that he had injured and Albus fell to the ground, the Sword of Gryffindor falling from his grasp and coming to rest a few feet away. He went to get up, but Voldemort held the tip of the Sword of Souls under Albus's chin.

"Well, well," said Voldemort. "So much for you, Albus. You should have let me take over your body six years ago. You would have gotten to live as a virtual god. Instead, you will die. Say goodbye to your fiancé, Albus. Say goodbye to everything."

Voldemort raised the Sword of Souls up over his head.

Albus's heart was pounding. He was sure this was it. He had cheated death more times than he could count. He was sure he had tempted fate one time too many.

Albus could hear Lily, Carly, Rose, and Molly screaming his name from the edge of the pitch. He looked toward them. They were all still gathered at the edge of the pitch. Ron and Bill were still holding James back, and Charlie and George were holding Neville back. He was glad they were, as Albus knew there was nothing they could do.

They too had wanted to stop him, but knew they shouldn't interfere. Albus ignored there protests, and had apparated into the pitch to face Voldemort before anyone could stop him. Now it was over. After all this, he was about to die, and worse yet, Carly and his son would die too.

Voldemort brought the Sword of Souls down to strike the deathblow, the tip of the sword aimed directly at Albus's heart. Albus forced his eyes to stay open, he wasn't going to cower and die with his eyes closed. The tip of the Sword of Souls was within and inch of his heart, when suddenly, and inexplicably, it stopped.

Voldemort pushed his whole weight down, but the tip of the sword hovered an inch from Albus's chest and wouldn't budge. Voldemort took a step back and looked at the Sword of Souls in confusion. He didn't understand what was happening.

"What magic is this," said Voldemort in confusion, a look of utter disbelief on his snakelike face. What was happening, Voldemort had no idea.

"I told you, Tom," called Harry from where he lay on the ground in Ginny's arms forty feet away. "You never learned from your mistakes."

Suddenly Voldemort realized he had made the same mistake again. He had allowed Harry to sacrifice himself for his family, just like he did in the forest all those years ago.

As Voldemort stared at the Sword of Souls in shock, Albus acted.

"Accio, Sword of Gryffindor," said Albus as he leapt to his feet, the sword flying through the air and into his hand. His leg hurt from Voldemort having kicked him, but he ignored it. Pain was not going to stop him from fulfilling his destiny.

Voldemort swung the Sword of Souls, an angry scowl upon his face, but Albus deflected it. Albus fought back, putting Voldemort on the defensive. Albus knew Voldemort couldn't hurt him, and he knew Voldemort knew that as well.

Albus suddenly knocked Voldemort off his feet. He landed on his back, the Sword of Souls still clutched in his hand. Albus was on top of him in an instant. He put the tip of the Sword of Gryffindor over Voldemort's heart. The blade was barely cutting into his skin. All Albus had to do was put his weight behind it, and Voldemort was dead.

"Well fought, Albus," said Voldemort with a smile. "You know, you are quite an extraordinary wizard. With Scorpius dead, I could use someone like you. Join me, Albus. We can rule the world together. What do you say?"

"Sorry, Tom," said Albus slowly, as he shook his head. "Seven years ago, I got a better offer. You can't match it…you're not even close."

Albus shifted his weight forward and with all his strength, drove the Sword of Gryffindor three quarters of the way through Voldemort's body, pinning him to the ground. The rubies on the sword's hilt caught the light of the setting sun and glowed brightly like a beacon of hope.

An earsplitting scream of rage escaped Voldemort's lips as the Sword of Gryffindor pierced his evil heart.

"I will return," hissed Voldemort in a raspy voice. "I will kill you all! You will all die! I will have my revenge on you all!"

Suddenly Voldemort's scarlet eyes went blank as a black mist poured forth, from his mouth, and was drawn into the diamond on the hilt of the Sword of Souls that was still clutched in Voldemort's hand. The diamond glowed bright red for a moment, and then returned to its normal glowing state. It had what it wanted, another evil soul to call it's own.

The Death Eaters in the stands, seeing their leader dead began to panic and started to run from the stands. Albus stood. And pointed both hands towards them. "Incarcerous Maxima," said Albus. Every one of the more than one thousand Death Eaters fell, tightly bound by magical ropes. Albus wished he could have done that earlier in the day, but he knew he couldn't have done it then. Perhaps he wasn't meant to, not until he fulfilled his destiny.

Albus put a foot on Voldemort's chest and grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor by the hilt. He withdrew it from Voldemort's lifeless corpse. The blood on the blade lasted only a moment, and then vanished, as the goblin made blade, cleaned itself. The sunlight glinted off the blade, and the name, 'Godric Gryffindor' that was etched into it. Albus slipped it into the sheath on his back.

Albus reached down and picked up the Sword of Souls. He looked at the diamond on the hilt. It seemed to pulse faster and brighter as he held it. Albus could feel its power. He knew what it could do. With the Sword of Souls, his family would never have to be worry about being hurt again. No one could stand against him. He would be invincible.

So many times his family had been threatened. The Sword of Souls represented an opportunity to make sure his family was never endangered again. Could he really turn that down? Could he turn down the power to protect his family?

"Al," said Carly softly.

Albus turned slightly. Carly, James, and Lily were standing not far away.

"Al, are you all right?" asked Carly softly.

"I'm…I'm fine," said Albus slowly, as he looked at her. He knew the answer to his question. There really was only one answer. "Stand back."

Albus stuck the tip of Sword of the Souls into the ground, and it stood there, the ebony metal shining in the light of the setting sun, the diamond pulsing angrily. The sword knew what was about to happen. The Sword of Souls knew it was about to die.

In one motion, Albus drew the Sword of Gryffindor and swung it. The tip collided with the diamond on the hilt of the Sword of Souls, and it cracked open. The sound of a thousand ear-splitting screams could be heard as the evil souls with the Sword of Souls were wiped from existence. A moment later, the ebony metal of the Sword of Souls disintegrated, leaving the cracked diamond on the grass in a pile of dust. Smoke rose slowly from the crack in the diamond. The terrible, bloody history of the Sword of Souls was at an end. It would never harm anyone again.

James and Lily walked over to where Voldemort's corpse lay in the grass, blood soaking through his black robes. They both drew their wands.

"Incendio," said James, as he pointed his wand at Voldemort's body. The body of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the worst Dark Wizard of his time, perhaps of all time, burst into flames. A few minutes later, nothing but a skeleton remained.

"Destructo Totalus," said Lily, as she pointed her wand at the skeleton that lay on the grass before them. Voldemort's skeleton disintegrated to dust before their eyes, though it was difficult to see through their tears.

Carly walked up beside Albus and took his hand in hers. She looked down at the cracked diamond on the grass. It was still smoking slightly. Carly ground her foot down onto the diamond, and it shattered beneath her heel.

There was one last thing that needed to be done. Albus picked up Voldemort's wand. For a moment he just looked at it. How many had died, killed by this wand. How much suffering had it caused. It should probably have been destroyed in some grand way, befitting its status, and the gravity of the pain it had inflicted.

In one motion, Albus grabbed it in both fists and unceremoniously snapped it in two. He dropped the broken pieces of Voldemort's wand to the ground. It would harm no one anymore.

It was done. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, who had terrorized the Wizarding world for more than fifty years, was no more. As Albus stood there, all he could think of was what it had cost them. They had paid far too high a price.

The Potters and Weasleys gathered around the spot where Ginny sat on the grass, cradling Harry in her arms. Everyone knew this was the end. Their tears fell like rain in the setting sun. They would cry an ocean of tears before this day was out. All they could do was try not to drown in them.

Harry looked around at them, at his family and friends. He smiled weakly. "I don't…I don't have a lot of…time," said Harry weakly. "I…have a few things…I need to say."

Lily pulled away from Tommy, and knelt beside her father as she sobbed. She put her hand on his stomach around the wound and willed herself to heal him. Nothing happened. Somehow she knew it wouldn't, but still, she had to try.

Harry put his hand on one of her wrists. "It's all right, Lily," said Harry with a smile. He brought her hand up and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Dad," sobbed Lily. "I'm so sorry."

"No," said Harry as he fought to breathe. "You and Tommy are going to be happy for so many years. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry turned to James. "James, I swear…if you blame yourself for this…for even a minute…I'll haunt you forever," said Harry. Some tearful laughter spread throughout the group.

"I won't, Dad," said James though his tears. "I promise."

Harry nodded to him. "Where's my wand?" asked Harry of the group.

It was Rose who saw it. She picked it up and handed it to him. When Harry took it, he took her hand and held it.

"Thank you, Rose," said Harry. "I know you knew. I know you knew why…this is how it had to be. I wouldn't have figured it out…without your clue. I can never thank you enough for that. Without you…I don't think we would have won."

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Harry," squeaked Rose as her tears fell. "I didn't want this. I didn't want you to die. I would have done anything to save you."

"I know," said Harry with a smile. "This is far better than what I could have…what I would have become. I know you saw it…and I know you know this is far better for me…and for all of you. Thank you so much, Rose."

Harry looked at his wand. It was almost a living thing, a friend who had been by his side since his eleventh birthday. It was nearly as hard to say goodbye to his wand, as it was to say goodbye to his family. Almost.

"Goodbye, old friend," whispered Harry. He looked up at Carly who was crying in Albus's arms. "Carly, take this." He held out his wand to her. "I want you to give this to my grandson. I think…one more Potter should have a wand…with a feather from Fawkes in it. He can get his own wand when he's old enough…but I have a feeling this one…will work very well for him."

"I will, Dad," squeaked Carly, as she held the wand close to her. "I love you, Dad. I can never tell you how much you mean to me."

"I know," said Harry with a smile. "I love you too."

Harry looked at Albus. "You did it, Al," said Harry. "I think…it was always supposed to be you. Thank you. He's gone and will never hurt anyone ever again. Now you can all be happy. That's really…all I ever wanted. Promise me, Al…no tears for me at the wedding…only tears of joy."

"I…I promise," said Albus stifling a sob, as his tears ran down his cheeks. "That day will be nothing but happiness." Albus would make sure it was. The day he and Carly would get married would be the exact opposite of this day.

Harry winced. The pain was getting worse. He knew he didn't have much time. He still had a few things he had to say.

"Ron…Neville," said Harry weakly.

"We're here, Harry," said Ron stifling a sob. He and Neville knelt down on either side of him.

Harry reached out and took both their hands in his.

"I don't know…how to tell you…what you've meant to me," said Harry slowly. "I don't know…what I would have done…without you."

"You don't have to say anything at all, Harry," said Neville through his tears, as he tried to muster a smile. "We know."

"We feel the same way, mate," said Ron. Ron felt like his heart was breaking. He could never have had a better friend than Harry. Somehow, Ron felt like Harry Potter would live forever.

Harry nodded. "I need to ask you both…to do something for me," said Harry. "It's very…very important to me…and there isn't anyone else I would trust with it."

"Anything, Harry," said Ron through his tears.

"Would you two…walk my girls down the aisle…when they get married?" asked Harry. "It's really important to me."

"I would be honored," said Neville, as he stifled a sob.

"It would be my greatest honor, Harry," said Ron, as his voice cracked.

"Even greater than your Chocolate Frog Card?" asked Harry with a grin.

Ron laughed through his tears. "Yeah, Harry," said Ron. "Greater than my Chocolate Frog Card. Even greater than the special edition one."

Harry winced, as the pain got worse. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He knew he didn't have very long.

"Hermione," said Harry.

Neville and Ron both stood, and Hermione knelt down beside Harry. She was crying so hard she could barely see him.

"Come here," said Harry weakly. He put his arms around her and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Oh, Harry, I don't know what I'll do without you," said Hermione, as she cried. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have. I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too…Sis," whispered Harry with a smile. "You'll manage." He whispered to her even softer so Ginny wouldn't hear. "I need you to…do me a favor. Please…look after Ginny for me. It's going to be…really hard for her. I know I don't…really have to ask."

Hermione nodded as she pulled back. Harry kissed her forehead and she retreated to Ron's side and continued to cry in his arms.

"I love you all, so much," said Harry, as he looked around at them all. His voice was cracking. "Please, just do one thing for me…be happy."

Harry had only one more goodbye he needed to say. It was the hardest goodbye of all. It was the one goodbye he never thought he could say. He knew he had to.

Harry looked up at Ginny. He opened his mouth several times, but he didn't know what to say. How do you say goodbye to the person you love most in the world?

He took her hand and slid his finger over her heart shaped emerald ring as he tried to find the words to say to her.

"Knut for your thoughts," whispered Ginny, as tears continued to fall from her eyes. She tried to smile, but didn't really manage it.

"It's really hard…to say goodbye," said Harry softly. "There are so many things I want to say, but I can't seem to think of them…just now. Just…please…be happy."

"I don't know how I can be happy without you," said Ginny softly. "What will I do without my knight in shining armor? You're my hero Harry. What will I do without you?"

Harry smiled sadly. "A very wise person once said something to me," said Harry softy. "They said, 'you'll learn to be happy, and you'll get to watch our grandson grow up and tell him all about me. You can tell him how much I love him. You need to be strong and go on for our family. You need to go on for me'."

Ginny smiled through her tears. "It must have been one hell of a smart person who said that," said Ginny. "I just hope I can find a way to be happy for you."

"I know being happy isn't always an easy thing to ask," said Harry. "I was never really happy…until the day I kissed you for the first time. Before that…I didn't really know what happiness was. That kiss…made me whole…for the first time in my life."

"I know, Harry," said Ginny through her tears. "I think about our first kiss every day. It's one of my favorite memories of us. Harry…that day, I thought we would grow old together."

The pain in her eyes hurt Harry more than his fatal wound ever could. "Oh, Ginny," said Harry weakly. "I thought we would have…so much more time. I wanted us to have…so much more time together. I wanted to have…happily ever after. I love you so much."

Ginny shook her head slowly. "It's all right, Harry," said Ginny, as tears fell freely from her eyes. "I've had more wonderful happiness with you than any person is really entitled to in a lifetime. I love you too, Harry, more than I could ever say."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out Hermione's Dumbledore's Army galleon. "Take this…Ginny," said Harry. "Hermione gave this to me. I'd like you to have it…keep it with you."

Ginny took the coin and nodded. She leaned down and kissed him. She savored their last kiss, memorizing it, reveling in it. Ginny committed every instant of it to memory so she would be able to relive it in her mind, every day for the rest of her life.

Harry drank in her flowery scent. He memorized the feeling of her lips against his. That thought had helped save him once so long ago.

After several long moments, but nowhere near enough time, Ginny pulled back and finally managed to smile at him.

"There is the smile…I love so much," said Harry weakly, as he reached up and touched his fingertips to her cheek. His breathing was more labored. Harry knew the end was here. They all did. "Don't…ever…f-forget…my…h-heart…is…yours…f-"

"Forever," whispered Ginny.

Harry smiled, as his arm fell to his side. Ginny looked one last time at his smile that she loved so much, and the emerald eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago.

As Harry drew his final breath, and his eyes closed for the last time, his final thoughts in this world were of a first kiss between two teenagers after a quidditch match a lifetime ago, of the moment he had found his happiness.

The people who loved Harry most in this world gathered around and held each other crying for him. They all knew, that Harry was gone.

Harry James Potter was known by many titles throughout the wizarding world. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World, as well as whatever other glory filled titles the Daily Prophet had come up with to sell newspapers. But Harry Potter was so much more than that. Perhaps a hero was the least of what he was.

To the people who mourned Harry, who loved the man and not the legend, the only titles that mattered to them, were husband, father, godfather, uncle, friend, and grandfather. Harry wouldn't have had it any other way, not for anything.


	108. Epilogue 1 TwentyFive Years Later

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Epilogue 1 – Twenty-Five Years Later

Albus awoke to a pair of soft, warm, familiar lips kissing his neck. There was also a soft hand sliding slowly across his bare chest sending shivers up and down his spine. He didn't want to open his eyes. He was enjoying being woken up far too much for that. After a few minutes though, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to kiss her.

Albus pulled Carly up on top of him and put his arms around her. He kissed her deeply for several long moments. With one hand he ran his fingers through her long red hair, and with the other he slid his hand up and down her back.

"To what do I owe the wonderful wake up?" asked Albus with a breathless smile, as they broke the kiss, and looked deeply into each other's eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. You are welcome to wake me up like that anytime you want…in fact, I encourage it."

Carly smiled at him. "Oh, I don't know," said Carly. "I guess I woke up and realized that you are starting your new job today, and it isn't every day I get to make love to the wizard who holds one of the most prestigious and coveted jobs in all of the Wizarding world, now is it? How could a girl pass up an opportunity like that?"

Albus smiled, and then rolled over so he was on top of her. She laughed as they switched positions. Albus looked into her beautiful blue eyes as he slipped his hands under her shoulders.

"Perhaps it hasn't occurred to you, love, but starting today, you can do that every day from now until the day I retire," said Albus with a suggestive smile.

"That's right, I can do that everyday, can't I," said Carly with a seductive smile. "Well, then, by all means, Al."

Albus and Carly began to kiss passionately. It amazed Albus that even after all they had been through when they were in school, then nearly twenty-five years of marriage, four pregnancies, and seven children, that when they were alone in each other's arms, they still felt like two teenagers in love who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

After they made love they snuggled together under the blankets, holding each other, and kissing each other softly for a few minutes before Carly rested her head on his chest.

Albus looked around their bedroom. It looked so much like their dorm room they had lived in seventh year. Considering it was a room at Hogwarts, that was to be expected. This had been their bedroom since a few days after their father died. They did have a summer home down by the beach, and they always spent a few weeks in the summer there, but this was really home.

Albus glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eight o'clock, and he knew he had to get up. He had to set up his new office, and there was some paperwork he had to do.

"I really need to get up, love," whispered Albus. "As much as I would like to just lie here with you all day, I do need to get up."

"I know," said Carly with a sigh. "Alice is coming by in a while. I think she needs a pep talk. She's starting to get nervous just like she did last time. I was nervous every time myself, so I understand exactly how she feels."

"Do you have anything else to do day today?" asked Albus. "You can always come up and help me set up the office."

"I have a meeting at noon with the group, 'Witches and Wizards for Remembering Harry Potter'," said Carly, as she shook he head slowly.

"Not them again," said Albus with a sigh. "We already have a 'Harry Potter Day', do we really need a statue too?"

"This time they want the statue put up beside the Hog's Head," said Carly. "They say, that since The Hog's Head is the official memorial to all those who were affected by Voldemort, that Dad should have a statue there. They say that it's criminal that his name is not mentioned anywhere in the entire memorial."

"Yeah, well, that's the way Dad would have wanted it," said Albus shaking his head. "I know they mean well, but they need to understand…he really wasn't who they thought he was. He was just a man…a good man. They'll just have to get used to that. Dad wouldn't want a statue, of that, I am absolutely certain."

"I know," said Carly with a sigh. "I'll take care of them." Carly smiled at him. "We have a few more minutes before I have to get up, unless you're in a hurry." Carly snuggled a little closer to Albus, and he held her a little tighter.

"Anything you say, love," said Albus with a smile. "I always have time to cuddle with you. There is no better way for me to spend my time."

Carly smiled, as something crossed her mind. "Can you believe Ginny and Lily have graduated?" asked Carly with smile. "I remember giving birth to them like it was yesterday. They were so tiny, unlike the boys who were practically full grown when they were born. It seemed like those daughters of ours would be that size forever. Now they are all grown up, and I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't married before we know it. I think those boyfriends of theirs are both very serious."

"I think you're right," said Albus with a smile. "I remember the first time I held the girls. I knew I was going to have to keep an eye on them. I knew they would be turning all the boys heads when they were in school…just like their mother. Fortunately, as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I was in a position to intimidate their potential boyfriends."

Carly laughed. "You're a great big teddy bear," said Carly. "You couldn't intimidate a fly, and you know it. Besides, I know you like Justin and Michael."

"Yeah, I know I'm a big teddy bear, and you're right, they are both very nice boys," said Albus with a grin. "Ginny and Lily can take care of themselves…just like their mother. Still I'm worried about this grand tour of the Wizarding world they are starting next month with Justin and Michael. I mean…I'm not one to talk, we were living together seventh year, but…"

"They'll be fine," said Carly with a laugh. "The boys have a room and the girls have a room, and I trust them to make the right decision for them…just like we did. They are adults now, it's not like there is anything we can do anyway. They'll be fine. The Wrecking Crew just finished their second tour, and they are fine."

"Yes, but is the Wizarding world fine?" asked Albus with a laugh. "I don't even want to know what they've been up to on either of their year long international parties. And now they plan to buy the Leaky Cauldron and turn it into the hottest nightclub in the Wizarding world, and I'm pretty sure they'll do it, too. I just don't understand how two of our sons have turned out so responsible and the other three ended up just like…"

"Sirius," said Carly with a laugh. "Probably because we talked about him and the exploits of the Marauders so much when they were little. Naming them after the Marauders probably didn't help either."

"I suppose it could be worse," said Albus with a laugh. "They never made any international headlines, so they couldn't have gotten into too much trouble, I suppose. They really are good boys, they just like to be a bit wild."

After a few more minutes of cuddling, snogging, and reminiscing, Albus forced himself to get out of bed. He showered and got dressed. Winky brought him some bacon and eggs and some pumpkin juice for breakfast.

Albus was wearing his usual summer attire, jeans and t-shirt. It was June nineteenth, so it was quite warm. It wasn't exactly what a wizard in his position was generally expected to wear, but things had changed a lot at Hogwarts over the years. Students weren't even required to wear robes anymore, so why should he, especially in the summer?

Albus walked into the hallway and headed towards his new office. He had to admit he was looking forward to this for days. He was really excited to be taking this position. He had thought he might get it one day for a long time, though he was more than a little surprised that it had come this soon. He hadn't expected his predecessor to retire for many years.

Suddenly Albus heard the sound of footsteps running down the hallway around the corner ahead of him. They were very close together. He was pretty sure he knew exactly who it was.

A four-year-old boy ran around the corner. He had incredibly messy, raven black hair, and piercing, bright emerald eyes. He ran right towards Albus with a smile on his face.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa," called the boy as he ran towards Albus.

Albus scooped him up into his arms with practiced skill, and the little boy threw his arms around Albus's neck and hugged him tightly. One thing was for sure. Albus never got tired of hugs from his grandson, not ever.

"Good morning, Little Al," said Albus with a smile, after giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Where's your Mum?"

"Morning Grandpa," said Little Al. "She's coming. She doesn't move real fast anymore." He leaned close and whispered is his ear as if what he was about to reveal a secret he couldn't speak too loudly. "She's got my little brother or sister in her tummy."

"I know she does," said Albus with a smile.

"Slow down," called a voice from around the corner. "Al, I'm the size of a hippogriff, and a fat one at that, I can't keep up with you!"

Suddenly a very, very pregnant young woman, with long strawberry blond hair, and beautiful brown eyes, came waddling around the corner. The size of a fat hippogriff might have been an exaggeration, but at eight and a half months pregnant, she was getting really, really big.

Albus had to smile. All he could be was happy every time he saw her.

"Hi, Dad," she said with a smile, when she saw Albus holding Little Al in his arms. She hated it when Al took off on her like that. He had a knack for finding trouble. He took after his uncles. The Wrecking Crew had not been a good influence on him.

"Hi, Alice," said Albus, as she continued to waddle towards him. He couldn't wait to have another grandchild.

"Honey, you can't run like that," said Alice to Little Al, as she waddled up to them. "Please don't do that anymore. In a few months, I'll be able to keep up with you."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," said Little Al in the most pathetic little voice. He looked at her with the saddest eyes in the world. "I won't do it again, Mommy."

Alice looked at her son for a moment. "That's all right, Al," said Alice with a smile. "I'm not mad, just please don't do that, all right, angel?"

She could never stay mad at her little angel, though he often didn't resemble an angel at all. He had the Wrecking Crew's uncanny knack for getting into trouble. She hoped he would grow out of it, but at nineteen years old the Wrecking Crew hadn't, so she wasn't terribly optimistic.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" asked Albus. As he put a hand on her stomach and felt a kick. He smiled. He remembered every kick each of his seven children and two grandchildren had given him. Albus remembered that his oldest son had kicked for his grandfather first. Little Al had kicked for both of his grandfathers first too, so it seemed to be a family trait that Daddy didn't get the first kicks, but Daddy surely got the most.

"I'm all right," said Alice tentatively. She sighed. "I'm just getting very nervous. I know I shouldn't be, it's not the first time, after all."

"Trust me," said Albus reassuringly. "Carly was nervous all four times, it's perfectly natural to be nervous. Are you on your way to see her, now?"

"Yeah," said Alice. "I just need to talk to someone, and my Mum and Dad won't be back from their trip until tomorrow. They don't know that Frank and Zenobia are coming home for the memorial service tomorrow. They haven't been back from the States in two years."

"That's wonderful," said Albus with a smile. "They have hardly been home at all since they moved to the States."

Alice smiled. "Don't tell anyone," said Alice. She turned to her son for a moment and smiled. Her little angel never could keep a secret. Albus bent down and she whispered in his ear. "Zenobia is pregnant, nearly six months along now, and they want to raise their son or daughter here, so they are moving back to Britain."

"Oh, that's so wonderful," said Albus with a smile, as he straightened up. "Your Mum and Dad are going to be so excited. Luna and Alastor will be so excited to be grandparents, too."

"Yeah, they will all be thrilled," said Alice. "Frank is leaving his Auror position in the American Ministry, and going to join the Auror Department here. They both want their son or daughter to go to Hogwarts."

"Uncle Frank and Aunt Z are moving back to Britain?" asked Little Al happily. "And they're going to have a baby like you are?"

Little Al couldn't quite pronounce 'Zenobia' yet. 'Aunt Z' seemed to work best for him until he got a little older.

Alice sighed and shook her head. She should have known Al would easily figure it out. He was too smart for his own good.

"Yes, they are," said Alice, knowing that the secret was going to get out. "You can't say anything to Grandpa Neville or Grandma Gabrielle. It's supposed to be a surprise for them. Can you keep the secret?"

"Sure I can, Mommy," said Little Al.

Somehow Alice knew the secret was going to get out early.

Albus knew that Neville and Gabrielle were going to be so happy to have Frank and Zenobia living here again. Neither of them was happy when Frank and Zenobia moved to the States.

"So, Al, are you going to see Grandma too?" asked Albus turning towards his grandson who was still in his arms.

"Yes, Grandpa," said Little Al.

Albus could tell by the look on Alice's face that she would like to be alone with Carly to talk. She didn't need Little Al running around her at a time like this.

"You know, Al," said Albus. "I bet if you ask your Mum really nicely, she might let you come with me to set up my new office."

"Can I, Mommy?" asked Little Al hopefully. "Can I? Can I please?"

Alice smiled. "Sure you can, angel," said Alice. "You be good for Grandpa. And remember, you are not to touch Great Grandpa's sword. Is that understood?"

"Owww, Mommy, can I please hold the sword?" asked Little Al disappointedly, as he put on his best sad puppy dog face. "I just want to hold it for a minute, Mommy."

"No, you can't," said Alice sternly. "That face won't work."

"All right," said Little Al dejectedly.

"That's all right, Al," said Albus. "Maybe you can hold it when you get older, say when you turn…twenty or so." Albus and Alice exchanged amused smiles at the face Little Al was making. "We'll have some fun without the sword. Who needs the sword anyway?"

"I guess," said Little Al sadly.

"So how's that son of mine folding up?" asked Albus.

Alice smiled. "He's completely exhausted," said Alice. "He was going to look after Al this morning, but I told him to get some sleep. I think all he does at night is watch me sleep to make sure I don't need anything during the night. I wonder where he gets that from."

"I haven't the foggiest," said Albus feigning ignorance. From the time Carly had turned seven months pregnant, all four times, Albus hadn't slept a wink until she had given birth. He would watch her sleep all night, and of course it led to him being exhausted during the day. "How does he feel about the new job?"

"He's really excited to be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," said Alice. "He's loved working with you as your assistant, but he's eager to do it on his own. I'll send him to get Al in a while."

Albus kissed Alice on her forehead, and Little Al kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. Alice headed off at a slow waddle to see Carly and be reassured that things would be fine. Albus and Little Al headed off to set up his new office.

When Albus walked through the office door with Little Al in his arms, the former occupant of the office was there. She was looking at a picture she was holding.

"Hermione," said Albus. He had stopped calling her 'Aunt Hermione' a long time ago. Really she had insisted on it the day she officially hired him as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hey, Al," said Hermione as she forced herself to smile. She was wiping a tear from her cheek. "Hi, Little Al."

"Hi, Aunt Hermione," called Little Al from across the room. "Did you hear that Uncle Frank and Aunt Z are moving here, and Aunt Z is going to have a baby?"

"That was supposed to be a secret, Al," said Albus as he tried not to laugh.

"Oops," said Little Al, putting his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell."

"That's all right, Al," said Hermione. "I can keep the secret. That's wonderful news. Grandpa Neville and Grandma Gabrielle are going to be so happy."

It was obvious to Albus that Hermione had been crying when they came into the office. Little Al apparently noticed too.

"Why are you crying?" asked Little Al sweetly.

Hermione smiled at the small boy in Albus's arms as they walked over to her. "I was just thinking about your Great Grandpa," said Hermione with a smile. "I found this picture of us in my desk. It was taken at our Graduation Ball when I stole him from your Great Grandma for a dance. Sometimes when I think about him I get a little sad."

"I was at Great Grandma's house in Godric's Hollow last week," said Little Al. "Great Grandma showed me some pictures of everyone in our family. She was crying a little when she found a picture of Great Grandpa too. I gave her a hug and she said it made her all better. Would you like a hug?" He held his arms out towards her.

Hermione smiled at him. "I would love a hug," said Hermione. "I think that's just what I need to feel better."

Albus handed Little Al to her, and she held him in her arms and hugged him as he hugged her. Albus smiled, and Hermione smiled back as she hugged Little Al. After a few moments, Little Al pulled back from her.

"Do you feel better, Aunt Hermione?" asked Little Al hopefully.

"I feel a whole lot better," said Hermione with a smile. "You give hugs just like your Great Grandpa. He could always make me feel better when I was upset." Hermione gave Little Al a kiss on his nose and he giggled, and she handed him back to Albus.

"Here, why don't I put you down, Al," said Albus. "Grandpa's not as young as he used to be." Albus set him down, and he rapped his arm around Albus's leg, and leaned against him.

As much as Albus was looking forward to being Headmaster of Hogwarts, he still didn't understand why Hermione was retiring, she was still young for a witch. She had seemed a little down since she made the announcement.

"Are you really sure you want to retire, Hermione?" asked Albus. "I mean…you really aren't old enough to retire yet. I would be perfectly happy to take the Flying Instructor position, now that my Mum has retired. I wouldn't want to take back my son's job, but if you want to stay, that's perfectly all right with me."

Hermione smiled. "I know I'm not old yet, not really," said Hermione. "Sixty-nine isn't that old for a witch. I just…I want to spend some days where I can wake up in the morning and have nothing to do but hug Ron, and make us breakfast. Then maybe read a book and spend some time with my family. In ten years or so, I hope to have some great grandchildren to baby sit. Ron feels the same. Life's too short to spend it all working."

Albus nodded. Ever since his father's death the whole family had felt a lot like that. Ron was retiring from the Auror service as well. He had become Head Auror when Alastor retired ten years ago. James was taking over as Head Auror.

"Has Rose been by?" asked Albus. "She said she wanted to come by and see me on my first day. She said she would stop by early. I didn't miss her, did I?"

"You know Rose," said Hermione with a laugh. "The soon to be Minister of Magic's schedule changes minute to minute. I'm sure she will be by later. You know, as crazy as her schedule is, she always makes time for what's really important."

Albus nodded. He knew Rose always did that. She almost never missed family get-togethers, and on the rare occasion that she did miss one, she would make it up to everyone by having a party at her and Danny's home for no particular reason, but to get everyone together.

"I still can't believe Kingsley is retiring," said Albus. "But after twenty-five years of leading the Ministry on one leg, I think he's earned his retirement."

It had taken Kingsley nearly six months after he lost his leg in the Battle of the Ministry, but he resumed his post as if he had never left. He was now getting on in years as he approached one hundred years old, and he was more than sure that Rose was the right person to succeed him. He had agreed to stay on in an advisory capacity, though he insisted that Rose really didn't need him. Kingsley was probably right about that.

Hermione smiled. "I think Kingsley just wanted to stay around long enough to appoint you Hogwarts Headmaster," said Hermione. "I knew a long time ago you would take over when I retired. You're perfect for this job, Al."

"Thanks," said Albus with a smile. "Did you take the book with you, or did you decide to leave it here?"

"I thought a lot about it, and I decided I would keep 'The Lost Spell Book of Morgan le Fey' safe myself," said Hermione. "I'm sure it would be safe here, but I think that someday, I'll pass it on to Rose." Hermione laughed. "I guess my descendants will become the guardians of the Book of Avalon. Perhaps we'll have to come up with some secret name for them. The Knights of the Bushy Brown Hair, or something."

Albus laughed. "I can't think of anyone better to keep that book safe and out of the wrong hands," said Albus with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to get home, now" said Hermione. "I'll see both of you at the memorial service tomorrow in Godric's Hollow."

Hermione flooed home, and Albus and Little Al went about unpacking several boxes of his things in the office. He conjured a small chair for Little Al, who watched intently as Albus unpacked his things and put them away.

"What's that, Grandpa?" asked Little Al curiously.

Albus was putting a bottle of firewhiskey up on a shelf. It had about two glassfuls left in it. Albus knew no one would ever drink it. This firewhiskey belonged to someone, and Albus would never allow anyone else to drink it.

"Well, Al," said Albus with a sigh. "This is a bottle of firewhiskey."

"Yeah, I know what it is," said Little Al. "My Daddy drinks it sometimes, but he says I'm too young to have any. Why don't you drink it?"

"Well, Al, this belongs…to Great Grandpa," said Albus trying hard not to sound too sad about it. "It's his, and no one else is ever going to get to drink it."

"Why didn't he drink it already?" asked Little Al innocently. "I know he died a long time ago, but if it's his, shouldn't he have drunk it when he was alive?"

"Well, Al…do you remember the story of how the really bad man hurt Great Grandpa?" asked Albus slowly.

"Sure I do," said Little Al. "He hurt Great Grandpa, and that's why he died. Then you made sure the really bad man wouldn't hurt anyone ever again." He smiled proudly at Albus.

Albus knew Little Al didn't fully understand what it all meant, but he still knew he should be proud of what his grandfather had done.

Albus smiled. If it had only been as simple as that, Albus thought.

"Yes, Al," said Albus. "Well, the night that all happened, Grandpa Neville, Uncle James, Uncle Ron, and I drank a toast to Great Grandpa. This is what was left. This was his share. Uncle Ron gave it to me to keep for him. I've had it ever since."

Albus couldn't forget that night. After they drank the toast, Ron gave him the bottle. He said he should keep it for his father. They had shed so many tears already, and had so many more to shed in the following days. This bottle had become very important to Albus.

"Oh, I get it," said Little Al, not really understanding at all why his grandfather was keeping it for someone who had died.

Albus continued to unpack his things. He took a large golden cup attached to a polished wooden base out of the box and went to put it up on a shelf.

"Grandpa, is that your trophy?" asked Little Al excitedly. "I've heard about it, but I've never gotten to see it.

"Yes, that's my trophy," said Albus. "I didn't know you hadn't seen it. It usually sits in my closet, but I thought I would put it in my office."

Albus took the trophy over to Little Al, and kneeled down in front of him. He held up the trophy and Little Al stared at it with wonder in his eyes.

"What does it say, Grandpa?" asked Little Al.

"It says, 'Albus Severus Potter, Most Valuable Player, 2024-2025 Chudley Cannons, League Champions'," said Albus.

"Wow," said Little Al, in complete wonder of the trophy. "Do you think I could play for the Cannons someday, Grandpa?"

"You never know, Al," said Albus with a smile. "Quidditch runs in our family. This year's Gryffindor team was made up of Aunt Ginny, Aunt Lily, Cousin Hanna, Cousin George, Cousin Bilius, Cousin Roger, and Cousin Seamus. That's three Potters, two Weasleys, and two Finnegans. With Aunt Ginny and Aunt Lily graduating, I know Cousin Neville and Cousin Ron are planning on taking over for them next year. Who knows, maybe you can make the team someday, and then play for the Cannons. You can do anything you put your mind to, Al."

Albus could never forget that season. He had caught the snitch in every single match. He hadn't missed a match, as the match he was supposed to miss for his wedding and honeymoon had been canceled due to extremely bad weather.

Some had suspected a weather charm cast by an obsessed Chudley Cannons fan had caused the storm that postponed the match. Ron had sworn it wasn't him, but Hermione had noticed that her book on weather spells had gone missing the week before, and was mysteriously returned to it's place on the bookshelf the following week.

The Cannons had won the championship easily that year, setting all kinds of records that no one was ever likely to come close to breaking, including never losing a match. Danny set a record for points in a single season, which he had reset several time since, and much later became the all time world leader in professional points scored.

Ron had cried for hours when they won the championship. It had really never been in doubt. They were so very far ahead in points when they got to their last match that they couldn't possibly have lost, especially with Albus at Seeker.

The Cannons begged Albus to stay on another year, and he was asked to join the World Cup team, but Albus turned them down to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

Over the following nineteen seasons, the Cannons under the leadership of Danny and Jason Wood, who demanded a trade when he couldn't put up with the Flint Brothers after only one season with them, won twelve more championships. Danny and Jason had played for Britain in the World Cup and won it four times, much to the delight of British quidditch fans.

Albus was even elected to the Quidditch Hall of Fame. They had to make an exception for him because he hadn't played the minimum five seasons, but the vote was unanimous. The British Championship meant far more to Albus than any of the personal awards and honors he had received though.

Albus put the trophy on a shelf, and continued to unpack his things. The last thing he had to put away was a large polished wood framed case that he hung on the wall. It had a glass door on the front, and the inside was lined with red velvet with the Potter family crest and Gryffindor House crest drawn on it in gold. Inside the case were his father's Firebolt, the Sword of Gryffindor, and his Dragon Bone Dagger and sheath.

"Is that Great Grandpa's sword?" asked Little Al excitedly, as he got up from his seat and walked over to where Albus was standing in front of the case on the wall.

"Yes, that's it," said Albus. He knew exactly what was coming next. It didn't take a Legilimens to know what Little Al was thinking.

"Could I…could I hold it?" asked Little Al hopefully. "Please, Grandpa. I just want to hold it for a minute."

"Your Mum said you couldn't, Al," said Albus. "Not until you're much older. The Sword of Gryffindor isn't a toy."

Little Al frowned and looked up at Albus with those big emerald eyes full of sadness, and that sad puppy dog face he did so well. Albus was completely powerless to resist.

"I'll let you hold it on one condition," said Albus. "You can't tell anyone, especially your Mum. She'll get me with Great Grandma's Bat-Bogey Hex if you tell her. Is it a secret?"

"I won't tell, Grandpa," said Little Al excitedly. "I promise, it'll be our secret, Grandpa. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"All right, go over behind my desk," said Albus with a smile. How could he say no when something so simple would make his grandson so happy? It wasn't like he would be the first Potter child to hold the Sword of Gryffindor when their mother said no.

The little boy ran over beside Albus's desk. Albus opened the glass case and removed the Sword of Gryffindor. He looked at his father's Firebolt for a moment. Every time he did, he thought of the day he and Carly got married. They had put an empty chair in the front row where his father would have sat, and propped the Firebolt up against it.

Just before the ceremony had begun, Albus looked at it. He shed a single tear for his father, and after that honored his wishes, and shed only tears of joy. As he wiped away that tear, Fawkes had flown into the garden and perched on that chair, as if it had been left there for him. In a way, it had been.

They never talked about Fawkes presence that day, or any other time he appeared. At each wedding, a chair stood empty with the Firebolt propped up against it, and each time Fawkes would fly in and sit on it. Fawkes showed up for births as well. The phoenix never made a sound or did anything but sit through the ceremony, or look in a window at the proud parents and baby, except for one time when he left something behind, though it wasn't at a wedding or birth.

Hermione's parents had died in a car accident ten years ago. They were both in their late eighties and both had severe medical problems. They hadn't long to live, but that didn't make it any easier for Hermione. It was really very hard for her.

At the funeral, Fawkes flew into the graveyard and landed on her shoulder. He sat perched there through the entire service making soft noises that Hermione found extremely comforting. When the service was over, the red and gold phoenix flew off, leaving a single gold feather on Hermione's shoulder. She kept the feather, and Hermione always said that the feather was one of the best things she ever received. It made her feel so much better that day.

"Grandpa," said Little Al impatiently, snapping Albus out of his memory. "Are you bringing me the sword?"

"Sorry, Al," said Albus. "I'm coming."

Albus took the Sword of Gryffindor and walked over behind his desk where Little Al was bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other. Albus lay the sword down across his chair and knelt down beside Little Al with his arm around him.

"All right, Al, pick it up," said Albus with a smile.

Little Al wrapped his small hands around the handle of the sword and tried to lift it. He got it about an inch off the chair and had to put it back down.

"It's really heavy, Grandpa" said Little Al.

"Let me help," said Albus with a smile.

Albus put his hands on the handle of the Sword of Gryffindor, just above Little's Al's hands and lifted it up for him.

"Wow," said Little Al in a tone of wonder. "This is so cool. You killed a dragon with this once, didn't you, Grandpa."

"Yes, I did," said Albus.

"Was it fun to fight a dragon?" asked Little Al innocently.

"No, it wasn't, Al," said Albus, as he shook his head. "I was very, very scared. The dragon nearly ate me."

"It almost…ate you," said Little Al, his eyes wide with shock.

Albus nodded. "Yes, it did," said Albus.

Little Al looked at the Sword of Gryffindor for a moment. "The sword is cool…but I don't think I would like to use it," said Little Al. "Especially against a dragon."

Albus smiled. "Yeah, Al, I wish I had never had to use it either," said Albus. He kissed Little Al's forehead.

"All right, I think that's enough. If we get caught I'll be in big trouble with your Mum," said Albus as he took the sword from Little Al.

Albus put the Sword of Gryffindor back in its case. He sat down at his desk. It was a strange feeling to sit in this chair. He had never seen anyone except Hermione sit here. He couldn't help but wonder if he really belonged here.

Albus picked up Little Al and put him on his knee and began to unpack some things that belonged on his desk.

Albus pulled a book and a glass stand for it out of a box. This book was one of his most prized possessions.

"Is that Grandma's special book?" asked Little Al.

"Yes, that's Grandma's special book, Al," said Albus with a smile.

Albus looked at the book. It was bound in red leather with gold writing on the cover. Below the title were the words, _By Carly Potter_.

Carly had become a famous author. She had written all kinds of books, novels, textbooks, biographies, children's books, almost any kind of book you could imagine she had written. She wrote fast, and loved to write.

Carly had even been asked to write an updated edition of 'Hogwarts: A History'. Carly asked Hermione to collaborate on it with her. Hermione cried for hours and called it the single greatest honor of her entire life.

This book, 'grandma's special book', as Little Al called it, was the first copy of Carly's first book, and she had autographed it and given it to him. She signed autographs quite frequently, but she never would sign another copy of this book.

Albus opened the book to the dedication page. The dedication was simple. _To my father, I love you, Dad._ Further down the page was Sirius's quote. _The ones that love us never really leave us. We can always find them, in our hearts._

Albus could never forget the day, nearly a year after Carly had started writing this book, that she came to him and said she wasn't going to finish it, she was moving on to something else. When he asked her why, she said she had cried as she had written every page, but as she tried to write the last chapter, it just hurt too much.

Albus remembered holding her for hours as she wrote the final chapter of 'The True Story of Harry Potter.' They dried each other's tears as she wrote. At long last, the tell-all books that told nothing true about their father would stop. The only people qualified to tell his story, the people who loved him, would tell everyone the truth, and his daughter who loved him so much would write it.

Harry James Potter was not a larger than life figure, he was a father who loved and protected his family. That was all he ever wanted to be.

As Albus placed the book on its stand on his desk, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Albus.

The door opened and in walked a man with messy black hair and emerald eyes that looked as much like Albus as Albus looked like his father. He was wearing jeans and a Chudley Cannons shirt.

"Hi, Dad," said the man in the Cannons shirt. "Did you have fun with Grandpa, Al."

"Daddy, Daddy," called Little Al, as he got down from Albus's knee and ran to his father. His father scooped him into his arms as Little Al hugged him. "I got to hold Great Grandpa's sword!"

"Tattletale," said Albus with a grin.

"Oops," said Little Al, putting his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell, Grandpa. I'm sorry."

"That's all right, Al," said Albus with a smile.

"Al, you aren't the first Potter who held the sword when his mother said no," said Little Al's father with a grin.

"Yeah, Al, and I was more afraid of your Grandma than your Mum," said Albus with a laugh. "It's not a good idea to make your Grandma angry."

"Come on, Al, your Mum says it's time for a bath," said his father.

"Do I have to?" asked Little Al pitifully. "I want to stay with Grandpa for a while longer. Can't I stay, Daddy, please?"

"Sorry, Al, your Mum says it's time for a bath, so it's time for a bath," said his father with a smile. "We have to get you all clean so you can see Great Grandma. We're heading to Godric's Hollow after your bath." He laughed. "Besides, in her present condition, I'm, not brave enough to argue with your Mum."

"Al, you listen to your father," said Albus. "He's giving you good advice. Never upset a woman who is eight and a half months pregnant, it's not a pretty sight. I'll see you tomorrow in Godric's Hollow, maybe if your Mum says it's all right, I can give you a ride on Great Grandpa's broom."

"Cool," said Little Al excitedly. "I love to fly, and I love Godric's Hollow! Is everyone going to be there? Will Uncle James, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus be there too?"

Little Al's father looked to Albus questioningly.

"They will be there," said Albus with a smile. "The Wrecking Crew has returned to Britain. We should put out a message that it's not safe for people to leave their homes."

"And that they should lock up their daughters," added Little Al's father under his breath.

They all laughed, though Little Al had no idea what was funny. He just didn't want to be left out of the fun, whatever it was.

"Your brothers wanted to come here first, but they are running behind, so they are meeting us at Godric's Hollow for the memorial service tomorrow," said Albus.

"It's probably just as well," said Little Al's father. "I'm still surprised Hogwarts survived them as students, I don't think the school could handle their return. It might not let them in, the school is awfully smart for a building."

Albus laughed. "Yes, if Hermione hadn't been Headmistress, they would have been tossed out the first two weeks they were here," said Albus.

"Are you and Mum coming to Godric's Hollow tonight or tomorrow morning, Dad?" asked Little Al's father.

"Your Mum and I will be there tonight, but probably after dinner," said Albus. "We're going to take the Firebolt."

"You always do when you go to the memorial service," replied his son with a smile. "I have to get the little guy here into his bath so his Mum doesn't get upset. I'll see you and Mum in Godric's Hollow tonight, Dad."

"I'll see you there, Harry," said Albus.

"Bye, Grandpa," called Little Al, as they headed out the door.

"Bye, Al," said Albus with a smile.

After they left, Albus realized he had one more thing to hang on the wall that he had completely forgotten about. He had a large framed picture, taken at his father's annual memorial service in Godric's Hollow two years ago. It was the last time the whole family was together. The Wrecking Crew had been away, and Frank and Zenobia had been in the States since then.

Albus hung the picture and looked at it. He had to smile. The family had grown so much over the years. With the exception of Hermione's parents, and Gabrielle's father who had also passed away, they hadn't lost anyone else since the day Voldemort was destroyed. That wouldn't last forever, but it would for a long time, Albus hoped. He looked at the groups of people in the photographs. They were all happy. His father sacrificed himself to make sure they were.

Molly and Arthur were still going strong at ninety-nine years old. They were accomplished baby sitters having baby sat for great grandchildren for many, many years, and in the past few, years, their great, great grandson. They had never been happier. Molly had to have her clock enlarged to fit all the new hands. It had taken Molly a while to get over losing Harry and Percy. Just as she had never forgotten Fred, she would never forget them either.

It had been a terribly difficult time for Ginny after Harry died, especially in that first couple of days. She cried from the moment he died through the next full day. That night, something happened. Neither Ginny nor Hermione would ever say, but it made Ginny feel an awful lot better.

After that, Ginny rarely showed her pain. The funeral was terrible, of course. Around the anniversary was always hard. But Ginny was who she was, and she was stoic, and strong for her family, just the way she had always tried to be…at least during the days.

Hermione spent months after Harry's death staying with Ginny night and day. No one had to be told that Ginny spent many of those nights crying on Hermione's shoulder, her stoic unflinching bravery during the day, disintegrated completely at night when Harry wasn't there to hold her. It was very hard for all of them, but for Ginny especially so.

It had taken a while, and Ginny still had difficult moments, like they all did, but she had her work to do at Hogwarts, and grandchildren to baby sit for, and a loving family around her to remind her what Harry died fighting for. Ginny really was all right now, and she knew that when her time in the living world was ended, she would spend eternity with Harry.

In the hard moments, Ginny would look at Hermione's Dumbledore's Army galleon that Harry had given her. She never let anyone see it, but looking at that coin always made her feel better.

Albus looked at his own family. Harry Albus, like his father, didn't seem to want to be born. He was born on Halloween night, 2024. Albus felt like his son was waiting for that day, forty-three years after his grandfather's story had begun. In a lot of ways, the birth of Harry Potter's grandson brought his story full circle. Six years later, the Wrecking Crew, as they were affectionately known, were born, identical triplet boys, James Alexander, Sirius John, and Remus Arthur. All three of them were the spitting image of their great grandfather. A year later Severus Lewis was born. He had short red hair, and his mother's blue eyes, but otherwise looked so much like Albus. He was the first of them in many years to wear glasses. He wore thick glasses just like his grandfather. He was now working at the Ministry as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, working on, of all things, prophecies. A year after Severus was born they had identical twin girls, Ginevra Luna, and Lily Annette to complete their family. Ginny and Lily had long red hair like their mother, and like their oldest brother, had their father's piercing emerald eyes.

Luna and Alastor got married just two weeks after Voldemort fell. For a marriage that came together so quickly, they had stayed together for all these years, and been very happy. Less than a year after they were married Luna gave birth to twins, Zenobia Colleen, and Xenophilius Alastor. No one had ever known what Luna's middle name, which was also her mother's name, was until they found out her daughter's name. Xenophilius now ran the Quibbler, as his mother had finally decided that work wasn't everything. Zenobia was happily married to Neville and Gabrielle's son Frank Sirius. Neville and Gabrielle's daughter Alice Lily had of course married Harry, and brought Little Al into the world. In less than a month, Little Al would have a little brother or sister. Neville and Gabrielle had co-taught Herbology at Hogwarts for many years, until Alice took over the position, when they retired to travel and spend time together.

James and Lucy had been married in December, after Voldemort fell, just as they had planned. James had become an Auror, and was now Head Auror taking over for Ron. Lucy worked at the Ministry as Rose's Executive Assistant. James and Lucy had two daughters, Carly Lucy, who was now nineteen years old and in Auror training, and Hanna Susan who was fourteen and a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Lily and Tommy were married just weeks after graduating from Hogwarts. They had both become Healers. Tommy was now senior Healer at St. Mungo's. Lily was now one of the foremost Healers in all of Britain. She had done a lot of research, and was solely responsible for the Longbottom Potion. This potion could reverse, or nearly reverse, the effects of long-term torture with the Cruciatus Curse. It was many years too late for Neville's parents, but she made sure no one would have to suffer their fate, or live with what her godfather had lived with for so long, ever again.

Lily had revolutionized Healing in the Wizarding world. She had, in addition to her Healing studies, attended a Muggle medical school, and become a Doctor. Lily used a combination of Muggle and Wizarding medicine. She knew that there were some Muggle medical practices, such as blood tests that could tell them more than spells could in some cases. Many Healers had since become Doctors as well to augment their knowledge and better help their patients

Due to their careers, Lily and Tommy didn't have children right away. Neville Tommy was born in 2036, and was hoping to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year. His younger sister Patricia Mary was going to be a first year in the fall, and was very excited about school.

Hugo and Colleen didn't get married right away after school. Colleen suffered from terrible nightmares about killing Goyle for many years. They did move in together, and Hugo was always there for her, but Colleen didn't want to get married until she knew she was all right.

Hugo worked for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and when George retired, became part owner and ran the business. He was also a highly placed member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Colleen had gone to Healer training, but didn't go all the way through to become a Healer. She became Hogwarts School Nurse when Madam Jennings retried. Hugo and Colleen were married in 2031, and had a son five years later. Colleen retired to be a Mom. Ronald Eric was now thirteen years old, and like his best friend Neville was hoping to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year. Two years later, they had a daughter, Ellen Joan. She and her best friend Patricia were both looking forward to starting school in the fall.

Cousin Fred married his girlfriend Eileen and had a son. George Edmund was fifteen years old and currently a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Charlie and Amber had a son, who was now fourteen, Bilius Arnold. He too played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Charlie was now Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts.

Hagrid retired as a teacher the day after Harry died. He stayed on as Gamekeeper, and helped Charlie with classes sometimes, but losing Harry was so terribly hard on him, in some ways, maybe harder than it was on anyone else except Ginny. Hagrid had no wife or girlfriend to hold him like the rest of them had.

Hagrid had always been a big drinker, but drank even more heavily after Harry's death, to the point that he would go weeks at a time only leaving his house to get more firewhiskey, wine, and mead. It took a number of years, but they finally got him dried out, but he was never quite the happy fun loving Hagrid he had been before.

For a long time, the topic of Harry was completely off limits in front of Hagrid. He wouldn't talk about him for any reason. If Harry was mentioned in Hagrid's presence, he got up and left immediately. That went on for many years.

Two years ago, when this picture was taken, was the first time he had gone to the memorial service. He had attended Harry's funeral, though he had to be given several potions to keep him calm that day. It had taken a long time, but Hagrid seemed to be mostly back to his old self, though his eyes never seemed to sparkle anymore.

Teddy and Victoire had a daughter Caroline Fleur. She was now twenty-two years old and was working for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Transportation.

Percy and Penelope's son Ignatius met a girl only four years ago named Cassandra Johnson. She was Angelina Johnson's niece. They had a son, now a year old, named Percy Matthew. Ignatius now held his father's former position at the Ministry, Director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

It was the last family in the picture that tugged at Albus's heart a little more than any other.

Rose and Danny's wedding was a wonderful day. After the service, they weren't seen at the reception for two hours. No one had any idea where they had been, and they never said, but Albus had a sneaking suspicion he knew. Albus was glad it was a great day, Danny and Rose had far too few of them in those days.

Rose and Danny, but Rose especially, had suffered so much for her doing what she had to do to help save the world. No one except Rose blamed her in the least for Harry's death. She had reminded Carly how strong she was, and it was Carly's strength, that she finally realized she had, that allowed her to kill Scorpius. Rose had reminded Harry about the scrap of paper from the book. That was what led him to realize what he had to do, and sacrifice himself. Rose blamed herself for his death, and it was very hard for her.

Rose had later told Albus everything. She told him that the date Firenze had left Hogwarts was April seventeenth. That was the day Carly was born. That was when Rose realized what an important role Carly had to play in what was to come. She was the child whose birth Firenze saw.

Rose told Albus about the Elixir of Seeing and the futures she had seen. She had told him that if he and his father had both died, that Voldemort would have ruled the world forever. Far worse, if his father had killed Voldemort, his mother would have died. In his grief, his father would have given himself over completely to the Sword of Souls. Harry may have tried to give himself over to the Sword of Souls in order to defeat Voldemort, but he never really gave in completely.

Ginny's death though, would have broken him. Harry would have called fourth the souls from within the Sword of Souls, and killed every Death Eater. Before long in a twisted attempt to protect his family, fueled by grief at Ginny's loss, he would have become everything he had fought against. He would have become the new Dark Lord, and for all intents and purposes, Harry Potter would have ceased to exist, having been consumed by the evil of the Sword of Souls.

Albus knew Rose had done the right thing. His father would not have wanted to be that, and with his dying words he said as much. It had taken Albus a while to figure it out, but he had known when Rose told him all that she saw, that she had left something out. Once he figured it out, he understood why she hadn't told him. It was one of the worst things Albus could have possibly imagined.

Rose's suffering didn't end with guilt over what she had to do in the days before Voldemort was destroyed. After two years of getting their careers together, Rose and Danny decided to have a family. For two years they tried to get pregnant, and couldn't. For the next two years they saw every Healer specializing in pregnancy in the Wizarding world in Britain as well as all over Europe and the United States. They even tried Muggle Fertility Clinics. No one could help or figure out what was wrong. She simply couldn't get pregnant.

Rose finally broke down and told Danny that one of the possible side effects of the potion she took was sterility. Danny understood, and not for a moment was he angry with her. They would simply keep trying to find someone who could help them.

Finally, Rose went to Lily and described the potion to her, including telling her all of its ingredients.

Lily did some research. Many of those ingredients were highly poisonous in high doses. She wasn't sure what they could do together. After some research, Lily concluded that it was quite possible that the potion had made it impossible for Rose to have children. Lily said it was the hardest thing she had ever had to tell any patient before or since, and it being Rose, made it so much harder. As a Healer she had to be detached, which she didn't always completely manage being that she had such a big heart. In this case, Tommy said Lily cried for a week, but it was nothing compared to Rose's crying.

Rose was devastated, looking into her eyes, you would have thought her soul was gone. Danny was just as devastated, but he would never show it. He was going to be strong for Rose, and no matter what would never blame her. Danny knew that Rose had no choice. Nothing could have prevented her from doing everything she could to save her family.

Rose tried to come to terms with the fact that she would never be a mother, and buried herself in her work. She tried desperately not to cry all the time. Rose never really moved past it.

All three times Rose came to St. Mungo's when Carly was giving birth to the Wrecking Crew, Severus, and the twins, She had to fight not to cry. Albus remembered the shattered look in Rose's eyes. Each time it broke his heart to see her suffer. Every time there were parties and holidays, with all the children around Rose had to fight not to cry.

Four years later, in January of 2034, Rose thought she was finally going crazy, after all the years of pain at not being able to be a mother. She told both Danny and Albus that she had a dream one night. She said it was the most vivid and real dream she had ever had in her life, and almost imagined that it actually was real.

Rose said that in her dream Fawkes had appeared in her bedroom while she was asleep and shed a tear on her. Rose was sure she had finally begun to lose her mind. She thought maybe the Elixir of Seeing was just taking its time, and was only now getting around to driving her completely and totally mad. Rose was sure that because it was early in the morning of January sixteenth, the same date that Albus and Carly had gotten pregnant with their son Harry, that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was sure she was thinking of that when she fell asleep. She was always thinking of someone else's children when she fell asleep.

About a month later, Rose went to see Lily at St. Mungo's because she had been feeling sick for several weeks. She had completely forgotten about the dream, having pushed it from her mind in her continued grief.

Lily's receptionist, and some of the other people working in the office, later said that they thought someone had to be being killed, as the screaming coming from Lily's office was so loud. Eight months later, Rose gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Hermione Deirdre. She had brown hair and brown eyes, just like her mother and grandmother.

Albus remembered when he went to see her at St. Mungo's the day she gave birth. He had never seen Rose so happy in her entire life. When everyone decided to get some lunch and leave Rose and Danny alone with little Hermione for a while, she asked Albus to stay. Danny was asleep, having fallen asleep from exhaustion from not sleeping for the past two months.

Rose told Albus she was sure it hadn't been a dream. She was sure that his father had sent Fawkes to heal her so she could have a child.

After all they had seen and done, after Fawkes saved him from the brink of death, Albus could not dismiss the possibility. It really didn't make any difference how it happened, Rose was a mother, Danny was a father, they were both happy, and that was really all that mattered.

Two years later, Rose and Danny had identical twin boys, Roger Hugo, and Seamus Danny. Hermione was now going into her sixth year, and was as smart as her mother and grandmother combined. Roger and Seamus were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Rose was now preparing to become Minister of Magic, the job she was born to have. Danny, after twenty seasons with the Cannons, had retired. He was considering taking the Flying Instructor job at Hogwarts, now that Ginny had retired.

After he finished looking at the picture, Albus went over some paperwork and all the information Hermione had left him. There was an awful lot of work associated with being Headmaster, but Albus was ready for it, and was in fact, looking forward to it.

At about noon, Winky brought him lunch. She still wore Kreacher's locket as she had since the day they buried the house elf. He had apparently left it to her with some kind of elf magic spell, and though he was buried with the locket, it appeared moments later around her neck.

It was just one o'clock when the fireplace erupted in emerald flames, and a very familiar witch with bushy brown hair stepped out.

"Well, hello there, Minister Finnegan," said Albus with a smile. "Or should I say, Minister Elect Finnegan." Albus stood and bowed gracefully.

"I'm sorry, Al," said Rose with a sigh. "I meant to come earlier, but my schedule kept getting changed. Congratulations…Headmaster Potter, and I swear if you call me Minister again, or bow like that, I'm going you kick your arse."

As Albus laughed, he went over to Rose and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned. Albus could tell something was wrong. He always knew when something was bothering Rose. He was afraid he knew what it was, but he wasn't going to bring it up.

"You know, Al, I don't think it's traditional for the Headmaster of Hogwarts to greet the Minister of Magic, or Minister of Magic Elect for that matter, with a hug like this," said Rose, as she continued to hold onto him.

"Probably not, but you know I don't care about what is traditional," said Albus with a laugh. "Besides, Rose, you looked like you could use a hug, and you aren't the Minister of anything when you're with me, you're my best friend."

"Thanks, Al," said Rose softly. "That means a lot."

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Rose?" asked Albus, as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Are you nervous about taking over for Kingsley next week?"

"That's not it, Al," said Rose with a sigh. "I'm not worried about that in the least. Kingsley has been giving me more and more responsibilities over the last five years. He really should have retired years ago, he's never fully recovered from the injuries he sustained in the Battle of the Ministry, and he's been getting me ready to take over for a long time. I have absolutely no doubt that next week will be fine." Rose was quiet for a moment. "It's this time of year, Al. Tomorrow's the anniversary…and I just feel so terribly…"

"I swear, if you say guilty, I'm going to throw you out the nearest window," said Albus sternly. "How many times have we been over this? My father didn't die because of what you did. He died so he could save my mother, so he could save us all. The only person who blames you, Rose, is you, and I've told you, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I'm sorry, Al," said Rose, as a stray tear escaped her eye.

"Don't be sorry," said Albus, as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Just don't blame yourself anymore, please. No one else does." Albus thought maybe she would feel better knowing he knew what she hadn't told him. Maybe then she wouldn't have to keep that bottled up. "Rose…I know there was something you left out when you told me about your visions of the future."

Rose pulled back and looked up at him. She could tell from the look in his eyes that there was no point in denying it.

"If my father had become the next Dark Lord…then I would have had to face him…and stop him," said Albus softly. "Do you remember what the book said, Rose? 'The Seventh. The Heir of the Savior, heir of the power to vanquish evil, it will fall to him to defeat the Dark Lord if the Savior falls.' 'Falls' doesn't have to mean dies, Rose. If my father had become the next Dark Lord, I would have had to destroy him."

Rose hugged Albus again and nodded against his chest. Albus was mostly right. She had seen that. Had his father lived, Albus would have killed him to save the world. What Rose also saw was Albus taking his own life after he killed his father. That was the worst future of all. Rose had prevented it. She had to, even at the cost of her uncle's life. She knew her uncle agreed with her choice, but it was still hard to live with.

"Will you be at the memorial service tomorrow?" asked Albus.

"Of course I will, I've never missed one," said Rose. "Danny and the children are there already, I'll be there in the morning. I have a conference call later this evening with the Ministers of Magic of France and Germany, about…something ridiculous, international broomstick manufacturing standards I think. I've already told my assistant that tomorrow, I am not to be disturbed for anything. I will be with my family. Of course she knew that already. Lucy wouldn't have scheduled anything tomorrow even if I had told her to." Rose laughed. "I don't know what I would do without Lucy."

Albus smiled. As busy as Rose was, and though she wasn't always on time, she always made time for all of her family. That was more important to her than being Minister.

After Rose left, Albus did some more paperwork. He also chatted with some of the portraits and got to know them. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape had not been in their portraits all day.

It was just before three o'clock. Albus was supposed to meet Carly at three o'clock so they could fly to Godric's Hollow.

Albus went to the glass case and removed his father's Firebolt from its red velvet home. It was still the fastest broom in the air, even so long after every other Firebolt of this model was long since retried. No other broom could match it.

Albus was about to head for the door, when a voice came from behind his desk. "He would be very proud of you, you know."

Albus turned toward Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"I…would like to think so," said Albus with a sad smile.

"There is nothing to think about," said Professor McGonagall from her portrait. "I know he is very proud of you. We all are, even Severus is proud of you."

Albus turned to Professor Snape's portrait, and raised an eyebrow.

"I never said that, Minerva," snapped Professor Snape. "I said Kingsley made a good choice, that Albus had earned it. I never said I was proud of him, or anything so…sentimental."

"Sorry," said Minerva with a grin, feigning sincerity. "I must have misunderstood you, Severus. My mistake."

"I'm going to my other portrait," said Professor Snape, as he turned and walked briskly away into his portrait.

"Don't mind him, Al," said Professor Dumbledore with a laugh. "You'll get used to him, we all have. He really isn't as bad as he would like everyone to believe."

"Thanks, Professor," said Albus. "I'll be back in a couple of days. Keep an eye on things for me while I'm gone."

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on things," said Professor Dumbledore. "I always have."

Albus walked out of the main doors of the castle and down toward the lake. It was a beautiful sunny day, and the next day was to be the same in Godric's Hollow. It never seemed to rain on June twentieth in Godric's Hollow, not since 2024. It was like the world itself was acknowledging his father with a bright, sunny day in his honor.

Albus was amazed how much the weather this day resembled that of the day his father died. At least today, no one was fighting.

Albus carried his father's Firebolt in one hand. Over his other arm, he carried his father's Invisibility Cloak.

After his father's death, his mother said that each of them should have something that belonged to their father. The Marauder's Map now belonged to Carly. She had charmed it to include all of Hogsmeade. Carly had used it to keep track of the children while they were at school. It was quite convenient since they all lived in the castle most of the time. However, the Wrecking Crew had found a way to charm themselves so they didn't appear on the map. For all the mischief they got into, they were very powerful wizards. They had managed to charm themselves when they were only nine years old, and no one had found a way to remove the charm, or figure out how they did it.

James had taken Sirius's motorcycle, and he rode it quite often, even more often than he rode his broom. He loved to go for long flights at night. Lily had wanted the shard of mirror from the Two-Way Mirror Sirius had given their father. It meant so much to her because it was both from Sirius and her father. James felt much the same way about the motorcycle.

Albus had said that he already had the Sword of Gryffindor and his father's Firebolt, but his mother insisted he take the Invisibility Cloak as well. It had been passed down, and she thought it should continue to be passed down. One day, it would belong to Little Al.

Albus arrived at the lake, and stood before the twin marble tombs. One, as it had for so long, contained the body of Albus Dumbledore. The other was empty, though publicly it was the last resting place of Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived who had saved the Wizarding world numerous times from Lord Voldemort, or at least that's how the plaque on the tomb read. Albus knew his father didn't really see it like that.

Kingsley could not quell the public outcry for an official holiday honoring Harry Potter. The uproar began the same night he died, and Kingsley had little choice. The tomb had officially been his last resting place, and every July thirty-first, the Ministry held a special ceremony on the Hogwarts grounds to honor Harry. The public was allowed to come, and a few members of the family would show up each year to keep up appearances. It satisfied the public, and also gave them their privacy at the same time.

Not even the Daily Prophet, now under new management, knew Harry wasn't buried here. God willing, no one outside of their family and friends ever would.

Albus's father was in fact buried next to Sirius in the garden in Godric's Hollow, not far from where his parent's were buried, and not far from their home, where his story had begun. They all knew that's where he would want to be laid to rest. As much as he loved Hogwarts, Godric's Hollow was where he really belonged.

"Happy birthday, Professor Dumbledore," said Albus softly. "Sorry I never get to wish you a happy birthday on your birthday, but I have other plans tomorrow every year. If you see my Dad…say hello for me. Tell him I miss him…and tell him…I'm very happy. Tell him…we all are."

Albus stood silently for a moment, as he brushed a few stray tears from his cheeks. Then he heard someone behind him speak.

"Knut for your thoughts," said a voice Albus knew so well.

Albus turned and smiled. Carly was standing their, looking as beautiful as she did the day they were married. She looked just that beautiful every single day.

"No thoughts," said Albus. "I was just saying happy birthday to Professor Dumbledore. Ready to go, love?"

"Yes," said Carly, as she walked towards him. "I sent our bags along with Harry, Alice, and Little Al so we wouldn't have to carry them on the Firebolt." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"You know, if you kiss me like that, we'll never get to Godric's Hollow," said Albus with a grin. "In fact, we might not even get back to our room. You seem to be in a…particularly good mood today, love."

Carly laughed. "I am," said Carly. "I had a long talk with Alice. I am so happy for her and Harry. I know the kind of happiness a family can bring." Carly smiled. "Alice said that she and Harry are talking about having another child soon. Before we know it, we're going to have grandchildren everywhere. I can't imagine a happier thought. I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Carly," said Albus, before he kissed her softly.

"We do have to go," said Carly. "Perhaps later I can kiss you like I did before."

"Definitely later," said Albus with a smile. "I just want to go down by the pitch and leave from there, all right?"

Carly nodded. She knew he always wanted to leave from there, as hard as it was to even go to the pitch since their father's death, they always went there on this day.

Albus put his arm around Carly as they slowly walked towards the pitch. When they arrived they walked right out onto the pitch, right to the spot where their father had fallen, and died in their mother's arms.

Albus let go of Carly and gave her the Firebolt. Albus knelt down on one knee and placed his scarred right palm against the ground on the spot where his father had died, and placed his other hand over his heart.

It wasn't until days after his father's death that Albus realized this was the exact spot, where in a nightmare, he had seen a statue of a phoenix baring the names of his family who had died in a horrible future that never happened. It was awfully ironic that this was the spot his father had died. A tear trickled down Albus's cheek.

Carly laid the Firebolt on the ground and knelt down beside him. She gently brushed away his tear. She put her arms around him and lay her heed on his shoulder.

"You know, we're all happy," said Carly softly, as she brushed away a tear of her own. "That's really all he ever wanted."

"I know," whispered Albus. "I know wherever he is, he's happy for that. That's really all any of us can ask for. I just miss him so much."

"You know, Al…he's really not dead... as long as we remember him," said Carly.

"Then he'll live forever," said Albus, as he blinked back tears. "He'll always be with us. I like the sound of that, love. Thank you."

"Let's go, Al," said Carly. "Tomorrow we get to celebrate the wonderful person he was…he is. No more mourning."

"I always knew you were the smart one," said Albus with a smile, as they stood up, and he put his arms around her and kissed her. "Come on, let's get going, we want to get there before dark. We'll stop off and have dinner on the way."

Albus picked up his father's Firebolt. He mounted it and helped Carly mount it in front of him. He pulled his father's Invisibility Cloak over them, and cast a charm so they wouldn't be visible from below. Albus lovingly kissed Carly's neck as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Do you think you can kiss me like that and fly at the same time?" asked Carly with a grin. "And actually get us to Godric's Hollow, of course."

"Well, if all my power can't let me do the really important things, then really…what good am I?" asked Albus with a smile, as he kissed her neck again, and kicked off from the ground. "Besides, even as powerful a wizard as I am…I'm nothing if I'm not kissing you."

They flew into the sky heading south towards Godric's Hollow and their twenty-fifth celebration of the life of Harry James Potter. Their father had never really left them. He was always with them in their hearts.

As Albus continued to kiss Carly's neck and fly at the same time, he couldn't help but think of all they had been through, of all his father had been through, all the pain, and all the joy. In the end, they were all happy. There was really little else they could ask for. It was all that his father ever asked for, and it was more than enough for them.

A/N: "He's really not dead... as long as we remember him", is a quote from "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan." I tried to outline all the Potters, Weasleys, Morgans, Finnegans, Moodys, Longbottoms and Lupins. In case it's unclear, I have created a family tree. You can see it at the following address, . If it appears all scrunched up, click on it and it should expand, but how you expand it might depend on your browser. I'm sure I didn't exactly do it in the correct format for a family tree, but I think it gets the point across.


	109. Epilogue 2 Beyond the Veil, Part 2

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Epilogue 2 – Beyond the Veil, Part II

A/N: Some of the beginning of this epilogue is paraphrased and quoted from Chapter 35 of Deathly Hallows.

He seemed to be lying face down. He seemed to hear silence around him. He wasn't sure that he had ever heard silence quite like it before.

He had no idea where he was, but he knew he was completely alone. He could feel that no one else was there. Wherever this was, he wasn't sure if he was even really there.

Some time later, perhaps minutes, perhaps years, he realized he was in fact there. He did exist, and thus he had to be where he was. Otherwise he was just disembodied thought. He knew he was lying on a surface, and if he could touch it then it must exist, as must he, though he did not have any idea where here was. For that matter, he wasn't sure who he was.

A name came to him. He rolled it over in his mind several times. Was it his own name? Yes, it was. He now remembered, his name was Harry Potter.

Harry suddenly realized that he was naked, though it really didn't bother him, as he knew he was alone. It was only now that Harry opened his eyes, as he realized if he had a body that could be naked, and then it stood to reason that he had eyes as well.

Harry could see a bright mist surrounding him. It wasn't obscuring his surroundings. The mist itself was his surroundings. He was lying face down on a white floor that was neither warm nor cool. It seemed like it was just a blank place that existed as he did.

Strangely Harry thought his surroundings seemed oddly familiar. He couldn't quite figure out why. It was like something from a dream long ago that he could remember, though not at the moment for some strange reason. It was all quite odd.

Harry sat up on the floor. He appeared uninjured, but his glasses were gone. Things didn't appear blurry, so he assumed for whatever reason he no longer needed them.

Harry had to smile. He had once considered going to a Muggle Optometrist for contact lenses, but someone had said he just didn't look like himself without his glasses on, so he didn't go.

Who had said that, he wondered? A name was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite recall it. For that matter, he couldn't quite recall anything about any people. He knew himself, but nothing more it seemed. Whoever it was who said he just didn't look like himself without his glasses on, had bushy brown hair and he was sure she had been very, very important to him, though he wasn't sure why.

Someone else had agreed with her, a beautiful woman with long red hair and brown eyes. Harry was sure of it, but he couldn't remember who she was. As he thought of her though, he felt something. He felt love. He felt overwhelming love. Who was she? If he had ever known who she was, he couldn't remember now.

Harry had to admit, having worn his glasses all his life they had become a part of him. Their being gone was as strange as being without an arm would be. He missed them.

Suddenly his glasses appeared on his face, though they didn't seem to alter his vision. "Thanks," said Harry, though he really didn't know whom he was thanking.

Harry sat there for a moment. The two women he had thought of were still on his mind. He could see them now as clear as day, as if it were a memory. It was like looking at a photograph of people he had never seen. Yet he was sure he did know them.

There was another face that he seemed to know as well, a tall man with red hair. He couldn't recall who he was either.

More faces he didn't know seemed to appear in his mind. He could picture two boys with raven black hair. He could picture two girls with long red hair. There was a man with black hair and a roguish smile and a tall man with a long white beard and a crooked nose. Upon his nose sat half moon spectacles, and he had bright blue eyes and a warm smile. Who any of them were and why they meant so much to him seemed on the very edge of his consciousness.

There were still more faces he could picture, and he was sure he did know them, but he couldn't remember. Harry forced them from his mind. He would have to think about them later. He had to figure out where he was and what was going on.

Harry felt quite good, wonderful, in fact. He looked down and realized he seemed to have a scar on his stomach. He reached around to his back, and could feel another matching it. He couldn't recall how he got them. He knew he had scars, but not like these.

Harry reached up to his forehead, expecting to feel the lightening bolt scar he had worn his entire life. It wasn't there. The scar was gone. The cursed mark Voldemort had given him when he was a baby was gone. Harry was sure he would never miss it, not even for a moment. It was only then he realized he could remember Voldemort. Why couldn't he remember the people he could see so clearly in his mind, yet he could remember that monster?

Harry could remember many monsters. He looked at the back of his hand where another monster had scarred him, but the scars on the back of his right hand were gone as well. Harry was sure he could go forever without seeing the words, 'I must not tell lies', ever again.

Harry looked around. The mist was gone. He stood up and looked around. The room he was in was cavernous. He looked up to see a great glass dome high above him. It glittered with bright sunlight. What was this place, Harry wondered? It was larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was like some kind of palace or cathedral.

Suddenly Harry realized exactly where he was. He was in King's Cross Station. It was far cleaner than he had ever seen it, and far emptier. It was definitely King's Cross Station, though there were no trains or people visible.

Harry got the same feeling he had earlier, that this was all strangely familiar to him. He couldn't figure out why.

Regardless of why he was here, this place was so very special to Harry. He smiled. This is where he and Ginny first met.

Suddenly, as if he were hit in the head with a bludger, Harry remembered when and why he had been in this place before. This is where he went when Voldemort killed him in the forest. It didn't feel quite the same, but it was the same place. Professor Dumbledore had told him that they were in his head, but it was no less real. This felt different than last time. This wasn't in his head. Suddenly, he remembered everything, his entire life.

Harry fell to his knees. He remembered that he had died. He had sacrificed himself so that Albus could destroy Voldemort. He had said goodbye to his family that he loved so much. He had died in Ginny's arms, after he had said goodbye to her.

Harry felt as though he were caught in a thunderstorm. His tears fell like a torrential rain. His sobs were like a howling wind. Each beat of his heart thundered in his ears, and the faces of the people he loved flashed in his mind like lightening. The reality of what had happened was beginning to sink in.

Harry wasn't crying for the loss of his life. He wouldn't shed tears for something so unimportant and fleeting in the grand scheme of things as his life. No, he was crying because he had to leave behind the people he loved. He was crying because he had left Ginny behind.

Harry wished he was not naked, and robes appeared on the floor before him. They were red with gold trim, and bore the seal of Godric Gryffindor, as well as the symbol Albus had on the sheath that held his Dragon Bone Dagger, the symbol of the Dragon Slayer, the symbol of a true hero.

Was that to mean he was some kind of great warrior, some kind of hero? It couldn't mean that, he was no hero. His 'great heroics' consisted of standing motionless and being hit by the Killing Curse, and dropping his wand so a sword could pierce his body. If that was heroism, the term had to be redefined. Dumb luck was a far more appropriate name for it.

Harry never wanted to be anyone's hero. He just wanted to be Harry. Arthur had once told him that a true hero doesn't see himself as a hero, but Harry's problem was that he couldn't possibly imagine how anyone could consider him a hero for anything he had done.

Most of the things he had done that were considered heroic, he had accomplished through luck and because he had help. He bumbled from one near catastrophe to the next, making mistake after mistake that cost good people their lives. He did that right up until the day he died. Sure, he had saved many lives each time Voldemort fell, but couldn't someone else have done that?

What had he really done that was so heroic that he should be considered in the same class as true hero like Godric Gryffindor? Who really saw him as a hero for what he had actually done, and not for the larger than life legend that never really existed? Suddenly, Harry knew the answer.

Harry smiled through his tears that continued to pour from his eyes. He did know why he had earned the right to wear that symbol. When he was twelve years old, he had slain the basilisk and saved the girl who he would spend his life with. He was Ginny's hero. He had been Ginny's knight in shining armor. It was Ginny. In her eyes he was a hero. For her, he could accept it.

The thought of Ginny made him cry harder for having left her behind. It took several minutes, but Harry finally stopped crying.

Harry stood up and pulled on the robes. As he tried to wipe away his tears with the sleeve of the robes, a box of tissues appeared on the ground before him. At least death was apparently convenient, Harry thought. Harry might have laughed, but he was far too sad. His sadness was so profound, that his heart ached in his chest, as if it were being squeezed in a vice.

The robes were soft and warm, but they gave Harry little comfort. The only thing that would truly give Harry any comfort would be to have his arms around Ginny. He knew it would be many years before Ginny would join him. Of course, he didn't want her to die and leave behind their family any more than he had wanted to die and leave them behind. That didn't mean that he didn't look forward to the day many, many, many years away, when Ginny's time in the living world would come to an end and she would join him for eternity.

Would she join him, Harry wondered? He thought she would. He had assumed she would. Of course, he had also expected to find people waiting for him. He had assumed he would find his parents and Sirius, and he had hoped, Dumbledore and so many others. Instead, he was alone.

He just wished someone could tell him for sure that he would be reunited with Ginny again one day. Of course, there was no one here to tell him anything. He didn't expect to be so alone when he died. Was he always to be this alone, Harry wondered? He prayed not. The deafening sound of his own heartbeat would drive him mad.

Harry picked up the box of tissues and dried his eyes and cheeks. He looked around. He desperately needed Professor Dumbledore to appear, and tell him that one day, he and Ginny would be back together again, for all eternity. He wanted more, but it was really the only thing he needed.

No, that wasn't completely true, not really anyway. Harry did need more than that. He needed to know that the rest of his family was all right, at least that they would be all right in time. They all had to be as terribly sad at losing him as he was at leaving them.

Harry needed to know that his children would be married and happy. He needed to know his grandson was all right. There didn't seem to be anyone here to tell him that, or anything else.

Harry absently walked toward the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, between platforms nine and ten. He stopped when he realized he was standing beside the very spot where he saw Ginny for the first time, when he was just was eleven years old. Love, marriage, children, and happiness itself weren't even concepts he could really and truly grasp then. He certainly grasped them now. He had for a long time.

Harry found happiness in kissing Ginny. The memory of that first glorious kiss after the quidditch match, when the world stood still, and the universe smiled on him, helped to push the pain from his heart, if only a little. Was there anything he wouldn't give for one more kiss from Ginny? He would say even his life, but alas, he had already given that away.

Harry was sure that the first day they met, Ginny did understand love, at least in the way a little girl can. She probably didn't fully comprehend it herself, but she started falling in love with him on this very spot when she was just ten years old, even though she didn't know who he was yet. Somehow her heart knew, even if she wasn't conscious of it herself.

Harry knelt on the floor and put his palm on the spot where Ginny had stood at ten years old and seen a scrawny boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes searching for the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. Harry could almost feel her presence here. Perhaps that was just wishful thinking. He placed his other hand over his heart. If the ones that love us never really leave us, as Sirius had said, then perhaps the ones, who have to leave, don't really leave alone either. Harry smiled, and his tears began to fall again. She was still with him.

Harry stood. Though he felt better, he still didn't have her in his arms to hold and to kiss, to run his fingers through her hair, to touch her soft skin, and to whisper to her how much he loved her, and for her to whisper back the same. There wasn't any point in continuing to think about Ginny now. It could only make him sadder than he already was, if that were possible. It was far easier to think about not thinking about her, than to actually not think about her.

Harry knew if he were not all alone like he was, if he had someone to talk to, a friendly face to smile and reassure him that he and Ginny would be together one day, then it would be all right. If he could just know for sure, then he could wait a hundred years if necessary, as long as one day they would be together, he could wait. He didn't have anyone to reassure him. He had only the empty platform.

Harry sat down on a bench, and after a few moments, finally got his tears to stop falling, though it was quite an effort to do so. He was quite sure it was nothing compared to the tears that had been shed for him.

"I don't know where you are right now, Ginny," said Harry aloud to the empty platform. "I don't know how much time, if any has passed in the world of the living, but if you can hear me, Ginny…I love you. I still do, and I always will."

As Harry's tears began to fall again, he was really glad he had the tissues. Perhaps he could get something else to help.

"I don't suppose I could get a bottle of firewhiskey," said Harry absently. He had got the robes, his glasses, and the box of tissues, so he thought it was worth a try.

A bottle of butterbeer appeared beside him.

"I guess that will have to do," said Harry with a sigh. "I guess I'll take what I can get, I'm in no position to complain."

Harry instinctively reached for his wand to chill his butterbeer, when he realized he had no wand. He had given Carly his wand for his grandson. Perhaps wands couldn't go through to the world beyond the veil, anyway.

Harry sighed and picked up his butterbeer. "I should have asked for it cold," said Harry absently. Suddenly, the butterbeer in his hand became ice cold.

"Can I have some treacle tarts, as well?" asked Harry curiously. A plate of treacle tarts appeared on the plate beside him.

"Well, this could be worse, I suppose," said Harry. At least he wouldn't starve, at least not for food. If he didn't get someone to talk to soon, he thought he would go mad.

Harry ate his treacle tarts and drank his butterbeer. He could swear the treacle tarts tasted just like the ones that Ginny made. She had her mother's touch in the kitchen, and though he would never admit it to Molly, her daughter had surpassed her as the greatest cook he knew.

When he was done eating, he placed the plate and bottle beside him on the bench. A moment later, they disappeared.

Convenient, thought Harry. At least, if nothing else he could eat well in death, and didn't have to clean up after himself. There was that at least. Honestly, that wasn't really very much.

Harry had hoped that in death he would find Sirius, and his parents, Remus, and Dumbledore and everyone else he loved and lost, here to meet him. His one hope was that he would finally after so many years, really get to know his parents.

"Couldn't I have someone to talk to?" asked Harry, nearly pleading at the empty platform around him. "Anyone will do at the moment, I think I'll go mad sitting here alone."

"Harry," said a voice from off to his left.

Harry stood quickly and turned toward the man who had spoken, he knew the man hadn't been there before. He was going to have to be much more careful what he asked for. Either that, or he wasn't exactly where he thought he was.

"My God, I've died and gone to hell," said Harry slowly. "I mean…I was no angel, I made my mistakes, but I didn't think I deserved eternal damnation or anything like that. There is no way I'm anywhere but in hell if you're here…Uncle Vernon."

Vernon took a deep breath and looked at the ground in front of him. "I deserve that," said Vernon slowly.

"No shit," said Harry testily. "Did you think you needed to point that out to me? You spent sixteen years of your life…and mine…trying to make me miserable, and you succeeded, at least for a while. Are you proud of yourself? Did it make you feel important and superior to me? Did insulting my parents at every turn help swell your ego enough?"

Harry wanted to tell Vernon what a poor excuse for a human being he was. He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to go to him and wring his neck. Somehow he knew none of that would really make him feel any better…a little perhaps, but not much. He tried to calm down. Being upset wasn't going to help. At the moment, it wasn't really Vernon he was angry with anyway.

"For the record," said Uncle Vernon slowly. "You are not in hell, eternal damnation, or anything else like that. Life beyond the veil of death is not just as simple as heaven and hell for some of us…fortunately."

"All right," said Harry slowly. "So what is this, your chance to say how sorry you are and earn points for yourself?" Harry had to admit in all the years he knew his uncle, this was the calmest he had ever seen Vernon. His face wasn't purple in the least, and he didn't react in the least to his outburst a moment ago.

"No," said Uncle Vernon. "I just wanted to say…thank you, Harry."

Harry would have been less surprised if Vernon had sprouted wings and flown away. Had he misheard him? No, he knew he had actually said 'thank you'. The question was, why?

"Thank you?" asked Harry curiously. "For what? For my not cursing you years ago? Believe me, I was sorely tempted."

Vernon sighed. "No, though in hindsight I do appreciate that, as I can't imagine how badly you must have wanted to curse me…Lord knows I deserved it," said Vernon with a sigh. "No, I want to thank you for forgiving Petunia. If it weren't for me, she would never have been as cruel to you as she was. She wasn't innocent, but I was the one pushing all the time. I just appreciate that you and your children have been nice to her these last years. She's been so lonely since Dudley moved out, and it's been worse since I passed away. You made her feel like family. When you went to see her not too long ago, you would have had every right to be angry about being in that cupboard again, even though you went there willingly, but you didn't take it out on her. I never should have stuck you in that cupboard. I know now…what that must have been like."

Suddenly Harry thought of something.

"Does that mean you can see what is happening in the living world?" asked Harry. He was almost pleading with him to give him the answer he needed. "Please tell me, can I see my family? Can you show me how?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you any of that," said Vernon shaking his head. "Someone else will be talking to you about things like that. Harry…for what it's worth, you were a much better person than I ever was…and I really am sorry."

Harry was stunned on so many levels. He really wasn't sure what to say to him. He had appeared to have finally understood what he had done to him, and his apology seemed genuine.

Vernon just stood there for a moment. Harry wasn't sure if he was planning to stay or leave, or what. Harry knew that when he did leave, he would never see him again. That wasn't exactly unwelcome, but still, there was something he had to say, even as difficult as it might be to admit.

"Uncle Vernon," said Harry slowly. "Thank you for taking me in, and giving me a home. I know you really didn't want to, but you did it. However unhappy it was…it was still a home."

Harry couldn't help but think if someone had done that for a young Tom Marvolo Riddle, when he was a baby, perhaps the history of the Wizarding world over the last sixty years would have been a lot less bloody.

Vernon nodded to him, and turned away. He began to walk away slowly, and then faded away like a ghost.

Harry sat back down. Of all the people he would have liked to see, Vernon Dursley was not among them. Still, he did seem to genuinely regret the things he did. Perhaps in death Vernon had finally learned that he had made mistakes in life.

Harry looked around. He really wasn't sure what to do. He desperately wanted someone to talk to, the silence around him was deafening.

As Harry sat there contemplating everything, he couldn't help but think of his grandson. For all he knew he was already born. He had no idea how time passed here. Harry could almost picture him in his mind, looking just like Albus did when he was born. Harry could never forget the first time Albus opened his eyes. Harry was holding him. Harry was astonished to see miniature versions of his own eyes, of his mother's eyes, looking back at him. Maybe Albus would have that same experience.

Harry's thoughts turned to how his life ended. He owed Rose so much for what she did for him, he knew it had to be one of the most difficult things anyone had ever had to do. He wished that someday he could return the favor in some way. If she hadn't so subtly reminded him of the scrap of paper from the book, he might never have put it all together. He might have been completely consumed by his need to destroy Voldemort, and traded Ginny's life for Voldemort's death.

Harry knew what would have happened next if he had killed Voldemort and allowed Ginny to die. He would have realized Ginny was gone, and in his anger and grief, he would have called forth the souls within the Sword of Souls and used them to destroy all the Death Eaters. That would have begun his path toward the dark side, and his becoming the very thing he had fought against all his life. He really could never thank Rose enough for saving him from that.

"Hello, Harry," said a voice from off to his left.

Harry knew the voice. He didn't stand or turn toward it. He quite frankly couldn't believe he was hearing this voice. Of all the people he knew who had died, why him? He was happy to see Vernon by comparison.

"Am I in some kind of purgatory?" asked Harry shaking his head. "First I get a visit from my Uncle who treated me like some kind of unwanted pet for so many years, and now who shows up? It's none other than the bastard who betrayed my parents, and as good as murdered them himself. Why don't you go drown like the rat you are, Pettigrew? I have nothing to say to you. I would tell you to go die, but you are already dead, so what would be the point?"

When there was no reply, Harry looked toward him. He looked pretty much like he had the day he died, though his face hung pitifully in a frown and his silver hand was gone, replaced by his own hand.

"Well, get on with it then," said Harry tersely, as he stood and walked over in front of him, staring at him menacingly. "Let's get this over with, why are you here?"

When Harry stopped right in front of him, Pettigrew flinched as if Harry was going to hit him. Harry had to admit, the idea had crossed his mind.

"I was told to bring you…a message," said Pettigrew shakily. "You need to go to the other side. You're in the wrong place."

Harry shrugged. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Harry. "The other side of what? I don't know what you mean. Explain what that means, or go away."

"I don't know, that is all I was told to do," squeaked Pettigrew. "I spend my time running errands like this. I…I made myself a pitiful servant in life…and so I am one in death as my punishment for what I did…for what I did to James and Lily."

"Don't you dare speak their names!" screamed Harry angrily, as he took a menacing step toward the pitiful man before him. Pettigrew fell back on the floor and cowered, like the poor excuse for a man he was.

"You have no right to speak their names," growled Harry, as he tried to keep his anger in check. "You betrayed them. You betrayed your friends. You are one of the most loathsome disgusting creatures I've ever encountered. I hope you spend eternity in this misery. It's far better than you deserve."

"I'm sorry," squeaked Pettigrew pitifully. "I was a coward. I was afraid. I never meant for it to happen. I'm so sorry. I really never meant for them to be hurt. I was just so terribly afraid. Harry, I was just supposed to deliver the message to you. Don't hurt me, please. I already suffer so much, and I'm so sorry."

"Good, I hope you suffer a lot…you've delivered the message," said Harry, through gritted teeth. "Now go away, I have no use for you, and I don't want to look at you anymore, now or ever again. You make me sick."

"You're being awfully hard on him," said a voice from behind him. "I know what he did to you was terrible beyond words, but he really did it out of fear and cowardice, not malice. There are far worse creatures in the world than this retch."

Harry recognized the voice and turned around. The man before him was tall and thin, with grey hair and a grey beard. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle behind his glasses. For just a moment, Harry thought he was his brother, but hid his disappointment.

"Aberforth," said Harry. Finally at last, a friendly face, if not the one he was looking for. "It's good to see you. I'm…I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Aberforth with a smile. I was almost at the end of my days anyway. I'm just sorry I couldn't stop Scorpius. Lily shouldn't have had to go through all that. You shouldn't have had to lose Sirius again."

"That was not your fault," said Harry emphatically. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. If you could have, you would have stopped Scorpius."

Aberforth nodded, and walked over towards Harry. He looked down at Pettigrew still cowering on the floor.

"Of course I would have if I could have," said Aberforth with a grin. "Don't you think if that lump of a man down there, cowering on the floor, had the strength to, that he wouldn't have betrayed your parents?"

"That's not the same thing," said Harry bluntly. "He had a choice, and he chose to betray them, even if it was out of fear, it was still his choice. It's not the same thing at all."

"Perhaps it isn't exactly the same thing," said Aberforth, "but it's something worth considering. I'm going to give you a bit of advice, Harry. The world beyond the veil is a complicated one. He gave you a message. I suggest you figure out what it means."

"All right," said Harry with a sigh. "I'm on the wrong side…the wrong side of what? Does this have to be a complicated puzzle?"

"Yes, and you'll have to figure it out if you want to continue on," said Aberforth. "One more thing you should know about this world. He wouldn't be here, if you didn't want him to be here." Aberforth smiled, and walked away, through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

"Well, that just clears everything up, then," said Harry in exasperation, as he dropped down on the bench.

Pettigrew continued to cower on the floor a few feet away. He was whimpering slightly, and Harry was tempted to throw something at him. Harry decided to ignore him completely. He had to figure out what the message meant.

'You need to go to the other side. You're in the wrong place.' Harry kept running the words over in his mind. Suddenly Harry realized exactly what it meant. Of course, Aberforth had all but told him when he left.

Harry stood and walked over in front of the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. He walked briskly towards the wall, but when he reached it, he ran into it face first.

"Damn," yelled Harry, as he grabbed his nose, which hurt terribly from smashing into the brick wall. "I guess that's not where I'm supposed to go."

Harry sat back down, rubbing his bruised nose. Pettigrew continued to cower on the floor. What else could it mean? He is on the wrong side, but if it was not that he was on the wrong side of the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, then what was he on the wrong side of? Harry had no idea. This was quite frustrating, Harry thought.

As he sat contemplating what else the message Pettigrew gave him could mean, he began to think about what Aberforth said. Perhaps he couldn't get through the barrier because he had something he had to do first. If that were the case, what could it have to do with Pettigrew? Why would he possibly have wanted to see the man who made it possible for Voldemort to murder his parents? He hated Pettigrew more than he could ever put into words.

This wasn't making any sense. He hadn't wanted to see Uncle Vernon…had he? Harry thought back to the conversation he had with his uncle. He hadn't left until Harry had thanked him for taking him in and giving him a home. Could that be it? Is that why Uncle Vernon had appeared? Had he wanted the opportunity to thank Uncle Vernon for what he did for him, Harry wondered? Perhaps he did, and he didn't know it.

Harry thought it out further. Did that mean that all the people he did so desperately want to see were on the other side of the barrier? Could he not see them until he took care of some unfinished business? If so, then he had to figure out why Pettigrew was here, but Harry had absolutely no idea why that would be. What unfinished business could he possibly have with Peter Pettigrew?

Harry played every moment he had been in Pettigrew's presence over and over in his mind. He had first encountered him third year, the night Sirius returned. He had spared Pettigrew's life so that Sirius might be saved from prison.

After Pettigrew escaped, Harry next encountered him in the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Pettigrew killed Cedric on Voldemort's orders, and then resurrected Voldemort.

The third and final time Harry had encountered Pettigrew was at Malfoy Manor. That is where Pettigrew died when he tried to stop Harry and Ron from… That was it. How come he hadn't thought of that before?

Harry and Ron were desperately trying to save Hermione. If Pettigrew hadn't had a momentary impulse to let him live, to repay his debt to him, Harry would have died, and then Hermione, and likely Ron too, would have died. Pettigrew's actions had allowed them to be saved.

Even if Pettigrew hadn't really meant to do it, something inside him knew it was the right thing to do. Had that action, that brief moment of doing the right thing been enough, at least in part, to redeem Pettigrew? Did he really owe him a thank you for that?

Harry stood up, and walked over to where Pettigrew was still cowering on the floor. "Get up, Peter," said Harry softly.

The cowering lump of a man slowly rose to his feet, continuing to look at the floor. He wouldn't look up at Harry.

"Look at me," said Harry sternly.

Pettigrew slowly looked up at Harry. His eyes were full of fear.

"Thank you, Peter," said Harry slowly. "That day in Malfoy Manor, because you repaid your debt to me…my friends survived. For that…and that alone, I thank you."

Pettigrew's eyes went wide. He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands, and cried. He looked even more pathetic now than he had when he was cowering on the floor.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to your parents," croaked Pettigrew. "You are such a good person, Harry. I am so very sorry."

Harry looked at him. Pettigrew, quite frankly, completely disgusted him. Harry turned away from him and walked toward the barrier. He stopped in front of it. Somehow he knew he would be able to get through it now.

"Wait, Harry," squeaked Pettigrew pitifully. "Please…please take me with you. Please don't leave me here."

Harry turned and looked at him. "I owed you my thanks for repaying your debt when you did, so my friends would be saved," said Harry. "I owe you nothing more. Whatever miserable existence you have…it is of your own creation. Goodbye, Peter."

Harry tuned away from him and walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters without looking back. There was nothing for him where he was.

Harry emerged onto platform nine and three quarters. The trip though the barrier had seemed to take hours, though it didn't bother Harry at all.

It looked pretty much the same as it always did, except the Hogwarts Express was nowhere in sight, and their wasn't a single person around. Suddenly Harry heard a voice from behind him.

"Well, it's about time you decided to show up, Scarhead," said a voice with a laugh. "I've been waiting for you for hours."

Harry whirled around. "Draco," said Harry in shock. Before him, stood Draco Malfoy. He was wearing his professor's robes. He was smiling. Something Harry didn't see him do much in school, or ever really.

"Hi, Harry," said Draco, as he walked over to him and stuck out his hand. "It's really great to see you again. Well…not great…under these circumstances…but if you have to be here, it's really great to see you again."

Harry shook Draco's hand, and Draco pulled him into a one-arm hug, which Harry returned as much out of shock as anything else. He really couldn't believe he was here. Whatever his issues with Draco were in school, Harry had completely put them behind him when Draco came to work at Hogwarts. He didn't have any unfinished business with him. Perhaps it was Draco who had some unfinished business.

All that aside, to be dead, and have met, Uncle Vernon, Peter Pettigrew, and Draco Malfoy, Harry had to admit he was disappointed.

When they broke apart, Draco looked at him questioningly. "What did you do to your nose?" asked Draco.

"It's a long story," said Harry with a laugh. "It hurts like hell."

"Let me take care of that," said Draco. He snapped his fingers. "That's better."

Suddenly the pain and swelling was gone from Harry's nose.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"No problem," said Draco.

"Draco, can you tell me what is going on?" asked Harry. "I mean…I know I'm dead, but I expected to see some of my family and friends who have died. I was hoping to see my parents…and Professor Dumbledore…and so many other people."

"What, I'm not a friend?" asked Draco with a look of hurt on his face.

"Well…I didn't mean it like that," said Harry.

Draco laughed. "Of course you're waiting for your family and friends," said Draco with a smile. "They will be along. I am your official welcome to the world beyond the veil."

"You mean, I wasn't already beyond the veil before I came through the barrier?" asked Harry. He thought he already had been beyond the veil when he spoke to Uncle Vernon and Pettigrew. This was all quite confusing.

"What you have to understand is that things here…are complicated," said Draco. "You were, and yet at the same time, you weren't. Don't worry, Harry, you'll get it all explained to you. I guess what it is important to know is that where you were before you came through the barrier, and where you are now, are different for everyone. I'm guessing you found this station very important to you when you were alive."

Harry smiled. "You could say that," said Harry. "Before my first ride on the Hogwarts Express, the only really good memory I had…was the day Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard…it was my eleventh birthday. So, yeah, this place was…is very important to me." Harry was quiet for a moment. "Draco, is my family all right? Is Ginny all right? Can you tell me?

"I wish I could," said Draco. "I'm not the one to do that. Don't worry, it won't be long, but you will get another visitor first."

"Thanks," said Harry with a sigh. "Who will this visitor be?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that either," said Draco. "Anyway, you haven't asked why I, of all people, am here to greet you."

That had occurred to Harry. "Yeah, I was wondering that," said Harry.

"Come on, let's have a seat," said Draco.

Draco and Harry sat on a bench. Neither said anything for a moment. Finally Draco was the one to break the silence.

"I wanted to thank you, Harry," said Draco softly. "You saved more than my life way back when you saved me in the Room of Requirement. You saved my soul. If I had managed to get out of the Room of Requirement that day…without your help…I'm not sure I would have ever realized how wrong I was."

"Draco, I think you realized it that day in the Astronomy Tower when you couldn't kill Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "I think that's when you knew you really weren't the bad guy you thought you wanted to be. You didn't have it in you to be a Death Eater. You were too good a person for that, no matter how much you tried not to be."

Draco hung his head a bit, and looked at the ground in front of them. "I wish that were true, Harry…but if it were, I would have helped Luna and Ollivander escape long before you got to my home that night," said Draco. "I should have helped you get away." Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You saved my soul, Harry. I can never thank you enough for that."

"Thanks, Draco," said Harry. "But I really didn't do anything. You know me, I had a thing about saving people."

"Well, I appreciate it anyway, Harry," said Draco with a laugh. Draco sighed. "Also…I wanted to apologize…for all that Scorpius did."

"None of that is your fault," said Harry emphatically. "You're not responsible for what your son did. You did the best you could with him. I'm just so sorry that Albus had to…well, you know. I suppose he didn't leave Albus any choice."

Draco looked at Harry quizzically. "It wasn't Albus," said Draco shaking his head. His expression turned to one of understanding. "That's right, you don't know. It wasn't Albus that…killed Scorpius. It was Carly."

Harry stared at him in shock. "Carly killed Scorpius," said Harry in disbelief. "I can't believe it. I mean I always knew she was a really strong person even though she didn't, but she was so afraid when I saw her in the Room of Requirement after Voldemort's forces retreated. I wouldn't have thought she had it in her."

Harry had almost forgot that they were talking about Draco's son. "Draco, I'm, so sorry…about Scorpius," said Harry.

Draco shook his head. "Don't be sorry," said Draco sadly. "He was my son…but he was also…a monster. I know the things he did. He killed…and did worse…to so many people. He tortured Lily and poor Ginny nearly to death. He was a monster, and for that, I'm truly sorry. Anyway, yeah, Carly killed Scorpius with that Dragon Bone Dagger Albus has. She saved Albus's life, Scorpius…very nearly killed him."

Harry remembered something just then. He had said something terrible about Draco when he was in the Shrieking Shack.

"Draco, when I was trying to goad Scorpius into breaking Voldemort's Vow…I said something to him," said Harry.

"I know, Harry," said Draco. "You were trying to save Ginny. I know you didn't mean it. Don't worry about it."

They sat silently for a few moments. Carly had killed Scorpius. Harry had to smile. There was nothing more dangerous than a mother protecting her family.

Harry's thoughts turned to what Draco said about his friends and family. He was going to see his friends and family who had died. Draco had done a great thing by telling him that. Still, Harry wanted to know if he could look in on his family that was still alive. He wanted to know that Ginny was all right, and that they would be together again. He felt like she was going to be all right, but he really needed to know for sure to put his mind at ease.

Harry turned to Draco, but he was gone. Harry was sitting alone on the bench. Harry sighed. Draco said he would have another visitor, he hoped they would arrive soon.

Harry felt really tired. Apparently even when dead, he needed sleep. No one was there anyway, so he decided to lie down on the bench. He quickly fell asleep.

"Wake up, Potter," said Professor Snape.

"Sorry, sir, I was…up late last night studying," said Harry groggily, as he tried to open his eyes. "I didn't, mean to fall asleep in class. I won't let it happen again. I'm sorry."

"You're not in class, Potter," said Professor Snape annoyance and annoyed tone. "You are dead, remember? You let the Dark Lord kill you to save the world. Let me know when any of this sounds familiar to you. Surely Draco told you, you were getting another visitor…well…I'm it."

Harry's eyes shot open. He was lying on the bench. Everything came rushing back to him. He sat up so fast that he nearly fell off the bench. Professor Snape was standing in front of him, wearing his usual black cloak, and a look of annoyance on his face. His hair was still long and greasy, and in need of some shampoo.

Harry looked around. Everything looked the same as it did when he fell asleep on the bench on the empty platform nine and three quarters.

Harry stood and looked at Professor Snape. He was a bit speechless. He really didn't know what to say to him. Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth before a bird builds a nest in it," said Professor Snape tersely. He seemed to take a breath and calm himself.

Harry closed his mouth for a moment before he spoke. "Hello, Professor Snape," said Harry breathlessly. Harry was sure he should have known that Professor Snape was going to be the visitor Draco had spoken of.

"Hello, Harry," said Professor Snape.

Harry was a bit dumbstruck. "I think that's the first time you haven't called me Potter," said Harry. "Actually, I'm completely sure of it."

Professor Snape eyed him for a moment. Harry thought he was going to snap at him angrily. Harry was amazed that even after so many years, that Snape had a way of intimidating him just like he did when he was a first year.

Harry was quite surprised when Professor Snape didn't snap at him. He was far more shocked by what he did do.

"Yes, Harry," said Professor Snape. "I'm sorry, I was frightfully nasty to you. It was a long time ago, but…I am sorry."

Shock didn't accurately describe how Harry felt. Harry was sure that he had taken complete leave of his senses.

"Sit down please, Harry," said Professor Snape.

Harry sat down. He was sure he had gone completely mad. Professor Snape sat down beside him, and for a moment was quiet.

"I came to see you…because I needed to say…thank you," said Professor Snape softly. "Thank you, Harry."

"For what?" asked Harry, still in complete shock of Professor Snape's demeanor. Harry couldn't remember him ever saying thank you to any student who wasn't in Slytherin.

Professor Snape sighed. "There was only one person who really ever cared about me in my life," said Professor Snape.

"My mother," said Harry.

Professor Snape nodded. "My father was a drunk who beat my mother and I regularly," said Snape. "At first my mother tried to protect me, but after a while, it got to be so bad for her, that if she could let him beat me…instead of her…she let him. In fact…she encouraged him. She might have cared for me at one time, but after that passed I existed only to keep her from being beaten by my father. You would think, being a witch, she could have stopped him, left him when she realized what kind of a man he was. She didn't."

"Love makes people do things…that are difficult…even impossible to understand," said Harry slowly. "I'm sure Hermione could give you a better answer than that, even a clinical diagnosis, as to why she stayed with him."

Professor Snape grinned. "Yes, I'm sure she could, it seems there is nothing she doesn't know," said Professor Snape, before he continued with his story. "The day I left for school, I was no longer of any real use to my mother. I went home for summer holiday after my first year, and my father wasn't even interested in beating me anymore. He continued to beat her, and she continued to stay. By the time I returned home after my second year…she was dead."

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"I wasn't." said Professor Snape bluntly. "Somewhere along the way, I stopped caring for her anymore than she cared for me. I was, however, left as the only target for my father."

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

"I was already well on my way to being a Potions Master," said Professor Snape. "I couldn't use my wand since I was underage, but I slipped a few drops of a potion of my own devising into a bottle of his favorite whiskey."

"You…killed your father?" asked Harry. He wasn't sure if this shocked him or not. Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised that Snape's life had been so hard. Harry suddenly appreciated Uncle Vernon just a little bit more. He had never beaten him.

"No," said Professor Snape, as he shook his head slowly. "I wanted to, but I…didn't have the courage. No, the potion made him extremely susceptible…to suggestion. It wasn't exactly like the Imperius Curse, but he pretty much did whatever I told him to. I stocked the house with his favorite alcohols, and spiked them all with the potion each summer. I instructed him on exactly how much to drink. That way he would get enough of the potion and it would last all year long. He worked and drank throughout the year while I was at school, exactly as I told him to, and then I set up his potion and alcohol when I returned the next summer. That went on for the years I was in school. He died while I was at school for my seventh year. I had never planned to go home anyway, but with him gone, and being of age, I took ownership of my parent's home on Spinner's End in the same town in which I was buried…not far from the home where your mother and aunt grew up."

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Harry. "I got the sense from the memories you gave me before you died that your home life was…unpleasant. I never knew it was as bad as that. I really am sorry, Professor Snape."

"Severus," said Professor Snape softly.

"Sir?" said Harry questioningly.

"My name…is Severus…use it," said Professor Snape. His voice was more like Harry had known it in his youth, condescending and annoyed.

Harry nodded. That would take a lot of getting used to.

"While I was at school, I managed to ruin my relationship with your mother, but then you know that," said Professor Snape sadly. "She never felt for me what I felt for her…but she did care. I should never have treated her like I did. She was really the only friend I ever had…well, no, that's not true. After a while, I considered Albus a friend, not that I ever showed that."

"Um…Severus…why are you telling me all this?" asked Harry. "You don't owe me an explanation for anything. I know…you didn't know what would happen to my mother when you told Voldemort about the part of the prophecy that you heard. I know you would never have done it if you knew what would happen to her. I…I certainly feel like you redeemed yourself."

Harry saw a single tear trickle down Professor Snape's cheek. Harry would have been less surprised if he had turned into a bat and flown away.

"The day you came…to my grave…I realized just how wrong I was about you, Harry," said Professor Snape. "I knew before that, but it wasn't until then that I really could admit it to myself. After the way I treated you…after what I did to your parents…coming to my grave and putting that quote on my headstone was the nicest thing anyone ever did for me. I came to see you so I could thank you…for caring, and also to say, I was touched when you named your son Albus Severus. I can't think of a greater honor I could receive."

Harry smiled. "I made a good choice," said Harry, as he wiped a tear from his cheek. "He turned out to be as brave as you were."

"Thank you, Harry," said Professor Snape softly. "That means…an awful lot to me. He's only brave because his father was brave. I'm…proud of you, Harry."

Something occurred to Harry. He almost didn't want to ask. "So you were watching that day I went to your grave?" asked Harry. "Does that mean…"

"Yes," said Professor Snape. "You will be able to look in on your family. Not right now, but…soon. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about how they are. Someone else will be along shortly. It shouldn't be too long."

"Thank you…Severus," said Harry. That wasn't exactly what he had needed to hear since he first woke up in King's Cross Station, but it was a lot more than he knew before. He still needed to know that they were all right, and he still needed to know for sure that he would see Ginny again. It did help a lot though. "I can't tell you what it means to me…at least I know I'll be able to keep an eye on them, thank you."

For a moment they were silent, then Harry spoke.

"I want to thank you, Severus," said Harry. "I know how much you did to protect and help me, while all the while, I was thinking you were working for Voldemort. I misjudged you terribly, and I'm sorry. Thank you for all you did for me. I'm sure my mother appreciated it."

Professor Snape nodded, then stood up, and Harry stood as well. Professor Snape stuck out a hand, and Harry shook it. He nodded to Harry and walked toward the barrier that lead back to King's Cross Station.

"Severus…where are you going?" asked Harry curiously. "Did I get it wrong? When Pettigrew told me I was on the wrong side, I assumed that he and my Uncle…hadn't earned the right to come here. You must have…you're here now."

"I did earn it," said Professor Snape with a sad smile. "I redeemed myself. Perhaps one day…I will forgive…myself…for what I've done." He looked around at the station. "Until then…there is nothing for me here. Goodbye, Harry…perhaps we shall meet again one day."

Professor Snape walked through the barrier to King's Cross Station.

"I hope that we do meet again someday, Severus," said Harry softly, after he had gone. "I pray you can forgive yourself one day. I'm quite sure my mother has. I certainly have."

Harry sat down on the bench. At least now he knew that he would be able to look in on the living, but when? He had little choice but to wait.

As he sat there, Harry's thoughts were bittersweet. In August, Carly and Albus would be married, and Ron would walk Carly down the aisle in his place. Harry knew, or at least he hoped he would get to see it, even if he couldn't be there.

Rose and Danny would be married in October. After what Rose did to help save them all, and really to save his soul, she deserved all the happiness in the world. She certainly had earned happiness after what she did.

Harry was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of a whistle. It could only be the Hogwarts Express. He had heard it too many times not to be sure that was what it was. Could this be what he had been waiting for all along?

Harry stood, and looked down the track. He could see the smoke from the steam engine floating in the air, and finally, he saw the bright scarlet steam engine come into view. It looked just like it had every other time he had seen it.

Harry's heart swelled. This had to be his family. It had to be. If it wasn't, he was sure he would go mad.

Harry stood back from the platform as the steam engine came closer to him, pulling its passenger cars as it always did. As the engine passed, Harry could see, to his mild surprise, that it had no driver. Harry thought this should have been more shocking, but after everything else, a train with no driver really didn't faze him.

As the train slowed to a stop, it's breaks screeching loudly, the whistle blew to signal its arrival. Harry just stood there staring at the Hogwarts Express. It looked identical to the Hogwarts Express he had ridden on so many times, except that the windows of the passenger cars seemed to be reflective, like mirrors, and they were all closed. He couldn't see into the cars at all. Harry had to wonder who was inside. He tried not to speculate, he didn't want to get his hopes up. At the same time, it was hard not to think about who was on the train.

As Harry stood there unsure of what to do, the door on the front most car, opened. Out stepped a man with a long white beard, and long white hair. He had sparkling blue eyes, and wore half moon spectacles that were slightly askew on his crooked nose. He wore purple robes, and a bright red and gold phoenix was perched majestically on his shoulder.

Harry ran down the platform, and skidded to a stop in front of him like a child on Christmas morning arrives in front of the tree. His eyes were wide with hope that he wasn't imaging the man standing before him.

"P-Professor…is it really you?" asked Harry softly as his eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile, as he adjusted his half moon spectacles. "It's really me. Who else would it be?"

Harry was so overcome, that he threw his arms around him and hugged him. He had missed him so much.

"There, there, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, as he hugged him back. "I missed you too. It's wonderful to see you…I just wish it were under better circumstances."

Harry pulled back, and looked at him. He was so happy to see him he had nearly forgotten that he needed to ask him something.

"Professor, please, I need to know," said Harry, as tears continued to fall from his eyes. "Is my family all right? Is Ginny all right? Please tell me."

"Yes, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore reassuringly. "They are all fine. They are sad that you are gone, and it will take time for them to heal, but loss is part of the cycle of life. Fighting death, in many ways, is what turned an angry young Tom Riddle, into the evil, barely recognizable, Lord Voldemort. I promise you, your family will be all right, and I also promise that in time…they will all be very, very happy."

The profound relief that swept over Harry was like nothing he had ever felt. His tears continued to fall, but now they were tears of relief. They were tears of happiness that his family would be happy. He could ask for no more than that.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry. "You have no idea what that means to me. They are all right, that's all that really matters." Harry almost didn't want to ask the other question that was on his mind. Professor Dumbledore seemed to already know.

"One day, you and Ginny will be reunited, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "It will be many, many years, but you will be together again."

"I can wait," said Harry with a smile, as he dried his eyes. "As long as I know we'll be together, I'll be just fine, I'll just have to be lonely for a while, but that's all right. I can look in on her, and the rest of my family…can't I?"

"Of course," said Professor Dumbledore. "Soon you will learn all about those things." He smiled. "And I don't think you will be quite as lonely as you think you will be. There are quite a few people who are eager to see you…and to get to know you. Many of them are on this train. They came to welcome you."

"You mean…my…parents?" asked Harry in such a childlike way, that he must have sounded like he was four years old.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, Harry…your parents are here," said Professor Dumbledore. "James and Lily are so eager to see you. They aren't the only ones. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-Eye, Cedric, Dobby, Susan, Hanna, Dennis, and Colin are all here. Seamus and Percy will see you later, they have only just arrived. Still there are others whose lives you touched who wish to see you. You have touched so many lives, Harry. I know you have thought otherwise, but each and every one of them is better off for having known you. You've earned the right to wear that symbol upon your robes."

Harry fought not to start crying again. He wouldn't argue, not anymore. "Can I see them?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yes, Harry, you can, but I just wanted to talk to you for a few moments first," said Professor Dumbledore.

Suddenly, Harry heard a flapping of wings behind him.

"Well, it would appear that one of our number lacks patience," said Professor Dumbledore with an amused grin.

Harry turned towards the sound of flapping wings.

"Hedwig," exclaimed Harry, as he held out his arm. The snowy owl gracefully landed on his outstretched arm.

Hedwig hooted softly, and nibbled at his ear, as Harry stroked her feathers. He turned back to professor Dumbledore as he spoke to the owl.

"I've missed you so much, girl," said Harry with tears in his eyes, as he looked at his beloved owl. He never thought he would ever see her again. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I should have protected you."

Hedwig spread a wing and hit him in the side of his head, knocking his glasses partially off. The owl hooted angrily.

"I believe she feels it wasn't your fault," said Professor Dumbledore with a laugh. "I think you will find that attitude universal."

Harry adjusted his glasses and smiled at his loyal owl. "Well, if you say so, Hedwig," said Harry. "I won't argue with you. I'm done berating myself for what wasn't my fault."

Hedwig hooted happily.

"Professor, is it possible for Fawkes to take a message to my family…so they know I'm all right?" asked Harry.

"Alas, while Fawkes can move between the living world and the world beyond, he cannot normally affect the living world," said Professor Dumbledore.

"But Fawkes saved Al," said Harry. "And he shed a tear on my hand when I was at my parents grave after Voldemort fell."

"Both of those acts took extraordinary feats of magic for me to facilitate, if I do say so myself," said Professor Dumbledore. "It is not something that we can do everyday. It took a similar feat for me to send your father, Sirius, and Remus back to rescue Neville, James, and Lily. As it was, I only just managed to get them back in their Animagus and werewolf forms, just in time to save them. Thankfully it was just in time."

"You did that, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Of course I did," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "You asked me to. I couldn't disappoint you."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry softly. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost any of them."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius was frantic," said Professor Dumbledore. "He's the one you really should thank."

Harry nodded. He couldn't wait to see Sirius and thank him.

"Professor, you said you wanted to speak to me," said Harry. "Was their anything else? I'm…sort of anxious to see everyone."

"I know, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. His smile quickly faded. "I just wanted to…apologize to you. I put you through so much. If I could have spared you, and all of your family what you have gone thorough these last seven years, I would have."

Fawkes had been perched silently on Professor Dumbledore's shoulder, but suddenly spread a wing and hit him in the side of the head knocking his spectacles down his nose.

Professor Dumbledore looked toward the phoenix in surprise, and smiled, as he adjusted his half moon spectacles. "Are you trying to tell me something, Fawkes?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Not terribly subtle of you."

"You know, Professor," said Harry with a grin. "I really don't think I have anything to add to that. I think Fawkes said it all."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Are you ready, Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Everyone is eager to see you, and I'm sure you're eager to get to know your parents. I know you've been waiting for that for a long time."

Harry suddenly felt slightly ill. After all this time, he was really about to meet his parents. There was no reason to be nervous, but he was.

Professor Dumbledore could practically read his thoughts. "Come, Hedwig," said Professor Dumbledore. "I think your master needs a moment to himself before he boards the train. Take a few minutes, Harry, but not too long, we're leaving soon."

Hedwig flew from Harry's arm, and into the train. Professor Dumbledore turned and was just about to board, when Harry remembered something.

"Professor, I do very much want to get to know my parents," said Harry. "I have wanted that my whole life. I would also like to get to know you too. I never really got to know you when I was in school. I wish I had."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I would very much enjoy that, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "I look forward to it."

Professor Dumbledore turned toward the train, but stopped and turned back to Harry. "Harry, a word of warning," said Professor Dumbledore gravely.

Based on the serious look on his face, Harry expected some kind of grave warning. That is not exactly what he got.

"Whatever you do, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "If Fred gives you any candy...do not...under any circumstances…eat it. Death has done nothing to slow down his wit or his creativity. Unless you want to know what it is like to have hooves…don't…eat…the candy." Professor Dumbledore grinned and climbed up the first step and stopped.

"I nearly forgot," said Professor Dumbledore turning back towards him. He reached into his pocket and removed something small.

"Catch," said Professor Dumbledore.

He threw a small object into the air. Harry grabbed it easily.

"I gave this to you," said Harry as he looked at the Dumbledore's Army galleon in his hand. "You should keep it."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "No, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "You were the leader of Dumbledore's Army, not I. You should keep it. Besides…I think there might be just enough magic in that coin…to send one last message." Professor Dumbledore winked at him, and then boarded the train, leaving Harry standing on the platform alone with his thoughts.

"One more message," said Harry softly. "Ginny."

Harry thought. What could he say to her in a short message? How could he sum up a lifetime of love in a few short words?

Harry smiled. He did know. He looked at the coin, and thought the words. They appeared on the coin.

_I'm all right. My heart is yours forever. Until we meet again. –Harry_

Harry slipped the coin into his pocket.

It had been a hard, and at some times, nearly impossible road, but Harry knew he had fulfilled his destiny. His family was safe, and would be happy in time. Was there really anything else he could ask for in his life?

At long last, Harry was finally going to get to know his parents. He would finally get to tell them how much he loved them in person. He would get to see all the people he had lost. He hated leaving Ginny and his family, but he knew that death comes to everyone, that is the way of all things. His journey in life had come to an end. Harry could say, if nothing else, that he really had no regrets.

Harry took one last look at platform nine and three quarters. He somehow knew he wouldn't be seeing it again.

Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, closing the door behind him. The whistle blew, and the scarlet steam engine pulled out of the station to take Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, on to his final destination. The Hogwarts express was bound for eternity.

THE END

A/N: Well, that's it! It's all over. I do hope the ending wasn't too depressing. Personally, I think it was a good ending, very uplifting in the end, but then I wrote it, so admittedly, I'm biased.

I would really appreciate some feedback on the story. If you would like to discuss this, or either of my two previous stories, you can send me e-mail. My address is at the end of this message. Please put "Harry Potter" in the subject.

A few notes on the story.

1. In all the feedback I got, no one mentioned how many hints I dropped that Harry could give in to the Sword of Souls and become the next Dark Lord. That is of course very similar to the story on Anakin Skywalker, who ended up going over to the dark side to try and save the woman he loved. It's not exactly the same, but it's similar. Some of the Star Wars hints were lines such as, as when Ollivander was examining Albus's wand and described it as "much like your father's." That is how the Emperor described Luke's lightsaber in The Return of the Jedi. After Scorpius killed the Auror who had surrendered before he went into the Room of Requirement, he said "all too easy," which is what Darth Vader said when he thought he had Luke in the carbonite-freezing chamber in The Empire Strikes Back. Albus lost his hand. Both Anakin and Luke lost a hand in The Attack of the Clones and The Empire Strikes Back, respectively. There are a few others I'm not remembering at the moment, but ultimately, Harry, as Rose saw in her visions, would have become the next Dark Lord if he had killed Voldemort and allowed Ginny to die, hence the Star Wars lines as hints.

2. In epilogue one, I outlined all the Potters, Weasleys, Morgans, Finnegans, Moodys, Longbottoms and Lupins. In case it's unclear, I have created a family tree. You can see it at the following address, . If it appears all scrunched up, click on it and it should expand, but how you expand it might depend on your browser. I'm sure I didn't exactly do it in the correct format for a family tree, but I think it gets the point across.

3. Also, in case it was confusing, I wanted to clear up what Rose saw in her vision of the future. At first, she only saw that Harry and Albus could both die. It wasn't until she took the Elixir of Seeing that she knew that Ginny could have died as well. Rose did not see any other members of her family in her vision.

Future 1. Rose saw one future where there was peace in the world. This was the future that came to pass where Harry died and Ginny and Albus lived. Events occurred as they did in the story, though Rose didn't know the details.

Future 2. Rose saw one future, in her original vision, in which Voldemort rules the world forever. In this future, Scorpius killed Albus because Carly couldn't overcome her fear and act, and Harry saved Ginny and then was killed by Voldemort. He was killed by Voldemort, but didn't sacrifice himself, so after Voldemort had the Sword of Souls, he was unstoppable.

Future 3. The second terrible future Rose saw in her vision was one where Harry became the new Dark Lord and ruled the world. In this future, Albus had died when Carly didn't act, and Harry had destroyed Voldemort and let Ginny die. In his grief, he truly gave in to the power of the Sword of Souls, and was consumed by evil.

Future 4. The fourth future was the one that Rose saw only after taking the Elixir of Seeing. In that future, Carly did save Albus, but like in the third future, Harry had destroyed Voldemort and allowed Ginny to die, and Harry became the next Dark Lord. Why was this more terrible with Albus alive? Because Albus eventually had to face and destroy his father to save the world, and then took his own life when he was unable to deal with what he had done, even though he had no choice. That was the worst future of all.

4. As to Scorpius not being a Death Eater. There was a major clue to that. Voldemort would never have given Slytherin's Cloak to one of his Death Eaters, no matter how well they had served him. It was a relic of the Founders, and as he had in the past, he felt it belonged to him. He had entrusted several of the relics to Bellatrix to put in her vault, but that isn't the same as giving Scorpius the cloak to wear. Why did he give him the cloak? Voldemort's relationship with Scorpius was close to being a father/son relationship, but of course there was no love, as Voldemort was incapable of love. Voldemort proved that when he asked Albus to join him after finding out Scorpius was dead. Voldemort really didn't care that Scorpius had died. The cloak was a symbol of Scorpius's status. Voldemort had, for all intents and purposes, raised Scorpius since he was almost twelve years old, and during that time that relationship grew, but once Scorpius was dead and of no use to him anymore, Voldemort really didn't care.

5. I am sure some are wondering about the Unbreakable Vow. Here are some details.

As Albus pointed out, his father was already dead after the Serpent's Fang wounded him, so their battle was technically already over. This suggests Voldemort should have died when he fought Albus. Voldemort himself, in fact, couldn't attack Albus. However, he didn't. Albus attacked him, and was thus technically, Voldemort was defending himself.

Voldemort could attack Ginny while he battled Harry, because he vowed not to attack them "after" their battle.

Voldemort was careful to specify that he and his Death Eaters wouldn't attack them, and that his Death Eaters would retreat. All he had to do was call forth the souls from the Sword of Souls and have them take Harry's family hostage. The souls could have tortured the males to death and taken the females prisoner, and Scorpius would have…well, we know what Scorpius would have done.

Voldemort made the Unbreakable Vow very carefully, and Harry was in no position to argue or Ginny would die. I wouldn't be too hard on Harry for missing all this. He was, far too affected by being worried for Ginny. With time to think about the offer, he would have figured it out. Voldemort's plan was nearly flawless.

However, Voldemort did make a mistake, and in the end, it was his undoing. He let the wounded stay at the castle. Had he insisted that everyone come to the pitch, Harry would have had little choice but to comply. Albus would not have been in the castle to go to Carly's rescue. In the end, the future turned on Harry trying to spare the wounded more suffering by dragging them to pitch. Harry's compassion for the wounded is what saved them.

6. As to what the book said about the balance between good and evil. It was correct. Someone had to die to balance good and evil. However, Gryffindor was partially correct. It did not have to be Harry. It could have been Ginny.

7. Some people have felt that "all the relationships" in my stories were "Love at First Sight." I don't agree and I wanted to address this. This may get philosophical, and in the end, it really depends on how you think of "Love at First Sight." You have to define what "Love at First Sight" means. This is a quote from Wikipedia:

"Love at first sight is an emotional condition whereby a person feels romantic attraction for a stranger on the first encounter with the stranger. The term may be used to refer to a mere sexual attraction or crush, but it usually refers to actually falling in love with someone literally the very first time one sees him or her, along with the deep desire to have an intimate relationship with that person."

So, if you're going to define "Love at First Sight" as something as simple as a crush or attraction, then you would have a case to argue that most of the relationships in my story fall into that category.

Personally, I think it is silly to think of any crush as "Love at First Sight". I think it has to have a deeper meaning than that. I'm not sure that the last part, "deep desire to have an intimate relationship with that person", is necessarily required. So, to use part of Wikipedia's definition, I would define "Love at First Sight" as follows:

"Falling in love with someone literally the very first time one sees him or her. It must be deeper than just a physical attraction or crush."

That's what I'm basing my opinions on.

Additionally, I would say that you have to look on the entirety of the relationship. In the story, I do refer to how Ginny felt about Harry, after just meeting him once, as "Love at First Sight." By my definition though, it isn't. At ten years old, Ginny wasn't in love. She had a crush. The fact that they later really did fall in love is cause to refer to it (as I do in my story) as "Love at First Sight," but it really isn't strictly by definition. (That one was JKR's, but I thought I would mention it as an example.) Why is that important? I think when you look back on a relationship like Ginny and Harry long after it is established, you can have a tendency to say it was "Love at First Sight," even though it really wasn't. I think it's important to look at how it came about. As to the relationships in my story, here is what I think:

Albus and Carly were a clear case of "Love at First Sight." No question about that.

Rose and Danny were not a case of "Love at First Sight." They developed a crush on each other when they were in Godric's Hollow at the Potter's house the summer before Rose went to school. They were not in love. Rose said that herself in the scene where she and Albus talked down by the lake the night Albus had detention in LotT (Legend of the Twelve). While they did fall in love and end up married later, and may look back on their relationship and say it was "Love at First Sight," it really wasn't.

James and Lucy were not a case of "Love at First Sight." As I have been editing my stories, I added a couple of scenes to LotT about Lucy. James fancied Lucy when he was a first year and she was a second year. She wanted nothing to do with him. As we find out in TFC (The Final Chapter), they did eventually become friends, and both developed strong feelings for each other when they were both in school. For different reasons, neither ever told the other how they felt. They were already very much in love before Lucy returned to Hogwarts in the TFC. In fact, she returned specifically because she needed to know why it is he never asked her out. So while it might seem as though it was "Love at First Sight," they were already in love long before they met in TFC, after being friends for a long time.

Lily and Tommy were not a case of "Love at First Sight." As it was established in this story, they had spent the previous year arguing with each other in potions class. Tommy says, in the scene on the roof at St. Mungo's that he had wanted to ask her out third year, but couldn't get up the nerve. There relationship was an awful lot like Ron and Hermione in that they spent a lot of time arguing rather than admitting how they felt.

Hugo and Colleen isn't really that clear cut. While revising this story I worked on their early scenes a little. Hugo's hormones were clearly in charge when he and Colleen met at the Yule Ball. One could argue that as quickly as their relationship developed, it could be considered "Love at First Sight." A lot of their relationship coming about so quickly had to do with what Colleen was going through and Hugo having such a big heart that his hormones took a back seat. You could call it "Love at First Sight."

Neville and Gabrielle were a clear case of "Love at First Sight." I mean really…who else are two Herbologists going to fall in love with other than each other? :-)

We really don't know enough about Cho and Viktor or Charlie and Ember to make any kind of judgment. Neither was important enough to the story to get into.

We really don't know enough details of Hanna and Dennis's relationship to say for certain. Hanna and Dennis had gone to school together, perhaps there had been something between them back then. In any case, they knew each other long before they got together. They got together after the wedding. It wasn't long before Dennis proposed on the mission to Albania. I think this is a case of two people who had little in their lives beyond their work. Each had lost someone important to them years earlier in the war and probably never really recovered from that. Maybe it was sort of "Love at First Sight."

Luna and Alastor were not a case of "Love at First Sight." Here you have two very lonely people. Luna has never gotten over losing her father to the point where she game down to earth completely. Alastor had no family after his mother died, and then the only family he had, his Auror team, he lost to the dark side. I think perhaps they were kindred spirits, and then after going through the battle together, I think they decided that life was too short to be alone.

Anyway, that is my opinion on the relationships. Feel free to disagree. I just don't think it's really fair to say that all the relationships are love at first sight.

8. I know some people have wondered what the complete prophecy was that Pansy made, and Harry retrieved from Albania. Keep in mind, she did make others, which is why Voldemort knew so much. To be honest, this is the only one I actually wrote. Here is the entire scene without the breaks in it. Note that towards the end of it, there is another Star Wars line, "she may yet be of some use to us."

"You summoned me, my Lord," said Scorpius.

There was not an ounce of fear in his voice, at least not in what they could hear of it.

A black mist seemed to appear from nowhere hovering in front of Scorpius. Harry recognized it. It was the same mist that had left Albus's body in the Chamber of Secrets. It was Voldemort.

"Yes, Scorpius," came Voldemort's voice from the mist. "Has your mother returned yet?"

"Not yet my Lord," said Scorpius. "She should return soon."

"I fear her resolve is weakening," hissed Voldemort.

The sound gaps were getting longer, and the flickering worse.

"She has served her purpose," said Scorpius. "We have the blood we need and the information about the book."

"The time may have come to dispose of her," said Voldemort. "Are you prepared to do what must be done?"

"Of course, my Lord," said Scorpius. "It will be my pleasure to dispatch her for you. I am yours to command."

"Excellent," said Voldemort. "If your grandparents were as loyal as you, I might never have been defeated by Potter."

"Yes, my Lord," said Scorpius.

A moment later, Pansy came into the room.

"Hello, my Lord," said Pansy, bowing to the mist hovering in front of Scorpius. "Hello, Lord Malfoy." Pansy bowed to Scorpius.

Scorpius reached for the silver dagger on his belt. Before he withdrew it though, Pansy began to speak. She looked like she was in a trance, and her voice was different. There was no doubt she was making a Prophecy.

"When the Dark Lord walks the earth again, he will seek out that which he needs to sow his vengeance upon his enemy. He will seek the Sword of Souls, the weapon that can allow him to vanquish the final obstacle to his ascension. He will seek the Serpent's Fang, with the knowledge from the Book of Slytherin, with which he can wrest the Sword of Souls from his greatest enemy. He can acquire the Book of Avalon from his enemies for the knowledge he needs to become all-powerful. Before the seventh month dies in the eighteenth year since the Heir's birth, when the blood of his greatest enemy has mingled with his own shall he seek the child, whose blood can make him immortal, and all-powerful, and his vengeance can be complete."

Scorpius released the hilt of the silver dagger.

"Leave us," commanded Scorpius.

Pansy bowed, and left the room. Scorpius turned back to the black cloud. "My Lord, she may yet be of some use to us," said Scorpius. "Shall we delay dispatching her?"

"Yes, Scorpius," said Voldemort. "I believe we shall."

Well, that about does it. If I get any really good questions, I'll add to the answers to the notes, I'm sure there are some things I should have put in the notes that I have forgotten.

Thanks so much for reading this. I really hope you have enjoyed it. I am not planning on writing anything else. I have retired my quill. This has pretty much consumed most of my time for the last seven months, so I need to not write for a long while at least.

If you read the alternate ending, please make sure you read the Author's Note at the beginning. It's important to understand it.

Thanks,

Lewis M. Brooks, III


	110. Epilogue 1A FortyThree Years Ago

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter

By

Lewis M. Brooks, III

Epilogue 1A – Forty-Three Years Ago

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the story. This came to me when I was thinking about the ending one day. It is the often overdone "it was all a dream" ending, where the entire story of Harry Potter was a dream in the mind of a fifteen month old Harry. I certainly didn't want to have this story have all been a dream, however, as I thought about it, I really like the scenes with some characters that I didn't get to write very much. So, I decided to write this as an alternate ending. So, the other two epilogues should be ignored for the purposes of this alternate epilogue.

-----

A tall man with short black hair and grey eyes moved quickly down the street in Godric's Hollow. It was cold, and he wore a long dark cloak. The hood was pulled up, obscuring his haughty good looks, and roguish smile.

In spite of the cold, young children were walking up and down the street in costumes, trick-or-treating, as it was October thirty-first. The costumes varied, and he found them somewhat amusing. There were pirates, princesses, ghosts, werewolves, dragons, witches, devils, and many other costumes of all description. Some other costumes he recognized from a Muggle movie he had seen last year. It had been quite popular. It was some sort of space adventure, though he didn't recall the title. The second in a series of three he thought.

It amused him to see some of the costumes. He knew ghosts, and they bared little resemblance to sheets with holes cut out for eyes. The werewolf costumes were covered in blood. He knew a werewolf, who was as gentle a person as anyone had ever met, most of the time. He did however know a witch who sort of resembled some of the costumes, though her skin wasn't green. The number of times his former Transfiguration teacher, and head of his house, had given him detention was likely coloring his views of her a bit.

The man he knew, who by all rights could be called the devil, certainly didn't carry a pitchfork. His weapons were far, far worse. Devil did not accurately describe him. Of course, no one had to worry about him anymore. They never would have to again.

A child came up to him, as they had every once in a while that afternoon. They were always in some kind of costume. This particular child, a young boy, perhaps seven years old, was wearing a pirate costume. He had a patch over his left eye, a plastic parrot on his shoulder, and he held a plastic hook in his hand, which was covered by a long sleeve.

The boy looked as him, trying to decide what his costume was. "What you supposed to be, mister?" asked the boy.

"What am I supposed to be," he replied mysteriously, drawing his wand from his pocket, a broad smile crossing his face as he pulled back his hood. "I am a wizard." He waved his wand in the air, a few small sparks, resembling some kind of firecracker, flew from the end.

"Wow," the boy replied excitedly. "That's a cool costume, mister!"

"It is, isn't it," he replied. He winked at the boy, and as he walked passed him greeting the boy's parents with a nod, he pulled his cloak back over his head. If only they knew the half of it, he mused. The boy would never have believed it was the truth.

He knew he really needed to hurry. He was late by nearly three hours. He really couldn't avoid being late. When you're sitting at a bar and a gorgeous young witch starts talking to you and invites you up to her room, clearly looking for a shag, well, he couldn't exactly say no. She was a knockout, and he was only human after all. Her feminine whiles were much too much for him to resist. Not that he wanted to resist.

He arrived at his destination, opened the gate, and walked up to the door of the house that only several weeks earlier was hidden by a Fidelius Charm. His traitorous former friend who had been the Secret Keeper for his friends, who lived here, would no longer be able to hurt anyone. He had seen to it personally that his final few days would be spent regretting what he had done in the secure ward at St. Mungo's. In only a few days, the Dementor's would administer the kiss, and he would not be able to betray anyone again.

He knocked on the door, and a moment later, it was opened. The beautiful woman before him had long dark red hair, piercing emerald eyes, and currently bore a striking resemblance to his former Transfiguration teacher just before she would give him detention. She was obviously not very happy with him.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick," she said sternly, as she stood aside and ordered him into the house with her eyes.

He complied silently. He wasn't brave enough to do anything else.

"I thought something had happened to you," said the red haired woman angrily. "You know, he may be gone, but he still has followers. It will be a while before the Aurors have them all rounded up. They only got Bellatrix Lestrange last night. Frank and Alice hauled her in. Please don't worry me like that, Sirius."

"I'm so sorry, Lily," said Sirius, as he flashed his roguish smile. "I was unavoidably…detained…tied up, you might say."

"Blond, or brunette," said a man with a smile, as he walked down the hallway toward them. He had messy black hair, wore thick glasses, and had hazel eyes, and was grinning. "Do you mean tied up in a literal sense, Padfoot?"

"Blond," replied Sirius with a laugh. "There may have been…some leather straps involved." He rubbed his wrists, and smiled devilishly. "Yes, definitely tied up."

"Oh, you're terrible," said Lily with a laugh, as she slapped Sirius's arm.

"No, that's just who he is, and you know we wouldn't want him any other way, Lily," said James. He hugged Sirius. "How are you, Padfoot?"

"I'm well," said Sirius with a smile. It dissipated. "I just hope I didn't ruin your evening. I know you really didn't get to celebrate your first anniversary. By the way, happy anniversary."

James tried to hide a smile, but it didn't last. "I know you so well, Padfoot," said James. "I actually made two sets of reservations tonight. One at our planned time, and one for four hours later, just in case."

The three of them had a good laugh at that.

"So, where is my godson?" asked Sirius with a smile.

"Asleep," said Lily. "He wore himself out on that broom you gave him. He won't sleep through the night, though. I enchanted the room, when he wakes, and makes any noise you'll hear it in the whole house."

Sirius removed his cloak and sat in a comfortable chair in the front living room. James and Lily sat beside each other on the couch opposite him, after moving some of their son's toys. They had a little time before they had to leave, and wanted to talk a bit. James and Lily actually had some news for Sirius.

"So, what is the name of this new restaurant you two are going to tonight?" asked Sirius. "Feathers or something wasn't it."

"The Feather of the Phoenix," said James. "It just opened, it's supposed to be quite good, and very, very romantic."

"Where are you two off to after that?" asked Sirius.

"We've rented a place by the beach for a few days," said Lily. "We never really got a honeymoon. We really appreciate you looking after him. After we've been cooped up so long, it will be nice for us to get away for a few days. We could use some time alone."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Sirius, as he shook his head. "I'm happy to look after my godson, you know that. I can't think of anything else I would rather do."

"Except perhaps a blond," said James under his breath.

Lily elbowed him in the ribs, but laughed as she did so. "Neither of you are ever going to grow up are you?" asked Lily.

"Not if we can help it," said James with a laugh.

"Besides, after that funeral, I'm sure you two would like to have some fun, and I'll have fun with my godson, said Sirius with a sad smile. "It will help remind me what we have been fighting for…and what the old man died for."

They were all quiet for a few moments. The funeral was still fresh in their minds, and it would be a long time before they could get over it completely. They had lost a good friend.

"Now, do you remember what I told you about tomorrow, Sirius?" asked Lily. "Don't be late, I told Alice you would be there on time."

"Yes, of course I do," said Sirius. "Ten o'clock tomorrow morning, Harry and I are to floo to Frank and Alice's. Molly and Arthur are bringing that quidditch team of theirs, and the children are going to play all day. I spoke to Alice a few days back, and she told me all that too. She said I didn't need to stay, but I'm going to. There is nothing the children will enjoy more than a big black dog to play with. I think Alice has to be out of her mind having so many kids over at once. Those Weasley twins are already a handful and they are only three years old. It's no wonder their parents want some time alone."

James and Lily both laughed.

"I don't know that I would call them a quidditch team, they are one short, that Percy is the most serious child I've ever met, I don't really see him as a quidditch player," said Lily. "Alice offered to have them all over. She knows Arthur and Molly were looking for some time alone, and I think Alice is looking at it as good practice. She and Frank want to have more children, a bunch more, actually. I think they want to have a quidditch team of their own some day." She turned towards James and gave him a look. He nodded to her and smiled. She looked back to Sirius and smiled. "Speaking of more children…I'm pregnant."

Sirius leapt to his feet, so fast they could hardly see him move. He had Lily in a hug almost before she was standing.

"Lily, James, congratulations," said Sirius, as he let go of Lily, and then hugged James. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks, Padfoot," said James with a smile. "Do you think Remus will want to be a godfather this time around?"

"I think I can guarantee it," said Sirius with a smile. "He's going to come over the day after tomorrow to see the little one. He's recovered from the last episode of his furry little problem. I won't tell him anything, I'm sure you'll want to tell him." He smiled devilishly. "I guess that means you did find some alone time, then."

Lily hit him in the arm as James laughed. "Really, Sirius," said Lily. "If I didn't love you like a brother, I would curse you."

"Yes, but I'm far too charming for you to want to curse me," said Sirius with a grin.

"Don't bet on it," said James with a laugh.

"So, when are you going to settle down, Sirius?" asked Lily with a smile. "You know, in spite of your…occasionally shocking behavior…you will make a wonderful father one of these days. You are so good with children."

"For all he knows, he already is a father," said James with a laugh. It earned him an elbow in his ribs from Lily. "I was only kidding."

"I don't know," said Sirius with a laugh. "Perhaps I'll meet someone one day, and settle down. On the other hand, maybe I'll just spend all my time spoiling my godson."

After they talked for a few more minutes, Lily and James collected their cloaks and their suitcases, and headed out. As they got to the gate, Lily turned to James.

"Do you think we should have told him?" asked Lily.

"No, he'll find out soon enough," said James with a smile. "He's going to be quite surprised when he does, that's for sure."

James pulled Lily into a hug and kissed her. "I love you, Lily," said James. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"I love you too, James," said Lily with a smile. "And we don't have to live in fear anymore. That's the best anniversary present Albus could have given us."

"You're absolutely right," said James. "I'm going to miss him though, he was a good friend…and he never expelled, Sirius, Remus, and I, so I owe him for that one too. That's enough mourning tonight, love. Come on, let's go."

-----

In a darkened room, that could only be described as warm, cheery, and inviting, stood a crib. The room was filled with toys and stuffed animals. Photographs were hung on the walls so his family would always be close. There were pictures of his parents and their two best friends. One was of a giant of a man with black eyes and a big smile. One of the pictures was of a tall man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes that looked out from behind half moon spectacles.

In a corner sat an often-used rocking chair. Lily often sat there with her little son in her arms as he slept just watching him sleep. She loved to do that. Across the room was an armchair, where James would often sit and watch Lily hold their son as he slept. He loved to do that.

Inside the crib, a small child, just fifteen months old lay asleep. He had a mop of messy black hair on his head, and it seemed he would be the spitting image of his father when he got older, except for his eyes. He had his mothers' piercing emerald eyes.

In the dim light of the room, those piercing emerald eyes sprang open. He had been having a dream. He couldn't understand the people and things he saw. Many of the things he had seen had frightened him terribly.

He saw scary flashes of green light, and he saw a big fat man being very mean to him. He saw a giant of a man who was kind and friendly. He saw two people, a boy with red hair, and a girl with brown hair. They made him feel safe, and not so afraid. He saw a terrible man with two faces. He saw a giant snake and an evil looking boy trying to harm a pretty red haired girl. He met a man that he thought was his godfather, but he was older.

So many more images flashed through his young mind from his dream, dragons, graveyards, glowing spheres, a dark cave, and a cavernous room with a kind white haired man. He knew him, he was a friend of his parents, but he hadn't seen him in a while.

He even saw another baby that looked just like he did, and so many other things and people. He really didn't understand any of what he saw, though many of the things he saw frightened him anyway. The thing that scared him most was a pair of scarlet eyes. He didn't know whose eyes they were, but whoever it was, they meant to hurt him. Those eyes were terribly frightening.

The thing he remembered most, along with the scarlet eyes, was the woman in his dream. She looked a lot like his mother, but had brown eyes. She was very nice to him.

He really didn't understand any of what the dream was, even as it faded from his memory as dreams often do. Only the scary scarlet eyes remained. He cried out for his mother, or his father, or anyone else to come to him. He couldn't forget the scary scarlet eyes. They terrified him.

-----

In the living room, Sirius had fallen asleep on the couch. Two empty butterbeer bottles sat upon the table, beside a plate on which sat a mostly eaten treacle tart. The Muggle motorcycle magazine he had been reading earlier had slipped from his grasp to the floor when he fell asleep.

Suddenly he was awoken by a scream. It was the scream of a small child. It was the kind of scream that tugs at your heartstrings. It was the kind of scream that makes your sole purpose in life be to comfort the child who made it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," called Sirius, as he leapt to his feet and headed towards the stairs. He went up the stairs two at a time.

Sirius quickly entered the warm inviting room in which his godson slept. As he did, a lamp lit itself, even as the screaming from the crib got even louder.

"What's wrong, Harry?" cooed Sirius softly, as he walked to the crib and looked inside. It broke his heart to hear him scream like this.

His godson's face was screwed up as he cried, tears streaming from his eyes. Sirius just wanted to make him feel better.

"Come here," said Sirius, as he lifted the little boy out of his crib and held him against his chest. "It's all right, Sirius is here. You're all right now."

Harry's small hands gripped at Sirius's shirt, as he continued to cry. Sirius cooed to him softly as he walked back and fourth in the dimly lit room. Slowly Harry began to calm down as everything from his dream, even the terrible scarlet eyes began to fade.

"Well, you don't need a change," said Sirius, after he checked to make sure he didn't need a fresh diaper. "Your Mum said she fed you right before you went to sleep, so you shouldn't be hungry, and that you burped, so it's not that either. Did you have a bad dream, Harry?"

Sirius retrieved a blanket and some tissues. He sat down in the rocking chair with his godson in his arms, and wrapped him warmly in the blanket. Harry had finally calmed down and was looking up at Sirius sleepily. Sirius gently dabbed away the tears on his little cheeks with a tissue, and kissed his forehead.

"Was it a bad dream, Harry?" asked Sirius, knowing full well he couldn't understand or answer. That really wasn't important. "No need for you to ever have bad dreams, Harry…not anymore anyway. You remember our friend, Albus, right? He's the one with the long white beard you like to pull on. Well, he made sure the bad man couldn't hurt you. The bad man is gone forever. Albus used some kind of sword he got in Germany to destroy him. The bad man can't hurt you ever, I promise. The rat's gone too."

Harry looked up at his godfather smiling down at him. He couldn't remember the dream at all now. He didn't know why he was scared. He certainly wasn't scared anymore, not when he was with his godfather with him.

Sirius knew Harry couldn't understand a word he was saying, but his voice seemed to calm his godson who laughed a little and looked up at him. Sirius liked talking to Harry. James would always say they were currently on the same intellectual level, but that Harry would soon outgrow him.

Harry yawned, his little mouth opening as wide as it could.

"I think you should go back to sleep," said Sirius with a smile. "I think you're tired. Don't worry, Harry. I'll stay with you. No more bad dreams tonight."

Harry snuggled closer to him. He liked sleeping in the arms or his parents or his godfather, or anyone else, really. He blinked up at his godfather sleepily.

"P'df't," said Harry, as he looked up at his godfather.

Sirius's eyes went wide. "Did you just say Padfoot?" asked Sirius. "Can you say it again for me, Harry? Say Padfoot."

"P'df't," said Harry again.

"Close enough,' said Sirius with a big smile. "I think you Mum and Dad wanted to surprise me."

Sirius thought he had a pretty good idea why James was so excited when Harry said, 'Dada' for the first time. Sirius leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead again.

Harry yawned again sleepily.

"Now, you should go to sleep, Harry," said Sirius. "You have a big day tomorrow. We're going to go over to Alice's house. Her son Neville is just about your age. Arthur and Molly are bringing over their quidditch team. Ron is your age too, if I'm not mistaken." Sirius smiled. "I just hope the reason Arthur and Molly want some time alone isn't because they want to add to that quidditch team of theirs, seven is plenty. You know, little Ginevra has red hair. Your Dad fell in love with your Mum, and she's a beautiful redhead, but then you know that. Who knows, maybe Molly and Arthur's little girl will steal your heart some day, like your Mum stole your Dad's heart."

He rocked his godson for a few minutes, but he was still awake.

"Why don't I tell you a story, Harry," said Sirius with a smile, as Harry yawned again. "Would you like that?"

"P'df't," said Harry softly.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Sirius with a smile. "What story would you like to hear?" He thought for a moment. "I know what story to tell you. This is the story of three great and powerful wizards. They were more than just powerful wizards though…they were best friends." Sirius paused. "No, they were more than that…they were brothers." Sirius smiled. "They liked to call themselves, Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony."

THE END

A/N: The movie Sirius had seen last year was The Empire Strikes Back. I wanted to use that to help set the date as 1981.


End file.
